Fire Emblem Fates (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Born from Shadows, took in by the light, raised to conquer, all in Demon's life has been either a lie or fabricated for that purpose... but what is his origin to begin with? A Prince of Nohr or of Hoshido? Is there some secret Demon is yet to find out? *(Harem option)*
1. Humble beginnings

**Chapter 1: Some time long ago...**

Five year old Damon was running as fast as his short legs would carry him while laughing excitedly, brimming with joy and jubilation, across the sand on a reserved and vacant beach owned by the royal family, waves of the crystal clear, warm water crashed against the beach in a calming, soothing rhythm, truly the heartbeat of mother nature. Damon tripped on what appeared to be a large sea shell that had washed ashore and was buried in some sand, falling face first in to the sand, left leg curling high over his head and the other bent forward slightly making a kind of 'scorpion' pose, his lower body, which was now hanging suspended over his upper body would plummet down to the sand, to lie with the rest of his body. Damon would sit up and cough up a large portion of sand, and spitting it up, making a loud 'gahh' noise, apparently disapproving of the taste."Oh no my poor Damon... Are you alright little brother?" Camilla asked as she picked up her brother from the ground.

"I got sand in my eyes! a-and in my mouth!" Damon complained trying to get the bits of sand in his eyes out while also keeping his tongue hung out of his mouth, refusing to taste the nasty sand, while Camilla took a handkerchief which she concealed within the right cup of her swim suit's breast . Licking the cloth she began to rub Damon's eyes gently. "There you go..." Camilla said with a tender voice kissing Damon on the cheek setting him down on the ground, gently patting his back as he attempts to spit up the remaining grains.

Camilla squatted down handing Damon a canteen from her satchel pack around her waist. Damon quickly took a drink of the water rinsing his mouth out of sand. "Thank You big sis.." Damon handed Camilla back her extravagant silver jewel incrusted canteen, which she gladly accepted leaning in and hugging Damon. "I will always be there to help you Damon, my sweet little brother..." Camilla pulled away kissing him on the cheek tenderly, causing a deep red blush to cross the boys visage.

"I told you to watch where you were running..." Damon's older brother Xander said to the young boy. "Damon go down!" cried out the blonde two year old girl on Xander's shoulders. "He's fine, it's just a little sand he should be lucky it wasn-" Five year old Leo tripped over a branch falling face first right in to the sand just like his brother Damon. "Yuck!" Leo spat out the hundreds of grains of sand which he nearly consumed from the fall.

Several minutes later a large blue and white striped beach towel and umbrella was set up on the beach at the top of the sand bar away from the water so there would be no risk of those wanting to simply relax getting unnecessarily wet. Damon and Elise were in the sand building a rather intricate sand castle... well Damon was Elise was just making a pile of sand for Damon's construction. Leo sat in the shade reading his spell book, which was far too large for him, it was about his size, reading the state of the art magical material, for such a young boy, Leo had quite the fascination for such things. Xander was training with his blade by himself, more towards the tree line, taking swings at a sturdy palm tree, and Camilla just sat on her own towel by Damon and Elise sun bathing, while keeping an eye on the two, she found the two just absolutely adorable.

 _ **This is fun! We need to do this more... this going to the beach as a family!**_

As the sun sets on their day at the reserved beach, the sun creates a stunning view, making a huge mixture of colors such as orange and pinkish hues with a bit of red and the faintest bit of yellow, splashing the horizon with these rich and powerful colors. the siblings chow down on the food Camilla brought with them, which consisted of perfectly sliced sandwiches with the crust cut off, cut into perfect rectangles. For desert a fruit salad was served, which the younger children adored, especially Elise who made very satisfied cooing sounds at the taste of the multitude of juicy fresh fruit. Damon was having a great time with his family, spending quality time with them were easily the happiest times of his life, between all the politics and noisy life of the palace, the soft sands and soothing sounds of the ocean was extremely refreshing. "Xander do we have to go back tonight?" Asked the young, crimson eyed boy.

"I'm afraid so Damon, though fear not, we will be back again, this isn't the last time we'll come to the beach." Xander informed Damon whom looked crestfallen at the idea of leaving, but hopeful at the idea of coming back soon.

"Perish the thought, little Damon we're a family and we'll always do family stuff together..." Camilla hugged Damon, while Leo was concentrating on his spell book.

Hours later and the family returned to the Northern Fortress

 _ **(We did do Family stuff, as much as we could do, every year we'd all come back to the reserved beach and spend the day goofing off.)**_

Damon was resting his head on Camilla's lap as she gently stroked his head humming to him, helping him relax and try to fall asleep. "Big Sister?" Damon called Camilla as his Crimson eyes gazed up at her violet eyes. "hmm?"

"umm...do you think Xander will teach me how to fight with a sword?" Damon asked Camilla, which she giggled hearing that from her little brother. "Oh dear, my baby brother wants to become a soldier already, but I'm sure if you ask he'll train you... now try to fall asleep, and listen to my soothing voice." Camilla's voice did lull him to sleep within a few minutes, Camilla leaned down kissing Damon on the cheek. Camilla gently laid Damon's head on the pile of pillows at the end of the bed, then proceeded to cover him up with a blanket. "Good night Damon..." Camilla said with a gentle voice quietly closing his bedroom door.

 _ **(There were times where Camilla would be summoned by Father, and was unable to be with me when I had trouble sleeping..)**_

Damon watched his brother Xander outside his window on the Northern Fortress's wall swinging his blade training. Damon began to memorize the blade movements and strikes, interested in combat. "Cool..." Damon said seeing Xander as an expert at swordsmanship.

 **Three Years Later...**

"Damon! Wake up! Come on get up! Today's the day!" Elise shouted at her brother shaking him, stirring him in his slumber. Damon's eyes cracked open seeing his little sister smiling at him. "What's the day today?" Damon asked almost falling asleep again, though woke up again as Elise sat up on the bed shaking him again.

"We're going to the beach!" Elise said with a giddy tone in her voice, hearing beach Damon shot up from his bed, realizing today was the day indeed the family trip to the Nohr's Royal Beach.

 _ **(As we got older responsibilities began to pile up and begin for us and we couldn't do activities altogether all the time, which is why the beach became so important to us, an assured day we'd spend the day to relax with each other and not worry about the chaos that was fueling.)**_

At the beach blades could be heard striking each other as Damon and Xander were practicing, or Damon was being taught how to wield a sword more specifically. Damon fell on his face in the sand as he swung his sword with Xander stepping out of the way. Camilla bit her lower lip seeing Damon fall face forward, she was about to rush to Damon's side, while Xander held out his right hand telling her to halt. Damon got up on his feet shakingly. "You're putting too much of your weight when you're thrusting forward." Xander got behind him kneeling down and straightening his posture. "Now when you swing your sword, you must beware of your footing, one wrong slip up and you cost yourself the battle and possibly your life." Xander informed his little brother. "Sorry Xander I'll try harder!" Damon exclaimed tightening his grip on the blade handles. Xander smiled faintly patting him on the head as he got back to his position."Now... En Garde!" Xander shouted pointing his blade at Damon. Damon, moved forward clashing his sword against Xander's.

Xander was surprised of Damon's quick move and learning... he was mimicking his own blade moves. "That's it little brother, keep at it!" Xander praised Damon as he jumped back from Damon's swing. Demon's red eyes ignited, as he felt something in his chest, a predatory instinct, gritting his teeth he charged forward almost disappearing, Xander's eyes widened with shock as he dodged by rolling on to the sand as Damon moved forward striking sword with such force against the sand, the sword broke throwing sand up into several feet into the air, while the blade that shattered sent shards towards Damon's right side of his face, cutting a cross shaped scar to be made on his face. Damon fell on his ass as blood began to leak off his face, the scar started from above his right eyebrow narrowly cutting his eyelids traveling down his face past his lips to his chin, the other part of the wound started near his right ear, moving across the wound going down, ending on the bridge of his nose.

Damon was in shock of what just happened, the blood continued to leak, all he could hear was ringing for the moment, Camilla was already by his side turning him to face her. Camilla had tears already streaming down her cheeks, she drew a sharp glare at Xander for a mid second. Xander already was already kneeling down to examine his wound. The pain didn't even bother him... that or he was still in shock of what just happened. Camilla gently shook Damon after she wiped away the blood from his face on her third handkerchief. "Damon?" Camilla said gently causing him to snap out of his trance. "What happened?" Damon asked the two, seeing as it all went blank when the blade shattered. Leo stood in between Xander and Camilla. "Ouch... a little closer and that would've taken your eye." Leo remarked, followed by Camilla slapping Leo upside the head. Elise rushed past Xander and Leo grabbing a hold of Damon hugging him tightly. "Damon's hurt!" Elise cried. Damon finally snapped to reality as he moved his right hand on to his wound, removing his hand he saw his palm was covered in blood.

Damon's heart skipped a beat, before picking up rapidly, his mouth quivering and eyes began to water, Camilla immediately knew where this was going. Camilla picked up Damon as he began to cry in pain, Elise and Leo quickly made their way to follow their sister. Xander sighed as he grabbed the shattered blade examining it. "How...?" Xander said under breath as he grabbed what he could of the remains of Damon's blade.

 **Several Hours Later...**

It was evening in the Northern Fortress Damon sat in the warm bath his right side of his face was bandaged and stitched. Camilla was by him in the bath scrubbing his back. "Has the potions kicked in?" Camilla asked Damon worried if he was any sort of pain.

"…. I ruined our day at the beach..." Damon croaked out as he was about to cry again. "Shhh... shhh.. No you didn't, that was an accident..." Camilla tried to comfort Damon running her right hand on his head gently rubbing it. "I...I broke my sword! Xander gave me it and I broke it!" Damon croaked out again with a cracked voice. "It's alright... we'll get it fixed." Camilla looked at the open window seeing the evening/night sky as stars started to form.

Damon would soon be dressed in his bed time clothing, Camilla tucked him in to bed, shortly after she got on the bed placing his head on her lap. "Is Xander mad at me?" Damon broke the silence after nearly a half an hour of silence since he was in the bath. "No sweetie, he isn't..." Camilla's answer calmed him down with her soothing voice. Damon listened to Camilla singing a lullaby, he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

 _ **(That scar changed me that day... I devoted myself to get stronger, faster, smarter, more aware of my surroundings...)**_

At Sixteen Damon intensified his own training, building up his physical strength to help him in the days to come. Damon was punching a reinforced punching bag striking it with hard fast strikes shaking the bag, he stopped for a moment for a quick breather.

One of Damon's servants, a maid that went by the name Felicia"My Lord, I brought you a towel..." Felicia ran over to Damon to hand him the towels, though she made it halfway before tripping and flying towards Damon, who he managed to catch bridal style, while she was still holding on to a single towel, while the others were scattered around the room. She looked at his crimson red eyes, getting lost in the rare color. "Sorry... my lord..." Felicia apologized seeing as she made a clutz move, Damon sighed putting her back on the ground as he pat her head.

Damon grabbed a towel wiping off the sweat from his forehead, to his chest."it's alright Felicia, thanks for the towel."

Damon's door opened up revealing Felicia's older twin sister, seeing the room was out of shape, then she noticed the mess her sister made from the towels scattered around. "Felicia how many times do I have to remind you to watch your footing?" Flora asked as she folded up the clean towels that were on the floor.

Felicia hung her head down in shame."I stopped counting after twenty..." Felicia bit her lower lip seeing as she saw herself as a burden sometimes.

Damon saw Flora giving her a quick wave."Afternoon Flora." Damon greeted as he sat down on the sofa by his window. "Good afternoon my lord, I'm pleased to see you're doing well." Flora bowed her head down in respect to Prince Damon. Flora walked over to Damon's bedside taking the picture of water from the Gold painted picture, pouring it in to his glass, she concentrated on the glass chilling the water for him. "Thanks Flora you're the best." Damon said as he took a drink from the cool temperature water. Flora smiled as she nodded. "Felicia why don't you polish Lord Damon's armor?" Flora asked her sister, while she didn't really agree leaving Flora all alone with Damon, as she had a crush on him.

Felicia made a quiet whimper."But I- I mean yes, I'll go do just that..." Felicia hanged her head in defeat walking towards the door, though before she could open it, the door slams wide open smacking her in the face, placing her back against the wall.

Camilla walks in smiling seeing her brother taking a break from his work out."Oh there he is, my little brother pushing himself to be the very best..." Camilla said walking over to Damon placing both of her hands on both sides of Damon's cheeks. "Hey Camilla..." Damon said taking a moment to catch his breath.

Flora backed away from Damon, seeing Camilla give Flora the eye. Camilla gently grabbed the cup from Damon feeling the chalice was chilled noting Flora using her ability on Damon's refreshment. "Cold water is good after a long work out, my little brother." Camilla takes a drink from it before handing it to Damon. "heh... you don't say?" Damon teased as he rested back against the cushions.

Damon stretched his muscles, before he sat up from his seat."Damon do you know what you need?" Camilla asked Damon which peaked his interests. "What's that?" Damon asked as he put on his t-shirt, followed by his long shirt. "A bath, it'll help soothe the aching muscles in your body." Camilla suggested to Damon, though Damon already knew where this was going.

"A bath...?" Damon asked Camilla which she gave off a sultry smile and nodding in reply. "Yes my dear Damon, I'll go get the water ready... just give me a minute to get a towel of my own..." Camilla said as she grabbed a large folded towel in a basket by Damon's dresser.

 _ **A bath... together?! I'm way too old for that!**_

Camilla grabbed Damon's arm pulling him towards the next room, though before she could go any further she felt a pull of resistance though it wasn't from Damon, it was from Flora and Felicia with a slight headache from the smack to her face.

"Lady Camilla, we'd strongly advise against a bath at the moment..." Flora said to Camilla as her inquisitive gaze went towards Flora, while Felicia was playing with her apron. "I...I would actually, ummm want to scrub Lord Damon's back." Felicia said to the others causing Damon's heart beat to pick up. Flora winced hearing that from her sister."Felicia!" She yelled at her seeing as she kind of messed up her plan.

Camilla smiled as she released Damon crossing her arms against her chest. "Ah... I see what's going on here... " Camilla said to the two while giggling. "Lady Camilla whatever you're thinking is scandalous, to even think of it... would be... " Flora did not want to fall in to Camilla's well thought out plan. "Beruka, Selena... would you please guard this door?" Camilla looked up at the ceiling, while two figures jumped down, one red hair, and another with short teal hair.

 _ **What the absolute fuck?! How long have they been up there?!**_

Beruka placed her right fist up against her left shoulder, nodding following Camilla's orders."It is good to see you're healthy Lord Damon..." Beruka nodded as she fixed the bandana around her forehead fixing her teal hair.

Damon rubbed the back of his head still in a confused state."Uh thank you... ummm... who are you?" Damon asked seeing as he didn't know who these two were.

Selena glared at Damon, while Beruka held this montone expression."You heartless person...after all the time we spent watching after you..." Beruka stated, while Selena turned her back towards Damon. "After all our time making sure you were safe."

Camilla giggled as she placed both of her hands on Selena's and Beruka's shoulders."Girls... Girls... calm down, my dear sweet Damon didn't know I sent you two to watch him."Damon was dumbfounded of what was going on.

Beruka and Selena looked at each other, before Beruka turned towards Damon while Selena remained defiant. "You are forgiven my lord." Beruka stated bowing her head in respect to Prince Damon, while Damon hesitantly patted her on the head, causing Beruka's eyes to widen as only Camilla had done that to her. Seeing her expression changed Camilla giggled as she grabbed Damon's left arm pulling him to the bathroom. Minutes passed with Damon already in the large tub with a towel wrapped around his lower waist while Camilla sat by him with her large towel wrapped around her upper and lower half. Despite Camilla being a tease, the bath was a good idea as he began to relax in the hot water.

Camilla hugged Damon, kissing him on the cheek, shocking him from that action, his face turned red."You're so cute, when you're flustered like that..." Camilla stated as she rubbed his scalp. "Uh... Camilla?" Damon asked Camilla as she brought Damon against her towel wrapped chest. "Yes Damon?" She asked stroking his scalp gently.

"Aren't we a little... you know..." Damon was having trouble wording out what he wanted to say. "Little...?" Camilla asked seeing as she didn't know what he was talking about... or she did and she was just teasing him.

"I mean... I'm Sixteen..." Damon stated trying to explain how he was feeling about being in the same tub as Camilla.

 _ **Damon get a hold of yourself, she's your sister... er well... half sister...but still my sister! You're not supposed to be feeling this way...**_

Camilla continued to stroke his scalp gently."and...?" She asked smiling as she closed her eyes. "You... I mean... isn't it... weird for me to be taking a bath with you at my age?" Damon asked Camilla who pulled Damon away from her chest, giving off another strong smile. "Weird?... relax Damon it's not like we have our towels off... or does my Damon want that?" Camilla asked moving her right hand to one of the edges of her towel. Damon's face turned completely red as he turned around hearing the towel being placed over the tub's edge. "What's a matter Damon, you didn't seem to mind me like this when you were younger..." Camilla stated as she scooted closer to Damon. "Yeah... but... I was a kid back then... I mean... I'm a young adult with... feelings...and _**urges**_..." Damon said to Camilla while grunting a cough while saying urges.

Camilla smiled as she scooted closer to Damon putting her chest up against his back, which he responded by shivering. "Oh dear... tell me all about them..." Camilla teased as she massaged his shoulders. "You can tell me anything Damon... and I mean _ **...Anything**_..." Camilla whispered in to Damon's left ear.

Damon's heart flat line as he was dead in the water, unable to respond to that, the teasing was too much or Camilla was being dead serious to Damon, that's what scared him as he didn't know what to do. "I...I think I need to lay down..." Damon said as his mind immediately reset to sleep mode.

Camilla giggled as she grabbed her towel wrapping it around her body. "Alright, my dear sweet little brother, I can do that..." Camilla kissed Damon's right cheek where his scar was.

 _ **Several Minutes later...**_

Damon's head was resting on Camilla's lap as he laid on his bed, still thinking that he was defeated by Camilla's 'teasing and playful advances...' Or that's what Damon concluded as he just stared at the ceiling with confusion.

 _ **I can't believe I just turned in to a spineless jellyfish in front of my attractive sister... I just said that... Fuck me...**_

Camilla rubbed his scalp again, humming to him as he tried to fall asleep. "Camilla?" Damon said as he still looked up in the ceiling. Camilla hearing her name leaned down to fill Damon's vision with her face. "Yes?" She asked caressing his cheek.

"…... I...Thank you for being there for me..." Damon said to Camilla with her responding by giving him the warmest smile she could muster. "My dear sweet Damon...You know I'll always be there for you when you need me the most... Tell me who you want gone and I'll take him or her out of your life, no questions asked." Damon actually felt touched by Camilla's dedication to him... and or concerned that she threatened to kill someone if anyone was bothering him, which was kind of disturbing though... he was still touched by the gesture.

Damon looked at Camilla's eyes, trying to get a read on her."I...I don't know what to say... honestly... thank you Camilla... though you do all these things for me... and I never get to do anything for you... I mean what do you want? What do you need me to do for you? What can I do to help you?" Damon asked seeing as he felt bad of being taken care of by Camilla and not returning the favor at all.

Camila chuckled as she patted Damon on the head."Oh no, don't you worry about me at all, I do this for me... You don't need to worry about me... I don't require anything... yet." She said with intentions in her voice, telling Damon that she did have something in mind though refused to share the details.

Damon rolled his eyes in frustration as he tried to figure Camilla out but to no avail."Please Camilla? I promise I won't fail..." Damon said seeing as Camilla was always there for him, and he never got the chance to be there for here.

Camilla bit her lip as she pouted rubbing Damon's cheeks."Is it really bothering you?" Camilla asked Damon seeing he was trying to help her at any way he could.

"Yes... it's not fair that you take the time out of your day to come take care of me... or help me when I couldn't get to sleep when I was young... I want to be able to start repaying that back."Damon told Camilla which she smiled as she rubbed his right cheek."Alright... do me a favor... close your eyes..." Camilla said to Damon as he did just that. Camilla leaned down kissing him on the forehead.

Damon looked up saddened seeing as she did that almost everyday."Mmm my sweet Damon the person with a big heart... I'm happy that you'd want to help me... but what I need you to do is relax slowly drift off to the dream realm you seek..." Camilla smiled as she hummed leaving Damon in momentary silence, he was saddened seeing Camilla didn't want him to worry about her, he did want to worry about her... in fact he was worried about her.

Damon began to drift off to sleep with Camilla smiling as he was now in the dream realm. "Sleep well Damon... my sweet Prince." Camilla whispered as she got up from the bed. "Beruka, Selena you may return back to your original assignment... protecting him..." Camilla ordered the two with Beruka immediately following her orders as she jumped back up on the ceilings support beams and cat walkway, while Selena sighing as she joined her compatriot up in the cat walkway. Minutes later, Flora opened the door seeing that not only Camilla was gone but Damon was resting on his bed, she approached the young Prince in his slumber, she stood by his bed quivering with delight as she saw him sleep peacefully.

Flora restrained herself from touching Damon's face as she immediately went to cleaning up his room... and in no thanks to Felicia.

 _"He's so adorable,"_ Flora thought with a smile, _"he always fills my heart with warmth."_

Beruka crouched down on the support beam just observing Damon as he slept while making sure his servant didn't do anything suspicious. Damon slept peacefully from his day of training, though deep in his mind he knew he had to get stronger and faster, he wasn't going to fail his family and his friends, and especially not his Kingdom.

 _ **I did get stronger, faster, and more observant... then... then that is when my adventure truly began... Five Years Later...**_

Felicia leaned over Damon's sleeping form as she smiled. "It's time to get up my lord..." She said gently shaking him, while Flora stood by her Sister fixing Damon's picture of water. Damon's eyes cracked open seeing, Felicia, Flora, Leo, Elise, Xander, and Camilla. "Why are you guys waking me up when the sun's not out..." Damon complained as he pulled the covers back over his body. Flora and Felicia, looked at each other going on both sides of his bed, they leaned over giving his face a freezing kiss, which brought him sitting up quickly. "Gah! Okay I'm awake!" Damon exclaimed as the chill woke him up.

Elise rushed over hugging Damon."Happy Birthday Damon!" Elise cheered for Damon. Camilla swayed her hips as she moved over to Damon, wrapping her arms around Damon's body. "Happy birthday my sweet prince." Camilla said while kissing his right cheek where his scar was, seeing Camilla being affectionate again around him he formed a flustered look.

Camilla smiled while Elise laughed. "You're so cute, when you're flustered." Camilla told Damon as she patted him on the head.

Xander walked over holding a box with a red string around it."Brother, I want to wish you a joyous day celebrating your birthday... I got you something." Xander gave Damon the box, leaving him to open it quickly. Damon's eyes widened seeing a Nohrian full knight helm, a dark grey steel. Damon smiled trying it on, seeing it fit perfectly. "Wow... this is great Xander thank you... I mean it." Damon really liked the design seeing the perfect craftsmanship put in to it.

Leo, was the next one to approach Damon. "Sure Helmets are good but you'll need protection under the plate armor or you'll be dead with or without the devil's luck you have." Leo teased Damon seeing as Damon has gotten into serious close calls before. Leo pulled out a box with chain mail, that he could put his armor on. Camilla walked over picking up her box by the door, smiling at the package that was neatly made with a purple and red bow around it."Now for my Present..." Camilla stated as she sat by Damon sliding the package to him. Damon was eager to see what she got for him, he pulled the bow off putting it on his bedside table, then opening the package. Damon smiled as he saw a turn coat to wear over his armor. The turncoat was black, with a red Nohr Insignia."I made it just for you Damon, now you'll be able to have your own insignia of Nohr..." Camilla said smiling.

Damon smiled observing the turncoat."This is great... " Damon said to his siblings, "Wait! You didn't see my gift!" Elise pouted rushing over to her gift bringing it to Damon. Damon smiled seeing Elise prepped the package like Camilla. Damon opened the package seeing a black cape with red lining on the edges of it.

Elise smiled turning to her half sister Camilla."I got help from Camilla... so this is from both of us... though the cape was my idea..."Elise saw Damon fold it putting on top of the turncoat, followed by the chainmail and helmet.

Damon got up picking his stacks of gifts, looking at the others."Don't worry we'll have that party later today..." Camilla reminded Damon. "I have another surprise for you Damon, go on and change in to your armor first." Xander ordered his brother, as he nodded making his way to the changing room, Felicia followed Damon, while Flora fixed Damon's bed. Felicia rolled his armor on the stand in to the changing room with him as she helped him with his armor.

Felicia saw him stretch as he pulled the tannery around his chest, Felicia helped him tied the tannery around his body before stepping over to the chainmail. Damon fitted himself one arm at a time, pulling up the hood of the chainmail over his head, Felicia hooked the rings of the chainmail together.

Damon tested out the fit of the chainmail before moving on to the Plate armor. Felicia watched as Damon quickly equipped his full body suit strapping each piece on to his body. Felicia put the turncoat on him reminding him to put his arms up and through the arm slots. Felicia latched the cape on his plate armor. With all that done Damon put the last piece of armor on his helmet. Felicia smiled seeing Damon in full suit, sitting down on the bench in his changing room she sat down to observe him in the armor.

"You look very threatening Damon..." Felicia said seeing he'd scare anyone who'd face him in battle. Damon lifted the flap of his helmet smiling at her. "Thank you Felicia." Damon smiled as he picked her up twirling her around testing out his capability of mobility in the suit of armor. "everything seems to be in working condition..." Damon stated as he moved towards the door, lowering the flap of the helmet to conceal his face.

The others stood by his bed seeing Damon in full body armor. "Well how do I look?" Damon asked his voice slightly muffled by the helmet. Elise had a giddy expression on her face, moving over to Damon hugging him.

"Well at least it fits.." Leo stated as he patted him on the armor seeing it fits him well. "So... Xander what was that other surprise?" Damon asked his older brother.

Xander stepped towards the window seeing the moon set."Father has requested your presence at the capital. He believes you are ready for real combat... War." Xander informed his brother. "He has a test for you first though... and if you fail it... you'll never be permitted to leave the Northern Fortress..." Damon's eyes widened hearing that, sure his father let him travel the Nohrian country before, even the capital... but to fail a test and be punished so severely by imprisoning his own son in his own castle."This test... it sounds … life threatening..." Damon stated seeing there had to be an explanation from the severity of the trial.

Xander nodded while looking at Damon. "So I suppose we set off to the capital immediately then?" Damon asked his brother, who turned to face him leaving his back against the wall. "that is the plan though I suppose we could train one more time to be safe if you want?" Xander asked wondering if Damon was unsure of the trial.

Damon shook his head. "No, by the sound of it, father wants me to report to the Capital... we better be off..." Damon opened the door waiting for his siblings to go first before following them out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Windmire/Castle Krakenburg**

Damon stared in awe as he went up the stairs leading to castle Krakenburg's gate"Gods..." Damon stated seeing the layout of the Castle.

The Nohrian Soldiers stood at attention seeing the Royal family go past them as the Castle doors swung open. With in minutes Damon was already in the throne room, he could see his father, King Garon of Nohr sit upon his throne, leaning forward seeing his children approach. A smile edged across his face seeing Damon who was fully armored."Welcome my son..." King Garon greeted Damon, as Damon put the blade end of his sword on to the ground, kneeling on one leg. "Father I have arrived as you requested..." Damon replied lowering his head down in respect. Garon signaled Damon to rise up, which he quickly did.

Garon stood up from his throne walking towards Damon, moving down the steps."I assume Xander explained to you about a trial I had prepared for you my son?" Garon asked Damon, who nodded. "Xander has told me how well you progressed... I now want to see that with my own eyes, to see if the crowned prince Xander speaks truthfully..." Garon snapped his middle finger and thumb on his right hand, the Nohrian guards immediately brought in several Hoshidan prisoners, two of them were not common foot soldiers they were in charge of the scouting party.

Garon glared at the prisoners, before he turned to Damon."Now these... lowly worms thought they couldn't be seen, while sneaking around in our territory... they were wrong.." King Garon made his way to his throne, sitting down he grabbed the handle of a black steel blade with a glowing dark aura around it.

"I understand it is your birthday my son..." King Garon stated as he tossed Damon the blade. Damon caught the blade seeing it react to him his eyes widened as he smiled. "This... this is Ganglari!" Damon said seeing the blade which was tempered with very powerful magic.

"Indeed... now as the matter for the test... Guards! Unbind the prisoners!" King Garon shouted as the Nohiran Guards cut their bindings while dropping their weapons. "Defeat these worms Damon, prove to me that you are strong to defeat our enemies..." Damon's eyes ignited a fiery red as he turned around to face his Hoshidan scouts immediately picked up their weapons as Damon charged at them at a deadly ferocity. Damon clashed his blade with a female Hoshidan who was armed with a steel spiked club. The female warrior was well built, she wore light clothing, short red hair in the back white hair in the front.

Damon quickly moved as a warrior in a ninja like Hoshidan uniform who had green hair, jumped in armed with two steel armed shurikens. "Rinkah watch out!" He yelled causing Damon back flipped which shocked them seeing the heavy armor he was in. Two katana wielding Hoshidan soldiers tried to get the jump on Damon, like lightning he sliced their blades in half throwing his blade at a spear wielding soldier in front of him killing him, while grabbing the two soldiers on his flanks lifting them up by their necks with each hand breaking it. Damon dropped the corpses, while approaching the two officers. "Kaze that... monster..." Rinkah said to her companion as she ignited her palms in flames tossing at Damon, the fiery explosion engulfed him and the area around him in flames.

Elise shook seeing Damon dissappear in the fire, though to her astonishment Damon walked right out of the inferno. With in seconds both Kaze and Rinkah were both on their assess thrown across the surface of the floor. Rinkah tried to stand on her feet but fell to her knees as her strength began to fail her, Kaze dropped his weapons seeing his friend in this state. "You have fought well Prince of Nohr... we stood no chance against you... we surrender.." Kaze lowered his head in respect, while Rinkah continued to try to get up but to no avail.

King Garon began to clap as Damon proved to him that he was ready to fight. "Well done my son... Well done... now... _**Finish them**_ " King Garon ordered Damon, who froze hearing that. "Father... you want me to execute unarmed prisoners?" He asked King Garon.

"Yes, that is an order my son now on with it..." King Garon ordered Damon, which Damon turned around opening the flap of his helmet revealing Kaze his face, who's eyes widened as he immediately recognized him. "In the name of King Garon, rightful King to Nohr, I hereby sentence you to die... do you have anything to say?" Damon asked the two, while Kaze shook his head in silence, Rinkah glared at Damon. "Get on with it!" She shouted at Damon.

A red aura ignited Damon's form as he reeled back his right hand striking the ground causing a dome like explosion leaving nothing but scorched ground. King Garon laughed viciously as he clapped applauding Damon. "It is done Father... they are gone..." Damon said bending knee to his father holding his sword out for Garon. "Keep it son, it is yours, you have done well... I am truly impressed." Garon awarded Damon the Gangarli for his deeds.

"Now go celebrate your birthday... and return to me tomorrow, all of you, I have a mission that requires your attention." King Garon ordered his children to disperse as his advisors and military council reported to him.

As Damon, Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise, made their way out of the palace chambers. "That was risky Damon..." Leo stated to Damon.

Damon turned to his brother, giving him the eye."You saw that didn't you..." Damon asked seeing as Leo saw what he did when he hit the ground. "Where did you put them?" Leo asked as Damon signaled them to follow him.

Kaze and Rinkah were both in a stasis outside the capital, Damon snapped his finger taking them out of a stasis, leaving the two to fall flat on their faces. "I'm not in the habit of executing prisoners who surrendered." Damon stated while Kaze rose his head to see Damon standing over him. Camilla smiled standing right by Damon. "Let me handle this dear Damon..." Camilla offered in a seductive tone. "Now my brother has graciously spared your lives... leave now... and _**never**_ return, and if you do return... I will rectify my sweet brother's decision... and kill you in a gruesome manner... do you understand?" Camillla threatened them not changing her tone.

"Perfectly..." Kaze responded trying not to shake from her threat, Kaze looked like he wanted to say something to Damon though held his tongue as he picked up Rinkah slinging her over his shoulders. As Kaze quickly made a mad dash towards the direction of the border, his mind was in total conflict. _"It is him..."_

"Not even a thank you... what an ass..." Damon said as he rolled his eyes... "So about that party...?" Damon asked Camilla, who smiled as she turned to Damon, making sure the spared survivors were heading towards the direction of the border. "Let's head back to the Northern Fortress, we'll celebrate there." Camilla said to Damon as the family walked towards their horses.

Back at the Northern Fortress the party was a calm and quiet one, they had delicacies of Nohr and an Angel Food Cake. The family conversed and enjoyed the experience today, Xander was relieved that Damon would evade King Garon's punishment as he passed the trial.

As night approached again, they all had go their separate ways again, Elise ran over to Damon hugging him tightly. "Good night Damon... I hope you had a great birthday." Elise said as she burried her face in his chest.

Damon smiled as he wrapped his arms around her."I did, thank you and have a good night darling Elise..." Damon said as he patted her on the head. Elise smiled as she nodded while heading towards the door.

Xander held out his right hand offering it to Damon, as he accepted and shook it. "You made me proud Damon, I'm glad that you were victorious today." Damon nodded pulling Xanders in to a bro hug, stunning Xander for a mid second as he accepted. "Thank you Xander, for training me..." Damon was grateful for the amount of time and effort Xander put in to help him.

"You are most welcome, I am happy to have helped little brother... now be sure to get some rest, tomorrow our journey is about to begin." Xander informed Damon, letting him know he knew something prior to the mission.

Xander left for the exit, while Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Good work out there brother..." Leo praised Damon that his training in both the physical and of magic capabilities were well used. Damon just initiated a bro hug with Leo, with Leo frowning for a mid second before accepting it. "I have to hand it to you Leo, that studying really helped from that book of yours." Damon thanked in his own way seeing as he was a bit proud of himself and Xander being the exception in wielding a sword.

"It's not a problem, at least the knowledge came in handy in the throne room, fooling father was no easy feat... but anyways I better get going too, long day from the sound of it." Like that Leo was also gone from the room, as he headed towards the exit.

Camilla wrapped her arms around Damon, pulling him in to her embrace. "I do hope you had a good birthday, my sweet prince... do you need me to stay over a bit longer to help you sleep?" Camilla asked Damon, rubbing his left cheek with her right thumb placing the palm of her hand on his skin.

Damon swallowed his dry saliva, trying to keep a calm posture."I think I'll managed, thank you anyways..." Damon said as she smiled tilting her head. "Well you have a wonderful night Damon, I'll see you in the morning..." Camilla said with her ever seductive tone in her voice as she left the room swaying her hips. Damon sighed as he left for his room going up the stairs tired from today. Damon sat on his bed falling on to the mattress.

Damon's eyes shifted to his right seeing Flora, he sat up looking at her."My lord... I- I hope you had a wonderful birthday..." Flora said seeing as Damon was exhausted.

Damon popped his neck side to side as he stretched his muscles."Yeah it was a good day..." Damon said seeing as, today could've gone worse. "My lord I have a present for you..."Flora said to Damon blushing. "Oh... I guess you couldn't have given me it, since I was out in a hurry... sorry about that, but go ahead let's see it." Damon said as he prepared to see what Flora got for him. Without any further warnings Flora grabbed both sides of Damon's face forcing her lips on to his, Damon's crimson eyes widened as he felt Flora's lips upon his, he slowly moved his hands around her back, Flora quickly pulled away as she realized she was kissing him for more than a minute.

Damon was speechless as his maid, just did that."F-Flora-" Damon started to say as Flora's flustered look turned redder.

"I-I'm sorry Prince Damon!" Flora made a mad dash to the door quickly leaving, though before he could get back to relaxing, Felicia opened the door caring sheets in to his room, however it didn't take long for Felicia to fall over hitting the floor and throwing the sheets on to the floor. "Oh, no... I messed up again..." Felicia complained as he sniffeled picking up the sheets. Damon sighed as he got out of bed picking up the sheets for Felicia and putting it by his nightstand. Damon turned to Felicia to help her up, though she was already up, and standing right in front of him. Damon thought he might've been going crazy because as soon as she took a step closer she immediately locked lips with Damon.

 _ **First Flora now Felicia?!**_

Felicia pulled away stepping back and falling on to the bed."I...I screwed up, I'm sorry my Lord!" Felicia turned around on to the bed crawling over it and falling on to her face before dashing towards the door opening it as tears escaped her eyes and a bright flustered look. Damon grabbed Felicia's right arm, stopping her from proceeding any further.

Felicia froze, slowly turning around to see Damon look at her, with sympatheic eyes. Slowly pulling her, caused the door to shut, as Damon pulled her in where their bodies were touching eachother, Damon kissed her passionatly running his hands around her back. Felicia's hands went around the back of Damon's neck.

Damon pulled the string of her apron on her back loosening it, Felicia gasped as her heart picked up its pace her face became heated.

Felicia's eyes widened seeing him go for the apron's string around her neck."MMMM! Wait.. My lord... let me lock the door first..." Felicia broke off their passionate kiss heading for the door. As Felicia reached for the lock, the door swung open hitting Felicia in the face smashing her against the wall. At the door was Flora who saw Damon right by it. "F-Flora?" Damon stuttered surpirsed she came back after her 'gift'.

"Oh Lord Damon, you were going to look for me! My heart! My Love! "Flora said as she smiled rushing towards him locking her lips against his. Damon's eyes widened as his mind was trying to piece together what was going on with his life...

 _ **Okay... in about five seconds Felicia is going to fall to the floor...**_

The Door slowly creaked forward shutting, as Felicia fell to the floor like a brick, Flora didn't hear it or she didn't notice it as she was with Damon, kissing. Felicia shook it off, as she tilted her head upwards seeing her sister making out with her lover, steam was practically shooting out of her ears as she was boiling over.

Tackleing Flora, the two fell to the floor. "Flora! I was here first!" Felicia said trying to keep her down. "Felicia, this is my night... I demand that you back off..." Flora said in a threatening tone, as Damon begun to feel a bit cold from Flora's powers.

Beruka and Selena just watched the chaos unfold as the two were duking it out. "Should we intervene?" Beruka asked seeing as she didn't want to fail Lay Camilla if Damon was hurt.

Selena watched happily, shaking her head."what are you crazy?! And miss out on this romantic drama? Nah.." Selena whispered harshly as she was enjoying the soap opera. "I'm calling this the Prince and the Maids." Selena said to Beruka, naming her 'show'.

Felicia shook Flora violently trying to stay on top."I love Prince Damon as much as you do Flora!"She exclaimed while Flora rolled her on her back, with Flora repeating the same thing. "Well if that's true... then Lord Damon shall choose!" Flora yelled out backing away from Felicia.

 _ **Wait what?! Why are you bringing me in to this discussion?!**_

Felicia fixed her hair looking away from Flora."Fine!" She exclaimed turning towards Damon.

Selena leaned her head a little lower. "Ooo such a classic, the young prince will have to make a choice between the two maids... he struggles as he looks at the two deeply confused and conflicted, they stare at him with pleading eyes, their hearts beat for their destined one... but only one can me chosen..." Selena whispered to Beruka as she scratched her head in confusion just watching the play Selena was narrating.

"Please Prince Damon, you must give us your answer who do you love more? Me or my sister?" Flora asked stepping closer grabbing his right hand while Felicia grabbed his left hand. "Please, Damon don't make me screw this up..." Felicia begged grabbing his right hand.

 _ **Uhh... WHAT?!**_

 _ **Okay let's see... uh... Flora... or Felicia...**_

Damon's eyes shifted between the two, unable to make a choice.

 _ **Okay... uh choices...**_

 _ **[Choose Flora]**_

 _ **[Choose Felicia]**_

 _ **[Fuck it! Option three Harem time!] - (Click the fucking option! )**_

Demon looked at the two sighing as he knew he cared for the two women who were madly in love with him. "Flora... Felicia.. I can't... I can't choose between the two of you... I can't love you more than the other that isn't fair." Damon stated as he knew choosing between the two wasn't an option. "Forcing me to love one or the other isn't fair to either of you... I mean you'd be potentially hating two of us either way I pick...it's better if you hate me, than you two hating each other." Damon said with sadness as he sat down on the bed.

Selena was practically hanging by the support beam of his room looking down. "And he pulled the classic you're both equally special to me move..." Selena stated as she watched the scene unfold.

Felicia and Flora looked at each other with sadness in their facial expressions. The two were moved by Damon's words, as he rather sacrifice his relationship towards them, than making the two be at each other's throats. Flora and Felicia looked at Damon smiling as the two sat by his side grabbing both of his hands. The two kissed his cheeks as they pushed his back on to the mattress.

"Ah the two maids realize their love for the prince is equal and decide to share him... where love blossoms, till the end of time." Selena continued to narrate her entertainment to Berkuka. "Wait... this doesn't make sense, if the two love him equally isn't there usually conflicts of interests when a third party appears?" Beruka asked Selena. "Exactly which is why the definition of Drama exists." She whispered as she had a smile on her face watching the three. Within several moments Beruka's eyes widened as they were losing clothes quickly as the passion between were escalating.

Damon would switch off kissing the two, as he ditched the last articles of his clothing while getting under the covers, Flora and Felicia soon joined him. Selena was just watching her entertainment play out, while Beruka moved her right hand towards her chest, as she felt it beating at a fast rate.

Damon set Flora on his lap as he kissed her neck, down to her chest and right to her right nipple. Flora gasped placing her hands on Damon's scalp. "Lord Damon!" She exclaimed as he continued to suckle her. Selena licked her lips as she continued to watch in hiding, while Beruka was confused of Damon's relationship. Felicia frowned as she wanted to be attended to as well. "Damon please... umm don't forget about me..." Felicia said to Damon playing with her hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **(Of Conquest and Birthright...)**_

 _ **5:00 am...**_

Damon's door swung open with Elise, rushing in to greet Damon, she turned to see Damon sleeping in his King sized bed, but her eyes widened seeing his maids Flora and Felicia under the covers with him, then she noticed the stack of clothes piled by the left side of Damon's bed. Elise turned red as her mind finally processed of she was just looking at, Elise felt very weak in the knees and like a spineless jellyfish she fell to the floor red and slightly shaky.

Leo walked in seeing his half sister on the floor looking down at her. "Do I need to ask?" Leo said to Elise, which she nodded to his question, leaving him to sigh. "Alright... why are you on the floor?" Leo asked as he held out a hand for Elise, which she quickly grabbed it as she was pulled up. Elise was speechless as she pointed at Damon's bed, Leo turned around to view the problem, his right eyebrow arched as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Like I said Devil's luck..." Leo stated seeing his brother got lucky... again...

Camilla entered the room, seeing the two just stare at Damon's bed. Camilla looked at the bed seeing what they were staring at. "Oh my..." Camilla said aloud walking over to the bed pinching and pulling both Flora and Felicia's cheeks on their faces. The two shrieked feeling Camilla's sting in her pinches, as they quickly sat up on the bed. Damon shortly joined them slowly getting up as he was groggy. "Morning..." Damon said as he rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep and bluriness out of his eyes. "Good morning my sweet prince." Camilla replied, which immediately brought Damon to a dead stop turning his head to the right seeing Camilla smile rubbing his scalp.

Both Felicia and Flora were shivering as most of the royal family was in the room, especially Camilla. "….The Hell?! I thought Felicia locked that door... then Flora came in... shit..." Damon said in defeat seeing they didn't break and enter... within seconds Selena fell to the ground startling Felicia, Flora, and Damon. "What the F-" Damon started to say as he saw Selena quickly recover. "Well... uh morning...heh... talk to me sometime lover boy, Got to go!" Selena shouted running out of the room with Camilla giggling.

Camilla turned to face the trio."Ah now I see... that's why you didn't need me to stay over last night..." She said smiling, rubbing Damon on the scalp. "W-what it's nothing like that! I swear, this was... kind of unexpected actually... not that I'm complaining..." Damon replied while Felicia refused to say a word or she'd die from embarrassment, while Flora was already getting out of bed to quickly get dressed.

"Well as soon as you make yourself decent, we'll be downstairs waiting... We need to make ready for the Capital." Leo told Damon as he left, with Camilla who smiled at Damon as she turned around to follow Leo. Elise just looked at Damon one more time, before rushing out to meet the others down stairs.

Damon huffed as that was one morning surprise that he wish he didn't go through, Felicia took a deep breath before letting it out. Damon kissed her as he got out of bed quickly putting his clothing on. "Flora?" Damon called to Flora who was quickly doing her duites as a maid. "… How can I help you Prince Damon?" Flora responded quickly picking up Felicia's clothes putting it on the bed.

"Can you help me in to my armor?" Damon asked Flora, since Felicia was still in shock from the embarrassment. Flora smiled as she beckoned him over towards the bathroom. In the restroom Flora was already fitting him in to his chainmail armor. Damon smiled as Flora got up to face him fixing the chain links around his neck, she leaned up giving Damon a kiss on the lips.

Damon quickly got his plate armor on, then his turncoat and cape, Flora handed Damon his helmet which he gladly took placing it on his head.

Flora smiled hugging Damon as he wrapped his arms around her."Come back safely my Prince..." Flora wished Damon well, as she was worried for him, Damon smiled behind his helmet, he kneeled down looking at her stomach. "I will for you and hopefully our baby..." Hearing that Flora blushed as Damon hoped he impregnated her. "M-my lord! You shouldn't say things like that, the rumors that will spread!" Flora exclaimed as her cheeks became heated as her heart rate picked up. "Ha! Let them spread, I don't care." Damon walked out of the restroom seeing Felicia already dressed who was removing the sheets quickly throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper. "Well I'm off." Damon announced, though Felicia quickly rushed to Damon's side. "My Lord, best wishes..." Damon raised the flap on his helmet as Felicia kissed him.

Though as soon as Damon left, Felicia waited a good moment before following him secretly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Several Hours later...**

 _ **Father has sent Me, Xander, Leo, Camilla, Elise, and a sizable Expeditionary force, to secure a fortress near the bottomless canyons, Hoshido is rumored to have seized the old fort, if true we must repel these intruders... Of course our march there is a semi start to our vacation, next week we'll be preparing for the beach... I'm very excited to relax at the resort once again.**_

Reaching the bottomless canyon Xander told the marching force to hold. "We'll take a break here, give our troops and ourselves a rest." Of course Damon and the other were relieved to be taking a small break. "An excellent idea, I also brought us all a treat..." Besides the packed lunches Camilla prepared, she brought out five glasses along with a bottle of wine. Camilla wasted no time in pouring the drinks, while they were making a toast. "To Nohr." Xander announced to his siblings. "To family" Elise raised her glass joining her half brother. "To Knowledge." Leo joined in raising his glass. "To love..." Camilla joined in leaning closer to Damon as she raised her glass. Damon looked at his glass full of wine. "To a bright future." Demon added in as he raised his glass to join the others, they clanked together bringing it down.

As Damon was about to down his wine, Damon's eyes caught something in the tree line. Damon moved his right hand over Xander's glass, followed by one over Camilla', he slowly got up from his spot."Hold off on drinking..." Damon told the others while grabbing a spear stacked by several others. As Leo began to slowly drink his wine, Damon threw his spear into the tree striking a Hoshidan archer causing him to fall to the ground dead. Within seconds arrows flew over head at all directions.

"AMBUSH!" A Nohrian soldier shouted out, causing Leo to spit out his wine seeing not only arrows rain down but Hoshidan soldiers jump from the tree line. Damon quickly made it back to his sibblings, placing a soldier helm on Elise's head to protect her from any ranged weapons. Nohrian Knights and soldiers alike began to form a schiltrom around the family. The forces of Hoshido quickly swarmed the expedition force engaging in melee. Breaking off from the defensive formation the royal family engaged in melee. Damon and Xander were back to back cutting down the forces of Hoshido.

Damon laughed as he finished killing another Hoshidan soldier. "What's so funny brother?" Xander asked Damon."What a tale this will be to tell father!" Xander joined in on the laughter as it would be a story to tell him. Damon saw an assassin type Hoshidan warrior make his way behind Camilla, drawing his Tanto blade. Camilla turned around to find out Damon tackled her would be assassin to the ground breaking his neck. Camilla smiled swinging her axe taking at several dozen Hoshidan soldiers, while Elise provided healing support.

Steel collides in large waves of purple and red, the banners of each nation waving over their lines. Nohr rallies their expeditionary force into battle lines as best they can manage, shields interlocked and spears pointing outward to impale those men wearing red, wielding ten folded curved swords. the screams of the wounded on the ground fills the air as once friends trample them to engage the enemy. While the men of Nohr use weaponry more suitable for formation combat, the warriors of Hoshido are much more capable in one on one combat, this makes those unable to reach the main body of troops easy prey for the red tide which advances on their positions. Cries of arrow shafts cutting through the air ring out, striking Nohrian troops shields, or the occasional gap in armor to kill them. Once a man is injured on the defensive line, he is pulled away and a comrade would cry out "Healer!". steel striking steel rings out as the formation begins to push outwards to gain ground and repel the enemy, though this is not going well for the defenders, considering they are severely outnumbered, and not in the most favorable of positions, being the victims of ambushes such as this is never an ideal situation. the blood shed is most intense at the flanks, where the Hoshido infantry harass and push hardest ,attempting to make the formation of locked shields buckle, with little success.

Damon and Xanders continued to push the tide of Hoshidan soldiers back past the bridge that led past the border. Demon noticed a Crimson red armor with a golden cross on an advancing warrior's chest, she had a red full helm concealing her face. The warrior was armed with a spear, aiming it down in a charging position, the warrior aimed at Xander...

Damon's eyes widened as he pushed Xander to the floor saving him from being skewered by the pole arm. The two brothers got up pointing their weapons at the spear wielding warrior. She gestured her head towards the bridge, Damon glared at the warrior taking chase, with Xander trying to stop him."Brother wait!" Xander yelled out to Damon before more Hoshidan soldiers encircled him stopping him from halting Damon's advance.

Damon ran across the bridge over the bottomless canyon."STOP!" Damon shouted at the female warrior, though she did once she got at the end of the bridge. With one swift swipe from the blade of her spear, she cut the ropes on the bridge collapsing it, cutting Damon off from the Nohr forces. Within moments Hoshidan soldiers began to pour out, including officers.

Xander hacked down one of the last remaining soldiers, turning to see Damon was now cut off from the Nohr forces, staring at an Hoshido army... Xander's heart began to race as he was fearing the worst, Camilla, Leo, and Elise soon took notice as well sharing exact same mindset as Xander.

"Get a tree cut down now!" Prince Xander commanded his forces as they needed to immediately reach Damon.

Out of the horde of Hoshidan soldiers, stepped out a warrior with long brown hair, red armor under a white sleeveless cloak, the warrior had an unsheathed electrical katana. "Prince of Nohr Relinquish your weapons, and surrender... You will not be harmed and treated with honor, we only wish to exchange you for one of our own that... was stolen from us." This man to Damon apparently held authority within the Hoshidan ranks. Even outnumbered by a margin of 1000 to 1 Damon held his ground gripping his blade.

"Death before Dishonor..." Damon stated as he saw several dozen squads of Hoshidan soldiers move on Damon's position. Damon was quick on his feet receiving only scratches and grazes on his armor. He cut down the forces each one with brutal efficiency. Though the waves kept getting bigger by the minute to apprehend Damon, though Damon was making them pay for it with blood. The female crimson armor warrior noticed the leader who was speaking with Damon charge in. "Lord Ryoma, don't!" She shouted stating an unease in her voice, due to Damon was very skilled.

 _ **Ryoma...? Hoshido's Prince?**_

Damon collided his blade with Ryoma's, every time their blades clashed created sparks of electricity and energy. The two were very skilled at swordsmanship, matching speed and strength. "Nohrian scum!" A female voice came behind from Ryoma twirling her naginata making a mad dash for Damon. "Hinoka wait!" Ryoma yelled telling his sister to not to charge in.

 _ **Hinoka...?**_

Damon froze hearing that name... he knew he heard it before, but in his moment of freezing up, Ryoma brought his sword down on Damon's helmet cutting it down the middle damaging the helmet. Damon snapped out of it headbutting Ryoma, then kicking him back. Hinoka jumped in front of Ryoma causing Damon to freeze up getting a closer look at her.

 _ **Noka...**_

His eyes widened as he remembered himself saying that... did he meet her before? Damon's guard dropped and within a split second Hinoka's naginata went in to Damon's armor into his chest... Damon coughed out blood seeing that not only was he wounded but he let his guard down. "No!" Elise cried out seeing Damon hurt like that, his family stared in horror as they were unable to do anything.

Damon grabbed the Naginata with a tight grip, his helmet fell off into two pieces, his mouth leaked blood, as he slowly tilted to look at Hinoka. Hinoka's eyes widened like she seen a ghost her hands shook and tears traveled down her face as she had a look of regret on her face, while Damon's had one of hell bent rage, with his right palm, he broke the pole arm in two ripping the blade from his chest. Damon kicked Hinoka throwing the blade at an incoming Spearman. Several dozen arrows flew at Damon striking him several places on his body, he could faintly hear Ryoma order a ceasefire seeing Damon without his helmet. Damon swung his blade around like a demon trying to keep the soldiers back from him. A lone archer jumped down from a tree branch aiming his weapon at Damon. Damon killed another spearman, quickly as he saw the lone archer. Grabbing the spear Damon prepared to throw it at him, Hinoka on the ground still in shock, turned around to see her other brother was preparing to fire. "Takumi NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, it was too late however a blue projectile was fired, striking Damon in the chest, Damon's eyes widened as blood began to drip from the area around his heart.

His grip on the spear in his right hand failed, as the spear hit the grass. Damon moved his right hand over the wound stumbling back. Turning around Damon saw them... his family... and... the beach.

 _ **I'm... here... everyone's here... Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, with Felicia and Flora too...**_

Though in reality Camilla and Elise were in tears seeing Damon in such pain, Leo had no words as shocked claimed his mind, and Xander was speechless and in shock. Damon stumbled towards the collapsed bridge, the hallucination at the beach faded. The world became slower, the darkness slowly invaded his vision.

 _ **This is... it... I know what's going to happen... Xander will burn the lands of Hoshida... for retribution... Camilla will do anything in her power to avenge me... please Camilla... just don't get yourself killed over me... Leo...watch after Xander... Darling Elise... do not cry forever... please be happy for me... Felicia and Flora... I may never know if that night conceived a son or daughter... I regret that I did not have enough time... and Father... I die for Nohr...**_

Damon collapsed to his knees and falling off in to the bottomless canyon. Damon could faintly hear Xander shout out his name, before blacking out.

Damon in the darkness could hear a voice, it was... beautiful...

 _ **(A burdened heart...sinks into the ground...**_

 _ **A veil falls away without a sound...**_

 _ **Not day nor night, wrong, nor right,**_

 _ **For truth and peace you fight... )**_

The song ended as Damon felt something someone was resting their head on his chest... he could hear sobbing...

 _ **Ị̮̽.̩̖..̓̔ I̤ͧͅ ͥ͂c͇̳a̲͗͠ń't ̰b̤e̤ͦ͊l̜̥̆ie̍v̞̑͡e̜͘ ̖I͚ ͉͙͂a͉ͦͣl̳̯̃mŏștͪͫ͟ k̟͐i͕l̺̝ͧl͝e̸d͉ͥ ̞̪h͕ͥͯi͉mͦ̽..͔̽̊.̐̊.̗ ̑̑҉D̢͘͘a͗ͬm̠͒oṋ̛̋.̮.͙̼̪.̴ͤ̕ ̷́͜pl̀e̛̯͐à̫͊s̐͝e̸͉ ̕fo͓͍͞r̨͑ͨg̠i̔͋v͖e͉ me.͕̩͒.. ͠͝p̾̅l̑eas̈́e̓ͨ.̈̆..̄ ̲̈͡I͖'̄ͦm̲̒ ̾sͪͧo̞̼r͢ȓ̨͇y̰.̣́͞.͎. ̮͝a̹̾ll ̶̄t͊̓h̳̏ͩo͔͛̈s̻̈͡e ͛ye͙͍ar̋̀s̸̭̪ I̻ ̀p̣ͧ̍l̻͑a̺͓n̪̠̘n̯̿ed̝̭ͧ ͗̒on͎͌͡ ̩́͘rͤ͌͡e͞sͮ͆̊ćụ̡̓i̞͎͊ng̡̭̒ ̐yo̡ͨ͢u͑͟.̔..̮̐.̩̊ ̯an̒d̛ I̓̄ͅ a̦l̷ͩm͑os͠ẗ̵́͟ k̥̃i͉l͚͌led ̤̅̈́y̔ỏ̉û̏ͥ.̀̈͗.̩͂.̓̀**_

Damon's eyes cracked open to see he was in a barely lit room, the woman Hinoka was hugging his body, he could see he was stitched up and bandaged. His eyes widened as he was in enemy captivity, seeing that archer who shot him this 'Takumi' he closed his eyes as he approached his form.

Damon's hearing returned as he was slowly regaining most of his senses. _**"So this is him... weird to think I almost killed him, he should've surrendered... idiot."**_

Hinoka glared at him, as she was about to get up from the floor. _ **"Shut up!"**_ She shouted at Takumi, who had his own scowl on his face. _**"Why are you defending him, he doesn't remember us! He attacked our troops and defended Nohr's I saw it with my own eyes."**_ Takumi responded to Hinoka, though all he received was a strong kick in the gut from Damon on the ground throwing him back through the paper door breaking it, Hinoka turned to face Damon who immediately rolled over on his stomach and desperately tried to crawl to his weapon and equipment.

Hinoka rushed over to Damon as he grabbed his sword trying to pull it out of it's sheath."Damon wait!" Hinoka shouted as she slid on the ground to sit beside him. "please stop, you'll tear your stitches!" Hinoka pleaded with Damon, though with in a few moments Damon clasped his chest as blood slowly began to bleed through his bandages, Damon groaned in pain, as he collapsed on to the wooden floor. "GODS FUCK IT!" Damon shouted as he applied pressure to the wound on his chest. Damon rolled on to his back, seeing Hinoka in his vision. Hinoka moved over to a stack of bedding, grabbing a pillow placing it under Damon's head, before grabbing the small bowl of water with a warm cloth, she knelt beside him.

Takumi regained consciousness as he"No thanks I'm fine, don't get up and help sister..." Takumi groaned as he glared at Damon, who was on the edge of blacking out. Hinoka gently rubbed the cloth against Damon's wounds as she began cleaning it. "Sfff fuck!" Damon hollered as she slightly flinched, from Damon's reaction. "Sorry, I have to clean this..." Hinoka stated as she wrung out the water in the cloth before dampening it again.

Takumi went towards the exit."Well now that he's up Ryoma will want to know..." He told Hinoka, while giving Damon a sharp glare. Hinoka looked at Damon as she finished rebandagening his wound. "Damon... I'm sorry, that I almost killed you... If I knew... If I had any reason to suspect..." Damon looked at Hinoka who was having trouble trying to get out what she wanted to say to him. "It was your duty as a soldier of Hoshida... I was the enemy, so there is no reason to fret about it... I hold no ill will against you...uh... Hinoka was it?" Damon asked for confirmation of her name, Hinoka's eyes held sadness as her lips quivered a bit.

 _He really has no memory of us... of... me..._

Hinoka reached for Damon's head lifting him up, placing his head against her chest as she hugged him, silently crying. Damon didn't fully understand what was going on... though what he said must've surely caused distressed to her."I.. Uh didn't mean to cause offense..." Even though she was his enemy, Damon was a gentleman.

 _ **Something does seem familiar about her though... like we met at one point in life.**_

Damon laid back down on the pillow as Hinoka patiently sat by his side, while awaiting for her siblings to come back. Damon moved his right hand to her cheek turning it to face him, examining her. "Strange... like a faded dream... I've seen your face a handful of times in my dreams..." Before Hinoka could reply Ryoma steps in to the room with three other people, one of them being Takumi.

Damon decided to look at the ceiling as he remained silent as he expected to be interrogated. A woman in a white robe, and long black hair, she brought her left hand up to her mouth like she has seen a ghost. "Mother, is something wrong?" A woman with lighter red hair asked the woman. "I don't believe it..." The woman stated looking at Damon, as she slowly approached Hinoka and Damon, Hinoka had a soft smile while Damon didn't know what was going on. Instead of remaining down, Damon backed up against the wall, the woman who approached Damon stopped with grief stricken face seeing him back away.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Damon asked the woman, causing her mouth to form a upset frown. "Damon doesn't she look familiar at all?" Hinoka asked Damon who shook his head as he looked at his sword for a quick second then at the others. "Damon... I'm your mother... Mikoto." Mikoto told him as she slowly approached him, though Damon just had his eyes twitching and glaring at the group as this was some sort of a sick joke, Damon got up back up against the wall with his blade drawn. Demon gripped his sword with both hands."How dare you, I am the son of King Garon, my mother died from giving birth!" He shouted at the occupants in the room.

Ryoma frowned as he sighed, while Mikoto was hurt hearing that from Damon. "So that's what he told him..." Ryoma said as he took a step closer towards Damon. "She speaks the truth Damon, she is your mother and I your brother... as is Takumi, and your sisters Hinoka and Sakura behind me... you are a Prince of Hoshida." Ryoma informed Damon, whose eyes just widened hearing that.

 _ **What game are the playing with me?!**_

Sakura who was what looked like to Damon was in some sort of white priestess robe stepped by Ryoma"…This is my Big Brother?" She asked.

However Damon was not buying their little story, he just remained ever defiant as he slowly moved alongside the wall gaining distance from them. "See this is what I was talking about, doesn't even remember us..." Takumi stated as he leaned against the wall. "I'll handle this..." Hinoka said glaring at Takumi. "Damon, we're not playing some sort of trick on you..." Hinoka said stepping a little closer. Damon gripped his sword even tighter as he kept trying to gain some distance from Hinoka backing up into a corner, Damon hunched over as his wounds were causing immense pain. "Stay back!" Damon ordered as he looked side to side, trying to look for some way to get out. "Easy... it's alright I'm not going to hurt you." Hinoka said as she gave him a gentle smile, Damon's legs were failing to support him as he leaned against the corner of the wall. "I'm warning you stay back..." Damon said in a threatening tone as Hinoka still approached. Damon's mind showed him a flash of a much younger Hinoka, sitting by him playing with him _."I'll always protect you Damon..."_ Hinoka kissed Damon on the cheek.

 _"Noka..."_ Young Damon said to Hinoka, hugging her.

Hinoka was now inches away from him."Shh... it's alright, I'm here..." Seeing Hinoka this close to him he shakingly dropped his blade, as tears started to form in his eyes, along with Hinoka's. "Noka..." Hinoka nodded her head, sniffling. "You do remember me..." Hinoka asked wiping the tears from her eyes, while Damon slowly nodded as that memory he does remember. Hinoka rushed to Damon as she hugged his body crying tears of joy and relief, while Damon slowly wrapped his arms around Hinoka resting his head on her left shoulder. Takumi just rolled his eyes while the others in the room had a look of relief. "You've gotten bigger..." Hinoka said to Damon, stating he was taller than her. "I-I did... didn't I?" Damon replied to Hinoka gently rubbing her hair. "You came back Home...to me..." She said as she was so relieved to be in Damon's arms. "I-I..." Damon didn't know what to say...

 _ **Came back? No Nohr is my home not Hoshida... This... WHAT'S GOING ON!?**_

 _ **FATHER**_

 _ **XANDER**_

 _ **LEO**_

 _ **CAMILLA**_

 _ **ELISE... THEY'RE MY FAMILY...**_

Damon released Hinoka from the hug as she looked at him, with teary eyes."I...this...I don't know what's going on... I remember you... but I grew up in Nohr, not in Hoshido..." Damon said looking at the others.

Ryoma took a step towards Damon along with Queen Mikoto."You were stolen from us by King Garon... for years we've been trying to find away to get you back... Hinoka had to be stopped several times each month from dropping everything to go rescue you... but now you're back in your homeland Hoshida..." Ryoma said to Damon, while Damon just slid to the floor. "I... this is too much to take in at once.. I'm barely believing a word you're saying..." Damon said to Ryoma. "As to be expected, you're mind is in shock getting hit with the information all at once." Ryoma stated as he paced around the room. "Perhaps you'd like a tour of the capital to jog your memory, there are some spots you've visited with Hinoka and Mother." Ryoma suggested to Damon. "I... I think I just need to lie down and...rest up... for today.."

Ryoma nodded as Hinoka helped him up bringing him to a bed that was prepared for him. "I understand, a good rest will help you sort this new information out." Ryoma ordered the others out with the exception of Hinoka, while Sakura looked at Ryoma. "Ryoma... may I stay with Damon and Hinoka..?" Sakura asked, while Ryoma pondered on how to answer that question, while he was thinking Sakura quickly turned to Mikoto. "Please Mother?" Sakura asked Mikoto. "That seems fine dear... it'll give you a chance to talk with Damon... if he's in the mood." Mikoto was still sadden by Damon not remembering her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Windmire/Castle Krakenburg**

Xander busted through the Krakenburg's palace doors, his face held of exhaustion and rage. "FATHER!" Xander shouted, with Camilla, Leo, and Elise was behind him. Camilla had no sign of any emotion, seeing Damon's body fall in to the bottomless canyon, has put her in to mid shock, Leo held one of regret that, seeing as she should've seen an ambush set for Damon, while Elise was still crying.

King Garon stood up from his throne."Son..." King Garon stated as Xander was a few feet from him. "Hoshida, has stolen my brother's life! Give me the army of Nohr and I'll destroy Hoshida once and for all!" Xander demanded the entire army of Nohr. King Garon smiled hearing Xander's proposal. "You want to avenge his Death that badly that you are willing to march in and destroy Hoshida's force?" Xander's face held one of a snapped rage hearing that. "Destroy their force? You mistake me father, I will burn Hoshida and all who live in it to the ground, and salt the earth so they will be a reminder, of those who dare stand against Nohr!" Xander exclaimed as his face held pure rage.

King Garon smiled as he sat down on his throne."Very Well my son... I'll grant you the Army of Nohr... but not all of it, if you want the army of your size, then I give you full authority to levy a force against Hoshida." Xander gritted his teeth as it was acceptable to him. "Fine..." Xander turned around and left for the exit, followed by his brother and sisters.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A day has passed and Damon sits up slowly from his bed stirring Hinoka from her sleep who was sitting on a chair, with her head resting on his right arm. "Good morning." Hinoka yawned giving him a gentle hug, seeing how'd he react from his injuries. "Morning...I'm ready to go outside..." Damon said to Hinoka, who nodded as she stood up from her chair, though Damon went over to his armor and chainmail placing it on, wincing once or twice as he was still sore, Damon strapped his sword to his waist and slightly limped out of the room with Hinoka walking right beside him. "They didn't hurt you... did they? I mean while you were at Nohr?" Damon looked at Hinoka as they made their way down some stairs. "What? Gods no.. It was wonderful there." Hinoka stopped standing in front of Damon. "Then where did you get that scar?" She asked running her hand across his right cheek. "I got that myself... and it's been a helpful reminder to be stronger, faster, and more aware." Damon continued to move down the steps as Hinoka soon followed him.

 _ **What have I gotten myself in to?**_

Damon nearly lost balance, though Hinoka moved his right arm around her shoulders, keeping him stable. As the duo got to the bottom of the stairs two heavily armored Hoshidan guards armed with very deadly looking Yari Spears, turned to the two.

The one on Hinoka's right turned towards her."Princess Hinoka, Lordy Ryoma has ordered us to accompany you both, on your tour." The Guard informed Hinoka, which her response was to glare at the two. "Tell me... why does my brother wish for you to escort me and Damon?" She asked the Guard, who looked at his counterpart before looking back at HInoka. "…. To ensure, Lord Damon does not attempt to flee." His response sent a wave of annoyance through her spine and in to her mind. **"LOOK AT HIM! DOES HE LOOK LIKE HE'S ABLE OR FIT TO ATTEMPT AN ESCAPE?!"** Hinoka snapped at the guards, which remained silent for a few moments. "Now I'm ordering you to go tell Ryoma, to bud out!" Hinoka looked at Damon as the two began to move past them. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." She said to Damon a bit embarrassed.

"Not at all, that was kind of cool actually.." Damon said to Hinoka, with her mildly blushing as she tried to hide the look on her face, while Demon removed his arm from her shoulders as he slowly walked with her, trying not to strain his body from his wound recovering. "So what do you say we go- "Hinoka stopped herself from talking as this time Takumi and several guards appeared with him. "You two... Mother wishes us to meet at the throne room..."

"Wha—I was going to show Damon around, to help jog his memory..." Hinoka told Takumi in a irritated tone, as this was the second time she was stopped. "Now..." He stated as she sighed looking at Damon, who followed her slowly, as the two made their way toward the Palace. They passed through dozens of crowds looking at Prince Damon who adorned a Red Nohr Emblem on his tabard. Damon's wounds started to heal a bit more giving him a chance to pick up the pace, so Hinoka didn't have to lag behind.

As Damon entered the throne room he could see and hear Prince Ryoma, and Queen Mikoto discussing something about him. "What if he is under a spell from Nohr, that would explai—I... oh welcome Damon..." Mikoto said to Damon, as Takumi slightly pushed him before Mikoto.

 _ **Two hours later...**_

Damon opened the two doors exiting in the throne room. "Damon wait ..." Mikoto said trying to stop him from leaving. "Brother where do you think you're going?" Ryoma asked who was right behind him, trying to stop him as well.

"Out!... to get some fresh air, because I can't handle the complete an utter Bull shit, you just told me! I mean seriously! I almost bought what you just told me, but believing that I'm under some mystical Nohrian spell!? I remember everything from my childhood, maybe you implanted false memories to get me to fall for your sob story!" Hinoka was right by the exit, leaving Damon to look at her calming down for a moment, however he just shook his head trying to not think about it as he moved on. "So go right ahead send guards to accompany me, send a hundred, a thousand... it doesn't matter to me... " Damon said to Ryoma, as he intended to make his way towards the river bank.

Damon stood under the sunset by the river bank thinking about home back in Nohr and his family. "Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise... Father... Flora, Felicia..." Damon said to himself as he sat down grabbing a rock and throwing it across the lake.

A shadow loomed over him, causing him to look back to see a woman with teal hair, and white dress, with a pale complexion."Oh Hello, you must be the lost prince, I am Azure..." She said to Damon, who's eyes widened recognizing her voice from her singing from some of his dreams.

 **Leave a Review and tell me what you think?**


	2. A Hallowed memory

**Replies to Guest Reviews!**

 **Don't worry I didn't 'deny' it, the scene will be...well seen in this chapter, through Beruka's eyes. XD And as the amount of women being apart of Damon's/Demon's Harem, fear not it'll be a good size ;).**

 **The fight scene with Rinkah and Kaze seeming rushed... yeah... to make a long story short, black out happened and destroyed my work with that scene, so I had to just move on, sorry about that... plenty of emotions, screaming, drama, and crying will exist I promise this it'll be in this story. Though I hope I'm doing good so far.**

 **I hope you all had a Great Christmas, and Happy New Years.**

 **Now for the other guest, I'll leave that suspense per the next updates XD**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank You-**

 **P.S. I'd suggest to all guests if you'd like to follow the story, create profiles for , so you can not only leave a review that will instantly appear, (Because once I receive an email about long reviews they don't show the whole message, and I have to wait three business days for your review to actually appear XD) but you're able to PM me for questions about the story or being in a position to be a Beta Reader.**

 **Without further a due... Chapter 2..**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The door to Damon's room opened up, Flora turned to the doorway hoping to see her love. Flora's expression changed as she bowed her head down seeing Camilla, slowly make her way into Damon's room, her expression on her face was... practically monotone, no sign of emotion... to Flora it was like looking at a sculpture with a frozen expression permanently placed on the figure.

Flora immediately grabbed a picture of water chilling it and pouring it in a glass for Camilla, as she handed the golden cup to Camilla, her eyes just looked at the glass.

….

…...

 _ ***SMACK***_

Camilla smacked the golden cup out of Flora's hands, causing the cup to hit the floor spilling it's contents over the floor of the room. _ **"**_ L-Lady Camilla... I... my apologies—" Flora stopped talking seeing Camilla's expression slowly start to change in to a small scowl her right eye twitched as her hands began to clench in to tight fists shaking, her face held one of anger perhaps madness... but it also held sorrow in her eyes. As Camilla sat on Damon's King sized bed, this dreaded feeling began to well up with in Flora... where was her Prince, her Love? Where was Damon? Usually Camilla would always be close to Damon... and yet he's no where to be seen.

Before Flora could ask anything of Camilla even though her mind screamed at her not to even bring up the question with Camilla, the door opened up revealing her sister Felicia, her face was completely different, while Camilla was good at hiding her feelings and emotions... Felicia was practically an open book. Tears leaked from Felicia's eyes, they were blood shot stating she's been crying for a while now, Flora's world shattered to a million pieces, her heart stopped...

Cold tears formed from Flora's eyes as she moved towards the bathroom shutting the door quickly."N-no...no..." Flora quietly choked out, collapsing to the floor on her knees. "No, my Prince... My love... My... My... Heart..." Flora choked out clenching her chest, while quietly sobbing and letting her powers cause the room to form ice and snow.

 _Death's cold embrace... you have stolen my love..._

Flora began to think irrationally as she saw the dagger like icicles formed around her. Flora tilted her head to the right as she grabbed a icicle breaking it off from the ground, looking at it as she slowly brought it to her neck, her neck felt the cold dagger against her skin.

 _ **I will for you and hopefully our baby...**_

Flora's eyes widened as she moved her left hand over her belly while thinking of what Damon said to her. She threw the ice dagger against the wall, then quickly began to curl up on the floor burying her head between her legs, letting loose a barrage of tears, wishing it was not true.

Outside the rom Felicia in denial just returned to her normal duties she picked the glass up from the floor putting it on Damon's bed side while she moved to his bed fixing his pillows. The door opened up quickly revealing Beruka and Selena kneeling before Camilla waiting for her orders. "Lady Camilla we came as soon as you sent word for us..." Beruka announced to Camilla. Camilla sat up from the bed to walk past the two, she ran her hands on top of both Selena and Beruka's scalps. "My Sweet Prince... my little brother..." Camilla said to the two, trying to collect her thoughts before continuing.

…

…..

…

Beruka jumped from tree to tree as she made her way to the bottomless pit, where the battle took place. _Lady Camilla said Prince Damon, fell into the pit..._

Beruka jumped from a tree branch to the ground, rolling on the ground to break her fall as she wasn't paying attention as Prince Damon's well being plagued her mind. Around her are scattered corpses of the fallen soldiers, she looked towards the ground seeing the battle that took place was an ambush in hopes to catch Nohr off guard. Beruka quickly climbed a very large oak tree, running along it's branches she jumped to the other side of the ravine, to the border of Hoshido, where she observed the area of Damon's struggle. She saw dried blood among the short grass, and a trail leading up to the bottomless pit.

She looked down there seeing many ledges along the pit, Beruka took off her backpack placing it on the ground as she opened up the pack she pulled out a roll of rope and a strong steel hook. Wrapping the hook around a Boulder Beruka jumped and scaled down the bottomless pit to see if the ledges that were under the spot where he fell down contained a body. She had a torch in her right hand as she carefully scaled down the deeper she got. Beruka eventually reached a large flat surface with blood on it, but no sign of a body.

"Impossible, from the trajectory where he fell... and by the blood stains he should've fell right here... perhaps I made a mistake, he didn't jump in he fell forward in to the pit." Beruka looked down further in the pit, she did have her doubts that she'd find a body anytime soon, but she had to look, not only for Camilla's peace of mind... but her own for some reason.

 _Prince Damon..._

Beruka stopped on a long ledge sitting down for a moment, she was trying to think what to do. Beruka closed her eyes and was instantly hit with a memory of the physical encounter with Damon, she could see him... and feel his touch on her head, when he did that her heart... it... fluttered, she felt... at ease and maybe even for a split moment... happy, ever since that day she did all she could to keep a close eye on him... even on the occasion she'd see if he had any requests.

With out warning she felt a wet sensation rundown her cheeks, she quickly moved her right hand on her right cheek to wipe the substance off her face, to see tears were lightly coming from her eyes.

 _What is this... feeling?_

Her chest ached as she scooted back against the pit's rocky wall, she shut her eyes as she remembered the night before he left. Beruka was on the support beams with Selena, as the two watched Damon, Flora, and Felicia undressing. Beruka's eyes widened as she saw the clothes began to pile up on the floor by Damon's bed. Flora already was losing her black laced underwear while Felicia was tripping over her own feet trying to get her socks off, while Flora seized the moment and jumped up in Demon's arms wrapping her legs around his waist while she assaulted his lips, kissing him with a fierce passion.

Damon moved his hands on Flora's ass while Felicia got up on her feet quickly trying to take off her left sock, while repeating the same pattern of falling over again, she frowned as she didn't even have her white lace underwear off, and she saw Damon give Flora all the attention. Damon laid Flora on his bed kissing her right side of her neck before pulling away and moving towards Felicia as he picked her up bridal style, which she proceeded to blush and act all nervous. "O-oh thank you... Damon." Felicia squeaked out, while Damon kissed her and placed her right by her sister.

Damon moved his hands around Felicia's underwear removing it ever slowly pulling it past her legs, she blushed and turned her head away from Damon's gaze as he kissed her on the forehead. He quickly began to finish undressing himself as he got to his boxers. Beruka saw Damon look at the two sisters as he ditched his last article of clothing, the twin's faces... reddened seeing Damon completely. Selena's mouth opened slightly, while Beruka just watched silently her heart rate starting to pick up.

Damon set Flora on his lap as he kissed her neck, down to her chest and right to her right nipple. Flora gasped placing her hands on Damon's scalp. "Lord Damon!" She exclaimed as he continued to suckle her. Selena licked her lips as she continued to watch in hiding, while Beruka was confused of Damon's relationship. Felicia frowned as she wanted to be attended to as well. "Damon please... umm don't forget about me..." Felicia said to Damon playing with her hair.

"Sit tight Felicia, I'll be with you shortly..." Damon said kindly to her kissing her on the lips as he laid Flora on her back, leaving her arms to wrap around his broad shoulders. Damon examined Flora's body smiling as he positioned himself at her front entrance, with one quick shove Damon inserted himself and broke Flora's barrier.

 **"KYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** Flora cried out sinking her nails in to Damon's skin while Damon felt a really cold chill over him as Flora grabbed Damon hugging him tightly.

"Sorry..." Damon grunted as he carrassed Flora's right side of her face. "Mmmm.. N-no I'm fine! R-really my love, you may continue..." She begged as Damon nodded in silence, with one good thrust, Flora gasped out as she bit her lower lip, her body trying to adjust to Damon to accommodate him.

Beruka and Selena watched while Damon began to slowly thrust into Flora while trying to keep her pain to a minimum level if he could, though Damon was having trouble of doing so as Flora's inner walls were tightening on his length. "G-Gods... so tight..." Damon grunted out as his red eyes ignited bright red, as he pushed deeper into Flora, she whimpered out in a pleasurable coo as Damon started to pick up the pace while forcing himself deeper into her body.

Beruka took her attention off of Damon for a moment looking at her companion."Selena?" She called out to her quietly while she still had her attention locked on to the situation evolving on the bed. "Yeah?" She replied practically drooling. "Should we report this back to Lady Camilla?" Beruka asked Selena. "W-what?.. No... I mean this isn't life threatening, or harmful at all, she doesn't need to involve herself in this, because... we'd wouldn't be able to observe this before we can give back our full report on this situation..." Selena said as she didn't want to involve Camilla in this yet.

Beruka looked back at Damon to see him continuing to plow in to Flora."I see..." She said with her same monotone voice. "Ah! My LOVE! M-M-MORE!" She cried out to Damon as he happily obliged, gripping her hips as he thrusted in faster while Flora's legs wrapped around his waist. Felicia was still playing with her hair as she was anticipating how'd it feel already looking at Flora. Flora lost control of her powers and summoned a very cold chill, which Damon stopped for a moment feeling the blizzard like chill, then continued his ramming assault against her inner defenses."I... D-DAMON!" She cried out as her walls clamped down on him, halting his siege, his eyes widened feeling that on his length. Flora's chest was heaving as she was covered in sweat, while Damon looked determined to see this through... With all his might he thrusted forward moving himself through the tight spaces, Flora's reaction to Damon was priceless as she was gasping as her body was practically massaging his length moving forward to her womb.

Damon was nearing his peak as he kept thrusting pushing against her womb, her walls still tightening on him, it was almost too much for Damon. "…. I...F-FUCK... FLORA..." Damon groaned out as he began to spill his contents in to Flora's womb, she gave out a surprised gasp as her body was feeling a new wet sensation. Damon collapsed to near exhaustion as he breathed out a long held in breath. Damon looked at Flora in the eyes as she did the same. The two kissed passionately for a few moments. The two exchanged tongues as they wrestled for control, Flora's legs dropped to the bed off of Damon's waist. Damon pulled away carrassing Flora's right side of her face. Pulling out of Flora, Damon winced as he took a moment to breathe before turning to Felicia. Flora crawled to the pillows laying her head against them breathing happily as she relaxed her muscles.

Damon set Felicia on his lap as the two kissed for several minutes. Within moments Felicia was put on her hands and knees as Damon got behind her. "Oooo... new position." Selena snickered as she leaned tried to move in closer but not too close as she didn't want them to look up at the ceiling above them and see her. The result was the same for Felicia as she screeched out with Damon penetrating her folds like Flora blood leaked from her body, she gasped as she was being moved back and forward matching with Damon's thrusts and length. For every time she was being thrusted forward, she felt like she was going to be thrown forward off the bed. Beruka's heart was starting to race faster, as her face flushed with red, whatever insane thought that entered her head, she pictured herself being in Felicia's position, with Damon thrusting into her, within seconds Beruka shook her head violently getting those thoughts out of her head.

"M-My Lord... I f-f-eel r-really funny... it's –c-coming out of me.!" Felicia screeched feeling her first orgasm. "I... I'm sorry, did I mess up? W-Were you supposed to go first?" Felicia asked Damon scared that she messed up her first time. "No Felicia don't worry, you're doing great..." Damon said sweetly patting her on the ass.

"Oh thank goodness.. I thought I would've died of shock just now..." Felicia replied breathing out a sigh of relief. Damon was lucky to hold out as long as he could for his first time experiencing sex, he kept pounding away into her until he reached his limit stopping his thrusts into her body, Felicia shrieked out in another wave of orgasmic bliss. Damon fell back on his ass then on his back as his head rested against the pillows on his bed. Felicia grunted and gasped pulling his length out of her as she crawled to his left breathing out heavily with Flora. "Th-thank you Damon..." She breathed out in relief hugging his body.

Beruka discreetly moved across the beams under the ceiling before moving out through the skyline to get some air while the last thing she saw of Damon, was him pulling the covers over the three. Beruka opened her eyes seeing she was at the bottomless pit still, she got up from the ledge as she continue to make her descent... she was dedicated to find a body, even if it killed her... though if she didn't find a body... then there was a slim chance Prince Damon was still amongst the living... then a thought hit her mind, where the blood was on the flat surface in the pit, where she believed that his body was. _"Could...Could Hoshido have taken his body?... then... he is alive... and or seriously wounded... should I pursue and find Lord Damon... or should I return to Lady Camilla immediately?"_

Beruka didn't know what to do, however she didn't want to report back to Camilla if the news wasn't credible, then that left her the only one choice... cross the border and find Lord Damon on her own. Beruka quickly scaled the walls of the pit before grabbing on to the ledge, she looked up as a shadow loomed over her, she saw it was none other than Selena. "Selena?...What're you doing here?" Beruka asked Selena, as she offered Beruka her right hand to help her up out of the pit.

"Same as you, looking for a body... Camilla is probably worried sick about us..." Selena informed her of her purpose here. "So did you find him?" She asked Beruka. "…. No... I'm going to infiltrate Hoshido, they must've took his body." Beruka said to Selena grabbing her pack and preparing her journey. Beruka stopped feeling Selena grab her left shoulder with her right hand."You understand how crazy that plan is, infiltrating in to hostile territory? There is no telling if you will make it back alive..." Selena told Beruka as she was just looking past the tree line knowing she had to just keep moving. "…. I know..." Beruka replied as she was about to take another step forward. "Good... then I'm coming with you." Selena said to her as she started walking with her.

"I cannot allow you to venture with me, Lady Camilla doesn't need to lose two people she cares for... with Damon's life possibly hanging by the balance..." Beruka stopped facing her companion Selena. "Pffft fat chance... besides If Prince Damon is alive... I want to see his protectors/rescuers come to him, and see that goofy smile on him, and hear how excited he is to see us... not to mention Camilla's rewards she could give us... I'm talking about a vacation, she might actually allow us to go to that private beach!... " Selena was already daydreaming of the possibilities she could have. "Then if he's not.. And they're just holding his body for display... then the least we could do is bury him in Nohr... after his family says one last goodbye..." Selena also reminded herself that there was a strong possibility that they took his corpse rather than a wounded prince.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Camilla was looking at Damon's collection of weapons, moving her hands along each individual set, she saw his practice wooden sword when she was watching him secretly train by himself. She moved towards his cabinet of private possessions, as she opened up the well crafted wooden cabinet doors. She pulled out a photo album that was tagged _**'Family Memories'**_ she couldn't help but smile as she opened up the album and sitting down on his King sized bed. She turned the first two pages seeing the past photos, the first two was them at the private beach. Seeing the photo, Camilla remembered that day well, that was the year she helped Damon swim.

 _ **Twelve Years ago...**_

 **Damon and Camilla were in the ocean's calm waters as Camilla held Damon close. "B-big sister, I'm scared of the Ocean... I can't swim.." Damon complained as he was practically shaking from the fear of being let go. Camilla held him closer hugging him as she smiled. "Don't worry my sweet little brother, I won't let you drown..." She ensured him as he shakingly nodded hugging on to her form.**

 **"Now... the first rule you need to learn before you start to swim is how to float... so you need to keep calm and keep breathing,… so take deep breaths, and start to calm down..." Camilla instructed, Damon, and he shakingly nodded again taking deep slow breaths, each inhale and exhale was calming the rate of his heart. "That's better..." Camilla stated as she kissed Damon on the forehead.**

 **Damon saw Camilla start to hold him further away from her body. "Now the next step, slowly start to kick your feet while calmly moving your arms on the top of the water to keep yourself in motion..." She instructed while Damon did just that. "Don't let me go Camilla!" Damon cried out, she looked at his face which held terror in his eyes with tears going down his cheek and past his scar on his right side of his face.**

 **"Don't worry Damon I won't let you drown..." She said calmly as she slowly released him letting him frantically trying to reach for Camilla, then in the same instant keep afloat. "There you go, Damon you're floating!" She praised him as he started to laugh keeping afloat.**

Camilla rubbed her right hand over the photo, while a single teardrop hitting the picture. She moved to the next one seeing a picture of his tenth birthday, then to the time he first got his set of armor, and she shortly stopped seeing their last trip together as a family to the beach... "….. Of all the things that came in to my life... Damon... my sweet prince... You were the one, I truly loved... you brought me meaning after my past involving my mother... I can't live in a world without you... So... I shall destroy it... and when there is nothing left for me to destroy... I'll meet you shortly after My Prince... Where we can finally be together... I'm sorry... for letting you go... you fell into the abyss... and I couldn't catch you..." More tears hit the page holding several photos... she smiled seeing a large photo with just Her and Damon. Damon had his left arm around Camilla as they sat under a purple parasol.

She moved the picture out of the page looking at it, the two were smiling, her right thumb moved over Damon's face as she tried to force a smile. Turning the photo around she saw a message.

 _ **Camilla... Thank you for everything you've done for me... being there when I needed you, letting me rest on your lap, as I tried to sleep, you were always there for me... I hope in some part of my life that I was there for you as well... and I hope I'll be able to repay all the years you were there for me... I love you Camilla now and forever...**_

 _ **I know you are my half sister born from another mother... but I'm starting to develop feelings that go beyond that... I don't know if I will keep that secret in me forever... eventually those feelings will come to surface, and I don't know how you'll respond... and should that time come... I'll be prepared for better or worse... even though I had no mother... I had you...so once again... I thank you for everything...**_

 _ **Love, Damon...**_

Camilla bit her right index finger as she started to cry, she placed the picture back in the album. "Oh no... Damon... my Prince... why couldn't you have said something sooner..." She cried out as her heart began to feel pressure mount up. "I... loved you with all my heart..." Camilla silently cried out, as she stood up closing the album and putting it back on his shelf. "You were the one to complete me... and now I lost you..." Camilla's eyes narrowed out the window looking towards the setting sun. "I will... make them pay... or die trying... you won't have to wait for your retribution Damon..." She said to herself as she was now more determined to light the world ablaze.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon and Azure were talking by the lake, as he was at the lake to cool his head. "Wait, wait, wait, so let me get this straight... You were... or are, Royalty from the Kingdom of Nohr..?" Damon asked Azure. She simply gave him a soft smile and nodded. "You were kidnapped and were held for ransom or exchange... for... for... me?" Damon asked Azure. "That is indeed the truth..." Azure replied to Damon, leaving him to place his gauntlets on top of his head breathing a sigh of frustration. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that? Right? I mean I wasn't treated like a prisoner... I was treated like family there." Damon said to Azure, obviously irritated of the same thing being told to him.

"As was I here..." Azure stated that she was treated like family to Hoshido. "Well for the moment I'm taking everything Hoshido tells me, with a grain of salt right? I mean you... not you personally, but Hoshido is the enemy of Nohr... I have to take what they say over what people from here say... You're talking about Loyalty and Family here... that I'd be betraying.." Damon said sitting on the wooden platform. "Of course not, and you alone must decide your fate and destiny..." Azure smiled placing her staff by the tree she was sitting against, walking near the water. "Well I hate choosing.. Why does it have to be option one or two.. Why can't there be a third way...?" Damon asked Azure, while she looked down at him as he sat on the platform. "Like I said Damon, you must decide your fate, and destiny..." Azure said with a calm tone in her voice and a small smile. "Fate... and Destiny?" He asked Azure as she turned around to see the sun's setting reflection on the lake. "Yes..." She smiled as she stepped in the shallow end of the river.

Sparklets of water began to levitate and move around Azure.

 _ **"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek**_

 _ **Life beyond the shore just out of reach...**_

 _ **Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time...**_

 _ **The path is yours to climb..."**_ Azure began to sing while Damon's heart skipped a beat, hearing her sing.. He was becoming intrigued by the song and soothed by her voice. "That song..." Damon breathed out hearing it. "What if I can't choose Azure?" He asked her as she turned around gracefully. "Tell you what Prince Damon... should you choose, I will complete this song from the choice that you made..." She told him, then giving him another smile.

 _ **That's just great... the thought of completing this song, by making an impossible choice... well the choice for me should be clear, go back to Nohr... though the more I'm here, the more likely I am to believe their story of me.**_

"Damon you do not know of your importance to the role we all play, your choice will affect the outcome of both Nohr and Hoshido... though you mustn't take too long, as the string of fate must keep turning." She warned Damon. "Like what? I mean everyone in Nohr thinks I'm... I'm.. Oh fuck... Xander!" Damon jumped from his seat. "Damon?" She said to him as he made a mad dash towards the palace he stormed away from, as he almost forgot that Xander wouldn't take the insult of having his own brother taken away from him... he'd be back with fiery retribution.

In the rush of the moment, Damon didn't bother to look ahead of him as he bumped right in to Hinoka who was looking for him. "Da-Umph !" The two fell to the ground with a loud thud, Damon's head was on her chest while Hinoka was sprawled out on to the grounds. He looked upwards seeing Hinoka's face flustered, as he quickly rolled off of her with his armor rattling. "S-Sorry!" Damon said to Hinoka trying to get up on his feet, to help her up. "N-no that was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going..." She said apologizing to Damon. "Nonsense! The fault was clearly mine!" Damon said as he pulled her up on to her feet.

"I was looking for you... mother wants to speak to you... she's waiting at the market..." Hinoka breathed out to Damon, while remembering something important. "Uh the market? Okay then I'll tell her there..." Damon said to Hinoka.

"Tell her—what's going on?" She asked Damon while he was about to head in to the wrong direction, before Hinoka turned him around facing towards the direction that led to the Market Square. "Oh you know that Nohr isn't going to take that last engagement laying down... and that they'll be back with a vengeance..." Damon said to Hinoka. Hinoka grabbed Damon by his right hand stopping him. "No..." Hinoka breathed out her hands slightly trembling. "Hinoka?"

"I said no!... I'm not about to lose you again Damon... I lost you once... and that broke my heart... I truly believed I'd never see you again, but Nohr and Hoshido be damned! I won't let you be taken away again!" Hinoka shouted at Damon, completely distraught about the past. Damon remained silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry... I truly am.." Damon apologized to Hinoka, leaning in to kiss her on the head before he patted her on the head. Her face reddened as tears started to leak from her eyes. "D-Damon I need to tell you something... It's really important."

"Can it wait? I'll listen to whatever you say, I promise I'll sit down with you and talk it out with you, but for the moment, I need to go warn Ryoma and Mo- Queen Mikoto..." Damon asked Hinoka, as she sighed looking down at the ground, nodding. "Yeah... it can wait." She said to him defeated as Damon started to move, she pulled out a letter that's been opened and unfolded with small dried water marks on the paper, she folded the letter back up and looked at him walking away, before putting it back in her right pocket and following him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elise was in front of a small shrine in front of an oak tree with a picture of Damon by it, Elise took the liberty to have it raised in memory of her loving brother. She placed all types of flowers by his picture, as well as some small gold coins by it. Elise wiped the tears out of her eyes as she sniffled a few more times. "I'm sorry Damon...th-this is the best I can do for you right now..." Elise whimpered rubbing her eyes. "I couldn't even get your body... you'll forever remained lost in that pit... b-but I promise... that'll I'll get stronger, and faster... I'll make you proud as you watch over me!" She shouted at the picture, before her mouth started to quiver as she leaned in to the picture kissing it. "B-but until then... watch over me, and be at rest, Xander will make those creeps pay for... killing you." Elise fell down on her ass as she bowed her head down to quietly sob.

"On my eighteenth birthday... you gave me a bokay of flowers... roses, tulips, lavenders, violets, a small sunflower... and a new staff... Damon... I love you... I never got the chance to tell you... because I was afraid what you would think of me... but now I regret not telling you... because now I will never be able to do it... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm just a sad lonely girl now... who lost a part of her when you died..." Elise began to sob on the shrine she built, a little more louder than before.

Her eyes widened as she felt her left shoulder being gripped by her half brother Leo. "Elise it's time to go..." Leo said as she got up from the ground wiping her tears again.

"G-give me a moment, I'm paying my last respects to Damon..." She cried out quietly. Leo looked at the shrine that Elise erected for Damon."Damon... he had the devil's luck with him, where he got away with a lot of things in his life..." Elise gritted her teeth while clenching her fists hearing that from him. **"WHERE WAS THE 'DEVIL'S LUCK' WHEN DAMON CHASED THAT WARRIOR ACROSS THE BRIDGE?! WHERE WAS IT WHEN THEY CUT DAMON OFF FROM HIS ONLY ESCAPE?! WHERE WAS IT WHEN HE WAS STABBED, THEN SHOWERED WITH ARROWS... AND WHERE WAS IT WHEN THE LAST THING I REMEMBER OF HIM WAS HIM FALLING INTO THE PIT?!"** Elise screamed at Leo crying in to her hands. Leo remained silent seeing Elise in distress before he patted her hair."….. Elise, I know you miss him with all your heart, but if you really want to make those final moments less painful, then you will be with us when we avenge Damon, for their cowardice..." Leo said to his sister, she looked up at Leo her eyes red and watery, then at the photo of Damon. "Okay... You're right... they took him from me! From us!" Elise exclaimed.

Leo had a faint smile as he nodded signaling to follow him. "We'll come back and built a proper memorial for Damon when we return as victors of Nohr." Leo said to Elise, while Elise had puffed up cheeks as she was angry at him. "Jerk!" She shouted hitting him on the shoulder with her staff.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Xander stood along a path way seeing an army of quickly levied soldiers march to the next city, a general right by him, adorned in Nohrian Knight plate mail looked at his prince. "Sire levying a force of 600,000 thousand conscripts, in just one week is very difficult to ask..." Xander's face in slight scowl looked at him, not one word was muttered, his face said it all. "However we will do our best to meet your schedule Crowned Prince..." He took the knee, before he quickly mounted his horse to head to the next city. "One week? …. I'll have an army formed within two days..." Xander said to himself as he placed his Nohrian Knight Helm on.

 _ **Twelve years ago...**_

 **In Damon's room in the Northern fortress, a large space was cleared for Xander and Damon to sword practice.**

 **"Engarde!" Xander shouted as he clashed his blade with Damon's. "Have at Thee!" Damon shouted back as he struggled with the Xander's blade. Xander began to press the advantage, moving forward and striking at Damon's defenses which Damon started to move backwards.**

 **Damon studied Xander's pattern in the movement and the speed while trying to keep and eye on each strike trying to detect a pattern. Damon side stepped to the left striking the blade with speed nearly catching Xander off guard. "Good again!" Xander praised, while commanding him to continue with his progression.**

 **Damon responded by clashing his blade with greater force, but this time putting Xander on the defensive. Damon sided stepped to the right locking his blade with Xander's. Xander moved quickly side stepping left to right moving Damon off guard as he tried to disarm Damon with his blade, however quick reflexes gave Damon the ability to ward him off and put Xander on his heels as Damon quickly pressed the advantage striking his blade. The two stopped the match sheathing their swords. "Good work today, Damon... you have progressed well with your swordsmanship... I'm proud of you." Xander praised Damon's progress as he patted Damon on the head with his right hand. Damon froze hearing that as he shortly after hugged Xander's body as tight as he could shocking Xander. "Thank you Xander... You're the best big brother I could ever have..." Damon replied as Xander had a faint smile hearing that from him.**

Xander looked up in to the black stormy sky."Our family will never be the same... Damon you will be avenged I swear to you my brother... " Xander promised as he would do everything in his power to make sure that Damon's honor and memories would be preserved.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the Market Sakura, was waiting by the entrance waiting for Hinoka, seeing Damon and Hinoka approach she smiled getting up by a bench. "Hinoka, Damon..." She greeted bowing her head in respect for her brother. "Ryoma wants to have a word with you Damon..." She said grabbing his right hand pulling him along with her as she led him to Ryoma's location.

"Wait Sakura I need to speak with Mothe-Queen Mikoto..." Damon corrected himself as he wasn't ready to start calling her mother. "She's with Ryoma right now, don't worry." She said shyly, as Ryoma came in to view through the crowds of people gathering to meet their queen.

A Hoshidan guard bowed his head quickly before Ryoma, as he stood by Queen Mikoto."Ah Damon, there you are..." Ryoma said to Damon as he approached him. Damon sighed as he took a deep breath, before he spoke to Ryoma."I... Apologize for lashing out against you two earlier... I don't know what the full story is, my past is shrouded with mystery... Maybe you're right... then again maybe you're not... I need to make that deciscion for myself in the end however..." Damon said as he was still on the fence on believing Ryoma and his story of him.

Ryoma placed his left hand on Damon's right shoulder."I completely understand, you're still trying to process the information that you've been bombarded, and you show great adaptation of handling such information." Ryoma praised Damon's mind. "Thanks... I appreciate it... though honeyed words get you nowhere..." Damon stated, while they both laughed at his reply.

 _ **Xander...**_

Damon snapped out of the moment, of bonding as he looked at Ryoma. "Ryoma, listen... you need to be wary, Nohr will not take that last engagement sitting down, they'll be looking for blood, it isn't safe to be out in the open...Xander... will be looking for retribution, if he believes I'm dead.." Damon informed to Ryoma, as he paused for a moment looking away in to the crowds of peasantry all alike, then back at Damon.

"You really believe that Nohr will make an attempt of a preemptive strike?" Ryoma asked Damon, which Damon before replying to Ryoma looked at Queen Mikoto. "Without a doubt... though it won't be an attempt I firmly believe that Nohr will hit you hard where it hurts the most..." Damon looked in to the crowd, as he felt uneasy for a moment. "It's not safe being out in the open, even in your home territory..." Ryoma thought deeply on that, taking Damon's words in to account, before nodding. "Thank you Damon... I've taken your words into consideration... I'll have mother escorted back to the palace... we'll hold a council to decide the next step to handle this oncoming threat..." Ryoma told Damon, while Damon thought of his brother Xander after seeing a flash of him. "Ryoma you don't understand it won't just be hit from the inside, Nohr will also be marching an army across the border in force, in the name of _**Conquest...**_ " Damon warned Ryoma. "I have taken this into account already, I know Nohr's pride and ego is by far their most notable trait... we'll have to hold a war council as well... in the mean time, perhaps you should get some rest Damon... we should all leave for the palace, I fear the night even in Hoshido isn't safe..." Ryoma left it at that as he approached Queen Mikoto whispering something to her before ordering his guard detachment to move the queen quickly back to the palace.

 _ **One hour later...**_

Damon put his armor aside and his sword underneath his bedding, carefully wrapped up. Hinoka, was standing right beside him in a white night robe with red lining. "How are you're wounds?" Hinoka asked Damon, seeing as he winced sitting down on his bed. "Not going to lie.. It still hurts, but it's getting better... Thanks again for bandaging me up the other night..."Damon said to Hinoka as she nodded while taking a step towards him."You're welcome.. I'm sorry I almost...G-good night Damon..." Hinoka said as she kissed him on his left cheek. Damon grabbed her by the right shoulder as she turned around to walk outside to the hallway. "Hinoka... earlier you said you had something important to tell me... we have time to talk now.." Damon stated to Hinoka, as her face was flustered and before her voice as she said good night to him was shaky... nervous even. Damon sat back down on his bed while Hinoka shortly joined him.

"I... I want to tell you... I really do, but I can't.. Not yet... not while I'm like this... this... being... a nervous wreck.. It's pathetic... it's not like me..." She started to ramble as Damon smiled squeezing her hands gently. "It's alright Hinoka, deep breaths take your time..." Damon chuckled as she nodded while looking at him.

"Right... the truth is- (Lady Hinoka...)" Hinoka was interrupted by a light blue haired woman in a warm dark clothing with light armor on it. "Setsuna?" She replied as she stood up from Damon's bed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lady Mikoto, wishes to speak with you..." Setsuna turned her head to see Damon. "Oh is this Lord Damon?... The one you talked about...? He's cute..." Setsuna said to Damon, as she cocked her head to the right.

 _ **She's a strange woman... her tone in her voice is so carefree...**_

"Setsuna!" Hinoka exclaimed her face a little red. "What he is..." She added on, while Damon silently laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Alright I'm going!" Hinoka shouted not wanting Setsuna to add on any other important details. "Good night Lord Damon, I hope to see you in the morning..." She smiled closing her eyes as she waved goodbye. Hinoka stopped at the door, looking back to see Damon, giving off a sad but soft brave smile. "Good night Damon..." She said as she moved out the door shutting the sliding door. Damon sighed as he blew out the candles in his room, his crimson eyes adjusting to the dark.

…...

…...

 **Damon could hear the waves crashing against the shores of the beach, he saw it the serene beauty of the morning sun's reflection on the sparkling blue ocean. Damon walked along the shoreline, he saw his family... His brothers Xander and Leo along with his sisters Camilla and Elise. He ran to meet up with them. Seeing Damon they all smiled waving to him seeing he was back from his walk.**

 **Damon smiled seeing Flora in a black and blue two piece bathing suit holding a picnic basket while her sister Felicia was in a two piece as well but in Black and white, she was bringing over towels by a large beach parasol planted in to the ground, though being a klutz Felicia tripped over the parasol's pole falling in to the sand, which Flora pinched the bridge of her nose as Damon helped her up setting a towel down for her. Felicia smiled kissing him on his right side of his cheek.**

 **"Well we got the whole day ahead of us..." Damon said to the family. "You bet we do!" Elise responded in a excited tone. "Well what should we do first today?" Xander asked Damon as he sat down with his siblings. "Ooh! We can try to swim to that small island over there!" Elise announced pointing to a small island populated with trees and a small mountain. "Well... tides are kind of high, I mean sure if we had a row boat." Damon added in. "My love, I don't think swimming over there is such a good idea, there could be sharks... or sea monsters ready to make a quick meal out of you...I'd prefer if the father of our children would be in one piece..." Flora said as she was worried for Damon's safety. "Hey it's alright honestly... besides I have the... what was that you said I had Leo?" Damon asked his brother, who was eating a cut sandwich. "Huh? Oh.. Yeah the Devil's own luck..." Leo said with a half mouthful of his turkey and ham sandwich.**

 **"….I'm with Flora, my prince and love... you shouldn't risk it..." Felicia was worried for Damon's safety. "Oh my, it seems they both don't want you to go..." Camilla teased as she giggled into her right hand. "You two worry too much..." He said with his voice full of confidence.**

 **"But we nearly lost you last time... when we thought you died..." Felicia pointed out, while Damon snapped to hearing her say that. "Lost me?..." Damon looked down and saw scaring on his body...**

 ***thud...***

Damon's eyes shot open hearing a faint landing of two sets of feet, he didn't know who they were but they snuck in, to approach him... Damon waved his right hands against the snuffed out candles using his mana to ignite the candles, to light up the room. Quickly turning around grabbing his sword, his eyes widened seeing both Beruka and Selena. "I knew it! I knew it!" Selena whispered sharply as she ran over to give Damon a quick hug, before giving him a back slap with her right hand... while Beruka stood in silence seeing that he was alive... speechless in fact. "Selena?! Beruka?!" Damon whispered back sharply not wanting to trigger something inside the Palace.

Beruka kneeled down bowing her head."Prince Damon, we're here to rescue you and bring you back home, no doubt lady Camilla, believes you to be dead, with you back she'll be returned to her normal state..."Beruka stated to her Prince. Damon rubbed the back of his neck, touched that the two of them would risk their lives in trying to find him. Damon patted Beruka on the head with his right hand gently, causing her eyes to widen with her heart fluttering. "Th-thank you... both of you, I'm touched that you'd go out on a whim to infiltrate Hoshido out of the goodness of your heart... it's a huge risk for you coming here..." Damon said to the two. "Forget that, with you back home alive, Camilla will surely reward us for our service..."

 _ **Or not...**_

Selena bit her lower lip, seeing as that was not all."But... that's only the half of it... truth be told, you being home would be good for all of us... we'd miss you if you'd been kept here... dead or captured..." Selena said as she hugged Damon again but only more slowly and gently. Damon was sort of shock she was acting so affectionate towards him... sure she used to tease him here and there... but this was her being serious. Damon slowly put his arms around her hugging her. While Beruka got up from kneeling down looking at the two. Damon saw that Beruka had a slight frown on her in her monotone expression. As Damon released Selena, he approached Beruka looking down at her, he grabbed a hold of her hugging her gently, she actually was shocked, her heart skipped a beat... her hands twitched as her mind was processing what to do... people who got this close to her would be dead, with a knife in their heart... her hands slowly moved around Damon's back wrapping around his form.

"When Lady Camilla told us you died... I couldn't accept it my Lord... I went and left to find your body for proof that you were no longer of this world... and when I couldn't find it in ledges of the bottomless pit... I'd assumed they captured your body... I took it as a mission to leave Camilla's side and search for you... Selena had the same mindset... we deserved an answer as we were not present at the battle... if we were... If I was... we could've prevented that trap... " Beruka began blaming herself for her absence in the battle.

"That wasn't your fault... either of you, I was foolhardy and hot headed letting my ego be challenged to a duel...that was completely on me..." Damon said to Beruka as she instinctively nuzzled her head against his chest, hearing his faint heart beat. "Well whatever happened it doesn't matter, what matters is your safe..." Selena stopped talking seeing the bloodied bandages in the trash as well as newly fresh bandages around Damon's chest, arms, and stomach. "…. Are you well to travel Lord Damon?" Beruka said speaking for Selena as the bandages did not escape her eyes. "I... I don't know, maybe another day or two, the soreness and the pain is still there... it's like a dull throb.. .." He spoke of his wounds, that were still healing.

"Damn it, I knew this would've been an obstacle... we can't stay here in the open and we can't drag you back to Nohr in pieces..." Selena said as she bit her lower lip again trying to think. "Perhaps we could remain in the shadows until Lord Damon is fit for travel..."Beruka said to Selena. "Yeah but we're in hostile territory, we have to expect Hoshido to have their own agents, sneaking around.." Selena turned around to face Beruka. "We'll have to limit our travels in here then, where we know it's secured..." Beruka added on to her point of remaining until Damon was fit to travel. Selena was about to reply but stopped talking hearing someone opening the door, Beruka, and Selena jumped up to the support beams sticking to the shadows.

Damon covered in sweat, turned around to look at the person opening the door. A dark blue hair fashioned in a ponytail, woman in dark clothing. She saw Damon sweating rush over to him "Lord Damon are you alright?" The woman asked him as she grabbed a washcloth by his bedside wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Y-yeah... just woke from a nightmare... Who are you?" Damon asked seeing as someone almost caught Selena and Beruka. "Oh my apologies!..." The woman stepped back bowing her head down in respect. "My names Oboro, I'm Takumi's retainer... I apologize on his behalf of how he's... treated you since your arrival, he's not very trusting to newcomers... especially well you know..." She said giving him a gentle smile. Beruka pulled out two knives as she prepared to jump down, though Selena grabbed her left shoulder shaking her head. "I.. Appreciate it... well truth be told he's a bit of an ass..." Damon said to his retainer, sitting down on his bed. Oboro giggled as she placed the washcloth down in the wooden bucket of water. "Does your wounds hurt you, I can get you some healing potions to lessen the pain?" She offered.

Damon was touched that Takumi's own retainer would go out of her way to see to his well being.. "I'm... fine, thank you... though it would not look good if Takumi found out his own retainer left to do something without his consent..." Damon was worried that she'd be punished. "Would you believe me, if I said he sent me?" She asked Damon, letting him give her a skeptical face. "Bad lie I know..." She said rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. "I should go pass the information on to Lady Hinoka that you're alright..." She said as she got up from his bed bowing her head down in respect before leaving.

"Phew... Coast is clear..." Damon said quietly as the two protectors jumped down. "Damn it... that was close..." Selena stated as she calmed her breathing, as she was on edge from being deep into enemy territory. "You two took a huge risk of coming here, seriously... " Damon reminded the two. "It doesn't matter, we're getting you out of here the moment you're able... it won't be easy but damn it lover boy we'll get you home..." She whispered sharply, as she was determined to see this through.

Beruka nodded in agreement approaching Selena."By our honor and service to Lady Camilla, we will not fail you Prince Damon..." She assured Damon, of their word to keep their promise and get him home to Nohr. "I.. " Damon was about to say something to reply to their promise. "Ah Hell... Come here!" Selena said grabbing Damon's face and smashing her lips against his, causing Damon's eyes to widen as she moved her hands along his scalp, before prying herself of his lips, with Damon in mid shock seeing what just happened. "Mmmmm not bad...Don't get your hopes up that was just a kiss for good luck...oh and you better bring us to the beach when this is all over and get you back home..." She said with a wink, while jumping up on the support beams of the room. Beruka just looked at Selena in shock seeing what she just did, though instead of repeating what Selena just did to Damon, she jumped on the support beams her heart pounding through her chest.

Demon just snuffed out the candles and laid back down on to his bed, covering up and trying to get back to sleep.

 **Damon found he was at the beach again... back to where he was last at... He saw Selena there too. "Hold the applause, thank you... Most valuable Nohr here..." Selena stated while revealing she was in a red one piece swimming suit as Camilla giggled. "Indeed, you and Beruka both.. Saving our brother's life..." Camilla smiled at Selena. "Oh boy sandwiches! " Selena exclaimed rushing towards the basket. Beruka appeared sitting right by Damon as he sat by the Parasol. "Beruka dear, why don't you switch into your adorable bathing suit I picked out for you?" She asked Beruka. "I'm fine lady Camilla..."**

 **"Well dear, you're not on duty, you're here to relax..." Camilla responded seeing, as Selena and Beruka were now being brought to the beach as regulars as permanent reward for service to the Nohrian Throne. Selena sat on Damon's large red beach towel scooting closer to him. "Soooo... what's the plan lover boy...?" She teased Damon, followed by Damon feeling a cold chill from Flora as she glared at Selena being a third party and with Camilla's consent at that.**

 **Before Damon could reply** he woke up from a bright red flash occurring in his dream, sitting up from his bed he rubbed his eyes to see it was morning already in Hoshido. Damon got out of bed stretching his arms above his head, as he winced still feeling the stain on his body. Damon looked up to see Selena and Beruka not in hiding at all, they were... gone. Damon scratched his scalp with his right hand, while trying to think where'd they go. Damon looked at his bandages seeing only a little blood this time, like barely enough blood to bleed through the first wrapping. The door to his room opened revealing Sakura, as she bowed her head in respect to Damon before entering his room. "I'm sorry for the intrusion Damon, but I brought you breakfast..." She stated holding out steamed rice, fish, and vegetables.

 _ **What the fuck …. I never eaten this rice before...**_

Damon looked at the breakfast as he hesitantly took it from Sakura's hands, while she broke off the chopsticks for him. "Uh... yeah... I'm not really accustomed to the use of those... sticks.." Damon motioned as he pointed at the chopsticks with his right index finger. "….Oh it's no problem... I can feed you if you'd prefer..." Sakura offered to Damon, which Damon responded by shrugging as he sat down at the low table on the floor.

 _ **Huh... she must be Elise's age... eighteen or probably nineteen...**_

Sakura picked up a fried fish for Damon in the bowl, and blew on it before nearing Damon's mouth. Looking at the fish bit, he opened his mouth before taking a bite of it, he paused to bask in the flavor.

 _ **Oh my Gods...**_

"Mmmm... Gods that's good..." Damon complimented on Sakura's cooking as she giggled blushing a bit, feeding him another bite from the bowl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinoka tapped on Sakura's door, as she leaned her head in close to it. "Sakura it's time to get up..." She said through the paper thin door, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Sakura?" She called out hearing no reply, opening up the door she saw her sister's bed was made neatly and nothing out of place... Hinoka turned her head back towards the direction of the bed seeing an opened letter.

Biting lightly on her lower lip, her inquisitive feeling got the upper hand over her respecting judgment. She looked around the room to make sure no one was in here, before approaching her bed, sitting on the soft mattress. Picking up the overturned letter Hinoka slowly turned it around to see what the message entailed.

 _Read this letter if you ever worry about who you love..._

 _Dear Sakura, In light of Damon's return I write this letter to you, to inform you of your brother Damon, with little information that you have on him... he is not your brother by blood, when I met your father, I came to the land of Hoshido to seek refuge and brought my son with me... he treated Damon like his own flesh and blood, though I could only wonder what If... what if he survived long enough to raise him... so from this information, you should not feel ashamed of yourself if you hold any feelings or special connections to Damon... Should you choose to pursue any sort of relationship with him... know you will have my blessings..._

 _Your Stepmother,_

 _Love, Queen Mikoto..._

Hinoka's hands started to shake as her stepmother sent Sakura a letter as well... if Sakura knew this information..."H-how could she do this... I loved him first... I even told mother when I was younger..." Hinoka gritted her teeth, she knew she should've told Damon everything about him, about the truth. Hinoka, realized if Sakura wasn't in her room, then...

Hinoka's eyes widened as she rushed outside of Sakura's room, running up the stairs as fast as she could. She moved quickly down the hall and slid against the wooden floor stopping right by Damon's door. She quickly opened it up causing Sakura's concentration to be broken as she was feeding Damon another bit of food, while Damon nearly choked on the steamed broccoli from Hinoka barging in. "….You..." Hinoka said in a hostile and challenging tone. "Me..?!" Sakura and Damon said in unison.

"What? No! Not you Damon, her!" Hinoka recorrected herself as she pointed at Sakura. "Hi-Hinoka? What's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing what she did to cause Hinoka to be flustered and angry.

"Why you... don't 'What's Wrong' me... you know exactly what's wrong." She stated as she took a minute to look at Damon, who had no idea what the Hell was going on in this argument, and was worried if he was somehow involved in this. "You better not try anything funny with Damon, Sakura I mean it... I'll be back to speak with you, after I speak with Mother..." Hinoka sniped at Sakura, causing her to shiver before storming outside, slamming the door shut. "Uh... Sakura what's going on?" Damon asked Sakura, who was oblivious and very confused what just took place.

"I-I don't know, Hinoka has never had an outburst at me like that..." She said obviously worried for her sister.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinoka opened up Queen Mikoto's door seeing her stitch a beautiful quilt with Hoshido's insignia on it, she turned around to see Hinoka at the door. "Hinoka dear, please come in..." She said as she put down her thread and needle.

Hinoka stepped inside the room shutting the door behind her."Why Mother?... why... no How could you?" She asked still completely shocked that she sent a message to her sister, giving her the ample time and opportunity to cozy up to Damon. "I told you I had feelings for him first... Loved him.. and you tell Sakura what you told me?" She asked again.

Queen Mikoto frowned as she got up from her chair putting hands on Hinoka's shoulders."Hinoka, your sister has every right to know the truth as well, and I stated that if she ever developed feelings, that it'd be okay." Queen Mikoto said to Hinoka.

Hinoka wasn't coping with it, knowing that now her sister may be pursuing for Damon's affection."I haven't even told him the truth yet... I was going to, and tell him how much he means to me... that wasn't fair!"She exclaimed, as tears started to leak down her face while she clenched her fists tightly. "Why don't you go remedy that dear and tell him?" Hinoka looked at Mikoto, with tears still going down her face. "I-I Can't!... I can't stomach the thought of being rejected by him!" She cried out on her mother's right shoulder, leaving Mikoto to gently rub Hinoka's hair. "There , there... it'll be alright dear... Damon, is a sweet boy, I'm sure he'll accept you." Mikoto encouraged her stepdaughter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the Hoshidan bath house Damon sat in the warm water, as he listened to the soothing sound of the small waterfall adding Hot water to the bathhouse. Damon opened his eyes checking around him making sure that Selena and Beruka weren't in here, so he didn't feel like he was being spied on. Confident that the coast was clear he removed the towel around his lower body, putting it on the edge of the bath. The bath house door's slid open quietly revealing Hinoka in her bath towel, as she shut the door behind her. Moving over behind Damon she sat behind him tapping on his shoulder, which prompted him to quickly turn around seeing Hinoka in a bath towel.

Damon's eyes widened as he grabbed his bath towel wrapping it around his body."Hinoka!" Damon exclaimed in shock, as he was caught off guard. "S-sorry..." She stuttered as she took a deep breath before she took a leap of faith and stepped into the warm water with her towel, setting off serious alarm bells in Damon's mind.

 _ **Okay serious danger zone here...**_

Damon swallowed his dry saliva as he looked around in the bath house. "Damon I need to tell you something... I meant to tell you last night but... I couldn't tell you then... but now I can..." Hinoka stated as she grabbed both of Damon's hands. "Please just... don't freak out or anything... promise?" Hinoka asked gently squeezing Damon's hands. "….I...yeah. I promise..." Damon said nodding as he leaned back against the ledge of the bath.

"...Okay here it goes... Damon... you and I … we're not related by blood... Queen Mikoto is your mother... but she's my stepmother..." She informed Damon while he just blinked a couple times, his mind still processing what were just spoken to him.

"….There's more..." She said with a flustered look as she looked like she was in pain trying to get it out into words. "Damon when you were taken from me... I felt a piece of me just... was taken from me as well... I …I well.. I loved you from the day I first saw you...and still do.." She confessed her feelings to Damon, that was his breaking point.

"Oh... I see.." Damon responded, with few words in his mind. "I want you to know there are no secrets between you and me, I will not keep anything from you... and I thought you needed to learn the truth from me..." She said to Damon, worried how he might take this information.

 _ **Son of a bitch! I knew I was right! …. though if she is telling the truth, then Queen Mikoto.. Is really... my mother? I mean is she?**_

Hinoka leaned in closer putting her left hand on his right side of his face feeling the texture of his scar, his heart started to beat started to tone out anything he could hear. "Hinoka... wait... " Damon stopped talking seeing her red eyes glisten, as she leaned in closer.

 _ **Wait am I going through with this... I mean... honest to the Gods... I mean... I let.. Flora and Felicia bed with me... I love those two... but adding another factor... another woman on top of that..**_

Before Hinoka could move in for the kiss of no going back, she stopped herself... her eyes were leaking. "What am I doing? I'm practically forcing myself on top of you... I shouldn't have done that..." Hinoka started to break down internally as she felt like she just made a huge mistake, though before she could apologize and pull away, Damon grabbed on to her shoulders moving forward and locking lips with Hinoka. "Mmmppphhh?!" Hinoka gasped as her eyes widened and cheeks reddened, she shook with pure delight as her shaky hands moved around his scalp. "Mmmmmm" She moaned as she leaned in closer to Damon's form.

 _ **Yup... I'm going through with this...**_

Hinoka's towel slid off her body into the body of water, the two separated their lips, breathing heavily. "Sorry..." Damon breathed out.

Hinoka chuckled caressing his right side of his face. "Don't be... I'm not." She replied gently. Damon looked down to see her completely naked and sitting on him, the only thing separating the two is a towel around Damon's waist."Hinoka... I need to tell you something..." She leaned against his chest listening to his heartbeat. "Before I arrived here in Hoshido... I...I uh... my... my two maids confessed their love to me... we uh... spent the night together..." Damon said to Hinoka, causing her to move her head off of him, looking at him, with a shocked expression. "I.. Wait what?" She asked Damon, still trying to process what he just said.

"I... Uh, don't know... I don't know if it... I said yes... I didn't want their feelings to be hurt..." Damon let that information out to Hinoka.

Hinoka felt her heart sank. "Nohr... you bastards...you wretched scumbags... I'm sorry..." Hinoka said tearfully as she slowly started to pull away. Damon grabbed her hands, preventing her from going. "Hinoka please... we can work this out..." She stopped hearing that. "How?" She asked Damon. "I don't want to get between you three..." She said woefully, as he had something already with his servants. "No... no you won't... I promise... I'll make this work, you have my word... and if destiny led me to you... then I'll see it through..." Damon stated, as she looked at their reflection in the water. "Destiny huh? Destiny tore us apart... I already hate it." She joked, looking at the reflection still.

Damon chuckled hearing that."Welcome to the club...I hate choosing between two choices... why does everything have to be forced on you... where you have to choose between two roads... why can't there always be another option... ?" He asked as she shook her head not knowing the answer to that question. "If there was... you would've been back here with me..." She stated wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry...but... they didn't treat me like a prisoner, I was raised there... I wasn't harmed.." Damon said to Hinoka, rubbing her back. "Well what now?" She asked resting her head back on his chest. "We're at a crossroads... a unstoppable event is tumbling down the hill..." Damon stated as he moved his hands to her lower portion of her back. "I guess... we'll have to go off road..." She breathed out, kissing his lower lip. "Sounds like a plan..." He murmured as he began kissing and exchanging tongues.

The two stopped hearing footsteps outside the bathhouse, Hinoka immediately got of Damon's lap while, diving to grab her towel. The door opened up revealing Sakura and Oboro, the two gasped while Damon kept his hand on Hinoka's head hiding her under the ledge of the pool of water, she was still not moving hearing the sliding door open. "Lord Damon, my apologies!" Oboro bowed her head down in respect, for Damon, while Sakura was flustered playing with her towel. "Heh... uh no problem... I uh was just about to get out anyways..." Damon said fearing they'd approach to see the two of them in the baths. "Oh, please Lord Damon you don't have to evict yourself, we could just wait outside until you are done... or we could..." Damon froze knowing that was a suggestion coming up, Damon's right hand ignited with a red aura as he teleported Hinoka back to her room, expending his mana as he was still using it to recover his injuries..

With in several minutes Damon was back in his room, his towel wrapped around his lower body, he was breathing heavily making an excuse because he was in severe pain, which was a half truth. Beruka jumped down from the support beams, catching Damon off guard. "What the Fu-! Oh Beruka.. Gods... it's you..." Damon breathed a sigh of relief as he sat on his bed.

"I apologize my lord, Selena left to get a layout of an escape plan to get you out of Palace... and then back to Nohr.." Beruka reported to Damon, while tilting her head to the right as she hesitantly moved her right hand over Damon's wounds on his chest. "Lord Damon... do you need me to apply your bandages?" She asked him, since she worried for his well being. "I.. Sure." Damon smiled as he pointed to the bandages at his bedside table. Beruka nodded as she moved over to the roll of bandages picking it up and taking out her knife to cut the length of bandages that is needed for covering his wounds. Damon stood in front of her as she held out her knife, though just as her knife was out Damon's door slid open, his eyes widened seeing who it was... Kaze... Kaze's eyes widened seeing Prince Damon, and then a woman he has never seen before with a knife drawn facing Damon.

Acting on Instincts, Kaze threw three Kunais at Beruka's direction, Damon's quick reaction kicked in to second gear, letting him quickly grab Beruka by her shoulders and switching places letting the three small blades hit him in the back, causing him to groan in pain. Beruka was in mid shock seeing what just happened, he saved her... while Kaze, was in a state of panic. "Damn it!" He shouted missing his target and hitting the Prince. Damon fell forward in to Beruka's arms with Beruka catching him, as he pulled out the blades in his back, then he began to fall against the bed.

Beruka, turned her attention towards Kaze... something snapped inside her... her eyes narrowed down on Kaze's position as she charged forward tackling him against the wall, she quickly moved her right fist forward punching him in the throat, stunning Kaze. Kaze brought his left foot, in a striking position against Beruka's right hip throwing her over a chair, though with her training she was able to land perfectly on her feet.

Kaze took out his curved blades charging forward, while Beruka took out two curved daggers, blocking his advance and throwing him over her. Kaze kicked off the wall and cut Beruka's shoulder while she was evading his attack. Beruka grabbed the overturned chair throwing it at Kaze, though to little effect as he cut the chair in four pieces, however in the moment he did that, Beruka kneed Kaze in the gut sending him towards the wall as she began striking him multiple places on his body.

Beruka had the advantage on her side since she caught Kaze off guard, though as soon as she got him back against a wall, he head but Beruka stunning her for just a second as she quickly retaliated bringing her head forward up under his jaw. Damon got up from against the bed seeing the two move faster than he could keep up with at the moment. Beruka slid against the hardwood floor while Kaze pressed the attack swinging his blade as he twirled in mid air, Beruka deflected the first attack with some what ease. Kaze clipped chains on the end of one of his curved blades and began to swing it around picking up speed flinging it at Beruka. Beruka ducked as the blade nearly struck her, she was trying to formulate a tactic as Kaze retracted the blade. Swinging it again he tossed it at Beruka trying to throw her off her feet. Beruka quickly jumped as he aimed low this time, she had to think of something quickly as he'd eventually figure out a way to hit her.

Retracting the blade again Kaze twirled the blade attached to the chains really fast, before tossing it again, though this time Beruka leaned to the right catching the chains with her left hand. With one good tug Beruka pulled the chains and Kaze forward towards Beruka's location. Beruka with her right hand punched Kaze square in the face, sending him flying towards the wall causing several dozen boxes to fall on him. Kaze was out like a light, seeing that the fight was over she shut the door and rushed over to Damon's side quickly. "My Lord are you alright?" She asked helping him up off the ground, setting him on the bed. "Yeah... hit my back pretty good.." Damon joked as he winced in pain. "…..You should've let those blades hit me... you put yourself in danger because my lack of perception..." Beruka told Damon. "What and let you get killed? Not a fucking chance... you don't deserve to go out like that..." Damon said to Beruka as he was worried for her.

"My Lord..." Beruka started to worry for his well being, it was obvious she did not care what would happen to her... though if something happened to her, not only did she fail Camilla, and Damon.. But she would've failed herself. "Now he knows you're here..." Damon stated pointing at Kaze, who was still out cold. Beruka pulled out her blade preparing to go and finish the job. "That can easily be rectified..." Beruka stated. "No wait... they'll eventually find a body and know something is up... " Damon warned Beruka knowing she wouldn't be able to dispose of the body.

"What do you suggest?" She asked Damon, seeing their options were extremely limited at the moment. Damon walked over to his body, he moved the crates out of the way as he put his right hand over him, a red aura could be seen, illuminating that side of the room."I'm altering his memory... saw me, he was surprised bumped into the chair falling over said broken chair, hit stack of crates... out cold." Damon began to craft and modify his memories. "You can just do that?" She asked Damon moving over to the bandages and quickly finding the correct length to start bandaging him. "Yeah... You can thank my brother Leo for the lessons in the arts of magic..." Damon laughed to himself as he finished up the manipulation. Beruka cleaned his new wounds out on his back, then quickly wrapping from back to chest the clean bandages.

"That was pretty bad ass, Beruka..." Damon praised Beruka's skills. "Your praise is not necessary my Lord, It is my duty to protect you... though if danger comes my way please, Lord Damon do not throw yourself in harm's way like that again... could you do that for me?" She asked Damon, as she was tying up the bandages. "Can't make that promise, Beruka... if you're in trouble I'll pull you out of the danger, you don't deserve did get hurt like that..." Damon told her as he didn't want to see her in pain. "What I deserve and what I don't deserve is irrelevant my lord, what is important is your well being..." Beruka replied as she was not interested what she wanted.

"That's seems a little cold..." Damon stated seeing as it was like she didn't care what happened to herself. "That's what it is my lord.." She replied turning around to pick up her blades, though Damon grabbed her by her shoulders turning her around to face him. Beruka was slightly flustered as she was facing him, while Damon's crimson eyes just looked at her face trying to get a read off her."Beruka, listen you need to care about yourself as well... yes you could get the job done, but if you keep pushing yourself, you won't be able to protect anyone..." He said to her as he moved his right hand on her left side of her face. "Lord Damon, please understand that if something happened to you... I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror, or face Lady Camilla ever again... I will continue to do my duty and fulfill my oath to Camilla... I will protect you." Damon stayed silent for a moment, seeing Beruka a bit tensed up.

"Then maybe we both need to work on our requests... If you promise to take better care of yourself... I promise to not get myself in to life threatening trouble where you need to worry about my safety..." Damon offered her with a compromise. "… I shall take that in to consideration..." Beruka replied not knowing whether that would be a wise path to take. "I guess that's the best I'll get out of you for now..." Damon joked as he pat Beruka on the head with his right hand, she closed her eyes as her heart began to flutter again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Ta Da! Another chapter in! I really do hope you're enjoying the story so far, and how it's progressing. If you got any questions leave it in the Review or PM me.**

 **-Starknight'Renegade & Starknight'Renegade Community-**

 **-Thank You-**


	3. Disavowed, Dishonored, and Dismissed,

Damon looked at his plate full of delicacies of Hoshido as he sat at the table with the Hoshidan royal family. "Sweetie you've hardly touched your meal..." Mikoto said to her son, while Damon looked up to see his mother on the opposite side of the table. "Well yeah, I'm not really proficient at eating with these... these … sticks..."Damon informed Mikoto as he was trying to stab the dumpling with the chopsticks. Hinoka giggled on Damon's left, though she tried to hide it with her right hand. "Here let me help..." Hinoka said to him using her chopsticks to feed him, starting with a small meat bun. Hinoka blew on the small meat bun to cool it off for him before Damon sighed before taking a bite, most of the table was laughing, with the exception of Takumi who seemed a little irritated at the scene.

 _ **(Eighteen Years Ago...**_

 _ **Damon was sitting in a high chair in the Northern Fortress, Camilla giggled as she saw Damon trying to use a spoon to eat, but was making a mess of himself. "Here let me help..." Camilla stated as she grabbed Damon's spoon from his right hand, and was preparing to spoon feed him the jarred food. "M-m-momma..." Damon started to whine as his spoon was taken away from him. "Mmmm.. Open up sweetie..." Camilla said to Damon showing him the mashed food.**_

 _ **Damon turned his head to the left trying to avoid the food while groaning in discomfort. "Mmmm it's good, yum, yum..." She said pretending to eat the food. Damon became enticed as he slowly opened up his mouth, leaving Camilla to slowly spoon feed him, so she didn't set off an alarms for Damon. "Mmmm.. Isn't that good?" She asked as Damon understood her nodding his head. "Oh you're such a good boy..." Camilla praised his success for eating the food on the spoon, as she kissed him on the forehead.)**_

Damon couldn't help but laugh mentally, from that memory... Camilla tried to spoon feed up until he turned.. Well he couldn't answer that, because to the day they were separated she tries to feed him stuff off her plate to make him test out new food types. "So brother, what was it like in Nohr? We're they cruel and sadistic to you?" Ryoma asked Damon, while Hinoka continued to feed him. "What? Gods no, my family from Nohr... we were tightly knit together, we spent family time when we could and celebrate when we get together... I love them all, and they no doubt feel the same way for me."

Ryoma leaned forward aa he was by Mikoto's left. "Oh really? What did you do while living in Nohr?" Ryoma asked to give an example of the certain activities. "Plenty, every year we all stop what we're doing, and head to the Family reserved beach, spend the day with each other, away from all the bickering and politics of Nohr... Xander and I train frequently, Leo has taught me many spells and usage of powers.. Camilla.. She...she's a really a good person with a heart of gold... and darling Elise... her innocence outshines the darkness that I see in this world..." Damon told Ryoma, as he rubbed his own jaw with his right hand.

"So they raised you, is that what you're telling us?" Ryoma asked while the eyes were on Damon, as he stopped eating another dumpling from Hinoka feeding him. "What?... Oh for fuc- do you think I'm under a Nohrian spell... still?!" Damon asked Ryoma raising his voice.

Takumi stood up from his pillow on the floor, glaring at Damon. "Well what do you think?! We didn't know what was going through your head?! fighting for those Nohrian Tyrants, do you know what they're responsible for?! They're nothing but a bunch of cowards and dishonorable curs! If you aren't under a spell, then you're no better than them, dogs!" Takumi hissed with venom, while Damon glared at him.

Hinoka slammed her utensil on the table shaking it."Takumi!" Hinoka snapped while Damon stood up shaking the table. Damon's eyes boiled with anger glaring at Takumi. "Speak ill of them one more time, and I'll cut you down where you stand..." Damon threatened Takumi.

Mikoto and Sakura gasped in surprise."Damon!" Mikoto said in shock.

Ryoma slammed both his hands on the table shaking it violently."ENOUGH!" Ryoma shouted causing the Hoshidan family and the retainers to pay attention to him. "Takumi, trying to start a fight isn't helping, apologize to your brother." Ryoma ordered, while Takumi just continued to glare, while Damon just rolled his eyes turning around and heading for the exit. "Damon where are your going?" Ryoma asked seeing Damon just straight up started to leave. "I lost my appetite..." Damon worded it out his lie, as he wanted to say he didn't want to sit in the room with a stuck up archer, and a family who thinks he's being brainwashed. Damon slammed the sliding door nearly breaking it, proceeding to his room.

Kaze followed Damon out, as he put his right arm to his chest, bowing his head quickly. "My Lord, shall I escort you to your-." Damon looked at Kaze as he was still walking."No you shan't... sorry I need some rest... after that little _**'confrontation'**_... You're dismissed for the night." Damon waved Kaze off as he continued to walk towards his door. Opening his door he saw Beruka and Selena snap their heads toward Damon as they were on his bed eating fried fish on a stick, as he could smell the food cooking in a small pot by the fireplace. "How was dinner?" Selena asked Damon while chewing her food, as he sighed shutting the door, putting the curtains in front of the paper see through door. "Fine until that asshole who put in arrow in my chest, started to mouth off... so I just left in the middle of dinner..."Damon breathed out in frustration.

Selena swallowed her food, breathing in quickly from the large piece she consumed."Wow that sucks... got a couple Fried fish keeping warm in the pot over the fireplace, you're more than welcome to it." Selena offered, while Damon shook his head. "I think I just need to rest up for tonight..." Damon said as he just wanted to forget about dinner. Beruka stood up from the bed, moving towards the pot and opening the lid on top of the black iron pot. She pulled out another warm fried fish out on a stick, walking over to Damon with said fish. "Lord Damon, you need to keep up your strength... we have to make the journey back to Nohr as soon as you recover." Beruka told Damon, being worried for his health while handing him the fried fish. Damon sighed as he grabbed the fried fish, looking at Beruka. "You aren't going to take no for answer are you?" Damon asked Beruka, while she replied by shaking her head. "Fine you win... and thanks..." Damon thanked Beruka leaning down slightly to kiss her on the head. Beruka's heart skipped a beat, her face slowly reddening, Selena was on the verge of bursting in a fit of laughter but kept it to herself, seeing Damon join her on the bed with his fish.

Beruka's train of thought returned to her, leaving her to mentally shake it off as she made her way to the bed with the remains of her food. "You know, it's going to be difficult... getting out of Hoshido..." Damon stated to the two, as getting in to the country was the easy part... getting out? That is something else, but for now they had time to formulate a plan.

"We could hide in with a Merchant's supply wagon..." Selena suggested finishing up her fish. "Too slow, the moment we're halfway out of the capital, they'll put the country down on lockdown the moment they notice I'm missing..." Damon shot that idea down quickly, leaving Selena to huff out crossing her arms against her chest. "Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!" She exclaimed turning around to face away from Damon. "Your guess is as good as mine... " Damon shrugged as didn't know how to get out of the country. "Pffft! Gee that's just great... " Selena said with a sarcastic tone.

Damon, Selena, and Beruka turned towards the door hearing a tap on the wood."Damon?" Sakura called Damon out, while Beruka and Selena immediately jumped to the support beams below the ceiling. Damon moved towards the door quickly opening it up. "Sakura?" Damon asked while he didn't know why she was here and not eating with her family. "What's up?" Damon asked Sakura, seeing she had a saddened expression on her face. "I'm sorry about Takumi, you know... the way he treated you... I don't know what has gotten into him..." Sakura apologized on Takumi's behalf, seeing as he didn't apologize to Damon. "I don't need his apologies, he's an ass." Damon stated as had ill will towards Takumi.

Sakura sniffed the air smelling the fried fish."Are you cooking in here?" She asked Damon, as he shook hearing that. "Uh yeah... I lied... I just didn't feel like being in the same room with Takumi... or being interrogated for that matter." Damon put the lid on the pot, then moving towards his bed. "Oh... it's alright, I don't blame you... if I were you, I'd probably do the same thing." She confessed. "Yeah well... it is what it is..."Damon said rubbing his eyes with his hands, laying down on his bed. "Well... I won' take up any more of your time... Good night." She bowed her head down in respect, before walking out of his room and shutting the door quietly. Selena and Beruka jumped back down to the floor, while Selena wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Phew that was close, eh Damon?" She asked, turning towards Damon who had his eyes closed. "Damon?" Selena repeated, seeing he wasn't responding.. "Did you fall asleep?!" She exclaimed seeing Damon snoozing, peacefully.

 _ **(…..**_

… _ **... Damon awoke sitting at the main dining table in the Northern Fortress, with Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. Rich Nohr delicacies were set on the table in perfect order... seeing this food, the dining room, and his family... made him home sick as he was still aware that they think he's dead still. "I miss you guys..." Damon told his family, as he was looking at the assortment of food on his plate. "Well Brother, you better return home soon and tell us about your journey in to Hoshido..." Xander told Damon as he was filling up his wine glass.**_

 _ **"Yeah you can do it Damon!" Elise shouted with glee, leaving Damon to chuckle hearing that from her. "I'm not even going to say what you have Damon... as you know it's true..." Leo stated while dishing up his plate. While Camilla hugged Damon's body. "Make sure to give me extra attention, when you return my sweet prince." Camilla told Damon, while he chuckled again. "… you I don't know if you're actually Camilla, or just a phantom of a memory..." Damon joked as he was not even sure if he was being fooled by that act. "Wait... don't answer that..." Damon just decided he did not want to know the truth. "Okay let's dig in..." Xander told his siblings as they all shortly began to eat the contents on their plate.)**_

The Sun was rising in Hoshido, Selena was sitting on Damon's bed while Damon paced the floor. Beruka could be seen leaning against the wall crossing her arms, waiting for Damon to speak. "I have to try and stop this war... stop it before it even begins... I need to head back to Nohr today." Damon said to his two protectors, leaving them to look at each other. "Do you have a plan?" Selena asked Damon, who was trying to formulate one since he is technically still wounded. "…. We can't plan our escape by foot... we'd be caught the moment we try to leave the capital.." Damon stated, knowing Selena and Beruka use their skills and training to sneak in past the border and in to the Hoshidan capital.

"Well we're sitting ducks here if we can't plan our escape soon, if war does commence, the capital will undoublty be swarmed by invaders should they break through..." Selena said hopping off the bead, while Damon was fitting his armor. Selena and Beruka jumped up towards the ceiling landing perfectly and quietly on the support beams. Kaze entered the room bowing his head in respect. "Apologies, my lord... Lord Ryoma, Lord Takumi, Lady, Hinoka, Lady Mikoto, and Lady Sakura are all waiting by the market per your request for announcing your identity to the people of Hoshido..."

Damon's eyes narrowed down hearing that from Kaze. "Request?" Damon asked Kaze, who nodded as he pulled out a letter. "Yes, Lord Damon you sent a letter to them last night..." He stated seeing if Damon was having memory troubles.

 _ **The Fuck is he talking about?**_

"Kaze, I didn't send any letter... give that here!" Damon interrupted himself grabbing the letter he unfolded it.

 _ **Dear Family,**_

 _ **I'm ready to accept the reality that you are my family by birth right... I'll meet you all down at the Market Square to have Mother announce it to the good people of Hoshido...**_

 _ **Prince Damon of Hoshido.**_

Damon's heart skipped a beat... "Kaze... this isn't my hand writing..." He informed Kaze, which he immediately stood up from his kneeling position. "My Lord are you sure?" He asked seeing this had to be some mistake.

"Yeah I know my own handwriting, this is close but it ain't it... it's off... I mean why would I not just tell them... Oh Gods..." Damon froze as this was a trick to lure the Royal family of Hoshido out in the open. "Kaze get to the Market Square immediately!" He ordered the protector, as he sped off down the stairs, Damon turned to the two on the support beams. "Selena! Beruka! Lag behind and follow me in the shadows... if this turns out to be a trap... We have one shot at escaping..." Damon ordered his protectors, the two nodded making their way out through the ceiling window.

Damon grabbed his sword as he made his way down the corridors of the Imperial Palace, turning left and right to make sure this wasn't an ambush in waiting as he was attempting to leave the palace. Damon winced several times as the pain in his chest was at a dull throb.

 _ **Damn it... I have to be careful...**_

Ignoring the pain Damon, continued to rush down the stairs nearly tumbling down it twice. Reaching the first floor, Damon opened the door letting the morning sunrise invade his eyelids. Damon took a deep breath, then made a mad dash on the road making his way to the Market Square.

 _ **Did they really just read a letter and assume it was me?! Seriously?! We live under the same roof!**_

Damon passed by several houses as he slid against the granite looking at the signs pointing towards the different directions of the capital, he nodded seeing the Market to the east where the sun was rising.

 _ **Not far now!**_

Damon started to see a massing of people head towards the Market Square, he picked up the pace, not even listening to his heart, telling him to stop as it was getting harder to breathe. He made it through several dozen peasants as he saw them by a statue of some sort. Ryoma spotted Damon, as he smiled nodding at his presence. "Ah there you are brothe-" "Ryoma no time, get everyone out..." Damon choked out from being out of breath. "What's going on?" He asked Damon. "I didn't write you a letter..." Damon stated as he made his way towards Queen Mikoto, while Ryoma looked around seeing the mass of people, it'd be easy for an assassin to make his way through this crowd.

"Ah my son there you are..." Mikoto hugged her son, while Damon looked down at her. "Mother... you need to go back to the palace, I didn't write any of you a letter..." Damon acknowledged that she was his mother, though she heard about the letter that he didn't write.

"What's going on?" Takumi asked with Hinoka and Sakura soon following. Damon's sword on his right hip started to shake violently as it flew from his sheath. "Ganglari!" Damon called the blade by it's name as it flew into the crowd. A Hooded figure in a dark blue cloak caught the blade... what happened next was unexpected... the sword... exploded into dozens of pieces, It was in an instant. Damon looked at Queen Mikoto who was in front of him, he quickly grabbed her throwing her away from the shadow projectiles, as they hit him in the back.

 _ **FUCK!**_

Damon hacked out blood, as he fell to his knees. "Damon!" Hinoka screamed out, rushing to his side. The hooded man disappeared before Ryoma could spot him in the crowd, he growled in frustration. Mikoto shook her head getting up seeing her son on his knees, bleeding and wounded. Sakura was panicking seeing Damon wounded, while Ryoma and Takumi rushed ot Damon's side."Don't worry we'll get you to a healer you're going to be fine..." Hinoka said to Damon.

 _ ***Red Spark***_

Damon felt a wave of some sort... a whisper turning around he saw another cloaked figure, this one was in a black cloak and hooded, he held out his right gloved gauntlet, conjuring a fiery red orb with electrical discharges as he looked at Damon. Pointing his right palm at him, it flew directly at him. What happened next was a bright flash as the Royal family and their guard was thrown from the impact while Damon was caught right in the middle. Ryoma jumped from the wreckage glaring at the hooded figure. "YOU THERE!" He barked charging at him, the hooded figure conjured a red electrical sword clashing with Ryoma's blade, the figure kicked Ryoma back as he disappeared.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_ Damon exploded in anger as he shouted up in to the heavens, a giant red pillar of light shot up in to the clouds tearing a hole in to the sky. His body ignited in fire as he began to stand molten ash falling off of him, followed by an outward gust of wind, smoke engulfed him and a large area around him.

The ground shook as a large black dragon with razor sharp teeth, two great big wings, fiery blood, glowing eyes. Ryoma eyes widened and his mouth was agape as he took a step back seeing a Damon in a form of a dragon. The Dragon let out a roar in to the sky shaking the ground, from the cries and screams of the populace brought the attention of the stationed Hoshidan forces as they rushed to the remains of the square which was in ruins. The sky was raining ashes, as the troops made a dead halt seeing the winged devil. Arrows began to fly at the Dragon striking him on his right side of his body, the Dragon reacted roaring as it started to slowly advance towards it's attackers.

Before the Dragon can engulf his attackers with a torrent of fire, a shadow spear hit's it's left wing, causing the Dragon to snap it's head towards that direction, unknown forces in black cloaks began to descend on the remains of the Market Square. For no apparent reason the unknown attackers tried to swarm Damon's posistion trying to overwhelm him with their numbers, though they proved useless as the Demonic dragon began to either crush them with his two hands with sharp talons, or whack them away with his tail.

The unknown invaders just kept coming, Ryoma and Takumi were busy fighting off the attackers while Sakura was near Mikoto trying to keep her from harm's way. Hinoka began cutting her way through the invaders with her naginata to get to the Dragon. Hinoka was tossed back by the dragon's tail as it roared in fury starting to spin while breathing fire in a 360 spin. Ryoma, and Takumi backed off seeing the fire spread. Moments later, Azure, Oboro, and Kaze converged on the square just in time to see the Dragon look up towards the sky jumping and taking fly before breathing fire as he flew. Looking down the dragon began to do a death spin as it light itself on fire crashing against the ground. The impact explosion killed his attackers as the Hoshidan forces began to surround the dragon, they stared in awe while afraid of the creature before their eyes.

It made a loud vicious roar at the Hoshidan troops, Azure stepped in front of Ryoma to get closer to the Dragon.

" _**You are the Ocean's gray waves...**_ " She started to sing gaining the Dragon's attention as it slowly approached Azure. Ryoma saw the Dragon getting closer and feared for Azure's life, he made a mad dash towards her in hopes to stop her, which upset the dragon."Azure don't!" Ryoma shouted, followed by the dragon roaring at Ryoma. Azure used the water elements to stop Ryoma throwing him back as she looked back signaling it was alright.

Seeing that Ryoma was going to stay with the others, she took a calm breath smiling at the Dragon." _ **You are the Ocean's gray waves, destine to seek... Life beyond the shore, just out of reach...**_ " She sung gracefully as the amulet began to react levitating as Azure moved. The Dragon didn't know how to react at first as she approached him. _**"**_ _**Yet the waters ever change-**_ _**"**_ Azure's eyes widened as she did something the dragon didn't like he smacked her down, causing Sakura to scream out in fear thinking she was dead, the archers raised their bows preparing a volley of arrows.

The Dragon was about to move in on the archers growling, though Azure in her weakened state continued the spell to calm the dragon. _**"**_ _ **F..Flowing... Like …. Time... the path is yours to...climb...**_ _ **"**_ She sung out weakly, the dragon moved his right hand around Azure's body squeezing her with his strength watching the life from her escape, as he prepared to kill her.

She moved her right hand on top of his right side of his face, seeing the scar remained on him even in dragon form."K-Kill me... if you want... just do it as yourself..." She said to Damon... with in an instant the Dragon's eyes widened reverting to Damon's normal red eyes. Damon's dragon form started to glow bright red as cracks of light started to appear all over the form, as it began to shrink in the his human form, the Yato blade flew from it's resting place in to Damon's glowing red and white hands. The light around Damon exploded into a whitish red electrical dome causing fires to spread and destruction in a mile radius. Damon opened his eyes as he was on his hands and knees coughing out blood and shaking.

Damon was bleeding and seriously wounded as he shakingly got up to see the scene all around him... there was blood, the destruction and death. Takumi bruised and covered in dust, got up and walked over to Damon. "Y-You! You caused this!" He accused pointing his right finger at him. "Leave Hoshido... and never come back!" He shouted at Damon pushing him back, while he was still in shock with blood leaking from his mouth. "Though the Yato blade stays here, someone like you does not deserve it!" Takumi attempted to grab the Yato blade but only found Damon's head against his knocking him down.

"…..Fuck Off..." Damon coughed out as he spat out blade, glaring at Takumi as he stayed down, trying to recover. Out of the thick cloud of ashes, Selena and Beruka rushed out to see Damon seriously wounded. "Lord Damon!" Selena said examining him. "Selena... Beruka... we need to leave..." Damon said half awake as the two nodded getting on both sides of him helping him move.

 _ **One hour later...**_

Hinoka eyes opened up feeling droplets of rain hit her face, she could see the smoke rise from their current position. Sitting up she saw her family and retainers slowly getting up from the ground. Ryoma rushed to Hinoka's side helping her up from the ground, she shook the dust out of her hair as she saw Sakura, Azure, and Takumi.

"Where's mother?" She asked Ryoma, who wondered if she was alright. "Resting... she was wounded during that dome of light..." Ryoma breathed out as he was strained from that attack. Hinoka saw Damon was no where to see, she began to panic looking everywhere. "W—Where's Damon? Where is he Ryoma?" She asked her older brother.

"Gone..." Takumi stated as he fixed his nose putting it back in to place as Damon broke that too. Hearing that Hinoka's eyes widened as it began to leak tears. "What?" Ryoma asked in disbelief. "I told him to leave... he caused all of this!" He shouted at Ryoma, while Hinoka's fists were shaking and her teeth were grinding. _**"AAARGGGGHHH!"**_ Hinoka screamed as she punched Takumi square in the face throwing him on to the cracked pavement, she straddled his body punching him several times in pure rage, Ryoma and Kaze's eyes widened seeing Hinoka pull out a dagger about to plunge it in Takumi's chest. The two pulled her off before she could kill him. _**"YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS, I SPENT IN PAIN?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW?! AND NOW HE'S GONE!"**_ She screamed at Takumi as she tried to break free from Kaze's and Ryoma's hold.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon, Selena, and Beruka were slowing down, as Damon had to take a health potion, to keep him going. "Don't worry we'll be home before you know it... Hoshido is in such disarray, that they probably don't even know you're almost out of the country..." Selena said to Damon as his face was still in shock.

"Yeah..." Damon croaked out seeing as he didn't want to talk about what transpired. Selena and Beruka were not there to witness the scene, only what happened afterwards... those two didn't know what Damon became. "Cheer up, you're going to take a nice bath, have a celebration in our...er your honor... and hey I might even grace you with my presence in the bath. " Selena winked at Damon, while Beruka just looked at her. The trio stopped seeing a river bank blocking their access. "Shit..." Damon coughed out. "South, I remember that we passed a bridge while infiltrating Hoshido..." Selena remembered as they were in a hurry.

True to her word, the bridge was indeed south, Damon picked up his limp as the two picked up their pace. As the three arrived on the large wooden bridge, from the west they saw... someone riding on horseback... then a large invasion, following him all holding the Nohrian banners. "Oh boy..." Selena breathed out, as Damon moved his arms off of Beruka and Selena, limping towards the other end of the bridge... getting a closer look he recognized who that was... Xander. As Xander was charging forward, he started to slow down seeing the three figures on the bridge... the leading person was... his fallen brother Damon... Xander stopped immediately as he got off his steed, and taking off his helmet.

Damon saw Xander's face held exhaustion as he was no doubt up the past few days, working himself to near death. A smile edged across Damon's face, including Xander's face. Xander rushed over to Damon, as Damon limped his way over towards Xander. "DAMON!"Xander shouted as he got on to the bridge grabbing his shoulders examining him. "You're alive! Wounded! But Alive!" With out warning Xander hugged his brother. Elise and Leo on horseback got off quickly to rush over to Damon. Elise jumped on Damon, causing him to twirl around as she laughed, crying tears of joys. "Damon You're alive!" She cried out, hugging him as tight as she could.

Leo laughed as he rubbed Damon's scalp."You must have the Devil's own luck, brother! Welcome back to the living!" Leo congratulated Damon. A shadow loomed over the three as Camilla jumped down from her wyvern landing in front of the bridge she pushed aside the others seeing Damon...tears traveled down her face, as not only did she find Selena, and Beruka but she found them with Damon. Camilla moved quickly to Damon's side hugging him as tight as she could kissing him on both cheeks."My... Prince... my sweet prince... you've come back to me..." She said all emotional, trying to keep calm as she was crying tears of joy, Camilla grabbed both Selena and Beruka hugging them both. "Thank you... thank you both..." She kissed both of them on the forehead.

Xander looked at Damon who was barely standing."When I saw you fall into the pit... after the injuries you sustained... I thought we lost you forever... though here you are brother, among the living." Xander stated as Damon saw Camilla, Leo, Elise, Beruka, and Selena standing by Xander, most of them smiling with the exception of Beruka who was about the same as usual. Damon nodded as he held his right side from blood leaking through."Can we... discuss this another time... I.. I don't have much time before I bleed out..." Xander nodded as Elise moved in to start healing the wounds. "Indeed... we can.. Let's go home." Xander said to Damon.

"We'll get you all fixed up Damon don't you worry! Then we can all go to the beach!" Elise stated as she continued to expel her mana on Damon to heal his wounds. "This time we'll have a bigger celebration... Selena and Beruka you two will be honored and rewarded at the events.." Camilla told the two, leaving Selena's eyes to widen and to drool from the mouth, just thinking about it. "I'm sure father will be relieved to see you alive Damon." Xander told him, while Damon stopped and quickly turned around to see Ryoma with his sword drawn and in the air preparing to strike Xander in the back, Damon pushed Xander forward while drawing the Golden Yato, deflecting Ryoma's strike and protecting Xander.

The Nohrian Royal family turned around to see the Hoshidan Royal family on the opposite side of the bridge, followed by the Hoshidan army on the opposite side of the valley rushing to the river bank. "You!" Xander declared seeing the Crown Prince of Hoshido. Hinoka saw Damon, and rushed to Ryoma's side. "Damon get away from her!" Elise cried out to Damon. "You're not going to hurt our brother again!" Elise declared getting in front of Damon. "Brother? Why you little—Nohiran filth! He's not your brother! You stole him from us!" Hinoka glared at Elise.

Camilla glared at Hinoka as she stood by Damon's side. "No, no, no, you are mistaken, he is my dear sweet little brother, and **You will not take him...** " Camilla threatened Hinoka brandishing her axe.

Ryoma saw Damon's face as it looked like his world just shattered."Damon do not listen to them, they're trying to trick you! You belong with Hoshido your true family!" Ryoma declared as he kept his attention towards Xander. "Damon come back! You are a Prince of Nohr! We loved you and raised you! You are our brother! We can be a family once more!" Xander gripped his blade as he glared at Ryoma.

Damon wanted to just go back to the things used to be.."I..." He wanted to make his choice then and there.

"Damon Hoshido is your home!" Ryoma declared, while Xander just glared at Ryoma again. "Silence! Damon do not listen to him, Nohr is your home!" Xander looked at Damon trying to make him fall back behind him.

Sakura looked at Damon pushing past Takumi and Hinoka."Damon please don't go!" She exclaimed seeing that Nohr was trying to get him back on their side. Elise tugged on Damon's chainmail hanging out loosely under his right arm from the damage earlier."Damon it's okay you're safe now, we're not going to let them harm you." Elise tried to encourage him.

"Damon, come back to us.. Don't let them take you from us again!" Hinoka shouted while Leo stepped by Xander's side. "Damon is **our** brother, and will be returning back to Nohr... leave with your lives still entact." Leo ordered the Hoshidan family. Takumi started to power up his arrow." Not a chance..." It was unclear who'd he would be firing that arrow at, but Damon would not hold it against him from shooting him to prevent him from leaving.

The voices kept piling up, ringing through Damon's head as each side argued and tried to get him to choose which side to flee to.

 _ **Oh no... it's happening... I... THE CHOICE SHOULD BE SO CLEAR! Happy place! Must find sanctuary!**_

Damon shut his eyes as tight as he could he pictured the beach, but his place of peace... turned into a vacant place... there was nobody there.. Therefore he would be alone there until that choice was made. "You have harmed my sweet prince enough... Selena, Beruka... get Damon to safety while we deal with the refuse..." Camilla ordered the two as they nodded, while Takumi shot the energy arrow in front of the two. "No one is leaving..." Takumi declared.

Ryoma looked at Damon as he was unable to choose."Then the solution is clear! Crown Prince Xander of Nohr! I challenge you to a duel to the death! The one who wins is the rightful family of Damon!" Ryoma challenged Xander as he tightened his grip on his blade. "So be it!" The two clashed their blades together struggling.

 _ **What do I do?! WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?!**_

Damon looked at the two as he made his way towards the two Princes fighting and keeping their blades locked. Damon pushed the two back away from each other. "Enough!" Damon shouted looking at the two. "Why do you have to fight?" Damon asked the two.

Xander was shocked by Damon mustering the strength at his state to push them back."Damon don't listen to their lies, whatever they fed to you-" Damon growled as he wasn't finished. "I'm talking!" He shouted at Xander. "You want to talk about lies? Yeah let's talk about fucking Lies! Let's start with the fact that, we're not related by blood..." Damon looked at Xander, while Leo and Elise were shocked hearing that, Camilla looked disheartened hearing that as he was no doubt angry for her not telling him.

Ryoma crossed his arms against his chest."He knows the truth Prince of Nohr, the lie you fed to him-" Damon turned around to face Ryoma. "And you! I found out that you're not my real family either that goes for blood too!" Damon shouted at Ryoma. "Yeah I bet you were willing to keep that a secret for Gods knows how long! Some truth might've helped... but you were willing to lie to me!" Ryoma felt wounded as he didn't know how Damon found that out, while Hinoka kept silent.

Damon turned his attention towards Xander."How long were you going to keep me in the dark, Xander? Were you to keep this secret till your grave? What did you think I'd abandon the only family I knew? You think I was a disloyal dog? I would've understood if you told me the truth..." Damon said to Xander as he shared the same face as Ryoma. "Damon it's not like that!" Xander spoke out in his own defense. "Then what is it?! Because truth on the matter... I'm like this power piece that you got to have on your side... I don't want this war! I don't want to fight it! This is not what I want..."

"Damon you don't understand, they attacked you... they declared war on Nohr! We can't let them dishonor us like that! We thought we lost you! I raised an army large enough to destroy Hoshido! I will fight for your honor!" Xander told Damon, while Ryoma scoffed. "This would've never happened if you hadn't stolen from us all those years ago!" Ryoma shot back.

 _ **They're not even listening... if they do this, Nohr... and Hoshido... they'll destroy each other...**_

"Damon you must choose! Your true family Nohr awaits your return! We want you back!" Xander told Damon, holding out his right hand. "No! Hoshido is your home! Our Mother's home! You are a Prince of Hoshido!" Ryoma declared.

 _ **NOHR! HOSHIDO! My destiny calls to me! Why do this choice have to be impossible?!**_

Damon hesitated looking at the two."I..."

 _ **(Nohr... The Path Of Conquest)**_

 _ **(Hoshido... The Path of Light)**_

 _ **(Choose Neither... Disavowed)**_

Damon choked out taking a deep breath as he looked at them both."No..." He said two the two. "I will not fight either of my families... I will not fight a war that will lead to only Death and heartache... I refuse to take part in that atrocity..." Damon told the Royal families. The two families were shocked hearing that from Damon. "So... that's that..." Damon stood his ground defiant to the end. "Seize Damon!" Both Ryoma and Xander ordered, wanting to get him out of the enemies clutches.

 _ **NO!**_

Damon growled in frustration as the two sides collided. Damon snapped seeing the fight commence he yelled out and tackled both Ryoma and Xander off the bridge and into the water. While the two quickly recovered Damon kicked Ryoma on his side of the river, while grabbing Xander and throwing him back. "Damon come to your senses! Do you understand the severity of this situation!? The Army of Nohr's watches you even now!" Xander yelled at him colliding his blade in anger at Damon's newly acquired blade. "I never wanted this!" Damon snapped at Xander. "We're your family! The choice should've been clear to you!"Xander yelled at Damon pushing him back into the water, while Damon smacked his sword with his.

"Gods damn it! It was clear to me! If you fought in this war I would've lost everyone!" Damon yelled back at Xander. "You would've been at my side! Fighting with your family, with me as your brother!" Xander growled in anger. Damon pushed him back at his side while blocking Ryoma from coming closer. "Damon you must cease your actions!" Ryoma demanded while trying to get Damon to come over to Hoshido's side. "Not until you stop this!" Damon counter demanded. "You foolish oaf! You're supposed to be on our side!"

Damon shouted out in frustration throwing him back. Nohr and Hoshidan heavies began to flood the riverbank. Xander had a pained expression on his face, as he looked at Damon. "Men! Prince Damon has betrayed us... Capture him alive!" Xander ordered his troops, while Ryoma looked down on his side."You have betrayed Hoshido, Damon... Damon... you are truly lost to us... You forever shall be an enemy of Hoshido!" Ryoma declared as his troops surrounded Damon. Several dozen arrows hit Damon's body and several attacks from both sides. Damon glared at the two approaching forces brandishing the golden sword as he deflected more attacks coming at him, hacking down several heavies before two more arrows found it's way between the spaces of Damon's armor, while another slash on his exposed flesh, this was impossible... Damon at his state collapsed into the water letting the stream carry him further south.

 _ **Betrayer... Traitor.. Liar.. Deceiver... Cur... unloyal... scoundral... Outcast... forever wondering... Demon...**_

Damon did not know how long he was being carried afloat for, but the sky darkened he hit his head on a rock as the river beached him on a muddy hill, Bloodied, scabbed, and wounded Damon slowly clawed his way on the muddy slope wincing in pain, he turned on his back to face the night sky... he laid there for a while keeping quiet. He sat up leaned against a Boulder, he looked down seeing he was covered in mud. The Rain started up around him as it began to pour heavily. Tears started to form from his eyes, as he struggled to keep it in, his breathing became heavy and hoarse, he began to choke back on his tears. He started to cry... and weep... vocally as the rain and thunder blocked out his cries. Damon struck the ground with his fists, splattering mud all over his face... Damon picked up large rocks throwing them at anything he could find, the trees, the ground, other rocks. Just as he was about to pick up another large rock, Damon slipped on the hill rolling back down in to the mud, half his body submerged in the river as he rolled over on his back still crying.

A shadow loomed over Damon though he didn't care... he didn't care about anything anymore... everything was cast aside... and it was his own undoing..

…..

….

…

..

 _("Damon... Wake up..." Flora said to him, his eyes cracking open weakly... he was in his room. Flora leaned in to kiss his forehead, while a young child with a lighter version of his mother's hair color got up on the bed. "Morning dad!" The child was in warm grey clothing, his eyes were his crimson red._

 _Damon smiled as he got out of bed feeling the exhaustion of yesterday's journey. The door opened revealing Felicia bringing in a breakfast tray, smiling... and not tripping. Behind her was a female child her hair tied up almost like her mother''s, she was in red clothing as she chose her father's color scheme, as well as inheriting his iris color as well.. "Kana can you get that door for me?" Felicia asked her daughter as she giggled and closed the door._

 _"Up already?" Felicia asked smiling while handing Damon his breakfast tray. "Good morning, Damon..." Felicia kissed Damon on the right side of his face. Two teardrops traveled down Damon's cheeks, catching the attention of his family. "Sorry... I don't know where that came from..." Damon apologized wiping the tears away from his eyes._

 _Flora looked at the two children."…... kids do you mind giving your father and us, a few minutes?" She asked her son and niece. "Yeah sure! Come on Leo, let's go play with the others!" Kana told her Half-Brother. "Right behind you!" The two laughed as they charged outside of Damon's room._

 _"…..I messed up... I know this isn't real... I betrayed both of my families and left you both alone... I'm sorry, I should've just went back home to you both... I should've just taken the easy route... now I damned both you and my children to be held in captivity... because I made the choice of peace... and look where that got me... ruin and loss..." Damon said to both Flora and Felicia._

 _Both Flora and Felicia grabbed his hands. "Damon you don't have to face this path, you could end it, before it progresses to something that is truly out of your hands..." Felicia started to say on his right. "Stay here with us... let go, and you will live in paradise... your pain can end here." Flora continued for her sister._

 _"Just... stay here?... I..." Damon paused for a moment, the idea sounded very promising. Though was it worth it... give up now, and let the path he set himself on just... end? Damon looked at the door leading to the exit. "Believe me... there's nothing more than I want to do than be in the arms of you two... to just let go... but I can't... for I know your real selves are in danger... We will meet again... I promise you that..." With that said and done Damon got out of bed and made his way towards the exit putting his hand on the door knob. "Damon... if you open that door and walk through it..." Flora started to say. "You will experience hardship and suffering... we cannot guarantee that you will survive at all..."Felicia ended that statement, informing Damon of his choice._

 _Damon turned around to face the two."it's not the best plan... but it's the only plan I have...") Damon replied to the two as he opened up the door revealing darkness, followed by a wave of heat._

Damon's eyes stugled to open as he felt the heat of a fire, several attempts of struggling to keep his eyes shut he finally opened it. He saw Azure on his right, looking at him and putting a warm washcloth over his forehead. Azure smiled rubbing his right side of his face. "You have chosen your destiny..." She said to him. Damon's eyes widened seeing Felicia on his left holding his hand, tears started to go down both their faces. "Felicia!" Damon struggled to get up but she put her hands on his chest to keep him from moving as she leaned down kissing him for a few moments. Damon broke the kiss and looked at Felicia in her eyes. "Where's Flora?" Damon croaked out, extremely weak."…. She... she chose to stay behind..." Felicia bit her apron not wanting to see Damon's face after telling him that.

 _ **I... I... Must live with the consequences of... my actions...**_

"She... Gods dammn it... I'm so sorry Flora..."Damon's heart stopped as he never expected to lose almost everything that he loved, Flora being on top of that... Damon rolled on his stomach as she tried to push himself off of the ground. "My Lord! Please you must stay still! I don't have much supplies left to stitch your wounds!" Felicia tried to keep Damon down, as he held out his left hand telling her to back off. Damon sat up from the ground shaking using his yato as weight support. Azure got up trying to keep him balance, so he didn't fall over. "Damon, where do you think you're going?" Felicia asked Damon, as he stepped outside of the hut to see he was in some sort of dark forest seeing nothing but darkness and rain.

"…... Where are we?" Damon asked Azure who stood right by him. "Midlands to the south... " She replied while Damon nearly collapsed on his knees, he was stripped of his plate armor, his chain mail was in tatters, with fragments of arrows and blade shrapnel in it. "Are you alright?" Azure asked Damon as he sat on a stump feeling his legs started to fail him. "Both Physically and Mentally?... I'm on the brink... broken... within a few short hours... I lost everything... because I couldn't choose...because I was indecisive... **BECAUSE I WAS A FUCKING IDIOT!** " Damon snapped yelling in the forest.

"What do you want to do?" Azure asked Damon as she knelt down by Damon. "Heh... you really want me to keep going on the path I'm on, don't you?" Damon asked Azure, who just kept looking into the forest with Azure. "…... I don't know... there's no going back, If I escaped Hoshido a day earlier... I would've chose Nohr hands down... if I stayed in Hoshido any longer, I might've bought their reasoning of being taken away... and I would've tried to convince Nohr to quit the field... but now.. I chose the insane route... I chose to betray everyone, for the sake of everyone... but what good did that do me? I tried to get them to stop fighting, but now? They're going to be fighting each other still... **WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE POINT OF THAT?!** "

Felicia sat by Damon holding his left hand again. **"And for what?! I was disavowed! Disowned! And Dishonored!"** Damon snapped again as he was still trying to cope with the fact that he has nothing left... No home, No loving siblings, no family, no other friends outside of the hut... he was in on his path alone. Azure turned to her left to look at Damon, she looked down to his abdomen, seeing blood leak out, from the multiple blade penetrations and laceration.

"Your wounds, is there anything you can do for them?" Azure asked seeing as she was no healer at the moment, and Felicia was already out of equipment to patch Damon up. Damon moved his right hand to his stomach, wincing from the wound. "…. No there's not... these wounds are too serious for small patch ups... I need a healer..or I'm going to be dead within thirty six hours... if my wounds get infected and fester..." Felicia eyes widened as she shivered hearing that from Damon. "What?! No, no, no! I can... you can't die!" She hugged his shoulders..

Azure stood up looking down at Damon as he still sat down on the stump."What are our options?" She asked him, leaving him to take a deep breath. "I get captured by either Nohr or Hoshido, and let them heal me.. Put me on trial... then execute me... or we go find a healer immediately.." Damon said to Azure. "Do you know of any healers?" She asked Damon, leaving him to sigh as he got up from the tree stump. "Yeah... my little sister... Elise... she's a excellent healer... she's near the capital on most days... if..if... I can get to her with in a day... I can... get her to heal me..." Damon stated, looking at Felicia. "Felicia, I need you to do us a favor... I need you to guide us to the capital... please..." Damon asked Felicia... she knew the dangers of bringing Damon back out in the open. Azure went back in to the hut bringing out a dark cloak with a hood. "It's not much..." Azure told Damon seeing as a disguise was the best way they could all sneak in, without drawing attention to the active duty soldier patrolling the countryside.

"There's also someone else we need to get... Lilith..." Damon announced to them as he put on the cloak and hood. "Lilith? What for?" Felicia asked, Damon. "Everything will be explained when we get there... " Damon assured Felicia as she signaled the two to follow her.

 _ **Twenty-Eight hours later...**_

Damon stopped leaning against a building wall, coughing up blood. Azure approached him looking at his face seeing he was getting pale as a ghost. "Damon are you alright... you're burning up..." She asked him seeing as he stopped moving. "I feel like death... we... we should be close to Elise now..." He said as they were slowly nearing the communal garden where Elise would spend her mornings.

Damon limped as fast as he could when he spotted her by an oak tree, setting down some flowers next to a shrine. Damon stopped as he crouched down tapping on her shoulder, causing her to turn around seeing the cloaked figure, dripping blood. She backed up and was about to call for help, that was when Damon took off his hood showing his face to her, leaving her to gasp. "Elise...I..I need your help..." Damon coughed out as he fell on his right knee. "Damon! H-hold still!" She said as she grabbed her staff, holding out her right hand, stabilizing him enough for him to talk. "It's alright now you can talk..." Elise said to Damon as she sat against the tree. "I assume... you know that Nohr branded me as an enemy to the realm... and I am to be captured on site...i'm sorry Elise... I never meant to cause you heart ache... but... I didn't want a war to fought to a point where we were going to lose family to it... Fighting for something you believe in is fine... but to do it just spite of war... is madness... I wasn't going to have blood on my hands..." Damon confessed to Elise, as she bit her lower lip, and moved her left hand on his right scar.

"Where will you go.. And what're you going to do?" Elise asked Damon, while he tried to give her the bravest smiles as he rubbed her right side of her cheek, wiping a tear away from her face. "… don't worry I got that covered.. And for what I'm going to do? I'm going to try my absolute best to stop this war before it escalates into something that we won't be able to stop..." Damon explained to Elise, while she looked into his crimson eyes. "….. I.. I see..." She stuttered as she got up from the ground. Elise continued to heal Damon as he felt the warm sensation of his body being restored.

"Then I'm coming with you!" She declared, leading Damon to wince as he didn't want her to risk her life to join him on his suicidal mission... in fact he rather do this on his own where none of his friends or family would be harmed... though that wasn't going to be possible... to stop this war Damon needed an Army to confront the two sides, he needed to establish himself as a standing powerful faction or he'd be dead within the next few seasons.. "Elise.. I can't ask you to do that.. There could be things you don't want to see or experience-" Elise puffed her cheeks as she looked at him defiant. "Damon... I'm... coming... with you.. And that's the end of it..." Elise said to Damon, as a small smile etched across his face. "Defiant and stubborn... " Damon stated looking at Elise. "Where did you think I learnt that from?" She asked Damon as the two shared a laugh. "...this goes against my better judgment... but alright." She smiled giving him a wink, rushing towards him and hugging him. "I won't let you down... I promise!" She declared as Damon kissed her on top of the head.

Outside the Communal garden Leo, just crossed his arms watching the scene unfold before his very eyes. "…..Take care Elise... and you too Damon... " Leo decided that he was going to forget everything he saw and let the two get away, because deep down... he knew Damon would not do anything to harm his family.

Felicia rushed and met up with the three, seeing as she delivered the message safely to Lilith."Mission complete, my lord..." She breathed out, exhausted. "Alright huddle up... I'll get us out of here..." Damon declared as his right palm began to glow.

Within seconds a small red dome engulfed the group teleporting them away from the Nohrian capital, and near the Midlands of the country. The group traveled back to their hideout while Damon with in a mile of the camp expended his mana again teleporting them back to the campsite. "Sit back and relax... Lilith should be here soon..." Damon informed the group. "Damon?" Azure called Damon, prompting him to look at Azure as he was behind her. "Come with me... I wish to tell you something..." She said, while Damon nodded as the two walked into the forest nearing a stream of water, reflecting the moon off of the small current. "Remember what I promised you?" She asked Damon as he nodded.

"You'd complete that song..." He replied leaving Azure to smile and nod as well. "and I completed it...would you?... Would you care to hear it?" She asked seeing if Damon was in the mood. "Of course, honestly I believe it would help, my current morale and situation... from deteriorating into oblivion.." He half joked, seeing as it was partially true. She smiled as she stood up from the ground and walked in front of him, this blue aura formed around her and droplets of water began to levitate around her aura as well. Azure began to slowly dance in the moon's reflection catching Damon's eyes.

" _ **You are the Ocean's gray waves, destine to seek...Life beyond the shore just out of reach...**_

 _ **Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time... The path is your to climb...**_

 _ **A burdened heart sinks into the ground... A veil falls away without a sound...**_

 _ **Not Day nor night, wrong nor right... For Truth and peace you fight...**_

 _ **Sing with me a song of silence and blood... The Rain falls, but can't wash away the mud...**_

 _ **Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride... Can no one hear my cry...**_ " Azure opened her eyes as the water around her descended back to the river. "Wow... that's poetic... kind of like the story of my life right now..." Damon joked, as Azure held out her right hand, helping Damon up from the ground.

"The path you chose won't be easy..." Azure stated to Damon, causing him to sarcastically scoff and roll his eyes. "Thanks for rubbing it in..."

"But it's not impossible, with you leading us, nothing will impede your march..." Azure said to Damon grabbing both his hands and gently squeezing them, Damon moved his arms around Azure's slender form. "Thank you..." He said to her, grateful that she wasn't abandoning him. Damon gazed in to her hazel eyes as she gazed in to his crimson red eyes. "Azure?" He asked her, stating he want to ask her something.

"Yes?" She replied. "Do you mind... singing for me again?" He asked as she smiled kissing him on the right side of his cheek. "I can... and I will..." She nodded as Damon sat down and watched her as she was about to start singing and dancing again.

 _ **Several Minutes Later...**_

Damon and Azure returned to camp seeing Lilith was talking to Elise and Felicia. "I can hardly believe it myself... but I'm glad it turned out the way it did... I do love him.." Felicia blushed, while Lilith giggled as she turned into her dragon form, while Elise pouted, crossing her arms against her chest. Lilith flew over under Damon's right arm snuggling up to him and giggling. "Hey Lilith thanks for coming..." Damon knelt down petting Lilith head. "Nyuuup! I'll always come to help when I can, Damon! ^…^" She smiled as they met by the hut.

"This... campsite is getting a little dreadful... why don't we settle down in a place behind walls?" Damon asked while looking at Lilith, she winked twirling around in the middle of the group summoning a circular gateway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinoka was placing a mount on her pegasus, as she strapped on a supply pack on the right side of her steed while placing the naginata on it's holster on the Pegasus's left. The door slid open behind Hinoka, causing her to stop. "Not this time Ryoma..." Hinoka knew who was at the door, as she been in this situation before with her brother where he'd stop her.

"Do you honestly think this is a good idea Hinoka? We're at war, and you're needed here." Ryoma stated stepping in front of the pegasus petting it's snout. She mounted her steed as she looked to the opened door leading towards the outside. "I'm not going to wait another eighteen years Ryoma.. This time I'll find him..." Hinoka slapped her boots against the Pegasus's side causing the animal to whine as it sped off galloping across the hallway, nearly knocking Ryoma out of the way. The Pegasus picked up it's speed as it was now out in the open. Unfurling it's wings the Pegasus started to flap them as it continued to pick up speed. Reaching the desired speed the Pegasus began to pick up off from the ground.

"Damon... is this what you had planned?" She said to herself as she felt the cold night wind as she got higher in the night sky. Flashes seeing the Dragon, and Damon... it was truly frightening... her blood rushed all across her body just thinking about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon was relaxing on his new bed in the Astral Plane's castle, exhausted and still in mid shock of all that has happened, Lilith flew around above him, before morphing back to her human form and landing on the bed, bouncing on it once before laying on it to look at Damon. "So... how is it? Up to your satisfaction?" Lilith asked as Damon nodded, getting up from the bed as he was restless. "It's nice..." Damon responded while moving near the door. "H-hey what's the big idea?! I got you a nice place to sleep, and you're not even tired?!" Lilith pouted vocally. "Can't sleep right now... I need to check up on everyone before I head to bed, though you're more than welcome to sleep there." Damon offered that she could take his bed tonight if she wished. "I will!" She shouted back at him, before huffing and pouting as she laid back on the bed curling up.

Damon took a step outside as he moved in to the courtyard, the night skies in the deep realm seemed really weird as they had a certain glow to it at night. Damon moved in to check on why Felicia hasn't came to bed, he checked the number of rooms stationed by the fortress, and saw Felicia out cold on a small, bed. Seeing Felicia in this state, Damon snorted out a laugh as he picked her up and gently putting her under the covers. "Good night love..." Damon kissed her on her left side of her cheek, causing her to murmur something.

Damon checked in on Azure to find her asleep as well, he smiled shutting the door, while going to check on Elise's door, he saw her hair all undone from her braids and pigtails, brushing her hair in her black nightgown. "Evening Damon.." She said to Damon smiling, as he entered the room waving towards her. "Evening..." Damon replied sitting on the bed with her, seeing him by her she smiled scooting closer. "Must've came to you as a real shocker finding out we're not even related..." Damon said to Elise, which she nodded. 'At first yeah... but you were always a good brother to me... no matter what you're still my family, and I'm going to protect you no matter the cost!" Elise exclaimed putting the brown brush down by her night stand.

Damon smiled as he hugged Elise, leaving her to do the same."Thank you Elise..."He said to her as he rubbed her back. "…... Damon...I... need to …... tell you.. I..I have to say it... Or I'll lose you again.." Elise was struggling to get what she needed to say out to Damon.

"Whoa.. .easy there Elise, take deep breaths... we got time." Damon said to Elise, which led her to do just that trying to calm down and get her words straight. "Damon... I know what you're going to say... but it doesn't matter... I love you." Elise told Damon, while he just looked at her, not expecting that. "Wow... Elise, really?" He asked her, still a bit surprised. "Yeah.. I know you wouldn't think of feeling the same way but I..." Elise saw Damon move his right hand under her chin and his left hand on her right shoulder pulling her closer to his face. "I.. You're getting pretty close—Mmmmpmpppphhh?" Elise's eyes widened as Damon locked lips with her for several seconds, pulling away rubbing her cheek with his right hand. "Darling Elise, I love you too..." Damon said to her, making her have a quivering smile. "C-can we kiss again?" Elise asked, while Damon chuckled connecting his lips to hers again. Elise blushed as he pulled away quickly. "S-Sorry, still getting used to us not being... related.." Elise pointed out the hesitation as for all her life she knew Damon as a brother.

"heh... I guess you're right... we'll try a little slower if that helps..." Damon said to Elise as he slowly kissed her again. "That sounds like a good idea..." Elise confessed, seeing as that could work. Damon pulled away causing the smacking sound of the lips separating, she looked at him with a hint of sadness as he caressed her left side of her face. "Easy, Elise... we'll continue this another day, we're both kind of in shock today from what happened the past few days... so baby steps, then we'll commit to something more serious when we're collected." Elise sadly nodded while Damon gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"And Elise?" He said to her as he turned towards the exit. "Yes?" She replied about to lay down. "Don't ever stop, being that shining light of goodness... you are that bright light in the tunnel... I will need you and your spirit... I fear my descent into darkness will be through blood and pain... promise me you'll be there for me, when I'm about to go to far.." He said to her while she nodded and gave him a smile. "Damon you can count on me... I'll always be present for you." Elise said to him, leaving Damon to slightly smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Another Chapter in! Please enjoy and leave a review! Also on further updates! Jan 31** **st** **2017, I will be going to Basic Training for the U.S. Army, and that will take 9 ½ weeks... so the story will be put on HIATUS during my transistion. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far ;) if you got any requests, put them in your review of what you'd like to see in the Story.**

 **-Starnight'Renegade & Starknight'Renegade Community-**

 **-Thank You-**


	4. Desolation of War

Damon was in his room, which was located in his new castle, writing a letter for Lilith to deliver to Flora.

 _Dearest beloved,_

 _Flora no words can describe, of how remorseful and regretful I feel and there is no telling how much pain I am putting you through from the choice I made. When Felicia said you chose to stay behind, my heart became hollowed, knowing what you are going through, I not only made your life into a living Hell, but I now made King Garron use your village as a Trump card, to threaten you with it, if you don't go and fight me._

 _I promise I'll find a way to save your village, it's the least I can do, for I would not have the courage to fight or hurt you. I know it was an impossible choice to make, and there wasn't even a chance of you leaving the country to find me, as they'd hunt you down. I don't know if you still love me Flora... but I love you with all my might, I don't know when we'll be seeing each other again... for the moment I'm currently recovering at undisclosed location... far away from both Nohr and Hoshido, as they are both hunting me._

 _I'll write to you when I can, but I'm going through some hardships right now... physically, mentally, and emotionally... I abandoned you all, there is no coming back from that, I haven't slept in days, to the point where the days just bleed into one another. Please, fact of the matter is... I want you to be happy... I'm done for... there is no going back for me... just forget about me, and... -and—find someone to make... to make you happy, all I can do is bring you sadness and heartbreak, I destroyed the life that was meant to be._

 _Love, Prince Damon..._

 _P.S. I don't know if I should call myself that... I am a casteless royal... relinquished all entitlements and status.. So an outcast Prince._

 _Goodbye... and thank you for everything..._

Damon stopped as he sealed up the letter trying not to break down from telling Flora to move on and find someone else, not knowing if the night he had with her, leading up to the possibility that she was with child... a child which he could not see, perhaps never see. Damon placed his stamp on it, then moved on to the next blank letter.

 _Dear Camilla,_

 _I know not where to start, maybe an apology for you... I snapped that day, when Xander and Ryoma fought, I didn't want to fight, not when death nearly claimed me... was I afraid of fighting? No... but knowing that I could very much leave this world without truly living, before dying with a sword in my hand. Everything in my mind told me to just go with you guys... but then everything I knew in my life turned out to be a lie... I don't know who I am... or what..._

 _You probably had some knowledge of me not being your brother by blood... I don't hold it against you, I believe that you kept that from me, to protect me... If that's the case, then I'll understand. I don't know if we'll ever see each other again... I don't know if you hate me, or miss me... or a bit of both knowing you... No doubt father...or King Garron will use you to fight me... fighting you would be the last thing I'd ever want, but should we ever meet in that circumstance...I don't know what to do... I..- I truly ….-… I miss you, I haven't been able to sleep as the nightmares have been stacking up... blurring in to one another... Now I know_

 _how much I miss your protective embrace as I lay on your lap with you stroking my scalp.._

 _I'm truly sorry that I hurt you, and the rest of the family._

 _Love, Damon..._

 _P.S. If you went through my possessions... and saw that photo with my message on it, in the album... I meant every word of it... I love you Camilla, a shame I can't tell you in person._

 _Goodbye..._

Damon took a deep breath, before he sealed the letter and placing his stamp on it. To Damon this was pure torture, writing final goodbyes as he knew they'd be ordered to hunt him down. Damon looked at Camilla's letter for a moment.

 _ **(Thirteen years ago...**_

 _ **Damon was seven years old as he was trying to swing his wooden sword at the target dummy in his room. "Arrgghh! Take that enemy of Nohr!" Damon shouted at the target dummy, whacking it while the spring bent backwards quickly and smacked Damon down on the ground. Damon was on his back sniffling as tears leaked from his eyes, a shadow loomed over him, revealing Camilla as she had frown on her face, bending down to pick up Damon."Oh dear... you have to be careful.." Camilla told Damon as she grabbed a wash cloth from his bed stand, wiping off his tears. Damon nodded quietly on the verge of tears as he was no doubt in pain and embarrassed to let Camilla see him like this.**_

 _ **"Come on let's get you something to eat, you'll feel better after you eaten something..." She said to him as she put him down on the ground, opening the door for him.)**_

Damon quickly shook his head side to side, trying not to think about memories, they weren't helping. Felicia tapped Damon on the shoulder, spooking him as he turned around, seeing Felicia back up quickly. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Felicia cried out biting her apron, Damon breathed a sigh of relief, seeing it was just Felicia. "Felicia..." Damon said as he got out of his chair from his desk, approaching her. "I was... just about to tell you, I'm going to go do an inventory check on what we have in the storehouse..." Felicia informed Damon of what she was about to do. "Can it wait? I need you... Like really bad..." Damon said to her, causing Felicia to blush heavily. "M-My Lord... I... of course! I'll be glad to help you in anyway I can!" Felicia exclaimed as she stood at attention.

Damon put on a soft sad smile moving towards her to hug her first, then kiss her for a few moments, before guiding her to the bed. Felicia kicked off her shoes, and she sat against the pillows once she got on to the bed. She expected Damon to begin undressing her, but he just crawled up on to the bed laying his head on her lap. "Sorry... I'm... not really in the mood for that..." Damon said to Felicia, leaving her to exhale as she nodded and smiled gently rubbing his head. "I haven't been sleeping... haven't slept in days... the threat of nightmares are keeping me in fear of sleeping... calling for blood... anger boiling over... seeing my family.. Felicia I fucked up so bad... I don't have a future in either of the countries... I pushed away Flora.. I made you choose a life to be a vagabond, I forced you to suffer with me... " Felicia brought her lips against his, as she caressed his face. "Damon, we could be living in a hovel and I'd love you, forever... it doesn't matter where we live... I'll always be there for you..." She said to him lovingly.

She pulled off her apron, as she began to unbutton her top part of her clothing. "Now... why don't we have a few moments for ourselves... even if it makes you feel a little better, I know it'll made some progress.." She stated, while Damon looked to see she already pulled off her bra. "….alright..." He replied sitting up from the bed and turning around.

 _ **Half an hour later... (HA DENIED! NO LEMONS FOR YOU! (Evil face) Rewards require Reviews XD but jk, and be good and I'll write more lemons for FE:F later...)**_

Felicia rolled off of Damon, both drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. "Feel...better...?" She asked Damon in between breaths, while Damon turned to his right to look at Felicia, his chest rising and falling as he breathed in heavily "Yeah... I don't know... why the... fuck I was... moping around..." Damon huffed out sweating as well, while Felicia giggled, leaning in to kiss Damon on his right cheek. Damon's eyes traveled past Flora's face down to her breasts and then stopping at her stomach, he slowly moved his left hand on her stomach, causing the two pause for a moment, remaining quiet.

"Felicia... I..." Damon tried to get out what he wanted to say, but Felicia leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "It's alright Damon... I know...we'll find out soon enough." She gave him soft smile, which Damon in return hugged her gently keeping her in his arms. Damon covered each other up, while feeling the heaviness of his eyes slowly weighing in on his lids. Damon began to drift off to sleep, though this time he had no nightmares... just the beach... empty.

 _ **Damon got up from his beach chair to look at the waves splashing against the shores of the beach. He took a moment for himself to enjoy the peaceful serenity, then sat back down in his chair, leaning back in his chair."Damon, come on don't sleep! We got stuff to do!" Elise smiled as she surprised Damon, with him falling back in the chair, into the sand. Damon rolled out of the beached chair, Elise giggled helping him up from the ground. "Geeze Elise... sneak up on me much?" He asked as she smiled putting her hands behind her back. "Well maybe you shouldn't me a lazy sloth, and come and enjoy the beach with me, before the others arrive..." She said to Damon, as he rubbed the back of his scalp.**_

 _ **Demon leaned down kissing her, smiling as he pulled away. "Alright... come on-"**_

Damon awoke with sudden movement in the bed, as Felicia was out of the bed and putting on her shoes. "Felicia?" He said in a strained voice, seeing as it was early in the morning. "S-sorry Damon, didn't mean to wake you... I have to go check on the store house, or I'll never be able to get around to it..." Damon frowned hearing that. "Felicia it's too early in the morning, come back to bed..." He said to her, while she sighed kissing him on his lips. "I want to, but I got a job to do right now..." She rubbed her right hand against his forehead. "Alright, but can you do something for me before you go?" Damon asked Felicia, as she nodded. "Of course, I will... what is it?" She asked.

Damon leaned up letting the covers of the blanket slide down to his lower body, revealing his abs. "Can I see your breasts again?" Damon asked, with a deviant expression, while Felicia's face began to redden, as she quickly nodded while taking off her apron and unbuttoning her top part of her clothing and unhooking her bra letting her breast push through it, Felicia looked away as she was embarrassed a bit, while revealing her chest to Damon. Damon smiled, as he moved forward kissing Felicia wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her back in to the bed. "Hey! You tricked me!" She cried out in a squeal as Damon was preventing her from doing her job. "Yup, now I'm ordering you to rest with me, until the sun rises..." Damon murmured as he covered her up with him. "Fine... you win..." She pouted while she began to strip down again until she was naked under the covers.

 _ **Several hours later...**_

Lilith's Astral form floated gracefully to Damon, as he handed Lilith the letter, letting her bite the note. "Take that to Flora please..." Damon said to Lilith as she just nodded disappearing while making Damon speculate if he should've wrote to Xander and Leo. Damon knew Xander would still be feeling betrayed and furious, Leo probably disappointment... and Camilla, Gods only knows what she's being put through.

Damon stood up and stepped away from his desk. Felicia hummed gracefully as she walked in reading the list of supplies they had in inventory. "Alright Felicia, give me the details..." Damon ordered Felicia. "So... um, for starters, we're running low on supplies...We're going to be in trouble if we don't restock in the next few days." She informed Damon of their current situation on their supplies.

Damon grabbed the list quickly from Felicia's grasp. "For a Fortress... this place is not well stocked... we're going to need to get supplies..." Damon got up from his seat. "I'll talk to the rest and tell them what's the food situation first..." Damon told Felicia as he handed her the list remembering the items. Damon moved towards the exit of his room, followed by a crash seeing Felicia trip and fall, Damon sighed as helped her up and continued on his way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinoka landed back in the stables her steed exhausted from the journey while Hinoka patted the pegasus on it's snout. "I'm sorry, I know you just got back, but I need to continue looking for him... so eat up and rest for a few hours... I'm going to get ready to leave again..." HInoka told her Pegasus. Hinoka turned around and made gasp seeing Queen Mikoto standing right by the entrance, for a moment she held her head down in shame, seeing Mikoto. "Mother... you should be resting..." Hinoka stated to Queen Mikoto.

Mikoto took a few steps forward standing right in front of her step daughter."Hinoka... where's Damon? Where's my son?" She asked Hinoka, who was nearly exhausted for her continuous search. Hinoka took a deep breath trying to best how to inform her... then the choking sensation began to bubble up, as she began to grow angrier."If you want to know what happened why don't you go get the answer from Ryoma..." Hinoka, finally got over the shock seeing Damon was outcast by her older brother Ryoma. Hinoka moved past her mother, sliding the doorway open as she needed a few hours of rest before searching for Damon again. Mikoto frowned seeing her step daughter in pain and anger.

Shortly later, Mikoto was dead set on finding Ryoma as she wanted the answer as soon as possible. Walking among the peasants and soldiers alike Mikoto began seeing posters, and rallies of Hoshido, calling for war, and destruction of Nohr... She looked around in shock seeing the disdain for Nohr. Moving past the peasants, she saw something that stuck out of the propaganda... something that shouldn't be there, moving even faster she saw a faceless Manakin... in what looked to be in Royal Nohrian armor... though she knew she seen that armor around before as she took a step closer to it.

Under the burning Manakin, she saw a sign under it, marking the Manakin as Prince _**'Demon'**_ she moved her right hand over mouth, then it hit her that armor... Her eyes widened seeing the resemblance. This...This was supposed to be her son. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she slowly shook her head hoping it was not true. Turning to her right she saw several dozen posters next to the Nohrian sketch of Xander, next to it was a sketch of her son, marked Disloyal Cur. Mikoto's heart skipped a beat as she fell against the wall. More words began to appear around the propaganda and rallies. _**'Thief of the Yato.' 'traitor', 'Dishonerable Prince'**_

 _ **'This... this Demon, butchered and murdered our people in the Market Square!'**_ Someone yelled out in front of his attendees, with many shouting for his death.

Imperial Guards pushed past the crowd of Peasants and Peons alike, seeing their Queen in distress, with her left hand over her heart. "My Queen!" A Hoshdian Guard announced helping her up from the ground, while more images became obvious of the amount of hatred of her son has spread, not just hatred but fear, it was almost too much for her, she felt like she was about to throw up or die of shock. The Imperial Guards got her up on her feet and began to walk her through the crowd rushing her out of this massive gathering, weapons of war, machinery, rallying calls, she shut her eyes as tight as she could trying to block out everything.

Before Hinoka knew it she was at the throne room of the Palace, she weakly moved towards the white throne, sitting upon it, her face... horrified... as she can hear the crowds outside grow larger and larger to the point it was deafening. "My baby boy..." She choked out quietly. "Yukimura?" She called out, to him seeing him enter the throne room, Yukimura was shocked to see Mikoto up and about, he fixed his glasses and quickly approached, bowing his head down in respect. "My lady?" He responded to her calling.

"Find my son, The High Prince of Hoshido... and bring him here... immediately." She ordered her tactician, as he turned a bit pale, seeing the tone in her voice shifted when announcing immediately. "At once!" He quickly replied while two guards followed him out, leaving Mikoto to suffer the loud noise gathering around the palace. Within the hour Ryoma and several squads of elite Hoshdian warriors entered the palace's throne room.

Before Ryoma had the chance to say anything, she wanted to know what was happening. "Ryoma... what is happening in Hoshido?" She asked firmly, while trying to control her breathing and not breaking down... in anger or pain... she wanted neither of them. "War Mother, we have entered a state of war with the Kingdom of Nohr..." Her eyes just stared at Ryoma, empty...

"….. Where's my son? Where's Damon?" She asked next her hands gripping the arm rests of the throne. Ryoma sighed as he looked at the floor for a moment."Prince Damon... has betrayed Hoshido... he betrayed us..." Ryoma informed Mikoto, her monotone expression hasn't even left her face. "…...So he has returned to Nohr?" She asked Ryoma, while he remained silent for a few seconds. "…..no... He... did not side with them either..." He explained to her, that he wasn't with Nohr either... "I exiled him from Hoshido, and declared... Prince Damon and enemy of the realm... the troops saw him attack both me and the crown prince of Nohr, refusing to take a side..." He continue to add an explanation. "I want my son's exile status lifted Ryoma... _**Now**_..." She stood from the throne, looking down at Ryoma.

"Mother... We're at war, I can't do that now... it'd undermine everything the troops have done...they'd lose faith in my ability to lead..." He told Mikoto. "Not only did you exile my son... You... You spread lies, and vulgar, and... .and.. New titles on my son..." She began to refer to the propaganda exploding around

in the rallies of Hoshido. "Mother, I had no hand in that..." He informed Mikoto. "Kaze, Saizou!" She called out with the two kneeling before her. "Go find who is responsible to sullying my son's name..." She ordered as the two sped off, to fulfill their orders.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All was quiet in the Northern Fortress, Damon's room was barely lit... Xander stood in front of Damon's dresser seeing several photos on it. "….You were a Prince of Nohr... You are a Prince of Nohr... what did those Hoshidan rats do to you?" Xander asked the photo. "Father has ordered me to track you down... and 'stop' you... This has to be a mistake, I'll prove it..." Xander said to the photo while looking at the one with them all together, he eyed Elise. "Elise... why did you leave?" He asked the photo, as he just stood in a moment of silence... His Kingdom needed him to be strong... He had to do his duty as Crown Prince and defend his Kingdom.. He must fulfill his duties, or Death and Dishonor awaits him... should he fail the remaining members of the family... then he'd choose death.

Lilith's astral form peeked through the window seeing Xander move towards the exit of Damon's room. Lilith floated to the next window, seeing Flora... and Jakob, the two were talking. Lilith was forced to watch them just talk to each other, waiting until Flora was alone. Jakob put his right hand on Flora's left shoulder, with Flora nodding as if she was agreeing to something. Jakob shortly took his leave while Flora just sat down on this red padded chair, she took a deep breath while trying to cope. Lilith made her way into the room. "Pssstt... Flora..." Lilith was below Flora's feet, causing Flora to look down, obviously confused. "L-lilith?... how-?" She never seen Lilith in this form, as she was a bit shock seeing this. "No time, I got a letter for you." Lilith said to Flora floating on her lap, and dropping the letter, in her hands.

The first thing Flora noticed was the seal on the letter... that was Damon's seal... Flora opened the letter quickly as she began to read the contents on the page. Cold tears began to well up in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks as he hands began to noticably but lightly shake, holding the letter. Lilith could hear light sobbing coming from Flora. "My Love..." She weakly choked out in small sobs. Flora was just reading the message biting her lip shaking her head, she was going to be sick.. She rushed towards the restroom down the hall quickly and began to throw up in the toilet.

Lilith frowned seeing Flora in distress, and in pain, Flora fell back against the tiles on the floor, her ice powers kicking in, and started to freeze the area around her. It was apparent to Lilith that Flora was experiencing internal pain from all that has happened.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Azure and Elise were sitting at a large table, with Damon pacing the floor showing them on a board of what they have, and what they need to survive in the long run. "So Corn, Wheat, dried preserves, and water... the granary is nearly empty... this fortress wasn't stocked up as it should be so... we're going to have to acquire the resources to continue to survive... and finances are tight on me as I have...150 gold on me... and since I am being hunted by both Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, I'll have to do some commerce around the local villages out of their field of vision." Damon informed the two.

"You're going out alone?" Azure asked Damon, as he nodded while Elise was against the idea completely. "But Damon you could get in trouble!" Elise protested, while Damon patted her on the head with his left hand. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Anyways I have a small amulet for Lilith to track on me, so incase she's looking for me, she'll know where to find me." Damon informed them, telling them he could get out if he gets in a bind.

"Besides you two need to lay low, no doubt Nohr is looking for you and Elise, and for you Azure, you were technically being held hostage, on my release..." Damon mentioned to the two. Damon leaned closely to the two."With that said and done... please do not follow me..." Damon made that clear, to the two seeing as if they followed him he couldn't at the moment, ensure their safety. Elise pouted while Azure nodded, letting Damon to take his leave.

 _ **This is Crazy... going out there, in a middle of a War?! Patience Damon... Patience... just concentrate on the task at hand...**_

Damon shook off his worries, as he grabbed his Yato blade strapping it to his right side of his waist, before he made his way outside of the room, dead set of not failing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Camilla was looking in her mirror observing her form, seeing the pure perfection and beauty of herself. Selena and Beruka were standing by awaiting their orders from Camilla, while making sure they did not speak after the events of that fateful reunion, to Damon being outcasted and exiled. Selena knew Camilla was probably going through either denial or grief at the moment, she was ordered by her father King Garron to hunt down Damon, while her brothers were to concentrate on the war.

Camilla turned to Beruka and Selena, cocking her head to her right while moving her right hand under her jaw. "Where did it go so... _**very**_... wrong?" Camilla asked the two, while Selena and Beruka looked at each other, seeing Camilla finally spoke after the long silence she had from last night.

Beruka looked a Camilla, wondering of which topic to be sure."Lady Camilla?" She asked her for confirmation, while Selena winced fearing Camilla's reaction. "My poor sweet... Damon... what did those thieves do to him?" She asked her underlings. "….. Well... Damon was going through a lot of stress and pain... It's not inconceivable, that Hoshido caused him to have internal conflict..." Beruka replied to Camilla.

"Hmm... I'm just trying to wonder, what was going on in his poor little head, that would cause him to lash out like that... he was shivering like a leaf in the wind as he stood on that bridge..." Camilla asked stated as she bit her lip. Camilla straightened her form as she approached Selena."Selena... you've been quiet so far... what do you think?" She asked Selena who quickly perked up. "Uh... Uh... Yeah, totally, they must've caused Damon's reaction!" Selena quickly stated, not wanting to draw Camilla's ire, though all she did get was a pat on the head. "I see... Though father is dead set on having him killed... a shame..." She said as she approached the mirror fixing her cleavlage. "I hope he'll be excited to see me... his flustered look, his reactions are so cute... I want to remember it all... before I plunge my dagger in to his heart... then my life will truly be destroyed... he'd die by my hands... where he'll be loved at the last moment, rather than dying by someone he doesn't know...then I will die in peace as well.." She said as she turned to Selena and Beruka who were obviously concerned for their Lady.

Lilith's eyes widened as she heard every single word, while hiding under Camilla's bed, her little mouth opened dropping the letter that was meant for her, she looked down seeing the letter and wanted to know if this was the best option to do... if she told this to Damon.. Damon would be heart broken... more than he already was, though if she'd deliver the letter she'd be leaving Damon in an unknown fate should he and Camilla meet again...Though Damon did leave instructions, and they were clear for her... Lilith quickly floated to Camilla's dresser dropping the letter on top of her dresser and floated quickly out of the room and outside in the open to, immediately disappear back to the Astral Fortress.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the Midlands Damon was carefully navigating his way towards a fishing village near the border of Hoshido, there was a sizable market of commerce, where he'll be able to do trade quickly and get out. Though there was little voice in the back of his head telling him this was a crazy plan. Bringing out the map he looked at the direction towards the east slowly and cautiously making his way towards Hoshido, while looking for ambushes laying in wait.

Fortune or Luck would have it, that he did not run into any patrols or ambushes. "Thank Gods..." Damon breathed out as he pulled up his hood over his armor to conceal his face. Nearing the village Damon saw the lively village trading and talking. He could hear two lines of twenty Hoshdio Yari Ashigaru, move through the village.

 _ **Fuck...**_

Damon moved quickly away from the patrol, and watched the patrol move through the street as he hid in an alleyway. Damon took a deep breath, there was no doubt that the entire country was looking for him... Damon then mentally slapped himself unsheathing the Yato blade.

 _ **Yeah like no one knows this piece of work!**_

Damon kept it sheathed as he moved out of the alleyway, moving through the lively crowd. Damon kept supplies on his mind... though if he wanted to go for the long run he started to think about a communal garden at the fortress, to just grow their food... though it'd take a lot of magic to keep the demand of food supplies growing, if the occupants of the Astral fortress continue to grow.

Damn spent no time gathering his need supplies on wooden cart, tracking it partly in the dirt as the roads in the village was in poor repair. Dragging the supplies out of the village Damon could feel something was wrong... goosebumps were forming on the back of his skin, he didn't know why... but he thought he was being followed.

Damon was out of the village moving quickly as he needed to summon Lilith soon. Damon quickly dropped to the floor hearing the launching and click of a crossbow, he narrowly escaped the bolt as it struck the tree. Damon rolled on the ground drawing his sword looking around trying to find the attacker. "Show yourself!" Damon shouted, he turned to look at the bolt seeing the Crossbow bolt was... glowing red he grabbed on to it examining it. "What in the world...?" Damon's head shot to the right hearing a galloping horse followed by the female crimson warrior he encountered on the bridge holding her spear out in a striking position. " _ **You!**_ "Damon shouted at the warrior knowing she was the one that started the whole trap at the bottomless pit.

 _ **This... FUCKER is the one that caused my capture! If she didn't lure me in, this never would've happened!**_

 _ **(You can write here for commentary: )**_

Damon drew his Yato blade dodging the first lance attack, and quickly turning around as the crimson warrior was lapping around for another charge. Damon's eyes narrowed down on her brown steed tightening his grip on his sword. Slashing sideways to the right, Damon cut the horse clear across the neck, throwing the rider off forward towards the tree line, while the horse fell to the ground dead." _ **No more tricks!**_ " Damon snapped at the crimson warrior.

Damon charged forward at the Crimson Warrior clashing his blade against her pole arm. The Crimson Warrior slammed her full knight helm against Damon's face as he stumbled back his nose bleeding from the impact of the steel helmet. The Crimson Warrior spin kicked Damon in mid air causing him to fall back against a tree while the warrior charged in a lunging position. Damon moved out of the way as the spear struck the tree lodging into the wood.

Damon quickly took his chance tackling the warrior against another tree, while being punched in the face multiple times by the Warrior. A loud thud could be heard from Damon slamming the warrior against the tree, grabbing the said Warrior by the throat and throwing her to the ground smashing the plated warrior in to the ground. The crimson warrior wrapped her legs around his right arm twisting his arm, and angling his head up trying to break three sets of bones. Damon snapped to the right slamming her against the tree knocking off her helmet as she rolled back.

Damon blinked several times as a gust of wind kicked up blowing forward past his face and around the Crimson Warriors face, her blonde short hairy could be seen barely flowing in the wind while her blue bandana was fluttering. Damon saw she had brown eyes, a pale skin, and freckles. She had a determined expression on her face, leaving Damon to momentarily drop his guard as she side stepped around him, while Damon continued to observe her.

"Who are you?" Damon asked the Crimson Warrior, while she just scoffed in her combat formation. "Scarlet of Cheve..." She replied while Damon remembered the name of that city. "That's a Nohrian province..." Damon saw Scarlet's face form a slight scowl.

"Don't remind me... but one day we will be free." She spoke with ambitions and dreams, Damon already liked her. Damon had a slight smile which caught her attention. "Why are you... smiling?" She asked cautiously. "Keep that dream with you, never let go of it...I destroyed my dream to be with either of my families... in the name of peace." Damon stated to Scarlet, as she lowered her guard. "That moment on the bridge... you followed me through... why?" She asked Damon as he leaned against the tree.

"Curiosity... I wanted to know if you'd challenge me to the duel..." He stated leaving her to raise her right eyebrow, crossing her arms against her plated chest. "But I was... clearly mistaken, you weren't challenging me, or fleeing... you were setting a trap... I usually don't fall for those kind of things... but I guess it happens now and then..." Damon told her about the use of ambushes. "No doubt you were sent to bring me to ' _justice_ '?" He asked Scarlet. "Yup..." She nodded as Damon sighed. "I can't let you bring me in... I have to end this war before it escalates.." Damon told Scarlet.

"No matter the cause or how just your goal is.. I have my duties... and that runs in sync with my beliefs, and I must obey them..." Scarlet cracked her knuckles and popped her neck. "So we can do this the easy way or the hard way..." She gave Damon two choices. Damon just shrugged as he quickly kicked her back several dozen meters flipping her over a branch. Damon marched his way over to her location, picking up his Yato blade. He scanned the area for Scarlet though seeing where she was supposed to land, her body was nowhere to be seen. Damon was kicked forward over the branch, he grunted in pain feeling the stinging sensation as she pulled the spear out of the tree and cut his right arm.

Damon swung his blade with his right hand pushing the spear away from his neck. "Hard way it is then..." She announced as Damon kicked her back, then proceeded to roll on the ground to get up from the ground. Damon growled as he charged at Scarlet, taking a deep breath the world around him slowed down, he remembered this happening before, Damon brought his blade down breaking her pole arm, the tip of the blade cut into her breast plates splitting the armor open along with the chainmail underneath it. Scarlet fell on her back, she could see Damon's eyes were glowing bright demonic red, she backed up against a tree. It was a close cut Scarlet could see her skin through it, she swallowed her dry saliva as Damon moved on her location. Damon brought his blade up against her neck, his eyes not leaving her form.

A tingly sensation started to travel down her cheeks, a moment later she found those were her own tears... was this it for her? There was still so much she had to do in life, Cheve had to be freed...Though those Red burning, bright eyes told her fate... she was done. "Do it..." She ordered Damon, as he reeled his sword back getting ready to thrust into her body, though immediately stopped and came to his senses... Seeing her tears go down her eyes, his eyes returned to his normal red iris.

 _ **What's happening to me?**_

Damon got on his right knee offering Scarlet his left hand, she wiped her tears away from her face, grabbing his hand as he got up pulling her up."Sorry... I got a little carried away..." Damon apologized as he pulled her up but stopped as he pulled her up too fast, putting her against his body, the two froze. "No one has ever taken me down like that..." Scarlet confessed to Damon, as he blinked several times instinctively moving his hands on her shoulders. "Lord Damon... You have defeated me... my fate is in your hands.." She told him, while he hesitated for a moment. "I need help Scarlet... help me achieve my vision of true peace throughout this war torn continent..." He asked her for help, as she took a step back. "True peace is impossible, you must know this... but I will Lord Damon... to the best of my abilities I will.." Scarlet bent the knee as she lowered her head down in respect. "Lord Damon, I Scarlet of Cheve, hereby, pledge my eternal allegiance to you... your enemies are my enemies, your dreams are now my dreams... our fates are sealed, should you fall in battle I shall fall as well." Scarlet swore an oath to Damon, as he gestured her to rise. "Our destinies are linked Damon." She stated, while Damon nodded, a small smile edging across his face...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mikoto was still in her throne, forced to listen to the rallying cry outside of the palace. Hinoka was sitting below her on the throne's step. "I told him I love him..." Hinoka told Mikoto, which she slowly turned towards Hinoka giving off a faint smile. "He feels the same..." She continued to talk, while trying to hold back the tears knowing, she spent so many years waiting for Damon to come back and now he was lost again.

The Throne room door's swung open revealing Kaze and Saizou. "My lady we come... bearing news..." Kaze announced to Queen Mikoto. "We know who has started this propaganda against Prince Damon.." He continued, while she just looked at the two waiting for that answer. "Prince Takumi... my lady." Saizou announced to Queen Mikoto, Oboro behind a column heard her Lord's name... it was almost inconceivable, the notion of him doing such a thing. Queen Mikoto's face drained of all color... "Of all people... his own brother..." She said to herself, while Hinoka was equally shocked. "Gather the War Council... Including the Royal Family..." She ordered the two as they quickly nodded before dashing out to follow their command.

With in an hour the throne room became filled up with notable loyalists and political figures alike. Mikoto looked down from her throne room, seeing most of the eyes were on her she took a deep breath. "….My son Prince Damon... I want you all to know, what ever rumors you have been hearing about him... that's slandering his name... is _**False**_... He's not the one who caused that tragedy—that massacre at the Market Square... He'd never attack the innocent... he saved my life, taking a wave of shrapnel from the blades that were meant for me..." Mikoto could hear murmuring from the crowd. "He tried to prevent a war between our two nations... and he was exiled for it... Damon who has been in the Kingdom of Nohr for so long... reflects Hoshidan values... then my son's name is ridiculed... insulted... and openly mocked." Mikoto announced to the throne room. "Takumi step forward..." Mikoto called out to her step son.

Takumi among the crowd stepped out in full view of the entire room. "Mother?" He asked cautiously. Eyes quickly shifted to Mikoto, her face holding a cold expression. "Takumi... I know it was you... you who began to rile up the populace of Hoshido, with your fabricated stories... I want you to explain yourself..." She ordered Takumi, leaving him to stutter and shake hearing her.

"I... This is war mother! I had to give the people an enemy to hate! They now hate the Kingdom of Nohr!" Takumi shouted out to his step mother. Mikoto couldn't take the lie that she was being fed. "Takumi! ….. tell the truth!" She exclaimed slamming her palms of her hands on the throne.

Takumi flinched, then lowered his head down for a moment."…... Fine... you want the truth? I did it, because I hated him... I hated him since he came back to Hoshido! I hated him when Father took him in! I hated him, that **FATHER DIED, INSTEAD OF HIM!** He's taken away everything... he brought it all here... the war... the blood... the death... all of it! And we roll out the fucking red carpet for him!" Takumi shouted out to his step mother, leaving the whole room to gasp.

 _ ***WHAP!***_

Mikoto's right hand smacked across Takumi's left side of his face, nearly throwing him to the ground. "You insult my husband's sacrifice... your father's sacrifice... You bring dishonor to your entire family..." Mikoto told Takumi, with the room gasping. "He protected your brother... he gave his life for Hoshido..." Mikoto hissed as tears started to leak from her eyes. "And now... now... my son.. Damon... he's out there being hunted by both Kingdoms... your personal vengeance … your... vendetta, does not do you credit Takumi...you put your brother's life in jeopardy." Mikoto said to her step son.

"…..You're not my mother... and he is sure as fuck... not my brother... I hope he suffers his fate... I hope it's a cruel one... I even knew who he was... the moment I released my arrow in his chest... I was hoping that killed him... but now...now I see justice will prevail against him.." Takumi said to Mikoto, leaving her to tighten her fists, Oboro was shocked hearing that from Takumi... It was wrong to hear that from her lord. "Takumi... you hurt more than my son's reputation... you put him in danger... and that will not go unpunished... Takumi... as Queen of Hoshido, for your offense to the Kingdom... I hear by strip you off all titles, and claims... you are hear by _**Exiled**_ from Hoshido..." Everyone in the room gasped, while Ryoma stood in shock, Takumi's face was pale white, drained of all color. "You will know the pain my son is going through... return with Damon, alive... and everything you just lost... will be restored... I'll give you enough gold to survive for a few weeks... and you may keep your Fuji Yumi." Takumi stood in silence, and shock as he gritted his teeth.

"Oboro... let's go.." Takumi ordered while seeing Oboro turning her back to Takumi, her face unsympathetic to him. "You're no man... you're a monster..." Oboro choked out as she moved out of the throne room.

Takumi stormed out of the throne room, feeling betrayed by his whole family.

 _ **He's not even here, and he's still destroying my life! Oh I'll find him, and this time... This time I'll finish him off! Righteous vengeance is mine!**_

After Takumi leaves the whole room Is abuzz with talk of the whole situation, not one but 2 royals disowned, Ryoma feels shaken and guilty, so much pain because of his action, now both of his brothers walk the plains of Hoshido as traitors. His anger caused this, Hinoka refues to talk to him, Sakura avoids him, the looks his step-mother gives him makes him shiver, how can this get any worse?

Mikoto finally gathers her feelings, as justified as she feels, she knows it was the hardest thing she ever did, she vowed to look after her late husbands children but Takumi's attempted murder of her son was a straw breaker, after a minute to collect herself she finally address's the people in front of her.

"As you all seen, Takumi is the traitor, he knew who my son was at the bottomless canyon yet he still attempted to kill him but my son tried to prevent the war and was punished for it, I expect you all to put the word out about my sons innocence. I will not support this war or involve myself in it, my son is top priority at this moment and nothing will change that."

Ryoma and the generals were stunned, their Queen will not support the war? Never in Hoshido's history has their ruler decided to not support a rightful war. Queen Mikoto turns her head towards Ryoma, he flinch's under her glare, he was the reason this started, while Takumi's betrayal hurts more, he started this whole thing, this is all his fault.

"You will lead Hoshido against Nohr Ryoma, if you find my son then you are to bring him home even if he has his Nohrian siblings with him, **NO ARGUMENT!** ". All the people jump from that sudden outburst.

"You are lucky that you don't share the same fate as Takumi, you clearly are not ready to take the crown if cries of peace is met with disownment, I will revoke your punishment against my son as soon as I can, but if you attempt to hurt my son anymore than you did Ryoma then you will surely regret it, I might be your step mother but the child I gave birth to will take priority above anything else in my life, with the exception of Hinoka and Sakura. This meeting is over." With that, Mikoto leaves the throne room to recover from with recently happened, so much has happened today and the people in the throne room now know the truth, but now a new problem has emerged, how do they clear Damon's name?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon and Scarlet were talking about the recent events that have been happening, while making their way out of the dark forest. Damon stopped immediately his right hand grasping his chainmail over his chest, feeling a shocking pain in his heart. _**"GAH! F-F-FUCK!"**_ Damon got to his knees as he saw darkness then a Dragon with red burning eyes staring at him.

Scarlet knelt down quickly putting her hands around his shoulders shaking him. "Lord Damon! Are you alright?!" She exclaimed while Damon was breathing heavily.

Damon snapped out of it, shaking his head side to side quickly. "Sorry... I think I'm still in pain... let's get out of this forest..."

 _ **Y̫̜͋oͯ̋u̸̥̎ ̝͇͘Ca̍nͤ̉ ̡̱̹n͐ͪe͔̝ͤv̰̜ͥer ̖Ěscap̎̏eͬ͠ ̧me̙ͮ...̷͐.̵ͤ**_

Within moments Damon activated his beacon, summoning Lilith to teleport him back to the Astral Fortress...

 _ **Several Hours later...**_

Damon was soaking in a hot bath, his aches and bruises stung as he tried to relax. "So... this is where you've been hiding?" Scarlet said behind Damon, while he quickly turned around to see her sitting against the ledge. "There's a thing called knocking you know..." Damon stated a fact, while silently thanking he was in a towel. "I know, but if we're going off the deep end, trying to end a war that seems impossible... I might as well throw conventional thinking in the wind..." That earned a hearty laugh from Damon, leaving Scarlet to smile.

Scarlet laid down at the edge of the bath."Seriously, I'd like to know what your plan is though... I mean you can't hope to stop a war this size, with only four people... " Scarlet said to Damon, as he sighed looking at her, moving the bandana out of her left eye, she turned to face Damon. "You're a strange one... but hey you're surprisingly easy on the eyes." Scarlet complimented Damon, as he sat back in the hot water. "What, was it something I said?" She asked rubbing his scalp. "…. I shouldn't be letting too many people close to me... I rather not have being disowned repeated twice in my life time..." Damon told Scarlet, leaving her to frown. "Hey... listen you can't always control things that are beyond you... sometimes we have to let our fates sort itself out." Scarlet tried to cheer Damon up.

"Well screw fate and destiny... I wish... I wish this never happened..." Damon confessed, as he leaned over the ledge of the bath. "Great start we're off to... " Scarlet faintly taunted Damon, as he growled a bit. "But that doesn't mean, I'm quitting..." Damon said to Scarlet, as a confident smirk formed on her face, sitting up on the ledge of the bath. "That's more like it.." She said rubbing his scalp with her right hand. Scarlet got up and started to walk towards the exit of the bath house. "Catch you later... Damon." She said to him as she continued to walk out, leaving Elise to move past her wrapped in a brown towel. She walked on the steps to the hot water and sighed as she sat one Damon's left.

"Ahhh that's more like it..."She said with a tone of relief. Damon moved his left arm around Elise holding her close. "So..How was your day?" Damon asked Elise, as Elise looked at Damon smiling, he noticed Elsie undid her hair letting it go past her back. "Great, I did some exploring..." She informed Damon, while he looked at Elise rubbing her right side of her face. "….Careful Elise, the Astral areas aren't that safe to go wander around, you could get lost and never be found." Elise puffed up her cheeks, obviously hurt by Damon's lack of faith in her. "I know what I'm doing!" She yelled at him weakly hitting his chest with her balled up fists. "Ow! Okay! I trust you!" Damon tried to get the words out for her. "Hmmph! Now I don't know if I want to talk to you the rest of the night." Elise pouted, leaving Damon to face palm himself quickly with his right hand.

"Ouch you're very cruel..." Damon said in a monotone like voice. "Not cruel, a firm hand!" She corrected Damon. "uh huh... Elise, you'd buckle under my attempts to freak you out..." Damon told Elise, as she was semi red of anger. "Oh yeah, betcha I can withstand anything you do! So do your worst!" She challenged Damon as he sighed, as he moved his right hand on his towel around his waist, taking it off and putting it on the ledge of the bath, Elise's pupils slowly looked down, her face started to redden of embarrassment. Damon grabbed Elise putting her on his lap, causing her to shiver as he pulled off her towel. In a weak defiance she placed both her palms as they were both shaking against his chest, though Damon had his left hand on her back pushed her chest against his.

Never in Elise's wildest dreams... has she ever thought about getting this close to Damon, her stomach felt like it was twisting and forming knots. Damon's crimson eyes looked at her Purple colored eyes which were glimmering in the light. "…..I'm ready..." She choked out, to Damon as he raised his right eyebrow up. "Pfffffffffffftttt! No! You're nowhere near ready, you'd die of a heart attack the moment we tried to do something..." Damon stated while Elise pounded on his chest with both hands repeatedly. "T-that's not funny!" She cried out to Damon, as she was becoming a little more stubborn. Damon was trying to contain himself from laughing, while flinching from the strike to the head from Elise bringing her fist down on top of his head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours later, Damon was looking at his damaged Nohr Helmet. The Helmet was beyond fixing, in fact the best thing he could do was reforge the armor. Damon was trying to concentrate on the helmet using his power to weld the helmet back in one piece.

 _ **Almost there...**_

As close as it seemed to be lining up the area of damage, so his magic could attempt to seal it, Damon's concentration was breaking as his mind was clouded with doubt, fear, anxiety, and dreadful feeling of regret... With in a split second the damaged helmet fell on his desk in two again, Damon's eyes became bloodshot as his fists began to tighten. Enraged by the fact that the helmet was in two again, Damon with all his strength swung his right arm against the desk shaking the furniture. _**"FUCK!"**_ Damon shouted with venom and rage in his voice as he and slid the helmet and everything on his desk off to the right throwing it across the room.

Damon slumped back in his padded chair, as he slowly began to simmer down. Damon reached in one of the shelves in his desks for a parchment of paper, and his pen. Damon exhaled a long sigh, as he knew he still needed to write to a few more people before he could finally move on.

 _Dear Xander,_

 _I know not of how to start this letter to you my brother... Though I know how you're feeling about what went down between our last encounter... betrayed. Believe me brother, I wanted nothing but to be at your side again fighting side by side, but because of what I know now... I don't know what the truth is anymore, I hesitated at the moment when you all needed me... I also feel betrayed that you didn't understand what I was feeling, but it doesn't matter because in reality... I failed you all, but I know what I must do, I'll do all I can to stop this war between Hoshido and Nohr... I know the next time we meet won't be of peaceful intentions... if anything, father is having you hunt me while this war rages on._

 _Now that is said and done, I now realize that things may never go back to the way things were, but if it means I get to keep you all alive, then I will keep fighting... my beliefs will not go down so easily brother, I promise you, that as long as I draw a breath from my body, I will grow stronger... and I will survive. Elise is safe with me, she chose to join me when I told her to stay behind at the capital... though I promise no harm will come to her at all... I hope one day we'll be able to look back and forget about the conflict as we can all live in peace and harmony._

 _Goodbye Brother..._

Damon looked at the letter seeing the message and reading it over and over, would his brother Xander care? Was the betrayal worse than what it seemed? Was he in the wrong? Damon was completely conflicted, before he knew it he was already on his bed, trying to rest his eyes so he could forget everything that transpired.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hinoka was sitting by her bed cleaning her naginata, and observing the blade on the pole arm. A war to be fought, yet in her heart Damon took most of her attention... even though the fate of her people are at stake... "Damon you should've been here with me... where are you hiding?" Hinoka said to herself feeling cold and alone, as her heart continued to sink not knowing if Damon was alive.

Renewed sense filled her mind... as she immediately got to her feet striking the pole arm on the surface of the floor. "No... I won't give up on you Damon, I lost you once... I won't lose you again..." Hinoka was determined to be reunited with Damon, even if it should kill her, they'd be reunited. Hinoka's eyes shifted to the right seeing the door to her room slide open, revealing Ryoma. Hinoka's mood immediately shifted, seeing as Ryoma was the main cause of Damon's exile. "What do you want?" Hinoka asked Ryoma, as he maintained a calm demeanor, seeing as Hinoka had every right to be angry with him and his decision, even though to him it seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Hinoka... I know what you're going thr-"

"Stop... Just stop..." Hinoka hissed as she approached her brother moving her right index finger poking him roughly in the chest. "Don't you dare come up her in my room and try to console me in my moment of grief... you caused his exile... you couldn't even see the distress we were putting him through on that bridge... both us and the Nohrian royal family... he was panicking not knowing what to do!" Hinoka shouted at her brother, while Ryoma was trying to put himself in Damon's position. "Look what Damon wanted... I mean not what you wanted... He wanted peace, you exiled a true Hoshidan!" Hinoka yelled at her brother in grief.

Damon wasn't looking for a war between families... though because of his words fell on deaf ears there was no stopping this war between Hoshido and Nohr, thousands have already been claimed. In Ryoma's mind he wanted to get his long lost brother back to Hoshido, his true home, so many years were taken from his family... all he ever wanted to do was get back those lost years for Damon's sake... so they could all move on. No matter of what Ryoma wanted to have, since he heard of Damon's treatment while in the captivity of Nohr... he stood up for his captives, and honestly believed that they were his true family... and maybe they were, the way the Crown Prince of Nohr sounded, he truly did want him back... Though rage consumed Ryoma's senses blinding him, as revenge for all Nohr has done with in the past... to him they were stealing his brother again, now he destroyed that chance of ever being a family again.

"You're right..." Ryoma told Hinoka, which caught her off guard. "I let my rage get ahead of my better self... I just wanted to keep Damon safe from Nohr... now he's our only hope in getting our family back together..." Ryoma confessed to his sister, which left Hinoka speechless for a moment... With Queen's Mikoto's exile of Takumi, until Damon is returned to the realm safely in one piece, Hinoka's siblings will continue to slowly break away from each other, Damon was the key to bringing her family back together... "Which is why I'm going to continue to search for him... I want him back... I spent so many years believing I'd never see him again...I won't allow him to be taken away from m...us ever again..." Hinoka was choking back the tears, trying not to think about string of events that transpired.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Damon was now growing more concerned of the situation he was forced in to, by all accounts any sane person would've gave up on the impossible task before hand, but Damon was not like most people... he wanted this war to stop, and he wanted his families back.

 _ **There has to be an explanation for all this... I mean... the attack at the Market Square back at the Hoshidan capital... None of those were Nohrian soldiers... it's like... they were possessed by some force of evil... those two cloaked figures..**_

Damon left his room to seek out Azure, he was not sure what he was supposed to do, and Azure... she seemed to know more of this conflict than he did. If there was an easier way to stop this war, some sort of spell he could find... then he'd pursue it to stop the needless bloodshed, as this war didn't seem to make any sense... fighting over him? Sure he is technically family to both Nohr and the Hoshidan royal families... but to be started so quick, to escalate the way it did... Damon ran in to Azure outside in the courtyard of the fortress, as she was sitting on the steps of the entrance of the fort.

"Azure!" Damon yelled out to Azure catching her attention, her expression on her face was almost emotionless for a moment before, she managed to form a soft smile seeing Damon. "What can I do for you Damon?" She asked Damon as she got up from the steps. "Azure... I need to ask you something of this war that's going on..." Damon stated as he was thinking she'd believe he'd sound crazy.

"Go on..." She replied to Damon, waiting to hear what he wanted to say about it. "Something seems... welll... I uh.. How can I put it..." Damon struggled to get out what he wanted to say. "Take your time Damon." Damon nodded hearing that from Azure as he took a deep breath. "This doesn't seem like a... well a real war... it's not really about land grab, like the previous war that broke out between the two rival nations... more of a war of extermination of both armies of Nohr and Hoshido... to kill as many as they can."

Azure took a moment for herself while Damon was trying to wrap his head around the idea floating in his head. "Crazy right?" He asked Azure, as she only shook her head at first. "No... not at all Prince Damon... You're not wrong on the legitimacy of this war, I can tell you the complete truth... but it can't be here, if you want to know the truth... we have to go somewhere else."

 _ **What's this somewhere else thing about? I mean is the fortress here compromised or something, or does she know something that I don't?... Play it cool Damon, just play along with this, if she's being legitimate and she knows something about my suspicions about this war, then I have to trust her... I mean she has yet to lead me astray.**_

Within a few short hours, Damon, Azure, Elise, Felicia, and Scarlet were where all of Damon's troubles began... The bottomless pit, Damon's eyes widened seeing the bridge was still against the pit's edge. Elise immediately took notice to Damon's expression."Damon... are you alright?" Elise tugged against the spacing in Damon's Nohrian armor. "….. I should've died here..." Damon stated as he looked down the pit, causing shocked faces to appear on Felicia, Scarlet, and Elise, while Azure had a sad expression, placed on her face.

"D-Damon! Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Elise cried against Damon's back, trying to keep the tears back, while Damon was still concentrating in the deadly abyss. Felicia was on Damon's right, as his concentration had not broken while he continued to look down into the bottomless pit. "Please my lord... don't say that... I thought I lost you... but.." Felicia grabbed Damon's hands with hers, gently squeezing his gauntlets. "I got you back...and... and I won't let anyone take you away from me again..." Felicia said to Damon, while turned around to meet her gaze. "Even if I'm a hollowed... broken shell of my former self? Did you really get me back?" Damon asked Felicia. "No you're wrong, you're the same man I fell in love with... and I'll be with you always..." Felicia told Damon, trying to comfort him, while he turned his attention back to the bottomless pit. "Now that we're here... now comes the next step... Damon I need you to jump into the pit..." Azure said to Damon, while the others just looked at Azure in shock. Felicia's hands tightened in to fists as she began to glare at Azure. "Heh... perfect way to just end all the problems... wouldn't it?" Damon half joked, as he turned to face Azure. "Was this your plan? Lure me out to the bottomless pit, and have me commit suicide?" Damon asked Azure as his temper was starting to grow.

Azure stepped to the edge, of the bottomless pit. "You mistake me Damon, the pit won't kill you... I promise, just follow me..." Without warning Azure dove in to the pit shocking everyone. "AZURE WAIT!" Damon tried to grab on to Azure though he was too late as she quickly disappeared into the dark abyss. "She just... jumped in..." Elise choked out in horror.

In the tree line Takumi jumped down from a branch, behind the group, his bow was immediately drawn, along with an energy based arrow being pulled back on the bow preparing to be launched at it's target. "This time... this time you die..." Takumi hissed out as the others were looking down at the pit, while Takumi released though in his anger he tore the bow's string missing his target and hitting the ground behind the group launching them all in to the bottomless pit.

Takumi ran over to the edge seeing they disappeared into darkness. "That... that was easy..." Takumi said to himself as he looked down, seeing no bodies. He then began to have worrying thoughts... what if he survived even that? Was there a chance that he was still alive... No he had to make sure he was dead... though traveling down there was the last thing to do... would he wait for him to climb back up?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **DADDY'S BACK! HEY RENEGADES DID YOU MISS ME?! WELL DUE TO A MISHAP WITH MY SPINE I HAVE RETURNED! DETERMINED AND WITH NEW GOALS! SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND BE SHOWERED WITH LOVE ^_^!**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank You-**


	5. One Choice leaves an echo

_***THUMP...THUMP...***_

 _"Damon!? Damon!? Where are you!?" Elise screamed out, waking Damon from his trance, his vision was blurry, and it was hard to breathe as a vine or maybe rope was constricting his neck as he was a few feet above the ground._

Damon weakly pulled his blade out of his sheath, swinging it the blade upwards cutting the object constricting his air flow. Damon plummeted to the ground making a loud thud, groaning and coughing out catching the attention of Elise, who immediately rushed over to Damon's side as he turned on his back to look up into the abyss. Felicia entered his vision next kneeling down and resting his head on her legs, while Elise was healing him. Scarlet could be seen standing in front of him as she offered her right hand and Damon took it quickly, getting off the ground. Quickly getting a look around the area, it was dark, gloomy, and everything around them look destroyed.

" Where the Hell are we...? How...how did we survive that fall?... is everyone alright?" Damon asked the others, worried about their well being. "Surprisingly yes lord Damon..." Scarlet replied seeing as she was just as shocked as Damon was.

"I think I have an upset stomach, my Lord..." Felicia complained as she felt a bit queasy. Damon looked at Elise, she was sort of frightened of the area they were in as she was silent on replying to that question. Damon looked around and noticed Azura was absent, causing him to worry. Before Damon could call out to Azura, she stepped out of the shadows to reveal that she was still with them and unharmed. "Azure! … You're okay..." Damon was relieved as he thought she attempted suicide, Azura nodded giving him a soft smile. "Damon it's Azura, not Azure... and Yes, and I'm glad to see you all are alright." Azura approached Damon, seeing as he was confused as how they survived the fall from the bottomless canyon. "You have questions no doubt?" She asked Damon, as Damon quickly nodded. "Where are we?" He asked seeing the scenery was less than pleasant.

Azura's golden eyes shifted to the direction of a steep passage way with a cold dead wind blowing through, the howling it made it sounded like the howls of the dead."This is the Kingdom of Valla... the ones responsible for the war that wages on between Nohr and Hoshido." She told him, while the others were shocked to hear such a thing from Azura. "Wait I don't understand... how is this... Kingdom of Valla responsible for the war that's going on... uh... up there?" Damon asked looking up in to the abyss.

Before Azua could continue, she heard several metalical footsteps, Damon and Scarlet immediately switched to combat stances turning around to face the noise in the dense fog. "I'll explain it all, but we must leave this area before we are spotted... follow me." Azura made her way through the steep passageway leading to a cavern, leaving the others to quickly follow. The group appear in a cavern through the tight passageway, Azura takes a minute to rest and sit upon a flat stone surface as she believed she could explain to the others what needed to be said. "Okay... so what's this about that Valla being responsible for the war?" Damon asked Azura, while Scarlet stepped up by him on his right. "That's crazy Azura, This Valla Kingdom isn't responsible for the war that's' raging on..." Scarlet said defiantly, believing that an outside source responsible for it was crazy to even think about.

"Is that so? Tell me, how is that the Kingdom of Hoshido knew where the Nohrian expedition force was going to be?" Azura asked Scarlet, letting Damon and Elise be surprised of that question. "Yeah... that's right!... The Archers lying in wait for the expeditionary force, the ambush... How did you guys know where and when we were going?" Damon asked Scarlet, while she turned her attention to Damon... she honestly didn't know. "I'll tell you, the Hoshidan family was informed by a 'source' within the capital that the children of King Garon were patrolling near the bottomless canyon just bordering Hoshido. It was a chance too good to waste as they saw a chance to bargain for you Damon... You were that King piece to start a war between the two nations... you were to be a martyr... you were supposed to die at the bottomless canyon... yet you survived ruining _**his**_ plan..." Azura stopped mentioning someone, that Damon believed Azura wanted him to know.

"Whose plan?" He asked sitting in front of Azura. "The person responsible for what Valla is today, and the War? His name is _**Anankos...**_ this land was once beautiful... farmlands and sprawling cities of life... then Anankos arrived, killing our King and seizing the throne of Valla for himself where he laid waste to Valla, plunging the land into chaos and darkness..." Azura stopped as she thought how much planning it took for her to finally unbottle everything she's been withholding. When Damon heard the name Anankos, he felt like he should know that name. "Anankos?...That name feels so familiar to me..." He said to himself, though quickly turned his attention to Azura as she was continuing the explanation. "Since you survived, Anankos had to change his plans and pull strings back in our world, as his reach of influence runs deep... he had a hand in the invasion your brother Xander led... including the attack in the Hoshidan capital.. "

 _ **My... My... Redemption... my saving grace, I can tell my family! I can clear my name and tell them the truth! My TITLE! MY HONOR! MY NAME!... my.. My Child...**_

"I... Azura this information is what I need... I can go back and bring this war to an end..." Damon was speechless, as Elise and Felicia quickly hugged Damon believing his living nightmare of being an outcast would soon end, with his name and title restored.

Azura had an almost regrettable expression after telling him, about the information."Damon, I'm sorry you can't tell anyone outside the borders of Valla... if you do..." Damon's expression immediately turned emotionless, as she was telling him that he won't be able to clear his name with the information he had. "then what?" He asked as he needed to know the reason why he was being denied to having his life restored to him. "… If you tell anyone about Valla outside of it's borders... Valla has a curse... trying to tell anyone about the nation, and the curse will surround you and cause you to dissolve and disappear.." She stopped for a moment as she was having trouble explaining that, as a small line of tears escaped her eyes, while Damon was absolutely shocked about that information he just received. "It's what happened to my mother, when she was Queen of Valla... she tried to warn Nohr first, she dissolved right in front of me when I was very young."

Damon clenched his fists, as he sat on the ground. "Now the mystery deepens... so you're not only a Princess to Valla... but you can't tell anyone about what's going on... because... because some flying fuck cursed this realm..." Damon shot up on his feet kicking a large boulder throwing it against a cavern wall in a fit of Rage. " _ **THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! FOR ONCE! FOR ONCE I JUST WANT SOME GODS DAMN PEACE IN MY LIFE! MY WHOLE FAMILY IS OUT TO GET ME FOR BETRAYING THEM! WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS DRAGON THINK HE'S DEALING WITH?! I'LL RIP HIS THROAT OUT AND MOUNT HIS FUCKING SKULL IN MY BEDROOM!**_ " Damon snapped his face turning red, as he was raising his blood pressure. Elise and Felicia were immediately worried for Damon as he was getting angrier. Several dark shadow liked armored soldiers began to appear from the shadows catching the attention of the small group, as they raised their assortment of blades at them. Damon's red crimson eyes dilated to a reptilian shape, as he drew his blade.

Damon began to snarl and growl in anger, it was boiling over for him as he made a mad charge at his foes, Scarlet worried for her lord immediately went to his side blocking his flank saving him from a shadow armored spearman, which was seconds away from lunging his spear in Damon. Damon smashed his right arm against Shadow knight's shield throwing him back against the rough edged wall of the cavern. Two other shadowed soldiers grabbed a hold of Damon trying to restrain him, Felicia immediately rushed in stabbing both the soldiers in the neck while Damon tossed their bodies at two more advancing soldiers.

Damon groaned in pain as a sharp pain in his chest was causing him to hunch over and fall on his knees, he almost hollered in agony, as his heart was beating like crazy, his fingers dug in to the ground. A pillar of red light consumed Damon's body, as Azura was shocked that he was losing control of his power. Within seconds Damon shapeshifted into his Dragon form, his entire body blending in with the shadows almost completely as the only thing that was visible was his red devil like eyes. Several shadow soldiers began to disappear in the darkness as Damon was grabbing them and crushing them against the wall. Azura holding her staff hit the ground emitting a white bright light from the top of her staff she held tightly, Damon reacted harshly to the rays of light invading his eyes.

Elise, Felicia, and Scarlet gasped seeing the black demonic dragon, looking down at them with glaring blood like reptilian eyes. Damon began to calm down as he backed up in to the shadows, his body morphing back in to his human form. Damon sat down on the ground in frustration huffing out a strained breath as his world fell around him with one event after another piling up.

"What now Azura?...Are we to be damned to such a cruel fate of being hunted? Knowing the truth but unable to tell anyone outside this realm? Am I forever damned?" Damon asked Azura who calmly placed her right hand on his left shoulder. "Damon you must gather them so you can show them you are truly fighting to protect both Nohr and Hoshido... only with an army of both Nohr and Hoshido we can confront Anankos, and put an end to his evil ways." Azura said to Damon trying to get him to not give up, seeing that would be the worst thing to do. "How?!... How am I going to get enough support to beat this... Anankos? I put both sides against me, I'll find little support or love back in both regions of Nohr and Hoshido." Damon shouted at Azura, though she didn't flinch from being yelled at. "I know it won't be easy Damon, but I know you can do it... we all do." Azura pointed towards the others who were already by his side.

Felicia was alright kneeling in front of Damon, grabbing his left thrashed gauntlet putting it on her right side of her face, closing her eyes praying for not only his success but recovery from a hard road ahead of them all."My Lord, you can do this... I believe in you." Looking at Felicia, Damon couldn't help but regret of the life he ripped from her, that he was a fool for doing something this chaotic. Damon quickly wrapped his arms around Felicia nearly sobbing into her shoulders, as every step he took sent him nearly over the edge. "I'm sorry, I'll.. I'll try harder I promise, I'll keep going and see this journey through." Damon said to Felicia choking back his words, as Felicia was rubbing his scalp nearly crying tears of happiness, that her love was going to continue on.

Damon stepped up from his seat, looking at Azura. "Alright Azura, anything else I should know?" Damon asked her as he was collecting himself in case of anymore bad news. "…... Yes, the pass from the bottomless pit will remained opened for several more months, before it closes and stays that way for a few decades... So we need to end the war by then and have Anankos dethroned, or all this will be for naught... **when Dusk becomes Dawn, and Dawn becomes Dusk.**." Azura said to Damon, while Damon tried to think how... or what his next step even was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group finally reached the top of the bottomless canyon, it was clear of how desperate they all were now, gather enough support to fight their main enemy. Before any of them could get moving, out of the tree line a blue arrow hit between in the middle of the group, the next thing Damon knew... there was a flash of light before a energy based explosion.

….

…..

…

….

 **(fuck... why is this happening to me?)**

_**"I think he's waking up!"**_

 _ **"Damn it I'm not done!"**_

 _ ***SZZCCHHHT***_

 **(FFFFFUCK!)**

 _ **"Hold him down, I almost got it out!"**_

Damon's eyes opened up, on his right was Lilith, keeping him down while Kaze was on his left bandaging up his left shoulder, keeping pressure on the blood seething through the bandages. Kaze was keeping a level head as he kept the pressure on the wound, Damon also saw Elise by Kaze as she was getting to work healing the arm, she was covered in dirt from the explosion and minor bruises from possibly getting struck by multiple small rocks. Azura was by Scarlet the two were making sure that the threat has passed... Damon looked around to find out Felicia was missing, his eyes widened he began to panic looking around not seeing her. "Felicia? Where's Felicia?" Damon asked the group.

It didn't take long for Scarlet to explain the situation, she told Damon that after the explosion, the attacker came out of the brush and took an unconscious Felicia. _**"NO, NO, NO!"**_ Damon shouted as he ran through the forest, panicking. _**"FELICIA! …... FELICIA!?"**_ Damon screamed out in fear, not knowing what has become of her in his state. Damon halted followed by his friends who were chasing after him, when Damon spotted a message on a tree.

 _ **Dear Nohrian Demon,**_

 _ **The day Father was murdered by the Nohrian King and you were with him to be brought for negotiations, I hoped that you perished for his murder. When I found out that you weren't dead but captured, I could only wish that you were tortured day in and out... .but you weren't instead you raised up and pampered like the Nohrian you truly are. The moment I saw you at the bottomless pit at the border, I knew who you were. That's right before I released my arrow in to your chest, I hoped that would've killed you, but no! NO! You survived, barely clinging to life... to my disappointment my family brought you back in, hoping everything went back to normal. Though I knew the truth, yes the truth, and I had no intention of letting you back in, I wanted you out of my life. You Nohrian filth! You brought the war to Hoshido, I told the truth to my people of who and what you really are... You have no place here, or anywhere for that matter. Despite my best efforts, your whore of a mother, banished me from Hoshido, me! A Hoshidan Prince! While she is Queen in title only! Not by blood! She can try if she can to undo the truth I have cast upon my homeland, though I'll eventually be welcomed back when the people will rally behind my name, and demand my immediate return!**_

 _ **Though before I can return to my homeland, I must deal with you... Vengeance... I'm ready for you this time... Demon. On the back of this letter is directions, you will follow them as it will lead you to my location. Now I know what you're thinking 'why would I even bother confronting you?' Well let's just say I have something of yours... or rather someone. Should you refuse my request I will kill her. Like me you may have lost everything, but you still have her and I intend to rip that out of your life should you deny me.**_

 _ **Signed, The True Heir of Hoshido.**_

 _ **Prince Takashi**_

Damon's eyes began to glow a Demonic red."Oh I'll be there Takumi... you can count on it. The moment I see you... _**I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKING SPINE FROM YOUR BODY!**_ " Demon snapped in a blood rage, where a red aura surrounded his body.

"Damon, it's going to be a trap, let's think this through-" Scarlet tried to talk some sense in to Damon. "No! He has Felicia! He's going to kill her!... _**If he wants a Fucking Demon to fight... then I'll give him one! I'LL BE THE FUCKING DEMON HE HAS ALWAYS PICTURED ME TO BE!**_ " Damon was too far to reach for reason, rage filled his mind. It was this moment that marked his path, his old self was being buried in to a heap of ash and embers. "None of you follow me... this is something I have to do alone." Damon ordered his friends as he began to follow the directions, that would lead him to Takumi.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the Hoshidan border, Damon put down the map he was looking at, he saw the fort Takumi would be holding up at. _**"Fort Jinya..."**_ Demon said to himself as he saw the fortress observing the layout. As he moved towards the entrance he noticed several Hoshidan soldiers dead around the gate. Standing guard at the gate were another set of Hoshdian soldiers but different, instead of the red Hoshidan symbol on their banner, these soldiers had a silver symbol, their armor was the same color scheme as well. Damon aslo noticed their weapons were stained with blood... Takumi must've had supporters within Hoshdio leading him to quickly realize that these men killed their own countrymen in cold blood, seeing that kind of act of Loyalty to Takumi, revealed that these men were fanatics.

Demon stopped at the front gates seeing Takumi's supporters stare at him... they were expecting him. A armored supporter pounded on the wooden gate three times to signal the guards. Within a matter of seconds the mechanism opening the door could be heard, and the door slowly creaked open. Stepping out of Demon's way, Demon continued in to the fort revealing more and more supporters.

"Well, well, well... For a moment there I thought you wouldn't show..." Takumi announced to Demon, as he began to walk down from the stairs of the fort, leading in to the courtyard while being accompanied by several dozen of his supporters. _**"WHERE IS SHE?!"**_ Demon demanded Takumi to answer him, while several archers were pointing their arrows at him. Takumi crossed his arms across his chest. "She's safe... for now." Takumi replied, while Demon flinched from hearing that. "So shall we begin...? **Demon?** " Takumi called him by Demon, instead of his original name Damon. "Careful _**outcast,**_ you know what they say about branding someone by titles and names... they might stick." Demon said as he tightened his grip on his blade. Takumi ordered the archers to stand down, which they immediately lowered their bows. "Troops, stand down! This is my fight..." Takumi ordered his supporters as he began to move down the steps, then making a mad dash to engage Demon. Takumi grabbed a Yari spear from a stack of spears before jumping several feet in the air. Demon's eyes locked on Takumi as he brandished the Yato blade, deflecting Takumi's aerial attack from the spear he thrusted, as it nearly plunged into his face.

It was clear Takumi was prepared to face off against Demon, he took necessary steps to keep a fair distance from him to combat him. For now Demon was fighting a defensive battle, trying to study his moves, looking for repetitive moves, hoping there was some sort of pattern in his combat. Though as Takumi jumped back to gain some distance from Demon's lunge, Demon took notice to several rings began to fall off his chainmail... his armor has fallen in clear disrepair, he didn't know how much more abuse his amor could take before he had to send this to a armorer to get it repaired. Takumi threw the yari spear at Demon, prompting him to dodge as immediately noticed Takumi taking aim at Demon with his bow. Several energy shots were fired from his bow, Demon's shoulder pad was taken off from the fourth shot. Takumi picked up his Yari spear to advance on Demon's location, catching Demon off his footing he thrusted the spear in to his plate armor, breaking the material.

Demon gave Takumi a hateful glare as he grabbed the spear using all his might to fling him up in the air, throwing him up on top of the roof of the thin wall. Takumi began to fire more energy arrows at Demon's location, though Demon was having none of it as he charged at the thin wall bringing Takumi down to the ground level. Forgetting the fact that Takumi had his beloved, he was moving in for the kill, bringing his Yato blade on top of his Fujin Yumi, sparks emitting from each strike as Demon was enraged. Takumi kicked Demon back while combat rolling into him throwing him even further back. Demon threw his Yato letting it spin at a 360 degree motion slicing Takumi's cheek and destroying his spear. Takumi was shocked of not only managing to not get his head cut off but, that his foe would so eagerly get rid of something so sacred. Though in his moment of rest, Demon did not take rest as he tackled Takumi against a cherry blossom tree. The tree shook as Demon slammed him against it multiple times, Takumi pulled out a dagger hidden against his shoulder, as he plunged it in to Demon's chest, kicking him back as he prepared to fire, though Demon was immediately standing in front of him grabbing his right hand tightening his grip.

 _ ***CRUNCH***_

 _ **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GAH! DAMN IT!"**_ Takumi howled in pain as Demon broke his right hand, followed by Demon kneeing him in the face. Demon pulled out the dagger but before he could do anything rash, Takumi's supporters immediately began to swarm the area. Demon acted as quickly as he could going for the Yato, then into interior of the fortress. Demon shut the door and sealed it to buy time to look for Felicia. Demon was quickly scouting each room to find Felicia, hoping she'd be in the next, his breathing was becoming sporadic as his heart was racing, pounding through his chest. **"FELICIA!?"** Demon yelled out to Felicia as he was panicking.

Back outside Takumi's supporters helped their Lord up on his feet, his right hand shaking from being broken from Demon. "My Lord, this Demon sealed himself inside the fortress what are your orders?" One of his bodyguards asked Takumi as he glared at the fortress hearing that from his supporter. "He just doomed himself to raging inferno...set the fortress ablaze." Takumi ordered, seeing as he wanted to make sure there was no possible way for Demon to come out of this alive.

In the fortress Demon was overturning furniture, in a fit to look for Felicia ripping rooms apart to find her. Demon stopped seeing Felicia chained down to a table, bound, blindfolded, and gagged. Demon's heart skipped a beat seeing her in this state. Demon immediately rushed over to her side, placing his hand on her bindings, she was startled by Demon touching her which prompted her to shake and wiggle in protest, while trying to yell through her gag. "Felicia! Felicia calm down it's me!" Demon pleaded, as she became stiff like a board. Demon tore away at her bindings, he pulled apart the chains while Felicia took off her blindfold and the cloth in her mouth. Felicia looked up at Demon's red eyes, her eyes were tear filled and red from the crying, her face reddened with her mouth quivering _ **."DAMON!"**_ Felicia cried out as she hugged Damon holding him and trying her best to not let go, while Demon did the same as he rubbed the back of her head. The two broke their embrace only to lock their lips quickly kissing each other tears streaming down Felicia's face. "Oh Gods Damon... I thought you died... again!... They... that Takumi told his soldiers that after he killed you... they could be free to do whatever they want with me..." Demon's eyes widened hearing that, knowing that fight could've gone the other way.

Demon clenched his fists shaking for hearing that, now he wished he killed him right then and there. "Felicia I promise, I will never let anyone harm you on my watch..." Demon promised, though before Felicia could reply, black thick smoke began to flood the ceiling. Demon saw Felicia's expression, and immediately took notice to the smoke filling in the room. "Son of a bitch!" Demon snapped as he carried Felicia bridal style through the fortress looking for the exit. As Demon got with in the area of the exit, he could see the whole area engulfed in flames... they were trapped within this inferno. Demon looked frantically from all directions to find an escape for them... though more importantly Felicia, as oxygen would soon be getting deluded with the smoke filling the room. Demon put Felicia down as he knelt down and looked up to her.

"Felicia... there's one more thing I can try to get us out of here..." Demon said to Felicia giving her hands a gentle squeeze, while he winced hearing the foundation of the building creak and crack from the fire consuming the fortress. "What is it?" She asked while worrying about the structure of the building hoping it would hold until they got out. "I can transform into my Dragon form and get us out of here... but I don't really have power over it, in transforming into it... I need to get mad... like more than I am right now..." He told her, seeing they were running out of time.

"Oh my Lord please! I don't want to make you mad... There has to be another way!" She begged Demon, as he shook his head while giving off a light cough from the smoke. "No, no, no, Felicia listen... please you're not thinking clearly, we're about to be taken out of the equation as this fortress isn't going to be standing for very long... please I'll forgive you later, just give me your best shot." Demon begged Felicia to cooperate, seeing as their time was draining. Felicia began to cough from the smoke, as she nodded quickly and shakingly. Taking a deep breath, Felicia narrowed her eyes on Demon as she reeled her right hand back and...

 _ ***WHAP!***_

Demon felt the stinging slap of Felicia's hand on his left side of his face. "This is all your fault! If you had just chose to stay with your family in Nohr, none of this would've happened!" She shouted at Demon, while Demon felt that sting, as he knew she was right. "I mean you took the word over Hoshido, letting them confuse you of all people?! What is wrong with you?! My sister and I were waiting for you! You were supposed to come back to us!" Felicia's words were cold and they were doing it's trick as the flames continue to spread throughout the fortress.

"You allowed Elise to come with you, dooming her to your stupid decision!" She continued to pile up on the blame, while Demon gritted his teeth shaking his head.

"And... and don't get me started on Flora, you abandoned her! Now she's forced to live in a nightmare because of your fuck up! We could've all had a relatively peaceful life, we could've been a family!...I mean but no... now you'll never get to see her... and the rest of your family in Nohr... forget about them, you betrayed them! All of them! You are nothing but a disappointment!" Felicia screamed at Damon.

The flames began to rise from Demon's energy raising, as he was shaking his fists, growling. _**"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Demon roared as his mana exploded with a red aura growing, his form began to morph into a black Dragon. Demon looked at the sealed door and rammed his head into it smashing it into pieces, his tail wrapped around Felicia putting him on his back. Takumi's eyes widened seeing the Dragon again, his supporters began to either flee or fire on the beast, Demon extended his wings as he took flight. "I'll get you next time _**Demon...**_ " Takumi swore seeing as Demon was still the obstacle in his way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the Hoshidan Capital, Ryoma was in the war room observing the continental map seeing the territories mapped out, much planning was needed to fight Nohr. "Lord Ryoma!" Oboro called out to Ryoma as she opened the sliding door leading into the War room. "Oboro? What's wrong?" Ryoma asked picking up his blade and strapping it around his waist. "Fort Fuji Yumi has been destroyed... and I know what you're thinking and no it wasn't Nohrian infiltrators... Takumi invaded the fort and seized it, our scouts reported he confronted Lord Damon and challenged him to a duel, Takumi lost and tried to have Lord Damon burnt alive as he set the castle ablaze." Oboro gave Ryoma the full details, and was honestly shocked to hear that his brother was trying to kill his long lost brother. "Takumi you fool, what are you trying to accomplish here..." Lord Ryoma appaorached Oboro, putting both his hands on her shoulders. "Easy Oboro, you did well reporting it here, just breathe..." Oboro nodded quickly and took a deep and loud breath.

Sakura on the otherside of the room heard the whole thing, she was obviously worried for Damon now, she bit her white cloak as she didn't know why Takumi would want to kill Damon... doing such a thing wouldn't restore his title in Hoshido, that would only guarantee his permanent exile. It was becoming clearer by the hour seeing Takumi held no love for Damon, even going as far as blaming him for his father's death. To Ryoma the memory still stung, not only did he lose his father, but he lost his brother as well, he began to think if he lost more than just them. Of all the events that have transpired, he began to realize the error of his way of how he handled the situation with Damon. Though at the moment he had no time to dwell in the past, he had a Kingdom to protect, and if he was not going to be the strong leader that Hoshido needed, then what kind of example would he be setting?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elise sat by Demon's door as he had it locked, and 'requested' everyone that he was to be left alone. Demon sat at his repaired desk drinking a bottle of Nohrian Wine, not even bothering with a glass. His room was torn apart. "Damon, can you please let me in?" Elise asked him through the door, as he groaned from being bothered. "no..." He replied as he took another swig from the bottle basking in it's flavor while hoping the power of alcohol will solve his problems. Even though Felicia didn't mean the words she shouted at Demon, it still didn't mean he didn't believe each word that came from her lips. Demon's heart ached, his mind was wrecked as he tried to keep the echoing thoughts out of his mind, though the haunting past was forcing him to re live through it. His eyes were blood shot and his eyelids heavy from the exhaustion.

 _ **I miss my old life...**_

Demon's head collapsed on his desk as he was out like a light.

…...

…

…

…

Damon opened his eyes seeing the ceiling to his room back in the Northern Fortress, his eyes widened though before he could move he felt he was laying on someone. Damon tilted his head back seeing Flora completely naked like himself, only covered by a sheet, smiling and humming as she rubbed Damon's scalp.

 _ **Flora...**_

Damon's heart sank knowing it was only a dream, even though seeing her made his heart flutter a bit, only to let the cold realization sink in that she was still technically being held hostage in Nohr. "Morning my love..." She said leaning down slowly and locking her lips with his. Damon didn't know what to say, in fact he didn't even bother to say anything at all as nothing would change, this 'dream' comforting it may be was still a haunting reminder, that he chose not to go back. Damon's vision became blurry as the dream began to fade, darkness began to fill his vision. Fires began to surround him as he could hear the haunting screams of innocents back in Hoshido. In front of Damon, was his dragon form, roaring and breathing fire. The Dragon approached Damon as he looked at the beast, not in shock... but fear... fear of what he can become. A sea of fire engulfed Damon as he struggled to breathe in the flames. Falling on to the surface he slowly drifted in an out of consciousness, before he knew it he was underwater dyed red. Damon didn't know if this was a blood ocean, or this was simply from the setting sun. Damon continued to drown in the ocean as he gave up fighting it, then all of a sudden a hand grabbed his right hand pulling him up from the ocean.

Damon took a deep breath as he saw it was Hinoka who saved him from being swallowed by the ocean. "Don't you dare give up Damon! I never gave up when you were in Nohr... Fight... please..." She begged Damon, as now they were on the Nohrian royal family beach...but this was different both families of Nohr and Hoshido were here... in peace. This was what Damon was fighting for, to end the war and unite his family to make it whole. It didn't matter what he had to do to make it happen, even if it means that he would become the very thing that he detested, every step he would take to stop this fight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Demon's crimson eyes shot open as his face held determination, gritting his teeth he grabbed his Yato blade. "I'll stop this war, even if I have tear the continent apart to do it... I'm going to need more help.." Demon said to himself as he looked at the Continent map, trying to find out where his next stop would be. Demon had two choices:

 _ **Return to Nohr first: Attempt to unite his Nohrian family. (Takumi will continue to gain support through Radical/Revolutionary elements of Hoshido, if left unchecked Hoshido's military strength could be in tatters by the time Demon unites both sides, as a Hoshidan Civil War is inevitable and Hoshidan family could be at risk [This all depends on Ryoma's competence and ability to lead Hoshido during its time of strife.].)**_

Or

 _ **Return to Hoshido first: Attempt to unite his Hoshidan family. (Confrontation of Takumi is inevitable... Flora's fate will be left unknown for a time, King's Garon's war effort will be left unchecked and will continue to use Demon's own family against him, including Flora[Demon's sanity will**_ _ **deteriorate extensively**_ _ **] )**_

Demon did not have time to waste, he had to make a choice soon or both sides could be damned, and his choice was all for nothing.

 _ **(Okay so this is up to the readers, THAT'S RIGHT! This story and its 'Fate' lies in your ultimate decision, choose wisely and most importantly carefully... Calculate the risks and find out if the end goal will justify the means by your choice. In your review explain to me why the choice would be the logical or best choice, remember where Demon is now mentally. )**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


	6. A True Daemon?

**A True Daemon?**

 **Well it's official Demon/Damon will be heading to Nohr to reunite with his family, and attempt to rally them to save his family in Hoshido. You all chose to save Damon's sanity rather than risk it for military strength against Valla... interesting.**

 **For those reviewers confused about Demon and Damon being both used for the main Protagonist, he's having complete and utter inner conflict with himself fighting against his own beliefs, his own personality is deteriorating in to a dark selfish, and more arrogant entity of himself. Though through this path that was chosen, may lessen that spread of his dark self taking root in to Damon's mind. So when you see like when Demon sees something or says something that's Damon's dark personification taking over and poisoning his mind.**

Damon was fitting his repaired customized Nohrian armor on his body with the help of Felicia, who was worried for Damon. Felicia's chest began to hurt realizing how much stress her Lord and lover is under, and it pains her knowing the fact she had to hurt him by yelling at him back in Hoshido just to save each other from the raging inferno that would've claimed their lives.

"I'm coming home..." Damon said to Felicia seeing as it's been some what of a Hellish nightmare being separated from his family. In truth Damon was now scared to confront Flora, what would she say to him, he wondered, would she even want him back? Then there was his other siblings... Xander, Leo, and Camilla... it was going to take a lot of work to convince them... or would it? They were his known family for his whole life... Elise chose to join him in his quest. Could it be just as easy with the others, or was he only fooling himself?

It was risky, though Damon decided he'd liberate Flora's village as quick as he could before King Garon realizes Damon as re-infiltrated Nohr on the intent to reunite with his family. "I wonder what they'll say..." the ex prince said to himself, as Felicia was fixing the chainmail rings around his shoulder.

Several successful clicking sounds could be heard as the chainmail was being linked together in a snug fit around Damon's neck. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're thinking it will be..." Felicia tried to ease his mind with a calm tone as she finished with his chainmail.

Damon looked at Felicia, for a moment his face held no emotion what so ever."You're right it could be worse, and I could be facing them at the tip of a sword." Damon was worried that he would not be welcomed back.

Felicia took a few steps back to examine his armor making sure all the right adjustments were made for him. "Alright my Lord, now the plate mail." Felicia moved over by the armor rack by Damon's bed picking up the chest plate first seeing as that was important to her lord's survival, she however stopped as she looked at the armor and remembered the condition it was in when she found Damon. The plate still bore the scars and burns from the last fight he partook in, to save her no less.

With Felicia's help Damon finished putting on his plate mail for his entire body within minutes, with the exception of his head where the chainmail hood would be going over followed by his repaired helmet. Felicia stepped back to see if she was missing anything, and saw he was missing his tabard. His maid moved over to the ex prince's dresser to look for his tabard.

Damon examined the tabard seeing the red Nohrian crest that Camilla made for him, he couldn't help but smile remembering when he first got it from Camilla. Thinking about Camilla, he knew she and him were close... Camilla maybe thought they were closer than that, but he worried how'd she would welcome him. Putting on the tabard he made sure that the cloth fit well around his plate mail. Felicia was about to compliment on Damon's appearance but was stopped with several knocks coming from his door.

"Big brother, are you decent?" Elise called out to Damon, as he moved to the door opening it up for her. "Come on in..." Damon stepped out of the way for Elise so she could enter his room, the young girl smiling now that her brother seemed to be in a better mood. Damon knew that reuniting his family in Nohr would prove to be difficult since he dismantled his name and influence in Nohr. Damon knows that Nohr's has a sizable military to hold it's own for a time, with out the need to replenish its ranks during months of conflicts. If Damon can convince his family in Nohr to join him, then he would need to put Xander on the Nohrian throne to be able to rally the might of Nohr to help his family in Hoshido; though the question is how was he going to convince his family in Nohr and cause mass desertion of Officers and troops to join his cause, without telling them about the true enemy they need to fight?

"Are you alright, brother?" Elise questioned. "You look worried about something." Hearing that from Elise made him want to quiver as he was always brave and steadfast for her in the past, but now he's worried for her safety.

Damon tried to force a smile to fool Elise, as he didn't want to look worried about the difficulties ahead of him. Damon kissed Elise on the forehead, nodding to her question. "Yeah... just a little nervous about going back home.." He said to her as he tried to hide the worry in his voice. Damon's group at the moment was small, so it would be best to avoid long drawn out conflicts or else risk casualties, and that was one thing Damon couldn't afford. While it was true that Elise was a very talented healer, staves wouldn't last forever, and they had little to no money and food, let alone any reliable medical supplies. Should, gods forbid, Elise collapse from injuries or malnourishment... the thought sent a sick feeling through Damon's stomach. Damon couldn't bear the thought of Elise living through that nightmare day in and day out, seeing stacks of dead pile up before her, unable to save them... he didn't want her to go through that.

Because Damon's current force is small it's easily maintainable, but he realized that once his force grows in size, he'd need to acquire resources, food, money, housing, to keep his cause going, as well as maintaining the equipment of the army's weapons and armor. Logistics would be a nightmare trying maintain an army by himself, and he worried about how he was going to pool resources of that scale for an army of the size he required to complete the quest beforehand. As of right now Damon decided to put that thought and problem away for future Damon, even though that problem was not going to go away. For now, it was time to focus on getting to Felicia and Flora's village, without getting Nohr's attention.

"Is everyone ready to meet?" Damon asked his younger sister.

"They're all waiting in the courtyard for you," Elise answered in a cheerful tone.

 _ **Speeches... Xander was usually the one who gave the troops speeches... Damn it, well there is a first time for everything.**_

Damon made his way with Felicia and Elise outside to the courtyard where all his companions were gathered waiting to hear what their next step was. As soon as Damon came in to view of the others, they all faced him ready for orders.

 _ **Okay speech time... Friends today we... no Gods that's awful... Shit.. Should I be honest and tell them of our odds? Do I exaggerate? Do I Lie?! …... I'll tell them what they need to hear and what will drive them forward to accomplish our goal.**_

Damon cleared his throat as he looked at each and everyone of his companions faces. "Alright, here's our objective. We'll be traveling North of Nohr, to liberate the Ice village of Frigid Oasis. There is a small garrison there to upkeep and to maintain order there... if we defeat the garrison there, the leaders of Frigid Oasis should be able to support us and provide a small revenue of either supplies or a troop to fight with us... It's a small start, but from there we'll be that much closer to our end goal..." Damon spoke to the others hoping to persuade them to continue to follow him, and as well as keeping their morale up. "I know none of you are obligated to follow me on my journey... which is why I'm giving you the choice to go on your way and find your destiny, or help me achieve my dream for true peace."

There was a long silence amongst the men that gathered under Damon's banner. And sadly, some troops had decided to leave for their homes and families, leaving about five hundred men by Damon's estimation. Watching some troops dispersing from the ranks was a little disheartening for Damon, though in the end they made their choice, and he couldn't blame them for it as their families were first priority. But still, a good few had stayed, and that was enough to give him some comfort.

"To those of you who stayed to fight, I thank you," Damon bellowed. "Our mission begins at dawn, so rest yourselves and prepare for battle in whatever way you can!" Unbeknownst to the others, Felicia had just sent a carrier pigeon out with a letter to her sister. Potentially damning all of the people marching to the village tomorrow.

Hours later into the night within fortress, Damon sat quietly on his bed. Sleep had yet to claim him as he was anxious for what was hopefully the start of a new beginning in his life. Besides the lack of sleep he has been getting, as he hadn't been able to sleep that well for a few nights now, he missed the fact that when ever he had trouble getting to sleep Camilla would be there for him, and after all that has happened, he needed her more than ever. Damon was still under the influence of the nightmares that have still been haunting him of his recent failures. His stress was more apparent than he let on, as a firm voice asked from his doorway, "Having a rough time sleeping, huh?"

Damon turned in his bed to see that it was Scarlet who had questioned him. It seemed that she wasn't wearing her usual armor. Instead, she was wearing a more casual red leather jacket on top of a white shirt and tan leather pants, along with a black pair of boots. Damon let out a sigh. "It was that noticeable?" The dragonshifter asked.

"Not really," Scarlet answer with a chuckle, "but I've been through enough to know the symptoms when I see 'em." She crossed the threshold of his room and sat down on his bed. "Care to talk about it? It's no good to let it all boil inside."

Hearing that Damon chuckled as he reached over his bedside grabbing his cup of water and downing it. "I find it easier to let the problem rot and fester within me... reminding myself of my problems, and mistakes... sadly, they don't make the nightmares any easier, but it's so much easier to feign ignorance rather to fess up what I've done..." Damon explained to Scarlet, as it was very uncomfortable to talk about.

"That isn't the healthiest idea," the blond woman chided. "A good leader can't just be strong and charismatic. If you're suffering mentally, it leaves you open to manipulation and can impair your reasoning and strategizing. I know the consequences of that rather intimately." Damon had shifted his gaze to her, almost stunned at the fact that such a thing had happened to her. "I won't go into specifics, but I hadn't been able to rest and clear my mind for a while, and my troops paid for it. I lost a lot of men that day, and almost started beating myself over that too when one of the survivors gave it to me straight. I was not mentally capable of leading at the time and needed to either come to terms with what had happened or step down and let someone else lead."

Damon stood up from his bed hearing her loss of her troops and he turned to face her. "You lost your troops back then... you know happened to mine? The men who swore to protect me and fight for me, in service to Nohr?" Damon asked Scarlet.

"If that's what it takes to finally let all this out and stop hiding it like a guilty child, then yes!" Scarlet challenged.

Damon's face looked like something just snapped as he took off his shirt showing his scared filled chest. "This one on my abdomen was from a longsword belonging to my vanguard Nohrian knight... these four belong to several Nohrian archers... They shot me down like a diseased dog, and the river took me. I betrayed my family, and I lived to continue my wretched journey of surviving. I should've died at the bottomless pit, but some how I survived!" Damon snapped at Scarlet.

"Then why do you still fight?!" Scarlet shouted, now too on her feet. "If you believe that you should have died that day, then why do you try so hard to unify the nations when you think you should be dead?!"

"I have to fix what I broke... I have to make things right... If I just let things continue, it's just another haunting reminder of my failure to-" Damon stopped as he was beginning to break down, reliving that memory at the bridge.

"There's nothing wrong with regretting a decision, Damon," Scarlet said as she tried to calm the prince down. "But there is something wrong with letting that regret control you. I know well enough that you don't want this war, but are fighting it for the good of those you care for. But for their sake, not just yours, you need to let those negative feelings out before they hurt someone close to you."

Damon stepped forward grabbing both of Scarlet's hands. "How do you know that I'm fighting for them? How do you know I'm not fighting for selfish reasons?" Damon asked Scarlet to see if she knew anything about him.

"Because you're fighting for my home as well as yours," she answered. "The people of Cheve are not the bravest bunch, but they repay their debts. You offered to help us without knowing that fact, without asking anything in return beforehand. That speaks volumes about your character, Damon. And it's a very good reason why more people didn't leave you at the briefing today."

Damon looked down at the ground, evading her gaze could provide some privacy of his mind with out thinking what she said."…...And that's why you stay with me?" He asked knowing of what lied ahead of his choice to fight.

"It's why I'd follow you to Garon's castle right now if you asked me to," Scarlet replied with a smile. "You're selfless, caring and despite the wrongs the world has done you, you haven't lost sight of your goal. If that doesn't show that you're a leader worth following, I don't know what does."

Damon's face started to redden, hearing that."T-thanks..." He said to Scarlet trying to hide the blush.

"It was no trouble at all," Scarlet replied with a grin. "Do you feel better now? Not feeling as worn down on the inside?"

"Funny... but yes, I do feel slightly better..." Damon said in a calm tone, with a neutral expression as he reached for his shirt on his bed.

"Then I'll take my leave for the night, have to get my mount ready and all that," the crimson soldier sighed as she made to leave his room.

"Wait..." Damon said to Scarlet stopping her from leaving. "I have to ask, at the bottomless pit, when we first met, when you challenged me in to a duel, and lured me away from the Nohrian front... was it your intention not to duel me?" He asked Scarlet.

"It wasn't my intention," Scarlet answered. "We specialize in guerrilla tactics and prefer to end things quick. But you, for some reason, interested me. I could sense you were a worthy foe and would give me a great fight, but I could also sense a bit of a kindred spirit. I wanted to see where your loyalty lied and whether you'd be interested in my cause."

Damon took a moment to think about what she saw in him the day they met. "Is that all you saw in me?" He asked sitting back down on his bed.

"No," she chuckled. "I could also see something when our eyes met for a moment. Part of you didn't want to fight, or at the very least not kill me. You wanted to have a peaceful resolution and solve our conflict with words rather than blades. Even if it wasn't going through your mind at the moment, it was there. But I also saw an unyielding resolve to do what you must be done, and to protect your family. It's one of the things that I like so much about you."

Damon was speechless for a moment hearing that from Scarlet, he even questioned himself seeing if she had feelings for him. "You honestly mean that?" Damon asked Scarlet seeing as he never heard that from anyone.

"Of course I do," Scarlet answered sternly. "I may joke from time to time, but never in matters as serious as this. Well... at least when it isn't to lighten the mood a bit."

Damon stood up from his bed as he approached Scarlet, looking at her straight in the eyes."Thank you..." Damon wrapped his arms around Scarlet, embracing her form as he hugged her.

The sudden action stunned Scarlet and even made her blush a bit, but she quickly shook the cobwebs from her head and returned the embrace. "You're welcome, Damon." The two stayed that way for a few moments before Scarlet released Damon and smiled at him. "Now, I have to tend to my wyvern and make sure my gear's ready to go and you need to get some rest. I look forward to following you tomorrow, Damon."

Damon wanted to have her stay the night, though he didn't know what her reaction would be if he asked, seeing as he didn't want to spend another sleepless night alone. "Oh, and before I go..." Damon looked at the now slightly flustered Scarlet. "That girl, Felicia I think... She's a lucky girl, to have you for a lover. And here." She handed Damon a small vial. "It's one of my old sleeping medications. I don't use them too often, but it helped a bit when I did."

Damon sighed seeing Scarlet leave, as she would eventually learn the truth about his relationship, or rather relationships as he was about to march to where another of his lovers was held. Damon returned to bed as he tried to get to rest, popping the vial of medicine he was given by Scarlet. Damon slowly closed his eyes trying to find comfort in his journey that was about to begin, he was hoping for an ending where everyone came out on top and survived this war. A blissful sleep finally claimed him shortly after.

 **Damon's dream, Middle of the night**

Damon could feel the cool breeze of the summer wind, he opened his eyes and saw he was at that beach again. Happy times those were... times that seem like a millennia ago to him. He walked upon the surface of the sand, gazing upon the natural beauty of the resort. From the crystal blue waves to the almost golden sand and the tall palm trees that dotted the beach, it was just as he remembered it.

Along the beach he saw dozens of coral reefs that had developed over the years. How he missed this scenery, it brought him complete peace as he wondered the beach with his family when he was young. Ahead of Damon he could see a small campsite, with familiar faces, a small smile edged across his face as he slowly made way to the campsite. Even though this was far from real, he knew that one day it could happen.

Damon stopped in front of Flora who was sitting under a parasol, wearing a two piece black swimming suit. Damon swallowed his dried saliva, sitting right by his beloved. "Flora?" Damon said to his lover. She stopped looking at the endless horizon, and turned to gaze upon Damon.

 _ **Gods... why couldn't this be any easier?!**_

Damon just stared nervously at Flora not knowing what to say to her, even though this was a phantom of herself, and the real one is still being held against her own will in Nohr. "Yes, Damon?" The phantom replied calmly.

Damon bit his lower lip trying to speak to her. "…..." Damon lowered his head down in shame as tears started to drip down his cheek. He looked at the towel that was acting as a mat against the sand, desperate not to look into the eyes of one of the women he loved. "Do you... Can you ever... Gods damn it, why is this so hard to do?!"

"What's the matter, my prince?" Flora asked, concerned at Damon's distress.

"How could you ever forgive me?" Damon sobbed. "I abandoned you and our child! All because I couldn't make a choice and panicked!"

Flora giggled and kissed Damon on his cheek. "I forgave you for that ages ago, me love. You earned my forgiveness when you saved me and found our child. Look." She pointed to the shore in front of them to see a group of smaller silhouettes playing in the water. "All of your children are playing in the water over there. Not one of them resents you for your decisions, so I don't see why I should."

Damon couldn't handle the separation anymore, he quickly grabbed Flora, pulling her into his embrace with all of the energy he could muster, seeing as he longed for the day he'd get his real answer. As he closed his eyes and fell into content, a different voice spoke into his ear. "Are you sure this is OK with them?" Scarlet asked somewhat nervously.

Damon's eyes snapped open, revealing the blond rider dressed up in a nightgown as opposed to her armor or casual wear. "What..?" Damon asked in a moment of confusion.

"Us doing this," Scarlet answered rather vaguely. "Are you sure that Flora and Felica won't mind this?" Damon's head was spinning, trying to register what was happening and trying to come up with an answer all at once.

"Uhh... what..?" He asked seeing as he was just as lost as we was thinking, he was at the beach a second ago now in a nice secluded room.

Scarlet giggled and embraced Damon tighter. "I'm not surprised you're having a hard time thinking with that blow you took to the head. It gave us quite a scare. Though I suppose I can fill in the blanks for you, just this once." She released Damon and adjusted herself so she was more comfortable. "After we finished off the last of the Nohrians in Frigid Oasis, the sisters and I had a bit of a talk. And somewhere along that talk, you woke up and started explaining our current situation. A bit of shouting happened, some tears were shed on my part, but in the end we all made up and we ended up here.

"Scarlet can you tell me exactly what happened prior before you showing up in this... like what was the conversation about?" Damon asked Scarlet seeing as he was trying to look at the puzzle he had yet to finish in his mind.

"That bad a hit, huh?" Scarlet sighed. "We were talking about including me in... whatever this is. Harem sounds a bit too much in my opinion but I don't know what else to call it. Felicia was a bit against it and Flora was paranoid about me 'stealing' you, but in the end we managed to talk it out."

 ***GLASS SHATERING MOMENT***

Damon's expression went blank as he didn't know what the Hell just happened. He put two and two together seeing Scarlet in her night gown. They were on the cusp of making love to each other. Alone. In a room presumably inaccessible to anyone else. He started to feel his face heat up at the prospect, seeing as he's only done it a few times before. And this time with a woman he had only know for a few weeks at best. Words tried to form in the Prince's mouth but died before they could make themselves known. "Finally put it together I take it?" Scarlet guessed with a smirk.

"U-um yeah," Damon stuttered. "So... well if Flora and Felicia gave it the ok, I don't see why not."

 _ **It's only a dream anyways...**_

"Alright then," Scarlet laughed, beginning to look a little shy. "It's my first time so... go easy on me, ok?" Scarlet leaned in to kissed Damon, her eyes half closed as she prepared to give control over to him. Damon leaned in to return the kiss...

"Big brother!" Elise yelled and banged on the door, waking Damon up with a gasp. "Come on, it's time for breakfast! We have to get ready for the march, remember?"

"I'm up, I'm up," Damon nearly shouted at his younger sister. "Just... give me a moment to dress, Elise."

"If you don't hurry up, someone else is going to eat your portion," the princess warned before running to the dining hall.

Down in the kitchen, the group that joined Damon were eating their meal while remembering the long day they had ahead of them, the march over to the Frigid Oasis plaguing their mind. Down the steps they could hear metal clanking as Damon was fully suited up in his armor, including his repaired helmet. "I can see you guys got up earlier than me..." Damon stated while sheathing his Yato blade, making sure it was the right one. "I apologize for being a little late, I had some difficulty sleeping last night." Felicia sent him a worried look from the serving stand and Scarlet gave him a small smile. "But thankfully, that shouldn't happen again for a while, so long as we all keep each other alive." Despite wearing a helmet, all the soldiers could feel the smile he had given them and felt emboldened by it. "Now all of you, eat your fill! We've a long march ahead, and a day to win!" This earned a cheer from all the troops in the hall, their leader's words filling them with confidence.

Damon grabbed some food from Felicia and started on his way to find a seat when a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him lest he spill his meal. "A good rest does wonder, huh?" Scarlet quipped, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Ha ha," Damon deadpanned and sat beside her. "But in all honesty, yes, it did."

"Atta boy, leader!" Scarlet cheered. She gave Damon a hearty pat on the back, almost sending face first into his food. "Now let's eat up, we haven't long until dawn!" Damon laughed at his companion's antics and removed his helmet to eat. A thought crossed his mind as he started on his meat. With all the commotion, it would be the perfect time to explain his situation to Scarlet regarding his rather expansive love life, though he did run the risk of someone accidentally hearing him. And gods only know what would happen if his male oriented army found out he was living their darkest desires.

"Hey, Scarlet," Damon spoke in a slightly quieter voice as a way of compromising. Scarlet, ever the vigilant soldier, took his quieted voice for what it was and nodded in return. "I wanted to thank you for talking with me yesterday... it helped some of my problems, and I was able to concentrate on the bigger picture." He confessed to Scarlet, putting his helmet down on the table.

"There's also something I wanted to tell you. Remember when you said Felicia was lucky to have me as a lover?" Damon asked Scarlet, seeing if she could recall that being said. "Yes, I remember... what of it?" She asked Damon as he cleared his throat. "She's well... not... the only one..." Damon tried to word it out as best as he could. Scarlet's expression completely turned around, shocked from hearing that from Damon, of all people. "Come again?" She asked Damon as she wasn't clear on what he meant by that.

"There's... well... another woman as well." He tried to carefully word out again to Scarlet. "And not only is there another woman... it's Felicia's sister, Flora... and... she might be... pregnant..." Damon said to Scarlet. "The relationship is complicated at best..." He explained, while keeping Hinoka out of the explanation. It was agreed that she'd be introduced to the others later.

"…. So, now that it's out in the open... I'm willing to hear you out..." Damon said to Scarlet seeing what she thought of his predicament.

"Well... I um..." Scarlet took pride in not flustering easily like other women. It was, in her opinion, part of what made her a warrior. So it was easy to see her beating herself up on the inside for letting this get to her like it did. "It-it's certainly an interesting prospect. I mean, did they agree to share you or are you going behind their back?"

"All of this is completely consensual," Damon confirmed

This had Scarlet's mind reeling. On one hand, she had the chance to be with a guy who was actually decent and didn't have to worry about being girly to impress, if Damon telling her this meant what she thought it did. On the other hand, she would have to share him with two women with a possibility for more down the road. Her entire face started to heat up with embarrassment. "I... I mean this is... I... I need a moment to think!" Scarlet stammered out before rushing out of the dining hall. Multiple soldiers had made the clever comment that she had taken her namesake to a new level; after she had left of course. Nobody was stupid enough to say that when the threat of an angry wyvern came with it.

Damon was mentally slapping himself a few times for being so stupid. _**How the hell did I think she'd just accept that?! Hell, even Felicia and Flora were apprehensive about it at first and they lived with me for years!**_ Damon's face did not betray his emotions however. In fact, he had put his helmet on not long after Scarlet's retreat, having already finished his food. The rebel prince brought his tray up to the serving station and quietly left the dining hall to make his last preparations before the march.

About an hour or so later, all the troops were assembled in the courtyard once more, this time armed with a variety of weapons and armors. Damon stood at the front of them, alongside his officers and Lilith. If you were perceptive, you could tell that Damon and Scarlet were deliberately trying to avoid looking at each other as much as possible. "Men and women of Nohr!" All soldiers straightened up at Damon's voice and prepared themselves. "Our march to Frigid Oasis begins..." Lilith opened a rift to a path leading up the mountain where the village was situated. "Now!" Had a bystander been around to see their beginning march, they would've seen a battalion of men and women appearing out of thin air and marching into a woodland that was almost serene looking at that time of day.

Hours passed, and as the sun rose up the sky, Damon's warriors ascended the mountain. Those who had the gall to complain about the required gloves and winterwear were beginning to thank their stars for them as the temperature began to drop. Though that didn't sate the curiosity of Damon's younger sister. "Why couldn't we just open a rift into the village and attack from there?" Elise asked her older brother.

"According to Lilith, a rift can only be open if people of dragon blood had fought on a piece of land within a year and if someone has extreme magical power," Damon answered patiently. "While Lilith has enough power to bring us there directly without those qualifications, doing so would leave her powerless for at least a month. And apparently, Garon has a foreign magic that makes it so that a rift can't be open on certain areas of land." Damon refrained from telling her that the foreign magic was actually from Valla in case someone had overheard. It would be a rather poor way to go if he died from something as mundane as an eavesdropper.

As hours went by, Damon and his followers took the quickest and easiest path, as Nohr would be less likely to bother looking for them on this route to the Frigid Oasis. Damon smiled as he looked at the approaching village of the North.

 _ **Finally, things are going right in our favor. Our path is clear, there's not an enemy in sight, and assuming Felicia's memory isn't failing her, we should be coming close to her home village.**_

Snow began to slowly descend from the sky and it got noticeably colder around them. Something was off, it shouldn't have gotten this cold this fast, as they were no where near the village. Many of the soldiers were noticeably shivering, though Felice seemed fine, being used to the cold herself. Kaze descended from a nearby tree and bowed before Damon. "My lord, I have urgent news," the ninja spoke through his scarf, muffling his voice slightly. "The sudden snowfall has completely shrouded the path ahead. If I had not been any better with my directions, I'd be lost in the woods right now."

"All soldiers, halt!" Damon shouted before turning to Felicia. "Is there any way to the village that wouldn't see us lost?"

It took Felicia a moment before a memory struck her. "If I remember right, there should be a lake nearby where we fish for food on occasion. If we can get there, I can lead us straight to the village."

"Then lead the way, Felicia," Damon ordered. It took a some time, but they eventually came to a bank dotted with large boats and fishing equipment.

"This is a part of the lake reserved for the local fishermen," Felicia explained. "While it does get very chilly up here, the lake is abundant with fish. It's not unusual for a small army's worth of fishermen to come up here when there's a crop shortage and food is scarce."

"Well... is it rare for a 'small' army of non sympathizing fishermen to come on to the lake and see a big boat flying my banner on it?" He asked Felicia, wanting to know if the locals would sell them out.

"They do let the many resistances on at times when they can help it, so I'm sure that you'll be fine," the maid answered.

"To tell the truth, this does seem a bit too...well easy." Damon stated, as he knew the inner workings of Nohr's security and how they operated, things were never this quiet.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone on the other shores," Scarlet reported.

"Okay I'm really getting a bad feeling about all this, if we wanted to catch Nohr with their pants down... no pun intended, there would be patrols on these waters. I mean, they're defiantly expecting us anywhere in the country." Damon stated as he was now becoming paranoid.

"We don't have much choice," Kaze replied solemnly. "The snow's covered up our tracks. At this point, we either take our chances and cross the lake or freeze to death."

Damon began to feel a little more colder than usual. It was a chilling feeling from a time he had almost forgotten. But he knew that, despite the chilled feeling, he had to make the choice now or people would be too frostbitten to fight effectively. "Everyone on the boats!" He ordered. All of his troops scrambled onto the ships and lit the torches. It was a small comfort, if any at all. Though it wasn't long before the entire lake froze over, halting the ships in their tracks. "Be one your guard! We've no idea how strong our opponent is!"

"My dear sweet Damon," a hauntingly familiar voice lamented, "do you truly hate me so much as to call me an enemy?"

 _ **!**_

"Camilla..." Damon said with a shocked expression as Camilla descended from her Wyvern. She had the same air of grace and almost seductive elegance as he remembered, but an almost sadistic expression marred her face. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Scratch that, like a knife had just been plunged in there. Of all the people Garon could have sent, out of all his siblings he had to cross blades with, it had to be Camilla he fought first. The sister that loved him above all else, and that he loved in return.

"I suppose it doesn't matter..." She sighed wistfully. "After all..." The elder sister drew her axe and pointed it at Damon, a crazed look in her eye. "Once I release you from your torment, we can be together for all eternity!"

"Camilla... please I don't want to fight you..." Damon begged Camilla as he truly feared harming her.

A few tears fell from Camilla's eyes as she mounted her wyvern, her expression never faltering. "I wish it didn't have to be this way Damon, but those damn Hoshidan's took you from me. And now I can never get you back..."

"I didn't join Hoshido!" Damon yelled to Camilla. "I'm fighting our true enemy, the one who started this fucking conflict!" He continued to yell, while not wanting to blurt out the truth.

"Even if that is true, you didn't have to leave me!" Camilla screamed, her façade breaking down into a look of utter despair.

"I...you're right... I did leave you, but I didn't want to lose my family over a war that made no sense... I wanted us to all be together again... but I threw that away, because I was afraid.." He confessed to Camilla.

"Damon... I'm sorry... but I simply can't let Hoshido live when they stole you from me and changed you..." Camilla sobbed. "Everyone on those ships but Damon and my little sister dies! If one hair on his head is harmed, there'll be hell to pay!" She flew back to the shore at an unparalleled speed, barely maintaining what remained of her composure.

Scarlet saw how much pain Camilla was causing Damon's mentality and gritted her teeth glaring at the woman. Being Damon's sister, it was natural to feel a little betrayed, but to rub salt in the wounds of the man she loved was going too far. "All troops, advance!" Scarlet cried to the army, igniting the battle on the lake.

Scarlet and Kaze immediately rushed to Damon's side to proved support as they didn't know if he could bear the thought of facing Camilla by himself. Though before any of them could reach him, Selena and Beruka appeared in front of Damon, blocking off their attempt to aid him. "Halt! Lady Camilla has ordered you to go no further..." Beruka told Kaze and Scarlet as she and Selena drew their weapons.

"Move out of my way before I cut you down!" Scarlet growled with her spear at the ready. "Can't you see Damon's in agony over there?! Someone need to calm him down before he goes berserk!"

"We don't like this any more than you do!" Selena shouted at the rider. "But our orders from Lady Camilla are absolute! Nobody passes without losing a limb."

During the stalemate between Camilla's retainers and two of Damon's closest, nobody noticed the prince's growing distress.

 _ **Why? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER!? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE THE FIRST TO FACE ME!? I would've been a bit better if it had been Leo or even Xander... BUT HER?! THE ONE I LOVE MOST?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!**_

Felicia quickly moved over to assist Damon thinking that this was an opening to make sure he wouldn't be alone when he faced Camilla. Before she reached Damon, several ice kunai stopped her advance, as Flora ascended from the below the ship and on to the deck. "Flora?!" Felicia said to her sister in a shocked tone. Hearing that Damon's mind went completely blank hearing Flora.

"F... Flora?" Damon asked in a shaky voice. "Is that... really you?"

"Hello, Damon," Flora replied in an icy tone. "It's been a long time. Almost ten months now actually."

"Flora, I-"

"They took him you know." Flora left no room for retort. "Ripped him from my grasp before I even had a chance to name him." Damon's blood turned to ice. "They took our child and left him to rot in the Deep Realms. From the rumors I heard, it'll be his first birthday soon." The icy edge had slowly turned into flat out hysteria. "They took my child from me! Our child! While you were off sleeping with my sister and other women in Hoshido!"

"Other women? What are you talking about?! I... I... Flora! Gods I didn't know didn't you get my letter?!" Damon was horrified when he heard this from Flora.

"Letter... Ah yes, I remember now! That scrap of paper brought me nothing but heartache! ...And it did nothing to save my child."

Damon's eyes widened as he moved his left hand on his chest. His heart felt like it shattered to hundreds of pieces, and he collapsed on his right knee.

 _ **They ripped my family away...**_

Damon's pulse started to quicken...

 _ **They tortured the people I loved...**_

His eyes started to glow and his body started to change...

 _ **I'LL TEAR THEM LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB!**_

The black half-dragon reared back his head and let out a bellowing roar, everyone freezing at the haunting noise. The Damon everyone had known had all but vanished. In his place was an almost demonic looking monster. Those who had seen Damon's dragon form recognized the shape his head took, but that's where the similarities ended. The Demon's eyes glowed like hellfire, the armor that Damon wore was cracking under the pressure of his constantly contorting muscles. Where the armor was already damaged had broken, revealing a grotesque mix of blackened scales, hardened flesh and bulging veins. The Yato blade was held loosely in his left hand, while the rest of his body was limp, save for the odd convulsion. The moment a soldier screamed in terror, the Demon lunged with blinding speed and impaled him on his newly formed spear hand. It then roared and started to slaughter all that were close to it, his arm shifting between a spear and a monstrous mouth, and the Yato taking off limbs and heads with every swing of his arm.

"What in the gods' name..." Kaze couldn't find the words to express his disbelief at the monstrosity Damon had become.

Demon's heart began to pump blood at an alarming rate as his body tried to maintain it's disfigured form trying to keep the energy in him going. Several Nohrian Knights continued on their path to engage the Demonic form in front of them. They were all left as a red stain from a ball of high pressure water shooting out of the Demon's maw.

It was unknown how long Damon could maintain his form in his state of rage as he continued to beat back the resistance opposing him. There was no doubt Camilla would return shortly with the ongoing commotion.

Collapsing on his knees, Damon felt his blood lust growing. His hearing became a sharp ringing his mouth dripping of his own blood as he struggled to get on his feet, sickening pops could be heard from his bones readjusting. Damon's mind was at conflict with itself, one side of his mind trying to maintain his human form, while his other trying to shift in to his Dragon form; if it kept up his body would be destroyed.

"Damon!" Felicia's voice cut through the murk that had become Damon's mind like a scythe through a field. "Damon, please stop this!"

"Big brother, what happened to you?" Elise cried out with tears in her eyes. "P-please stop, you're scarring me!"

 _ **Ģ̻̾i̭҉ve̹̍͐ ̆iͅn..͈.̧͖͌..̛͉̄ ͙͕ͧG̼͊͟i̠ͧv̺ͦe in t͙͛o ̓m̘̕eͩ̏.̉ͯ͡.̲͆̋.̦̓͞.ͫ̅̉. ̆L̳e̡ͫ́ț̥͋ ͔t͍̉͋h̼͕̋e̜͠ p͚o͂́w̄e̼̭̬r ͔ͨ̋f̩͉̐u̅͘ėl ̓y̭͛ͭóu̳̫r̲̼̈́ ̩͛lͭȕ͙̯sͩ͛̈ț͟͜ fͩor̬͏̠ ̣͉̌c̢̬ͤo͠nͨͣt̋r̞͛ŏlͣ!̺̄̇ ͓U̶̐nl̷eͪ̑aͫs̼h͔̰͛ ͛m̳e͕!̯**_

A red aura, began to engulf Damon's form as sickening pops of the bones could be heard, his human form regained its appearance. "I'm the one in control..." The man growled. "Not you!"

Damon's red aura continued to engulf his form, as he popped his neck side to side giving off a feral growl. **"You're going to pay... for destroying my life..."** Damon growled as the power began its process of corruption. **"You're going to pay... for hurting my Flora!"** With a roar of rage, he charged forward with his Yato blade drawn, it's form changing to fit it's master. The serrated edges began to spin down the length of the blade, the same red aura emanating from its now blackened metal. The first to meet his blade was a soldier in full Nohrian armor. The plate all but shattered under the combined force or Damon's new strength and the Yato's whirling edge. The man under it was bisected in a matter of seconds.

 _ **O̦͡ṵ̩r̃ ͔͑D̷̔ͥr͊̂é̟ȁ̓m̔ de͜͡s̮̃̐tro͇͘y̱ẻ̾ͯd͚͚ͤ b̆y̺͛ ̮a͇͌n͝ e̎͏͎v̕i̍ͤͤl̸ͨ ̦͂w̩ͬe̼ ͖ͯ̃c̭aǹͭ'͈̦ͯt ́̚s̥pea̴̘k ̥o̢f..̢̅.͡.̬̼̄. ̓T͗he͐y̴͌̚ ṃ̴ú͉̇s̤̭̽t̯̭ fͪeå͍̩r̘ͧ̊ ủṡ͔.͎̝͠...͛̾ ͦͦT͉̳͆h̾̆̂ey̛͔̞ ̴҉҉mu̱̾s̔ͩtͤ͌ ̞s̫uff̜̈́e͉r͓̮̝..̓̋.̄͒.͗. ̰Ť̈hey̐ͅ ҉̶ͣm̩ͩ̀u͋͐̓st̷̞ͥ b̐l̟̂ͯēè̶dͨ.̢̎̄..̳̇ͨ.̩.͇͆. ͈͠t̶̮ͤhͧͩ͟e̪͛y͚̮ m͓u̧̜͘st̿ ̗̤̕DI̬ͨE!̫̍ͣ!̝ͥ**_

Another roar escaped Damon as his path of carnage continued. Mages and archers attempted to shoot him down in vain. The remaining armor and red aura repelled all of them. With all ranged attacks nullified and all men close enough to fight him blade to blade being swatted like flys, the Nohrian party had started a full scale retreat.

The once Damon, now Demon's lust for blood continued. He was covered in the red liquid, pure rage and insanity gripped his mind, scaring and tormenting his soul. Camilla shortly arrived seeing her vanguard unit was in complete disarray. Beruka and Selena were holding off Kaze and Scarlet, while Flora was holding her own against her sister Felicia, and on the frozen battlefield was her dearly beloved Damon, now tearing through what remained of her force like wet parchment. "Oh sweet Damon..." Camilla giggled. "I never thought you had it in you to be so... Vicious."

Camilla twirled her pole axe side to side preparing for her duel with Damon, humming merry tune on her way. Demon's neck twitched as he brandished his sword, ready to engage with Camilla. He lunged forward with a slash for her head that was blocked easily with an upward swing from her pole axe. They continued this dance of death for a few moments before Camilla decided to go on the offensive.

Camilla swung her blade to collide with Demon's Yato blade, both emitting sparks from the struggle. Demon's carnal rage got the best of him as he moved his weight forwards, pushing her back a few feet. Camilla broke off the attack and swung her pole axe at Demon, the blade hitting his armor and getting stuck in it, which Demon pried it out with his brute strength. His skin started to break from the strain the new power left him, leaving trails of red down the blade.

 _ **Su̘͏f̌̕f̢̙er.͒̓.͓..̧.̵̘͚ ̏̈́F̥ee̔͝l̶̽ t̡̝̪h̭e ̥̮̀p̢̰ain̿,̷̧̱ ̧̤́t̓hạ̀t ̆w͍̄̓e̡͞l̗l͇͙ṡ̄ ͑wi͈̇͗th̠̆ ͑i̝͍̪n̸ͭ͞ ̡̂us̪̰ͧ.͇̭ͪ.̷̌.̴ͧ.̣ͭ**_

Demon charged again at Camilla his strikes emitting flames, from his attacks as he brought his sword down on her Pole Axe, several times in a fit of rage. Camilla kicked Demon back, the attack causing him to stumble while still not giving in to show any lenience towards Camilla. His eyes glowed a brighter red as he charged at Camilla again bringing the Yato down on her Pole axe with all his might, breaking the pole arm in to two. Camilla was utterly shocked that his sword cut through the high quality steel. Even if it was a legendary weapon, that was made by her father's best weapon smith. She didn't like to sound portentous, but the man was a legend in Nohr. Xander's blade had a hard time performing such a feat..

Demon raised his blade towards Camilla's chest as he was about to lunge, though immediately stopped his bright red eyes died down to his normal crimson red eyes, his hands shaking as he dropped his blade in fear of what he was about to do to her. The noticeable clank of the Yato blade could be heard echoing through out the deck of the ship. Damon's posture straightened up seeing Camilla unarmed as he just looked at her with regret in his eyes.

… _ **...**_

A few seconds later and Camilla kicked Damon on to the ground, his armor making a loud thud as he hit the deck of the ship hard. Damon felt Camilla straddle his waist as she drew her dagger from her right hip holding it up above her as she looked to plunge her dagger in to the heart of her most beloved thing. Damon raised his hands on hers as to stop her but actually looking at them, he realized what he became and what he was about to do. There was no denying there was a Demon inside him, just waiting to claw out of his mind given the chance... that was something that could not happen. Damon let his hands hit the ground as he nodded, ready for death... his life was already destroyed, what better way to be killed by the one he loved. Camilla stopped seeing Damon gave no resistance to her attempt to end his life, it was heart breaking. Despite trying with all her might, with all her power, her heart just wouldn't let her.

"I can't do it..." Camilla sobbed. "I can't kill you Damon... I love you far to much to even attempt it!" She plunged her dagger into the ice beside his head in rage, on the cusp of fully breaking out in tears. "There is only one way to atone for this... one way to protect you, my sweet Damon..." She stood and retrieved her dagger, tears pouring down her face. "Beruka, Selena!" Her two retainers had stopped their fighting long ago and had been standing ready to protect their lady at a moments notice. "Take care of Damon for me... follow his orders as you would mine..." She lifted the dagger up and pointed the tip at her throat. "I'm so sorry, Damon."

 _ **NO!**_

Damon quickly moved to Camilla, getting behind her and keeping the dagger away from her neck. "Camilla what the Hell do you think you're doing?!" He cried out in panic trying to keep her from executing herself to protect him.

"Garon will never stop hunting you!" She cried, struggling to plant the blade in her throat. "If I die, at least he'll know how strong you are and entertain the thought!"

"I already accepted that he'll never stop chasing me! But killing yourself isn't the way to protect me! If you die, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO ME?! I WON'T BE ABLE TO GO ON!" Damon cried in to Camilla's neck as he continued to hold the dagger away from herself.

"Damon... My sweet Prince..." Camilla's grip slacked for a second.

"Gods Camilla... Please don't... just don't do it... I can't handle the pain any more... the nightmares that keep piling up... I can't even sleep... your death would be the last piece of my sanity... I'm begging you... don't!" He continued to beg for Camilla to think again before trying to attempt on her own life.

"Damon... DAMON!" Camilla dropped her dagger and collapsed to the ice in tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Damon fell against her back, hugging her as tight as he could, not wanting to let her go for the fact that she nearly took her own life. He sobbed, knowing he couldn't take the heart ache anymore, but this couldn't be the end of it. Not when there was at least one person in his arms he needed to protect. Meanwhile, Flora and Felicia were having their own little heart to heart.

"Do you see what those words did to Damon?" Felicia asked her sister somberly. "They tore his heart apart and turned him into some kind of beast! Doesn't that prove that he loves you, sister?"

"…" Flora could say nothing. She wanted to break down in tears, knowing that Damon still cared for her and her child after all this time. She hated herself for doubting him, despite his letter to her. She hated herself for blaming Damon and turning him into a beast. But, most of all, she hated Damon for making her care so damn much. "Why did you leave me..." The elder maid finally managed to choke out. "… Why did he leave me?"

"He didn't want to," Felicia assured. "But he was cornered by two sides and trapped in a web of lies. He panicked and tried to find a peaceful way out but..."

"His own army turned on him," Flora finished. "That's what I heard anyway. But why didn't he try to save me?" Tears started to run down Flora's face. "Why didn't he come for me and my child as soon as he had recovered?"

"He was wounded," Felicia answered. "Mentally and physically. And even if he did, the village would've been razed, and both you and your baby probably would turn into bargaining chips!" Flora choked back a sob. "He wanted to save you. But he knew doing so would probably end up killing you."

"… I'll tell the villagers that you all died to a beast in the lake," Flora deadpanned. "Whether you use it to save us or flee is none of my concern. Just promise me that Damon will make it out alive." Before Felicia could respond in any way, Flora jumped off the boat deck and ran into the woods off the shore.

Damon got Camilla on her feet as he looked at her drying her tears. "Camilla, join me and we can end this destructive conflict and save all that we hold dear." Damon pleaded with Camilla. It went unsaid that he needed her by his side, but all who had watched the near tragedy knew it didn't need to be.

"O-of course I will, Damon," Camilla sobbed, finally composing herself. "After all, what kind of sister would I be to let my darling brother go into this war alone?" She ignored the indignant cries of Damon's officers and her retainers.

"Big Sisteeeer!" Elise cried and leap at the two siblings. "I missed you so much! When Damon lost control, I didn't know what to do! And then you tried to... you could've..."

"Shh... It's alright now, Elise," Damon soothed. "We're both fine now. We're all gonna get through this. One way or another... I promise."

"You better!" The younger princess huffed, tightening her hold on her two siblings. "If we're gonna be a family again, then we're all going to have to train extra hard! And I'm not going to let you both get harmed any more than you need to!"

Selena huffed out in complete exhaustion. "Does this mean we're on the run now?" Selena asked Beruka.

"It would appear so," the assassin answered. "Though I'm glad. I didn't like the thought of having to face Damon in battle anymore than you did, Selena."

This caused the ginger retainer to turn a bright crimson. "W-w-what are you talking about?!"

"Oh? Does that mean you didn't enjoy that kiss in Hoshido?" Beruka questioned.

"Th-that was for good luck and nothing else!" Selena denied.

"Of course it was. And that comment about bathing with him was meant to be completely platonic."

"Are you being sarcastic?!"

The bickering was quickly drowned out by Nohr sibling's laughter. For at least a moment, all of their worries were drowned out by a sense of mutual comfort and kinship. Like had been as it once was again.

 **Damon's current roster:** Damon, Camilla, Azura, Felicia, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet Elise, Lilith, Kaze

Troop count: 500 + Camilla's 70 remaining troops.

 **Well another chapter in! Can Damon rescue the Frigid Oasis with out suffering from more losses? Find out next time for the continuing saga! Also huge shout out to the co-writer: LyokoDragon15 who helped put this chapter together, we hope you enjoy!**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank You-**

 _Hello everyone, thank you for reading up to this point! This is my first time co writing something, so my apologies if it comes out a little weird in your opinions. But either way, I hope to make this already great story even better! So if you have any feedback, please tell us what you think we could improve on or how good the story is. Hate to sound cliché, but I'm not the best at afternotes._

Enjoy!

LyokoDragon15


	7. Echo in the Snowstorm

Chapter 7: Echo in the Snowstorm.

 _ **To the ruder guest:**_ _Yes, because sheltered, kind hearted Damon is going to have the mental fortitude of a battle hardened veteran at the start of his journey. Honestly, you're either delusional or have no idea how the human mind works if you expected otherwise. -LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To the kinder guest:**_ _Thank you! Despite this being fiction, we're trying to make the conditions surrounding this game a bit more realistic. -LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To Wisdom:**_ _Sadly, not everything about this journey is going to be light hearted. While the decisions to follow may rectify that, they can easily make the problem worse as well. -LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To :**_ _Honestly that depends on if we're inspired and how open we both are. But I'd say to expect a chapter a week at the very least. -LyokoDragon15_

Damon stared at the open wounds on his hands as Elise used her magic to knit them back together, the events of the previous battle fresh in his mind. While he had managed to recruit his beloved Camilla and her retainers, as well as the remainder of her forces, he had also suffered a more intimate encounter with the... thing inside him. He had taken to calling it Demon, based on the accounts of those who saw the monstrous form, as well as the sound of the voices that accompanied it.

Damon looked around him, seeing that fear gripped many of his friends and troops. None had forgotten the savagery their leader had shown hours ago, and many still were recovering from the vicious onslaught. Many were shooting him nervous looks and muttering amongst themselves about the horrific event.

 _ **Why the Hell are they staring at me? …. I saved them all and they're looking at me like... like some sort of beast!**_

"That's enough out of you all!" Camilla yelled over the din. All fell silent under her burning gaze. "My younger brother here just saved your lives. He may be a little different from you lot, but that doesn't mean he cares any less for you. Just remember, he could have easily left you all to die... or turn his blade on you." Many thought about what the princess just said and found her words to be true. He may have butchered those soldiers without a second thought, but he did protect them. For now, they'd follow him... at least until he proved to be a threat to them as well.

"…..Thanks Camilla..." Damon breathed out in exhaustion, as he didn't know if he had it in him to crack the whip out to get them moving on his go.

"It was no trouble at all, my sweet Damon," Camilla cooed while stroking his cheek. "After all... I owe you far more than my life after today." The look in her eyes was akin to that of a mad woman. One who sought only the man in their gaze.

Damon couldn't hold it in anymore. He just hugged Camilla after being away from her for so long. This woman practically raised him when he was little, and she was barely in her teens when she did. "You don't owe me anything," he retorted. "I saved you because I wouldn't be able to live otherwise."

"He he he... you're so adorable when you try to play humble," Camilla teased. Damon's face turned a light shade of pink at her statement.

"But I mean it," Damon insisted, tightening his hold on her. "If you had died... I'm not sure if I would be able to go on." A sharp pain went through the hearts of Scarlet and Felicia, though it was soothed by his next words. "The same goes for all the others... Kaze... Flora... Felicia... Elise... hell, even Scarlet and Azura..." An ugly look crossed Camilla's face after the last two were said. Kaze she could understand was like a brother to Damon, and while she approved of the maids and knew of Damon's protectiveness of Elise, the blonde warrior and blue haired singer had borne a new being in her heart. The green eyed beast of jealousy.

"You've always been one to play the tragic hero," Camilla laughed, straining to keep her emotions in check. "But I'm sure that you'd be fine without... a couple of them..."

Damon's eyes went blank, as he knew that Camilla would tease him about doing that kind of work and couldn't tell if she was being serious. "Wait.. What?" He asked, dumbstruck by her words.

"Oh Damon, you know I only tease!" Camilla laughed. "As if I'd ever hurt someone so... close to you." Her hate filled eyes wandered over the two women that had seemed to capture his interest. 'I'll never let you have him!' She swore to herself.

 _ **How do I know this is not going to be the end of it?**_

Damon knew that he could continue to watch the eventual fight that would ensue, or could take command and get back on their mission, as they already wasted enough time with that engagement. They had a job to do, and that was liberate Frigid Oasis. Though deep down Damon knew that was mainly for Flora as an apology, even if they supplied his growing war machine. In Damon's mind however, he was worried about his son trapped in the Deep Realms.

"I've finished, big brother!" Elise cheered, oblivious to the venomous gaze her older sister was throwing at two of their finest warriors. Damon breathed a sigh of relief at having an excuse to continue their mission.

"Alright then, I suggest we continue to the village!" He all but shouted and made a bee line towards Felicia. "Now then, Felicia, would you mind leading us to the village?"

"Umm... Sure?" Let it be known that Felicia never liked being put on the spot in stressful situations. Especially where other women were involved.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a village bordering Hoshido...**

Dozens of Hoshidan settlers gathered around the governor's board as Exiled Prince Takumi stood on a wooden platform for all onlookers to see. "My former mother, Queen Mikoto, has turned against us!" Takumi yelled before the gathering crowd. "She protects her traitorous bastard child, then exiles her own flesh and blood to hide the truth of her conspiracy! The other members of the royal family, my brother and sisters, cower behind her banner for fear of being exiled as well!" Many people in the crowd started to question why their beloved queen would do such a terrible thing out of nowhere. "However, I do not believe a woman as kind as my mother would do such things of her own volition. I believe that the her traitorous spawn bewitched her, turning her from her loving people to the war hungry Nohrian scum!"

"How awful!" A Hoshidan farmer shouted out amongst the crowd.

"How could he do such a thing to his own mother?!" A peasant yelled out causing more anger to fill the air.

"Lynch the bastard!" A Hoshidan Sell sword cursed out blood for Damon.

Takumi barely concealed his smirk. He figured that some fools out in the boonies would be the easiest to rile up and deceive. "I'm looking to you, proud people of Hoshido, to aid me in breaking down the capital's doors and free my mother, our beloved Queen, from my poisonous blood's curse!" Despite there being so few men and women, Takumi had never heard such a loud rally in his life.

Back at the Hoshidan capital, things weren't looking so good for the queen and her children. "He seems to be insistent on defying your word, Mikoto," Orochi solemnly reported. "If my readings are as accurate as they usually are, he will gather a force strong enough to battle directly against you in about five months."

Ryoma slammed his hands on the table and stood up, outraged. "This is completely absurd! Mother, I beseech you let me go out and capture Takumi before we end up fighting both a war on Nohr and a civil war!"

"No," Mikoto denied firmly. "Doing as such will make it seem as if his propaganda holds merit. We must bide our time and trust in our people to see through Takumi's lies and realize this is caused by his blind hatred for Damon.."

Hinoka was just watching her family argue about the problem her brother Takumi was causing in Hoshido. He was just a small voice at the moment, though his actions and words were leaving rippling effects. She had heard the rumors in the capital. That her beloved brother Damon had cursed their mother in an attempt to weaken their armies for the impending Nohrian invasion. It had taken every ounce of her restraint as a general to not slug the man who had dared suggest that Damon had even tried to corrupt her and Sakura. But, despite wanting to cut the problem from the root like Ryoma, she knew that Mikoto was right. Going after Takumi would only serve to stir the people of Hoshido further. While she currently hated the bastard, she had to admit that Takumi was cunning. No matter what they did, they would soon be fighting a two front war.

 _'There has to be a way to discredit him!'_ The red headed princess thought to herself. _'Launching a counter campaign would lead us open to attack from Nohr, and he'd probably find some way to spin it in his favor if we tried to debate with him directly.'_ No matter how she thought of it, Hinoka just couldn't see a way out of this... except for one... ' _If I can find Damon and bring him back, prove that he isn't as bad as Takumi says,_ _that'd completely ruin his argument! Not to mention he'd be back here with us... with me...'_ Hinoka steeled her nerves and boldly shouted out, "We have to find Damon!"The entire table looked at her in shock. "If we can find him, bring him back home to us and prove his loyalty to us, we could turn Takumi's whole attempt at overthrowing us on its head!"

"But you heard what he said on the bridge..." Sakura murmmered. "He chose neither Nohr or Hoshido... would the people really accept such a thing?"

"She has a point, Hinoka," Ryoma agreed. "Damon chose neither family. We want him back as much as you do, but bringing him here would only solidify any argument Takumi makes!"

"So what, we're just going to let Takumi have his way with our people?" Hinoka questioned.

"No. You'll be sent to Fort Sotomo to stop any methods of conversion Takumi might make," the Hoshidan heir announced, to Hinoka's shock and disbelief. "Stopping his followers from gathering prevents him from making any major plays without heavy consequences."

"So you're just going to make me play babysitter because Takumi's throwing a tantrum?!" Hinoka seethed.

"Hinoka," Ryoma calmly addressed his sister.

"I'm telling you, if we find Damon we can-"

"That's enough!" Ryoma roared, silencing his sister. "I forbid you from looking for Damon! You will henceforth be under constant supervision and be forced to have Reina accompany you on your flights by pegasus!" Hinoka was not only was shocked that Ryoma was doing this to her, she felt betrayed and hurt that he'd basically be putting her on the sidelines without any say on her part. "Finding Damon is not our... no, my priority! Ensuring the safety of Hoshido and my remaining family, however, is. Should you be captured or hurt going on a wild goose chase for a man who may not even be alive... I could never forgive myself." He took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued speaking. "I will allow you an hour to gather your things together and say your goodbyes to the castle staff. Afterwards, Setsuna and Azuma will escort you to the fortress you'll be staying at."

Queen Mikoto stepped forward past Ryoma. "Hinoka, dear?" She asked her step-daughter. "Fine!" Hinoka spat at her brother with tears welling up in her eyes before storming off to her room. Mikoto sent her eldest son a quick glare before rushing off after her distraught daughter.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Sakura spoke. "Big brother... was it really necessary to be so harsh on big sister?"

Ryoma let out a long sigh before giving his answer. "Yes. You know as well I do that Hinoka will do everything in her power to find Damon again if left unchecked. This is the only way to ensure her safety."

Hinoka was barely fighting off tears as she packed her things into a sack. "It's not fair... it's just not fair..." She was so distraught that she almost jumped when her mother knocked on the door. "Oh, mother... what brings you here?"

"I'm sorry for how Ryoma treated you down there, Hinoka," Mikoto soothed, embracing her daughter. "But you must know that he wishes only for your safety?"

"I know, it's just... I'm not a child anymore. I'm capable of fighting my own battles now!" Hinoka took a shaky breath to keep herself from crying before continuing. "I want to protect Hoshido as best I can, and I can't do that by staying cooped up in some fortress in the middle of nowhere!"

"I apologize, my daughter, but Ryoma holds the same power as I do in a crisis such as this. I cannot supersede his orders, nor can I undo them. However, I can do my best to support you in your endeavors... so that being said..." Mikoto put her hands on both of Hinoka's shoulders, looking at her with calmest of smiles. "Good luck on your journey, Hinoka... I hope you're successful." Mikoto gave her step daughter a wink, which implied that she knew what she was going to go do.

Hinoka finally let a few tears fall and hugged her mother with all the strength she could muster. "Thank you, mother," she sobbed. "I won't let you down."

An hour later, Setsuna and Azuma were waiting at the palace gates for their master. "I wonder what's taking her so long..." Setsuna thought aloud.

"Perhaps she's still saying her goodbyes," Azama speculated. "Or perhaps..." Hinoka soared over the both of them on her stead, "she's following her heart like we expected her to."

"Damnit, Hinoka!" Ryoma shouted at his sister before turning to the woman beside him. "Find her and bring her back immediately!" Ryoma ordered as he was forced to see Hinoka attempt her escape to search for Damon.

The woman's laughter would have been melodious if it did not hold an undertone of madness beneath it. She brushed a lock of deep blue hair from her violet eyes and grinned, stretching the corners of the x shaped scar in the middle of her face slightly. "I shall be sure to return her in one piece, Lord Ryoma," Reina complied, mounting her Kinshi and testing her bowstring. "Although, I cannot say the same for her steed..."

* * *

Damon's boats began to beach themselves on the frosted sand banks, each ship unloading dozens of squads of infantry. All of them rushing to avoid being discovered before the battle began. Damon and Felicia quietly lead the troops to the village entrance, the Nohrian guards celebrating their easy victory. "It seems they bought Flora's lie," Damon observed. A more decorated guard stumbled into a bush nearby one of the larger buildings, drunkenly laughing all the while. "Perhaps a little too well..."

"Damon, this makes things easier for us, not harder," Scarlet explained. "The majority of them are too intoxicated to handle a weapon, let alone put up a decent fight."

"But still... it just seems wrong to attack them like this..." Damon mused. "I think we should go through the entrance and work our way through the village. That at least gives them a sporting chance."

"I see there is a bit of Hoshidan honor in you, my lord," Kaze praised.

"It's honor in general, I mean what kind of man would I be... a leader in front of his men slitting their throats in the dead of night?" Damon asked his two companions.

"Damon, my sweet prince," Camilla sighed. "As much as your kindness is adorable, it also could be your greatest downfall if you let it control you too much."

"The honor he shows in front of these villagers will determine how they'll treat us after," Azura calmly rationalized. "If he were to butcher a bunch of drunks, that shows he's either as ruthless as Garon or cares only for the victory at hand. Both set a bad example." Camilla glared at the singer for daring to encourage Damon when that was her duty.

Damon thought to himself for a moment. His choices were clear, should he attack the drunken soldiers head on, saving the lives of his men and possibly the civilians that would be in the crossfire, or simply wait, risking the arrival of enemy reinforcements and fortifying the Frigid Oasis? "Have the troops surround the village... Quietly." Damon ordered his officers.

"As you command," Kaze bowed before leading a faction of troops to the opposing side of the village.

"Are you sure about this?" Azura questioned her leader.

"We'll move in and catch them off guard to force them to surrender before they get the chance to get their weapons and equipment... There are always alternatives..." Damon explained to Azura.

"That's my big brother!" Elise gushed and hugged the former prince. "Always trying to keep people alive when he can help it!"

"I can't ensure there will be no casualties though," Damon warned. "In their drunken state, they may try to attack when the odds are against them instead of surrendering like I hope they will."

"Your men are ready, my lord," Kaze reported. "You need only say the word."

"Spears at the ready..." Damon ordered the vanguard around the village. "… Attack!" Damon yelled, starting the charge of the Vanguard surrounding the perimeter of the village.

"Ambush!" One of the more sober officers screamed, drawing the blade at his hip. "Someone get the commander!"

"Hold it!" Scarlet bellowed atop her wyvern. "Put your weapons down now and we'll spare your lives!" While a good majority of the warriors complied, as Damon predicted, some had the brilliant idea of fighting back.

"Keep the men who surrendered out of the fight!" Damon ordered the men surrounding those who had given up. "The rest of you, attack to disable!"

Several of Damon's Nohrian Spearmen had their spears pointed at the slightly intoxicated few able to fight, as they moved in to subdue their targets. Unfortunately, the worst had happened before they could fully capture them. "So, the little prince comes crawling home like the injured dog he is only to cause mayhem?" A balding burly man chuckled while hefting a wicked axe on his shoulder. "Guess it's up to us to put him down then, men!" He yelled to the reinforcements behind him.

"Hans..." Damon said to the Nohrian officer, as he moved in to a defensive stance brandishing his Yato blade. "It's been a long while since I've seen you."

"Can't say I return the sentiments," the Berserker growled. "I have explicate orders to return your severed head to the king. Though he never said that I had to spare your troops or the villagers either..."

Damon gave Hans a mocking grin. "What's wrong Hans? Father gave you a bad posting? Not good enough to have you out on the front lines?" Damon mocked Hans, seeing he was given a small posting in the Frigid Oasis.

The condescending look on Han's face melted into one of rage. "You're years too early to be giving me lip, boy! I was razing villages guarded by your father's best before you were brought into this world like the screaming whelp you are!"

"And you're too old to be expecting me to just take your decapitation... but I got a one time offer; surreder, I have the village and your drunken soldiers, there doesn't have to be any more deaths..." Damon was trying to spare Hans, though he didn't know if he'd take the offer.

Hans leapt at the dragon prince and came close to planting his axe in his shoulder. "I would rather die to some Hoshidan scum than surrender to you!"

Damon sided stepped to the right dodging Hans's strike as he readied his Yato blade in retaliation. "I'm giving you a chance to walk away with your life, you'd best take it..." Damon warned him. Hans ignored him and took out a two sided club, knocked his blade away and swung it at the prince's head.

The club struck his helmet, vibrating his head inside and making him fall over to the ground as he tried to recover from the traumatic strike, his ears still ringing. "I may hate Hoshido, but I can't help but love their weapons..." Hans chuckled and twirled the Dual Club in his hand. "Garon seems to agree, seeing as this little beauty was a part of his personal collection."

Damon glared at Hans as he quickly got back up on his feet, swinging his sword in front of him to gain distance from Hans, desperately trying to formulate a strategy. He only had experience wielding swords, and there was no telling what other weapons Hans was hiding up his sleeves. Unfortunately, Hans deflected the swing and brought his club down again, this time denting Damon's helmet at the impact. "Gah!" Damon shouted in pain, feeling a wet spot where the club hit his head.

"Like I said, dog," Hans laughed and brought out his axe again. "You're years too young to be giving me lip." Just as he started bringing down his blade, a spear blocked the blow and bit into Han's torso. "Graah! Who..." He was stunned speechless at the picture of fury in front of him that was Scarlet.

"You know... I was going to spare you... but now? **I'm going to tear out your beating heart and bludgeon you to death with it!** " Damon snapped as a spark caught in his vicious crimson eyes. He shot to his feet and swung the Yato blade in a vicious arc, catching Hans in his off hand.

"Damn!" The criminal swore and jumped back, drawing his club again. "I was told to leave your head relatively intact, but to hell with that!" He jumped up and brought his club down on Damon's head again, hissing in pain as his opponent's sword and Scarlet's spear scratched him on his way down. However, their attempt at a counter was in vain, and Hans made solid contact with Damon's helmet again, dropping him like a sack of rocks.

"No!" Scarlet shouted in rage and skewered the Berserker, a burning rage and sorrow in her eyes. "You will not take him from me!" Hans howled in pain and jumped back, disengaging himself from Scarlet's spear at the cost of widening the wound.

"Shit! Damn damn and damn!" Hans screamed in anger, using his free hand to cover the wound and stanch the flow of blood. "This ain't over, ya bastards!" He threw a potion on the ground, releasing a ton of smoke. By the time it had all dispersed, the wounded man was gone. Though now there was another to tend to.

"HEALER!" Scarlet screamed over the din, attracting the attention of all of Damon's free men and women. Camilla and Felicia let out a sharp gasp and rushed over, worried for the man they loved.

"Damon!...What happened?!" Camilla demanded, holding Damon's head close to her.

"Hans... he attacked Damon and... gods, why couldn't I do more?!" Scarlet lamented.

"He has a heavy concussion and what looks like a cracked skull," Felicia reported. "I'm going to need an empty room and my sister. If she could help me with the healing process, Damon might make it out of here with minimal injuries."

"Does it have to be her?" Camilla asked. Not that she had anything against the girl, but if Elise could be of any help she wished to know.

"Yes. She's my sister, and an experienced healer. Not only would she be a major help to Damon's recovery, my magic resonating with hers has a high chance of boosting the healing effect," the pink haired maid explained. "But first thing's first, someone help me get him to a bed and get that helmet off." Scarlet immediately draped Damon over her shoulder and started following Felicia to a large building.

Flora walked out of the same building with a sigh, though wether she was rubbing sleep or tears from her eyes was debatable. "What's with all the commotion out..." The rest of her words died on her lips seeing the bloodied Damon being carried past her into the building. "Damon..? What on Earth-"

"Flora, perfect timing," Felicia cheered and grabbed her blue haired sister's hand and dragging her along. "I need your help immediately if we're going to help Damon!"

"Felicia?! What in the gods' name is going on?!" To say that she was starting to break down was like saying Demon was a little violent. "I didn't expect to see any of you again, and then I find Damon-" She ended up cutting herself off when a sob escaped her lips. "What happened to him?"

"He was injured liberating the village," Felicia explained while taking out her staff. "Take the door on your right, Scarlet! Anyway, Damon fought one of Garon's strongest guards and took multiple blows to the head. I found a concussion and a wound that has a high probability of being a cracked skull from what I could tell from his helmet's condition and symptoms. "

"Cheap... Shot..." Damon murmured as he hallucinated, remembering the time when Takumi shot him in the chest.

"At least he's still talking," Scarlet said in a desperate attempt at lightening the mood. The glares she got from the twins told her that it was in poor taste.

"Flora... I'm sorry.." Damon groaned in pain as blood leaked out of his eye holes. "We'll... get our son back... I promise..." His eyes were slightly opened as he tried to stay conscious.

"D-Damon..." Flora sobbed.

"Now's not the time, we need to remove the helmet and get to work," Felicia stated and started to carefully remove the dented metal. While she hated playing the tough façade, in truth she was on the verge of breaking down herself, and she needed to keep her sister composed and her own mind focused on healing Damon. "There!" The helmet finally came off, revealing a rather ugly sight. Crimson blood poured out from the hole in Damon's head where the dent was. The dark brown stubble of his hair was glistening red and the room started to smell of iron.

"Felicia..." Flora choked out, trying to compose herself while taking out her own staff. "Let's save him." The two brought the magical instruments above Damon's head and started to lightly chant, a green glow enveloping the gems and Damon's wounds. Whilst the two maids tried to bring Damon back from the brink, Scarlet sat in a chair by the wall and prayed for Damon's recovery.

Demon snarled a bit, feeling the burn of his wounds as the magic healed the head trauma. His eyes were barely open and his fingers were twitching slightly. Damon was doing his absolute best trying to soldier through it. He was in too much pain to talk or to yell out in frustration, and he didn't want to fall asleep as it is dangerous to sleep when you just receive a head injury.

In Damon's current state, he was going in and out of consciousness fairly quickly, and he struggled not to sleep. He needed to stay awake, as his injuries were slowly disappearing. In the darkness of his mind, a fire was developing, as this could've been avoided if he had subdued Hans rather than trying to spare him multiple times.

 _ **I'm such an Idiot... Why didn't I kill him when I had the chance?! The first time would've been simple, bringing my blade downward across his back. Instead I get a head injury for being kind...**_

Damon's eyes were burning hot red, his blood boiled as the thought of him making the same mistake in front of his friends and troops. It made him look... weak. Something he could not afford to be if he wanted to take down Garon, let alone the king of Valla. Damon shot up from the bed, breathing heavily as he shook off the echoing pain he was still feeling. "Damon, you need to rest," Felicia ordered, trying to push him back down onto his bed.

"Forget that... How many troops did we lose?" He asked trying to get a number in his head.

"Almost no casualties," Scarlet reported, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "Only a few minor injuries from the more ballsy soldiers. And... Your injuries, of course."

Damon groaned in pain as he got up from the bed. "But no deaths?" He asked as he tried to get steady on his feet.

"None," Scarlet confirmed and sat him back down. "But for now, sleep." She stuck a needle full of liquid into his arm. It'd take a few moments to work, but he'd be out within moments.

"Damn him... Damn Hans to frying Hell... Where's the local leaders? I want to... I want to discuss the terms of being liberated..." Damon asked, seeing as he needed to get his force mobilized as soon as possible.

"Father lives in his house at the northernmost point of town last time I checked," Felicia answered, her voice sounding almost hollow.

"Felicia? What's wrong?" He asked wincing in pain as he turned towards her.

"Besides the fact I almost lost you twice in one day?" Felicia asked in a almost terrified tone. "She just injected something into your arm." Damon looked confused for a moment before the potion took it's effect, making him close his eyes and collapse on the bed asleep.

"What did you do to him?!" Flora questioned Scarlet hysterically, her dagger pressed to the blonde's throat.

"Calm yourself," Scarlet replied calmly, holding her hands in the air to show she was no threat. "It was just a stronger dose of the sleeping draught I gave him last night. It was the only way to get him to sleep." Felicia sent the crimson wyvern rider a glare and escorted her out of the room.

"We'll discuss this later," she hissed icily. "For now though, my sister and I need to finish Damon's treatment." She slammed the door in Scarlet's face, leaving no room for argument.

Scarlet sighed and took a seat on the floor across the hall. "I figured that'd be their response, since they're apparently in a relationship with him... but still..." Her hand wandered to her pained heart. "I don't think I can ignore this anymore. Watching him almost die was my breaking point. I think... I truly love the bastard!" She let out a hearty laugh and started removing the plate mail on her torso. "I don't think I can even bring myself to care that there's other women anymore. If it means staying by his side... I'll put up with the most murderous person on this gods forsaken planet." A blue haired woman flying over Nohr sneezed, missing her shot in the process.

Hours passed before the door opened up again. Flora glared at Scarlet and waved her through, not once taking her eyes off her. "He'll make a full recovery," she stated and sat on Damon's bed. "We mended his skull and reduced the concussion to a slight headache and memory loss. He might end up forgetting things that happen within an hour or so, but that's the extent of it."

"ughh... No I won't.." Damon groaned as he tried to get out of bed but was tied down. "You have got to be shitting me... Ropes... really?" He asked seeing as this was a little ridiculous.

"Considering it took a drug to keep you down last time, I figured this was a safer alternative," Felicia explained.

"Felicia... I'm considering giving you a spanking when this is over..." Damon warned as his eyes went a very dark red.

The pink maid blushed and started to stutter profusely while Scarlet laughed. "At least your humor hasn't changed at all Damon... Right?" She asked the twins, seeing their blush.

"How do you know I was joking?" Damon said completely emotionless. This had Scarlet blushing as well, but she was far more composed.

 _'Huh. Didn't think you were into that stuff...'_ Her mind started to wander as to what this implied for her. _'Though if that's what you like... I guess I could get into it...'_

"But, back to more serious matters," Damon sighed.

"Agreed," Flora and Felicia said in synch, their eyes not leaving Scarlet.

"For example..." Flora said with an icy tone, "who is this woman to you?"

While Damon was prepared to talk about a different matter entirely, this sent his mind reeling. "Uh... what?"

"She's been sitting outside the door for the entire recovery process and said she gave you a potion before this time as well," Felicia explained. "From my experience, that means she's either extremely dedicated or harbors a crush for you."

"….. It's a long story... Very complicated... " Damon said as he tore from the bindings of his bed with ease.

"It doesn't seem to complicated to me!" Flora stated and clung to Damon's arm protectively. "She's trying to take you from us!"

Camilla moved in to the room swaying her hips as she moved her right hand along Damon's chest bringing it up to his head. "Hmmm, are you two fighting over my sweet Damon?" Camilla asked giving off her notorious smile.

"Fighting?" Felicia asked. "No. Simply letting her know he's off the market.'

"Off the market?" She asked as she turned to Damon who was still sitting on the bed. "Damon? Do me a favor... _**close your eyes...?**_ " She asked Damon as sweetly as she could.

"Of course, Camilla," Damon sighed, questioning how he got himself into these situations.

Without warning, Camilla placed both of her hands on his cheeks, leaned in and connected her lips to his. His eyes shot wide open as this was his first kiss... or at least real kiss from Camilla. His heart practically was pounding through his chest, rattling his armor. He was dumbstruck by her action while Flora and Felicia were completely speechless seeing what was happening before their very eyes. "He doesn't seem 'off the market' to me," Camilla cooed and licked her lips.

"I-I-I..." Felicia stammered helplessly as she processed what just happened. Her older sister on the other hand had a far more vocal reaction.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed and got into Camilla's face.

"I'm simply sticking my claim on my dear Damon," the princess replied coyly.

 _ ***THUD***_

Damon lost consciousness. Camilla probably found the letter to her on the back of the photo he had in his album... No that she actually was taking it to the next level. "Damon!" Scarlet shouted and rushed to his side.

"As adorable and innocent as ever," Camilla gushed before walking to the door. "I'll leave you to sort this out... but just realize that trying to keep Damon from me could prove... _**unhealthy**_." She left her warning to fester within them as she left. What she promised herself that day still stood in her mind. She would raze this world to the ground herself if it meant being with Damon, whether he wanted her to or not.

"… We'll finish discussing this later," Flora told Scarlet and followed Camilla out. "Felicia, make sure he's up before Father is here."

"R-right," Felicia responded, her bravado from earlier gone. A moments of cleaning the remaining blood passed, and chilled kiss had Damon up in a heartbeat.

"GAH! I'm up!" Damon shouted as he felt the cold chill from Felicia's kiss. Damon saw Flora in the room with Felicia, before the leaders of Frigid Oasis got here, he needed to patch things up with Flora. "Felicia, I need to speak with Flora for a moment..." He stated seeing that he needed some privacy with Flora.

"She went to go get our father," Felicia supplied. "If you hurry, you could catch up with her."

Damon nodded and he kissed Felicia on the right side of her cheek before rushing outside to catch up to Flora. "Flora!" Damon yelled out to her as he tried to catch up.

"Oh... Damon..." Flora stopped at his voice, the words from both him and Camilla still fresh in his mind. "I see you're already awake."

Damon stood in front of her, staying quiet for a few moments before taking both her wrists and pinning her to the wall of the building, kissing her. He was away from her for so long in his mind. At least this gave him some semblance of comfort from the pain it had caused. "I missed you... so much..." He whispered into the blue maid's ear, sending a chill down her spine. "I'm so sorry for leaving you and our child... I only hope I can make things right... that you can forgive me..."

Despite the blush and sudden loss of thought, Flora managed to compose herself enough to reply. "I missed you too, Damon... and I apologize for the things I said earlier. I was hurt, and wanted to only unleash that pain-"

"Stop it- just stop... You were in your right to unleash your anger..." Damon soothed, caressing the left side of her face. "I only wish I could make it up to you..."

"A few things come to mind," Flora quipped, the blush on her cheeks deepening. "Although, finishing negotiations come first."

"…. We need to get our son..." Damon reminded Flora about the predicament involving their child being held in the Deep realm.

"Right... Maximus..." The thought of her lost child immediately sobered the maid.

"To think how many... How many birthdays I missed for him... Time does fly differently in the Deep realm," Damon pondered, and worried that they were wasting time in the Frigid Oasis rather than going after their son now.

"I feel the same way... our baby boy could be grown up by now and we've never once met the man he's become..." Flora lamented. "But regardless, it's poor form to stand up the leader of a village. We should finish negotiations before we find Maximus."

"…. Flora, I'd let this world burn for you and our boy..." Damon told her, as his family was top priority on his mind.

"After the display earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if you could light that fuse." Despite the terrifying power Damon showed, it was undeniably unmatchable. It was only a shame in her mind that it changed Damon so much to use it. "And I must say, you've grown more ruthless to say such things. But promise me that you won't change too much... it'd kill me to have the man I've grown to love so much twisted into someone I've never met."

"I... I'll try," Damon hesitated before answering. "Now come... as you said, it'd be rude to stand up the leader of the village we saved."

"And... Flora... if I ever fall, and become a twisted creature... would you still love me? **"** He asked seeing as this was always a risk. Stress would build up in his mind and either change him into Demon or him as Damon.

"I'd do everything in my power to bring you back... but yes, I would," Flora answered honestly. "And I'm sure the same goes for my sister and... the others... We're still having a _**long**_ talk about that by the way."

"Um... of course, dear," Damon agreed nervously. He silently prayed that the time before they had said talk was even longer.

 _ **Pa̵͗th̠ê͚͡t͈i͎̭͕c͔̉ f͘ȏ̡̻o̱l.͇͎.̷ͩͥ.͠҉̈́. ̪yo̬u͔̙̤ wil̂l s̾̓o͏ö́̽n̬̔ ̔̽l̟͜e̙a̭̙rn ͎t̴ͨ̂heͯ҉ ̪͂̚r̢̙̠ė̯ͫal͋̈ ̦h͈ͬarͤ͘sh͉ ̞͚͘r̍ͯeͧa͓͎l̴̎͢i̴̍t̠͊y̨ ̨͠o̸̩͛f̞̥͆ ͞W͒̒A̩R̨̕!̳**_

In less than a few moments, Damon was in the private quarters of Kilma, the silver haired leader of the now free Frigid Oasis. And the twin maids' father, if Damon remembered correctly. "It's an honor to meet you, Kilma," Damon greeted with a bow. "Your daughters spoke very highly of you back when they served in Garon's castles."

"Stand, Damon," Kilma ordered. "If anything, I should be bending knee to you for saving my village."

Luckily, because of Damon's actions, the village barely received any collateral damage from his assault on the intoxicated garrison, leaving the Frigid Oasis standing. "I apologize if my forces damaged any property when we began our assault on the Nohrian garrison here." Damon apologized to the reinstated leader of Frigid Oasis.

"It's no problem," Kilma smiled. "The damage was minimal and easily fixed. Only a few burns and scratches on the walls."

"Thank gods," the dragon prince sigh in relief. "I was afraid that the village took on more damage than that."

"I've been told by the ninja, Kaze I believe, that you intend to dethrone Garon." Kilma decided to cut to the chase now that pleasantries were out of the way.

"I intend to liberate all of Nohr... Garon is being controlled by a puppeteer..." Damon explained to Kilma, as he had to stop this senseless war before it claimed anymore lives. "Whether he lives or dies by the end of this, Garon will not be on the throne by the time I attempt to rally Hoshido to our cause."

"In that case, you'll need warriors and supplies," Kilma surmised. "We may need to regain our power after being controlled by Garon for so long, but I can spare the men if you need it. Or, alternatively, I can have those men fish for supplies for your cause. Alongside fish, many ships have sunken due to sudden storms over the years. There may be gold or weapons among the wreckage."

Damon nodded to Kilma as he, already had a list prepared for this meeting. "We need all the help you can spare, we intend to rally outlying towns, cities, and villages throughout Nohr, to contribute to the war." Damon was deadly serious, he needed this plan to work, if things went his way, he could continue supplying his army with fresh troops, supplies, and weapons, as well pay for the less morally inclined troops.

"A bold statement," the leader praised. "That will indeed take a steady revenue of supplies and soldiers. Sadly, I can only spare men to either fight alongside you or keep you supplied regularly. Once we recover from Garon's abuse, we may be able to aid you more."

"I understand Kilma... how much are you able to spare right now?" Damon asked seeing that he was trying to get the Frigid Oasis invested in his Liberation of Nohr.

"I could either send you a few units of soldiers, or have our fishermen supply you with at least a boat's worth of fish and occasional treasure load."

Damon knew without help he wouldn't be able to meet the demand for a liberation of Nohr, what good are supplies when he has no one to feed them. "Can I convince you to meet me halfway on each, so your village could keep over half the supplies and half of the able body men? " Damon asked Kilma, seeing if he was able to compromise.

"I could, but the aid would be lessened on both counts," Kilma warned. "At least for now though... the extra supplies and troops could help us recover and grow faster so we can supply you with more earlier than expected."

"Then it seems we have and accord," Damon agreed. "Is there any other way we could help before we mobilize? Bandits in the area or something of that nature?"

"No, nothing like that," Kilma denied. "But if I've any requests, then I only ask that you take care of my daughters on your journey. Knowing that they are safe would keep me content enough to lead my village effectively, assuming that they cannot stay here."

"I'm sorry, but they are an integral part of our army," Damon apologized. "But I shall honor your request to protect them. I give you my word that not one scar will mar their flesh when you next see them."

"Thank you, Damon," Kilma sighed and stood to shake his hand. "I wish you luck in your endeavor."

Damon looked outside and saw the village's knocked down flag pole."… Then would you permit to fly our banner here? Give this village hope that change is coming throughout the Region?" Damon requested.

"I don't see why not," Kalma acquiesced. "The man who injured you did manage to escape after all. All pretenses of being covert went out the window with him." Damon couldn't tell if the comment was passive aggressive or merely an observation, but it stung nonetheless. In a few moments, the flag pole was resurrected and the red Nohrian crest flew above the village in place of the old one. Damon's troops had also gathered at the village entrance, ready to march.

"We must be off now," Damon declared, turning to Kilma for the last time. "I've a boy that needs saving in the Deep Realms."

"Oh? Whose child?" Kilma asked curiously.

"Flora and I's," Damon answered quickly before giving the order to march. He thanked every star that shone on him that the village leader was too stunned to respond before he had gotten too far away. "Flora, do you know where the portal to the Deep Realms is?"

"If I remember right, it was near the base of the mountain," she answered somberly. "I send letters through every so often."

 _ **Hold on Max... Daddy's coming.**_

In the deep realms, the boy in question was cleaning his blade of his captor's blood. "You lot just never learn, do you?" Maximus asked the bandits that had invaded his village. He raked his fingers though his bluish hair and cracked his necked, sighing in comfort at the furred collar he just had sewn into his dark armor's collar. He transfixed his crimson eyes at the remaining bandits and pointed his bastard sword at them. "I'll give you one chance to leave before I paint the ground with your blood." The outlaws fled from the young man, the death of their leader robbing them of any courage they had left.

Maximus made sure that the Outlaws were out of sight so they wouldn't dare come back to the village he was protecting and spotted something coming from the bandit's path of retreat. However it wasn't the bandits... Maximus got a closer look seeing soldiers of some sort, with a dark shadow like aura around them and glowing purple eyes. Maximus readied his blade, as he could already tell these soldiers did not come in peace. "Just once I'd like to relax and practice my hobby..." He muttered to himself before rushing at the warriors with his blade at the ready.

Meanwhile, Damon and his officers came in through the portal into Maximus's Deep Realm. "His village should be down the path ahead, right?" He asked Flora.

"I'd assume so..." She answered unsure. "I've never actually been hear before..."

 _ **This place is weird... even the air here is weird...**_

The clash of swords brought Damon out of his thoughts. "This already going bad, isn't it?" He asked himself.

"It would seem so," Camilla answered and took out her axe.

Maximus brought his sword and threw it at a Vallan knight, quickly grabbing a Vallan spearman by his neck and breaking it. Maximus jumped kicked the Vallan Knight who still had his sword through his chest,retrieving it in the process. "Who's next?" He taunted. He drove his sword through the stomach of a man who tried to attack him from behind and took his head off in the next swing, the body burning to ash afterword. The next man he stuck froze almost instantaneously and shattered when the dragon kin smashed the pommel of his sword into his head.

Damon had just took off the head of a man Flora had just slashed with her dagger, his forces making quick work of the Vallan troops. "Out of our way!" He roared, bringing his sword down on another soldier in the process. He and the rest of his officers had made their way through a quarter of the forces. Maximus himself took down an eighth, an impressive feat for a man his age.

"Will these fools take the hint and leave already?!" The boy shouted in exasperation. While he was cutting them down left and right and his armor absorbed most of his injuries, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer if he didn't end this as soon as possible.

Maximus brought his left foot down on a Vallan infantry's right leg, snapping the bone and clocked him with his right gauntlet, he swung his bastard sword over his head to keep his opponent back from his defensive space. Maximus growled in frustration as he glared at his opponents in front of him. _**"ARRRRRRGHHHH!"**_ Max charged right into the pool of infantry, knocking them off their feet as he was steam rolling his way through their lines in a ball of fire. The counter attacks seemed to do less as well. Maximus's skin seemed to harden to point that it was akin to ice, adding to the protection his armor gave him. Unforturnately, it left him a bit winded after, so he didn't like using it much. On the bright side, his push left him right in front of his father's forces. Standing in front Damon and the others, his armor was slightly smoking from the firey aura around his body, with splotches of red from the blood of his foes covering his armor, his Bastard sword was nearly completely red as well. "Wait... you don't look like those other jokers... who are you?"

"My name is Damon, and I'm trying to get through these men and get to my son in the village," Damon answered.

"Damon?! Nah, it couldn't be..." Maximus muttered to himself before turning back to the soldiers attacking them. "I live at the village, I'll help you find your son after we take care of these fools!"

"Sounds fine to me," Damon agreed, rushing forward with the new ally into the fray.

As the combined forces of Damon and Maximus tore through the remaining Vallan ranks. Unfortunately, the already tired Maximus ran into the commander of the enemy forces. "This looks like trouble..." He muttered to himself before attempting to engage the foe. While his fiery strike made solid contact, he couldn't retreat in time to dodge an axeblade to his face. Had Maximus not been wearing a helmet, the strike would have taken his eye. Thankfully though, while the helmet broke, he was left with only a deep gash. "Grah!" The spell sword cried in pain, covering his injury with his left had.

Maximus glared at his foe as he held his injury. "You're going to pay for that!" He swore as his right hand summoned his ice powers.

"That ice... Maximus?" Flora meekly questioned. Damon's eyes widened at Flora's words and his face twisted into a snarl.

"You'll die for trying to kill my child!" He declared, rushing in front of Maximus and striking the Vallan commander away from his son. He planted his blade in the heart of the downed commander and started panting, trying to keep his temper under control.

"So it is you," Maximus mused, chuckling at the irony. "To think I was going to leave to find you and mom in a few days..." He picked himself up and froze his wound before taking his proper stance again.

"You sure took your time... Eighteen years... I've been down here. Eighteen and I haven't even heard a word from you..." Maximus stated as he sheathed his Bastard Sword.

"Maximus... son... I'm sorry..." Damon apologized before something clicked. "Wait, eighteen years?! It's only been ten months since... I ended up disappearing..."

"Oh?" Maximus was now intrigued. "I was under the assumption that you didn't want me, from the villagers told me. Are you implying that they lied?"

"Maximus!" Flora wailed and hugged her son, fat tears leaking from her face. "I missed you so much, my precious baby-"

"Release me!" Maximus shouted and squirmed out of Flora's embrace.

"Max... what's wrong?" Flora asked shakily.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Maximus panted, his breath staggered. "This is fate playing with me... why after all this time? Did you not feel the need to come find me when I was younger? Was I that much of a burden to you?" Maximus asked his Mother. He felt that he was abandoned without any reason than removing the burden of being responsible.

Damon was silent for a moment before placing his hands on his son's shoulder. "Listen to me, Maximus. We only just found the portal to your-"

"And you! Where were you, you're... you're my father for GODS sake... where the fuck were you?!" He demanded, as the years of abandonment were starting to make head spin.

"As I told you, I had disappeared from both Nohr and Hoshido," Damon calmly explained, trying to keep his temper in check.

"No, from what I collected you not only abandoned me, but Mother as well..." Maximus told his father. He was clearly upset that he grew up with no family to call his own. None but the villagers at least.

"No, he didn't!" Flora cried, the torment of seeing her lost child sad and resenting her becoming too great. "That was my bitterness being poured onto those pages! My grief that your father was probably dead that I refused to accept! I was scared that I lost the love of my life and rationalized it as him leaving me! Please, Maximus... we wanted to find you, but that bastard Garon threatened to raze my village to the ground if I tried to, and Damon only just found his way back to Nohr! The moment he had the chance to find you, he rallied us and made straight for your portal!"

"You could've came back to Mom..." Maximus said under breath, seeing as he was uncomfortable realizing his life could've been something else if his father chose to side with Nohr rather than sitting on the fence. "You could have saved her from all that pain..."

"Coming back to Nohr may have done worse," Damon explained patiently. "Garon is not above using children for leverage, especially where his most powerful men and women are concerned. And I'd rather die than let you live your life in fear of Garon solely because you're my child, or let Flora work herself to death on the hopes that she might get you back."

"… I may not forgive you yet..." Maximus sighed and tied a scrap of cloth over his bleeding face, "but I can at least see you're not totally at fault. So, what're we doing then?"

"Beg pardon?" Damon asked his son.

"You came to get me out of here and are on the cusp of succeeding. And you saw how much hell I raised out there just now. I may have to grow on the battlefield, but experience is the best teacher no?" The flabbergasted expression on Damon's face told everyone that he did not think of such a request from his son coming up. It did however force Flora calm down enough to be rational.

"I have demands," she stated while wiping the water from her eyes. "You are to train with me and your aunt to control your ice powers. You will not see battle without either me or your father with you. And the moment things start to look life threatening for you, you will pull out on threat of being retired if you live through the encounter."

"Fine," her son agreed. "Those are reasonable terms."

"and... I'll teach you what I know, on how to fight Max, trust me when I say you'll learn much from your not so old man... heh.." Damon joked seeing as he's trying to make up for all the years that his son lost.

"I suppose I must learn from somewhere," Maximus sighed. "Just let me get my things from the village and we can leave." Maximus turned around to face the village he was protecting and began walking back to the house he had.

Damon followed his son as he headed back to the village with him."So... what do you do in the village?" Damon asked his son in an attempt to bond with him.

"I take down bandits that come to raid us, hunt wolves and creatures that take the livestock and paint in my free time," Damon explained.

"Paint?"

"It calms me." Maximus stated seeing as he used to paint every day.

"Working out and training calms me..." Damon told Maximus as working out was one of his favorite stress reliefs. "Gets rid of pent up energy and the like." Damon continued to explain to his son.

"That makes sense to a degree," Maximus deadpanned. "Also risks working yourself up more, but hey."

"And other things..."Damon coughed out trying not to be that forward with his son.

"Like?"

"Well... I like talking to your mother... And the other officers..." Still a bit of an awkward subject for the prince.

"Talking to mother got you to relieve your stress...?" He asked as he could hear the faint hint of Damon carefully dressing his words.

"Well... a lot of things happen on the battlefield and in life... talking things out with someone I trust helps to calm me down."

"Sure, and I'm sure what follows does just as much," Maximus mocked, not wanting to play the fool.

"Well it was my birthday night... " Damon began to say about the moment his mother and her sister confessed to him.

"And we're done talking!" Maximus might be clever, but he didn't need to hear specifics. "We're here." The group was now standing in front of a decent sized shack on the outskirts of the village. "It isn't much, but it beats living with the ungrateful villagers and corrupt guardsmen."

"It looks like it was built by a teenager," Elise mused innocently.

"It was!" The son of Damon called back over his shoulder. It took Elise a few minutes to process what he said before getting the implications of it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Just stop, Elise," Kaze advised. "It will be easier for everyone if you do."

"Uh listen son, I'm sure Elise didn't mean to... make it sound like your house was bad or anything... it's a sturdy foundation..." Damon tried to get his son to not have a rough start with Elise.

"It keeps me and my art dry and the fire doesn't go out at the slightest breeze, that's all I was going for."

 _ **My son's got a temper with him... I wonder if he inherited my ability of changing in to what I can...**_

"Alright, let's go," Maximus mumbled. He had a giant pack with a good few rectangular shapes in it and some paint cans and brushes in his hands.

Damon moved his right hand around Flora's shoulder as he saw her flash a soft, sad smile while looking at her son. "Flora... why don't you go talk to him..." Damon suggested to Flora, seeing as she should get caught up with all the years that she missed, since her son was being held in the Deep realm.

"Would he want to, though?" Flora asked quietly.

"You're the boy's mother, you could make a break through with him, seeing as he finally knows the truth about his origins and that he wasn't abandoned by you..." Damon assured. He hoped Maximus may be more comfortable with Flora approaching him.

"I suppose I could try..." The blue haired maid sighed and walked over to her child. Damon silently worried for Flora, as she was usually more forward with such things. Maybe the mental scars were deeper than he feared... "Maximus, would you like help with your things?"

"It'd be appreciated," Maximus stated and handed his mother a few cans of paint.

"Was there anyone that was nice to you?" Flora asked guiltily. "Anyone to support you at all when I wasn't there for you?"

"… there was an old man and his daughter," Maximus confessed. "They ran the apothecary in town, and the old man was a veteran. He taught me how to fight and saw my potential for two handed weapons. I learned to make paints from his daughter."

"Two handed weapons are an excellent form to fight with son, you chose well..." Damon pointed out seeing as he knew how to fight with two handed swords as well.

"They're also the reason I take down anyone who comes out anyone who comes in here covering their faces and without trade supplies..." Maximus growled. "They lost their home and lively hood in a raid. They were driven out of the village a week after the daughter stopped being able to make remedies for the villagers."

"Uh, listen Maximus... I really am sorry, that you couldn't have been born and raised under different circumstances... this wasn't the life I had planned out for you." Damon tried to apologize to Maximus.

"… Thanks... I guess..."

"But I can promise you this, I'll be the best father I can be and helping you out in any way I can," Damon told his son. Maximus rolled his eyes and was ready to make a snarky remark until he saw his dad's eyes. They were saying he was ready to die for him if need be.

"… I'll be holding you to that," Maximus said with a smile.

 _ **Well it's a start...**_

Damon and his officers finally made it back to Nohr, his soldiers either resting or going through drills on their own. "Nobody made a break for it," Scarlet reported. "No attempts at mutiny either. Not surprising since you were only gone an hour."

"An hour? It had to be more than that with the battle we just fought!" Maximus ranted. "And then we hiked to the village and back!"

"Time in the deep realms flows differently than here," Flora explained. "We actually were expecting to pick up a toddler today..."

Damon stretched his arms out in exhaustion... "I don't know about you but I need to sleep, I've gone practically three days with out a proper rest..." Damon complained as he sat down on the ground. "So how about we figure out our next destination and set up camp for the night?"

"We could try and liberate Cheve!" Felicia suggested optimistically.

"Don't be crazy Felicia, we don't have the troops to pull that scale of an operation." Damon groaned. Camilla giggled as she sat on the ground by Damon rubbing his scalp.

"We could try and recruit the wolfskins," she whispered in his ear. "A tribe of transforming beastmen with unmatched strength and loyalty... they have only barely managed to stay out of Garon's grasp thanks to the mountains they live on. It'd be quite a blow to either one of us to lose such a potent ally. And they are rather close..."

"Or, we try and recruit more soldiers from around Nohr," Scarlet suggested and started to rub Damon's shoulders. "We could secure more supplies and trust in the region in the process."

"Let's put it to a vote then," Damon shuddered at their touch and voice in his ear. "All who wish to attempt a recruitment effort on the wolfskins or go for more troops?"

 _Annnnd that's it people! We're leaving it on a cliffhanger!_

 _ **Indeed it's time to make a decision in your review!**_

 _And this one may not be as big as the last, but it'll still a pretty big deal._

 _ **Damon and his army can A: (Continue to stick around in the relative safe region of Nohr, to muster a larger force as well as acquire supplies... down side is they aren't going to be elite soldiers like the Wolf skins. )**_

 _Or B: We go to recruit the wolfskins in the mountains. The trip may exhaust their supplies and they may lose troops on the way up, but they get stronger and more loyal troops._

 _ **So which will it be? Strength in Numbers... or Veterancy?**_

 **W** _ **e hope that you continue to follow the story, and leave reviews as we need them to tell us how we're doing with the story so far.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _Hope you all enjoyed!_

 _-LyokoDragon15_


	8. Calm before the Snowstorm

**Chapter 8: Calm before the Snowstorm**

 _ **To ADiehard:**_ While you have a point, they won't be up there forever... take that for what you will. - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To DoctorMcJiggleNuggets:**_ Yes, supplies are important, but all the food and gold in the world wouldn't deter Garon's elites. - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To Guest A:**_ Such a blunt way of thinking has done in better generals and men. But it's also benefitted them, once or twice. - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To Temporal King:**_ I'm actually impressed with how well you thought out your decision. We'll be keeping an eye on you. - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To TheFearWithinUs:**_ Great rationalizing, but a battle against men with Beastbane could see that crushing force wiped out... - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To M Star:**_ Thanks for the feedback, we try really hard to make people enjoy it. - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To Guest from the Last Chapter:**_ I prefer the term "to the point" than rude. But regardless, I simply call things as I see them, so I do come off that way at times. - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To Guest B:**_ Think of it this way. The more of a threat Damon becomes, the more Garon will try to curb any other allies he could gain. Drafting the more experienced men, taking care of a certain tribe of pests for example... - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To Guest C:**_ I kinda agree, Kaden/Keaton are funny. And you've a point, as a normal wolfskin could flatten a small group of normal men. A wolfssenger could probably wipe out an untrained battalion on a good day. But in the right hands, a man with Beastbane could easily wipe the floor with as much ease. - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To godly345:**_ Glad to see you like it! It's the feel that the main author was going for, so I'm glad that's how it's coming across. - LyokoDragon15

While the officers in Damon's army began deciding which choice to choose from, Damon ordered his troops to set up camp so he and his soldiers could get some well deserved sleep. Damon laid in his large tent, just staring up into the fabric, unable to get any sleep, even on his comforter, several blankets and pillows that he took with him in his camping set to help get him to sleep. Too much was on his mind to allow himself to. The tent's curtain opened up, revealing none other than Camilla in the moonlight. Damon's head tilted up as he propped himself up on his hands. "Camilla?" He asked seeing as he didn't call for her, and he doubted that they made their decision already. Camilla gave Damon an alluring smile, swaying her hips as she approached him.

Camilla put her right hand under Damon's chin."Is my poor sweet Damon having trouble sleeping?" She asked the prince, leaving him to quietly nod. Camilla moved herself behind Damon and rested his head on her lap, stroking his head. Right there Damon felt like they were slowly drifting away; he was safe... he was happy. He found comfort in Camilla's embrace as she hugged his head. "You have no idea how much I missed you, my sweet prince..." Camilla said to Damon, continuing to stroke his head.

"I could say the same," Damon replied. "All of this hardship and unfamiliar territory, physically and mentally, has really taken a tole on me. I wished that you were beside me to help me through it the entire time."

Camilla giggled and kissed the crown of his head. "You're so cute, my sweet prince."

Damon breathed out in exhaustion as he shifted in his covers, Damon was already shirtless. "I seem to get that a lot from you," he chuckled and started to lose himself in her embrace. "But you seem to be the opposite. Elise is cute. You... you're practically the epitome of beauty and maturity. Although, you do have your moments too."

"It's not nice to tease, Damon," Camilla mock scolded the prince.

"I only speak the truth. You're beautiful, caring, graceful... not to mention the most nurturing person in all of Nohr... If I'm being honest, I always felt that you treated me less like a sibling and more like you were being my wife," Damon praised. He reached up and brushed away a stray lock of hair lavender from Camilla's face.

"Oh, Damon," Camilla cooed and tightened her hold on Damon. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I always did try to keep you safe and to help you grow like a sister at first... and then, as we started to grow, my feelings grew with us. You're determination, the way you'd start to get worked up at my teasing and even your passion to conquer Hoshido for us... it all drew me ever closer to you. And somewhere down the line, I decided that I'd attempt to get a... head start on my dream and start treating you like you actually were mine."

"I'm certainly not complaining," the prince smiled warmly. "I wouldn't be who I am today if you weren't there to pick me up when I stumbled. I may even have grown up to be as cold hearted as Garon..."

"Enough talk about such somber subjects," Camilla hushed. "Only what happens to us now matters, there's no point in wondering what may have been. Besides, I would never have let that happen to my dear prince."

The two stayed in silence for a few moments before Damon spoke again. "Hey, Camilla. That kiss earlier... You found my note, didn't you?"

"Indeed," Camilla confirmed.

"So... You know how I feel for you... and if that kiss was any indication, you feel the same way," Damon said a little nervously. "So... where do we go from here?"

"Oh?" Camilla questioned intrigued.

"I mean, it's obvious we have something between us, and that you don't mind sharing... but should we act on it, do we ignore it until the war is over, what do we-" The older Nohrian princess brought him into a kiss to silence him and smiled.

"I don't care where we go, so long as the path brings us together in the end, my sweet Damon," Camilla whispered as she ran her fingers over the scars on his chest. "You are what I strive for. What I live for. I would do any deed for you if it would bring me any closer to you than I am now."

Damon's more primal instincts began to surface and he brought Camilla closer to him. "Well, I suppose there is one thing..." He said hazily. "I mean, you claim to love me, but at this point we've done all but one deed that truly counts amongst lovers."

Camilla's purple eyes glistened in the moonlight as she caressed Damon's cheeks and gazed into his crimson eyes. Camilla took off her crown piece setting it her right by Damon's covers as she moved down to kiss his lips with his head still resting on her lap. Moving her hands to her shoulders her arm and shoulder guards soon to hit the floor. "A part of me wanted to tell you everything Damon... before you were in Hoshido... despite all my teasing, I truly loved you. Despite all my faults... I hoped that you loved me for who I was." Camilla confessed to Damon, as she moved her hands over her chest guard.

"What faults?" Damon asked as he helped her with removing her armor. "As I said before, you're the epitome of beauty... both in your looks and the way you treat others." He removed Camilla's leg guards and pants just as she finished with her chest piece.

Camilla put her hands on the fabric that concealed her breasts and smiled at Damon. "I remember when we got older and we took our baths together, you started to blush and get flustered from seeing me in the same bath with you..." She told him, as she pulled the strings on her back revealing her full breasts.

While it took a good amount of willpower not to ogle at the tanned orbs in front of him, Damon managed to put together a retort. "Well, I did have all this in front of me... what man wouldn't be flustered by one of the most beautiful women in Nohr bathing with them?"

Camilla moved her hands around her black thong, smiling at Damon as she stood up from the comforter and slid the piece of fabric past her ass and down her legs until the fabric was being held up by her left foot, and she flung it at Damon. Blood was nearly trickling out of his nose as he was at a loss for words.

 _ **HOLY SHIT!**_

"Well, one of the most beautiful women in Nohr is now baring it all for you," Camilla teased and struck a pose for Damon. "Whatever are you going to do with her?"

Damon quickly discarded his trousers, while still being under the cover. Seeing Damon act so desperate at seeing her nude form caused her to giggle. To Camilla, Damon was almost always a nervous wreck when with her, he always looked up to her, and she was the one to always deliver the results. Camilla wondered how long Damon would be like this before his journey would forever change him? Those thoughts were quickly driven out when Damon took hold of her breasts and growled in her ear. "Perhaps I should have my way with her..."

Camilla let out a gasp of pleasure and smirked at the prince in front of her. "My my, Damon, I never thought you could be so bold," she cooed into his ear.

Damon chuckled as he kissed her neck and brought her down to the comforter with him."I can be even bolder..." Damon whispered into her left ear. A shiver went down Camilla's spine and she ground herself on the prince.

"My Gods, Damon!" She gasped before kissing him deeply.

"Lady Camilla, dinner is being served-" Beruka walked into the tent and immediately blushed a crimson hue seeing her lady and Damon in the throws of passion.

Damon's eyes widened, while Camilla had the same expression as always, it was almost teasing seeing Damon in this state.

 _ **Of all the times and places... TT_TT**_

"Beruka, what's taking so EEP!" Selena squeaked. Her hands went straight to her face in an attempt to cover her blush.

 _ **Let's just invite the whole camp in here...**_

"My lord-"

"Kaze, you come in here I'm putting you on wyvern duty for a month!" Damon shouted to the ninja.

 _ **I WAS JUST KIDDING!**_

"Hello Selena, Beruka," Camilla purred and tightened her hold on Damon. "I believe I heard something about dinner being ready?"

"N-never mind that!" Selena shouted and pointed at the two of them. "What the hell are you two doing?!"

Damon mentally face palmed as he saw the ridiculousness of the situation. "You're enjoying this aren't you...?" Damon asked Camilla.

"Immensely," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I believe they were about to have-"

"I know what they were doing!" Selena slapped a hand over Beruka's mouth before she could finish her statement.

Damon groaned as he shook his head. "Can this get any more awkward?" Damon asked himself seeing as this would no doubt be the topic of the camp.

"Big brother, I thought you might be tired so I brought you some..." Elise trailed off as she looked at her brother and sister. Her _**nude**_ brother and sister.

 _ **Incoming Elise...**_

The blonde princess's eyes rolled into her head and she fainted, dropping the tray of food in her hands in the process. Beruka deftly caught it before it could crash to the floor while Selena shook herself out of her rather lewd thoughts (that she would later deny were about Damon when Camilla asked her) long enough to catch her Lady's sister. "Elise!" Damon shouted in concern and bolted to his younger sister.

"C-c-come no closer you pervert!" Selena shouted and jumped away from Damon before rushing from the tent with Elise in her arms..

Beruka merely looked between the parties around her before laying the tray of food before Damon and said, "Enjoy your meal, and be sure not to be too loud," before taking her leave. Damon simply stood where he was stunned as Camilla started to get dressed.

"Well, that killed the mood," she sighed before smirking at Damon again. "But that doesn't mean we won't have a chance next time, my sweet prince." She pecked Damon on the cheek before waltzing out of the tent herself with an extra bit of swing to her hips.

 _ **`````Fuck`````**_

Damon groaned as he fell back in to his pillows, bashing his back of his head against them several times. "Heavens why do you hate me so?" Damon asked the Gods as he looked up in his tent to see the faint glow of the stars.

"Hey Damon, I just saw Selena running by with Elise away from here, did something... happen..." Scarlet asked and poked her head in, her face giving credence to her name as she gazed upon Damon.

 _ **Right... pants...**_

"I'm not even going to try fixing this one, you're on your own," Scarlet excused herself before heading back to her own tent for the night. And with what she had just laid eyes on, it was probably going to be a long one for multiple reasons.

Damon growled seeing that this was definitely going to be the talking point of the camp tomorrow. Damon covered up just waiting for anyone else to walk through his tent unannounced. "Damon, may I come in?" Azura asked from the other side of the tent flap.

 _ **At least someone has the decency to ask...**_

"Sure, why not?" Damon drawled and started on his food. "Not like any of my officers _**haven't**_ been in here today." Azura could sense the frustration in his voice as she came in and knelt in front of her leader.

"Is something the matter?" The singer asked cautiously.

"No just... mentally preparing myself for tomorrow is all," Damon sighed.

"Well... I was hoping to discus what happened today..." Azura said.

The tent opened up revealing Felicia with a tea set on a silver tray. Damon looked up at his lover, while she just looked at the two. "Uh... hi Felicia...?" Damon said in a very awkward tone.

"Am I... interrupting something?" The pink haired maid asked in an equally awkward tone.

 _ **HA! You should've been in here about fifty seconds ago! Just when I was so close to have my moment with Camilla! Then everyone decides to have a gods damned party in here and ruin that moment!**_

"No, no, you should be a part of this too," he answered in a strained voice. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk about, Azura?" Felicia poured them all a glass and knelt beside Damon.

"The persona you've taken to calling 'Demon'," Azura stated calmly.

"You mean me...?" Damon asked Azura. "That's a title apparently I've been earning..." He explained to Azura, seeing how is actions have earned him that title.

"Regardless, I wanted to give you this in order to help keep it at bay," Azura pressed on. She reached into the pocket of her dress and held out a necklace with a lone green orb hanging from it. "This is a dragon stone. With this, you shouldn't turn into that halfling that tore apart the battlefield and caused you to hurt yourself."

Damon was about to take the necklace, but something in his blood was causing his hand to shake a bit. "I uh..."

"Is something the matter?" Azura asked the prince curiously.

Demon's eyes became somewhat blood shot. "What is this thing going to do to my power?" He asked Azura.

"It won't bind them, but you'll at least gain some control over them and will be able to turn into a full dragon at will," Azura explained.

"…... But that power saved you all from certain doom..." He stated taking the necklace.

"Yes, and we... or at least, your officers are grateful for it," Azura replied hesitantly. "Sadly, it caused the troops to loose some of their faith in you and jeopardized their sanity. Not to mention that you were lucky to hold that form for as long as you did without killing yourself."

"It also got Felicia out of that burning fortress..." He continued seeing if something like that happened again and she was trapped, how would he save her, or anyone else for that matter?

"Damon, I must warn you of something. The way you use your powers is a danger not just to yourself, but to us as well. It is the same power that you used in Hoshido square, only now you're in control." Azura grasped his hands and looked him in his eyes. "The power you hold can save and take lives. With this stone, you'll be able to decide which you choose instead of relying on blind luck."

A small red flame like aura appeared on Damon's right hand, engulfing it in the aura. "…. Blind luck..."

"I do not mean to offend or anger you, I seek only to help and advise you," Azura said in an attempt to calm Damon down. "Think for a moment. What if it was your son on the other end of that rage? Or Elise, or Felicia, or any of us?"

 **"…. Speaking of,** did my son inherit my powers? **"** Demon asked Azura.

"… I'm not sure," Azura answered hesitantly, hearing the change in Damon's tone. "That depends on if I'm speaking to the man I started this conversation with."

"You are, I'm the same man I've always been... I'm not a different person if my tone in my voice changes, or the way I act... Ultimately this is me..." Demon said to Azura as he huffed out a breath of air, not knowing if his son inherited his powers, though he could tell he inherited his rage.

"That change in tone and actions shows a different mindset, however," Azura countered and sipped the tea Felicia brought. "The one that earned the title Demon. It is part of you, but it feels... colder."

"I'm doing what needs to be done to make sure we all come out of this alive..." Demon retorted. "I will do everything in my power to make sure this war ends, by any means..."

"Damon?" Felicia nervously asked. "Are... are you being serious right now? Do you think we want to loose you to... this?"

"What is this twenty questions?! Everything I did was to protect you all, and now it feels like I'm on trial!" Demon was on the defensive seeing as he felt like he was the victim of this.

"We love you, all the same," Felicia said, trying to keep her composure, "but the man we fell in love with... that I fell in love with... he wanted to end this as peacefully as possible."

Demon sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Has any of this been peaceful Felicia? We are being hunted... " Demon replied to Felicia.

"But you've kept to your morals regardless!" Felicia cried, tears beginning to flow. "If you truly meant what you said, you would have extorted my village, or killed Camilla!"

"I would've never done that!" Demon snapped at Felicia.

"Did you not just say that you'll win 'by any means necessary'?" Felicia asked.

"That doesn't mean I would've destroyed your village, or killed my own family and friends..." Demon tried to defend himself.

"Then what would you do? Extort other villages? Sacrifice and abandon the troops that trust you? Turn into the man you seek to overthrow?"

Demon just remained silent as he pulled up his pants. "I don't need this..." Demon said as he stormed out of his tent.

Azura's hand snapped towards his wrist and held fast. "Do you wish to push them away and make them nothing more than dolls for your amusement, or listen to their counsel and think rationally?"

"You're already doing that right now... So don't call the tea kettle black..." Demon growled as he moved outside to head to the lake.

The surface of the lake was calm and serene, with the full moon reflecting on it's surface when Demon stormed to its shores. "Who do they think they are?" He asked himself and seated himself on the sandy bank. "I've saved them on more than one occasion with this power and they seek to make me give it up for... For..." He started to mull over why they wanted him to use the stone. "Because they wanted to keep me safe... to make sure I don't fall over the brink... to make sure that I'm me by the end of the day..." Demon started to calm down, and Damon took control again.

Damon held the jade like stone to the moon and gazed at the light it gave off. "Are you finally ready to talk reasonably?" Azura asked as she sat by the shore with him. "I made so many mistakes that I wish I could take back in the past months... My son probably despises me..." Damon lamented.

"I wouldn't say that," Maximus denied from further down the shore, startling the both of them. He was behind a canvas, painting the scenery of the lake. "I may have for a while, but you've at least proved that you want to make amends. And, so long as you never hurt or abandon mother and I again, I'm willing to meet you halfway."

"…. Son I need you to know something about me..." Damon said as he stood up from the shore.

"That you can turn into a dragon? I'm pretty sure that the whole camp heard the shouting from your tent," Maximus sighed.

"I'll show you, because you may have that ability in yourself..." Damon explained to Maximus.

"And how will you do that?" Maximus questioned. "Everyone in camp says it only happens when you're mad."

Demon's pupils began to dilate and turn to a reptilian shape. "You dare...! No..." Damon looked at the stone in his hand. "I have control over this... at least a little..." He focused on what his dragon form looked and felt like while pulling on the magic of the stone. His skin turned to blackened scales and the joints in his arms seemed to snap backwards while his legs seemed to grow an extra pair. Damon's body grew to almost thrice its size, a tail grew at the base of his spine, leathery wings just under his shoulder blades and horns on his head. His nose compressed into his face, leaving a pair of slits behind, and the lower half of what was left grew into a muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. His fingers and toes turned into a wicked set of claws that put silver blades to shame. And all of this happened in a matter of seconds and a flash of reddish light. "You see?" He asked his son telepathically. "I don't need rage alone to use this power."

"My gods..." Maximus said in awe before putting up a new canvas. "Stay right there, this is too good to not capture!"

"Um..." Damon stood there awkwardly in his dragon form while his son started to paint. Azura let out a small giggle and made her way back to camp.

"I told you, he'd be fine," Azura told Felicia as she passed.

"I know... but I still worry for him..." She replied as she watched her lover and his son bond. "He bottles things up so much and doesn't let them out before it's too late. I just don't want to loose him for good."

"I can't promise that won't happen," Azura admitted somberly. "But the most any of us can do is hope he can handle it and be there for him when he can't."

The Dragon's eyes widened into a bright ruby red and he made a animalistic growl. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer..." Damon groaned. "Not without..."

His heart was pumping as he smelled a familiar smell, his jaw was dripping of saliva as he turned his head towards the camp. He could smell his mates close by, one heading towards the temporary nest while the other was waiting for him. The Dragon reared back his head and roared before running for the camp. "Father?!" Maximus called after the beast, surprised that he would leave without so much as a word.

Felicia stopped dead in her tracks when she felt the warm breath on her back. "Um... hello?" She turned around slowly to see Damon in his Dragon form looming over her. "Oh, Damon! Did you want to walk back to camp with meEEE?!" The Dragon lifted her up in his maw and continued towards the camp. "Damon! Put me down! Pleeeease!"

The Dragon paid no heed as it continued on its journey. "Azura!" Felicia called to the blue haired singer as the dragon walked past. "Help!"

"What happened?!" Azura asked in shock. "Damon grabbed me on the way to camp and won't put me down or answer me!" Felicia answered. As Azura thought about what could have happened to cause this, the obvious answer reared its head. Damon wasn't used to his dragon side yet, so its instincts took over when he turned into it. Damon was supposed to have more control, but it appeared he'd need training to use the Dragon Stone in battle.

"Felicia, I need you to stay calm and take the Dragon Stone off his neck!" Azura instructed, having to sprint to keep up with the beast.

"OK!" Felicia managed to turn herself around to the point where she could see the necklace swinging with the beast's movements. "Come on... come on..." Despite trying her best to reach it, both her and the necklace swinging made the task near impossible.

Demon was looking for Flora as well as he looked through the camp, sniffing the air. In that moment of stillness, Felicia managed to grab the stone by the cord and pull it off. "Got it!" She cheered, holding the gem up high. Her celebration was cut short when she and Damon fell to the ground in a heap.

 _ **Ouch...**_

Damon rubbed his head and put a hand down to push himself back to a standing position only the ground felt much softer than usual. "Um... Damon?" The man looked down to see he was groping Felicia by accident. "Not that I mind... but can we not in front of all these people? They're making me a little nervous..." Damon slowly looked up to see he was in the middle of camp, with all of his troops and officers gathered around him.

… _**The gods have a personal vendetta against me, I swear it.**_

Damon bolted to his feet and helped Felicia up to her own, taking the Dragon Stone back in the process. "What're you all standing around for?" Damon asked his men with a stern voice. "All of you, to bed!" Everyone fled to their tents after seeing the unforgiving look in their leader's eyes.

"Father!" Maximus called out, carrying his supplies with him. "What happened? You up and left in the middle of my painting."

 _ ***Thump* Thump***_

Demon gripped his chest as he felt his heart stop beating, like something just passed through his heart. "I... I don't know myself, son," he answered honestly.

"The dragon took control," Azura stated as she finally made it back to camp, covered in sweat from her run. "You weren't mentally ready for the dragon's instincts and they controlled you. You likely smelt something you thought of as yours and sought to claim it."

"I won't lie, that rush felt amazing..." Demon admitted, breathing heavily as he held Felicia in his arms.

"It was kind of scary, swinging from your mouth like that," Felicia mumbled. "My uniform almost tore off too."

Demon raised his eyebrow hearing that from Felicia. "Oh? Would you like to retire for the night and repair it?" He asked with a devilish grin. "I could keep you company, make sure nobody sees anything... unsightly."

Maximus grabbed his father by his ear and started to drag him to his tent. "Somehow I think you being there would make it so she'd get nothing done!" He growled.

Demon snapped his fingers listening to his son. "You're absolutely right, I know jack shit about threading! Flora should help too!" Demon declared as he stood up straight.

"Dad, we're marching either to the mountains or a village tomorrow," Maximus groaned. "We all need to rest! Just go to sleep!"

"I need someone to sleep with! I can't sleep on my own!" Demon snapped, trying to plea with them. He was practically single minded.

"I could sleep in your tent, my lord," Kaze offered. "The enemy wouldn't notice me until it was too late." Demon's head started to snap all the way around, looking at Kaze with Demonic eyes. "Or I could sleep in my own tent."

"Fine, then I'm sleeping with you," Maximus challenged. "After all, it'd be _**great**_ father son bonding."

Felicia looked around seeing Demon was gone, and Maximus was just talking to her and Azura. "Where did he go?" She asked seeing that he just went up and disappeared.

"Oh for the love of...!" Maximus bit back a curse and ran to his mother's tent. "Dad, I swear to gods you'll be the death of me!"

Before Maximus could storm into the tent, Scarlet walked out in her casual wear cleaning a syringe. "I swear, I'll need to restock at this rate..." She muttered to herself on her way to her tent. Maximus took a curious glance inside to find his father curled up against his mother asleep.

"Gods what a pain," Maximus sighed and went into the tent next door. "Keeping father down is like trying to talk sense with a Faceless. Still, he did what he said he'd do, I've got to give him that much."

* * *

 _ **Dream Sequence...**_

Demon awoke in his old bed from his room in the Northern Fortress, his head was resting on Flora's cool skin on her breasts as she hummed quietly while stroking his head. His eyes wandered up to look at Flora, slightly smiling as he yawned. "Morning..." Demon greeted Flora as he leaned up. kissing her lips before going back down to rest his head.

"Good afternoon, you mean," Flora corrected. "It's about noon time now, my love."

"Eh, semantics," Demon said and let his eyes close, feeling the peacefulness of the moment. "How have you been feeling?"

"Just fine, Damon," Flora replied with a small smile. "I couldn't be more content."

"….. I just wish we could lay like this forever..." Demon mumbled as he hugged her cool skin from under the covers.

"Sadly, you've duties to attend to," Flora agreed wistfully.

"Duties? What duties?" Demon questioned the maid.

"Well, besides as a father and husband to many..." Flora giggled, "you've a duty as..." Demon could see her mouth move but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"What?"

"I still can't believe it at times myself, my..." Again, that one word seemed to escape him.

 _ **Well whatever it is, it's probably not really important... Hopefully...**_

Demon turned around on his stomach, pushing himself up as he hugged her body and kissed her neck. "Well we could rectify this situation and make another..." Demon joked as he stroked her back.

"As much as I'd love to, you've a meeting with the council soon," Flora denied with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

Demon groaned as he buried his head in her chest. "Fuck the meeting! I want to rest a while longer..." Demon complained to Flora.

"We'd all like to as well, but sadly it's one of the duties that comes with being..."

"Well as being a... uh whatever I order you to stay in bed!" Demon declared, using an unknown title that he assumed was Prince.

"Well... I suppose we can't complain then... can we, girls?" Flora smirked. A few bodies stirred around the bed.

 _ **Whoa! Whoa! What's this?! A number of these women would not be in the same bed with each other!**_

"After all..." Camilla's voice whispered in his ear, her breasts pushing into his back. "We all love you, my sweet Damon..." She bit down on his earlobe after, sending a shock down Demon's back.

Multiple women started to speak his name, until one cut through like a blade in water. "Big Brother... Big Brother, wake up!"

Damon bolted upwards, colliding his head with his younger sister's in the process. "Ah, son of a...!" Damon bit back a curse for Elise's sake, knowing she wasn't too big a fan of such words. Damon's eyes widened as his younger sister fell to the ground, clutching her head. He helped her off the ground, picking her up bridal style before putting her on her feet."Gods! Sorry Elise, I didn't mean to hurt you..." He quickly apologized to see if he did any bodily harm on Elise.

"It's alright big brother, it's only a bruise," Elise told him while removing her hands from the injury.

Damon breathed out a sigh of relief as he never intentionally sought to harm Elise. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm glad... I could never bear to see you in harm, little sister..." Elise gasped lightly at his words, and Damon worried he had hit her bruise by accident.

"I-I'm fine, big brother!" Elise said quickly and pulled away from him, trying to conceal her blush. "I just came to let you know that they're serving breakfast now!" She hurried out of the tent, about to nibble on the collar of her shirt when Damon stopped her.

"You know, Elise, I have a name... you don't have to be calling me big brother all the time..." Damon told Elise it was okay to call him by his name.

"I uh... I'm just used to it more!" She explained. "I mean, I've been calling you that since I met you!"

Damon chuckled hearing that from Elise, the young woman always was the easiest to startle. "Well you were doing fine when you were kissing me back in that hide away fortress while I was on the run..." Damon reminded Elise as he nudged her a bit with his right arm.

"Well... I was experimenting," Elise said in a feeble attempt at an excuse. "And I found that I like calling you Big Brother more."

"If you say so..." Damon sighed disbelievingly. "Come on, let's go eat."

 _ **That better not be a Kink...**_

"Ok, big brother!" Elise nodded in agreement and followed him out of the tent.

"By the way, did Flora already start on her chores?" Damon asked his sister, unaware of the whispers that followed him around camp.

"Yep, she's actually the one who made breakfast today!" The blond princess answered with a smile. "Camilla too, the two of them had a cook off!"

Damon felt a pit form in his stomach. "Oh gods, how much supplies are left?"

"Felicia, Kaze and Scarlet made sure that they only were able to use what we usually do. If we didn't keep the portions down to one per person, we'd probably be out by now too!"

 _ **I swear if there is nothing left I'll go in to my dragon form and... hunt something down for myself.**_

Thankfully, there was enough for Damon and Elise to eat. Unfortunately, Camilla and Flora were waiting for him at the serving area. "Good morning, Damon," Flora greeted and handed a pair of trays to the two. "I made sure you got everything you need to keep you going today!"

"And I made sure to cook your favorites as... desert..." Camilla purred and handed another couple plates to the two with a mild variety of sweets. Mainly tarts, small cakes and cookies. "Just a little something to keep your spirits up!"

"I'm not sure whether to be grateful for the fact that they kept the competition to words, or fearful of what's to come," Damon mumbled to his younger sister as they found a table.

"Since you were asleep, they had Azura, Beruka and Selena judge," Elise informed and started on her meal. "All three are resting in their tents with a stomach ache. They should be fine thanks to Felicia and I, but still..." Damon was suddenly very glad he wasn't up earlier. He'd either have to judge or deal with an angry Selena.

"Where's Max?" Damon asked the group seeing his son wasn't with his mother, even though he was practically an adult.

"He went to train after he finished eating," Kaze reported. "He wanted to be left alone for a while. Something about being used to hunting instead and being used to it."

 _ **I wouldn't blame him... My poor boy.**_

"I see you liked the food," Camilla observed and rested her head on his shoulder. "But would you like another course of desert~?" Damon managed to keep his wits about him and shake away the temptation in his mind.

"I need to gather the tally from the other soldiers," he replied respectfully and brought his dishes back up. "Perhaps another time."

 _ **When we won't be interrupted again...**_

Damon had collected about half of the votes from the troops when he was pulled into a tent. He was about to draw the Yato blade to defend himself when his assailant pushed him to the floor and kissed him, forcing their tongue into his mouth. Damon finally managed to focus enough on the person pinning him to the floor to see that it was an armor less Camilla, dressed only in her clothes. "I can't take it anymore, Damon," she breathed heavily after disengaging. "I need you... I can't stop the burning in me... I want to finish what we started last night, intruders be damned I'm taking you now!" Never before had Damon seen Camilla so desperate for something in his life.

Damon pulled Camilla off his lips for a moment, breathing in quickly. "Camilla what's gotten into you?" Damon asked Camilla, raking his fingers through her hair.

"You're like a drug to me, my cute Damon," Camilla panted and removed her top. "I've only held myself back for so long because of father's dominion over us and the fact you were so stressed... but last night was my breaking point." She forced Damon's hands to her breasts and moaned at his touch. "I finally got a true taste of you, and I want to finish what we had started last night."

Damon's breath started to pick up at the touch of Camilla's light brown globes, his carnal desires starting to take root. "Camilla, we can't just yet..." Damon said trying to refute her advances. "Not when the whole camp could hear us..." The scent of her lust permeated the inside of the tent, chipping away at Damon's will power further.

"I don't care," Camilla whispered seductively into his ear. "All I want now is you and me to finally become one like we've dreamed of for years now." She ground her hips into the bulge developing in Damon's trousers.

Damon let out a pleasured groan and bit down on his lip to keep himself from being too loud. The whites of Damon's eyes slowly became blood shot and his pupil's started to dilate, forming a reptilian shape. "To hell with this, Lilith, warp me and Camilla into my quarters now!" The prince demanded. A flash of blue light saw Demon and Camilla in his quarters in the Dragon Realms, in the bed to be precise. Demon quickly flipped Camilla underneath him and bit down on her shoulder, garnering a scream of pleasure from the lust addled princess. "You're in my domain now... and nothing is going to stop me from taking what's mine."

Camilla's face had one of pure deviant desire as she moved her right leg under Demon, flipping him on his back and letting Camilla quickly mount him. Camilla just smiled as she moved her hands on his scar filled chest, leaning down and kissing him on his neck. "Just relax, and let me take control for now," Camilla whispered in his ear. "You deserve to be pleasured for now." She undid the buckle on Demon's pants and tossed the garment away.

 _ **So much yes!**_

"Sorry, but I've never been one to only take," Demon growled and tore apart Camilla's pants and underwear in a single swipe of his arms. "I prefer an... equal exchange rather than owe a debt." He forced his fingers into her vagina, relishing in the mix between a pleasured moan and gasp that escaped her lips.

Camilla bucked her hips forward, practically grinding her body against Damon's fingers. "Such a forceful beast," Camilla panted with a bit of drool in the corner of her plump lips. "Whatever happened to the cute little brother I grew up with?"

"He grew up!" Demon growled, forcing his fingers further.

Camilla groaned as she moved her hands down to Demon's groin. "Enough with the snack... I want the main course..." Camilla pleaded as she moved her hands around Demon's erect rod.

"Grr... by all means..." Demon chuckled and moved his hand away from Camilla's nether region.

"What about what you just said, dear Damon? 'I've been never been one to only take...'" Camilla teased Damon as she continued to slowly stroke him.

"Who said I was?!" He questioned and slammed his cock inside her, causing a bit of blood to leak out.

Camilla cried out in pleasure, her legs tightening around Demon's waist and her hands digging into his shoulders. "Oh _**Gods!**_ Yes!" She screamed.

Demon's eyes lit up as he gripped her hips, keeping her still for a moment, his size adjusting from the inner walls of Camilla, which were ever tightening and hot. "So... tight..." Demon managed to choke out as he slapped her ass.

"I've been saving myself for you all these years," Camilla choked out. "I've only ever held eyes for you, my sweet Damon."

Demon leaned up to hug Camilla's body, resting his head in her breasts."You... didn't have to do that just for me Camilla..." Demon replied, running his hands up her back.

"I wanted to," Camilla insisted, bucking her hips into Damon. "I've loved you for so long, I never even thought about taking another to bed with me."

Demon was silent for a moment, thinking about what she said. If it was true that she loved him for as long as he loved her. "I'm sorry I-" Camilla planted her lips on his, cutting off any words that may have come after.

"For now, and only now if it must be," Camilla cooed to her surrogate brother, "forget about all that. Just focus on what's happening right now, between us."

 _ **Gladly...**_

Demon forced Camilla on her back and his eyes returned to normal, while Damon eagerly began thrusting into her, rocking his hips back and forth in to Camilla. "I love you, Camilla," Damon confessed as his pace began to quicken. "And nothing will ever come between us again!"

"I love you too, Damon," Camilla gasped, feeling herself reach her limit. "And for you, I'll break down all who would try." Damon nipped at the nape of her neck, causing the lavender haired princess to finally release.

Camilla's release caused her body to tighten on Damon's length, his mind shivered as his darkest self told him to keep going no matter what. Damon grasped onto Camilla's buttocks and he increased his speed again, continuing to bring pleasure to the woman beneath him. "And should even the world deny you, I would welcome you with open arms," the half dragon promised, sealing their impromptu pact with a wet, sloppy kiss. The dance of tongues finally saw Damon's climax, his love filling Camilla's deepest parts. He finally removed himself from his lover and collapsed onto the bed beside her, panting from the excerption.

Camilla smiled as she looked at Damon, running her fingers up Damon's chest. "What's wrong my sweet prince?" She asked Damon.

"I'm a touch worried..." He confessed. "I fear you'll leave me if I grow too cold to the world."

Camilla giggled as she moved her hands on Damon's head. "Oh don't worry about that, my love... now come here, you're not done, you owe me for hurting me earlier!" Camilla pulled Damon to her as quick as she could.

 _ **Several hours later...**_

Damon crawled out from under the covers completely covered in sweat as he was having trouble just breathing. "That shouldn't have been possible... I shouldn't be technically alive..." Damon said completely out of breath.

"We are dragon kin," Camilla replied, just as exhausted as him. "What would kill a normal man, we have a higher chance of surviving."

Damon laughed, as he turned around to face Camilla, moving his right hand on Camilla's stomach. "I probably should've been more careful..." He was worried that he might've taken an unnecessary risk.

"Relax, my darling," Camilla cooed and put her hand over his own. "Whether I take with child or not, I will be with you every step of this war... or at least I become too heavy for my wyvern to carry without posing a risk to either of us." The Nohrian beauty laughed at her own joke.

Damon groaned hearing that as he rubbed his scalp fiercely. "Doooh that makes it worse!" Damon complained, seeing he had to worry about another thing on top of keeping everyone alive.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Camilla said coyly and grabbed her chest. "At the very least, these would grow bigger. After all, a mother must feed her child." A blush crossed Damon's face and her smile only grew wider.

"That's not what I mean!" Damon shouted and his mood suddenly turned somber. "I don't want to loose out on being a father again..." A compassionate hand found his shoulder and Camilla embrace him again.

"That's assuming I have a child after this in the first place. And besides that, whether I can swing an axe or not, I can at the very least keep anyone who tries to take me or our child away with magic until their handsome, powerful father comes in to save us," Camilla assured the prince.

A small smile took to Damon's face and a sigh escaped his lips. "I suppose you have a point... but when you can no longer fight, I want you to at least reside in the Deep Realms with some guards until you have your child and are well enough to fight again," Damon pleaded.

"Very well," Camilla conceded. The woman stretched and got up from the bed, bending down to retrieve her shirt, intentionally giving Damon another look at her firm, heart shaped rump. "I hope you have something for me to wear back though. After the way you treated my pants and undergarments, I fear they won't be covering anything."

 _ **Oh that's right... I ripped her clothing...**_

"I should have something," Damon said as he dressed himself and moved to his wardrobe. "Hmm... ah, here we are." He handed a pair of pants with a drawstring in the waist area. "You can pull the strings to tighten them like a sack if they don't fit."

"Thank you," Camilla spoke in an airy voice and took the offered garment.

Damon watched Camilla do a reverse strip tease, leaving him to think about the near future. "Uh... Camilla?" He asked her as she was fixing her clothing around her chest.

"Yes, Damon?"

"If you are with child in the future... uh... I, well do you mind if I name him or her?" Damon asked Camilla, seeing as he never got to name Maximus.

"You have as much a right to the name as I do," Camilla told the prince and tied the pants together.

"Kana..." Damon said to her. "I want Kana to be the child's name."

"Kana..." Camilla tested the name on her tongue and smiled. "I like it. It sounds perfect."

The two lovers returned to camp practically reeking of afterglow. Thankfully, Damon had the current tally of votes on hand and remembered the people he visited well enough that he was able to finish the collection relatively quickly. However, some of his officers did notice his sudden disappearance. "There you are, Damon," Scarlet sighed in relief. "Me and the other officers have been combing the area for you for about half an hour now. What happened?"

"That's confidential," Damon evaded the question. "I finished gathering the votes from the troops though, do you mind helping me count them?"

The thought of being along with Damon sent the blonde warrior's heart aflutter and made her forget the questions she had for her leader. "Of course, leader," Scarlet agreed, attempting to keep her cool with moderate success.

"Great, you start counting from the votes going to the village, I'll get started on the ones for the mountain." The prince was internally grateful his gambit had worked for the moment. The two had retreated to his tent to count the tally. While Damon managed to keep his mind focused on the task at hand, Scarlet was distracted by multiple things. While the fact she was alone with someone she had fallen for was a definite factor, the main thing on her mind was the fact Demon had come out multiple times in the past few days, if the rumors going around the camp were to be believed. Demon only came out in times of strife from what she gathered, so she soon started to question if it was time for another sudden therapy session. "Done," Damon announced, bringing her out of her introspection.

"Same here," Scarlet reported and looked over the numbers. "It seems about 334 troops want to attempt liberating the surrounding areas."

"351 want the mountains. It seems we have out destination." Damon started looking at the votes through the decision as a whole. "What about the officers?" Damon asked Scarlet.

"Selena, Camilla, Azura, Kaze and Maximus wanted to tackle the mountains, and Beruka, Elise, Flora and I wanted to liberate the surrounding area," Scarlet reported. "Felicia abstained, saying she'd follow you regardless."

Damon put his hands on Scarlet's hands, knowing she had her home in thought and they would be moving further away from it not closer. "We'll free Cheve soon enough..." Damon comforted Scarlet, knowing her people would be free and in the war soon enough.

"I hope so," Scarlet sighed contently, enjoying the moment. "But I worry for you a little more now, Damon."

"Oh?"

"Based on accounts from multiple troops and officers, Demon has surfaced about three times while we've been camping," Scarlet told the prince, attempting to cut to the point. "We haven't been in any fights lately so... are you as alright as you're letting on, my... lord."

Damon caught the hesitation in her voice at the end, but ignored it in favor of doing a bit of introspection. Between the shock of finding his son, the eye opening fight with Hans, the slaughter of the people on the lake and the words Flora said before it... His eyes changed to a reptilian shape and lit up.

"Where do you think I am right now?" Demon asked for her speculation of his mentality.

"You're hurting inside," Scarlet answered honestly. "Too many traumatic or painful things have happened in quick succession and Demon is either exploiting the hole in your psyche or is your way of coping with it." Damon's eyes returned to normal at her rather shockingly accurate deduction.

"…. I expected to find my son as a child... I lost so many years.. Where he was from..." Damon confessed what was adding up to it. "I can't help but feel guilty, especially after what Flora said not hours previously. And then there was the fight with Hans... I kept attempting to spare him, thinking he could be redeemed, and paid the price for it." Scarlet stayed silent the whole time, comparing his experiences to her own. "I find myself questioning what will happen if such things happen again. Should I spare the next commander I meet or kill them... the pressure and regret keeps piling up and I want to know which is the right choice."

"Sparing your enemies and being open to negotiation is an admirable quality, but a leader needs to know when is the time to spare and the time to kill," the blonde lectured. "Use the case with Hans as an example for next time. While you might be able to persist and gain an ally at times, there are others where they are a lost cause."

"I think we should just kill them... I don't want nightmares to come back and haunt us..." Damon referred to officers like Hans, and troops they know who are stuck in their beliefs.

"Such a mentality is understandable, but there are alternatives," Scarlet sighed. "I've been able to sway some officers and other times they tried to kill me mid sentence. And the fight ahead with the wolfskins will test that judgement. They are like a pack of actual wolves in the sense that they are loyal to their pack, and killing a large number of them in any fight ahead would see us having to fight every one of them on the mountain. I suggest taking a higher ranking wolfskin, a wolfssegner, hostage and demanding negotiation."

"Yeah what better way to become hated by factions belonging to the wolfskins... They'll never want to work with us then," Damon sighed in exhaustion seeing how this campaign was practically eating away at the very person he used to be.

"Maybe not... but they'll be forced to at least hear us out if they want to save their companion," Scarlet explained. "It's an underhanded tactic for sure, but the wolfskins have become bitter towards humans for what Garon's men and poachers have done to them in the past. But who knows, maybe they'll try talking to us first. It all depends on who's leading the hunting party at the time."

"Hunting party, right... Do you think we have enough supplies to continue chasing a wolfskin hunting party? If we make this effort to get them on our side, it's a one way trip until we can obtain some sort of supplies up there, before we have to make a supply stop in the Frigid Oasis." Damon told Scarlet the risks of sending out a force to attempt a capture of someone valuable in the Wolfskins hunting party up in the mountains.

"It's a gamble for sure... but I think you've got more than enough luck to make it work," Scarlet assured with a smile. "You managed to survive through so many things and made things work despite the dire circumstances. If that's not luck, it is certainly a transcendent form of strategizing."

"Heh... I guess you've got me there," Damon agreed, catching her contagious good mood. "Alright, we've got a strategy planned out, now all we need is to figure out how we go about it."

"I recommend we stay as a single unit," the Cheve wyvern rider suggested. "We save time of reporting to each other that way and magnify our scent, making more likely they'll find us instead of the other way around."

"So we intentionally set ourselves up for an ambush... that holds a lot of risks in itself. We'd either need to be constantly on guard or send Kaze ahead to warn us if we want to minimalize casualties, and we'd be up there longer than if we split up and searched the mountain ourselves. But I guess sending out multiple squads would cripple our forces as well... Very well, we'll stick together and stay on guard for the recruit attempt."

"Glad we settled that," Scarlet chuckled and stood up to stretch. "Well, it's getting late. I suggest we turn in for the night so we can start on our way there tomorrow."

"Right... and hey, Scarlet..." The blonde stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name. "Thanks for helping me again... it's nice to talk about these things to someone who actually gets it, you know?"

Scarlet blushed at his praise. "Well, I can't leave my leader to the wolves can I?" She joked, seeing as they were about to recruit the wolfskins.

"And now... for an awkward hug..." Damon declared as he stepped closer to Scarlet. He spun the girl around and embraced her, almost seizing up at the sensation of her breasts against him. One couldn't really tell with the full armor and baggy clothes she wore, but her rack seemed to rival Camilla's.

The Cheve native wasn't fairing any better herself, feeling as though she could melt into his embrace and live the rest of her days in pure bliss. "I'm going to make you a promise," she sighed, not wanting the moment to end. "When we finish up with the wolfskins... I'm going to spar with you. The loser has to do anything the winner says, no matter how humiliating or weird it sounds." She kissed him on the cheek and left his embrace, making a beeline for her tent after.

Damon asked Scarlet, while he scratched the back of his neck, "Anything huh?... What would be the one thing I'd have to do, if I say... lost to you?" Damon asked Scarlet intrigued of this duel.

"That's confidential!" She answered as she entered her tent. Damon couldn't help but chuckle as she used his excuse again him.

"I'll tell you one of mine if you tell me one of yours!" Damon shouted at her, as she was now out of his sight.

Silence reigned for a moment before Scarlet's wyvern dropped a letter in front of his tent. 'You and me, one night in the Dragon Realm hot springs. You have to clean me head to toe and give me a massage.' It read.

Damon's eyes brightened up like the sun, reading that made his face redden. "Oh... hmm I see..." Damon tried to find center with himself hearing that from Scarlet. His mischievous side seemed to spark and he wrote back a reply. 'If I win, you're going to be my personal maid for a month. Uniform and all, and you have to call me Master Damon.' He couldn't help but howl with laughter at the shriek that followed moments after the wyvern's departure. "I wonder what brought this on though..." He put to the thought out of his head for now and laid in his cot, attempting to get warm under the comforter and sheets. "But still..." His eyes shifted again as Demon took over, "I think I'm going to enjoy the results regardless." Sleep took the man moments later, a petite figure crawling into bed with him not long after.

 _ **Another Chapter in! Damon continues to struggle of who he really is, and the demon inside him would have his final say as well. As Damon and his army prepares for a confrontation with his troops, the real question is will they even consider siding with Damon's forces? Will the journey be even worth it?**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _ **-Send your Reviews!**_

 _This was a doozy for multiple reasons. Not only was the vote neck and neck for a while, but it was also my first time writing a lemon. Felt awkward the whole way through that... Regardless, we're heading for Mount Garou in the next chapter! And if any of you read my review, I was personally rooting for that one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_

 _-LyokoDragon15_

 _-Thanks again!_

 _-PS, I had nothing to do with godly's vote, I simply referred him to the story._


	9. The Unhunted

Against Claw and Fang

 _ **To zerozeno:**_ I hope after the conversation you and the author had, you're still willing to give this story a chance. We know it's impossible to please everyone, but we at least try to. It's why we have reviews in the first place. But, for the future reference of you and all who read this, saying you don't like something but not saying what bothered you either makes you sound like a troll or flat out petty. - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To Guest:**_ Technically, it's Damon in this, but semantics are pointless in this situation. - LyokoDragon15

The first thing Damon noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't the only one under the covers inside the tent. After mentally checking to make sure he didn't bring anyone in with him and was still dressed, he tried to figure out who could've snuck in with him.

 _ **It can't be Camilla, I doubt I'd be dressed if it was. Azura, Felicia and Flora are also out, they have a firmness to them from working and fighting, another reason it can't be Camilla. Selena seems to have a vendetta against me, and Beruka falls under the same reason as Felicia and Flora. Breasts are too small to be Camilla or Scarlet too... and I don't think Azura or Beruka would have any reason to join me in the first place, neither are in a relationship with me. Neither is Elise, but still...**_

Damon carefully checked under the covers next to him, catching a glimpse of curly blonde hair that reached his hip. With that, he had his answer. "Elise?"

Elise snuggled up against Damon, her arms situating themselves around him as she kept her eyes shut. "Five more minutes..." She replied, not wanting this to end.

"Why are you in my bed?" The prince asked with a deadpan tone.

"I got cold and you were the only one who brought a camping set," she answered, not missing a beat.

 _ **Wait that doesn't make any sense... everyone should have a tent along with a set of sleeping materials...**_

"That doesn't explain why you're spooning me." Her grip on her brother seemed to tighten.

"You're warm." She wasn't wrong. The dragon part of him ensured he was warm in cold weather and marginally helped against ice magic. It was one of the things he was honestly grateful for that his powers gave him.

"I'm sure Camilla is just as warm," Damon argued.

"Yeah, but you're my big brother," Elise countered. "You're supposed to help me when I need it."

Damon sighed hearing that from Elise, there were times that he needed her innocence and outlook on life to help him through this journey. She was the one person that hadn't at all changed through this experience, and to Damon that was a breath of fresh air. "You know we're not related by blood Elise..." Damon reminded Elise.

"We may as well be, we grew up together and that's how we've stayed through all this," Elise snuggled into her brother further. "Besides, I could never stop thinking of you as my brother, no matter how much changes between us."

Damon leaned up to look at Elise as her body was against his. "Though I sense you want more than what we had..." Damon stated, seeing small changes to how she viewed him.

"… And if I do?" Elise asked, her face heating up at his accusation.

"Careful Elise, holding in your true feelings and or emotions can put you in trouble, I mean look at me, I let my problems rot inside and I'm dealing with all sort of stuff..." It wasn't really comfortable to talk about.

"… Well, I don't..." Elise stated hesitantly. "We're siblings, such things are forbidden between us." Her blush intensified and she couldn't help but squirm a bit at her own words.

 _ **I can't help but feel she's lying.**_

"Elise, be-"

"It's breakfast time, my lord," Kaze announced outside the tent.

"Whelp, I best be going, I'm on serving duty today," Elise excused herself. She bolted from Damon's tent to her own to dress in something more appropriate than her light purple pajamas.

"Elise, wait! … and she's gone," Damon sighed. "Guess I best get my armor on... wait..." A quick look at the last gift Garon gave him showed that it was in extremely poor condition. Between the deep cracks, chinks and gaping holes in it, it would be a miracle if it held up another fight, let alone protect him through one.

 _ **Damn it...**_

The prince browsed through the armory (A few cloth sacks and crates at this point) looking for a suitable replacement for this old armor. Everything he had found thus far was either too heavy or didn't provide enough protection. That is of course, until he unearthed his old armor from the North Fortress. It was a Nohrian set of plate, but was lighter and slimmer than the norm and came without a helmet. It was also white, which deviated from the usual dark color scheme. Regardless, Damon always felt it wasn't really... His type of armor. It defended pretty well and left plenty of mobility, but he never felt comfortable in it.

Behind Damon were some tools to mend the damaged armor, in the future he'd have to acquire more advance resources, so he could do more than just mend, but craft a stronger set of armor. "I hope we have enough to make it through the mountains," Damon murmured to himself while gathering up the tools and heading for his tent.

"Doing some maintenance, huh?" Maximus asked his father. "Took you long enough, I was honestly questioning your sanity when you wore that to a fight."

"I'm assuming that you have advice for me if you came here, since taunting and degrading outside of battle doesn't really fit you," Damon stated as he lugged the tools and materials into the tent.

"I did customize and repair this armor from when I took it from some troop of fools one time," Maximus chuckled, smiling as he brushed his neck against the fur collar. "Best decision of my life right there..."

"Max?" Flora called out holding a tray full of dried beef. "Is your father in there? He never came for breakfast! All I managed to scrounge together was some dried beef for him!"

"He's fixing his armor, mother!" the second generation spell sword called back, ignoring his father's curse.

Flora made her way inside seeing her son and her lover, smiling for a moment before offering Damon the food on the tray."Hey you go my love, you need to eat..." Flora stated, as she held the tray in front of him.

"I'll finish with the armor, I just need to heat, meld and cool some metal anyway," Maximus offered, seeing his father about to refute the food in front of him.

"Damon you need to eat... please, you've been working tirelessly for the past week, with little to no rest..." Flora implored Damon to take a break so that he may catch his breath and recover.

"I'd say I got plenty to eat yesterday," Damon muttered under his breath before turning to Flora. "I can't rest yet, not while there's so much left to do."

Flora decided to do something drastic, as she hatched a scheme. "Oh... my heart... You think my cooking is terrible..." She started to force herself into tears, with ice conjuring up as a cool breeze flooded into the tent.

The glare he got from Maximus and Flora's crocodile tears were more than enough to make Damon start eating the jerky. "I-it's great, Flora," Damon stammered between bites. "Just like always!" Flora mentally smirked at her victory and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Truly?" She asked Damon, seeing him gobble down the food in front of her. "I would've added more variety but we're scrapping the barrel as is..." She informed him of their need of supplies.

"Damnit... let's hope we find those wolfskins fast," the prince sighed in exasperation.

"I know enough about hunting and cleaning a kill to get us an odd snack in the mountains," Maximus offered as he lifted his hands from the armor. "I finished fixing the plate mail by the way."

"That may honestly save us," Damon smiled and inspected the restored pieces, "and this is a really good fix son, it looks almost new! Maybe you should be a blacksmith someday."

"If I can find the time between painting," Max replied with a grin. On that day, he discovered how great it felt to earn a parent's praise.

Flora smiled seeing her son and lover bond. This is what she clung on to; hope for a future when this is all over, where the three of them... and maybe more if she decided to, despite what happened to Maximus... could all be a family. "Would you like me to help you with your armor, Damon?" The maid asked.

"It would be appreciated," He replied and started to put on his chainmail and leather trousers.

"I'll get the troops ready to march then," Maximus stated and left the tent.

Flora was a bit thankful that her son allowed some privacy for her and Damon, her mind still recovering from what was done to her when Damon left. Ever since Damon's return, her nightmares and problems seemed to have slowly vanished. "We did good with him, didn't we?" Flora asked as she strapped on the arm guards.

"Of course we did," Damon answered with a hint of smugness in his tone. "He's our son. He's got my strength and temper, and your speed and heart. A bit of magic from both sides never hurt too."

"I only wish we could have been for him more," the maid sighed somberly. She made sure the chest plate was on right before moving on to the shoulder guards.

Damon smiled as he looked down into her eyes. "There's always more time Flora... and if and whenever you want to, we can try again and well... you know." Damon tried to hide his face of eagerness.

"As much as I want to... I still need time to heal from this," Flora sighed again and secured the shoulder plating. "A part of me went with Maximus when he was taken from me... but hopefully, it will find its way back soon enough." She strapped on the shin plates and stepped back from Damon. "Does it feel uncomfortable? Anything pinch or feel too loose?"

Damon's frown did not go unnoticed hearing that from Flora. "Flora.. You know I'm here to talk about it... I would never shut you out like that... " Damon was worried that Flora hadn't at all recovered and she was just hiding it the best she could.

"I know, my love," the blunette giggled at Damon's concern. "It's just something I still need to come to terms with is all."

"And I'll be there with you... Every step of the way." Damon grabbed on to Flora's hands, holding them in his gauntlets and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, my loving husband to be," Flora said with a smile of content. "Now let's go, you have an army to lead."

"Right you all, dearest," Damon chuckled and kissed her forehead. The couple made their way out of the tent when Damon realized something critical. "Damnit, I forgot to take down the tent!" Flora couldn't help but laugh at her lover's outburst and put a comforting hand on his cheek.

"I'll pack this up my lord, you get the troops excited," Flora ordered. "After all, you're about to attempt what even Garon hasn't."

"True," Damon chuckled and rushed towards the crowd, a plan on how to get the army excited forming in his mind.

 _ **Being blunt last time lost me some men when things looked somewhat doable last time, I'm not naive enough to think that most of them will stay with such a bleak outlook. Perhaps this time I sugar coat it, omit the fact we're low on supplies and have no clue how long we'll be up there. Instead, I'll focus on how we'll be the first in history to have a formal alliance with the wolfskins.**_

"Men and women of Nohr!" Damon bellowed, his higher confidence apparent to the troops from his last rally. "Today, we march to Mount Garou in search of the elusive wolfskins! These area a people that have evaded both Garon's capture and extermination, which speaks volumes of the power they hold! However, we are not like Garon! We are merciful and diplomatic, willing to give in order to receive! Once we ensure that they know we mean them no harm, we will broker terms for our alliance and show Garon the true strength of our rebellion!" Even those who were initially against the attempt found themselves cheering at Damon's words of encouragement.

"Here is our plan; we find a wolfskin hunting party while hiking the mountain, heading towards its peak. I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but in the case we are attacked by them, we must keep their casualties to a minimum. Killing too many of their own would see the entirety of wolfskins on us. So, rather than find their leader, we are going to find a party and take its leader, a wolfssegner, hostage. This will grant us audience with the wolfskin leaders and show we are not without mercy. Obviously, this is a risky move, however it is the only one that yields the highest rate of success." Despite the uncertain muttering among the troops, none had tried to abandon Damon. "Now that we're all on the same page..." Damon took out the Yato blade and pointed it at their destination. "We march, for the glory of Freedom!" A cry rang through the men and women in Damon's forces, and they followed their seemingly stalwart leader towards the mountain.

 **Meanwhile, at the lake near Frigid Oasis...**

Hinoka's pegasus touched down on the frost covered bank of a lake in the mountains, its rider hoping off and leading it under the tree line before their pursuer could find them. Hinoka breathed a sigh of relief as the kinshi and its rider flew over the lake and past the opposing tree line. "We should be safe for now, girl," Hinoka soothed her companion, leading it to the water for a drink. The red head took out a ration of bread herself and started to munch on it herself, relishing the chance to catch her breath. "To think that psycho would follow us all the way to Nohr..." She looked to where the kinshi rider disappeared, ready to mount her stead and bolt at the first sign of her and the deadly arrows she carried.

"Excuse me, miss?" A silver haired man called to the elder Hoshido princess. Hinoka turned to the man and reached for her naginata. "Whoa there! I mean you no harm, I just saw you land by the lake we use to fish on a pegasus. Assuming that Garon hasn't taken to breeding them, I'd say you're from Hoshido, right?"

"That depends," Hinoka answered cautiously. "Does that mean you're going to rat me out?"

"Quite the contrary, I was going to offer you shelter," he chuckled. "My name is Kilma, leader of the nearby village. We were recently liberated by the... prince and his troops." His calm appearance seemed to visibly falter at the word, as if he wanted to say something completely different but couldn't out of obligation or respect.

"Was his name by any chance Damon?" Hinoka asked hopefully.

"You seek him as well?" Kilma questioned. "Is it because of his slight against Hoshido or a more personal matter?"

"A little of both actually," the princess replied bashfully. "You see, he's my brother and leaving Hoshido caused a bit of a split between our forces. I'm bringing him back in an effort to keep the masses from attacking each other."

"Wasn't he Nohrian royalty?" The village leader was now suspicious of the strange girl.

"He was kidnapped by Garon when he was little," Hinoka explained, still a touch sore over the memory. "The whole reason I learned to fly my pegasus here was to one day find him and bring him back home."

"It certainly sounds like something Garon'd do," Kilma growled, remembering when his daughters were taken from him. "Very well then, I suppose I can point you in his direction. One of my daughters learned from her twin's mistake and sent me a raven last night with a coded message on how she's doing. They were heading to Mount Garon if I remember right."

"Could you tell me where that is, I'm not too familiar with the area." Hinoka mounted her steed and glanced at the sky again.

"It's not too far away by mount, just keep heading eastward and you'll find it... oh and when you see him, could you tell him thank you for letting us keep supplies and our men for our village's recovery." Kilma asked Hinoka, seeing as the Frigid Oasis is recovering faster and a lot smoother. "Also, um... I wouldn't be opposed to you hitting him... just a little."

"What could Damon have done to deserve that?" The pegasus knight was genuinely confused as to why someone would wish harm on their liberator.

"He got one of my daughters pregnant." The world pregnant garnered a red hue on Hinoka's face, thinking of what may be if she found him again.

"I'll keep it that in mind, thanks for the-" an arrow hitting the ground near her horse spooked it into flying off, almost crashing into Reina and her mount.

"I cannot seem to land a shot on the lucky girl," she growled and notched another arrow.

Whilst the two Hoshidan riders continued their dogfight, Damon and his army approached the bottom of Mount Garou. The army had stopped to put on warmer gear again, and more than a few of them were beginning to question when their next meal would be. "Are you sure we can afford to stop for a hour after ascending my lord?" Kaze asked his leader. "We may not even find much on the way up."

"The area has been avoided by people all together judging by the trail," Maximus observed. "Assuming the wolfskins let the wildlife repopulate every so often and don't attack young animals, we should be able to find some food."

"Great eye you have there Max.." Damon praised his son, seeing his skills would not be wasted with him on this journey to end this war.

"Thank you." The grin Maximus was sporting could be seen from Valla.

"Now then, are the men ready?" Damon asked Scarlet. She had practically stolen the position of Second in Command before anyone had realized it.

"Yes, a few hungry bellies hasn't deterred our men yet," Scarlet announced. "The rest of them won't complain for a good while."

"Good, though... truth be told I've got a really bad feeling..." Damon whispered to Scarlet, placing his hands on her shoulders.

A pink dusting covered her cheeks at the close proximity to Damon, but she managed to keep her head enough to respond. "I don't want to curse us, so instead I'll ask what's bothering you," Scarlet whispered back.

Damon didn't want to set off any alarms, so he acted natural as the two walked near the others. "The path way... the trees.. There's no sound coming from that direction... you know what that means?" Damon used his strategic and survival thinking to hint to Scarlet where he was going with this.

"Either there's less animals than Maximus thinks or there's an ambush waiting for us," Scarlet speculated.

"Bingo..." Damon congratulated Scarlet for discovering his worry. "And if we send Kaze and my son out for food, our odds of finding an ambush go down drastically."

"It's either that or risk our performance in battle due to hunger," Scarlet informed him. "The last thing we need is deenergized troops in an ambush."

"Fair point," Damon sighed and called his son and Kaze to him. "I'll keep this brief. We're pretty much out of food and you two are the only ones who could reliably hunt some down for us."

"And by pretty much you mean..." Maximus left his statement to hang for his father to finish.

"Unless we're willing to resort to cannibalism, we're out of food," the prince elaborated. Damon moved his hands on his face pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fuck it... I'll just shape shift back into Dragon me, and kill something for us..." Damon half joked, seeing as he needed to feed his troops or there'd be a desertion.

"Considering you lost yourself to your instincts last time, I fear nothing would be brought back or you'd wander off," Kaze retorted with a smirk. "Regardless, consider the task done." Kaze seemed to disappear on the spot and Maximus stalked into the woods with his bow and a makeshift sled.

"Just hope they can find something fast enough..." Scarlet muttered under her breath.

Damon sighed in defeat seeing they didn't really believe he could control his Dragon form's instincts, the temptation of letting go and hunting to his heart and stomach's content prevalent even now. "If my son inherited my luck, our odds look pretty good." Scarlet laughed at Damon's declaration, finding humor in two men with an unholy level of luck being in the same unit.

About half an hour passed before Kaze returned with a rather thick doe draped over his shoulders. "I found some food, milord," he announced proudly.

"Excellent work, Kaze," Damon smiled at his brother in arms. "This should feed about... maybe fifty soldiers, if we ration properly."

"How about these?" Damon and Kaze turned to Maximus's voice and were struck dumb at the amount of birds and deer on his sleigh. "Figured that some of the birds here would have a bit of extra meat on them to help with the cold. Looks like my gambit paid off, huh?" While Damon was humble to a degree, his son seemed to have no trouble taking credit for his accomplishments.

"Son... this'll feed the rest of us easily!" Damon cheered. He looked over the kills, finding only one entrance wound on all of them. "Solid marksmanship too... you've clearly been doing this for a while."

Damon stopped what he was doing, noticing movement in the tree line. "Scarlet, do we have any alcohol?" Damon asked the Crimson Warrior, while keeping his eyes on the forest.

"If it's a question of medicinal or drinking, then we have a little of both," she answered.

Damon turned to her, seeing as he knew something is watching them. "No drinking tonight... And everyone keeps their weapons on hand tonight." Damon ordered, seeing as being intoxicated and unarmed while being watched would be the absolute worst mistake to make. It was in two cases he observed so far.

"I'll lock up the liquor," Kaze offered, moving to the supply wagon.

"I'm on healing duty!" Elise cheered with her staff ready.

"I'll get to gutting the kills and roasting them, I'll need someone on fire duty though." Maximus dragged his sled to a relatively clear area with his knife ready. "Oh, and could someone bring me a table? It's easier to gut and clean an animal with a sturdy place to hold them."

"I'll get firewood, could you get my son a table Felicia?" Flora asked her sister.

"Sure thing!" Felicia almost stumbled over a loose stone in her haste to the convoy.

 _ **If I do nothing, I can expect an ambush, if I say something they could immediately attack us...**_

"So... it's quiet tonight, isn't it?" Scarlet attempted to break the ice.

"A little to quiet..." He responded, worried that they were indeed being hunted in the Wolfskin territory.

"I was thinking the same thing," Camilla agreed with an unusually serious tone in her voice. "Perhaps we should have the troops run a few drills. Make them work for their dinner."

"I'd agree if we weren't being any more obvious to the threat at hand..." Damon replied, seeing that these 'Wolfskins' were very clever hunters.

"Better to be cautious than reckless," Azura chimed in. "If we were caught without weapons, we'd almost certainly be eliminated. At the same time, being too cautious could be our undoing."

"Perhaps a peace offering without making it too obvious?" Scarlet suggested while she cleaned her wyvern's armor. "Maybe a thinner kill being 'misplaced?'"

"It'd certainly be worth a try," Damon sighed, making his way over to Maximus. "Hey son, maybe we should leave something for the wildlife. Just to give a little something back."

"I did kill a rather thin buck, it was pretty big though," the spell sword mused. "I guess it couldn't kill anyone to toss it. Would you mind taking Aunt Elise and a couple others though? Going to dump a somewhat fresh corpse in the woods alone is simply begging for trouble."

"Good thinking son," Damon praised and took the carcass. "Felicia, Kaze and Beruka with me!" Not a few minutes out from camp, the quartet was surrounded by a mob of shrouded men with black furry tails. "Figured this would happen." The prince dropped the buck and lifted his arm up in a sign of surrender. "We mean you no harm! We just wish to talk."

"Sure, that's what they all say," one of the men growled with a purple stone in hand. "Next thing you know we're all caged and skinned! I say we kill 'em all now!"

 _ **That's disgusting!**_

"Now hold on there," a wolfskin with black and white hair opposed. Damon also noted that wolfskins apparently had large wolf like ears under their hoods. "They brought us a kill and separated themselves from their pack. If these guys are poachers, they're pretty lousy at it."

"Poachers?! Look at the red eyed one's chest! He's a damn Nohrian!" Another Wolfskin yelled out.

 _ **Oh shit...**_

"Doesn't that crest look a little... different?" The monochrome furred wolfskin asked. "I mean, I trust these guys about as far as I could throw them without my beast stone, but these guys seem more interested in talking than killing."

"Yes! Yes, we're more interested in talking to you! We come in peace!" Damon exclaimed, trying to persuade them that they were not here to conquer.

"Prove it," a wolfskin in a black cloak growled. "

"I could've activated my Dragonstone and slaughtered you all... But I didn't." Demon said to the Wolfskins, trying to bluff it seeing as he had almost no control over it,

"Dragon?"

"What's a dragon?"

"Perhaps a lizard? He certainly smells of one."

Damon sighed hearing the banter of this party. "A Dragon is a great big, fire breathing beast, with wings..." Damon explained to the Wolfskins surrounding him. "They have sharp claws and teeth and a hide that even the sharpest blades have a hard time piercing."

"You change form as well?" The black cloaked wolfskin asked skeptically.

"Yes?" Damon answered with a hint of awkwardness.

"Show us!" He challenged, the stone in his hand beginning to glow. "Prove you can do as you say or we'll swarm your pack!"

 _ **Me and my fucking mouth...**_

Damon took out the jade like jewel from beneath his armor and changed forms in a flash of red light, spooking the majority of the wolfskins. The Dragon was a quarter of the size of the pine trees, growling as he looked down at all his would be foes. "Do you believe me now?" He asked telepathically, further frightening the wolfskins.

"Finally..." The black clad wolfskin chuckled, a flash of light signifying his own change of form. In place of the wolf like man was a monster with black fur and red on his arms. "Ten of you, attack his pack, the rest of you attack his companions! I have a lizard to kill!"

Demon's eyes ignited in a blazing inferno of red. _**"Deceivers!"**_ Demon snarled as he roared at them. Ten of the wolfskins scrambled away from the burst of fire and made for the camp. Demon began to spin in a 360 motion while breathing fire out at those attempting to surround them. Many of them rolled in the snow in an attempt to put out their burning fur, but the black and white haired wolfskin took cover behind a tree and growled at his leader.

"What are you doing?! I told you they only wanted to talk!" He shouted, the gem in his hand turning him into a smaller white version of the wolfskin leader. "What kind of wolfssegner turns on his word?!"

"Shut up, Keaton!" The leader shouted and clawed at Demon. "These humans have taken far too many of us! They all deserve to become feed for the pack!"

The Dragon snarled feeling the wound on his scales. "I don't need to be in this form to kill you all!" Demon snapped.

"I doubt it!" The wolfssegner laughed and brought a heavy fist down on the dragon's skull. "I've killed far stronger humans than you!"

Demon took flight in to the air, going up like a rocket before making a death spin, diving for the enemy groups while igniting his body on fire. "Die!" He shrieked. The wolfskin party leader howled in pain and leapt back, growling at the dragon in front of him. He took critical damage but was still alive, albiet barely.

"Damn lizard!" He roared and reared back for a counterattack when the wolfskin identified as Keaton drove his fist into the wolfssegner's back. "Aaack!" That opening was all Demon needed to pin the black wolfskin under his claw, his captor letting out a roar of pain. Every wolfskin left from the raid immediately rushed back, ready to defend their leader.

"Give me one reason to not kill you," Demon snarled and brought his sharp tail to the monster's throat. "One reason to prolong your suffering."

"Big brother, we need him if we're going to negotiate!" Elise shouted and clung to his back leg. "If you kill him now, this will all have been for nothing!"

Demon snarled and inched his tail closer to his opponent's throat. "Do we need this one alive though? Surely sparing the rest of these mongrels is proof enough."

"Excuse me?" Keaton interrupted the conversation, now back in his normal form. "Um... he's actually one of our best hunters, and in the state we're in, killing him would be putting a black mark on yourselves. I suggest letting him live for now and letting the pack leaders decide his fate."

"He deceived me, and nearly cost the lives of my friends!" Demon shot back at him.

"Yes, I understand that feeling quite well, being a wolfskin and all," Keaton agreed in an attempt to calm down the dragon. "However, I can guarantee he'll receive punishment for this, being the next Alpha and all."

Demon, however, was still very irritated from the encounter as his Dragon form could still be heard growling. "If you go back on your word, I'll slaughter all of you, got it?" An affirmative nod from the black and white wolfskin calmed Demon down enough to change back. Demon growled as his wings began to fold, his dragon's form glowing bright red. Within moments, Demon was back to his human form, breathing heavily from the experience. "I will hold you to your word. You'll lead us to the leaders tomorrow morning, and we're taking him hostage as insurance."

"Can't say I approve of the tactics, but after this, I don't blame you," Keaton sighed and tied up his commander. "Just be sure he comes back in one piece."

"He won't be missing anything, I make now promises after that," the prince huffed and dragged his prisoner away, making sure his head hit a rock on the way.

While dragging the prisoner, Demon had to stop seeing his right hand shaking under the gauntlet. He stopped and he grabbed it hold of it with his other hand and leaned up against a tree. "The hell's with the shaking?" He asked himself and yanked the metal armor off. The sight of his scaled human hand scared him enough to change back to Damon. "What in the gods' names?!"

"It looks like changing forms has a bit of an after affect," Beruka analyzed, managing to keep her composure where Kaze and Elise started to panic as well.

 _ **The hell is happening to me? ...Is this permanent?! No... If I have even a miniscule amount of control, I can force this to change back.**_

Rage filled his eyes as he looked at his hands, concentrating on it; The tips of his fingers which had small claws pointing out were starting to sink back in, he gritted his teeth straining his concentration as the scales slowly began to subside. The prince breathed a sigh of relief as his malady subsided, leaving his hand a pure human again. "Wonder if this has anything to do with Garon's supposed immortality on the battlefield..." Kaze wondered to himself. "He always wears some form of jewelry or decorative armor. One of those gems could be a dragonstone."

Damon was out of breath since he was putting a strain on himself and handed the rope to Kaze. "Take him back... back to the camp..."Damon ordered, while leaning against the same tree.

"Of course, milord," Kaze complied and rushed off with the prisoner.

"Go on without me... I need to... clear my head," Damon ordered rest of the group, leaving him to move towards a small lake. "I need some water... so parched..." The prince drank deep from the crystal clear waters, the cold climate giving it a chilled, refreshing taste. Damon looked down in his reflection, taking a moment to recollect himself. _**"Not easy is it?"**_ Demon asked himself.

"It isn't supposed to be, this is a war," Damon reasoned.

 _ **"You're on the edge of madness... losing yourself to your own... mortality. You want to keep that human side?"**_ Demon asked himself through the reflection.

"I lose myself in this, I'm no better than that bastard Garon," Damon growled.

 _ **"You already lost yourself. When you became complacent, that is where I was made... your rage formed me, your loss created me..."**_ Demon told his old personification.

"And the hope my friends give me and everything I have to gain can remove you just as easily," Damon argued.

 _ **"Don't forget I am you... you are the old me... once you realize that... you'll let go of everything and do what is right to save everyone..."**_ Demon explained to Damon.

"Like we both figured out before Hans arrived, there's always another way. I don't have to become as cold hearted and ruthless as you to win this."

 _ **"You made a mistake of letting that man live... You don't have what it takes to save anyone... I will remind you of that, when you finally wake the Hell up... and accept who you are.."**_ Demon argued with Damon.

"Funny... the village and son that I saved so far say otherwise," Damon retorted cheekily.

 _ **"The son that is an adult, you failed as a father, the village who has barely anything to spare... your excuses are dying..."**_ He countinued to argue.

"And we're still at the starting point of this campain, there's plenty of room for redemption."

 _ **"If you'd accept what you were sooner, instead of sulking half the months, we could've had Flora back sooner, and possibly our son who would've been even younger..."**_

"I've moved on from those scars. And I won't let the same wounds reopen."

 _ **"Clearly, that's why you're talking to the very person you are trying to hide from... yourself... that veil will soon be pulled down, and we'll finally wake up and take action..."**_

"I'd say trying to recruit the wolfskins is taking action, as is recruiting Camilla."

 _ **"You're going to get more men killed than you save on recruiting them..."**_

"I fail to see any casualties yet... and who's to say that will be true? We haven't met the leaders yet, and we do seem to have the support of the future Alpha."

 _ **"I calculated it... but you know this already, we have no supplies... no real allies... and we both know we trust these wolfskins as far as we can throw them... figuratively speaking... They're going to betray us..."**_

"Not as long as they value their hunter's life and prove ourselves. Besides, he seemed... unhinged. Like he was more bloodthirsty than the rest." Damon drank from the lake again and sighed. "You're a part of me... I get that. And a part of me knew I wouldn't come out of this the same man... But that doesn't mean I have to become you."

 _ **"Fight as much as you want... in the end, you know it is inevitable, you'll become me before this war ends in Nohr."**_ Demon said to himself.

"I already am," Damon laughed. "You're the mistakes I fear to make as well as the man I fear fighting most. But the difference is, I don't have to become you... Just assimilate what I need while keeping me intact."

 _ **"You failed to see what I am... I'm the correction to your mistakes, our heart will harden, our mind will solidify and become sadistic in nature against our foes... I'm what you, our friends, our family, and what the world needs."**_ Demon spoke to himself again.

"That's where you... we're wrong," Damon sighed. "They don't need a coldhearted killer, and you and I both know we don't care for the world as much as the others think we do. My friends and family need a leader to guide them through this campaine with our head held high and our morals, what made us who we were, intact."

 _ **"DO YOU THINK THAT I DON'T CARE FOR THEM?! DO YOU BELIEVE I RESENT THEM WITH ALL MY FIBER?! I RESENT**_ _ **YOU!**_ _ **YOU WHO HAVE ABANDONED ALL THAT WAS RIGHT!**_ _ **"**_ The voice echoed through Damon's head.

"That's where our opinions differ. What you think is right, I think is immoral and reminiscent of our father. What makes me weak makes me more or a leader than you ever could."

 _ **"You are weak! I am strong! You are holding us back, and when that time comes, I will make sure to bury the hatchet in this remorse, so I can finally do what's right for them and myself... Enjoy your illusion Damon... It won't last long, your mentality is ever changing and maturing... you can't out run me forever..."**_

"Who says I have to? I just have to cope and adapt in my own ways enough to change you in the process. To keep your willingness to do what must be done while keeping the good intact."

 _ **"Soon I will wake up... Soon..."**_

"And when you do, I'll be ready to take you on with everyone we love beside me."

The reflection in the lake changed back to Damon's. The prince's sigh turned into a strangled gasp when Scarlet spoke up from behind him. "Wow... you have a lot more mental problems than I thought... well, maybe problem is too strong a word... maybe differences?"

Demon's right eye lit up for a few seconds before normalizing as his mental state was squaring off with its righteous one trying to choose the path it needed. "And by that you mean...?"

"Two different mental states with their own opinions fighting for power. Probably made when you had to start making tough calls that a sheltered man couldn't make on his own."

"Don't worry..." Demon started off, his neck slightly twitching. "It'll be resolved shortly..." He stated seeing as he was having difficulties dealing with the past which represented Damon... and his uncertain future where his mind would be in turmoil and conflicted with itself.

Scarlet sighed and embraced him from behind. "I'm not sure who was who... but regardless, both of you had your points. You might not be able to remain innocent from this, but I'm hardly the same little girl from Cheve and look at me. I never cast off who I was completely. I still like jewels and helping people but I know that, when it comes to it, I can save those who matter without losing myself in the process."

"We won't be the same person by the end of this," the prince confirmed. "That much is unavoidable."

"But, like you said before, that doesn't mean you have to kill a part of yourself completely," the blonde warrior reminded him. "You just have to find a medium between the two and compromise. Hans was a mistake for sure, but you learned from it from what that prisoner tells with his presence alone. A man who had turned to killing all who opposed him wouldn't have let such a strong foe live. You took him captive when he wouldn't surrender, and that speaks of a man who has mercy."

"I got wounded and he got away... I shouldn't have showed him any mercy..." Demon spat out on the ground, just thinking about the head trauma he received.

"And again, you've learned from that mistake," Scarlet said patiently. "Next time you know not to. Think of it this way; if you knew that he wouldn't have accepted mercy in any circumstances, you would have killed him, right?"

Demon huffed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Next time I do something stupid, slap that thought out of my head..." Demon ordered Scarlet.

"When it's a man like Hans, I'll be sure to," the woman chuckled. "But the thing about battlefield negotiation is that it can go both ways. You'll never get a new ally killing everyone, but you never know when someone could be an asset without trying first. Even then, someone may offer loyalty to you after the duel, if they're still alive of course. I mean, I'm still here supporting you, aren't I?" Her gripped slightly tightened as a darker thought crossed her mind. "Or... are you thinking of dismissing me now?"

Demon choked on his breath as the revelation that someone who was the essentially the antithesis of his 'kill all opposition' belief was someone he had come to love hit him like a sack of bricks. "That... of course I wouldn't! You mean far too much to me to simply let go over something that already happened!"

"So why would you say that you'll spare nobody when the same thing could happen again?" Scarlet asked.

"I won't spare the assholes..." Demon retorted, seeing as those type of people were the ones that got on his nerves.

"Even if they were willing and would prove to be a valuable asset to our cause?" Scarlet questioned, knowing where to press Demons buttons to make him see reason for both arguments.

"Even if that asset would stab me in the back?" He asked Scarlet. He turned to face her while keeping their embrace.

"Fair point... but you truly think I wouldn't? You have not one doubt that I would follow you unconditionally?" Scarlet pressed on. "How about Kaze? He's been trained since he was little in the art of deception, who's to say he isn't waiting to kill you in your sleep?"

"I can tell when a person is lying... and you... you aren't," Demon stated leaning mere inches away from her face.

"… Like when Garon told you that you were valuable to him?" Scarlet knew asking this was risky, but she thought being bold would yield better results from this little heart to heart.

"…... I think Garon also was dealing what I was going through..." Demon confessed as he moved his right hand on Scarlet's face.

"How so?" Scarlet's cheeks were beginning to burn from the position they were in. "That he went through similar ordeals growing up or that he would end this by any means necessary?"

"Well for one, our true enemy has been controlling him all these years... he didn't treat me as a tool in my time in Nohr, but as a son... that was his last shred of humanity left in him." Demon came to a conclusion seeing as their enemy from Valla was pulling the strings.

"And are you willing to take on his sins without outside influence? To become him when you know you could be a better ruler to your people?" The determination to make Demon see reason that Scarlet was extruding was palpable.

"I... Xander will sit on the Nohrian throne... not me..." Demon tried to make an excuse seeing as he wasn't next in line.

"And the throne of our true enemy? Surely they'll need a new ruler when we're done," Scarlet rationalized.

"Azura is the Princess to them... she'll be leading them." He stated on what he knew.

"A disowned princess if her residence in Hoshido says anything," Scarlet reminded him. "And the evil king's daughter no less. Do you think the people would really take her without some kind of attempt at usurpation or assassination?"

"In truth... I don't know what's for me after this war ends... I mean... I'm technically royalty on both sides... How does that work?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"Well... It means you can choose to help Azura or aid in the affairs between the unified nation."

"… what about Cheve? They still have to be liberated before I even think about retiring myself to that... Hell..." Demon asked Scarlet trying ot change the subject.

"Well... if all goes as planned... perhaps you could help rule them after," Scarlet suggested hesitantly. "I mean, we've never had a kind, just a council. And the people would be grateful for your help..."

"…..You want me to conquer?" Demon asked tilting his head to the right.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Scarlet denied immediately. "What I mean is, Cheve has always been so easily conquered in the past because we have no monarchy or formal leadership. Establishing one would certainly help in the future."

"You do! I knew it that was the reason why Cheve fell, weak arrogant politicians be felled your nation!" Demon accused her as he patted her on the back. "You want history to not repeat itself... that is why you fight for Cheve's freedom..."

"And what better man to lead us than our savior? The man that I, of all people, put my faith and trust in," Scarlet argued. "You've proven yourself to be a fair and kind leader on many accounts, and your war background as our leader proves you aren't greedy."

"Okay, say I do save Cheve... The resistance will just reinstate the council back and repeat history... Hell they might not even help us out and recall you..." Demon began to calculate seeing how Cheve was a stubborn nation.

"We're stubborn, but like the kitsune of Hoshido," the Cheve native admitted. "We always repay our debts... and in the case that they decide to not... then I'd follow you in saving my home from itself." It was clear in her voice how much it pained Scarlet to say that.

"You'd know they'd strip you of rank and forbid you to ever become a knight... they might even exile you," Demon stated, seeing that anyone could go that low.

"… You... And everything you currently stand for are worth it," Scarlet choked out.

Demon felt a little remorseful that Scarlet was becoming this committed to not only the fight, but to his cause. "You'd give all that up?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"I'd rather avoid it if I can... but yes," she answered firmly. "For not just your sake, but for my own and Cheve's."

Demon sighed as he moved his arms around Scarlet. "You, foolish woman..." Demon said seeing as she was willing to sacrifice everything for him.

"How am I being any different than you?" She joked. "You'd do anything of your cause as I would for mine."

"You still have a people to go back to... Mine on both accounts... well I have to rebuild that trust again," Demon confessed to Scarlet.

"You have people who love you and accepted you back with almost no argument... Elise is proof of that," Scarlet argued.

"You though are still a woman at heart... you still have that fine layer to you, and can only lose so much, and I don't want you to go through what I have... and am still partially going through..." He explained to her, seeing as both Demon and Damon were worried for his friends and loved ones. One of the few things they agreed on in all honesty.

"I'm going to interpret that as emotional layer for both our sakes," Scarlet laughed.

"Oh really?" Demon asked Scarlet, raising his right eyebrow.

"Unless you want your older sister hunting me for a while, I suggest we do," she confirmed.

Demon had a wicked smile on his face, as he looked right at Scarlet. "You think she'd hunt you down?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"Considering the look she gave me on the ship, yes," the blonde warrior answered honestly.

Demon chuckled hearing that from Scarlet. "You know red is my favorite color..." Demon stated to distract her.

"I'm assuming crimson counts among that spectrum?"

Demon moved his left hand around her back and his right at the top of her ass, moving her closer to him and locking lips for a few moments. "That answer your question?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"Uh... uh... y-y-yes!" Scarlet squeaked after her mind rebooted from the shock.

"What's this? The Crimson Warrior of Cheve nervous and blushing too!" Demon poked fun at Scarlet's behavior.

"We-well, what did you expect to happen, kissing me out of nowhere like that?!" Scarlet accused.

"I thought you would've stood your ground and took the challenge... but I know what I'm looking at..." Demon said, believing he had it all figured out.

"And that is?" The blushing woman questioned.

Demon leaned his head by her right ear. "You're a virgin..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked coolly. "I haven't loved any man before, nor do I find the point of mindless sex."

"…. I find that hard to believe..." Demon stated looking in to her eyes.

"Every man who's come my way thus far has either been looking to get into my figurative skirt or was too weak for my taste," she explained.

"And you believe I'm different?" Demon asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"What makes you think I like you anyway?" Scarlet challenged.

"Don't give me that, I seen the way you looked at me, you're almost like... Flora, though you know how to hide it better... it's a dangerous game to try your luck with me..." Demon stated acting all proud.

"And that right there is one of the reasons why," she chuckled. "You're skills at observation, hell skills in general, match mine. I've always looked for an equal in potential partners so neither would feel inferior."

"What can I say... I have great tastes... Your heart could be in peril if you are to attach yourself to me..." Demon tested Scarlet's determination, seeing how far she was going.

"I've already... come to terms with the fact that there could be even more women in your life that the current three," she confessed.

"Hopefully not many more... I wouldn't survive the plots..." Demon joked as he caressed Scarlet's face.

"Our stories or the more dangerous meaning?" She challenged. "Because, in all honesty, you seem like a big enough man to take both in spades."

"Both..." Demon stated, seeing as he was... 'Killed' more than once.

"If it's about your love affair with death, then I guess I'll have to train that much harder to keep ya safe," she said in an attempt of comforting him.

"I don't know it's the thrill of it that gives me that necessary high I guess..." Demon joked, seeing it always kept him on his toes.

"If death had a gender I'd be legitimately worried," Scarlet quipped.

"She does, and her name's Peri," Demon deadpanned. This got a laugh out of the crimson clad girl until she registered the fact she didn't recognize the name.

"Who the hell is Peri?" Scarlet questioned.

"My brother Xander's retainer," Demon explained. "She has a violence streak that puts Camilla's to shame."

"If she's that bad, I hope Xander joins us quietly," Scarlet prayed. "Gods know that fighting Camilla was hard enough when you turned into that monster thing."

"…. Yeah... it might take us a while to get Xander to see the big picture. He's not going to join me out of the blue, no matter our history together..." Demon sighed, remembering there was a lot of work to do to achieve what he dreamed.

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually... after all, he's your brother," Scarlet assured the prince with a smile. "Now why don't we head back to camp? Camilla's probably having a heart attack by now."

Demon smiled a bit before realizing that this was exactly what Damon meant when he said his friends would give him the hope and drive to change the both of them for the better. "I suppose we should," the dragon prince sighed and stood. "Elise is probably stressing out too since she saw my little... disfigurement."

"… or we could give them time..." Demon added on grabbing and holding Scarlet's hands. "Just enjoy the view of the lake together... or better yet... we could go in to the lake..." Demon suggested to Scarlet.

"I don't have any swim clothes," Scarlet stated.

"Who needs clothes?" He asked Scarlet, with a bold tone in his voice.

Scarlet sighed before removing her hands from his. "Look... I like you a lot Damon," the blonde confessed. "But the two of us can't right now... there's a reason why I wanted to spar _after_ this little project of ours."

Demon sighed as he looked at the lake. "Fine... I guess I'll just soak in all this water by myself..." Demon groaned as he looked at the moon light's reflecting in the lake.

"Well... I never said we couldn't after negotiations," Scarlet suggested. "Besides... I think it'd be a better fight if neither of us had any armor on."

Before Demon could reply to her statement, he heard a rustle from the forest around them.

 _ ***Ffzzzt***_

Demon got hit in the neck with a dart, the end piece having a green feather at the bottom of it.

"Ow! What the fu-" Demon's eyes went blank, the man collapsing in the dirt shortly after.

Demon's vision began to darken hearing a high pitched ringing and muffled shouts. He could feel the heavy weight of chains being wound around his arms and legs, his armor stripped from him. The world around him became a blur of images and slow movement of colors. Demon later woke up in a tent tied to a post in his normal attire, his armor and equipment on a wooden table. A female Wolfssegner could be seen cleaning his cuts while talking to a superior officer. Demon was still in a trance and unable to distinguish the objects around him.

"The hell happened?" The captive prince slurred as his vision attempted to right itself.

"How the Hell is he up? That dose we gave him should've kept him down for a day..." An unrecognizable voice could be heard.

"He is a dragon... perhaps they have a better liver than normal prey," another reasoned.

"It doesn't matter, the price on his head Lord Takumi would pay for'll sustain us in the war to come against Garon and our rivals..."

"Will he really be able to pay that much? And what use do we have for gold anyway? No merchant has been daring or stupid enough to trade with us since the last one died."

"We don't need merchants, we need land further North..." The voices continued to argue, while Demon tried to make sense of this, his mind immediately went back to Scarlet...

"What did you do to Scarlet?" Demon asked, trying to shake the drugs out of his system.

"The woman you were talking with? She put up a good fight for a woman, we even had to retreat once reinforcements arrived," the male voice growled at the fresh memory. "Probably would've taken her too if we knew her worth beforehand."

"Thank the Gods..." Demon breathed a sigh of relief, though knew not what was going on with the camp he had set up.

"Is she your mate?" The female voice asked as she bandaged a scrape on the prince's shin.

"No," Demon chuckled. "Not yet at least. Just a great comrade at this point."

"Intruders coming up the mountain!" A more distant voice shouted, garnering a groan from the male.

"Those persistent bastards... Horace's party took down almost fifty of them and they're still coming at us..."

"Look I told you I came in peace... you didn't have to push this further!" Demon barked at them.

"Who said the higher ups had a hand in this?" The male growled and stalked out of the area. "I'm doing this of my own volition, for the good of the pack." The familiar mindset made Demon cringe a little bit. Did he really sound that pompous?

Demon snarled a bit, irritated that he got himself in this predicament. "You're a fool if you think chains will hold me for long..." Demon threatened.

"Not without your stone," the female wolfssegner sighed. "That was the first thing we took from you"

"You think I need a fucking stone?!" Demon barked at her.

"Yes," she answered sternly. "Attempting to transform without one is as good as a suicide attempt.

Demon growled as he began to use his unnatural strength to slowly bend the chains. "Funny... the moment I get out of this I'll break you in two..." He threatened.

"Impressive strength," the woman praised before letting out a defeated sigh. "I suppose it can't be helped then." She took a key from the table and unlocked the chains, the metal bindings almost shooting off due to Demon's attempt to break them.

"You... why-"

"My older brother is such a brat at times," she stated, interrupting the prince. "I only helped him because I knew he'd get himself and Horace killed without me. Honestly, I tried to talk him out of it first but... you get the idea."

"That idiot... my troops will surely come for me... they don't know what they'll be walking in to." Demon realized that there must be a rescue attempt going on.

"Best hurry up then," the woman deadpanned and handed him his equipment. "Any attempts at negotiating like you planned with the elders and Alpha will be gone once the blood starts spilling."

"Who are you?" Demon asked the woman.

"Make it out of this alive and I'll be more inclined to tell you," the wolfssegner replied as she went deeper into the settlement, not bothering to clean up her supplies. Demon shook off the strange woman's antics and rushed out to the chaos brewing outside. The moment he had though, he almost wished he hadn't. The first thing he saw leaving the fortress building was his son being sent flying by one of the transformed wolfmen. His somewhat calm demeanor turned to one of pure rage and he leapt at the attacker in dragon form.

Hinoka had just arrived at the mountain peak, both her and her stead tired from dodging arrows. "That bitch is enjoying this far too much," she growled. Her qualms against the Kinshi rider died immediately after seeing a familiar figure fighting a terrifying pack of monsters. "Is that... oh my gods, Damon!" The red haired princess immediately spurred her mount on, hell bent on defending and calming down her little brother. Her pursuer was shocked at the girl's burst in speed before laying eyes on the creature of pure carnage below her.

"Oh my... what an exquisite specimen," she mused and flew in for a closer look.

The roar emitting from the Dragon was ear shattering, before igniting the ground with flames. " **How dare you harm my child**?!" He roared, his rage frightening even his troops into stillness. He reared his head back for another flaming roar with such a speed that the dragonstone flew off his neck and towards Maximus.

"The hell?" The spell sword questioned from his prone position on the ground. He picked up the stone and looked at his father. "At this rate they'll never accept a peace with us... I guess it can't be helped then." He put on the necklace and focused all of his power into the stone, willing himself to turn into a dragon.

There were now two dragons on the battlefield, though instead of Maximus being a black dragon, his color of scales was a light gray, he had enough horns on the back of its head that it looked like the bottom of a glacier, what looked like runes running down the sides of his neck and he had an all-around kinder appearance than his father. He swept in front of the black dragon and let out an icy blast from his maw, sending steam everywhere and stunning his father. "That's enough, father!" Maximus shouted telepathically. "You need to calm down before you jeopardize this attempt further!"

Demon snarled and huffed, they were ambushed and his foes needed to suffer for their mistake... "Son they put you all at risk!" He argued.

"We did kind of keep one of their best hunters hostage," Maximus retorted. "And if they were so upset for the reason I think they were, I think I can get us a bargaining chip."

"Only because they attacked us first!" Demon reminded Maximus while growling at the Wolfssengers and Wolfskins.

"Yes, and they were wrong in doing so," the silver dragon admitted. "But with all the abuse humanity has put them through, can you blame them? They probably thought us for Garon's troops or poachers!"

Demon groaned as he immediately reverted to his Human form, red steam ebbing off his form with small electrical current slithering from his head to feet. His son followed suit, staggering a bit with a chilled aura clinging to him. "I'm getting tired of this! I gave you the chance of peace! You all forced my hand, do you want me to bring the hammer down on you all?!" Demon growled at the wolfskins.

"You attacked us from nowhere, did you expect us to take that lying down?!" The wolfssegner from earlier growled, attempting to fan the flames despite knowing this was a rescue.

"If it's dominance you want, then Dominance I bring!" He growled. "I was trying to get you to join my banner with yours, and unite the lands to fight a great evil! Though if you want, I'll be the worst fucking Demon you ever faced and beat you down to submission, so that your next generation and their descendants will cringe when they hear my name, and you will never, ever raise and army in defiance! Do you want that?!" Demon snapped at them seeing his dead soldiers around him.

"Damon, stop!" A familiar voice cried out, halting Demon's verbal assault. Hinoka landed in front of her younger brother with tears in her eyes. "Please, don't do this... you're better than this, I know it!"

Demon stopped seeing Hinoka. He believed his mind was playing tricks on him... she shouldn't be here... she should still be in Hoshido. "H... Hinoka?" He was in shock at seeing his older Hoshidan sister, trying to rationalize why she would be here with the twisted mindset that Demon had "How... How did you find me?" He asked seeing this shouldn't be happening.

"I'll tell you later," the red haired woman sighed in relief that her brother had calmed down. "For now though, you wanted to broker a peace between these people, right?"

"That... It's been ten months, I thought you'd have more to say to me..." Demon remained quiet glaring at the Wolfskins around him, the causalities by him were his troops.

"I want to... I really, truly do... but the situation seems a bit too tense right now for me to have the reunion I want to," Hinoka sighed and dismounted her pegasus. "Now... Who kidnapped my little brother?"

"Ah... You..." Camilla appeared right behind Hinoka.

"We'll talk later, there's a more pressing matter regarding Damon that we both want resolved first," Hinoka growled.

"I don't see why we need to talk anymore, they have swatted my hand for peace twice mind you..." Demon huffed out.

"They said this was an attack on them right? Then why weren't you leading the charge?" Hinoka asked.

"Bull Shit! I was fucking drugged and brought here!" Demon glared at the Wolfskins.

"That... that wasn't what we heard," Keaton spoke up, trying to dissolve the distrust. "We heard that you suddenly took up arms and attacked us for no reason."

"Next one of you that lies... Oh you better have made peace with your Gods... Do I look dressed for battle?! My armor is over there in the snow! Why, in all that is holy, would I lead the charge in my cloth attire ?!" He snapped. He didn't like being played. In fact, he abhorred it.

The wolfskins started to mummer among themselves. One of them had gone against the Alpha's direct orders not to attack the party that had taken residence on the mountain, and now another was trying to deceive them. The wolfssegner that kidnapped Damon started to sweat and immediately tried to stoke the flames again. "You attacked us in dragon form, how do we know that didn't break your armor in the process?!"

"I dropped my armor which is still stacked right there..." Many could tell in Demon's voice that he was losing his patience.

"Wait... isn't that the fortress you live in, Berthold?" One of the wolfskins questioned the instigator. "Why is his armor by the door?"

The wolfssegner, now identified Berthold, started to panic at the accusation. "W-who cares why?! He attacked us with intent to kill, we need to retaliate now!"

Demon's eyes were glaring at Berthold, moving his hands towards his sheathed Yato blade and pulling it out. "You... you're the one who kidnapped me... what was it you said about a bounty on my head? One that a 'Lord Takumi' put up?" The moment the traitor's guilt was confirmed, two wolfskins transformed and restrained him, Keaton taking his beaststone for good measure.

"Father is going to have a loooong talk with you," Keaton sang as the two wolfskins dragged Berthold away. "I'm so sorry that two of our finest have been so hostile with you. I'm a good judge of character, and from the start you didn't seem like a bad guy."

Demon began to calm down as this was just one huge wedge in his plans. He was down a few dozen squads of infantry because of this 'misunderstanding'. "You cut down squads of my unit..." Demon reminded Keaton.

"Once we negotiate peace terms, we'll be sure to compensate you for every single one of them with some of our own," Keaton promised. "Hell, I'll go with you too if you want me to! But for now, let's get your injured patched up and fed."

Demon groaned and moved to his armor, picking it up from the snow. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to dress properly for this occasion, since I trust you as far as I can throw you... Figuratively speaking..." Damon commented on their 'hospitality', seeing as they were less than welcoming.

"Actually, father, I think we could launch them pretty far in our dragon forms," Maximus joked, trying to lighten the mood. A small laugh escaped Demon's lips at his son's joke while Hinoka was both confused and mortified at one particular part of Maximus's statement.

"Father?!" The red haired knight grabbed Demon and stormed into one of the fortresses. "The two of us need to talk, now!"

Camilla was about to pursue the two when Flora placed a hand on her shoulder. "Milady, just... don't right now," The blue haired maid sighed. "Tensions are high right now and Damon needs to relax a bit. We can all talk about this later, alright?"

"… If she tries anything with my Damon, I'll slaughter that precious Pegasus of hers," Camilla promised.

"You'd be hard pressed to..." An unfamiliar voice growled from above. Reina jumped from her Kinshi and landed in front of the lavender haired princess, causing her to draw her axe. "The damned thing is nimbler than a kitsune."

"Who are you?" Camilla questioned, not lowering her guard.

"I am Reina," the blue haired woman introduced herself. "I was sent on a retrieval mission to get princess Hinoka. Although, my plans may have changed after seeing those two creatures."

"Are you talking about the wolfskins or the dragons?" Flora questioned.

"The wolfskins were definitely intriguing... but the dragons looked as if they'd cause far more death," Reina giggled eerily.

"I'm getting a strong Peri vibe from this one," Flora commented.

"No, she's more violent and paranoid," Camilla disagreed. "This one's more death crazy."

"'This one's' still in front of you," Reina said, glowering at the two women in front of her.

"And we know nothing about you nor your allegiances outside of being Hoshidan," Flora stated. "You're not exactly presenting yourself as sane right now."

"Let me make something clear to you," Camilla stated, her hand on the handle of her axe. "If you dare try to twist my adorable little brother into something like you, I'll take your head off."

"I'd love to see you try," Reina laughed. "I'm the best flyer in Hoshido next to princess Hinoka."

"What a coincidence, I'm the best in Nohr," Camilla challenged. "And one of the best spell casters at that."

"Perhaps we should try to smooth things over with the elders," Flora suggested. "Damon's been through enough so far, don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right," Camilla sighed, following the maid to the fortress at the highest part of the settlement.

"Poor delusional girl... not letting others see that man too his full potential..." Reina sighed. "Still... It's not like she can stop me if I get close enough to him..."

Hinoka finished bandaging Demon's wounds from his kidnapping and let out a depressed sigh. "Enemies can't seem to keep their hands off you, huh?" She asked in a poor attempt at a joke.

Demon shook his head seeing as he was covered in cuts, bruises and was sporting a bloodied lip. "Nope..." He huffed out popping his right arm back in to place.

"So... I figured your child would be only a few months old at the very least, considering it's been ten months," the princess stated. "Instead, he's about as old as you are. How did that end up happening?"

"Flora was sent to the deep realms to give birth to him... then was taken away from him... time goes by differently from our realm..." Demon explained to Hinoka as she cleaned up his face.

"That's horrible," Hinoka spat. "How does that bastard of a king sleep at night?!"

"I'm not totally sure myself... but he's not totally in control, to my knowledge," Demon speculated. "He has committed atrocities that he'll never be able to fully make up for. That much is for certain."

"Do you intend on sparing him?" His older sister asked.

"I don't know yet," Demon sighed. "Going off topic, I'm surprised to see you, this far in to Nohr I mean... shouldn't you be back Hoshio"

"Things aren't going too well there," Hinoka said, shuddering at the memory of Ryoma's anger. "Takumi was exiled after his smear campaign on you started. He's been trying to build a rebellion to face off against mother and Ryoma."

"I know... I faced that little shit..." Demon hissed, seeing as he kidnapped Felicia, and would've had his followers do anything to her once he was dead.

"I... came here to take you back," Hinoka confessed. "I was hoping that your word for Hoshido would at least dissuade the populace from joining him."

"I...can't go back yet.." Demon confessed to Hinoka, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I can see why," Hinoka sighed. "You've saved a village and are attempting to recruit a whole tribe of shapeshifters to your side. Solid progress if I say so."

"…. Not only that, Hoshido can't survive if Nohr attacks you, with Takumi hounding Ryoma's shadow and throwing his little hissy fit... so I'm going to stop the war here, rally Nohr and quickly put an end to Takumi's rebellion..." Demon explained his objective in Nohr.

"That'd certainly help us," Hinoka admitted. "But... are you sure there's no chance I can convince you to come back with me?"

"I don't think that Hoshido would want me back right now... not after the spit fire Takumi stirred up against me... That'd give him more ammunition against me, so I have to get my family in Nohr united to save you all in Hoshido... then we can fight our true enemy... the one who started this war." Demon told Hinoka, while biting his tongue on not telling her who the true enemy was, seeing as it was cursed to even speak of it outside the realm.

"True enemy? I thought it was only Nohr and Hoshido?" Hinoka was a bit confused at this point.

"Yeah he's pulling the strings of both Hoshido and Nohr right now, Nohr didn't attack the capital... How did you find out, I mean Hoshido in general find out how and when to ambush the patrol I was in, before you captured me?" Demon asked seeing, that they were practically waiting to hit them.

"We were tipped off by a spy, from what Ryoma told me."

"A spy? Really? And information of where the royal family was going to be no less? That information isn't common knowledge there were only a few people in Nohr to have known that type of information." Demon was very skeptical if it was just a 'spy'.

"I guess you have a point," Hinoka chuckled.

"I can't really talk about our true enemy here... Too many ears around, I tell you right now and they'll... it'll be all for nothing," Demon cringed, seeing as this curse was cleverly designed on keeping the identity of Valla safe.

"… They'd kill you somehow, am I right?" Hinoka asked, rage filling her eyes.

"They'd kill anyone who knows the truth," Demon told her, seeing her enraged from the fact who ever Demon was talking about, could strike at any time and at any moment.

"Tell me where they are, I'll slaughter them or trying to take you from me!" Hinoka growled.

"After we end the war, we'll confront that bastard, I give you my assurance that he will pay for causing all this..." Demon placed his right hand on Hinoka's face.

"… Promise me..." Hinoka sobbed, the memories of losing her brother consuming her. "Promise me you won't get yourself killed for this!"

Demon slightly winced seeing Hinoka start to cry, that was something he was not used to, and a part of him felt responsible for the pain she was going through. Demon moved his arms around Hinoka's body hugging her, rubbing her back. "I'll try my best, I want everyone to come out alive after this, so this cycle of war and madness doesn't continue..."

"… I've lost you too many times too count... I can't stand the thought of losing you again..." Hinoka sobbed. "Or gods forbid, you getting killed!"

Demon frowned seeing how attached Hinoka was to him, and if anything happened and he was seriously wounded or dead she'd be affected as bad as Camilla, or even worse. "Hey...it's alright..." Demon told her standing up from the table, kissing her.

Her eyes shot open at Demon's bold move, the tears stopping their flow. "I... you..." Hinoka stammered. "Thanks... I guess I needed that. You always know how to cheer a person up, huh?"

"Well if that didn't work I felt like I would've needed to do something bolder..." Demon joked, seeing as he's been getting himself in quite the predicament.

"I... I'm not sure if I'm too glad anymore," Hinoka retorted. "But I guess I have nothing to go off of as to what bold would be for you."

Demon shrugged seeing that she thought she was joking."…well for an example..." Demon knocked off everything on the table. "Your move.." He joked again.

Hinoka's blush rivaled the color of her hair when she saw just how far Damon was willing to go with her. "Well... OK..." Hinoka agreed nervously and started to remove her armor.

 _ **Wait... what?**_

Demon snapped out of his trance seeing how he never would've thought Hinoka would do something this... bold with him, that confused him to no end. For Demon he didn't know if this was a trick or something to be used against him.

"I mean, I've never done anything like this before so... I'm not sure if I'll be as good as the others," Hinoka admitted nervously.

"I... You mean you're going to go through with this... after everything that has happened?" Demon asked seeing that he must be dreaming or he got hit on the head pretty hard.

"I mean... only if you want to... I'd only do anything like that if it's what you wanted," Hinoka confessed. "But I definitely wouldn't be against it..."

Demon's mouth was slight opened trying to think of an excuse. "I have no argument against that.." Seeing as Demon was at a loss for words.

"Well... should we?" Hinoka asked. "We do have dinner in a bit..."

"I well... I thought you would've wanted to... you know have your first time... in some place comfortable..." Demon was still confused that this was all some sort of trick.

"I'd like that," Hinoka laughed. "But I thought you were being serious a few minutes ago is all... and as long as it's you, I don't really mind where or when." Hinoka continued to remove her armor and change into her normal clothes, giving Demon a bit of a show in the process.

 _ **O_O... Okay that's a first... It's not like anyone is going to be looking in here, as they think we're just having a talk ...**_

Demon shrugged and removed his shirt, revealing his scar filled chest. "Alright... I mean if you're okay with this." He retorted, seeing she was in no way backing down.

Hinoka was silent for a moment before pulling Demon in for a deep kiss. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she panted after releasing Demon.

"There's the Hinoka I know and love," Damon laughed and embraced the princess. "That nervous side of you is cute and all, but I prefer you being the bold woman I've come to know you as." Hinoka blushed at his praise and enjoyed his embrace.

"So... where do we go from here?" Hinoka asked. "You have far more experience with this than me... so how about you lead, and I follow?"

Demon couldn't help but crack a smile seeing her like this. Demon only responded by shrugging his shoulders, moving his right hand on her left thigh as she sat on the wooden table. "Well... how about we-" a knock on the door interrupted the two.

"Yes?" Demon replied as he kept absolutely still, not wanting to bring anyone in here.

"Dinner will be served in a few moments," a familiar deadpan said from the other side.

"Thank you Beruka, I'll be... indisposed at the moment, I have to get my wounds cleaned and get changed..." Demon replied hoping that she'd bought that.

"They'd rather you be on time for this," the assassin replied. "Tensions are high, and neither of us made a good first impression."

"Tell them I rather them to eat, and not come over for dinner looking like a bloody mess..." Demon replied trying not to chuckle.

"Would you like me to aid in treating your wounds then? Surely it'd move faster with two," Beruka suggested.

Demon was about to reply, though heard the door handle start to turn, leaving him to let go of Hinoka's thigh. "Uh... sure?" He replied awkwardly as he quickly turned his back from Hinoka.

"Abdomen looks fine, and the arms seem to be well treated," Beruka observed. She moved to his back and saw nothing remarkable, other than the scars littering his flesh.

Demon's back was messed up covered in claw marks, while multiple gashes, cuts and bruises around his face. "Hinoka... why don't you go join the others, we'll talk later, seeing how Beruka is a little more experienced at treating wounds..." Demon told Hinoka.

"Alright little bro... I'll see you at dinner," the red haired princess offered him a smile and left to finish her preparations.

"Legs seem fine... minor scrapes on the neck, possible entry wound where the needle hit has already been treated... A few cuts on the face... You seem fine other than that, but it'd be best to fix them anyway," Beruka insisted.

Demon moved his hands to the disinfected bottle, while Beruka swiped that from him along with a clean cloth on the table. "I can fix myself up fine," he sighed as the assassin applied alcohol to the cloth and brushed the injury with it, eliciting a hiss of pain from him.

"Apparently not, considering it took you so long to get to this final, minor wound," Beruka retorted.

Demon hissed as he moved his right hand on top hers to keep her from disinfecting the wound, pausing for a moment. "You may be an assassin, but you seem to know a lot about wound treatment," Demon stated. "How'd that come to pass?"

"Selena has a reckless streak," she answered calmly. "Camilla had me learn to treat them in order to better myself."

"Seems like something she'd have someone do," Demon laughed. "She always did care for others a bit more than herself."

"A trait I see in you every day," Beruka admitted.

"Gee thaaananknna fuck..." Demon felt the stinging cloth against the cuts on his face.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked as she started to apply the bandages.

"That was horrible and you haven't even used the needle yet!" Demon complained seeing his body was still sore from the pain.

"None of your wounds were that deep, despite how they may have felt," she informed the man while finishing her work.

Demon huffed out seeing Beruka was still cleaning his wounds." Remember when you were changing my bandages and Kaze, appeared in the room... man, those knives hurt like hell... " Demon complained seeing as he moved Beruka out of the way and took the knives to his back.

"It could have been worse... you could have been paralyzed."

"OW... easy..." Demon complained seeing as she was finishing with the cuts on his face. "You know you for a moment I thought I saw worry in your eyes, when I saved you from that ill fate..." Demon asked Beruka seeing as it wasn't much, but it was there.

"I've never felt emotion before then... was that what it was?" She questioned.

"I think you felt something when you thought I was dead too... didn't you? I mean Selena was ecstatic to see me, but you... you were hiding it." Demon said to Beruka.

"More like trying to cope with it," she sighed. "Emotions and the like are completely foreign to me. Not surprising, since I've been trained for this since I was a young girl."

"Maybe that's a good thing... then again, maybe it's also really bad to not know emotion..." Demon confessed to Beruka.

"It's never bothered me too much."

"Well think about it what if something really bad happened, and you didn't know how to react.. You could just... shut down." Demon stated as she kept the cloth on his lower lip.

"My training ensured such a thing would never happen. What I don't know how to handle I adapt to."

"Your training only can help you so much..." Demon told her moving his hands on her keeping it on his chin for a moment.

"As does your dragon form and that alternate self you seemed to develop," she argued. "And before you ask, Lady Camilla asked I keep an eye on you when Kaze couldn't.

"No I developed this attitude as I started to see the bigger picture, rather than thinking on an emotional perspective and sulk about it..." Demon explained to her.

"Please, I've dealt with more men who used that excuse than either of us can count. The one thing they all had in common was that they developed that side to them because they were scared and thought themselves weak. In the end, that mindset only made them weaker."

Demon huffed moving his right hand on top of her head to pat her, causing that same reaction every time he did that. She stiffened and blushed slightly at his touch, unaccustomed to the touch of a male. She loathed how much he made her heart race when he did that. "You need to get dressed, we've kept them waiting long enough," Beruka stated and put away the medical supplies.

Selena walked inside the room, looking for Beruka seeing as she was supposed to report back. "Beruka, what's takin... eh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY?" She flipped out seeing Demon shirtless, and Beruka practically behind him now that she was putting away the medical supplies.

 _ **Oh no...**_

"Damon... what the hell were you and Beruka doing?" The crimson mercenary asked with a deadly calm to her voice.

Demon shivered for a moment, knowing his luck was starting to turn against him for some odd reason. "Now there is a perfect explanation for this... " Demon said as he tried to formulate a plan, seeing as Selena was practically standing over them like a vulture.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked and reached for her weapon.

"Weapons really?" Demon asked, feeling a tad threatened by Selena going for it. "Is that really necessary?" He asked Selena.

"That depends on your answer," she responded.

"Oh well then, I'm afraid to give you one then..." Demon responded, seeing as one wrong word could set her off, if he didn't already...

"That implies that you've been doing something indecent with my friend," Selena growled.

Demon chuckled nervously. "What?! You... you really think Beruka would be capable of such an act... or letting me that close to her?" He asked Selena, seeing her temper was raising slightly.

"Fair point," the mercenary sighed. "Be grateful that I'm feeling merciful tonight. We need this negotiation to go well, and one of us looking like a savage wouldn't be good for our odds."

"Merciful? Like... like you would ever be able to lay one hand on me..." Demon joked, seeing as he believed Camilla wouldn't allow Selena to do such thing... to the best of his knowledge.

Selena was silent for a moment before lunging forward and pinning Demon to the ground. "Care to repeat that?"

 _ **Ouch... note to self, do not tempt or trigger the red pig tailed mercenary...**_

Demon groaned as she shifted his body on the floor seeing as Selena was practically straddling his body. "I am so going to punish you when I get off this floor." Demon threatened while Selena kept him down.

"I'd like to see you try," Selena mocked. "Camilla trained me herself in the art of pinning people down. You're not getting up easy." Demon moved his legs around Selena's hips, shifting her to the right, with him on top before being thrown to her right with her on top again. "I told you, it's not happening easily."

Demon struggled against her again tossing her behind him this time, though quickly found her on his back. "Damn it... I'm warning you I'll... find a way.." He promised seeing as every time he move her, she'd be on him again.

"Yeah, and I'll give you a kiss when that happens," she replied sarcastically.

"Fine, but you're still getting punished later..." Demon promised her that as he rolled to his right, turning her on her side and allowing Demon to pin her down to the ground. He closed the gap between them and caught her lips in a kiss. "And now you're not a liar."

Selena could only lay there and stammer, trying to process what just happened and the position they were in. "Perhaps you should leave now before she goes off," Beruka advised, handing Damon a dress shirt.

"Goes off?" He asked her putting on his shirt.

"You were just in a provocative position and kissed her," the assassin pointed out. "With her temper, she'll go off like a Ragnarok spell when she finishes processing it."

"Oh... good point," Demon admitted and left the room for the dining hall, starting to sweat and pick up his pace when he heard the scream of rage moments later.

 _ **Shit... got to get my armor adjusted... I promised them I'd be fitted just in case, and if they see me going in there with nothing but my casuals, something will seem off.**_

"Looking for these?" A familiar female wolfssegner asked in, what Demon assumed was, her usual bored tone. She was holding a few pieces of armor Demon had forgotten in his rush to the scuffle. "You may need these if you want to be protected and comfortable."

Demon shifted in his armor, realizing that was what he was missing for adjustments. "Thanks," the prince said and took the pieces, slotting them into place.

"Arina."

"Huh?" Demon questioned the woman's sudden outburst.

"My name," she stated. "I said I'd tell you if you survived the clash."

"That reminds me... why didn't you go with them when the alarm sounded?" Demon asked.

"Can't transform. Something about an injury I got when I was little keeping me stuck in beast form for too long if I did," Arina explained, her tone not once breaking from its perpetual boredom. "I cook and heal instead, along with making the odd poison from usually safe components. Was deemed unsuitable for combat."

"… Do you have something you'd rather be doing?" Demon asked, his patience with her tone wearing thin.

"Hunting and fighting mostly, I'd be a bloodthirsty wreck without my tranquilizer," she answered. "Tends to happen when we wolfskins are idle for too long."

"I can kind of relate," Demon sympathized. "I get a bit restless myself without an outlet."

"We're here," the female wolfssegner announced, stopping the man in front of a pair of doors. "The elders and Alpha are inside. Try not to insult them, it'll end badly for everyone involved."

Demon fixed his tabard over his armor containing his insignia of his faction, taking a deep breath before entering the room. "You're late," A deep voice growled. "You should've been here ten minutes ago."

 _ **Why you asshole...**_

"Sorry, I wanted to finish having my wounds treated," Demon apologized, placing the goal in front of his dignity. All of his officers were around the table, either trying to eat their food or looking at the wolfskin's table manners in disgust. There were bones and scraps of meat around their plates and they took huge chunks of meat off with each bite. Demon noted that the elders and Alpha at least had the decency to use utensils in front of their guests. Demon shrugged when he saw the way they ate.

 _ **When in Nohr...**_

Demon began to eat like his hosts causing Camilla to giggle. "I don't know whether to feel honored or insulted that you've decided to imitate us," the same voice growled.

Demon slammed his hands down on the table, shaking it. "Is there a problem?" He asked the Wolfskin.

The wolfskin sighed and stood, all commotion stopping as he did. "It's clear we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Hell, the only reason I even considered this dinner was because my son insisted on it. We both hurt each other and brought each other's wrath on over the past couple days. But, despite this being a peace attempt, we wolfskins find grudges... difficult to quell. For now, we act as our own race and talk terms. We can go from there."

"Okay well... I'm going to be frank, we need help in liberating all of Nohr," Demon told the Alpha of the Wolfskins.

"And you came to us for our superior strength and endurance, correct?" The Alpha asked. "A bold move... but what makes you think I'll accept to giving away my men and women?"

"Because our true enemy is playing both sides, and they'll destroy both Hoshido and Nohr if this war is allowed to continue." Demon explained to the ALpha.

"A problem my pack need not worry about. We are not Nohrian, we will simply move if such a thing comes to pass."

"You will be destroyed by this foe, they will not distinguish who is left on the continent." Demon tried to explain that Valla wanted both sides weak in order to have an easy victory.

"Even so, what are you willing to give us in exchange for our services?"

"Your freedom, the ability to travel throughout Nohr without prosecution or under constant threat of destruction."

"We have survived on this mountain for generations, what need do we have to leave?"

"More food perhaps?" Maximus questioned, drawing all eyes to him. "I know how to hunt, that's the only reason I found what I did earlier. You've successfully held this mountain and sustained a growing population for years... but doing so takes food that is starting to either wizen up and move out or hide better... you'll run out of game before long... what will you do then?"

"… You've a point, child," the Alpha growled. "Fine... we will accept your offer, but will only offer troops. Like the child said, food is starting to get scarce. I'll give you a wolfskin for every man lost during your stay as well as two of my most promising for officers. Keaton, Arina!" The two rushed forward and bowed before their leader. "Arina is powerful, but is forced to remain in beast form until she calms down after a battle or takes sufficent damage. Be warned, the line between friend and foe will be blurrd until she finds a mate. Keaton is my son and the next Alpha. They will certainly be of value to your cause."

"Can't wait to work with you," Keaton said with a smile.

"Seems I'll be patching your wounds up for a while yet," Arina stated with a smirk.

"Excellent," Demon sighed, glad he was able to keep his temper in check. "Now, how about a toast to celebrate?"

"Very well," the Alpha growled, this time with a smile. "To the joining of our packs!"

"To the liberation of Nohr and peace for the nations!" Demon declared and guzzled down the strong alcohol. A cheer went around the table as everyone followed the leaders' example.

The hours bled on from there as they all made merry and ate until it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Demon sat on his bed, contemplating the time he spent tonight. He genially enjoyed the dinner the wolfskins prepared, but that was just the problem. His 'destroy all opposition' policy was being debunked left and right, so what else was he wrong about? "May I come in, Demon?" Azura asked from the other side of the door.

"Calling me Demon now, are we?" He asked Azura, as he leaned up from his bed.

"That is what this side of you is called, is it not?" She questioned as she entered.

"Still the same person, though I don't mind be called that if that is what you wish..." Demon stated seeing that Azura saw two different people.

"I've... Come to terms with that," Azura sighed and sat on her bed. "But I just can't think of the two sides of you as the same person quite yet. It may sound strange, but you feel... dirtier somehow."

 _ **Dirtier...?**_

"Beg pardon?" Demon asked Azura confused of her statement.

"You feel similar to how Takumi did around the time you arrived... like it's you and yet it isn't," the ''songstress tried to explain. "How to explain this... imagine looking in a mirror and the surface is covered in dust or grime."

"That little... ass... is nothing like me..." Demon got irritated when Takumi was mentioned, seeing as he still hasn't gotten over the fact that he kidnapped Felicia.

"Actually... he may have been more immature, but he reminded me a lot of Damon before his sudden change," Azura sighed. "He used to be kinder, if a little rambunctious. I'm not sure what caused him to change... but that man is still there."

"I'm telling you, he's nothing like me... " Demon tried to explain, since the two were hell bent on killing each other.

"You're right... you choose to be the way you are," Azura accused the man. "Takumi... he's being controlled, possibly like how Garon is."

"Takumi is controlled by his own rage... he's given in to the control." Demon said knowing what lied behind those eyes.

"Much like how Garon's ambition fueled his own spell?" She asked. "Don't make excuses for what you know is true... it's the same spell, it just affected Takumi differently because the driving force was different. And you got one thing wrong... It isn't rage that controls him."

"Could've fooled me..." Demon stated as he moved his hands by his bed side drinking his water.

"It's fear and paranoia," Azura told the prince. "Traits that Garon planted when he killed Sumeragi in what was supposed to be a peace meeting."

"He blamed me for his death." Demon informed.

"And you wouldn't have done the same in his shoes? Losing your father because he was protecting a child that wasn't even his own."

"Um... hello... I was two... " Demon laid that out for her. "Excuse me for not doing some God like feat and stopping it... I have no memory of that ever-taking place..." Demon explained to Azura.

"As I said, he's immature," Azura argued. "Immature with an admittedly pointless grudge that he probably even thought of until your arrival. He probably didn't even have time to change his thoughts and think of it with a more experienced mindset before he was afflicted with the spell." Azura sighed and place her hands on Demon's. "I'm not saying to forgive him right now... just... think of what you would have thought if Garon was killed in a similar way before Hoshido. There's a saying I heard Mikoto say once in one of her speeches. 'Don't hate the sinner, hate the sin.'"

"Hmph... I'd rather set an example for future generations... Though win some you lose some.." Demon relented calling the argument a draw.

"I suppose it's a start," Azura giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" Demon asked situating himself on the bed.

"I just remembered something you share with all your brothers is all," Azura said with a smile. "You're all more stubborn than a wild pegasus. Demon... can I ask you something?" Azura's tone and expression turned somber.

"Ask away _**Princess...**_ " Demon made a humble mock bow.

"… Why do you keep me here? I've barely done anything to aid you all."

"As if I recall you chose to come with me and see this journey through so far, you're doing more than that... do you want to take part in more battles?" He asked Azura.

"That would be appreciated but... I'm asking you as Demon why you haven't asked me to leave," she explained. "I've been using valuable resources and haven't been able to give anything back... it just doesn't fit your mindset from what I've come to expect."

"What, you think I'd ask you to turn tail and run? Oh no, we're in this together, whether you like it or not." Demon got up from his bed standing in front of Azura.

"What good am I to you though?!" Azura's mental state had not gone unscathed during the campaign. "I can barely fight, I can't cast spells and I can't heal like the twins and Elise! What good am I?!"

"Well you got a voice for one... you're good with the water elements, that could come in handy... and you're always so... So, well... Nice," Demon told Azura.

"… could you explain?" Azura asked quietly.

"I love your singing... it's breath taking... In fact, that's a unanimous opinion in the camp," Demon confessed to Azura.

"Oh? I suppose that means you aren't the product of Vallan magic," Azura said in an attempt at a joke.

"Oh ha, ha, ha..." Demon clapped sarcastically, seeing where she was going.

"But... why call me nice? I've done nothing but try to promote Damon."

Demon stepped closer to Azura. "Azura, I am Damon, it's who I am... I just solidified my mental state, and got over myself..."

"But Damon would not still exist in your eyes if that was truly your wish..."

"The old me... was reckless, and indecisive... I realized that, and decided I have to take necessary risks to save everyone."

"And he still lingers because even you fear something other than losing your loved ones and the threat of Valla."

"…. The past mindset coming up is growing fear, that I will just go back to my old weak ways..." Demon worried about himself growing weak.

"No... I'm talking about how you still fear becoming Garon... or worse, the king of Valla," Azura elaborated was a sad smile. "You don't want to be so cold to the world, but you don't want to be weak either... that's why you both still exist."

Demon grabbed Azura's hand, moving it to his chest over his heart. "Feel that? I'm still alive, my heart is still in this fight... the only way I'll stop, is if my heart gives out." Demon told Azura.

A heat started to grow in her cheeks as Azura felt his chest. "You... I'm not saying you fear death... or becoming someone else... I think you fear losing them, emotionally and physically."

"I know Azura... and I thank you for keeping an eye out on me." Demon smiled moving his right hand on her left side of her face.

"I... I personally have been promoting the warmer part of you because I fear losing the man I met in Hoshido forever... the one who cared for everyone but his enemies, who wanted to try to make peace."

"I do care for everyone... I just don't want them to suffer through this world of insanity..." Demon worried about the future battles.

"… As long as we look out for each other, we won't have to," Azura assured him. "And if they do, I'll sing them a song to make them feel better."

"…. You can sing to me whenever you want..." Demon offered Azura.

"… Perhaps I'll take you up on that," Azura smiled and laid Demon on the bed. "Shall I sing you to sleep tonight?"

 _ **Oh that... Is Camilla's department, and if she finds out... meh what's the use...**_

"I suppose it can't hurt," he accepted the proposal.

"Very well then," Azura giggled and closed her eyes, thinking of a song to sing for her friend. Finally coming to think of one that fit, she took off her pendant and started to sing.

 _You are the oceans grey waves,_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change,_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

Demon's eyes widened his mind clearing up, as he concentrated on Azura. Not to long after was somewhat of an animalistic growl of want.

 _Embrace the dark you call a home_

 _Gaze upon an empty, white throne_

 _A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise_

 _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

 _The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

 _Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

Demon moved his hands around Azura's upper back hugging her as tight as he could without causing pain on her end, moving his mouth to the crook of her neck on her right side. Despite the surprising move, Azura continued to sing her song.

 _A burdened heart sinks into the ground_

 _A veil falls away without a sound_

 _Not day or night, wrong or right_

 _For truth and peace you fight_

 _Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

 _The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_

 _Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

 _Can no one hear my cry?_

 _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

 _The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

 _Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

Azura let out a content sigh as she finished her song and put her pendent back on. It felt good to sing that song without feeling excruciating pain. Demon, still had his hands around her back, his head still remained against her body. "Was it to your liking?" She asked.

Demon's breathing was calming, feeling her chest slowly expand and shrink with each breath. "I loved it..." Demon said to her.

"I'm glad," Azura sighed with a smile. "I was afraid you'd find it a little too personal or take it the wrong way."

"How so?" He asked, his face inches away from hers.

"A lot of the lyrics were negative sounding..." Azura admitted.

"Didn't sound negative to me, it actually sounded comforting..." Demon said to Azura moving his hands to her shoulders, where the lining of her clothes were.

"Thank gods," she sighed. "You... deserve better than what you've gone through. Causing you more pain is the last thing I want to do." She felt more content now than she had in the past ten months. As Demon's eyes finally changed to Damon's, it was clear he felt the same way.

"You'd never be able to hurt me," Damon replied. "After all, you've only been looking out for me this whole time."

"I'm happy you think that," the blue haired woman smiled.

Damon noticed how close he was to Azura, his crimson eyes traveling down from her face to her chest and he swallowed his dry saliva. "You... you're really a great woman, Azura," Demon told her. "How the hell did you not meet anybody while in Hoshido?"

"I was always too scared to chase a relationship because of the secret," she confessed. "If I told even a single person, my lover included... well, you get the idea."

"Well... what if someone already knew?" The prince asked. "Would you be willing to pursue someone like that?"

"That only leaves you," Azura informed him.

"…. I... I didn't know..." Damon confessed to Azura, seeing that is what she sought.

"Well... I wouldn't mind per say," she retorted. "I could be stuck with someone unbearable like Arthur."

"Like me?" Damon joked, to Azura.

"No... you're actually quiet desirable." The blush on her cheeks intensified when she said that.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he moved his hands slowly off her shoulders moving the fabric of her dress. "I can do some... bold things... And that can piss off the wrong person." Damon stated.

"Then I suppose I'll have to be there to calm everyone down after," Azura suggested. Her body moved on instinct as her hands removed Damon's shirt. "It would be the least I could do for you."

As Azura's dress came undone around her shoulders and fell down, Damon moved his hands to her chest, groping her gently.

 _ **Why, oh why isn't she slapping my hands away... I may never know...**_

Azura bit back a moan and took hold of his hands. "I can't explain it... but I can't help but feel a sort of... attraction to you. Maybe it's the dragon in you..."

 _ ***Knock, Knock***_

Damon and Azura stiffened up as their heads turned towards the door. "My love are you alright?" Flora asked Damon, seeing as she heard something while passing by his door.

"Azura was singing me a song," Damon answered, covering the woman in question up.

"Azura? … Damon... Do you mind if I come in with you? I'm worried for you my love..." She asked Damon, while Azura was immediately fixing her dress.

"Of course, love," Damon acquiesced. "Perhaps you could help me sleep too..."

The blue haired maid walked in to the room, fingering the knife she kept concealed in her uniform. "Would you like a drink, Damon? A snack perhaps."

 _ **Oh love armed... that's new...**_

"I'm... pretty full from dinner, thank you Flora..." Damon said to Flora, as Azura was behind Flora sneaking out without her noticing. "Just... long day.." He said to Flora nervously.

"And where do you think you're going?" Flora asked before Azura made it out of the room. "You were just singing, correct?"

"Oh... I finished my song, Flora." She informed her, leaving Damon to quickly nod in Flora's presence.

"Then why try to sneak past me?" The maid asked.

"Three's a crowd?" Damon asked, seeing as he believed Flora wanted alone time with him.

"OK, now try being honest," Flora snapped. "What were you two doing after the song?"

"Just... Talking... getting know our past and why she always stayed alone in Hoshido..." Damon told Flora, trying to not become a nervous wreck.

"I suppose that makes sense... but why are you shirtless in this cold weather?"

Damon eyes widened, thinking of a plan. "I took it off when I heard you were at my door... Azura vacate the area it's going to get awkward in moment..." Damon told Azura, hoping Flora would've bought that excuse.

"Oh..." Flora blushed at the declaration, forgetting about Azura long enough for her to make her escape. "Well... there's something the men wanted to discuss, and that's why I originally came in..." She started to take off her blouse, her heart fluttering in her chest.

Damon continued to play along with his plan. "That can wait..." He said scooping her up in his arms. "You need the attention..." He stated kissing her neck.

"Damon..." Flora gasped. "We really need to-"

"Let's pretend it's my birthday again..." Damon said to her as he placed her on the bed, laying her down on the soft mattress.

"Alright..." She agreed nervously. She started to remove her skirt, revealing the light blue panties underneath.

Damon moved his hands on each legging gently removing it from her, smiling at her. It was that smile that she truly missed, where he didn't have to worry about anything, he was truly happy for the first time in many months. The months of frustration finally broke free and she kissed her lover deeply, removing his pants and underwear as she did so. "It's been far too long," she panted. "I've missed you, my love."

Damon smiled as he moved his hands on her thighs. "I want to try something new for you..."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She questioned, placing her hands on his chest.

Damon smiled as he lowered himself at Flora's lower waist, moving his mouth at her entrance and gently kissing her. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and she started to get wet from his touch. "Tonight, I'm going to pamper you," Damon announced. "I'm yours for the night, my love."

"Such a gentlemen," Flora giggled. "Very well then. Pleasure me, Damon. Make me feel like the world is at peace like we want it to be."

Damon kissed her folds deeper, starting to move his tongue in to her. Flora's reaction was expected, she was having trouble keeping her ice powers in check as Damon was causing too many feelings to come to surface. The chill even affected her juices, making them taste like a slush he had at the beach when he was younger.

 _ **So... cold... yet so very happy...**_

As Damon continued to pleasure Flora, she continued to pant and moan while wrapping her legs around Damon's shoulders. "My gods... are you sure you're new to this?" The maid asked her master.

"Absolutely," Damon confirmed, running his hands down her hair and back. "I just give it my all in everything I do. For example..." He pressed into a tense area of her back, drawing a gasp from the woman in front of him. "I know how much you've been working since Maximus was taken. Perhaps I could give you a massage after I finish here?" He brushed the lips of her entrance, causing Flora to shudder with pleasure.

"It would be appreciated," Flora panted.

Damon moved his hands behind her back all the way down to her ass gripping her cheeks as he continued to gorge himself on Flora. She couldn't help but try to thrust herself into him, trying to drive him further into her. Feeling Flora thrust in to him caught him off guard, throwing him off the bed along with her as the sheet fell on the two. Flora ended up on all fours, her flower hovering above Damon's face. "I'm sorry for that, Damon," she apologized as she got off of him.

Damon groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Geeze Flora you got a kick in that thrust..." Damon complained and sort of complimented Flora. "Even though you're a bit softer than Felicia..." He grabbed her rump to prove his point, smirking at the whine she let out at its give.

"That's not fair Damon, you know Felicia's never-"

 _ ***WHAP!***_

Flora shivered from Damon's spank, causing her to squeak from the action while Damon was trying to keep his laugh in. "I thought you going to pamper me, not punish me," the maid teased. "I'm not opposed to you doing both though..."

"Maybe I will," Damon challenged, driving his fingers into her with one hand and spanking her with the other, the force sending his fingers deeper. He locked lips with her again, continuing to pleasure his lover while he spanked her.

"Dad, you in there?" Max asked knocking on the door.

"Daddy and Mommy are busy Max..." Damon joked as he put Flora back on the bed.

"… I'll just tell them your sleeping already," Maximus sighed, trying to shake the mental image out of his head.

"Th-Thank you Max..." Flora choked out, while trying to keep her voice to a normal level.

"Eh, always wanted a sibling anyway," the spell sword shrugged. "When you're comfortable with the thought, of course."

Flora blushed at the thought of being swollen with child again, this time with her lover by her side. The scars had healed to an extent, but she still didn't feel quite ready for another child. "But out Max!" Damon said, seeing as Flora would get the idea again and that would be awkward. "Oh Damon don't yell at him..." Flora said to Damon who was busy at the moment from kissing her chest.

"You're right... I have much more entertaining things to do," Damon smirked and licked the erect nub on her right breast, making Flora squirm a bit. "What do you want me to do, Flora? I'm yours to command tonight. Should I continue with what I'm doing..." He ran his hands over her pert breasts, "or should I go back to eating you out..." His fingers brushed her drenched pussy, sending a chill through him, "or maybe I should move to somewhere else..." He cupped her butt cheeks in his hands and lifted her up a so she was on his lap. His erect member brushed against her as she leaned in to kiss her beloved, slightly cumming a bit from the stimulation.

"Alright, time to wake... up..." Selena couldn't help but stare at the couple, a blush rapidly growing on her face.

"Oh FOR FUCK SAKE!" Demon snapped punching the wall. "Yes?!" He asked since now he knew his night was over.

"I... I... so big..." Selena whimpered, stunned by the sight of her crush's erect cock.

"I believe she came to tell you that Xander is on the move to Hoshido," Beruka sighed, trying to ignore the stirring inside her and the blush on her face.

Damon sighed, sitting down the bed putting the sheet over his waist. "Perfect... alright then it looks like we'll have to cut our stay here short... Gather everyone outside the fortress we'll have to mobilize immediately if we're going to cut him off from the invasion." Damon ordered while he kept his arms around Flora. "I'm sorry, I promise we'll finish this later," Damon whispered, punctuating his sentence with a kiss.

"Shall I help you into your armor then?" Flora sighed.

"Yeah... I'm... I got to calm down, I worked myself up and it'll be painful slipping in to my armor..." Damon spoke in awkward tone seeing as he was still with an erection. Flora sighed and smirked before impaling herself on him.

"F-F-Fuck!" Damon snapped, seeing he was back in Flora.

"This'll solve both problems, right?" Flora joked. Beruka sighed and carried the passed out Selena back to the rest of the troops. She did not fail to notice that the stirring inside her turned into a burning sensation in her nethers.

Damon rolled his eyes as he moved out to her, quickly. "You are a dirty girl you know that..."

"Only for you, Master," she confirmed.

Damon situated himself as he stood up behind Flora and looked at her ass. "Okay... so this might hurt for like a few seconds..." Damon said to Flora as he spread her ass cheeks. "It's safer this way seeing as we don't want to risk you to have... Uh well pregnancy.." Damon declared as he patted her back.

"Well... this certainly counts as new..." She stated nervously.

"True..." Damon said as he shoved himself in to her quickly, moving his mouth to the back of her neck gently biting it. The pleasure and pain from his love bite was only amplified by the feeling of him entering her from the back door.

Damon growled as he rocked his hips against her body, gripping the sheets. "Sorry if I'm hurting you..." Damon apologized to Flora, moving his right hand on her right hip.

Flora could only pant and grind herself against him, trying to further her pleasure. "More... Give me more!" She felt herself release on the sheets as their passion continued.

Damon's eyes ignited bright red, concentrating on his prey as he continued to enter her with a deadly speed, he felt himself nearing the end of inside Flora gripping her ass and squeezing it against himself. His eyes twitched as he bit his lower lip, finishing his last thrusts in to Flora. Flora was breathing heavily as she felt the wet sensation fill her. Damon leaned over kissing her cheek before he pulled himself out of her, and quickly getting changed in to his casuals, while Flora was in a slow daze, recovering from Damon's touch. "That... was amazing," she panted. "I don't think... I'll be able to walk for... a few hours though..."

"I'll carry you if I have to..." Damon joked fixing his shirt, and tucking it in to his pants. "Need help getting dressed at all?"

"No, I can do that and help you with your armor at the very least," the blue maid insisted. "Why don't you get what you can on for now though."

Damon moved his chain mail over his tannery armor quickly linking the chains together, seeing as he had to rush to beat Xander from reaching Hoshido. "Now that you two are finally done, I can give you this," Maximus sighed and handed his father a marked map. "Here's where Xander is traveling to get to Hoshido, we can intercept him here if we mobilize in the next ten minutes." He pointed to a route leading to the bottomless chasm and the foot of the mountain respectively.

"I don' like the idea of force marching us when we just settled down to rest..." Damon groaned as he moved the plate mail over his chain mail armor.

"Rest is for the dead dad, especially where innocents are involved," his son half joked.

Damon fixed his cog piece around his lower waist grunting since the area was still sensitive. "I guess you have a point there, son."

"If either of you die needlessly, I'll torment you in the afterlife for the rest of eternity," Flora threatened.

"No one's dying..." Damon declared as he fixed his Tabard. "If I can convince your Uncle to quit the field or join us, then we can do something great in our progression to ending the war." Damon said to Max.

"Or... we could wipe out his forces and let Uncle go free..." Maximus suggested. "The wolfskins could even roll some boulders down and do some of the work for us, if we asked."

"It'd certainly strike a blow to Garon... but is it worth it?" Flora asked. "Those are men who could end up joining up in our campaign afterwards."

"….. No, we're not going to kill needlessly, Xander is still my brother..." Damon didn't want any casualites on any side, if he could convince Xander's that this war is a lie, and that Garon was actually being controlled then he might be convinced to join up.

"If we do send him packing then what?" Maximus asked. "He'll be punished by Grandfather for sure."

"It buys us time, and more importantly Hoshido more time... he wouldn't return to the palace; he'll just continue to grow in strength. What worries me is I haven't heard any reports from Leo, if I beat Xander back, then no doubt Garon will send Leo against me..." Damon was worried about this tactic Garon would employ.

"Father, we need to move now!" Maximus declared and picked up his mother. "Otherwise we'll miss our chance entirely!" The thought of losing so many lives in Hoshido, Mikoto and his siblings included, was enough to bring Demon back out.

"….. I'll move ahead get the troops moving, while I take to the skies." Demon declared as he moved out of the room, shaking the entire fortress as he changed into his Dragon form and took off, flying out to find Xander to quickly cut him off despite the protests of his lover and son.

Commander: Damon

Officers: Camilla, Flora, Felicia, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet, Azura, Elise, Lilith, Arina, Maximus, Kaze, Keaton, Hinoka, Reina

Current Regions Liberated/Owned/Allied: Frigid Oasis, Mount Garou

Troop count: 615 / Wolfskins: 70 / Total: 685

Current Threat against Valla: Laughable

Supplies: None

 _It seems the effort was a moderate success. Damon managed to make a gain on this excursion, but will that be the case next time? Regardless, I hope you all are ready to face more dire consequences and choices in the future. Also, be sure to give us some feedback on how we're doing, it's always appreciated (as long as it's not pointless flaming or vague). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter!_

 _-LyokoDragon15_

 _-See ya next time!-_

 _ **And we continue our journey as we progress through this wild adventure! Can Damon convince Xander to hold off the invasion of Hoshido, or will the two brothers be forced to cross their blades yet again? I'm hoping for this chapter that you'll know a little more about Damon's darker personality, which is Demon.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Rengade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


	10. Corrupted

_**To Temporal King:**_ Once again, I'm impressed by the level of thinking you display in your reviews. And not only that, but you honestly have some great ideas to share as well. Renagade keeps me posted on the ideas you have too, and I usually either try to incorporate them or put my own spin on them. Once again, looking forward to your next review. - LyokoDragon15

 _ **To Gerson:**_ Yeah, Xander's a great guy, but a confrontation with him is inevitable. And yeah, that's a bit of a drawback with his luck with women; he rarely is ever left along long enough to be able to do anything major unless he uses the Dragon Realm. - LyokoDragon15

To say the past few months were tough for Xander was like saying Garon was a little harsh. It was a gross understatement. On top of being forced to retreat in Hoshido, Elise had defected after the battle and Damon was lost to the river. Garon's punishment for that incident was... grueling to say the least. Xander still winced when his armor brushed against the what felt like a new scar on his chest. And then there was Camilla and Leo. His sister had completely lost it after Damon was kidnapped, and that only got worse when he was presumed dead. Leo had thrown himself into his studies with even more fervor, practically shutting out the world outside his room, save for his retainers and Garon himself. Still, he had to be somewhat grateful that Garon spared his siblings and retainers.

"Lord Xander, are you alright?" Laslow asked from beside the troubled prince. "You seem to be a bit out of it."

"He's probably thinking about killing the bastard Hoshidan's that took his brother," Peri giggled maniacally.

"Like you don't want to get revenge for 'Peri's best friend' either?" The gray haired mercenary asked.

Peri's face grew somber as she remembered the first time she met the middle Nohrian prince. They were young at the time, about ten or so, and her mother had just been killed by her own servant. The young blue and pink haired girl was scared of everyone and everything, almost crippled by her own paranoia. "Hey," a young voice sounded behind her, making the girl jump and shriek with fright. "Woah! Are you OK?" The young boy reached his hand out to Peri, the girl crawling back away from it.

"G-go away!" Peri shouted, tears starting to fill her eyes. "You-you won't kill Peri like you did mama!"

"So you're Peri?" The young boy asked and crouched down to her height, trying to give off as peaceful an aura as possible. "I'm Damon, I'm King Garon's son! And Xander's my big brother."

"… Ca-Camilla is your big sister too, right?" The noble child asked nervously. "How does she keep herself safe with all the fan-fa-natics after her?"

''Oh you mean the men who chase her? She just scares them with her Pole axe, most of the time threatens them... She tells me these awesome stories of how she scared a group of assassins." Damon told Peri, sitting down on the floor.

"Oh?" Peri cocked her head to the side curiously, managing to calm down a bit. "Could you tell Peri a few?"

"Yeah, Camilla says the fear of them not knowing usually scares them... Until it's too late that is, when she triumphs over her enemies." Damon stated, seeing as Camilla always told him bed time stories before he went to sleep.

"Triumphs over her enemies... does she ever get afraid?"

"No, she's super brave!" Damon exclaimed, seeing as he saw a hero within Camilla.

"What if... what if they don't surrender?" Paranoia started to grasp the girl's mind again, her breathing picking up as worst case scenarios cropped up in her head.

"Then she either captures them for father to deal with or kills them," Damon stated calmly. "I think she said something about it being a 'dog eat dog world' or something like that."

"Capture or kill..." Ideas started to take root in Peri's impressionable young mind, planting the seeds that would eventually lead her to become the woman she was today. "Say... what kind of games do you like? Do you play cards and the like or something more physical?"

"Dueling... Cards, rough housing, exploring, running... All that fun stuff..." The boy said to her, explaining what he liked to do.

"I have some cards with me... do you wanna play a few rounds of War with Peri?" She asked, taking an unopened pack of cards from the pocket of her dress.

"Sure, I have time for a few games," the boy agreed, taking his half of the deck once the girl finished shuffling. From that day forward, Peri not only looked forward to Damon's visits, she started to train herself in the art of close combat and cooking. By the time she had killed her first servant a year later, Peri considered Damon to be closer to her than her own father.

"Of course I do," Peri growled at her fellow retainer, struggling to keep her tears down. "Peri swore something similar to what she thinks Camilla did. Peri will kill every Hoshidan she sees for turning her best friend against Nohr and killing him."

"That's enough you two," Xander ordered stoically, trying to keep his thoughts off of his missing brother. "Our mission is to get to Hoshido and gain a proper foothold outside of the Bottomless Canyon. We can discuss such things later."

"Incoming creature from the sky heading this way!" One of the scouts shouted, the other troops straining their eyes to see what it could be to warrant alarm.

"Looks like we have company," Laslow stated as he drew his sword.

"Good, Peri has some frustration to work off," the cavalier grumbled and drew her spear.

Damon in his dragon form expanded his wings as he began to descend from the sky landing on his back feet before his front, shaking the ground from the impact. In truth, Damon didn't know how he was going to accomplish this task. Engaging Xander and his whole army was not on his agenda, he wanted to get Xander to back off for a while buying him precious time to eventually confront him and get him to join his cause.

Damon folded his wings as his body began to glow and shrink back in to his human form. "Hello big brother," the dragon prince greeted Xander as his transformation finished. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"D... Damon?" The eldest Nohrian prince asked, not believing his eyes. He knew his brother was alive, but to run into him this early was a little jarring. While the remainder of his army was either horrified or confused, Peri was overjoyed to her friend again.

"Listen, I know you intend on invading Hoshido, but I'm asking you to trust me on this one and hold off your assault. This is exactly what the enemy wants you to do; whittle down your forces so we have nothing left," Damon quickly explained to his brother seeing as he didn't know what to exactly say to convince him to not invade Hoshido.

"Enemy?" Xander questioned. "The only enemy we've had for years is a rebellion and Hoshido. Who else could there be?"

"Who the hell cares about that?!" Peri snapped and dismounted her horse, rushing towards Damon and embracing him. "Damon's back! He's finally back home! Peri missed you so, so much!"

Damon felt Peri's embrace as she cried in to the Tabard on his chest plate, for a moment Damon forgot about this mission and welcomed the embrace quickly. "Peri... I missed you too," the prince sighed and returned her embrace. "But now's not the time for that." He released the woman in his arms and turned his gaze to his brother. "I can't explain everything right now, Xander... but you have to believe me. There is a third... or is it sixth? Anyway, there's another party in this war and I know for a fact father is under their spell!"

Xander, while skeptical, was willing to hear his little brother out. "… Say you're right about this. What could any of us do to stop them when Hoshido has been our foe for generations and you have almost no following?"

"They have been playing both sides for years, think about it how did they know we were going to be at the Bottomless pit? The entire royal family... It was the perfect ambush." Damon added a point with the moment he was taken.

"That may be true, but how could Nohr stop them with the power at our disposal if they're so strong, let alone you." The soldiers cleared a path as their leader approached the young prince.

"Simple," Damon chuckled and raised his flag. "We ally with each other and get Hoshido on our side, then we take the fight to them."

"So it's true," Laslow sighed and stood by his master. "There is a rouge force attempting to overthrow Garon."

"Listen, I'm warning you by the time you enter Hoshido you'll be bogged down in their Civil War," Damon explained, desperate to deter his brother. "You'd be cut off and forced to fight your way out of a two front assault on you." Damon was trying to persuade the Nohrian forces in front of him.

"… Not if we have more troops," Xander countered with a smirk. "Change in plans men, we're returning to the castle to inform Father of this new development."

"If you tell him of our true enemy he'll have you killed!" Damon shouted out to Xander.

"I'm simply telling him of the two new additions to this war of ours," Xander countered. "After all, he has to deal with you and a Civil front in Hoshido now. He'll have to draft and train more men... could take a few months."

"Xander you don't have to go back, join me and we'll free Nohr from this nightmare..." Damon offered Xander, seeing as he missed the days that he and his family were together.

"… Tell you what, I'll spar with you two more times as brothers," Xander announced and drew his sacred sword. "Once now to see how you've come along. The next to decide if I ally with you or not. Do we have an accord, Damon?"

Damon nodded, seeing as this was the true way for two warriors to talk to one another. Damon drew his sword gripping the handle of the blade and side stepped Xander, looking for an opening to attack. He found what he thought was a blind spot and lunged, only to be parried and kicked back by Xander's horse. "Gah!" The prince coughed up blood from the force behind the hit and unsteadily got back to his feet. "I won't surrender..."

"I never expected you to after one hit," Xander chuckled before pressing his attack, swinging Siegfried at Damon in a wide arc. The prince had the sense and stamina to dodge the hit, but only barely. "But I see you've gotten quicker."

"That's not all that's changed," Damon growled as he felt draconic power fill him. "I've grown in plenty of new ways!" His head shifted into his dragon form and the prince slashed at him with the Yato blade, stabbed him with his arm spear and launched a ball of fire from a gapping maw that formed immediately after. Damon changed back to normal after his attack, panting slightly.

"Graah!" Xander shouted in pain. "Clearly... I actually felt that one, little prince." He charged at his brother on his stead and swung from below, hoping to catch him off guard.

"I ain't little!" Damon shouted blocking Xander's upward strike.

"Maybe not..." Xander reared his horse back and jumped off, landing behind his brother and using the impending fall of hooves as a distraction to place his sword at Damon's throat. "But you still have much to learn."

"Trust me I know!" Damon elbowed his brother, ducked under his sword and swung his blade forward clashing with Xander's. "Ever since that fateful sparring on the beach! When I got this scar shattering my first sword!" He yelled pushing him back with his skill and rage.

"Atta boy, Damon!" Xander praised, legitimately struggling against Damon's freakish strength. "You broke out of my pin and managed to turn the tide on me!" He broke off from his brother and mounted his horse again, gaining some distance. "But tell me... do you still have that problem with ranged attacks?"

"You should know! When my own archers shot me down like a dog!" Damon retorted swinging his sword as he stepped back.

"I apologize for that... and for this," Xander aimed Siegfried at the dragon prince and prepared to throw.

"No...!" Damon stopped as he lowered his weapon. "I am..." Damon said as he looked at Xander with a regretful face.

A smile cracked on Xander's face for the first time in months and he sheathed his sword. "While there's merit in knowing when you're beat, I have a feeling that's not what this is about, is it?"

"I abandoned the family that I knew, because I was scared of losing you all... I abandoned not only you and my family, but my son..." He explained to Xander.

The eldest Nohrian sibling sighed and dismounted his steed. "I... had no idea that Flora's birth was successful. I'm sorry I didn't look into it further... I could have told him all about his role model of a father." He took Damon into his arms for the first time in a long while. "But, considering you used the past tense, I'm assuming you found him again... and knowing Camilla and Elise, they're with you as well, aren't they?"

Damon smiled and put together a mental picture for Xander to hear. "Along with Camilla's retainers, the twin maids, a ninja, almost a hundred wolfskins, the Cheve rebellion commander and my eighteen year old son himself," he listed off, feeling Xander's loose grip stiffen.

"Woah, really? Never thought you'd get so far after resurfacing after ten months. And with the wolfskins too... Still though, we never hated you for what you did, Damon. It hurt... but sometimes family does that to each other, even when they don't mean to." He released his brother and mounted his horse again, turning back to the castle. "I'm heading back to the capital, father needs to be made aware of a few things. Peri!" The cavalier stood ready at her lord's word. "You're to follow Damon and send me a weekly report of his progress, as a leader and as warrior. I'd like to know what I'm up against if Garon has us fight a little sooner than expected." A bold faced lie, but Damon and Peri saw through it for what it was.

"Of course, my lord, Peri will follow your orders to the letter," the twin tailed woman saluted before turning to Damon. "You hear that, Damon? You won't be rid of Peri so easily, so don't even attempt it!" Despite the serious look on her face, Damon could see the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I supposed it's pointless then," Damon mock sighed and mounted Peri's horse, pulling her on after him. "I guess I'll just save you the trouble and bring you to my army."

"Peri can ride her horse just fine!" She protested, feeling a blush set in on her face.

"True, but Peri doesn't know where to go now does she?" Damon teased and spurred the horse forward.

While the two rode back to the mountain, Xander turned to his troops with the best look of seriousness and authority he could muster. "Listen well you lot. With the exception of Laslow, any of you who attempt to tell Garon of this encounter will feel my wrath. And in Laslow's case, I'll ensure an old friend of his will discipline him when I send him off to join Damon. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" The army chorused, Laslow sweating at the thought of Selena getting her hands on him. He almost envied Odin for being Leo's retainer at the moment.

"Say, Damon," Peri spoke up at the foot of the mountain.

"Yes?" Damon responded to Peri looking down at her as there was a slight size comparison.

"Tell Peri... how does it feel to be a dragon? Do you get the urge to slaughter or kill anyone or do you remain in control the whole time?" The blue and pink haired girl questioned.

"Uhh... I have yet to control the temptation with in me when I'm in that form, there have been moments where I just lose myself to the thrill..." Damon tried to explain to Peri, seeing as he had very little understanding of the dragon with in him.

"Oh goody!" Peri cheered and embraced the prince from behind. "Finally, Peri has a killing buddy!"

Damon winced seeing as Peri as that bright destructive fire that had no end to it. "Still as violent as ever, huh Peri?"

"Yep, Peri thinks she's actually gotten even better at killing since you..." Peri lost her usual bubbly tone when the memory of her closest friend disappearing came back up. "… Damon? Promise Peri you won't disappear on her again, please?"

"…. I promise..." Damon hesitantly said, seeing as he couldn't predict the future, and was beginning to worry for its outcome if things didn't start improving soon.

"Good... you remember the last time someone broke their promise with Peri, right?"

"…. I remember you killed them..." Damon rolled his eyes, remembering she was that vengeful.

"And spelled out 'LIAR' in the courtyard with their limbs," she reminded him.

"…. heahfahe" Damon stuttered as his mind went blank. "Gods, don't remind me..." He remembered that nightmare. It had plagued him and Elise for weeks..

"That reminds Peri, how is Camilla doing?"

"Great, she's starting to look happier now a days..." Damon informed Peri of Camilla's status.

"Good, Peri can't wait to see her again!" The childish woman started to hum to herself as the horse traversed the mountain, excited at the thought of being with her favorited people for the foreseeable future.

"He's back!" A wolfskin shouted to the camp upon seeing the horse and its riders. "And he brought new blood with him!"

"Oh no," Flora sighed, having a feeling of who it could be. "I'd better find Felicia." Flora groaned, seeing that she was almost certain that she knew who was with Damon.

"Huh... didn't expect Xander to send her back with him..." Camilla stated as Damon and Peri appeared over the ridge.

"Hi, Camilla!" Peri waved from behind Damon. "Hello to you too, Elise!"

"Hello, Peri!" Elise waved back, mentally fretting the appearance of who was easily the second scariest woman in Nohr.

"It's so good to see you all again! ...Except for you people, don't know who you are," the childish woman said to the group of Hoshidan natives and Maximus.

"That's Kaze, Hinoka... don't know who she is either," Damon introduced, faltering when he got to Reina, "and the man with the giant sword is my son, Maximus."

"Your son, eh?" Peri closed in on Maximus and inspected him carefully before smiling widely. "Yup, Peri can see it! Especially with that scar on his eye! Kinda looks like yours Damon, without the second going across of course. That and his is a bit wider." Peri suddenly went quiet and started to think, slightly worrying those who knew her. Mainly because she only ever really thought about killing people, how to kill them and, once and a while, how to impress Damon even more than she had already.

"Um... Who is she?" Maximus asked, slightly unnerved by the strange woman's close proximity to him.

"She's Peri," Camilla introduced. "One of Xander's retainers and the most bloodthirsty woman in all of Nohr... to our knowledge."

"Yep!" Peri chirped, startling a few of the greener soldiers near her. "Definitely what close to what Peri's child would look like if she married Damon. Thank you for solving that for me!"

"You're... welcome?" Maximus was very confused at the moment.

"Beg pardon?" Hinoka asked, not believing her ears for a second.

"Well, maybe their hair would be pink or reddish too and they might look a little more like Peri, but he's close enough," Peri elaborated, attempting to toy with the red haired Hoshidan woman.

"Not that! I meant whether you were interested in Damon or not!" Hinoka shouted, not wanting to contend with another rival for his affections, despite his multiple lovers.

"Hmm... dunno!" Peri admitted. "Peri's been so busy helping prince Xander and having fun with Damon that she hasn't really thought about it too much!"

"How... how the hell is this woman one of the most feared in Nohr?!" Horace questioned, outraged some human female could outrank a Wolfssegner. "She's just an airheaded chi-" A spear digging into his wound from the day before replaced his rant with a scream of pain.

"Peri's sorry, she didn't hear you," Peri said with an innocent expression that quickly turned to one of madness. "Care to repeat that?"

"Peri, that's enough," Damon ordered the crazed woman, placing a hand on her arm. "We just made peace with the Wolfskins, we don't need any more conflict with them."

"… Fine," Peri huffed and yanked her spear out, slightly splattering herself with blood. "But only because it's you who asked."

"Good," Damon sighed in relief. "Now go clean yourself up and get to know the other officers, I have some promises to keep."

"Aww, but Peri wanted to catch up a bit and play some games, like when we were younger!" The cotton candy haired woman whined.

"Sorry, Peri, we can play later," Damon promised.

Peri frowned a bit before her perpetual grin returned. "Ok! Peri'll just go catch up with Camilla for a bit then!"

It took him some time, but Damon managed to find the first person he made a promise to, Scarlet, training by the lake they were talking by earlier. "There you are!" The prince shouted, drawing her attention. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Scarlet."

"Yeah, just warming up before our spar," she explained before letting out a shrill whistle. Her wyvern soared down a moment later, landing in front of its master so she could climb on. "You about ready?"

Damon cracked his knuckles and neck. "Oh yeah... I don't hold back on my punches Scarlet, fair warning," Damon warned Scarlet as he finished preparing himself.

"Heh heh... that cocky attitude could get you in real big trouble one day," Scarlet teased before soaring toward Damon with her spear at the ready.

Damon drew his Yato blade, gripping it tightly as he moved forward to cut off Scarlet's advance. Damon swung his blade while Scarlet ducked underneath and flew upwards to get some distance for her next attack. "You're definitely quicker than the Nohrian knights," Scarlet admitted and twirled her spear in between her fingers. "But that legendary sword and speed can only do so much for you, Damon."

"I got distracted!" Damon decided to mess with her as he knew what to say swinging his blade forward, engaging with Scarlet again. Demon took over as the adrenaline started to pump through his body and mischief ran rampant in his mind.

"If you're go say by my breasts, that's not going to work with me this time!" She shouted and thrusted at him, forcing him back a bit.

"NO! I was picturing you in that maid uniform," Demon said while dodging to her right, using the flat end of his sword to smack her on her ass, snorting a laugh.

"You...!" Scarlet yelped, swinging her spear back in an attempt to catch him.

"Oh yes, you're going to look very attractive in that Maid uniform..." Demon taunted.

"Only if you win," she growled and struck, her blow glancing off his armor.

"You mean when I win!" Demon made a front flip over his target.

"Not without a damn good fight you won't!" The blonde warrior took out a shorter spear and threw it.

"I beat you once! I'll do it again!" Demon declared as he quickly dodged the spear. "Hey! You trying to kill me!?" He shouted at her distracted from the spear she threw.

"Please, if you took a firing squad or arrows, a puny spear should be nothing!" Scarlet argued and thrust with her main weapon again. This time, she managed to force back Demon with the force behind her blow.

"Here's the difference..." Demon placed his right hand over his heart. "You know where my heart is."

"Fair point," the blonde chuckled and swung again. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let up either!"

"Then I have to make this even..." Demon planted his sword in the dirt removing his chest armor. "There now you'll know if you hit something important." Demon stated, as he picked up his blade.

"Well... long as we're fighting fair," Scarlet ignored the nervous feeling and removed her own breastplate, leaving her in her chainmail and casual clothes, minus the jacket of course. "Now you don't have any excuse for being less armored than me!"

Demon moved over to the weapons rack Scarlet put up earlier, putting away his Yato blade and pulling out a spear. "You're not the only one who can fight with a spear, I did a year of lancing in the Calvary." Demon informed Scarlet.

"Well then, let's see if the rust has settled in too much, shall we?" She lunged with and had her dragon swing its tail in their retreat.

Instead of using his blade part of the pole arm, he took the pommel of the spear and blocked her thrust, driving her spear upwards inches above his head, then, with his palm of his right hand, slammed it in to Scarlet's chest.

Scarlet coughed up some saliva from the force behind the attack, sending her flying off her wyvern and losing her grip on her weapon. "Damn!" She coughed and drew a wooden practice axe. "Guess we're fighting for real then, huh?"

Demon stuck his spear in to the dirt as he readied to fight her with his hands this time. "Guess so..." He said spitting out some of the blood from the strike she landed on him when being pushed back. Scarlet leapt at him with her axe towards the ground, attempting to strike Demon with the pommel of her axe when she got close enough.

Demon grabbed the axe, keeping it from striking his body with his overwhelming strength. Then, using his right arm, he lifted the axe up a few feet in the air, leaving her dangling from the handle a few inches off the ground. "The problem with wyvern riders, and this a problem Camilla has too funny enough, is that they come to rely on their partner to put a good amount of force behind their attack," Demon lectured and tossed the weapon away, its wielder going with it.

Scarlet tumbled on the ground and righted herself before attacking again. "Even so, I can fight without her! I'm pretty strong without her too... even if she can be a bit protective of me." Demon contemplated what that could have meant before it hit him. Literally.

Scarlet's wyvern, without warning, head butted Demon in the back throwing him forward toward the treeline. "CHEEEEAAATTERR!" Demon yelled out hitting a tree.

"I told you she was protective!" The crimson warrior shouted back.

Demon fell to the ground. "Oh... that cuts it... Come here you Priss!" Demon shouted at the Wyvern. "I'm not going to lose to some overgrown lizard!" He barked stomping on the ground.

"Um... aren't you a dragon too?" Scarlet pointed out, trying to suppress a giggle.

Demon looked at Scarlet. "Wyvern's aren't dragons! Completely different!" He yelled at her while marching over to the Wyvern, though surprisingly what he did next shocked her... He head butted the Wyvern, throwing it down.

 _ **OW!**_

Demon gripped his head, dizzy for a moment as he stumbled from the shock of the blow. "Yeah... what did you expect from headbutting a wyvern?" Scarlet asked the prince. "A feather pillow?"

"Taking it out of the picture, that's what..." Demon said as he turned over to Scarlet and raised his fists.

"Smart," the blonde praised before thrusting with her short spear. "But you left yourself wide open!"

Scarlet's eyes widened as Demon didn't attempt to dodge, finding her spear in his left shoulder. "Huh?" Demon said seeing the blood trickle out of the wound.

"Oh gods, are you alright?" Scarlet asked and removed her weapon. "I didn't mean to-"

Demon smiled as he gripped her by her causal clothing. "Got Ya..." He threw her up in the air, holding on to the weapon as he did and threw it away as she descended. He caught her effortlessly and placed her on the ground. "So did I win?" He asked her.

"Well... considering I'm unarmed and shaken from flying without my wyvern... yes, I'd say so," Scarlet conceded, collapsing bellow a nearby tree. "Damn though, the training Garon had you do must have been no joke!"

"Practiced every day with my brother," Demon informed Scarlet, patting her on the head. "And uh uniform and all..." He reminded her of the bet.

The Cheve woman couldn't help but blush from embarrassment at her fate. "Damn it all..."

"But I am a man of honor, and you did a lot better than most have before... I will... take you to the bath and we'll scrub each other..." Demon said seeing as he would honor her for her achievements in the duel.

"Well... I'm certainly not going to complain," Scarlet laughed. "After all, I could use a soak after all the fighting we've done thus far. Back's killing me too... say, you're a strong guy, mind helping out with that too?"

"Hm... Maybe if you add a week on to your punishment," Demon smirked, barely restraining laughter as the color drained from her face.

"On second thought, that can be the next spar's win condition," Scarlet suggested. "Loser massages winner."

Demon grabbed a hold of Scarlet. "Hold on... Lilith!" The tiny blue dragon appeared next to the pair, ruining Demon's attempt at a dramatic entrance... or exit as it were.

"Yes, lord Damon?" She asked sweetly. "Do you need something?"

"I... wanted you to take us to the Dragon Realms," Demon sighed. "Need to relax in the hot springs for a bit."

"Why didn't you ask me to take you directly there like last time?" The dragon asked with a bit of mirth in her voice.

"… This is revenge, isn't it?" He asked the blue dragon.

"You woke me up from my nap," Lilith growled.

"Lilith... I promise to make it up to you later..." Demon promised to Lilith.

"You're making me food like you did when you nursed me back to health," she demanded, leaving no room for disagreement. "One can only live for so long off of peaches and the rare daikon or fish."

"… Alright... alright, I promise," Demon said to Lilith seeing as she would not let up.

"Good," Lilith smiled happily before giving them a mischievous grin. "Now... have fun!" She opened a portal under their feet, the couple landing in the giant tub that was the hot springs.

Demon quickly threw his armor off to the side of the tub along with his clothing, sinking into the tub again while feeling the hot water invade the pores of his skin. "Gods damn that feels good," he sighed contently.

"Not when your clothes are drenched and covered in chainmail," Scarlet grumbled, trying to take the armor off. "Feels like I'm boiling in a pot! Damon, could you help me out of this?!"

"Hold on, your Chevalian King is here to help you..." Demon said as he moved over to help Scarlet.

"So... you remembered that?" Scarlet asked, feeling the chainmail being removed.

"I'll conquer the territories of Cheve for you, if it is what you desire..." Demon said as he sat her on the edge of the tub.

"I'd rather avoid that... but if it saves them, so be it," Scarlet sighed and took a seat next to him, toying with the hem of her shirt.

"It will and from themselves..." Demon reminded her that Chevalian history was filled with a corrupt political council that befell their own nation.

"Diplomacy first, then we try conquering them," Scarlet chided. "Besides, we still need them for the war on Valla at the very least. We can't afford to waste time and resources bringing Cheve to heel when there's bigger fish to fry."

"I rather not be booted half way across the continent if I am deceived... but I will do it for you Scarlet... Now, why are you still covered up when you were complaining about it not a few minutes ago?" The prince asked while eying her sopping wet clothes.

"I'm ashamed to say it but... I'm embarrassed," the Cheve woman confessed. "When I said I've never been with a man before, I meant I was never in any situation where they could take advantage of me, on the off chance they were stronger. So I've never been... nude in front of one either."

Demon moved his hands over her shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it over the tub, followed by her arm guards that had fallen off in the fall. "There, like ripping off a bandage..." Demon said to Scarlet. She was now clad in only her lower armor and bra, and the blush on her face told him she was all too aware of that fact.

"Thanks... I think." She still tried to cover her prodigious breasts with her arms.

Demon picked her up sitting her up on the ledge of the bath tub. "Here I'll help you with your armor leggings..." He began to unhook and unfastened the straps on her boots. "So... how did you end up in service to Hoshido?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"It wasn't so much as serving them so much as being hired muscle for a strike against a common foe," Scarlet explained. "We were to aid in ambushing Nohr and we got compensated for it after for much needed food and supplies."

"… How many rebel...sorry Chevalians are in Hoshido right now?" Demon asked Scarlet, seeing he needed to take in account how many active fighters there were.

"By my estimate, about a hundred of them came with me and about half were wiped out in the assault," she recalled. "I'm not sure who will be on what side when we get there though... they'll probably follow whoever has the most coin, for their own preservation if nothing else. So my bet is on Mikoto for now."

"So I'm estimating a legion at least in Hoshido, if they survive the civil war over there... and unknowns in the rest of Cheve... that's not really good to think about it tactically... we'll be marching in to a completely unknown situation..." Demon stated removing her boots from her feet.

"Part of being a leader is being able to adapt," Scarlet stated nonchalantly.

"So using that logic, I should command an army of sheep in to battle to the slaughter..." Demon joked as he moved his hands to her waist, pausing for a moment feeling the armor around her waist..

"That depends... are they really sheep, or wolves in disguise?" She countered. "At least ten of us are, and we can take down legions on our own until we hit a commander... but even then, we need our own to be ready to fight as well." Scarlet helped Damon find the clasp to the piece of armor and removed it, leaving her thigh and shin guards left.

"Boy... your... your people are just going to hate me then..." Demon joked as he moved his hands to the last article of clothing around her waist.

"Oh? And why is that?" The blonde asked.

"Nohrian Prince with the mindset of a calculating tactician ringing any bells?" Demon asked the Chevalian Knight to be.

"Fair point," Scarlet laughed and nervously took off her guards, leaving only her belt and pants on to cover her body. Excluding her small cloths of course.

"And you... you're going to be on that throne with me?" He asked Scarlet. "I mean would they allow you to be on that throne?" He asked Scarlet.

"… Does it matter? You'll be king," Scarlet pointed out.

"...there was a pause in your voice, what's wrong?" Demon asked Scarlet seeing she stopped to think about his question.

"… I'm no princess like Camilla or a noble… would I be fit to sit with you?" While she hated this nervous side to her, it seemed to further endear herself to Damon, so she let it stay.

"I really don't care, but if I have to then I'll decree you noble... I mean once you give birth to my child... Doesn't it work like that?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"… What if... and this is totally hypothetical!" The blonde warrior clarified before continuing. "What if... I had your child before we arrive in Cheve?"

Demon rose his right hand, ready to retort. "I... I'm … I'm actually not sure how this works, I'm technically a disgraced prince on both sides..." Demon reminded Scarlet.

"But you still have the dragonkin blood which marks you as royalty, a step further actually since you can turn into a dragon," she argued. "Hell, doesn't that kind of make you a god by that logic?"

"I... I would not anger the heavens, they seem to have it out for me... " Demon tried to hide behind Scarlet, avoiding from looking up.

"Ha ha! They truly do," Scarlet agreed. "But still, it's not like they can hide up there from an angry dragon and his mates." Realizing the implications of her own joke, Scarlet's face turned a few shades redder.

Demon discarded his trousers by the pile of clothes. "I'm pretty sure they're waiting to drop a castle on me at any moment now..." Demon joked, seeing as his luck could only take him so far.

"Please, like a castle could crush a dragon like you, especially with that freakish strength of yours," Scarlet jabbed back.

Demon smiled while remembering his banner. "Yeah... they may also hate me for the insignia I have on my banner..." Demon added another problem.

"What's the harm, it's only the Nohrian crest in a different color... unless you're talking about Cheve." Scarlet applied some soap to a washcloth and started to scrub Damon's back.

"I'm pretty sure they're sick of Nohrian symbols above their capital..." He stated, seeing he would be thrown out if he did one thing they didn't like.

"Please, it's not like you're flying the Grim Dragon's colors over them," Scarlet scoffed. "And if it bothers them that much, they can either pull their heads out of their asses or we change the symbol."

"At this point I might as well rule with an iron fist if they don't accept you and I... I'm just tired of taking one step forward and two steps back... it's getting frustrating." Demon resigned himself as he sat on the step of the bath tub enjoying the hot water.

"...You know what both of your problems are?" Scarlet asked and followed him, this time shampooing his scalp... well, there was a bit of stubble, but that's basically what it was.

"Both?" He asked Scarlet.

"Well, you're you, but there's two alternate versions of you," Scarlet elaborated. "The you everyone grew up with and the one who's a bit more ruthless."

"There is only one... I'm just developing a different outlook.." Demon said to Scarlet.

"Don't give me that, we've had this conversation already," Scarlet tutted and dumped a bucket on his head to rinse him.

"Did we? Or did you think we had one?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"I'm pretty sure we discussed it at the lake... or maybe I overheard a bit more of your conversation with Beruka than I thought, I dunno." She moved on to scrubbing his shoulders, this time with a sponge.

"…..." Demon remained silent. "Well there is only one me... a more refined, stronger, and tactical me..."He stated to Scarlet seeing as some people were thinking there were two versions of him.

"You're getting there, but I can literally see it in your eyes when you change mindsets," Scarlet sighed and held a mirror up to him. "See? They're more lizard or dragon like that usual."

"….. Do you really see me as some sort... sort of beast?" He asked Scarlet.

"Of course not," Scarlet replied with a smile and hugged him. "You're caring as both of them. You just have different ways of handling things."

Demon moved her hand on his chest, where his heart was. "Feel that? You tell me if there is not beat to it... Tell me there is no heart where I breathe..."

"I told you, you're no beast," Scarlet sighed. "You're Damon through and through, to an extent. You both care for your loved ones and are willing to do anything for them, you both want this to end so we, at the very least, can live in peace. But fine, I'll humor you. Yes, I feel a beat."

Demon sighed seeing it would take many days or even weeks for them to get used to him. "I just see the world differently... " Demon huffed in exhaustion.

"And that perspective shifts constantly," Scarlet pointed out. "Although... I think you're getting closer to become a bit of both than you think. Your peace centric side has become a bit more ruthless, but I can tell that the more violent side is a bit more willing to offer mercy too."

"You think I'll find balance huh?" He asked seeing she saw something in him. "I don't know, it's hard to shut out all the voices and different opinions." Demon said to Scarlet.

"And sifting through them to make and build your own is what will shape you to balance or to favor one over the other," the blonde warrior pointed out. "Take our last effort for example. You learned things aren't always as they seem."

"I was betrayed... by an unknown faction, who slaughtered seventy good men" Demon mentioned to Scarlet.

"Yes and we hurt them just as bad mentally by threatening a member of their pack, and they apologized and compensated us for it," Scarlet argued. "You remained your violent persona the whole way through that ordeal and, while you came close a couple times, you didn't try to force them to follow you like you wanted to. Why is that?"

"I wanted to— but you guys were in that camp, if it went down... I could've lost one of you..." Demon stated trying to hide the embarrassed look on his face, as his pride was put in to question.

"Aww, you're blushing!" Scarlet teased and poked his reddened cheeks. "But in all seriousness, the fact you showed control still shows you're not half as ruthless as you think you are."

"Yeah, I'm blushing because your tits are on my back..." Demon tried to change the subject, making him think that it was arousal not pride that was damaged.

"… You know you love it, and you're not getting out of this that easily," Scarlet deadpanned, trying to hide her own embarrassment. "Besides, I've still got my bra on. It's not like I'm pressing into you bare."

"The fact you're about as big as Camilla leaves almost nothing to the imagination though," he persisted.

"Again, you're not getting out of... the hell with it, we came here to relax and that's what we'll do," Scarlet surrendered, reaching for the soap again.

"Thank you, Oh queen of Chevalia..." He mocked as he took the warm bucket of water pouring it on himself.

"Tell me though, because I've never done anything like this before..." She turned Demon around and rubbed her soap covered chest against him. "Does this feel... alright?"

Demon shivered and growled in a primal manner. "Oh yeah... you're doing it right..." Demon choked out as he resisted the urge to turn around and lose control.

"Good... I've never washed anyone before, let alone like this..." Scarlet stated and started to scrub his chest with her hands. Demon looked at her blonde hair and moved his hands towards the shampoo, but grabbed the pale of warm water first dumping it on her. "Gah! What was that for? Damnit, my pants were about dry too..."

Demon moved his hands to lather her hair, running his hands through her scalp. "You wanted me to wash you too... if I was not mistaken?" He asked Scarlet, seeing as this is what she wanted.

"Oh right..." She remembered. "I did... I guess I got so caught up in our talk that I forgot."

"Very true... I thought we were going to have to engage my brother today..." Demon said under his breath... he wasn't sure if his force he collected would've survived the odds. To him, from a tactical perspective, he was plainly outnumbered 100 to 1. Even if Xander was the only commander, which he highly doubted, there would have been heavy losses.

"But you managed to talk him down and get out of it with a new officer, am I correct?" Scarlet asked, leaning into his touch with a blissful look on her face. "So who cares? As I was trying to say before, both of you overthink and ruminate on things too much."

Demon moved his hands to her shoulder with a wash cloth in his hands moving to each shoulder. "Maybe... but we still have a long way ahead of us..." He knew the journey wouldn't come without losses.

"And a big part of being a family is being there for each other the whole way through," Scarlet pointed out. "Your girls, siblings... hell, even Kaze is family now, whether we're brothers and sisters in arms or something more."

"… I guess you're right," the dishonored prince chuckled and moved on to her back. "Besides, like you said a bit ago, we're relaxing. And since time moves slower here than in our world, we could stay here for about a day before people start to notice."

"Then... why don't you just come here whenever someone is about to interrupt you on one of your... sessions?" Scarlet asked, causing Demon to freeze up.

"Because it puts a strain on Lilith to expend her energy without recuperating," Damon informed Scarlet.

"And you never thought of it, did you?" The blond asked, shuddering when he applied pressure to a tense spot on her back.

"I did... But it wouldn't be fair to Lilith if I keep calling for that purpose... I mean what if we really need to use her, and she is too tired to even move one person?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"I guess you have a point... but still, I feel there's something more to that reasoning," she pressed, both verbally and into his hands. "And a little higher, if you don't mind? I've had this ache for a while that just does not want to go away, even with this amazing water."

Demon gave a wicked smile as he kept massaging her back while sneaking his left hand around to her abdomen and going lower. "Well... to be honest, I think Lilith has been carrying a torch for me since I saved her when we were younger, if you get my meaning."

"Oh... yeah, that would make things a little hard to bear for her if you kept using this place as an escape for intercourse while she can't do it with you," Scarlet agreed.

"For all of our sakes, I'm hoping it's just a crush or something for now," Demon admitted quietly. "But if she comes out to me about it... well, we'll see what happens when we get there."

"Best we do for now," Scarlet agreed and looked down. She was still wearing her pants from when the dragon in question dropped them in. _'Should I take these off? I mean, I'm sure he'd like that but still... I don't know if I'm quite ready yet.'_

"…. So… uh I'm just picturing what our child would look like... Your blonde hair, my eyes... they'll think it'll be albino..." He joked.

"Hehe, if it's a light enough blonde I suppose so," the crimson warrior agreed, slightly embarrassed by the prospect... but at the same time, a bit excited at the implications of what would lead up to one. "But I've seen some weird hair colors before. Like Peri's, it looks like a fusion of blue and pink cotton candy!" She laughed at her own joke, trying to change the subject.

Demon moved his hands to Scarlet's shoulders, turning her to face him, looking in to her eyes. "Scarlet...?" He moved his hands up to her cheeks.

"Y-yes, Damon?" A heat started to well up inside her, filling every inch of her. "What is it? Do you want me to wash you now or..." Her hands drifted towards the soap as she talked. Demon pressed his lips against hers as he moved his hands around her back. Scarlet froze stiff before melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Demon's head and back in an attempt to bring him closer. The two parted for air after seven minutes of deep kissing. "Thank you... for all the things you've done for me. You spared my life and gave me a new home and a reason to fight..."

"Don't thank me yet... we're just getting started..." Demon gave her a wink.

Scarlet blushed, realizing what he was getting at. "Well... Are you sure?" Her hands drifted to the buckle of her belt and started to undo the latch. "I mean, I probably won't be as good as Flora and Felicia..."

"Scarlet," Demon stated seriously and looked into her eyes. "If you love me as much as we both think you do, you know this is inevitable. I won't force you if you don't want to... but it's going to happen sooner or later."

Scarlet's blush intensified and she peeled her wet pants off, leaving her in her underwear. "I know, it's just... I don't want to get you all riled up and then end up disappointing you."

"Do you think I don't find you attractive?" He asked Scarlet, caressing her cheek.

"That thing poking me says you do," Scarlet attempted to joke before returning to the meek side that only showed its face around Damon. "But I have no experience. This is nothing like combat, I don't even know how to handle these kinds of situations.

"Well, let me tell you something... I could hardly contain myself from not pouncing on you by the time we entered this bath..." He whispered in to her ear, seeing as he was very eager to do this with Scarlet.

"You... you mean it?" The blonde asked, her courage starting to rekindle. "Well, in that case..." She removed her bra and panties and tossed them with the rest of her clothes. "I'm all yours... my king."

"No... I'm all yours..." Demon said as he kissed her.

"Well then..." Scarlet took off Demon's underwear, gaping at the towering erection underneath. "Dear gods... I won't lie, it seems a bit bigger than I remember it."

"You've been sneaking peeks... " He struggled to not laugh.

"Not so much as sneaking as accidentally walking in on you pants less," she corrected and glanced at her breasts, an idea forming in her head.

Demon snapped his fingers getting her attention." Hey eyes are up here... " He joked .

"Sorry, just thinking of something..." Scarlet said distractedly.

"I'm kidding Scarlet, you don't have to worry of looking... look all you want..." Demon said to Scarlet.

"No, not about your... cock..." Scarlet choked out. "Just thinking... well, only one way to find out without spoiling it for you." She bent down lower and spread her breasts apart, then moved them around Demon's organ.

That bought a reaction from him, another primal growl. For a moment Demon's teeth began to form sharp fangs as his fists clenched. "Holy... gods, this is so... I can't even describe it!" Scarlet smiled a little at his reaction. While his facial and vocal expressions were a little funny to her, she couldn't help be feel a little anxious and excited feeling her lover's groin throbbing and twitching between her bosom.

"Well... This is just the start," she told him with what she hoped was a seductive smile and moved her breasts up and down along his shaft.

Demon's eyes began to force in an even more reptilian shape as he looked down, the urge to mate was almost unbearable. "Gods... fuck Scarlet, I want you so fucking bad!" Demon cursed as pleasure wracked through his entire body.

"Sorry, but you said you're mine," Scarlet teased. "And I feel like playing with you a little more." She started to press in and out from his cock along with her current motions, starting to find a rhythm to her sloppy movements.

"E _ **-EASY... You're … messing with a dragon...**_ " Demon choked out as he was about to grab her.

"Woah, struck a chord did I?" The blond warrior asked with a grin. "Well then..." She stopped for a moment and kissed the tip of his shaft. "Did that make you feel better?"

Demon growled as he looked down _ **. "THAT'S IT! "**_ Demon grabbed Scarlet and pinned her against the tub wall. _**"You are so getting my child!"**_ He roared, biting her neck and kissing it.

"Ghnnn! Not so rough, hon," Scarlet chided. "After all... I am your queen, no?" She managed to gather the strength to press herself into him without impaling herself on him.

Demon moved his hands on her ass propping her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He then switched to the other side of her neck kissing and biting it. _**"Oh ho ho, my sweet Scarlet Rose,"**_ Demon chuckled as the woman beneath him squirmed. _**"That's exactly the kind of mindset that got you in this mess to begin with."**_

Scarlet's mind started to fill with lust and want. "Of course it is, my king," she panted and ran her hands over his back. "And I swear I will take full responsibility for it. This delusional knight is yours to do whatever you wish with."

 _ **"I'm going to give you... … a daughter... and a son..."**_ Demon promised as he grunted out in heat.

"They'll be just as strong as you, my lord," Scarlet predicted. "Strong enough to topple even the mightiest of tyrants. In fact, I hope you give me more than two, if I'm to be honest with my king... establish an empire that would make Garon green with envy."

Demon growled out in a lustful groan moving his hands around her back hugging her body while trying not to do anything rash to hurt her. He positioned himself above her entrance, the heat from her and the water engorging the already raging monster. _**"If that's what you wish... my loyal little knight,"**_ Demon whispered in her ear before plunging into her. Scarlet screamed in pleasure and pain as her hymn was all but shattered by the force Demon put behind his thrust, the water around her cunt turning a light tinge of red for a moment. _**"Well, well... someone's quite the screamer, eh?"**_

"I'm... I've never felt such... pleasure before," Scarlet slurred, trying to get a grasp on her words as her walls tried to adjust to the behemoth within them. "This is... my lord, I beg of you... don't stop!"

 _ **"I won't..."**_ He promised his knight to be. He started to rock his hips back and forth against her, sending wave after wave of pleasure through the lust addled Scarlet with each thrust.

"My king..." The blonde moaned. "No... my dragon..."

 _ **"I guarantee you'll want to ride me rather than your wyvern..."**_ Demon joked, as he kept thrusting in to her body, creating bigger waves in the water.

"Let me finish," Scarlet laughed and embraced her lover. "My dragon emperor... righteous or not, whether it hurts or aids the populace... I swear to you, Cheve will be yours."

 _ **T̫̜͖͕ͫhe̋̿̎ͬ ͧ̽ẃ̸̫̙o̳̰̓rl͖d͍͘͡ ̫̯̣w̮̳̤̰̽̑̉͠͏̝͊̀i̦̤ͧl̸̴̪͉̻͑̆̋ͨ̿͢͠l͎̜͗̾̊͞ ̢̢̜̤͡͞bḛ̡̭͉̆̿͊̍͐͢ ͍ͬ͡m̸͛ͣͯiͬņ͙e͚͇͒ͯ̈҉̃!͇͓̔̉̍̍ͦ̾͞ - Corruption added..**_

The sudden thought shocked even Demon to a degree. While the dragon prince wanted to protect everyone, he didn't want to have to take the world by force if he didn't have to... right? "Are you alright, my lord?" Scarlet asked, feeling Demon's demeanor shift and his body tense.

"… We all have limits, my Scarlet Rose," Demon stated and continued to make love to the blonde in front of him. "Tell me... where would you draw the line with me?"

Scarlet was silent for a moment before capturing his lips in a kiss. "You don't even need to ask me that, Damon," she replied serenely. "Whatever path you travel down, I'll be right there beside you... I only ask that you listen to my advice like you have been before you do anything rash. You don't even need to follow it."

"If that's all then-"

"Also..." Scarlet's voice turned meek all of a sudden. "Please... don't become like the Valla king... don't treat us all like we're nothing more than toys for your pleasure..."

"Scar... I would never harm you... You're my family and friends... I would never raise a blade against you..." He was a little set off by Scarlet's comment.

Scarlet cupped his face and kissed him again. "I'm sorry, my love... I guess I have a tendency to overthink things as well, huh?" She joked. She tightened herself around him, trying to take his mind off the comment.

"Oh Scarlet...?" Demon poked Scarlet in the chest.

"Yes, Damon?"

"You're still wearing that maid uniform..." He reminded Scarlet of the deal.

"You know what... I think I don't mind as much, since it's for you..." Scarlet teased. "After all, you'd just love to see me in that skirt, wouldn't you?"

"… but in battle you can wear your armor... I'm not completely cruel." Demon huffed out, seeing he didn't want to see her completely humiliated. At least not in front of their enemies.

"Thank you, my lord," Scarlet panted, her lustful fervor returning. She pressed her breasts into Demon's face in a hug. "I swear to you... I am your knight now... not Cheve's."

"Wow, now they're _**reaaaallly**_ going to hate me..." He complained seeing as he's just lapping up excuses for all of Cheve to hate him.

"Of course, I'll tell them I still serve them for a while..." She laughed. "After all... if we manage to establish a monarchy there, it technically won't even be a lie, will it?"

"You devilish little minx," Demon teased and licked the wounds he left on her neck, sending shivers down her back. "Screw being a lowly knight... you're my head general."

"I am honored," Scarlet moaned and shook her hips into his, trying to drive the prince's rod further into her. "I promise, I'll study tactics alongside you and live up to your expectations, my lord."

"And I promise... to have a little more restraint..." Demon mumbled seeing as how his actions have caused problems in the past.

"I'm glad you're learning from your mistakes my lord," Scarlet growled and forced him into a deep kiss, "but you have an obligation to finish what you've started and keep your promise..."

"By my word... I will rule the free Cheve... " Demon promised Scarlet.

"Why don't we change that to say... 'Liberate' Cheve," she suggested.

"I could say conquer it..." Demon also mentioned that option to Scarlet.

"True... but where's the fun in that?" She asked

"Not being chased by some paid mob bought by corrupt politicians that sunk Cheve in to the hands of Nohr?" He asked Scarlet.

Scarlet sighed and readjusted herself before flipped positions with Demon. "My love, there's a bit of thrill and challenge in persuading a populace to you side-"

"Yeah nothing like a poor liberator vs a rich politician sparks the interests of the greedy!" Demon exclaimed acting that's what happens in modern societies.

"Let me finish," Scarlet growled and dug her nails into Demon's shoulder. "First of all, Takumi is doing just that, you want to admit he's better than you? And second..." She started to bounce up and down on Demon's erection. "That's not the promise I had in mind."

Demon growled and put his hands on her shoulders, preventing her ride on him. "Takumi is adored by his supporters with his radical beliefs... I need troops to march against him and stop his hissy fit... but to do that I not only have to command and army, I have to have respect from them... and what promise did you have in mind?" He asked Scarlet.

"You think I'm the only one who's sick of some old farts ruining us?" Scarlet growled and squirmed on her lover's hips, desperate for pleasure. "You're going to be the one to unite three kingdoms! Overthrow Garon! Become a living legend multiple times over! And most of all..." She pressed her bosom into him, trying to tempt the man under her. "You'll have enough children to prove you're more than caring and kind enough to lead them to glory."

"I think you got that out of order," Demon joked.

"My lord..." Scarlet growled and shook off his hands, placing one on her boob and the other on her butt. "Frankly, I don't give a damn. You caused this. Now you can deal with the consequences."

"Dear Gods... what are our children going to say if they find out about you... you're such a shameful woman..." Demon joked, seeing Scarlet was like this on her first time. "To deflower a warrior such as yourself and get resorted to this state... man I am that good..." Demon continued to joke.

"Allow me to paint you a picture," Scarlet growled. "I'm twenty three. I've had to suppress my sexual needs and desires since I hit puberty about twelve years ago solely due to the fact that I knew I'd be taken advantage of otherwise. You're on the receiving end of all of that sexual frustration and lust right now." The blonde woman nipped Demon's earlobe and gave him the best seductive look she could. "And I fully intend on letting it all out right her, right now."

Demon almost felt pity for the woman on top of him. At least he could get a bit of relief when Flora and Felicia came on to him. But her? She had no one for almost two years longer and in much more dire conditions. The prince sighed and gave her a feral grin. "Very well then..." Demon chuckled. "If that's what my favorite knight wants..." Demon started to massage her breast and kissed her deeply. "Then that's what she'll get."

"My lord..." Scarlet sighed contently. "I... don't think I've quite said this yet but... I love you..." The lust cleared for her mind for a second and she embraced her lover. "That's the whole reason I said what I did... why I'm doing this with you now... that's why. I can honestly say, without a doubt, that I love you unconditionally. I stand by what I said in my more... lustful state of mind. I'm your knight. No one else's."

"I... I'm not going to joke around, Scarlet," Demon smiled and flipped her around so he was on top again. "I'm not just honored... I'm ecstatic that, out of everyone in Nohr and our men, you chose me, despite my more... violent tendencies."

"As off putting as it can be, you do have this... aura around you," Scarlet confessed. "It makes me feel safe and warm, despite how dire our circumstances are. I'm not sure if it's the same for the others but..." She shuddered and gasped as Demon finally drove her to her climax. "It lets me know that, regardless of which mindset you use, you're you... and you'll always be there for us."

"And I always will be," Demon promised and held her close, reaching his release as well. "After all... I'm not just your lover... I'm your leader. And if there's anything I learned from both sides of the spectrum, a good leader is there for his people... romantically involved or otherwise." _**Corruption reduced...**_

"Gods!" Scarlet gasped, feeling her womb fill up with Demon's load. "I'm officially calling divine intervention if I don't end up with child after this."

"I did warn you about what you were getting into," Demon chuckled. "Maybe next time, you'll listen when this dragon says something."

"Well... A knight's duty is to subdue dragons," Scarlet teased. "Of course I was going to at least attempt to get under your skin."

"I think I ended up doing a much better job at that," Demon retorted and removed himself from her.

"True... after all, you ended up making this knight yours in the process," Scarlet sighed and cuddled up to the man beside her. "I never want this to end... how long do we have until we absolutely need to go back?"

"I'd say... about five hours," Demon estimated, drawing Scarlet closer to him. "Do you want to just soak for a bit or...?" The way Scarlet looked and him and grabbed his crotch gave him the answer he needed. He let out an exhausted sigh before grinning at Scarlet. "Figured you'd do something like that."

The two continued to make love and enjoy each other's company until Demon remembered he made a second promise that he still needed to follow up on. "Scarlet... I apologize, but I have another promise to keep that's best left for when we have time off," Demon told the blond woman.

"Damn it all..." Scarlet cursed and embraced the man tighter. "Can't it wait?"

"I was technically supposed to follow through with it last night..." Demon insisted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Fiiine," Scarlet groaned and got off the prince, limping a bit. She prayed to the gods that no one asked about it or the bite marks littering her shoulders and neck. "But we're going to continue this another time, right?"

"Why wouldn't we? You're part of the group now, remember?" Demon asked coyly, earning himself a playful punch from Scarlet.

"I'm holding you to that when we all eventually talk about... whatever this is," Scarlet smirked.

"What do you mean about that?" Demon asked.

"Simply put, you can't just string along a bunch of girls and expect them to keep respecting you forever," the crimson warrior sighed as she put her clothes and armor back on. "Eventually, they're going to want to discuss where they stand and how we're going to go about this. Otherwise, they're going to feel like nothing but playthings or trinkets, my lord. A king may be allowed mistresses, but you're not a king yet and you still want to treat us all equal, right? So it's only natural to want to talk about what we all mean to each other."

"Fine I'll marry you all then.," Demon growled. He wasn't going to let some snob tell him how to live his life in the public's eye.

"The way I see it, that can go one of three ways," Scarlet sighed. "The majority of them will be overjoyed, they'll all feel more like sex slaves than lovers or... and gods forbid this happens... but they could all come to resent you for being so callous."

"I'm just going with the latter above and hope it's the first one..." Demon complained seeing he was not a normal man... technically only Human in flesh.

"Damon..." Scarlet looked her lover in the eyes with a slightly saddened look. "If you love us... truly love us... then please, at least think about it. You may not think it's that important, but something like this could benefit all of us. More options open up for us, we all grow closer, we'll be able to voice concerns over what's happening in and outside of our relationship easier... do you at least understand what I'm getting at here?" She took his hands in hers and smiled at him. "It doesn't have to be today or even this week, especially since I've noticed a couple other ladies in camp giving you doe eyes... but again, please think about it."

"I will..." Demon promised her as he stood from the bath.

"Good," she sighed in relief and released him. "Now, which one of the girls am I going to switch with? It's a little obvious it's one of them, since you never really make promises to people you don't know too well."

"Read me like a book," Demon laughed before answering. "I promised to give Flora a massage yesterday since she worked so hard trying to get Max back."

"You really are a gentleman, aren't you?" Scarlet complemented.

"I am a Prince, trained in such ways and raised to be honorable."

"The way you treated me earlier suggests otherwise," Scarlet teased and made her way out with a swing to her hips. "I'll go tell Lili-"

 _ ***Whap!***_

"Bad knight!" Demon barked at Scarlet, and spanked her on the ass for questioning his Honor.

"Isn't it 'bad maid' for a month?" Scarlet joked, rubbing her now stinging behind. "Anyway, I'll have Lilith bring Flora here and send me back." The blond pulled Demon into a kiss before leaving. "I'll see you later, my lord." She made her way to Lilith's temple, humming a merry tune on her way over.

"Gods help me with these women," Demon sighed and watched his newest lover walk off. "Guess I should cook something for Lilith while I wait..." Grabbing some peaches from the grove and a sack of rice, Demon went to work making the small dragon some peach filled rice balls. "Hope these are coming out right," the dragon prince mumbled as he molded the rice. "I've only really seen these being made before..." A wicked idea struck him and he grabbed some rum from a shelf. "Maybe she'd appreciate them being marinated in rum." The thought of a tiny, drunken dragon tickled his more humorous side and he doused the rice balls in the alcoholic drink.

"Oh, are you making rice balls, master?" Flora asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a thank you present for Lilith before we leave," he explained and boxed the food for later.

"Thanks very kind of you and all... but why am I here if you've already finished?" The blue maid asked.

"If you recall, I promised you a massage last night," Demon stated and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"My lord... I'm still recovering from that," Flora protested, misunderstanding his intentions.

"No sex this time, I promise... well, unless you want to," Demon soothed. "Just a bit of time for you to relax and unwind for once."

"Well... if you insist," Flora surrendered and let Demon guide her to the bathhouse. "Um... Do you even know how to give a proper massage though? I'm pretty sure Garon never had you take lessons..."

"Ouch... Flora I'm wounded... That hurt like Hell..." Demon felt his pretend heart skipped a pretend beat.

"I'm just worried that you'll feel guilty if you do more harm than good is all," she elaborated.

"I'll have you know Camilla taught me..." Demon pouted crossing his arms against his chest and facing away from Flora.

"Then... I suppose I'll let you try..." Flora took off her uniform in unclasped her bra, laying down on the bed after. "I'm not supposed to be clothed, right?"

"Okay before I do anything conditions are to be made... and yes... One do not freeze me please... two... fair warning, unsightly noises from you may trigger something in me... Three... I want a massage later..."Demon complained about the third option seeing as he wanted one from Flora.

"That sounds fair," Flora agreed. "I can't really say that I won't get any urges myself, if the manuals I've read are to be believed. Apparently, a massage can stimulate a person if done properly... actually, it makes sense why Camilla would learn how to give them and teach you how to now."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Demon chuckled in agreement and stood by her. "Especially since she had me use her for a test dummy when I was learning..." He ran a hand along her back until he felt a noticeable tension. "Here we go..." The dragon prince pressed into Flora's back and started to unwind the muscle, earning a scream from her.

"Oh gods, that feels so good!" Flora choked out, writhing against the bed. "You weren't lying, you've obviously done this before!" Demon continued to work on her back in silence, trying to keep from breaking his promise. It was getting increasingly harder to do so, however, with Flora gasping and moaning as he untangled the mess that her back had become. The heat and steam from the bathhouse wasn't doing him any favors either.

"What in the hell have you been doing to get your back this bad?" Demon asked and brought his elbow down on the woman beneath him, forcing her to bite on the pillow to keep a shriek muffled.

"A lot of cleaning and combat training," she answered, trying to ignore the growing blush on her face. A resounding crack rang through the room, the scream of pain Flora let out quickly turned to one of pleasure. "Ooooh, that one was bothering me for a while."

 _ **All I did was press on her spine... I got that much of a reaction from her from that?!**_

Demon chewed on the inside of his mouth as he focused on finishing up on Flora's back, desperately trying to keep his urges in check. "Done!" He shouted, running a hand on her back one more time to make sure he got everything.

"… Damon?" Flora asked sweetly and turned to look at her lover, keeping her front on the bed.

"Yes love?" Demon asked Flora stretching his arms real quick as he looked in to her eyes.

"Would you mind... massaging me in other places?" Flora requested. "Like my arms, neck and such? Even my feet, if I'm not being too bold..."

… _ **.other places...**_

Demon quickly shook his head to clear those thoughts out and splashed his face in a cold water basin before answering. "Of course, Flora. After all, it is what I promised."

"Thank you." The woman spread her arms and legs slightly so Demon would be able to work on them easier. "I'm all yours now, master Damon."

Demon gulped and gripped her slender arm, working and loosening the muscles in them. He repeated the same mantra in his head for every second that passed.

 _ **I promised I wouldn't unless she wanted to, I promised I wouldn't unless she wanted to...**_

He finished her other arm and moved to her thighs, a sharp gasp escaping Flora's lips as Damon brushed against her most sensitive area. "Damon... you're going too high..." She told him, trying her hardest not to let out a moan.

"O-oh... so I am..." Demon observed distractedly. "I'm-I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, just... try to be a little more careful," Flora sighed and let Demon continue his work

 _ **Careful? She's letting out noises that are making me go crazy! How am I supposed to react to her noises?!**_

"Hey... Do you want to know why only the women in my village can use ice magic?" Flora asked, attempting to take his mind off his lust. "Well, Maximus is an exception since he's a dragon like you, but still..."

"What are you implying love?" Demon chuckled as he put pressure on her shoulders.

"We weren't always from Nohr... actually, we were originally from Hoshido," Flora explained. "At least, according to father."

"Huh, I always thought your village was from Nohr..." Demon found that to be interesting since the Frigid Oasis is a conquered province of Nohr.

"At one point, we were known as the Yuki-Onna," Flora told Demon, squirming at his touch. "We lived up in the mountains until our rivalry with the Onis turned into a full scale war. We ended up being routed and forced to flee to Nohr since only the women inherited our powers, whereas the Onis could be male or female and had almost double our numbers because of it. We lived in secret for generations until Garon found and conquered us."

"So what does that mean for Maximus since he can now use Ice?" Demon asked seeing as his powers were completely natural.

"I never said it couldn't be taught," Flora countered. "It's just far more effective to inherit our power than to learn to use it. It's kind of like... what's a good example... I suppose regular magic works. Leo was born a great mage, as opposed to Camilla who took to it later in life. While both have the capacity to use magic, Leo is simply better suited to it. The same principal applies to Jacob as well. But again, Maximus is a dragon like you, so I'm not too surprised he can use both powers."

Demon moved his hands on her lower back nearly touching her ass. "Sorry." He said not doing anything wrong, which set her off.

"Damon what do you—" Flora was cut off from what Demon did next.

 _ ***CRACK***_

Flora cried out, her face flushed with red as Demon pulled the crick and pulled tangled muscle out of her neck. "Missed a couple, sorry," Demon apologized with an impish grin.

"… You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Flora accused.

Demon moved his hands from the back of her neck, moving his two thumbs to the base of her spine.

 _ ***POP***_

"Kyah!" Flora yelped.

"Better?" Demon asked Flora as he felt her bones along her back.

"Yes," she panted. "I never realized Camilla taught your chiropracy as well."

Demon move his hands around her right arm, taking her shoulder blade popping it into place, switching to the left arm, repeating the process. "Any other places?" He asked Flora.

"Well..." Flora's blush turned into an inferno and she started to lose control of her powers. "I heard a rumor from some of the female troops that massaging breasts makes them bigger... I doubt it actually works but... consider it payment for this, if you want."

Demon's heart beat skipped a beat. "Uh... Flora you want me to massage your breasts?" Demon asked trying to concentrate.

"If you want..." She replied nervously. "Well, to be honest... as long as you don't stick anything in me... I'm fine with you doing just about anything after that performance..."

Demon was sweating as it was growing harder to control himself around Flora. "Well, if that's what you want, Flora," he said nervously before flipping her on her back, revealing the two pale, naked globes. While they were a good bit smaller than Camilla and Scarlet's, Flora's natural cold actually started to make the nubs crowning them stiffen as well. "Oh sweet heavens..."

"Well... don't just stare at them," Flora protested nervously. "Do as you wish."

Demon couldn't control himself as he hugged Flora tightly and kissed her. "As you wish," he whispered in her ear and started to knead her breasts. "You really are a naughty little maid, aren't you?"

"Yes, master Damon," Flora agreed, slightly lust addled. "But only for you." She saw Demon start to lower himself on her and pressed her hands on his chest. "Not this time, my love? There's other ways to give and receive pleasure than that, you know."

"And what did you have in mind?" Demon growled and squeezed her.

"Perhaps this time, I could do something different?" Flora suggested, sitting up to meet his gaze. "Perhaps this time, I could..." She bent forward and stared at Demon's cock, cogs turning in her head.

"What are you thinking of now-" A loud gasp stole his breath as Flora licked him. "I... uh.. Flora, you don't have to..." He tried telling her, as he had a lot of pent up stress and energy with in him.

"Maybe not... but I want to," she insisted, opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around his groin.

"Oh gods," Demon moaned. "Flora, you might be the better maid, but you're also the naughtier sister." Demon's eyes began to form a reptilian shape and his breath became hotter, almost like breathing out steam. "Gods, Flora, I want to take you so bad!" He growled out, feeling his buildup of stress began to release..

Flora continued to play with Demon's rod in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it and licking it as she sucked and bobbed her head up and down, almost gagging a few times. Hearing Demon say that only spurred her forward, increasing her pace and intensity in an attempt to force him to release before he could try anything different. 'Sorry, lord Damon,' Flora thought to herself. 'But I'm doing things like this to avoid just that.' She was so shocked at Demon's sudden explosion that she nearly choked, most of his baby batter shooting down her throat while the rest covered her face when she released him. "Oh gods!" Flora gasped with a noticeable bump in her stomach.

Demon moved away from her and punching a hole in the wall, growling while his left hand gripped where his heart was. Damon managed to take over as the exhaustion set in. "Flora..." The maid in question looked up at him, white dripping down her face. "Please... never do that again if it's going to hurt you." His breathing slowed down, becoming less loud and more of a silent inhale.

"Guh... I don't think I'll be eating dinner tonight," Flora groaned, looking a tad green. She dumped a bucket of warm water on top of herself, washing the most of the semen off her face and fringe of her hair. "That was way more than I was expecting..."

"Give me a moment..." Damon groaned out as he was still calming down. "Heh, I might actually end up eating your portion then... that took a lot out of me... Damn it..." He looked over at Flora, straightening his form. "Are you alright?" He offered a hand to her.

"I'm fine," she choked out, wincing at the bump in her stomach. "Just... need to catch my breath..." She took her lovers hand and let him pull her up, only to stumble. "Maybe we should clean up a bit..."

"Here..." Damon handed Flora a bottle of wine while he put on his clothes. "You relax, I'll clean." He offered his maid.

"I'd like that," Flora smiled and hobbled over to the tub, taking the cork out on her way over. She sipped on the bottle as Damon cleaned up their mess and washed whatever gunk remained in her hair. "Your fingers feel so nice," she sighed as her prince scrubbed her scalp and hair. "I think I could..." Damon heard a light breathing as Flora passed out, the comfort and tranquility taking her.

Damon chuckled and took her out of the tub, drying her on a table and dressing her back up. "You deserve the rest, my love," he muttered as he picked her up. After making sure he was dressed and had the food for Lilith on hand, he headed to the small dragon's temple with Flora in his arms. "Lilith, I'm ready to head back to the camp."

"Did you make me rice balls?" Lilith asked hopefully, catching the scent of the delecable snack.

"Peach filled, marinated in a bit of rum as well," Damon confirmed and set the box down in front of her. "Just be sure to send us back first please."

"Of course, Lord Damon!" Lilith cheered and opened up a portal to the Wolfskin settlement. "Good luck, and visit me again soon!"

"When I have the time," he promised and left the shrine, arriving at the entrance of the camp. "Alright, let's get you to bed," he whispered to the still sleeping Flora.

"Hey, little bro!" Hinoka called out from a bench. She had just finishing with grooming her mare and was putting the brushes and combs away. "She pass out from the heat?"

 _ **I swear this has to be a kink of theirs! What's next, Daddy or Father? …... ```Shut the fuck up mind```**_

"Uh... something like that," the prince answered, entering a fortress with Hinoka following him. "She got a bit too comfortable while I was massaging her."

"You give massages?" The red-haired princess asked skeptically.

Damon nodded, remembering the first time Camilla gave him a massage. His eyes changed as mischief started to form in his mind. "Yes... why you want one?" Demon asked Hinoka.

"I wouldn't mind one, back's been killing me with all the midair dodging I had to do on the way here," she replied, rolling her shoulder and wincing at the pop it let out. "I swear, if there's one person here I don't mind you getting rid of, it's that bitch Reina. Hell, I prefer that Nohrian girl over her!"

"Really?" Demon asked surprised. He placed Flora on a bed and quietly left the room before continuing his talk. "Wait... Reina's the one with the giant bird, right?"

"It's called a kinshi," Hinoka laughed. "Oh yeah, Azura wanted everyone to tell you something if we found you... oh yeah, it was to meet her by the lake near camp."

"Did she say what for?" The prince asked, leaving the fortress.

"Nope, just that it was important you did." Hinoka cracked her neck and shuddered. "I'm definitely holding you to that massage offer by the way."

Demon just cracked his fingers, looking at Hinoka. "You just name the time and place, and I'll fix your back," Demon told Hinoka, seeing as he could take any part of the day for her.

"How about next time we camp, the men are getting anxious and that thing with Azura seems important," she suggested.

Demon nodded in approval, knowing this was true. "Probably for the best..."

"Now go see Azura, we're having dinner in two hours and the wolfskins are giving us some supplies for the road after," Hinoka ordered. "A couple of the wolfskins from the party you encountered remembered your kindness and wanted to compensate you for it."

"Quick question though, if you don't mind me asking Noka..." Demon called Hinoka by her old nick name he used to call her long ago. "How bad is the situation in Hoshido?" Demon asked her seeing Takumi had supporters when he confronted him.

"… Takumi is gathering support faster than anticipated, mother's diviner estimated five months before a full assault," she reported.

"Why hasn't Ryoma put his antics down?" Demon asked seeing as Ryoma would not let this stand while under threat of annihilation from an invasion of Nohr.

"Takumi has us in a vice in terms of dealing with him right now," Hinoka explained. "He made up some bullshit lie about you possessing mother in the attack, so any attempt to persuade against him has been met with a mixed response, and attacking him would only support those claims. For now, we're just trying to limit his movements and keep his growing numbers from going up as fast."

"How many are buying in to his lies...?" Demon asked seeing Takumi shouldn't be gathering that much support.

"Mainly the furthermost settlements, ones where news would get to slower and are a bit more issolated."

"So we're talking about along the borders of Hoshido and their ports?" He asked seeing as long as he is away from the capital's defenses.

"Mainly the borders, the ports are relatively well informed and are primaraly merchants," Hinoka explained. "They won't try anything unless forced to or if the tide shifts."

"It seems like he's trying to surround the country in his support, move in on the ports and attain their support for financial assistance," he analyzed. "When I fought Takumi to find Felicia, he was commanding fanatic supporters... these were soldiers of Hoshido." Demon informed Hinoka, about his last encounter.

"Some of the more distrustful of Nohr and loyal to Takumi," she supplied. "The ports only lost a few guardsmen though, outside of that they've remained untouched."

"…... We have to wrap up this campaign in Nohr as quick as possible, every day we spend here in Nohr, Takumi will get closer to his goal." Demon worried for what would be left in his final campaign against Valla.

"Then off you get to Azura," Hinoka laughed and shoved him towards the forest. "We'll eat up, sleep early and head out at first light."

"Fine, fine I'm going," Demon sighed and walked towards the lake. It took a few moments before he found Azura. She was humming on the shore of the lake, letting the water lap at her feet.

"Oh, Damon," she smiled as the prince approached. "I hope you enjoyed your time in the bath house... but I didn't call you here for a social call." She waltzed over to Demon and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I called you here to help you control your dragon in your more human mindset. That incident with Felicia, during your first controlled change... that can't happen again. So, first thing's first, I need you as... what should I call your two mindsets? I know you think of yourself as one person, but-"

"Just call me what you usually do Azura, there is only one me..." Demon stated while thinking about other topics such as how he was going to effectively get size of a force needed to fight Valla when time was against him.

"Very well, I need calm Damon now instead of Demon Damon," she compromised. "And please don't lie and say he's already out, I can see it in your eyes, remember?"

Demon made an inner growl, seeing as he was not seen as the real him. "I'm going to just assume that you still think that I have a matured mindset and am still Damon." He stated seeing as Azura saw something within him.

"Hmm... how about diplomatic and ruthless Damon then?" She suggested.

"Anyways... Yes, I need more control over my Dragon abilities, I don't want to lose control of my power, and if my dragon ability is too dangerous, I need to find away to rip it out of me... if that is even possible." Demon said, though hurt him inside for giving up great power.

"I only ask for one over the other because there's a noticeable difference depending on the mindset," she explained. "Diplomatic you completely loses control to his instincts while the ruthless you has more of a reign on the dragon. I actually had a thought last night that maybe the difference isn't a more mature mind as you put it, but rather the dragon trying to manifest itself in human form as well. Simply a theory, but I think it has merit."

Demon sighed heavily and his eyes changed back. "Fine," Damon huffed in exasperation. "Now what?"

"Transform into a dragon," Azura ordered and stepped back from him, "and try the first method; try to focus on something only a human could perceive. For example, a feral dragon can't differentiate voices. So try to focus on my voice, and if you feel like you're about to lose yourself, I want you to change back."

"I'll try..." Damon shifted into his dragon form and stared at Azura as she started to hum again. While the urges that the Dragon gave him tried to wrench control away after a few moments, Azura's voice bought him enough time to change back. "Ok, ow..." Damon groaned as a headache set in.

"About as long as last time, but you managed to change back before you lost control," Azura observed with a smile. "It's not much, but it's a start. Now, try to fight back while you listen to me." The two worked on Damon's control for an hour and a half, the man managing to last over seven minutes in dragon form by the end, but not without a splitting headache. "That's enough for now." Azura took a sip from her canteen and offered it to Damon. "Next time, we'll focus on combat with both sides and bolstering the control ruthless you has. But right now, we need to leave or we'll be late for dinner."

"Was there a point to focusing on one alleged side of me?" Damon asked after gulping down the water.

"Should the two fuse, I'm hoping the experiences from both combine as well," she explained. "That way you give higher control, while the ruthless side gives higher combat prowess. I set this up like I did to accommodate the peculiarities and strengths you both have and maximize the effect."

"Huh... I'll give you credit, that is a good idea," Damon praised and handed the canteen back to her. "But that's assuming we fuse in the first place."

"Why do you think you're doing combat next time?" Azura asked. "Although, I am curious as to why you have less control. Maximus seemed to handle it fine, and I heard stories in my homeland about a race that could transform into dragons as well. Maybe it's because you were sheltered and suffered emotional trauma... I'm not sure though, I'm not a psychiatrist nor an expert on this."

 _ **I̩ wīͮ͝l̼l̓͝ ̽ ̦̲n̲͑ot̠̽̿ ͎be̶͕ ̤ͦ̋d͍ͣ̒e̟҉n̸̞͢ie̡̾͡d!**_

Damon shook the thought from his head and stood up. "Maybe so, I did have a rough time after the clash," he agreed. "Now then, let's head back to camp. I hope they have some meat left."

Azura giggled and followed her leader back, hoping there would be a dessert or two afterwards. "I'm sure there will be," she assured. "The wolfskins don't seem too big on vegetables." Damon laughed at her statement.

"There you are!" Keaton shouted and grabbed the two by their hands. "Dinner's just starting, all of our cooks were working overtime to make this as delicious as possible."

Damon felt two hands go around his chest when he entered the dining hall, then followed by strands of violet hair. "Hello my sweet prince..."

"Hello, my lovely Camilla," he smiled and turned around, catching her lips in a kiss. "You ready to eat?"

"Oh, the meat here looks good enough but..." Her hands drifted towards Damon's crotch, "it's not as good as yours, my love."

"Go shag somewhere else, we're trying to eat!" One of Damon's soldiers shouted.

"What was that?" Camilla asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, glaring at the poor soul. "I don't think I quite caught that. Did you just imply I would let my sweet Damon be seen nude in front of all of you people?"

"Easy, Camilla," Damon whispered and stroked her back. "We'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want after dinner. Besides, who cares what they say?" He tilted her face so their eyes were locked. "They're just jealous that one of the most gorgeous women in the room has eyes only for me." Camilla shuddered and gave Damon a seductive smile.

"You're right, my adorable prince," she sighed and released herself from him. "I got a surprise for you my prince... I'll tell you later..." She kissed Damon on the lips before returning to her seat.

Dinner had gone without any problems. Horace put up a stink that he had to hunt without his beaststone and the female officers all cast glances and glares between Damon and themselves respectively, but it was a delicious meal all around. "What was it you wanted to discuss, Camilla?" Damon asked as he closed the door to his room.

"Daddy..." She whispered quietly to Damon.

 _ **Nope, nope, nope, that's where I draw the fetish line!**_

"You're going to be a daddy..." She said while Damon was trying to recuperate from thinking it was a fetish.

"I'm... going to be a father again?" He asked hopefully. "You're absolutely sure about this, Camilla?"

"I've talked to a shaman, they found that I had a small dragon soul forming..." Camilla informed Damon about the news she got.

"I... I can't believe it..." He scooped Camilla into a hug and spun her around. "I'm going to be a father again! Hahaha! Camilla, I don't think I could be happier!" He sat her on his bed and took a seat next to her. "Did they tell you how far along you were? Well of course it's only a week or so at best, but-"

"Calm down, my love," Camilla laughed, embracing Damon. "They said that it was a feminine soul too... you know what that means?"

"I'm going to have a daughter?" He guessed, grinning like a jester.

"That's exactly right, my love," the lavender haired woman praised and held her love tighter against her. "Don't worry, I fully intend on heading to the deep realms once I start showing more obvious signs, but..." She kissed Damon deeply and held his hands in her own. "Until then, I'll do all I can to support you in our campaign."

"Camilla..." Damon couldn't help but start crying tears of joy. "You don't know how much this means to me... to have a second chance at being a father... thank you."

"Don't forget, I didn't get pregnant on my own," Camilla joked. "Do you think we could sleep together until I need to leave, though? After all, I won't be seeing you for months on my end once I head for the deep realms."

"Of course, Camilla," Damon agreed, removing both his armor and hers before drawing the two of them under the blankets.

"When do you think I should tell the others?" Camilla asked, cuddling into her lover.

"Hm... when we next make camp sounds good," Damon suggested.

"Then it's decided," Camilla confirmed and kissed her prince one last time. "Good night, my sweet prince." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Damon.

"Good night, my love." He punctuated his sentence with a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes, holding the mother of his unborn child close to him.

Commander: Damon

Officers: Camilla, Felicia, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet, Azura, Elise, Lilith, Peri, Arina, Maximus, Kaze, Keaton

Troops: 615/ Wolfskins: 70/ Total: 685

Corruption: Low

 _Well, I just took two steps further from my comfort zone today. But, I'm getting used to it, to a degree. Still not sure if I'm any good... anyway, Damon's had a hell of a day! He got laid twice, recruited a new officer (and potential lover), started to train his dragon side and has learned Kana has officially been conceived! Also might've impregnated Scarlet with that performance. Anyway, the corruption system is a new thing that we introduced to show how dark or evil Damon becomes, as opposed to becoming more like Demon who's simply ruthless. We put in those two bits to give you an idea of how it works, but from now on it won't really rear its head unless there's a decision for you to make. So, from now on, think before you choose! Also, tell us how we're doing and if there's anything we could improve upon, it always helps._

 _-Sincerely, LyokoDragon15-_

 _-PS, I try to be impartial in the review responses while promoting people to think a bit harder and give their input. Hope I'm not coming off as rude in that regard.-_

 _ **We hope you enjoyed the Chapter, but you know what that means right? Choice time! And because I am heavily into the drama part, it's time to be an asshole! And not offer two choices but THREE!**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 **Liberate another village in Nohr (Supplies will be increased for the Liberators- Unknown losses will occur.) - More support and trust in Damon, riots in other villages more likely**

 **Liberate a Fort in Nohr (Temporary supplies and draws Garon's attention more, but gains a stronghold and training area for recruits) - This will gain the Liberators an opening to make way for Cheve.**

 **Resupply in Frigid Oasis (Minor corruption up, Garon has time to organize an ambush or higher defense for forts and villages) - Resupply for a couple weeks and gather a few more troops**


	11. Establishing a Capital

_**Just a heads up, I'm going to not put down opinions on your votes unless absolutely necessary. That way I stay impartial in that regard. So he says while participating in the votes himself. - LyokoDragon15**_

 _ **To InfinityEdge:**_ Sorry bud, the people have spoken. **\- LyokoDragon15**

 _ **To Sugouxxx:**_ Um... am I missing a key weapon from the game? I never heard of the finger weapon class... kidding! XD Don't worry, I think I know what you meant, and it's not happening for a while. **\- LyokoDragon15**

 _ **To Gerson:**_ While listing off the choices in an order is helpful, we're going to have a separate vote for each destination or decision. So, while appreciated, you only really needed to say the first part. **\- LyokoDragon15**

 _ **To Temporal King:**_ Yeah... going to have to remedy that when they see each other again. Sorry about that. Definitely using the idea for Kana's birth being the first merge between Demon and Damon, it's a great one and really touching in my opinion. And, while I'd like to say my piece about your choice, I already said I wasn't going to. Instead, I'll just say you put as much thought and effort into it as usual. Thanks again for the review! **\- LyokoDragon15**

 _ **To Siege Master:**_ Thanks for the input! We're trying really hard and hope to keep your interest! **\- LyokoDragon15**

 _ **To Demonic Succubus:**_ Yeah, Da/emon turning evil is a big problem in a lot of ways, not all of which are made clear quite yet. All I will say is that it will effectively be a 'Bad End'. **\- LyokoDragon15**

 _ **To Darth Raven:**_ Huh... glad to know a lot of you are getting the picture when it comes to thinking out the pros and cons to a choice. Regardless, I think you're getting it quite well that this is kinda like playing an RPG blind, even if those weren't your exact words it's how I'm rationalizing it. **\- LyokoDragon15**

 _ **To UlitmateSans:**_ Yes I know, Kana's adorable. Can't wait to write her as a baby and amplify that. Not quite sure when we're doing Sakura and Oboro, but it'll be around the time where Takumi is nearing his peak. Maybe before then, again not too sure. - **LyokoDragon15**

 _ **To Godly345:**_ Thanks again for being the tiebreaker! And the thing with the cockblocking is kinda a shtick that's going to go down in flames as more of the currently female centric officers get in on it. But hey, at least he knows not to impregnate every time, as seen with Flora. But then again, instincts... Anyway, I wouldn't expect Xander any time soon, but it's definitely a thing. As for Lilith... well, we'll get to the problem with that in due time. Until then, hope you're enjoying it so far! **\- LyokoDragon15**

* * *

Late at night in the Hoshidan capital, Ryoma stood on one of the high balconies of the royal palace looking out in the expansive city of the capital, taking a moment for himself to forget about the war. Though it was quiet and his mind was somewhat at ease, his thoughts were brought back to Hinoka, who decided to abandon her duty and go searching for Damon again. "Damn it, Hinoka," Ryoma cursed under his breath. "Is finding Damon again really so important to you that you'd abandon us when we needed you most?"

"Hello, my lord," Kagero dropped behind Ryoma and bowed. "I've finished my reconnaissance mission."

"And?" The red clad samurai asked expectantly.

"It's as we feared," the kunoichi sighed heavily. "Takumi is spinning this to make it look like Hinoka was fed up with the queen. Fortunately, she was well known enough for most of the poplulace to know that isn't the case, but he has drawn a few more recruits because of it. Mainly those who are jealous of Damon for the lengths Hinoka is going through to see him again, but still."

"That number will grow quickly as doubt in us grows and fades in Takumi," Ryoma sighed defeatedly. "And with one of our most trusted and powerful gone, his arguments are actually being taken seriously. If we can't stop him on his crusade against us, there won't be enough of us left to deal with Nohr."

"About that..." A deeper voice sighed. Both Ryoma and Kagero's gazes flung over to the side railing where Saizo was climbing up. "I just got back from my own recon mission. Xander and the Nohrian party just fell back to the capital."

"What?!" The prince questioned incredulously.

"Apparently, your brother talked Xander down enough to make him turn back to gather a stronger force," the red haired ninja explained. "He bought us three months, tops. Probably more if he causes enough mayhem on the Nohrain front."

"If he does," Ryoma reminded him. "Keeping his head down could let them stick with the three months, but we still have to deal with Takumi in that time. Him getting here faster may help us, but he'd also have less to offer. My bet's on him taking a few key positions and exploiting what he knows of Nohrian warfare and units to take on Garon."

Saizo's reddish brown eye looked up above Ryoma as he saw something move in the shadows. "Move!" He shouted and pushed the prince away, blocking a heavy sword blow.

Four black, metalic armored knights dropped to the ground carrying two handed swords and charged at Ryoma. The back of their Bassinet knight helmets had a black horse hair tied in a tail fashion. "Invaders?" Kagero questioned and took out her needle. "Are they from Nohr?"

 _ **"For the one true King!"**_ The knight with red strands of hair on the back of his helmet yelled out charging at Ryoma.

"I'd take that as no," Saizo growled and backed off before throwing his steel shuriken at one, the explosive tag causing damage to the other three.

"I doubt they're from Takumi either," Ryoma added and drew his Raijinto. "They're too well armed and coordinated for new soldiers."

These knights knew how to move in their armor quite effectively for being seemingly heavy, moving their large swords to crack and splinter the ground when the swords would hit the wooden balcony. Ryoma dodged what would have been a devastating blow and stuck twice, felling the first invader in a fan or gore.

Another knight brought his metallic boot to Ryoma's chest, kicking him back while the remaining knights got in to a wedge like formation to prepare their charge right in to their target's defense. Their mistake was letting their guard down long enough for Kagero to send her needles into their shoulder joints, halting their attack. The knights fell back recovering from Kagero's attack, using their swords and spears as supports for keeping themselves up. The poison in their system's burned, bringing them closer to death's door. "Now!" Ryoma shouted and rushed towards them with Saizo alongside him. The two felled two more knights, leaving one remaining. "You'd best surrender," Ryoma suggested, putting his katana to the survivor's neck.

Though without warning the downed knights immediately fell apart and turned to a shiny black dust, making sure no one could find out about who sent them. "What?!" Kagero shouted surprised. "He just... who would do such a thing?"

The distraction was all the knight needed to smack Ryoma's sword away and break for the railing for an escape. However, he was stopped by an etherial rat plunging into his back, turning into thick ropes that restrained him. "Perhaps we'll find out when we interrogate him," Orochi speculated, pocketing her scroll.

"Thank you, Orochi," Ryoma sighed. "I should not have let my guard down."

"That's fine, but I only came here because I bring rather dark news," the diviner sighed. "My reading has changed. Without Hinoka to help bolster support in us and route Takumi's attempts, that five months we had to prepare turned to four."

"Damn it," Ryoma cursed and picked up the new prisoner. "Maybe getting a bit of information out of our new... guest will give us a bigger time frame."

Saizo was investigating the ashes and saw an unknown symbol among it. "Lord Ryoma..." He called to the Hoshidan prince.

Ryoma sighed and handed the struggling body to Kagero. "Imprison him and ensure he's treated for his wounds," he ordered. After the kunoichi nodded and rushed off, Ryoma made his way to his other retainer. "Yes, Saizo?"

In the ashes was a black insignia with a faded red star that he handed to the Prince. "Have you seen, anyone with this before?" He asked his prince.

"I can't say I have," the samurai mused, looking it over for anything else. "Perhaps this has something to do with Takumi's recent behavior.

 _ **'"HAHAHA! You're all doomed, there is no escape!"**_ The captured knight yelled at the group as he struggled against Kagero.

"Oh, hush you zealot!" Kagero snapped and bashed the blunt end of her spare sting shuriken into his head, knocking him out.

"I'm not sure he was referring to Takumi or someone else," Saizo stated. "Either way, we'd best increase the security around the castle, who knows what would have happened if that was Sakura or Queen Mikoto."

"That begs the question... why weren't they attacked?" Ryoma questioned. "Sakura doesn't know how to fight, and Subaki in next to useless without his steed. And mother doesn't have Orochi with her at the moment and those men would have wiped the floor with the detail she has otherwise."

"Perhaps because you're the king pin in our army?" Saizo suggested. "If you go down, we're out our leader in this war and our ace in the hole. Raijinto can only be wielded by you, my lord. Well, maybe Hinoka if she absolutely had to, but she isn't here is she? Maybe this wasn't an attempt to prove Takumi right... maybe someone wanted to cripple Hoshido further and killing Mikoto would disprove most of Takumi's statements."

"You make a good point as usual, Saizo," the prince sighed and headed inside. "Hell, they probably would have at least taken me out of the fights to come if you hadn't been there. And that's just the best case scenario..."

"Big brother!" Sakura shouted, running over to Ryoma with her staff ready. "Are you alright? You weren't hurt too bad, were you?"

"Relax, Sakura," the samurai ordered and started to comfort his younger sister. "We're all fine. Saizo blocked the only really threatening attack for me, and my retainers are easily the nimblest in the castle. However, I'd like you to examine the prisoner Orochi caught for us. He took a beating in our attack and... well, it's easier to interrogate someone when you can threaten them, despite how underhanded it is."

"I understand, brother," Sakura bowed and headed for the prison cells.

"Kagero, make sure Sakura isn't hurt at all," Ryoma ordered. "I'm heading to bed, feel free to do so as well when Sakura is under the watch of her retainers again."

"As you wish," the kunoichi replied and followed the younger princess.

"Perhaps I should follow her instead?" Saizo suggested. "I am the stronger of us."

"True, but Kagero is faster," Ryoma argued. "She'd catch a blow faster than you would."

"Fair enough," the red haired ninja sighed and turned his back to Ryoma. "I'll take first watch over you then. Good night, lord Ryoma." The ninja quickly disappeared after that.

"Good night, Saizo," the samurai echoed, removing his armor and getting under his reinforced covers. "I just pray we all make it out of this alive..."

(Line break)

Damon's eyes slowly opened to see the visage of beauty that was Camilla next to him. Memories of last night flooded him and he couldn't help but kiss the woman next him. "Good morning, Camilla," he whispered and embraced her. "Mother of our child... one of the most beautiful women in Nohr..."

"Oh, Damon," Camilla giggled and kissed her lover back. "So long as we're playing that game... you're easily the most handsome in all of Nohr and Hoshido and father to what is sure to be our adorable and powerful baby girl."

Damon chuckled, hugging Camilla. "You think she's going to look like you?" Damon asked seeing as their child could take the traits of her mother more than him.

"Hmm... I see her having my hair and your eyes when she's born," the lavender haired princess predicted. "After that... she'd probably get some of my figure, but still have your stature." Damon's eyes shifted as a rather upsetting thought went through his mind.

"I'm not going to be able to protect her from her suitors..." Demon complained, worried about his future daughter.

"Relax, my love... she'll definitely be stong enough to fend for herself," Camilla joked. "Although, I can see her wanting to be doted on and protected by us from time to time... after all, that's how you were growing up. I remember how you'd always come to my room when you had a nightmare." Camilla sighed at the memories. "You were so cute."

"Yeah then when I got my room, I think when I was... five, you started to stay there with me every night before heading back to your room," Damon said to Camilla, remembering the Northern Fortress.

"Of course I did," the princess giggled and brought her prince closer to her. "It's a big sister's duty to ensure her little brother is tucked in at night... even if you weren't really my younger sibling by blood, I still liked to dote on you like I would with Elise and Leo... even Xander, when I could get away with it."

"But I was always your favorite," Demon stated cockily.

"I think the child growing in my womb can attest to that," Camilla agreed with a smirk on her face. She stared at Demon for a moment before a pout formed on her lips. "The only problem with that is that I can't fully show you how much I love you until our child is born."

"Well..." Demon cupped her face and kissed his lover again. "It's not like we have to do it that way..."

"Oh, my sweet prince," the lavender haired princess giggled and drew Demon closer, pressing her breasts into his chest. "You're incorrigible, you know that?" A knock on the door interrupted the two.

"Big brother, big sister, are you awake yet?" Elise's muffled voice asked from the other side. "It's about time for breakfast! Then the soldiers and officers wanted to discuss where to go next!"

Demon sighed, removed his arms from Camilla, got up and answered the door. "We'll be out in a moment, Elise," he said with a debonair smile. Elise's slightly pale face turn into an inferno and she immediately looked at her shoes.

"Al-alright, big brother!" She blurted out before running for the dining hall.

"… I'm not the only one who thinks Elise has a crush on me, right?" Demon asked Camilla, who was getting dressed in her armor. "I mean, I don't want to seem like a jerk or overconfident but... it's obvious, isn't it?"

"Damon, darling, It's about as obvious as you are powerful," she stated, finishing with her armor. "Tell me, despite her shyness about matters like that, has she tried anything with you yet?"

"Well... before we resurfaced, Elise and I kissed in the... bath..." Realization hit Damon like a bus. "Well no damn wonder she was blushing from that! I thought it was the heat or something when that happened, but now? It's kind of obvious to me she meant that in a more intimate way than a sibling kiss."

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Camilla sighed and hugged Demon from behind, resting her head on his for a moment. "Now, get dressed stud. We both need to eat."

"Yes Mam..." Demon sighed seeing as he was having a very confusing morning, painful as it may be to see that his mission had little room for breaks and relaxation, he had to always be on the move.

The two arrived in the dining hall decked out in their armor and took their food, Camilla taking a little bit more than usual. "I'm just glad I didn't get morning sickness today," the seductive princess confessed quietly. "Would've caused quite a stir if we announced the baby right before moving out again."

"Elise probably would have wanted to throw you a party," Demon half joked. Knowing Elise, that was actually a very real possibility.

"By the way... I've noticed that Scarlet woman giving you rather flirtatious looks," Camilla observed. "Care to explain?"

"Oh y-yeah... she was?... I mean yes I'll explain... later though." Demon said seeing as a few officers were approaching them.

"We already gathered some of the votes," Selena huffed and dropped a few papers on the table, refusing to meet Demon's gaze. "And we already voted ourselves. Honestly, lady Camilla is the only one who hasn't voted yet."

"Thank you, Selena," Demon smiled at her. "This really helps a lot."

"I told you he'd appreciate it," Beruka deadpanned to Selena.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Selena denied and walked away, trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks.

"… You know, I'm more than willing to let you have some fun with Damon every now and again!" Camilla teased her retainer.

Demon spat out his wine that he snuck in his canteen while Selena fell over on her face. Beruka stopped, a little hurt that Camilla wouldn't even mention her. "T-this wasn't even my idea!" Selena huffed. "Beruka's the one who roped me in to this!"

"Oh?" The princess's gaze fell to her other retainer, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Then by all means, the offer extends to you as well, Beruka. Although, I won't lie. I didn't think you or Selena were naughty enough to take interest in your Lady's lover."

Beruka's face was flushed with red as her cheeks slowly reddened hearing that from Lady Camilla. Selena's face immediately turned a shade of crimson that Scarlet would have wanted on her armor and looked like she was about to pass out.

 _ **She's enjoying this... how do I know that? Oh right... I'm in a relationship with her and have literally known her for almost my whole life.**_

"We-we-we're going to eat now!" Selena excused herself and Beruka after recovering her senses. The mercenary grabbed Beruka's hand and bolted, the assassin too shocked and embarrassed to put up resistance.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Demon asked Camilla, seeing she likes pushing people's buttons and pulling the strings of fate.

"I was only letting them know I was alright with them spending time with you," she proclaimed innocently. "After all, they work so hard... surely you'd be able to relive some of their... frustration, no?"

"… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you get off on this," Demon jabbed.

"Who says I don't?" Camilla countered with a smirk ever-present on her face.

Demon shivered hearing that; even with his hardened spirit and will, he still felt odd when she said that. "I... don't have an argument for that..." He huffed out.

"Good boy," Camilla cooed and patted Demon on his head before returning to her meal.

Demon looked over the votes as he ate, writing something down on a sheet of paper every so often. "So... some troops suggested we liberate a village, some wanted a fort and others wanted to head back to Frigid Oasis to resupply," he told Camilla. She daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin before looking at Demon's notes. "Personally, I just crossed resupplying out since none of the officers wanted that and it'd be a bit selfish to ask for supplies from them again so soon, but..."

Maximus approached his father, sitting right by him on his right while Camilla was already at his left. "Father... Aunt Camilla." Maximus greeted the two, while he began to eat his breakfast.

"Hello, son," Demon replied before going off on his tirade again. "Anyway, it'd be nice to have a few more troops and supplies before we put ourselves at the mercy of Lady Luck."

"If you ask me, she has more of a thing for you than mother if Aunt Felicia's stories are true," Maximus quipped. "Oh, and check this out!" He reached under the neck of his armor and pulled out a light blue stone as well as a red one. "Azura gave me these today! Said they're different elemental dragonstones, fire and ice to be specific. That way I don't have to leave the type of breath I use up to chance."

"Huh..." Demon examined the two stones around his son's neck, an idea forming in his mind.

"Don't think about it dad, Azura said that they only work if breath is an option," Maximus told him. "You're pure fire... well, Azura said she could sense some water in you too but couldn't find a stone for that yet. Hopefully we'll find one near the ocean or a lake."

"Damn," Demon cursed and took his own stone out. "Why's mine green then?"

"She said it was a basic dragonstone, it only focuses on the primary breath instead of if being to chance, his son explained. "Apparently I need these since I'm a perfect half and half. Actually, Azura said there was a high chance of that being a common thing between your kids. She's been in the Dragon Realm for hours looking for some other elements, just in case."

"In case you're wondering, that's about three or four days in there," the woman in question told them as she sat across from Demon with visible bags under her eyes.

"Can't I have one in Red?" Demon complained to Azura, as it would offset his armor's color scheme.

"I could give you a fire one, but I'd rather wait until we find a water for you as well," she sighed tiredly. "Especially since it's likely going to be a default first half to your children's."

"Fine, I guess that's good for now." Demon sighed slamming his gauntlets on the table. Without warning his gauntlets caught on fire. "Shit!" Demon shouted, waving his hands trying to put out the flames. A few quick waves of Azura's hands had enough water in the air to put them out with Demon's mad flailing. "What the Hell was that?!" Demon snapped, not knowing how the gauntlets engulfed in flames.

"Likely some of the... draconic power manifesting itself," Azura yawned. "It's likely a byproduct of your training... so sleepy..." A quick shake from Maximus woke her up enough to continue. "It will calm down and become yours to use like Maximus as we continue... the oni tribe in Hoshido might also be able to help a bit too... you did spare their princess after all."

Demon was trying to think who she was talking about, then he remembered the woman who he let go, on his birthday. "You mean that red and white haired woman?" The prince asked.

"Technically the chieftain's daughter, but it counts enough..." Azura's head made contact with the table, shocking her awake with a yelp.

"Too bad we're in Nohr right now," Maximus sighed, lighting his hands on fire and putting them out just as fast. "Learning how to control this better would go a long way for my combat endurance."

"Why would she help me though?" Demon asked. "Yeah, I spared her. But that doesn't mean she's going to give me the time of day to control this."

"Actually, she's bound by honor and pride to at least try to," Maximus informed him, drawing surprised looks from around the table. "What? You thought I learned to do this on my own? I had plenty of time to read and the Deep Realm I was in had some books on the onis and how they fought. It even went into their culture a bit."

"So... why would she hate me?" Demon asked. "From what I understand they're warriors."

"It was kind of set up while she was a prisoner," Camilla remembered. "Perhaps she saw it as an insult."

"Well... there is another reason," Maximus sighed. "If a noble defeats a high ranking oni, it's basically taking them as their own. There's a process to this that makes it so that it's more of a test to see if one is worthy of being the spouse of the oni in question, so such events like that is the mental equivalent to a forced marriage. So by that logic, it makes sense that she'd hate your guts."

"Oh?" Azura asked with half lidded eyes. "Then what would it mean to release her after like Damon did?"

"… Dad, you poor fool," the spell sword said with a pitying tone.

"What? Wouldn't that be like canceling the ceremony?" Demon asked.

"Actually, that pretty much was saying 'you're not good enough for me,'" his son explained. "So not only did you defeat her and made her your wife, you straight up said she wasn't even worth your time."

Demon spat out his wine again, all over the floor. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

"Well it makes much more sense why she'd hate you," Camilla giggled. "Although, it's rather fortunate she isn't." A frightening smile grew on her face. "I might have had to take some rather... drastic measures otherwise."

 _ **That's right Camilla warned them after I spared her and Kaze...**_

"So... when did such a tradition start?" Azura asked.

"Mainly as a way of creating stronger warriors as a whole," Maximus explained. "The theory is that two strong warriors will give birth to an even stronger one. Kind of how like... I need a good example here and I can't think of one, damnit!"

"Perhaps yourself?" Camilla suggested. "You're not as strong as Damon yet, but you seem to have his strength and endurance as well your mother's magical aptitude and speed."

"I have magic too!" Demon shot back seeing as he had the ability to conjure and protect himself from flames, as well as teleport people from one place to another.

"Damon, my sweet prince, let's be honest," the lavender haired woman chided with a smile on her face. "Felicia and Flora are much better with combat magic than you are. Your recent... slip is proof enough of that."

"What about magic?" Felicia asked as she passed the group.

"Damon's a little jealous of you and your sister's magic," Camilla teased her lover.

"Magic just comes to us easier," Felicia comforted her prince. "You're good, but it's like comparing a novice dark mage who was a warrior to someone like Leo. We've had more practice and have a higher aptitude for magic. What brought this on anyway?"

"They were discussing traits I inherited," Maximus answered, finishing off his food after. "They were saying I got mom's magic affinity."

"Oh, Flora? Sure, she's strong, but contrary to popular belief, I'm better at magic than her," Felicia stated, getting a shocked look from Azura and Maximus. "Well, it's more like combat in general. I'm not as good a maid as Flora..."

"Flora, say that again and I swear I'll-"

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Selena shrieked, interrupting Demon and drawing attention to her and Scarlet. The same respected warrior who was currently dressed in what looked like a skimpier version of Flora and Felicia's maid uniform. In reality, she nicked one of theirs for a moment.

"The repercussion of a bet," the blonde stated calmly with a smirk on her face. "I'm dressed like this in camp for a month. Thankfully, my master was merciful enough to let me wear armor in battle."

Demon badly suppressed his snickers for a minute before breaking down and falling off his chair, laughing like a hyena. "Oh gods!" He shouted between his laughter. "I didn't think you'd go for the slutty version! This is freaking rich!"

"You... you had her dress like this?" Camilla asked confusedly. "What kind of bet did you two make?"

Demon kept cackling like a hyena, nearly breathless from the results of the bet. He slammed his hands on the ground, trying to resist the urge to roll around. After taking a moment to calm down slightly, he got up and faced Camilla, still trying to suppress his laughter. "Ok... you know that spar I had with her by the lake?" He asked, getting a few nods from around the table. "Well, the condition for her winning was I had to spend a bit of time with her in the Dragon Realm bath house, while mine was... this. But, in my defense..." He bursted out laughing for a few seconds before managing to compose himself again. "I did _not_ expect her to wear what she is now."

"That makes me wonder..." Camilla stated, a mask of concealed rage covering her face. "Just... what is the relationship between you two, really?"

 _ **```fuck```**_

"Oh, I just wore one a few sizes too small for shits and giggles," Scarlet told the princess with a serious expression on her face. "I'm going to change into something more appropriate before we move out... well, I'll need to make some adjustments to my uniforms first..." The twins glared at the globes of meat on Scarlet's chest in envy, both questioning what the hell they fed girls in Cheve to fill out their maid uniform that much.

"Alright, votes are counted," Maximus sighed, still snickering every now and again. "Looks like we're hitting a village first."

"Shouldn't be too hard for us, especially with the wolfskins backing us," Scarlet stated, now in a better fitting uniform. "Hell, we might even be able to win this one without a fight thanks to them."

"How do you figure?" Elise asked curiously.

"Wolfskins are easily the most feared faction in Nohr next to father," Demon explained while looking over the map for a worthy mark. "The sight of them in an army is enough to make a few green soldiers surrender, if the report Kaze gave me of the troops behavior is true."

"Which is why I think we should attack a fort first," Selena grumbled. "These guys could use the training."

"We'd be painting a target on our backs we can't afford to have though," Beruka argued. "Garon coming down on us in our current state is not an ideal situation. Hell, that'd probably be it for us right there."

"Enough squabbling you two, we already made our choice," Camilla tutted her retainers. "After all, either way we get more troops and supplies. Although, I am worried this will give people a reason to fight back against King Garon..."

"I know what you mean," Maximus agreed. "Cheve is too far for a revolution outside of their resistance. But these people... they're in Garon's playing field and know the land. They take up arms, this war gets a lot bloodier."

"We shouldn't have to worry about that for a while though, right?" Felicia asked. "No matter how strong we look, they're not going to take up arms the moment we liberate one area."

"Maybe not, but all that positive thinking piles up and they might try something," Flora countered.

"All it takes is a spark..." Demon breathed out, adjusting his new helmet and placing it on his head.

"It's a rather wet powder keg though, milord," Kaze added. "Taking a village will definitely give them courage, but I don't think they'll start seriously considering fighting back without your banner without causing a heavy blow to Garon, or a lot of small ones."

"I think what Kaze is trying to say is that he doesn't think anything will happen unless you free a few villages or an entire region," Hinoka elaborated. "We'll definitely be starting something by doing this though."

"Nohr has always been in a state of... well war. We've engaged provincial territories in the now large Kingdom of Nohr, because we are a nation of limited resources; we had to conquer just to survive," Demon informed them. "These were once small independent states with their own cultures, and they were destroyed." Demon continued to explain to them.

"The same will happen to us and all the different races in both Nohr and Hoshido if we don't find a way to stop our true enemy, right?" Keaton asked. "So maybe hitting the villages first before heading for Cheve is the right idea. We get more additions to the pack and then we take on the Alpha."

"We're getting off topic," Arina sighed and stabbed a medical knife into a village near the mountain. "We strike there first, go from there. No use in talking over the what ifs when they can still be prevented. Besides, whether we slaughter the masses or take them in is totally up to our leader. Although, I wouldn't be opposed to getting rid of this pent up power and spilling a bit of blood..."

"Peri likes her," Peri stated with a bloodthirsty grin on her face.

"Alright, we have a destination," Demon snapped before anyone could start anything again. "All of you, finish your prep work and be ready to march in an hour. Same goes to the troops, spread the word." He turned on his heel and walked back to his room to pack up. As he did, Maximus studied the village they marked called Volkern.

"Are you alright, Lord Damon?" Felicia asked. "You seemed a little tense in there."

"I'm fine, it's just... got a bit of a headache with all the bickering is all," he answered, taking off his helmet and rubbing his temples.

"I don't blame you," the pink maid laughed. "Flora and I were about ready to freeze everyone they were getting so annoying."

"Hehe... If you were getting annoyed, I know it was that bad," Demon chuckled. "Well, I don't feel as bad now for snapping at least."

"Say, Lord Damon..." Felicia's voice trailed off and she took a few steps closer to her lover. "Have I... been doing ok?"

Demon blinked a few times as he looked at Felicia, not really sure what she meant by that. "Uh... pardon?" Demon asked Felicia.

"I mean... I know I can be clumsy and I haven't really been doing much fighting as I should," Felicia clarified. "So I was wondering if that's why..." The rest of her sentence was muttered at a volume Demon didn't hear.

Demon cocked his head to the left, just listening to her ramble. "That's why...?" He tried to get her to continue.

Felicia whimpered a bit before she blurted her answer out. "If that's why you've been favoring Flora and the others!" The blush on her face almost started to let off steam she was so warm. "You've been spending so much time with them... I was afraid I was falling into the background like back at the fort..."

"… Uh... I... oh. Oh! Yeah..." Demon finally got what she was saying. "Listen, I've just been really busy, I didn't mean to ignore you or anything... but I'll try to make it up to you, I promise." Demon said to her as he took off his helmet kissing her on the left side of her cheek.

The maid breathed a sigh of relief before continuing. "Actually, that got me on another train of thought... when we finally get to conquering a fort or two, how will we keep a hold of it without a commander? And if you put one of the girls in charge, how are you going to visit them?"

"It's more likely to be one of their personal lieutenants actually, we can't risk anyone important in case we can't get to their location in time."

"So... someone like a retainer or an experienced troop, like a general or wolfssegner?" Felicia questioned. "That can be taken either way... and I'm not sure Selena or Beruka would appreciate that too much."

"I respect Beruka and Selena... as officers on the field, they're more of a hands-on type of warriors, and I'd like to keep them that way." Demon said to Felicia before drinking his water. "Take it as this, I need to choose people who have the experience of Governing territories while we're campaigning across the Nohrian front, and if I can't rely on someone with little to no experience at not just maintaining the territories garrison or commerce, well... I'd just have to fight a quick replacement or we'll be losing a war to policy rather than to dying by the tip of our enemy's blade."

"Alright," Felicia nodded and hugged the man in front of her. "I understand... so more of a local hero type, like a militarized mayor or something of the like... hey, Damon?"

"Yes love?" He asked Felicia, seeing as he was trying to get his mindset straight of maintaining more territories since they plan to expand.

"Well, two things. First of all, do you plan on having some of us govern smaller areas? After this is over I mean."

"Territories cap.. Liberated, will be either left to their own devices. The mayors or elected officials will either maintain the leadership of the area or will replaced leadership managing and/or governing the areas. I won't let the country fall beneath the decline of decadence, which ravage a nation's ideals and morals."

"Good," the pink haired maid smiled. "That makes me happy..."

"However... If things take a turn for the worse..." Demon started to think that the liberation, should it be used against him in any way.

"Actually, I wanted to get to the second thing..." Felicia's face heated up again and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I... can't wait to have your child."

Demon's mind felt like it just cracked hearing that, he dropped his glass of water. "I'm sorry, something crazy just buzzed in my ear, do you mind repeating that?"

"I want to have your child... not now of course, but... I think it'd be nice to sometime soon," Felicia confessed, looking at him with pure love and devotion in her eyes and a blush on her face.

"Right, wait a minute... are you... are you jealous that Flora has one and you don't?" He asked her making sure if that was the case.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit jealous... but I've been thinking about it a lot without factoring in Flora and Maximus," Felicia giggled.

Demon paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to respond, though nothing came to mind hearing that from her. "Hold that thought... MAX!" Demon yelled out for his son.

"Yeah, father?" Maximus poked his head in the room. "Actually I have some research to share when you get the time."

"Son when do we move out to Vokern?" Demon asked his son.

"Actually, about that..." Maximus handed a few papers to Demon.

"Don't tell me they changed the vote... What's this?" Demon asked again looking at the parchment of paper.

"No, it's a bit of history, records and folklore of the area," Maximus explained. "While the legends vary from a thunderbird nest to a stray nue from Hoshido-"

"Legends? Isn't Volkern just a small village with a large silver mine?" Demon cut his son off from explaining the folklore.

"Actually, there's been trouble in the past regarding frequent thunderstorms in the area," the spell sword continued. "While it's probably the silver mines drawing it, there's frequent lighting strikes in the area. Unless you use underground routes or have special equipment to keep from attracting the strikes, you're almost guaranteed to be hit. Hell, the village is under a hill for that very reason."

"W-wait wait, wait! Hold on the letter! Do we even have schematics or layout design to this village?" Demon asked him, seeing as he didn't know what he was walking in to.

"I did pull up some records of the development and renovations with the help of mother and Kaze, even drew a rough idea of the layout with Aunt Hinoka's help." Maximus handed Demon another parchment.

"Can I see it?" He asked not wanting any more surprises. Demon took the parchment and read the map, his eyes widening by the second. "T-this isn't a village... fuck this isn't even a town! This is a city!" Demon looked at his son before looking at the layout of the area. "Are you telling me we have to march right in on this location and remove the garrison in this city, not village... City?"

"Well, that's just the upper layer," Maximus explained. "It's not the village, that's the hub for silver trade and the mines."

"Oh My Gods...son please stop... are you telling me that something is bigger underneath this all?" He asked with his heart practically banging through his chest plate.

"Actually, Camilla managed to mark down the guard barracks, some of the patrol routes and the village itself." The second generation dragon handed his father a third parchment with a smaller picture on it. "This is the actual village."

"Mmhmm... Now son, I know you inherited my tactical mind...so answer me this do you honestly believe they never change their patrol rosters and routes? They could have these soldiers armed to the teeth on certain areas where that would be dangerous for attacking. This is a city we're talking about, I thought it was a village with a silver mine... But the Silver deposists are that big, then we're in trouble..." Demon was practically grinding his teeth, not counting the amount of soldiers he could lose by the end of this assault, if they even succeeded in liberating Volkern.

"Father, did you read the notes on the silver mine?" Maximus pointed to a few scribbles on the second sheet. "Most of them are the cannon fodder you'd expect for slave drivers, almost negligible to wolfskin hides."

"Son, trust me when I say this... this is Nohr we're talking about, Silver is a valuable trade item, I don't think Garon would just let his silver mine be... Unguarded like that." He was worried about the defenses.

"And that's where the village comes in," Maximus explained, pointing to the third sheet. "the bulk of the stronger men live in a separate area-"

"City..." Demon corrected reminding him of the size.

"Right... anyway, they live in a more comfortable building than the men and women of the area in the residential district. If we take out the guards on the mining and shipping level fast enough and capture or kill anyone before they send for help, we can catch them off guard and ambush the patrols and collecteers in the residential area. After that, it's a quick sweep through the barracks."

"Boy we're screwed if we mess this up..." Demon banged his head on the table a few times, startling Felicia.

"Yes... and we have four people who could pull the first part easily."

"Never mind the experience or strength... we're outnumbered. The numbers on these sheets, assuming they're still valid, put us at... One to twenty... that's putting it mildly." Demon remembered the size of his current force.

"Which is why this is going to be an assassination run for the first two parts." Maximus whistled and a grunt brought in a few pairs of ragged clothing, one male and two female. "Here's what I'm thinking. You, mom and Aunt Felicia infiltrate masquerading as workers, picking off some of the secluded men in the mines. Beruka and Kaze handle the groups in the shipping area, opening up for the wolfskins, masking their tails as belts, to take the residential patrols. After that, the rest of us attack the barracks."

"Question...?" Demon said to his to son, seeing one flaw in his plan.

"Is it that you can't use a knife as effectively or are you worried about finding bodies?"

"… Son, your mother, aunt and I are clearly wanted... the moment they see us, they'll know." He stated.

"And you thought I didn't think of that?" Maximus signaled for someone else to come in, this time Camilla. "Aunt Camilla is going to make sure you three are unrecognizable by the time she's done with you. She said she's done both minor and major infiltration missions for Garon, and has had to mask her appearance to keep from blowing her cover."

"And surely, you remember my track record?" Camilla questioned.

"Oh Dear Gods, no..." Demon panicked for a moment. "Make up is for girls! Blood and guts is for men!" Demon declared.

"Let me ask you, sweet Damon..." The lavender haired women giggled before beginning her tirade. "How often have I been covered in blood? Or Peri? Or Hinoka, Scarlet and my retainers? And what about father? You think he looks bad now, just remember what he looks like without his morning... enhancements?"

"Please let me have a least some dignity," He whined to Camilla seeing that infiltration seemed like a stupid idea. "I mean no offense, but no matter how good you are, there's always my eyes. They're a dead giveaway, as well as my scars."

"A little blush and some blindman's glasses and no one will tell the difference," Camilla laughed, taking out her supplies. "Now then... Flora, come here if you would?" The blue haired maid was in the room in moments.

"Yes, Lady Camilla?" She asked, confused by Damon's horrified expression and her son and Felicia's amused expressions. "Is there something you need?"

"I need to prepare you three for an infiltration job." Camilla waved to the clothes and makeup on the table. "If you wouldn't mind stripping down with Damon and your sister, I need to get started."

"Good luck, dad," Maximus chuckled on his way out, averting his eyes from his stripping aunt and mother. "You're going to need it where you're going."

"Max, you son of a... wait... damn it!" Demon cursed, realizing that insult wouldn't really work on him without insulting Flora.

"Relax, my sweet," Camilla cooed and took out the first appliance, a few different powders with different colored skin tones. "This will only take... a few hours." She started to giggle manically at an increasing rate, unnerving the three prisoners to her whims.

"Damon... just how serious is she about this?" Felicia asked.

"Very..." Demon swallowed, seeing Camilla approach. "Now... my sweet prince, I need you to get out of that apparell..." Camilla said, holding cloth and thread.

"Um... before we start this, I just want to say I'm not comfortable with foursomes yet," Flora stated nervously. "And... if possible, I'd like to keep fake scars to a minimum."

"Oh sweetie, like this is with consent..." Demon said nervously as Camilla drew even closer.

"Oh, don't worry," Camilla said assumingly, painting over Flora's skin with a brush. "I promise not to tease... too much."

"Lies!" Demon hissed, seeing Camilla was a master of seduction, with that tactic no less.

"Well... maybe not with these two." Camilla eyed Demon hungrily before returning to her work, a gasp escaping Flora's lips as the brush glided over a nipple of her breasts, the skin around it now a shad of light brown. "Oh hush you, it's just a brush... I'm sure you can attest to Damon being much better."

 _ **Keep it together... it's just a brush going over her skin...**_

Demon stepped back for a moment. "I'm going to get a drink..." Demon moved over to his satchel, pulling out his flask.

"No you don't," Felicia objected, grabbing his wrist with an icy vice. "We are not going through this... sensual torture without you. You're as much a victim of this as we are, and I refuse to let you squirm out of it. You wanted to repay me, right? You can start by staying put."

"Felicia, I rather not have my ears tortured by the noises you two will make..." Demon was worried about that being put in to an effect.

"Please, Damon, by all means..." Camilla intentionally brought the brush over Flora's other breast, this time getting a moan out of her. "Enjoy it. I'd like to be... thorough in my covering anyway. After all, I'm sure some of them don't wear undergarments..."

"See what I mean?... She enjoys this all too much..." Demon told the two, seeing Camilla at work.

"Which is why you're staying," Flora growled, struggling to hold back a yelp as the brush went down her spine.

"You know, now that I see you both without your uniforms... Felicia seems to be the more toned of you two," Camilla teased. "Must be from all that fighting she does... oh well. I'm sure a few... sessions with Damon will get you to look similar to your sister again."

"Lady Camilla... please..." Flora whimpered, shuddering as the brush ran up her inner thighs. "Not in front of Lord Damon..."

"…..." Demon remained dead silent as his face turned from a light red to draining of all colors.

"Oh, what's the harm?" Camilla asked, grabbing Flora's rump. "I'm sure it makes you all the more... comfortable to Damon. Besides, I've heard it happens to all mothers."

Damon's inner battle of controlling his inner Demon was nearing its limit.

 _ ***THUD***_

Demon fell to the ground, knocked out from inner turmoil and arousal. "Oh dear," Camilla giggled, glancing over to his prone form. "It seems I went a bit too far with him. Oh well, I've finished with you... might as well start with sweet Damon next." She grinned savagely as she changed her tone and brush, eying the bulge in his undergarments. "Best start with the troublemaker..."

It took a few hours for Demon to regain consciousness, and in that time Felicia was on the floor panting, her skin now a light bronze color and her hair a pitch black, though the glasses on his face made the room seem a tad darker. "Huh...?" He looked himself over, finding himself covered in a dark brown substance. "She already finished?"

"Yes, sweet Damon, I finished," Camilla confirmed, putting the last of her supplies away.

"… What sick perversions have you subjugated your retainers to before?" Demon asked, holding no doubts that she has disguised them before.

"Oh trust me... I went easy on you three," Camilla replied eerily and tossed the three their clothes. "Now then, dress up, all of you. Maximus has us ready to move out and wanted to be moving in about... ten minutes?"

"How long will these disguises hold up?" Demon asked Camilla.

"Hm... assuming you don't do anything stupid and get completely drenched or cut... about twenty four hours."

"What if the slave holders... wash us down before making us work?" He asked worried about the facility and how it handles it's labors.

"Please, what would be the point of doing that beforehand?" Camilla questioned. "It'd make far more sense to do such things coming out. Actually, I'm pretty sure I made that a rule during my visit there... so there should be nothing to worry about. That being said, make sure you get all the guards in there, I won't be able to apply a fresh coat after you enter the mining area."

"…... mmmmm..." Demon groaned as he believed this would never work, if this somehow got all messed up, he'd turn in to his dragon form and start throwing himself into harm's way.

"Oh, by the way... The tunnels won't be able to support the massive shock transforming will cause, so only do it if you feel like digging your way out of the rubble and risk killing literally everyone, including the twins," Camilla warned him before leaving the room.

"Wonderful, so what am I exactly going to be doing besides, digging and being whipped like a red headed stepchi-" Demon stopped seeing Selena peek in to the room.

"So... we'd best get dressed, right Damon?" Felicia asked and pulled the dress over her head, being careful not to smudge the disguise and totally oblivious to the red head peaking in.

"… I'd be mad at you... but I feel like pitying you more for once," Selena mumbled, a blush growing on her face. "No one should have to go through that... hell Camilla calls a disguise preparation." She turned on her heel and left the doorway, trying to maintain her composure after remembering her sessions with Camilla and seeing Demon nude at the same time. It was difficult to say the least.

"That could have gone far worse," Flora sighed, brushing her dark brown hair over the neckline of her dress. "But I'm assuming it was that bad if she decided to pity you of all things."

"…. Ughahudahsdauuh." Demon started to have an internal combustion as he was trying to wrap his head around this crazy event.

"Don't worry Damon, we're here for you," Flora and Felicia soothed, hugging their lord.

"Why couldn't someone else have done this..." He complained getting up off the floor.

"Actually... I'm pretty sure Maximus was going to conscript someone else into doing this, but you're the only one with a sturdy miner build and experience with a knife," Felicia told him, pulling a shirt over his head while Flora pulled up his trousers.

"Who said I was experienced with knives?" Demon asked Felicia.

"Camilla, Elise, Scarlet, Kaze and Camilla's retainers," Flora listed.

Demon pulled out his Yato blade. "Because this looks like a knife..." Demon retorted.

"They said you had training for a bit," Flora added. "Well... With Scarlet and Beruka, it was more of a guess, and Selena agreed with Beruka to get out of it. Besides that, Maximus wanted you with us since you'd know if anything... unseemly were to happen to us."

"…. They're going to get punished for this later..." Demon said seeing as they just wanted to throw him into it because that was the easiest solution.

"After experiencing that, I don't blame them," Flora stated, blushing at the statements Camilla made. "Who does she think she is, humiliating me like that? …Like the same won't happen to her and Felicia when they have a child..."

"Honestly, I think she'd just embrace it as sex appeal," Felicia retorted. "And I'm standing right here, sis!"

Demon looked down in his trousers seeing she got him literally everywhere.

 _ **She even got me there... you have no bounds Camilla..**_

"Yeah... she did the same to us too... or as far as she could go in our case," Flora admitted with a blush. "She even used small brushes when the bigger ones risked getting... inside us."

 _ **Now I really feel bad for Beruka and Selena.. .something tells me Camilla used them as practice...**_

"Alright, you two ready?" Demon asked, shaking off his embarrassment. Getting an affirmative nod from both of the maids, he pushed the door open and started heading out. "Alright then, let's find the others and head out." The confused looks that Demon's troops gave him when he took position in front of them spoke volumes of how effective Camilla's disguise was. "Before any of you ask, yes, I'm your leader. Assuming Maximus has briefed you all of the plan, we can start as long as there are no questions."

"Um... I'd ask about scent, but since there are no wolfskins in Garon's army it doesn't matter too much," Arina sighed in her usual bored tone of voice.

"Anything else?" Demon asked. Being met with silence, he turned around and gave the command to start. "Forward march, Liberators!"

"Wow... big sis did a great job!" Elise mused as she rode up to the three disguised heroes. "Guess the rumors are true about her talents. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't my brother at all!"

"Technically, I'm still not your brother by blood..." Demon sighed, reminding Elise.

"It's the thought that counts!" she objected. 'Just like how Hinoka sees you as her little brother, or how you still think of Garon as your father!"

"Heh, guessed I'm not the only one who had to dress up," Scarlet teased, now clad in her usual combat armor. "Have to say though, none of my men or I could ever hope to compare to what Camilla did."

 _ **Please don't rub it in...**_

"Huh... I guess that Nohrian skank isn't good for nothing anyway," Hinoka muttered under her breath.

"Peri knew it was you, Damon!" The bloodthristy noble declared. "She wasn't fooled for a second! But, Peri will admit, Lady Camilla did a great job."

"I'm pretty sure the only reason Peri recognized you is because she isn't all there," Keaton joked, nudging Demon's side. He immediately held his hands up in surrender the moment she pointed her spear at him.

"Care to say that to Peri's face?" She asked with a dangerous smile on her face.

"Oh calm down, child," Reina chided. "I may want to kill as much as you do, but at least I don't wave my weapon around in the faces of my allies all the time."

"What was that pirate face?" Peri asked, pointing out the X in the middle of the kinshi rider's face.

"Please, is that the best you could come up with?" Reina taunted. "I think jesters have come up with better insults."

"Both of you calm down at once!" Kaze ordered.

"Stay out of it, ninja!" The both of them shouted at Kaze.

"No, he's right," Demon growled. "Peri, stop threatening the soldiers, and you... Reina was it? Why are you even here?"

"I was ordered to bring Hinoka back to Hoshido," she answered, immediately putting Demon on the defensive. "However, I found that there are more... worthwhile pursuits here. Bringing back a childish princess can wait." Hinoka had to bite her tongue to keep from responding to Reina's words. At least not while her precious little brother, Damon, was annoyed.

"And that would be?" Demon questioned, pushing for a motive.

A rapturous look came over Reina's face as she answered. "To kill all who stand in the way of such powerful creatures like you and your son. Those powerful forms you can take on... all the lives you could end in a single breath... such glorious potential cannot be put to waste!"

Hinoka sighed and had her pegasus trot to Demon's unoccupied side. "Yeah... the reason she was sent after me is because she's the only one who could stand a chance of bringing me in, other than one of Sakura's retainers... hell, she was to supposed to supervise me in the fort Ryoma was sending me to before I made my escape."

"Wait... you ran away to find me?" Demon asked the red haired pegasus rider.

"W-well, I already told you my reason!" Hinoka retorted. "And now, since I can't bring you with me, I've decided to make sure you get through this with as little injury as possible! Speaking of..." Her mood went from mildly embarrassed to saddened. "How are your... you know..." She pointed to a few places on her torso.

Demon blinked a couple time hearing that from her. "How are my what?" He asked her utterly confused.

"I didn't want to seem rude, sorry," she apologized before continuing. "The scars... from the river? Are they healing alright? I was honestly scared you died for a while before realizing... You're my brother. You wouldn't go down that easily!"

"Oh... yeah, I've been recovering just fine... you don't need to worry about that." Demon said patting Hinoka on the head. He had to stretch a bit to do so, but he did it.

"Good," she laughed before looking behind her, her eyes locking on Azura. "And Azura. How's she been, being back in her homeland after all this time?"

"Adjusting, though I think she'll do fine, seeing she has a calm demeanor most of the time... though I believe that's just because she masks her feelings." Demon was worried for Azura, seeing that she was conflicted with Damon turning in to something dark and twisted.

"I'm not surprised," Hinoka sighed. "This is the first time she'll be seeing war to my knowledge... same goes for Sakura too, now that I think about it." A pit formed in her stomach and she let out another heavy sigh. "I hope they're all right... Hey, Damon? Should I... go back to Hoshido?"

"What? N-No, I don't want to see you get wrapped up in Takumi's twisted little game, I want you here with me..." Demon said to Hinoka, grabbing her hands and holding them as they walked.

The Hoshidan princess couldn't keep a smile off her face and pulled Demon onto her steed and into a hug. "Thanks, little bro... I don't think I'd be sound of mind either way to be honest... at least with you, I can find some comfort."

 _ **I ain't little... what's up with them calling me brother?! This kink better end, or it's going to make those kind of nights weird unless I can figure out how to ignore it...**_

"Volkern province, dead ahead!" The scout shouted, causing the force to halt.

"Alright, all troops to the outcrop I pointed out in my presentation!" Maximus ordered. "Father, mother and aunt Felicia, come here for a second." He handed the three of them a set of knives each. "These knives were made with the Volkern area in mind. Sharp enough to kill, sturdy enough to last a good few scrapes and, most importantly, won't bring down the wrath of the gods on your heads." Maximus chuckled at his joke before adopting a serious look again. "Auntie, mother, help father conceal them on the way there. Father should remember the entrances enough to get you inside. But, just in case, Kaze and Beruka will tail you from a ways behind, they memorized the map if you need help."

"We'll be taking out the guards at the entrances before joining you inside, so be careful my lord," the green haired ninja warned before disappearing.

"Don't worry too much... we'll try to be quick," Beruka reassured them in her usual deadpan before jumping into one of the trees littering the plain.

"Well... this is it," Felicia said uncertainly. "So... lead the way, lord Damon."

"We're in your hands, master," Flora bowed and gave him a smile.

"Are you two sure you can handle this?" Demon asked them. "I don't want to see either of you hurt."

"Maids and butlers are like bards in a way," Flora chuckled. "We may be good at what people associate our name with, but we specialize in assassination and spying as well."

"This will be our first time in a mine... but, it can't be that hard, right?" Felicia asked, back to her optimistic self.

"Alright girls," the prince sighed and pointed to a rocky outcrop. "Right over there should be an entrance inside. Let's get moving."

"Yes, Damon!" The twin maids agreed in synch and started to follow their lover. Within minutes, the three were close enough to see the wooden overhang that marked the entrance into the mines, the construct attached to a rather large rock spire. A guard was sitting underneath, reading a red covered book with a spear leaning against a metal door.

"There's the entrance," Demon confirmed. "Alright you two... how do we sell our act to get in? With the clothes we were given, we need to act somewhat poor, but what else?"

"Um... we could act sick?" Felicia suggested.

"No, they wouldn't want sickness spreading in such an enclosed area," Flora rebutted. "I think feigning starvation is a better idea. It will make us seem more grateful to be taken on in exchange for something to eat."

"We're in Nohr, food is hard to come by as is," Felicia argued. "Hmm... no, injury would make us less desirable... wait, I know!" Demon and Flora looked at her curiously before the third in their party made her final suggestion. "How about we lie and say Flora and I think we're pregnant, and the three of us are looking to make some coin and find a place to live before we give birth?"

Demon shook off the shock from her suggestion before adding his own. "Well... it's either that or say our village got trashed by raiders and faceless."

"As much as I don't like the pregnancy lie, it could work," Flora sighed. "Although, Damon's idea is just as good. I don't know..."

"What do you want to do, Damon?" The younger maid asked. "We'll follow whatever plan you say to."

"….Okay... uh, there is also another option which I am totally against..." Demon said to the two.

"We're listening," the two told him.

"To gain access to the city, if he asks for payment... I think you might have to show him some skin... " Demon mumbled out.

"No!" Flora shouted. "Not happening!"

"We're only yours, Damon!" Felicia agreed. "I don't want to flash myself for some stranger!"

"But if he asks for payment to get in, we have no coin," Flora sighed. "… Fine. I'll do it, but only if he asks for payment!"

"Agreed," Felicia said firmly, surprising the both of them. "We're sisters, Flora. I wasn't there for you when Garon took everything from you... but never again. If you go through with this, I will too!"

"Felicia..." Flora gasped. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, but she froze them and flicked them away before they could ruin the makeup. "Thank you." She embraced her younger sister and turned to Demon. "Alright, master... what's our cover story going to be? Pregnancy or forcec out of town?"

"Refugees?" Demon suggested.

"Then it's decided," Flora agreed, along with a nod from her sister. "Alright, master, lead the way."

The three walked over to the entrance, startling the guard and causing him to grab his spear. "Halt!" He ordered, the three freezing in their place. "You're at the entrance to the silver mining village Volkern! State your business!"

"We're refugees, sir," Felicia stated in her most pitiful voice. "Bandits torn apart our village and now we have nowhere to go! And my brother, sister and I heard that they give homes and food to the workers here... please, have mercy on us and let us pass!"

The solder couldn't help but feel the tug on his heartstrings as Felicia sobbed. "Fine, fine! Just stop crying and let me open the gates!" The guard pulled a key from his belt and undid the lock on the door. "Alright, just see the quartermaster and get your picks, you'll be starting as soon as you get them."

"Bless you, kind sir," Flora bowed, an arm under her fake sobbing sister. The three rushed in and down the staircase. "Very nice acting, sister. Perhaps you should try for a play when this is all over."

"Oh, don't exaggerate Flora," Felicia giggled. "You could've done just as good as me!"

"Pat yourselves on the back later, we're near the end of the case," Demon told the two. The three almost had their breath taken away, and not just by the impressive stone columns that reached the top of the cavernous hub of the mine. Many of the workers were deathly thin and bruised, some of them wearing a cast, an eye patch or even missing a limb on their way in. All of them wore rags, and it was a small miracle that there were no children among them... although, it looked close in quite a few cases. "Holy shit..."

"How are these people still alive?" Felicia gasped in a hushed whisper. "Look at them all! It's a miracle some these people are alive!"

Demon's red demonic eyes looked at their body signatures, trying to detect heart beats. "….. No it's not... they're dead."

"What?" Flora asked.

"These are undead thralls, magic is keeping them alive, the ore their mining isn't silver... the silver is even lower from the look at the mine deposits," He informed them recognizing the crystals.

"Are all of them undead?" Felicia asked nervously, feeling a little sick. "Some of these workers... they barely look like they're in their teens!"

"Where do you think War criminals, rebels and invaders get sent?" Demon asked the two.

"… This isn't a mine," Flora stated, icy in her tone and covering her hands. "This is a prison... no. At least there they'd get food and rest. This... this is a torture facility."

"Damon... we need to liberate this place," Felicia stated firmly. "What's going on here... It's wrong!"

"They don't trust the living to mine something this important, magic can do a lot of things in Nohr, turn dead crops back to life, cure ailments, turn copper in to gold." Demon informed them.

"But necromancy?!" Felicia almost shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"In the most extreme cases, they do this to research them to figure out how to survive the grips of disease and death... sure it's horrible, but a lot of things have been done in history to discover medicine..." It was cruel, but to a point, it did have meaning.

"These people... they're not being experimented on though," Flora argued as they made their way to the quartermaster. "Damon... we need to put them to rest. If not for the sake of morality than to at least give these souls a peaceful death."

"I agree... but first we need to locate the Silver mine, that was our objective." Demon said to Flora and Felicia.

"Who the hell are you?" A gruff voice asked the three as they arrived at the quartermaster's area, halting their conversation. "New workers for the mine? Or just freeloaders?"

"Greetings Quartermaster, Uh... me and my sisters are looking for the Silver Mine for work. " Demon stated to the quartermaster.

"Silver, eh?" The turned around and grabbed three pickaxes and dropped them at their feet. "Take a right from here and go straight. Left is the other mine. But you need special permission to go there."

"That tunnel that leads further down in to the city?" Demon asked the Quartermaster.

"Yeah, but you need to drop off a certain amount of silver ore before you can go in," he growled. "Thirty pieces to be precise."

"Thirty pieces?!" Flora gasped. "That's... that's insane!"

"I don't make the rules, I just dole out the gear," the man shrugged.

"What if we hauled the cart shipment of the Finite crystals so your thralls don't have to waste the trip."

"… How the hell do you know about that?" The quartermaster questioned, narrowing his eyes at Demon.

"It's not as if it's a secret. Everyone has heard the rumors, my cousin worked in the imperial palace..." Demon forged a story.

"… Fine, I'll buy that," the quartermaster begrudgingly accepted. "But you stay away from the crystal mines! And the thralls! You wanna push carts, you can do it in the silver mine and help some poor sod out. But that only halves your quota."

"Very well," Felicia agreed. "Alright brother, sister. Let's get to work." She hauled the pickaxe over her shoulder and headed for the silver mine, Demon and Flora following shortly after.

"From what I recall, the mine goes in a full circle and has a ton of unstable break offs," Demon informed the twins. "Flora and Felicia, you head left and take the guards out as you go. I'll break right and do the same. If you need to get rid of the bodies, throw them under some dirt and ore in the carts or down an abandoned shaft."

"Are you sure you can do this, Damon?" The older maid asked with worry in her eyes.

"You've never really been one for stealth," The younger maid agreed, subconsciously rubbing the palm of Demon's hand.

"Hey, I'm your master," the prince joked, patting the two on the head. "Have a bit of faith in me."

The plan seemed simple enough, though the three knew if they messed up they'd have the entire garrison on them within a few short minutes.

 **"You there, Quarter Master!"** A black knight with a red plume on his helmet, yelled to the quartermaster.

"Ye-yes sir?" He responded nervously.

 **"Reports have come to our knowledge, saying that the rebels of Nohr are planning to infiltrate Volkern city. I hope you are on the lookout for suspicious activity, as the infiltrator is a Prince."** The knight informed the Quatermaster.

"Nobody royal looking came through here," he replied. "Just the usual street trash."

Felicia, Flora, and Demon hid behind a corner after hearing the conversation ensue between the two.

 _ **Gods Damn it! Who is he and how did they know?!**_

"Alright girls, let's do this and be quick about it," Demon whispered, darting into the mine. "And remember, look like you're working if you hear footsteps behind you!" Demon was glad for the dim torchlight and natural vison that came with being dragonkin. Otherwise, he'd be stumbling around like a blind man. He finally found a target, a burly man with a sword on his hip. Demon took a shaky breath and drew one of the knives in his clothes. After saying a silent prayer, he leapt at the guard and plunged the blade into his throat, covering his mouth to muffle the scream. Demon didn't let go until the man in his grasp stopped moving and his breath went still. Wiping off the knife and tossing the guard into a shaft, Demon stalked around for his next target.

Things were going well. He killed almost five guards and nobody was ever the wiser... except maybe the miners, but he was saving them so they kept quiet. Demon estimated himself to be just before the halfway mark before a bellowing voice boomed down the hall. _**"Come on out you kur!"**_ Demon immediately jumped down an abandoned shaft and looked behind him. It was the black knight from earlier. _**"I know you're in here! Skulking in the dark, like a rat. Who put you up to this, rat? Hoshido? Cheve?"**_ He turned down the corridor Demon went down and started to search behind the jutting rocks. _**"Or was it that vile poison, Damon?"**_

Demon hid himself in a crevice in the wall and pulled some old wood over it. As the thudding grew closer, his heart rate picked up and his breath grew unsteady. The knight finally came into his field of vision, carrying a wicked axe in his hands. _**"I know you're in here, little rat..."**_ He looked inside a rusty minecart before turning his sights to a nearby rock. _**"You can't hide forever..."**_ He growled in frustration before changing tactics.

 _ **"You were supposed to die at the bottomless pit you pathetic whelp... "**_ The knight growled looking around the cavern. _**"But somehow you survived..."**_ Demon's blood started to boil. Whoever this bastard was, he worked for Valla. Hell, he might have been a general judging by the decoration.

 _ **"Then you survived that attempt on your life in Hoshido... you crawled back up like a rat that just won't die..."**_ He finally continued down the corridor, his heavy armor making each footprint echo. Demon didn't dare move until he couldn't hear his bootfalls.

 _ **"Then when you decided to act like an idiot and choose neither side... you should've died there... My lord is surprised how stubborn you are... "**_ Demon pushed the taunting echos out of his head as he carefully removed the boards in front of him and bolted.

"Damn it," he growled. "He's going to tip off the others if I don't do something!" He noticed a rotting support beam next to him as he ran and grinned. "Hello opportunity."

 _ **"Then you found out the secret of Valla... oh if you only knew what our Lord has in store for you... but it'll be far too late."**_

"That's enough of your shit," Demon growled again as he exited that shaft and threw one of his knives. Lady Luck was merciful, as the blade knocked the support beam askew and started a cave in down the abandoned shaft. Rocks fell and the miners scattered from the area, too frightened by the threat of being crushed to remember Demon throwing the knife.

 _ ***FZZZT!***_

Demon was hit with a red arrow on the back of his shoulder as a skinny, armored female archer knotched another arrow to the bow, drawing it's string preparing to fire again. "Hold still..." She warned him. "Or then next one will be in your throat."

"Nnngh... So... he wasn't alone," Demon chuckled. "Looks like I was sloppy."

"Aye, it would seem so," she agreed as she drew closer, keeping her bow trained on her prisoner. "Now... you're going to follow me out of here and-"

 _ ***SHLUNK!"**_

Blood leaked from her mouth and she released her arrow, the shot going wide as the corpse fell to the ground with a knife in the back of its throat. "Damon!" Felicia sobbed and launched herself at her lover with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, taking care not to hit the arrow in him. "Oh gods... we almost lost you again..."

The wound started to form glowing red veins that spread down to his chest, Demon quickly pulled the arrow out instead pushing it through tearing in to his flesh. "What the Hell?!" Demon exclaimed seeing the veins beginning to spread. "Was there poison in that thing?!"

Flora wasted no time in nicking his chest with a knife and removing the arrow. "Felicia, help me suck this stuff out!" She ordered, placing her lips to a cut.

The veins immediately traveled upwards to Demon's neck and then finally around his eyes showing him a flash of some sort of image... it was a black marble throne. He didn't recognize it, but he had the haunting feeling that he wasn't alone.

 _ **"**_ _ **Th̭ͬe͌͌ré̻ ̯̎you̟̾ ̴̪͍a̲͌r̍ͅe̦̍.̼̽.̹.̆̓.̼͞**_ _ **"**_

Demon spun around and drew and went for a knife, only to find himself disarmed in a second. "This is only a hallucination," he mumbled to himself and closed his eyes. "A side effect of the poison in that arrow..."

 _ **"**_ _ **I̾̌tͣ ̷̖mͣ̃ͪa̖̍tt͞e̻̥r̨̞͡ș̢̒ ͌n̥̽ôṯ ̾w̯̰͜hå̀t̿ ̪ýou̼ b̺̩eͩ͝l̝ͅị͋̊e͟v͒e...̭̣ͦ.ͧWͥha̬͆͝t ̐̇̕eͩͣveͤ͌ȑ ͜yͭ́oū̑ ͍͂thͧink ̱ͮy̷͂oͬu͓ͪ͠'l͚͒͂l̦͢ ̩̓͠ac̠ͤ͢čo̷͈m̰͢p̞li̠̬̒ś̆h,̹̻̖ ̩͐ͥy̽̆̾ou̶͖'rͫ͋͘e̽ ̵ͫgo̓͏͞ing̉ ̓t̛̋͢oͬ̓ ̢̼͆f͂̒͏aį͝l̓.͖̖..ͦ**_ _ **"**_

"You're wrong!" Demon shouted. "I'm only just getting started! Besides, the hard part's over... once my... no. I'm not telling you my plans!" The dragon prince started to hyperventilate as eldritch whispers echoed in his head, promises of pleasure and pain alike corroding his sanity.

 _ ***Dad, wake up... fight!***_

Damon woke up with a loud gasp and started coughing. "Thank gods!" Kaze sighed in relief. "Everyone, he's woken up!" Damon's officers swarmed the room, all of them with a worried expression on their faces.

"Damon sweetie, are you alright?"

"You damn prince! Don't scare us like that!"

"Peri was so worried..."

"Dad, I was about to drag your soul back from wherever it went and kick your ass for leaving mom and I again..."

"Big brother, you're ok now right?"

Damon leaned over to the side of him and threw up a black substance, coughing and gagging from the experience. "Everyone, give him some space!" Azura shouted. "He's sick! That poison might not be fully out of him yet.

"Wh-where are we?" Damon asked rubbing his eyes as the room was still blurry.

"We're in the barracks of Volkern," Scarlet stated, wiping tears from her eyes. "The rest of the operation went off without a hitch. You've been out for almost a day now. If Flora and Felicia hadn't been sucking out poison... We're not sure if you'd still be here."

"… Wait, did you liberate the city under the mine?"

"That we did," Hinoka said somberly. "Hell, you needing to get better spurred us even more."

"How long was I out for?" Damon asked seeing how that was even possible.

"Must still be delirious," Beruka sighed. "Scarlet already said a day."

Damon's eyes widened. "Who... who the hell lead the effort?"

"That'd be me," Maximus raised his hand. "Rallied the troops and assaulted them as soon as the wolfskins did their work."

"A day... That seems... impossible." Damon said to the others. Capturing a city is no small effort, maybe the barracks but a whole city.

"Well, we haven't seen sunlight in a while," Elise admitted. "It might've been two... maybe three?"

"Gave us quite a fright, leader," Keaton chuckled and slapped Damon on the back, taking care not to hit the healing wound. "Don't think I've seen Arina get as angry as she did either. Hell, she's still working off enough energy to turn back to normal."

Damon groaned as he got up from the bed, moving his right hand over the scar on his face. "Flora and Felicia... how're they doing?"

"They're fine," Kaze assured him. "They've been resting in the bed side yours for a while now." Damon looked over to the sleeping maids and noticed the disguises had worn off, leaving them in their regular colors. So was he now that he thought about it.

 _ **N̨̬̞̓̆Oͭ҉̞ ̝ͧ͗̀̂È͝S̭C̺͉̭̰͍̣ͣ͛̅Ă͐͞P͔Ẻ̵̛̛̘̞̥͎͍̣͔͇͈**_

Damon gasped and clutched his head again. "No... get out!" Everyone looked hurt at his words except Scarlet and Azura.

"I wouldn't take offense to it, people," the blonde wyvern rider assured them. "The poison's probably making him hear things."

 _ **S҉͖͎͇̾҉U̸̫̎F̼̟̦ͥF̸͇E͖̱͌̎͠R͚̞ͭͫ̐**_

"Shut up!" Damon shouted. He turned to bash his head on the wall but was stopped by Kaze and Camilla

"Somebody, get something to make him sick!" Kaze shouted. Elise immediately started to rummage through the cupboards, looking for such a medicine.

"Give me a second!" She called over her shoulder

 **Y͕̬ͥ̓͌̍O͖̞ͧͣUR̢̢̛̮̯ͪ̔͜͢ WͭȎ̡̼͈̹̦̲̾͐R̠̦̀ͫ̌̿ͭ̍L̟D̪̲͓̉̇͌ ̍̄͘W̷̫͈̬̒I̭̼̣̫ͥ̉͋̐̈́͠L̑L͍̈͆ͬ ̮ͭͬ̓ͣ̋̓ͦ͜B͙̙͎̥ͩͨË́ ̡̘͕̖̟̼ͪ͊ͣM͓̼ͩ̏ͨͥ͊̒̌̍IN͏̲͙̱̲̋̏̽͡E̛̓!**

"Found it!" Elise shoved a pill into Damon's throat as he let out a pained scream, the small pill going straight down. The man was deadly quiet for a moment before going for the bucket again, throwing up the black ichor for three minutes before normal vomit came out. He stopped shortly after.

"Glad we had extra buckets," Keaton said to the group. "Don't want to know if that stuff can get through skin too."

"What kind of insidious poisons did they brew to do this to you?" Peri growled. "Peri will burn every herb she sees that could have done this."

"… I don't know... I saw a throne... it was black as night, there was this swirling vortex behind the throne... that's all I saw." Damon said to them.

"Rest for now, Damon," Hinoka soothed, sitting him on the bed. "You're sick."

"I can't... I don't want to go back to that place..." Damon worried, fearing the voice would return.

"I have never seen him so shaken up," Camilla stated, moving herself on Damon's bed hugging his body.

"The poison's gone, so the visions probably stopped," Kaze rationalized. "But I doubt they were pleasant if he's this out of it."

Selena started to blush as an idea formed in her mind. She crawled in on the other side of the bed and embraced the terrified prince. "If you need a voice to listen to... then listen to ours. The people who care for you," she soothed. "Everyone in this room cares for you, Damon. We wouldn't be here otherwise. If it keeps haunting you, just listen to us."

Damon's fangs started to replace his teeth as his mind was comprehending what he just saw, the fear gripped his mind further dividing himself from his darker personality. Azura could see what was happening to him and started to hum, the necklace beginning to glow as she did. Slowly, the breach in his mind started to mend and his features returned to normal. "Damon... don't worry," Camilla cooed and brought one of his hands to her stomach. "Remember... you have so much to be happy for and look forward to."

 _ **To look weak in front of my friends...**_

Tears dotted Damon's eyes as he buried his face into Camilla, just like when he was little. But he refused to cry. He had to keep fighting through it. Only the weak and feeble cry. The strong fight through the pain.

 _ **How pathetic am I?**_

"It's about time you broke that dam of yours," Scarlet sighed, taking a seat on the bed as well. "Sure talking helps, but sometimes you just need to let it all out sometimes, leader. Hell, I was a minute ago."

"I'm certainly not going to judge," Elise comforted Damon. "I'm not afraid to admit it, I was crying the whole time you were recovering, big brother."

"… Me too," Hinoka testified. "I was scared... no, terrified that I was going to lose you again."

"For once, we agree on something," Camilla agreed, running a hand on Damon's head.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't crying," Maximus said. "Mom and auntie were the whole time they weren't helping with your recovery."

"Peri would actually be feeling really guilty if she wasn't," the childish woman admitted.

"You've become a dear friend to me these past weeks, my lord," Kaze declared. "I'm not afraid to say I shed some tears on your behalf."

"I shed a few tears as well," Azura stated. "You're someone dear to me Damon. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Everyone sans Damon looked expectantly at Beruka and Selena. The red haired mercenary sighed before confessing. "Fine, I was crying for a bit too, happy?"

"I... think I was crying," said Beruka unsurely. "I felt so crushed when I heard Damon might die again... no. I know I cried, this time and the last. I don't think there was any other reaction; just tears."

"OK, when Beruka cries, you know it's alright to every now and again," Selena persisted. "Just cry for a few minutes, you stubborn prince! Otherwise we're going to assume you think you're better than us!"

"I do remember a point on Damon that always made him tear up," Camilla suggested with a grim smirk on her face. "I always did wonder what would happen if I hit it while he was already like that..."

"Big brother, you and I both know she's being serious," Elise warned him. "Just... let it out for a little bit... if not for yourself, then for us."

Damon choked out a sob, trying his best to keep the tears at bay. It was fruitless effort in the end though. With all the heartfelt emotion in the room, the trauma and his recent experience, he couldn't help but let the tears flow. It was like a dam burst from behind his eyes so much water started pouring out. He actually started to dampen Camilla's shoulder a little bit.

"Don't worry, my dear prince," Camilla soothed, bringing Damon closer to her. "After all... it'd be best if our child knew her father was able to cry every now and again, no?"

"I'm sorry... what?" Maximus questioned Camilla. "Did I hear you just say what I think you said?"

"Whoops! Cat's out of the bag now," Camilla giggled before turning to the group. "Everyone... I'm pregnant with Damon's child. And it's a girl!"

Everyone reacted to the news as followed. Kaze, Elise and Keaton were congratulating the pair on the bundle of joy that was on the way. Reina was wondering just how strong the new baby would be when it was older while Peri was conflicted with being happy and strangely (on her part) sad. Selena and Beruka were blushing and questioning when the hell that could've happened when they weren't looking. Flora and Felicia woke up and were informed, then joined in with Kaze, Elise and Keaton. Scarlet blushed and placed a hand on her own stomach and Hinoka was seething with both jealousy and anger but pushed it aside to be happy for Damon. And finally, while Azura was wondering what kind of dragonstone the child would use and, subconsciously, wondered if she'd have a child of her own someday with the man, Maximus was having a crisis on how he was related to his new sibling since his father was Camilla's step brother.

"Hey... you guys," Damon interrupted the festivities with a smile on his face. "Thanks... I really needed that. But, as much as I hate to kill the mood, I need to know how many we lost in the assault."

"Oh... right," Maximus sighed. "Forty eight of our human troops were killed taking the barracks, two wolfskins were killed taking the streets. Poisoned blades got them when the knights defended themselves. Actually, that's what brought on Arina's beastform in the first place. All fifty got a proper burial yesterday."

"Damn... can't believe we lost that many," the prince cursed.

"On the contrary Damon, we were lucky to keep the numbers that low," Scarlet informed her lover while tugging on the fabric of the maid uniform's neck. "If we didn't have Elise with us, the casualties would be much higher."

"Really?" The dragon prince raised an eyebrow and pat Elise on the head. "Well, great job Elise. You've made me proud to be your surrogate brother." Damon forgot to stop mentioning Elise as his sister, seeing as he would not want that habit to be carried on when they'd eventually click.

The blond girl blushed heavily, twirling a lock of hair other than one of her drills around her finger. "It-it was nothing, big brother," she stammered, a lustful look in her eye. "But it makes me happy to hear you say that." _'Gods damn it, I'd try for you now if there weren't so many people here, big brother!'_

"So... how about we take the rest of today and tomorrow to recruit forces and recover," he suggested, trying to get the look Elise gave him out of his head. At least until she stopped calling him her brother.

"Sounds good to me," Maximus nodded. "Scarlet, you, Camilla and Azura are first for recruitment duty. All of you are better with people than the rest of us and father's recovering. Keaton, you and Arina can try to appeal to the thugs of the area and get them on our side. You're tough enough to take care of yourselves if things go south anyway. I'll figure out a schedule for tomorrow, but I'm getting some sleep and painting in tonight. Father, you just take the day off."

"But-"

"You were poisoned and shot today," Selena interrupted him. "And I swear to gods, I'll knock you out if I catch you training or trying to recruit tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes... mam..." Damon relented seeing as Selena was deadly serious.

"Now everyone out, father needs to sleep," Maximus ordered, waving everyone out. Flora and Felicia stopped by Damon's bed before leaving, the two smiling down on him.

"Alright... get some sleep, love," Felicia purred and kissed Damon, then moved so her sister could do the same. "We'll be sure to bring you breakfast tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright girls... I'll try," Damon sighed. "I'll see you in the-" A vial landed in Damon's lap, filled with the usual sedative.

"Not sure if it's a bright idea with the poison and all, but it's your call," Scarlet smiled. "Need to buy some more while we're here..." She went to her room, smiling at the thought of having time to see if she was pregnant tomorrow as well.

"… You did get it all out..." Maximus reminded him. "So it may help a bit."

"Just... scream if you feel like it's hurting you," Flora sighed and dragged her sister out with her. "We love you, Damon." The twins and Maximus left, leaving Damon in the dark with the vial.

"Whelp... down the hatch," Damon said nervously, swallowing the potion in one go. He immediately felt the effects and passed out within minutes.

Elise cracked the door open and peeked in, making sure Damon wasn't awake before sneaking in. She placed the bottle on the nightstand next to the bed and checked Damon's pulse. "Still alive," she muttered to herself. "Good..." She pecked Damon on the lips and felt a shock go through her body. "Oooh... maybe there's still some poison in his system." She stripped down to her underwear and crawled into bed with him, a blush growing on her cheeks all the while. "I'll just stay the night to make sure he's fine. That should sate anyone who asks." She couldn't help but kiss her step brother again, relishing in the tingle this time. "I have to stop doing this... I was almost caught last time."

"… Mmmmph," Damon groaned and started to squirm in his covers.

"Don't worry, big brother," Elise whispered, embracing the object of her affections. "You're little sister's right here with you... relax..." Damon let out a sigh of relief and calmed down, wrapping his arms around Elise on instinct. "Little sister's always here to help you when you're feeling sad..." She couldn't help but squirm from the high she got from her own words. "Your... shameful little sister..." Her breath quickened but she calmed herself down rather quickly. "No, Elise! You promised yourself... he'd be awake and willing for your first time." She closed her eyes and kissed Damon one more time before getting comfortable. "I love you, Damon... my big brother..." Her soft breathing soon joined Damon's as the two fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Commander: Damon

Officers: Camilla, Felicia, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet, Azura, Elise, Lilith, Peri, Arina, Maximus, Kaze, Keaton

Troops: 615/ Wolfskins: 70/ Total: 685

Liberated/Allied areas: Frigid Oasis area, Mount Garou (Wolfskin Tribe), Volkern area

Corruption: Low

Losses/Gains from Battles-

Frigid Oasis: None/ 35 Humans

Mount Garou: 70 Humans/ 70 wolfskins

Volkern: 48 Humans, 2 wolfskins/ unknown

 _ **And that's a wrap! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, things seem to be picking up for Damon now that he has a capital sized city under his control. Anyways leave a review, because we need them to see how we're doing and what we need to do to improve on our previous works.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _Sorry if the chapter wasn't completely what you expected. I mean, it was a settlement, just not as small as a village like as advertised. Anyway, Damon finally let himself have a good cry, there were minimal casualties, and there'll be an unknown variable to the people to fill in the gap. Could be a gain like last time, could be none. It can go either way considering the state of the people... or lack of thereof in some of the miner's case. Anyway, didn't bother with putting in the Finite crystal mine since the thrall are basically fleshy robots and don't need supervision, so no busting my hump about that! Other than that, I think we covered up any plot holes, so tell us if you found some and what you did and didn't like about the chapter._

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_


	12. Shadowed Foes

_**To Sugouxxx:**_ I can see why, but setting a background is important. As for the OP harem self-insert, I think we've at least broken away from the OP and self-insert bits. I personally find harems funny if done right, as I love awkward humor. And trust me, sometimes a title for a story is really hard to come up with. Unless it's the character's name followed by something important sounding, it can be pretty hard (Harry Potter, Spyro series, Crash Bandicoot series, ect.) - _LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To M Starr:**_ Um... you're a bit late man. Vote's already closed for that chapter. Feel free to choose this time though. - _LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To Infinity Edge:**_ You're in luck then, friend. _\- LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To godly345:**_ You know, now that you mention it, it kind of does. Only the ceilings of the main area are about as high as a chapel's instead of say a manor's room or an average castle hall's. And the city is under the mine. Other than that, I can see it. As for the Reina thing, I have an appropriate punishment in mind for her next chapter. - _LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To Temporal King:**_ Great observations as usual man. Yeah, I foresee silver weapons in Damon's future if people pick their next choice right (or wrong), and I like the little lore ideas for the Dusk and Dawn dragons. We'll be sure to put that in at one point. Sadly we won't be seeing the bounty this chapter, but we might be in the next. - _LyokoDragon15_

* * *

When Damon woke up the next morning, he felt three things. The first was a stabbing pain in his shoulder from where the arrow hit him, telling him the wound was still healing. Second was that his head felt much clearer from when the poison was in him. He'd have to thank Scarlet for the potion again and pay her back somehow. Maybe knock a week off her punishment...? Nah, some other way. The third was a bit disorienting considering he went to bed alone. A pair of dainty arms were wrapped around him, as well as mostly bare flesh against his back save for what felt like a brassiere.

 _ **Yͪ͜o͘u'̖̐ll̡͛ ̶̧n͂e̱v͝e̡r͊ͬ͟ ̸̱e̱͘͡s̸͇̒ca̰͟pe ̦̅m̴͋e̔..̋͘.̥̱̚**_

Damon grit his teeth and shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. Unfortunately, that meant accidentally headbutting his bedmate. "Ow!" Elise shouted and clutched her head as Damon grabbed where he made contact with her, hissing in pain. "What was that for, big brother?"

The prince turned in his bed to face the blonde princess and blanched. Elise was only in her undergarments, leaving almost all of her pale flesh exposed. "Why are you half naked?!" Damon questioned her. "Hell, why are you in my bed?!"

"Well, someone had to make sure you didn't have another attack!" Elise countered.

"In only your bra and panties?" Damon asked skeptically.

"What's the big deal, you slept like this with Camilla all the time when we were younger." Damon's eye twitched at her coy tone.

"Camilla is- was my older sister! You... I don't even know what you see me as!"

"I see you as my older broth-"

"Stop," Damon ordered, placing a hand to her mouth and interrupting her. "If you really thought that, you would be in pajamas and not blushing so much. Elise... I'm ordering you to tell me what's going on right now, because frankly, I don't want to make any insinuations, end up being wrong and end up ruining our relationship." The moment he removed his hand from her mouth, Elise let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine... I'll explain, I guess." Elise adjusted herself so she was kneeling on the bed and Damon followed her lead. "Alright... where to begin? You know when you were kidnapped by Hoshido, back when I thought you were my brother?" A nod from Damon encouraged her to continue. "Around that time is when I realized that I felt something for you that went... further than the sibling bond. I know Camilla knew she wasn't blood to you and was able to adjust to it better... but me? I thought you were my brother and was in agony over what I felt for you. I mean... I loved my older brother more like a lover than a sibling. And then, the more I thought about it, the more I realized... I didn't care. More than that actually... I... got off on it, a little."

It took Damon a moment to process that before he could respond. "Um... beg pardon?"

"I know, it sounds ridiculous..."

 _ **WAIT WHAT?!**_

"But... It's something I just couldn't explain. I still hated myself for a while and tried to think of you in other ways... All of them ended up... forbidden in one way or another. There were moments where you were a common thug at some points my imagination ran away with me so much. But, time and time again, it ended up with us being siblings."

"…...the hell, Elise... this is not you... where did this person come from?!" Damon freaked out, and rightfully so, seeing this was kind of a shocker for him.

"I questioned that myself for a while," she sighed. "The best I could come up with is that... seeing that fight, all that death and devastation, and then to lose the closest person to my other than my retainers? Something must have... changed inside me and my mind tried to cope, from what I read in the library. Tried to take the trauma off with something a little more... potent."

"You were filling your mind with... Elise!" Damon exclaimed rubbing his scalp in frustration seeing her this way.

"I figured you'd react this way... it's why I tried to keep on like nothing had happened when we found you again. And then, when I almost lost you again... I couldn't just sit there like last time..." Tears started to fill her eyes again. "But... the thoughts wouldn't leave, and I've slipped on more than one occasion. But throughout it all, only one thing was going through my mind..." A few tears fell from her eyes and onto the sheets. "I just... Didn't want you to hate me..."

 _ **Gods why didn't I notice this?! After teasing her in the bath, where she thought she was ready...**_

Elise wiped the tears away and composed herself before continuing. "So, I grit my teeth and bore through it. Knowing we weren't really blood helped a bit, but... a part of me wanted to go back. Before that day you left us, where you came home safe with us... and not all of it was innocent either. I've tried to fight it... gods, I have tried. But... I just can't anymore!" Her gazed snapped up to meet his, sending her drills swinging. "I love you, Damon. Both as a woman and as your sister, and I just... don't know what to do." After a moment's hesitation, she pecked the man before her on the lips. "So... I've bore my heart to you, big brother... what do you have to say in return?"

Damon paused blinking his eyes she kissed him more deeply in that back when they were on the run... "I refuse to believe that peck was all that you kept in you..." Damon stated, seeing as he felt like she was keeping more in.

Elise couldn't help but giggle. "You got me... I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. If you don't want to take me on after this, I'll understand. I'll just bear through it like I have been... but it's up to you to make that call, Damon, because I don't want to force you into anything. Not after all you've been through."

"….. Elise, why didn't you tell me sooner? " Damon asked her seeing he would've understood it, even back at the Northern Fortress.

"Like I said before," she sighed. "I... didn't want to make you hate me... to ruin what we had."

"Elise, I could never hate you, you're that shimmering light that I chose to keep by me so I would never forget who I was or am... do you remember me telling you that?" He asked Elise, seeing that was what he needed at the time.

"Of course I did," the young princess giggled. "It made me so happy to hear that... I almost confessed right then and there. I've always looked up to you, and to hear you needed me that much made me feel like I was the queen of the world!"

Damon gripped her shoulders, looking right in to her violet eyes, his crimson eyes just staring at hers. "Elise, I'm no better than what you're thinking... do you want to hear my secret... when you had secret feelings for me when I thought you were my half-sister?" He asked Elise, close to revealing one of his secrets.

"...Yes," she answered, her eyes lighting up with hope. "I think I'd like that."

"…. I had secret feelings for Camilla back then, even wrote her a love letter and hid it away revealing my true feelings for her, I was scared of the exact same thing you felt, rejection... even though I thought she was my sister, I still loved her." Damon confessed to Elise.

While the light dimmed a fair bit at hearing Camilla's name, it was back with a vengeance when she finished processing her 'brother's' words. "So... you know how I feel then?" She asked cautiously.

"Elise... I loved you too." He said to her moving his right hand under her chin.

A pink dust covered her cheeks and she let out a smile that almost lit up the whole room. "Re-really, big brother?" She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You-you really mean it? Please, don't be mean and tell me you were just kidding because I really can't take that right now! You... loved me? Like big sister and the twins?"

"Yes... I just didn't want to hurt you, knowing you were the bastion of innocence..." Damon confessed, not wanting to corrupt her.

"Big... no, Damon," Elise shook her head. "You'll always be my big brother to me, but for now... Damon will do. I... I'm so happy to hear that."

Damon smiled leaning in... "Elise, if we're going to do this... can I ask you this? ...Please hold off on calling me big brother... because that might make me seem like a monster... " Damon chuckled a bit, knowing what others would see him as.

"Hm... how about a compromise?" She suggested. "I'll only call you big brother when we're alone or when we're... doing it. Outside of that, I promise to call you anything else. Deal?" Instead of sticking out her hand, she pursed her lips and leaned in, closing her eyes.

Damon sighed. "….. Well... I'm guessing you're not going to budge on that are you?" He asked, almost sounding defeated.

"Nope!" She answered playfully, not moving from or changing her position in front of him. "One kiss... that will be our seal... not papers, not a handshake... just this... ok? We don't even need to do anything after if you don't want to..." She closed the gap and planted her lips on his, relishing in the feeling.

Feeling her kiss Damon, gripped her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Fine... I'm just going to have to punish you for this though, keeping this for so long..." Damon said to Elise.

Elise sighed and pulled away. "Fiiine... I figured you'd do something like that anyway, being the leader and all... Just name it and I'll do it, no questions," she vowed.

Without warning, Damon placed Elise on her stomach on his lap. "You had this coming a long time Elise..." He warned her, seeing her act this way.

"Um... big brother?" Elise whimpered, starting to feel a bit excited. "What are you do- EEP!"

Damon's right hand smacked right up against Elise's ass, causing her to shake from the experience. "Bad girl!" He declared as he punished Elise.

"P-please, big brother," she panted. "I promise not to do it again... have a little mercy, please?" She turned her head and gave him a pout. "Or at least... don't be so rough about it?"

Another spank came around, hitting her skin through the fabric of her undergarments. "You're lucky I don't pull these off you right now..."

"Ah! Of course, big brother!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry for being so selfish! I should be a better little sister to you!"

Another slap met her cheeks, this one a bit harder. "Wrong! Better woman, not little sister!" Damon scolded Elise.

"Of course, Damon," she squirmed, feeling a dampness in her nether regions. "I promise... outside of this, I'll be a proper woman for you, worthy of your love."

Damon moved his hands around the fabric of her underwear pausing for a moment, thinking his next move through. "Alright, I'll let you off easy," he told her, sliding the cloth down her thin legs. "But in exchange... I know. You have to promise to learn to fight before the week is out."

"I promise, big brother," the diminutive princess panted, spinning around so her back was on Damon's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled herself up for a kiss. "I was thinking of learning to become a maid like the twins anyway. Taking your orders, striking from afar, protecting my beloved... what better way to become a better wife for you than to learn from the feet of two to be?" She pressed her lips to his again and shifted so she was sitting on his lap. Elise then pushed him on his back, letting him fall right up against the bed and shaking the bed frame. "But that's in another time... what's happening between us now is what's important... big brother."

She pulled down Damon's drawers and smiled at the towering appendage. "Wow... I did this? Maybe you're a good bit naughtier than I thought, Damon," she teased. She wrapped a dainty hand around it, gasping as it twitched. "Gods... I've never even seen one before... well, except that one time." Elise let out a perverse giggle. "As long as we're being honest... that kept me up at night for a while... honey will work for now." She squeezed her and giggled as Damon's cock throbbed.

"I prefer that... Heh..." Damon chuckled seeing that word over big-brother, would've been preferable.

"Too bad," Elise sang and released him. "You already promised, big brother. I choose when to stop calling you that in private. Honey is what I'll call you outside of these... moments between us if you wish though." She lifted herself over Damon's rod and whimpered as the tip kissed her drenched lips.

"Oh boy... You're just... just terrible..." Damon complained seeing how she made him fall for that little detail.

"Well," Elise giggled nervously, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do, "it is a little sister's duty to tease her brothers, no?" She drove herself on Damon's sword and screamed as it tore through her hymn, blood dripping on the sheets.

Damon quickly moved Elise's head towards his kissing her to muffle it out, seeing as that scream would be loud enough to attract passersby. "Not so loud... little sister," the man sighed, deciding to indulge her. "You wouldn't want me to give you another spanking for getting us caught now, would you?"

Elise's eyes glazed over with lust and her vehemently shook her head no, yanking her head from her lover's grasp and kissing him deeply, invading his mouth with her tongue. She forced Damon's hands to her petite breasts while he was in shock and let out a moan of pleasure. "Big brother..." She started to bounce up and down on Damon's shaft in her excitement. "I love you... so much..."

Damon sighed as he hugged her body, moving his left hand on top of her ass and the other around her back. "I love you too..." He replied, nearly biting her right ear.

"Feels... so good..." Elise panted, her drills going wild with her movements. "I never thought... being with you- OOO! Could feel so great..." She pressed her body to Damon's, continuing to buck her hips against him. "I think I see why big sister got addicted to this feeling now... it feels like I'm in heaven!" She dug her nails into the man's back as she had her first release, taking care not to his healing wound.

 _ **F-ffufuffufuuuccck...**_

Damon's eyes began to dilate into a reptilian shape, though he shook his head seeing he didn't want to lose himself with Elise. This was her moment, not his for his carnal desires. "Elise..." He groaned as he felt himself near his climax. "T-take yourself off me... I don't want to give you my child yet. Not while you're still so new to all of this"

"D-Damon, I want this ple-please," She begged, biting his neck feeling herself tighten around him.

 _ ***Thump* *Thump***_

Demon growled and flipped her around so she was on the bottom, feeling his instincts beginning to take over. He was about to start teasing and start pounding into her when he recalled his mental vow. A few deep breathes saw himself calm down enough to turn back to Damon. "Alright, Elise," he whispered into the blonde's ear. "If that's what you want..." A grin tugged at his lips as he started to slowly pull out. "Maybe after you've learned to take care of yourself..."

"No!" Elise shouted and tightened her hold on her 'brother', the force of his cock driving into her so hard driving her to another climax. "Ple- plea- please..." She begged, wrapping her legs around his hips. "I-I-I-I _need_ this, honey! See, I even called you honey instead of big brother!"

"F-fine promise me, though if we do this, you'll lay off of calling me big brother for a while, except if you really want to!" Damon offered Elise a counter proposal.

"Fi-fine!" She agreed, trying to drive Damon deeper.

"Promise?!" He asked her holding her still for a moment.

"I promise!" She almost screamed, biting on her lip to keep herself from being too loud and drawing some blood. "Honey, I can't take this anymore! I want to have your babies, please!" She squeezed herself around him, trying to force him to cum despite his hold on her.

Damon's mind blanked and the dam broke, the rod inside Elise painting her womb and walls white. "There," he panted and kissed the princess underneath him. "I'm not making any promises you'll have a child from this... it's up to chance whether you do or don't."

"Big... Honey?" Elise wheezed, catching herself before she called him big brother again. "Thank you... for accepting me... weird thoughts and all." She shuddered as Damon removed himself from her.

"Thank you for being there for me..." Damon said kissing Elise on the lips.

"I always will be, as long as you'll have me," she joked, knowing he would never get rid of her. "And... can we keep how... rowdy I was under wraps please?" A blush rose on the troubadour's cheeks as memories flooded back. "I don't even want to think about how much big sister would tease me for this..."

"…. For now..." Damon joked, seeing as he could use that to tease her later.

"Meanie," she pouted before laughing. "Alright, let's clean up and see what I can do about your injury." She started to put on her bra and panties, a smile on her face as she then went about finding her clothes. "One more rod use should close it up fully."

Damon's heart beat soared seeing her bend down, revealing her small but perky rump stretching her smallclothes. He smirked tempting himself to give her one last spank, but he restrained himself seeing how he shouldn't give in to his temptations.

 _ **I really shouldn't... ```Elise would never let that one go...```**_

"Um... enjoying the view, bi- honey?" Elise asked nervously as she finished picking up her skirt.

 _ **Would it hurt to say yes?**_

"mmmm you could say that..." Damon murmured, looking for his trousers.

"Well..." She blushed and put her skirt on, followed by her blouse. "Maybe I'll give you a peak every now and again... if you like it that much..." She sighed in relief when she found her rod. "There you are! Now, hold still, honey." She put the crystal of the healing apparatus to the wound and started to cast her spell.

Damon winced feeling the injury in his shoulder. "damn it... " He groaned moving his hand left hand on the wrapping. The wound may have been knitting itself back together, but that didn't mean it was painless. "Did you guys sterilize this?" Damon asked seeing the wrapping up around his arm.

"Best we could with what we had," Elise confirmed. "Why do you..." Elise's eyes widened seeing Damon remove the bandages taking out his knife. "Woah, big broth- honey, what are you doing?"

With his right hand, he ignited the blade in fire, moving it towards his skin. "Closing it faster," he grunted and pressed the hot metal to his flesh. A foul stench filled the air as the metal cooked his skin and closed the wound. The fire did not hurt him though, which shocked Elise as he kept the blade on it to let the wound seal up. "There," he sighed. "Should make it a bit easier on you."

"… I have multiple questions," she deadpanned. "Many of which involve how you can be burned yet don't feel the pain of fire."

Damon moved his hands over the cleaning alcohol pouring it on his skin. "-Don't know, maybe because I'm not fully human," Damon stated, seeing the alcohol was sizzling on his skin.

"If I was a royal healer- and don't be cheeky, I mean the position not my rank as princess!- I'd be testing this for weeks," Elise told him.

"Do you know what it's like to have your life just inches away from death?" Damon asked Elise, as he put the knife down.

"… Once," she confessed. "During the liberation of the city, I was almost killed saving big sister. She was so reckless when she found out what happened... I think it was the baby that kept her from going on a suicide run."

"…..." Damon looked at Elise. Seeing her like this hurt him a bit, and not also that he heard about Camilla... "It was almost peaceful... The feeling of drifting away looking at my body suffer, while my mind began to find peace... then I wake up and see I'm still alive..." Damon said in a very dark like tone, knowing his death was near now four times.

"… Well," Elise started, putting her rod down as the wound finished closing. "For all of our sakes... I hope we go out together."

"There was a small part of me that screamed to get back up, fight... survive... struggle... then there was another part of me reminding me how weak I am, how many mistakes I made, the choices I chose.. It's a haunting reminder." Damon explained to Elise what he was going through.

"Stop right there, big brother," Elise ordered with ice in her voice. Damon turned to Elise, his crimson eyes looking at her face. "Listen to me, and listen well. You... I never thought you died that day. You know why? Because you're the strongest person I know, including Xander and father! Them may be stronger than you physically now... but you've stayed positive and kept going where others would have either killed themselves or gave up a long time ago."

A red aura formed over Damon. _**"Then I had to adapt to my situation, see the world for what it truly was, and know what my path was before me..."**_ Demon spoke almost like an emotionless husk.

Elise hugged the man, tears running down her face. "You said I was the one keeping you from changing, right?"

 _ **"I said you were the light to my darkest hour... I will keep fighting everything that is in front of me to keep you and everyone safe, I want everyone to come out of this alive... Don't you see? I want us to go back to that day at the beach, all of us... so we can have the biggest celebration of all."**_ Demon tried to get to see Elise through his point of view.

"I don't care if that's what you said or not, I'm not letting you turn into father over this! If you become him, what'll happen to the three kingdoms? I don't think you see just how much sway you'll have over things by the end of this, darling. You'll have an army, a following, hell even the heirs to both kingdoms by you! If anything, you'll be the king of all of them when this is over!"

 _ **"…..."**_ Demon got up from the bed stepping away from Elise, hearing that from her. _**"You have no faith in me... you think I'll lose myself and become something... Something else that fails the convictions of what I believe in..."**_ Demon said to Elise, his paranoia feeding his thoughts.

Elise shook the pain from her heart and spun him around, kissing him. "I do believe in you," she whispered. "It's why I'm so scared that... That you'll forget about us if you change... I lost you two times too many... I never want to lose you again." Demon remained silent, looking at her as his mind became hollowed out. He waved his hand and the discarded armor reformed, re equipping him with red like smoke steam sizzling around him. "Damn it, big brother, listen to me! You're getting too scared because you don't want to lose us too, right? Then I'll train hard, become the strongest in Nohr if you-"

 _ **"FUCK MY FEAR!"**_ Demon snapped at Elise. **"I'd rather die a thousand times, then watch everything I accomplished get torn to shreds, my friends dead, my family dead, this world destroyed, if I have to jump into the fire and pull everything back in to place, so be it... I'm not afraid of the flames, I'm not afraid of my own fears... "**

"Then why are you doing this?!" Elise sobbed, pressing her head against his chest. "Please, help me understand so I can help you! I don't want to see you turn into father! I don't want to lose you to this war! And I sure as hell don't want to see you die for this and it all being for nothing!" She completely broke down into tears, having to use Demon as a support so she wouldn't collapse."

Demon gripped her hands."…. I won't die.. " He said as he loomed over her.

"… You've danced with death more times in the past year than you have in your life," Elise whimpered. "If it weren't for me, Lilith and the twins, you'd be dead a dozen times over. And I'm scared one of those times... We won't be there to save you."

"Enough... Where are the others, we're still at war Elise, and you're still in danger." Demon asked Elise seeing her run to the door attempting to block him off.

"NO!" She shrieked, rushing to the door and blocking it with her body. "NOT after what happened between us! I'm not letting you throw yourself into another fight when you just got better! I... I..." Her eyes seemed to lose their color and she slumped to the floor, defeated. "I... Can't let you do this to yourself..."

Demon moved his left hand around Elise's waist gripping her towards his body picking her up, as he punched the door down startling both Beruka and Selena. _**"I'M UP!"**_ Demon declared as he placed Elise with Selena.

"… You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Selena spat. "After all you two just did, you're putting her through this?!" Demon's eyes looked at Selena leaning down, his eyes were practically glowing as the white in his eyes were blood shot. "You don't scare me," she growled. "And I'm not backing down because you disagree with me."

"I don't want you to fear me, Selena... Watch her." Demon ordered as he lifted his helmet up kissing Selena on the forehead.

Her mind was shot for a moment before she shook it off. "No, you watch her!" She place Elise on the ground.

"That's an order..." Demon said as he turned around looking at his surroundings.

"To hell with your orders! You caused this, you fix it!" Selena stormed off, unshed tears filling her eyes.

"Beruka, where are the others?" Demon asked her, seeing as he tried to get a clear picture of where he was in Volkern.

"The first recruitment party just came back," she deadpanned. "You can figure the rest out yourself, if Elise wakes up from this." She jumped into the rafters and sped away, leaving Elise on the floor and Demon in the hall.

"Is no one, listening to what I have to say? I've been out for a day and my entire group seems to reject my orders..." Demon sighed picking Elise up.

"… If I may," Azura sighed, stepping around the corner. "Maybe it's because you're being so callous towards them."

 _ **"….. CALLOUS?! ….**_ I'm sorry, I nearly died infiltrating, and I somehow offended everyone... _ **"**_ Demon exclaimed, seeing he believed himself the victim in all this.

"If what Selena implied is true, you showed Elise the best time of her life and then tore her down," Azura explained. "We were worried for you yesterday, and then you do this? It's no wonder why they'd think you as such."

"…. She got too close... " Demon said, fearing the repercussions of letting her in. "Yes, a woman who's heart screamed for me, somehow made it past you all, by ignorance or choice? What if she was an assassin? Ever think about that?" Demon asked Azura.

"You'd think that about your own sister?" Azura questioned, shocked at what he just implied. "Someone you lived with your whole life?" Demon's temper began to rise, hearing that it looked like his entire armor was shaking and rattling about to steam of anger, knowing that wasn't the point he was trying to make.

 _ **F̟ȩ̜̀ar̲ͯ ̵̨̳͚̘͈͈͚ͩ͜i̢̫͎͖͕̮̓̓̓͑͞s̻̰̈͋ͥ̀ ̧̛̭͌̈́͘P̎̅͠ow͎ͪe͔͈̳͖̣͎̍̍̓̅rͯ**_

"Oh would you shut the ever loving fuck up?!" Demon shouted at the voice in his head. "I am sick and tired of you whispering all this nonsense into my head about how I grow stronger with my fear and to doubt the people I love! Just shut up and leave me the hell alone!"

"...wait, what was that?" Demon asked seeing where that came from.

"… Maybe that arrow held more than poison," Azura sighed and guided Demon back to his room, forcing him down on the bed.

Demon's eyes traveled to his shadow, as he saw it flicker with red eyes. "Or maybe I'm just going crazy..." Demon turned his head towards the shadow.

"Regardless, you clearly need this," Azura persisted, preparing to sing.

A shadow like blade came out nearly stabbing the two. Demon moved her out of the way and taking the blade in the chest. Out of the shadow appeared a copy of him. _**"**_ _ **S̃͡a̢̟͐c̀̕red ̢ͨ͟Coͯ͝r̶͝r̻up͈͎̣t͉́ͅi̝oͦn̙͆҉**_ _ **"**_

"What... what in the gods name?!" Azura shrieked, bringing Kaze and Beruka into the room in a flash.

"Azura, did... my lord!" Kaze cried and moved to attack.

Demon's eyes glared at the shadow as he moved forward into the blade, gripping the shadow by the neck and raising him with his right hand. _**"No, no, shadows copy me... "**_

A loud metallic crunch echoed out the room as the shadow collapsed and disintegrated. Demon's shadow was returned, as some sort of sorcery or hex was involved. Demon coughed out blood as the sword faded away, letting blood pour onto the ground and on Elise.

Demon just stood in the room, with the blood leaking out. "I'm fine..." He told them. "It went clean through... missing my lungs and heart." He reassured them.

"Big... brother...?" Elise came to her senses and fear filled her as she stared at the gaping hole in Demon's chest. "Oh... oh gods!" She immediately had her rod out, overpowering the spell in a desperate attempt to close the wound. "I am not losing you!" The hole sealed on either side, but the crystal of the staff shattered. Though Demon's own aura supplemented with healing, helping it seal faster.

"Did anyone ever check what I was shot with?" Demon asked them.

"It wasn't anything we recognized," Azura informed him. "I assumed it was a new Vallan arrowhead with poison loaded inside it."

A shocking realization, came to Demon. "Flora, Felicia!" Demon snapped to remembering that he heard them sucking the poison out. _**"Where are they?!"**_ He demanded panicking.

"We're right here," Felicia said as she rushed into the room, a black dust on her hands. "We realized the same thing you must have and came running. One of them attacked us but the other escaped. Flora's looking for it right now."

A chain was above Demon's head as it wrapped around his neck, pulling him up. "F-FFUCK!" The metallic brute in the shadows pulled up Demon very fast the chains were strangling him as he moved his hands around the chain, pulling it roughly down bringing down the brute. When the metallic brute fell to the ground in made a loud thud shaking the room. The plating cracked and shook from the force of the blow.

The metallic brute got up making some sort of growling noise as it brought a blade out of the neck of its armor, it's left hand swinging the chain with a small blade at the end of it. "A kusarigama," Kaze identified the weapon. "Not many are able to use it effectively, but it's a devastating weapon when one can." He pushed Demon out of the way as the creature swung the blade, striking the stone wall.

"I don't really care what technique or weapon it uses, I want this thing dead!" Demon growled bringing his blade through the chest of the metallic brute. No blood came out of it, as it tilted its head grabbing Demon by the neck with its right gauntlet. Demon bashed it on the head multiple times, lifting up the flap of the helmet what shocked everyone was it was just a black smoke with in the helmet with two glowing red eyes. "The Hell is this thing?!" Demon snapped punching it in the helmet turning it all the way around causing the brute to drop Demon.

"It's either off world or new from Nohr or Valla," Azura clarified and tried hit the crack. While it grew larger, it didn't break yet.

"Go for the armor, we don't know if there's anyone in there!" Kaze shouted, striking the crack with a suriken.

"Did you not see the smokey black like face it had, it's obviously some sort of possessed spirit or something!" Demon snapped bringing his sword on the armor shaking the armored brute. The crack grew marginally bigger.

"What the hell is..." Maximus stopped seeing the creature try to decapitate Elise, only to be stopped by an irate Demon. "Oh, to hell with this." He lit himself up and drew his blade. "We are not dealing with this today!" The spell sword lunged and slammed his blade into the armor, shattering the torso and cut off the arm holding the weight. The chains began to link together, reattaching the severed limb as it growled looking at Maximus. "Well... crap." A metal fist sent him flying before picking up the weighted end of the weapon again.

 _ **"MAX!"**_ Demon snapped as he growled looking at the hulking brute, yelling as he slammed right into the beast, charging it through a wall, breaking it through several stacked furniture and slamming him onto the ground. _**"You are NOT taking my son away from me!"**_

Demon tore off the helmet and threw it far away, seeing it would be unable to see him as it was acting as the head to the creature. "Die already!" Several small blades attached to the chains and shot up to his neck, stabbing him on the right side. Demon's eyes widened as he coughed up blood his eyes shot a murderous look at the headless opponent.

Demon brought his hands down on the creature slamming it with all his strength, then grabbed its arms, tearing them right off and throwing them behind him. However, the creature kept going kicking Demon off, who was already stabbed in the neck losing blood. "For fruruuusck saekzzz. _**DIE JUST DIE!**_ " Demon screamed at the husk, blood pooling in his mouth. Two more powerful blows blasted apart the legs and the creature finally halted. The chains let out a haunting rattle before the entire thing fell apart.

 _ **"Staissszz that way!"**_ Demon yelled out as he fell against the wall, moving his right hand to lessen the fall as a blood streak went across the granite material. A green glow covered the wound and the bleeding stopped. Felicia looked at Demon in fear as she lowered her staff.

"What... just what was that?" She asked. Elise and the others behind her, including a slightly shaken Maximus.

Demon spat out a mouthful of blood. "I don't know... Someone get me some wine or something, I've tasted enough of my blood for one day..." Demon groaned out, leaning against the wall.

"This work?" Selena asked softly, handing him a glass. "I... heard what was going on. If that thing and the shadow creatures were making you go one edge, well... Look, I'm trying to say I'm sorry, alright!"

Demon took a swig of it resting his head against the wall as he took his helmet off throwing it to the side, his face was covered in blood as his nose, ears, mouth and eyes leaked of it.. "Next time I throw up something like that, or get poisoned, make sure I'm baptized..." He joked as he spat out some more blood.

"Oh, shut the hell up and get back to bed," Selena grumbled and hefted him up.

"I can't sleep now, because of that was allowed to sneak in here..." He stated putting down the glass.

Kaze sighed and loaded a dart into a blowgun, shooting it at an exposed spot on Demon. The dart sank in and injected its contents into the man, knocking him out in moments. "Thank gods Scarlet gave me some of that sedative," he sighed.

Demon shot back up, looking at them. "Drugzzz and Alcohol don't mizxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzz..." He fell back down onto the bed, rolling off and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Well... he's still out," Maximus sighed. "I don't see him walking like that for at least a few hours. Until then, Azura and Elise, I

Without warning, one last attempt was made by a shadow stalker to take the man's life. It jumped from the rafters as Demon started to fall asleep, landing on him wielding a spear aimed for his heart. None of them were close enough to Demon to rescue him as the shadow plunged his spear down. However, it was stopped when a cloaked figure jumped on the shadow warrior's back and snapped its neck, leaving the dark assassin to disintegrate into ashes.

"… Not that I mind, since you save my dad and all," Maximus stated as he slowly went for his sword. "But who the hell are you?

The hooded figure leaned her head up, her face shrouded in the shade of the cloak. But, what stood out was her left eye was crimson red, and her right was hazel yellow. "No one important," she said softly and walked to the window. "Though if I must... someone who wants him to live through this. Just don't expect my help too often." What also stood out was the red aura that formed over her body as she gripped the window. "However, you can expect to see me again." She opened the window and jumped, disappearing in a flash of red light.

"… I'm not going to question the deus ex machina and be glad that Damon survived this," Elise sighed.

"I wantzz to ride the wyvern..." Demon slurred in his slumber.

"Must be dreaming about that time he watched big sister train," the blonde healer giggled and started to unstrap his armor. "Kaze, I want you to guard us while I patch up any wounds we might have missed. Do you mind if I borrow your staff, Felicia?"

"Felicia... your turnzz.." Demon slurred in his sleep again, causing Felcia to cover her face to hide her blush.

"Umm... sure, why not," she responded and tossed the staff to the young princess.

"…..Perhaps it was bad to give him that dart when he drank..." Beruka said to Kaze.

"I realize that now and will learn from this," he retorted, taking a spot on the rafters to look out for the two as the others left.

"Well maybe we should tie him down making sure he doesn't walk off again?" Selena suggested to the group.

"Assuming he's back to his senses... probably," Maximus agreed.

"Assuming we took our eyes off of him... look." Beruka pointed to the bed and it was empty.

"At least he took Elise with him," Kaze sighed.

Kaze felt the staff hit his head."…..I'm right here you dunce... He pushed me off and disappeared."

"Great, he's probably in the Dragon Realms then," Maximus groaned. "Well, I'm going to head the next recruitment group. I was going to take you and Elise, aunt Felicia, but I think I'll just take mom with me and see if Scarlet or Aunt Camilla wants to go back out for another round. You guys just rest for now."

"Max, you were hit really hard back there," Felicia reminded him. "Are you sure you'll be fine."

"It's nothing a dragon like dad and I can't shake off," the spell sword chuckled. "If anything, I'll just need Aunt Camilla to readjust my back for me. I definitely wasn't moving right after that impact..." A sickening series of cracks filled the room when he twisted his back. "Yep... definitely getting some work done before going out again." He walked out of the room, rubbing the sore spot on his back.

"… He takes after his father more than he thinks," Beruka commented. "He shoulders more than he can bear sometimes and somehow comes out relatively fine. But he also risks buckling under the strain."

"True," Azura agreed, "but while Maximus has been through some rough times, Damon has literally developed a mental disorder because of it."

"We're having a long talk when he gets back," Elise frowned, remembering what lead up to the attack. "He's... he's not being himself. I mean, yeah he's a bit more distant and is way more ruthless than before this war... but he's never actively tried to hurt us or push us away like that until now."

"We can attest to that," Selena scowled. "I'd expect it towards the Hoshidans or someone new, but it goes against Damon to do something like that, mental disorder or not."

"So... You think, my _**Sweet Prince**_... has a mental disorder...?" Camilla moved into the room, looking at the others. She had a very... emotionless expression on her face, leaving the others unable to read her.

"I don't think, I know," Azura replied, a somber expression on her face. "Yes, he's fundamentally the same person in terms of what's precious and important to him... but there's definitely points where his entire outlook changes at the drop of a hat. You need only look into his eyes to see it."

Camilla swayed her hips side to side as she moved closer to Azura. "Let me tell you something, Azura." Camilla moved her claw like gauntlets to both sides of Azura's face, smiling as they cut her cheeks slightly. "If you should ever say that in front of me again... or Damon... I'll break your pretty little neck. You have no idea what he's gone through, and I... Selena... or Beruka would not hesitate to do it, to protect him... Understand?" She asked smiling.

"Both Scarlet and I have brought it up multiple times," she retorted, not perturbed by the threat. "Scarlet even caught him talking to himself at the lake once, before he was kidnapped. Arguing, no less. What would you call that?"

"Gifted, is what I call it. My Sweet Damon is none like any other, perhaps Scarlet was there at the wrong time... I'm not going to afflict him with such harsh statements, when his reality is breaking before him." She argued with Azura.

"Big sister, normally I'd agree with you..." Elise mumbled. "But... I think this is becoming a real problem. He... he actually hurt me earlier-"

"Enough, Elise!" The older princess snapped, startling everyone in the room. "This... this is something Damon needs to overcome himself. I'm sorry to snap at you, little sister," she held Elise to her in a tight hug, "but we mustn't bother him with such trivialities when he has an army to lead." She glared at everyone in the room sans the girl in her arms and her retainers. "If I find out any of you tried to bring this up with him, it'll be your heads. Now, why don't you tell me what happened to the wall?" She guided Elise out of the room, their conversation fading away.

The two retainers of the elder princess were resting in their room, the scarlet haired mercenary being unusually pensive."… Beruka?" Selena asked her sister in arms.

"Yes, Selena?" The assassin replied, looking up from her book.

"… What are we supposed to do?" She put a hand to her aching chest and collapsed onto her bed. "There's something wrong with that horn dog, there's no arguments there... but even so, Lady Camilla would be furious with us if we went behind her back and did something she specifically said not to."

Beruka was silent for a moment before she had her answer. "Our orders are to protect Damon to the best of our ability. If that should mean having to talk to him about his problem, then so be it. Orders like the previous one are higher priority and supersede ones like she just gave. If she ends up getting mad at us, so be it. She'd be hard pressed to kill her closest friends anyway."

"But she's clearly obsessed with that fool!" Selena argued, snapping into a sitting position. "You saw how she got when he was dying. She was lucky the child in her didn't die from that attack and she knows it! It may have been subconscious, but it's clear to me the only thing that comes close to being more important than him is that baby, and even that's debatable until she comes out!"

"Selena... you love him too." Beruka stated seeing as Selena was failing at hiding it in front of her.

"… of course I do," she muttered, failing to hide her blush. "I love him as much as you do. I don't know how in the heavens he manages to attract so many girls, but I pray his son didn't inherit that... quirk. Regardless, it must be clear to you this isn't just about being Lady Camilla's retainers anymore. Do we do what we have to and try to get through to him when he gets back like we both know we want to, or follow Lady Camilla's orders and let it fester and grow?" She locked eyes with her partner and gave her the most serious look she could. "Be honest, Beruka... what do we do?"

"What I said we do earlier... with minor changes," she replied in her usual deadpan. "Lady Camilla said she'd give us our time with him whenever we wish, no? So we either talk to him under those pretenses and force our way into his heart, or talk to him after we do the deed and do the same thing later."

"… Graaah!" Selena groaned and flopped onto her bed again. "When did things get so damn complicated?! We were both fine with serving Lady Camilla and killing the occasional assassin, maybe training for the inevitable war between Nohr and Hoshido when we had the time. Now we're crushing over the same guy we've known for as long as we've served her but barely talked to until he was freaking kidnapped!"

"… You just answered your own question, Selena," the blue haired assassin deadpanned. "We started feeling this way in Hoshido. For me, it was likely when he saved my life, nearly at the cost of his own. For you... I'm not quite sure. Regardless, things got 'complicated' when emotions started to mix with our duties."

Selena stared at the cobble ceiling, finally reaching her decision. "To hell with this," the mercenary sighed. "When that damn prince comes back, we're confronting him about this."

"His mental problems or our feelings for him?"

"… Yes."

"That answers nothing."

"It answers everything," Selena countered. "Besides, it's not like we have to do it with him right away if we do confess."

"Even if everyone else has and you want to?" Beruka inquired, raising a brow.

"… Oh, shut up you damn assassin."

* * *

Back in the Dragon Realm, Lilith felt the pull of energy in the air... it was heavy and there was no attempt to mask it. "Invaders?" She asked herself, flying out of her temple to the disturbance. "I hope my fire is as strong as it used to be."

Just before she managed to leave, the ceiling broke above her, revealing Demon's dragon form falling down and turning into his Human form before he fell down in the room. "Happy !" Demon groaned out prying his face off the stone floor.

"Lord Damon!" The tiny dragon cried and flew over to the drunken prince. "Are you alright? Better question, how did you force your way in here?!"

"Lilith!... we.. We neverzz does anything no more ….. why iszz that?" He asked Lilith with a drunk tone.

"Besides you only visiting this place to lay with women?" She replied sarcastically before giving a serious answer. "You've been leading a war and insisted on sleeping in a tent when I have more than enough power to let you sleep here and return."

"I just had one glass, of winezz.. And they shoot me with a dart in my neckzz... I don't thinkss it mixeszz.." Demon groaned turning his body laying his head on Lilith's lap.

"Were you being difficult when they were trying to get you to rest?" She asked sternly.

"No... I was being attacked by shadowszzz... Who attacked us, and then this metalic husk thingy... lost a lot of bloodzz.. Can't sleep now..." He tried to explain in his drunken slur.

"So they gave you alcohol to help with the pain, then drugged you to get you to sleep?" The blue dragon asked.

"Are you going to yell at me too?" Demon hugged her body.

Lilith blushed beneath her scales and wrapped her body around the drunk dragonshifter. "No... but I'm definitely saying that you deserved it."

"All I did was save them... it's like I'm being made in to the enemy..." Demon's voice began to stabilize.

"… This isn't just the booze talking is it?" An affirmative nod was her answer.

"It was just a glass, not a bottle..." He said as he rubbed his neck from where he was stabbed earlier.

"And a tranquilizer! You just said drugs and alcohol don't mix, and with your dragon metabolism you probably got even more drunk!" She ranted before calming down. "But, I digress... something's been going on in your end, hasn't it?"

Demon grumbled, shifting his head on her lap and throwing his helmet against the wall, trying not to think about the argument he had. "Damoooon, answer me or I won't let you sleep on my lap like you used to," the dragon threatened.

"Once!" Demon retorted seeing she was there that one time.

"And you enjoyed it, don't deny it!"

"I came here for relative peace, because I'm surrounded by conspirators..." Demon groaned, seeing as he saw himself being singled out.

"… Oh dear gods, you're at that phase aren't you?" Lilith groaned.

"….. What phase?" He asked her, leaning up to shake his head.

"Damon, every leader has trust issues when they not only have to lead a revolution, but also lead an army when they have never done so before," Lilith sighed. "Tell me honestly. Have you let one person in to discuss your stress or even just tactics with you since Scarlet?"

"Youuu... too many.." Demon groaned as he got up from the floor, stumbling to his feet as he moved to the pantry and grabbed a ceramic pot of water.

"… I'd give you a hug right now if I had arms again," the blue dragon sighed wistfully. "Damon... talk to me at least. There is literally no one else here. It's just you and a dragon who is literally bound to not divulge your secrets."

"Then... turn into your Human form..." Demon said as he chugged down the water.

A sad look came over the dragon's face. "I... I can't. That spell was a one off without a special kind of dragon stone and it's so rare that even the king of Valla has trouble getting his hands on them. Until I get one, I'm stuck like this."

"What about True love's first kiss..." Demon joked, while pulling off his Dragon stone necklace.

"As sweet and heartwarming as that would be... that only happens in the books I read as a child," she sighed, moving her gaze to the floor. "The stone I'm looking for is a dragon stone plus. It's marginally different color wise, but the effects are far different."

"what color?" Demon asked as he turned towards her.

"The default jade green only darker and it has flecks of lighter green in it," she described. "The only reason it works is because it temporarily drains a dragon of their power after use, so it forces them into a human form after the spell is used since there's more power used in the process."

Demon's red eyes shimmered as he looked at the Dragon Stone, a red aura formed over his hands engulfing the dragon stone as his mind was clear of all thoughts. "It's just a higher concentration of energy, right?" He pushed his power into the small stone, forcing it to change. "Then this should do the job just fine." A blinding flash of light filled the room and the stone flew from the man's hands. When the light faded, the two saw that it was the gem that had flashed, and it was now radiating green glow.

"That's... I'm not even sure that's a dragonstone plus," Lilith said as she looked at the gem cautiously. "This thing is glowing..."

"Lilith you're going to put it on, or I'm going to put it on you..." Demon said walking over to Lilith, holding out the dragonstone gem.

"… I swear, if this kills me I'm going to haunt you for the rest of eternity," the dragon vowed before pushing her head into the loop. She gasped at the sudden rush of power that filled her. "Um... Damon? Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I am to believe that I am not a walking corpse..." Demon stated, pausing for a moment thinking of what he just said.

"You've come close a few times," Lilith joked before switching to a different tongue. She chanted for five minutes before a second flash filled the room, this time revealing Lilith in her human form... and buck naked. "… Eh?"

"Um... why are you-"

"Shut up!" The now human Lilith shrieked, covering herself as best she could with her arms. "I forgot that this spell doesn't make clothes too!"

Demon moved the sheets on the bed around Lilith. "Quit your whining. O _h thank you for restoring me back to my human form, Damon!_ " Demon mocked in a feminine voice.

"I'm not ungrateful... just embarrassed," she argued with a blush on her face, contrasting with her blue hair.

"meh.. I'm not, and it's not just the wine talking..." He retorted, while placing her on the bed as he sat on the chair.

"Alright, I'm human again so fess up," She demanded, tightening the cloth around herself. "What's going on with you, Damon?"

"I'm just a little tired is all... tired of running around feeling like we're accomplishing very little, while I have to keep two countries from killing each other." Demon grumbled as he took off his plated armor.

"Annnd... that was grounds for pushing someone away from you?" She asked skeptically. "Who was it anyway? Kaze? Scarlet? Azura?"

"Elise... I'm trying to fight a war and I'm being punished for it, I don't need that kind of drama..." Demon held great disdain for being held back.

"With all due respect, the only drama I'm seeing was caused by you doing whatever you did to Elise. Elise, Damon. The girl who's looked up to you your whole life," the blue haired dragon reminded him.

 _ **"I didn't do anything!"**_ He snapped at Lilith before simmering down again.

"… Tell me exactly what happened before the attack," she ordered him. "All of it. Actions and words."

Demon paused for a moment looking at Lilith. "I don't like talking about the past..." He grumbled seeing to him it brings nothing but heat ache.

"Damon, the past is a part of us," Lilith soothed, embracing him while staying under the sheet. "We may not like what happened, but if we don't face it we don't learn from it and in turn are weakened by it. Wait... you had... relations with her, didn't you?"

"No shit... why did you think I came here, to fumble around by my lonesome?" He groaned out in frustration.

"Well... you must've know I was here," the dragon retorted. "But don't evade the subject at hand. Something happened after, didn't it? It's not like Elise to get upset over nothing, and your hardly the type to force yourself on someone. Talk to me, my lord. I kept my end of the bargain, it's only fair you keep yours."

"… I panicked," Demon admitted. "She... got too close to me and I panicked. Camilla is good at getting under my skin and calming me down, no doubt about that. But Elise? She skips right past skin and burrows into the depths of my mind... my heart... without even trying. My paranoia got the best of me and I tried to push her away from me, despite knowing it would hurt her. Personally... I don't think I deserve girls like you and Elise. The kind, almost blindingly loyal ones who light up the room with even a tiny smile. So... despite wanting to accept her feelings... I pushed her back to keep her safe from ruthless bastards like me."

"… Did she try to stay close to you?" Lilith asked, her yellow eyes boring into him.

"I've never seen her so desperate to in my life," he answered.

"Did she try to open up to you in turn?"

"She might as well have been an open book after what we did."

"Did you, at any point, think of hurting her or me just because we disagreed with you or tried to force you to talk to us?"

"Hell no!"

"Then why do you think you don't deserve us?" She asked, finally getting to the point. "And why just us? Why not Camilla or the twins?"

"Because!... wait us?" Demon was thrown off from that comment.

"Hey, you're the one who said 'I don't deserve girls like you and Elise,'" Lilith reminded him.

Demon leaned in close to Lilith's hazel eyes, looking at her. "Come again?" He asked trying to read her.

"You said, 'I don't deserve girls like'… oh screw it, you already know I've had a crush on you for a while," the blue haired woman sighed. "I heard you and Scarlet in the bathhouse."

 _ **I have some serious problems... I need to control myself.**_

"But that isn't the point," she persisted. "Why do you not think you deserve us and not the others?"

Demon stood up from the bed, looking down at Lilith. He wanted to avoid the subject long enough, and perhaps he could for a time, but eventually the topic would come back and he'd have to face it. Demon removed his chain mail, sighing. "You're very persistent, Lilith..." Demon stated, seeing as she wanted in.

"I have to be," she replied. "You need to let someone in right now and I'm not letting you leave until you at least let me."

"Is that so?" Demon asked moving his sword by the chair.

"… Have you ever heard of the Hoshidan daimyo Nobunaga?" She asked him.

"No, I grew up in Nohr remember?" Demon asked Lilith.

"Figured they would've at least covered some of the past lords and generals for tactics," the dragon woman sighed before continuing. "He was a man who, in all honesty, reminds me of Garon. He had an ambition to unite Hoshido when it was still broken up, to unite them so they wouldn't need to fear outside threats. However, paranoia gripped him like a vice. He pushed everyone away from himself to keep focus on his goal, going so far as to kill his own brother in order to fulfill his dream. In the end, no one was there to save him when he was betrayed and he died before his ambition could be fulfilled. Huh... starting to sound familiar, isn't it?"

Demon didn't have an amused face. "Nope." He said ever defiantly.

"Damon... you'd never kill your family, I know that much," Lilith admitted.

"No, I wouldn't. I'm doing everything I can so everyone comes out alive from this... If there are sacrifices to be made then I'll be the one to pay them, I just don't want anyone near when I reap the fallout from it." Demon confessed to Lilith.

"Damon... please, you must see what I was trying to tell you with that story," she pleaded, standing up to embrace him and not caring that the sheet fell off. "If you don't let people in and close yourself off, you won't have anyone to pull you of a situation where you could die! Then everyone dies to Valla because we lost our leader!"

"Lilith, please let me have the illusion on that won't happen... I want to save myself from that pain for now..." Demon confessed moving his hands around her back.

"I refuse," she said, not letting him go.

"Well I tried, plan b." Demon stated as he removed his shirt. "You wanted to see what I am? Wish granted.." Demon said showing his scarred filled chest.

"Stop," she sighed, placing a finger to his lips. "I know what you are, Damon. You're kind, caring, nurturing and most of all, you're our leader."

"That and I'm also a demon.." He openly declared. "A husk who's lost everything in his life, and had to have it stitched up piece by piece, to pull my head out of the sand, to see what the world is truly like." Demon said to Lilith.

"… Who the hell gave you such a silly nickname?" Lilith giggled.

"A-holes in Hoshido." He said, growing accustomed to the name.

"Damon... Most demons kill, rape, steal, take whatever they want with no repercussions outside of Niohs and priests," the dragon said with a smile.

"Yeah, give me a few decades and they'll crown me King of the Demons! Purger of the world!" He jokingly declared.

"Let me finish," she chided before continuing. "You... you save people. You protect them from horrible people. Make sure they're alright when the battle's said and done. Hell, you let the Frigid Oasis keep half of both things you desperately needed when you could have taken all of one or the other. You chose to spare the wolfskins instead of subjugate them. Damon... if you're a demon, you're one of the few you benefit the world."

"Right, tell me that when I march them into Valla, then we'll see how they see me." He was skeptical of how'd they follow him into battle against an unknown foe.

"And you know why they'll follow you in the first place?" She asked. "Because you'll have saved them. Gave them hope of a world where they won't have to worry about such things after. They'll fight for you not because they need to... it'll be because they want to."

Demon's heart started to beat through his chest with Lilith's left hand on it as she spoke to him. "Huh... I'm still alive..."

"What is it you keep saying to Azura and Scarlet? 'I'm still Damon'? If you really mean that, then why are you questioning that yourself?"

Demon's eyes began to dilate looking at Lillith. "Reasons..."

"Well, allow me to make something clear. You're still you, whether you're the ruthless charge leader or the diplomatic pacifist. If you weren't... you'd be pushing me away now, wouldn't you?" A grin was present on her face, the fruit of her joy in succeeding her goal.

Demon moved his hands around Lilith pressing her up against his body. "I'm sorry..." He murmured.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," she laughed.

"No I mean I'm sorry for this..." Demon leaned down, kissing her.

Lilith was silent for a moment, her face a crimson red before she burrowed it into his chest. "Apology accepted..." She tightened her hold on him before continuing. "Promise me something?"

She could hear somewhat of an animalistic growl with in him as his heart pounded through his chest. "Uh huh..." He responded.

"Promise me that, if you ever start to doubt yourself or you start getting scared of the future and for us... that you'll just open up," she told him.

"I'll try..." He groaned out hugging her tightly.

"No, Damon," she persisted. "I need a promise from you. Not 'I'll try'. Because I won't be able to sleep well at night knowing you could be suffering."

"If I open up, it'll be the death of me... " Demon complained.

"I can still hear your heartbeat~," Lilith sang.

Demon blinked in silence, hearing that from her. "I hate you..." He groaned out seeing as she used that against him.

"I... I love you too," she replied half-jokingly.

"Careful, love is a strong word... you don't want to love a Demon like me..." Demon confessed, in a moment of darkness.

"Here we go again," she sighed. "You know what?" The blue haired woman got on her toes and kissed the man on the lips. "There. You're right, I wouldn't want to love a demon. I'd want to love the kind, noble dragon right in front of me."

"Bold words, but can you handle it...?" He asked her, popping his neck.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "You know something? Even if you don't return my feelings and we don't consummate our love now if you do, I'd still follow you. Not because I love you... because I want to be there for someone I care for. Because you're a leader I want to follow."

Demon turned Lilith around kissed her on the back of the neck, leaning her against the bed and biting in to her neck, his fangs barely breaking the smooth, pale skin. "Then how about we both let loose for the night? Not as humans... but dragons in human skin?"

Lilith's eyes seemed to glow and a feral grin spread across her face. "I thought you'd never ask... my handsome mate." She twisted her head and bit into Demon's shoulder, returning the favor. "Don't worry about hurting me... we dragons can be a little... rough when we decide to go at it. But let's go outside first, my mate. We wouldn't want to destroy this cute little treehouse now, do we?"

"Too late..." Demon growled pointing her head up at the gaping hole he caused when the Dragon form busted through.

"He he... I'll fix it later then," she shrugged and pulled Demon onto the bed with her.

Damon woke up the next morning, his head pounding and his entire body sore. "Graaaah... what the hell happened?"

"Mmmm... good morning, my mate," Lilith stretched and smiled at the prince. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Oh right... I came in drunk..." Damon groaned, feeling his head as it throbbed from the inside due to his hangover.

"Well, it's not like we went at it right away like feral beasts," the woman beside him said assuringly. A playful smile danced on her face and she wrapped her arms around Damon. "That came after I got you out of your little mental crisis."

"Mental crisis? Oh yeah!" The realization gave way to a pained groan. "Elise probably hates me now."

"I'm sure she forgave you," Lilith assure him. "After all, she saved your life not long after, right?"

"How long was I here for, I don't remember much from... last night?" He asked seeing if he was out that long.

"Let's see... How long is around a day and a half in your world compared to this one?" Lilith asked.

"Oh for fu... I got to get ready." Damon said trying to get out of bed reaching for his shirt.

"Sorry, I messed up my wording!" Lilith exclaimed. "I meant to say this world compared to yours. We were going at it for a day and a half here. I don't even think a half of day passed there."

"You crazy dragon, this isn't the Deep Realms! Time here moves just as fast!" Damon complained tripping over the chair by his bed falling over and hitting his head.

"Didn't you say otherwise to Scarlet?" She asked, not panicking at all.

"Did I?! I don't know, can't remember!" Damon said falling on his face again picking up his trousers.

"Azura came here a while back and spent three days here looking for dragonstones once," the dragon woman remembered. "If I recall, only a about a day passed there. Besides, it's not like they don't know where you are."

"Time moves so weird here, I don't know morning from night..." Damon stated putting on his chainmail.

"Yeah... Those things are kind of irrelevant when dragons mate," Lilith said bashfully. "If I wasn't a virgin and you weren't so nice, it likely would have been longer."

"I... I don't even remember doing that?! …. that seems like something important to remember right? I remember kissing you, then when I turned you around, everything went blank..." He said as he strapped his sword around his waist.

"Yeah, it's a little hazy for me too... but, technically it's the first time we both used just our instincts," she rationalized. "My mother said it would be like that the first few times. And since you were drunk when you got here, your memory must need some time to actually process it."

True to form, a flash of memories went through his mind. Tangled limbs, bites from both sides, even temporary dragon parts at some points. "Well I'm hoping we didn't go in to our Dragon forms... because I probably would've ended you right then and there... ha...heh..." He joked, seeing he wasn't too keen on forgetting things.

"Don't worry, I took off our stones before we started to really get into it," she laughed. "I will admit though... I was honestly surprised when you bit me with your dragon teeth... didn't think you were that kinky, mate. Then obviously I returned the favor... and then there were claws... and scratching from both sides." A blush started to form on her cheeks. "Woah gods and then there was your eyes... just thinking about how fierce they were and how powerless they made me feel is making me all tingly inside!"

"Wait, wait, claws? Dragon teeth? Lilith, I didn't hurt you did I?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Relax, my mate," Lilith purred and traced a few new scars on his back. "It's nothing I couldn't heal and give back."

"Oh Gods... " Damon shivered, thinking he forgot everything that night, he didn't even know if there was a risk of giving her a child.

"Just... be grateful I wasn't in heat," Lilith told him with a blush. "Not only would we literally have been here for weeks, just eating and screwing... I would have fallen pregnant."

"Lilith you're in human form, you would've fallen risk to that regardless! Don't you know how that works?!" He exclaimed shaking her.

"That'd be true... if I used my human parts," she acknowledged.

"….. I'm sorry?" Damon was offset by what she said, not understand what she was going at.

"What, you thought our biology and reproductive bits were still human in dragon form?" The blue haired dragon asked coyly.

"We were Human while we were _mating_..." He tried to explain, to her.

"Yes. And we changed some of our anatomy during it frequently," she replied.

"Claws, teeth, and eyes, though even still the risk of doing that, I mean I did that with someone last time, and look where that ended up, she's pregnant..." Damon confessed seeing as he lost all sorts of control.

"Damon," Lilith sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me ask you something. What do you think would happen if you dragonshifted your... rod? Now think of what would happen if I, in the middle of our tryst, changed my lady parts into a dragon's before your release, including my internal organs and reproductive system."

"And I'm done..." Damon said, not wanting to think about that, seeing as he was now at a loss with the logic of Lilith and her knowledge of dragon anatomy.

"Look, bottom line is, I'm not getting pregnant from the last day and a half," she clarified. "Would you like help with the rest of your armor, my mate?"

"… It'd be appreciated," he accepted. It took a bit longer than usual to put on the armor ("Where the heck do I strap this?!"), but Damon was ready to leave in half an hour. "Thank you, Lilith, for your help."

"It was no trouble, my love," the dragon woman smiled. "Oh, and before you go... dragons usually go into heat in about a week from now... do try to not visit me for about a week from when that starts unless you want me to have your children." She handed him a thick book as well. "Also, this is a book on how dragons work. Habits, anatomy, the whole package and even a little extra. I suggest you read it when you get a chance. 'Know thyself' and all that..."

"You... wait does this apply for me?" Damon asked Lilith since he was technically a dragon.

"And your son and other children to come," she answered and pecked im on the cheek. "Oh, and congratulations on the new baby girl on the way. If she's anything like Camilla and you, she'll be utterly sweet and adorable."

"Um... thanks," Damon sighed, accepting the book. "Hey, is this for both or..."

"Yes, it covers males and females and I suggest reading both." A mischievous smirk crossed her face. "I... _might_ have added a few notes here and there in that area."

"What happens when I go in to heat?" Damon asked seeing he lost control of himself to his dark personality before.

"… Let me just say you're going to want to be somewhere secure when that happens, you're going to want all your lovers there that can procreate and leave it at that..."

"How am I going to isolate my son?" Damn asked thumping his head against the wall.

"He should be fine for... another year or so," Lilith estimated. "Or at least until unclaimed females his age enter the fray... and just so you know, we go into heat every three months. It's usually six but... we're kinda the only ones of our kind. It's a decent part of why you attract so many girls too, and why they don't complain all too much when you advance on them. Well, that last part is only when they actually have feelings for you, but that isn't really too hard since you're such a good person."

"I need to start warning people..." Damon accepted his defeat, seeing as if he wasn't control... there were going to be problem next week.

"Good!" The woman chirped and hugged him. "Best to accept nature than to deny it anyway! Now, why don't you go back and apologize to Elise, maybe eat something to refuel." Another kiss from Lilith was all Damon got before he found himself in his room in Volkern again.

"Um... bye?" He sighed at the hole in his armor and undid the back and chest piece. "Going to need that fixed... anyway, where's Elise?"

"Oh... your back!" The girl in question cheered sleepily, just waking up from a nap on his bed. "I missed you, big broth-... honey!" She leapt at him in a hug, nuzzling her bedraggled hair and head into the crook of his neck.

"Um... how long was I gone?" Damon asked nervously.

"Only... yaaaaawn about three hours before I took a nap..." Elise answered, kissing his cheek. "Big brother, what's that book?"

"It's about dragons," he sighed, placing in on the nightstand. "Speaking of, I need to find and warn everyone about something." He laid Elise back on the bed and kissed the crown of her head. "Sleep well, Elise."

"Big... big brother?" She called to him before he left the room. "Are... well, big sister said not to ask, but... are you ok now?"

Damon was silent for a few moments before sitting on the bed and brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. "Listen, Elise... about what happened... I'm sorry. I was scared about something silly and I hurt you. But, yes, I'm alright now. And I swear, I'll never hurt you like that again."

"Big brother..." Elise sighed contently as her eyes drifted close. "Thank you... I love you, so much..."

"I love you too, Elise," Damon smiled, hearing Elise's light breathing moments later. He crept out of the room and started to search for the others, hoping to rally the troops for his warning as well.

"Hey, Damon!" Selena shouted from behind him, stopping him in his tracks. "The three of us need to talk!" Beruka nodded next to her.

"Oh, Selena, Beruka!" He gave the two a smile that made them nervous in a good way. "Glad I found you! Could you help me find-

"Can it!" Selena snapped, cutting the prince off. She was determined to get through to him by any means she had to. "I said we need to talk!"

"Um... sure, what about?" He asked.

"Not here," Beruka stated. "Our room. Not as many people to overhear us there and Elise is in your room." He was about to tell the two he already knew that but was pulled into their room before he could so much as make a peep.

"Alright, first order of business," Selena sighed, psyching herself up. "What you did to Elise was unacceptable! You need to apologize to her the moment she-"

"I already did," Damon stated, throwing off the red head's momentum.

"You... you did?" The hot headed mercenary asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I actually just got done apologizing and went out to find the others when I ran into you two," he explained.

"… Well, there goes that plan, Selena," Beruka deadpanned to her partner.

"Damn it, I know that Beruka!" She snapped.

"Uh... plan?" Damon asked the two. "Are you two trying to pull something?"

"Technically, we were about to go against Lady Camilla's orders, but you saved us the trouble," the blue haired assassin told him.

"Yeah, Elise said something like that," the man remembered. "What the hell happened while I was gone that applies to you guys _and_ Elise?"

"… That little... quirk of yours," Selena sighed. "You know, where you go from pacifist to ruthless and you get a little more reckless?"

"Kinda?" He replied uncertainly. "I won't deny it anymore... I do have a tendency to do that. But, I've at least learned that I'm me either way while I was gone."

"Whoopty doo, you fixed yourself," Selena groaned, every buildup point she had now in ashes. "Guess you got no other reason to be in here, so let's just leave and we'll listen to what you had to say."

"Um... was there something you wanted to say other than that?" Damon asked, picking up on her frustration.

"Of course not!" She denied, then proceeded to shove him out of the room.

"Hey, hey, I got it, I'm moving!" Damon protested feeling Selena push him.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Beruka asked him in an attempt to diffuse any oncoming situation the two might cause. "It sounded important when you saw us."

"… This is kind of awkward... but apparently, half dragons go into heat in about a week," he told the two. "Max is spared because he isn't old enough yet, but... I'm gonna be indisposed for about a week when that happens."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... heat? As in mating season heat?" Selena asked him, a blush forming on her face. "And why a week? What the hell could you be doing in that time?!"

"If I were to guess; rutting with whatever female is willing," Beruka stated, drawing blushes from both Selena and Damon.

"Um... yeah, that," he confirmed, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Well, unless I somehow had the will power of a god. Even then, I'd probably lose control."

"Why... why is it important to tell us this?" Selena questioned. "It's not like we're in your little harem or anything."

"It's more of a warning... get as far away from me as you can when that happens..." Damon ordered them seeing he did not know what to expect of his predator like mind if he lost control. Although, if what Lilith remembered was worth anything, it probably wasn't meant for normal people.

"And who is going to protect you when that comes around?" Beruka inquired. "Lady Camilla is with child, but do we really want to risk the child if you lose control? And, to my understanding, males tend to attack other males when they're around women. And with your instincts and senses at their highest, I doubt even Kaze would be able to hide from you."

"Which is why we'll be in a secure place in a week's time," he countered.

"And if Garon attacks? We just took his most profitable silver mine. I have no doubts that he's going to try." A pointed look from her made it clear she wasn't budging.

"Well if you want I could replace that with blood lust..." Damon joked to the two.

"I'm pretty sure that'd cause Peri to jump you," Selena told him. "Well, her or that older Hoshido woman."

Damon shuddered at the thought. Not entirely for positive reasons either. "Alright, point made. So, what do you two suggest?"

"Well... we could keep an eye on the entrances while you're busy," the assassin suggested, earning a mortified look from her red haired partner.

"Beruka, you do realize that puts us closest to Damon, right? The even more sex crazed one?" Selena reminded her.

"Yes, but it's our duty to ensure his safety as well as Lady Camilla's," Beruka countered.

"Well, it doesn't matter because Damon's not likely to do that," the twin tailed mercenary huffed.

"Um... right here, you two," Damon interjected.

"So, what's your take on this then?" Selena scowled at him. "Maximus is your son, he could do it easily."

"Aren't Scarlet and him in charge when Damon can't command us?" Beruka reminded her. A panicked look started to overtake Selena's features.

"We-well what about Keaton? Or that wolfssegner, Arina?" She asked.

"Both are wolfskins, they're more susceptible to Damon's condition," the assassin said, tearing down that argument.

"Hinoka?"

"Clearly infatuated with him, likely to end up with him."

"The twins?"

"If they're not with him when he's going at it, I'll eat my chainmail."

"E... Elise?"

"We both heard what happened this morning, she's not an option."

Out of the curtains formed a cloaked figure drawing a crimson two handed blade. _**"**_ _ **I̜͒f̱̯̋ y̨͋͑o̫u̼ͪ ̟ͫw͘a͡҉ń͖͜t͏̟ sọ̃̎m̗̗̏é̠̘ẗ̹́̽h͈in̛ͭg͑̏͡ ̎do̐nȩ͇͒ ͍͋rigͤ͏͂h̘t̹ͭ,̷ ̷y͓ͥ̈́o̠͈u̘ͯ ͣh̸͙ăv̧͍ͫe ͦ͞to̵͎̗ ̭̇͡d̰̘̤o̬͢ ͞y͞ó͌u̯̕ṛ̤s̖̓͢el̾ͣf̷..̶͇͘.̻̀̕..̪̕**_ _ **"**_

"Stay out of this!" Selena barked and impaled the intruder, pinning the figure to the wall with her sword. "Wait... who the hell is this guy?"

The cloaked figure walked through the blade, his form around the blade was like smoke. " _ **P̂͝ȧthͅe̢̲ticͯ.͝.̳͡..**_ " He taunted as he moved forward towards the trio.

"… What the hell is with the people attacking us lately?!" Selena shrieked, immediately bringing down all of Damon's available officers.

"Seriously?" Maximus sighed as he drew his sword. "This is the third time today. Don't you people take a hint? We killed your golem, your magic shadow creatures and the officers from yesterday. Do you honestly want to try your odds with father's best in one place?"

The cloaked figure levitated in the air avoiding their charge, shaking his head as he swung his two-handed crimson red blade. Everyone either scattered or blocked the hit, pushing them back with the force behind the blow. "Guess so," Scarlet groaned from the floor.

 _ **"**_ _ **Iͭ'͍ṁ̼ͧ ͌̄t͂́i̹̖r̥̎ě͒̾ḑ̟̌ o̙͑̅f̹͙ ̢̠́b̮̘͂e͟iṉ̉́g̲͂ͥ p̣at̑ie̬͠n͊t̏̚.̧ͬͥ..ͧ́ͅ ͐͘yͣou͚ͭ͛ weṟè̶ s̀ͭ͞up̲͚p̧̓ȏ͇͉s̽ͤ̕ḛd̓ͮ̎ ̼͙t͘ǒ̧͍ ̋ͣDi̸͙e͉ ̃̊Dä̰̕mo̸̸̓n̺͐**_ _ **"**_ The cloaked figure spoke again his voice twisted and morphed.

"Sorry, but let's be honest here," he taunted, parrying a swing. "I took a whole archer barrage of arrows and went down a river and likely at least one waterfall. If you thought some poison and a stab in the chest was going to kill me, you have severely underestimated me."

 _ **"**_ _ **Yo̡̩u͊'̳́ŗ͔e͖ l̙͂͢ű̖c̝k̰̏y ̴̅I ͨ̿a̻m ̳͂nơ̬͛t͍ a̔͗ţ̢ͬ ̡̰mͤy̡̰ fuͤͅlͦl̥̀ ̝̐șť̀̕r̨̺̓e̟͕̓n̨̢̉g͍͔͆t̝ͫͤh͚̀̓ ̨̙ͫin̗ ̔̆̚t̺ḥ͉̳i̺͊͝s͆ ̲̄r͙̓e͓al̲m D̙͌amon.ͤ.̤ͣ.**_ " The cloaked figure struck the ground shaking everything around them.

"In that case, I'm going to give you one last chance," the prince offered, keeping his footing. "You tuck that gaudy little cloak between your legs and leave, join us, or die like every person who's tried before you. Because to be honest, you're just running on a finite supply of magic to phase through our attacks. How long until it runs dry?"

"No, stay away from him!" A female voice came from the window tackling Damon out of the way. It was the same cloaked figure who saved him earlier.

"What the hell- woah!" A giant black spike impaled the area he was just standing.

The female turned on her back while on Damon's chest, aiming her left palm at the cloaked figure. _**"BEGONE!"**_ A red orb blasted out of her palm striking the figure causing him to disappear.

"So... magic gets past him," Felicia stated. "Maybe I should start making ice weapons again..."

"Since when could you do that?" Her twin asked.

"Not now, damn it!" Selena snapped at them. "Actually, this works out... hey, Damon, when you finish making out with the new girl, you can tell everyone about that thing you learned from Lilith!"

"Eewww! I can't kiss him!" The girl complained.

"Finally someone who resists him!" The red haired mercenary rejoiced.

"I'm not complaining either," Damon agreed with her before turning to the hooded girl, "but... why not? Outside of just meeting I mean."

The hooded girl stopped to think on that. "Because... Reasons.." Her answer was her clearly avoiding that question.

"You do realize that's not fooling anyone, right?" Azura asked.

The girl remained silent for a few moments before rolling off of Damon standing on her feet placing her hands behind her back. "The answer is complicated..."

"Hey, she's saved my life... twice now? I think?" Damon tried to remember. "Regardless, ease off... this time."

"Thanks... Da-… Damon." She giggled hearing herself say that. She immediately cringed at a pain in her tongue. "Gah, damnit! Bit my tongue!"

"Do you need someone to heal it before you go?" Flora offered. "It's the least we could do for saving our leader."

"Uh, well I shouldn't stay here longer than I should... I mean... I don't want to impose..." She started to stammer, while Selena reached for the girl's hood pulling it off quickly to reveal who she is.

"Oh, it's no bother," Flora smiled and pressed the healing rod to her lips. A flash of green and her tongue was healed... though Selena had ample opportunity to pull down her hood and succeeded.

"Eeep!" The girl cried out as she ducked on to the floor covering her head. She was in black light clothing with a pelt like skirt, and dark grey knitted scarf. The girl had pale skin, silver hair in a ponytail fashion her eyes were clenched shut. "Hey give that back!" She complained keeping her eyes shut.

"Why are your eyes closed then?" Selena questioned her, holding the hood out of reach.

"My eyes are sensitive, please give it back!" The girl begged.

"That is the fattest lie I have ever heard!" Selena accused the girl.

She sighed hearing that. "Opening my eyes and revealing her left was Damon's crimson red, while her right was hazel yellow. "Happy?" She asked her.

"Ooo... kay... sorry I asked," the red haired Nohrian apologized and handed the hood back.

"Um... is nobody going to comment on her having an eye like mine?" Damon asked.

"Hey! I'll have you know it's a common trait in... Foreign lands!" The girl defended.

"While that explains how you knew the enemies would attack and how you could kill them, it doesn't explain why you're helping us," Beruka deadpanned, notching an arrow and taking aim.

"You think everyone is content with what the king is doing?" She asked her. "I'm the only person who's been able to escape since the queen and her daughter. Of course I'd want to defend the leader of the army that's trying to take him down."

Maximus found something odd with this girl's story, namely the way she worded it. Although it was true Maximus had little to no knowledge of Valla, something was off. "Azura, can you tell if she's telling the truth?" Maximus whispered to Azura.

"Other than the fact father wouldn't let anyone out since me and mother's escape?" She asked him.

"So why isn't she dissolving? I mean don't you have to be in the realm for that curse to happen?" He asked her.

"It only takes effect if you attempt to disclose the name or location of the kingdom," she replied, putting away her naginata. "I would have told Queen Mikoto and her children by now otherwise."

"It's just something seems... Off about her." He confessed to Azura.

"And how are you going to debunk her alibi?" She asked him.

"Can you detect someone with the ability to shape shift? Or what binds us?" He asked quietly.

"Sadly, no," Azura sighed. "I would have been able to sense Damon's ability when we met otherwise. Same goes for the curse." Azura tried to explain it to Maximus. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know she's wearing a red Dragon stone right now..." He pointed to her necklace.

"It's likely she's a Vallan noble in that case," she rationalized. "Father can transform if he wishes. As can his generals."

"I think she's my dad's sister... or family, or something... a relative because the way she knew him... I can read it in people." Maximus explained his abilities to Azura.

"Max... what are the odds that Damon is from Valla then?" She asked him in a hushed whisper. "We don't know where he's from... and it's not like he knows his origin either." That managed to silence Maximus.

"Alright, enough grilling her for information," Damon ordered. "Thank you again for saving me... what was your name, miss?"

"… Pauline," she answered with a smile. "My name's Pauline." Max and Selena immediately caught that pause... The girl was lying, for what they didn't know.

"Well, Pauline," the prince smiled back, "thank you for saving me. You sure you don't want to join us officially? We could use someone with your power and skill."

"Sorry, but I have other things to attend to on my end," the heterochronic girl denied. "There's people who support the king in this world, and others he wants dead. If I don't protect them, who will?" She jumped onto the windowsill and flashed them all a smile before putting her hood back on. "Well, I'll see you guys around!" She jumped and teleported away in a similar fashion as last time.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who doubts that girl," Selena groaned.

"Wait we should've asked who that cloaked figure was... Shit!" Damon smacked his head on the palms of his hands.

Elise walked out of the room and yawned. "Good morning everyone..." She greeted them sleepily. "Did you tell them about that thing yet, Damon?"

"Oh right!" The man exclaimed and turned to the rest of the group. "Alright everyone, there's a bit of a... problem that I'll need to address next week."

"Dad, minus you getting seriously injured twice in the span of a week, we've been on a roll lately," Maximus smirked. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it."

"Um... it's kind of something I have to deal with personally," Damon responded awkwardly. "You too soon enough."

"What is it that could only affect you and your kid, Damon?" Hinoka asked, nursing her aching arms. That blow was strong enough to almost break her arms with the force alone. And other people blocked as well.

"Dragons have their mating season in about a week," Beruka informed them bluntly. "Or at least according to Damon and Lilith."

"Hold up!" Maximus shouted, shocked by the news. "That affects us too?!"

"Part of being a part dragon," Damon sighed and massaged his eyes. "We have to suffer with their biology too."

"So you're going to be hot and bothered for a set amount of time next week and likely need to vent for that period?" Scarlet asked, unable to keep the amused lit out of her voice.

Damon felt a little annoyed from that. "Scarlet where's your maid outfit?" He asked reminding her of the deal.

"Wearing it under my chainmail," she answered. "Heard the fighting and kinda just threw it on."

"Probably should've thought of that..." Damon grumbled, knowing she'd find a loop hole. "Anyways Lilith... said that this time around Dragons would be going in to heat... that means mating season..." Damon tried to word it out.

"As we've discussed," Keaton confirmed. "I'm failing to see the problem here though. Can't we just stay here for the next couple of weeks?"

"Garon would just attack us in that period," Elise countered. "Or at least assuming he knows about our occupation."

"Garon doesn't know we have Volkern, until he starts losing shipments... then he'll take notice," Damon stated, seeing that no one was able to retreat from the siege.

"Shipments come in every couple of weeks," Camilla told him, having overseen them herself a few times. "We could send him one last shipment to throw him off us for a little while, but we'll need to better defend the city in the time following. Judging by the loaded carts, I'd say they were just about ready to send one out when we attacked. If we're going to send that shipment, it has to be today or he'll get suspicious."

"Then as my first orders as Military Governor... I'm ordering a Levy of forces of Volkern, conscriptions if you need to..." Damon sighed as he looked out the window of the undercity.

"Military governor?" Elise giggled. "Why not just say rebellion leader? It sounds less silly."

"Because I'm a commander of this 'Revolution'… " Damon groaned seeing as people are looking up to him as a more permanent solution to the changing of the guard type role.

"Definitely need to workshop the name, but you have a point," his son agreed. "But wouldn't 'High Governor' be more appropriate since you're likely going to leave a proxy here to lead the city when you're not able to?"

"Technically he's a self-proclaimed … illegitimate King," Kaze supplied.

"Peri likes the sound of that!" The blue and pink haired woman smiled. "King Damon... yup, Peri thinks it suits you!"

"I don't think he's ready for that title quiet yet, but I certainly agree," Azura nodded. "I could see you being called King one day."

"Honestly haven't been thinking of him being much else," Scarlet droned. "He's already got queens to make him King. Especially since he did it with Camilla. Can't really call him a prince anymore, can we?"

"Until he has a land to rule over, I think prince will work for now," Reina argued. "With all our victories thus far, I don't think it will be too long before he does."

"Well his sigil does fly over Volkern, I think we just established a temporary capital," Maximus put in his two cents for the topic they were discussing.

"Look, let's just ask him what he thinks," Arina interrupted with a more neutral tone than her usual bored one. "It's his title after all. He should get to choose until it becomes official."

"Good idea!" Elise agreed with a nod, accidentally hitting Damon's shin as her drills swung. "What do you want to be called, honey?"

"Oh, I'm probably going to regret this... fine. King Damon," He relented seeing that this movement needed a poster boy, and Damon as King fit that position. "You do realize Xander will be King of the Nohrian regions I liberated, right? I'm here to quickly restore order and stop this madness from turning into something worse."

"Well, there is Cheve," Scarlet reminded him.

"And Valla," Azura chipped in.

"And, as much as I hate to admit it, there's no guarantee that Xander or Ryoma will survive this," Kaze said, drawing both somber and nasty looks.

"No but then Leo is next in line... even though I'm a year older... it wouldn't be right to take something from him, and or Camilla."

"Please, Damon," the lavender haired woman laughed. "We're already a couple. So if I get Nohr, you're king regardless."

"…. Alright I see you guys aren't going to give this up." Damon felt he needed more time to make his final decision, but time was up regardless of what he would choose, the Continent needed a leader to pull them all together, and he was being thrown in to that role rather quickly.

"Relax, little bro," Hinoka smiled and pat him on the back. "You'll do great! Besides, how bad could you do with all of us going into this with you? Three princesses, an alpha to be, at least one noble and twin daughters of a chief. You're practically drowning in political clout and advice."

Flora was standing by her son, listening to all of this. "Wait... Does that mean I'm like a crown prince then?" Maximus chirped up seeing himself as next in line.

"I suppose so," Felicia shrugged. "You are his oldest child by this world and the deep realm's standards. Even if you end up with a sibling somehow being older than you, you were technically the first to be conceived."

"So... Maximus gets the prince title then?" Flora asked her lover for confirmation.

"Crown Prince, so the first Heir, then it moves down the line from heirs and spares of Princes and Princesses." Damon explained how the role of successors are passed down.

"That makes sense," she acknowledged. "By the way, I ended up chasing that creature to the surface. It was around dusk when I killed it. Shall we get started on making dinner, my lord?" She grabbed her sister's hand and looked at Damon expectantly.

"Yeah, I could go for a bite right after today!" Scarlet agreed. "You wouldn't believe the amount of offers I got to come back to some scumbag's place when I was out recruiting... made me wish you were there... master." She grumbled out the last word, remembering their agreement. The some of the officers, Scarlet included, started to disperse to train and relax.

"I would have gotten similar offers if people didn't already know my face," Camilla predicted. "It didn't stop them from staring... but, I still got some people on board regardless."

"Thanks Camilla, why don't you get some rest... I heard you had quite a day." Damon was worried for Camilla seeing how she was pushing herself, even while with child.

"I'll be fine, my love," she assured him. "I've been through much worse."

"Um... you didn't have a child growing inside you back then," Selena reminded her. "Lady Camilla... at least for the baby's sake, rest up... please?"

Camilla let out an amused sigh seeing the more hot headed and distant of her two retainers being so sincere. "Oh, but who will be with my sweet prince tonight if I go to sleep?" Camilla teased looking at both Selena and Beruka.

 _ **Oh no... Camilla, I know what you're suggesting...**_

"… We could ensure he's unharmed," Beruka offered, picking up on what Camilla was silently offering.

"I mean, one of us doesn't even really need to be in the room," the twin tailed red head mumbled, trying to give herself an excuse. "Actually, I think a guard at the door would be outright brilliant for a good part of the night."

"Oh please, Selena," Camilla grinned at her. "All the threats Damon has encountered so far have long since bypassed doors. Don't you think it'd be best if someone was... closer to him than that?"

"We- well... if you insist," the mercenary murmured. "Hear that, Damon? I'll be bunking with you tonight, so be grateful Lady Camilla is letting us stay in your room!"

Damon looked at the wine glass at his desk and the bottle, grabbing the bottle and just drinking from it.

 _ **The power of alcohol will save me from my demons...**_

"Hey, don't go passing out on booze!" The red head ordered, snatching the bottle from his grasp.

"You need proper nutrition too if you wish to lead us effectively," Beruka reminded him. "Neither of us will allow you to fall asleep before dinner, drunken coma or otherwise."

"Peri said something about you being good at cards earlier," Selena huffed, pulling a deck from her pouch. "I guess we could pass some time by playing a few games. Just don't go bending my cards, got it?"

Damon mourned the loss of his bottle for a moment before gracing the two with a response. "Alright then, I'll play," he sighed. "What did you two have in mind?"

"All I know how to play is poker," Beruka informed them. "Even then, my knowledge of the game is sparse."

"Poker it is..." He announced to the two shuffling the card deck. Beruka picked up what she was missing from the game rather quickly and proceeded to wipe the floor with the other two. It helped that she had a perpetually neutral expression and could suppress her emotions. "Remind me, you didn't know how to play poker too well, right?"

"Before today, yes," the assassin confirmed.

"Then how in the gods' names are you so good?!" Selena all but shouted at her friend.

"It's basically a game of deception, skill and luck," she answered, a hint of a smug grin on her lips. "Assassins have all three in spades."

"I'm just glad the pervert didn't talk us into strip poker," the mercenary sighed. "I don't even want to think about how embarrassing it would be..."

"… We could play a couple rounds if you want."

"You would say that now that you're actually good!"

"Is... is this a normal thing for you two?" Damon asked the two girls in front of him. "Because you both look like you're enjoying it too much for it to be a spur of the moment argument."

The two looked him with a shocked expression, which was basically just slightly wider eyes for Beruka. The azure haired assassin cleared her throat before giving her answer. "I suppose it does happen from time to time. Perhaps it's just my complete lack of social ques, but I never noticed until now."

Selena was about to give her retort when Elise popped her head into the room with an innocent smile. "Dinner's ready! We made meat and fish this time!"

"Thank gods," Damon sighed in relief. "I could eat a horse... or a flock of sheep." He and Elise snickered at the joke while Selena groaned and Beruka stayed silent.

Nothing eventful happened at dinner until Azura noticed something missing from Damon's neck. "Damon? Where's your dragon stone?" The songstress asked the newly anointed king.

The dragon shifting king almost choked on his food when he heard the question.

 _ **Oh great, how do I tell her that I gave it to Lilith?! Lie through my teeth! Say that I lost it!**_

"I ended up losing it in the bath house when I was in the dragon realms," he answered neutrally, cutting up some more meat.

"Oh? Would you like me to help you find it then?" The blue haired woman asked innocently. "It should be faster if we both look. We could even ask Lilith to help us if we need to!"

Damon mentally blanched and decided to come up with another lie. He let out a depressed sigh and looked her in her bright yellow eyes. "Alright, you caught me," the temporary king sighed. "I was in the bathhouse soaking and the stone slipped off my neck. It cracked and changed colors, so I asked Lilith to see if she'd be able to help me fix it. When she touched it... she was in her human form again." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

Azura adopted a pensive look and one of realization was painted on her face in seconds. "The crack must have let in some energy from the dragon realm and Lilith and turned it into a different kind of stone! Possibly a dragon stone plus... I only wish you'd told me instead of leaving it off." She put a hand in her dress and rummaged around before pulling out a new dragon stone. "Here. Make sure to change the cord or fix the clasp often this time, alright?"

Damon mentally celebrated and accepted the necklace from Azura. "Of course. Thank you, Azura." He smiled at her and returned to his meal. After the meal was over, Damon headed for his room, stretching as he reached the door. "Damn, Flora and Felicia really outdid themselves this time." He started to open the door, his senses dulled by content. "I'll have to have them..." His words fell silent at the vision in front of him. Selena, the hot headed and irritable mercenary, his sister's retainer... was currently in a night gown. A deep red, thin night gown. Not too surprising as she was a woman, but jarring to the man nonetheless as he expected something along the lines of pants and a shirt.

"Th-the hell are you staring at?!" Selena questioned him, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. "I always wear something like this when I go to sleep! I'm not about to change it just because I'm going to be bunking with a man!"

"Sorry, I just... really didn't expect you to wear something like this of all things," Damon apologized. "Or at least see you wearing it..."

"Yeah, well like I said, I'm not changing," the woman huffed and pointed to the ceiling. "Even Beruka wears one at night."

"Hello, Damon," the assassin waved. Sure enough, she was wearing her usual headband, equipment and a teal blue night gown, only this one was a bit thicker.

"Hey, Beruka," he waved back. "So, um... are you going to leave while I change or..."

"We'll turn around," Beruka told him, turning around on the rafters so her back was to him.

"Just be quick about it," Selena mumbled and turned on her heel, covering her eyes. Damon had the rest of his armor off quickly, mentally making a note that he still needed to get the torso fixed, and started to change into his usual pants and night shirt. Although, he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on him as he changed.

"You done yet?" Selena asked him, her eyes still covered.

"Yep," he replied and turned to his bed, only to find Selena lying in it. "Selena?"

"What?" She asked hotly.

"Why are you in my bed?" He was almost afraid to move to it and sit down. 'Almost' being the key word.

"Do you see anywhere else to sleep?" The mercenary questioned him. "The couch is way too lumpy for me and I am _not_ sleeping in a chair!"

"Well I hope you don't mind sharing," Damon sighed as he laid down next to her and under the covers, drawing a gasp from the mercenary. "Because I'm not about to give up my bed."

"I didn't expect you to," she scowled and turned over to face him. "But I hope you realize that I will castrate you if you touch me without permission."

"I'm pretty sure Lady Camilla would never forgive you for that," Beruka deadpanned from next to the two, making them jump as she crawled into the unoccupied spot under the sheets. "It's too cold up there. Would you mind if I slept here with you two?"

"… You're making this very difficult for me not to do anything by accident," Damon informed the two.

"Care to repeat that?" Selena asked him.

"I have you pressing into my chest and Beruka at my back," he deadpanned. "I have no room to maneuver without touching either of you."

"Would you prefer I take the couch?" The azure haired woman asked, a slightly hurt tone in her voice.

"No way, Beruka, I'll take the couch if this jerk is so adamant about it," Selena denied.

"Alright you two, what's going on?" Damon asked, catching on to the ploy.

"What do you mean, lord Damon?" Beruka asked.

"First the way you two were acting when you wanted to talk, now you're trying to let one or the other stay in bed when Selena already said she didn't like the couch? I'm pretty sure something's going on at this point."

Selena decided to break the ice and take the plunge first. "Fine, I'll talk. I... like you a little bit..." She couldn't keep the blush and nervous look off her face as she said it.

Damon blinked at her and was about to respond when Beruka added her two cents. "I'm pretty sure I've fallen for you too, Damon."

"And I'm pretty sure I hit my head harder than I did in Frigid Oasis... why didn't I see this coming?" He asked himself.

"Because outside of combat and tactics, you're as dense as a bag of rocks," Selena snarked.

"Uncalled for, Selena," Beruka sighed. "Even I know that much."

"Do not start with this now, Beruka!" The red head glared at her partner.

"Regardless," the assassin sighed, "Lady Camilla set this up for us so we could at least confess our feelings for you. Anything that happens afterward is merely a bonus."

Damon couldn't answer at first, still trying to process what was happening. "So... you both like me..." A nod from both of them. "You're both willing to share me..." Another pair of nods. "And... if I'm reading the room right... you both want to do it tonight?"

"N-no!" Selena denied, stopping herself from jumping out of the bed. "I might like you, but not that much yet you pervert!"

Beruka blinked seeing Selena distance herself from her crush and decided to hug his body, shocking the two even more.

 _ **When was she this affectionate?!**_

"I'm willing to if you are," she deadpanned, rubbing salt in the wound. In a display of unparalleled skill and acrobatics, she managed to swing herself between the two and push Damon into her spot, now facing the king. "There's so much new ground to explore in terms of these new feelings... I hope you'll do me the honor of helping me, lord Damon."

… _ **...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**_

"Perhaps starting with the basics?" She suggested with a hint of nervousness. The assassin leaned in and kissed Damon's cheek, leaving a small mark behind. "I heard Lady Camilla say lipstick is to supposed to aid in appeal once when we were younger... was she correct?"

"Wait you're wearing lipstick?!" Damon's eyes widened just noticing it, as she never wore make up. It wasn't much, only enough to draw out and enhance the color of her lips a little, but it was there none the less.

"Just a little bit," she confirmed. "Lady Camilla helped me pick a shade around the time she told me that bit of advice."

Selena was absolutely shocked hearing that from Beruka, Camilla actually advised her of what to put on. "Hold on a second! When was this?!" She demanded to know.

"Before you came to Nohr," Beruka answered. "We were in our teens at the time if I recall correctly. Camilla got interested in makeup to catch a certain someone's eye and used me for practice since we used to share a skin tone. Then she took to tanning her skin slightly to look healthier for him and then you came along."

"I'm guessing this certain someone was me?" Damon guessed.

"Indeed," the assassin confirmed, looking into his crimson eyes with her dark grey ones. "Huh... your eyes are almost like blood... perhaps jewels..."

"Beruka, focus!" Selena ordered her partner. "Why the hell did Lady Camilla give you such advice?!"

"She said, in her own words, 'I want my friend to be able to find a lover of her own when this war is over,'" Beruka answered, not breaking eye contact with the man in front of her. "…" She couldn't help but start to lean in again, her eyes half lidded. "You're so warm..." Instead of catching his cheek again like she intended to, the azure haired woman caught Damon's lips, shocking all three of them. However, despite the jolt and surprise, Beruka pressed into the kiss instead of breaking away from it. After a few seconds, she broke off and a small smile tugged at corners of her mouth. "I... enjoyed that quite a lot."

 _ **Holy shit... She smiled...**_

"Be-Beruka... you're smiling," Selena gasped.

The assassin in question pressed her fingers to her mouth and gasped in shock. That shock gave way to a slightly bigger smile. "I... I think feel happy... happier than when I receive praise from Lady Camilla at least... no, much more than that."

 _ **Okay freaking out here, this has to be a really good dream!**_

Damon moved his left hand up along Beruka's back, moving to the top of her head and navigating to the right side of her face. "You really are happy?" He asked her.

"Very," she confirmed and rested her head against his chest. "Honestly... no one in Nohr can slip a dagger into my chest... but you? You got to my heart." Beruka tightened her embrace around Damon and sighed contently.

Damon was shocked seeing this side to Beruka, he'd never imagine that she'd open up like this to him. He moved his arms around her back holding, her against him. "I'm glad that I helped you feel that way," the king smiled.

"Mmmmn..." Selena squirmed, jealousy rising watching the two cuddle right in front of her. "Oh, gods damn it!" Her arms shot around Beruka and grabbed hold of Damon, pulling both into her. "I can't take this anymore! First of all, I want to know how the hell you made Beruka fall for you so effortlessly! Second... Second, I want to know how you two made me crumble so damn easily!"

"Lilith said something about us being a rare breed makes it easier to find mates, but only if there's already feelings there," Damon answered. "And honestly? I think it's because I managed to make _Beruka_ of all people happy and you wanted in on it."

"… Don't let this get to your head," Selena huffed and climbed over the two, embracing Damon from the other side. "And just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to let you knock me up so early like the others."

Damon chuckled. "Oh please, I don't think,I'd do anything harsh to you, besides I'm not Camilla who decides to play full body paint with you two as practice to get you to infiltrate..." Damon mentioned to Selena.

"Gods, don't remind me," she shivered.

"What cruel perverse torture did she subject you to?" Damon turned and poked Selena's nose, enjoying getting in Selena's mind.

"I-I don't have to tell you anything!" She snipped at him before going into relapse. "Damn it, those hands..."

"Oh, so her hands are the one that got every inch of you?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Selena blushed and pounded on him pitifully. "Shut up! She made up some excuse about needing to clean her brushes! It wasn't until later we figured out she was just trying to get a sense of where our 'strong points' were!"

"Oh..." Damon paused, seeing Camilla was that kind of person to get inside people's minds and messing with them.

"She made a few comments about how we complemented each other," Beruka remembered, a light dusting on her cheeks. "Something about me having a better rump and hips and you having better breasts I think?"

"Beruka, I swear I'm going to kill you," the red head growled, her face like an active volcano.

Damon just listened to the two going on about what Camilla did to the two. Even if it was 'practice' to perfect her disguises, it was still Camilla doing it... he'd have to ask Flora and Felicia what happened while he was out. "Hey, you two?" The both of them stopped their argument and looked at him. "The effect I have only takes place if I do something to gain your affection in the first place. So, that being said... what drew you two to me?"

"When you saved my life back in Hoshido," Beruka confessed, her smile fading a little bit at the memory. "That was the first time I felt sad... the first time I cried too. But you know, Selena never did tell me what drew her to you." The two looked at the red head expectantly.

Selena blushed and her eyes shifted away from Damon. "Ever since I was given the order to protect you from Lady Camilla, I always assumed you'd be a spoiled noble brat of a brother. But you weren't... every night your life was in my hands, and I got to know you more and more as I protected you... you were the one mission I had to complete. I couldn't believe it when I was starting to fall for you... when I thought you died, when Camilla informed us about that battle over the bottomless pit... I couldn't accept that you were taken off this world, that you were taken from me. I was overjoyed when I found out that you survived." Selena couldn't make eye contact as she was ashamed of this.

"… Holy crap," Damon gasped. "So behind all that snark and degradation, you felt that way this whole time? Isn't there a word for that?"

"I believe the Hoshidans call girls like her a tsundere," Beruka informed him, her smile beginning to turn from one of pure joy to a more coy look. Specifically directed at Selena. "It usually means that a girl acts mean to a person she likes because she doesn't know how to act otherwise. But in reality, they're about as soft as bread dough."

"Beruka, do not tease me after I just poured my heart out!" The mercenary glared at the assassin.

"You know... it's kind of cute in a way," Damon smiled at the red head.

"Wh... what?" Selena whispered, her blush somehow managing to intensify.

"Yeah, it's like a child flirting with their crush," he joked, earning a feeble punch.

"I'm not some child," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the bed sheets as she hid her face.

"Yeah, I can see... and feel that," Damon deadpanned, referring to the fact that Selena's breasts were pushing into his back still.

Selena's whole face was red, but she didn't move herself from him. Rather, she decided to tighten her hold on him, subsequently pressing them into him more. "Damn pervert... if I didn't know you were such a good person, I'd club you for that."

"I could be a bad person if you want, if that'd make it easier for you." Damon chuckled as he joked about changing himself.

"I think you saw how that worked out this morning," Selena huffed. "Besides... I like you like this."

"I can agree with her on that," Beruka stated, hugging Damon tighter and kissing his cheek again. "I rather like you when you're not breaking people's hearts."

Damon's eyes widened as his heart started to gradually pick up its beat. His senses became more open and free, letting him see and hear more. He could also smell a faint hint of perfume on the two girls, as well as their natural scent. His eyes began to change into a reptilian shape, causing them to become bloodshot. "Girls... how long would a week in the Dragon Realms be compared to here?"

"Hm... about two days?" Selena guessed, having never been there herself.

"Why do you... oh no..." Beruka caught on to what was happening. "Damon... did Lilith mean a week there or a week here?"

"She never specified," Demon growled, trying to keep his instincts in check.

"Wait, so you're..." Selena smelt something that forced her body to heat up and go slack. "Oh gods... what is that?"

"Likely pheromones," Beruka answered, feeling the effects herself. "It looks like Lord Damon just went into heat."

"Selena, give me the book on the nightstand now," the man growled, trying to think of anything to keep his lust down. The moment he had it in his hands, he flipped to a marked page that specified mating season and blanched at a note at the bottom in Lilith's handwriting.

 _Warning: A body's biological clock needs twenty four hours to readjust when changing worlds. Therefore, if a dragon has their mating season in the span of at least a week in DrR time compared to at least two days regular time, it is likely to go into heat twice in the span of three months. However, the time spent in heat once it starts is also linked to the DrR time, regardless of whether readjustment has occurred or not. Finally, due to the erratic nature of DrR time and biology adjusting, it is possible for a dragon to go into heat in less than a day if they visited the DrR at least a week before the heat period. In such cases, a dragon can go into heat as many as three times._

 _Verified by: Lilith_

Demon groaned and had a feeling he'd be adding his own name to that list. "Yeah... it's not going to be as long, but I'm in heat," Demon clenched his fists as he tried to control the temptation and urges building up. "I suggest you two leave now if you don't want to be a part of anything... I don't know how long I can keep myself restrained."

Beruka took a deep breath and pushed Selena off the bed, snapping the red head out of her trance. "Beruka, what the-" she was stopped short when the azure haired woman gave her a pointed look and pointed to area her womb was. Suddenly, Selena got the picture. The pheromones would only draw them back if they tried to leave now, so Beruka was giving her an out since she said she didn't want to have sex with Damon earlier.

"I'll stay, Lord Damon," Beruka offered and clasped his hand. "You shouldn't have to suffer like this."

"It's... fine.. I'm a little concerned for my son though..." Demon stated seeing his son would be feeling the effect no doubt.

"You said he wasn't old enough to be affected yet, no?" She reminded him.

"He's eighteen though... " Demon said, seeing he was still a young adult, though he didn't know how affected his son would be.

"Dragons might have a different standard of mature, but he's probably not as bad as you are right now if he's still feeling the effects," Beruka persisted. Selena had yet to leave the room, trying to think of what the right thing to do was. She was still apprehensive about doing it quite yet, but she'd at least be able to ease Beruka's burden of being the sole focus of Demon's lust.

"Beruka... Are you sure about this?" Demon asked, feeling his will power nearing its limit. "If you and Selena don't leave right now... I can't promise you'll still be virgins by the end of the night."

"… It's Severa," the red haired woman stated, taking off her nightgown and climbing back into bed. "That's my biggest secret, you two... you better not tell anyone."

"That's her answer," Beruka stated, a small smile on her face. "And this is mine." She kissed Damon deeply, knowing it might unleash his instincts.

Demon's eyes widened as he deepened his kiss with Beruka, his tongue wrestling with hers as he moved his hands on her back, moving down near her ass. "I'll at least try not to get you two pregnant," he said gruffly and took off the azure woman's night gown. "But I make no promises."

"It's a gambit we'll have to take at this point," Severa acknowledged, her fingers rubbing his scarred chest.

Demon moved his mouth around Beruka's right side of her neck, his teeth nearly sinking in to her flesh. "Sorry, your first times are going to be a little... Rough," he chuckled. "My instincts are at work right now... I won't be able to stop myself all the time."

"Then... can we at least get each other ready?" Beruka asked as lust started to haze her mind. "You could watch the two of us..."

"That's probably going to make it worse... but sure..." Demon choked as he took a deep breath.

"Hear that, Severa?" Beruka asked her partner, crawling over to her. "It looks like it's just us for now."

"Ho-hold on!" The red head stammered, caught off guard by her suggestion. "I never agreed to this!"

"Relax... I'm just as inexperienced as you are," the assassin comforted before leaning in for a kiss. "Besides... don't you want to give our lover a quick show?"

Severa swallowed and hesitantly met Beruka half way as a thought crossed her head. _'My second kiss is with a girl... and Beruka no less... I would have punched anyone who told me that this is how my day was going to end.'_ The two merely kissed for a moment before Severa got a little bolder. She softly cupped the bottom of Beruka's butt and broke the kiss off. "This... this doesn't mean anything, alright?" She told Beruka with a blush. "We're only doing this because Damon will like it."

"That damp feeling on my thigh is telling me otherwise," Beruka teased, the pheromones making her as emotionally open as any other person. "But it'd be rude of me to just take this from you and not do anything in return..." She kissed the red head again and groped her chest, eliciting a muffled mix between a shriek and a moan from the mercenary. The azure haired woman then ran her hands down her torso to her thighs, Severa's eyes beginning to widen as the calloused fingers trialed down to her snatch.

 _ **I know I'm extremely turned on because of this Dragon Heat cycle... but... DAMN!**_

"Be-Beruka..." Severa gasped, her grip going slack as lust gripped her mind. "Not there! Please!"

"For someone so temperamental, you're easily excited aren't you?" The azure haired assassin teased. Her finger traced the lips of her partner's vagina, garnering a series of small gasps from her. "Look at this... my fingers are already drenched but I haven't even gotten started... you're nothing but a filthy little nymph, aren't you?"

"Wh-what does that make you?" Severa countered, her spark returning as she moved Beruka's hand and put her hips to her partner's, the red head's hands gripping both of the azure woman's ass cheeks. "Trying to get me to crumble before Damon can? Being so frisky when you could barely smile a minute ago? Admit it..." A she ground her hips into Beruka's and gave her an evil grin. "You're acting like you're experienced and some kind of sadist, but you're nothing but a meek little masochist under that façade, right?" A loud smack filled the room as Severa spanked Beruka, a look of pleasured shock covering her face.

"Gyah!" Beruka yelped as the cheek quivered from the blow.

Demon could barely contain himself, his instincts were commanding to lay on that azure woman's back and take her as she begged for it. "What do you think, Damon?" Severa asked, pinning Beruka's arms behind her back and turning her so her wet lips were pointed at him. "Think you should teach this little whore what real pleasure feels like?"

Demon stepped closer to the two. "She's not a whore... she's only been denied for so long, and can't hold it in..." Demon said to Severa, moving his hands under Beruka's thighs.

"Even so, she tried to make me submit when that's your job alone," the red head smirked.

"True..." Demon agreed with his red haired mercenary, moving his left hand under Beruka's back and lifted her up, which caused the woman to wrap her legs around Demon's waist. "That is my job..." He said to Beruka kissing her neck and gripping her ass cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Lord Damon," she panted, letting out another yelp when Severa moved her arms back behind her in a pin, the appendages screaming in pain.

"I know it's your job to break her in, lord Damon," Severa grinned and adjusted her pin on Beruka's arms, getting a high moan out of her. "But do you think I could help a little bit?"

"By all means..." He groaned as he fixed himself to enter her body.

"Then I have a suggestion," the red head smiled evilly. "You're not lubed up yet... can you imagine how much it would hurt if you took her from behind?" She released Beruka and left her with a spank before Demon could do as he pleased.

A sadistic look appeared on Demon's face, moving Beruka on her hands and knees on the bed Demon shifted himself pressing up against her rear entrance. "Lor- lord Damon?" Beruka asked with nerves and anticipation clear in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"What do it look like, Beruka?" Severa asked and bit down on her ear lobe. "He's going to take you in a different way... it shouldn't hurt... much."

Demon squeezed in the head of his cock by a slither, forcing himself even further inside of Beruka's ass. "Gyaaah!" The assassin screamed. "It hurts! It hurts so much! Please, lord Damon, have mercy!"

"Mercy is for the weak!" He growled spanking Beruka and pumped himself inside her ass again, her ass jiggled from the thrusting power.

"Wow, she really is getting off on this," Severa laughed as she put her fingers to Beruka's pussy and showing them to Damon. "Just look how wet she's getting! You'd probably slip right in if you went in that way right now, my lord." A sadistic grin covered her face as she wiped her fingers off on Beruka's back. "Or... you could keep going, keep letting her know who's really in charge of this army."

Demon smiled hearing that from Selena as he pulled out of Beruka causing her to gasp feeling how he could he fit his length into her, Demon grabbed Selena kissing her. "Maybe I should show her..." Demon said to Selena.

"By all means," Severa whispered in his ear and presented herself to him. "I'm yours to take... my king."

 _Meanwhile..._

Maximus was chained up and gagged on the floor with several of the officers badly bruised from his rough housing. "Gods! That was close..." Kaze breathed out in exhaustion, seeing Maximus was restrained from him going berserk.

"What the hell brought this on?" Keaton asked, picking debris from his fur. "It's like a switch flipped or something."

Flora opened the door seeing her friends around a chained up Maximus. "What did you do to my baby boy?!" She demanded seeing Maximus huffing on the ground trying to break the chains.

"I think he smelt something that set him off, probably because mating season is coming up soon if what Damon said is true," Felicia answered, nursing a black eye. "He just started picking fights with everyone and had this weird look in his eye. I think it'd be a more serious problem if he smelt someone his age in that state."

"Wait... isn't Elise his age?" Scarlet asked, causing everyone to look at the blonde princess.

"Well... I'm already taken," she answered, drawing a gasp from Camilla.

"Elise, dearie..." Camilla giggled. "You had a tryst with Damon didn't you-"

"YES, OH GODS YES!" Severa screamed, causing everyone to fall silent. "FUCK ME YOU DAMN DRAGON! SHOW US WHY THEY CALL YOU A DEMON!"

"Are... are they-?"

"I think it's pretty clear what they're doing," Azura sighed, cutting off Peri.

"Oh my," Camilla purred in a lustful tone. "If I knew they'd be having that much fun I would have joined myself."

"Big sister, little Kana's still growing, remember?" Elise reminded her.

"Oh hush, it won't hurt Kana... not unless I really get in to it..." Camilla blushed, trying to hide her reddening cheeks.

"Actually, I think the only thing to worry about is if you're penetrated vaginally," Scarlet speculated.

"Up until a certain point in development yes," Flora informed them. "But it's always if you lay on your stomach. The side is fine though, as long as you don't put too much pressure on it."

"… How do you know that?" Her sister asked.

"I researched in case Damon tried to rescue me in the deep realms," she answered, drawing weird looks from the others. "A girl can dream."

"Didn't peg Selena of all people to be that loud of a screamer though," Scarlet commented, remembering her first time with Damon. _'Well... I didn't peg myself to be one either.'_

"You've never heard her when she's angry then," Camilla smiled, remembering one such moment. "That girl has lungs of steel."

"… Do you think they'd notice if Peri peaked?" Peri asked, a blush on her face.

"Not only that, you'd probably get dragged in," Felicia joked. The deepening blush made people question if that was what she was hoping for or not.

"Wait... didn't Selena say us?" Elise asked. Everyone was silent until Camilla started to laugh hysterically.

"My dear Damon, I did _not_ expect you to make Beruka come around this early as well," she laughed, making everyone worry for the sanity of the Nohrian princess.

Speaking of the assassin, she was currently gagged by her headband as Demon and Selena toyed with her. "I wonder..." The red head giggled as an awful idea crossed her mind. "Can you heat up your hand, Damon? And how hot if you can?"

Demon stopped thrusting into Beruka's body turning his attention to Selena. "You want to know if I can heat up my hands..." He repeated what she asked, moving his right hand and igniting it.

"She enjoys pain so much... why not see how she likes your touch like that?" She suggested. "You know... see how she likes a more... heated touch." The mercenary herself touched the burning hand and recoiled with a hiss. "Definitely not for me."

"Hm... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try," the man chuckled and lightly tapped Beruka's shoulder, immediately feeling her tighten and convulse as she let out a muffled scream. "Whoa! I didn't think she'd react that much."

"Hmm..." Selena had a pensive look before letting out an evil grin. "Hey, Damon. What do you think would happen if you slapped her like that anywhere? The burn and the force of the hit... I think it'd drive her wild, don't you think?"

"Let's find out," Demon grinned ferally and raised his flaming appendage. A quick slap to her rump made Beruka's already hazy mind go blank for a few seconds from the mix pain and pleasure.

"Ooooh... she's going to need a healer for that one," Selena winced before grinning again. It quickly turned into a sadistic smile and her fingers drifted to her most private area. "Do it again!"

"As you wish," the lust addled man chuckled and slapped Beruka's arm, making the woman buckle under Damon's next thrust. Selena ran her fingers over the burn and shivered.

"I honestly didn't think I'd get off on this," she admitted with a lustful look at Demon. "I thought it'd be more of Peri's thing." The light brush turned into a sharp scratch.

"Getting a sexual high over getting hurt like this isn't good for her..." Demon said kissing Beruka's forehead. Demon moved his right hand over her burn mark, rubbing the marred skin and using his mana to clear away the injury.

"I know... but referring to you as big brother isn't really healthy either, now is it?" Selena teased. "You can't honestly tell me you didn't get off on it. Someone so devoted just letting you do whatever... Surrendering all control just for the sake of mutual pleasure..." She let out a sharp gasp as her body seized up from pleasure. "Damn it... Now I'm just getting myself off..." With a cocky look at Demon, she continued from where she left off. "You can't tell me that you aren't that nice of a guy to get off on Elise acknowledging you as something so filthy, big brother." The red head couldn't help but laugh at her own verbal abuse.

Beruka tried to warn her friend of the hand that shot out to grab her one of her red twin tails but was of course stopped by the cloth in her mouth. Selena yelped in pain as she was pulled to Demon by her hair. "Did you just say I get off on something so filthy?" He asked Selena, gripping her hair tighter.

"S-so what if I did?" She asked with her grin ever present. "It's not like you can do anything to me. Or not do to me with you being in heat and all, like the lizard you are."

Demon sighed and pulled out of Beruka, tossing Selena on the bed and pinning her down. "Can't I, though?" He positioned himself over Selena's entrance with a mad grin.

"Yo-you promised not to!" She whined, feeling his tip kiss her lower lips.

"I'm a great liar..." Demon taunted moving his hands on her hips, readying himself for the main prize.

"But what if I get pregnant?" She asked worriedly, hoping to appeal to his more sensible side. "Could you really afford to have two officers with child?"

"You should have thought of that before taunting me," Demon growled before plunging in, feeling a bit of resistance as he broke her hymn.

"Nnnnghn!" Selena whimpered, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream again.

"You should feel honored," he chuckled, nodding towards Beruka. "You're the only I'm taking both ways this time." He adjusted himself inside the red haired woman before started to thrust, driving deeper into her.

Beruka shook her head and removed her headband from her mouth, her senses returning to her. "Perhaps you shouldn't have taunted Damon like that then," she panted, wincing at the soreness in her rear end."

"Besides, I could send you to the Deep realm and let you grow through that period and immediately have the child without me worrying for your ass on the field." Demon growled at Selena.

"You'd miss another birth of your child?" She taunted, not losing her snide attitude. She did however gasp as pleasure started to cloud her mind. "Besides, if you do that, Lady Camilla will be giving birth to your third child instead of your second."

"I could send her there with you, to taunt you for all those months alone with her..." Demon continued to lap it on for Selena.

"Please, what's the worst she could do to me?" Her breath started to pick up and she started to shake her hips against him. "It's not like she'd need to disguise me at any point."

"Well there is always more ways to disguise you... just for the fun of it..." Demon teasingly said, thrusting faster into Selena.

"Kyah! Well, who said I'd do as you say anyway?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I only take orders from Lady Camilla outside of battle, remember, you stupid lizard?" Selena gave him a teasing grin.

"I could just ask Camilla..." He reminded Selena giving her a wink.

"What, the lizard comment not bothering the proud draGON!" Her eyes widened as she came, her body tightening around Demon and her legs wrapping around him. She slightly scratched his back with her nails in her moment of release, leaving a few red lines in their wake.

The dragon shifter's eyes widened as Selena's walls clamped around his length, forcing him to cum inside of her. He let out a pleasured groan and gave her a final thrust before collapsing on her, finally spent after going at it six times in a day. And that was on top of the fights. "Gods damn," he panted, laying between the two women. "I have _never_ been this exhausted... and that's including when I trained with Xander and Gunter..."

"Whatever happened to Gunter anyway?" Selena asked breathily, latching onto one of Demon's arms while Beruka took the other. "I haven't seen that guy in ages."

"I think he was sent on a mission on Garon's orders," Beruka remembered. "He should be back at the castle by now."

"Bah... I'm sure we'll see him again eventually," Demon yawned, pulling the covers over them. "For now, sleep. Too tired to think straight."

"I don't think Beruka and I will be walking straight for a while after that performance," the mercenary groaned half-jokingly.

"I'd like to disagree... but I can't feel my legs," the assassin yawned, detaching herself from Demon's arm and opting to cuddle into his side instead. "Hopefully I'll be better... in the morning..." She was the first to drift off to sleep, her body's healing and exhaustion finally catching up with her.

"… Damon?" Selena asked, feeling herself starting to drift off as well.

"What?" He mumbled, already half asleep.

"What do you plan to do if I'm pregnant?" She asked, grimacing slightly at what she thought was a stupid question.

"I'm... not sure," he answered honestly, slightly more awake now that he actually had to think. "If I'm with Camilla at that time, you'll just have to come after us when the time comes. If not... Well, I promise to be there for the birth, at least. Maybe the last month of pregnancy... I dunno..." He passed out, his light snores accompanying Beruka's light breathing.

Selena subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach and grimaced. "Having a child during a war like she did... could I really go through that?" She glanced at Demon and smiled as her eyes started to close. "Yeah... as long as I have him, at least." The red haired beauty kissed her lover on the cheek before letting sleep take her, dreaming about what the future might have in store for her.

* * *

Takumi internally smirked at all of the people who showed up to his rally this time. He had just taken his militia into a village a little closer to the capital for it, but not close enough to bring his brother and sister down on him. Well, only his brother since Sakura didn't know how to fight quite yet. The banished prince was actually considering giving her archery lessons before _he_ appeared. Takumi couldn't help but scowl at the thought of Damon. _'We should have killed him from the start and had been done with it,'_ he thought to himself as he prepared to address the people.

"People of Hoshido!" The archer shouted, silencing the muttering crowd. "I, Prince Takumi, have visited you all today in order to humbly request you join me in my quest to free our proud land from Nohrian influence! As you might have heard from my current followers, I believe that she is being controled by a Nohrian spell or curse in order to weaken us before they attack! Even my older sister, Hinoka, has seen my mother's state and has fled in order to find a remedy for her!"

"… And how would you know that?" A merchant asked from the crowd. "I was just at the capital myself not a week ago. From what I could hear from Lord Ryoma's cursing, she was going to try and bring back her other little brother, Damon. Actually... wasn't it him that saved Queen Mikoto in that attack? Those shards would have surely killed her along with some of the crowd if he hadn't moved her." Now even a few of Takumi's current followers were starting to have doubts.

The blonde prince bit back a curse and tried to suppress his glare. He hadn't counted on people who were actually well informed to be here and debunk his arguments. Still, he kept calm and gave the merchant a grin. "My friend... how could you be sure Hinoka wasn't going off to bring back the bastard child in order to free mother of her curse?"

"I've seen plenty of aggressive looks in my line of work more times than I'd like to admit," the merchant answered. "The intent to kidnap or even kill among them. Her eyes were determined for sure... but they looked more hopeful than anything. Personally, I think she was trying to bring him back to show he isn't a threat, but that's just my opinion."

Takumi had to bite his tongue in order to keep from shouting at the man for having the gall to even insinuate that Damon wasn't a threat. He was a Nohrian, the enemy, and the only solace he took out of that day was watching him get turned into a fleshy quiver and fall into the river. "The point is moot anyway," he responded coolly. "He died the day the Nohrians invaded us and he renounced both of us in some mad attempt at peace. In fact, he was probably trying to set up a scenario where Nohr could stab us in the back again."

"That's another thing," the merchant spoke even louder as the crowd started to whisper and argue amongst themselves. "He floated down the river after getting shot by both sides, from what I heard. It'd be a damn miracle, but no one was there to confirm him dead. If by some chance he were to still be alive and princess Hinoka brings him back to us, who's to say he wouldn't take back what he said after having more time to think it over than a snap decision? And multiple people saw the Yato blade choose him after the attack. Doesn't that make him a savior in the making alread-"

"He is no savior!" Takumi snapped, his rage finally catching up with him. "He is a traitor and a vile, manipulative Nohrian foot soldier who intends to see us all killed!" Many people gaped at the banished prince's ire, stepping away from him or flat out leaving. "The Yato blade is a flimsy piece of steel that has long since been outclassed by Fujin Yumi and Raijinto! That it chose that traitorous scum only shows how low it has fallen! And its wielder is even flimsier than the blade itself! He couldn't even make the hard decisions that a leader needs to make and paid the price for it! I for one hope that he drowned in that river and suffered the whole way to his demise!" He was panting and his throat burned from his yelling. His rage almost left him when he saw that almost all of the people that had shown up had left, and those who hadn't were trembling in fear. With a final roar of anger, he jumped off the rig the villagers had set up for him to give his speech on, pulled out his sacred weapon and fired a shot into it, reducing it to timber and scrap.

"All of you, get ready to move out!" The prince snapped at his followers, snatching a canteen from his sparse supplies and gulping down some water. He shielded his eyes against the noontime sun, snarling at the thought that it'd be dawn in Nohr right now. "These people are a lost cause!"

"I knew Lord Takumi was hot headed," one militia member mumbled to another, "but that was kind of terrifying."

"I don't care about his temper," his comrade replied. "All I know is that if he tries to have us force people to join him, I'm defecting and going back home."

"Do you even know the way back?" The first soldier asked.

"No, but I can get directions," the second replied. "Now shut up. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that temper unless I have to be."

"Agreed." The rest of the troop mobilized in silence, wondering if it was actually worth sticking around knowing that their leader was so rage filled and determined to win that he'd lie to get his way, the bulk of which were present for his attack on the weakened Damon and his lover. Those thoughts were quelled as the loyalists started assuring them that the village was brainwashed, that they'd come around once they broke Damon's toxic spell.

Meanwhile, in Volkern, Damon and the women in his bed were just starting to stir to the sound of knocking on his door. The impromptu king groaned and clutched his head as the itch to mate still lingered in his veins. He carefully got out of the bed, making sure not to wake Selena and Beruka as he dressed himself to greet the person at the door. "Yes?" He asked groggily.

"Oh my, Damon," Camilla giggled in a husky tone and kissed her beloved. "We could hear the fun you three were having from Maximus's room, once you got to Selena at least. I would have joined you three if I had known you were going to move that fast." She couldn't help but chuckle as she peaked past Damon and saw her two retainers passed out on the bed. "You even managed to tire out Selena, and she's usually so rowdy... I'm almost jealous."

"Gnnngh, keep it down!" The woman in question groaned and halfheartedly swatted at the door. "Tryin' ta sleep."

Beruka, being the lighter sleeper of the two, woke up immediately once she heard her mistress's voice and blushed slightly. "Good morning, Lady Camilla," she greeted as she got out of bed and started to dress herself in her usual assassin attire. "I trust you slept well without us there to guard you?"

"I think the only people who didn't get any sleep were you and your neighbor," the elder Nohrian princess teased, laughing as Beruka stumbled slightly. "My, my, he left you unable to walk? The last he managed that was when he-"

"I remember, Lady Camilla," the azure haired woman interjected, slightly embarrassed that she seemed so weak after a single night.

"Would you people shut... up..." Selena's shout turned into a meek whimper as she saw Camilla at the door. "Oh... Lady Camilla..."

"Good morning, Selena," the lavender haired woman purred. "I trust you enjoyed yourself last night?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She denied, a blush growing on her face.

"'Fuck me you damn dragon, show us why they call you a demon,'" Camilla mocked, relishing the embarrassed look on Selena's face as she did. "That is what you screamed last night, no?" The red heads look of embarrassment and disbelief only grew as her lady grinned. "And even if you weren't, that must have been a very... vivid dream you had."

Selena looked about ready to burst into tears and tore back to her room with her clothes in hand, shrieking all the while. "She does remember she's naked, right?" Beruka asked to no one in particualar.

"I doubt she cares," Camilla smiled blissfully. "Besides, the majority of the officers are females and we haven't any troops on this floor. The worst that could happen is Keaton or Kaze will see her, and it's not like either would try anything after seeing the state she's in." She turned to Damon and gave him another kiss. "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes, my love. The other officers wanted to talk to you about where to go next since the travel system is so vast."

"What're our options," he asked, shaking his head clear so he could focus. He reminded himself that he only had to make it to the end of the day, after that he'd be fine. But then he only had six days until mating season... then he'd be indisposed for a week.

"We have a village that is a local trading hub filled with merchants and blacksmiths," Camilla started to list off, "a village that has better farming ability than most other areas of Nohr, and a village with a surplus of people and not enough food to go around. Or, alternatively, we could attack the connecting fort and pray they at least have a smithy."

* * *

 _ **So... That just happened... You're welcome. XD anyways with Volkern in Damon's control the capital has a few options to expand, and these choices will either help or hinder their campaign, choose wisely as the war effort can be affected by these choices. Please leave a review and tell us what you think of how we're doing.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Rengade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _Heya there everyone, newest chapter is finally out! I realize that we're going to get at least a little flak for hurting Elise and doing what we did with Lilith, possibly Beruka. But, that's the direction we decided to got and I think we did alright with it. Besides, it was inevitable that one of the girls was going to be hurt by Demon and that Lilith was going to join at some point. Won't lie, wanted to have a vote on the latter front (those of you who played the dlcs know why), but again, that's the direction we went and I'm satisfied with it. So, if you wanna bash us for our choices as the writers, be my guest. I'll just tear your argument apart in the response section._

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

Commander: Damon

Officers: Camilla, Felicia, Flora, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet, Azura, Elise, Lilith, Peri, Arina, Maximus, Kaze, Keaton

Troops: 615/ Wolfskins: 70/ Total: 685

Liberated/Allied areas: Frigid Oasis area, Mount Garou (Wolfskin Tribe), Volkern area

Corruption: Low

Losses/Gains from Battles-

Frigid Oasis: None/ 35 Humans

Mount Garou: 70 Humans/ 70 wolfskins

Volkern: 48 Humans, 2 wolfskins/ unknown

Current threat against Valla: Laughable

 **Attacking the trading hub grants Damon and his group easier access to food, recruiting mercenaries and blacksmiths until they find an officer who can do so privately (blacksmithing) and a building to hold prisoners (recruitment). (Moderate chance of being found out by Garon, needs to pay for food, recruits and supplies.)**

 **Attacking the farming colony gives Damon and his group exclusively food and potentially weaker recruits, allowing for a donation of crops at a regular interval. (Higher chance of being found out by Garon, potentially raises corruption slightly if Damon gets greedy)**

 **Liberating the overpopulated settlement will swell Damon's numbers with a chance for stronger than normal troops and a gamble for a new officer should they scout the area after. (Officer will not be specified until after the raid should they decide to scout the area, Damon will need more food while having no income for it yet, lowest chance of being found by Garon)**

 **Attacking a fort potentially swells Damon's numbers with experienced soldiers, guaranteed officer recruitment, moderate supply haul and a potential smithy and/or prison. (Highest chance of being found by Garon, Damon will lose more troops and there may not be a smithy or prison in the complex. Pool for recruits are Effie, Arthur and Silas, but not all three.)**

 **While not specified in the story itself, Damon can choose to wait out the mating season in Volkern so that he has a clear head for his next attack. Maximus may or may not find a lover of his own to start his own harem as the same biology applies to him as his father, ie attracting women who gain a crush on him at any point. However, during this time, they can establish a supply line from Frigid Oasis to Volkern so Damon can start receiving food and soldiers and conscript (not recruit like this and the last chapter) more troops in Volkern with an age limit of 14-60. (Guaranteed pregnancy of at least one of the girls in Damon's harem, Damon will be able to think and fight effectively, chance that Keaton or Arina will be affected in some way, lowest chance of being found by Garon. Moderate-high corruption up and they can immediately begin the liberation of Cheve** _ **. [WARNING:**_ **This will bring civil war to Nohr, ruining it's army and power as people begin to follow Damon's example. This will also change the mentality of many of Damon's officers and recruits to come to be obsessive or fanatically loyal towards Damon and his goals. There is also a chance that people will target Damon instead of Garon. This can effectively be called the hard mode since Damon will be at the cusp of pure evil, he'll have more enemies and, for a time, be stuck with weaker and demoralized troops. The body count will also be higher.]** _ **)**_

 **(High Risk Gamble Mode:** _ **Open up a Hoshidan front...**_ **) -** _ **This is Highly not recommended... You are gambling the risks and rewards here and we will not show too much of what this can do... for reasons we already explained to you that Hoshido is in an active Civil War, if Damon attempts to lessen the damage, with the force he has right now and what ever support Damon has left in Hoshido, you are literally gambling his chances of his own war effort, not to mention leaving him open from a devesting attack from Nohr. We will say this, however. There is a high chance that any foundations Damon has put down in Nohr will be destroyed, along with the people who supported him, but Hoshido will start to take Damon's word over Takumi's. (- Flora will be hurt from this decision... as well as Maximus, the current Nohrian royalty in and outside of Damon's forces and possibly many others. Scarlet will leave unless she is pregnant with Damon's child and it will be all but impossible to recruit Leo and Xander. You have been warned. Automatic max corruption with few chances for redemption(I.E. The birth of Demon).) Do not joke and put this one down if you just want to see what would happen. This choice is an almost guaranteed game over. The story will end if things go bad or if Damon has almost no trust from his officers. However, due to this, we will only accept this one if it wins by at least ten votes and has legitimate reasons for choosing, so no just putting down 'Gamble Mode' or some other half hearted crap. Outrageous yes, but it keeps trolls from ruining the story.**_


	13. A moment of rest

_**I'm responding to the vote reviews this chapter, but the action doesn't start until the next one. I guess the best way to describe this chapter though would be boosting support ranks and giving attention to those we've left out a little bit, along with character development. However, there is a good few things that are important, including another vote at the end, so be sure to pay attention. Also, bear in mind that while we tried to get everyone left out in, we aren't perfect. - LyokoDragon15**_

 _ **To godly345:**_ Honestly man, when has Camilla not been a yandere? She's just far tamer compared to the likes of Yuno Gasai and … well, Yandere-chan until she gets a canon name. _\- LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To Gerson:**_ Honestly, I would have chosen the stay at Volkern route too, but logically it would be a selfish decision, ignoring the fact he has to keep moving, and a waste of resources Nohr considers rare. Corruption up was a definite, and that would have led to more... questionable options down the road. And nice ideas for the people in the town if they weren't to be soldiers. _\- LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To UltimateSans:**_ Honestly, I don't know what was going through our heads when we made that gamble mode. We actually almost took it out too since we were scared trolls were going to ruin the story. But then I added the conditions and, well, here we are. So, that being said, not sure if there will be more or not. It will concern a major boss if we do something like that. _\- LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To SomeRandomGuy:**_ Sorry guy, but it didn't happen. It was close though. _\- LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To Temporal King:**_ Nice breakdown as usual, man. And yeah, I can't wait to write in how Mikoto will react to Kana and the others to come. And sorry for the short response, I'm tired as I write this and a lot of it was about the choices, all of which you already covered. - _LyokoDragon15_

 _ **To agarfinkel:**_ First of all, kind of a weird username, but I've seen weirder. Or maybe it's for a fandom I don't know of and it makes perfect sense, I dunno. Anyway, despite the brief breakdown, you certainly have a point. Keep it up. _\- LyokoDragon15_

(Line break here)

Damon sighed as he scratched at his neck, trying to keep his mind off of his instincts while he thought. "Grrr... damn it, I can't think with my head like this!" He cursed and looked at Camilla apologetically. "Listen, Camilla, would you tell the others I can't answer right now? I need to wait until tomorrow to answer on account of my instincts filling my head with... well, you get the idea."

"Of course, my dear Damon," the princess smiled at her lover. "I hope you get better soon, my love. Come, Beruka! We'll spend the day training, maybe speak about how you and Selena will fit into this growing family."

"As you wish, Lady Camilla," the assassin bowed. She pecked Damon on the cheek before rushing to her mistress's side. "We'll be sure to visit you at some point, Lord Damon."

The proclaimed king shook his head of thoughts to repeat last night with Beruka and smiled at the ladies at the door. "I look forward to it, you two," he smiled, gently shutting the door before immediately flopping onto the bed, internally screaming as his urges grew. "I need to concentrate and gather myself. Otherwise, I'll probably jump the first woman who visits me..." Damon switched to a cross legged position in favor of laying on his bed. He took a deep breath, trying to force the urges out of his head and send the leftover energy into his dragonstone. Not enough for a repeat of his last gem, but enough that he wouldn't feel so pent up while he spent the day actually resting instead of fighting and sleeping with women.

"Hey, Damon," Hinoka's voice spoke from the other side of his door, accompanied by a quick tap on the wooden surface. "You awake? I was hoping we could get a chance to sit down and talk today. We haven't really had the chance to since Hoshido, unless you count that fort in the mountains when I was treating your injuries."

The man let out a shaky breath before feeling confident enough in his willpower to respond. "Sure thing, Hinoka. Come in." The red head opened the door and stepped through, wearing a more comfortable set of clothes than her armor for a change. A red and white Hoshidan kimono if he remembered the name right.

"J-just be careful around me, my head is still in the mating mindset..." He warned Hinoka seeing as he didn't want her to be his next victim (aka: Mate) unless she wanted to be.

"I'm not too worried," she laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "I trust you not to try anything unless I want you to." The Hoshidan princess ended her sentence with a small smile and a light blush. "So... I heard about what happened yesterday with Elise and that you apologized... I'm glad. It was tough seeing her so torn up about it, and I can only imagine what you were going through at the time after you did it. I know you probably have already with someone else, but... do you wanna talk about it?"

 _ **Talk, no. I want to rip those clothes out of you and p- no! Bad! Restrain yourself!**_

"Um, sure," Damon chuckled, trying to keep his mind off his dirty thoughts.

"Alright then," Hinoka smiled. "I'm not too good with stuff like this, so bear with me here, alright? So first off... you feeling any better about that? Not feeling guilty or anything? I may not like that Nohrian woman Camilla, but I'd be hard pressed to say I don't want to see you happy."

"I've made my peace with it," the dragonshifter answered with a small grin of his own. "Hearing her say she forgave me already helped a good bit with that, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about it happening again to one of the others."

"I'm sure it won't," the pegasus knight assured him. "You're too nice of a person to let it, especially if you took care of the problem that lead up to it in the first place. And, if the rumors are to be believed, you've at least started down that path. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to blow off some steam about anything, Damon."

"I can't be everywhere at once though... I just... I just need some answers... I need help with the predicament I placed us in.." Damon groaned out in frustration

"Well, that's why you have us," Hinoka smiled, taking the man's hands in her own. "Just like how my brothers and I have our retainers to help us out of a tough spot, you have us to help you find those answers and cope until you find them! All of us are willing to protect you as much as you are willing to protect us, Damon. Never forget that."

"Brother... Takumi can get fucked..." Damon groaned out, knowing how much the two now hate each other.

"I won't lie, I want to agree with you there," the princess giggled, laying back on the bed with the palms of her hands. "But at the same time, I want to help him get over this petty grudge of his too."

"He captured... Felicia, had her restrained and ordered his men to do whatever they wanted to, after I was dead... I should've broken his neck right there..." Demon hissed remembering that day well.

Hinoka frowned and looked the man in the eyes. "Listen... I'm not going to deny that what he did was about as low as a person could get... but would you honestly be saying the same thing if it were one of your Nohrian brothers... Leo and Xander I think?... instead of Takumi?"

Damon turned to her, grabbing her shoulders. "I grew up with them! They would never, _**ever**_ do that to me in a million years!" He snapped knowing Leo and Xander extremely well.

The red-haired woman kept her head and gave him an even response. "And I'd go as far to say the same about Ryoma and Takumi. Answer me this, Damon. If you had grown up with us instead of Nohr, would you want to help Takumi out of this as much as I do? Growing up with him, calling him your brother for your own life and then seeing him take such a sudden and drastic turn out of nowhere?"

"The man despised me for having your father killed... I had no part in that! He thinks I'm a Demon... and maybe he's right... maybe there is a foul beast rotting with in me." He growled knowing that he made mistakes in the past.

"Damon..." Hinoka hugged Demon in a tight embrace. "The only beast in you is the dragon that saved not just mother, but all of the Hoshidan capital that day. Another facet of what makes you such a hero, and why Takumi hasn't been able to gain support in the capital up until now. And that wasn't what I asked you, but I'll change the wording to make it a bit more relatable. Ignoring everything you know about Leo and Xander, would you or would you not want to help bring them back to the way they were if they were in the same position?"

The princess chuckled as something crossed her mind. "Actually... the more I think about it, the more I realize that the woman Peri or Camilla would be more likely to do that because someone hurt you. Wouldn't you want to save them?" She released her hold on Demon and looked him in the eye, watching them change back to normal. "Be honest with me, Damon. Wouldn't you? Because that's what I'm going through right now, except you stand half a chance at getting through to them. Me? I don't stand a chance in hell with Takumi."

"I... I literally can't be honest with myself right now... I'm fighting two major wars in my mind... Explain that to me!" Damon asked Hinoka.

"You've seen the worst of humanity and of someone who, in another life, you would have called brother," said the princess patiently. "On top of that, you have to juggle your dragon mindset with your human one. I don't envy you."

"Hinoka... please, I don't even know what's keeping me together anymore... I have taken so much phyiscal and mental abuse collected these months... what the Hell is keeping me together?" He asked her grabbing her by the shoulders

"Well... there's Elise," she answered. "And Azura, Felicia and Kaze... then Camilla, her retainers, Flora and Maximus... your hope to garner peace between the nations so we can be a family again, that neigh impenetrable will power and determination you have... The wolfskins, Peri, that woman Scarlet... me... I'd say you have plenty to keep you together, Damon. You just don't seem to realize just how much they do."

"Yeah but I plunged this continent in to the fire... " he stated.

"Please, they were practically in the pot already," Hinoka joked. "All you're doing is trying to pull them out of it so they don't get cooked by the brewing inferno. Same goes for Hoshido, once we get there. It might be a bit burned thanks to Takumi, but it's nothing you can't salvage from what I've seen so far. You started from nothing, and now you've already taken two powerful tribes under your wing as well as one of Garon's most profitable mines. You literally built a name for yourself from the dirt up, and it's looking pretty solid to me right now.

"The question is, are you going to give up because of a few self-esteem issues or keep going?" She asked with a knowing look

"I'll die before I give up..." Damon said to Hinoka, with a serious expression planted on his face.

"That's my Damon," the red head cheered. "I'd be a little cross with you if you said anything otherwise. Maybe I'd even have to beat a little sense into you so you'd see how much you mean to these people." The joking look was wiped off her face and replaced with a more regal, serious one. "But all joking aside, you're pretty contradicting. One side of you says you grew up and are willing to do anything to win this, another is like the same diplomatic and peace-loving Damon I met in Hoshido, and the last is some complete pessimistic stranger. My question is, which two are the real you?"

"Well... Wait... which two?" He asked, a little worried that Hinoka thought he was crazy.

"We all have different facets of ourselves, it's part of being in a war," she explained. "For example, I'm a ruthless leader on the battlefield but I think this conversation has more than cemented the fact that I can care for the people around me as well. Peri acts childish yet laughed as she slaughtered the guards in Volkern that didn't surrender, Camilla is nurturing but butchers and threatens anyone who trys to hurt you, the list goes on. So, which two facets are you and which are the parts of you that are just insecurities?"

"Would you believe me if I had an everchanging face depending on how things play out?" He asked Hinoka, seeing he is known to change his tune on a number of things.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Even mother and Ryoma have lost hope once or twice in the campaign on Nohr. But you want to know what keeps them going? They're leaders, and they want their people to come out of this alive and as happy as possible. Not easy, but that's why these people look up to you too. You've managed to stay positive for the first leg of this. You give them the hope and courage to fight. You remind me so much of father, I could cry tears of joy knowing that he didn't sacrifice himself for someone who'd turn into some selfish brat at the first sign of defeat. That you're turning into someone he'd gladly hand his legacy to if he were still alive and he'd be proud to call his son, adopted or not."

Hinoka's eyes welled up with tears and she blurted out something she didn't mean to say at that moment. "You make me glad that you're the man I've fallen in love with, Damon." Her eyes widened and a blush formed on her cheeks as she processed what she said. "That... that was out loud, wasn't it?"

Damon nodded and smiled at her. "So... I inspire that much admiration from you, huh?"

"… You've been my life for the past decade, at the very least," Hinoka confessed. "I learned to fly a pegasus just so I'd be able to come here and bring you back. Did I ever tell you that?"

Damon wrapped his arms around Hinoka, trying to squash the urge to kiss her right there. "I don't think you did, but that could just be my memory playing tricks on me. You really spent all that time training to find me?"

"It killed me when you were taken after father died," she answered. "Even more so when we found out it was you who was injured when we launched that ambush on the Nohrian royalty. I actually almost laughed to be honest. All the skills I learned to find and protect you just ended up getting you hurt in the end. On top of that, I thought you'd be a prisoner after all this time. Imagine my surprise you were probably the most pampered prisoner in history, if even that." Hinoka returned the hug and couldn't help letting a few tears out.

"I know it pains for you to hear it... Like it or not... they treated me like family... Hell I thought they were my brothers and sisters..." Damon said to Hinoka.

"I don't blame you too much," she replied honestly. "If they did that to me when I was a bit younger, I'd probably think the same thing. Hehe... how funny would that be? Our rolls swapped and you were the one who trained to find me all this time? Probably not a pegasus since you've got that unique dragon blood in you... but still."

"…. Heh... heh... Ha ha ha ha... pfffftt HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Damon started to break down in a fit of laughter, holding his sides.

"… was it really that funny?" Hinoka asked curiously.

"I can imagine it now! A Hoshdian princess in a tower... _'Oh Damon, please save me!'_ hahahaha" He continued to laugh.

"Hey!" She shouted in outrage. "I'm way stronger than being some damsel in distress!"

"Not if you were captured at the age you were when I was gone," He teased Hinoka, saying she would've been a way different person had she been the one captured.

"Oh yeah?" The pegasus knight asked. "Well, how do you think it would've gone if you were the damsel instead?"

"If I was a... damsel?"

"I'm talking about if you were born a girl, Damon," she explained.

"Pfft I'm too awesome to be born a girl, too many manly things were put in to my creation... blood, guts, steel will, love of the battlefield..."

"And yet all it would've taken to change all of that is taking what's between your legs and giving you a pair of breasts," she countered.

"You're right and I would've been probably calling Ryoma... hahahahahahahhaha! Or your worst nightmare came true my female version would've fell in love with Xander. Hahahahahaha!" Demon began to break down in fit of laughter again.

"Hahaha! Ok, that is pretty funny," Hinoka admitted. "You know... I think I heard something about Nohr experimenting with a potion that temporarily swapped your gender. Apparently it was meant to boost the livestock number, but it worked on people too from what I heard. Is there any truth behind them, or was it all a bluff? Following that, would you try it if there is one just to get a rise from the others? I could just imagine Camilla's face..." She burst into a fit of giggling at the thought.

"Fuck no!" Demon said as he turned to Hinoka. "You just want to see what it's like to be bedded with a female!" He accused her.

"Please, if I wanted to try that, I'd have done it with Setsuna by now," she denied, a smirk crossing her face. "Although... I am curious to see what you'd look like. Long hair, a more female figure... hell, you might've even attracted the men in our army instead of the females."

"Nah, I'd keep it shaved so my hair wouldn't catch on fire..."

"Wait... is that why you keep your hair shaved?"

"I look cool with it!" He defended himself.

"Yeah... but you know what? I'm going to make a bet with you," she declared.

"go on..." He was intrigued by this bet she brought up.

"If you somehow bed _every_ officer we have now and will recruit in our travels, I'll shave my head like yours," Hinoka stated.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on I have some restraint woman!" Demon defended seeing, she thought of him as a man-whore.

"Fine then," she sighed. "I don't think you have a problem anyway... just a big heart with room for a lot of women and children. How about... you control your dragon within two months, I'll shave my head. And if you lose, you'll have to grow your hair out so it's about... I guess short at the very least would work. And keep it that way the same amount of time I plan to keep my hair shaved. For a month."

"Oh no you don't!" Demon said to Hinoka picking her up and placing her in his lap. "Alright listen to me Noka... you look perfect the way you do, you're not going to do something as sill as that!" He ordered her.

"… fine, I have a different lose condition," she said with a blush.

"I have the perfect lose condition for you..." Demon said to Hinoka.

"Mine first, then I'll hear yours," she demanded, looking like she wouldn't budge an inch.

"Fine..." He grumbled.

"If I lose the bet... I'll let you do _whatever_ you wantto me for a-"

"Make up." He cut her off mid-sentence.

"… You're joking, right?" Hinoka asked with a perturbed look on her face. "Make up... I'm not very good with it. On top of that, I don't like putting it on period. Too much clean up and worrying about it smugging."

"You heard me... Make up... I'll even get Camilla to help." Demon said knowing that Hinoka was unaware of how Camilla put on 'make up'

"… I don't trust that look on your face," she stated. "But is this really the only way you'll take the bet on?"

"Yes, I bet you'd look extremely beautiful with make up on..." Demon said moving a few strands of Hinoka's hair out of her eyes.

The Hoshidan princess blushed and hesitated for a moment before responding. "How much are you thinking? Full body paint as well as my face or just the latter?"

"Uh... your face... why would I want your body to be paint... oh Camilla... you didn't..." He said knowing that Camilla could've spread rumors around.

"I've heard rumors from Felicia and Flora, as well as her retainers."

"Those twins are getting spanked..." Demon growled knowing that secret was supposed to stay a secret.

"I think it was more of a warning to me than anything, so take it easy on them, alright?"

"We promised never to speak of that again..." Demon said thinking of the horror. "I was literally painted from head to toe... Even little Damon..." Demon looked down at his crotch thinking she got everywhere.

"They only said it was unpleasant and humiliating but highly authentic... honestly, you've added more detail than those all four combined. And now I'm not getting the full body paint regardless." A grin crossed her face as teasing material formed in her mind. "But wouldn't that mean you're the one who needs to be spanked for that?"

Demon's head slowly creaked to look at Hinoka. "No one... and I mean no one spanks this mother fucking demonic dragon..." He growled at her, ready to pounce.

"Yeesh, sorry I asked... I was only teasing you."

"Ten seconds..." Demon said to Hinoka.

"Until you try to jump me or force me to leave?"

"For you to run like Hell, or I'm going to hunt you down and spank you a dozen times." He gave her a head start.

"… Look, I'm sorry, alright. But I don't want to-"

"Five..."

"Fine, fine," she sighed, leaving the room with a somber expression. "I just wanted to talk some more... but you don't seem to want to... Jerk."

"You can talk when you are on my knees!" Demon said chasing after her, with Hinoka running quickly away from the man chasing after her.

"Damon, I swear I will tranq you if you don't stop!" Scarlet shouted as they thundered past her room.

"You'll be next on my list!" Demon yelled back at Scarlet.

"Try me, you know most of these women like it!" She countered.

"Says you miss slutty maid uniform!" Demon reminded her of her old maid uniform.

"Because of terms you put on me, perverted dragon!"

"Where did you even get that?!" He asked still chasing Hinoka.

"I let out one of the twin's uniforms, once I explained myself of course," she sighed and loaded up a dart. "How else did you think I improve my clothes? Buying them like that?"

"I refuse to believe you had that slutty maid uniform your whole time you were with me!" Demon yelled back while knocking over objects in the hall way, still chasing HInoka.

"… You're way too far gone," the blonde sighed and tripped him, letting Hinoka escape. "I said I got it from the twins and let it out so it'd fit me."

"You can run Noka, but you can't hide!" He yelled at the escaping red head.

"I don't want to know what brought this on, but drop it," the knight ordered.

"She was about to get spanked for what she said..." Demon pouted as he got up from the ground.

"And with you, especially in heat, that would've lead to sex."

"Don't remind me, I'm drinking to keep that under..." he said while reaching for his flask.

Scarlet sighed and holstered her dart blower. "Look, just... how about this? I'm up for a roll in the hay if you are, but you have to calm down first. I don't want a repeat of Selena and Beruka."

Scarlet stopped talking when she heard snoring as Demon took one of her darts when he was drinking stabbing himself in the neck. "Why you little-" Scarlet kicked Demon in the side, though a part of her knew he probably did that to keep himself down for a while. She couldn't help but smile and plant a kiss on his booze covered lips before hauling him up. "Come on, let's get you back to bed.

"I want to ride the wyvern big siissssss..." His drugged and drunken mind was letting his thoughts and dreams come out again.

"… I know I'm about as big as her, but I at least thought I'd be a bit firmer than her from fighting almost my whole life," the blonde grumbled, accidentally dropping Demon as she stumbled over the debris from his chase.

Scarlet sighed, dragging Demon by the foot back to his room. She stopped when Azura opened her door to see the sight. "….." She remained quiet just looking at Scarlet.

"He drank a bit and hit himself with one of my darts," the knight explained.

"Prettttyyyyy voice... hahahahaha...zzzzzzzzz." Demon's outburst freaked the two out for a moment.

"I can tell," Azura deadpanned. "Would you like to rest him in my bed? I can probably calm him down if he tries anything with one of my songs."

"You sure?" Scarlet asked worriedly. "You're taking a gamble either way, Azura. He gets a gag or something like that on you, you're at his mercy. Either way, you risk bedding with him."

"I'll take my chances," the blue haired songstress assured her before the knight placed Demon on her bed.

 _"Pauline... pauline..._ _ **PAM!**_ _"_ Demon snapped before going back to sleep.

"… I'm not even going to ask, I have an appointment in town," Scarlet sighed before stepping out. "Good luck, Azura."

 _ **"Great evil... Bottomless pit... free fall... Sacrifice! Anankos! "**_ Demon snapped.

"Alright, this is getting a little disconcerting," Azura sighed before trying to shake Demon awake. "Damon... Damon! Wake up!"

 _ **"Get out of my head... Fucker... Valla... what's in Valla..."**_ Demon continued to hallucinate of something in Valla.

Azura sighed and lifted leveled the pommel of her naginata with Demon's forehead. "Forgive me, Damon." She brought the blunt weight down, hoping the shock would wake him up. Demon grabbed the pommel with his right hand like a bolt of lightning, sitting up and looking at her. Tears were going down his eyes. "You saw something troubling... Didn't you?"

"I saw something horrible... a trap... waiting for us when we gather for the invasion of Valla..." Demon spoke, his voice was shaking as he relived the vision.

"… Someone important died, didn't they? One of the girls, perhaps?" The songstess guessed.

Demon remained still for minute. "…... Scarlet..." He said plainly, as he saw her body take the attack and she fell lifeless in to Valla.

"Dreams like these often save lives... if handled correctly," Azura assured him.

"I saw something else... Something darker..."

"Anankos?"

"Yes... but it was who he was with that was really... odd..."

"… I'm going to take a wild guess and say an evil you?"

"…... I... I don't know what I saw, he was cloaked, had a black banner by him with a red star.." He tried to make it out.

"Like the soldiers that attacked us... and that certainly isn't the Vallan crest," Azura pondered. "So it can't be an alternate world... otherwise, they wouldn't be here."

"…. The fuck did we walk in to ? First this war, then Valla... who the Hell is this?" He asked Azura.

"My guess? A new ally father made in order to bolster his forces against you. That only leaves who they are then."

"If that was true he would've thrown more forces at us than that... no this guy is different, I don't think your father would be able to …. never mind." Demon reached for his flask drinking the wine in it.

 _ **Y̪͕̒o̠ǘ͆ ͜ḉͮaͫ͋n̛ n̢e͛ͮv̀̎erͬ̌ ̔̅e͌s͋͆͠c̼̞ap͊e ̴̭͠m͛e̪͟...̱.̻̊ͅ.**_

"I wonder... maybe you shouldn't drink before sleeping for a while," Azura told him. "It's leaving your mind wide open to things you might not be read for just yet."

"The power of alcohol will save me from my demons... heh.." He joked with Azura taking the flask.

Something in Azura snapped, however, and she took the flask and whipped it at the wall. "The 'power of alcohol' will only make them stronger and make you unfit to lead us!" She shouted at him.

"….I was going to drink that... ha...ha..." He laughed seeing the red contents go across the wall tilting his head to the right seeing it pour down like blood.

"… And I was going to offer to sing to you again, but you clearly wish to get through this war as a drunkard instead of a leader," she huffed.

"Not true! I'm drinking so I don't... Fuck you right now... I'm being responsible..." Demon said as he huffed out an exhausted breath of air.

Azura sighed and hugged the dragonshifter. "Damon... you can't fight nature. Those who try often end up consumed by it."

"I'm Human! Not some fire breathing asshole of Valla..." Demon refered to the enemy king of Valla.

"True... but you're still a dragon nonetheless," she countered. "Besides... there's more than one way to... let off steam, as it were."

"Let me know when you find it because... Wine was the only way to numb it... now that's gone... because you don't want me to drink." He got up from the bed picking up his flask and holstering back in his satchel.

"I mean letting your nature free while not screwing anyone here," she sighed. "From what Lilith told me, you've done it at least once."

"You know, Lilith can get... no, I'm not going to say it... I'm a gentleman before a dragon... I am in control..." Demon tried to get his instincts under wraps, as he sat back down on the bed.

Azura blinked a few times as something clicked in her mind. "Damon... bear with me on this, but what if that's why you have such a hard time with your dragon side? You try to dominate it instead of work with it, and the results work against you? Actually, that side of you everyone calls Demon might be a biproduct of it."

"They can get fucked! " Demon declared raising his hand in the air as he laid in her bed.

"That's not the point I'm making," the songstress explained exasperated.

"gah... Camilla always had a way of talking and explaining them to me... she knew how to dumb it down for me when I was this frustrated... always knew what to say..." He grumbled trying to shut his eyes.

Azura steamed a little bit hearing someone was better with words than she was. She pressed herself on Demon's chest and looked him in the eyes. "The dragon is fighting back and as a result, it made this more ruthless and careless side to you. Is that simple enough?"

"Geeze you don't have to say it like that... I'm not a simpleton..." Demon groaned hearing that from Azura.

"Then stop acting like one," she huffed.

Demon looked at Azura. "Take that back... right now..." He ordered her.

Azura sighed while rubbing the bags under her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for my mood today. I went on another dragonstone hunt and I haven't had much time to rest. But that doesn't change the fact that you're trying to drown out your instincts and are only making them stronger when you come down from it. Let me ask you this. Have you once tried to let them take over today? Let the dragon have some relief instead of the man? I simply don't see why you're so afraid of a part of yourself that helps you. It's like being afraid of your own shadow."

"I'm the rider... the beast inside me must know that it must never take charge... you and I both know that..." Demon said to Azura.

"I understand that, but dragons are smarter than wyverns as well," she sighed.

"I am one with the dragon... I have to be, if I let the dragon rule, I will fall... every one knows that... "

"Damon... has Maximus ever struggled with his dragon?"

"He's not old enough... I didn't even know about the problems months ago..." Demon guessed.

"Don't give me that," she sighed. "He went into this as blind as you are and is doing fine."

"Azura, ever heard ignorance is bliss?" He asked.

"Yes, but Maximus knew about the dragon and decided to work with it instead of subjugating it."

"Point and case... When I told him, he didn't know when he was born, or grew up in the deep realms, Hell! Flora didn't even know about me being a dragon, neither did I! I broke her heart... when I abandoned her..." Demon stopped thinking about Flora.

Azura sighed and struck Demon with the back of her hand. "You've been over this multiple times, Damon... she's forgiven you. Maximus has forgiven you! Hell, Camilla and Hinoka forgave you when you trampled over their hearts with your choice! Why can't you see that we don't care about your past and love you for you?!"

"….. BECAUSE I SEE THINGS DIFFERENTLY! I SEE THE HEARTS AND MINDS OF MEN AND WOMEN... I fucked up..." He said to Azura getting up from the bed.

"Clearly not as well as you think!" She shouted, embracing him. "Punishing yourself for sins you have long since atoned for is asinine and pointless! Trying to dominate a sentient part of yourself out of paranoia is fruitless! Trying to reject the parts of you that you don't like is selfish! Why is it that you're the only one who can't see that but the people who love you can?!" Demon grabbed Azura by the shoulders looking in to her Hazel eyes, she could see his blood shot crimson eyes, the exhaustion and pain on his face as she looked at him. "Why... why do you insist on hurting us with your own self punishment for things you don't need to?"

Demon forced his lips on Azura's, grabbing her body and forcing it against his own. "… I don't know," he growled as they broke for air. "I Don't know!" He broke for air again kissing her even more deeply.

"Then why don't you trust us enough to help you?" She asked breathily.

"Because I'd rather be the one to take the pain... and the fall incase something bad happens... I don't want to get others hurt."

"Selfish dragon..." Azura laughed.

"Selfless actually..." He said to Azura.

"No, selfish," she smiled. "You assume that we don't want to take the fall with you or help carry your burden because you want to protect us so much... much like a dragon with his treasure, you'd rather die than let us be taken or damaged."

"…. You're not treasure... you're priceless..."

"To you maybe... others in your place would often see us as toys or trinkets to be traded or replaced... but we don't want to be protected so much that we can't help you when you need us to."

Demon was having trouble not pouncing on this caring woman in front of him, his heart beat was picking up and his eyes were looking over her head.

"Damon... if you wish to mate with me, I'm more than willing to," Azura confessed. "So long as it helps to keep you safe and happy, I'll do it."

"mm—mm... No, I'm afraid I'll lose control..." Damon was worried for Azura's safety.

"Damon... I might not be as sturdy as the others, but I'm more than capable than taking a bit of punishment so long as I can heal after," she giggled.

Demon was already shirtless. "You had me at capable..." He joked as he neared Azura.

"And you've had me since priceless," she countered, moving to take off the flowing white and light blue dress she usually wore. "I just can't promise I'll last too long... I'm exhausted after my searching and comforting you. Perhaps you could finish tiring us both out?" The dress slipped off her shoulders and she laid it on a nearby chair, leaving her in her small clothes as she faced Demon again. "Although, I could always pleasure you in other ways if you don't wish to risk me getting pregnant." She frowned a bit as she looked at her small but pert breasts. "Although, I'm not as big as Camilla or Scarlet..."

"Shut up you're perfect..." Demon said to Azura kissing her neck and undoing the clasp of her bra.

"I appreciate the words of confidence... but I've always been a good bit thinner than most women... I bet even Elise and Sakura will surpass me in time," she smiled wistfully. "I suppose my dancing and singing does leave a few drawbacks." She undid the buckle of her lover's belt and undid the button on his pants. "But as long as you say so, then I suppose I'm more beautiful than I thought."

"You're perfect in everything, Azura... looks, talent, voice... the works... I'm actually nervous that I can't satisfy you..." Demon was worried about his performance in bed with a woman such as her.

"Please... I'm no different than any of the other women you love in this setting," she smiled at him. "If anything, I'm worried about not being able to satisfy you." Her thin and nimble fingers found their way to remove the man's trousers and drawers without him needing to move as he slowly lowered her panties. "So please... take good care of me." She punctuated her sentence with a chaste kiss, filled with all the love and adoration for him that she could muster.

Demon moved towards her, picking her up and letting her legs wrap around his waist as the two kissed passionately, barely drawing any breath. Azura completely surrendered control to the man before her, her chest filling with joy and lust as the two kissed. "Damon... whatever you wish of me, say it. Even if it is to do nothing right now."

"Azura... I got to tell you something..." Demon said being serious for a second.

"Yes, Damon?" She asked, picking up his shift in tone.

"I don't think Flora likes you... pfft... heh hahahaha" Demon started to chuckle from that comment.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't think Camilla likes me or Scarlet either," she quipped. "But that never stopped her, now did it?"

"True..." He gave in to the woman in his arms, kissing her fiercely.

"Damon... there's only one thing I ask of you in exchange for this," Azura stated as her nails brushed his back. "Don't fight against the dragon for control so often. Put your foot down if you need to, but the man and beast need to cooperate in order to survive."

"…. I'll try..."

"That's all I ask you do," she smiled, pulling him in for another kiss. This time, she pressed her bare breasts to him as well.

 _"Aunt Felicia what are you doing in the hall way?"_ Maximus asked from the hallway causing the two in Azura's room to stop moving for a moment.

 _"… I was just about to check on Azura, but it seems like she isn't here,"_ the younger maid replied. _"Still, I suppose I should clean her room while she's out..."_

 _ **Hide you fucking bastard!**_

Demon's eyes widened as he put down Azura. "Oh shit..."

"Damon, I have the feeling she's coming in because she heard," the songstress sighed. "Any attempt at hiding would require you bare yourself to whoever is looking at the wall my window is situated on. So, I suggest we simply explain ourselves."

"I could hide up there?" He pointed in the rafters.

"Against what is escentially the Nohrian counterpart to ninjas?" She asked skeptically. "She'd find you in seconds if she actually tried to. Besides, both our clothes are on the floor and the door's opening now."

"Let me tell you something... I am not ready to go back to eating Felicia's cooking..." Demon said to Azura.

"Who said you'd have to?" The maid asked with a cheeky grin.

"Felicia will tell Flora... Then we'll both be in trouble." Demon said to Azura.

"Well, not if you do as I ask," Felicia smiled.

"Knock her out, over the head got it!" Demon said bringing an oil lamp off the table.

"Lord Damon, I came in here to join you," the pinkette sighed. "I figured that'd be obvious since I threw off Maximus who definitely would have told my sister, but it appears you're as dense as ever."

… _ **.. wait... Felicia...is here...**_ ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)

"… Please tell me you're not just noticing she came in the room?" Azura asked the man.

"I don't know, I might be hallucinating from the drugs and alcohol..." Demon confessed.

"That happened again?!" Felicia asked the two in shock. "How is he still lucid after that?"

"I'm going to assume that the dragon blood helped with filtering it," the songstess guessed.

"If anything it amplified it, because I swore I saw that chair looking at me... you know earlier," Demon said to Azura.

"Earlier you were still one solid bash with my weapon from being out cold, now you're about to do the deed with both a songstress and a maid," Azura replied.

"I'm about ready to go if you are, Lord Damon," Felicia bowed, now stripped of her clothes.

 _"She's in there mom..."_ Max said to Flora.

The eyes of the three occupants of the room shot open. Demon held the door and made sure it didn't open... "Yeah, like I said I'm not going back to eating her cooking..." Demon sharply whispered as he feared for his stomach.

"We won't have to if you follow my orders and get under the bed," Felicia hissed, quickly getting dressed and picking up the oil lamp Demon grabbed earlier. She smoothed out her clothes and readied herself as the door opened. Both Azura and Demon were under the bed to watch Felicia's feet slip and the lamp hit a second figure in the room, followed by a cry of pain and some oil and clay shards hitting the ground. "Flora! Oh gods, are you alright?"

"Ah damn it, Felicia!" The older twin curse, nursing her head. "Why were you even carrying that?"

"I was going to bring it to get refilled and I tripped... sister, you're uniform and hair..."

"Why were you even in here?!" Flora snapped, irritated by the blunt trauma and scent of oil.

"Azura went out and I decided to clean her room and refill her lamp before she returned," Felicia explained. "But sistered, we need to get you cleaned up before the oil stains your hair and uniform!"

Flora noticed something was off of her uniform. "Felicia... did you get undressed?" She asked fixing her apron and skirt.

"No, my cloths simply rumpled in the fall like they always do," she answered. "Why do you ask? Furthermore, why did you come in here?" The pink haired maid shook her head and looped her arm around her sister's back.

"…Damon is missing, and Scarlet said she took him in here..." Flora explained to her sister.

"Flora, he's probably left by now and is training off his... frustration right now."

"Oh, is that right? I guess it's possible... and to tell you something else completely unrelated, I think I might be pregnant again."

"Wh-mmph!" Demon's outburst was muffled by Azura's hand.

"What was that?" The blue haired maid asked.

"Um sis, I think you're delusional from the hit to the head," Felicia said worriedly. "First, you're saying you're pregnant when you haven't done it with Damon that way since his birthday, and now you're hearing things? Maximus, do you mind taking your mother to a healer to make sure she's alright?"

Maximus had a small mental debate before answering. On one hand, he could call out his aunt and get his father in trouble at the expense of said aunt and Azura. On the other hand, he could go along with it and let his father have his fun and watch him get in even more trouble later, or at the very least have to bullshit his way out of it. "You know what? I'm just going to quit while I'm ahead and get back to painting Arina's beast form," he sighed. "Have fun chewing those three out, mom."

 _ **I'm going to burn his paintings...**_

"Damon... if you and Azura come out now and she doesn't have a drop of semen on her, I promise not to be as mad," Flora stated evenly.

"We didn't even do anything..." Demon said with a muffled voice under the bed.

"True... but you intended to, didn't you?"

"Only because I didn't want to hurt you!" Demon tried to cover for being in here.

"Like I'd believe that!" the maid snapped. "You know I'm stronger and sturdier than that thin little waif! I cannot believe you'd do this to me and Felicia!"

"Says you! You were just complaining that you were too sore from last time!" Demon complained. ."

"What last time? We haven't done it in weeks!"

"The Bath house!" He said to her defensively.

"Damon, I have long since recovered from that!"

"Then why weren't you there for me last night!" He argued with Flora.

"Why the hell would I want to lay with two other women?! And it sounds like you didn't need me there anyway with the ruckus you caused last night!"

"They were only there because you weren't!" Demon yelled back from under the bed.

"Damon, I swear to the gods I will freeze everything in this room right now if you don't come out and face me."

"Why don't you come down here and join me!" Demon taunted Flora.

"And see that cheap floozy naked? Why would I?"

"Hey! Felicia is not cheap... "

"I... I'm right here, Lord Damon," the other maid meekly said next to Flora,

"'Were' being the word that I forgot to use..." Demon corrected himself.

"Oh, give it up Damon! I know Azura is under there!" Flora shouted, ice forming around her.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy you want to start this argument now!?" Demon growled as he stuck his head out from out of the bed.

"Yes! And if at least had _any_ decency, you would have at least talked to us about it first! The same goes for Scarlet, Lady Camilla and her retainers!"

"Oh hi, I have this thing called Dragon Heat right now, please mail a letter back to the genetics department and fix my urge to roughly mate with the next walking thing with tits and an ass... I was drinking and drugged out of my mind, I'm sorry!" Demon said hopping out from under the bed while Azura remained hidden, and Demon had his trousers on.

"That isn't supposed to be for another week!"

"I was with Lilith, back at the fortress! The time line there slightly sped up!" He shot back at Flora.

"How the hell does that have anything to do with it?! You're in our world, our timeline and with-"

"My senses must've kicked in to over drive! Please don't chastise me!" Demon roared.

"Enough!" Azura shouted, rolling out from under the bed with her dress on. "I am failing to see why you two are arguing right now!"

Felicia was waving her hand frantically telling her do not intervene in their argument, it was like a volcano ready to erupt.

Azura pointed to Demon first. "You willingly and knowingly were about to sleep with me, regardless of heat!"

"Guilty!" Demon declared.

Azura then pointed to Flora. "And you haven't spoken up about this at any point to discuss this with him! Why would he drop everything to talk about sleeping with other women with someone who he thinks is alright with all of it?! If he's to blame for sleeping with women other than you and your sister, then you're just as much to blame for not even trying to talk about it! How do you think you can get away with tearing him down for something he didn't even know was wrong to you?!"

Tears started to fill the maid's eyes and an icy wind started to whip up.

"Oh no... Flora... baby please don't..." Damon snapped out of it begging his love to not cry.

"I... I don't want to lose you again," she sobbed. "That time you were apart from me was pure agony... and I thought if you had other women... you'd eventually leave me behind for them..." The blue haired maid collapsed to the floor and choked back her sobs.

Damon bent down, picking up Flora from the floor and holding her in his arms. "I would never abandon you... Never again." He made a promise to her before, and he intended to keep it.

"But she's right," Flora gasped, an icy tear leaking down. "I was so scared of losing you that I never bothered to speak up. And then I tried to pin it all on you out of nowhere... What kind of lover am I?"

"Come on, I'm... equally to blame for those mistakes... I kind of let myself in to their grips, that I apologize for..." Damon apologized to Flora.

"No... you can't honestly mean that they were 'mistakes'… you enjoyed them, consented to them and probably look back on them fondly..."

"No, they were intentional, I'll give you that... but I should've mentioned each of them to you... I'm sorry about that." He told Flora, worried for her.

"… I'll forgive you on two conditions..." Flora sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "First... we all talk about this the next time we break and every time another woman confesses to you. Second... you make love to me today, whether it's here or in your room I don't care."

"I got a nice place, by a burning collection of our son's artwork."

Flora couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "Don't do that... he'd never forgive you. Besides, he probably knew this would happen and didn't want to lash out at you for making me end up like this..."

"That... bastard... wait, that's self-burn," Demon growled at his son's ingenious plans.

"Hey, Flora... you're not mad that I tried to cover for them, are you?" Felicia asked her sister nervously.

 _ **Even though she was about five seconds from joining...**_

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little... but, I suppose I could forgive you if you stayed out of the kitchen for a week," Flora compromised.

"Done," the pink maid nodded. "So... should Azura and I leave now or are you going somewhere else?"

"I'm taking her to my room, since _**somebody**_ said burning artwork is a no go..." Demon said to them, as he picked up Flora bridal style.

"Alright, I suppose we'll see you at dinner, Damon, Flora," Azura smiled at the couple on their way out.

"My love... I may not want to be pregnant again quite yet," Flora sighed, refering to her tactic to draw Demon out earlier, "But I do still like to do things with you, sexual or not. So please... don't just assume I don't want to next time. Alright?"

"…." Demon's eyes just looked at her, he already made a mistake once. Max grew up without a father or mother. "How long did they let you hold him for before taking him away?" He asked her as he walked down the hall.

"Camilla managed to appeal to Garon so I'd have at least five minutes, but no longer," she answered somberly.

"I'm sorry..." Demon said to her, cradling her head between his neck and right shoulder.

"I've forgiven you long ago for that," Flora smiled and sighed contently. "It's Garon I cannot forgive for what he's done to us."

"I wanted to be there for you, Flora... I wanted to be there for Max, to hold my own son in my own arms... He's a man now, and I... That will always haunt me... Having that done to you both." Demon said to Flora.

"Damon... just as you promised to be there for me, I want to be there for you until you can feel at least a little redeemed," the blue haired maid smiled at him.

"Flora?" Demon placed her on the bed in his room, kneeling down and gripping her palms, holding them in his hands.

"Yes, Damon?"

"…. I'm willing to try again, to have another child with you... to do it right this time... I want to be there for you..." He began to say to Flora.

"Damon... I want to too, but I'm just... terrified of losing you or our child to this war..."

"I won't let that happen! … I really mean it." He said to Flora, knowing he wanted to have another chance with her.

"… I reserve the right to slap you upside the head every time you worry me from now on if we do this, agreed?"

"I'll let you hit me with the iron skillet..." Demon said to Flora kissing her hands.

The maid couldn't help but laugh at his words and pecked him on the cheek. "I won't do that much damage... after all, you're going to need all the brain cells you have to raise our child."

"… we should probably warn Max tomorrow..." Demon said to her, knowing he's a part of this family too.

"Well, that's assuming I fall pregnant tonight," she countered.

"True but he needs to know that we're trying again... " Demon retorted.

"He's already said he wants a sibling," Flora smiled as she started to remove her uniform. "It may shock him that I'm already trying again... but even so, he should be happy regardless."

"I could tell him I took you while I was drunk... And in heat..." Demon said to Flora, offering an alibi.

"You don't need to... after all, I'm the one who asked for this in the first place." She slipped out of her skirt and footwear, then started to undo her blouse.

"…. I remembered on my birthday... you said you forgot to give me your birthday present... Well, I think it was your heart... as you started to kiss me... why didn't you say something sooner?" Demon asked Flora, about her secret feelings for him all this time.

"My sister and I didn't want to hurt each other," she answered, starting to work on his shirt. "We both knew of our feelings for you and didn't want to cause a gap between us."

"How long?" Demon asked, wanting to know when she started to hold feelings for him.

"Hmm... around a month after we entered your service," she smiled fondly.

"I was fifteen..." Demon stated to Flora.

"As were we..."

"Then I guess we need to make up for lost time..." Demon half joked kissing her neck.

"Well... we do have the rest of our lives to do so," she retorted, stroking his back before taking off his trousers. "The same goes for my sister and the... others... I still can't believe how fast you amassed a following like this. You're up to what, six girls now? Seven? And that's not even counting Azura and any potential suitors."

"I'm sorry, I promise to restrain myself... "

"Honestly... I don't mind too much as long as you make time for my sister and I... and have the sense to spend time with our children as well..." Flora chilled her lips and deeply kissed Demon, giggling at the heavy shiver. "But just... try to keep it under ten, or fifteen the highest. Any more could be a problem."

"….. Hinoka... might be involved..." Demon told Flora.

The maid sighed and gave him a joking grin. "Speaking about other women when you have one in your arms now? I didn't realize I fell for such a depraved fiend."

"Me being away from you and Felicia just broke my world I guess..." Demon refered to his stay in Hoshido.

"And there was a good chance you thought of her as an older sister too, right? Maybe Elise didn't just think such lewd thoughts up on her own..."

"What Noka?" He asked her.

"And Camilla... Elise as well if your words were true... and you did think of Hinoka as a sister at one point in life... you don't have a hidden incest kink like Elise, do you?"

"No! Hell no!... wait Elise told you about that Kink?" Demon asked Flora, seeing Elise had a hidden kink.

"Who do you think she confided in? Her retainers?"

"I don't want to know..." Demon said to Flora, as he hugged her head.

"It was my sister and I, if it wasn't obvious enough."

"Don't be coy darling, you shared the same bed with her..." Demon said kissing her on the forehead.

"That may be so, but I know plenty about her that you don't," she smiled. "For example, it isn't just you she grabs onto at night. She grabs onto anything she can. It lead to some... Interesting mornings sometimes."

… _ **. Oh really?**_ _ **ب**_ _ **_**_ _ **ب**_

"I could give you details... but I figured you'd like to see her squirm a bit," Flora smirked.

"She is so getting a spanking..." Demon groaned as he sat on the bed with Flora.

"Oh, it's not like she tried anything," she assured him. "Actually, she was more embarrassed than us most of the time. Like this one time she had a hand on me and Felicia's breasts, she was red enough to rival Selena's hair." The blue haired maid chuckled at the memory. "She was apologizing for weeks."

"...We have to sort some issues out with Felicia..." Demon said to Flora. "Her clumsiness and her cooking for one..." Demon complained to Flora.

"Cooking I'll agree with, but there's a certain charm to her being so clumsy at times," the elder twin smiled. "It's always good for a laugh in my opinion. Even if it is at another's expense."

"Two things... one I don't want to die of food poisioning... two... I don't want her to fall over if and when she's pregnant... I will literally tie her to a bed and make sure she doesn't fall down..."

"I'll give you that, master Damon," she agreed. "But it's not like she tries to. And you could always just have her off the battlefield and maid duties."

"Do you have to call me Master...?" Demon asked Flora as he stroked her hair.

"You seemed to like it when Scarlet called you that."

"She's different... she lost the bet... and really a slutty maid outfit? Where in Hell did you find that?" Demon asked Flora.

"It's actually one of our own," she answered honestly. "She probably didn't have enough material when she was letting it out."

"I was... kind of hoping you had one for yourself..." Demon mumbled, picturing Flroa in outfit like that.

"I could always ask her to make one of my sister and I," the blue haired twin offered.

"… Hmmm that could work... though you probably should only wear that... away from Max... Traumatizing him is not on my to do list... heh..." Demon joked, though stopped laughing knowing he'd be traumatized to an extent.

"I wouldn't worry too much... You're the only reason I'd wear it."

Demon kissed Flora's neck moving down to her chest sucking on her left nipple, his eyes widened as he wiped his mouth. "Br-breast milk?!... Oh right... I'm such an idiot, sorry..." He said reminding that she was taken out of the deep realms after Max was born.

"Huh, I guess it has only been a few months since Max was born. I've been wondering why they've been feeling so sore lately too... all the more reason to have a child, I guess."

"….. Why am I putting you through this...? " Demon asked as he got up from the bed. "This was a mistake... I'm sorry Flora, I shouldn't have brought it up..." Demon apologized to her.

"We don't have to have a child now..." Flora pulled the man back down to the bed and kissed him. "But never call anything between us a mistake. We'll just think over having another baby tonight, alright? But for now, let's just enjoy each other's company... that's all I really wanted out of my demand anyway."

"I'd like that, Flora... starting to come down from the heat anyway," Demon chuckled, feeling his instincts fade.

"Well, we have about... five days to think it over then," the maid replied, cuddling into her lover's chest. "So... who do you think should teach my sister to cook, love?"

"Hm... I think anyone who can cook will work. So, that leaves you, Camilla, Elise to an extent, Kaze... oh, I almost forgot, Peri is a great cook too!"

"Peri cooks?" Flora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she taught herself since she lost faith in her chefs after her mother died," Demon explained. "She had me try it once. I can honestly say that it was about as good as yours, dear."

"Wow, high praise coming from you," she giggled. "I'd actually be surprised if you said she was better, though. Maybe a little hurt too..."

Demon rose his left index finger in protest but dropped it. "I would never... intentionally hurt you." Demon said trying to cover himself for not coming back to Nohr.

"I know that, my love," Flora smiled lovingly at Demon before a frown marred her face. "I... I never apologized for hurting you, did I?"

"Hurt me? Jog my memory, because I felt that blow to my head..." Demon said to Flora.

"Back before you liberated my village, when I fought you with Camilla... I said some awful things to you..."

"Flora... my love... you were hurt, your child was ripped from your arms... If anything, it was justified, if anything I wish you put that dagger through me for abandoning you..." Demon said to Flora, pointing at her dagger.

"Well, I wouldn't let that happen regardless," the blue haired twin sighed before smiling viciously. "Death is too quick and merciful for a worthy punishment. Nothing like what I plan on doing to Garon when I get my hands on him." Her expression softened as her gaze returned to Demon. "But, that's besides the point. I don't want you to die because I love you... And whether you thought it was justified or not, I'm sorry for hurting you so bad. When I saw what happened after I said that... well, let's just say it wasn't the reaction a man who didn't care would have."

"…. I need to get Xander and Leo away from that … monster... He's not father... not anymore. Our enemy has been pulling his strings like a puppet." Demon said to Flora, worried about his brothers.

"As much as I agree, Damon... we're nowhere near ready to take Garon head on, even a stealth attack wouldn't do much if we can't even hurt him," the elder maid sighed. "However, as we grow stronger, we'll come ever closer to being able to at least make an assault on him with a small force of officers and troops... but only when you become strong enough to take Garon on yourself. And, my apologizes for changing from such a serious subject, but I have something to say..."

"Flora... I will listen to whatever you have to say, and always console with you before I make a very important decision... I promise you that..." Demon said to her kissing her on the back of her hands.

"Good," Flora smiled before turning to a serious expression. "Now... I've realized something quite recently. Kings tend to have mistresses and concubines, I understand that... but there's a fine line between those two and loving multiple woman." She looked Demon in the eyes with passion raditating from her own. "You making us happy and vice versa is not what love is! I love you, and I know you love me... but the difference between love and the first two is that they're a superficial love, if even that. Unless there's feelings on both sides... I don't honestly think it can be called a relationship like a husband and wife have."

"Yeah and if they put me on a throne... I'm going to need a Queen.. That's how royalty things works, I mean, until I can change that law. " Demon was worried about the politics of the royal courts.

"Well... it does not matter to me that much whether I'm a mistress or your queen... As long as you make sure to show that there's still something between us at the end of the day, or at the very most a week, I'll be happy." Flora pecked Demon on the cheek and smiled at him lovingly. "Titles don't decide favorites or how much you love us... And they never will."

"…. Though since you are the first one to give birth to my son, he is my heir." Demon said to her, knowing if something happens to him Maximus is the Heir to his line, him and his decendants, and if something happens to him before he has children, then it's the next child of Demon's.

"Sadly, that wouldn't make me the queen per say," the maid smiled sadly. "I'm not too sure on the specifics, but the most I'd be called is princess, if even that. I have no royal blood in me, and while that doesn't mean much to you, it does to the people. If, gods forbid, anything happens to you, Maximus would take the throne, not me. As much as I hate to say it... you'd have to marry one of the Hoshidan or Norhian princesses to have a proper queen beside you."

"More of a Princess Consort... But I'll see what I can do." Demon said to Flora, because no doubt that after this war ends, they'll put him on some sort of new throne. Whether it was Valla's or Cheve's, he did not know.

"You know, now that I think about it... doesn't Azura fit that description too?" The maid asked. "She may be... his daughter, but she is a princess none the less. Nevermind, that's a question for the future. For now, let's just enjoy happening."

"Yes if she moves in with us... she'd actually be a Queen... She is of royal blood after all... What blood does that make me if I'm neither Hoshido nor Nohr?" Demon asked himself not knowing what type of blood courses through his veins who was he really?

"Well, you can use dragon veins, so you're at least one of the three... unless there's some even more obscure fourth kingdom that's lying in wait," she joked before continuing. "So, if you're not Hoshidan or Nohrian... wait... doesn't that make you Vallan?"

"… Oh, dear Gods, you're right," Demon gasped with wide eyes. "I... I'm not going to think of who my father could be right now... that's just begging for a slew of emotional and mental turmoil."

"Agreed," Flora nodded before embracing him. "But, should he not be the most... savory person... I swear to be by your side regardless. After all, saying your father is a bad person is about as good as damning Xander and Leo for theirs."

"Well... Pauline's alibi makes a hell of a lot more sense now... and brings to question how she knew I'm from Valla," the dragon king sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What a mess..."

"Hey," Flora smiled and kissed Demon. "Don't worry about it for now. How about we get dressed and see if dinner's ready, alright?"

"Yeah... could go for something to eat right now," he nodded, grabbing his trousers from the floor.

 _ **I'm probably going to be bombarded with paper work soon on the policy to establish... financing, recruiting, Levying, drafting, …. conscripting... I'm going to need the power to move mountains to get that done...**_

"And hey... even if I'm not thrilled about all the women with you... I won't deny that they'll make things a lot easier for you if and when you become a king," Flora confessed. "Especially after you make polygonal marriage legal. You only need the signature of the king or queen to do paper work and such things... so having multiple queens should make that easier, no?"

"… I already promised Scarlet the title of general, so would you settle for advisor to the king?" Demon asked the blue haired woman. "Not much fighting, you'd be able to stay close to me and I get to keep that promise I made to you. Honestly, sounds perfect for you."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Flora wrapped her arms around Demon and kissed him on the cheek. "How could I possibly say no?"

"It's decided then," the man grinned as he finished putting his belt back on and grabbed the Yato blade. "That's two positions of my court down... many more to go."

"Well, it's not like your short on options," the maid laughed. "The Kaze and Beruka as your spys and protectors from the shadows, Selena and any other knights and the like we may meet as your bodyguards... Although, I hope we get some more men in the army soon. Not to make you jealous or anything, my love, but every female officer we've had so far has fallen for you and we outnumber the men nine to four if you include Lilith."

"I honestly can't fault you for that," Demon chuckled. "Though if it helps, I've never been to big on younger girls like Arina. Elise is the expection... Well, so far at least."

The maid sighed and hugged Damon tighter to her. "Why do you have to have such a big heart, my love? I love it about you, but... I can't help but feel jealous of any other girls that have your eyes."

"My heart is fragmented and each one of you holds a piece... That's pretty stupid of me I guess sharing my weakness like that..." Demon said to Flora.

"I think it's sweet... if a little corny," she giggled. "But still... I can't help but question how many pieces you have to give, if I'm to continue with the metaphor. I don't really like that one anyway... it makes you sound more broken than you are. I'd say it's more... like a castle. Big, vast and while space is limited, it's still more than enough for the people you care for. We all clean and fix it up when we need to and are only truly comfortable when in it. But maybe that's just my maid mindset talking. And, most importantly... you're the king. The one we love most and protect with our lives."

"… heh... I guess that makes sense," the leader agreed, turning around to return her embrace. "And I care for each and every one of you in turn... like a good king should."

 _ **What would really happen... I'd be thrown out of power faster than I can say... whoops...**_

"Alright, how about we get your shirt on and head down?" Flora released Demon and presented his shirt to him. "If I recall, it was Camilla's turn to make dinner tonight."

"Sounds good to me," he agreed with a nod, taking and slipping on his shirt in a single fluid motion. "Besides... we have to have a talk with Maximus, don't we?"

"Most defiantly..." Flora said, not knowing how Max will feel on this matter.

"Hey, chin up," Demon chided, tilting her head up for a quick kiss. "Like you said earlier... he already said he wouldn't mind a little brother or sister."

As the two entered the dining hall, Camilla's retainers and Scarlet waved them over, a pair of empty chairs with filled plates in front of them on the other side of the trio. "Hey, Damon!" Scarlet shouted over the din. "Come on, the others are getting food too! We saved a seat for ya so we could talk about the next mission!"

"Good, the two of us had something we wanted to share anyway," Flora responded with a red dusting on her cheeks. The two took their seats just as Hinoka and Elise came over, followed by Maximus and the wolfskin duo. "Hello father, mother," Maximus greeted his parents as he sat down next to him mother. "I hope things didn't go too bad after I left."

 _ **Oh son, I'm just imagining burning your hard work and paintings after that stunt... so no things didn't go too bad...**_

If he didn't want to let the whole group know, Demon would've settled for the next best thing and broken the news to Maximus as he was eating. A sinister grin formed on his face as, low and behold, the rest of his officers took seats around the table, including a slightly sweaty Camilla and Peri. "Sorry we were a little late, my darling king," the lavender haired mother to be apologized. "The others wanted to make sure I didn't injure or over exert myself while I was cooking."

"Peri even helped with dinner!" The pink and blue haired cavalier boasted.

"It's fine. Actually, I'm glad everyone's here now, because Flora and I have an announcement to make," Demon smirked, everyone but Maximus stopping their meal to listen. "Care to do the honors, Flora?"

"Well... Damon and I have decided... well, it's more of thinking of... trying to have another baby in the near future." Gasps of joy were heard around the table, with only a pained choke from Maximus standing out. A sharp clap on the back from Keaton dislodged the piece of meat from his throat, sending it flying across the room.

"You're sure about this?" Felicia asked her sister worriedly, with a tinge of jealousy in her tone. "You don't have to if you don't feel like you're ready."

 _ **Don't worry Felicia, you'll have yours soon enough...**_

"Me and Damon talked about it... we're still going to think on it, but it's definitely on the table now," Flora assured her sister with a warm, soft smile on her face.

"Maybe one of you will have twins one of these times," Elise interjected. "A lot of healers think that survival of the fittest thing applies to twins and triplets too. Something about it being more likely to have twins if you are a twin yourself, even more so if your partner is too."

"Myth or no, that would be interesting to see," Kaze mused. "Our Damon, having to take care of twins on top of little Kana _and_ leading us to victory."

Scarlet huffed out a sigh. "Maybe another one..." She said quietly to herself., drawing looks from around the table.

Camilla's eyes shrank a bit as she stared at her fellow wyvern rider. "What was that? I don't think I heard you quite right."

Demon hardened his gaze at Camilla and frowned. "Camilla, enough." Everyone stopped and looked at Demon with slight shock. "Whether she is or isn't going to have my child doesn't matter, I will not allow any of you to fight amongst each other if I can help it. If you're going to blame her, then you'll have to blame me as well. I mean, the Gods didn't just put a child in her, let alone mine."

"So... this harlot seduced you then?" Camilla asked with hostility towards Scarlet in her tone.

"Camilla!" Demon snapped shaking the table his hands while gripping the wood.

"… Fine, I suppose it doesn't matter too much," the older princess sighed defeatedly. "After all, Kana will still be most eligible for the throne, being the child of Damon and I." Flora's eyes burned with fury for a moment before she took a deep breath and calmed down, chilling the air slightly. There was no reason to get mad at Camilla since she was simply in a bad mood when she said it. But still, the words cut deep.

"I'd be liable to hurt you for that comment, but you're pregnant with my half sister and you are, to an extent, correct," Maximus growled. "The prince usually takes the throne first and, by my mother's tribe's standards, she's as good as the eldest princess. A peasant in the eyes of Nohr maybe, but not to others."

Demon remained silent knowing the politics of royalty and how it usually works, neither of the women were in the wrong, but it would usually be up to the Royal court to decide who inherits the throne. The elder Nohrian princess was about to make a scathing retort but bit her tongue at Demon's hardened gaze. "Very well, we'll leave the matter here for now," she huffed. "But either way, you and Kana hold more royal blood than Scarlet's child will."

 _ **Oh no, don't do that... You'll give her power to declare herself *my* sole Queen...**_

"… Let me ask you something... _princess,_ " Scarlet snarled, forcing down her anger to play mind games with Camilla. "We all heard what happened with Selena and Beruka the other night... so, not only do I ask if you'd say that to them, how do you feel knowing that you just said something so callous about children they may or may not have with a man that _you agreed_ to share?" The two in question did have a slightly hurt look in their eyes, but didn't take Camilla's words to heart too much.

"They're my loyal retainers and dearest friends," she replied with a haughty grin. "I share Damon with them because I know two things are for certain. One, they'd never hurt me, whether it be from loyalty or because I'm their friend. Two, I may know Selena's hopes of being a princess, but I know neither of them would knowingly make a power play against me, and they're too smart to be manipulated to do otherwise."

"So basically, you don't care who shares him as long as you're on top?" Hinoka asked with a scathing look. "So what if I joined the fray then? The two eldest princesses from two different countries, married to the same man. Who'd be on top then?"

 _ **Oh no... Conflict of interest! Conflict of interest!... Cat fight!**_

"Please, we've all seen how ruthless _my_ Damon is!" Camilla laughed. "A far cry from your peaceful Hoshidan drivel. Besides..." She crossed her arms under her chest and pushed them up a little bit. "I think I'm more... equipped to satisfy Damon than you are."

 _ **What have I done...?**_

The red haired princess seethed and glared at Camilla. "Please, what good are they if they're too big? They block your vision while flying and seem like a pain in the ass to haul around. Besides, if even half of the girls here are any indication, I'd say he doesn't really care too much about such things." A smirk tugged at her lips as she thought of a finishing comment. "Besides... all those fleshy globes are is a testimate to how fat you'd be without 'em."

"Please, that's all you could come up with?" Camilla giggled mischievously. "Need I remind you that I was the first one to catch his eye? To get him interested on the topic of procreation in the first place? Not to mention how much I know about him that you don't. Do you know his favorite color?"

"I..."

"Or how about his favorite hobby?"

"I-I didn't get a chance-"

"Do you even know his birthday or how old he is?"

"Shut the hell up and let me talk!" Hinoka shouted, causing the whole room to stare at her. Tears started to well up in her eyes as the heat of her glare turned up. "You want to know something? I don't know any of that... but maybe I would if your bastard of a father didn't kill my own and rip Damon out of my life!" She shoved herself away from the table and slowly made her way towards Camilla. "How about you, huh? How did it feel getting him torn away from you? Not even knowing if he was safe, whether he was alive or dead? To know that all of that love and affection for _MY BROTHER_ wouldn't be there if Garon had stuck to his damn word or even left Damon alone?!" Hinoka was now in Camilla's face, panting as tears rolled down her eyes. "You stole everything I could have had with Damon when I was a child... I'm not letting you take anything else now."

It took all of Camilla's composure not to have a relapse as the memories of pain and emptiness flooded her mind. "We're done talking," she stated hollowly and sat back down to her meal. "Someone worthy of Damon's affections wouldn't be rattled so easily. Also..." Eyes of pure hatred bored into Hinoka. "At least I stopped myself before actually trying to kill him. I had every chance to, hell, he opened himself up to let me... and I didn't." A small gasp escaped Hinoka's lips as tears started to stream down her face faster. "You though... you took that damn Hoshidan rip off of a spear and-"

"That's enough, both of you!" Demon yelled, between the two in an instant and embracing Hinoka, trying to console her. "… That was way to far, Camilla. I'm taking Hinoka to her room." He started guiding the distraught woman out of the dining hall and back to the officer's quarters. "We'll discuss our next target tomorrow. Kaze, make sure no one bothers us, I don't care what they say or do to try and make you otherwise. Noka and I are to be left alone."

"Of course, my lord," the ninja bowed with a grave tone before disappearing. Camilla stood and reached to grab her love, but was stopped when he grabbed the appendage and gave her a scathing glare.

"… I don't even know what to say to you, Camilla. I thought you were better than that... at least when it came to me and who I care for." With those words, he left a frozen Camilla standing there as he guided Hinoka back to her room. It hurt him a little to say that to her, but she had to know that he wasn't all hers anymore. Nor could she do or say such things to the others. Though knowing her, she probably only regretted not grabbing him when she had the chance.

"Th... thank you, Damon," Hinoka choked as they neared her room. "I know I said some pretty hurtful things to her too and that I let her get to me too easily... but it means a lot that you'd go out of your way to comfort me like this... gods I'm so pathetic." She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled before looking at Demon. "Why... why did you comfort me, anyway? I might have been upset, but I know a façade when I see one. She was hurting just as badly, if not more than me, and she's going to have your child... So why?"

Demon was silent for a moment before he answered. "Noka... you're both not in the wrong... but you don't have to keep being at each other's throats... I mean beneath Camilla's tough and indepenet exterior... a part of her died inside when she thought I was lost to her forever... she fell in to the deepest darkest depression..." Demon said to Hinoka as he brought her to her room. "She lost me twice... and she blames herself for it..." Demon told her kissing her on the head.

"Yeah... I'll have to suck it up and apologize later... if she feels like doing to the same for reminding me of... that incident." Tears continued their flow as the memory replayed in her mind. "Damn it! Why the hell did it have to be you I ended up fighting that day?!" The red head clung to Demon's shirt as she continued to sob. "I-I spe-spent so much time dr-dreaming of the day we'd muh-meet again... and then I almost... I-I could've..."

"Shhhhh..." The man hushed as he stroked Hinoka's hair. "That wasn't your fault. I was in Nohrian colors and you had no idea that I'd be in their ranks at the time... hell, why would you? I was supposed to be a prisoner and then Garon turns me into a prince. I'd have a hard time imagining it too in your shoes."

"I should have thought of it though," Hinoka grumbled in between her hiccups. "I should have thought more of what might have happened instead of what probably did... If I had, I might've recognized you sooner... might have been able to keep you from getting hurt, maybe knocking you out or something instead... but that doesn't matter. What matters is that Camilla's right... I don't deserve you after what I did to you... what that could have lead to if even one of the healers was weaker than they should've..." Demon sighed and mentally chuckled as he continued to comfort her.

 _ **So this is what the girls go through when dealing with me.**_

"Listen to me, Noka," the man smiled at her tenderly and tilted up her head. "Yes, those things did happen... but look at me. I'm still alive, still leading us and, most importantly, still with you. I forgave you for that wound long ago. Hell, I'd be a hypocrite if I forgave Scarlet for the one she gave me a while back but refused to forgive you. Look... Camilla has always been clingy and obsessive over me, wants to be as close to me as humanly possible in all ways without pushing me away. Hopefully, this will be the wakeup call she needs to see that I'm not going to let her push you or any of the others away, but I doubt it.

Anyway, the reason I comforted you was simple." He gave Hinoka a long, deep kiss before continuing. "I helped you because I felt you needed it more. That, unlike Camilla, you had some demons to confront regarding what she said and only I could help you through them. Sure, she needs help getting over what happened herself, but... well, not to sound lazy or callous, but her problems will take a lot longer than yours."

S̘̰͝ _ **͎͈͕̣̤ͭ̉ͭ̀̽͂U̡͕̼̩͓̤̺ͤ̈̎ͬF̸͖̠̭̃̓̔̄̉ͧ̌̚͟͡F͔͍͋͗̉͌̍͡͞͏̲͔͓͊̔͡Ḛ̡̻̞̘͚͊͋͛ͬ͆̏̈́̀̀̽̕R͓̀͢**_

Demon groaned and grabbed his head as the voice pulsated through his head. Demon felt the cold sting of the blade in his hand be brought up to his neck, though immediately saw it was a hallucination... probably from the lack of sleep. "You alright, Damon?" Hinoka asked worriedly, her tears gone but her eyes red and puffy. "You blacked out for a second."

"I'm fine," he assured her with a grin. "But hey, I see you're at least not in tears anymore!"

"Yeah... I feel a lot better after talking with you... but can I make one request?" She asked with a nervous look in her eyes. "Since we never really got to when you were younger, since you were too little to and all... would you mind if you slept in my bed with me tonight? Just so I know how it feels?"

… _ **...**_

Demon was speechless... was this the true start? Hinoka was practically begging him to be with her. "I mean, we don't have to have sex or anything!" She exclaimed, realizing how that might have sounded. "What I was trying to say was just sleep in the same bed together. No funny stuff or anything like that! I mean, I wouldn't be against it since this is a lot better than that dirty fort but- damn it now it sounds like I do want that!" Hinoka buried her face into a pillow in embarrassment.

"There's no shame in that... I seem to be having that effect on most of the women I've been with..." Demon half joked knowing that it was true.

"Hehe... if I didn't know you were so sincere, I'd be taking that in the way most girls would," she joked back. "Well, maybe not sincere. More like blunt honesty. You know what you're trying to say but sometimes it comes out sounding worse than intended." Hinoka removed her face reveal a dazzling smile and a bit of a messy fringe. "But honestly, all I want is to sleep in my bed with you tonight. Like I missed out on when we were little. Sure, we're both a lot bigger than back then, but... it'd at least help a little bit to get some closure, you know?"

"I think I get it," he replied with a smile of his own. "Just a warning though... I tend to grab on to things in my sleep."

"Aww... you never did grow out of that habit, did you?" Hinoka teased. "You'd always grab onto your toys or Sakura when mom and dad put you two in the same bed... I always thought it was cute. Hell, I think you even grabbed onto my ankle once when you passed out on the floor. I remember almost kicking you and screaming from the surprise!"

"…. I uh... It must've been something... 'cause I don't remember that..." Damon said sadly, his eyes returning to normal as his mood sobered.

"Damon, I know you don't remember a lot of your childhood with us," the red head smiled fondly at him. "But that's what you have me for! My mother, Sakura and my brothers too, once we convince them to join us!"

"I don't think it was a child hood... from infancy to toddler... in Hoshido... and Toddler to adult in Nohr." Damon said to her.

"You have to remember some things," she persisted. "You wouldn't be you without any.

"Very blurred memories... Noka... I was very young to remember this..." Damon said to Hinoka.

"I'm not saying you should," she defended herself. "I can hardly remember that time either... I think I was five when it happened... regardless, what I'm saying is, I'm here for you if you wanna hear some stories of your time in Hoshido." The Hoshidan princess let out a mock sigh of disappointment and smirked. "Although... I was hoping you'd be a bit more flustered at the cute comment. That still applies to now, you know."

"….." Damon moved his hands on Hinoka's gripping them and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Hey... I'm here for you, period," she assured him. "Don't expect me to just drop out of your life like you did mine. I'll fight tooth and nail to be with you, Damon. Nothing on or above this world is going to take me either."

Damon slowly moved in to kiss her. Their lips met once again, his thoughts were taken back to Hoshido in the baths, as the two tried to figure out what would happen next back then, so t0o must they do now. "So... where do we go from here?" He asked the red princess.

Hinoka barely managed to restart her mind enough to answer, a heavy blush occupying her face. "Ho-how about we just rest for the night?" She suggested. "Though, if I had to answer honestly... I hope this means you return my feelings."

"If that is what you wish _**Princess,**_ " Damon winked at Hinoka, teasing her because of her title.

"Hey, it's a title I wear with pride!" She boasted.

"Uh huh, a princess who's still a girl and not a woman yet..." Damon teased her on her virginity.

"Well... A woman is defined by spilling blood, whether it's her own with her lover or another's on the battlefield," she retorted defiantly.

Damon took a sip from his flask while she spoke to him about her definition of becoming a woman. "Mmhmm... Uh huh..." He drawled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Although... I wouldn't exactly mind it if you made me one by your terms," she followed up hesitantly, her blush growing ever hotter. "Just... not tonight, alright? I don't want to be one of those sex addicted soldiers that vents their pain and frustrations with sex... no offense to you though, Damon."

 _ ***THUD***_

Damon knocked himself out with a dart, while he was drinking again. Hinoka laughed and tied a cloth around his mouth. "Just go to sleep for now, alright... my love? Don't speak of the times I wasn't there for you, just for one night." The red-haired princess of Hoshido stripped down and changed into her nightwear, cuddling into the sleeping man as sleep took her. "Or at the very least... fix your drinking problem..." She joked before drifting into a blissful sleep.

The dragon king awoke the neck morning with a splitting headache, questioning why his mouth was filled with cotton and something mildly soft was in his arms and around him. That is until he started putting last night together.

 _ **I drugged myself to keep from doing anything to Noka against her wishes... we talked a bit before that... but all the rest is a blur... she must've gagged me while I was asleep and then joined me, for some reason...**_

Blood droplets dripped from Demon's cross scar. He immediately put his hand on his face, trying to feel if his scar was somehow reopened.

 _ **The Fuck...?**_

He pulled his hand back to find a few drops of sweat, but nothing like the amount of blood he thought he was losing.

… _**There had to be something more in that arrow, this was not happening before then.**_

"MMMMnnngh..." Hinoka groaned as she stretched out, releasing her own hold on Demon to do so. "Ah... I haven't slept that well in months! Oh... good morning, Damon," she greeted the man with a dopey grin on her face. "Did you sleep well? "

"…... Hinoka, darling... why the Hell am I on the floor?" Demon asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Oh... did we roll off?" She asked dumbly, taking in where the two were lying. "Huh... I'm sorry, I can't really think straight in the morning... how about we change and get some breakfast first, they we'll talk."

"Okay... answer me this truthfully... did you molest me in my sleep?" He asked her.

"What, no!" She protested, now fully awake.

"You totally did..." Demon nodded immediately coming to a conclusion of their placement on the floor.

"Damon, I've been waiting for my first time since I was a teenager. Why would I ruin half the fun?"

"Couldn't help yourself and got a sample..." Demon said to her.

"Damon... _Elise_ didn't try to do anything to you," she argued with him. "And she's the closet pervert."

"Oh yes she did! " Demon retorted. "Coping a feel on me while I slept... " Demon remembered when Elise was in the tent with him. "And weren't you like ready to throw your virginity away back up in the Wolfskin mountain fortress? Like on a wooden table?" He asked slyly.

"Hey, I thought that's what you wanted to do!" She protested.

"Oh, believe me I was going to do it." He defended himself in a very strange way.

"That doesn't help your case!" She shouted. "If anything, I should be asking if you did anything to me while I slept!"

"Nor does it help yours..." Demon stated while poking her in the chest. "Boop..."

"… You're lucky I love you so much," she pouted. "I'd club you if I didn't..."

"Wait a minute something is coming back to me from last night... " Demon said with a serious expression.

"Damon, I swear to the gods I'm going to hurt you if you say I did anything in appropriate, other than the gag."

"…. No Prior to that... We were talking last night... and for some reason you ran away... What was it..." Demon tried to think rubbing his head.

"Um... Damon? I didn't try to run away until Camilla hurt my feelings."

"Why would you run? ... was it a dream?" He's trying to think back. "No it was before dinner... Think... It's on the tip of my tongue..." Demon said as he slapped his leg trying to think.

"Oh right," she deadpanned. "I made a joke and you took it too seriously."

"….. Wait a minute... now... _**YOU!**_ " Demon remembered he was going to spank her.

"Damon, I swear I'll scream if you try anything and have Flora and your son in here in a minute, tops," Hinoka warned him.

"You little red-haired minx! I was going to spank you and I got taken down!" Demon growled as his face started to turn red.

"And whose fault was that?" She asked sarcastically. "Even if you tried to pin it on me, it was Scarlet who made the shot and tripped you. Even then, I was running from you. Honestly, whatever leg you have to stand on in your argument is as brittle as a chopstick." She poked the tip of his nose. "Boop."

A dragon like growl emitted from Demon's throat as he looked at her. "…... "

 _ ***WHAP!***_

A surprised scream echoed throughout the hallway, causing onlookers to remain still. "Damn it, Damon! Fine, you got what you wanted, now will you drop it?!"

 _ **"NOT UNTIL YOUR ASS IS AS RED AS YOUR HAIR!"**_ Demon shouted at her.

"Dad, do I need to get Scarlet to drug you again?" Maximus asked as he pounded on the door.

 _ **"NOT UNLESS SHE WANTS TO WEAR THAT MAID OUTFIT FOR A YEAR!"**_ Demon growled.

"Kaze then," he deadpanned. "Or mom, or Aunt Felicia, or even me or Peri."

 _ **"SON!...**_ Unless _ **you want the next cook out to be fueled by your artwork, walk away..." Demon threatened.**_

"… fine, I stalled enough for mom to get here anyway," he sighed.

"… Damon?" The blue haired maid asked softly, pushing open the door. "We've talked about this. And unless you're willing to have sex with her after, I'm not willing to let you go through with your spanking fetish before breakfast."

 _ **"FLORA! YOU'RE NEXT!"**_ Flora shook from that.

"Oh wow, you're going to spank me and fulfil my own kink," she drawled. "Honestly, Damon, you'll have to do a little better than that."

 _ **"…...It... it was mine first..."**_ Demon said defeated knowing that was his kink of spanking his female companion.

"And you were complaining about Beruka's masochism being 'unhealthy'," Selena sighed as she walked up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"…. _**Only if it's a little... Just let me handle this, I'll be out in a few... unless there's another red head out there...**_ " Demon said to Selena, in a threatening tone.

"Go nuts, you know I'm into both," she told him.

 _ **"Gods damn it, would you stop stealing my Kink!"**_ Demon again felt defeated from that.

"Hey, if I had it my way even once you'd be on bottom," she denied.

" _ **Hey I did let you ride me!**_ " Demon said to Selena.

"Are... are we really listening to their sex life?" Hinoka asked, managing to get beside Flora and Maximus while Demon was distracted.

"Yeah like this is a conversation his son needs to hear..." Max stated, covering his ears.

 _ **"Would you all just give me some privacy, this is a personal matter right now!"**_ Demon complained to the group.

"Sure dad, go nuts," his son agreed. "Hinoka is already out here, so have fun playing by yourself." Flora took that as her que to drag Hinoka to her room as fast as possible.

 _ **"Wait what the Fuck?!... GODS DAMN IT!"**_ Demon roared as he gripped a chair and threw it against a wall. _**"How smart of you ..."**_ Demon sighed, defeated by the fact that got distracted.

"Hey, I'm still down if you are," Selena volunteered with a devil may care attitude.

"….. _**Yeah... come on in...**_ " The man conceded defeat as he was denied Hinoka.

Hours of pained screams and moans later, a calmed Damon and a very sore Selena took their seats at the officer's table, the red haired mercenary wincing as she sat down. "You... owe me... big time," she panted, glaring at Hinoka.

Damon kissed Selena on the cheek. "Thanks..." He chuckled, patting Selena on the head.

The foreign red head blushed heavily and her gaze shifted. "Yeah yeah... I suppose it did get you to calm down... so you better be grateful."

"Super..." Damon leaned into Selena... "We'll get her yet..." he whispered to her.

A devious, menacing grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I look forward to it," she replied with an eager hiss.

The two started to chuckle before it turned into a menacing laugh, causing the onlookers at the table to slightly back away in their seats, except for Peri who... actually joined them.

"We... we are talking about the next battle, right?" She asked them.

"Oh yes defiantly!" Damon agreed. "The surprise battle..." He whispered to Selena.

"Speaking of which, where should we head next?" Peri questioned him. "And no more of this army wide voting stuff either! It'll take too long to get to the next fight that way with our numbers growing as they have been! Just us officers if you must do a vote."

"Um... alright then," the rebel king answered hesitantly. "I guess we'll just get it out of the way now then. Camilla, Scarlet, what were our options again?"

"There's about... four areas that the mines connect to," the blond wyvern rider recalled. "One leads to a fort, one leads to a village, one to a farming area with surprisingly good land and livestock, and finally, one that leads to a trading district."

"The fort is where they take the more... troublesome miners when there isn't anyone available to turn them into an undead worker," Camilla supplied. "I don't see tools coming from that direction, so the odds of a forge are rather low, and we're sure to lose some of our men in the process. The scouts said that the village is overpopulated, they're running low on food and there's been reports of bandits in the area. If we don't go to them soon, there may be nothing left. The farm lands don't have many guards, but it would definitely put us under father's watch if the fort doesn't. And finally, the trading hub would operate similar to our last attack thanks to all the civilians, so it should be relatively easy."

A stray thought to wait the mating season out in Volkern or go to Hoshido with his current forces crossed his mind, but he shooed them away. There was no true gain in either venture and the troops would grow too restless. "Alright... those in favor of the fort?" Only Reina raised her hand. "The farm?" Surprisingly, no one voted for that one. "The settlement?" Scarlet and Hinoka immediately put their hands up. "And finally, the trading hub?" Peri, Keaton, Arina and Kaze raised their hands. "No one else?"

"I'll follow your lead, my love," Camilla purred.

"We follow Camilla," Selena echoed, pointing to herself and Beruka. "Well... and you now, of course."

"I'd never abandon you or mom," Maximus said, drawing with a bit of charcoal and parchment. "And I already know her and Aunt Felicia will follow you to their graves."

"He's... not wrong," Felicia sighed.

"…. Thanks guys, that really means a lot..." Damon couldn't help but smile from hearing that.

"Don't get us wrong, we'd... well, most of us would still follow you regardless, Damon," Hinoka defended the voters while glancing at Reina. "But... something tells me nothing really appealed to them either."

"That too," Maximus agreed.

"So I'm also going to need our domesitc policies... I need to immediately establish a flow of fresh recruits, supplies, and weapons. So, we need to start the Levy effectively immediately." Damon was prepared to overview a policy on the documents.

"My lord, if I may make a suggestion?" Kaze asked. "Some of these workers and people... well, they may not be in the best of shape, but we could send them on their way to the Frigid Oasis. It'd take time, but they'd at least be able to help with their recovery and set up a supply route."

"Be that as it may, we're in the midst of a war, where we're surrounded on several fronts, I need an army ready, so I need the strongest scouted out through Volkern and prepared to march and sent to the fray on a moment's notice." Damon ordered.

"What age range were you thinking?" Hinoka asked. "I think nineteen to fourty is good."

"Eighteen is the youngest... if things are getting desperate... Sixteen."

"Hmm... definitely not preferable, but I can understand the logic in for the worst case," Scarlet sighed in agreement.

"Sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures... If I can get a roster established with an army of... let's say Five thousand I can probably open a campaign to open up a theater against Nohr's forces in Cheve." Damon suggested seeing Volkern was a city and had more than enough people to fill up a roster.

"Hmm... definitely manageable without having to force the younger ones in the war," Hinoka and the wolfskins approved.

"...Scarlet already has a plan for when we reach and liberate Cheve... well it's more of a hopeful thought, but we don't know if it'll happen..." Damon announced to the table.

"Assuming we can find some updated drafts of the army roster, supply routes and patrols, I think I should be able to adapt it," the Chevlian woman grinned. "Actually, we'll have more soldiers too."

"Though I'm still concerned that if we liberate Cheve, they won't even support us in the war... I don't want to operate a campaign with the promises boiled down to maybe later, only to find out that they had no intention of helping... I'm not going to let Cheve get itself destroyed if the government intends to repeat history and destroy themselves in the process." Damon complained that he doesn't want to enable bad decisions and let that spread amongst other rebellions who won't help him later.

"Damon... If push comes to shove... and gods forbid this happens," Hinoka sighed. "You could... Overthrow them while they're still weak, for their own sake." Damon's eyes shifted along with his thoughts at Hinoka's bold words.

"…. Yes... I know I could literally after saving their asses, tell them to bend the knee or I'll destroy them..." Demon threatened, knowing he won't take saving them and being told to piss off standing.

"My, my, I didn't think the little Hoshidan wench had it in her," Camilla taunted, ignoring Demon's rash words.

"… Look, Camilla, was it? I'm willing to... forgive and forget about last night and bury the hatchet if you are," Hinoka said with a steely look. "If not for the sake of ourselves and your child, then for Damon's so that he doesn't have to keep comforting us after a bout."

Camilla appraised her with a skeptical look before nodding her head. "Very well then. For my child and Damon's sake, I won't try to instigate anything if you don't."

"I could say the same." The eldest princesses of Nohr and Hoshido shared a nod before returning to their food.

"… Say, Damon, could we spar later on?" Peri asked enthusiastically. "Peri wants to see how good that legendary sword of yours really is!" A few muffled guffaws from some of the more immature or lewd officers went around the table from the phrasing. All were silenced at a look from Demon.

"…... what?" Demon asked the officers at the table.

"Oh, trust me, Peri," Keaton chuckled. "If Selena was any indication, I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"… I'm going to skin you if you imply that again," Peri growled.

"Please don't skin the son of the wolfskin alpha..." Demon said to Peri. "I don't want to cause another incident if I can help it."

"… Fine," Peri huffed. "But what I meant was the Yato blade! It's a legendary Hoshidan katana, right? Peri wants to see how it stacks up to Nohrian steel!"

"I'm not to accustomed to Katanas... I'm usually a broadsword guy..." Demon said examining the blade.

"Really? I think you've been handling it quite well, my lord," Kaze commented. "Besides, it's classified as a katana due to the way it was forged and the speed over defense effect it has, but it can be used as a broadsword as well."

"True... but I... Fath... Garon's sword was probably a great sword to use... wait... Camilla what happened to my original broadsword? Is it still at the Northern Fortress?" He asked Camilla.

"Sadly, Garon gave it to Gunter as a sort of... last reminder of you," she replied somberly. "I apologize for not stopping him, but that would have meant divulging you were still alive... and knowing father, he would have then locked it away. At least this way, you have a chance of reclaiming it."

"…..." Demon's silence was very... ominous as he crushed his metal cup holding his drink.

"Are you alright big... I mean, honey?" Elise asked Demon worriedly.

"…...Gunter has my sword..." Demon started to say.

"Um... I personally don't see what the problem is," the blonde princess tried to comfort him. "Gunter was your retainer, right? He helped you train with it in the first place, so who else would treat it better?"

"…...Gunter has my sword... And what do you think they would've done to that sword when I didn't come back home? That sword was repaired and reforged to be a broadsword... after it broke... Xander gave me that sword." Demon stated, while horrified of what has happened to his favorit blade in his absence.

"From what I've heard, news hasn't even made its way to Garon about us yet," Camilla comforted him. "They only think that it's simply a different colored flag over Frigid Oasis.

"He'd destroy my sword, just to get to me..." Demon mulled over Garon's ruthlessness and tactics to see his goals through.

"… They we'll just have to find Gunter before that happens!" Peri chirped from her seat, bouncing eagerly as she awaited her fight with Damon. "If that happens, Garon won't get the chance to, right? I think I remember Garon sending him with reinforcements to Cheve before he sent lord Xander off..."

"I mean... it's feasible if we take a fort near the border after we amass the forces..." Scarlet agreed as plans formed in her head. "We could head him off, see if he and his men would be willing to join us. And if we're careful, we should have plenty of time before that happens."

"We'd have to pick places off on our way and add to the army as we go," Keaton interjected. "Or at least scatter and surround them, maybe both at once. A force the size you're thinking of would never go unnoticed. But yeah, that does seem like a good plan... how long was his campaign supposed to last, Peri?"

"I think a few months at best," she recalled. "Or it could have been a month. Peri wasn't listening too well."

"Need I remind you all that we're on a time crunch, we don't know when the gates of you know what will open and allow us passage to you know where?" Demon reminded them.

"And we'd be killing two birds with one stone," Scarlet reminded him. "We need to get to Cheve at some point anyway."

"Look I get it, it's a great choice but here are the facts, we don't have an army, our supplies are laughable, we have a city full of silver and nowhere to spend it... " Demon was becoming frustrated.

"… Actually, we should have a solution to at least one of those by tomorrow," Camilla soothed Demon, rubbing the back of his neck. "We did just vote to attack a trading hub, no?"

"Well we have a winner on that... but the problem still stands, I need an army and Volkern needs to cough up, even if I have to squeeze it dry..." Demon was worried he couldn't levy a force in time.

"Damon, please calm yourself before you say something rash," Azura begged. "Yes, the situation is dire, but the way you're getting worked up, I'm afraid you might skip the worst case and recruit as many as possible regardless."

"…. Does anyone have any idea where Leo is on Nohr's Campaign?" Demon asked, wondering where his other brother was.

"Oh, I know!" Peri cheered. "Leo is supposed to have a force ready to meet Hoshidan borders by... the end of the month. After that, it should take around a few days to mobilize and actually get to the border."

"… she might unnerve me, but I won't deny that her information is the best we have," Maximus mumbled under his breath.

"….. I...No... Leo isn't that callous he wouldn't head to the border when we're in the heart of Nohr... father must've kept the real reason for him amassing a force... and he must've sent that weasel to make sure Leo engages me..."

"Y'know... I don't think Garon knows about you quite yet... he was actually a bit upset when lady Camilla bailed on him supposedly for no reason. Peri does remember that Iago was to accompany prince Leo on his campaign though," Peri supplied helpfully.

Camilla was a little irritated hearing that, knowing full well there was a reason that she left the Nohrian ranks. "How... how much did you hear in that castle?" Selena asked awestruck.

"Please, those walls of stone might as well be paper to my ears. No one gets the jump on me... well, and lives to tell about it anyway." Kaze and Beruka involuntarily shuddered at the veiled threat.

"So, you're currently our informant for the foreseeable future," Maximus summarized. "Good to know."

"Daaamooon, can you finish eating so we can spar already?" Peri whined impatiently, seemingly forgetting their conversation. "I want to show you how strong I've gotten since you were sleeping the last battle."

"Sure thing... I just need to recover from... my last spar with Selena..." Demon lied chuckling.

"Damon, you're not fooling anyone," she deadpanned. "I not only heard you two going at it on my way down, pretty much everyone saw Selena wince when she sat down to eat. There is no other explanation Peri can think of outside of her falling down the stairs, and Selena would be covered in blood if that was the case."

"I'd like to disagree with her... but yeah, there's not much else that could make Selena that sore," Flora sighed. The rest of the table sans a select few that involved the two 'sparring partners' in question, nodded in agreement.

"Lord Damon, I brought you your tea—AHHH!" Felicia tripped over her own feet, throwing the tea in Demon's lap. _**"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Damon hollered in pain feeling the burns in his la.

"… If he's not able to fight, we're having a loooong talk," the bloodthirsty cavalier growled.

"How does that hurt you and not fire?" Elise questioned.

"I'm in my Human form!" Demon barked, patting his crotch with a napkin.

"You were last time too," she replied evenly.

"Dragon ability! I had that activated!" Demon defended himself while Flora chilled him completely encasing him in ice, with the exception of his head. "…...Th-th..thankssss..." He said to his lover.

"You're welcome," the maid bowed her head, smiling all the while.

"I'll thaw him out," their son volunteered, raising a heated hand and placing it on the ice, causing the block of frozen water to begin melting instantly.

"You can thaw him on the way, we're going to the training yard," the pig tailed maniac snarled, pushing the block of ice outside. "Peri has some anger to work off."

"I... I guess I'll see you all in a bit," the prince sighed before following them. A few moments of walking and heating late and the dragon king was freed, if a little chilly. "Enjoy your fight, father. Gods know we're going to."

Peri grabbed her favorite spear and hopped on her horse, a crazed grin spreading on her face. "You ready, lord Damon? Because I'm not going to go easy on you."

Damon brandished his Yato blade preparing to fight against Peri. "You're move pinky..." Damon joked as he readied himself for her charge.

"Ha ha, pinky! I should save that for that air headed klutz that spilled tea on you!" She laughed before her horse broke towards the Yato wielder, thrusting her spear and forcing Damon back.

"Don't worry! She's getting punished later for that!" Damon laughed slashing the top of her polearm, causing sparks to fly.

The noble woman had her horse jump back and swung her spear, the tip nicking his cheek as it passed. She immediately pulled her weapon back, the crazed look in her eye even stronger. "Enough talk, Damon! We're going to paint this ground red!"

"That's my favorite color!" Damon barked tackling her off her horse and on to the ground.

Peri's grin intensified and she slipped a dagger from her armor, sliding it across a gap in his armor and licking the blade afterwards. "Funny... It's mine too."

"Fuck!" Damon hissed as he gripped her by the shoulders and tossed her across the ground while gripping his shoulder, trying to feel the cut through the chainmail.

"You're lucky this is just a spar," the mad woman giggled as she reclaimed her weapon.

"Lucky hit... I'm going to make you pay for that..." Damon promised as he swung his blade side to side.

"Oh hoho, not that," Peri laughed as she dodged the swing. "I usually use poison knives... though that might not do much to you, huh mister dragon king?"

Demon flipped over her, bringing his blade across the outside of her armor's back and cutting through the first layer of metal.

"Wait... there was poison in that dagger?" He asked Peri a little shocked.

"Oh, don't worry, not that one," she giggled and thrust her spear, following up with a twirl that threw Damon off balance. "But I came close..."

"You sneaky little... alright I'll play your dirty little game..." Damon said as he brought his right leg down on the ground, causing a minor tremor that threw her back a bit. "My turn!" Damon yelled charging at her with his Yato blade.

"Hahaha! Now this is really fun!" Peri shouted and lunged at him, scratching his face and the shoulder of his armor.

Blood dripped to the ground from the cuts on his face."…..." Damon just twirled his Yato moving behind her cutting through the armor again.

"Gah!" Peri spun the weapon in her hands in a fast but short ranged wheel, forcing Damon to dodge lest he be stuck again. She followed up by using the momentum to vault over the man in a surprise move, immediately thrusting her spear into another gap in the plate mail once she landed, this one on his leg. "

"Damn it!" Damon snapped falling on his knees bleeding profoundly out of his wound.

"He... hehe..." Peri chuckled, the crazed look in her eyes now bordering on madness... though something else was there as well. "You know... I can feel it, Damon... the blood flowing down my back... your blood drying on my face... it's so intoxicating! You know... you look good with some blood on you too..."

Demon stood up with several snaps and pops coming from his leg as he faced Peri. "Care to cover yourself in more?" She followed up, slicing off the straps of her armor before vaulting again, spraying her blood over him in a small shower before attempting to trip him with the blunt end of her pole. Demon brought down his injured foot on the weapon, sending her flying over him with another speckling of blood landing on him. "Oww... don't be so rough, Damon... it is our first time."

"Cute..." Demon spat out, moving towards her with a fast limp while swinging the yato blade on to the ground dragging it across the dirt as he headed towards.

"I... I give up," Peri panted, her eyes glazed over with a look Demon as familiar with. "You're clearly stronger than me... but this scent... these sensations... I can't take it!" The blue and pink haired woman gasped as Demon stopped over her, the smell of their blood hitting her like a crashing wave. "It smells... it feels... so good!" She squirmed on the ground as her head was filled with the somewhat metallic odor, her gaze returning to Demon while filled with passion. "Damon... what is this? I've never felt this good in my life while slaughtering people... yet only spilling a little of each other's blood... it's driving Peri mad!"

"You are one blood lusting woman..." Demon said bending down to look at Peri. _**"Demon**_ likes... _ **"**_ Demon whispered to her, licking her nose of her blood.

The bloodied woman gasped and shivered as her body convulsed with pleasure. "Demon... ha ha ha ha! It sounds perfect! Peri and Demon... slaughtering all in our way... relishing in our handiwork... oh gods, why does this armor feel so hot?!" She desperately started to remove her armor, even utilizing her knives to speed the process along.

"You're going to cut yourself even more Peri..." Demon said as he held her hands tightly.

"Peri doesn't care," she panted, the haze in her mind turning into a full out bog as she sawed through a leather strap. "Peri just needs this accursed armor off before she cooks alive in it!"

Demon moved his hands around her metallic chest piece, pulling it off of her. "You're going to get yourself killed playing with those knives..." Demon warned her, moving his hands on her shoulder guards.

"Peri is careful... she left the poison ones in her room," the mad woman retorted, sighing in relief as she finally got her hip and leg guards off. "Finally! Now for the arms."

 _ **This woman is just a whole new something crazy...**_

"Done!" Peri cheered, flopping on the ground as she threw the offending pieces of armor away. "Now... it's still too hot... Demon, what's going on?"

"You going in to shock?" Demon joked, seeing all the blood around them.

"Can Peri go into shock from bliss?"

"….I … what?" He asked very much taken back from what she just said.

"This heat... this feeling... and everything leading up to them... it scares Peri and makes her uncomfortable, but it feels so good..." The crazed woman turned to her sparring partner and looked at him with pitiful, lust addled eyes. "What is this feeling, Demon? Why does Peri feel this way"

"I don't know you have a lust for blood and battle? There's nothing wrong with that..." Demon said to Peri, scratching the back of his neck.

"No... Peri has fought many battles and slaughtered many people... she has never felt this way until she fought you... something about you made me feel this way, Demon... now please... tell Peri how to make it go away or tell her what it is!"

"…. Gods I'm going to regret this..." Demon huffed preparing to feel the sting of the frying pan's heat. Demon grabbed Peri by the waist, pulling her up and kissing her.

The Nohrian noble woman's eyes widened as the heat grew stronger, a sense of joy acompanying it. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed into the kiss, almost forcing herself to not bit her lip or tongue in anticipation. She did, however, nip at Demon's lip playfully. "So... this is what it is..."

Demon licked the blood off her lips. "Tastes like... cherries and wine..." He said to her as he licked his lips.

"Peri did have some with breakfast," she admitted. "But she didn't expect to share the taste with her new husband... I... I think I've fallen for you, Demon... you and Damon."

 _ **"…..There's only one of us..."**_ Demon said huffing out.

Peri looked confused for a moment before replying. "But... you called yourself Demon... and you're in Damon's body."

"Demon's about to be my new name... I'm getting tired of using my old one..." Demon said truthfully to Peri.

"Aw, but I like Damon too!" She whined and pressed into his chest. "It reminds Peri of when we were kids... back when you saved me."

"If you prefer to call me that then fine... I'll abide by that rule..." He said to her.

"Um... Peri has to ask... but what about the others? What if they want to call you Damon too?"

"….. For now I'll allow it..." Demon said, knowing it'll take time for adjustments when he finally becomes the dominant personality.

"Huh... your eyes... they look so vicious," Peri commented before cracking a lustful and menacing grin. "Peri likes it... it makes her feel even hotter. But..." A frown marred her face for a second. "She's... she's going to miss the old eyes too..."

Demon shifted his eyes back to normal Crimson eyes. "You mean these?" He asked. "It's just my body discharging excess energy." He explained to her.

"Yay!" She cheered, tightening her hold on Demon and kissing him deeply, biting her tongue so the blood would flood their mouths. "Peri might miss Damon... but she'll be fine with the memories in his eyes."

"I am Damon!... I'm the same person! Why do people keep saying I'm two different people! It's starting to irritate me!" Demon said as he was frustrated.

"Peri's sorry... it's just that... when she was fighting Damon, he seemed to be holding back a bit... and then you came out, then we fought and Peri got all hot inside... she didn't know you were the same person..."

"Out with the old in with the new..." Demon said as he gripped her shoulders, firmly.

"So... you are different? Peri's getting confused."

"Yes, same person... just matured... is that better?" Demon asked Peri.

"Hmm... A little... but it still feels... off."

"You'll get used to it... and understand." Demon said to her.

"Oh, it's not that!" She protested, tightening her hold in fear. "Peri's just imagining things is all..." The cavalier took a deep breath before continuing. "Peri feels all hot and eager to fight inside when you're around now... but you used to be the only thing that calmed me down... ever since we met, you managed to calm me down just by being there..."

"You don't think I can calm you down?" Demon asked Peri, seeing he felt doubt was in the air.

"Not that... she just thinks you feel... different is all. It's like comparing a bonfire to a candle. You both make me feel warm and safe, keep Peri from thinking of the bad things... but where you're making me eager for more and to throw more fuel on, you used to make me wind down after getting worked up after I started killing... you're the only reason I didn't kill everyone before lord Xander took me in. But now you make me want to kill everyone here."

"…... then let us paint this world red, with the blood of our foes..." Demon said to her smiling.

"Demon..." Peri finally met her eyes again, only now they were shining with unshed tears and fear. "This feeling... it makes me feel giddy, but... it scares Peri. She... she lost control when we were fighting and almost tried to hurt you too badly..."

"Find the control through goals then... lust for blood or power..." He said to her kissing her.

"But... what if Demon and Peri have a child? Peri doesn't accidentally want to hurt her... she doesn't want to hurt anyone you care about..." The dual haired woman whimpered and buried her head in Demon's chest. "She... she loves Demon now... but she also wants the old Damon back. And it's tearing her apart inside!"

"Then I'll give you what you require... and tried to give you both... but I won't succumb to my weakness of a fractured heart, from all the choices I made before." He said to her.

"Demon..." She pressed her lips to his fiercely. "Don't... don't worry about them. Peri knows it isn't easy to... she still sees the faces in her dreams sometimes... but she doesn't want to see you change because you think you're forced to. Do it because you want to, like you helped Peri do when she was little."

Demon's wounds started to burn off as his mana began to kick into high gear. "Peri... Peri would rather see a you that's made of the old and the new Damon. That way, she doesn't have to feel... torn."

"…..." Demon remained in utter silence just looking at her as he picked her up off her feet, holding her bridal style.

"De-demon?" Peri asked, startled by the sudden move.

"You know what? You talk too much... " Demon said to her moving over to a barn shed.

The former noble's eyes widened as multiple scenarios ran through her mind, not all of them pleasant due to her paranoia. "Wha... what are you going to do to Peri?" She asked nervously, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Clean you up, and stich your wounds before you bleed out all over me... and or yourself." Demon said to her.

"Oh..." The woman calmed down a good bit hearing that, the voices in her head and paranoia subsiding. "Good... Peri was worried for a second there... hey, Damon? Why did you change the subject after I said I wanted you to be like both your old and new self? Don't you want to be? Peri thinks it would make a lot of people here happy."

"There are... some things I rather forget." Demon said setting her down on a table opening up the apothecary kit.

"Peri won't pry... but please... at least try... For her, at least?" The dual haired woman pulled her over shirt over her head and started to work on the chainmail.

Demon threaded the needle as he moved her front side of her body on to the table. "Hold still..." Demon ordered her as he moved the needle through her skin and threaded it with the first layer, stitching it downwards.

"You know... Peri wants to try too," she admitted with a sad smile.

Demon quickly stitched up her body while moving his hands across the stiches, expelling his mana to burn and seal her wound to become singed but closed. "There..." He said to her.

"She... wants to be the old Peri again... but stay the strong Peri she is now," she finished saying, wincing at the burns. "She wants to walk through town without having thoughts about killing everyone... to go home to her husband and children and not worry about conspiracy... But she also doesn't want to die like mother did because she got too careless or ignorant."

"….. Keep that feeling because in a world like this, nothing surprises me... the old you died so you can live... it forced your mind through a survival instinct, you survived from your tragedy..." Demon said to her.

"I guess... but still... Peri wishes you could have gotten to know the old her a little better," she sighed wistfully. "She used to love helping mother and father in the market... dressing up in new clothes to impress her future husband..."

"Stop!" Demon shook her body. "Your mother was murdered by this cruel sick world, because of a fucking coward who didn't even have the fucking gall to drive the blade into her... he used fucking poison! POISON FOR FUCKS SAKE! Do you know what I would've done, had my mother befallen by fucking poison?! I'd find that man and rip his fucking neck out with my teeth and swallow!" He'd snapped seeing how weak some people are and don't have the guts to face them at all.

"… Peri... everyone said that she used to be so warm too... like you were. She gave them hope, especially after mother died... now all she does is make them fear and hate her. Demon... I don't want that. I haven't for a long time... but it's all Peri knows now." Tears were freely falling from her face now. "She... she doesn't want to be like the bad men whole kill people every day because she enjoys it... she wants to be like you were, who'd kill people to save others... but it looks like this Demon isn't all better than Damon was after all. After all, the old Damon was who I fell in love with... he was more of a hero to me than Camilla was. But you? I... lusted for you... but you terrified me, too." She silently stood up and made her way to the barn door

"…... I plunged this continent into a war... and didn't choose a side... Now I have to fix that mistake, you can grovel about it later, but I'm going to keep fighting to make sure you still have a world to grovel in..." Demon said as he got up from the table.

Peri stopped in her tracks and turned back with a happy look. "You... maybe you are more of the old Damon than Peri thought."

"…... you should clean yourself up, you're blood is starting to crust on your skin.." Demon said as he turned towards the exit.

"Wait!" The nobel shouted and grabbed his arm. "Peri doesn't care about that now... she has to apologize. She could see it in your eyes... she hurt you. And that is something Peri cannot simply live with... hurting the man she loves and not having the decency to say sorry... she'd be the worst Peri if she did that."

"I'm tired and I need sleep... but you're forgiven..." Demon said to her as he opened upt the shed door.

"Can... can Peri ask you something?"

"Go ahead..."

"I'm sorry, she meant to say two things. Can you look her in the eyes?" Demon turned to face Peri, his eyes exhausted. "Peri loves you, Daemon. And she always will. Do you like the name?"

"…... it's Demon..." He mumbled as he moved outside, shutting the door. Peri frowned as he trudged out of the shed, leaving her alone to wash herself.

"Hm... Daemon didn't like it... maybe because he's still the new Damon... Peri was going to give him a show too," she sighed and pouted before pumping herself up. "But, Peri won't give up! She might have fun with Demon, but she'll make sure the old and new Damon are one by the end of this. And she'll work hard to make herself better, too!"

Back inside the barracks Camilla was stitching Demon's tabard, patching up the holes in it. Several loud knocks could be heard at her door, making her put down his tabard and walking to her door. "Yes?" She asked in her usual lustful tone. "Is that you, Damon?" Camilla opened the door and gasped seeing him covered in blood. "Oh gods, Damon! What happened to you?!"

"Sparing with Peri... I'm tired... I want a bath and I want... I need your help getting to sleep." Demon said to her.

The lavender haired woman sighed and escorted him to the bathing area in the building. "I swear, Damon, you always go too far in your spars. It's like I'm treating you after a session with Xander or Gunther all over again."

"…. Maybe..." He said, slightly agreeing with her.

"But you want to know something?" Camilla rubbed her stomach and kissed Demon on the cheek. "It's that passion and drive that helped draw me to you. That lead to the life growing inside me now. "

"Ever since I got this scar..." Demon pointed to the cross scar on his face. "I promised myself to get stronger, faster, and more aware..." He told her.

"You've done all in spades," the voluptuous woman assured him, beginning to strip down herself. "You might have work to do and areas to improve, but as do we all. None of us are perfect, my love."

"…... you were always there for me... I'm sorry for abandoning you at the bridge..." He said to her.

"Damon, darling, I forgave you for that ages ago," she cooed.

"I didn't..." He huffed out.

"Then perhaps you should," she suggested. "I may disagree with the silly notion some of these... women have that you have another personality sharing your mind and body, but even I won't deny that you've been stressing over it."

"…... I would if... If the role was switched..." Demon joked as she led him into the large bath.

"Oh?" Camilla raised a brow in interest and gave him a coy grin. "You'd really forgive yourself for that decision for something as simple as washing me? Then by all means... I should have had you from the start."

"No, I mean!... I'd... I'd be jealous of seeing you in the arms of...someone else.." Demon mumbled out.

The Nohrian princess was silent before wrapping her arms around him. "You men may never understand women... but I can give you some advice. None of us like to share the man we love with someone we trust, let alone a stranger like Azura and Scarlet. Of course, there are exceptions... Felicia and Elise, for example, don't mind as much. But I... I at least wanted to be your first."

"…..." Demon felt his heart... Hurt for some odd reason like it was pumping out thick quantities of blood through his arteries.

"I'm assuming by that face, you're feeling guiltier than when you made that choice. Your heart hurts, doesn't it?" Demon fell to his hands and knees coughing. "Oh gods! Are you alright, my love? There's no blood, is there? Damn it, did Peri use poison knives again?!"

 _ **S̓ͭͤͨ́̒͜͏͍̝ͪ͜͏̧̯̰͔͔̬̬̱̈́͛̅̐̌͟͡͝U̺̫̥̽̈́҉F̵̢̢̠͇̥ͩ̑̓̌̿̉ͦ̓̿̈́F̴͙̆͑҉̶̣̰͖̮͑͆͐̾ͩͧ͟͟Ê̵ͤŖ̨̮̠̜ͤ̔́̎͒͢!̵̶̅͆̓̑͝!̷̴͎͓̣̭̩̩̯ͨͧͣ͛ͯͧ̌̏ͭͤ!**_

After seeing Demon was in a different kind of pain, Camilla decided to sooth his mind a little by pressing his head to the slight bump in her stomach. "Do you feel that, Damon?" She asked him patiently. "That throbbing in my womb? That's are baby girl... growing as we speak." His vision was a tinted red as he looked at Camilla's stomach. "Just think... a few more months and I'll be off in the deep realms, feeling her grow inside me... I only hope you'll be there with me, my darling Damon. But, that's beside the point."

 _ **D̬ͪr̘ͥ͢o͍̥̎w̵̮n i̧͙͂n so̴͖r̩ͥͣṛ̛̉ȯw̰,͢ ͊͘b̥͗û̷͉r̉ś̝͐t̻ͤ ̨̳͜o̐f̦͐ ͔̐ͨf̽l̛͆a̻̱m̭͉̋e̎,̜͐ c҉͕͠ṛ͚y̟ͫ in̴ͩ ̗͌dark̗̹n̪͑eͪ͏̢ss ̨b͌̚ri̶ͤṋ̺ͫg͕͉̒ ͖th҉̥̒e̙ͧ̋ ̺̍paͬin͎.̵.̧̖͜.ͨͦͅ.̴̖̈́**_

"Whether or not you do join me... time will fly by, and we'll finally be blessed with our little Kana."

 _ **"Oh, I agree!"**_ A twisted feminine voice said from the water, startling the both of them. She was in red and black armor, long black hair and a black mask concealing her face. She lunged at Demon, grabbing and pulling him in to the water... then disappearing.

"Damon!" Camilla shouted, trying to keep herself calm lest she hurt the crystallization of their bond.

Darkness swallowed Demon as he sank to the bottom where a greyish light could be seen. Thankfully, the water he sank in was breathable. _**"Such a handsome lad you are... A shame it has to end like this... "**_ The water wraith of the shadows stated.

"Does it though?" Demon asked in an attempt to stall her.

 _ **"Of all the times he called me to deal with 'problems' you are the most interesting... but I cannot go against my master's wishes..."**_

Demon attempted a bold move, praying it would work. "Even if we're related? Come now, it's not like I'm a stranger to you if you've been watching me this long anyway."

"…. _**A hunter must always know its target... from birth to death...**_ " She sang as a bright light zoomed past him, revealing the same shadowed warrior in a silver like armor, armed with a rapier. _**"Twist the fate...turn the clock... before it's too late..."**_ She sang as she moved closer to Demon. _**"Drown in darkness... Crown the madness..."**_ This time her riddle struck a nerve, it irritated him to no end.

Demon looked at her with a smoldering gaze. "I've two things to say to that," he stated neutrally. "First of all, who's to say that your master would even reward you for my death? He seems pretty callous and cruel to me."

 _ **"I already been paid in blood... The pact is sealed..."**_ She brandished her blade, preparing to strike his heart.

"Then allow me to say a third, after this. Second, where's the game in simply snatching prey with its guard down only to kill it while it's aware? Don't hunters live for the thrill of the chase, the glory of catching and killing their mark?" A ringing noise can be heard from the distance growing closer. "And finally, what about making a new pact with me?"

A bright light behind Demon and grabbed a hold of him. _**"YOU!"**_

Demon was flung out of the bath with 'Pauline's' arms around him, she quickly rolled on her back aiming her hand at the tub, blasting a red orb that caused a ripple in the bath before simmering back to a calm, still surface. "Grrahhh... my head," Camilla groaned. Pauline was gone before she could be noticed. "Damon, my love... what happened? I swear, I've stopped drinking since Kana was conceived, so I don't know why I'd be blacking out like this..."

"…. Ugh Gods... my head..." Damon complained his mind warped from what happened at such a speed...

"Do you remember what we were talking about?" She asked him. "Wasn't it something about... ah, yes. We were discussing Kana." Damon rubbed his eyes seeing Camilla. "We... yes, we were." Damon sighed as he hugged Camilla tightly.

"Easy, Damon," she giggled, having her hands keep Damon from squeezing her bump too hard. "You wouldn't want to hurt your baby girl, correct? Of course, she's bound to be tough, but still... she's not even with us yet."

Damon kissed Camilla on her lips. "I... I haven't been able to get to sleep without being tranquilized in while..."

The Nohrian princess huffed and pressed Damon's head to her breasts. "I swear... that Scarlet woman has been nothing but problems for you, my lovely husband. If you really need my help to fall asleep, then all you need do is ask."

Damon's eyes were bloodshot and tears were going down his face. "Camilla... I need you..." He begged her, with his heart opened to her.

"My love, this isn't like you," Camilla observed worriedly. "Did something happen when you were sparring."

"I can't get to sleep without worrying about the nightmares that have been piling up... " He explained to her his situation.

"This again?" Selena sighed, walking in clad in a towel with Beruka in tow. "Not to be rude, but didn't you take care of this already? Or at least say something similar?"

"The truth is... you know Camilla has been helping me sleep for years... ever since all this shit has gone down... I began to relapse and have nightmares, that keep repeating..." Damon said to Selena. "Which is why I need Camilla's help... just for tonight." He said as he was desperate for respite from the darkness in his dreams.

"… Did Selena and I not help?" Beruka asked meekly, fearing her worth to Damon.

"… You guys, it's nothing against you... Camilla just... explain to them please, I can't really explain it..." Damon asked Camilla.

"Hm... I suppose it's more like a parent comforting their child than anything," the woman mused with a far-off look in her eyes. "While it's true either anyone could do a better job, a child is more comfortable around their mother or father because they were raised by them and trust them on an instinctual level. Honestly, I think the only other people who stand a chance of doing as well as me in calming him down are his children or blood relatives, should he have any left. Although... it's more of a bond based on trust and emotion than anything. I suspect Elise would do just as good a job as I, and the rest of you should be able to do the same in time."

"I... I guess that makes sense," Selena grumbled, remembering her own dearly departed mother. "I myself was always my mother's daughter..."

"I never grew up with that luxury," Beruka commented, a blush forming on her cheeks moments after. "Although... I suppose I will one day be giving that comfort myself."

"However, we want to sleep with you two if that's the case, lady Camilla!" Selena declared. "If we're going to be lovers to Damon, we need to be able to do whatever you can when you're not able to!"

"Hm... Not that such a thing would ever happen, but your foresight is admirable, Selena," Camilla praise before sweeping the three into a hug. "Then it's decided! We'll all bunk together tonight."

"Um... don't I get a say in this, Camilla?" Damon asked, trying to keep his thoughts off of the fact he was between three very attractive young women who he had done it with before.

"Sorry, Damon, but I'm going to have to veto this one," the lavender princess teased and pulled the three into a bath, making sure all were clean before marching them up to Damon's room. "Well, my love... I hope you sleep better tonight," she prayed as she took his left side and draped herself over Damon's chest a bit.

"You'd better be grateful we decided to lay with you after last time," Selena teased him, taking his right arm.

"Just remember, you've nothing to fear with us here," Beruka assured Damon, opting to use his stomach and whatever was left of his chest as her bed and pillow since there was not much room left.

All three gave him a kiss before getting comfortable for the night and drifting to sleep. The dragon king buried beneath them couldn't help but smile happily and kissed them all in turn before falling to sleep's much softer grasp for the night.

(Line break)

 _ **Enjoy this chapter while we figure out which vote won... and please for the love of God, leave a review! XD**_ _ **┬┴┬┴┤(**_ _ **･**_ _ **_├┬┴┬┴ …. notice me Senpai... XD We need these reviews to help us understand if we're moving this in the correct way!**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _Not much left to be said that Renegade didn't say. Well, other than the vote for this chapter. Only two votes, but as a little twist, I want to know how many you think Flora should have next time she has children. There's obviously going to be a rather low cap (war effort and all), but I think it'll be interesting nonetheless._

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 **Yes, Flora and Damon should have more children (up to quadruplets)**

 **No, Flora and Damon should wait to have more kids.**

Commander: Damon

Officers: Camilla, Felicia, Flora, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet, Azura, Elise, Lilith, Peri, Arina, Maximus, Kaze, Keaton

Troops: 615/ Wolfskins: 70/ Total: 685

Liberated/Allied areas: Frigid Oasis area, Mount Garou (Wolfskin Tribe), Volkern area

Corruption: Low

Losses/Gains from Battles-

Frigid Oasis: None/ 35 Humans

Mount Garou: 70 Humans/ 70 wolfskins

Volkern: 48 Humans, 2 wolfskins/ unknown


	14. Darkness of the Heart

Damon's eyes drifted open as he woke from his blissful sleep, the weight of the three women on him almost pinning him down. Almost being the key word, since he could easily throw them off him at the cost of waking them and possibly hurting his unborn child. But for the moment, he simply enjoyed their embrace, his mind for once free of the stress and mental fatigue he's felt these past months. "Good morning, my handsome king," Camilla whispered in his ear.

"Morning..." Damon yawned as he stretched out his arms to the best of his ability.

"Did you sleep well? You're not uncomfortable like this, are you?" The Nohrian princess asked. "Although, I suppose you'll have to get used to it... it's not like this will be the only time, even if it isn't just us three."

"Yeah, I wasn't in the eternal dark... or surrounded by blood." Damon said kissing Camilla on the lips.

"Good," she sighed relieved. "I worry for you at times, my love. I only wish for your happiness in life, and these nightmares don't seem to leaving you without either me or Elise."

"Once this war ends... I'm sure they'll go away..." Damon sighed rubbing his eyes of the sleep that plagued his vision.

"We can only hope so," Camilla agreed. "Now... how do you intend to get out of bed with my retainers oh so comfortably sleeping on you?"

"I have an idea," he chuckled and began whispering into the two girls' ears. They shot awake moments later, fearful yet hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Where the hell did you say you were going to put it?!" Selena seethed, though the heavy blush and look in her eyes told a different story.

"You're going to do what to me?" Beruka asked in her usual monotone with a red dust on her cheeks.

"Good morning to you too, Selena, Beruka," the man laughed, loosening the muscles that were taken by them now that they were freed. "Sounds like you were having a rather naughty dream, huh?"

"Don't play innocent!" The red head hissed. "You know we only woke up because you perverted our dreams with your sick fantasies!"

"Oh? From the looks on your faces, it seems like you rather enjoyed the idea." Both girls avoided looking at their mistress.

"Si-sick fantasies?!" Damon snapped at her. "and pray tell... what fantasies were those? Anal?!" He demanded to know.

"Well... you know what you were whispering!" Selena retorted.

"It seems to me that you drew your own twisted dreams from words you thought you heard," Camilla giggled. "How naughty of you two."

 _"What's with all the yelling?"_ Hinoka asked through the wall, leaving Damon and Selena to look at where the voice came from.

"Oh, just a couple of girls who are a lot dirtier than they seem blaming Damon for their twisted fetishes," the lavender haired princess called back.

Damon moved his hands onto Selena's bottom, reminding her that she saved Hinoka from her punishment. "Nothing that concerns you, Hinoka!" The twin tailed mercenary shouted with a menacing grin on her face.

"Well... I'm planning on starting breakfast soon if you... three, four? want to start getting ready," she told them before walking down to the kitchen with a Hoshidan dish in mind.

"…. We'll get her soon enough," Damon smirked, foreshadowing Selena's revenge.

"Now then, what are you two thinking of doing?" Camilla asked coyly. "A little escapade with the Hoshidan prude?"

"Just a favor she owes Selena," the cross scarred man smiled. "I'm thinking she calls it in after the next assault."

"That sounds perfect, Damon," Selena agreed. Her face turned red and a sinister smile grew as visions of what she was going to do danced in her head.

"Come now, we need to get ready lest we miss breakfast," Beruka interjected, her mind mostly clear of the dreams she had that night. "If we intend to travel today, that is not an option. Well, it's not an option period in lady Camilla's case."

"True... we wouldn't want little Kana to starve now, do we?" She mock asked her lover. "I suppose the three of us should head back to our rooms and change for now. We'll see you in the dining hall, my love." The devilish woman gave Damon a deep, hot kiss and licked her lips before leaving with Selena and Beruka in tow.

Damon shook his head of dirty thoughts and started to undress, not noticing his door creaking open again. Felicia poked her head in to Damon's room smiling and making sure the way was clear for her to carry in his fresh clothing. "Good morning, my lord," she smiled, placing the clothes on the bed.

Damon watched Felicia, getting ready to jump into action in case she falls over. "Um... Good morning, Felicia." He replied, slightly nervous of her clumsy ways.

"Um... there was another reason I came in here, I know it... Oh, right! My sister said she wanted to have a word with you before breakfast, Damon." She sat on the bed, watching as her lover finished pulling up his pants and got to work on his shirt.

"Alright... I probably should go get her then... " He stated seeing as it must be important.

"Shall I accompany you? Many strange things have been happening to you, it may prove to you benefit to have someone at your side."

"Do you think me as some sort of crazy?" He asked Felicia.

"Of course not, Damon!" She exclaimed mortified. "I'm simply saying that you've been attacked by so many strong people since we got here... I just don't want to see you hurt is all." The pink haired maid frowned sadly at the memory of his rather critical wounds from the last few days.

"Fine... " Damon groaned kissing Felicia on the lips as he dragged her outside of his room.

Felicia smiled brightly and walked with him confidently, trying her best not to trip on her feet or knock anything over as they went. She focused her power and held her hand in front of her, forming a saucer and tracing a finger around the edge. "I've been working on making these without my more... special magic, my lord. I think with a little work, I could teach anyone who uses a throwing weapon to make them as well. It'd certainly save us money on knives and shuriken in the future." An off handed throw saw the icy plate shatter against a wall, leaving only a small groove in the stone and some melting ice behind. "Does that please you, Damon?"

"Very much so..." Damon said to Felicia while trying to restrain himself from looking at her ass. "Very perfect form too as well..." He added.

"You... you did see what I did, right?" She asked uncertainly. "Not just ogling me as I did it."

"Huh..? Oh yeah totally, it was great Felicia!" Damon tried to fix his cover seeing as he almost got caught.

"Then what was it I did?" She asked somewhat angrily.

"Uhh... you mean that ice plate against the wall thing..." He said carefully seeing the broken ice everywhere.

"Yes." A smile danced across Felicia's face. "You know... I don't mind you looking. I just don't like it when you prefer my form over what I'm trying to say to you."

"What I... never... do … anything of that … sort." He said in an awkward tone.

"Damon, it's fine if you do. Besides... you're rather obvious about it," the maid giggled.

"Oh, come on, you're like honey! And I'm the helpless fly!" He complained to her.

"Hm... more like a gluttonous bear," she teased with a playful grin on her face. "I mean... how many hives have you ruined to get to some sweet honey?"

"Sweet honey, eh... _**I'LL LATHER YOU IN HONEY AND**_...Flora!" Demon snapped out of his trance seeing the two bumped in to Flora.

"Lather my sister in what, love?" She asked him with a teasing grin. "Never mind that... I've been thinking about last night."

Demon instantly sobered at those words. "And?"

"I... I really want to try for another child. We might not be able to try for one quite yet since you're a rather busy man in and out of war matters." A smirk in her sister's direction was more than enough to imply what she meant. "But when we do... I'm hoping to be carrying your children when we're finished."

"…... Wait... you... I mean... No Gods no! Flora I'll make time for you whenever you want! I'll do it for you right now, I'm expendable!" Damon said grabbing her hands and comforting her.

"Damon, it's alright," she giggled. "Like I said, you're a busy man running a war effort and dealing with more than just my sister and I."

"No, I mean it, this is a promise I'm keeping!" Damon promised her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well... how about we try after our next attack," she offered. "Hinoka would be rather cross if we missed a breakfast she made just for you." Felicia frowned feeling left out, knowing her sister was talking about having a child, and she had yet to produce one for Damon... she was getting worried. "What's the matter, sister? Is something bothering you?" A look of realization crossed the elder twin's features. "Oh. I think I understand now. Well... I'm more than willing to reenact Damon's birthday with you, if you wish to carry a child as well. Although, I'm a little worried about what our lover's going to do with so few officers to keep him in check!" A thoughtful look came over her as an idea struck. "Actually... how about we wait about a week to try? After all, it's not like Damon's going to give us any rest when that time comes."

Damon looked very... red, as he imagined his birthday all over again with Flora and Felicia. "You... you mean it, Flora?" Felicia asked nervously. "I mean, after all that teasing Camilla said to us while Damon was out..."

"Please, what does she know about us? We're sisters. If we came to terms with it before, we can do it again." Flora hugged her little sister and smiled. "Besides... I'm eager to see if that clumsiness is hereditary or not."

"Flora!" The pink haired twin whined before the two bursted out laughing. "You hear that, Damon? One week, then you're keeping your promise to us!"

"Okay... I can see you guys... are busy plotting for my demise soon, I'll leave you to it..." He joked as he turned around and began walking down the hallway.

"Please... You should more worried about us being torn in half by you over the course of that week than us plotting against you," Flora retorted, the twins following him closely.

"I'd never do that to my maids... " Damon said to them, seeing he knows to have some restraint than to hurt his lovers... well, to that extent at least.

Felicia grinned at him. "Well, I'm sure there's plenty you would do to us though."

 _ ***WHAP!***_

Demon's eyes changed and he smacked her across her rump, making her fall over on to the ground. "I say, Felicia, you should really watch where you're stepping..." Demon said to Felicia as he resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hey... that wasn't called for, lord Damon," she whimpered pitifully.

"Don't worry, sister," Flora smiled and helped her younger twin up. "I don't think you broke your nose or anything, so you should be fine."

"Hmmm I don't know what you're talking about..." He chuckled, continuing to walk down the hall.

"After all..." A chilled finger ran up his bare spine, courtesy of a blue haired maid. "It's not like we don't have something that doesn't work against him either."

Demon clocked his head to the right. "I agree..." A red flame like aura started to appear over him.

"Aw... ruin my fun why don't you?" Flora pouted with a playful smile. "But honestly... imagine how the other girls would react if we did that! They'd probably scream if we did that while they were having fun with you. Actually... if we made if cold enough, Beruka might enjoy it."

Flora stopped talking as Max walked past them from the opposite direction, shaking his head at his own mother's words. "Oh... great job dear, you scared the boy..." Demon teased Flora.

"I think disappointed would be a better word," Felicia argued.

"Mom still loves you champ!" Demon yelled down the hallway, making Maximus picked up his speed.

"Now that probably scared him," the blue haired maid laughed. "Especially since I've been hanging around you and Elise all my life. Tends make people have the wrong idea, darling."

"Um... I think you're just trying to kink shame them at this point, because that's not what was going through my head at all," her sister stated awkwardly.

"Hey, it's Damon's own fault for lusting after what he at the time thought were his own siblings."

"Whoa, whoa! Dear no talking about sleeping with Max, he's too old for that..." He joked trying to contain his fit of laughter.

"Aw, but wouldn't it have happened eventually if he were still a child?" She asked, trying to make light of the situation. "'Mommy, daddy, I had a nightmare. Could I sleep with you?' And then he'd snuggle up between us and we'd all sleep as a family... I hope our next child is as sweet as Maximus is."

"Flora, it's Damon we're talking about as a father. That little boy or girl is going to be as sweet as sugar if raised right," the pink haired maid reminded her.

"Max didn't get that treatment unfortunately... I'm worried that when he finds his first woman to be with, he won't know how to act when they're in bed." He stated, worried for Maximus's state.

"To be fair, you didn't either and you blew both of our minds," Felicia assured him. "And to be honest... why would you be worried about that? I'd be more worried about him treating her right. But with the way he's been acting lately, I don't think that will be an issue."

"Keeping an eye on my son when I can't, huh?" The older twin asked. "Thank you."

"He's never really... eh snuggled with anyone... no parent to clutch on to." Demon tried to state.

"Well... if he has the same trait as you and Elise, I don't think that will be an issue," Flora assured him.

"I'm actually getting to the point where I'm about to ask... Camilla to help him sleep... by resting his head on her lap." Demon said trying to contain his imagination, seeing Camilla likes to tease... a lot.

"Hm... if I'd be so bold, Damon... how about that wolfskin, Arina?" Felicia suggested. "The two seem to get along well and they are the same age. And with fur as soft as a wolfskin's, it's not like he will be uncomfortable."

"Good Idea, let the two go primal and break the entire barracks..." Demon said patting Felicia on the head.

"Better than him developing an incest kink like his father and other aunt," Flora retorted with a smirk. "Besides, it's not like he'll be doing anything other than sleeping with the girl. You're acting like they're going to go to town on each other if they so much as touch."

"The... Fuck?!" Demon snapped at Flora. "I don't have an incest Kink!" Demon tried to defend himself.

"You fell in love with both of your 'sisters' and lusted after your 'big sister'," she pointed out.

"Right because I should start calling you little sis as I fuck you in to submission... or better yet having you call me daddy..." Demon stated face palming himself.

"That last one's a little much and is honestly a little disturbing," Felicia commented. "But it's not like you didn't dissuade Elise either. And there's nothing wrong with it being a kink. It's only a problem if it's a fetish. Like your spanking thing."

"This conversation is over..." Demon said quickly rushing down the hall way to get out of the subject of Kinks and fetishes.

"Oh, hi Damon!" Hinoka cheered from the serving area, many of the men and women in the army coming up for a second helping of her food. "You're just in time, I managed to save some for you and the twins!" She handed the three a plate full of wrapped up pieces of meat and rice. "Here, I made some substitute sushi with some of the meat and vegetables we had as well as some white rice."

"….. " Demon froze as he remembered back in the Hoshidan capital when they were eating there. The food that was extremely similar to this required chop sticks and because of Demon's lack of understanding or experience how to use one, Hinoka was forced to feed him... enjoyingly too.

"We didn't have any chopsticks sadly, so you'll have to either make due with a fork or use your hands this time," she sighed, smiling at the same memory. "I actually was able to whip up a few sauces to go with it thanks to Lilith's help. She says hi by the way."

"Oh dear, my sweet king... here why don't you have a bite from my dish?" Camilla asked with a piece of steaming meat on a fork. "I'll make sure to blow on it for you." Camilla took a deep breath a blew air on to the piece of meat. "Now do me a favor... and open wide." She smiled moving the fork near his mouth.

"Hey, Damon!" Scarlet shouted from the officer's table. "Come on, we have to start the meeting soon!"

Demon snapped up the offered morsel and rushed to his seat, waiting for Camilla and Hinoka to take their own to start. "Not that I mind Camilla feeding me, but thanks, Scarlet. Hinoka probably wanted to do the same and I'd rather not give them a reason to fight if I can help it."

"Smart man," the blonde warrior nodded in understanding. "Although... even if the red princess over there holds a torch for you, I'm pretty sure she's fighting against the past she missed out on with you. It might be giving her some... weird thoughts, if you get my meaning." She nudged her head over to Elise, who was happily eating the makeshift Hoshidan cuisine. "Just a little warning for you, my king."

"Can we all get through breakfast without biting each other's heads off?" Demon asked quickly eating his meal.

"I wasn't trying to make fun of her or anything," she defended herself, moaning slightly at the taste of the vegetable wrapped meat in her mouth. "Just stating facts. She's grown up wanting to be a big sister to you but now she's utterly smitten with you. Those two thoughts meld together..."

"….. I hope Sakura is doing okay with all the chaos going on in Hoshido." Demon sighed, missing that sweet woman. She reminded him of Elise, if Elise was shy and quiet of course.

"I'm sure she's fine, Damon," Hinoka assured him, walking over to her seat as Camilla took her own. Both had their plates filled with the remnants of the red-haired princess's food. "She has Hana, Subaki, Ryoma and his retainers, Orochi and the entirety of the Hoshidan army protecting her.

"From what I hear, the country is either rallying around Ryoma... Or that... son of... Takumi." Demon stopped himself from complaining about Takumi and insulting Hinoka's biological mother.

"Thank you, Damon, for not completely insulting him," the Hoshidan pegasus rider smiled. "And you aren't exactly wrong. But from what I heard, he's only targeting the less informed places away from the capital."

Demon took notice to Scarlet's mood shifting as she had something on her mind. "Scarlet?" He asked leaning over to see her deep thinking.

"Oh, Damon... sorry, just thinking about something," the blonde woman chuckled, trying to play it off. "But uh... theoretically speaking... what would you do if another one of us got pregnant?"

"Uh... pretty strange question... wait... Scarlet are you...?" Demon immediately came to the conclusion.

"I'm not totally sure yet, since there's no healers or wise people here that are experienced with such things to check that I could find... but I'm almost positive," she replied with a small smile. "But, if I'm going to be honest... I got an update about Cheve recently. Garon is paranoid of this new resistance effort and is starting to fortify the border. Any fort we try to attack after a couple months would be a death sentence without a proper army."

"…... Well fuck..." Demon hissed as he took out his flask.

"Damon, would you please stop trying to drink your problems away?" Azura begged him. "Every time I've seen someone try to, they only are more upset over it."

"….. Relax, it's only cranberry juice!" Demon said to the songstress.

"I apologize... I should not have made assumptions," she frowned, disappointed in herself. "But, I'm glad you're trying to turn it around for us."

Demon nodded and gulped down some of the moonshine laced juice, not even feeling the buzz from the strong liquor. "So... after this Trading hub... We'll need to devise a plan on piercing the defenses immediately to begin liberation of Cheve... we have to act and move fast now..." Demon informed the officers at the table.

"Well... if you need options, we could start our campaign with the liberation of that village or fort so we have some extra numbers," Keaton suggested. "Those bandits will be a problem for the village soon."

"I also want the under city of Volkern's military up and running... I need soldiers to fill in the ranks." Demon ordered the officers.

"Actually, that could work out then," Kaze nodded. "We take some of the people and mercenaries from the trading hub and village to swell the ranks down here, we have a decent militia."

"I need supplies to be diverted to the Wolfskins homeland and the Frigid Oasis, I need to get an organized resistance in order and swell our ranks with soldiers sooner rather than later." Demon gulped down his side servings concentrating on the schedule ahead.

"My lord... with your permission, I could start a supply line between here and the other two settlements under our banner," the green haired ninja offered. "If I go alone and all goes well, they should be up within the next few days.

"Done, anything else?" He asked the table.

"There is that thing with you... and possibly me... going into heat soon, dad," Maximus reminded him. "What're we going to do when the week ends?"

"He has a point, Damon," Felicia agreed.

"….Uh.. Lock up Elise in a safe area..." Demon suggested that be done first.

"Honey, you and I both know I'm more likely to be one of the ones with you through the entire thing," the young blonde told him.

"Yes... But on the case that you're here... and not with me..." Demon worried that his son wouldn't be able to handle his urges.

"That's the thing though... why wouldn't I be and what is it that _you_ intend to do when that time comes?" She asked him. "I read that book, Maximus won't touch me since I've already been... taken by you already. But you'll be incapacitated for a solid week."

"Well I can always buy him a... *cough* Prostitute! *cough*" Demon coughed out trying to see if the idea was ok.

"Not happening!" Maximus and Flora denied.

"Look... I already have an idea about what I'll do when the time comes," the younger dragon sighed. "And this isn't about what your heir is going to do, it's what you _our leader_ is going to do while you're unable to fight properly for a whole week. Where do you intend to stay while you wait it out, who's going to guard you while you aren't in the right state of mind, who's in charge until you get back, that sort of thing."

"Whoa! Whoa! Cool your horses! I'm completely... over my uh... urges..." Demon said, while thinking for a moment.

"You do remember the book said it could happen twice if you go into heat in dragon realm time, right?"

"….. Scarlet? How many tranquilizers do you have?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"Oh no, I'm not giving up my stash because you don't want to indulge in your dragon's instincts," the blonde refuted. "You're going to have to suck it up and think of what you intend to do."

"….. DRINKING IT IS!" Demon said as he reached for the wine bottle.

"You're not in heat yet, damn it!" She pulled the bottle away from him.

"Blood or Wine... That's all up to you all..." Demon growled as he huffed out in exhaustion.

"Well... I'm sure those claws and teeth are going to leave a few marks," Selena grinned and nudged Beruka. The azure haired assassin blushed at the thought.

"If it isn't clear what she's implying, she's saying you have at least two girls to lay with for that time," Beruka informed him.

"Make that four, Felicia and I already had that in mind," Flora chipped in.

"Five!" Elise cheered.

"… Six..." Peri giggled.

"…. I have officially become a breeding stud..." Demon said drinking from his flask.

"Hey, cheer up dad," Maximus grinned evilly. "Now you're just one female recruitment away from having your whole week set up."

"Besides, making them pregnant isn't a set-in stone thing," Azura comforted him. "It's only... More likely to happen."

"…. Son, you know you're going to be surrounded by siblings soon enough..." Demon reminded Maximus.

"Assuming you actually get them all pregnant, gladly," the prince nodded. "I always wanted siblings anyway."

 _ **Happy place... Happy place... Beach... private resort... bonfire full of my son's artwork...**_

"Us laying in the sun..." Camilla whispered in his ear, having a decent idea of what he was trying to do. "Putting lotion on their backs..."

"…. Camilla you're bringing up urges..." Demon said quietly.

"Then my job is done," she retorted with a lustful grin.

"You... temptress..." Demon huffed out.

"Always a pleasure, my sweet king," Camilla smiled and sipped on her drink. "Or, well... your pleasure as well as mine and the others, I suppose."

"…. Ugh... let's just get through the day and get some things done before I go on a rampage..." Demon groaned out pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Rampage all you like at the barracks," Hinoka smiled at him and handed him a paper. "I already had the troops prepare ahead of time. All they need now is the command to march."

"Great... I need to choose capable commanders, or bypass this bull shit of a heat thing... Azura can a stone... resist the urges?" He asked the Songstress.

"Actually, using it to try to absorb the urges will only strengthen them," the blue haired Vallan informed him.

"Well any ideas? Because I don't want to be commanding an army while in heat... I might make unsettling orders when invading settlements." Demon said, coughing in his left fist.

"Well... It would seem Scarlet and I are out of the picture to mate with you," Camilla reminded him. "Either one of us could lead while you can't."

"I need... to, think this through... let's just get the trade hub handled and we'll discuss my replacement during my son and I's absence." Demon said putting his plate down.

"Sounds good to me," Maximus nodded and stood up. "Your armor's all set by the way. It should be in my room at the moment. Fixed up the chain, torso and even polished it up a bit. You can even change in there... assuming you promise to leave my paintings alone and don't do anything indecent with whoever helps you put it on." He walked over to Arina and offered his hand to the wolfskin. "Care to help me into my armor, Rin?" The wolfskin female smiled shyly and nodded, taking his hand and following him to wherever his armor was.

"…. No promises..." Demon whispered to himself. "Oh, Felicia, can you help me put on my armor?" He asked his maid.

"Of course, lord Damon," the pink haired twin bowed and followed him to his son's room. "So... how did you sleep last night with lady Camilla and her retainers with you?" "Like a baby..." Demon said fixing Felicia's apron.

"Good... you've seemed so stressed lately," she sighed. "I just hope you'll finally be able to rest when this is said and done."

"Hopeful thinking... We're nowhere near the end of the war." Demon said to Felicia, his right hand around Felicia's back.

"Yeah, but just think about it!" A hopeful shine was in the clumsy maid's eyes as she envisioned the future. "We'll live in a castle, not having to worry about attacks... we can visit father whenever... spend time with our children..."

"Yeah about that... I think your Father hates me... " Demon said with a shifty eye.

"Oh, you mean about Flora? Don't worry, that's just his dad instincts."

"No I mean the one about the unicorn... Of course, Flora! And Maximus..." Demon sighed seeing as that was an awkward conversation

"I mean, you never even met him and you confessed you had a child with his eldest daughter," she reminded him. "Of course he was going to be a bit upset. However, he'll get over it eventually."

"Hope that won't bite me in the ass..." Demon said as he looked at a passing reflection, and him hallucinating his reflection nodding quickly.

"Look at it this way," Felicia smirked. "You're probably going to be even worse with Kana and any sisters she has in the future. Just picture it! She's finally a grown woman, brings a man before you and says she wishes to wed him..."

"…..First of all, the man has to be a knight, or a Lord..." Demon started to say, thinking about his daughters and their betrotheds.

"Well... what about a butler?" The maid asked, poking fun at their own relationship. "Or a noble? Maybe even a foreign chief's child? Or perhaps a peasant boy turned knight?"

"Or let's play I put a child in you now, and find out in a few weeks when I throw you in the deep realm!" Demon snapped, before cooling off. "….."

"Damon... I was only joking around..." She frowned and whimpered.

"I know...I'm sorry my sun of my life... I'm just a little stressed of things going on and... the feeling crawling up my spine..." Demon apologized kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright, I forgive you... but you can't honestly expect them all to pick from either a night or a prince with the example you're setting."

"I can and will!" Demon remained defiant.

"And if none of them make them happy?"

"Then we'll find one to make them happy!" Demon declared in front of his lover.

"Well... it's not like Xander, Leo or Ryoma aren't going to have a child of their own... so I guess that covers three of them," Felicia admitted with a grin. "But what about if say... Jakob has a son?"

"….. Okay... _**THAT TEARS IT!**_ " Demon growled grabbing Felicia and slinging her over his shoulders. "When did we get in a game of twenty questions?! Why don't I ask you questions?" He asked as he opened up the door to his son's room.

"Damon, we need to get you into your armor... but if it will calm you down, alright. Ask me anything," Felicia smile serenely.

"Why are you so clumsy!?" Demon demanded his maid, putting her down and gripping her shoulders.

"I'm... not too sure of that myself. I guess it's just the way I was born?"

"…... You must be top heavy in the chest..." Demon huffed out as he calmed himself down.

"Hey! That would make Flora even clumsier than me in her condition!"

"Pffft, no her ass stabilizes her... " Demon joked as he took the armor off the rack.

"We have the same figure though!" Felicia denied before looking thoughtful. "Or at least I thought we did?"

"Have you looked at yourselves in the mirror and actually compared? Or are you going to take the word of the man who worked you both on the same night?" Demon asked taking off his shirt.

"Fair point," the pink haired maid sighed.

"Second of all... why the Hell aren't you pregnant yet? I swear I had pumped you full of my seed so many times, when we were in hiding..." He asked Felicia pulling down his trousers and putting on the tannery pants.

"We-well... I guess we just got unlucky," she sighed and helped him with his shirt.

"Right... bad luck, that department belongs to me..." Demon complained as he fitted his tannery armor.

"Well, look at it this way," Felicia smiled. "You have about seven lovers right now and two more children on the way, with many more of both to come. I'm pretty sure most men would kill to be in your position... only they wouldn't be able to handle it as well as you."

"ugh... yeah... I'm not sure how I got myself in to that position..." Demon complained again seeing the situation he pulled himself in.

"I suppose it started with you choosing both me and Flora and it spiraled from there."

"….. Uh... you girls were chasing me, I still had my head in the sand..." Demon reminded Felicia, being completely oblivious of their advances on him.

"You could have chosen one of us or denied us both." She started to help him with the chainmail.

"I didn't want to hurt your or make you hate me or sister, and your sister hate you or me." Demon defended himself, from the first time their feelings came out.

"And that is exactly why you're in this mess," she informed him. "You can't stand to see us sad or hateful... it's why we decided to go with it in the first place."

"Blame my morale compass, it keeps spinning like it's drunk or something... probably like I am... I mean I wish..." Demon corrected himself.

"Yeah... I can smell that liquor on your breath, you're not fooling anyone my lord," Felicia teased.

"I fooled them earlier, and I know you won't rat on me... because you wuv... Me." He said kissing her on the nose.

"Indeed, I do... but please, at least stick to something weaker if you're going to carry a flask?"

"My mind is going through... blood, sex, and booze... I'm concentrating on one, to shut the others out, because of this fucking Dragon instincts perverting my mind with day dreams, flashes of you naked on a table, and my sword through someone's skull." He said to her, putting away his flask not drinking.

"Well... We need our leader to be sober, Damon." Felicia moved on to his torso piece.

"And I need my wife..." Demon said to Felicia eyeing her, causing her to freeze up.

"Damon... my love... you're drunk."

"Am not! Just tipsy, it's completely different, buzzed and calm..." He complained to her, grabbing her hands.

"Alright, alright... I believe you for now," she sighed with a smile.

"For now?" He asked confused as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"How much of that flask have you drank?" Felicia asked him.

"Two swigs today." He said to her giving her the flask full of Cranberry juice instilled with moonshine.

"My point exactly. You're tipsy from two sips of your flask."

"That's besides the point... Love, think about it we're alone... finally... no one else around to bother us... just you and me..." He breathed out, his face red.

"Da-Damon... not right now," the pink haired maid refuted with a blush on her face.

"Oh am I... Chopped liver? We haven't done it... in like... months!" Demon complained as he was on his knees.

"And currently in armor about to lead a siege," she reminded him.

"I can easily remove my cod piece right now..." Demon said to her as he kissed her hands.

"Look, how about this?" She pushed him off of her gently. "You manage to keep yourself in check the whole battle, no alcohol or anything-"

"I got a better proposition... I give up alcohol completely during the Nohrian campaign, I could... well I could die out there... and this could be my last day... technically every day can be my last day..."

"The same goes for the rest of us, my love."

"But I throw myself into the fire for you! I would let this world burn in an instant to please you..." He complained as he fixed his shoulder guards.

"How about you let me finish my offer? If you can keep a handle on yourself, both instincts and alcohol, then we'll do it as much as you want when we get back as a reward." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled before putting his helmet on him.

Felicia couldn't see his expression as he placed on his helmet, but behind his helmet... was a dead man's expression. "…..."

"Damon? Are you alright?" Felicia asked worriedly. Demon just grabbed his sword moving past her down the hallway alone, going to his troops who would be waiting for their Commander and self-proclaimed King. "Damon, wait!" Felicia tripped as she neared him, bashing her head against the armor as she tripped. "Ow... that's not good." The maid moved her hand away and saw blood covering the usually smooth white skin. Demon turned around to face Felicia offering her his right hand, it was slightly shaking. "Thank you, my love." She gladly took his hand and pulled herself up, using her clean hand to tip up part of his helmet and giving him another kiss. "I can always count on you to pick me up when I fall, literally and..."

She paused seeing he looked a little... pale, and clammy. "Damon? You're looking awful pale. Are you alright?"

"…... huh...? Yeah... Just, I'm... fine..." He said to her trying to turn towards the exit.

"Hang on..." She held onto his hand and unstrapped her own flask, handing it to him. "Here. I haven't seen you drink anything without alcohol in far too long. A little water might do you some good."

 _ **S̩̅ͩ̚͘u̧ͨf̗̅͑͜f̜̜͕̓o͖͇͇̲ͥc̦̟͋ͤã̢̪̆̕t̹ḙ̴̵̜̽͂.̻ͮ.̵̕.̣̓ͮ**_

Demon's mind blanked for a moment and he felt himself stop breathing for a moment. Felicia, however, didn't notice and gave him a dazzling smile. "After all, I'm here to pick you up like you do me all the time!" As Demon's rage and mindset subsided, Damon's mind became... hollowed and quiet... he knew something was wrong, he felt perfectly healthy... But at the same time, he felt like every step was going to be one into his grave. "Are you... sure you're feeling alright, Damon? I can always patch you up with my staff really quick if you need it. You're face looks like all the blood just drained from it."

 _ **L̿i͇ͭ͠ŝ͗t̳͙ͭeͫn ͏ͮto ̠͘th̩̮e͓͎ ͓͕s̝o̞̘͢u̹͇̹͋͐n͢d̗͊͊ ̫ͪo̴̗̠̿̓f̶̗̈ ́m̼̉͗y͈̎̇ ̗̿ͯv̨͟oͯ̈́̉̋i͑c̢ͬ̾e̷͞.͐.̥̊̈ͨ͛.̉͋̓.̰̟́ ̹Às̝͝ ̣̝̎͊͆i̯͂̊ẗ̢ ̫̓̕m̻̾̾̈́̿ay̢͒́҉ ̣͖́͐͑ḅe̵͒ͭ͛ ͇̦͓t̩̭̿h̠̣e̅ ̟̏lͨ͛ͭ̈a͓͎̝s͈̞̩ͯ͌t̐̀ͮ҉ ̖ͭ̀̒youͭ ͐h̲̯̀̍e̦͑á̺̠ͯr̍ͭͫͧͪ ̢̊ͯiͩţ̅͐..̆͟.̸̧̧̲͜ ̛͊i̷̽̏fͥͪ͌͒ ͓̜́̓Į̛͈́͡'̼̐m ͙ͥs̮͇̅́̋̕ò ̞̟̇lͧuͧc̼̓k̗̀͞y̗ͭ S͞li͈p ͂awaͬẙ...̀**_

Felicia just continued to smile, still offering him a drink from her canteen.

 _ **Felicia...**_

Damon moved his right hand under her face as he tried to muster a smile finding it... extremely painful. It was as if his mind emptied out all emotion, all pain, and all feeling in him. It was starting to go dark, his mind a blur... memories... fading. "Damon? Damon, you look like you're about to pass out!"

Damon's veins started to blacken, followed by Damon falling backwards on to the floor. "Damon!"

Damon shot up quickly looking around him. "I'M UP!" Damon shouted, as he looked around, left and then to the right... he saw Felicia screaming out... then... him lying on the ground.

"What...? Whoa!? What?!" Damon snapped crawling over to the body. "Oh fuck... " He was speechless.

"I'M DEAD?!" He screamed seeing his body and Felicia crying out to someone for help. "How?! How the fuck am I dead?! I'm still here!"

 _ **Think carefully dumbass. Your soul's not in your body if your dead, right?**_

"Wait you!" Damon turned and saw himself in a black and scaly set of armor set that reminded him of his dragon form.

 _ **Yeah. Me. The me you made from fear in your heart.**_

 _ **U̩͕̺͔̭̼̻̫̜͈̖̗͌ͮ͐̊ͫ̒ͧ̏̄͋́ͧͫ̀͘͠͝͞͏̤̥͗͊̈ń̡f̸̵̵̸̷̛̜̙̻̬̰͇̝͎̩̦͉̟͚͉̭̜̲͕͔̙͔̙̘̮̠̰̱͚̖̦͈̮̩̯̭̠ͧͬ̈́̂ͯ̅̓ͯ̐̎̋̆̋̃͂̅͐̈́ͣͩͫ̔̓ͫ̀̀̐ͬͣ͌̀͂̀̒ͤ̈̍̇͂̋̃͘̕͜͢͝͞͝͞͝͠͝͝ớ̧͓̲̙̉͋̈́r̢̧̨̧̛̛̛̞̱͉̱͔̠͖̜̣͎̥̺̅ͯ̃ͤ̍ͫ́̎̓ͪͥ͊͢͞s̴̴̵̸͔͉̘͙̯̞͙̼̦̭̼̱͐ͨͩ͑͊̉́̽ͥ̚̚̕e̶̸̡̧͇̝̲̞̫̣̊̒̉͑̽ͮ̀́ͣ̒̕͜ͅę͌҉̴̨̨͎͍̺̭͔̝̼̝̼̬͓̖͙̙͓͛ͦ͐ͦͤ͗ͤ̈́ͨ̌́ͫ́͑̂̊̌͆͑̋̔̓͗̋̒̒ͫ͜ͅ͏̴̴̧̨͚̗͕̯͔̤̠̘̣̺͓̫̮̫̊̎͂ͭ́̚͝n̸̨̠̗͕̻͉̞͇̯̲͚̝̰̜̺͙͎̥̜ͫ́͊̃̂̂ͪ͂ͮ̉̒ͣ͘͝ ̵̫̤̭͓̺͙̖͙͚ͤ͒ͭ͆ͦ̇̑Ç̵̺̱͇͖͇̳̖̦̞͍̓͗ͩͬ͗ͯ̎͌̌͛ͬ̑ͭ̒̒̔̐ͭ̎ͤ͛͐̏͊̈́͘͜͞҉̸̴̛͈̳̥̖̮͎͉̏ͫ́͌̍̆̚o̩̳͐̋͌̚n̷̶̵̷̢̢̩̮̺̣͉͔͓̜̟̠̩̟̲̦̠̮͎̼̥̩̹ͧ̈̍͑͊ͮͯͯͤͬ̐͛ͩ͐ͣͦ͒͗̌̕̕̚̚͢͝s̶̨̹̟̥͙̗̝̍̒̂̏ͦ́̎ͅe̷̖̩̾̔͛̌͘͜q̷̵̨͎̲͍ͯ̑ͥͦͅu̝̤҉̷̡̟̫̹̺̼̰̖̰̯̼̎̆́̅̾̽̃̒̌ͦͧ̔͘̕͘͟͜e̞̜̮͛͊̀ͧͩ̇ͅn̤̝̦̰͖ͭͯ̑̎ͤ͢҉̧̢̱̺̖͔̙͓̮̣̹̯̪̱̲̝̤̈́ͨ̆͗͗̀͗̎͗̌̿̐̀̆ͪ̎́́̚̚͜͝͠ͅĉ̵̡̙̗͈̳̪̭̩̙̼͖̟̬̈́͗̈́́ͧ̃ͯͪ̎̎̍͢͡e̟̞̖̎̆̚͟͠ͅ͏̷̡̻̪͔͍͕̲͈̓ͥͩͬ͑̉͞͡͏̡͚͎͙ͣ́̂ͮ̇ͪs̛͎̰͖̭̹̟͙̣͍ͭ̀̾̒ͩ͊̀ͤ̆͜͢͡.̶̶̶̴̷̸̡̡̡̡̡̛̛͖̠͚̺̱͉̪̼̖̘̭͍͍̭̟̗̰̯̙̺̖̦͈̮̋ͧ̂͛̏͗͂ͮ̈ͭͧ̎ͥ̀ͩͨ̀̅͒͂̾̊ͫ̓̓̅̇̏́̔ͥ̇ͨ̅͗̕̕̕̚͡͝ͅ.̴̜̺̲̲̭͙͍͇̅ͪͦ̀ͬ͗̅͆̉̽ͧͩ̑ͧ̀̆̎͡ͅͅ͏͓̺͘̕͟҉̫̹͎̫͔̪̣̤̪͍̬̃ͯͩ̎ͩ̄͋͌ͧ͠͠ͅ.̞̹͎̳̙̜̲̀̀̔̈́͐͊ͥ̃ͤ͘**_

A loud screech that echoed the hall way with a muffled voice only the two could hear. "GODS DAMN IT!" Damon snapped covering his ears.

 _ **Calm the hell down and position yourself with your body, now! I wanted to have a talk while I have you, but I guess it'll have to wait.**_

"Wait you're not responsible for kicking me out of my body?" He asked while the echoing thunder of that same voice came back.

 _ **I'm the dragon side that you've been trying to keep locked up since I frightened you at Felicia's rescue.**_

"And you and me together form... Demon?" He asked the Dragon Knight.

 _ **Exactly.**_

Į̷̷̷̧̣̳̩̹̬͉̼ͥ̐̓ͯ̾͑̌̇̌͆ͯͨ̊̚͠҉̴͎̰̭̥́̄ ̶̹̺̱̰̘͖̠͚͚ͣ̋ͨ̀͒͂҉̨́͏̸̶̧̢̛͉̠̹̫̩̱͕̳̱̤̱̭̍̂̽̆ͭ́̌ͤ̒̋̏̈́̾ͪ̆̉͜͡ͅ҉̶̢̠̙̼̯̮̹̪̙̬̣̂̄̿̏̄̅̽̉̀̈̃ͮ̍̈́͂͟͟ͅ͏̶̧̣̗͔̖̰̮͈͙͍͖̙̗̖̹̙͋̀ͪ̾̄̄̋͂͆ͩͧ̋͗̍̀̂ͬ̃̊̌̿̌ͭͥ͗ͤ̾͑͘̚̚͜͞͝A̴̸̶̧̢̧̰̗̮̜͎̥̼̺̪̭̭̳̖̪̳̥͕̰̟͎̝̘̞͙͉̓̀̾̒̎̋̀́́̎̋͗̋́̇ͧ͌̽̑ͬ̓̿ͣͥ̒̏ͩ̑͐͛ͮ͂͟͡ͅM̷̶̧̛̹̙̮̜͍͔̲͍̆ͯ̌̅̓̇̀̋̀͒͌̃͆̋̍̂͐̿̕͘͝͡͞͝҉̵̵̨̘̣̣͕͍̳̙̈́́̔̄ͨ̾̎̿̽͞҉̷̷̨̢̤̪̟͈̮̼͖͎̞̽͆͋̿̾̉͢͏̧̳̝͔͌ͭͯ̽̃͏̷̵̴̴͎͓̯̤̖͉̺̹͈̥͓̬̯͍̓ͥͯͪ̈́ͭͥ̋ͦ̊ͥͬ̒͗ͦ͒̓̓͑͘̕͝҉̪̻̥͖͙̼͓̩̑̒͢͢͞ ̸̷̧̧̢̧̡̧̛̠̱͚̮̤̖̰̲̟̝̭͇̖͇͉̳̪̪̘̗̪̪̖̟͖̙͇̬͍̣̭̱̗͇̞͓͍͇̝̖̲̗̤̞̯̺̠̰̦̜̹͕̟̩͙̮͍̎͆ͤ͑̉̆̐̄̇͆̄͗͛̓͑͂͋͑͛̔̌̒̀ͣ̉̆̀͒́ͬͪ̓̑̇ͫ̒͗͐̂ͪͯ́̽̕̕̕͟͢͢͜͡͞͞͞ͅ҉̸́̾ͧ҉̴̴͎̗̝͔̯̙̞̐̒͑ͬ̀̀͜͝͞T̸̡̛̞̠͚̖͚̱͖ͪͧ́ͨͧ̋ͨ͑ͨͣͩ͟͟͡͏̡̨̛͔̮̲͙͎͈͕͎̺͔͔̦̤̬̞̯̭̠͌̔̐ͪ͊ͪ̌͒̇̌̒ͩͬ́̌͋́̓ͧ̐̆̎̍͜͟͝͡H̨̡̲̪̣͎̜̫̩̥͗ͨ͒̓ͭ̋̓̉̏͐ͯ̓̎͋͘͜͝҉̴̢̢̳̲͈̯̝ͮͨ̾ͬ̐͑̀̑͜͠͏̡͖̺̟̭̝ͬ̓̏ͥ̀͢͟ͅ҉̢͎͕͖͖̤͍͔̘̲̥̬͙ͯ̀́ͮ̿̋͑ͪ̑͟͏̖͓̱́̀̾̅̏̈́͂ͭ͏̵̷̴̵̨̛̹͈̬̣̺̱͎̪͖̮̯͈̳͕̥͈͈̠̝͈ͣ͋ͩͦ͗̐ͧ̋̀E͏̴̛̩͚͍̮̤̙͔͎͎̮ͪͤͦͤ̒͑̀ͤ̓̎̾͘͝ͅ͏̹̪͊ ̸̢̨̩͇̙͎̩̖̠̻̥̮͚̭̭̜͈͉̮̫̬͎̦͓̹̖̣̥̫̠̊́̔̌͌ͥ̈́̀ͮ̽̇̀̃̅̉͌̽͋̔́̆̊ͦͥ́̏̓ͬ͘̕̚͟͜͞͠͝ͅT͍̱͖̮͍̘̫̭̺̘̻̜̱͛̂ͬ̋̇̇̾̇̎ͭ̓͛ͮͣ̊͜͟͠Ŗ̭̣̠̹̺̺̫̮͚͖̣̼͕͙̣͒̿̎͆̃̓̄̿̿ͧ̏̇ͫ̌͘͢͡͡͏̢̛̮̪͙͈ͨͭ́͆̀͐ͧ͗ͦ̈͝͝U̫̕E̡̛̤̻̦͍̟̩̖͇̣̪̯̼͐̀͑̂͆͌̾̈͆ͭ̆̄͐̎̿̀́̆̈ͪͥ̕͜͡ ̷̵̶̵̛̮̙̳̤̖̮͕̘͎̮̱̦͎̞̝̠̥͍̗̭̩͚̞̣̺͓̟̪̩͔̇̾͗ͯ̔̌̈́̓̇ͪ̈̊ͭ͗̈̌ͩ͋ͯ͌ͩ̉̾̅͛͆ͧ̿ͩ͋̉́͘̚͟͝͞ͅͅ҉̨̖͔̬̹̺̥̤ͨͯ̾̉ͯ͋͢D̵̶̴̴̢̢̨̧͙̞͕̳̭͔̩̗̦̼͔̜̲͓͕̜̫̼͇̽̈́̓́̒̀́̍ͥ̈̓͛ͯ̋̅ͧͪ̓̀ͤ̆͛͒̚͟ͅ͏̶̡̢̛͚̜̣̪̟͇̭͖͈̤̟͔̮̥̤̟̦̯͍̜͖͇̳̓̾ͯͧͭͬͯ̒ͫ̒ͭͯ͌̊̍̎̋̎͐̏̈́͊ͦ̐̌̑͘͜͞͠͡͡͏̨̪̱͚̠̺͐͟È̸̼̽̇́̈́ͣ̚҉̷̸̵̧̨̨̢̛̛̳͔̯̤̬̣̦̠͔̗̖̠̲̬̻̰͈̩̦̝̪̦ͧ́̇̏͐̔̿̊ͯ̏ͬ͐̐̅̉̅̽ͫ̂̔͂̑̓̌ͣ̔̋̈́ͥ̽̑͜͟͞҉̵̶̛̛͙̱̟̼͖̼̩̫̖̤̬͔̟͊̏̿̊́͐͑̓͛ͣͦ̇͊̿͋ͧ̓ͭ̕͜͢͠ͅM̵͓̭̖̟̫̐͛͛̉ͥ̇҉̻̈́҉̢̡͎̝̻̺͖̪̌̔ͬ̿͆̔̀̈́͊͒ͬ̕͝͏̸̧̳͎̗͇̦̥̤͉̼͉ͧ̽̐̈̂̀ͨ̈́̆̃̉͌͡ͅ҉̶̸̝̙͔̤̬͈̲̯̣͓̱͇̪̖̯̞̗͇̥̳͍̲̟̞̗̤̦̯̉ͧͤ͗̀ͨͫ̄ͦͣ̎̊̃͊̒ͬͨ̕̕͠͡͠͏̵̵̶̢̭̮̺̯͖̻̻̟̱̘̜̲͔̟̥̘̾̀̈ͤ́̒́̄͊ͦ͛̍̈́̇͊̉ͦ̋ͫ̄̋̓͢͟͢҉̴̧͈̯ͤͧ͗̆ͬͅƠ̸̢̡̙̝͙̮̪͈̼̠̬̟͙̪̬̖̞̋͑̑̄̂ͯ̿̒̈́͊ͬ̀ͣ̿̇ͥ̉͂͒̓͒ͩ̍ͯ̍̄̈̀̇̋͒ͭͫ̕͘͜͟͡͠͡Ņ̶̷̡̛̥̭̯̳̣͉̲͕̥̳̣̼̠̝͙̙̳̙͔͕̹̿ͭͥͫ̏́̂̀̅́̊͌͌̾̃͌̃ͨͤͨͧ̆ͩ͐ͦͭ̽̃ͭ̌̎͌ͫͥ́ͯ̈ͩ̄̚̚͟͢͞͠҉̛̖̤̰̹̭̞͙̫̝͚̗̞͉̱̂̓̐̔ͤͬ̈́ͧ̅̐̊͢͜ͅ ͏̶̵̸̸̵̧̧̫͎̼͎͕̲̫̝̻̺̞̲̘̤̼̣̳̖̠͕̲̗̟̦̪͔͈̥̱̀̾͒ͦ̓̀̀̋̈̓͛́̇́ͩͣ̍̆̒̏͛̂̓̌ͩ̈́̍̀̉̾̑̒ͣ̿͂ͧͨͥ̐́̚̕͘̕͢͟͝͞͝͝͡҉҉̡̨̡̤̩̰̩͉͖͕͎̰͕̻͉̼͖̜̬̫͈͙̿ͥ͆́͗͛ͬ̎͌̀̌̽ͅI̸̡̧̡̢̛̙̥̩̺̙̟͖̺ͤ͂̄̿ͪͭ̅̌ͦ̌ͫ̇̌͠ͅ͏̛͕̹͎͋͘͏̸̸̧̛̲̲̰̖̲̆͗ͩ̑͌͑̃̾͋͒̄ͭͦ͌ͣ͑͂͒͟͡ ̴̷̷̵̡̡̗͎͎̮̳͈̪̻̪̟̪̱͕̬͚͍̱̱̩̬͕̱̜̤͍̙̙̦̰̯̲̼̌̎̀ͥ̈́̆ͪ͑͂̈͒ͯ̈̓͒͋̐̓̾ͩͫ̔ͤ̓̉͆̒ͥ̽̿ͭ̀ͧ́̊̓͒̎ͯ̇̔̈́͆̚̕͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͞ͅͅͅ҉̲͎̬͎͇̹͍͕̄ͧ̆͘͞҉̴̸̶̦̜͕̫͓̝̳͉̣̞̗̺͖͂̈̊ͪ̔̉̅ͭ̊̓͑̒̌͢͞͏͛ͪ͏̩̟̞̩̾ͤ̽̇ͭ̚Ą̶̸̵̢̛̛̫͕̖̠̹̖͕̩̦̩̣̘̖͙̘̬͈̍̆̈̎͆̋ͧͫͪͬ̀͒̇̉̐ͥ͆̓͊̄̾́͗̿ͩ́̒͌̎̏͂ͭ̍̅ͮ̌ͧ̃̕͘͢͡͠͠͡҉̶͖̹͌̽͋ͣͩ̊́͜͟҉͇̺̳̘̙͇̫͇̯̻̞̓̌̓ͪ͆ͦ̈͘͟͝M̵̷̴̨̧̨̡̛̛̞͈̝̞̣̞͓̳̮͚̱͙͈͖͎̻̖̲̰̫̑̆̂́͊̋ͦͯ̐ͮ́́͑̽̈̈͑̇͌͋ͨͣͮ͑̔̀͒́͐ͩͬ̾̇̏̕̚͢͟͟͞͞͞ ̴̧̢͙̟̬̰͓̝̼͕̞͈͓̝̻̱̗̞͍̥̜͚͈̟̦͈̥͓͔̗͚̟̳ͤ͐͗̒ͨ̃̉̔ͦͩͤ̉̀̐ͧ̎̀̽̾̑̇ͬ̈ͯ̏ͩ̎̍ͫ́͂ͪ̉̇̿̇ͯ͊̌̀̚͢͡͝͠Ṯ̶̸̸̛̛̛̭͓̯͖͙̰͚̫̥̻͕̯͓̝͕̯ͣͧ̅ͧ͒ͥͫͪ̉ͨ̆̽ͣͮ̒ͥ̿͐͗ͣ͌͘͢͢͞͠͏͙̬͙͈̃ͦ͡҉̻͚̞̭͍̺ͩͫ̍͛̈́̌̂͑͡H̪̤̟͔̘ͦ̑ͭ̐̉̌ͪ͘͝͠Ȩ̴̶̴̵̢̨̡̢̨̛̛̤̘̼̲̫̼̟̘̘̬̲̥͙̣̯̞̹͓̱̬̭͎̙̬̣̤̪͔͎͍̣̥͕̼̿͑̎ͭ͌̿̓͑̑̈́̓͆̄͊̉͂̐ͨ̈ͤͮ̇͌̇͛͛̄ͣ̒̒͌ͨ̇̃͐̕͟͜͟͡͡͞͏͔͍̰̪ͬ̆͏̵̭̖̤͓̜̘̰͇͉ͪ̒̐͏̷̻̬̝̤̯͔̼͕ͦ̏̋̑ͩ̉́̎͑̑̄͌̈ͧ́͗͒ͥ͏̢̨̛̘̯͖͇̯͚͙̯̃̿͂ͣ͑̀̍̒̈͑̂̚̕͞͡ ̼͈̳̥͈̈́ͭ̀̂ͥ̃̆͢҉̧̧̘̗͎̞̳͚̝͙̞̩͖̦͉͌̋̐͆͐͌ͧ̀ͮ͂̊̑ͩͨ͒̔̇͊̆̀͏̵͎͍̱̱̱̗̦͈̻̖̠͙̘̇ͪ͂̎ͪ̂̓ͦͬ̓̒̚͢͞͝͠͏̵̴̡̛̛̛̜̱̙̗͈͍͕̻͈̠̼̥̬͓̥̼͙̤͙̹̱̱ͣ͋͆̏ͣ̂͆̓̍̇ͭ̈ͥ̓ͪ̒̅̍͒ͤ̾̌̽̐ͤ̓͘͘̚͡D̩̞̠̟̰͎̺̞ͥ̀̋͏̲̔҉̷̰̖̻̺̃Ą̛͔͙̰̲͍̖̣͈̼ͯͩͬͥ̋̇̎͆͜͠͠҉̶̷̶̶̵̨̨̣̠̖͖̙̫̼͉͇̯̆̄ͭ̇ͮ̇̆̊͐͐̔̎ͪ̓̀̋̈͊͂̀ͨ̋ͤ̋̊̒̊̔̚͘͟͠͞͝͞͠͞҉̸̷̶̵̨̛̛͈̤͇̦̯̼̼̬̙̞͇͍͉̗͉̝̟̹̩̭̳̪̳͎̩̯̗̦͔͖̘͎̦̺̟̪̳̘̖̲̿͌́ͪ̂ͩͯͧͮͥͤ̓͒̎ͬ͋͆̀̿̑̏͋͛ͨ̊ͮ͊ͤͪ̃̋͊ͪ́̊ͧ̿͋̐͒̑̃̋͗͘͘͜͝͡͝͡ͅR̡̟͈͚̹͚̓͂ͪ̊ͭ҉̴̢̡̡̰̫̣̻̱̫̥͕̯͇̹̜̺͉͎̪͎͉̼̘̺̮̻̞͇̲ͥͥͬͭ͌̏̋̄͊ͭͦ̔̐̍ͧ̋ͪͣ̿̏̚͟͢͢͢͟͠͞Ǩ̸̶̖̦̙̹̹͍͈͈̩̳͚̓̂̍ͦ͌̈͂ͪͯ̾̃͠ͅ ̬̟͉̎̊͞Ô̸̡̪͙̗ͥ̑̄̌ͮ͟N̶͍̗̠͈͒ͪ̈́̽͌̔ͯ́͊̓͏̴̛̜̭̫̜͈̘ͪ̽ͥ҉̴̷̵̨̧̛̛͍͔̪̘̟̮̜̬̪̻̱͚͖̬̪̯̼̳͙͋ͬ̈̑̒ͣ̈́̋̎ͤ̈̆́ͦ́̽̾͛ͦ̀̏͑E̦͔ͧ̀̍̽̕̕҉̴̢̖̰̮͎̜̟̝̗̝͙̱̅́̽̊͗̽̃̒ͧ͌ͫ̌̈́ͣ͂ͫͪ̊ͬ̚̕̕͢͢!̴̸̷̶̢̢̧͔̦͙̩̩̩͉͉̹̭̞̞̪̥̱͚̫̹̟͓̲̥̝̞̹̞̩̥̫̮̖ͧ̋ͭ̆͆̄ͭͧ̒̈ͩͭ̔̊ͧ̉̈́ͥ̍ͤ̐̍ͬͤͧ̾ͣͤ͆̿̑̿̆́͌̂͑̕̚͘͘͟͜͜͠͝͞͝͠͝͝͞͝͠͞ͅͅ!̴̵̷̵̧͙̪̞͙͖͖͉̠͚̭̻͖̇͂̐̎͂̆̈́̈́̍ͬͮ̎̓̌̃̔̕̕͢͜͞

 _ **Bastard's persistent...**_

"This guy is starting to piss me off... Shut the Hell up!" Damon shouted in to the air.

 _ **Not the time! Look, just get in your body, you only have so long before you die for good, and then we're both screwed!**_

"I got it! I'm getting in to my body..." Damon said as he tried to touch it but... he got thrown away from it by a black stream of lightning. "OW!" He snapped.

 _ **Fucking poison... give me a second.**_

"Poison?! DO they know I'm poisoned still, I thought we got out the blasted stuff..." Damon said.

 _ **You thought there was only that? Why do you think you've been attacked so often and hearing these voices so much since then?**_

"I thought there was... Hey... What's that red ball of light over there?" Damon asked. As the ball of red light got closer they could see a corporeal form of a girl, rushing down the hall way.

 _ **Seems that Pauline girl is here. Hey, whelpling! Unless you have a cure for this, keep this guy off of me while I neutralize this crap!**_

Ư̡̖͚̪͍̼̭̩͍̈́̉͒̈́͂̍͗ͪ̒ͯ̐ͅͅ҉̴̵̶̸̧͎̥͎̼̼̜̬͈͔͍̪͕̺̲͍̯̟͚̘̏ͮͪͥ̆̊̎͆̊̽̌ͨ͂ͦ̈͋̃͋͆ͫ͒̕̚͡͡ͅN̵̷̴̴̢̻̩͓̭̭̤̙̼͉̱̼̻͍̩͈̺̟̟̜̆̌ͯ̀̊̀̀̔ͮ͌̑̋͒́ͦͪ͆ͥ͐ͪͤ̑̊͋̈ͨ̓̀ͤͭ̀ͥͬͯͩ̈́̍̈̔̕͟͜͜͟͟͢͞͡͡͞͠͠͝ͅͅG̷̨̟̬̳̫͎͑̾̅ͩ̋ͪ̈́̚͝͏̶̡̧̨̨̳̗̹̳͍̼̱̫̝̥̬͚̲̭̹̫̰̬̘̖̏͋ͥ̈́̇͆ͥͮ̐́ͦ̊ͪ͗ͨ̒̂̓̾ͣͦ͋̚̕̕͘͘̚͟͠͝͠R̄͐̊҉̸͖̂̊̆͜҉̢͈̹͔̫͍̞͙͚́͛͌̈́ͯ͆̕͞҉̷̷̛̛̛̛̪̟̞͙̫̲̩̯̬̦͈̺͉̘̙̳̣͈͇̙͚͇͙̣ͫ̽̾̂ͣ͋̍̆͊͒ͫ̂̄̔͐̆̔ͨ̂ͨ̎̀ͨ̋̏͐͒̅ͬ͗̆ͪͫͣ̒̃̃̑͌̋̚͘͜͢͡͡À̝̜͙̫̆͂̐̓̍ͮ҉̶̶̧͖̗̼̤̜̫̪̙̤̟̤̫̮̩̪̪̑ͣ͗̈̄ͭ̍̐͆̔̀ͬͫͯ̈ͧ̾̀̍̾́͒̐͂̑͋͟͠͝ͅŢ̴̶̬̲̱̯̟͍̝͓̩̟̬̗͖̝͚̰̲̃ͨ͋̀ͬ̈́ͭͩͯ͊̅ͦ̕͘͜͜͞͝͝͝Ę̸̴̸̸̡̬͙͇̖̝̤̙̼̠͉͈̘̫͓̙̻̜͌̒͐͋ͫͣͭ̿͛̈ͫ̾̍̄́̅ͮͪ͛ͯ͊̕̕͠͝͠҉̬͏̬F̟͇͔̙́̄ͯ̈́̾ͯͦ͠҉̝̒̾͝͏̴̶̡̘̠̫̝͓͓̻͚̘̜͔̠̭̯̔̃ͣ̉̐́ͣ̽̂͋̍͂͑̊̓̃̑̄ͬŲ̸̶̴̴̨̧̨̨̛̛̯̱̪̼͈̮̣̟̖̱̼͉̭̺͉̺̞̩͇̦̬͙͈͕͉̭̭̹̩̼̱̙̮̥̥͇̇͊̒̽̇̀͛̄̊́̔ͥ̏̄ͨ͒̍͌̐̉̈̽̈͊̍̄ͦ͐ͧ̿͐͋͛̔̎͒̏ͤ̎̆ͫͭ̆̃͆̇͐ͪ̊ͮ̕̚̕̚̚̕̕͝͠͏̤̘̀L̴̴̴̴̷̶̸̡̡̡̛͈̺̼̪͙̰̺̜͇̞̲̪̜͖̙̥͓̹̮͈͚̦̬̺̳̝͍͉̥͍̲̟̙̪̮̞͓̞̬̋͒͒ͦ̀ͮ̃͗͌̏̽̃̽̾̃̒͛͊ͤ̆ͣ͒͑̌͊̀͂̄̏̇̒̋ͩ̌̌̑ͯ́̀͂̔̏̽͗ͭͥͬ̀̀̿ͪ̒̋͛̕̚̕͘͢͢͝͞ͅ͏͗ ̴̷̴̴̵̷̷̢̢̢̢̨̩̦̫̳̞̫̖͖͔̝̙̝̳̫͉̙̦̲̦͈̦̩͐ͩͧ̈́ͧ̎̋ͣ̓̽̓̽ͭ͛ͥ̿ͦͥ̀ͦ̓ͦ̇͋̆͐͛̆̊̕͘͘͢͟͠͡͝͠͠͞͝͞͡͝҉͕̝̓҉̜̟ͫ̈҉̧͕̹̭̱̞̜͈̬̫̙͉͒̂́ͥ̎͝͏̸̷̵̨̧̢̡̡̭̟̫̲̥̻͓̺̭̲͉̤̫͙͕̝͕͈̫̤̹͉̭̰̭̻̻͛̀̈́́̑ͨ́͂ͦ́̍ͩͥ̌ͣ̓̉̎̏̊̈́̓͌͠ͅͅḐ̶̶̧̧̡̲͈͎̤̤̗̺͚͕̣̗̙ͯ̾̀̒̑ͯ̊̒̌͂͛̊͢͡͏̶̵̡̧̱͓̞͍͉͔͉͎̝̩͍ͬ͌͗͌̿͛̐͂̄̌̿̅̿̉ͨͯ̂ͭ͐̕̚̕͢͟͡͝͏̷̴̢̱̤̣͖̜̤͈̫͉͔̱͕̓͌͊̅̀̈̐̃ͪͬͮͮ̐́ͩ͆̓ͩ̽ͣͮ͐̽͌̈͆̽ͭ̈́̑̀̕̕͜͝͡҉̴̭̱̮̗̝̙̤̰ͧ̍ͪ̇̓̀ͬͭ͒̓ͯ͜͠͏̯̍̒̔͟A̪͆ͮͪͤͦ̋̽͊̍̐̕̕͟͞͏̶̸̴̴̨̮̝̞͖͓̖̟̬̺͚͍͍̰̺̯̩̜͇̅ͩ̿̅̍̽͆͑͊͐̈̾̀͆̊̊ͤ̂͘̕͞͡͞͝͝͏͇͇͊͆͛ͅ҉̶̡̨̧̪͕̪͎̫̹̪͖̱͉͈̪̆̑̄̎ͣ̋̍͆̑̀̊̽ͯ̈͒̀̃ͥ͘͜͝ͅͅ͏͚͟҉̠̹̭͉̩́̎̍ͯ̇̽̈́̈́̔̾ͥ̚Ư̜̣̼͙̞̘͉̩̟͉͙͇̓̑̄̈̽̊̆͢͠͏̶̴̸̷̵̶̡̢͔͓͇̻͓̖̥̮͖̯̻̼̘̱̳̣̱͕̺̬̱͕̺͆̆̏͊ͥ͂͗ͯ͋̋ͬ͂͘̚̚̕͟͡G̴̸̢̨͔̪̣̯̰͍̣̮̫͖͎͓͚̯̮̤̳͓̪̗͎̠̳̫̙̬̩̏ͪ̊͗̑̋͗̍͛ͬ̀́̎͋̍́̀͗̀̾̑̏̈ͩ̎ͪ̊͘̚͠͡͏͇͆̿̀͘͟͝҉̸̣̦̮̩̬͙͌ͥ̄͑̚҉̡͎̙̼̘̠̂̾͆̂̈̏̈́͘͢͟͡H̛͇̬̆͊͗̀ͪ͐ͥ͐̆͘͜ͅ͏̨̺̩̞͙͓͕̼̣̬͕̦ͣ̋ͦ͌ͩ̀̽̅͛̌͑̈̓ͣ͘T̵̷̵̶̶̨̛̥͎͚͕̹̫̪̣̥̲̟͖̩̰̩̰̝̩̬̫̀̆̉͒̏̆́̐ͣ̉̑̇͛̄̈́͒ͧ̑̆̐̏ͩͤ͘̚͟͟͢͜͡͡Ẻ̸̦̼̫̖̟̮͚̜̣͎̭̮̱̤͖̳̲̹͚̒̿̔̏ͧͧ̆̓͋̂ͧͨ̈̐͗̆͗ͤ̇͘͢͜͠͏̨͚͎͎̼̝̽ͪ́͘͟͡͠҉̴̼̼̈́̃͌̋̂̒͏̸̸̡̛̦̗̪͇̍͌̑ͣͪͥ̄ͯ͠͝͝҉̡̢̛̠͍͈͖͓̲͖͇̤̰̿ͬ̾̈́ͮͥ̎ͨͫ͗͝҉̶̶̸̵̨̛͕̞̦͔̠͓̜͎̝̞̯̜̦̱̯̦̣͍͙̹͎̭͚̩̖̣̦̫̙͓̱̉̎ͥ̒͒ͮ͊͌̑̊͂͐̒̑͌͋͌̊̄̊̅͐̒͛ͯ̔̚̕͘̕͟͢͢͢͟͟͜͝R͊҉̢͔͇̲̱̙͎̮̈̎̈ͭ̾ͫ̆ͮ̅̋̃ͮ̚̚͠҉̴̷̵̵̵͔̠͙͖̜͈͚̣̰̫̗̙͉̲͈ͤ͛͊̉̉̅́́͋͑̒̓̐̉ͮ͌̿͘̕͠҉̴̴̴̧̘͍̹̪̪̻̖̤͔̘͔͙̘̗͖͔̳̪̠͈̗̀̄̋̏̄͛̋͊̽͑̒ͬ̆͑͐͋҉̸̧̢̭̞̼ͭ̂͆́̓̔̿͘͟҉̴̵̡̡̺̲̬̺̲͔̣̯̓́ͫͨ͛̓́́̋͗̋͊̓̋̉͛ͥͤ̅͝ ̵̷̴̷̧̧̧̩̩͓̦̰͚̼̻͔̣̲̭̰͓̺͚̿̇ͤ̆̾̎̈́̂͂̈́̑̎̊̂ͣ̊ͧ̽ͦ̏̄̚̕͟͢͟͠͠͝Ơ̷͙̱̭̭̬͓͚̮͖͉͚̮̳̯͚͓̳͚̟̬͎̞̠̤̺̯̼̞͖̯̦̫̲̼̿͂̐ͣͪ̅̑͌̆́ͯ͗̓̌̄ͯ̇ͫͩ̑ͦ̀͋̀ͦ̆͐̒̋ͬ̓̍̂ͮ͑ͬ̽ͣ̌̔̕͘͘͢͜͟͢͡͡͏̢̡̛̫̙̮̻̟̗̜̙̤͚̮̬̭ͬ͆̄́̉ͪͩ̓̇̏҉͖̻̙͍̼̻̯̩̯͋́̓͐͆͛̃̕͘͡͏̴̐̈̈́҉̵̬͎̜͖̠̞͖͉͖̥̟̺̼͒̔̅ͫ̈́̔͒ͤͩͫ͊ͤ͐ͮ̈͘͞͝ͅF̶̸̸̶̨̢̛̛̛̛̠̬͖̠̦̰̳̣̗̮̜̲̻̮̪̥̮͇̪̘̙̘̘̠͔͚̯̻̟͓͈͖̣̖͍̖̭̠͇̖̹ͨ̇͑͐ͤ̒̍̓̇̑̇ͫ̌̓͑̾͑̔ͮ̐ͧ́͒ͯ́ͨ̌ͬ̒͊̌̀ͬͬ̔̇̋ͩͥ̄̆̊͗͐̄͂̽̂̅ͯ̅ͣͬ́̋̈́͗́͑̚͜͜͜͜͢͡͝͠͝͏̷̶̷̻̱̱͕͈͇̭̜̫͇̥̤̘̣̉̀̌͛ͨ͊̊͋̑͂͑ͤ͂̇̈́́̎̚̕̕̚͟͢͞͝͏̵̧͎̹̻̜͖̖͇͎̞̪͓͙̹͛ͫͤ́͊̔̐͛̀̈́̅͐͂̏̈͒̍̌͘ ̷̡̡͖͎͖̦̀̀͋̓̅̇̀͠͡҉̴̞̦̯̦̼̣̜̘̘̙ͭ̃ͤ̓͋͑̅̾̕̕͘҉̴̧̨̧̛͓͇̞̺̰͙̼̝͍͔̯͖͕͔̺̤̬̬̯͚͕̥̣̱̤̺̮̲̱̝̫͙̠̭͇͍ͬ̾ͦ̄ͮ̍ͨͤ̿̋ͥ̅͆̈́̆͗ͬ̊̓͛̐ͪͪ̀ͭ̿ͩͯ͑̈̾͘͡҉̷̴̴̤͕͐̔̂̂͆͗̚͞͞͏̶̵̩̘̘̞͌̿̄̈ͫ́̇͋̕͏̸̺̱͓̦͖̲̣̹̙̱̇̍̒͗̇ͯ͜͜͟͜͞͏M̸̸̢̱͓̺͕̬̞͈̩͚̦̱̗͙̳ͭ̀̆́̆ͥ̑ͧ̏͆̑ͦ͛͌̒͜҉͈͙̬͍̎͑̉ͪͥ͘I̴̢̛̖̥̥̣͚̤͉̪̲̠̖̜̹̥̲͓͍̠̬͌̄̏͛́̍̈̽̑̊́̅̊ͭͣ̒̇̔̈́̑̚̕͢͝͡N̊̏ͧ̚E̡̨̛̛̛̛̞͍̼̙̩̬̳̖̼̞̼̭ͭͪ̑ͪͪ̈́̽̈̀ͫ̎ͮͥ̆͗̐̓ͭ̑̚͜͜͜͢͠҉͈̺͋͋̇ͥ̀͗̈̂͆̀͜҉̶̵̷̷̴̨̧̨̡̛̼̺̩̜̫̤̪̗̱̻̯̲̳͎̻͖̬̼̹̭͉̞̼̠͍̳͎̰͍̬̻̗̓̑̂̃̽͂̾̓̋̃̈͛̿̅̒̔̽̄͑͐̂̊ͪͫ̊ͨ́ͬ͐ͮ̈͛͐ͬ̑́̓̔̓̓̾͘͟͟͡!̴͕͕̹̼̈͛̾͐!̸̶̢̛̛͔̦̮͓̠̘͍̤̮̺̼̙̰͇̝̼̪͓̜̮̤̥̻̫̠̖̯͈͛̉ͩ̑͌̽́̉ͩ̏̒ͧ̈́̐̂͛̅ͩ̏͊̾́͑̎ͭ̀̽͒̂͊ͬ͟͠ ̷̞͇̝͔̞͑̆҉̞͎ͨ̒ͦͩ̾̏͘T̷̡͎͎̫̪̘̬̦̺̣̙̗̺͓͑̄̓ͨ͂͛͆͐͑ͬͦͣ͒̍̀̅͘͘͜͡͏̸̷̡̢̧̜̰͔̣̱̦͍͚̝̖͓̰͚̼̟͋͆̽ͥ̈́ͮ͆̒̓̋̆͗̅̒͋̕͘͡͠͝ͅḨ̵̸̨͕̤̠̭̞͉̩̟̼̤ͯ̒̂ͯ̿̍́̏ͬ̓ͫ̆ͬ̑ͯ̌̐͑̕̚҉̖̩ͩ̓͝҉̴̴̷̷̴̶̷̴̢̨̡̢̧̡͕̪̩̭̞͓͚͖̼͎̯͍͉̠̝̯̖̥̗̗̖̳͇͉̙̩̜̹̰͍̜̖̺̝̘͇̘̮̲̗͍̰̘̜͎̖͇̙͔̜̱̞̣̮̻̊ͨ̐̿̇ͭ̒̃͌̌ͮ̉̀̒ͬͭ̑̍̍̔͂̃̋͐̄̑ͨͥ̒̍̄ͬ̑̂̒̏̄̌́́̾̑͌̉ͪ̚͘̚͟͢͜͞͝͞͝ͅ҉Eͫ͏̵̶̧͓̫͓͙̩̞͈̝̭̰̘̪̲̻͓̿ͩͭ̓̏̾̽ͦͭͨ͛̾̐͛̌̍̕͟͟͝͡͡ͅ ̸̴̸̴̷̵̶̧̡̛̪͖̘̫̯͚͇̠͔̲͈͖̻̥͉͉̣͔̥͔̰͎̺̥̬͙̥̪͍͙̳̟͚̠͙̭̦̹̣͈͙̗̮͔̙͈͊́ͣ̐̂́́ͫ̄̉͐̑ͯ̈́̇̍ͨ̓̀͑̒̑͛̓̑͗̌͐͐ͭͫ̆̄͊̿͌̈̉̄ͪͩ̌̂̑̒̒̿̐͌̈̍̾̇̚̕̕͘͟͜͡ͅM̵̪̽̕҉̢̡̣̖͓̮͚̗̼͖͖͙͕̜̭̲̭̗̜ͨͥ̂̔ͬ͆̊̍̀ͫ̆͋ͤ̔͒̒ͮ̎̒̓̈̿ͯ͗͋̃̀ͯ̍ͬ͢͞͝ͅ҉̡̢̨̮̝̼͈͓̫̲̙̱̯̤̣̀̓ͬ͒͒ͭ̾ͧ̀̂̎̎͊͘̕͟ͅÏ̵̸̸̵̶̶̸̢̛̬͍̤̻̰̝͓͉͚̙̳̱̗̜͕̖̪͎̥͎̙͓̩̳̱͕ͩ̍́͒́͆͛ͩ͗ͣ͗̀̄͌̍̇̒ͬͯ̀̔́̔́̋ͧ̆̂̈͊͂ͬͮͦ̍ͯ͊ͣͭ͑ͤ̈́̉͐̕͟͜͝ͅR̟̠̝̼̭̒͊̃̇͐ͯ͗̄ͤ̈́ͥ̉̚ͅ҉̵̴̨̢̨̡̢̲̺̩̫̜̹͉̦̼̰̝͈͙͖͈̟̘̻͇̜͙̳̲̼̄̐̒́ͨ̔̐̔ͫ͑̔̎̂ͪ͆̆ͩ̆́͘͝҉̡̦̬̻͙͕̱̰̜͇̬̄̒ͧ͑̍̓ͮ͆̏̇̂̊̕͜͢͝҉̸̨̢̢̨͉͙̣̞̣͔̟̳̬̣̱̤̣͖̙̰͔̣̖ͨ̓̓̅̉ͮ͌́͂ͨ̈́̍ͣ̎̌́̉͒̒́̿̄ͧ̇̇ͥ̕̕̕͢͢͝͞͞͝͝͞ͅR̡̛̜̲͚̹̜̘̜̱̘̤̣̂ͤ̀ͦͩ͑̀̐̂̌́́ͫ͆ͯ̐ͅ͏̷̸̸̡̡̨̭̘̫̱̠̱͍͉̼͇̫̘͕̰͚̞̲̞̞̖̞͇͔̦̼̻͍̠̥̲͎̆́̓͐͋͋͌̔̒ͩͮ̓̈̆ͤͫ̉̽ͥ̀́̃͗͗͊̈́͗ͭ̽͒͘͜͢Ǫ̵̸̶̴̵͓̤̥͔̞̘̥̜̩̬̠̗̻̖͎̖̳̩̰̩̤̟̲̩͚̻̰̳̥̌ͥ͑ͦ͛̓ͧͪͯ͋ͬ̊̔̿͐̾̽̀͌̎́̓̀̃͗́̃̔̅̎ͩ͘̚͘͜͞͡͡͡Ŗ͎̗͖̥͔͙̙̀͛̋ͬ͟͞҉̴̝̖̩̩̯͇̠̹̝͈̹͎̗̯͗͒͋̀ͯ̊̂̓ͫ̓ͬ͋ͣͧ̔̽̇̈͟͞͠͡҉̵̷̨̙̹͈͚̣̤̫̞̪̖͉͑ͭ̓̍̽ͭͮͤ̿͛̍ͨ̾̄̑̽͛̃̒ͣ̕͞͞V̢̡͈̱̰̬͔͖͉͋̀̐͐ͫͣ̑̄̚͝Ȩ̴̶̷̷̷̲͇̝̙̼̗̫̪̖͈̝̹̳̘̟̼͔́̊̇̎͒̉̂̂ͨ̆͋ͩͨ̃̀͋ͪͨͣ͑̈̑͛͑́̐́͂̎͋͆̋ͣ̔ͩ̉͝͠͞͝ͅͅ͏̵̷̵̶̼̭̮̺̜͈̭̪ͮ̆̅̑̏͐͒ͮ͂̓́ͣͬ͠͠R̵̷̶̴̛͇̹̱͇̻͚͙̣͕͓̠͙͓̘͓͓̝̘͎̭̪͂ͩ́̓̇̓͋ͫ̎ͭ̍͗ͤͫ̂ͦ͗ͬͭ̿̇̔̆̿̄ͯ̉̋̀ͫ̓̕͘͜ͅ͏̸̢̨̧̢̬͕̺̞͈͕̪̖͙ͯͨ̐ͤ͊͑͆ͬͣ̒ͭ̏̑͒ͨ̋̚͠ͅ҉̳̪̓͏̰͕̲̮͚̜͇͕̯͂̀̉ͧͮͧ̒̀̎͢S̩̹͏̸̛̞̫̦̙̜̙̽ͣ̌ͨ̕͢ͅE͎̩̤ͬ͘҉̵̴̧̪̝̱͇̠̙̼͓̟̹̌ͭͨ̓͗́̓̀ͦ͡͞ͅ͏̸̸̧̺̮̜̯͉̙̬̩͈̝̬̜̤̞̈́̾̌ͫ̎ͨ̑̓ͧͩ͆͗ͭͧ͗ͣͪ̐ͧ̏̌̚͜͟͝͠ ̢̘̫̯Į̢̜̜̝̥̬͇͈̥̺̬̻͉̞̑̿̃ͥ̈́̌̆̒͗̀͗͑̈͞S̵̨͈̺̙͎̘͓̩̬͖̺̘̗̭͇̪̺̹̬͕ͭ̉ͫ͆̋̃̂ͤͭ̓̃̑̏̐͒̚̕͜͟͏̸̷̵̡̡̢̛̛̛̤̞̥̼̬̗̘͙̮̬̪̺͙̝̟̞̫̮̩̙̝͈̹͙̭̻̼̙̝̻̥̲̟͈̞̖̪̙̗̻̮͍̖̻̼ͩͨͧ͆ͯ̄̓̀͊́͛͒͒ͭ͒̆̾ͫͭͧ̒̇̇̌̀̓ͤͥ̒̃ͦ̃̉̐̅ͯ̀̄ͩ̓̓ͤ̍͆ͬ̑ͥ̽͗́ͭ̅̑̆̍̍̄̚̚̕͘̕͟͞͡͡ͅ ̧̧̢̦͓̯̭͓̭͙̳͉͚̘̲̳̥̖ͬͣ͛̑̓ͬ̐͛̊ͨͣ́̄ͭͤ̍͊̌̕͢ͅ͏̲̩͂̆́̾҉͖̖͍̠̯͕͖̻̀͆ͫͩͥ͋̔͘͡ͅM̸̴̧̢͓̞͚̙̖̮̯̣̬͈͖̖̯̦͇͑̇̐̈ͦ̓ͮͨ̂̌ͬͣ́̕͡Î̶̸̷̵̞̭̤͓̳̯̫̖͇͊͑͐ͨ̇̆ͮ͒͋͑́̊͘͜͜͡N̶̵̶̶̙̩͚͙̲̳̠͔̞͎̲͎̺̼̗͈͚̙̥̏̒͌ͫ̈͐̏̅ͦ̆̀͗̐̑ͣ̒̓ͣ̓̒̚͟͠͡ͅE̴̷̴̴̸̢̡͍̘͖̗̹̪̲̙̹͉͖̩̣̹͖͎̲͈̤̺̟̰͙̱̞̫̮̙͌̑̑ͩ͊̉̎͋̓̊̄̈͋̄̓͑ͭ̅͌ͮͮ̓̆͑̈ͭ̕͘͘͘͘͟͝͡͡͝͡͡ͅ҉͟ ̴̢̗͎̝̝̠̳̟̜͓̟̜̼̮͚̪̭̤̩͈̙̘͙̠̬̳̐͑̇̃̽̈ͪ̈͆͐ͭ͑͗̆͂̒̔̾́͒̆̕̕͟ͅ҉̵̸̸̸̧̧̢̢̨̡̤̰̤̲̪͎͕̠͕̥̝̻̫̰̹̰̯͙̣̯͖̝͍̮̗̺̣͍̤̀̌̀̓ͮ͊ͨ̉̋ͦ̇ͩ̎̄͌́̓ͭ̿́̅ͭ͐ͮ̈́ͣ̒̂͑ͪ̔́̍̇̑ͤ͆̈́̐̕̚͜͢͟͟͜͠͠͞͝ͅ҉̷̸̧̧̛̲̜̳̣̬̥̲̪̘ͮͬ̉̓̽̑̄̄̃ͦ̀ͪ͋͝͠A̷ͮ͆ͥ̽̄͢͠҉̌̀҉̴̵̴̸̶̡̨̢̢̛̛̹̲̟͍̙̣̼͎̩͓̳̼͎̼͉̙̟̞͖͖̟̰̟͇͕̰̗̫͕̝͇̰̝͎͇̞̲͇̟͇̱͍̻̰̩͙͕̻̻̹̰̰̬̬̞̹̺̜̯ͤ͌̈́ͥ̐̈̐̄ͮ̏͛̑̈́ͪͩ̋̍̅ͯͥͧ̋ͫ̉͗ͮ͂́̓̀̇̾̂ͭ́͊̄ͤ͛ͧ̀̃͗ͨ̀͂ͭ̍ͨ̉̂̉̾̃̔͘̚̚̚͢͢͟͢͟͞͡͞͞͠͠͞͠ͅŅ̵̬̞͉̝̗̔͋͊̋͂͌̇̚͏̵̢̱̰̰̹͓̺̥̹ͩͤͮ̓̚͞Ḑ̵̶̵̵̴̧̛͈̤̬̻̲̤͕̼͉̱̗̥̱̠̦̟̘̥̲̭̝͍̺͖̺̺̫͚̗̰̗̹̩̫̠ͮ̍̉͋͋̓͐̀̿ͬ̂̍ͭ̽̃ͧ̊̅̑́ͧ̈̊͐ͯ̅ͤ͛ͣ̆̽ͧ͗ͤͣ̈́̀̊̈́̓̍ͬ̓ͦ̂̑ͭͮͨ̆ͬ̆̂͋̚͘̕̚͟͜͝͠͡͡͞͠ͅͅ͏̥̍͒̆͡͡ͅ ̴̢̧̞͎̲̲̭̦̜̣̫̘̟̓̄̒̄̏ͣ̎́̍͜͡҉̵̶̸̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̯̼̙͈̭̖̗͔̮̫̙̜̠͔͓̝̬͙̻̗̤̗̟̀̏̄̔ͦͣ̊ͮͭ̒ͯͩ̓͋ͪ̌ͭͭ̎ͩͬ̋͆ͦ̄͒̊̇ͮ̀̓͟͟͞҉̶̢̧͔̭͚̖̘̯̯͇ͩͬ̆̎ͨ̐͌̓̅̓̽̀̚͝҉̧̜̗̠̯̣̘͈̳̹̓̋ͦ̿̄́͊͊ͅS̯̣̮͙̘͖̞̪̤͉̮ͮ͑̈́ͭ̈́̓ͥͥͬ̓̌ͮ͑̏͘҉̶̸̢̧̨̛̖͉̦̘̞̫̰̪̪̣͎̩͇̬͖̳̦̗̪̼͙͖̞̋̾̒̎ͩͧ̉ͣͩ̉̓͌ͬ̿ͥ̋̀ͦ͗̀̅̆̑ͤ̀ͫ̉ͭ̌̕̚͢͟͝ͅO̲̩̪͒҉̴̨̙̫̭̹͈̲̲̘̩̞͔͕͓̺̺̦̳̪̪̤̗̭͇̦̺͈̞̝̩̯̗̫̰̪͚͖̖͖͈̫̳́̂ͮ͆ͩ͑ͬ̈́̅̽͒͆͊̄̆̄͌̊͌̌͑̊͑ͨ͋ͬͮ̍̀̇̐̂ͩͫ͗̃̂ͬ̐̉̅ͩ͘͟͟͢͞͏̴ͬͬ̅̊͊͢Ỡ̸̷̧̧̧̨̧͓͈̭̟͍͍͙̼̰̫̗͕̭̯͉̣̼͕͇͖̫͎̖̥̮͙̖̫͉̻̗̦͔̙̠͖̬̬̠͇̖͎̲͛̅̔̌̐́̊̈ͣͬ͛ͭ͗̋͊ͭ̍̌̓̔̅̿̾́̄̔ͭ́̿̑ͤͩ̌͌͂͋̓̀̉̉̈́͆̕͘͘̚͢͜͢͟͝͡͝͏̶̸̨̡̨̭̫̱̞̹͓̺̣̬͇̬͈͍̞̲̦̮͈̮̤̜̮̹͚̪͚̄̑̀́̾͌̄̅̐̒̈́̏̏͑̀ͣ̓̒ͧͧ́̌̽̈́̌ͤ͆̋ͧ̍̚̚̚͟͏̴̛̞̬͚̗̘̫͑̔͌́͋̌̈́̇̉̾̇̌͘͟N̴̴̸̴̶̷̻̞̺̗͇̺̤̱̟̗̥͓̗̤̗̭̲̙̺̂ͭ͐̀̓̇̍̃͌͒ͪͮͣ̆ͤ́̄̀ͮͪ̓̽̈́̀ͪ͂̏͋͗̍̍̍̕̕͡ͅ ̴̴͇̘̲͈̠̣̼̮̬̤͍͕̮̫̠̙͛̓ͤ̀ͮ͌͊ͧ̾ͯͣͦͫ͜T̢̫̫̍́̇̓̄̅͠͏̃͡͏̵̛̛̫̩̜͕̦͔̻̘̘͔̙̹̗͚̬̇͐̒̿ͬ̿ͨ̋́ͬ͌̇͛̊ͭ̉̀̓͠ͅ͏͔͕̬ͦͭ̈́͏̪͖̹̘̮͊ͣ̽ͫͯ͟͞͞H̸̛͖̟̘͎̮͓͉̓̀͊̇ͩͯ̈́̐̎̕͜͏̶̵̢̧̧̡̛̛͉̬̮͉͕͈̖͙͙̼̫͕͔̟͍͓̥̼͕͓̄̀͛ͧ͋͂ͫͥͬ̄̓̇̐̊̓̓̊͆ͣ̍̿̅̀̑̽́̓ͦ̈́̓͠Ȩ̴̴̷̡̢̛̤͇͖̩̟͍̪̖̮̟̩̤̳̼̭͎͙̪̗͉̻̙̝̯̩͖̗̙̭̝̠͉̭͉̙̯͎̱̲̞̠͖͈̟͍͕̲͔̎͌̔̏̑̽ͫͤ͒͂̂ͦ́̉͋̉ͯ̾ͦ̆́̉͆̀̄̄͛ͫ̒̓ͥ̓̽̏̐̒̎ͮ̃̀̑͑̎͊ͤ́ͨ̄͆̎̍ͯͪ̄̔̋̂̒ͥͬ͆͑̇͛ͥ̒̾̅ͫ̓̆̎ͦ̚̚̕͘͢͜͜͜͢͡͞ ̶̴̶̶̶̸̡̡̨̪͙̱̻̣͇͙̫̻͎͍͉͙̝̹̤̟͕͔̥̺̙̗͖̮͓̲̘̘̜̱̳̳̳̹̏ͩ̿͌̂̄͐͒ͨ͐͒́͐ͩ̊ͪ̆̒̐͌̊̇ͭ̈́ͭ̉ͪ̋ͧ̈́ͭ́ͪͩ̽̅̒͟͜͟͞͡͞͝͡͡͞ͅͅM̶̴̸̨̛͉̲̪̹̥̝͓̱͔͍͉̫̠̹̯̐̉͐̽ͩ̆͗̄̄͌̂̕͠͝҉̷̸̷̸̢̘͈̠̮̠̝͓̖̳̒̀̒ͪͫ̓͊̐̒̈́ͣͣ͌ͤ̌́ͪ͌̐͗̄̓̈́͆̚͜͡͠͝͝҉̛̬͈̲̻̣̟͚̩̩̜͚̟͍̑̈̀ͤͨ̾͒̒̾͌ͣ̿̽̍͢͝Ú͇̱͓̬̞̝̤͖͙̲̽͂͆ͧ̃͜͢͟͝͏̶̢̞̱͕̺̠̦̈̇ͥͫ͆͒́̇͗ͤ͆̈́̈̚͢͜͜͠L̢̨͎̼̝̞̰̓ͩ҉̶̧̜̩̺̖̫̩̙̜̺͖͍͌͆ͬ͋̆͂̒̑ͭ̊͗̎͒ͭ́̈́̾͟͞ͅͅT̛̲̦̭ͪ̈͐͆ͫ̊̋͆͝͏ͨÏ҉̴̷̸̨̛͉̰͓͚̪͈̫͖͉̩̬̫ͬͫ̊ͩ́͋̇ͬ̒̈̏̐͊̆͋̉̚͟͡͞͏͐ͅ͏̧̨̠͕̹͉ͯ͒͌̂̈́͌̊ͣͥ̒͗́̎ͫ͆͘͟͏̡͚̟̩̭̳̦ͧͫ͏̸̶̵̡̛̺̝͎̭̟͖͕̞̤̞̣̭̞̻͚̪̱͖̗͎̝͚̌̑̐͆̍̋͆ͥ͗͋̏͑ͦ̾̍ͬ͂̅ͦ͑͆̍̾̽̀͊ͫ́́͊̕̕͘͘̚͢͟͟͡͞͏̨̡͈̝̖̝̪͍̞̾̒ͮ̇̽̄̓̀̃͑̈̑̕͜͢V̷̵̴̵̢̡̡̛̻͕̟̳̫͉̮̝̘̩̞͎̤͕̬̟̯̯̱̫͉͉̙̤͕̂ͣ͑̒̍ͩ̃̿ͬ͐̒͛̀͆ͬͮͥͭ̅̑͗̐ͯͩ̒̈́͐ͭͤͫ̋̅͐͐̎͜͟͞͝͝͡͞͞E̴̶̸̛̛̟̫̦̬̜̫̙͙̖̤̱̝̬̱͔͇̖̙͎̥̙̻̝͖̭͙͖͕̟̭̎ͥ̒̊͆̆̌̓͂̊ͣ̈́̋̂ͣ̇̇̆̐̇͊̈̆̏͛̔̾͗̊̂ͮ̈̂̍̚͘̕̚͜͟͞͠ͅ͏̷̶͚͍̟͂ͬ̃̎͘҉̮̳̒ͭ̀R̵̡̢̰̣̪̟͔̱̳̝̫̩͖̳̥͌ͭ͌̂̅̇ͯ̀ͨ͂̋͗̈ͫ͒ͮ́̑͘͡͞͞҉̵̨̙̣̗͉̟̞̣̥̳̯̬͖̒ͨͯ͗̃ͭͦͮ̈́͊ͥ͒̇̎͑͠S̸̷̭͓̱̠͙͇̻͈̎ͫ͌ͮ́ͦͥͥ́͝͝͏̡͓̩̋͛́ͨ̈̔͞͏̴̷̶̨̢̢̨̛̗̘̝̩̣̜̯̤̭̜̤̮̥͔̩̳̰͙̫̗͙̻̞̱̪͇̪̳ͭͯ̌̇͛͋͛̓̔͊̿͐̆̇ͭ̀ͮ̎͐ͨ͑ͩ̎͂ͧ̍ͥ͜͟͜͝ͅÊ̷̡͇̬̠͖̹̟̘̥̦̬̗̠̗̟ͧ̂̀̃̇̓̏̀̀̐̀̒͐̈́̄̃͜͝ͅͅ҉̨̨͓͎̙͎̪̯̬̰̝͒̌̐̿͗̑̽̾̾ͯ̽ͣ͘͜͝͡͞ͅ!̱̘̗͔ͬ͆ͭ̏̄ͯ̾҉̷̴̹͔̠͔̟̦͇̓̎ͧ̆ͫ̃̈́ͤ̆̽ͮ̑͞҉̡̧̺̳͖̘͖̭̯͈̎ͬ̆́͆ͯͣͣ́ͯͨ͊ͪ̏ͤͩ͘̚͟͢͠͡ ̧̧̛̛̟͍͈̱̥͍͍̪̜̬̻͉̼̱͕̱̓̄ͬͩ͛̓̅ͬ͋͆̀̽̏ͩͨͭ̽ͦ̅ͣͮͩͫ̄̕͜͟͡҉̵̝̰̀̏̓Ĩ̴̶̷̢̘͙̠͔̞̰͉̰̾́̄̕͢͝͝҉̡̧̧̛̲͕̋ͦ̏̎̿̎̃̀͊̈̍ͯ͝҉̶̶̡̞̗̻̝͍̦͔̘̮͛ͮͯ̉̆͗̒̎ͦ̏͐͠͝ ̨̡͔̯̬̩̤͎̥̲͚̥̯̬̜̤̠͎͚̈́ͪͥͤ̀̑̊̐ͭ͊̓ͯͫ̔̆̓̌ͬͧ̋ͤ̋̌ͪ̋̔͘͟͟͟͢͟͝ͅW̵̶̷̷̧̨̛̛̰̻͍̥̗̠͎̫̳͖̪͓̺͖̳͇̖̟͕̞͍̩̟̙͓̬̞͓̮͚͓͇͍̻̹͇̯͎͙ͣ͋̌͋̒̈̌̂ͨ͊ͫ̑̌̅̊̂̃̍̊̐͗͐͂͆̐̈̂̇̂̀̋ͪ͐̓̿ͪ̊ͯͮ̃ͤͥ͊ͭͦ̍̍́̾̓̐̔̕̚͘̕͢͢͟͞͞ͅ҉̖̅͛̋ͮ͒̈ĮL̨̡̡̛̪̭̖̻̺̑ͥ̅ͮ͗̚͟͜Ĺ̷̷̶̡̥̬̳͖̼̱͎̯̭͔ͯ̊̊̎͆ͭ̒́̑͜͢͟͏̳̺̪͈͖̳̜̥̽̌̔͊̀̉ͫͭ͛͠͞ͅ͏̛̜̳̲̻̬͔̓͂̓̽ͣ̄ͨ͜ ͡ͅ͏̸̛̰͙̞̝̻̻͈́ͨ̊̊̐̕҉̷̵̢̡̧̡̱̭̪͖̭̺̙̺͕̻͎̱̙̣͇̳͐ͦ́̿ͨ̅̊̋́̅͒ͧ̄̀̽͋͒͊ͨ̏̾̎̈́ͮ̎̊̃̈ͪ͜͝͡͞͡͡ͅH̡̧̞̣͍̗̮̜͙͚̝̳͖͓̯͇͙͉͇͕̲͔̪̞̔̅ͧ̒̆͋͊̍ͣͦ͊ͪͨ̄̄ͮ͂͜ͅ҉̹͟͏̷̷̧̭͔̰ͯ̆͒̿́͒̓̍Ă̴̟̎ͬ͊ͨͬ͜͏̴̷̴̶̡̧̢̡̛̗̭̱̹͎̘̙͖̻̭͕̯͕̥͉̳̝̙̙̬̬̘̰̖̮͓̗̬͓̦̰̗̐͋̅́ͩ̉̈ͨͧ͋ͬ̌̓͋̔̊̅̇́ͩͣ̄ͯ̐̀̔̊̂ͫ͗͊ͪ̾̊͂̉̔ͬ͊̀͆̽̒̋̾͗ͥ͗͒ͫ̄͌ͫͭ̈́́͋͒̚̕͜͜͟͝͞͡͝V̸̶̧̢̡͉̻̟͓̼̝͇̪̻̭̠̩͍̜̳̙͇͚͔̠͎͚̳̜̠̼̦̟͓̘̺̖̺̞̠͚̯͇͕̺̣̗̦̪̭͔͒̃̑̍̍̾̂̓̀ͬͥͫ͋̒́ͮ̇ͨͣ̔ͭͦ̆͋̂̃́̾̊ͧ̾̾̊́͑̏ͩͤ̄͋̈͐̉ͩͬͤ͆̓ͤ́̄̑͑̑̇̓͆͆̉͌ͨ̇ͧͥ͘̕̕̕͘͟͢͝͡͡ͅȨ̸̷̵̶̶̛̬̱̟̠̦̤͇̣̼̩̣̠͓͚̲̰̦͚̘̯̺̝ͯ͒̌ͬͩ̈́̍̄̐ͭͫ̀ͦ̓͂̑ͥ̀̒̽ͬ̐ͫ͒͌́͜͢͠͏̨̝͍͚̖̮͒̆ͪ̒̐̆ͤͦ̓̀̐ͮͦ̎̋̕͜҉̧̦̦̠̯̥̽͐ͦ̈͊́̿͟͡͏̧̛̪̞̟́̊͏̘̊̂ ̙̩̆͌͘҉̸̣͚̽̈́̌̾̓̄̕͝Ị̭͇͇̼͈̆̊͌ͧ̏̈͌̑͐ͣ̓͠҉̺͒ͯ͟͏̷̡̖̜͖͇̰̫̞̲̟͍̩͚̭̺̰̪̭̜̝͚̱̼̠ͦ̿̏ͫ̎͋̽̏̇̔ͣ̆̉͐͌̍ͦͮ͂̒͋ͩ̀ͧͥ̿ͨ͋͑̃̆ͥ̔̚͘͢͞͡͝T̵̴̵̶̸̵̶̵̢̧̛̲͍̖̭͇͚͔̰̣̼̥͙͈̖̼̱̼̭̣̤̬̥͕̫̤͇̩͚̟̻̦ͩ̀ͧ̆ͨ̓̓ͣ̂̎́͑ͤ̓̂̔̋̽̏ͦ̿̐̂ͬͫ̀ͤ͗̍̃̚͢͢͞ ̵̴̧̛̛͈̲͕̠̹̫̫̭̘̭̙͕̭̞̝̜̭̞̤̜͖̗̖̰̹͚͍̞̣͕̌̆͋̿ͥ̌̑̏ͨͮ̓̀͛̾ͤ̎͐̊̏̈́̀́̈ͯ̀̋̎̅̈́̒̅ͭͬ̂͐́̄͌ͫ̇̚̕͟͜͡͞͞ͅÃ̖̪̘̀̋̈́̀L̸̡̛̪̼͍͈̟̗̫̠̥̄ͤ͊͂̏̈́̍̅̃͗̓̕͞L̷̛̬̮̼̼̬̀͗̾̽͝͏̶̶̢̱̺̠̟̜͖̜̺̫̤̞̠̤̣͙͓̘̜̓ͦ́̓͊ͦ̈͒ͯ̽̃ͦ͌ͩ́̋̄̔̅̅͛̓ͮ̓ͯ̂̈́ͧ̕͢͝ͅ҉̷̺̣̰̦̤̘̼̈́̊̽ͩ͛̇́͑͜͜ͅ҉̧̝ͧͥ͛!̸̛̛̱͎̝̩̟̅̉̏̅ͩ̿҉͎̥̗̟̜͎͍͍̄ͧ̿͗͊̀̌͂́̓̚͟͏̸̩̩̱̙̈͝҉̥͎̫͇̱̤͆̆ͬ̽̍҉̵̷̶̴̴̢̛̯̲͉̳̺̠̥̞̼̘͉̝̟͚͔͙͎̪̻̼̟̮̙̱͎̬̩̫̣͚̣̭̖̻͖̳͋̀͂̈ͧ͌ͫ̄ͪ̍ͣͨ̃̍ͩ̀͑͒͆ͣ͌̍ͯ́̽̆͑͂́̐ͯ̌ͦ͛ͫ̐̽̅̏̓́̂́̾̌̍͛̂ͧ̓̇ͨ̕͘̚͟͢͜͢͠͝͡͡͝͡ͅ!̨̡̳͉̲̖̪͕̮̋̌͒̂̿̂̿ͩ̾̚͝͏

The voice was even louder from the distance, and growing in volume.

 _ **If you really need us alive that bad, you either better make my job easier or hold him off, because we don't have much time left!**_

"Hold him off with what let me get my sword of ligh...Oh hey!" Damon said seeing the bright Yato light. His friends could be seen rushing down the hallway circling his body, his mouth was dripping out black ooze.

 _ **I was really talking about Pauline, but that works too. I it makes sense the Yato would help you here too. It is a holy weapon after all. Just hold him off, I got this.**_ The dragon knight exhaled and cut a small hole in the body where the arrow hit before starting to suck the ooze out.

Ț̸͇̱̓́̊͆̍͋̒́ͨ̿͟h̘̬e̡̻̝̺͉̰̹̤̞̥̜͍͐̾́̑͛̆̐ͭ̑̄ͭ̀̑̈́̽͆̔͠ ̨̧̢̢̛̪̣͎̳͔͚̇ͤ͂̿̍̋̅̍̐̋̑ͣ́̚͝ţ̸̛̬̬̟̦̗͔̦͙̠͖̃̃́ͣͩ̽̋ͯ̿̃͑́̅ͤ̕̕ŕ̴̟̣͎̥̳̹̟̘ͥ̏̂̇͊͒̌͊ͣ̔̆̊͗́ͤ̽̚͠͏̰̖͋u̟͈͙͛̔̈́̈ͤ̚t̷̶̪̩̼̲̹ͥ̃ͥ͊̾ͩ́ͥ́ͥͥ͂̃h̸̡̨̡̢̩̼̯͔̳̥͖̠͚̒͐ͪ̌ͨ͊͒͌̄͒̓͆̉͐̔ͪ̀͒̕̚͠ͅ ̟͕̯̯͂̈́̀̆̈́͟͡wͬͣ͡҉̭͍͇͚͉̼̉̿̇̓ͬ͝ĩ̤͘͜͏̱̥̝̹͔̰̹͆̓ͪͫ̎̍́ͩl̡̞͖̪̹̠͋̃͐͋ͥͬ͠ḷ͓͚̬ͧ͑ͯ͜͜͏̙ ̡̞̲̣͕̲̠̝̔ͣ̽ͥ́̾̅̓̓̌ͮ̑̕͜͢͢͝͠b̵̶̰̰͈͎͈̣̝̎̇͑̐͑͌̔͐̇̓̕l̘̣̪̫͔̤͉͈̝̺̞͆ͣͤ̇ͭ̐̄́̐̽̌ͤ́͢͜͞ͅi̸n̘ͮ̑ͪ͏̲̩͈̒d̢̠̯̭͓͔͔̘̞̥͙̘̬̰̹̤̹̯̬̝̜͇̈́̇ͥ̎̈͌̀̃͗̓ͮͤͭͣ̓̒̕̕͢͝ ̧̺̼͈̞͍͆ͫͧͧ́͋̔͢y̲ͣ̓ͯͭ̓͊́ͯ͜o̜͛̓ͤ͜͏̶̠̹̜̱̘̯̍̔̂̍̏ü̡̦͚̤̮̥͖̳͈͋ͬͯ̊̀̒͊ͯ̔ ̻҉̨̡̤͕͎͇͐̌́͋͛̃̑̀͊͛̕͜͝͞͡ā̢̛̯̗̟̬̩̓ͫͬ͟͡l̨̨̛̠͕̠̺̼͎͛̒ͥͦ̅̈́̀̑̃̒͒̐̌̍͛́͡͡͏̷̛̯l̵̛̘͕̯͓͍̫̳͍͍̎͒͂ͬ́͂̇ͨ͂͗̓͠͝ͅ

"I could make out some of what that fuck just said!" Damon shouted as black smoke with red electric discharge began to form. "Something will blind us..." Damon slashed at the fog while turning to the Dragon Knight. "Hey not to sound cynical but... I DON'T THINK THAT'S HELPING! " Damon snapped at the Dragon.

… _ ***gulp* What was that?**_

"For fuck sakes! Don't drink it!" Damon snapped slashing at the fog.

 _ **Dragons have a higher tolerance for poison than humans. Besides, it's not like this body is permanent anyway. It's about as lasting as your soul stays out. After that, I go back to begin instincts and keeping you safe in your head.**_

"He̲̬͗ͭ̊y̰̕ ̢̡͖̳́̋͢D̦̼ͮa͈̬͂m̩͌ǫ̼͖̕ͅ҉n̦̩͋?̩͆̅̆ ̷̆̓͠I̝͂̉ ͛͗CȂ̯̻N͕̲̥ͩ̅͡ ͉͆S͢E̒E̵̶͋ͪ ̸̗̤͖̿̋Y͉̌͑̚͞O̷̧̲ͧ̐̇Ú̵̒̔ͧͧͪ͡!̢̼͋͌͐̌̀!͉͙̆̂͆͢ ͎͚͂͠Dͫ͊OͮN͔͑'̶͍͎ͫ͋T̤̞̋ ̱̇̚WO̰̍̌ͭͅR̴̡̤̫̞͐̎R̀͠Y̴̨͡ ́͜Ï̙̒ ̞̺̣ͬͅC̣̞̣̃͊͋̉A͎̳͚̲N͙̟̙̪ ̿F̲̗ͮI̴̳̥ͧ̌X̙ͩ̍ ̨͔̗̩̆̎Ṭ͉͛̇҉̳H͍̥̬ͮ̅̚I̳̓͠Ś̈!̢̛̫͔̫̙̒͞ ͬJ͖̒ͤṲ̹ͧ̂͠S̬ͣ̀T͚͚ͭ̌ ̍K͖͕ͮ͋ͬ̇Ě̛͚E͕̳̋̄̀P̦͍͈̻̾́̓̚ ̶̳̤̥̰̽ͦ͒C͈͉̜̙͈͑͐͞Ą̐L̲̐̓͊͠M͔͏̮͚̅!̠ͯ̇!̢͚̳̎ͩ" Pauline's voice echoed throughout the hallway.

 _ **About damn time, child! *sigh* Alright, I guess I can give you a hand now, Damon.**_ The dragon knight inhaled deeply, his chest expanding with air.

 _ **D̫̰̈́ͥͥ̃̓Ö̡̠̘͉́҉͍̱ͩ̓ͤͯͭ́ ̸̲̝͙̰̐̽ͩ́ͬ̽͠N̸̴̜̩̬͚̊̇͋̍͑̑͘Ô̡̪͎͚̹͛̃ͩͥ͠T̜̜̹ͣ͟͠ ̸̧̼̝̗̠̲̱̫̇͑̔̊ͨ͗̓͊̌̽̓̉͞͞͝҉I̜̹N͎ͭ̀͛҉̨̪̽̇͠T̵̡̜͉͉̭͍́ͣ̏̑͋̈͌͟͞͝E̴͕̝̹ͬ̃͊͛́̎ͨR̡̨͖̱̲͔͙̲̥ͧͥ̑ͩ̅͐ͨ̿ͯͧͤ̈ͥ̚̕F̸̧̗͕ͭͣͦ̃̔ͦͯͨ̈̀̈́̃Ḝ̧̧̛̛̻̙͖̹̥̗̻̯̤͕̹͎̳̺͔͓ͨ̃ͬ̃ͩ̄͒ͭ͌ͥͥͫ̑̏̄ͧ͘͟͝ͅR͉̬͔̩̖̍ͭͭͦ͗̍͟͟E͓ͯ̊̈́ͦ̔̑!̤̈̕͢!̯̟̓ͪ̉ͫ͏̧̛̜̜̼͚̙̙̯̻̏ͣ̓͠ ̴̥̮̭̠͈̄̑̃ͨ͊ͫͫ̂Ý̲͚͛͌̇Ó̜̲͇̎ͦ͝͏̸̴̤̤ͨ̏͜͠U̧͈̭̗̗̰̭̭̙̲ͮ̉̒ ̵̢̛̩̝̹̠̤̮̯̩͎͈̩̂ͩͬ̎ͯ̏̾ͨ͡W̵̡̭͙̦̤̘̬͛́̾̆ͤ͆I̷̫͈͎̠͙̗̒̏̈̉̽͆ͧ͒̑͡Ḻ̬͇͙̰̥ͯ̂̔ͯ͛̍͠͏̟̮͙̲̽̔L̡̈́҉̬͍ ̨̟̪̯̣̗͚̪͕̒̽͆ͦ̓̿̀̀͜͢B͏̵̷̢̢̡͍͔̺̭̪̝̰ͭ͌̃͗͊ͯ̊̃͌ͮ͒̅́ͤͨ̚͜͡E̵̴̲͎̜͈̮̍ͤ̓̀̓ͣ̽ͯ̚ ̶̦͐͏̻̅D̟̳͖͍̊̏̿̒͐ͧͪͯ̏͟E҉̨̢̭̱̘͓̞̭͍͒̅͑ͬ́̑̍̐̇͛͑̚͟͢͝͠҉̡̠̗͎̼͌S̷̷̨̮͉̘̩̐̓͌͜҉̶̘̞̪̩̠̉̍ͫ͌̚T̶͎̖̮͙ͫ̉͂̽̑̀̏́͊҉R̶̝̩̞̮̻̹͉̺̓́̏̂̇͐͝Õ̹͢͏̞̦̟͔̝̞̫̫ͅY̶̧̢̡̼̟̻̣̅ͮ̃ͩͯ̂̓ͣ͒̌ͫ͆̇́̕͟͜͝E̢͚̘̞̬̺͎̔ͯͨͧ̓ͫ̃̀͘͡͝D̥̫͈̭͎̭̮͎̪̿ͬ̂͆̀ͤ͂̔̋̄͊̍̅̽̑ͮͫͦ̆͟ ̨̞ͤŚ̷̷̢͚͓̗̣͓̹̞̙̙̰͈͙͓̟̠̦̎͑̾́̎͋̏̋ͥ̈͒͒̓̃͐͌ͣ̐ͤ͠͞Ò̷̶̴͕͈͍̫̼̈́ͥͫ͆̆̆ͫ̐ͩ͘̚͟͝҉̻̪O͓̔̏̊̂͑̕҉̴̴̨̡̮̮̱̥̞̼̻̖̣̓̓̋͌̽̏ͮ́̐̉ͣ̈́͐͘͝N̢̖̠̔̔ͤ̾ͯͪͣ͢ ̸̸̧̢̜̳́̈̑ͮͨ̾͘E̫͐ͅ͏̅NŎ̠̙̟̙̤̺̫͛͑ͨ͗̓̔͞͞Ů̷̪̿́̽͊́̚̕͜G̨̼̅ͬ́̎͌͐̽҉̶̘̪̲̹̋̇ͨ͛H̠̳̮̓̆͐͐ͭ̎͟ͅ ̲̙̙͊̀̀D̛̩̦̯̥͍̻͈̺͙̖̓̆̀ͬ̋̀́ͩ̆͐̽̓̄͟͜A͔̤̽̽͜҉̵̩̬̑̀͞M̢ͥ̈́́ͅȪ̰̜̳̲̗͙̮͎ͩ̂N̶̜͕̪ͥ҉̮̥̲̹̠̤̺͉̀͗ͬ̌́ͭ͆́ͫ͊͢ ̦̮͜Ś̢̢̢̥̪̻̩̠̤̪̠̳̲͚̪̮̣͖̌ͪ̓͌ͪ͋̓̀ͪͦ̍̃̔͊̔̾́ͪͩ̇̐ͪ͘͢͞H͐̚͏̵̵͔̭̙̬̉̍ͫĘ̱͎̟̘͆͗̏̾͛́͆̄ͭ̿̊̍͌P̸̨̫̙̳̪̲̏̀̀ͬͫ̾̋̔̚͢͞͞A̛͔̯͚͊R̡̪̤̣̼̺͛̓ͤ̉̂ͤ͞҉̨̺͇͇̯̰̐̈̇͛D̵̩̘͓̳̪ͩ͗̔̾͆̀͢ ̸̞̲̮͚̺̫͍ͤ̀ͫ̓̏͗̆̇́͛̀ͩ͘͘͠A̺͉͊́̊̀͂ͮͧ̌̊̕҉̟̝Ņ̲͎̥̰̼̟͇͛̓̀̅ͥͥ̋͌͘̚͟͞ͅ͏̼D̻̮̐̇ͭ̾͏̸̸̧̤̼̯̲̠̮̗̤́̅ͥͬ̀̀ͦ̉̓͑͟͠ ̸̵̧̯̣ͨ̊͡͝͞҉̙͚̝̥͑ͤͥ͋ͤ͘W̰͈͉͍̳͙̥̌ͯ̍͝͡Ḭ́̽Ḷ̢͎͋ͨ̂̄L̛ ̤̩̗̮̦̪̋̑ͨ̔̔͏͕́Ŵ̸̵̛̜̦̥̥̤̝̍͌͊͑̈̌͟İ̸̧̩̻̘̙͍͂ͨͨͪ̓̇͞Ḽ̷̨̡̨̞͈̻̮͇̰̞̗̰̖̫ͪͩ͌͒́ͪ͑̂́ͯĻ̷̥̖͇̼͎̞͚̌ͪ̎̐͒̉́ͪ̃͗͐͊̕͢͞ ̳Ŕ̡̥̦͈̮̣̫͉̬̙̭̤̪͔͕̻̯̍͛̋̈̐ͦͭ͝E̷̸̺̖̖̬̗ͫ̇̍ͫ̔̏̆ͥ̑ͮ̏ͫ͌M̴̡̯͓͈̤̌̈̈́̾̾̀̀ͩ͟Ḁ̴̸͔̞͍͍̗̼̘͎̹ͥ͊͋̃̍̐̈́̄͛͐̒̽͜I̺ͤͮͅ҉̵̖̪ͅ҉̖͎͕ͮ̆ͅN͚҉͕̬̥͚̮̳̈͂͌̀ ̧̰͚̗̘̱̮̪̙̲̤̰̹̅̐ͣͥͦ̇̑̈́͑̐̓̋T̷̸͎͍̼ͪͯ̅̀́̔̀̆̊͑̃ͦͯ̆̕H̛̱̘̠͕̝̦̫̬̭͎̼͂ͨ͑ͤ͂̐͋̊̚ͅE͏̬ ̧̭̫̾͊̓҉̷̥̥̦͆̈͘D̷̡̘̮͖̀͞O̷̢̙͈̫̲ͨ̓ͧͨ̈́̐͂̒̎̏M̹̼͆̈́ͥ́̌ͥ̔I̩͖̘͔̻̳͖͙̎̏ͤͦͫͤ̎̓͒́Ń̶̯̍̅͌̄̑Å͙̲̟̻̄̿N̸̴̛͚̙̬̪͈̟̲̮̓ͭ͑̆ͥͣ͂̊̎̆̆͘͞T̸̡͎̣̠̗͎̺̒́ͫ̔ͦ͗͢͝ͅ ̴̲͍̞̤̌̾͂͂͛̂̏̀͆͒͆̑͏̵̓͆̔D̡͍̣̜̘̻̗͕̝͉̉̾̓ͭ̽́ͣͧ̌͒̈É̵̻̤͖͙̳͈̬̞̪͙ͪ̈́́͞M̙̦̾ͨͥ̒̔̈ͣ͟Ǫ̬̱͚͍͙̒̾̏̇͛̌͠N̓ ̧̭͔͎̪ͪ͆ͮ̅͢͟͝!̞͚̗͚̰͚̾͋̓̋̕͞͏̴̭̦͇͎̟̾͟͠!̤̮̙̜̝̔ͮͬ̔͐̇̕͡͞ ̅ͮ͏̡̧̮̲̪̪̬̀͌̆͑͗ͭͪ͘̚͠ͅT̻ͥH̸̤̫̦̱̰͈̟̱́ͣ̀̈́ͫͧͨ̅ͫͣ̐̓̍̚͠E̸ͣ҉̺͎̄ͣͦ̓͡҉̧̖ͩͦͪͬ ̸̡̳̹̫̲̺͔͕̯̣̪̒ͦ̆͛ͩ̽͑͛̋̆̒ͤ́ͣͤ̇ͫ͢͢͜͞D̹̪͒̈́̏͢͢͞E̷̸͕̹̤̺͈̩̺͇͇ͣͧͫ͂̂̒̀͐̚̕͘͠M̴̴̛̦ͦ̀ͦ͘͟͜Ő͖̰̳̭̲͓̏͢N̘͓ͭ͏̶̵̺̃ͧ͗̽ͩ͏̷̪̒ͯ̄̉ͫͤ̕ ̤͚̬̬͚̙̩̺̣̘̙̻̃̅͌̈̋́̂ͬ͋͛́̊́̈ͫ̚͞W̵̧͉̬ͧ͜H̡̳̯͚͒ͩ͗͌͋ͅÖ̰̱͕̠̞͍̼͍̻͙̽̋͗ͧͦ͑ͩ̄͜͢͝͏̻ͮ́́ ̸͍̫̀ͥͪW̵̟ͯͨ҉̷̢̻̹̈̐̒͐Ì̡͉̫͉̲͉͖̜̥̭̪̍̾̈̌ͥͬͬͨ̇͌͌͜͝L̴̛̛͕̟̹̣̖̝͗ͪͬ͗̂̄ͮ͒̓͆̎͜͜Ļ̨̺͓͎̖͙̝̭̭ͣ̆ͩ̊̈́̇͠ͅ ̖͙͓̪̹͇͐̀ͯ̊͛͂Č̷̛̞͙̠̪͇̭̺͙͊̓ͦƠ̴̸̶̧͎̭͇̺̺̺̝͕̯̇̌̐͂ͤ̌̐̑̌̾̓ͭͭͮ͟͜ͅ͏̸̢͍̯̦̞̔͘N̶̖̟̤̩͖̠ͣ̂̿ͥͩ̄ͨͤ̔̈́ͧͩͪ̆͒͐̽͛͑͑͝͡Q̧̖̩ͤ̿ͩ̒ͨ͘͟͡U̠͎̻̝͙̟͈͉͎ͩ̍ͫ̋͐́̚͢͡͞E̷͏̘̪̥̀̀ͫ̕R͙̹̱̺̣̺̱̲̪͒̾̇ͣ̋̿́̓ͪ͒̍͞͝͠͞ ̦͚̜̤̅ͩ̇̄̃̒ͤ̕Á̴̵̴̡̨̡̛̦̣͙̫̮̗̤̝̠̽ͫ̎̾ͩ̉ͮ̆̈ͥ͘͟͟͜͡L̪̱̥̻͎̻̿̇ͩͭ͗̔̀͏͔̮͎̱͇̀ͤ́͋͏̵̖̯̞̪͇̭̖̙̙̲̘̼̉̾́ͥ́̅̀̿̽͌̊̚͝L̢̛̬̩͖̝̮͛ͪ̌̓͆́̕͠ ̸̡̪̱̩͚̽ͩ̎͐͝K̬͇̟̃̇͐͗N̶̨̨̢̛̙̥̠̟̪͎ͥͩ͋ͣ͗͢O̳̾͛̀W̠͛̌N̨̪̬͕̭͕̲ͦ́ͮ̿̓̃̉͟͞ͅ ̯͆͘҉͕ͮ͐ͩ̆̓̕L̷̨̨̝͚͖͚̉̓ͯͧ̃̏̎̄͒ͮ̏͊̉ͯ͟ͅȈ̴̵̶̵̵̡̧̜̞͙̱̮̜͉̟̜̺̬̼̄͑̍͑́ͦ̋̈̀̽ͤ̏ͤ̏͒̃͌̑ͥ̕̕͡F̢̦̖̗̹͍̊ͩ̏ͧ̔̄͆̈̄̊ͫ̓͘̕҉̷̥̋̍̂E̘͚̮̟̣͈̓ͥͯͥ͞͞ ̷̢̡̮͓̙̻ͥ͐̈̅̂̍̇Ţ̤̣͙̬̪̰̱͗̏̊͡H̴̭̯͎͕̤̼ͫͫ̈ͦ͊̉͛͋́̚̚R̸̴͓͈̙͕͍̻͍̔͋͛͐̎ͣ̎́̒ͣ̑ͭ̅͛͝ͅÒ̵̵̝͈̱̪͕̪̇ͯ̚͜͞U̷͕͎̫̖͕̯̻͐͊̓́̐ͮ̇͒͆̀̽G͏̹̝͎̻̈́͆ͭͫ҉̸̨͈̤͔ͮ̄̇͗ͫͨ̉ͯ̌͟͜H̵̖̿ ̡̟̙̺ͥ̋́̕Ơ̮̮̐ͥͫ̏ͥ̏U̸͚̼̣͓͚͈͖̠̝͕̯͑ͨ̏́ͫ̊̔̈̕̚͜T̻̙̓ͪ͏͖͌̀ ҉̴̴̵̸̢̪̙̘̜͕̠̞͕̝̬́̎͂̏́̀̿͗͟͏̂̂ͨ͋Ṱ̢̻̖̲ͧ̉̊͛͒̍̿̾͘͢H͓͎̤͈͇̬̹̜̍̐͗̉̂̿E̷̢̛̛̹̬͓̩͖̲ͪ͊ͪ̀̓ ͕̫̟̘̖̾͒̕҉̬͐ͩͬM͓͇̖̮̈ͥ̊̐͡͝Ú̦̤̜̋L̷̨͔̖̻̱̙̙̄̓ͩͣ͞Ț̪̗̫̌ͥ͛̾́̓ͦͫ͏̪̒I̘̼̐҉̢̡͓̞̳̗ͪ̽̃̀̈̽̀ͣ̏ͦ͟͝ͅV̸͙͓͉̐̾͋̀̓́҉̵̤̫͉̏̈ͪͮ͞͠͞Ę̷̳͚̯͓̮͍̘̭̂ͨ̓̐̀̇͋͟Ȑ̢̝̭͓̣͕̬͐ͦ̿͂͒̓S̖̫ͤ̈ͯE̮̜̠͙̙͛̍̎ͣ͒ͭ̚ ̛̩͇̄͆ͩŅ̶̞̉̃̉ͯ͜͝͡͡Ơ̶̵̢͍͉͓͇͈̞̹ͯͮ̀́͊̽ͫ̆̒̋͟͞Ṭ̷͔̘̰̲͉̜̫ͭͪ̓̓ͪ̀̏ͯ̅̽̍͘̕H̤̬͓͓̼͖́͗̅͐̚͟҉͔͠I̶̭̰̮̲̼̫̞ͪ̂̾̇̇̈́̌̊́ͦ̋̊́ͧ̕N̬̫͍̖͍̳̽̆ͨ͐̋̈̉́͆ͤ̀͟͢G̢̧͎̪̏ͭ͗͗ͬ̔ Ẇ̼͓̻͙̥̈́̇͏̵̊ͦI̝̬̞̜͐̿ͮ̾̓ͮĻ̮̲͔̗̳̞̣̑̄͊͋͂̈́ͯͦͫ̏ͅL҉̴̣̠̣͗̂̔ͥ̑̏́͠ ̵͚̫͔͕͇͕͇̺̩͔͍̩̜̗̲̹̽͌̈́͛̑͂̃̔̉͗͡͝͏̠̫ͫ̄R̡̛̹͇͍̠͕̳͇̘̭͇̥͙̩̙͒͆̀ͦ̿̇ͨ̓̍̂̈̽̔̑͂͛͌̾ͣ͒͋ͮ͂͛͟Ȩ͔̣̳͈̺̦̟̙͕͓̙ͦ̊͑̄̓̈̇ͧ̾͢͢͜M̸̵̟͚̞̳̺͓̱̟͓̠͑ͥͩ̄̈̇͛ͫ̚͟͢͢A̺ͮ҉̣͞͏̜̮͏̴̩̱͕̃̌͏̛͙͚̖͙̈ͦ͂̔̕I̵͈ͨ̋̅̐N̵̢̲̪̘̙͔͈͓̹͈̍̄ͪ̈́̉̈ͩ ̠̯ͧ͐͑Ì̵̱̻͔͉̺͕̂N̴̞ͫ͂ ̵̡͚͕̥̻̫͓̱̟̦͉̖̄̽́̋ͦ̀ͭ̊́̔̂ͨ͐ͫ̕͜͞͠͡͝͝Y̸̸̴̷̧̛̖̦̦̙̻̰͓̫̜̩̑̋̓ͫO̪̎́͡ͅU̸̠̦̳͓̗͆̀ͦ̋̃͋ͨͥ͢R̴̢̠̙̹̮͈͚̳ͤ̎͂́ͥ͢͢ ̢͖ͤ͂͋́͘҉̸̷̡̧̨̛̛̯̣͖̱̳̻̜̪̠ͯ̍͌̆̔̈̏̾͋ͣ͟͞͠ͅI̶̦̭̐ͭ̓̆̔̓̇̽̇̏̾͌͟M͊̔ͣA̷̶̛̝̖̖̞̬̟̪̯͓ͪͧ̔͂ͫͨ͜G̯̖͑Ě̵̗̳̜̺͙̯͕̖̟͙̹̯̦̣̺ͦͨͪ̄̒̔̆ͨͭ̕͝͝!̴̛̯͓̬̒̿ͪͦ҉̸̵̸̪͂̕!͎̝̰̼̠ͧ̑ͧͤ̊͋̏͘͢**_

"Is there a way to silence this fuck?!" Damon snapped slashing the fog that grew larger by the second.

 _ ***ROOOOOOOOAR***_ Flame spewed into the fog, dispersing it as the bright fire punched through it.

"huh... I think he got the picture." Damon said as the fog roared bag becoming darker and more threatening than ever.

Ȑ̵̭̙͉͎̫̲̖̰͖̀̚͏̧̥̈̊̀ͮ̿ͯ̏͂͢͏̢͖̥͍̩̂̔̃̑ͤ҉̷̨̨̞͈̦̻͉͔̞ͨ̔ͮ̓͊͛̿ͫͬ̀̅͌̔̔͞͞͝͝҉̴̴̸̴̴̷̧̧̩̮̞̻̣͙͙̱͈̜̱̣͈̞͎̣̩̒̂͛̀̂̔ͨ̇̓̀ͨͥ̿ͣ̅̾̽͂̔͘̚͟͢͟͝͝ͅO̙̲͚̘̖̲ͬ͏̵̴̵̵̧̨̢̦̼̲͉̘͔̣̙͇̠̰̭̟͚͓̮̹̭̻̞̞͍̦̫̹̻ͦ̆ͧ̒̍ͪ̓̿̂ͨͤ̑̄̏̀̓̃̊́̅ͧ̏͑̈̀̊ͨ͂͌̉̂͊́͡͡͞ͅͅ͏̵̵̶̴̡̢̨̛̛̙̹͇̼̬̱͚̘̺͍̭̯̱̠̟ͪ́̒̀͋̅͋̓ͣ͌ͣ̋̏ͥ̅͂͂́ͦ̈́́̋̌ͤ̊͗́͛ͪͧ̆ͭ̏̚͘͏̴̷̳̮̖̥͈̠̌ͭ̓̇̏ͥ̃̎̓͛̽̇͠҉̶̡̨̛̛͇̳͈̮̳̻̮̘̹̱̬͍̳̝ͥ͆̐̃͒ͨͧ́ͩ̂̈ͯ͐ͮ̍ͫ͗͐̔͊̅̐ͬͫ͂̔͐ͤ͗ͣ̄̃̌̊̎̅̕̚̚͜͡͝҉̷̸̶̧̨̫͙̯͙̺̦̙͎̤̖̙̯̯̱̟̟̿̒͐̎̐́̅̓̈̇̂͆̓̊ͯͭ͋͛̉ͯ͌͊͒̅ͣ̄̕͘͢͝O̶̡̖̫̥͕̖̲͚͕͈͖̭̳̳̊̃̈͗̐̿ͤ̐̀͊͌͋͟͠͏̹̺̮̞̲̺̥͕̫̜̭̈͌ͭ͌͢͠O̷̢̨̢̩̠̖̟̝̱̼̱̱̫̭͎͖͖̫͙̠̟͎̤̬̩̘̥͔̬̐ͤͨ͌̈̎̄ͭͧ͛ͫ͊́̔̏̓ͪ́͊́ͨ̊͂̾ͤ̀͐̇͊́̐̆̀̉̎̀̅ͮ̚͘̕͟͜͜͡ͅ͏̧̛̮̟͔̦̙͚̲̣͍͖̻͇͔͙̯͍͆̀̈ͪ͋̿ͧ͋̎̀̌̾̈ͨ̉̓̈͌̂́̚͢͏̶̸̶̢̡̧̛͚̣͍̰̳̝͇͖̗̙̗̠̼͕̖͎̮̭̏͊̄ͬ̀͌ͦ̈͂̔͂ͭ̽̓ͦ̏̒́̇͜͠ͅÓ͔̞̤͍ͣ̆̚͟҉̷̴̶̵̷̷̵̸̶̶̸̷̧̡̡̧̢̧̠̤̟̰̬̲̯̪̮͚̬̣̜̺̜͍̘̻͚͖͉̬̩̞̣̤̮̘̱̭͙̮͈̫̲̼̬̻̳͇̹͇͔̺̦̠̮̟͉̤͒̒͛͂̀̓̌̓́̾ͩͬ̂ͦͪ̔̀̄̐͆̆ͪ͌ͯ̓ͫ͊͒̇͐ͤ̿̀̀͗̎͑ͬ͋͑̐͗͂̈̓̿̏͒̾͛̋̆ͨ͐͋̑̈́ͧ̾̂̓ͩ̉ͤ̐̎̀̋̐̎ͪ͌͋̓͒̈́́ͬ̽͐͗́̿̐̑̇̓̓̒ͮ̚͘̕͘͘͘̕̚̚͢͟͜͢͠͠͡͞ͅͅ͏̴̵̵̡̛̱̗̳̦͖̦͓̙̥̅͂͑̓͑̓̄̆ͫ̓ͥ͂̎̃ͥ̇̋͟͞Ȍ̶̷̴̧͎͎͉͙̰͙ͩ̋́̐́͌͐ͭ͘͝͝҉̴̡͕̗̻͕̹͙͇̰̳͕̜̹̞͔̈ͦ̿̍͋ͯ͑͗̋ͫͬ̈͂̏̿̌͋ͬͩ̏͒ͣ̄ͪ͌ͧ͌̈͗̇͞͝͠͝҉̶̶̸̸̨̢̡̡͓̣̪̪̬̜̰̲͇͈͎̗̭͇̘̗͔͔͚̰̘͖̱͉̜̹̾̀̉̇͊̿̍ͧ͆ͪͧ̃́͒̒́̈́͒͗͐̅̒ͪͭ̓̏ͨͭ̄ͤͬ͑̀̈́͌̓̌̅͜͟͢͢͡͞͠͝ͅͅO̷͉̪̳̭̬͚͕̞̣̠ͩ͆͒͊̀͂́̾͌́ͣͬͤ̈̓̕͝͝͝͏̜̗Ô̷̡̢̨̢̧̦̦͕̬̖̹̗͍̥͉͈͖̮͎͖̤ͥͩ͑ͧͤ͐ͬͣ̐ͤ͂͌̌͗̎ͨͥ̅ͪͭ̌̉ͪ͌̚͘͟͡͝͠͠ͅ҉̸̶̡̳̯̣̤̙̼̟̦̹͖̮̲̗͚̘̻̰̝ͣ̃ͣͯͤ̅̐̃ͮ͐ͩ͂ͨͨ̊̓̅ͫͩͣ̍́̚͜͜͜͝͞͠͏̸̷̨̟̼̗͌ͫ̏̈͌̅͆ͬ́̕҉͖ͧͯ̊͡͏̸̸̸̶̵̷̷̶̨̡̢̧̡̧̧̢̨̛͕̪̜̞̤̣̺͍̝̺̱͔͉̦̥̖̥̟̘͇͈̥̰̤͍͖̹͙̻̘͔̬̲͕̖̜̫͉͇͓̱̫̼̦̳̮̙̝͎̺͍͚͈̜̼̞͇͚̞͕̘̝͓̩͈͉̥̙̜̗̻͖̲̩̼͈̲̹̖̉̏̀̓̋̀͌̊ͣ͊̾̎͆͋͆́ͯ̍͋ͣ͋̀ͤͩ́͒ͯ͛̓̇̍ͣ̐̔͊͆͒̑̓̑̀ͯ̇̂ͧͭͨ̽͒͋̿̅̌̔ͨ͗̋͒ͥ͑̈́ͦ̑̍̑̽̑̅̂͌̀̄̽ͪ͆̂ͯ̀̇ͨ̾̑ͬͥ́ͣ̓̀͌́͑͊͛̇̑͑̏̒͌̎͋ͤ̎ͪͩ͆͗̈́̈̈́̌̕͘̚͢͜͢͜͢͜͡͡͞͞͡͏̨̫̩͎͇̮̘̓ͮ̈́ͫ̎̚͡͏̶̹̻͕̱̩̤̮́̆ͯ̈́ͫ̾͜͝҉̰͉̜Ǫ̷̴̴̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̢̡̢̧̛̟͕̣͔͚͈͔͔͓͓̼̺̳̣̪̹̱̠͙̗͇̥͔̼̖̳͖͍̻͙̜͈̲̯̘̹̪͂ͦ̄̀̍͊̈́͛ͫ̔ͯ͂͂ͨ͛̾̿ͩ̾̎̒̆̽̈̍ͭ̏͑̔͐̉ͭͩ̏ͣ̍ͮ͐͂͛ͯ͑ͪ͌̽ͤͦ̓̓ͪͥͩ̎͘͢͟͟͢͞͠͝͡ͅͅ͏͕̹҉̷̷̨̢̖͎͙̺̞̳̳̣̻͎͎ͧͤͤ́̐̏͘̚͝ͅ͏̸̵̷̷̧̧̢̢̗̠̰͍̖̖̥̻̙̹̤̦̻̩͈͇̰̎̍̂̏ͮͦ̿̌ͣ̄ͯ̃̉͒̀ͫ̔̈ͨͧͤ̽͋ͣ̐͂͋ͥ͊̂̕͘̕̕̕͘͢͝͝͞͠Ǫ̡͍̖̞̥̫̯́ͭ̾ͣ͘͏̧̧̬̱̟͖̫̣͇͍̆̑̈ͪ͊ͮ͒ͪͩ͛͊͛͢ͅ҉̴̷̷̴̧̳̦̯̬͔͕̬̩̼͇͆ͤ̄ͦ̃̉́ͤͧ͆͋͋ͨ̒̓̕͠҉̘̻̖̘̜͔̮̖̦͔͈͓͕̫̠̘̙̩̰͔̄ͯ̐̀ͥ̆ͩͯ͊ͯ́̉͑̋̿̋͐͊̈́̿ͦ̔̄̿͘͟͟͡҉̵̷̸̨̢͎̻̟̣͎̭̫̍̾ͪ͌ͤ͆͂͡҉̶̷̷̷̵̧̡̨͖͙͉͈͖̝͓͕̘̹̹͔̥͍͎̗͙̹̜͓͋̀͐͐̀̾̍ͩ̄͂̃̍͛̓ͬ̽̑̊̿͛̀̓͘̚͜͜͢͠҉̶̬̫͎̳̤̋̆͐ͩ͒̿̇̏͗̏̀̀̀̕̚͢͝҉̵̢̻̠̯̺̘̭̮̙ͪ̓́͛͑ͣ̊̒̎̚̕͟͜͜O̸̶̵̵̷̶̴̧̨̢̡̘͈̤̦̭̖͇͕̥̖̤̞͈̖̹̼̖͕͖͎̼͕̖̞̹̳̲̖͈̖̰̻̪̙͍̬̺͉̩̩͈̞͓̭͔̭͉̜̰̥̳̝͓̭̺͋͗̓̉̓̋ͭ͗̒̎̀̈́ͪ̿̔̑͗ͧ͒̾̽ͤͪ̈ͫ̑̆͂͛̾̇ͯ́ͨ̀ͩ̏̈͂͂́ͮͦ̄̄ͥ͑͑̒͛̎̒̈́ͮ͐̈́ͬ́̊̑ͤ̓͌̉̈́̈͗͋̀͊̔̕͘̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͟͢͟͟͞͞͡͞͝ͅͅ͏̴̶̵̵̵̧̢̨̳̼͔͈͉̺̹̙̬͓͍̱̮̎̈̂ͪ̓͗̒̈́ͣͮ́͋ͤͥ̕͟͢͏̧̛̩͎̹͉̤̤͎̳͉̪̩̫̳̱͓ͧͯ̈̄̀́̀ͦ͐̅́ͬͨ̄̓̌ͭ̉́͜͜͟͞͏̨̢̛̣̗̦̫̲̱̦͖̮̖͎̭̪̘̥͕͈͎̭̰̹̫͒̐͛́́̀̽̒ͥͭ̎ͧͧ̏̒̾̃̊͒ͣ͘͡͠͠͞ͅ҉ͦ̄͏̸̵͓̩̯͇̥̣̫̤͍͇̞̪̻͙̻͈̐̈́̀͊́͆ͥ́̃͂̉̐̓͛́͊̀̎͊ͤ͋̅̒͞͡Ȭ̢̖̣̙͚̥͓̟̪ͧ̎̆̓͆͘͘͢ͅ҉̴̶̶̨̢̨̛̗͓̖̤̦̯̫͓̦͍̉̍ͩ̂͛ͣͧ͂̇̍̽̋̑̿̈́͊̉̇̌̆͊̄̋ͤ̀̽̒̚͜͡͡ͅͅ҉̄ͫƠ̵̶̢̧̢̢̞̲̪̝͔̬̖̯͚͚̠̱̝͓̜͕̗̬͎̜͈̮͍̱̜͂͌̀ͤ͋̓̍ͣͩ̉̉̐̓́͊ͤͪ͑̓̈́̃̍͋́̾̇̃́̍̕̚̕̕̕͠ͅ͏̟̠̞̤͑̅ͦ̓͌̏̂̀̽͡͏̛̌̽̏̕Ọ̝̯͙̒̽ͪ͗҉̶͐̋͟҉̸̵͉̠̫̤̻͐̐̀̇͞҉̵̶̢̝͚͇͓̮̘̦̜͙͖̺̘̯̏͋͊̓ͦ͂̆̀̓̽̂͒̓͒̄͋ͮ̎̾ͭ̚͏̴̸̷̵̢̗͖̖̜̘̣̣̤̫̗̱̦̝̯̣͚̘͇̪͕̖̮̝͌́̉ͤ̀́̔̑̔ͩ̄̊̊͂͛̿͆́̏̈́ͦ͒ͬ̿ͫ́ͯ͒ͯ̉͗̿̓ͤ̀͑ͤ͘͘̕͢͝ͅ҉̷̧̙̝͇̹̗̦̥ͫ̋ͫ̆̉̋̇̂̎̆̄ͦ̓͏͎̮̘̏̆̽͏͏̴̺̣͇̮̣͂̆ͮ̈̔̒҉̧̛̮̫͕̪̟̲̹̫͍̺̬̼͛̀͒̌̒̀̒̎̒̉̐̏̀͊̉͗̎͐ͪ̀͒̄͊ͦ̇̚̚̚͟͢͝͝͠O̴̧̡̘͖̜͇͚͉͕̖̘̤͈̞͋͗̈́ͧͧ̈́̉ͨ̐͡͞͝͡͏̴̷̨̡̨̡̧̯̼͉̟͖̖̦͎̖̳͚͇͕̣̠͖ͣͮ̓̐͆͛ͯͤͧ͒̆͆͐ͤ̋ͣ̎̾ͯ̕̕͘͜͠O̴̶̸̵̢̩̭͚͕̭̜̗̗͎͓̤̰̤͖͎͂̾̂͛̌͒ͮ̂ͦͨͯͭ͗̒ͨͤ͂͑̆̂ͥ͒̉ͮͪ͘̚̕̕̚͟͝͏̩̝̹͉̖̏̎̈́̔͋̀ͫ҉̵̵̷̷̡̡̢̛͍͔̯͙̣̥̦̭̺̗̞͈͔̣̮͚̮̙̩̞͍͇̳̦̹̺͍̥̰̩̙̤͆͐̍͒̋ͣ̎ͧ̌͑̐ͪ̆̌ͫ͒̐͒͒̓̈́ͬ̐ͭ̾̽ͣͯ͌ͫ̍̇̑͟͟͟͝͏̏͂͞͞͏̸̴̧̲̼̙̙̫̪̈́̈ͭ͗́͑͌ͨ̓̓̒͒͟͞͞Ơ̴̵̧̠̼͓̰̼̬̥͉̖̬̹̰̮̩̜̫̲̄̀ͣ̊ͥ̃ͭ͌ͣ̒̏̔ͯ̒͑̀ͮͩ̉̊ͦ̆ͯͬ́̀͆̾͑́͜͡͏̶̵̷̢̤͇͉̘̜͇̰͚͇̤̘̼̖͖̟̱̞̎̔̍̂ͫ̎̊̍̍ͩ̿̓͑̍̅ͪͯͭ̕͘͜ͅ҉̵̶̶̴̷̡̛͚͕͈͖̦͉̣̙̥̮͓̣̫̩͇̲̠̗͈̱̘͇̩̝̳̤̝̩̓ͬͯͦ̓̑ͥ̃ͮ̍ͤ̄́̊ͫ̒̓ͥ̃͌͋̓̑̓͛̿͛̌̓ͭ͐ͥ́̿̒͂̓̓̿͒͐͆̀̌͌̄ͩ͘̚̚̕̕͜͡͞͡͡͞͞͡͞͏̶̷̡̨̛͙̬̩͖̟̠̗̙̝̩͈̥̼̼ͩ͐͒ͭ́̂̑̓̉ͨ̇́̂̀ͥͪ̈̋̚͘͟͠҉̺̲̥ͣ̀͑͋̾́҉͉̤́ͯO̴̴͈̝̜̼̬̰͂̂͆͑͐͟͡͏̷̸̷̵̵̵̶̸̨̨̧̧̤̯͉̫͈̦͎͚̟͕̹̟̟̼̹͎̫͇̝͓̙̘̳̘̪̊ͨ̍ͭ̌͑ͯͯͦ̾̒̒̇̉ͣ͒ͨ͆̅͒ͭ̔̇ͤ̈́̊ͭ̾̇ͪ̿̔ͥͨ̚̚͞͡҉̷̵̴̨̧̡̢͚̳̯̦̤̜̬͓̼̱̘ͧͬ̀̓ͬ̔̇̅̔ͣ͗̽̄ͭ́̈́ͮ̂͛̽ͮ̈̀̀̕̚͜͞͞͡͏̷̴̸̴̢̞̜̙̱̱̳͙̗̦̑̄̓͂ͭͯ̈́ͭ̌͊ͭ͂́̽̂̃̉͘͞͠͠ͅƠ̴̷̵̶̶̶̸̢̢̨̡̦̰͕͓̭̮̖̳͎̺̣̳̻̠͉͙̥̝̭͎̜̜͔ͧ́̒ͤ̓̓̅ͣͯ̋͊ͤ̈́ͩ̌̃͐̋̈̏̀͆ͦ̇͛̉̎͘̚͘̚͢͢͝͞ͅ͏̷̷̵̸̣̮͍͎̱̱̝͓͕̣̮͂̓͛̈́́̏̓ͣ́̀͑̐̒̎͛͝ͅ҉̴̸̧̧̨̛͔̦͓͖̲͇̺̘̳͇͈̟͇͗ͮ̊͊̆̾̏ͧ̂͆ͤ̇͘͜͢͡ͅO̶̼̤̙̣̫̥͌́ͫ͌̊͆ͫ̆̓͋͒͆͜͜͠͞҉̵̶̴̵̢̧̡̟̹̲̲͓̫͍͎̱̥̹͍̮̦̰̖̰͖̫̱̖͇̣̒̉̈̃̓̊͛̈ͪͬͪ̃̄͂͐̎͐̂͆ͧͥ̂̂ͤͦ̔͟͢ͅ҉̵̶̨̨̨̢̨̞̱͓͓̙̠̮̮̤͙̮̳̤̪̱͍̳̳͍̫̦̥͚̺̮̗̗̣ͧ̽̑͊̓͋͋ͪ̾̈̈́ͪ̄̐̂͗͘̕͟͟͢͞҉͐҉̶̶̵̸̨̡̧̟͍͖̤̙̹̭̲̟̥͙̭̙͖͔̳͌̍ͫͧ̾̀̽̓̿̽̏ͣ̒̀̚͢͟ͅ͏̸̷̶̢̨̧̥̜̙̘̹̫̠͉͍̳̤͚̳̥̞̞̯͉̲͕̮̣̇̿̇̄͊̓̓̏ͧͯ͂ͨ͆̐̉̅̚͢͜͜͡ͅ͏̸̵̨̫̘̪̻͈̦͇̳̜͆͐̈́̌́̀̎ͮ̊ͧ́͆͑͗̋͢ͅ͏̥̝̼̰ͮͩ͋̾Ǫ̵̷̸̢͙̥̙̺̺̞̰͓̥̬̠̳̦̹̳͈͎̝̣̲̀̈́̇͋̑́ͪ͗ͭ̎̈ͬ̍̑ͩ̀̾̂̏ͤ̀̀͛̏͟͢͠͡͝͏̶̴̸̴̵̶̵̸̸̸̷̢̧̢̡̛̪̗̫̹̩̭͈̮̞͙̥̫̹͚̩̯̮͓̖̤̪͕̝̠̥̠̩̜͎̻̘̘̲̲͔̖͙̬͖̯̳̙͉̪̲̠̣̟͇͚͓̜͕̭̰̬͖͔͉̪̟̼͍̮̰͍ͨ̓̋̋͊̃̅̽͒́̏͒̆̄ͣ͛ͧ̀̏̒͂ͨͪ̈́̓́ͫͬ̾̿̔̃ͫ́ͧ̍̔͋̀̐̐ͭ̃̽ͨ̑͒̀̓͒́̀̇̎̌ͣ̉̃͐̅ͤ̈́̃ͪ̅ͦ̋͐ͪͯ̏̒͋ͣ̀͌̊ͬ͑̚͘͘̕̚͜͟͢͡͠͝ͅͅ҉̵̴̵̨̨̡̨̛̛̭̤̟̪͚̤̙̻̮̹̳̻̹̯̟͖̝̪̺͎͍̮̦̌̎͆͊ͣͧ̅ͨ̀̓͒ͭ̏̃͋ͧ̄ͧ̀̔̓̀ͦ̑̿̓̔̇͌ͧ͋͌͑̿ͮͨ̆̋͟͞ͅͅ͏̶̲̑ͩ҉̵̶̶̸̨̢̫̻̻̭̞̠͔͈̞̩͍̻̖̜̩͚̠̔̔ͯ̂͗̈́͋ͬ̾̌̇̾͑͋̒̿̂̌̚͜͞҉̴̷̷̧̡̱̗͓̘̜̻̩̩̤̘̘̱͔̮̤̳̼ͣ̃̇̃̑̑ͩ͂͂̀̀̔̉̐͆ͮ̀̓̄ͣͧͤ̕͜͞͞͞ͅ͏̷̧̢̨͚̫̟̣̖͕̤̯̺̥͊ͥ̈͒͌͋̂̓́̾ͅƠ̴̸̸̵̢̛̥̞̦͇̮̳͙͕̩̦̣ͪ͐̃̂̄̎ͭ̈̅͂̊̐̾̽̑͐͘͟͢͝͞͝͏̣̜͑͋ͧ̉͟͟͜҉̵̢̢̮̬̹͚͓̱̙͇̹͖̠͖ͯ̉ͮ̍̓ͮͭ̈͐̊͂ͬ̚͢͠͝Ò̡̲͔̠̜̦̓̆ͣ̄ͨ̐̎͢͡͞ͅ҉̡̡̩̯͎̱̣͇̱ͥ̑́̇͘̚͏̵̧̢̯̜̱̹͎̗̠͖̫̩͖̻̯͋͊̆̈́̑ͮ̾̆̎̆̊ͬͨ̓̆́̃̒̈́͂̋͐ͥͩ͢͢͟͝ͅ҉̵̶̷͍̩̗̞͉̟̼͎̼̮̳͙̬̤̜̳̲̱̜̾ͥ͛͒ͧ̌̆̓̒́̄̐ͭ̈̆̉̓͆͑̾ͥ͂͋̍̀ͨ̄̄̀̉̕͠͝͝͏̶̸̸̸̸̡̢̧̛̥̯̹̰̘̞͍͍͍̟̰̺̭͍̝͚̬͎̯̭͉̝͖̹̟̼͈͕̳̜̩̬̲̩͙̹̬͙̖̝̥̰̯̮̥̮̘ͤ̇͐̍̀ͭ͂̍ͦ͋͒ͪ̅̎̔ͦ̇̅ͪͩ̃̑̂ͯ̉̌ͥͫ͌ͨ̎͗̂ͧ͑̆̓͆͐̋̑̃̆͑ͪͧ͋͋̏ͣ̿ͫ̏̏̍̃̊̏͂̏ͮ͛ͧͦ͛̂̾ͥ̀̈́̅̑͑͊ͬ͋ͥ̿ͦ̕͘̚̕̚͟͢͡͡͠͞Ǫ̷͍̺͇̱͙̟̠̜̎̏́̀̏ͧ̂͌̌ͪ͞҉̵̸̸̶̢̢̨̛̪̝̘͈̗̥͎̮̳̖͛ͪͪ̑͑̿̓ͮ̀̂ͦ̀͑́ͯ̍̌ͭͥ̚͟ͅ͏̵̶̷̷̵̸̧̨̨̨̛̛̲͖̙̖̫̜̣̝̣̫̲͇̗̘̼̱̫̯̗̲̱̤͖̻͇͖̬͇̻͇͕͍̫̜͙͎͓͖̫̹̥̝̺̭̺̖̺̖̤̺̮͇̳̭͊͒̑̓́̿̋́̾ͩ̾̒̄͛̆͆͒̓͐͊ͧ͗ͥ͆ͭ͐ͤ̆ͤ̈̾́͛̏͆͊͌̔̅̊ͣ͒̀ͧ̅̔ͪ͆́͋ͪ̉̾̍̍̀̏ͬͤ̎͊̊̇̊̅́̔ͯ̔́͋ͥ͜͜͢͜͡Ơ̵̵̷̷̴̸̴̷̸̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̱͕̺̜̻̭̣̖̪͔͖̱̙͕̤͙̫̻͇̪̦̞̥̪̱̻̗̗̮̯̪͇͈͓͈̪͇̱̬͇̞̗̦̻̩̺̼̻͐ͯͯ̂ͦ̑́̿ͨ̉͂̓ͣͦ͑͌̄͊͊͆̿͗ͣ̿̓̍̐̽̌̃̀́̆̿̔́̾ͮ͑̃ͤ͐̌ͪͥ̎̐̎̈́͒́̆͋ͩ̾͐̕̚̚̚͘̕͢͟͜͜͝͝͝͡͡͝ͅ͏̡̭̖̪̻͖̬̜͖̪͔̭̿̄̍̋̂ͨͬ́̂҉̴̵̵̧̨̛̭̥̘̟͈͚͍̝̻͎̹͎̦͚̜̲̮̻̦̫̹͚̜̍̔ͤͨ̾͌͒̾̒̀̏̔̂͛ͥͫ͂ͮͧ͂͊̇͌͆̕͘͘͜͟͜͠͡ͅȌ̼̟̘̳̲͇̪͕̜̌͋̔̍̅̾͏̢̝͙̦̪̦̹̰͖̙̙͎̿ͭ̍͐͊̍̇ͬ̉̀̒ͧ́̇̈̒̾ͪ̈́͆͌͐ͮ̑̕͟͡͠͡͡҉̸̸̸̴̶̴̸̷̷̷̡̢̢̨̛̛̛͓̭͍̭̲̖̹̺͉̰͇̫̖̙̫̘̰̲̪̗̫̞̳̯͍̟̹̝̺̳̱̮̮͍̱̣̞̣̼̠͖̘̺͔͚̯̦͖̰̍̔̓̅̍̀̿́̀̀̃̎ͪ̋̓ͧ̒̒̔ͨ̑͗͂͂͛̌͌ͤͩͨ̐̋̌ͧͧ̿ͫͭ́́ͯ͆̔̓͌ͤ͟͢͡͞͡͝͞ͅͅͅ͏̐̒̍̈O̖̎͏̳ͫͭ̕͢͏̵̝̝͔̰͍̥̙̠͍̙ͦ̄̓ͫ̐̓̎̀͗ͧ̍͂̍̄̔̈́ͮ̂̽͘͞͞͝ͅ͏̵̷̨̡͈͇̰̜͓̩̹̬̭̙̬̪̟̜̦͍̠͚̰̰̗̹̐͋̿̒̾̈́̓͊̈́̊͛ͭ́ͩͨͥ͗͆̐ͬ̑̊ͨ͐̕͜͜͝҉̴͒̚̕͏̣̖̦̥̘͐ͫ҉̉͞҉̸̡̨̢̛̠̤͓̤̞̰̠̜̜͎͔͇̰̠͍̥̮ͥͥ͐ͪ́̑͒͂̀͊͗̋͑́͗͐̽̇ͮ̇̽̀͗̃̌̎̈͛̈́̓͟͠͝͞ͅͅ͏̶̸̵̴̡̡̥͖͇̭̩̹͉͖͎̣ͭ́̅̌͆̃̏ͤͦ̄ͬ̀̋̾ͥͣͮͥ̿̅̑ͤ́̕͜͟͜͝ͅ͏̷̸̧̨̛̞̯̜͎̳̮͉͎̭̹͙̼͈̝̬̝̥̟̻̯̟̯̟̫͙̩̇͂͑ͫ́ͣ̽̄̌́̂̍ͯ̊̂̂ͩͯ̈͗͑̉̆́̒͑̚̕̚͜͢͢͟͏̷̵̸̵̧̧̛̻̟̙͓̮̖͎͙̘͎̖͖̫͎͉͚̻͇̳̲̬͈ͥ̍ͤͥ́ͦ͐͂ͧ̓͐ͧ̓̎ͤ̀͒͑ͫ̌ͪ̑̐͂̌̕̚͟͜͠͡ͅǪ̷̸̶͔̮̦̻̗̮̥̥̝̼̲͎͎̗̪̬͉̖̳̮̽͐̋͒̀ͬ̌ͩ̅͊ͪ̉͛͐̆̎̈́̊̃̿ͣ̋́̓̏͒ͥ́̌ͧ͘͟͟͜͢͜ͅ͏̸̬͍͉̫͚ͫ͆̽̀̇̂̋̑̿͐ͫ̕҉̸̨̡̡̨̛̖͎̪̗͉͓̺̯͕̣̜̗̫̱̻͔͖̳̬̳̩͚̬͙͙͍̑̓̇ͨͯ̋͑̒ͧ̽̒́̏ͥ͂̈ͭ̊́̈͆͗̈̎̾͐ͮ̍̔̈͐̋ͦ͘͟͡҉̞̾͑҉̧̨̨̨̜͚͖̙̖̝̥̭͎̖̰̫͚̻̙̺͍̭̙̤̦̦͖̼̞͍̯̥͉̲̃̎̄̄ͯͦ̎̇ͤͦ̾̃̄͊ͮ́ͧ͗ͦͯͤ͆̂ͫ̔̓̂̀̄̾ͪ̚͜͜͡͡҉̴̵̴̴̧̨͔̬̳͔͖̪̰̳͙̮͉̱̮̎̍ͯ͑ͨ͗ͪ͒͒ͥ͗ͥ͗ͯͬ̆͒ͫ̍̈̏̿́̾̒̕̚͟͢͞͡͏͚̖ͫ̑̓̏̆̚O̸̸̢͍̺̫̹̳̩̲̱̬̬̗̻ͯ͛̾́́͗̽́͌̔͘͘͝͡ͅ҉͑ͭ̍҉̸̷̧̧̬̭̮̺̣͍̺̺̺̤͚̲̫̙̖̫͓̻̤̝̰͉̙̻̠̹̞̣ͯͬ̄̏̓̑ͩ̐ͮ̌͑̋̒ͭͤ͋͂ͭ͊̉̇̄̿̉͊̍́ͯ̍̅ͮ̽̉ͯ͘̚͜͜͠͡͠͡ͅ͏̢̡̭̙͎̪͓ͩ͌͛͋̌͟ͅ͏̴̧̡̯͙̪̫̠͕̼̺̰͍ͦͬ̓ͩ̐̊͐̑ͮ̉̌̀̈́ͩͫ͡͞͞͏̷̴̨̹̼̱̬̠̥̽͌͗ͤ͒ͤ̍̋ͦ͛̇͘͜͟O̶̱̳̩͕̺̩̫͓̰ͦ̈́ͤ̊ͫͦͧ͝ͅ҉̘͚͌ͧ̐́̾͘͘͏̵̸̶̴̴̢̧̡̛̗̻̩̹̰̙̰͉͈͖̻̜̦̱͚̼̖͍̞̭ͩ̊̈́̏́̀̄̉͛͑̑̆̍̈́ͧͣ̇ͦ̃͂̋̓ͣ̆̕͘͞͠͡҉̢̼̳͇̺̺̫̺̳̖̮̱͇̮̻̜ͮͧ̀̾̋̋ͣ̐ͨ̍͆̃̄͋̋̚͏̨͏̝͉͕̯́͗͒̈͏̶̡̢̛̩̯̬̖̰̮̳̪̗̮̙̼͉̘̣̤ͨ̍̍́̏̂̈̂ͥͪ̓ͮͮ́̕͜O̶̴̵̷̴̸̶̴̴̧̧̨̨̧̭̻̜̳̪̣̬̯̭͖͍͖̟̘̭̖̖̫̬̺̟͎̞̣͈͎͙̥̯̱̩̱̜͙̯̗̼͔̝͕̣̬͍ͥ̈̋͋́̾̐́́ͪ͌́ͮ̂̅ͧ͊͆̆͌ͣ̿̓̍̔ͤ́̓̈́͗̈̈͌ͮ̈ͯͦͥ͌͋́̈́͌ͧ̆̿̀ͬͨ̐́̆̽̀́̓̕̕̚͟͟͢͟͜͜͟͡͡͝͠҉̴̸̸̸̶̧̢̧̧̧̢̹̳̹̪̫̥̮̘̪̼͔͕̱̩̠͕͇͈̩̞̖̯̦͒ͣͨ́̿̐͋ͨ̇ͩ͒ͩͥͧ̿̃͑ͭ̋̏͆̎ͣ͛ͬ̒ͮ͌̔ͭ͐̆ͧ͂̋ͩ͆̓͘̚͘͡͡͞͠͡͡͝ͅͅ҉̵̷̴̵̷̸̵̸̷̶̡̡̧̨̢̛̬̙̯̙̣̹̭͔̹̘̥͔̣̖͚̞̣̹͖̬̺̲͇̼̽ͫ̏̄́͛̎͊ͮͧ͆͒͗́́̐͛̋͆͑́ͨ͒̎ͨ̃ͤ͑͑ͬ͋̊̎ͫ̆̕͘͘͘͜͢͢͢͠͞͏̧̩̺̦͕̞ͯ̊̈́҉̴̨͔̞̭͈͈̯̭͇̥̰͉̽̋͛̇̒ͬ͋̎͛ͬ̃͌ͬ͏̴̸̸̸̴̵̶̧̧͍̱͖̲̩͚̪̰̟͔̖̖̃͐̀̅ͫͪ̓̒̐̆ͮ̔̊̑ͬ͛̾ͬ͠҉̸̧̛̟̣̪̭̞̬̪ͦ̄̾̋̅ͪ̄͂̀̍͒̊ͭ͜͟͜O̡̨̧͖̹̰̩̜̖ͫ́̄͑̋ͤ̈ͬͮͩ̉ͬ́̉͛̓ͫ̕͘͟͞͝͏͓͔̦͑ͭ̔̋̿҉̵̴̴̵̷̨̨̢̳̯̼̠͓͇̭̼̱̺͇̹̰̯̼̠͕ͤͮ̄̿̾ͥ̀̉̂̔ͩ͋̉͘̕͟͞͠ͅ͏ͥ͝҉̨̝̗͉͔̹͈̱̆̓̄̐̂ͨ͊ͭ̒͞҉̸̴̵̸̡̧̨̛̩̙̪̺̖̖͔̹̟̩̗͈͍͈̤̳̗̩̻͇̼͖̲͈̲̪͆̉̾̂́͊͐͆͌ͩ̽̊̈̽̒ͫ͋ͬ̓ͧ̋̑̾͐̂ͭ̎̽̒ͩ̋͒ͯͬ͛̐̑ͩ͛͗̍̀̒͒̆ͮͣ̋̕͟͟͟͠͡҉̸̧̨̡̧̢̙͕̬̺̺̰̳̱̺͓̪̬͇̣͈̝̗͙͙͋̃̇͊ͪ̇͑̓͌̈̏ͩ̍̏̑ͧ̽ͭ̍̄͑͑̾ͧ̓͗͋̓͘͘͜͢͡͠ͅ͏̡͔̻̗̘̪̥͇̍ͩ͗͋̋̔̔̀̀ͧ̈́̅͋̒͗́̋ͮ̅͟ͅ͏̴̶̡̡̧̢̛̗͇̯̣͍͉͚̻̫̻̦͖͖̘͕̝̫̹̫̙̗͙̬̹̙̤̘̇̈ͦͤ̎ͤ̇̄̿̾̾̄̇̉̿̿͗̐̃̄͂ͪͣ̔̆͋̽́͘̚͞҉̷̴̷̵͖̘͈͕̩͕̖͎͔͓̈́ͨͮ̔̓ͯ̒̀̇̆̋̔̆ͫ͒̈͐ͨ͘͟͜͠͞͞O̢̢̢͇̦̘̫͓͔̝͛̄̊ͯ̾̑͂͒ͧ͟͏̴̶̷̷̡̺̖̻̬̣͔̰̗̠̤̫̞̪̫̭̲̰̮͓̲̰̝̤̱̋ͨ̆̆̓̑̎̑̋ͭ̾ͫ͌͛ͫ̉ͩ̐ͯ́ͨ̏ͣ̀̀̃ͦͥ͒ͤ͆͑ͧͮ̏͜͠͝͝͞ͅ͏̵̯̘̮̣̞̞̬͉̱͎̿͒̈́̌́͛̑̆̂҉̷̴̛̪̦͚̼̞͔̥͔̲̻̹̩̝͈ͦͧ̓̀̈̓͊̓͑ͫ̆͗̐̆̒͒ͬ̚O͖̓͛҉̸̵̵̷̡̧̧̡̢͓̗̹͉̝̤̟̩̯̲̗̠̬̖̳̬͈͕̲̼̭̦̩͕̗̩͉͖͉̝͕̉ͩ̿̓̅ͭͪ̅̍ͤ́͑́ͦͥͣ̇̎̊͋͊̉̀́ͪͪ̌ͭ͊͊̀̈́ͤ̃̌͑ͫ̑̊ͫͪ̅ͫͫ̾̕̕͟͜͜͢͟͡͠͡ͅͅͅ҉̸̷̢̧̨̛̱̟̳̙̠̱̲͎̥͈̣̗̮̤̙̩͓͖̭̲̳̮͍͋̀͂̃̿̇ͦͣ̔̐͋̽̔̽͂͒ͬ̂͒̽ͧ͊̅̅̓͆̍ͤ͂́̽́̈̑́̿́ͨ̀̚͟͟͝҉̸̴̵̵̧̢̡̧̡̛̛͎̹̲̭̗̦̬̘̜̖̟͈̗̫̱̪̥̦̰̺̼͛̈̍̋̌̓̀͛ͫ̐͒̀͗ͫ̐ͩ͆͐ͧ̓ͯ͂͆̃ͮͨ͛̈͒̇̋͌ͭͯ̓͂̿ͪ̄ͧ̇̎̚̚͘͟͟͡͠ͅǪ͎̪̾͆̋͒̒ͮ͊͂̅̈̒̈͘͢͞͠͡͏̛̬̳͙͍̹̠̰̊ͧͩͩ̂͂̔ͣ͋̔̃̆ͪͪ̕͜͞͡ͅǪ̛͓̯̦͓̪̥̣͕͓̜̬̯ͧ̌̒ͭ̇̾̈͂͒̓͊͑ͯͤ̃ͯ̐͏̴̸̶͈̰͇̱̹͇͉̤̥̟̳̬͈̰̰̻̱̪̫̣̳͎̼̖̳͙͉̤̯̪̭̱͍͈͍̹̲̦̰͎͎͇̲͚̪̊ͦ̅̋̈́ͯͦ̏̆͆̿ͮ̈̈́̄͒ͨͦ͒̌ͨ̈͆̉͐ͤͨͤ̾̇̾̃ͫ̽̑͌͌̕͢͢͟͟͠͝͠͞͞͠͞ͅ҉̴̴̵̧͕̙̖̜̮̝̩͙̠̰̺ͫ̇͒ͭͪ̅̉̓ͧ̆̈̌ͦ͋̈́̄̏̕͡ͅ҉̶̶̴̴̴̴̷̨̢̨̨̢̧̛̮̯͍̞̣̭̲̲͍͉̦͉̪͙̞̩͇̗̣͍̪̰͇̯̄͛̍̊̿̾ͩ͐̋ͫ̉̑ͯͧ̌͌͂̀̽̐̃̊̀̈́̒͌͒̈̐ͧ̀ͨͮ̓̄̽̀ͮ̔͌ͪ̈́̑͑̍̓ͭ͑ͨ͑ͣ̍͛ͥ͆̆ͭͧͨ͊͊̕̕͢͜͢͜͟͟͟͠͠͝ͅ҉͓̻̒̔̉͢҉̶̷̶̡̧̯̣͚͇̘̦͚̞͎̩͓̭̘̹͕̻̅͆̋̌ͪ̈́̓̄̽ͫ̐ͮͪ̏̀ͮ͘̕̚͡͡͡Ǫ̶̶̷̴̴̨̧̛̤͚̼̠͍̗̘̠̹̞̺͔̟̘̝̼̗͖͔̱̳̻͎̣̝̦̻̜̘͍͔̜͕̙̭͌̾͛̿ͥ͒̒̑ͯ̈ͤ͂̅͌ͥ̓̎̅̽̆ͭ͆ͥ͂͂̔͋͆̈̿͗̀̂ͧ̍̄͆̋̿̅́ͦ͟͠͡͞҉̷̸̡̡̤̮̜̦̝̦̦̞ͩ͗̏̑͗̋̒ͨ̒ͤ͛̎͆̑ͪ̏̍ͯ̓̕͞Ơ̴̴̶̴̷̸̸̴̴̸̵̸̧̢̡̡̹͕̟͕̬̘̫͎̠̝͖͈͎͕͈̥͓͖̟̩͉͔̙̙̬͕̦͎̪̺͇̙̤̠̻͕͇̪̗̙̤̼̖̜̜̳͍̪͉̜̖̪̭̟͉͎̲͕̯̯̞͙̪̭̤̟̹̱͍̩̲̲̳̘̰͖͇̤͙̻̙͋̂ͥͮͬ̌ͭ̒̊ͤͯ̈̽͗ͯ̿̏͊̿͛̎͒̃̈́̀̈̀ͬ̇̉͋́̽͌ͭ́̒̾̏̿̓̃ͦ̆ͬ̾ͣͦ͗͊̋ͥͮ͊ͭ̇͂̉ͪ̍̆ͩͣ͒̑ͤ̔ͯ̉́́͊̇͛ͨ̊ͮ͒́ͦ͋ͪ͗͑͗̀͋̔ͥ͘̕͘̚͜͜͟͜͢͜͟͢͝͠͠͝͞O̵̡̜̜̼ͧ̄̊̈ͫ̍̇̅̑ͪͬ̉͛̇҉̸̵̡̗̟͑͂̒͂̑ͥͮ҉̼͍̪ͮͯͬ̀͝Ǫ̵̷̘̪͇̠͓̻̇ͬ̓̋̌͒̇ͩ̏̊̂̕͜͡͝҉̴̵̨̮͇͖͇͙͔̥̗ͣ͑͊̇͗̇ͮ̊͌͢͝҉̶̸̢̖̟̗͚̳͉̩̱̝̩̮̖̯̟̼͋ͩ̅̽̽̎̀̇̏͒̑͟ͅ҉̴̷̢̬̬̞͇̪́ͤ͒̿͌̍̿͠Ơ̵̶̷̡̢̢̡̡̨̛͖͓̜̳͎͍͓͕̠̰̦̠͙̝̟͓̖̣͚̜̫̣̤̩̘̤̝͇̩͇͖̙̫͚̺̝̯̤̪̦͙͍̫̻͖̬̲̺̙̩̖̌̄̈ͯ̓̀̿͆̍̐̌̍̄̔͑̏̿ͮ̽͂ͪ̎͌̇́ͥ͗ͫ͐̒ͬ̇ͨͧ͒ͬͮ̓̔̎̃ͨ̓͌̊̇̒ͤ͐̏̀͋́ͬ͆̑ͤͤ̔̓̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͟͝͠͝͏̷̨͖͍̼̼͖̗͍̳̦̭͎͔̫́͆̋̍̌ͬ̋̏̎ͧͫ̂́̒ͦ͟͝͞ͅ҉̵̹̭̯̻͓̰̠̱͓̞̦̜̩͖̔ͯͭ͂̒ͪͪͯͧͧ̓̂͜͏̶̴̷̸̸̧̨̨̢̜̙͔̬͈̫̜͎̻̬͖̯̩͙̻̞̟̞͇̼͓̖̗̯͊̔́̋ͩ̈́ͩ̒͊̇̀ͧͯ̇̃̆ͣ̇ͣ̇̓̍̕̚̕̕͞͡͡͠ͅ͏̶̴̸̡̢͕̳̘̼̤̥̻̹͚̗̗͙̖̰̯͈̞ͬ̍͗ͦ̏̏̾̀͌̆ͪ̂̊ͦ̃ͤ͒ͫ͑ͦ͋̇͘ͅÒ̵̴͈̜͆ͦ̈̓͜ͅ͏̴̵̡̢̡̨͉̠̞͉͔̦̯̺̦̗͚̼͎̼̩̹͖̦̤̥̦̘͉͚͚͈͚̘̠̇̀̎ͥ͊ͦͨ̀̅ͩ̑ͦͪͮͦ̇ͤ̿͑͆̒ͮ͋ͯ̅̔̋̀̾́͊̉̓̽̀̕͘̚͘͢͠͠ͅ҉̴̶̷̷̨̡̢̢̧͖͇̙̹͇̦̬̣̰̮̻̦͕̘̮̪͎̙̱̳̝̮̙̰̯͍͔͕͖̮͇͈̟̞̯͔͍̻̹̬̘͎̲̞̞͕̟̋̒̇ͧͫ͗̍ͬ̏̀̄̽̈́ͫͮͥ̓̌ͭͩͬ̒̂̔̃͂̄̎̀̾̊ͤͬ̾̀̔ͯͧͤͮ͛̂ͩͦͬ̋͛̊̓̔̀͛ͣ͊̅̄́̆ͭ͑̃͂ͮ̚͘͟͢͡͠͏̝̺̟̲̳̠̟̹̪̫͚͎͔̫̓͑̈́̓͌̂ͧ̎ͥ̀̕͟͟͢҉̶̴̴̢̧͎̼͕̦̮͎͔̝̼͕͍̿ͦ͛̃͋͑ͪ́̾͗͑͐́͛ͬ̄̀͢͞҉͍̎͘O̶̵̧̜̗̩͍̤̥͕̗͓͓̖͎͖͍̱̩͖̤̣̓̒ͣͭ̽͊̇ͤͨ́̄̄ͣ̃̐ͬ̽̿́ͤ͛̍ͮ̚͜͟͠͞҉̢̧̖̳͓̭͈̪̟͑ͫ̌͒ͭͣ͘͢͟͞O͉̞̕ͅ҉̷̶̴̡̨̛̭̬̩̞̰͕͔̞̬̣̣͎̻͈̭̟̤͎̠̮͖̬̗͚̺͐͗́̾ͭ̏͌ͪ́̏̂̍̀́́ͭ̿͐̀̊̃̍͛͛ͫ͊ͪ̉̓̿͑̕͘͟͡͠͡͝ͅ͏̨̯̺̬̯̄͑ͬ̃̀̓̈͟҉̷̶̷̸̸̡̧̛̥̻͈̲̱̭͓̹͓̹̲̫̟̼͙̥̗͇͍̞̠̰ͬͦͩ̈́̐͂ͦͭ̋͒ͧͤͧͣ̌̽̿̄̉̈́͊̐̾̋ͤͩ̋͗ͮ͘̚̚͠͞͝ͅͅO̷̧̖̬̔͊ͩ̄ͭ̒ͥ̈̏ͅ͏̶̶̧̙̰̙̲͍̪͓̩̤͚̲͙̼͔̜̗͕̞̙̂ͨ͗̓̇̔͂͛̉ͤͥͮ̀̽̊̓̀ͤ̽̊ͨ̃ͬͥ́͘͟͢ͅ͏̴̡̫̪͚̬͍̺͔ͧ̉̉ͮ́ͩ̓̽̍̅̇ͭ͏̷̵̴̧̨̨̛̙̲̮̮̯̦͙͖̖̼̯̻͇͓̳̮͉̼̭̬̭̜̰̲͚̗͚͚̞̪͔̺̼͔͉̩͎̝͙̩̳̖̫̫̲͈̟̠̱̎̈́͂ͬ̏̄̎̓̓ͬ̃̐ͩ̋͋̊͐͒̾̔́ͥ͋ͣ̾̑ͭ̋̃ͥͨ̋̃̈ͫ̔ͫ͗ͣ̏ͨ͛ͯ̅̃͋͑͂̄ͫ͊̅̂́̓̊͐ͧ͆́̚̚͜͟͞͡͏̵̧̨̭̭̙̲̮̥͙̲̯̳̝̗͚̖́̒̍̆ͮ͒͛ͬͧ͋ͮ͋̅͗̑ͣ͒̇̓̄̅͌ͯͯ̉͒̚̚͜͢͟͝͏̵̺̼̞̘ͪ̂̕Ȍ̵̺͓̫͉̟̘̪̭̀͌ͩ̆̈̒͌̏̏͛ͬ̕͟͞҉̸̵̴̵̵̴̵̨̧̨̨̛̛̠̯̲̥̤̞̬̝̙̬̙̲̰͎͔̪͈̘̯̹̭̩͔͈̠̩̟̫̼̪̤͖͍͚͍̗̲̬̗̗̞ͫ̾͒̏͆̃ͬ̈́̉͆͗͐̐̋ͯͮͨ̈̿̅ͣ̂ͪ͌͆ͮͩ̓͗͌̓̃ͤ́̓̑́̆͒͗͋͌͌̈́ͥ̏ͪ͂̉̂ͤ̔̚̕͘͢͠͡͏̶̴̴̡̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̡̨̹̹̹̣̪͉̪͚̦̠̬̝̯̤̭̦̣̺̙̪̖̰͖̥̦͇̯̝̤͍̞͚͕̩̦̦̘̥̫͖̱͔̺̺̠̬͒̿͛͋ͪͣ̑͆̀̋͑ͩ̅̿͑̓͒̓̾̎ͫ̓ͯͪ͌͗̓̔̽͌̈͆̉̏ͥ̋̊̃ͯͦ̒ͩ͛͊ͨ̀̽̆ͦ̀̈́́͌̒̄́ͭ̔̽̓̃̋̆̍͋ͧ́͐̋̌ͧ̈́̚͘͘͜͢͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͡͡ͅͅ҉̸̧̧̫̺̦̹̜̘̦̳͓̜͔͕͈̟͙ͭ̂̓̿ͩ́͋̀͗ͭͣ́͋ͩ̑ͫ̓̀ͥ͢͢͠͞ͅÔ̵̜̥̯̰͗ͭͩ҉̷̿̐҉̵̷̶̢̧̡̛̛̛͓̬͎͓͈̟̫̜̫͓̮̹̤̬̣̦̻͙̫̞̲̠̠̼̬̱͓͓͔̗̤̩͊ͩ̄̒̒ͥ̊̾ͧ̍̉ͤ̾̔̒̀ͩ̅͑̍́̋͋ͩ͒̍̒̇ͮ̚̕͟͟͝͠͡͏̷̢̨̥̫̩̙̺̼̼̩̘̦̩̹̹͖͆ͦ͋̂͊̿ͩ̒͛͛͊̌̒̇ͣ̄ͪ̾ͥ̈́͞͡͡A̵̴͚̜̣̟̻̻̬͚͐̊̽̇̈̌͐ͨ͂̍ͨ̾҉̷̷̳̥̹̆̎͑̃̇̊͏̸͖͙̟̘ͦ̌͐̓͊͒ͦ̔ͪ͛͐ͮ̚͜͏̞̱̟͍̒ͯ̅ͤ̏̏͟͠҉̶̴̝̟̪͈̬̰̩̼̭͍̍͛̀̌͂̌̀̽ͪͧ̃͢҉̸͙̘̺̦̐̃͠A̢̭̝̤̖̲̫̮̺͑ͮ̓̑ͩ̍̔̍̕͜ͅ҉̷̵̷̵̷̷̷̢̮̱̺̙̠͉̭̖̲̗̣̮̻̱͈̱̹̝͕̼̺̤̪̪͇͔̘̺̄͂̈́́̑ͭ̌̄̍̈́ͥ͑̋̀̉͒̄ͥ̈́ͨͪ̿̈ͫ̋ͬ͒̐̏ͬͣ̿ͣ͛͐͒͂́ͥ̉ͯͥ̕̚͟͟͢͢͠ͅͅ҉̷̢̛̬̰̹̤̫͍̲͚̮̝͎̠̖̜̿́ͣ͂͒͗ͪ͊ͥ̾͂ͯ̉͌ͯͬ̐͑̇̉ͩ̚͝͞͝͞Ā̸̡̢̛͖̪̭͚̤̗̝̞̼͎͖̯ͤ͌̈́̿ͤ̎ͤ̈́ͫ̔̆̋́ͤ̊̉ͫ̎͊̅͊̋ͫ̐͜͠҉̶̢̡̧̛̛̛̯͓̪̦̞͕͔͖̦̗̦̲͎̹͖̜̯̠̜̳ͤ͗̐ͧͨ̊̓ͥ́͆͒̇̓͆̃̂ͧ̽̉̊̓̈́̉͆ͨͦ̔ͧͤͥ̔͐ͣ͟͝͠͡ͅͅ҉̝͈͍͒ͮ̋͐͗́̕҉̩̮̇A̵͓͕̰͇͙ͯ͒ͧͩ͛̆̓̓̿̕̕͞͏̵̶̶̴̷̶̸̸̵̷̧̢̛̛̭̮̙͍̺̤̲̰̙͈̪̹̙̗͚̥͕͖̼͓̣̪͚͈̹̪̯͍̪̜͎̖̘̭̎ͧͧ̓̎̇͋̉̾ͮ̋͌͗̽̽ͫ̔͗ͤ̾̈́͐͆̇̏ͫͥͭ͑̄̈̌ͨ͘͢͟͝͠͝ͅ͏̵̨̤͓̘̯̭̊̉͊̀̄̓̓̎̾͠͝͏̴̷̴̴̸̵̴̴̵̶̡̧̧̢̢̛͚̤̖̖͉̘͉̩̝͉̮̟͈̰̣̪̪͓̰̞͎̰̤̬͍̮̳̰̖̰͔̬̬̤̟͕̻͇̪̑̾͛̓̇̀͌ͯ̊ͪ̃̐̏̉̃̓ͩͤ́̌ͯ̒̽͗͑͒ͩͨͣͮ͒͐ͫ̒ͩ̏̍ͫ̈́́̓́̀̈ͩ̆̎ͧͩ̉ͮͥ̔͗̀̉ͫ̄͒̄͛̒͐͗̓̚̚̚͘͘͟͡͡͡͝͡ͅ͏̵̷̝͕̰͓͍̗̞̖̖̣͉̿̂͑ͩ̀̄̿ͩ̌̍ͭ͊̓̾̽̑ͣ̚̚͟͟͜͝͝͞ͅͅ҉̸̭̗̩͍̰̏̿ͫͥ̆̚͏̵̵̸̷̵̴̧̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̨̧̛̖̣̳͇̭͕̳̱͙̫̠͙͈̜͙̦̬̰̙̗̝̬͇͇͓͖͚̟͈͈̦̫̗̪̼͖̣̫͖̗̙̞̯̠̱̝̙̲͍̪͖̣̬̑̅̋̍ͭͨ̿ͫͤ̃́̆̃̀ͯ̋̀̿͂̃͊̆ͭ͂̍̆̾ͧ͗ͮͤ̌͊̒͐̀͊͑ͩ͒ͪ̃̍́̀̐͂̔̃͛̿̎͒͒͐ͤͨ̃ͣͧ̑̇͛͊̀̔̑͒̋̒́̈́̃̑͋ͤ̂͑̈̌ͮ̎̀̾̚͘̕͘͘͢͟͢͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅA̶̸̷̶̡̨̡̛̛͈̣̞̮͇̩͓͉̙̫͍̤̱͓̝͓̳͇̦̪͚̺͇̭̥̺͇̞̙͈̻̰̥̘͇̬̼̮̠̝̪̻͔̼̻̬̝͇̘͚̦̖̜̹̦̩̰̺̗ͥͯ̇̉͑͆̄̀̓̎͊͗ͥ̈́̅͑̓̓́̄̃̈͋̔ͧ̋͆ͫͩ̒ͦ͋̿̓ͦ͊̊ͤ̔͊ͯ͌͛̽͋̄̑ͧ̈́̔ͦ̂ͬ̋ͩ͜͜͢͢͡͞͝ͅA̸̡̡̖̱̮̙̰͎͍͚͎̗̲̺̰̞ͭͫ̒͒̇͒͒ͦ̊̋̇̓́͐̏̍̓͐͛̓͑ͪ̾̕͡͠͏̷̧̡̳̹̦̦̖͍̝̲̃̈̊̀͗ͭ̒̑ͣͫ͆͐̇̃͒͆́́͐́̅͘̚͜͟ͅͅͅ҉̶̡̛̬͕̰͍͎̳͓̭ͯ̈́̔̾̅̒ͤ͆̒̿ͭ̽ͩ͝͏͘À̮̼̱ͧ̾̀̾͌́ͦͣͩ̋̕͟͏̷̸̵̶̡̢̡͕͍̦̪̥̲̫̩͈̫̦͈͓̳̲̞̬̣̱͎͓͓̭̞̖͚̰͈͕͕̜͍͚̭͎̦̞̱̩̔̉͊̏͂̾̀ͪ͐̐̆̌̌̒̀̃́̄͂ͭ̽̋̌̃ͨ̽̊ͧ̄̆̇̏͑̋̄̐ͣ̐̑̀̂ͣ̎̒ͪͦ͂̎̀́́͒̄͋̈͂̆ͯ͑̏ͬͣ̆̇ͦͣͫ̒͗͌̈̕̚̕̚͢͜͢͜͡͠͡͞͞ͅͅÁ̱̪͏̤̋̈͋ͬ̐͗҉̴̵̸̶̵̶̷̴̸̨̢̛̺̠̝̣̤̲͎̫̰̮̩̦̼͈̹̹̫̥͇̪̠̰̘̪̭͖͓͈̖͖̖̺͔̙̮̭̥͇̺̓͊̂͐͂ͥ̊̿̈̔͂͆̒̽̾ͯͬ́̊͂̅̋́̌́ͮͩͬͫ̒̈͌̊͂͗̊ͧ̄ͪ̌̀ͤͭ́ͩͤ̅͑ͧͩ͑́ͯͮ͐̄ͬ̕̕̕͘͢͟͟͠͞͠ͅͅͅ͏̶̴̡̧̛̟͈̹̯̝̰̬͕̮̩̭̇̀ͯ̍̅͆̏̅ͬ̀̓̌̂A̶̴̶̸̵̢̛̩̭̜̱̥͙̟̲͚̲̫̬̲̹͔̼̱̣̰̮̘͖͖͎̰̥̻̱̰̖͎̝̮̰̖̪̳̬̯̫̩̱̩̦̳̰̳͕͕̦̩̒ͮͥͤ͂ͮͬ̄̏́ͯ̓͆͐͒̋ͪ̃͂̓ͥͫ̈́́͑̎͋̄́ͣ́̍̈́ͥ̄ͦͫͫ̈́̉̽̃͂ͬ̋͑̉͒̀̆́̉͋̓̀̋̄́̎ͦ̐̍͊ͭͪ͆̇̌̎̕̕͘̚͜͜͞͠͞͞͠ͅͅͅA̴̸̵̷̶̡̡̢̨̢̢̡̧̝̮͍̼̪̣̩̫͉͚̹͇͈͙̞̟͍͉̙̙̲͚̯̣͇͓̤̺̘̖̼̲̤̽̊̌̒̓͐͑̈́̇̒́̓̄̀́͌͒̿̑̈́͗̉͛ͭ͋͊̔̈̍̽ͪ̒ͯ̐ͮ͊ͫ́ͬ̏͌̅ͬ̓̃̓ͫͥ̕̚̕̚͢͟͟͠͞ͅͅͅ҉̶̢̬̙̘̪̟̺̖̺̞͍̙̗̭͇̭̗̥̱͕̠̹͚̻̥͙̣͚̫̿̈͋ͬ̒̄̊̃ͪͧ̄͑̿̈́͐̃̀̑ͩ̅̍̒͒̋͊͆͑̽̾̇͘̕͠͠҉͍̯̹̺͙̱̮̦̭̟̳̩̬͇̂̽̏ͥ̄̾̿ͭ́̏͒̉̋͗ͨͪ͂̽̏̓͘͢҉̵̸̡̡̧̛̥̠̻̺̫̝̥̱̈́̇̀̐ͪ͒͌ͭ̿̆͑ͦ̑̔͒̃́̾̕͞͞A̷̴̶̡̦̖̜̳̬̜̼̱̠͋̿͑͗̃͐ͦ̃̕͟ͅ҉̸̨͈̮̦̬̼͕̰̟̐̅̔ͨ́ͅ҉̴̢̨͖͓̹̼̘͖̤̬͉̘̖͎̣̼̼̯̣͖͖͙͙̭̟̐ͬ͛͆͆̾͛ͤ̒͌̆̌́́́ͦ̊̈́̓̄̿́̉̌͘̚͠ͅ͏̷̸̵̸̶̸̢̧̛͔̰̯͕̳̙͚̱̬͉̪̣͍̬̘̺͇͍̙́̔̏ͩ̌ͤ͌́͂̍ͮ̆͒ͣ̉ͪ̽͛ͦͩ̀ͯͦͬͨ͘̕̚̚͢͜͜͠͞͝͞҉̤̪̠̦̳̥̪͖̞ͣͭ̃͠ͅA̰͓͓̖̱̯̤̓̆ͮ͏̶̷͙̳̳̫̝̻̭ͤ̇̍͑ͨͧͯ̐̔̚ͅ҉̴̙͈̰̬̭͊ͩ̽̂͢͠҉̵̵̨̹̰̣͚̝̙ͯ̄ͫ̋ͫ̾ͪͪ͆̈͗҉̴̗̰̩̥̹̦̝̼͇̩̬̫̯̻̝̆̏ͩ͐̆͒̿ͭ̏̀͛ͨ͆̄ͭ͆͟͟͜ͅA̘̅͐̈҉̡͕̖̩̿̄̿҉̸̢̛̗͖͙͙̪̠̦̱̣̹̖̆̇́̌̀̓ͣ̿̀͆ͩ̕͢͜҉̢̧̛̖͔̥̼̰͎͉̮͙̫͔̗̬̫͚̲̗̮̒͐͌̋̈̔̓̓ͣ̇̀͛̾̔͗̔ͦͦͭ̒ͮͭ̄ͯͨ͌ͨ̚͢͜͢͢͠ͅȂ̸̶̰͕͙͑͊̄ͥ̍͠҉̸̷̸̶̨̧̼͍̙̤͖̜̠̺̹͇̯͔̦͈͎̩̫͔̤͎͙̩͚͚͙͖̠͓͕̰̩̳̌̄̇ͭͣ́ͧ̍̄͆̉ͯ͆͑̀̀̏̌̄̽̏ͥ̈͆̐͗̇͋̀̂̏̋ͣͩ̚̕͢͢͠ͅͅ͏̧̺͉̱̞̬̪̭̲͔̺̜͚͔̑̑ͥ̌͑ͭ͆̌ͫͫ́̍ͩ̾͘̚͞͝҉̵̴̴̨̲͔̥͖̼̂̓̀ͧͭͬ́ͮ́͂ͯ̒̽͋̅̓ͮͪͪ̚͟͟͏̸̴̢̨̬̣̯̟̬̥̙͕̘̤͉̪͈̠͚̜̰̖ͬ̃ͪ́̒̉̀̀̈́͆̇̊̆͗ͬ̏͑̀ͣͧ̚͜͟͜͡͞͏̢̡͚̺͖̬̺̺ͦ̒͌̓̚͜҉̵̶̴̴̢̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̘͓͍̭͇̯̪̜̫̳̣̲͇̗̟̩̱̻̞̤̲͔̬̻̬̩̱͓̬̠̻̳̥̠͉͍͙͍̟͕̠͕ͫͯͮ̽͐͑ͦ̍͂̍̎͑͛́̊̒̇̀ͭ̀̃ͧ̇͑̈ͫͪ̀̃̋ͩ͋͑͑̓ͤͣͮͭ̃̉̊ͩ̉̓͋̀ͦ̉͐ͦ͐̕̕̕̚̕̕͜͟͜͝͝Ą̸̴̧̛̛͕͔̗̻̺̬̠̼͓͇̻̞̜̮͓͖̤̻̖̗̜̣͎̝̝̾̔̋̓̾́ͧ́̈̑̎̎ͪ͂̈ͬ̋̆̀̉ͯ̐ͨ̂͋̽͐̃͘͘͢͞͠҉͓̺̘̜̜̺̳̤ͧ͒̏ͩ̑ͦ̈́ͦͯ͢͏̨͎̗͑̕͜҉̵͖ͬ̂̒͏̲̹͚̻̫̽ͪ͋̿ͬ̀̇A̸̡͕͎͉͎̙͍̤̺͚̬̭͗ͥ̌̇̀̑ͤ͑ͫ̓̄͋ͨͬ͂ͧͯ͢͜͜͡͝͠҉̶͈̮̳̆̀͆͒̊̎̾̈ͩ͘͡A̯͍͎̫̝̙͉̬̬͖̜̖̤̞̰͙͋̄͗̈̆̊͗̀ͧ͊̀͋̈͒̄̾͟͢͡͞͝Aͩ̾̅̂̏͂A̞̼̺̓̑ͧ̓́̿͒͘͝͠҉̴̢̮̲̣̹͕̲͚̟̰̹̆ͩ̌͑̑ͣ̽͗̐͋ͩ̉A̶̛͈̮ͤ́͐ͅ҉̶̷̨̡̡̨̧̝̮̘̫̣͚̦̲̫̮͕̟͖͙̱̟̮̩̣̱͖͓͔̱̲̘͇̩̳̩͓̱̻͇̖̰̲͖ͣ̽̆̅̋̓̔̔̊ͥ̇ͬͮ̉̊̔͛̓͛̏̇̋̐ͨ̓͋ͮ́̏̽͆̄͋ͫ̈́̓͊ͮ̍͐͒̚͘̕͜͜͟͞͝ͅĄ̸̷̨̧͉̖̼̩̹̲̠͎̤̼̠̺͉̦̥̺̮̘̜̥̹̳̮̥͇̰͇̱̠̱̯͚̗̙̹̞̘̮̬͎͇̇ͪͩ̏ͭ̅̎̑͌ͫ̽̈́̾̑͌̓͌ͭ̐ͥ̍́ͪͬ́̊̎ͩͧͨͮ̅̐̓͂͊͒ͦ͑̊ͪ͒̅̿̑̒̄͛̓̅͋ͮ̿ͧ̒̓̍̍ͥ̎̀ͧͨͥ̒ͮͣ͛͘̕͘͟͢͟͜͢͜͢͜͞͞ͅ͏̸̵̧̨̦̥̪͔̻͙̞̠̹̭̾ͯͧͨͭ͗̑̽̑ͯ̍̆͒̅́ͩ͑̚͟͠ͅ͏̷̶̡͕̼̫̹̜̦͕̬̣̮͙̝̺̆ͯ̌ͣ̃͒ͩ̓͐ͧ͋̉́̚̚͟͟͏̷̝̮̳̠̀̀̐ͨ̾̊̇̾ͫ̈́͗̕A̹̦͚͉̲̩͈̰̖̣͚̓̀͗̏̄̔̆̓̏ͨ̓͟͞ͅ͏̶̼͙͇͚̣̻̮̥̥ͤ̿ͣ͐̂́͒ͬ́ͮ͌҉̵̴̛̛̫͍͎̫̬̠̬̠͇̩̖͉̞̬́̉ͧ͑́̂̏͂ͯ̑̎͑ͧ͂̾̎͑ͭ̀͒̄͗̕̕ͅ҉̶̡̛̲̫͖̜͇͕̞̜̺̞͉̱͉̱̝͈̜̦̩̌ͩ̉͗ͮ̍ͮͬ̓̎ͩ̈̃̾͗̚͜͟͡͝ͅA̤̙̙̖̻҉̴̶̡̨̛̛̩͚̣͍̗̞̯͔̖͇̗̻̮̊̽̂͐̈́̀̓͐ͫͫ͛̋̓͗̇̚͟͠͞͠҉̷̷̢̻̱̩̪̝̪̺̟̤̹̞̘͉̪̮̩̿̿ͣ̽̃̽̀̈́͂̄́̿͋̀ͪ̿ͧ̔̀ͧͭ̒ͣ̀̔̒̏͜͟͡͡͏̸̴̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̠̟̜̖̬̖͉̹͙̮̙̙̮̰̹̮̹̫͖̩̺͓͚̹̰̳͚̫͎͇͍̩̼̣̳̠̘ͤ̒ͭ͛̍̓̌͐̔͂͊̈ͫͪ̈͛ͥͣ͗̿̈̀̍͌̇͑͂͒̿̍̓ͣ̈́̾̓ͨ̓ͪ͊ͫ̎̔̍̚͘͘̕̕͘͟͠͡͞͡͠͡͞͡ͅͅ͏̶̵̷̴̢̨͇̦̲̪̫͈̳̣̤̻̞̪̻̬͙̦̲̰̹̙̣̻̟̙̠̯̗͔̠̌́̏͑ͣ̈̋̋ͯ̓ͨ͊̋̋ͮ̈́̍ͣ̑͌̈́ͣ͑̓͑ͣ̽̃͆̂ͫͫ̽̍̒̚͘͜͜͢͞͡҉̸̙͔̜̣̪ͭ̋ͦͤ̅͜͟͏̙͖̫ͩ̔̿ͨͅA̷̧̘̦̻̥͌̿ͯͯ̅ͬ̀͂҉̷̵̥̘̭̘͔̟̥̘͕̮͔͓͇̻̗̮̳̻̼̣̳̞̬̺͕̠̰̯̙̰̯̹͎̝̠͕͎ͧͫ͌͑̍̽́̀̾̅̽ͩ͋ͣ̍ͧͨ̿̔͋̊̑̓͋ͤͮͥ̊͋̊ͬͨ̌́̄͛̓ͨ̏͑̓͊͗̊͢͡͞͝͡͠͝͏̢̓̀҉̶̵̸̷̢̧̛̛̥͖̰̘͙̥̝͕̝̼̩͍̦̜̟̝͒̏̑̏̋ͬ̆͋̑ͬ͊̅̽̈́ͤ̃̓͂͒ͨ͗̈ͯͩͦ̌ͪ̿̕̕͠͏̸̸̴̶̴̨̤̜̥͍͖̩͕̦̭̰̈ͣ́̃ͯ̏̔̄͋̍̓̄ͧ̊̊̓̏͆̿͠͏̸̴̷̶̸̨̨̭͕̰̯̦̦͈̖̜͍͓̠̤͕̣͇͓̗̳̞͕̩̠̮̻̻̲̳̬̟̞̫̍̍̈͋̿͐ͦ͒̄́̀̓͋̃ͯ́̑ͮͣ̇ͯͤ̑͊͒̉͊̈̿͌̕̕̚͜͢͠͡͏̴̵̶̶̧̨̧̧̛̛̩͓͖͓̝̪͓͚̟̳͔̖͙͖̤̻̹͇̼̜̙̮̼̘̻̬̣̝͖̮͓̪̺͇͍̟̳̣͎͎̰́ͨ̃̈̾ͮ̾̑̍ͪ͗͒́̅̓ͤ͗ͧͥ͋ͤ̈͑̅̂̍̑̏ͬ̔̾ͧ̈́̏̇̑̀͊̉͛́͂͐̍̌͊ͧ̉̚̚͘̚͢͢͟͝͠͠͠͞͝ͅA̧̛̻̥̭̘ͣ͆͌͌̿ͨ͠҉̶̸̷̷̷̨̡̡̧̨̡̡̨̛͔̞̞̼̺͓̟̗̤͙̱͖̩̪̞̳̬̝̤̳̥̫̜̙̗̳̝̥̹̲͈̭̙̜̻̖̭̹͕͚̥̲̦̞͔̞̙͇̫͖̮̼͙̪͇͚́̓̀͌̄̀̄͑̒ͯ̓̄̉̈́͆́̒̈ͤͥͫͯ̊̽ͨͫ͂ͭ̐̿ͤ͛ͦͫ́͋̊̾́̀̏̇̉̆͌̽̈́ͣ̈̋ͬ̌̏̎ͮͨ̎͆͂̄̋ͪ͛̌̋̋͋͂̋ͫ̋́̀̑͗̊̊ͣ̊ͫ̂ͧ̓͌̿̕̕̚͟͜͟͢͝͞͞͞͞ͅ͏̷̨͇̝̱A̸̢̢̲͖͙̦̻͙̜͇͈͇̱̖̣̯̩̣̝͆̈́͒ͫ͛̃̆̿͋͒̐͊̑ͧ͛̍͘͘̕͢͟͠҉̧̘̘̹̬̬̯̻̻ͨ͛҉̺̤̞̩̯ͬ̓̉̀̅̾̇͝͠͝͏̼͉̇͑҉̡̲̳͕̱͔̝̹̮̙̖͚͉̥͕̫͖̜̣͕͇̰͖̺̳͖̙̲͓͙̱͇ͭͤ͛̅̒ͣ͂̂́͒̍̔͌ͤ̀ͫ͑ͤͭ̒̔͆̈́̀ͪ̍ͬ̅̿̍̍ͣ̎͐̕͜͢͡҉̧̡̧̧̡̩̲͕̱̲̜̭̻̎̍́̿͗̉̂͆͑̍͋ͫͯ͜Ą̷̴̱͔̥̘̻̣̲̮̠̞̫͎̳͓͉̬̞̹̙̼̻̠ͥ͒ͣͩͦ̊͛ͪ̋̄̂̐̂̈́ͦ̍ͦͦ̄̃̀̑ͬ̾͐͌͌̚͘̚͜͢҉̸̷̴̲̲̩̲̞̟̗̹̭̹̤̣͔̥̞̉ͫ̽̒͌̎ͣͭ́̋̃̀ͫͦ͗̉̈́̄ͨ́͆ͮ̅͌̓͜͏̶̷͇̟̘̘̭̱̟͈̰̩̠͇̠͎̹̱̝̎ͯͥ̇̆́͋ͫ̀ͥ̏̑͒͗̄͒́ͬ̔̉̚̚͜͟͡͡͏̷̭͉͈̟̤̬̞̯̪͉̅̑ͥ͛͒͋ͯ̽ͮͫ̈͢͡A̶̵̷̴̴̶̴̴̸̴̢̨̧̨̨̧̧̨̛̟̦̼͚͇̲̞̱̙̳̦͔̞̮̹̻͇͓̼͍̣͕̣͖̠̱̜̝͉͇̩̯̭͖͉̲̞̖̘̝̰̼̰̭̟͇̼̱̝̬̟͙̖̎ͣ̉͊͋̿͒ͯ͂́͗ͧ̏́͑͂̽ͮ̐ͩͨͥ̌́̿ͪ͑̌͑ͮ͒ͩ͂̽̉̾̓͋ͬ̓̀ͫ̐̄͋̄̓̓̃ͥͨ̍ͫ̉ͪͣ̀̒̏̑́͋̅ͥͬͯͭ͛͘̕͘̕͘͢͜͟͢͟͜͢͝͡͡͝͝ͅA̧̧͖̤̳̣̪̯̳̘͚̼͔̽͌́ͮ͆͂̃͗ͤ̇̑̏ͯ̀́ͭ̒̿̃ͯ̈̈́͑̑̈́̕̕͡ͅ͏̶̭̪̱̝̯̳͔͕̖̠̣̑̉̌͐̂͢͏̦ͨ͛͏̵͈͍͎̋ͤͣ͞҉̢̢̛͇̼̠͍̝̯̜̼ͤ̃̋ͣ̃ͩ̔͋ͯͯ̇ͮ͗̇ͣ̌͘͢͞҉̴̸̴̵̵̶̴̨̨̢̛̛͎̠̯̰̼̝̘͍̜͙̦̟͓̹͈̦̹̤̠̤͚̲̪̯̠̺͓͇͔͍̯͚͔͓͓̤͓̝̠̫̥̤͔̗̩͛̅͆̓́̉̏͊̅̐̿̓̊͛ͨ͛ͩ̓̃͂̈̔̇ͩ̃̄͐̔ͪ̏̓̊͛̒͒̋ͭ̿̀ͭ́̔ͩ̌̉̈́ͩ̌̌͆ͫ̏̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͡ͅͅͅͅ͏̵̢̡̼̲̯͓̮͙̰ͬ̔̿̔̓̏̑̅͌͟A̶̷̷̡̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̭̯̝͍̼̣̯̱͔͔͕̩̠̝̬͚̼̰̲̭̹͍͈͖͓̻̝͉̳̫͎̱͛̂͌͋̓̋ͫ̓̏̀ͮͤ̑͋̊̈̑͒͗ͦͥͪ̑̀̂͛́̌ͩ̅̆ͭ̄ͦ̀ͬ͑̽̽͒͋̋̈̿̽ͤ͋͂̋́̑ͭ͂ͪ̒̃̎̃̈̊̍̚̚̚̕͘͜͢͟͢͟͡͡͞͞ͅͅ͏̵̸̷̶̸̷̢̲̼͇̫͍̭̭̘̟̩͚̜̟͈̘̞̱͚̠̮̗̖̱͖̖͈̌̾ͥ͒̈͌ͯ͋ͬ́͑ͭ͊͊̌͆̏ͭ̒̀̏ͩ̈́͐̒̚͘͡͞͞͏̶̷̵̢̢̰̲̣̜̠̲̺̬̭̣̲̞̳̰̲̜̝̥̼͙̫̺̙̀ͯ̇͗̿̅̇̾͊͗ͫ́͆ͧ̐ͫ̽̃̋͛̽ͨ̋͌͛ͭ̆̿̽̉̊ͥͣ̂͌̈́̕͢͠͝A̵̴̷̢̨͎̫̹̭̖̙̺͔̦̤̼͓͔̤͇̋͆͛̈̑̾̋͊ͫ͋ͨͫ̒ͦ̈́ͯ̎̍̔̋͌̒͂ͧͦ͌̇̔̔̾̉̓͟͡͡͡҉̴̨̪̺̠̳̯̰ͩ̂̍̓ͮͤͮ͒̊̀̀̚͜͏̡̨͔̟̗̱͚̲ͦ̓̌͒ͧ̕͟͜҉̬͏̴̢̡͎͙̝͕̫̗͇͙̯̟̱͇͈̉ͦ̑̂̀ͧ̎̆̃̿̄ͫͪͩ̊́̈́̕̚̕͜ͅ͏͈͗ͦ͜҉̗̳̠̝̟̤̌̊ͧ͗ͪͭ͛ͣ͠҉̶̵̡̢̧̨̤͇͈̦̩͉̙̘̳͚̮̟͙͈̳̥̩̱̰͛͌̆ͧ̏̍ͩ̀ͯ̓̈͑̀̏́̍ͭ̕̚̕͢͟͠A̵͓̲͔̼̪̯͂́͗̌͑̀̓̌̿͞ͅ҉̴̢̧̺̰̹͓͉̼̯̻̉̈́ͯ̽̎̏ͣ̓͛̏́̎̍̏̌̀̎͌̀̾͘͜͢͡͡Ȃ̢̦̹̪͑ͦ̏ͤͫ̆͜͏̸̴͎͖̮̿͊́̑͘͘͘͟҉̧͔̬̮̩̰̤̬̹̘͙̹͉̐̾̏́ͬ͆͋ͤ̔̃͒̇̋ͧ͌̒̚͟҉̏̆҉̷̳̫̓͘͏̶̶̟̣͇̑ͥ̔̅̇̐҉A̴̴̡̛̜̞͙̰̤͓̱̒͗ͫͤ͐̏ͯ͑͂͆͐̎͆ͦ̚͘͜͠͡ͅ҉̶̷̸̷̵̷̡̨̢̹̦̱̗̣̪̯̖̼̠̟̰͈̗͇̣̤̦͈̣͈̻̳̼̜̲̣̟͉̠̎̎͒ͧ̀̎̈́̾̄̏͐ͭ̊͐̊͒̎ͫ͛ͥͩ̆ͨ̄ͥ͌̆͐̆ͣ̒ͥͨ͋͛͗͊͐ͨ͘̕͟͡͡ͅÃ̷̸̷̷̵̴̡̧̡̡̨̻̠̖̥̞̠̜̤̣̤̫͇͍͓̜̻̫͚̮̲͙̯̙̳̘̖̲͍̯̹͖̯̫͓̙͍̯̟̫̞̺̜̩̩͚̘̀̃̽̅͑̑̄̾̒̀̏̉̅̃̍ͪ̋̅̈́̏̆̿ͮͫ̈ͧ̊̉̃̋͒̽̔̑ͥ͊͌̏̇͂͛̄̀̂̂́ͨ͆̉̎̂͒ͮ̔̑̈ͥ̓̆̐ͭ̚͜͜͜͢͟͠͝͞ͅ҉̴̴̢̡̡̡̬͍̞̯̘̝̳͈̝̻̯̘̞͙̱̼̼̖̭̞̲̱̺͉̍̊ͯͮ̍ͧͥͧͮ̑̌ͩ̑͐͐̀́ͤ̆̍̽ͩ̇͆ͨ̽͂́̃̏̌̎ͬ͊ͥ̈́̉̕͜͠͞͞͞͝ͅͅÄ̡͉̣̗̟ͦ̐̀̐̾͏̶̶̷̶̵̨̡̡̨̢̛͕̹͚͍̟̙̦͚͇̝̠̣̯̥̹͔̫͓͖̰͎̜͚̣͖̖͚͕̺̯̻͖̭͙͗̃̑̃ͥͯ̍̑͒̀̓̇̀͐̿̇͂ͯͬ̔̀̿̅ͫͯ͋̿̿̏͌̔ͤ̓̆̽̄̽ͭͧ̈ͨͪ̈̀́ͫ̀̀̎̅̏͂̋ͨ̾͂̅ͥͨ̂̊̋̔ͮ̕̕͘͟͜͟͡͞͡A̸̴̸̴̴̴̢̡̬͖̙̟̜͉̝̭̗̗͍̼̖̗̫͙͈͇̤͕̭ͭ̈ͭ̃̿ͬͮ͗̄̋̎̑͒ͨͪ͑ͭ̿̑͆ͯͪ̀ͪ̅͟͠͝͏̟̤͎͓̬̪̂͐͗̈́̂͒͒͋̅̉̿͋͜͜͢͟͠͏̷̵̸̶̢̝̗̘̣̲͖̮͙̲̳̱̼͇͂̿̐ͩ̽͑͋ͥͣ̏̔̽ͦ͌͂̀̀̍̒͘͜͜͟͢͜ͅͅ͏̷̵̷̶̢̡̛̦͍̦͍̺̠͚̥̪̩̮͔̠̜̮̪̱̻͙̂͆ͫ̒̔͛̽͋ͦ̇͐ͪ͐ͥͮ͒̿ͥ̋ͪ̊ͬ̂̍̑ͭ̉ͬ̐ͦ̔ͬͣ̎͂ͦ̈͑̐ͧͧ̈́̌̔̄̀́ͤ͘͘̕̚̕͘͢͜͜͢͠͞͏̷̴̵̷̴̵̧̧̨̨̨̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̮̖̠̯͎̺͚̤͉̥̫͕̯̰̹̮̙̼͚͕̬̯̩̜͍͓͉͎͖͎̤̪̝̙̹͕̬͓̭̱̜̘̣̘͉͙͓͔͓̠͓̣̜̟͍̱͎̳̞̹͙͓̪̩͚͚̳̫̭̲͊͗ͬ̏ͥ̑ͯ͂ͤ̃ͧ͂ͬ͋͆̌̀̊ͩͭͣͫ͂͗̅͑ͧ̀̔́̂͗ͨͫͤ͊̋̿̀ͤ͗̍ͨ̇͂͆̋ͧ͆̄ͬ͛̎̾̈̽ͩ͗͆̊͌ͤ͒̎͂̀̂̅̽͗́̽̾̊ͮ͆͐́͛̋ͣ́̀͒ͤͭ̀͂ͣ̑ͫͣ̂̽̆͂͒͒̕͘͜͢͟͜͢͜͠͝͡͝͠͠ͅ҉̛̩̄A͔̱͖̔ͫ͛͊͗͌͜A̻̗̠̪͔͐͑̑̚͟҉҉̷̡̢̰͔̩̣̙̲̫̀ͥͪ͒̊ͤ̅ͫ͗̓ͦ͘͟͡͠҉̸̴̢̛̥̜̬̝̫̗̙̝̮͈͖̩̪̣̙͕̖̭ͨͪ̿ͯ̅̍̌̀́͌̋̅̽̊́̄ͭ̎ͥͬͨ̀̎̚͟͟͞͝͝҉̶̵̶̨̡̛̥̟͎͎̯̮̳̬͕̻̠̺̦̟̘̺͕͓̖̳̥̫̳̟̯̩̗͕͕͔̀̃̿́͗̏̀̎ͨ͂̋ͭͭͯ̈́ͫͣͪͨ͒ͪ̍ͭ̅́̂̐̿͗͊͒ͤ̚͘͘̚͢͢͝͞͏̶̵̸̷̷̢̡̡̛̛̤̲̲̤͇͇̮͓̩͔̳̞̞͖̯̣͕̟̘̯̬̻͙̤̭̞̫̼̻̪̗̌̓́͌̐ͧͯ̉͑ͫ̍̆͒̈̐̊͒͑̿̽̎̎͐ͭ́́̄̉ͯ͋̾͋̇̚͟͞͡͝͝ͅA̷̻͈̤̦̥̫̣̯͎̩̻͎̥͈ͤ̓ͤ̉͆͛͠͠ͅ҉̶̴̴̸̴̴̖̗͉͎̜̭̮͙̱͔͍̰̖͚͈̦̝̟̲̮̗̯͙̜̻̜̖̮̯̦͉̺͕̰̰͎̼̥̘̯͖̻̜̙̮͕̤̙͓̠̥̯̳̖̳̍̏́̇́̓̋́̏̊̒͗͊ͣ̑͐ͨ̏ͫͣ̅̾͌̐̽̀̐ͦͥ̔̈ͮͮͤͤ̈́ͧ̉̚̚͘͠͝͡͡ͅ͏̸̷̷̴̶̶̧̨̢̢̧̧̢̧̘̪̞̘͓͍͈̪̪̠̥̦̖̲͖͖̟̗̙̰̯͖̖̬͕̙̩͉̞͈̲͍̤̪͈̺̩̤̯̹̙̎͆͌̀͌̅̓̒ͯ͌ͯͣ̈̈́̅ͩͬ́ͩ̉̎̒͒̀̓ͩͭ̒̽̀̀̑ͪ̾̑̐ͦ̔̍̌ͯͯ̓ͭ͒ͫ̀́͐ͣ̒ͣ̍ͯ́ͬͦ̀͊̈́̾̓͐̈́ͣ́̓̇͗͐͂ͮͭ̔̒ͯͭ͛̕̚͘͘̚͟͢͢͝͞͡ͅ҉̴̛̛͎̣͉̭͓͈͗͆͑̆͆͐̈́͘͢A҉̴̵̡̨̛͎̱̩͖̬͇̤̦̞̲̬̥͕̺̭͙͓̺̤͖͓̰̰̔ͫ̿̽ͩͣ̀̊͊ͯͣ̀̑ͪ̀ͬ̅͑ͬ̈́̉͌͒͑͒̍̃͑ͬ͂̑̉̚͘͢͝͞͏̵̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̜͓̹̭̩̺̥̝͚̝̘̬̳͍̤͙͖͎̯̪̲̜̱͖͐ͦ̓͊̃ͭ̈́̀ͩͬͩͧ̋̀̀ͩ̄ͨ͛̇̅̓̀̓̎͗̈̑͒̂͛̆̀͐̋̄̒̾́͊̕͘̚͢͢ͅͅ҉̸̴̢̛̻̬̖̠̮̼͍͍̞̖̮͇͓͇̥̗͚͚̥̉̋̾̌͆̉ͧ̏ͩͨ̌̄̚͢͢͟͠͏̸̵̴̴̵̢̢̡̧̛͚͎͓̙̟̬͍͉̲̱̯̬̝̲̤͇̘͓̮̺̞͇͖̥͍̩̮̞͇̮͖̗̹͉̦̟͍̼̫̮̯̱͙̯̭̬̳̥̀́ͤ͛̏̒ͯ̅͂ͭ̈́̏̔͂ͧ̔̈́ͩͬ̑̆̎̂ͪͤ́ͬ̾̿̂̏̒ͥͧ̆̓ͭ͆̓̐̔̐̅͗̌͋̎̌ͬͬ̋ͩ͛͒̈̕͘̚̕͜͢͜͞ͅȦ̰͕̲̲͋ͤ́́̔̀͊̉ͤͦ̚҉̴̡̢̧̛̛̖̞̭̥͇͉̟͚͇̪͕͈̘̼̬̗̙͔̘͉ͥͫ̊̇́ͤͩ̇́ͦ̑͊̐ͮ͊̈́ͣ̏̒ͬ̎̕̕͞͏͖̪ͪͤͬͤ̚ͅ҉͢͏̧̠͖̤͍͉̻̙̬̭̉͑́́̾̀̒̽́͜͞A̶̵̢̛̛̛̛̰͖̭͚̭̥͕̖̞͔̰̻̲͙̠̭͍̮͙͖̫̪̦̺͉̺̤͙̙̩͈ͪ̽͐ͭ̈́ͤͦ̄̔̐̊̏ͦ̊̋̍̒̓̏ͨ̽̐̏͛̎͒ͦ̇̀͆ͫ̎̾̕̕̚͘̚͟͝͝ͅ͏̸̶̷̵̡̨̢̢̛̛̭̙͔̞̠̰̘͎͇̯̱͖̱̼̟̮̩̣͈̮̣̥̟̗͎̤̫̦͎̤̤̙̱̞̦̣̯̟̞͓̙̮̟͉̞̜͚̖̲̘̲͎͙̺̲̲͓͇ͦ̿͆̀ͭ̾̂̆ͨ͌ͩ̔ͭ̐͊̍̎̉̅ͫ̑̒ͣ̍͌̔ͤ̔̍̈́͌ͪͩ̉͛͑̎̒̈̈́ͣͨͪ͂ͩͯͩͫ̾͐͆͐ͧ̿ͬͨ̓͒̒͑͐̉͊ͧ̍͋ͪ͂̈́͒̀̔͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͞͡͠͠͡ͅĀ̷̸̵̶̷̷̴̸̷̸̶̶̸̢̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̺̺̮̙̪̻̰̦̥̼͙͈͕̳̭̺̭̱̖̪̠͍̳̭͚̠̫̩̰̺͔̘̭̮̼̥̟̹̥̠̗̞̼̟̻̙̲̜̗̱͙͍̳̬̺̬͔̳͚͓͓̣̟̼̹̣̦̬͔̘̳̟͙̩̗͉̥̲̱̙̺̝̣͙̤͙̲̹̟̜̦̹̭͚̩̆̄̉͗ͪͦͮ̓̽͌̆͊ͭ̆ͬ̅͛̀̊ͩͧ͌̈́͑̄ͬ́̍͛̈́ͫ̈́̆́ͨ̆ͪ̿́̌ͩͩͤ́̅̐ͯ̃̀ͯ͂ͩͧͨ̽̇͗̂͋̎̑ͫ́͒ͫ̑̏ͩ̆́̿̽͂̓̽̐ͨ̐͊̓̃ͭ̌̾ͩͮ̿͊̊͌ͦͦ̂ͪ͘͘̕̚̚̕͟͜͢͢͟͟͠͠͝͡͝͞͠͝͞͝͠͡͡͡ͅ҉̸̧͚̻ͣ̾ͨ͊ͅ҉̷̶̷̛̛̼̺̦̯̱̞̟̍̏̽́̑̊̐͗͌̀̿̋̉͘͟͝ͅĀ̵̢̡̪̝̟͉̩̝̟̠̻ͮͮ̿͊̆ͪ̿̂̏͋͊ͪ̚͞͏̷̡̡̥͇̱͉̭̲̙̠̠͖̻͖ͯ̃͛͋̈̂̈́ͪ͊́ͯ̽ͣ͛̔̀҉̶̶̴̶̡͔̫͇͉̮̲͉̟͙̲̝̼͍̫̣̳̹̞̙̻̖ͯ͆͊̐̿̊͂̋̆̿̓ͫ̅ͦ͐́́́̑ͨ́ͥ̉ͭ̈̿̃̀̏̈́̐̂ͧ̾̈́̕̕̕͜͜͝͝҉̸̨͇̞͔̘̝̥͈͔͕̓ͨ͆ͩͭ́͊̒̽ͮͦ̚͢͞Ä̸̷̸̶̧̨̢̛̯͇͖̼̝͍̯̦̖͕̜̰̞̦̻͍̗̤͚͓͚̮̩̳̦̣̦̯͓̳̤́́͗́͂͂̀͂ͯͭͦ́ͯ̄̊̈́ͩ̽͒͌̆ͤ̋͛̿ͦ̏̍͋ͤͣͨͪ̓̓̽͌ͦ̀̑͌̈̀͑ͭ̿̈͛ͫ̐͋̀ͭ͘̕̚͟͡͞͞͠͞ͅͅ҉̡̨̨̛̜͍̥̻̱ͧ̆͑͜͞͏̴̫͓͈̭͚̗̣͓̣͓͚̔͌͂̆̌̊̈ͪ̌̅ͥ͊̚͜͢҉̶̻̘͚̟̗́̽̃̾́͘̚͏̸̵̴̵̡̡͚͕̞̲̣͍̠̮͖̞̠̟̥̹͕̼͐̓ͧ̋ͣͧ͆̋͊͂̒̀͗̎ͦ̿̍ͯ͛̎ͥ́̓̋͘͜͟ͅA̷͎̙͖̓̏̐ͭ̊A̛͔͓̠̺͓̮̩̳̖̙̮͉̹̘̠̖ͬ̎̓̅ͯͣͫ̔̊̅ͭ͆̅̃̈́̚͘͡͠ͅȦ̪̀̈́҉̺̱̩̦̖͉̟͇̰̦̭͑ͮ̽͌̃̆̍͑ͯ̔ͪ̐̃ͮ̕͝͏̵̵̝̯͇̹̟̬̘͕̥͚̠̠͎͖̿ͥ̇̐́̅҉̶̵̛̘̜̦͍̩̹͎̮̽ͬͬ̌̾̂͐̐̓ͦͤ͐̃͘͘͜͢͟͝͝ͅẠ҉̧̠̠͖̘̫̹͕̲̙̻̬̪̫̖͇̀̈́̅̍͒̎̇͗ͦ͂̑͒̕͢͞҉̴̷̶̡̢̦̤͕̹͖͚͎̣̩͉͔̘̳̙͈̤̻̰̖̤͍̪̥͚̭̙̫̝̥̊̾̎̈͗̆ͬ̂ͩ̾̈́̐̿̓͑̃́̂̑ͪ̎̂̂ͪͤͩͫ̑̏͑̅ͫ͌̂̀ͣ̌ͬ͋̓͊͂̚̕͜͠͞͞͝À̸̴̷̶̸̧̢̛̘̭̘̹͓͍̗͈̪͙̺͔̫̠͕̭̯͚͇̺̥̘͙͚͈͇̹̯͔͙̙̼̞͖̫̟͙͙̻̗ͣ̔̐ͣ́̅̒̓ͩ̏̽͌̆ͮ̎ͨ̆̂ͦ̐̿̑̿̊͑̒ͦͦͤ̄̐͋̿̎̓̐̈͊̒̎̚̕̚̕̚͟͢͟͠͞͝͡͠͝҉͓͝A̡̢̬͎͕̟̤̎͠҉̷̧̢̛̛̫̞̩̩̫͓̺͖͕̰͕̦͓͚̙͔̥̘͎̗̻̩̜̜̲̣̘̎̔ͥ̆̀̽̇̅͐͂̈ͣͩ̅̋̿ͨ̓̽̄̔̓͆͐ͫ͐̕͘̚͡ͅ҉̶̴̷̢̡̢̢̨̯̹̥͕̫͚̳̙͖̜͍̟̦͙͉͇̥͔̫̘̬̳̮̖̻͕̯̟̗̻̖̆ͦ́̓̽̅ͩ̐̒̾ͯ̑̆̐̋͆̌̀ͫͯ̓ͮͦ͆̿̎̓̈͒ͥ̌ͯͩ̃͐͛ͪ͛͂̍́ͦ̈̆̊ͩ̈́ͩ̄̐̿ͯ͢͟͡͡͞͞͝Ȃ͓̙̫̝̻̣̮͉̻̞͉͎̖̗ͭ̇ͩ̽ͫ͊̓̂̀̕͝͡҉̶̢̢͉̯͎̯̺̥̬̘͚͔̝̪̀͒́͌ͨ͘͝͡͞͞҉̷̨̨̧͎̻͖̜͍̩͉̟̣̥̉̀ͯ̊̀̏́̑̅̚͡͏̶̨̞͕̳̘̘̤͙̰̪͙̯̘͖͐̌̅́̅͛́̀́̋̅̂̒ͪ̽̅͛̊͘̕͜͠҉̐ͣ̾ͫ҉̴̶̴̸̧̛̜͍̪̳̗͕̳̺̤͇̘̖̲̰̳͈͉̠͈̻̳̪͓̼̾́̓̊̐̋̈̈̎ͥͮͪͨ̂̾͊̅͗̃͌͑̋ͭ͆́̀̑͗̄̓̎̽ͩ͑̓͗͑̓͘̕̕͢͟͡͞ͅẠ̷̸̶̸̶̡̧̧̨̧̨̛͕͍̭̼̫̼̞͇̦͕̖̞̰̞̣̭̻͎̱̖̯̲̣̱͎̮̫͈̬͓̮̮̯̭̖̪̯͚̝͉͍̯̥͖͉̹̪̲̺͖̩͇͎̰͓̰́̆̔̆ͮ͒͋̾̋ͦͧͨ͊̔ͫ̃̆͌̂̋̑͑̆ͪ͋ͮ́́̓ͨ͊̊͒ͨ̀̄̈́̂́̅̑̋ͧ̋͆̂̓̋͋ͦ͑ͫ̈́̉͛ͫ̎ͩ͒̇̿̾̊́̀͋ͤ͐̉̈̒̿ͧ̍̄͋̾ͤ̊̒̽͋́ͭ̓̽ͤ̂͊̕̕̕͟͜͢͟͢͜͡͞͝͝͝͠͡ͅͅA̴͇̤͈̟͚̟̪̦̗ͬͬ̊͆̅͗̀ͩ̿͝͞͝͏̸̸̶̢̛̜̝̬̗̺͈̮̯̻̘̯͉͙͔̖͕̘͚͇͈͎̭̙̻̳̯͖̹̳͖̫̗̺̠̀̎ͫͮͪ͒̑̓̀̇̎̋́ͧͪͧ͋̒̈́̔̉̈́̉͗ͭͧ͆̈͊ͯ̐͌́ͥ̏ͤ͂ͤ̆̈ͥ͑͗̏̏ͦ͘̕̕͜͢͝͝͝͠ͅ҉̮̯͈͆́͒̅͘͘͏̸̮͋҉̸̴̨̢̡̛̹̪͙͖͔̩͍͇̮̩̘̳͓̟͍̙̂̌ͯ͒̎ͣͣ̓͊ͣ͊̓ͩ͒̐̒̔̓͆̽ͯ̕͠҉̛̛̜̘͇̺͉̗̬ͨ͋ͧ̉ͦ͊͒͌̕Ǎ̠̝̰̱̬̱̲͆̽ͧ̃ͮ͆̿̄͋̉ͅ҉̸̸̸̵̧̡͎͇̳̰͚̖̞͙̩͍̟͎̭̖̫̤̺̬̑͒̒͆ͬ̊͑̊̿̒̍̈̄̽̏͋̋̊ͮ̓͐̎͆̊͌͜͝͠҉̸̶̥̼̹̯̟̩̪̯̯̣ͤͥ̈́ͮ̇͑͋̆ͯͣ͋ͨ̎͋ͭ͗͂́͊̊̈́̚͘͞͡͡͏̶̶̶̨̞͔̠ͥ̉ͨ͋̊ͬ̔͂̋̾̍̂̾̚͜͝͏̵̷̡̧̨̨̨̛̬͕̮͉͈͚̺̫͙̘̙̜̘̤̺͕̟͍̯̰̦̥͍̽͒̌ͥͨ͑̓ͫ̎̅́̌͛͊͗ͮ͒͋͊̆́ͦ̃̀̋́ͭͧͣ̀ͭͣͯ̀͌ͫ̉̏̊ͭ͘͞͞ͅ҉̶̷̧̢̧̛̪̠̼̱̺̖̫͙͚̼̱͎̙̿ͬͥ̀̌̏ͧͥ̈͗ͫ͌͂ͯ̀͒̃̑̊͐͂ͧͮ́̋͛ͭ̒̊̒̅̕͝A̷̶̧̛̗̳̺̣͉̜̥̜͇̲̱̫̖̯̤̬͇̫̱͌͒́̄̐̍̂͋͛̈̒̅̽̐͂̉͑̍͆̋̒ͤͮ́̀ͫ͋ͧ̀̑̆ͬ̇ͫ̿̅̈́̅͆̑͐̊̈́ͮ̌͊̀ͦ́̄͒́̉̒̍̍̚͜͢͟͟͝͠͝͡͏̵̸̷̵̵̴̴̷̴̧̧̡̢̛̛͚͈̬̘̙̮̪̙͎̦̖̮͓̩̬̪͇̲̯̖̩̦̣͉̘̗̖̰̞̣̭͎̤͚̫̝̙̩̯͓̱̘̩̩ͬ͒ͭͪͪͮͫ͛̾͗̀̈́̄ͮ̐͆̃̔̎͊͒̐͆̇̍ͪ̍ͩ͗͌ͯ̉̃̒̏̄̍͛ͯ̑̓̉͑ͪͬ͒͋͛ͭ̑ͦ̚̚͜͟͡͡͞͡͠A̢̨͚̱̻̬͎̣̪̺̜͎̦̖̲̬͉̟̋ͥ̀̈̽ͪͣ̐̄ͤ͌̃̓ͪͮ̀̐͌̂͂ͯͫͬͪ́̍̒ͩͮͤͮ̇̓͘͢͡ͅ҉͚̥̯̙̺̺ͤ̋̄ͬ̒͂͟͢͏̸̗͓̤͌̾̓ͬͩ̅ͤ́͆͘͠ͅ҉̛̹͍̝̜̘͇̙̳̪ͥ̓̄̽̈́ͣ̚҉̷̨̨̡̨̝̹͍̘͙̼͕̟͎̪̦̗̜̣̼̘́̏͋ͪ̑̈ͫ͌̏̃ͩ̒̋̄̽̏͘͘̕͟͝͞͠ͅ҉̨̧̜͙͓́̄ͪͯ͘̕̚͜͞͏̷̢̫̘͚͇͐ͮ̓͐ͬȀ͔͖̞͔̯̪̣̙̈́̏͜͝͠͡Ą̸̵̴̵̴̸̢̡͉̝̞̖̠͇̺͕̣͇̗̤̝͈̹͔̣̮̤̲̜̞͈̥̥̳̰͕͖̗͕͎̗̲̍ͥ̂ͨͤͣͪͯͣ͛̇̔ͭ̉̿̌̒ͬ̀̐ͨ̈́̂̎̾ͧ̅͑̋̃̇͗̈͆͗̓̽̎̀̾̈́ͭ́̅̍̚̚͟͢͜͢͝ͅ͏͕̬ͬ̓̈́ͤ̂Ã̴̠̻̱̔͞͏̳̔ͪ̽̽ͬ͆ͣ̉ͪ̀̽҉̵̷̴̧̡̢̢̼͚͈̝͇̘̘̜̥̻̟̻̯͙̳̖̼͉͍̮͚̳̥̹͓̙̥͚̹͈̯̲̜̲͙̘̍̆̐ͭ̄́̓ͦ̄͆́͑͋̅̀ͧͧͧ̑̅̓ͪ̓̄̈̕͢͟͜͝͠͏̵̛͎̮̙̻͇̲̻̝ͯ̏̇͆ͫ͘̚͝͏̶̵̢̘̣͇̭͕̦͍͍͓̯̣͈͎̜́ͯ̽̓̿̎ͦ͒̀ͮͫ̎̐̈̐̀ͥ͂̐ͮ̄̽͗͂̀͋ͥ̀̎̓̚͟͟͜͡͏̷̶̜̣ͧ̽ͫ̓̀͏̧̛̼̝̹͉̻̙̦̟̬̗̭́ͮͮ̐ͭ̒̔̈̑̂ͫͣ̽͋̓̈́̑̌ͧ̅Ä̵̵̢̨̡̢̛̻̻͇͇̼̙͉͚͔̜̲̭̯̹͉̬͕͈̜́́̅͆̄̈̑̅̾̎̆̂͗ͫͧ̊̊̉̔̋́ͥ̒͘͟͡͏̴̴̴̘͖̗̝̥̟̝̹̭͛ͬ̀̑̿̌̏̒̐͟͞A̶̢͠͏̵̗͛́̏͏̥̰̐̆̕͟͏̸̧̡̛̠͇͙͕̯̩ͣ̈́̔ͨͦ̃̀ͬ͒̚͠͏̶̴̸̢̧̡̡̡̯͈̦͔̘̟̳͖͓̗͙̤̮͉̤̻̘̞̩̖̳̤̘̰̙͇̹̜̱̥̏̓̇̄͐ͮ̇̒̀ͤ́̆̏̈ͦ̏͐̿̾͛̐͛̐̈ͯ̃̏ͪ͘̕͢͜͟͞À̸̱̪̠̞͓̒̄ͥ́̕͢҉̸̴̸̸̸̢̡̛̛̲͇͇̣̖̹̟̫͖̫͕̝͍̦̤͖͚̼̠̻̘̃̿̾̒ͧ̍̍ͮͬ̓̏ͭ̏̂ͦ̃̉̋̀ͬ̑́̋͗̌̕͘͜͢͝͞͡͡A̸̵̴̖̬͙̞̯͓̭̱͓͕̜͉̫̬̬̰͈͕̋͌͂́̄ͦ̈ͨ̐̀ͬ̽́̀́̋̈͐́ͨ́ͭͯ̔̇͊̀̍͐̚͜͡͠A̸̡͍͍̬̻̜͎̿͛̊ͫͥ͐ͭͨ́̍ͦ̄͜҉̷̧̢̢̪̝̲͙̠̟̟̖̗̤̞͓̫̹͗ͨͪ͗̒ͤ̀̋ͯ̏͋̑̿̓͒ͧ͗̌̉̇ͯ̚͟͝͠͞ͅ҉̷̸̸̷̵̨̨̡̧̢̢̡͕̘͇̝̯̭͍̬̗̦̖̙͇̣̻͎̟̟͕̮̦͈̲͈͓̳̰̙͇̣̰͙̥̳̬̥̗̫͎͖̝̳̠͉͍̜̪̮̳̗̮̦̹̱̙̝̺̑ͬ̒̑͌ͯ͋ͭ͌̀̓̄ͨ͐͐̋̿̓̆ͫ̐̑͊̃̈́̀̒́͂ͫ̅̆̾̈́͑ͩͨ̆ͭ̐͗̀̅̀̊̒ͤ̽ͥ̾̌́̊͂ͬͪ̀̍͗̓̐̚̕͘͟͜͢͠͝͠ͅͅ͏̴̶̶̶̴̡̡̧̥͔͇̳̼̞̝̰͉͓̞͍̳̞͚͚̼̰̜̤̟͎̿̀͛̒ͬ̋̓ͭ̊́ͯͪ̎̀ͣ̏ͭͦͪ̈́̐͑͋̾͒ͪ̍̍̋̋̕͜͜͠͠҉̲͏̛̳͙̘ͬ̀͂͢R̸̶̨̨̜̻̳͎̙̜̮̳̦͓͖̘͇̝͇̔ͧͤ͛̍̄̅́ͫ̆̿ͨ̏͆̇ͫ̌̓ͣ̈̚͞͠҉̷̶̵̧̧̛̖̠̺̰͓̪͔͍̯̼̗͚̺̜͍̫̬ͬͬͦ̊ͯ̾̅͋̉̋ͩ̒̑ͬͥ̀͊ͭ͛̄͐̔̀̍̊ͩ̑̀͘̚͘͢͞ͅ҉̡̥͚͋́̓̇҉̶̸̴̢̖̹̳̬̪̻̱͔͑ͣ̍́̈́̉͌ͥ͊̅ͪͯ̿͐̚͏͉́͂R̶̴̶̸̢̨̧̨̩͈͍̲̪̜̖͇̰̰̲͎͔̯͙͎̞̦̠͕̳̰͖͔͈͇̼̘̜̱̺̹̟͚͇̟̫͇͉̝̪͎̳͈̻̺͎̭̯͆̿̾ͫ͗́͛̂ͪ̎̌͐͂̓̊ͥ̽̐ͩ̒̂̐ͮ͆̿ͧ͊͂ͤ̂ͭ͆̈́̒ͫ͛ͣ̎̎ͦ͋͋ͨ̀ͩ̾̌́ͦ̓ͤ̔ͣ̔̓̄͊̄ͣͭ͗̕̚̚͜͢͟͟͟͡͝͝͝͠͡͝͡͞ͅͅͅŖ̷̷̷̸̴̴̧̛̞̼̪̠̹̖̦̬̣̖̙͍̣̱̝͍͈̋̈́̍̔̎ͭ̂̇̏ͤ̿̈́́ͪ̀̍̄̃ͦ̿ͥ̆̇̔̏̒̐̽̐̕̚͟͟͟͢͡͡͝ͅ҉̷̯̜͖́̒͝҉̴̷̷̵̷̷̸̶̢̡̨̨̢̧̢̛̝̠̻͇̦̳̥͍̼̣͚̮͈̙̺̟̪̳̝̪̱̟̙͎̥̹̱͓̪̗̝̙̳̻̱̹͉̩̲̪̳̱̦̯ͩ͛ͭ͂ͪͣͬ̀̄͆̏̀ͤ̔̄ͪͤ́ͮͩ̿ͩ̂̀ͨ̏ͫ̅̈̍ͧ͐͊͑̒ͨͤ̇ͩ͛̇͒̽̉̓̾̀́̑̅ͣ̔ͥͯ̂̀͒̆͆ͩͫ̓̅̈̚͘͢͜͠͠͠͝ͅ͏ͮ̑ͫ͢R̴̢̛͕͖̩̲̭̻̱̟͕̭̤͍̼̙͓͉͖̺̋̈̌ͪ̒̅̿̉̈́̂̎̉ͪ͂̔͒̾̑ͭ̒̄̌̿͘͠͞͏̶̶̸̸̸̶̸̡̧̡̢̛̛̖͎̤͓͙͔̠̞͖͎̮͔̖͙̗̣̩͕̲̖̹̫̠͉̻̖̗͇͎̮̺͙͍̦͉̲̞͔̭͈̘̣̰̻̼̣̟̾͋̍͊͌ͩ̒̆̏ͥ͗̃̽̾ͩͣ̊̇̃̈́ͬ̃̒̅ͪ͊ͫͥ́ͪ̆̓̑̂̄̀͒̎̔ͭ͗̿ͦ̍͆ͤͦ̐̅ͯͯ̇͆̌̽̂̃͑ͭ̚̚͘̚͢͜͟͢͜͟͢͠͞͝ͅȐ̢̡̢̘̗̟̪̩̣͇͖̣͍͓̪̯̻̳̖̖̥̞̦̬́̇̿̊ͥ̌ͤͭ̋̎̾̈̈́̊̄ͫͬ͂̊͋͆ͪ̈̄̎̅̂̕̚͢͜͢͜͢͞͞͞ͅ͏̧͎́ͨ́͏̸̷̴̸̨̨̫̻̞̰̯̹͍̘̼͇̖͉͓̟̗̲̖̙̀̊̔ͩ̔̈́ͮ̐̈ͯ͒̊͌̓̅͐̂͒͆̂̀̑̎̚͞҉̡̛̛͉̣̤͇͓̥̭͉̘̜̼̟͔̯̙́̎ͤͨ̂͒̍̒̓ͬ̒̀̌ͫ͘҉̫̘̓̐̇ͭ͜͢͞ͅ͏̴̷̨̢̨̛̪̙̬̮̘̣͙͕̟̩̭̳͙̣̹̃̀ͭ́̈́̈́ͪ̑̓͆̃ͮͪ̂ͮ͋̀̉ͩ̊̓͐̽ͮ̋̐͗͆̐̕͢͟҉̨̨̳͖̳̳̎͌̐̇͑̄́ͦ̎̆͢͟͏̶̡̢̨̨̛̼͖̹̣̟̫͓͔͎̤͎̻̮̲̪̩͚̺̠͖̗̗̬̏͂̽̔́͊̽̉̊̀ͮ̇͑̽ͦ̏́͒̒̽ͫͨͣ́ͦ͌ͪ̀̃͒́̇͒̕̕̚̚̕͜͡͝R̵̖̯͍͓̫̠̫ͬͦ̆ͥ̓̈́͘͏̶̶̷̸̴̵̷̧̡̧̛̛̩̳͔̻̖̲͈͎̮͎̪̯̳̲̟̠̭͈̳͇̮̪̟̝̮͉̗̪̭̘̟̤͇̍̆́ͤ͋̉ͨͧ̉̀̓̅ͨ̎̽̋̋͌̇̍̑̈́́̊́ͦ̓̃ͩ̇̅̀̄͂͌ͨ͑̐͛͒ͥͬ͛̅̀͐ͭͤ̇ͬͩ͘͟͝͞͏̴̧̘͔͈ͨ̋̆͑͊ͮ̈̕҉̵̨͎̞̦̳̟͇̻͔̰̖̃̍̓͆̋ͩͩ̒̽ͩ̍̉̚̚̕҉̢̛͖͖̻̬̝̟̩̠̲̝͉͙͍̼̬͗̇̓̋͊ͥ̄̽ͩ́ͪͪͤͣ̑̇ͫͥ̀͂̑̐̌ͫ̽̊ͣͣ̚̚͘͜͟͜͡͡҉̹̥̫̀͏̴̸̡̡̢̩̝͍̺͔̖̖̜̪̻̦̟͓̼̣̜̺̤̏̌̅ͭ̂̽̉̉̍̂̾ͧ̒͑̉ͦ̎̀̊͂̃̋͆̇̃̈́̋ͪ̏̓͐̓̈́͒̔̚̚͜͜͜͜͟͡͞͡͏̶̸̨̙͚̖̺̖̗̺̭͈͇̥̣̲̠̱͉͍̗͙̿͊̑ͤͧ͛̽ͭ͛ͪ̈̃̇͗̔ͪ͒̊͜͡҉̴̶̷̟̗̺̟̠̘̱͔̳̯̪͕̟̻͗͆̈́̊̌͊ͬ͐͗̎͑̑ͥ͆ͣ̄͘͢͡͞҉Ṙ̘̯͍̫̯̙̻̄̆ͯ̐ͧ̕͡҉̸̵̷̵̸̵̵̧̧̢̨̨̨͎̩̞̙̝̞̣͎̳̘͈̟̙̙̬͖͚͙̟͈̥̺͍̘̰̯̞̪̥̙̺̯̪̪̱̥̻̭̖̮ͯ͆̒ͭͭ̒ͯ̍ͧ̆̎ͧͥ̽̍̈͂ͫͯ̏͛ͥ͑̽̂̒̂̐ͯͩ͑̏̒̎̀̑͊ͪ͗ͬ͊ͯͫͧͧ̏̊̅̎̕̚̚͟͢͞͡͡͠͝͝ͅͅ҉̵̴̶͖̤̩̬̺̜̮̣̟͍̤̙͉̟̘͗̈́͊̌̒̆̐ͯ͗́͗ͨ́ͣ̀ͦ͗̒͟͡͝͡ͅ҉̸̢̡̛̼̼̳̭̖͎̱͎͍͍͖̮̬͙͈͗͊̃͛ͣ͂ͦͥ͋ͭ̌̉̕͢͜͜͡҉̢̡̘̫̘̗̩̍̂̊ͦ̒ͯ̌̆ͅ҉͏̶̢̮̻̯̭̤̮̗̣͙̹̪̥͖ͣ͒͑̇̈̾͂̃̌̾͒͆͗͒ͣͯ͊͑̍́̒͟͜͜R͚͚̓͑͜͏̴̵̷̧͔̥̬̥̜͙̮̱̔̑̿ͦ͐̉ͪ̌̀͋͐̑̕͡͏̶̷̴̸̧̡̢̢̝͇̯͙͔̰̳͍̙̝͍̲͚̬̘̟̹̩̜͖̘͖̯̬̰̯̤̠͔̙͔ͪ͑́̾̃͋͑ͣ̄ͣ̓̍̆͂ͧ͗̊̍͗̓̽ͥ͗͂̾ͣ̉ͣͯ͌̅̅͊̿ͫ͂̊ͮͣͮ́̒́̿̍͘͜͢͞͡ͅ҉̵̡̧̭̖͍̖̹̗͔͎̘̬̊ͮ͐ͯ͐͋̐͗͆͘͢͝͠҉̹͇̠͛́̓Ṙ̸̴̷̢̩̳̤̬͔̳̮̳̘̤̘̰̥͍͎͕̟̽́͊ͮ̊̊̄̆̀͐̔͘͜͜͝͠͏̨̧̩̫̱̘̳̬̩̮̣ͬͯ̀͂ͤͦ̀̑́̒̅ͨͪ͆ͮ͛ͦ͒̚͠R̵̴͔̲̻͚̯̱̲̒ͬ̋́̊̇̌̃̽́ͭ̎͏̡̨̧̢͖̭̟̖̗̖͍̩͕͕̙͈̺̭̪̯̙̮̝̮͇̭͍̝͓͇͈̯̯̲͎̩͚̋͑ͥ̓ͯͤ͗̓ͪͤ̑̀ͣ̓͗̈́̉̌́̏͋̇̑̏̂̉͒̅̆̓̏͂ͨͨ̈́̕͘̚͜͡͞͡͠ͅŖ̷̢̛̥͕̟̟̤͍̜̖̠̲̱̰̠͙̦͓̹ͨ̾́̃̉ͮ̓̀ͯ̊͋ͫ̐̓͐̈́̔͆̾̚͜͝͏̸̶̨̜̼͇̼̹͙̰͔͍̪͉̲̥̻͈ͨ̄ͩ̉ͤ̉͋ͩ̍ͤ̑͆̎ͭ́̌ͣ̏̚̚͜͠͠҉̸̸̴̵̶̴̧̨̟̹͉̫̩̭̪̦͖͈̬̫̰͕̝̙͈̥̪̘̲̤̺̱̭̪̩͓̝̘̆̏̌͂̾ͤ͌̽̑̉͒̄̒͊̓̔̓̌̉ͯ͑ͥͤͬ̌̓̑̃̉́ͪͭ̆̈̈́́͋́̀̾ͦͤͪͬ̕̚̕͘̚͜͟͟͜͠͞͡͠͝͠ͅͅ҉̷̵̷̷̴̡̨̨̛͍̲̝̻̠̰̖̦͙̠̫̙̺̤̦̔̀ͭ̈̍ͪ̍ͫͨ͆̅ͮ͋̑̅ͭ̐ͬ̽̾ͪ̄ͣ̋̄ͪ̓ͩ̅ͧ̕͜͢͞ͅ͏͓̘͎̯͔̰̻̹̑ͪ̊̃͗͂͌̆̉̎̚̕͠͏̞͙ͧ͑͑͏̸̠̺͋̿̍҉̪̼̪̱̦͖̪̱̠ͣ͒̊̑̉̕͟͜͝Ŗ̵̴̷̸̴̵̶̸̶̧̡̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̲̟̠̝̥̠̩̼͈̦̮̣̥̥̤͍͇͖̼̩͈̳̳̪̣̥͕͓̜̲͚̎̋̒̆̂͐̅ͧͤͣ͂ͤ̆ͯͮ̂̔͒̌̔͌͐͊ͦ̀ͨ̃ͤ̍ͮ́͐̍̋ͥ̊̓̽͑̈̌͐́̈̽̌ͯ̓ͩ͆͟͟͜͜͜͞͝͞͠͝͝ͅ҉̷͔̻̟̥͙͔̖̱̜̭̼̲̥͍ͦ͂͛͒͗̃ͦ͂̔͂̌́́́͗ͭͬ́ͬ͘͞ͅͅ͏̹̭̓ͤͩ͟R̴̸̵̴̶̸̡̢̟̜̭̬̠̦̞͍̯͎̜̜̫̣̬̦͕̹̗̖̖͖͙͙̥͍͇̼̘̪̣͎̱̥̩͎̥̠̽̏̃̈ͬ̃ͭ͒̈̄̆̍̑̿͗͆͗̐̾̎̋̿̄̈́̌̂ͧ͒̒̌̽̅́̌͊̓̄̔ͨ͆ͨ̈́͛ͧ̎̾̐͟͝͠͡ͅ҉̷̦̟͉̰͕̪̭̳͓͓̀̇ͤ̒ͩ̒́ͥ̈́̓͐̂̕͡͏͇̞҉̨̢̛̛̳̬̘̌̎͜҉̷̷̶̨̝̬͍͇͕͕̬̝̦͉̩̪͖͓̼̈́̃̊̅̀̋ͭ̓͂̓̑ͧͬ̓̂ͧ͗͑̔ͪ͒̎̇̇̃͒ͬ͘͢͟͝͝͡R̴̢̢̧̟̟̲̰̥̠͇͙̠͔͉̣̹̣͙̖̙̘̍̾ͭͧͨ̾̔ͤ́ͣ̌̓̎ͩ͆ͤ͋̍͠͞͞ͅ͏̡̦̳̤̼̟͍ͬ͒ͨ̀͑̋ͯͫ̚Ȑ̷̵̶̢̛̼͔ͮ̇͊ͧͦ̿͜͡͞͏̸̴̶̴̵̸̷̸̶̢̡̢̨̢̛̬̳̠̬͉̝͈̭̥̣̩͔̭̫̳̭͇͔̬̺͔͚͖͙̮̮̰̰̹̣̳͇͕͔͍̣͇̗̆̀̑ͭ̓ͪͭ̐͋̂́ͨ̄͋ͬ͒̎̔̾ͤ̒́͗ͥͨ͐̀͛̀̊̓̾͐̓͑ͫͬ͗̀̎ͬ̃ͬ̐̕̚͜͠͡͞͏̸̶̢̝͓̫͚̪̟͙̖͚̯̟ͮ̄͋̾͐ͥͨ̂ͮ̾ͦͮ̾ͯͫ̇ͥ͋͝͠͠҉̼̗̝̰̞̰̯̼͌̐ͯͧ̋̉͛͆͗́̑ͤ̀̚͝҉̵̧̢̢̨̨̨͕̹̤̮̘̣̻̲͓̼͎̮̖̜̪̰̹̬̣͔͉͎͎͉̯̦̗̹̲̖̪̻̘ͥͦͩ̑̃́̒̄ͥ̐́̃̐̓ͩ̍͊͒ͬ͐̓ͨ͗̔̀̔̃͛̀́̍ͨ̊͂̔͛ͨ̔́̕͜͢͞͞͞͡҉̵̵̸̡̧̛̛̛̯̠̖͖̜̼̩͎̦̯͔͔̜̠̣͍͇̤̭̥̝͍̥͖̙̼̜͎̥̓ͬ́̇̂ͣ͊͗̊ͨ͆̀̓͊̽ͣ̆ͯ̐̍͋̄̆͆̿ͮͩ̈́̌ͨͤ̄͌ͫ̿̄͆ͥͥ͒̏̿͊͘͘̚̕̚͢͜͝͞͡͝͞͠҉̷̳͚͍̭̩ͬͩ̏͐͊̃͜͏̡͇͔͚̿͆́̈́́҉̴̧͚̝̩̭̲̖͉̖̜͓̟̗̣̯̠̲̰͓̏͌ͣͤ̓ͩ̏̍̔͒͐͌̓̿̕͜͟͝ͅ҉̶̵̳͈͓̝͇̲͈̘̲͓̬̺̻̫̝̱̲͔͈̠͂ͯ̅͊ͯͤͫͣͨ̒ͬͮ̒ͥͧͧ̆̑͛͗ͮ́͆͌̕͢͢ͅͅ͏̴̨̗͈̝͙̙̲ͫ̂̏͐͢҉̡͈̱ͪ͜͏̸͚͓̤̠̭͍ͥ͋́̈́̏͑͆͟͞͏̆Ŗ̴̶̶̨̢̡̢̛̛͉̘̣̥̹͕̙͈̜̺͕͖̗̦͓̖̤͖̦͉̥͍͚̹̦̘̳̜̙̄̓ͭ͂̄̋ͧͮ̿̑ͨ͐̃ͣ̒͊͗̏̎̏̅̂̂ͨ͋̓ͮ̓̈́ͦ̆̕̚͘͜͜͢͡ͅR̴̶̸̶̶̨̢̛̰͙̣̘̥̯͓̹̻̝͇̝̪͈̬̗͖͔̯̜̲͔͕͈͎̮̙͍̤͕̫̭̹̦̼͍̙̻̲͎͈͖̺̫̭̥̰̤̪͎̖̐̏̇ͨ͐͆̉̃͒̓ͬ̽̊̑͆͆̊̈́̐ͪͦ̈̽ͩ́̊ͥ̈́ͩ́̇ͥ̅̀̾̓ͨ̄ͮ̃̕̚͟͟͝͝ͅͅR̸̨̢̛̛͈̤͚̯̹̗̹̞̪͆̀̑̊̿̋̉ͨ͗̿̈́̋͑͋̉͛͂̂ͧ̚͟͡ͅ҉̙͉̃҉̵̳̲̰͖͙͋͑ͧͥ͑̇̂̅ͦ҉̴̴̧̨̛͙̥̰̱͓̺̼̠̖̰̘̫̙̖͙̩͎̼̼̭̦͕͖͖̱̞͖́́͐̈́͌̓ͥ͐̿̅͌ͥ͊ͬ̃ͭ̅ͫ͐͆̀͋͋̂͑͒ͣ̀͛͂ͯ͘̕͢͢͟͢͟҉̴̶̸̧̛̛̬̱͎̦̮̙͓̖̬̠̲̬̞̱̥̠͓̹̹̳̬̱̰̌͌̑ͨ͋̑̇́ͦ̊̈́͊ͨ̀͋̀ͨͮ̒̔ͮ̉͘͘̕̕̚͢͢͡͡ͅ҉̭͖̥̆̏ͦ͏̸̸̸̴̸̷̷̷̸̷̧̧̧̛̛̛͔̯̹̜̮͕̟̼̬̩̹̗̝̯͓͙̗̭͎͍̹̫͖̠̦̙̘̬͇̠̹͔̰̱̳̺͕͍̗̭͎̫̗͖́ͥ̽ͦ̏̋̂͒̂̑̉̓̀ͩ͆̍̓͑̓ͪ̆ͫ̿̍ͮ͌̆ͣ͛͛ͩ̐͑̋ͭ͒ͭ͊ͪ̈́ͬ̾ͥ̆͂ͪ̑͗ͧ́̔ͨ̆͆ͧ̔͑̾̎̄̃͒̾̚̚̕̕͟͢͟͞͞͝͡͠ͅͅͅ҉̧̢̭͉͎̳̪ͤ̓͊́͐͋̀҉̶̶̡̨̢̢̡̡̛̮͓̺̤̥̣̳̫̘̪̳̱̩̞̜͚̦͇̦͎̲̣̳̮̈̋̔̓̃̓̐ͤ̍̓ͪ̋̆̓ͩͦ̅ͦͧͤ̅͒͒͒̅ͥ̉ͦ́ͬ͗ͨ͗͒̕͘̕͘̕͜͞͞͠͞͠ͅͅ͏̷̴̥̲̪̖̞̟̯͇̜̎̍̄̍ͣ̃ͪ͒͒̌̽͐̅͜R̶̨̨͙͇̱̻̦̠͎̓̇ͧͯͨ̉ͩͯ̔ͩ̿͒̍̅͐͑͑͐ͩ̃̈̊́̆̕͢͡҉̷̶̴̢̼̘͔̣̭̘̭̪̭͈̯̳͙͙͕͖̙̗̳̠̫̲̜̙̥̥̬̮̣̟͍̰̥͎̉̔͐͒̾̔̅͒̐̂̍̀̓̂̉͗̃̃͊̍ͤ̓̇̔̍ͣ̆̂ͦ́̂ͧ͢͡͡͝͏̷̛̛̰̠̱̣͕̱̻̠̟͓̠̠̫̰̜̫͖͉̑ͥͮͮͤͬ͊̓̌ͥ͋ͨ̾́̽͜͟͠͞͞͝͏̸̵̸̧͓̟͎̻͕̒͊͒́̿̆̀̊͏̷̛̛̭̘̘͔ͧͬ́̉ͭ͋͘Ŗ̴̸̸̨̡̢̢̛̬̦̱̜̙̪̮̣̪͔̼̮̦̙͍̖̋̑ͦͭ͗̐̄̐͆ͥ̄ͨ̅̈́́̔ͬͧ̃͋͌̆̓̌͗̊͊̋̅́̾̋̅ͫ̔ͭ͘̚̕͟͜͢͜͠͞͝͡͡ͅ͏̶̢̺̲̦͙͍̿̎ͨ̉͗̀͋͘͟͟͏̲̝͌̄͞҉̴̶̴̴̡̢̛̛̤͕͕͉͕͓͚̼̠͕̤͈̺̤̺̯̼̺̗̖̰͔̮͎̭̲̘͓̬̘̮̫̗̞͚͇͉̝̤̣̝̗̣̥͕͖̿͐ͨ̂̄̏́̅̑ͤ̋͂͋̐ͭ̂̒̄̈́̾͗͗ͪͤͭ͊ͥͫͨ̊̑̂͗͂̉͒̉ͪ͋̔̏ͬ̄͌̚̕̕͢͜͢͞͝͝͝ͅR̴̷̵̢̨̛̭̺̥̫̜̺̱̬̥̥̟̣̜̙̩͕̙̬͔̫̘̝̼̤̺͍͖̬̪̱̼͓͇̯̜ͩ̂̓ͧ̀ͮͤ͌̽͂̈ͮ͐̑̆̓͊ͫ͑̃̓̾ͯ̇̔̄̀̓͑́̿̿ͥ̔̎̎̀ͬ̄̆̎̆͗̾͆ͩ̎͌̚͘̕̚͜͜͟͢͞͝͞ͅ͏̴̴̡̹̙̮̞̹͓̟̳͚͖͓̩͓͓͛ͭ̎̆͛̍̒͋̂̋ͪ̑̎̊̌̏ͣ̈͊̈́ͩ̚͟͝͏̨̡̣̳͙̺͉̮̹̯̊͆ͤͮ̀ͨͬͤ̿͌ͣ̏͆ͬͦͧͥ̐ͥ̕͞͝ͅͅ͏̶̴̸̴̸̷̡̡̧̨̨̨̧̱̥̹̙̠̦̙̣͔̩̟̤̤̦̻̗̪̤͎̜̞̲̘͉͙̥̫̖̲͉͚̯͉̲̳̦̺̝̹͔̰̱̦̀ͤ̌ͤͨ͗ͪͮͪ̐́͗ͮ̈̌̽̌̇ͧ̋̌̀ͯ̀͐ͨͮ͑͋̏̐ͧ̄̒͗́̈́̀͘͘͟͟͠͡͝͡͞͞R̵̢̧̢̛͓̱̗̠̗͚̭͕̩̱̰̱̲͎̼̖̘͖̗̞ͦ̍̋̍́ͬ̂ͮ̓̃̃̔̀ͫͬ̂͑̊ͯ̅̃̾͛̈ͨͬ̉̀̐ͬͯ̂ͩ͛̈́̊ͭ̊ͩ̒͗͊̽̆̌͗̕̕͢͠͝͡͏̞̖̟̪̏̽ͫ͊̂̾́̑ͦ̈́̄̄͆̆͘͝͞͠͏̴̴̸̷̴̴̢̡̡̢̢̛̠̩̝͍͓̻̩̝̻̰̣̙͎͍̹̯̙̠̼̻͇͚͖̫͓̬̤̘̝̘̭͎̺̠̦̼̠͕̫͎̠̭̬̱̱̰̞͚͎̺͎͔̺̪͎͚͈̯̩̫̹͎̳͇̻̝͙̟͈̬̻͇̠͕̒̆̒́̅ͥͬ̊ͥ̈́̈́ͨ̈́̌̈́͊͗̋̐ͯͨ̈ͤ̐ͣͤ͋̈́̃ͭ̾̒̓͑̉͆̀ͫ͛͌́ͫͧͫ͌̓ͧ͑̋̊ͬ̊̆͋́ͩͪ͌̐̌ͯ͊̏̓̀ͨͣͣͦ͑͐̐ͪͦ̌̈́̏̋̋̕̕̚̚̕̚͢͢͟͟͢͝͠͞͡͞͝͠͝҉̡̢͎͙̙̤͉͒ͩ̈́̎̈͘͟͝Ŗ̸̵̵̧̢̨̛̖̩̱̬͉̱̟̤̲̼͇̮̖͈̲̺̱̻͍̞͚̺͙̑̽ͨ̌̍͌ͩ̔̿̆̑ͤ̍ͨͤͯ̉͛̏̎́ͦ̒̿͐̄̽͊͌̂͒̈̅͆̅ͫͬ̏̀̍ͩ͛̅̕̕͜͠͠͡͡҉̵̵̴̵̵̵̢̢̡̡̨̨̫̝̬̘̰͇̳͔̙͈̮͕̠̯̞̞̖̭͖̹͓͉̤͉̩̗̜̳͉̯̖̝̪̣͉̬̱̥̠͚̗̉ͭ̄ͬ̈́̉͂̊ͦ͊̋̀̇̍ͫ̏̃̈̐͆̽̉̀ͭͯ͐̎͌̑̊̑͗ͧ̑͋̂͑̂̿̏ͫ́̌̎̀ͬ̕͟͝͠͡͞͡͝ͅR̗̼͕̲ͪ̈͒́̇̓̿̇͡͡ͅ҉̴̸̡̡̝̙̩̮͇͎̤̱͚̬̠͙͙̲̲̥͇̝̪̥̺̬̼̣͍̮̥͔̼̺͕̝͓̫ͮͫ̈͂ͬ͗ͤ͗ͯ́̽̎͑͛̒͒͐̍̿͛͋̐̓̆̀ͩͫ̿͑̑́́́ͦ͘̕͘͟͜͜͡͠͞҉̶̵͎͍̖̟̟̱̉̽̽ͫͦͧͨ͌̍̈́̒͞҉̷̢̡̛̳̲̮̦̫͔̠́ͦ͂͑ͥ̋͝͞͞͠҉̴̴̵̡̦̫̜̰͍̲̗̼͕̬͉̥͓͚̞̼̦̍͒͒͌̐͂̂ͧͩͭ̍̈́ͣͧ̎͘͟R̗̜͜҉̵̶̷̷̸̴̶̨̧̢̛̛̲͙͈̫̞̜̖͔̭̮̘̞̦̤̞̪͎̻̘͚̫͚̭̘̖̻̲̳͙͈͈̹̀ͤ̈́̂ͨ̄̈̊̒ͪ͊̍̆ͨ̏̌̾̾͛̽̍́̿́ͮ̓̀́͋̉ͣ̇͊̔͋͐̇̅ͯͤͭ̀́͛̎̽ͧ́ͦ͘̕͢͟͡ͅ͏̴̰̲͈̝͖̰͋͑͌ͭͪͬ̐̚͟҉̸̸̛̪̰̪̫̫͚̥̳ͦ̓̒̆̀͆̉͟͠͏̶̵̶̵̴̷̸̶̶̡̡̧̡̛͇̫̞̪̹̪̤̙̟̼̟̫͖̘̼̰͇̤̳̬̺̹̜̤̹̻̪͖̩̣̟͍̦̜͚͓̙̟̤͙͍̲͙̮͍͈͔̘̣̻̠̪̦̹̫͙̅͐͌̍̓̀̍͆̊͒ͬ́̈̈̋̿̄͐ͯ̄̄͛̅̋ͪ̆ͪ̊ͭͤ̉͌̿̐̑͗̇̌̀̂͛͛̈́̄̌ͯ̿ͨ̎͛̃̉̔̃͂̄̿͑̐́̾ͣ̿͂̄̄̆̓͐̐̈͛̄͌̋̎͛̀ͯ͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͢͢͜͞͠͠͡͠͝ͅͅͅR̷̡̨̗̜͖̼͙̻̗̜̼̖̦̤̱̩͈͇̠͙̙͕̟̳͍̠̠͎̼̟ͨ́ͣ͑̐͑̂̃̀͋̾ͭ̈́̉̔̎͑́̐ͮͯ̅̋ͥͤ͐̏͂̌ͥ͒̍̊͗̃͊̉͊̚̚̚͘͢͢͞͞͡͞͠ͅͅͅ͏̶̢̛̫̖̘̫̠̥̘̲̪́̃̐̄̒̐̑ͭ̾́̌́͂̚̚͞͞R̸̶̷̴̶̸̴̡̢̛̛͍̠̩̖̭̣̠̥̻̫͍̩͈̤͚̱̣̦̝̲͐̏̔̍ͯͯ́̑ͫͤ͂ͩͥͫ͂̐͒͋ͨ̈́̒ͭͭͫ́͆͋͋͘̕̚͢͝͝R̵̨͓̦̳͈̮̣͍̗͎̠̯̳̫̗͎̗̹̹̩͔̝̟̥̘̤̘̬͑ͨͨ̊̐̈́͗̔͛̔̍́͛ͭͣ̆͒͂ͧ̆͗ͣ͛ͭ̏̚̚͢͞͡͞͞҉̫̘̺̄̌̏̏ͅ҉̸̵̷̵̸̸̢̛̦̖̬͔̪̜̞͈̮͖̪̖̫̠̪̺͔̠͔̳̮̖̳͍̙͎͇̹̫͖͙͙̜̟̩̞̦̠̜͉͇̺͈͈̺̣̮͎̳̟͍͉̤̭̠͖̥̭̻͙̆ͦ̀̎͂̒͋̉͑̅̒́ͨ͋̋ͨ̑͗ͪ͋ͫͥ̂ͩ̏ͮͦ̓͐ͭ̋͗͂̎̅̌͆̽ͩ̓̒̀̉̓͐̅̂̄̀̄͌̈́͊͒̒ͨͯ̾ͮ͌͋̏͛̑̂̐ͨ͂͐͘͘̚̕͢͟͢͜͜͜R̵̵̵̴̢̨̛͚͇͍͖̣̞͔͓͎̘̝͔̮̦̝̪̩͓̬͕̫̪̮̓̂͆ͩ̋́̃̀̅̄̑̀̎͋̂ͫ̎͋͌ͫ̋͌̈́̌ͤ̄͛̊̽͛̓ͨ͘͢͡͝͝͞͞͏̶̵̴̶̶̴̶̨̡̡̢̡̨̣̣̺̼̗̠͔͈̫̖̤̱̮͇͎̮̰̮͎͕̪̜̠̼̖̦̣̳̤̬͇̳̪̫͎͓̬̪͉̣̼͓̬͉̣̦͎̯̟͔̫̗̊̓͛͆̎͋͊̒͆̆̓͒́͋̑ͮ̅̉̔ͭ͊̑̊͛̇̌̈̄̀̏̿ͭͧͥ͂͊ͭ́̒̓̆ͧ̉ͪͥͯͣ̓ͨ̀ͥ̀̄ͮ͑͗ͭ̏͂͊̐̅ͣ̽͒ͨ̏͂ͣ̈ͥ̿̅̄͌̿ͪ̅͊̂̀̚̕͘͘͟͢͜͟͜͢͢͡͝͞͡҉̵̷̘̭̪͂͏R̸̵̸̶̵̷̢̩̣͉̜̟̮̣̠̠̺̖̟̞̲͚͈͔̠͉͚̖͕͙͎̺͖̬̜̰͕͎̳͋̆ͣͩ̈ͩͯ̓̋͆̒ͫ̑̿ͥ̏̍͂͋̽ͥͦ̌̈́̈̀ͥ̂͌̍̀ͣͧ̏̃̂ͪͬͯ́ͮ͆ͣͥ̆̚̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͝͡ͅR̞ͮ͏̶̷̴̢̢̡̧̛̹͎̮̩̘̥̬͚̖̤̭̖͔̬̬̯͉͈̳̮̼̲̫̼̬̹̇̉ͮ̈͋̾̿̌͒̀̍̌́̾͋̀́ͬͦ̑̒̑ͬ̂̎ͤ̔ͩ̆ͯ̔ͣ̇̿̚̕͟͢͝͡͠͡ͅͅR̡̡̧̡̧̛̛͇̪̞͓̖̘̝̤̫͙̥͍̫̪͚̱͇͕̩̝ͪͫ͆͛̆̑ͫͤ̀ͥ́̌̃̌̽͗͊͛̓ͭ̿̔̀ͥ̚͟͟ͅR̸̯͇͚̙̮̫̎͌ͫ̌͠͏̯̍̔́ͯ͜҉̰̫͈̩̅͐̀͏̢͓̮̞̽ͣ̃ͩͭ̕͡͏̶̢̧̧̙̝̙̣͕̺͙̺͇̦͙̼̙̱̮̱̳̬̫̙̖͎ͤ̾̽̿ͧͩ̀̍̈̈̀̿̀̀ͤ̆̏̍̍ͣͨ̈́͐ͣ̓ͨ̓̂͌ͧ͗ͧͧ̇͛̎̒̄̔͘̚͢͡R͖̪̼̯̋҉̵̵̵̨̢̨̨̧̨̨̟̮͈͔̺̼̺̰͕̠͎̻̗͈̬ͫ͂̑̉̊ͮͬ̀̐́̍ͣͭ̈́͂͒ͨͪͮ̽̃͆̔ͪ̌͆̿͗̏̓̔ͨ͒̎͋̏̕͘͢͟҉̴͇̜̙͈̯̗͔͈̘̖̬ͮ̃ͥ̆̒̍ͯ͡͏̴̷̴̛̛͙̳͖̺̖̱͓͉̩̫͍͇̰̯͙͎̻̖̫͙͉ͣͣ̊ͫ̎̆ͣ̋̋ͪ̑ͮ́̈̈́̋̀ͯ̄ͦͯ̉ͫͣͯ͐ͮ͜͜͢͝ͅ͏̵̨̢̡̢̮͎̹͎̲͇̯͖̯̞̯͉͖̼̞̮͎͉̒̑̍̍̃̽̑̉ͥ̽͑̓͂̔́ͯͬͤ͗̏͛͆̓̍̾̌̓͒͘̚͟͝͞͞͠͏͙̺̫̞̱̙̳͔̈́̓́̕̕͠͏̢͔̘͓͓̼̓̾̌̒ͦ̾ͬ͡͏̷̢̱̣̠͕̳̣̺͎̺͙̭̳̰̞̥̙̓́͆ͯ̉ͯ͗͋̂ͨ̎̂́̈͊̈́́̑͑̐͋ͮ̋͐̓ͨ̃͘̕̚͜͜͞͏̸̧̤͈̖͈̮̠̗̬̮̱̖̅̄͋̾͐̾̉ͦ͒̽̌͊̀ͤR̵̴̸̢̨̛͇̹̠͇̪̝̲̹̬͉͔̼̲̩̫͔̠̭̪̥͚̪̘̼̯͇̤̩̰̠̼̱̹͔̝̾̏͋ͮ̋̂̓ͫ̈̈̇ͧ͌ͧͤ̍͊͑͗̿̄͊̈̈̈́͋̄̈̓ͣͬ͆̊̽̾̽͐̕͢͜͜͟͟͞͠ͅ҉̶̸̸̨̹̪͔͍͇̞̫̪̖̈́̇̾͐͛͢͜͠͞҉̻̳̺̦̬͍̙̀̾͗̊̆̌ͨ̑͟͡ͅͅ҉̶̵̨̨̖͕͕̯͙͙̬̹͓̫̅ͫ̐ͦ̽̎̐́̇ͧ̐̽̅̇̕͘͠͝҉͊͏̶̴̶̡̻̭̦̭͔͚̹͇̩̮̻̳͇̘̖̦̍̐ͫ̆̏̈͆̾́ͬ̈́̐̔ͪ̈́ͣͣͬͭ͗̈́͗ͫ͑̚͞͞͡ͅ҉̶̡̢̖̙̝̙̘̖̯̈ͬ̈́ͬͭ̒̾ͫ͂́͢ͅR̸̷̶̡̨̛͔̯͎͓͉̺̝̗̝͎̣͙͉͕̱̞͕͖̞̪̙̗̞̟̬̮̳̫̖ͪ̿ͥ͛̽ͧ̐̆͊̍͋͂͛̑̋͆̀̒ͧ̽̿ͨ̍̄ͯͬ̌̕͢͢͝͡͠͞ͅͅ͏̱̞̩ͣ̽҉̒R̷̷̷̸̨̨̢̙̤̫̟̺͕͍͉͖̯̹̱͍̤͉̼̦̱̘̞̩̱̝͕̐̈́ͮͤ̃͑ͨͤͯͨ̋̑̇ͤ̇ͧ̐̑̈ͫ͆̓͌ͦ̊̾ͩ́̓͒̋ͩ̆ͦ̋̅̆̚͘͢͝͝͠͞͞͏̶̷̸̢̧̺̗̹̰̫̬̉ͪ̽̑̿ͣ̂̀̚͜R̎ͩ͏̷̶̴̴̶̶̶̴̴̸̨̧̢̧̛̛̱̠͓̟̤̜̻͕͕̦̗̝̪̯͎̝͍̣͔̠̝̺̪̩̦̠̼̰͈̹̻͉̠̠̟̼̯͍̺̺͍̥̠̱͉͔̗͙͖̣̥͔̦̭̠̜͉̺̲̙̬̝͙̯ͫͮ͆̀̍̈̄ͥ̾ͥ̌ͩͪ̌̏͑̌ͦ̎̅̈́̉͐̌̒̉̂͗ͧͦ͗̋̆͑͑ͧͬ̈́̿ͯ͐ͪ̒͛ͮ̔̑͑̀̆̉ͮͯ̉ͩ̋̑ͯ̿̏̊̌̊̌̈͌̿͋̓͐ͤ͂̾ͥͪ̈́̓͊̓ͨ̍͗̏ͫ͐̀̍̚̕͘̚͟͟͜͟͡͞͡ͅ͏̴̢̛̰̞͎͉͖̗̭̠̠ͤͦͮ͛̽ͥ̀́̍̅͑̽̂̓͝ͅŔ̴̸̡̡̧̦͚̺͕͍̺̠̹̤͙͉̱̘̺̬̤̬̥͈̺͚͎͇͍͈̤͚̗̔͆́͒ͪͪ̀͌ͧͤ̾ͥͣͨ̅̂̅͗́ͪ̊̿̌ͥ̓̉ͭ̿̊̊̌ͫ̕͜͟͝͞ͅͅ҉̨̱̮ͣ̔ͯͨ͛ͯͧ͢͠

 _ **Well I bought us a little time, at least.**_

"It's even madder than before! Is this thing death!?" Damon snapped back handing the fog.

 _ **"No! Don't touch it! I'm almost done!"**_ Pauline yelled out summoning syringe and appearing in the physical realm.

 _ **Dumbass!**_ The dragon knight pulled him towards his body and lit himself up. _**Why did you think that was a good idea?!**_

"YOU MADE IT BIGGER YOU DRAGON FUCK!" Damon snapped at him backing away from the storm cloud.

 _ **And your first instinct it to backhand it?!**_

"It had a face!" Damon defended himself.

Pauline injected the red glowing syringe in Damon's neck administrating the liquid in to Damon's body.

 _ **Whatever... Expect to see me again in about a week. We have a lot to discuss.**_

 **"Would you both shut the fuck up and get the fuck back in my body!"** Demon shouted at the two, as Damon's body began to cough up black liquid which smoked and sizzled on the ground.

 _ **I'd ask where the hell you were, but frankly your presence sickens me.**_

 **"Trapped in my own mind! The feeling is mutual now get the fuck in my mind or I'll drag you two back myself!"** He snapped at the two other entities.

 _ **Do not mistake Damon's mind for yours... but fine. I'll see you in about a week, Damon.**_ The dragon started to fade.

 **"My Gods you're worse that Azura, Damon's mind blah blah, blah! I am Damon! Just the new and fucking improved one!"** He snapped while Demon began to fade next, followed by Damon who was pulled back in his body. His eyes dilated and he made a giant gasp coughing up the last of the material. "OH GODS!" Damon hollered out in pain hunching over coughing out saliva and specks of black dust.

"Damon!" Felicia sobbed and immediately grabbed him in a hug. "We were all so worried for you..."

Damon looked around quickly for the formation of black clouds and red electrical storm. "Oh, thank Gods... That poison... " Damon sobbed in to Felicia's chest. "Eternal darkness... Erased from history..." Damon breathed heavily.

"We're canceling the mission," Maximus growled, angry at himself for letting this happen to his father. "No way he can fight like this."

"No! I'm up! I can fight, the poison is out of my body... I can't hear the shadowed whispers..." Damon said breathing heavily.

 _ **Don't be so sure, child. As long as you have that mark, it will happen again.**_

… _I'll hear you... but I won't hear the shadows... I don't care what separates us... or what is our end goals... we're one and the same... I have my faults... and you have yours... but I know I have to let go one day... and you have to learn tolerance to our enemies..._

 _ **At least you see reason now. I have since the wolf shifters.**_

 _True but it was my guilt and inaction that led you to do that, for a moment our minds were one... though when I started to feel the poison enter my mind, I was being kicked out and you were becoming more hostile to our loved ones, inpatient and ready for action..._

 _ **You still fear and doubt me and yourself, however. And that was NOT me. I would never hurt my mates. That Demon has been pacified since the mark faded. It's your dragon side talking, but not for much longer.**_

 _That Dragon is causing us nothing but trouble! I didn't even want to have that in me! I thought I was a normal Human!_

 _ **I take offense to that... But, I can understand your perspective.**_

 _For the first time I saw that dragon personification of us in knight armor... why can't I hear him now?_

 _ **Oh for the love of... IT IS ME YOU DUMBASS!**_

 _Wait I thought you were... 'Demon' the one that likes to call himself that._

 _ **That immature brat... I swear to gods he's more arrogant than I was.**_

 **I can hear you two... Are you two done crying? I mean seriously, the mark of my body? Yeah you mean the poison that was in us? That was real funny... we had a fourth guest in our already fractured mind, and you two couldn't tell the difference!**

 _ **It's hard to at times with the both of you trying to take control from him.**_

 **Cool your wings, as long as our mind is fractured in to three personifications we're not getting anywhere...**

 _ **At least we can agree to that.**_

… _. Yeah same._

 _ **The others are starting to worry. We'll talk either at mating season or tonight.**_

 **Not to worry I placed our mind on auto pilot, while we talk about this... weird hearing both your voices... I remember talking to you in the fucking reflection of the lake.**

 _ **So vulgar... but yes, we all can recall that. It's thanks to the stone and Azura I can finally make myself heard.**_

 _So how do we all resolve this, we're all the same person... split minds... how is this even possible? I mean... I didn't have a split mind before.. But now? This is all very messed up..._

 _ **It's like this because you made it this way. You're the original Damon.**_

 **Or he came in contact with smokey the cloud...**

 _ **No... you were actually created from his fear. I was made because he saw me as a separate entity.**_

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa hold your fucking lambchops! I ain't no fear, I represent absolute fucking assurance, you are just the anger mentality that chipped off of me! So... how do I morph you two in to me? I want to claim control!**

 _ **First of all, we all need to agree in order of us to meld. Second, what makes you so certain of that?**_

 _Meld, wait we're all the same person... isn't it dangerous if we... meld? What's the outcome to it?_

 _ **It's basically what Azura was talking about when she was training you.**_

 **Azura thinks we're... I'm crazy! She doesn't know jack shi—**

 _ **Actually, she was more accurate than you think.**_

 _I think you have a point._

 **Fuck both of you...**

 _ **By melding, one of us becomes the dominate personality while the other two contribute the best of us. In Azura's best case, that would be Demon's aggression in combat and being able to control himself fully when using me.**_

 _I don't think that's how it works, I'd like to believe we all form one entity and one mind..._

 **Why oh, why couldn't I have my own body? But no, it had to get a ton fuck noisier in here! I liked the quiet when you two weren't bickering for dominance, because it gave me more time with the body.**

 _Yeah, we get that..._

 _ **You think I wish to be the main personality? HAHAHAHA!**_

 **I do! You can go straight to frying Hell!**

 _ **Please! I was more than content with being instinct and a transformation before Takumi fractured him.**_

 **Yeah and now you have a mouth on you to give me sass!**

 _ **Only because you can't keep yours shut.**_

 _Just shut up both of you! Let's get this over with, our mind can't be fractured!_

 _ **Agreed.**_

 **Yeah... he's got a point... though a little warning to the both of you... the more selfish acts we take...I take...the stronger I get, it doesn't matter who complains at the end, the more corrupted my heart grows, the less I give a fuck for the consequences...**

 _ **Fitting for a lowly demon. Contrary to you though, the more Damon is his caring self and aids others, the more you fade into the background.**_

 **I ain't a lowly demon... I'm the Fucking Demon... that will soon be King Demon... I will never fade, I just need the best of old me, and I piece that together and make newer me!**

 _ **I personally liked the name Peri had for when we finally come as one.**_

 **Daemon? That sounds Gods fucking awful! Demon is both a name and title! They will fear it and respect it, isn't that what we all want, fear and respect?**

 _ **As is Daemon. But I think I speak for both myself and Damon when I say not fully. It's killed hundreds of dragons in the past, and is a main reason I don't wish to be the main personality.**_

 **HEY I'M DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE, SO NO ONE HAS TO SUFFER THROUGH THIS FUCKING WAR!**

 _ **Honestly, I can't tell the difference with you. You seem to be intent on making people suffer like Garon and Grima did.**_

 **Only my enemies... my friends, family, allies all enjoy the rewards of my conquest...**

 _ **And of the innocents that will fuel this war engine and your empire?**_

 **LOOK AROUND YOU SCALE BRAIN, WE CAN'T BE EVERY WHERE AT ONCE, SO I'M GOING TO MAKE IT SIMPILAR... Bend the knee or I will destroy you.**

 _ **Spoken like a true tyrant is what that is. You're no better than Garon in the end, subjugating those who oppose you while rewarding those loyal to you.**_

 **Pfft they won't say that about me when I'm on the history book as a world savior, the grandest of all Empires...**

 _ **You didn't exactly deny my claim either now, did you?**_

 **Better to be feared than loved...**

 _ **Says all the mates we're currently fighting alongside.**_

 **Hey! You Dragon fuck, you leave them out of this!**

 _ **We're the same person, they're my mates as well... Or at the very least Lilith.**_

 **No, no, no, you blanked out my mind when you fucked Lilith...**

 _ ***smirks* No, I only decided to keep the memories for myself. I cut the flow from you two.**_

 **Well hardy har har, next time I see her... I'll make her cry my name as I fuck her in to submission... *Oh Demon! Demon!***

 _ **Go for it, your body is my own anyway. Besides, I already heard her screams. And they sounded my better than that.**_

… **. YOUR BODY IS THAT DRAGON FORM! YOU STAY OUT OF MINE AND I DON'T FUCK WITH YOURS!**

 _ **You're the one who decided it was a bright idea to give me control you alcoholic.**_

 **Drinking solves everything! It kept you in check from going on a raping spree!**

 _ **You truly think I'd do something so vulgar? I stick to my mates.**_

 **Um hello, scriptures of Dragons, yes I'd like to order a volume of NATURE AND INSTINCTS!**

 _ **Dragons stick to those they mate with prior. No one else. Or are you illiterate as well as daft?**_

 **You know what, I feed off of pleasure, blood lust, battle, and chaos... you fee.. Hey where did the other one go? Did... did the melding start?**

 _ **No, he's just been fighting the army while we've been bickering amongst each other.**_

 **Wait what the FUCK?! YOU... GODS DAMN YOU! YOU FUCKING DRAGON FUCK!**

 _ **Don't look at me, he let himself out.**_

 **That's it! I'm taking control! Meld damn you!**

 _ **That can't happen unless both myself and Damon consent to it, one of which is not here.**_

… **. Fine be that way... I'll bide my time...**

 _ **And when Damon and the love of the others wins you over and we meld into him?**_

 **Not happening, they need a Commander, a battle-hardened leader, not some... Push over.**

 _ **Really? Because it seems he's doing just fine on his own out there. Only weakness I see is our rather poor history with ranged attacks.**_

 **With my guidance, I began to open his eyes to the true face of the world, you two Yutzs don't even see the reality of the situation...**

 _ **I see the reality. You just overexaggerate it. Anankos will kill us if we don't have an army to face him, correct?**_

 **You! ….. That Asshole of Valla will get his due... but you are correct, We need soldiers, supplies, and territory, we had a chance to Liberate Cheve, and that went down the drain! But nooooo we let Garon fortify Cheve, soon the occupied territory will become an impregnable fortress...**

 _ **That doesn't happen for two months. And my point is that your way is not always the best. There is always a second and third option. After all... you thought of abandoning all you've done here for Hoshido.**_

 **A little thing called rapid deployment, and fear will drive them a long way to get the job done, trust me with in two weeks Nohr will fortify all of Cheve and we'll waste lives trying to breach a settlement.**

 _ **You still didn't answer to what I said about Hoshido.**_

… **..I did no such thing who ever thought of that needs to be destroyed, that was a suicidal gamble, threat would've killed us all..**

 _ **And yet your hatred for Takumi and the love you felt for Hinoka gave birth to it.**_

… **..Pineapple head... will get what's coming to him, with my iron clad boot on his neck... and Hinoka... is with me.**

 _ **That doesn't change the fact you had the thought. A thought which could have very well lost you Scarlet.**_

 **I am a tactical genius... Whoever came up with that was desperation and fear, destroying all I had accomplished... fear is what drove that decision to come up, and I do not fear fool.**

 _ **You suspect the fourth then?**_

… **.no... I suspect Damon.**

 _ **Do not forget Damon takes his word as seriously as you do yours. And he made a promise to Scarlet.**_

 **Damon used to take it... But fear has shattered him... he needs to Man up and let go, the sooner that happens the sooner I will be awakened to the world.**

 _ **And if he should do so, without you? We are but fragments of a shattered mind, Demon.**_

 **I am the unadulterated Rage, and lust... Power and victory is my creed... I want everything to shut up and be good while I sit back and enjoy the peace of this world, the world cannot stay quiet for more than twenty years.**

 _ **That right there is why you'll have to fight Damon to gain control. But for now, I have a challenge for you if you claim fear and ruling over all and destroying all who oppose you is the best way to go.**_

 **Trust me, I need parts of the old me to complete me... to perfect my mind, and …. WAKE THE FUCK UP! Fear is a tool, rage is a weapon, power is an asset... victory is a symbol. Do not deny this Dragon.**

 _ **I couldn't if I wanted to. But do you want the damn challenge or not?**_

 **I believe fear can be used against my enemies, all my enemies, and with that fear my people will respect me, my army will adore me, I will be loved by all! I will destroy our enemies... and you will see it my way Dragon...**

… _**Ask Selena about a dragon named Grima. Hear her story and learn how well that worked for him. Then Naga, who's religion still lives on to this day.**_

… **.. Fool... I am like no other, there is method to my madness, just watch and see...**

 _ **This isn't just about you winning. It's about seeing how others would see you, not just your enemies. You'll see why.**_

 **As long as I head what is written on the History books, I care not what the nay sayers say about me.**

… _**You're afraid to make her sad, aren't you? That she'll disagree with your methods without even knowing what they are?**_

… **.. I form bonds with my friends and family... I'm nothing like this Grima... I will save them all... should it cost me my own life.**

 _ **For someone who preaches about fear over love, you sure are hesitant to make those close to you sad. But that's beside the point.**_

 **As it should be... they don't deserve to suffer... as long as the cookie jar is there, I'll try everything I can do to grab one, and make sure I don't break the fucking jar... I care for them so much... I won't make the mistake my past self made... I will not destroy everything I have done... He could've made this so simple... At that bridge... he could've went to the family he knew since the beginning... It would've been so much easier, he could've saved Hoshido so much quicker...**

… _**Do you know how the fell dragon was killed in the first place?**_

 **No...**

 _ **A child was born with a strong link to him, was even possessed by him in some timelines. That same child, in one time, struck down Grima in order to save their family and friends. In doing so, they too died, leaving all of their loved ones and children to grieve. The child was praised as a hero, but could not live to see it. He was very much like Damon... smart, caring, a genius at combat tactics... and he killed himself along with Grima to make the world better.**_

… **..Self-sacrifice...**

 _ **What you intend to do for others, one person did. Damon will do the same... should you stray too far. He will wrest control from both of us and put an end to himself to protect those he loves and the world he lives in.**_

 **If that weak... mind is continued to lead the movement... there will be no military left... there will be no Nohr, no Hoshido... Only fire... and death.**

 _ **In another timeline, that same child also chose to simply seal away Grima in another timeline. He led his friend's army much like how Damon intends to. He annexed a nation devoted to the Fell Dragon and singlehandedly stopped an empire much like Garon's. This kingdom prospered for many years to come, and not one officer or child died. There were minimal casualties of his forces and he, for a time, had to struggle with Grima's control. It is a kingdom that I wish still existed... but presence of your sibling's retainers speaks for itself. You want to know why that kingdom no longer exists? That child lost in this timeline, and was put to rest while Grima was sealed.**_

 **Why the history lesson?**

 _ **Because... as vulgar and egomaniacal as you are... we are the same person, in the end. And I'd hate to see myself fall to mistakes history has recorded. And we dragons... we see far more than normal history. We can glimpse outcomes yet to come, mistakes that damned nations that would have prospered. I'm trying to prevent the fall of Hoshido and Nohr like you are.**_

 **Ah that's very interesting... So, tell me oh wise and brilliant Dragon? How many players are in this war?**

 _ **There's only five... no, six major parties. We've effectively usurped the roll of the Chevlian rebellion. Then there's Takumi's little tantrum of a rebellion, the three kingdoms, and Valla's collaborator. The last of these is the reason there's a fourth presence in our head trying to ruin our army from the inside... and is the only one I can't seem to find anywhere in this world's history.**_

 **Have you figured out who Valla's collaborator is?**

 _ **Riddle me this, child. Why do you think there's a fourth whispering in you and Damon's ear?**_

 **I assumed it was asshole of Valla poisoning our mind...**

 _ **That is both correct and yet... not so much. He gave his temporary partner the go ahead.**_

 **Partner? Or Puppeteer?**

… _**You catch on quick, for a vulgar demon.**_

 **I am ever vigilant, just to fool my enemies, I pretend and aggravate them... then I strike with full force and brutality.**

 _ **I'll admit... that's very clever. Now if only you'd be willing to teach Damon those same lessons, we wouldn't be fractured at the moment.**_

 **He doesn't let me in enough...**

 _ **You've never given him reason to. He fears you the same reason he fears me. We're parts of him, bickering amongst each other.**_

 **I just want you all to see I am the right one for everyone, with me everyone wins.**

 _ **And that is precisely why he's so afraid of you. No one wishes to die... Not even in mind.**_

 **He'll understand... eventually... he failed my son... I won't let that befall any of my loved ones' children again...**

 _ **A thought, if you will, since we seem to be bonding so well. Why not simply guide him to see both sides?**_

 **I don't offer suggestions, I demand satisfaction and command, advising is not my forte...**

 _ **Well... I'd be willing to give you more lessons on humility and teaching if you wish. But either way, Damon will not give control over easily. And too much fear causes rebellion instead of respect. Hence why we're fighting Garon now and why Damon fights you.**_

 **When the personification of Damon realizes his folly, he will finally awaken... and everyone and everything will be for the better.**

 _ **Truly? Because as I see it, he's taken a few lessons from his experiences and has changed a little to fit you.**_

 **His mindset is decaying and is fearing the choices are too many... what happens when the choices are so numerous he is unable to make the right decision?**

 _ **The right decision is in the eye of the beholder. Simply razing the country and letting Valla win would be some people's. Siding with Hoshido would be others, as with Nohr. Some would have just left all three to rot and traveled. For him, whichever benefits as many people as possible, makes more allies and garners more trust in the people is the correct way.**_

 **A lot of good trust has gotten us... they fear what we are... that is what keeps them going... fear of dying from us or the enemy.**

 _ **True... but then again, many could fear Naga as well. An almost omnipotent dragon capable of either killing or aiding us as she sees fit, yet she chooses the latter. Trust is a fragile thing to make, Demon. Difficult, yes... but reinforce it and you have something unbreakable. That is what Damon wishes. An unshakeable trust so that, when the time comes, the people will want to rally to us from obligation or faith in him.**_

 **And if he continues on his self-destructive path, there will be no army, there will be no Nohr, no Hoshido...**

 _ **What self-destruction, might I ask? He has so many to help him heal, so many to keep him together and pick him up should he stumble. If you ask me, this whole situation between us three is doing more harm to him than the choices are.**_

 **He questions himself, and second guesses his own decisions... that is the tactician's mindset of a coward.**

 _ **Yet if he were not like that, neither of us would exist now, would we? Through his pain his mind gave birth to us, to help him to cope and, eventually, come back together even stronger than before. You would never have fallen for any of the girls, gotten to know the taste of battle, or even our son.**_

 **Tell me... oh wise one... when he laid in the mud of the river bank he floated down, the visions of Flora and Felicia begging him to stay to give in and let go... were those not his thoughts... he lost everything, but because of our combined minds we were able to pull through.**

 _ **Which is my point exactly. When, not if, we come back together, we will have that willpower and determination to do that feat time and time again, only we won't need more mindsets to do so. Damon will be the leader you wish him to be while keeping his morals and doing what he has to... yet you fear that by melding, you will no longer exist... don't you? That us coming together would spell the end of Demon... well... why do you think Peri made a name that had both of you in it? You talked down on it, yet it holds far more weight than Demon does. It symbolizes a man who has been through hell and not only confronted his demons, but made peace with them.**_

 **Because... this world, the stories, our enemies need a Demon to fear... if that becomes apparent to them they'll stop fighting and go home... I want to drive fear in to my enemies, and make sure they won't ever raise a blade against me... that is why I guarantee you this Dragon... my title will forever brand us.**

 _ **And Damon does not? As I keep saying, we are but shards. This you that you think you are? A side of Damon that he himself could embrace and even act upon before he was betrayed. Or did you forget how vicious we were before we were taken by Hoshido? How the enemy fled before us, yet Damon was such a kind and gentle person outside of it. The Damon now is weaker, yes... but we are the strength he used to have. The event you described made him scared of making choices because of what happened when he tried to compromise. You're simply his viciousness of man, decisiveness and everything else a softhearted tyrant should be. He is the compassion, mercy and willingness to... HAHAHAHAHA! I just realized something, child.**_

 **Hm?**

 _ **We're like the world that we're so desperately trying to save. Damon is peaceful Hoshido, you're the war hungry empire Nohr, and I'm the hidden voice of Valla... only I seem to be playing peace maker rather than destroy you both.**_

 **That's cute... so tell me, who's the puppeteer then? You have yet to answer me that... where are they so I may sever the strings...**

 _ **When I said they were not of this world's history, I meant it. Their magic, equipment, even their banner has never been seen by any dragon before now. Nor was there a point where such a faction was developed. They literally appeared from nowhere to aid Valla.**_

 **Now you're sounding crazy... no one can appear from Nowhere...**

 _ **Funny... we were thinking no one could survive the Bottomless Chasm, turn into dragons or hide an entire kingdom either. But all three have happened. Nothing is impossible, Demon. What one world has, another may not.**_

 **Though I do believe nothing is a coincidence... things happen for a reason...**

 _ **Agreed. So, a question I think both of us can agree on is this. Where did they come from, and what do they have to gain by helping Valla?**_

 **I think Valla is another means to an end... I think they will be swept away when the puppeteer decides to act.**

 _ **Agreed. And I believe this puppeteer is an interloper. Someone who, for some reason, will not speak of his goal for this world or why he came to it. As stated before, some worlds have what others do not, so he could be here for any number of reasons. Resources, women, magic, all of it is fair game. He does, however, fear us and our potential enough to want us dead. Or perhaps the entire reason he came here is to kill us. All we can do for now is speculate and hope he says something we can use to piece it all together.**_

 **I don't like being played... When I find this fucker... oh he's going to wish he remained on the sidelines.**

 _ **I was able to piece together something, however. This Pauline person came to intercept him, yet is incapable of doing so alone. On top of that, her name true names seems to be muffled whenever spoken. My only guess as to why is because she is of a rare few constants in the worlds. Someone who's birth is, unless interrupted, a certainty. If this is the case, she must not have been born yet.**_

 **Is she afraid of us knowing her true name?**

 _ **Quite possibly. She seems rather friendly with us, yet finds the idea of a romance between us abhorrent. My guess is that she may very well be our daughter in this world, or one of the officers. In that case, all I can think of is Azura or Lilith, unless we come across someone else with hazel or crimson eyes in the future.**_

 **Our daughter... did you get the feeling when she made skin contact with us... like a sense of familiarity flooded our mind?**

 _ **Yes... most likely because she made a slip up when she touched us. She was wearing bandages on her hands when she arrived here and made certain not to tell us her real name, but almost slipped up. Somewhere along the line, she lost those bandages.**_

 **So, had she remained in contact with us longer... we would be able to remember memories that are lost to us to know her?**

 _ **Not exactly. We'd be seeing the memories of other... uss' in the worlds, and only pertaining to her. The strain would likely drive us mad until we make memories of the her of this world of our own. However, the state which an interloper can exist in other worlds they themselves do not exist yet is... fragile at best. Even something as naming her wrong could drive her out, but at the same time they are ejected and banned from a world should they try to directly ensure their existence. To that end, they cannot have a person name them nor can they say their own name for risk of so much as liking that name being the deciding factor.**_

 **So what role does our... 'daughter' play?**

 _ **Child or interloper, there is a difference.**_

 **Our daughter of time... that seems... impossible. With that power she could be changing so much.**

 _ **Which is why I said it is a constant and why the littlest thing could sever her from our time. Pauline is heterochronic, so she has one red from us, one hazel eye from her possible mother to be, and naturally grey hair from her possible mother to be. With that criteria in mind, that leaves us with either a woman with hazel eyes or grey hair, which leaves Azura, Lilith and Effie as of now. I'd say the dragonstone is a factor, but again she's likely our daughter.**_

 **She's hiding something... I don't know what... but she fears of us knowing the truth.**

 _ **That truth may lead to the other interlopers aiding Valla. Damn... the mark's getting stronger again... I suppose our talk will have to be cut short.**_

 **The Voice has withdrawn... though it's taint still remains.**

 _ **That's the mark I speak of. As it grows in power, so does the voice. You and Damon being at odds and it being just added with the poison in the arrow gave it strength enough to poison us again, but with me fighting it off like I have been, it should not be able to for a while regardless. Another point to drinking the taint was to better resist it this time.**_

 _ **S̢͕̤͠o̧̧̢̦̐ͤͬͯ͟o̰̹̗̼ͫ́̂n̶̗ͧ͒͊̽̏͠.̀ͤ.̥͕.҉ ̗̥̩í̸̲̘͘t͎ͬͫ͋̈́͡͝ ẁ̫ͫi̳͡͞l̢͇̜̿l͙ͤ̏ ̸̯̮̠ͪb͉ͫê͙͞ͅ ̜o͇v̎͑ͭ͏er̤̂ͬ̄̐͒..͉ͮͥ.̯̂ͬ͞**_

 _ **Not so long as I remain to keep you at bay it won't. And once the three of us meld, you'll be purged like you should have from the start.**_

 _ **F̿̊̂ͦ͏̱r͔̍̈̿͢ͅà̸̡̢̰̮c͏̫̭͔̘̈t͔̗̞u͔ṛͧ̓ͩe͋͊d̹́̈ ̨͙̝͎ͥ̍̇ͩ͡m̉iͦṇ̳̏̈ͮ̾͞d̵͙̜͐̍̋̔s̿̆̐ ͈̫t̊̾ͦha͚͋̉ͧt̴͔̭̣̽̇̂͛͑͠ ̥ḁ̷̭̜r͗̃ė̢ͭͬn̟̟ͪ̑ͣ̎̚'̨̡̦̙̪́t͓ ̹̈́̓y̔ǫ͈̿ú̺̉ͬ͒͡r͓͋͑ͤͮs̪͒.͉͛.̜́̀ͪ͂̒̆͟. ̲̹̞̞̏e̶͒nͪ̀̏t̸̞̑͢ͅi̵̮t͙͎̘͇i͝҉̯͚͌̇ȩ̣ͨs̸̫ͫ̓ ̣͖̐̈̓ọ̧f̸̺͖̼̓ͤ͂̚ ̄͛͢m̦ͨa̪̟d̢̩̩͐ͫne̳̪̒͑ͮ͛͋s̽s̮̱̖̦ͭ͝.̤͚̄**_

 _ **Entities of madness we may be... but there can sometimes be clarity in madness. Other than his dragon side, that is my nature, parasite.**_

D̽o͟n̮'t̠̯͟ ̩͔͟gi̖ṿ̙́e ̭̣u͛p͝..͐.̽͝

 _ **Thank you, Pauline... daughter. I will not.**_

Damon slit the throat of a soldier and turned to face the next. "You holding out alright, Selena?" He asked the twin tailed mercenary.

"What do you think?" She replied with venom in her voice, blocking a sword chop for him so he could counterattack. The initial infiltration and elimination of the patrolling guards of the central Nohrian trading hub was a resounding success. Not one casualty was found among Damon's men. Now the group was left to take down the entirety of the barracks, and they were already half way up the building. Damon had opted to let those without mounts take over so there was no trouble navigating the building. Although, it'd be easier to handle if Reina wasn't being punished currently and banned from battling. Camilla made do with providing spell fire through the windows on wyvern back, but it was still a tough fight. With not much room to operate and so few troops for backup, Selena and Damon got themselves pinned down and waiting for one of the others to help.

Maximus and Beruka had teamed up as well as Kaze and Keaton, giving both teams an evasive sniper and a heavy hitting vanguard. The only problem with this was that said vanguard couldn't exactly move to save Damon and Selena without the snipers getting overrun with hostiles. That being said, it was slow going getting to the two's position. Damon could have turned into his dragon form to better protect Selena, but with the revelation that it had a mind of its own thanks to him left him more than a little shaken. Not to mention the whole building was at risk of coming down if he turned. Although he wasn't as bloodthirsty as Demon or Dragon, he couldn't deny that fighting was a great way of relieving his stress over the situation. All he had to think about was keeping his friends and loved ones safe as well as making sure his strikes hit. "Just stay with me, alright? Not one blade is going to so much as scratch you as long as I can help it!" He ordered, taking the head off a commander before blocking another blow for the mercenary.

"Wasn't really planning of breaking off!" She retorted. A heavy overhead blow was barely dodged by the two before the offender was cut down by a blow to his throat and liver. "Where the hell are the others?!"

"Hinoka is trying to keep any reinforcements from coming in with Scarlet, Camilla is giving us as much support as possible, and everyone with a staff is tending to the wounded of the first floor!" The Yato blade smacked away an axe before finding itself embedded in a man's ribs. "Azura took some of the troops and is doing a clean sweep of the last floor."

"You alright, dad?!" Maximus shouted over the din, his large sword rending a man in as an arrow shot past and made its home in the head of the person behind that. "Not feeling your age catch up with you, right?"

"Please, I'm only a few years older than you!" The dragon king laughed and blocked another hit alongside Selena. "But I'd be lying if I said help wouldn't be appreciated!"

"Arina should be here any minute now!" The prince informed them. "After that, it should be a straight shot to the leader's quarters!"

"Awful lot of faith you have in her!" Damon teased, thrusting the Yato into a man with Selena's steel sword. "I'd almost be willing to say you've a crush on her!"

"What can I say?" Maximus encased his sword in a bluish ice, the jagged blade tearing through a group of men like wet parchment. "She's a beautiful girl with an almost legendary smile, if you can get her to show it." He shrouded himself with ice and fire and blasted through the ranks, almost crashing into Selena as Beruka rushed to catch up with him.

"Think you might have found your wife to be?" His father asked with a smile that would put Demon's feral grin to shame in terms of how mischievous it was. He, his son and Selena all kept Beruka guarded as they cut down all who came at them.

"Perhaps." Max barely managed a feeble block as a tired smile graced his lips. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about what our child would be like. Would they turn into a dragon, a wolfskin? Perhaps both at once, or even choosing between the two at will?"

"Well when your mother finds out that she's going to be a grandmother... she's probably going to die of shock..." Damon said to his son.

"We haven't done anything... yet," the prince informed him, catching his second wind and cutting down his wounded attacker. "I'm thinking of confessing to her before the week is through, though. Nothing to feel awkward about when the time comes, you know?"

"Oh, I know, which is why I'm telling your mom that you knocked her up already..." Damon teased, thinking it would've been perfect payback from yesterday.

"Hehehe... you're a cruel man, father," Maximus chuckled lightheartedly. The man that felt his Bastard Sword's kiss however... well, a sense of humor was the least of his worries as he started choking on his own blood.

"No, what your aunt Felicia does is cruel... " Damon chuckled seeing as he felt like he was being avoided, not getting any alone time together.

"Spare me the details." The hoard of men finally started to thin as something large and furry pushed its way through from behind. "It's bad enough I may have to call her mother Felicia soon enough. The same goes for Aunt Camilla and Elise. Oh... it seems our back up is here." A large wolfssegner knocked a group of men into the side wall, almost blasting the corpses through the stone.

"… I son... I... Well, about you having to stay in the deep realms..." Damon started to say as the two were back to back.

"Father..." Maximus gave him a devilish grin. "I forgave you for that already. You had no say in the matter."

"I should've been there for both your mother and you... I do have plenty to say in it... I chose poorly." Damon said to his son.

"Dad... you chose to at least attempt to start peace between two warring states knowing it could full well backfire on you." The prince gave his father a heartfelt smile and parried a blow before continuing. "That alone makes you someone I'm proud to call father."

"Well son... I'm here for you... Anything you need... I won't deny you anything..." Damon said to his son.

"It's in the past, dad," the boy comforted him as he cut down another grunt. "Besides... you don't want me bratty and spoiled like pineapple head Takumi, do you?"

"You are leagues beyond Takumi son... Should you ask for anything son... I will never deny you that." Damon promised to Maximus.

"Well... A younger sister to train would be a great start." The two cleaved a man's arms off before attempting to regroup with the rest of the officers.

"Done son... " Damon kicked back a militia from the front.

"Besides... I'm a simple man, like you." Maximus impaled the last of the men as he flew towards him, courtesy of his love interest. "All I need is my hobby, my friends and loved ones, and a future to fight for."

"And a few girls..." Damon said moving with his son to regroup with the others.

"If I'm anything like you... probably!" Maximus agreed with a boisterous laugh.

"We're probably going to... get in a lot of trouble when the dragon mating cycle hits us..." Damon was worried about.

"Elise is fine from me... I'm more concerned about any future children your officers have!" Max joked as they prepared to assault the next floor.

"Dragons leave their nest to look for new mates son..." Damon informed him of expanding his gene pool when in the mating cycle.

"True enough... I could smell a potential mate from the village tunnel," he confessed. "I may have my beautiful Rin already... but I'd be lying if I said I was against going to the village next." Arina's hulking frame nuzzled the prince affectionately, waiting for him to continue on. He silently thanked the gods she could barely understand him at the moment.

"Oh, believe me son, I'd be right behind you..." Damon agreed as he could not deny his instincts and hunger.

"Would you two stop talking about what's going to happen in a week and focus?" Selena chided them as she wiped the blood and gore off of her blade. "We're about to be neck deep in Garon's men again, and I don't plan on seeing Damon dead again today."

"Selena's right," Maximus sighed with a grin. "We have a battle to win, father. Best keep our head in the now instead of the future for now."

"Would you like a hand?" Azura asked them serenely, the troops they brought in following her. "The second floor is clear, and it should only be the next floor left. From what I gathered from the survivors, the top floor is only storage. This will be our last push of the battle, Damon. Just give us the order to charge." The small squad of troops and wolfskins nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." A serious look came over Damon as his focus set on winning this fight. "All troops, advance! For a peaceful future!" Everyone under his banner cheered in agreement as they stormed the next floor, cutting through the makeshift barricade and flooding the enemy faster than a bursting dam.

"So... you're the leader of this new resistance," an ironclad general sneered beneath his helmet at Damon, a silver spear hanging limply in his hands. "There's only been rumors thus far... but to think we'd be your next target."

"It's a little more than a resistance pal... I'm here to liberate the entire country... it's a Revolution." Damon said to the Ironclad General.

"Tch... what a foolish boy! Even if you defeat us, you shall never defeat our glorious king!" He proclaimed, leveling his spear to fight.

"When Cheve joins the standards... you'll know how serious we are about this." Damon said to the General.

"Enough talk, child." A narrowly dodged thrust almost saw the revolt leader's head taken. "You shall see how powerful silver is compared to that... thing you carry in your hand!"

"Would you like some assistance, lord Damon?" Beruka asked with her bow in hand.

"I may not be able to pierce his armor with my bronze, but I can at least keep your spirits up," Azura declared as she took a position behind Damon.

"If you think you're going to take my father from me, then you're worse off than a snowball in hell," Maximus growled from behind the general, Arina snarling at his side.

"… I'm obligated to give you one chance," Damon deadpanned at the now surrounded general. "If you and your men surrender peacefully, we will let you join us in our dream of peace between Hoshido and Nohr."

"I will never betray my king..." The general snarled before he sobered. "But perhaps... all of you lot are dismissed!" His troops looked at him in shock. "Nay... You are to join this sod in his quest to liberate Nohr, as my last order to you all! I owe Garon far too much to simply turn on him... but I will not damn these brave men and women because of it."

"… You're a good man," the dragon king nodded, taking off his helmet and giving the man a sign of respect. "We will carry out your wish. No more of your troops will die today."

"Ah... should've figured it was you, prince Damon," the general chuckled grimly before taking a battle stance. "No one else would be crazy enough to go against Garon of all people! It will be an honor to fall to your blade." The old general smiled beneath his helmet and bowed his head to his last foe. "Just make me one last promise; if these fine soldiers are to die for your efforts... make sure it's not for nothing."

"General... You don't need to fight me, you can help Garon... he's being controlled like a puppet... Possessed by our true enemy, Nohr has become their playthings." Damon informed the General.

"Considering you've a Hoshidan ninja by your side right now, I'm guessing it's some other third party." He relaxed his stance.

"Indeed, we're taking the war out of the equation so we're not left open to an attack when this war ends... then we're going to make them pay for their atrocities." Damon promised him.

"Clever man... Very well," the general grunted and stuck out his hand. "When you do take down Garon... assuming I'm not dead by the end of this of course, he he he... You can count on old Reginald to fight by your side when you try to take 'em down, Damon." He took off his helmet, revealing a grizzled and balding older man under the iron helmet, missing a rather large chunk of his nose as well as his right eye and sporting a large scar on his left cheek. "May not be the prettiest face in Garon's army... but I've seen almost as much as that lucky bastard Gunther!"

"Damn... it looks like you've seen that much," Maximus mused, almost wincing at the man's gnarled features.

"Bah, what do you know, boy?" The old man waved off the unintended insult. "Judging by that scar on your face, you've probably seen some things too, eh? Might even end up lookin' like me in the future. Same goes to the rest of you lot."

"Well... we wish you luck, Reginald," Damon smiled, accepting the general's hand.

"Thank ya, prince. May we meet again when the dust settles." He nodded at the dragon king and made his way down the stairs, his helmet under his arm before he paused. "Oh, and before I go..." He tossed his spear to Damon, who almost dropped it out of shock. "Make sure t'e old girl is given a good home, alright? She's been good to me... hopefully she'll be good to her next master too."

"Thank you, Reginald." Damon holstered the sliver spear and sheathed the Yato blade. "I'll be sure to give it to someone who will give it a good home." And with that, the old ironclad general was gone, on his way back to Garon's castle.

"Huh... he actually surrendered..." Selena mused. "I honestly didn't expect that with how zealous he seemed."

"There's a difference between zealousness and obligation, Selena," Kaze lectured the red head. "He felt obligated to help Garon because of how well he treated him, much like myself with Damon or you and Beruka with Camilla. A zealot or fanatic would have not backed down because he idolizes Garon, as odd as that may be. Though if I had to use one of us as an example, I'd have to use Camilla's devotion to Damon."

"Now if only that were false..." Selena grumbled, slightly jealous of how her mistress was able to be so up front with Damon while she was a nervous wreck around him on the inside.

"Alright everyone, I want a full damage report on casualties and deaths we suffered this time around," Damon ordered firmly. "After that, I want to know how many men and women Reginald left us with and to secure the area so Garon won't be able to take this place back so easily."

Azura walked up to the leader and gave him a pure smile. "You've come a long way since we started, Damon. You're not as hesitant as you once were and you seem to be getting your confidence back, if only a little." She leaned in close to his ear in a whisper. "And I mean the you I met in Hoshido... not the side everyone's taken to calling Demon."

… **. Don't... just don't...**

"Thanks, Azura," Damon smiled, ignoring Demon's words. "Honestly, with the support I've been getting from you all and now that I've finally started to at least somewhat get a hold of how to be a leader, I think those old wounds are finally starting to heal. But still... I'd be lying if I said they didn't hurt at times."

"And that's exactly what we're here for," the songstress continued to smile at him. "Now then... shouldn't you be checking in on the healers on the first floor?"

"Right, I suppose I should," he laughed slightly before kissing Azura on the cheek. "And hey... thanks for being there for me... and I look forward to helping you in return, should you need it." He left the blue haired songstress a blushing mess as he made his way to the first floor.

 **Speaking of healer...** _ **Ah there we go... just an inner monologue to myself now, Azura doesn't think I should be taking my title Demon... That's just a little disheartening... I worked my ass off to be respected around the battlefield, and fear drives that for me.**_

"Everything going alright?" Damon asked Felicia and the other two healers.

"Yup!" Elise chirped, removing her staff from a wound and wiping her brow. "No deaths on our watch so far! So far, the only deaths we've seen were people who either died in combat or weren't brought to us in time."

"So far, we're up to about... seventeen human deaths and one wolfskin," Flora counted off her parchment. "Hopefully there won't be any more for today, but thankfully we were able to gain forty troops from Reginald's surrender." She continued to skim the parchment. "However, about... fifteen people were rendered unable to fight further due to injuries we simply could not heal. They can work and do small jobs just fine, but fighting is out of the question. So, in total we have thirty three casualties."

"Hm... only a seven-troop gain," Damon cursed. "Ensure the soldiers who are unable to fight now are compensated for their bravery and have a job to do for us if they wish it. If not, ensure they find work in the trading hub. The families of the fallen are to be informed and said fallen are to be delivered to them so they may be put to rest in their hometowns."

"As you wish, Damon," Flora smiled at him and bowed, jotting his orders down on her parchment.

Felicia couldn't help but sniff at where Damon was speaking. "Hey... you didn't drink a drop all fight!"

 _ **I know I didn't... Love...**_

"Nope," Damon shook his head and smiled at the pink haired maid. "Stayed sober the whole fight through and kept my instincts in check, just like you asked. However..." He handed Felicia's now empty canteen back to her. "I did finish off your water when I needed a drink... hope you don't- mmph!" Felicia leapt into his arms and fiercely kissed the man she loved.

"I'm so proud of you, Damon," She sighed contently after breaking away from him. "And now... well, I believe I said something about rewarding you if you managed to do just that?"

 _ **Oh, Fuck yeah!**_

Demon smiled as he kissed her. "Well now that you mentioned it..." He started to say as he kissed her neck.

Felicia gasped slightly and lightly smacked his armored shoulder in protest. "Damon... not where everyone can see us..." She almost begged him. "If you're that raring to go, however... I did see an inn on our way here. I could show you where it is, if you want."

"By all means..." He quickly copped a feel as he turned her around. "Lead the way."

The two soon had a room in the aforementioned inn and were now removing Demon's armor. "Still... with all of the alcohol you've been drinking lately, I was afraid you were going to pass out," Felicia joked as the right and left arm plating fell to the ground. "Even if it was only this one time... I'm glad you were able to restrain yourself. But if all you need is a little encouragement to do so, I'd be more than happy to reward you like this for doing it again." Demon's torso piece was on the floor in seconds, followed by his chainmail.

"What? Is me drinking hurting you that much?" Demon asked Felicia.

"It's more of what it might do to you if you drink too much more than you doing it once in a while," she elaborated.

"Well considering I'm... not technically fully Human..." Demon started to say, knowing he had a high tolerance of Alcohol.

"Fully human or not, we all have a limit to how much we can drink before it starts to seriously affect us, my love," Felicia lectured him softly. "I don't mind you drinking at meals or even just for fun... I just don't like you using it as an escape."

"Hey babe... can I ask you a favor?" Demon asked Felicia.

"Yes?" She asked curiously as she worked on the lower half of his armor.

"…. I'm going to uh... Take my son out later for some father son bonding... Can you keep Flora busy later?" He asked Felicia.

"… You're taking him to a brothel, aren't you?" Air headed as she could tend to be, she knew Demon well enough by now to know what he was talking about.

"Uh... yes." Demon didn't even have an excuse to cover his ground.

"… I have some demands," she declared as the left leg fell.

"For your nephew or me?" Demon asked her.

"A little of both," she replied with a grin.

"Oh don't regulate the boy..." Demon complained.

"I'm not trying to," she defended herself. "It's only a couple of things, honest. No sleazy prostitutes for Maxwell and, if this is what I think it's really for, you won't pressure him into actually laying with the girl if he doesn't want to."

"...First of all... Maxwell?" Demon asked seeing his full name was Maximus.

"Sorry... I was thinking of a name of our own child for a half second," the maid giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force him to anything... I'll just tell him I'll buy him an empty room where he can paint the living shit out of it... heheh... and I'm not going to buy a slut for him... so no need to worry... someone with class." Demon said to her kissing her on her forehead.

"Good... he's seems so devoted to Arina," she sighed with a smile. "I just don't want him to feel like he's betraying her."

"A little experience for him will help him a long way... you have to agree with me on that... I mean the last time we made love, you were breathless." He poked her in the chest.

"It was better than when we first did it," she admitted.

"Plus you had me all to yourself..." He added, while trying to think if his son would be alright with the plan.

 _ **OF COURSE, HE'LL BE OKAY WITH THIS! HE'S MY SON!**_

"Well, just remember... if he only wishes to talk and sleep by her side, then you won't push him to do anything more," she reminded him.

"Not unless I bribe him..." He joked to her.

"Please, what could you have that he would take?" Felicia retorted playfully.

"A white room..." Demon said to Felicia.

"Well, he seems to be more of a canvas painter than a room painter." The right leg plating finally fell, leaving Demon in his tannery shirt and pants as well as his boots.

"The walls are his canvas... "

"Wait... you're thinking of something for him and Arina for their first time, aren't you?" The maid asked playfully. "I'm not sure if that makes you the best father ever or simply a man with a twisted sense of humor."

"I'll just tell him... painting can be done by many ways..." Demon teased Felicia.

"Naughty demon," she teased, getting to work on stripping herself down for him. "Trying to pervert your son like that."

"Demon... Huh?" He asked her. "Well... he is my son." He also commented on, hoping his son is like him in that way.

"I won't lie, it would be idealistic to think any women he meets in the future are like us," Felicia sighed, now down to her small clothes as she smiled at him again. "But, then again... not all of us are fully alright with the idea quite yet either." She wrapped her arms around Demon and kissed him deeply before removing his shirt. "But that's for the future... wouldn't you rather enjoy what's right in front of you?"

"…. Yes..." He replied grabbing her and kissing her on the lips in turn.

"Well then..." A light blush covered her cheeks as she removed her bra and panties, her breasts bouncing slightly as they were freed of their cloth confines. "Enjoy your reward."

"And I'm going to give you a reward..." He said kissing her neck.

"Whatever for?" She gasped slightly as pleasure started to take hold.

"Just because, my love..." Demon said to Felicia.

The tie in Felicia's hair fell out, her pink hair tumbling down to her hips. "Damn... I think my hair tie finally broke." She bent down and picked up the broken clasp. "I guess I'll need a new one now..."

Demon moved his hands around her hips going behind her. "You never asked about your reward..." He whispered in her ear.

Felicia gasped feeling Demon's flesh at her entrance. "Well... with how clear I've been being, I think I have a pretty good idea..."

"… Try me I might surprise you..." Demon's eyes lit up bright red.

"Well... my first guess would be trying to finally give me a child..." The maid straightened herself and guided him over to the bed. "My second... maybe not spanking me for a change. My third? Maybe letting me be on top."

"I'll grant you two of them..." Demon counter proposed as he moved his hands around her back.

"Hm... how about... no spanking and letting me on top for our first round?" She offered, grinding her hips into his.

"Counter offer... I don't spank you... and I'll settle for you being on your hands and knees..." He offered her.

"Hmm... how about a fourth option?" She asked as she flopped onto the bed and reached for him, her vibrant pink hair splayed around her. "Instead of that, you treat me like your princess or queen for a little bit?"

"….. Well... I was thinking of taking you like any conqueror... " Demon said with a sadistic smile.

"Ufufufu... well," she pulled him down on top of her and kissed him deeply before continuing, "why can't you? After all, not all princesses live happily ever after."

Demon chuckled pushing her down on her back. "Oh, and by the way... after I'm done with you... you're going to be as plump as a hog..." Demon chuckled biting in to her neck.

"Gnngh! My my, Damon... I didn't think you were into that," she teased.

"Won't stop till I drop... You're going to get my child, Felicia... I mean it..." Demon promised her as he continued to kiss her neck.

"By all means, you brute..." Felicia's dainty fingers brushed the crown of his cock. "Try you're best."

"By all rights I conquer you in the name of me … King... _**Demon**_..." He said to her as he licked her neck on her bite marks.

"Oh, Damon..." She shivered in pleasure and fear. "Such a scary name... whatever will our children think, having a demon for their father?"

"A father who spoils them, and is afraid of him... to make sure they're on their best behavior?" He joked.

"Hmm... That sounds like a fallacy to me," she smiled playfully.

"Oh hush, you busty maid..." Demon silenced her by kissing her lips.

Felicia moaned and pressed into it, her plump mounds lightly making contact with him. "Busty, huh? Well, if you like them so much..." She crossed her arms under them and pushed up, making them look a little bigger. "Then do as you want with them."

Demon groped them roughly and kissed her neck again, before moving down to her left nipple. He nipped at the erect nub, eliciting a sharp gasp from the woman beneath him. As he nibbled and played with her left breast, his right hand caressed her long pink hair, moving between it and her gently rounded rump. "Just imagining you with child is getting me excited, Felicia..." His hand glided across her stomach and hips. "All swollen with our child... these pitiful little hips finally having to grow to accommodate all the extra weight... hell, you might even give your big sister a run for her money soon enough..."

"Don't you start, my love," the pink haired maid whined from beneath him, her lower lips beginning to dampen slightly. "I had to go through that enough with Camilla... just thinking about how soft I'll be once our baby is born is enough to humiliate me."

"Please... with how much fighting you do, you'll work it all off in no time," Demon assured her before a teasing grin graced his mouth. "Well... unless I decide to give you another child right after... or simply keep you all soft and plush for me. After all..." He bit into her right breast and grinned ferally. "You belong to me, Felicia. Me and no one else."

Felicia shrieked as the erogenous zone as assaulted by pain and pleasure, her hips bucking and her lower lips kissing Demon's erect member. "Such a cruel man I ended up with..."

"Ouch wife... you wound me..." Demon teased as he moved his left hand behind her back, sliding down to her bottom.

"You know I don't mean it... but still," Felicia's eyes looked at him with lust and a hint of worry. "I want to look my best for you, Damon."

"You always look your best to me... Love..." He inserted himself in to her body.

Felicia gasped as she felt herself stretch out slightly. "Really?... you might want to tell that to Flora when you next see her, my love. The baby weight she hasn't been able to lose quite yet has been stressing her something awful." She gave Demon a chaste kiss before continuing. "But if you ask me, it suits her."

"What baby weight?" Demon asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Well, most of it settled in that rump you seem to like so much... but it's only been a few months since Maximus was born, remember. She still has that hint of... softness all over."

"Damn woman... you are just full of answers..." He joked pushing himself further in to her.

Felicia panted as lust clouded her mind. "Where do you think it'll settle for Camilla and I? If you want my guess, I'm thinking most of it will go to her breasts and rump. Not too sure about myself though."

"Depending... how much you hold... I'm guessing... hmm octuplets..." Demon joked about the rare number.

"Please... I think twins is far more likely for me and Flora," she retorted with an awkward smile.

"Not the amount I hope to put in you tonight..." Demon grinned viciously, licking her nose as his eyes dilated going in to a more reptilian shape.

"Well... I heard dragon females have clutches of eggs," Felicia joked as pleasure further gripped her body. "Not sure if that applies to human-dragon impregnations."

"heh... ha... Ha! That's funny... almost as funny as _ **...Oh Shit Lilith..."**_ Demon remembered that Lilith would probably be subjected to the heat right about now, and is probably either escaping to find her mate or... doing something else.

"So, you added her to your little harem, huh?" The maid squirmed as she tried to push the now still Demon further into her.

"….. Uh... I'm uh more worried that she got out..." Demon said ignoring that question.

"Please, you're only worried because you two finally did it," she teased.

"She's in heat love..." Demon sighed kissing her nose.

"And probably looking for the strongest, handsomest dragon she knows."

"You're trying to make me blush love..." Demon chuckled as he saw he was covered in a shadow.

"Well... don't take my word for it." Felicia glanced behind him and gasped slightly.

"Oh, I agree..." Lilith purred, which broke the concentration of both Felicia and Demon as they looked up, seeing the dragon shifting woman on the ceiling. " _ **POULTERGIEST!**_ " Demon snapped, rolling off the bed with Felicia still embedded in him.

"Ow, ow, ow, Damon, your cock, it's hurting me!" Felicia whimpered as her lips stretched too far to a side.

Lilith giggled, jumping down from the ceiling. "Oh, my Dragon King!" Lilith was breathing heavily crawling over to Demon. "Oh Gods help me..." Demon whispered, backing up against the wall with Felicia on his lap.

"Damon... judging by the fact you're starting to go a little limp, you're not looking forward to this, are you?" Felicia whispered in his ear.

"Judging by that look she's going to... _**MOLEST US**_ both..." Demon twitched, getting a flash back.

"Aww... thinking of little Elise when you have two gorgeous and willing women in front of you?" Lilith asked hungrily. "Naughty, naughty, Damon."

"She looks like she's going to explode..." Demon whispered to Felicia, with her shivering in his lap.

"Don't look at me, it's you she came here for!" The maid hissed in his ear.

"TAKE THE WOMAN FIRST I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN!" Demon said as he wasn't sure how Lilith would handle this situation.

"Please, Damon..." Lilith giggled lustfully, her tone rivaling Camilla's. "Why would I eat my own mate? I'm no lowly insect... besides..." She gently moved Felicia to the side and sat on Demon's lap. "I'd like all of our future babies to meet their daddy." The blue haired dragon started to grind her hips into Demon's, the lustful look not once leaving her eye. "Did you read the book yet?"

"No...?" He asked seeing he was busy.

"Well, let me give you a lesson." Lilith kissed the scared man's forehead and started to trace his scars with her finger. "It's rare for female dragons like me to have only one egg or child... in fact, it's more likely I'm going to have as many as six beautiful children with you..." She smiled lustfully and leaned in to whisper in her lover's ear. "Won't that be grand... my mate?"

"…... Oh boy... Felicia, you're probably not going to be able to sit down for a whole day after this..." Demon warned the pink haired maid.

Felicia long hair shrouded her face for a few moments before she finally responded. "… I take back what I said earlier about you being a demon, Damon..." She said in a monotone before revealing her eyes. They were filled with eagerness and lust, most likely the maid got caught up in the atmosphere Lilith was setting. "You're far too handsome and powerful to be compared to something so unworthy." The younger twin scooted next to him and pressed her boobs into the side of his face. "And I can't wait to have as many children as you give me tonight."

 _ **What...?**_

"A little fun fact... a female dragon can rope in as many women of different species as she wishes to help pleasure her mate, and even help them get pregnant if she so desires," Lilith whispered in Demon's ear, licking his lobe as she pulled away. "My mate... you will not be getting any sleep tonight."

"We'll both make sure of that," Felicia agreed before starting to pleasure Demon as much as she could as Lilith took his front, using everything she knew about him over the years to make him tingle with pleasure.

Before Damon knew it, morning had arrived. And, true to his darker half's word, Felicia's stomach looked round enough to make one think she was already a few months along with child. A loud, drawn out yawn drew his attention to his other side, where Lilith was stretching herself out. The blue haired dragon looked no better than her second partner from last night, if not a little worse. "Goooood morning, my mate," she stretched again, her bare breasts pushing themselves up slightly. "Gods... I knew you were a little pent up when it came to Felicia, but to think you had that much in you... I'll be _extremely_ surprised if not a single egg is fertilized after that performance." Somewhere, deep in the bowels of his mind, Damon could feel his dragon side grin with both viciousness and satisfaction.

"… It happened again, didn't it?" He asked his awake lover.

"It would appear so," she giggled merrily, her hand gliding over her distended womb.

 _ **You fucking lizard... I'll find that memory...**_

"That really needs to stop happening," Damon sighed as he gave Felicia another look over for any scars or scratches on her usually flawless white skin.

"Don't worry, I had her back off a bit when you brought out the claws," Lilith assured him, a blissful smile on her face. "Had to dial down her fertility for a couple days though... don't need everything in her ovaries getting fertilized, right?" The blue dragon couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her own slightly morbid joke. "But, I did leave enough to give her the usual chance of getting pregnant. Expect one more woman to be out of play come mating season for you. As for me?" She hopped out of bed, almost tripping due to her center of gravity being slightly off. "I should be fine for the rest of my season... well, I mostly likely will be. There's always the extremely off chance that I won't get pregnant from last night. So, until your next visit... which I hope will be soon..." A hazel eye winked at him as a portal back to Damon's dragon realm opened up. "Adieu, my handsome mate." Lilith planted a few quick kisses on his cheeks and lips before leaving with a spring in her step, the portal closing not even a second after.

"Woah!" Felicia's yelp immediately earned Damon's attention, the pink haired maid just barely managing to catch herself on a nightstand. "Heheh... You know that crack about me being top heavy last night, my love? It might be a little more accurate than you thought." She continued to laugh for a minute before wincing and clutching her stomach. "But seriously, this kind of hurts a little bit... my insides feel like they've been stretched past their limit... but it's worth it if I'll be bringing another little prince or princess into the world for you, my love."

Damon couldn't help but feel a slight pang of both pride and guilt hearing that. "You need any help, Felicia?" He asked worriedly.

"Well... I probably won't be able to make it to our center of command here on my own... or sit down to rest... maybe not walk at all actually... oh dear..." Felicia rubbed her aching thighs and hips, wincing at their soreness.

"Sorry Felicia... Can you not use your mana to heal you?" He asked Felicia rubbing her back.

"Mnngh... I seem to forgot my staff back at home," she moaned with a mischievous smiled on her face. "I think you might need to carry me back to the others for now, my lord. You know, since there's no other way and you did do this to me."

"Heh sure, just let me get my armor on love..." Damon quickly equipped his clothing and moved forward to pick up his armor. It took several minutes but Damon got on his armor, he reached for the Yato blade before noticing another sword close by it. "Huh... did Lilith leave me this?" It was a two-handed sword with a similar design to his son's bastard sword, only the blade was slightly curved and had an odd look to it, almost like it was made up of dried magma. The moment he touched it, it ignited in a blaze of red light and Damon was sent flying back. "Um... this isn't supposed to be happening, is it?" Felicia asked nervously.

Damon shook his head quickly, knocking the dust out of his armor as he got up on his feet about to touch the blade again. Damon moved his right hand on the handle of the blade flinching as he thought it was going to toss him again. After a few seconds of holding the sword by the hilt he observed the blade, with some strange engraving on it... he couldn't make it out. "I don't think this sword was supposed to do this." Damon commented.

"… Maybe we should ask Lilith or Hinoka about an expert," the maid advised as she put on her uniform.

"Hinoka is going to chew me out..." Damon was worried since this sword was just sitting in his room, possibly cursed, and he decided to carry it with him back to Volkern. If it weren't for the fact he thought Lilith gave it to him, he might have actually had Felicia slap him up the head for his stupidity.

"Are you feeling alright? That sword isn't cursed, is it?" Felicia asked worriedly as she buttoned up her uniform.

"I feel... odd holding this blade..." Damon said as he sheathed the blade on his left hip.

"Odd good or odd bad?" Felicia tied off her apron and adjusted her headband before moving to her stockings.

"Just odd..." He stated moving over to the maid, picking her up bridal style.

"Maaaaybe you should leave it in convoy for now and use the Yato as usual then," she suggested. "I mean, who knows what the sword is going to do in such a state?"

"Nein... err, no I mean, I should have this blade looked at, maybe Azura knows what's going on..." Damon was worried for his weapon, seeing this blade chose him before his departure of Hoshido. While it may not have held the same value as his favorite sword from Xander, it still felt... close to him. Almost as if he used it for far more than ten months.

"Let's hope so... but if she doesn't, I want you to store it until we know what's happening," the maid insisted. "If the red aura is any indication, it might be linked to those strange people who have been attacking you, Damon."

"The blade itself is blood red..." Damon observed it as the light from outside shined off it. "C-come on let's head back..."

/\/\

Line Break

/\/\/\/\

Damon sat Felicia on her bed kissing her on the lips. "Take it easy Felicia... that's an order." He ordered Felicia, seeing she was slightly in pain.

"As you wish... master Damon," she teased, wincing as her sore bottom made contact with her bed. "Just make sure you get the sword looked at first thing after leaving here, alright?"

"Doing that right now..." Damon informed her as he moved outside the room, in to the hallway. Damon gathered his officers in to the meeting room, placing the blade on the table. "That's the reason why you're here." Damon pointed at the blade.

"Damon... what the hell is this sword?" Hinoka asked in both disbelief and curiosity.

"I found it in my room, tried to pick it up and... it morphed into that." Damon said as he moved his right hand towards it.

"Don't touch it!" Hinoka and Azura snapped, shocking the man enough to pull his hand away. "This isn't one of the legendary weapons or anything like them... hell, I don't think this is any known weapon period," the red haired prince continued.

"This isn't right... there's a dark magic in this blade, I can feel it," Azura chipped in, eyeing the sword warily.

Damon huffed as he moved his hands over it, the red aura ignited his body. "I'M ON FI...oh wait... no I'm good." Damon stopped talking as he withdrew his hand, the red mana disengaging.

"It looks like a dark curse..." Camilla commented. "Only this feels far more malevolent... and far stronger."

"Wait Camilla didn't Damon have that red aura before?" Elise asked remembering seeing it a few times in her life before their separation.

"No... well, yes but this feels different..."

"Well whatever it is, it's reacting to me..." Damon commented as he picked up the sword. "This thing... it's attached to me for some reason..." He stated putting the blade down.

"Hmm... as much as my being is telling me to have you get rid of it, I want you to keep it on you but not use it," Azura advised.

"what's the use of a sword if I don't use it?" Damon asked wielding the blade again.

"The legendary weapons sometimes allow their affects to linger outside of use," she explained. "This way we can see if it has a negative impact in that regard without risking an incident like in the square."

"Can I at least try it out? I mean... I feel... oddly good holding it..." He said as he got a funny fuzzy feeling wielding the two-handed sword.

"Alright, we'll spar then," Maximus declared and drew his own sword with a grin. "You said you were going to show me your stuff with a two hander anyway."

"Oh, you're on... care to make it interesting?" He asked Maximus.

"Depends on what you're thinking, dad." Max led him to a training area.

"Okay... " Damon signaled him to get close as he whispered to him. "What do you want, if I lose?" He asked his son.

"Hm... I'm thinking a new set of paints." His son drew his sword and got in a fighting stance.

"Alright... if I win, you have to tell your mother, that you knocked up your girlfriend..." Damon began to snicker, not knowing how'd she react.

Max paused a moment hearing that from his father. "I'm changing my terms, I want the whole damn paint store."

"Deal..." He said to him eager to get this started.

"Alright then... " Maximus charged at his father with a flame covered blade and clashing with the lava like sword.

"Woah!" Damon's balance actually faltered for a moment under the force of his son's strike before readjusting for a counter.

"Not happening!" The prince shouted, freezing the ground over and tripping up his father, the man slipping on the ground.

Damon's eyes changed and he regained his footing as he swung his red blade, with red lightning edging off the blade shocking the ground as it gathered energy around him. _**"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Demon growled moving forward slashing against Maximus's blade.

Maximus let out a silent scream as the cursed electricity arced through his body. "How... why did that hurt so much?"

"Dragons don't exactly like lightning," Flora recalled, wincing at her son's pain.

Demon readied his blade again this time the movement of the blade instead of discharging electricity began to expel sonic waves, cracking the ice from Max's attacks. "Definitely magic," his son mused, his sword's flame going out. Blue ice formed on the blade instead, easily doubling its size and cutting ability. "Hrrrah!" He power's through his father's attack and slammed into the sword, causing his father to falter again and setting Maximus up for a rising cut, tearing through the breastplate. "Down with you!" A heavy kick sent Demon sprawling on the ground.

"Guah!" Demon spat out as he flipped back up on his feet, popping his neck and swinging his blade readying to counter his son's next attack.

Maximus ducked under the blade and used the flat to knock Demon off balance before going for what was usually his final attack. "I'll paint this ground red!" He had to stop himself from lopping off his father's leg, instead tearing through the armor and tripping him again before planting his sword at the side of his neck. "And that's game... both of those strikes would have ended your fighting career if they hit."

"…. Son...?" Demon asked Maximus.

"Yeah dad?"

"Your chest..." Demon pointed at the gash marks, and slashes.

"Heh... I guess that's a draw then..."

"Hey... I'll get you the paint you wanted still..." Demon said to him.

"Then I'll tell mum the thing you wanted me to," the prince nodded and helped his father up. "Fair's fair, right?"

"Indeed... FLORA!" Demon snapped calling over his lover.

"Dad told me to tell you that I got Arina pregnant as part of a bet," Maximus told his mother with a grin. "Of course, nothing's happened... yet."

….. _ **You little bastard...**_

"Never said I had to phrase it a certain way, dad!" The prince cheered with a laugh, heading for his room.

"Never said when I was going to buy you the paint... or the room I had ready for you..." Demon shot back at him.

"Once again, fair's fair!" The younger dragon laughed, whistling as he made his way back.

"Oh, by the way you can forget that other gift I had for you!" Demon growled as he sheathed his blade.

"You got eighteen birthdays to make up for!" He reminded his father.

"Sorry you said I was already forgiven!" He retorted.

"Never said I didn't want the presents though." Flora couldn't help but laugh at her husband to be and son's antics.

"You two... I definitely see the relation!" She giggled, kissing Demon on his cheek.

"Quick question how would you have reacted to him actually knocking Arina up?" He asked Flora.

"I would have definitely been surprised at first, but I would have been happy for them... if a little off put by the fact my technically three-month-old son is already going to be a father."

"Technically he is eighteen..." Demon stated seeing the deep realms, time was faster.

"True... but it's not like it's fully registered that way for me either," the maid retorted playfully. "How do you feel knowing his first isn't going to be a princess or nobility?"

"…. Eh I'm fine... " Demon huffed out kissing Flora on the forehead.

"So... the sword forced your eyes to change," she noted offhandedly. "Not too big a deal unless it affected you mentally as well..."

 _ **"I feel fine... nothing else new..."**_ Demon spoke to her as his wounds started to burn and sizzle.

"Annnd you just sounded different... Your voice sounded deeper, had a bit of an echo to it," the blue haired twin noted.

"I didn't notice anything... maybe you've been working too long and need some rest Flora..." Demon said to her as he looked in to her eyes.

"Regardless, I'm still telling this to the others... the sword seems to be a bit drained too." Sure enough, the energy flowing through the 'cracks' in the blade had faded, almost seeming tired in an odd way. "Maybe you can only use that magic a few times before having to give it a rest? By the way, I noticed the lightning only worked in close quarters and that... wave thing seemed to take its place in ranged."

 _ **I wonder...**_

Demon ignited his red aura and glowing bright flashes with in the cracks could be seen filling in the cracks and renewing the blade. "That's... that shouldn't be possible... this blade matches my... mana... my aura..." He said as he was put off from that.

"Maybe it draws off it for power? It'd certainly explain the red... but not why Camilla said it feels cursed." Flora touched the blade herself, hissing as the energy flashed blue for a half second before rejecting her. "Seems to only work for you."

"…. I'll... give this blade to Azura to study it more, maybe she has more answers." It went against Demon's best judgment, as he knew Azura had... reserved feelings for Demon.

"That's a very mature thing of you to do, Damon," Flora smiled and gave him a quick peck before wrapping the blade in cloth for him. "I know for certain plenty of people would have used that sword regardless. Best to be cautious with this before bringing it to a serious fight though." She handed the sword to Damon with a smile.

"…... no... Azura... Needs to... Flora you should come with me, I don't trust myself around this blade, It's a tempting blade." Demon said to her nearly retching from the idea of being accompanied like a small child.

"I can see why... I'm sure this could even hurt Garon, should you get a hit on him." She held it close and gave him another sweet, devoted smile. "Would you like me to deliver it to her for you?"

"We'll go together..." Demon stated as he held the blade tightly to his chest.

"As you wish." Flora bowed and followed her lover as he took the odd sword to Azura's room. "Azura? Are you here?" Asked the maid as she lightly tapped on the door.

"Yes?" The songstress asked, cracking the door open to see the two. "Oh, D... Demon and Flora! Can I help you two?"

 _ **How does she bloody do that?**_

Flora took the sword from Demon and held it out to her. "Damon wanted you to check this over for anything malevolent. Well, also to see if you could find out what makes it up and the like too."

"Hmm... that sword from earlier... very well, I'll get to work looking this over, maybe see if Lilith would be able to help me with finding the materials used." Azura carefully put the sword aside and smiled at them. "Anything else?" Demon's hands twitched seeing he was separated from that blade, and the blade shook for a moment before becoming just as it was again, an inanimate object. "Oh... it seems to have calmed down... that leaves other factors to look into. It would help if we found someone more knowledgeable on these things. A dark mage or a blacksmith would be a huge aid to us."

"What about Camilla?" Demon asked curiously. "Wouldn't she be of some help?"

"Hmm... while she understands how to use spells, it's a different concept from knowing how they work and how they're made, especially where enchantments are involved. If anything, her telling it felt cursed at all was a blessing." The Vallan princess gave him an apologetic look. "I'll do what I can for now, but it will be hard without a proper dark mage's help."

"Should we put out a notice?" Flora asked them as the idea came to her. "We might be able to bring one in sooner."

Demon was sweating a bit, that sword kept him... balanced in a way, as he knew what he wanted, what to do, and for some odd reason how to do it... in a way he felt that blade was a part of him."…..." The corrupted side of Damon remained silent seeing the blade put away.

 _Aren't you being a little overdramatic?_

 _ **Quiet, you're in the minority here... This was my weapon... I finally felt at peace...**_

 _Only you would feel 'at peace' with a weapon like that in your hand._

 _ **That kept my mind level headed and concentrated, I can finally see the end...**_

 _That only makes me worry more..._

"Hm... Demon should make that call, doing that might only draw more negative attention to us," Azura replied to Flora's question.

"As you wish. You're thoughts, Damon?" Flora asked her lover. "I could have the notices drafted and posted here before we leave for Volkern again."

"… Do as you wish," the temporary king sighed. "The worst that could happen is that we draw attention from thugs or the like."

"Then I'll start at once, my lord." Flora bowed and gave Demon one last kiss before rushing off to get started.

"Azura... You and me are going to have a _**talk...**_ " Demon said to the songstress.

"If it's about me calling you Demon, I see no reason why it bothers you," sighed Azura as she sat on her bed.

"Oh no I'm not bothered by that actually, that suits me right about now..." He retorted.

"So you've even started to take the title as your own now, despite what weight it holds for you in Hoshido?" She asked him curiously. "No, we'll get to that later. What would you like to discuss, Demon?"

"I'm starting to notice you are becoming more and more... suspicious of my outlook and change of personality..." Demon stated as he took a step closer to her.

"Have I been that obvious? Fine... if you must know, outside of caring for your friends and loved ones, the route your taking in that mindset is reminding me of my father's," she explained.

"…... Is that so?" He asked his shadow nearly over her form.

"Your mannerisms in regards to your enemies, outlook on how to win our war, lust for power... I'd be lying if I said there were no parallels."

"I'm willing to take the burden of that mind set, so I can end this wretched cycle of war, Azura.." Demon said to her, as he looked in to her eyes.

"Really? Because Damon showed that he could do the same without resorting to such tactics today," she retorted stoically.

"I do not...! Butcher the innocent... or burn there livelihood..." Demon growled as he held his tongue.

"Who said father did either? Valla is still a land of relative peace and plenty, yet the people fear their leader."

"Valla, is a wasteland and a war torn nation... It's like Nohr's Uber dark side..." He huffed out.

"And you'd know this never being been there yourself?" Azura questioned him. "Think about it. If my father let the nation degrade to such a state, we could easily flatten them with the sword you just found."

"…. You know what I think?" He asked her as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"That I see you as something to be feared? Because I do not."

"You're too scared to see what I will do, when I get the ball rolling down the hill..." He said as he knew he'd get his army and troops moving.

"More like I'm terrified to see what boundaries you'd cross and the people you'll step on to do so."

"I have limits woman..." Demon said to her.

"Really? Because all the evidence points to the contrary."

"Really Princess? What have I done to have gone against _**ANYTHING..**_ Humane... because I done things rather restrained..."

Azura started ticking things off her fingers. "You threatened and were willing to enslave the wolfskins, willing to grind villages and farms to the bone to feed your war machine, almost disregarded Flora's suggestion to have this blade checked, don't lie I saw your fingers and look in your eye, and know you're willing to forgo our votes in favor of your own judgement."

"They attacked first! I wasn't the one who suggested to squeeze the farms dry, I only stated during an emergency we need to quickly gather supplies... and for Gods sakes I was the one who told Flora you should look at the blade! My choice!" Demon snapped at her.

"Really now? Because that talk you initially had with Felicia, when you walked out when she brought up you extorting those places regardless, says otherwise. And I feel that you were willing to go back on that, even if it wasn't on the forefront of your mind or apparent to you."

"You know what... I just noticed something..." He started to say, as he huffed out a breath of exhaustion.

"That I'm overanalyzing this?"

"That I could give less than a damn of what you say what I have done, because what I have done is save lives... I'm not going to save the world on a magical steed, with a magical sword... for fuck sakes I'm not a hero out of a book of fairy tales... I'm just a bastard prince, who is trying to do the world right... and if you cannot accept that, then fine!" Demon growled.

"… first of all, damning people to living under your heel and butchering all you won't conform is not what I'd call saving. Second, you have that steed inside you and wearing said sword on your hip."

 _ **This ```fucking``` WOMAN!**_

Demon gritted his teeth. He was being talked down like he was some sort of child, he felt disgusted being treated like this... it was close to being treated like a dog. "And finally... you're not exactly wrong in your methods either..." Azura admitted with a sigh. "I... I may not regret all I've said, but I'm sorry. I know you're trying to get us all through this alive and are nowhere near the kind of person my father was... yet... but either way, I simply fear you losing yourself to your ideals and ambitions and started to draw parallels where there were none."

"I Think we're done here..." Demon said as he turned around towards her door.

"For what it's worth... the fact I'm still here says I'm willing to take the path you choose regardless."

"Really? You wanted to leave, you asked what your purpose was, I still don't know what your true purpose is here..." Demon said to Azura, turning to face her.

A tear formed in her eye at those words but she shook those thoughts away. "I've hurt you, so I will accept those words... and the truth is, I don't want to leave... not you, not Damon, and not a single person we've come close to in our time together. I love you, Demon... both of you. I'm just... scared of what's to come." More tears dragged down her face. "I don't want to lose you in the way that I've already made clear, I don't want you to die, I don't want to see you unhappy..."

"and I don't want to be kept being pushed away by my friends and family..." He replied with an emotionless tone in his voice.

"I'm not trying to... honest to gods, I'm trying to keep myself close to you so I can save you from any situation..."

"So how about this, you let me do what I have to, and you can speak about this if you see me about to execute an innocent, or do something that might not seem... 'Civilized..'" Demon said to her putting air quotes around the word civilized with his fingers.

"I'll agree to that on two conditions... I want you to at least try to look at this from the perspective of the people who feel as I do."

"I'll look at this from their perspective... when the war is over, I can't lower my thinking to theirs I'd destroy my military mindset and fuck my own campaign..." Demon replied trying to think at this from a military perspective.

Azura let out a sad sigh in spite of herself. "Very well, I suppose that will do. And secondly... I want you, not just Damon, _you_ , to try to make time to get to know me a little better. I love you both, with all of my heart, Demon. But I at least want you to see _why_ I worry as much as I do, despite how unnecessary you may think.

"… That is what bothers me, you keep seeing me as two different people, there is one person only. You're looking at him, you can call me Damon, or Demon... whatever you wish, but There isn't two..." Demon said to Azura.

"That... despite you saying that, I still can't help but feel that's not entirely the case." The blue haired songstress couldn't help but sob a bit before continuing. "I know there's only one person in front of me, but I can't help but feel that you're too... different. The change between your ways of thinking is too sudden and too extreme to say otherwise. Of course, I'm not petty enough to say this without being certain... but it's happened too many times now to suggest anything otherwise. For example, tell me honestly, would you or wouldn't you have even suggested sparing Reginald today had you been as you were now?"

Demon leaned down a bit to look at Azura's wet and gleaming eyes.

 _ **Hazel... just like one of Pauline's... I don't doubt that she is possibly her mother... But still...**_

"Your hesitation... I'd call you out on it if your eyes said you were actually thinking on what I asked. Something else is on your mind, isn't it?" Azura could be called a lot of things, but negligent and dense was not one of them.

 _ **Still it couldn't hurt to try...**_

Demon moved his hands on Azura's shoulders bringing her closer to him. "… I... I don't know if I want to do this right now, Demon," she confessed with a light giggle. "Look at me, at us... I'm a wreck right now, and your head is clearly not even as focused on doing such things as I know it can be."

"Quiet woman..." Demon said as he kissed her on the lips. "Just clear your head of your worry..." He said to her before connecting his lips to hers again.

Azura couldn't help but melt into the kiss for a moment before coming to her senses again. "Demon... I want an answer before we do anything. What are you really thinking about? Hell, why do you change so drastically period? I can hardly keep up with anything you do like this..."

"Because It's fun seeing you trying to figure me out..." Demon said as he kissed her neck.

The songstress gasped before she could answer. "Demon... if that were the case, you would never be so insistent on being the same person regardless of mindset. If you were really the same person I met in Hoshido, shaken or no, you would have explained that to me by now without being so torn up about my accusations. Demon... if we're going to do this, I want you to be honest with me. What happened that day that made you like this? Why do you change so suddenly?"

"…... Realization, of everything I knew was a lie... betrayed and I betrayed in return... shot down like a dog... I slowly opened my eyes to the truth... I crawled from depths of my mind to survive... and I'm doing just that." He said to her.

Azura was silent as she processed that, her eyes finally having a moment to dry. "I can't help but feel that's not the whole story."

"That's the story that I know of right now..." He said to her as he turned her around kissing the back of her neck.

The woman in his arms was getting choked up again, despite trying to keep calm or even enjoy what Demon was making her feel. "You say the same thing every time I ask that, and it becomes a little falser every time... Especially with that uncertainty this time you said it."

"It's what is relevant and what needs to be said until I reach the thing I'm after." He said to her, arching her back forward.

"Demon..." Azura swallowed whatever hormones were clouding her head and gently pushed him off. "Until you tell me the whole truth... I'm not doing anything."

"That is my truth... Azura, you... wait maybe you need to see the way I see things..." Demon said to her.

"That's not the issue here... you know what I'm trying to get at, but you keep evading me."

"No it's the truth you wanted, and now you're getting it..." Demon said to her turning her around to face him, his eyes lit up as he moved his thumbs under her eyes. "…..Loo _ **k in to my eyes... see my struggle.. Know my pain..**_ " His aura engulfed the two.

Flashes went through Azura's head of all Demon felt. His betrayal, his devotion to protect the people he cared for, the burning lust he felt, all of his drive and ambition to do what he had to in order to win with them all intact. And yet, this gave Azura the perfect opportunity to find his hardest struggle of all. "So... there's two more?" She asked in a deadpan. "One of which you refer to as Dragon, and a taint you don't even know enough about to name?"

"There's a lot of monsters in us all, Azura... but I'm the one that everyone needs." He said to her brushing back her hair.

Azura immediately found herself in a pin. She could accept his logic, even agree to it to a degree. But at the same time, she knew now, without a doubt, that was not the entire truth. She could easily say that and risk- no, definitely hurt him, or simply accept his words and go along with what he wanted at the cost of always wondering 'what if' later on or worse, pushing him away for good. "Demon... I've just been in your head. And I can say for a fact that the only part of you I can honestly call a monster is that part you know nothing about that was planted in you."

"Maybe Pauline could pull it out..." Demon said to her.

"And that would, in a way that would make you near perfect. But at the same time..." She swallowed before taking the plunge. "Not everyone is going to agree with you. In all honesty, I can see a lot of people from Nohr agreeing with you over the Hoshidans."

"Then they all need to see the big picture, they can hate me later, but they can at least hate me if they're alive." He said knowing that if they failed to end the war and invade Valla, the gateway will close and they'll be forced to wait decades, and the truth dies with them, restarting the cycle.

"Demon... Part of me wants to disagree with you being the one they need. No one wants to live under a man's boot, nor do they wish to die either. You promise survivability, but I... but-but I..." Azura's hazel eyes started to leak out salty tears again. "I don't know anymore... I can't honestly say if your way is the right way or if I want Damon to be the one to lead us to the end... I just wish you were all whole again..."

Demon sighed as he looked in to her eyes. "Let me try this another way... Azura you're blocked in front of a shield wall, you can either charge at them fool hearty on foot... or you can charge at them on mounts... what is more sound? You're going to tire yourself out if you run at them... and die against their shields... but on mounts you will most likely smash through their defenses." He explained to her.

Azura hiccuped and cleared her head before continuing. "I... I..."

"Or how about another one, there is a raging river in front of your forces and you have to cross it to get to your objective..." Demon stopped hearing her snap.

"Demon, I get what you're trying to get at! I simply can't decide! Both ways are doable if you're clever enough, but the way you're trying to lead us seems too harsh, too vicious!"

"So do you see what I see? I have to make the choices and they are choices I don't make lightly, they're tactically sound and efficient leaving me few options of regrets." He said to her.

"Having the patience to push through the shield wall on foot may be more time consuming-"

"Err wrong... you got hit with a volley of arrows and rocks... now what you lost the vanguard..." He said as he poofed up smoke.

"… and what about all those people that died on their spears in the charge? You'd rather just climb over their corpses without a second glance? And what about flanking them on foot, dividing them and conquering them?"

"There is no Victory without sacrifice, if they are allowed to advance, all of the things we're protecting get smashed to pieces, we have to make the hard choices in life, should I be the one to fall, I expect them to crawl over me and continue the fight..." He said to her.

"Funny... " Azura's mental stress and emotions got the best of her as she said something she quickly came to regret. "Damon seems to understand that and comes out on top regardless... even with fewer casualties."

"He thought as you did, patience on the heat of battle... he walked right in to their lines and obtained a higher casualty list, compared to the fight I take to my foes."

"You can't predict the future! You can't honestly say that your way is the only way that will work without more people dying!"

"Wrong! I can, predict, I can assume to, I can even say how I'm going to get up in the morning, what I'm going to do, and how I'm going to do it, and if I say I can get my ass over that mile long defense, then I'll do it with out question." He said to her patting her on the head.

"And what about how Damon's way would work, huh? You assume that we'd come to that without archers, without mages to push through the ranks and take them just as effectively!"

"The weak way... okay let met give you an example... What happens if you give the enemy time and patience?" He asked her leaning against her bed.

Azura growled and almost screamed. "That isn't the point! I'm saying Damon is willing to do everything you are without being as callous-"

"No I'm asking you, this is the point and I'm going to give you my mind set, you give the enemy the chance, they will surround and destroy... you don't give the _**tired, enemy army**_ the chance to recover and formulate a trap to kill us.." Demon said to her.

"What, so you'd rather beat them into submission and take them as viciously as Takumi did with you and Felicia?!"

"You don't win a battle by just killing every single last one of them... how very sadistic of you Azura... I like it... You save both you, your men, and their lives by making them run in terror... fewer deaths." He said to her.

"… I honestly don't see how that's any different than what Takumi's doing in Hoshido. Gathering up forces, blast down the enemy, and kick them while they're down."

"Okay sweet heart... let me tell you this... same army... same size... Same equipment... yadda yadda bla bla... they collide, they slaughter each other... no survivors... Getting the bigger picture now, if and when we meet that army... they do not flee or cower because of weak strategy and poor planning... we'd lose this war very quickly... and never make it to Valla... your mother's death will be all for naught, this what we're doing will be for nothing, the blood in both Hoshido and Nohr, will be all for nothing... your little plan will be all for nothing." Demon said to her.

"… You dare bring my mother into this when it was your own father that tried to have you killed? When it was your own people that betrayed you and left you with nothing, yet you're clawing your way to the top largely without those tactics? When the very man we have to fight in the end could be your father as well? Like you said, you're a bastard. It's not like you know who your real mother and father were." Azura's eyes widened as what she said processed. "Demon... I-"

"You _ **...little... bitch..."**_ Demon snapped, as he raised his right hand.

Azura suddenly hollowed. "Go ahead... do it. Lower yourself to the level of the very people you plan to tear down... it's not like I mean anything in the long run anyway... Not after I hurt you so bad... Not after trying to deny you were, to an extent, right... hahaha... I guess neither of us are good people, are we?"

Demon looked down at her his fists clenching, his armor rattling and his face turning a light shade of red.

 _Woah, woah, woah, just calm down for a second, Demon. Yes, what she said was hurtful, but you can't honestly expect her to not retaliate when you bring up her dead mother. Neither can you say she's wrong about some points she's made either..._

"Oh ho... you're going to regret saying that..." Demon said plainly as he cooled off.

"How so?" She questioned, tears freely falling down her face. "Abuse? Taking me while I'm not willing? Wait... you claim to be above both, don't you? Then again, I thought I was above hurting the man I love..." He just remained silent as he looked at her, watching her run circles over herself as she spoke. "Look at us... we're fighting like children over who's way is correct like small children... father would have slaughtered us if he saw us in such a state... although, so would you if we were the enemy..."

The silence Demon gave was deafening, his eyes pierced through her very soul, as he continued to stare at her. "Say something, damnit! What do you want me to do, apologize? Lay myself before you to ravish? Because I'll do either, nay, both for what I just said! I'm an awful person... I don't deserve you, Demon... not a single part of you..." Sobs escaped Azura's lips as she finally broke down, unable to say anything more.

 _ **Aaaaannnd vengeance complete...**_

 _Are you really just going to leave her crying there? Whatever happened to being a 'gentleman'?_

 _ **Butt out, she's not off the hook, that only applies to women who are not... this... just this... whatever you want to call it strange...**_

 _Oh, come on man. You're me, whether you want to be or not. You and I both know she's learned her lesson and regrets it._

 _ **Yes and I am me... and you, you're just a haunting reminder of my past, now begone...**_

Demon moved his left hand on Azura's face, wiping away her tears.

 _You soft hearted Demon..._

 _ **I'm not the sadistic monster that Takumi... that ass hat paints me as... I've matured over my experiences...**_

 _We've matured... or did you forget this afternoon?_

 _ **You...no, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response... You're not another me, you're a decaying husk, an entity that won't stay silent, you're my living nightmare and I will have none of that, because I now take out of the best of what I am... I can finally move on from that... I can finally be free of that... and there isn't anyone to say otherwise, here on this Earth... or in the heavens...**_

 _And yet we're still talking. And just so you know, I've moved from that too, at least a little bit._

 _ **Evidently not.**_

Demon moved his thumb across under her eyes. "Wipe your tears, you're making a mess of yourself..." Demon said to Azura.

"Ha... that's a laugh... from what I've gathered, you haven't had the highest opinion of me from the start either... why do you care so much now?"

"That was because of your distrust of me, it was practically screaming on your face... and you're far too beautiful for you to cry." He said to her.

"You can't mean that... not after I said such hurtful things to you... not after losing my temper like that."

"Trust me... you could've said more." Demon stated to her kissing her forehead.

Azura froze at the contact and looked at the man with confusion. "You can't have forgiven me that easily... you hold grudges far too close to your chest for that... so why? Why comfort me so soon?"

"Pffft you know nothing songstress..." He chuckled to her with humor in his voice. "I get back evenly with those that have wronged me..." Demon said to her.

"So... what is this then?" She couldn't help but embrace him, her light blue hair draping over his shoulder.

"… It's a secret..." He began to chuckle.

"… You're planning something, aren't you?" She asked cautiously.

"Heh …... haahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahaha! " Demon hunched over holding his sides. "HEHEHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" He nearly coughed out his lungs.

"Crushing me... Ribs hurting..." She wheezed as his arms clutched her against his armor.

"THIS IS SO PERFECT! IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN SCARLET LOSING AND WEARING THAT MAID OUTFIT!... and you can't even tell what I'm planning... or when I'll execute my plan." Demon said to her as he wiped his brow.

"Then what if I made it up to you before that?" Azura inquired, nimbly working the straps of his armor.

"Oh wow, trying to escape your fate?" He chuckled as he almost started to laugh again.

"You've escaped death many times before... so why not?" She tried to joke as another strap came loose.

 _ ***WHAP!***_

Demon spanked Azura's ass, causing her to yelp and shriek from the action he just took against her. "Well now... if you were so eager to, I wouldn't have tried to be so discreet." The songstress blushed as she finished her work, the pieces of Demon's armor all coming undone with a quick flourish of her wrists, the breastplate's weight working against her hold as the rest of the armor fell apart onto the floor and bed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice so my way of making things up to you wasn't as obvious... and I did have to do a bit of pickpocketing on the way over to Garon's castle, I thought I still had that touch... it would seem I no longer do, huh?"

Demon blinked in surprise as his armor fell away. "I'm not going to lie... I only spanked you because you were being too obvious word wise... I didn't feel my armor coming loose at all."

It was the princess's turn to be surprised. "Really? Huh... I guess I still got it then." The two shared a laugh before Azura started to strip. "But honestly... if you're willing to forgive me by doing this now... then so be it."

"Hmmm... I don't know... you're so very vulnerable... it'd be easy to just not to..." He said with a sadistic smile.

"While that is true, that also means it would only be easier to punish me." Azura's dress fell away, revealing creamy flesh with naught a scar or blemish on it. "No?"

"It would be absolutely perfect..." Demon said as he kissed her nose. "I'm a war-torn, scar riddled... bastard." He said to her rubbing her sides.

"This is true. But you're also the one of the sweetest person I know on most sides... excluding that pesky fourth of course. And honestly, if my curse left marks... well, I'd certainly be worse off than you," she admitted with a light laugh. "But that's beside the point... you probably want to make all this flesh as red as your fire, huh?"

"… no... That actually is Hinoka's fate... ha... I do feel bad for Selena.." He said as she took the brunt of the punishment.

"Having to take all that pent-up aggression..." A finger ran down Demon's cheek and neck, Azura's melodious voice now right in his ear. "That must have felt like hell itself..."

"Oh, I don't know... I made up for it to Selena... she's probably still thinking about it.." He smiled, while he planned for Hinoka's trap for Selena's payback.

"You're planning to jump her, aren't you?" Azura asked humorously. "Hinoka, I mean. And you plan on including Selena in your vengeance too."

"Now that would be telling..." He gave her a wink.

"Regardless, we're both getting off track." Azura's smallclothes were gone in seconds, her most private parts exposed to Demon in an instant. The pink of her nipples and virgin slit stood out against her flawless white skin, begetting almost all attention for a second. "We were getting to the part where I make things up to you, correct?"

"….. Azura... you really don't have to do this... I don't want to force you to something you aren't ready for../" Demon said to her, nearly kicking himself for saying such things.

A small, dainty finger silenced him, just as soft and uncalloused as the princess she was raised to be. "Well... like your own tactics, I have my own selfish reasons for doing this as well..."

Demon paused hearing that from her. _ **"….Did you just call my tactics selfish?"**_ Demon asked her.

Azura smirked as Demon, a sight almost as foreign as his first glance of Hoshido. "Trying to have things both ways, subjugating those who speak against you like I am currently... that certainly seems selfish to me... or a muddied nobility since it's for the others and I, it's hard to tell at times." A gorgeous laughter met Demon's ears as the woman before him laughed. "But I'm only joking of course... mostly." Another smirk graced her face as she rubbed her lightly stinging rump. "Your tactics are more... vicious that selfish, my love." She punctuated her sentence with a quick kiss, nimbly stealing his shirt off of his scar worn body in the process.

Demon sighed moving his hands around her hips, turning her around and kissing the back of her neck. A sharp smack rang out as her butt flesh quivered, the woman letting out another scream. "Naughty girl, trying to call me selfish on top of all those other hurtful things you said," he teased, nipping at the lobe of her ear. "I'll teach you to say such things to your king again..."

Azura shivered as cool air breezed into the room, kissing the sting of her assaulted flesh and erect nipples. "Damon... my love..." She spun back around to kiss him again, her bare breasts pushing into him as their lips smashed together.

Several knocks came from the door. "Azura? Is it alright I come in?" Hinoka asked as she seemed nervous. "Selena and Damon are up to something, and I need your advice..." She said to her, while Demon paused turning towards the door.

A wicked idea sprouted in his mind and he whispered in Azura's ear. "Keep her busy... and expect two more to join us..." The songstress nodded nervously and quickly dressed again, Demon disappearing into the dragon realm for a moment. Demon reappeared in front of Selena and Beruka's room and pounded on the door. "Selena, open up or I'll shout your real name out loud!" Demon threatened as he banged on the door.

The red-haired mercenary flung the door open and looked at him unamused. "This better be good, Damon... I was prepping some things for our little... event with Hinoka."

Demon grabbed her face kissing her on the lips. "Oh, I know, and I know where she is right now... " He said to her with a vicious grin on his face.

Selena immediately matched him and chuckled grimly. "Just give me a moment..." Within seconds, the foreign beauty had a bag of goodies prepped and over her shoulder. "So, where is she and how are we getting to her? I'd prefer a stealthy approach so I can... well, you'll see."

"Azura's room..." He informed her pointing down the far end of the hall.

"Huh... no wonder you're shirtless." She stalked down the hall and silently pushed open the door. A quick scream was quickly muffled and Selena's haunting laugh started to fill the hall. "Oh Damon~! I have a gift for you~!"

Demon was in the room in a flash, though he almost knocked himself out on the door frame as he drunk in what was in front of him. Selena, Azura and Hinoka were laying on the bed nude... well, the term 'trapped' would better describe the latter of the three. The red headed princess of Hoshido was currently bound by her wrists and ankles with a cloth around her head, prohibiting her from uttering a word for help. The man grinned maliciously and shut the door behind him.

"Oh wow... Selena, you're good..." Demon said to Selena as he kissed her on the lips.

"You hang around Beruka as much as I do, you pick up a few things," she grinned with butterflies in her stomach. "I almost had to stop myself at her though... Azura's a tempting target."

"Well you deserve the praise..." He said as he sat right by her. "Well fair is fair, do you want to punish her first? After all you took from her?" He chuckled remembering that night well..

"While you do Azura right in front of us?" The mercenary started to drip nectar from her lower lips. "It would be my pleasure."

"Oh wow... you almost put Camilla to shame..." Demon said that to Selena as she was just shy reminding him of Camilla's level of perverse depravity.

"More like you for condoning such things," Azura tutted, her spindly fingers removing Demon's pants in a flash.

Meanwhile, in Camilla's room... _aaa...aaha achoo!_ "Oh my...That was odd..."

"Those fingers are going to be the death of me, I swear it," the corrupt persona teased. He suddenly threw Azura to a wall and kissed her roughly. "But I'm not going to take you on the bed your first time... I think it'd be more fun to have them see _every_ little thing this virgin does her first time."

Hinoka felt hot. Almost like she was in the middle of a bonfire. Not because she was in ropes and gagged by Selena of all people... well, not entirely anyway. This burning in her loins and chest was born of seeing her beloved's raging erection flopping right in front of a woman she had come to call sister. "Aww, look at this Damon!" Selena cackled as she pulled Hinoka's arms back painfully, revealing her dripping nethers. "Little Hoshidan prude over here seems to be eager to be with you! Too bad you're getting with her sister first..."

"Don't worry Hinoka, you're next... I'll be sure to be... somewhat gentle for your first time... like after Selena is done paying you back in full..." Demon said to Hinoka as he kissed Azura on the neck.

"And it will be long, gruesome, and oh, so painful," the Ylisslian hissed, dragging a paddle down the curve of Hinoka's butt cheeks. "My though, you and Lady Camilla really are opposites... I swear, this ass could rival her breasts easily..." A loud smack saw the owner of said ass tear up and let out a muffled scream. "I promise to make it as red as your hair by the time I'm done... every inch of it..."

Demon's member visibly twitched at the sounds. "You ready, Azura? Or would you rather a little more foreplay?" His rough hands gripped her ass tightly.

Hinoka wished he'd just hurry up and fucked her or she'd suffer longer under Selena.

"Hm... I suppose we should get it over with," Azura mock sighed and grinned at the tortured woman. "After all, I must show _some_ mercy as a potential queen if you won't as king. So, that being said..." Her lower lips kissed the crown of Demon's cock and quivered.

"You better hope they finish quickly... Princess..." Selena said to Hinoka, smacking her ass in an almost teasing way. "Because right now... your ass is grass..." she hissed her left ear.

"Alright... we did promise these two a show, after all," Demon agreed before plunging into Azura, blood dripping down his rod and her lips onto the floor. The man almost came as the woman's wall pressed into him tightly. "Gods, **DAMN!** You're about as tight as those ropes on your sister right now... or at least, I assume so." Azura could only moan and gasp loudly as pleasure and pain took over her mind. Demon gave her an experimental thrust, making the songstress shriek as the rough stone walls scratched her back. "Well now, isn't this a surprise... that pretty little voice of yours is silent for once, love."

"D... Demon..." Azura murmured in pleasure.

Selena paused from punishing Hinoka, turning her attention to Azura. "Hey! Why you calling my man a demon?! It's Damon..." she barked at Azura, forcing her captive's face forward on the mattress.

"Relax, little consort of mine... it's merely a delusion of hers," he lied and groped the Vallan woman's breast while keeping a hand on her hip. He brushed his thumb over the erect nub of the pert mound and clamped his mouth down on hers, forcing his tongue in and exploring her small mouth. Azura's knees gave under the mind-numbing experience, now only being held up by Demon's thrusts and hand.

"Oh... that man... Damon, I hope you'll be as good to me later..." Selena panted at her lover, as she gripped Hinoka's burning ass. Said princess was visibly crying from the pain and want in her heart. Had she the strength otherwise, she would have at least tried to struggle or turn the tables on her bitch of a torturer.

The dragon king's mouth left Azura's and went for her ear. "You ready, Azura?" He whispered in a labored hiss. "Because you're going to get exactly what you deserve now..." With a wet plop, Demon took his dick out and sprayed his load up the woman's flat stomach and underside of her breasts. "You don't get to have my child quite yet. Perhaps at the week's end..." He gave Azura a last kiss on her cheek before gently letting her collapse on the floor. "Now then... what do we have cooking over here?" He shoved Selena away and flipped Hinoka over, tilting her chin up and undoing her gag before giving her a look over. "Sopping wet already, I'm impressed Noka... maybe you're not as much of a prude as we-" he was silenced by the Hoshidan princess's lips, her tongue hungrily exploring his mouth.

Demon broke her bindings around her wrists allowing her to have free movement of her hands. Those hands immediately went to his scar filled chest before wandering up to his strong arms and finally, his cheeks. "Less talking, more screwing you jerk," she demanded in a husky tone.

"Oh wow... heh... I'm sorry, Selena has already inherited the title of Tsundere..." Demon joked as he moved his left hand moved to her stinging red bottom and rubbing it tenderly.

"Don't care, just kiss me now!" She demanded deliriously.

Demon shrugged kissing her mouth, sucking on her lower lip. Selena's now free hands finally had a chance to toy with her snatch to her lover. "Damn jerk... you should've let her suffer more and take me first!" She huffed and squeaked as her fingers pumped her wet lips.

"I'll make it up to you Selena..." Demon said to his mercenary. His voice was again silenced by his sex hungry red head princess, who's crotch was now grinding against his in an attempt to make him erect again.

"You really want me... _**'big sister,'**_ " He teased Hinoka, as he rubbed her ass even more.

"Please," the Hoshidan pegasus rider begged as she felt his member grow, her lips quivering at his teasing words.

"How much?" He asked her as he lowered himself kissing her chest, then her stomach to the point where he was sucking her navel and traveling down to her crotch.

"I've been wanting you since I saw how much of a stud you became while I was gone," she panted hotly.

"You... Naughty girl..." Demon said as he kissed and licked the entrance of her lower lips. He couldn't help but notice she tasted like a peach.

"Kyah! Damon, little bro, take me now!" The princess begged, her lust driving her crazy.

"Shh quiet down, Elise might hear you... That's a whole new bag of trouble you don't want on you..." Demon said to her as he moved up to cover her mouth.

"I could care less," panted Hinoka, although a bit quieter.

"…. You say that now... but Elise is very... err... pervative in the sack.." Demon said to Hinoka kissing her neck.

"Then you might want to shut me up a bit quicker," the red head growled before grinding against him again.

"Oooo.. You sassy woman..." Demon said to Hinoka, while Selena puffed out her cheeks, as she thought she was the sassy one.

"Gods damn it Damon, I'm taking you now if it kills me!" She declared, impaling herself on his sword. "AAAAHNGH! SO GOOD!"

Demon held her head closer to his right side of his shoulder rubbing the back of her head as he rolled on his back getting her off her ass. "It's alright... let it all out.." Demon whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

"It hurts, little bro... but it feels like it's melting my mind and insides at the same time..." Hinoka panted lustfully.

"I know you wanted to do this with me since we were in the bath house back at the palace..." Demon said to her, licking her neck.

"I was hoping you'd just take me there, I wish you had now," she confessed in her lustful delusion.

"…. I would've if a certain sister and retainer didn't show up..." He joked as he grabbed her right hand.

"Enough talk... I just want this to never end," she whispered lustfully.

"…. I can do something that will make you laugh and then probably cry..." Demon said as he sucked on her right thumb.

"Try me..." She started to bounce a little, getting used to the monster inside her.

Demon sucked her right thumb reminding her that he used to do that when he was a toddler. He was her everything back then, she secretly loved him from the moment she saw him. Well, platonically at first, or so her father claimed... but then puberty hit her like a carriage full of stone and the dreams started coming. "You're right..." She admitted with a chuckle and tears in her eyes. "I... I can't believe you remembered that... that makes me so happy... NYAAAAGH!" Her walls convulsed as she came for the first time, showering her lover's hips in her juices.

"Geeze, you get off to the memory of your toddler brother sucking your thumb? How disgusting," Selena teased, already on her third.

"Shut up before I break you like you broke me," Hinoka growled viciously, her cheeks still stinging like a hornet stung them all over. "No... after all that, you deserve _far_ worse. If I ever get my hands on you, I will treat you like a scythe to crop... no, like Camilla when she's pissed off and raring to go at the same time." The thought was enough to make the mercenary shudder for more than one reason. "Now shut the hell up before I make you, you damn slut!"

"Yeesh, Noka, take it easy... this is all in good pleasure," Demon soothed, brushing her short hair aside so he could see here fiery red and orange eyes better. "But if she ever insinuates something so vile in front of me again, I'll be glad to join yo-hnnngh!" The princess finally brought him to his limit, his sperm filling her womb to the brim.

"Damon... you're so warm..." She sighed contently, white excess dripping down her thighs and inner walls. "So tired... gonna take a nap, little bro..." The Hoshidan princess collapsed from pain and fatigue onto her lover's chest, snoozing carefree in seconds.

"Yikes... didn't think Noka of all people would be so vicious... or have that kink." Demon cursed his luck that he had someone on the older spectrum taking to Elise's kink, with a more fitting name to boot. "Now then, where were we..." He looked to an eager looking Selena and grinned viciously. "Remember when I said 'again', Severa?" The dragon king's hand slipped into the bad she brought and grabbed long leather strip and more rope. "Consider that never said. Your ass is mine for that comment!" He flipped the mercenary and tied her wrists to the bedposts, giving the strap a quick snap as he eyed the more pitiful of his plunders today. "Hm... not as plump as Noka's... but I'll make this work."

Scratching noises could be heard at the door. "DAAAAMMOOOON! LET ME IN! BIG BROTHER!" Elise cried out causing Demon to have a fear stricken face. "If we're quiet... she'll go away..." Demon said to Selena.

"Or I can scream and bring her in here quick- mmph!" Selena's teasing whisper was immediately silenced by her own slightly damp panties and a length of cloth.

"Pleeeaasse? I know you're in there!" The blonde princess cried out in the hallway huffing out knowing Damon was inside that room with Azura, Hinoka, and Selena.

"… Fine then..." He sighed, smirking as another rope found his hands. Demon wrentched open the door, tied Elise's hands over her head and slammed the door shut, forcing the diminutive Nohrian onto a chair. "If you really want me to have some fun with my little sister, then so be it. But, for being such a greedy little girl, you get to watch me punish a capital offender before I lay another finger on you." He snapped the leather strap again, sending another shiver down Selena's spine. "Now sit back, dear sister... and enjoy both of these punishments."

Selena tried to free herself really quick, but was rewarded with an angry welt on her back. "Damn... I just am not any good with ranged tools," the dragon king mock sighed with a predatorial grin. "Guess I'll have to start those fifty lashes over every time I miss..." The red head's eyes widened when he said that.

'Fifty?! I'll... I'll break long before then!' She mentally panicked, renewing her efforts to escape before another lash kissed her left butt cheek.

"Right on the money!" The sadistic man declared before he really started trying. "Now that's one... Two! Three! Four! Damn it, I missed..." He bent down to Selena's ear with a cocky grin, his member growing erect again. "Let's start from zero again, shall we?" Every strike from the strap was another wave of pain infused pleasure for the busty mercenary. Convulsion after convulsion, shock after shock entered and left her system until she eventually passed out, her ass covered in angry red welts with a dozen stray marks on her back and thighs. "One hundred and fifty two... not bad, my little succubus..." Demon kissed Selena on her cheek before removing her bindings and makeshift gag. He then turned to his fifth and (hopefully) final conquest that day. "Those are some nice clothes, little sister. It'd be a shame if they got all covered in your sweat, wouldn't it?"

"You... you wouldn't!" Elise shouted hysterically. "These are some of the clothes I actually like, big brother! And it takes forever to wash that smell of sex and sweat off of them! Please, I'm begging you, take them off first!"

Demon smiled hungrily as he struck oil. "Very well..." He swiftly removed her stockings and overwear, leaving just her blouse and panties on. "I'll take some of them off for you. Now then..." He nudged the flimsy cloth out of the way of his prize, moving to his captive sister's lap and lining himself up with her entrance. "Say 'ah', Elise..."

"Damon... honey, please don- AAAH!" The blonde woman couldn't help the shriek that tore out of her mouth as he plunged into her.

 _ **I love her so much... Heh.**_

 _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this..._

Demon moved his hands around the back of her head leaning her forward as she was brought up to his lips. "This is what happens when you interrupt big brother, Elise," he teased, moving his hand under her shirt to fondle her petite tit. "You get punished for it."

"I-I'm sorry, big brother," Elise panted as lust clouded her mind, her and Demon's juices soaking her underwear. "I promise not to do it again."

Demon froze hearing her voice, and her apology, something in his heart just ticked. He took a moment for him to come to realize that he didn't want to harm Elise. The man unbound, her picking her up and sitting on the chair with her sitting on his lap. "No... I'm sorry for bringing you into my perversions like that... but you're keeping the clothes on."

Her cheeks puffed out as she pouted at him, shifting on his lap to get comfortable. "Mean big brother, that's what you are... making your little sister feel so helpless..." The blonde's dazzling smile took over her face again as she kissed the man she was sitting on. "Still, I forgive you! Just like I always will!"

Demon legitimately felt bad for taking Elise now, feeling that all her lust and perversion towards him was naught but an illusion for a brief moment. For a brief moment, it was like she was the same bastion of innocence that he grew up with, seemingly untouched by all of the hatred, malice and corruption that accompanied the vast majority of those who lived in Nohr. That she was comforting him after a particularly grueling training session, as she usually did when Camilla could not, instead of getting ready to attempt having his child again. A stray tear, made up of both sorrow of those days now gone and joy knowing she was still the same peppy and happy little light he knew and loved, streaked down his face like a bolt of lightning. The man was at a loss for words for a moment before taking the frail girl into his arms. "I don't deserve someone as bright and kind as you," he mumbled, running his fingers through the tightly braided drills that made up Elise's hair.

"Aw, don't say that, honey," the princess cooed softly, giving her lover that same innocent, happy smile that earned her fame both in the palace and among Nohr's people. "You might be a little rough around the edges, but it's not like you'd ever actually hurt me on purpose... well, maybe unless I asked you to anyway." Though something at the back of her mind knew that even then, the dragon king before her probably still wouldn't be able to raise a hand to her outside of foreplay.

"Heh... same joking Elise," Demon chuckled lightheartedly. "You might not be as innocent as I recall, but you're no masochist like Beruka and Selena. And even then, I could never harm you like that... well, outside of a bit of spanking, of course." He playfully tapped her bottom, using nowhere near enough force to cause her harm though.

Elise giggled lightly and looked at her lover with not an iota of lust in her deep purple eyes; only pure love and devotion. "You're such a naughty man, Damon." The Nohrian princess punctuated her sentence with a chaste kiss before starting to bounce on his hips gently. "But I love you all the same, weird quirks and all. After all, you accepted my own freaky kinks for me, even if you're trying to get me to quit them."

He gave the younger woman a devilish smile and gently started to caress her small thighs and back. "They might make me a bit uncomfortable, but it's not like you're asking me to do something abhorent or anything like that."

"Errrmm... What would you consider Abhorrent?" Elise asked Demon, causing him to pause.

"That's a little hard to say without grossing us both out and ruining the mood..."

"… Oh, come on honey... I know you have some dark kinks yourself..." She giggled kissing him on the nose.

"Well, if I must be honest... there's my spanking thing, but you already know of that."

"Pffftt... That's not dark, that's natural to do..." Elise said to Demon, hugging his body.

"Maybe so... But what about doing it with one of you as a dragon?" He questioned.

Elise's eyes widened hearing that. "…... You want to... Do that?" Elise asked Demon.

"Not exactly, after all I can do that with Lilith without worry since she can do the same," he joked lightheartedly. "I'm only giving you examples, love."

Elise was trying to compare the size of both Demon's dragon form and Lilith. "H-how would that work? You'd crush her, her ethereal form is way...way..Way! Smaller than yours..." Elise informed him.

"If what I do remember is accurate, she's grown to larger sizes before," the corrupt persona replied. He suddenly grit his teeth as the younger princess's bouncing finally started to get to him. "She- she'll be fine in the end though, I promise you that much. I'd never hurt any of you in such a way."

"….. Eeerrr so you want to... go in your... dragon form and... do that to...to... Umm... me?" She asked him.

"Of course not, Elise," he smiled at her, brushing a few stray hairs away from her face. "As I said, it was only an example."

"Okay... anything else?" She asked while Demon thought, he did have a few... some of them were very... lewd or odd to say the least.

"Uh... well... yeah one..." Demon sighed, chuckling while he tried not to think about it.

Elise gave him a comforting smile and leaned in close. "Oh, come on, big brother. The others are asleep and you need only whisper it to me... it'll be our little secret, promise."

"One for One... you tell me one that I don't know and I'll trade you that one..." Demon joked a bit, though in all seriousness he was telling the truth, there was no way Elise could have as many as he could.

The blonde princess blushed a bit as she started to whisper. "Well... you know I have a thing for forbidden romances, brother sister relations in particular..."

"... how far does your incestuous kink go?" Demon asked Elise, patting her on the head.

"Not enough to force it on our children in the future, that much I'll tell you."

"Not even... Max..." He stated knowing that was technically her nephew... sort of.

"Any of our children that fall for him is entirely coincidental. I'm not going to sic any of our daughters on him," she promised

"…. Oh … good... for a second I thought I was going to have to bend mountains to please you..." Demon breathed out in exhaustion and relief.

"But, that's not the one I was going to tell you more about, you already know about it... honestly, the thought of being swollen with child kind of makes me feel a little hot," the princess confessed.

"Ha... That ain't dark sweetie..." He commented on as he kissed her neck.

Elise gasped, the rush of her ministrations with Demon up to that point almost making her burst at the simple contact. "Well... yours doesn't have to be either then..."

"I guess I should have to tell you one of my dark kinks then..." He said to her. "Making Love in public... that's one." A blush grew on his face at his confession.

"Oh... so that's what counts as 'dark' then," she sighed, starting to feel light headed as her mental dam cracked further at their gentle lovemaking.

"Example... I'd fuck you on the beach we used to go to..." Demon whispered in to her right ear.

Elise gasped slightly as she felt herself cum a bit from his hot breath tickling her ear. "That's hardly public, the only people that honestly go there is us...

"Oh, you want me to fuck you in front of an audience..." Demon joked as he lightly slapped her bottom.

"Please, like you'd let any other horn dog see us like this," retorted the blond princess.

"...Try me..." He smiled as he kissed her on her cheek.

"It's your kink, if you wish to try it, I won't stop you... but I'd be lying if I said the thought doesn't turn me off a bit... any who, now that I have an example of what's 'dark', I can give you an honest answer." Her face scrunched up in concentration, making the Nohrian belle look even cuter than usual. "… You have to promise not to judge me and acknowledge I'm only talking about a fantasy before I tell you..."

"Get on with it woman..." He joked as he looked her in the eyes.

Elise gulped cutely and blushed like an active volcano before letting it out in a whisper. "I... I overheard Flora lamenting over how... soft she got after pregnancy and couldn't help but think about it myself... her figure getting fuller, how tight her uniform felt at first... and I... should the opurtunity should ever arise under father's eye... wanted to try it for myself."

"…. Ugh... that's not really... Dark... uh I'd say go crazy..." Demon chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"… it felt dark to me..." She mumbled meekly, burying her red as rust face in his chest.

"Not even close... " He chuckled again.

"So... you wouldn't mind?" Elise asked nervously, nibbling on her nails.

"Just... be easy on the baby, you could hurt him or her if the clothing is too tight." Demon said to Elise.

"Even if the weight after settled in more... undesirable areas than Camilla or Flora?" Her blush deepened and she was now openly biting on her lip and nails.

"Go ahead, Elise, it's your body..." Demon said to her as he kept his list unrevealed.

Tears of embarrassment and joy welled up in her eyes as she kissed her lover on his cheek, then his lips. "Thanks, honey... of course, I'm going to hold off on doing such things until after the war... don't want to compromise a mission because my clothes felt too tight, right?" She let out a hollow laugh and hugged him tightly, all other movement on her behalf stopping entirely. "I love you so much, Damon... your tolerance, the kindness you show us all, the fact that you actually love us instead of thinking of us as trophies or notches on your belt... I'm glad in this world full of people, you were the one I fell in love with." The princess couldn't help but kiss him again and rest against Demon's chest contently. "I don't want this to end, honey... if you want to finish, go on ahead... either way, I'm content just staying like this for now."

"Well I could go through my list..." Demon said to her holding her close to his chest.

"Go ahead... maybe one of them is mine that I just didn't think dark," she joked with a content smile.

 _ **Huh... that's a first...**_

"Nah uh... one for one like I said, I'd like to know more about you Elise... your true dark side..." As he hugged her body.

"Alright then..." The short princess straightened up and started listing things off. "I liked it when you were spanking me our first time, not that much though... I've entertained the thought of giving you a sip if our baby doesn't suck me dry first... doing it with you fully clothed is one of them funny enough, I just liked the clothes I had on today..."

"…. Okay... let me give yo another Example... Your incest kink... is a taboo... so stuff that is frowned upon most societies...That stuff." He informed her.

"Hm... let me think... would doing it with the risk of being caught count, like blowing you under the dinner table? Or with you and Camilla, or Hinoka and that other Hoshidan girl? Or even just one of them?" She asked curiously.

"…. Oh wow... Elise, that's good." Demon was surprised at Elise's creativity.

"Really?" A blush was now on her face again. "I wasn't trying that hard..."

"Got more?" He asked leaning closer to her licking her nose.

"Hey, no fair!" She pouted at him, shifting slightly to get comfortable. "You said you'd give me a few in turn!"

"One for One, and you just answered my last one, I'll give you the next one for your next one..." Demon said to Elise.

"Fine... If I have to pull out the big guns... I've thought of what would happen if you were 'big sister' instead of 'big brother' a few times." The princess turned away her gaze and squirmed at the awkward feeling in her chest. "Does that count at all? How about being forced into something with you or something like that?"

"…. You want me to go get Camilla?" He asked poking her shoulder.

"Not like that, you dummy!" Whined Elise as she lightly pounded his chest. "I meant if you were born a girl instead of a boy..."

"I ain't a girl..." He said to her. "Do you see any boobs on me?" He joked.

"It's a fantasy, it doesn't have to be real! I just gave you plenty of both normal and dark stuff, at least deliver on some of it..."

"I'm telling Camilla..." He teased her.

"Then I'll tell her you want to do it in front of the populace of the capital," she countered.

"When did I say that dummy..?" He asked her. "It's public not audience... she'd actually want that, so you're hurting your case." He said to her.

"… Did you get a teasing kink from big sister and this is your way of telling me, or are you just kidding around?" The troubadour asked softly. "Either way... you still need to keep your promise, big brother..."

"Okay... so my next one... in a lake... that's all I'll say, and you know what I mean." He joked, as he wiggled his eyebrow.

"You want to do it underwater?" She asked coyly.

"Yes, and above water." He said to her.

"Well... it's not like Flora and Felicia's magic will make that a problem." Elise let out a light laugh that sounded to Demon like the chime of a quiet bell. "You know... there is a lake near the fortress of Cheve... we could go there after we take it and make that dream a reality, my love..."

"Heh... You'll have to wait, Scarlet wanted to have a long night with me after I liberate her home..." Demon informed his 'sister'.

"I can be patient, Damon," the young princess nodded understandingly. "I did wait almost a year to come out to you, after all. One night without you isn't going to kill me. Actually, if the stiffness in me is any indication, you're still raring to go. If you finish up soon, I'll tell you something I learned in town today." She rubbed the spot where she felt Demon's cock was resting inside of her, stimulating the organ and massaging her inner walls. "I'd tell you now, but... well, why ruin the moment?"

"Heh... I'd say go for it and tell.." Demon said to Elise.

"Garon's using rapid deployment tactics to send troops to Cheve," she informed him somberly. "We have half the time we had before to head them off and take the base, and only a few days until your heat comes left. After that, we'll only have two weeks to get there without major casualties. However, I think we can still liberate at least one more place before we need to head for the border fortress, maybe two if we're quick."

"….. I'll have to bring it up with the others..."

"Actually, that village isn't too far away... only a half day's journey from here, actually. If we do a vote at dinner and prepare beforehand, we can probably make it there and back to Volkern before mating season." Elise placed a finger to Demon's lips, knowing what he was likely to ask. "I contemplated becoming a strategist before that day in Hoshido... I wanted to be as much help to you as possible when we got you back. All that studying for it gave me a bit more insight on mobilizing troops and the like, so putting that estimate together was no problem, honey." She took her finger off Demon's lips so he could respond.

"… How about we take this to the bed, wake these four up and start cooking dinner, just the two of us?" He offered with a devious smile.

"I think I'd like that," she nodded in agreement, wrapping her legs around the scarred man so he could carry her over to more comfortable surface. "But if you don't mind, I'm honestly not too in the mood right now. But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to help you out, big brother." The moment they were on the bed, Elise dismounted and wrapped her petite hand around the throbbing member. "So, which would you rather? Me rubbing you out for you, or grabbing a quick snack before dinner? That didn't sound weird at all, did it?" Dark purple eyes looked at Demon with worry and curiosity. "I was trying to sound a little vague, hopefully sexy in a way for you, but-"

"You're fine, Elise," he comforted her, mentally going wild as he fingers clamped around his rod. "Don't try doing anything you aren't comfortable with. You're fine as is. But if I had to choose between them, I'd like to see how you handle a rod that isn't made of metal or wood for once."

The petite woman smiled mischievously and started working her fingers up and down the meaty appendage clumsily, trying to find a grasp and speed that she thought Demon would like. Her nimble hands quickly found their rhythm though, sending the dragon king wild in seconds. "Please, rods are my specialty," she boasted before licking and kissing the crown of his member. "Although, I've never really enjoyed using one as much as this." The Nohrian princess squeaked as white painted her hair and face, the man's already excited cock blowing up from the stimulation.

"Guah..." Demon huffed out as he clenched his fists, breathing heavily.

"Well... I guess that answers if I did alright," she laughed, picking some of her lover's spunk and tasting it quickly. "Hm... salty... well, I guess I should go wash off and dress before dinner then." Elise licked off whatever was in the vicinity of her lips and gave her lover a quick peck before skipping off.

 _ **Oh yeah... Max probably will need to get away from his girl, I don't want him to regret if he hurt her, by mistake...Pent up frustration, rage, and Desire.**_

"Gaaah... my back and hips are killing me..." Azura groaned and clutched her head tiredly before noticing the state she was in. "Oh, right... Demon and I..." A blush grew on the songstess's face as memories came flooding back in. That blush only grew seeing the man in question and noticing the stains on her stomach and breasts. "Did I... do alright, my love?"

"For your first time? I give it an eight out of ten," the corrupt persona evaluated with a teasing grin. "I prefer my women to be a bit more vocal when we make love. Makes things feel a little more intimate, like we aren't just doing it to do it."

"I'll keep that in mind," she nodded before grabbing a few towels and her clothes. "I'm going to wash off for now then. I suggest you have the others do the same." Azura kissed Demon softly before heading for the bath house. She did however pause and give him a playful look. "I am, however, looking forward to comparing how Damon does with this, Demon." She gave him a small giggle before rushing off.

"Yeesh... I'd actually take offense to that if she wasn't joking," he sighed before noticing something critical. He was still nude and the door was open. After a quick moment to dress in casual clothes, he gently started to shake Hinoka awake, clear and white substances staining her otherwise perfect thighs. "Noka... Noka, wake up..."

"Mmmn... Damon?" The red headed Hoshidan noble groggily looked around before finding the object of her affections and smiling. "Good morning, little bro. Or night... whichever it is..." She unsteadily got to her feet and accepted an offered towel from the man. "Thanks. Going to need to wash all of this off, huh? I didn't do anything... weird during our first time, right? Outside of calling you little bro and all that of course."

"Outside of that and threatening to practically torture Selena? No, not really." Demon gave the Pegasus rider a hot kiss and checked her abused cheeks really quick. Slightly red, but nowhere near as bad as they were when he got to her. "Just clean yourself up for now, Noka. I'm treating you to some of my Nohrian cooking tonight. Any preferences? Meat, vegetables?"

"We usually eat grains in Hoshido, as well as fruits and meats. Can you think of anything like that?" The red headed princess bent at the waist to grab some of her clothes with a grin, knowingly giving Demon an eyeful of her strongest asset.

"Oh wow, you must not know of Nohr Cuisine... " Demon joked as he patted Hinoka on the head.

"Not much... even with what I did know, I made a substitute Hoshidan dish," she admitted.

"Regardless, I think I have an idea on what to cook," he smiled, kissing her cheek and giving her a light pat on her ass on the way out. "Look forward to it, it will be my masterpiece!"

"Whatever you say, Damon!" The Hoshidan princess laughed, making her way down the hall with a slight sway to her hips until she turned a corner.

"Now then... how to wake you up?" The dragon king asked himself as he approached Selena. "Selena... Selena... SELENA YOUR KIMONO IS ON FIRE!"

"No, not my keepsake!" She blurted out and launched to her feet, gasping as the welts on her butt started to sting from the sudden movement. "Damon... that was cruel and you know it."

"Yeah yeah, just clean the smell of your sex off of you before dinner, Elise and I are cooking tonight," he laughed and tossed a towel to the unamused mercenary.

"Really? What are you two thinking of cooking?" She asked, tying the towel around her bust and covering her lady parts.

"Debating whether to make some ribs, bread and apple pie or pork with mixed vegetables and cake for dessert." He kissed Selena quickly and patted her on the head.

"Go for the ribs and bread, but make an apple fruit cake for dessert," the Ylisslian beauty compromised with a growing blush.

"Sounds good to me," Demon nodded before washing his face off. "Alright, I best get ready to cook... and you best not smell like sweat and lady juices at dinner."

"Fine, fine, I'm going," the resident tsundere huffed before heading out. She gave Demon a last kiss in passing though, as well as a light slap on his shoulder. "That was a jerk move not even trying to take me though."

"Call it your punishment for implying something as screwed up and disgusting as pedophilia," he countered.

"… Fair enough." Selena was rushing down the hall a second after, her twin tails whipping and flying behind her. The corrupt persona chuckled for a moment before he finished getting dressed and headed for the kitchen.

 _ **Well that was a bumpy afternoon. A fight with Azura somehow turned into sex with her and three others. Hey, you don't have to answer this, but seeing you be so gentle with Elise made me question something. You're basically my obsession to protect, rage and viciousness all rolled into one, but you clearly share my view in that being a brute isn't always the best way. And you've seen that I've learned being patient and passive won't always work either. So why are you trying so hard to be the dominate personality when I've proved I can make either decision easily? Wait... something seems off. I... am I the only one right now? I guess that 'melding' thing only happens when I'm at peace. But I can't help but wonder if there's a more permanent solution...**_

Daemon shook the thoughts from his head and sped towards the kitchen with renewed vigor, nearly barreling into Elise as he flung open the door. "Woah, honey!" She laughed as she finished tying off an apron. With her current clothes on, it almost looked like a maid uniform. "If I knew you were that excited to cook with me I would have finished washing up sooner. So, what're we going to make?"

"Feel like having apple fruit cake, ribs and bread tonight?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Elise's face could have lit up a room with how happy she looked. "Oh my gods, yes! It's been forever since we've had cake! And we haven't made bread together in years! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Can Peri help at all?" The cavalier asked from the kitchen door, overhearing the princess's gushing. "She can help prepare the meat while you two do the other things."

Daemon was silent for a moment before turning to his 'little sister'. "Do you mind, Elise?" He asked her calmly.

"Sure, I don't like preparing meat too much anyway," the blonde nodded, tying her drills behind her head. "Too bloody in my opinion. I'd rather get covered in flower and frosting like the old days!" Elise dragged her lover to a table and started gathering ingredients as Peri passed with a preserved carcass in hand.

"Hey... you feel different, lord Demon," she commented and dropped the meat on the opposing table, her back to him as she started cutting. "You feel more at ease than usual, but on guard at the same time."

"For a moment yeah... I feel, like we got this in the bag..." Daemon said feeling adrift from everything that has happened... Like nothing could move him out of place. Sure, there was a war to fight, but this time not only was the objective in sight, but he knew what he had to do and not sacrifice his morals to do so.

"Of course we do, silly!" Peri giggled as she started pulling apart the cadaver with an assortment of knives and tongs. "With you leading us, why wouldn't we? Peri has faith that you'll get us through this ok!"

"We're making ribs tonight, Peri, don't tear it apart completely!" Elise reminded her as she placed the ingredients for bread down first. "But she is right, you know? You've been through so much, but not once have you gone against your morals, honey. You've come close a few times, but we pulled through the same way we used to! Hell, I'd say even better than before then!" The princess and her dragon started mixing the ingredients together, almost perfectly in synch with each other. "And hey, even if things looked bleak from a war standpoint, and they aren't so far, there's so much good happening right now that I'd be surprised if you weren't at peace! You've got Camilla and I back, we've made some great friends, you have at least one new baby on the way, you've found and made up with your son... I think the only bad times we've had so far were you getting hurt, and you've learned from those mistakes!"

"Most of them..." The two women looked at him with worry and shock in their eyes before Daemon gave them a comical grin. "Arrow are still the bane of my existence! When I become king, I shall have every bow and arrow snapped in two and burned in dragon fire!" The three shared a laugh before getting to the nitty gritty of things. Peri with her seasoning, and the couple pounding the bread.

Demon's right hand twitched as he heard a sharp whisper. _**'Power...'**_

"Are you alright, lord Daemon?" The cavalier asked him.

"Daemon?" He asked Peri. "That's...ugh that's combining my name and title..." He groaned as it was combining it made no sense.

"So why does it bother you? I think it makes sense to a degree."

"It's just silly and unnecessary... Look... just call me Damon, one is a title, the other is a name..." He explained to her as he got back to cooking.

"Alright... Peri just thinks it sounds nice is all."

"Besides you like calling me Damon, and I prefer that, because Daemon... is just a new title and or name I'm not used to." He continued to explain to her.

"Ok... just tell me if you change your mind, alright?" Peri gave him what would have been a sweet smile if not for the animal blood all on her front and face.

"…. I need to speak with Scarlet..." Demon said as he stopped what he was doing. "Peri take over please." Demon ordered her.

"But what about the cake?" Elise asked with frosting tubes in her hands.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Demon said kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright... ten minutes! I'll be putting all the bread in the oven by then, so that's when we'll start the cake!" She declared.

"Go crazy _**little sis**_..." Demon winked at her, as he made his way to Scarlet's room.

A knock on the door brought Scarlet out of her tactics book. "Come in!" She shouted, brushing blonde strands of hair away and readjusted her clothes.

Demon moved inside her room, smiling seeing his Chevlian knight and lover. "Hey, Scarlet," he greeted, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, hey lover!" She cheered, rushing over to hug him until she saw the flour. "Getting busy in the kitchen, huh?" Scarlet took a moment and studied his facial expression... he had something to tell her. "Alright, spill. What's getting under your skin now?"

"My crimson love... you might want to sit down..." He said to her as he pulled out a chair for himself.

"Heheh, that's a new one... but I like it," she smiled and sat on her bed, next to her thick tome. "I'm listening." Demon took a few minutes explaining to Scarlet what was occurring in Cheve, the movements and planning that Garon had for Scarlet's country. "Damn... well, I can't say I didn't expect this... but this definitely complicates things in a month."

"By the time we finish our conquest and liberation through the western regions... Cheve will be fortified and defended... there will be many losses.." Demon said to her rubbing her hands.

"So... why not follow Elise's advice and simply take the border point before they have a chance?"

"Tha... Scarlet that report was two days ago, Elise only just confirmed it now, they have their army in there and will start raping Cheve's masonry and stones to build their defenses, they're digging in as we speak, and should be fortified by the end of this month." Demon added on to his report.

"Hey... chin up, lover." Scarlet kissed him and gave him an optimistic grin. "They still need time to do that. We can make it in a month if we try hard enough."

 _ **(Corruption Low: risk roll...)**_

Demon gripped her hands gently yet firmly. "Scarlet, my Knight... my love... my queen... all you need to do is ask me and I'll raise an army for your country... I swear it, I will do what I can to save them before they're subjected any further." Demon promised her.

"Damon... I don't need you to conscript children at the moment."

"I'm not conscripting children... that wouldn't be necessary... I can gather what support we have and levy a force in Volkern... I can rush Cheve remove the stationed forces and throw them out of the country side." Demon promised.

The blonde wyvern rider was silent for a moment before finally responding. "Kaze is setting up supply lines by now, right? So, how about a compromise? We use them once finished to rally our forces, but gain some extra footing beforehand by taking Elise's advice on the town?"

"Scarlet... I, well... All I'm saying is the more time we spend not working towards Cheve... by the time we reach it, we can expect heavy casualties." Demon said as he was not used to siege warfare yet, as he has never sieged a castle.

"If we wait too long, Damon. I've seen how they fortify a place before, and that month will be put to good use. But, until they're finished, they'll be on guard, but weakened."

"And if you're wrong? What is Cheve known for?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"We're known for our stone quarries, yes, but don't you think Elise factored that in with her estimate?"

"Yes... Scarlet, Cheve Stone works, fed defenses to all of Nohr's important settlements. Do you know why?" He asked her.

"I've been a bit more focused on saving my home rather than what it does if I'm to be honest," Scarlet admitted sheepishly.

"…. Well... let's just say this, we don't have catapults in our inventory... and once they're done with the walls... Catapults aren't going to cut it. By the time we get in range, they'd be destroyed... we need trebuchets... and I don't have the schematics to have them built." Demon explained the siege warfare blocks he knew of.

"… So you're saying is we don't have the time to get the weapons we need... damn..."

"By the time we get, Trebuchets... they'll be bunkered down and won't allow anyone near the border of Cheve." Demon sighed as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"Which means we either launch now or liberate more in hopes we can scrounge something up."

"There is also... another option." Demon was afraid to tell her.

"I'm listening."

"…. We starve them out..." Demon said cutting of Cheve from supplies.

"Take the supply lines from Nohr to Cheve and wait for them to die or surrender... dirty, but effective."

"...it's never that simple... I... well let's just say in ancient Nohr... this has happened before. First the supplies start running out, then they're forced to grow food within their cities... that won't last as irrigation would be a nightmare... by the time starvation sets in as there is no food to give out... rioting, looting, …... Cannibalism..." Demon explained the horror of liberating an empty city.

"It'd destroy Cheve... damn it... we can't take that option unless it's the worst cases scenario!"

"Like I said that is what... 'could' happen, I don't know if they're stubborn enough to succumb to it, and not just sally forth... maybe it will happen, maybe it won't, though I'm just explaining what would happen if we chose that and the worst case scenario happened." Demon said to her.

"Well... it probably won't be as bad at least... Cheve has far more farm land than Nohr, so the worst case is that there's heavy rationing and-"

"Dear... Winter is approaching, supplies will be slow in Cheve..."

"Damn it! Hang on... hang on, hang on, hang on... we're still in eastern Nohr, yeah? Where's a map?"

"Midland actually, Kovern is nearing the border of several settlements."

"I meant our capital, Volkern, sorry about that," the blonde said off handedly as she rummaged through her drawers.

"No... I mean Kovern is the next settlement near the undercity... This place has several dozen tunnel networks leading to several settlements, though the tunnels are old and run down." Demon read the schematics of Volkern knowing that the under city was big and old.

"Aha!" Scarlet laid out her own map. "Let me see... we're closest to Fort Dragonfall, right? And Volkern is around the Poacher's Forest?"

"Yes? What's your idea?" Demon asked looking at her map.

"We take a port nearby Volkern, commandeer some boats. We use those to sail into Cheve, we have the element of surprise. We can wipe out the commanding officer Garon put in charge and sweep through any areas that were fortified if we hit hard and fast."

"….. That actually could work, but know not the security of the incoming ships for Cheve, will our boats be stopped before we hit dock?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"Decoys, love." She kissed him quickly and grinned. "Decoys. Your scales would resist minor and decent sized shrapnel, right? Can you imagine what would happen if the leader of this new resistance was seen leading a fleet of ships? The whole security detail would try to swarm you and you'd be overrun, easy. But what if the hull of the other ships were full of explosives and oil instead of supplies, weapons and troops? You're immune to fire, your scales repel the shrapnel, and dragons are apparently excellent swimmers... a few good blasts of fire would ruin them."

"In short... You want me to blow myself up?" He asked Scarlet.

"If we can't find a dark mage to cast an illusion of you so you can set them off from our own ships... only once we're sure you won't be hurt in the process. Something to test next time you train in dragon form... hey, didn't you have a bet to win involving that or something? And what about the cooking. It's been like, eight minutes since you got here."

"No, we don't have time to … wait... you know what, yeah I'll lead the decoys blow up their security and escape in the water..." Demon liked the idea of the plan of action, sure he'd be taking risks but they needed to capture Cheve. "But there is another problem..." Demon said to Scarlet.

"We'll discuss it at dinner, along with our current plan," she smiled at him.

"Wait... it's important... there is already a fortified garrison there... knights... Crossbows, riders, spearmen, archers, calvary, siege equipment... we need to rally enough soldiers to take them out, because if we cause that explosion, everyone will be alerted." Demon said to her.

"Do you forget your wife to be is leader of the Chevlian resistance?" Scarlet smirked at him.

"True... if they hadn't disarmed them already..." He groaned as he followed Scarlet out.

"Relax, we have a bunch of different hideouts and caches all over the country. We won't be met with bad gear and farmers on our side, I promise you that much. By the way... what's cooking smells great, but nothing's out yet. Why's that?"

Demon's eyes widened as he remembered his promise to Elise. "Oh crap, dessert!" The dragon shifter tore towards the kitchen again, dead set on keeping his word to Elise. He burst through the door with a loud bang, Peri reflexively throwing a knife at the door, the blade embedded in the wood. "Sorry I'm late, Elise! I lost track of time ta-"

"Honey, it's alright," Elise laughed, tapping a stick covered in the substance on Demon's lips before sucking on it herself. She licked her lips once it was gone, tossing the wood in the fire under the stove. "I just had a snack after putting the bread on, you didn't miss anything."

"Good... now let's bake the best damn cake any of these people will eat in their lives," he sighed before smiling at the smaller woman.

"Right! I already have the ingredients out, so let's get cooking!" Time passed, and the cake was almost done when a voice was heard by the door.

"Oh my... just what are my adorable Brother and sister doing here hmmm?" Camilla in her nightwear asked as she moved over to the two.

"We're making a cake! It'll be the first time a few of these people had one!" Elise cheered.

"A cake..." She said as she looked at the frosting on Demon's lips. Moving her left index finger she wiped it off and licked it. "mmmm... is it going to be strawberry short cake?" She asked getting awfully close to Demon.

"Actually, we're using strawberry frosting," her younger sister corrected. "It's an apple fruit cake, but we needed some more fruity tastes to actually call it that. We got a few peaches from Lilith and used some oranges in it as well!"

"Mmmm... sounds heavenly... " She leans in to Damon wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind lathering you in some whip cream and licking it off you... or you could do it to me..." She teased Demon, nibbling his left ear.

"… Nah, I'd rather make that fading tan darker again with chocolate, maybe caramel," he retorted, biting at the nape of her neck. "Some to think of it, you should be getting cravings soon, right? You think little Kana will have a sweet tooth?"

"Oh, I can absolutely assure you she will... I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you get started on the cake... I would've made your favorite, Damon... Angel food Cake... " She said as she got in closer to him.

"Hahaha... Angel food for a Demon!" Peri laughed. "That's funny, lady Camilla, but in a good way! That's called irony, isn't it?"

A metalic set of footsteps could be heard, as a knight in Demon's tabard approached. "Your Highness... I bring word from the south." He bowed his head moving his left arm on his chest.

"Proceed," Demon sighed, knowing it wasn't likely to be good.

"Scouts have returned sire, your brother Leo has been spotted ammassing a large army, moving near the midlands. He is accompanied by several dozen Nohrian officers, including that vile man Iago." The Knight reported.

 _ **So I was right...**_

"Peri told me as much was likely... but Garon would be heading for the north or south to get to Hoshido quicker..." He mused.

"Sire that's not all... " The knight handed him a letter. "Our scout was captured by Prince Leo's forces and was given this letter to be handed to you only." The knight reported.

Demon tore open the letter with a knife and started to read through it.

 _Dear Brother,_

 _I know not if you're alright or not, but father has ordered me to move forward to the midlands... he's been acting strange recently and has been unnerving several dozen officers, including Xander who is rapidly losing resolve knowing something is wrong. We need to talk as soon as you can. If you wish to, I'll meet you alone west of the trading hub by Fort Dragonfall, not too far into the Woods of the Forlorn._

 _Your brother, Prince Leo_

 _P.S. on the event of my delay, then something went wrong... bring your army as we will have to meet together in front of our troops if that happens._

This was defiantly Leo's hand writing, and from the looks of it, it was written in a rush, probably to escape Iago's eyes. "What's it say, big brother?" Elise asked worriedly. "You seem happy."

"…... I... I think Leo is trying to defect..." Demon said as his morale was just skyrocketing, seeing the pieces of his family coming back together.

"Well, assuming the smarter twin's notice didn't draw anyone in, we have our dark mage," Peri smiled. "It will be good to see Prince Leo again too."

"Beg pardon sire... there is more." The Knight said to Demon.

"Choose your next works carefully..." Camilla tutted. "You wouldn't want to ruin Damon's mood."

"….. Our scouts in the East has spotted Princess Sakura, with retainer Oboro and a small batallion of Hoshdian Loyalists... they're near the Nohrian border."

"Either Ryoma's gone crazy, or someone's missing too much of their family," Demon sighed.

"Sire there is an addition to that report, she is nearing Hoshidan Revolutionaries, Daimyo Takumi's encampment...If left alone she could be captured."

"Pineapple head... mother fucker... Damn it, I need to think..." The dragon king grumbled.

"…... Sakura?" Hinoka was shocked seeing her sister left the safety of the Palace to follow her.

"Why is everyone coming in here?" Elise asked, starting to feel crapped in the enclosed space.

"Damon, we can use this," Camilla giggled gleefully. "We save those two and take down Takumi, you'll be a hero to those Hoshidans! You could recruit them in a single battle!"

… _ **.things are never that easy...**_

"Did the scouts say if Takumi was actually there or is it one of his encampments, there's a large difference between the two," he inquired, trying to think rationally with his protective instincts and want for revenge clashing.

"Just a revolutionary encampment, we have no idea where the exiled prince could be sire..." The knight reported in to his self-declared King.

"So we could easily be villainizing ourselves just as easily, giving Takumi more ammo against us... Gods damn it!"

"He could spread the word that we stole Sakura... fueling it their rage now that two princesses would be missing..." Scarlet said to Demon.

"Seriously, I know we're in the middle of something important, but why is everyone coming into the kitchen? Dinner isn't even out yet!" Elise shouted, trying to find some space for herself.

"If I leave Sakura, she'll most likely be captured... If I ditch Leo, who knows if he'll be able to set up a meeting again, Iago will have him under survelliance twenty four- seven... " Demon was trying to figure out the best choice.

"There's no easy answer here... but you could split your forces too, send one to meet Leo and one to save Sakura," advised Peri.

"How many forces does Leo command right now?" Demon asked the Knight, who immediately pulled out the report.

"About 13,000 sire." The knight reported.

"Our numbers considering the Levied departments could raise us to 11,000 by the end of this month..." Camilla told Demon, reminding if he requested a draft throughout the settlements. "Not to mention the mercenaries we could buy with the silver."

"… Building off Peri's idea, we could send just you and a small group and hope for the best," Elise chipped in. "It's not like we'll be able to meet easily after anyway, and it's not like about seven hundred score will mean much."

"If we miss this meeting with this Leo... as it pains me to say it, My lord, we might not get the chance to do so again, until Nohr is Liberated." Scarlet informed him, knowing that leaving Sakura to Takumi pained him.

"Will someone listen to me?!" Elise screamed, trying to make herself known. "Send big brother to see Leo and send the others to save Sakura!"

"My lady, the letter also says if they are withheld at the meeting point to bring an army quickly to meet in the field, if King Damon has no force, Iago will simply order Leo to capture him... " The Knight informed Elise.

"Leo wouldn't do that! He already defied Iago to see him, why would he try to capture Damon?" The blonde princess asked.

"No... Iago would... if he doesn't bring him back, they'll start executing officers who are loyal to us... Knight, how many officers were spotted with in Leo's army?" Demon asked the knight.

"Lady Elise's retainers, a man named Silas and Leo's retainer Niles... And Gunter..." The knight responded, immediately reminding Demon of his sword.

"Effie and Arthur... Hold on, something doesn't seem right there," Camila realized. "Gunter is supposed to be leading the reinforcement effort for Cheve, no? Did those orders change?"

"….mother fucker, they must've found something out we were planning..." Demon grabbed the Knight by his armor pieces. "Who is reinforcing Cheve right now?!" Demon demanded as the plans were being changed.

"A-a former criminal, my lord," he answered nervously. "Goes by the name of Hans."

Demon's left eye twitched. "…..." His fists were clenched and his armor rattled like pots and pans to an earth quake.

"… Big brother?" Elise tugged on his tabard. "Please calm down..."

"Scarlet..." Demon ordered Scarlet to approach.

"… This is about the plan, isn't it?" She asked grimly. "It's not likely to work now, huh?"

"Parchment... _**NOW!**_ " Demon demanded as he moved over to the table, grabbing a rubber stamp and red ink.

"Um... I have some, if you're willing to calm down first..." Elise offered meekly.

"Oh my... My King has a plan..." Camilla said to Demon as he grabbed the Parchment from Elise.

 _ ***Dab* *Dab***_

 _ **All free men loyal to King Demon, you are to take up arms and rally behind my banner the poor, the rich, the strong, and the weak shall answer this call, men between the ages of fourteen summers to sixty eight summers are to rally what arms and provisions they can and approach the southern Barracks of Volkern, by the end of tomorrow night. Provisions, and payment will be supplied for the standing free militia of Volkern.**_

𝓚𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓓𝓪𝓶𝓸𝓷, 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓕𝓻𝓮𝓮 𝓹𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓵𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓝𝓸𝓱𝓻.

"Hold on, Damon." Azura, hearing the impromptu meeting, took the paper and skimmed it. "Damon, you're asking fourteen-year-old boys and elderly men to fight in a war?! Have you gone mad?!"

"Send this out, hopefully I won't have to use them, but I'm running out of options, if I divide my army..." Demon said to Azura.

"Belay that!" Azura shouted before turning back to Demon. "Damon, you remembered what we just discussed, right? About me stopping you from doing something wrong?"

"Fourteen year olds and Sixty eight year olds can still hold a pike, they're men in my books, and men deserve respect to be called to arms... thinking them as boys and weaklings, would not be only wasting a precious resource, but would also be insulting to them...We need the men to scare Hoshidan Revolutionaries... Gods willing we won't need them. "

"And they are weaker, nothing more than canon foder in the face of Garon's men!"

"Damon, with all due respect, you said sixteen as the low earlier," Hinoka said in a soft voice, trying to calm him down. "But that isn't the issue I want to discuss."

"What would you have me do? Limit this levy to twenty to fourty? I'll get three thousand men if I'm lucky..." Demon said to them.

"Look, if what I've heard is right, you were almost killed by Hans, right? Well don't you think that grudge might be making you a little hasty?"

"This is not about Hans!... Sakura is going to be captured by that pine apple son of a bitch... Leo has an army of over 13,000 soldiers... We need those soldiers. Cheve is going to be fortified with in the month... We don't have siege equipment... they do." Demon informed them both.

"Look, I'm not saying what you're doing is wrong, little bro..." Hinoka hugged Demon tightly. "But I am saying that you need to think this through. Not for too long, but at least enough to listen to our advice and think things through."

"Knight how old are those reports?" Demon asked his knight.

"They're fresh, not even a day old."

"There you go, our time is running short, if we choose one, and damn the rest... we will suffer... choosing one is what they want to do, and what they _**Expect**_ us to do, doing what your enemy expects in war, is submitting to failure, we have to gamble this one... we have no choice." Demon sighed as he stamped the paper.

"And you'll be suffering more if you charge in blindly on a bad bet," Hinoka soothed. "I'm not asking for you to wait for a week or even a day... just sleep on it, think this through."

"Hinoka... Your … Our sister is about to be taken.. " Demon said to Hinoka grabbing her hands.

"Then do what Ryoma wasn't willing to and send me to help her!"

"No absoultely not! These men are fanatics, they'll be doing suicidal charge for the sake of surviving... " Demon rejected her offer.

"Who says we need to fight them? Hm?" A hand cupped Demon's face.

"Knight besides Oboro, how many follows Princess Sakura again?" He asked his Knight.

"I'd say a score of five hundred, my king." The knight was sweating on the inside of his armor, not wanting to be victim to his grasp again.

"It's not just Sakura and Oboro, it's five hundred imperial guards." Demon said to Hinoka.

"The problem is only there if they run into them, right? I can warn them, tell them what's coming and protect them... find them a safe route. I can and will do this, Damon, but you need to trust that I can do it!"

"If this is fresh then Sakura is already at the border... she'll be waiting for messengers to return asking for information... Hinoka, didn't you say Takumi was sealing the borders of the country?... if we don't do this, we'll have to smash through after we Liberate Nohr.." Demon knew that the country was in chaos.

"If what both of us said is true, Sakura would be captured by now and this whole discussion would be for nothing. I'm faster than any horse and can evade detection, Damon."

"…. I know where she's going to be waiting at.." Demon looked at Azura.

"Where? Tell me so I can prove I can do this," Hinoka begged.

"…. The bottomless pit... Azura you know what's there... and it won't be just Revolutionaries we'll be worrying about... our true enemy is there..." Demon informed them.

"Um... dinner's almost done," Elise told him quietly.

"Damon, I understand what you're trying to say, but there is always a chance, hope that we..."

Demon's ears began to ring as he blocked out everything, the choices were against him... his gamble was not approved, half wanted to find Leo, the other half wanted to rescue Sakura.

"Damon... please... let me show you I can help," Hinoka begged. "Let me save our sister while you do what you need to here. You're not all alone on this... we can help you, make this easier, but only if you let us."

"And if you're captured? The two of you..."

"Please, Takumi and Reina couldn't hit me down, what chance do some hillbillies who don't even know how to shoot can hit me?"

"….These aren't hillbillies... these are elite soldiers, that nearly had me by the ropes in Hoshido, when they attempted to murder our mother... remember those guys? It took my dragon form when I snapped."

"… Then let me go with her," Maximus offered. "With one of us running scout detail and the other guarding them, the odds of this failing are almost nil."

"No, I'm not throwing my own flesh and blood out there without any known experience with these fucks!" Demon snapped seeing he'd lose his son.

"Dad, I'm going to have to learn someday whether you like it or not."

"Max... if you... I let you go... and you don't come back... Your mother will never forgive me..." Demon said to his son.

"Then I'll come back." The prince held up his dragonstones. "I'm a dragon, just like you. And just like my father before me, death itself isn't going to stand in my way. I can do this, dad, both me and Aunt Hinoka. But you have to trust us and pray that the gamble works, just like you always do."

"…... When does the meeting take place with Leo?" He asked the Knight.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"…..Then the choice is still mine to make..." Demon said as he held the parchment in his left hand while looking at his officers.

"Dad... trust us," Maximus begged. "You don't need to do this alone anymore!"

Elise opened the oven to a plethora of aromas. "Dinner's ready... can someone help me put it out?" She asked, hefting the first plate of ribs out.

"We'll help, Elise," Hinoka offered, taking the plate to the serving area.

Demon knew he had to make the choice now... there wasn't time to lose, he knew this was going to be critical in the days to come.

Azura looked him in his crimson eyes and asked the damning question. "What will you do, Demon? Sacrifice others needlessly to ensure success, or trust in us to help you in this time of darkness and finally let us in?"

 _ **I'm King... and a King is supposed to make the hard decisions... and they'll have to suck it up and abide by my decision... I'm not supposed to be leading from behind, I was chosen to lead not to follow...**_

"We'll accept your path... but please, have the faith in us that I know you want to have... we're your court, Demon. Let us show you that we can help." Azura clasped his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Damn the masses for those you care about, I don't care. Just please, at least let us _try_ to help you when times are tough instead of choosing the easy way out."

In one hand was Azura's own, in the other the unsent order. Whether he picked both, neither or did one then the other, he wasn't going to be leaving this room without making the choice. Demon let go of Azura's hand and clasped the letter with it. "Tear this thing up and trust you guys or send it and ensure my victory... heheh... fate just loves making me her bitch, huh?" He laughed, staring at the parchment. "Guess it's heaven or hell from here..." 

_**(Line Break)**_

 _ **Well this is it audience, we now have come at a cross roads, Demon has been backed in to a corner by his own officers, they are asking to trust him but Demon knows that if something goes wrong... it'd be because of he took the judgement of his friends, following their advice and not taking command and leading them, he'll ultimately blame himself for not making the painful choice to ensure victory, that is why I am choosing to send the letter, there is just too much at stake for this campaign. There is a chance we will triple our standing force, through Volkern, Leo and his defecting army, and Sakura's followers... Not to mention that seizing Cheve will go a lot smoother and quicker. I am not going to risk Flora's sanity and the probability that she might have a miscarriage. With Hinoka and Maximus's fate being unknown for a time... meaning we'll find them eventually. I'm the kind of guy who is willing to make the hard choices and pay for the sacrifice with my blood rather than my friends.**_

 _ **Because this is a critical choice, there is only two options... I (EMPLORE) the readers to not make a rash decision, as what we all choose will affect the outcome of not only the campaign, but Demon as a character. In the end the choice is up to all of us. We need to hear your reasoning behind your choice so please leave a review and explain to us why you chose one or the other. I'm not going to get in too much on trying to persuade you, because this is up to all of you, which ever you choose, we will follow.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _ **P.S. check out my Co-Writers work.**_

 _And thus shit officially hits the fan. A critical choice to make with no honestly good answer. But we managed to keep it simple with two votes for you. You can read them below since it's kinda hard to explain, but I'll at least give my vote and reasoning here. And while this is going on the review board too, that's more for convenience. It won't count twice. Anywho, I'm choosing the second option, to trust in the people that care for him. Not only is it a learning experience for Demon, it also gives Maximus and Hinoka the chance to earn their place in Damon's army as some of his strongest and most reliable. Well, maybe not that exactly, but it paves the way for Demon to finally consider the merge seriously, as well as starting them off on a morale high they wouldn't see until Kana's birth._

 _But I'd be lying if I said there was no drawbacks. While the odds of failure are minimal at best, the result of it is disgustingly unfair as a gamble like this should be. Demon's and Flora's sanity will be shot, the meld will be all but impossible without a miracle, and he will distrust them in such situations henceforth. That's not even considering the effect it will have on any child Flora tries to have with her mental state. However, it's a high risk high reward bet with the deck stacked in Damon's favor. This could easily set Damon up for some of the biggest victories he'll ever have with a low casualty rate way earlier than he should and all but guarantee Cheve for him if it works. And that's not even counting the effect Kana will have on him when she's born._

 _Now for some personal stuff. Without trying to glory grab or anything like that, a lot of the work that goes into the lemons is my own. And this story is my first attempt at anything like that. So, that being said, tell me what you think. I find myself an amateur at best, but I tend to be my own worst critic. It's part of why reviews mean so much to me... well that and having serious writer's block without a co-writer, but I digress. It doesn't have to be a review either, a separate PM is fine too if you want to critic. Now enough of that stuff. Just be sure to think this one through. We already did a lot of the work for you. Don't go in guns blazing like a fool, that's just being lazy on something that will change the entire course of the story._

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 _P.S. A lot of my old stuff is first person from an OC's perspective in a world I only really used for frame work. Third person is more of my forte (found that out here) but I still want to have those bits in them. That being said... don't hate too hard if you read them._

 _ **[The Path of a King]**_

 **Send the letter, levy forces and ensure victory (Low corruption up, damaged moral and trust among Nohr. Military preparedness against Valla will increase significantly. Should the plan work not only will Demon's forces triple in size, but Officers will trust Demon's judgement more.-**

 **[Ensures maximum recruitment at Volkern populace's cost, weakening trust in Damon over his campaign. If an engagement is made and this newly levied force is met with the enemy Many teenagers will die as well as young adults, adding some guilt to Damon and killing moral and trust in him. Volkern may attempt to rebel.])**

 _[The Path of Trust]_

 **Tear it apart, trust in those who wish to help. Low corruption up, off chance of backfiring, leaving Hinoka and Maximus missing for a while, Flora will be shattered and Demon will not easily trust again in critical situations. Demon will start to trust in his comrades should the plan work just fine, boosting morale and bringing him one step closer to melding with Damon, as well as opening more options. -**

 **[Should Max and Hinoka disappear, Corruption will double, Demon will grow even colder to his comrades, leading to more instances like Elise, and Flora runs the risk of miscarrying their next child due to grief and stress. Failure will also make Demon much harder to meld with meaning his Damon's traits, and trusting in friends will die. Demon's cold personality will cement as the foundation.]**

Commander: King Demon

Officers: Camilla, Felicia, Flora, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet, Azura, Elise, Lilith, Peri, Arina, Maximus, Kaze, Keaton

Troops: 575 humans / Wolfskins: 67/ Total: 685

Liberated/Allied areas: Frigid Oasis area, Mount Garou (Wolfskin Tribe), Volkern area, CNTH

Corruption: Minor

Losses/Gains from Battles-

Frigid Oasis: None / 35 Humans

Mount Garou: 70 Humans / 70 wolfskins

Volkern: 48 Humans, 2 wolfskins / unknown

CNTH: 32 humans, 1 wolfskin / 40 humans

Current Threat Against Valla: Pitiful

Corruption Scale: Angelic, Negligible, Low, Minor, Medium, Worrying, High, Demonic


	15. Rebellious nature

_**(You, really pushed this far... a tie, really? We're writers not miracle workers... -_- Fine we'll see what we can do here... you've been warned. -Starknight'Renegade)**_

 _ **Alright guys, here's the deal. The comment/review vote has been working alright thus far, but it took us a while to actually start since people wouldn't stop voting even when we started writing. So, we're going to have to do one of three things. Start setting a vote up on StarknighRenagade's profile we can close when we're ready to write, put a set time limit on the review votes, or both and tally them when the time limit is over. Any votes sent in after the time limit will not be counted in the case of the second or third. The only problem with the third is that people can vote either once or twice and throw it completely out of whack. Maybe throw up a forum thing for you all to discuss things so that it isn't so damn close or a tie so often. But we'll iron out the details later. - LyokoDragon15**_

Maximus let out an exasperated sigh at the sight of his father. He had spent five minutes already debating the choice in his head already, and would likely spend the night doing so. "Enough... Maximus, son I trust you to deliver this to administration office... get the word out, son and I'll have you command an army of Eleven thousand soldiers..." Demon ordered his son.

"But Damon-"

"No, Aunt Hinoka... it's fine," the dragon prince halted her protest, taking the letter. "If father wishes to trust me, so be it. Would you like to come with me?" The look in his crimson eyes told the Hoshidan princess he intended to do something else.

"Alright... Let's get going then, Max," she nodded nervously before following him out.

"Beruka, I need you to deliver a letter to the board of commissions, I need officers for this army, and I need the taxations reversed to Alms money to... convince the citizens of my plan, I need them on board with this." Demon ordered his sister's bodyguard, signing a new parchment.

"Of course, Damon," she nodded before rushing off, letter in hand.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Damon?" Selena asked uncertainly. "You were thinking an awful long time... but you still seem uncertain."

"Selena, send word to the granary double the rations, I need to get this army mobilized immediately..." Demon signed another parchment, stamping it.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" The mercenary came close to smacking his head, but stopped seeing the hurt and forlorn look in his eyes.

"Question later..." Demon responded, grabbing another parchment.

"My lord!" Beruka burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Beruka?" He asked, something happened prompting him to get up quickly. "What happened?" He asked seeing she looked distress.

"I was on my way to deliver the notice... Maximus and Lady Hinoka... they're gone." A pregnant silence filled the room as her words sunk in.

"…..." The dragon king's silence was deafening as he turned to Scarlet. "Gather... my knights, you're coming with me." Demon ordered his Chevalian Royal Knight.

Scarlet would have questioned if he was alright but immediately found it pointless. With that look in his eyes, he was the opposite of ok. He was panicking on the inside, furious as well... someone would be dead by the end of the day. "All troops with a mount, with me!" She commanded, rushing to gear up.

Demon quickly suited up and got down to the gate house where he mounted his Horse. Several dozen knights formed a wedge formation behind their leader. "Follow the King men!" A knight yelled out to the others.

 _ **The Hell were they thinking?! I ordered them not to go!**_

 _Actually... you never said_ _not_ _to go, just to deliver the letter. You never said when or what to do after and they capitalized on it._

 _ **I WAS VERY SPECIFIC, WHERE I DID NOT WANT THEM TO GO, BEFORE COMING TO MY DECISCION! PISS OFF!**_

Demon's eyes twitched and lit up under helmet. "Scarlet! Be careful up there!" He yelled to Scarlet on her wyvern.

"I'll be fine, just make sure you don't get reckless!" She retorted. "Trust me... I know the anger you're feeling right now and how make you want to vent to keep your façade intact, but don't blindly lash out when we get there!"

"Believe me you're the target in the air they'll be aiming for, so seriously be careful!" Demon ordered Scarlet.

"Alright, my king," the knight nodded before snapping her reins and spuring her mount faster.

" _ **YAH!**_ " The horse sped off with his knights following behind. "To the King!" The knight ahead of the others carrying his banner ordered.

"Do you really think we should have done this?" Hinoka asked Maximus, who was gliding behind her in dragon form.

"Father took five minutes to think things over and would have likely taken longer if I hadn't broken his concentration," he replied telepathically. "This isn't just about trusting us even more, especially since we likely just injured it. He needs come to his decision faster or else we're likely to pay the price in the future."

"Still... He's going to be pissed when he finds us, no doubt about it," the princess sighed, readying her spear as they approached Sakura's location.

 _ **Stͨ̌o̗̍͡p̙͑ yo̬ù̥̝'rͮe̘͘͢ ͒fl̮͌͌y͜i̹͎̔n̶ͮ͗g̢̊̚ ͘͠i̖͌͜n̴̿͠ ͐t̏̀̋o̱̟ ̵̲ͦa t͏̞r̅̓aͮ̽p͈̕!͛͆!̮̮̉**_

"The hell was that?" Maximus asked as they started their decent. A loud thundering boom could be heard ahead followed by a dark shadow shocking all in the air above the Bottomless Pit. "Naaagh!" The shock fried the dragon due to his genealogy, but Hinoka was relatively unharmed.

"Maximus!" She immediately dove and caught the unconscious prince. The two had to immediately hit the ground with the Pegasus galloping on a dirt trail, they were not off to a good start at getting Sakura.

Demon was nearing the location of the Bottomless pit, rushing ahead of knights. "Come on! Move!" Demon yelled at his horse as he needed to catch up with Hinoka and Maximus.

 _ **N̵̨̡̻̖̳͔͍͂̇̂́͑͛̇̋͝O̩W͞!̨͓̬̬͇͇͉͚̆ͥ́ͅ**_

Several crossbow bolts began to fire out of the tree line striking Demon several times striking his armor. "AMBUSH!" Demon yelled loud enough to catch Hinoka's attention.

"Big sister?" Sakura and her forces approached the downed duo. "Are you alright? And who's that?"

"We'll talk later... we have company." Hinoka placed Max by her sister and readied her spear. "Try and patch him up, we lose him Damon will never be the same."

Demon took a stray arbalest bolt in to the chest throwing him off his horse causing him to fall in to the thick mud. "THE KING! THE KING IS UNDER ATTACK!" A knight yelled out as some of the knights began to dismount.

"Damn... to hell with all of this..." Demon clutched his dragonstone and attempted to change.

 _ ***CHHHKK!***_

Demon took a black steel axe to his back, causing blood to leak out of his armor and chainmail, the dragonstone falling into the mud. Another strike causing Demon to stop moving, as the knight moved on to the others.

"Damon!" Sakura looked to Oboro and pointed to the downed soldier. "Help him." The spear knight nodded and rushed over, men falling before the arcs and thrusts of her naginata.

Demon started to push himself up from the ground grabbing his sword chopping a shadow knight's head off. Limping out of the mud before another arbalest found his chest again, hitting him and throwing him back in to the mud.

Two knights in black armor jumped down the muddied hill, bearing two pikes Demon struggled to bring himself back to his feet as the mud weighed heavy on him. Swinging his blade he struck one black knight in the neck throwing him in to the mud while another one found his pike right in to Demon's left thigh. _**"GGAAAAAAAHHH!"**_ Demon roared out breaking the pike and throwing it in to the attacker's skull. Demon crawled his way out of the mud and back on to the dirt trail, where the battle was erupting.

"Die!" Hinoka skewered a man on her way to the downed man and had her mount trample another. "Damn it! We should have just listened to Damon from the start!"

"SCARLET! I NEED AID!" Demon yelled getting hit by a flail in the head throwing him off his feet, while being trampled on by several men rushing for his body.

Scarlet disengaged after slitting a man's throat with her spear, rushing over and pulling her lover out of the swarm of weapons and boots. She flew up high and made sure he was on correctly before addressing him. "Shit... you're a wreck and Sakura's men are already fighting... I see Hinoka, but not her sister or Maximus."

Demon's eyes widened seeing a charging knight with a battle axe, he pushed Scarlet out of the way throwing her from her would be executioner, taking the axe to his left leg. _**"GGGGGOOOOODSSS! DAMN IT! ALL!"**_ He snapped, bashing the knight on the head with his handle, forcing him back before cleaving off his head.

"We need to find Sakura... I can't heal you and your healing is taking too long to-"

"Duck!" He pushed her down taking two bolts to the chest, protected by his plates. "What the Hell were they thinking?! Without an army, it was suicide!" Demon shouted cleaving a dark knight's arm off then his head.

"Actually... it seems they responded to us rather than Sakura's forces or Hinoka herself," the blonde analyzed. "They actually might have had a chance at sneaking away if we hadn't stirred them up. But it's too late for what ifs." A stab with her spear sent a man tumbling into the abyss. "Let's just find the others and get out of here!"

A sickening snap could be heard from Demon's left leg seeing where he took the axe to his armor. He cried in pain as the bone snapped from the brute force of a club wielding soldier, a familiar naginata cutting the man down.

 _ **"WHO THE FUCK USES A CLUB!?"**_ Demon shouted.

"Someone who wants to bypass plate mail," Oboro replied, taking a defensive stance. "Why do you think we use them against Nohrian knights?"

 _ ***FZZZZT***_

An Arbalest bolt hit Demon in the back, actually dealing damage as he fell down the muddy hill again with blood pouring out of his armor. "Damn it... I can't die here..." A familiar shine caught his eye, along with a cord. The desperate, injured man took hold of the dragonstone again, pocketing it and trying to call on its power again, failing due to his injured leg.

"Lady Sakura isn't too far away," the spear warrior informed them. "She can at least get that leg patched up and some wounds closed!"

Demon crawled out of the mud trying to get a steady foot, but it was near impossible as projectiles were going over his head.

Maximus's eyes fluttered open as the younger Hoshidan princesses magic finished healing his damage. "Gaaagh... I feel like I just got tail slammed by my dad... what's happening?" Demon rolled on his back as a black knight tried to bring down a battle axe on his position. Again, he brought his sword up to block it, using his good foot to throw the knight in to the mud pit. "Oh... that's what's going on..." The prince took to his feet steadily before drawing his sword. "I won't let my dad die here... Hyaaah!"

 _ **(*FFFFFFZZZZZTTTTT*)**_

Another Arbalest bolt found Demon, this time in his chest, causing him to hit the ground like a sack of potatoes... this time he was unresponsive. "Get father to Sakura, all troops into the trees!" Maximus ordered and sent a large wave ice spikes into archers. Whoever wasn't impaled by the razor sharp, foot long spikes were one the ground taking cover, giving the forces plenty of time to retreat. "Damn it dad, stay with us!" The prince took out an elixir from his bag and slipped it into his father's mouth as his aunt's festal healed his leg. A few coughs announced the dragon king's awakening.

"You damn fools..." He coughed, nursing his major injuries. "Why couldn't you just do as I asked you to? I made it clear I didn't want it both ways for exactly this reason... now we're pinned down, injured and have no way out."

"No... we're not finished yet," Maximus denied, noticing the clouds and rain parting. He took a good look at his dragonstones and scowled at the enemy. "To hell with dying here like a dog, no, like a man either. Dad... if we're going out, let's do it as dragons."

Demon got on to his feet. "No... I'll do it... I'll cut you a path, get them to safety back."

"Dad, orders or no, you're injured and on death's door still! I'm not letting you go on a suicide mission!"

Demon handed his son his blade with a sad look in his eyes. "Son... forgive me." He turned into a dragon and rushed into the fray, taking down a few men with his first attack alone.

A Crackling explosion echoed the trail as he bull rushed the enemy line, burning the trees around them. "Dad's going to die out there... he may be immune to fire, but not those damn swords," his son growled and reached for a stone.

"Don't, Maximus." Scarlet's hand stopped him, a pained look on her face. "Damon doesn't want you hurt any more than you have been. I'll keep an eye on him and get him out if need be, you just carve through any stragglers that try to stop you. If you're going to prove your loyalty to your father again, at least listen to him now."

It suddenly dawned on the dragon prince that maybe it wasn't just physical pain in his dad's eyes when he looked at him. "… Alright." Maximus drew his sword and turned to Hinoka. "Hinoka, find us a way out of here, and keep your eyes peeled. I took out the arbalests, but a few of them dodged. Not entirely sure if they're all focused on dad or not." The pegasus rider nodded and took to the skies.

Demon ignited the dirt trail, setting the enemy ablaze as he moved forward, clearing a path for them. A stone Golem out of the brush tackled Demon's dragon form, causing him to swerve off the path and down a small hill. Ice encased the monster as Maximus and the others passed, giving the dragon a chance to shatter the living stone with a strong snap of his tail.

 _ **"R̞͒U̢̦̫̠̜̪͚͉ͭ̓̉̍ͭ̔̀͒͢Ǹ̷̈́ͤͩ̕͏̟̪̳̤̻ͬ̎̐̓!̸̘ͨ҉̗͈̮̦̀ͬ̋!̯͋̓̕҉͙̠̭̣̈́ͤ"**_ Demon ordered breathing fire for their escape.

"Dad, I swear I'll never forgive you if you die here," his son shouted back as they escaped, leaving Demon and Scarlet behind.

"Just say the word, love," she smiled at him at his back. "I'll either fight or leave on your mark."

Demon's eyes scanned the area as he saw enemy wyverns skydiving to attack him. _**"Scarlet... Go... I'll cover your escape..."**_ Demon ordered his Chevalian knight.

"They're adamant on staying close by for whatever reason," she retorted, noting the fact none were following Maximus. "We can get out now if we're quick enough, the both of us."

 _ **"Fly back to Volkern, you may or may not be carrying my child, Scarlet, and I want you both out of here... I have unfinished business with these assholes...Ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"**_

The blonde knight chuckled and tossed him an elixer. "Don't may my baby a bastard like you and Maximus, you hear me?" She joked before flying out of the wyverns range.

Back at Volkern the mood was somber, his officers and troops overall moral low. "Damn it... I should have stayed and helped him!" Maximus growled, smashing his fist on the table.

"He wouldn't be in that mess to begin with if you hadn't tried to run a suicide mission with two people," his mother retorted, a nervous yet somehow angry look on her face.

"Actually... none of that would have happened if Damon hadn't panicked," Scarlet argued. "Whether Maximus and Hinoka were the bait or Sakura and her own were, the enemy didn't attack until Damon and I swooped in."

"The fact of the matter is... they were already there springing an ambush... we weren't top priority," Maximus stated.

"The mission was doomed to fail the moment we tried to take the skies in an attempt at stealth," Hinoka growled, nursing her third glass of whiskey. "They have some spell cast over the area to strike down airborne troops... if we had gone lower, we might have had a chance. But no one knew about those spells, no one had any idea of where they were encamped or who their target was... and now Damon is paying the price for our recklessness." She swallowed the booze in one gulp and hiccupped. "It's our fault Damon's out there still... I couldn't save him, even after I found him again..." She sobbed as she poured another cup and shot it down.

"It's not your fault big sister," Sakura sobbed, barley restrained tears in her eyes. "It-it's mine... I should've never tried to do this..."

The door opened up, followed by the sounds of metallic boots, and blood sticking and hitting to the ground. Demon in his thrashed knight armor covered in red sticky blood limped in to the room, barely conscious. "Damon!" Flora and Camilla were the first to rush over to him, both of them checking his wounds. "My love... you had us all so worried," the maid sobbed, gingerly hugging him before guiding him to a chair.

Demon sat down in one of the chairs pulling off his helmet with strings of blood sticking to it. His face was covered in bruises, gashes, cuts, and an assortment of other open wounds as he put his helmet down with a loud thud on to the surface of the table. "Dad..." Maximus prostrated himself before his father alongside Hinoka, tears flowing down his face. "I'm sorry. The mission was a stupid idea from the start and I-"

 _ ***WHACK!***_

Demon smacked his son upside the head with his left gauntlet. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?!" He asked the two. He unsteadily stood up from his seat. "I was very.. Very... _**VERY,**_ Clear that I wanted neither of you going! The whole thing was a set up, you were supposed to go in with an army... And Maximus for Gods sakes! You are my son! Do you know what would've happened had you died?! FLORA WOULD HAVE NEVER FORGAVE ME! DO YOU WANT TO SMASH YOUR MOTHER'S HEART IN TO PIECES?!" Demon snapped at his son.

"I... I realize that now... I was stupid, brash and didn't think a thing through before trying it... I know it will take time for you both to forgive me... but from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry..."

"Go to you room... GO get out of my sight!" Demon snapped at his son, cutting him off.

"Yes, father," the prince nodded weakly and stalked to his room.

"I... words cannot describe how sorry I am, Damon," Hinoka sobbed, tears speckling the floor as they fell from her face. "I could have tried to talk him out of it... tried to warn you... but I didn't. And you took the full punishment for us."

"You...I don't even know what to even say to you, Hinoka. You two could've been killed... I lost many of good knights on that battle..." Demon grabbed his flask drinking.

"I... I'll be tending to the mounts," she bowed, tears still falling from her face. "I'm so sorry, my love... I promised that I'd always be there to protect you, and instead I got you hurt... I'm a terrible lover and a worse guardian..." The Hoshidan princess walked out of the room with barely restrained sobs escaping her lips.

"Are you alright, my love?" Camilla asked him soothingly.

"No..." Demon huffed out as he was covered in blood.

"Felicia, come on, we're fixing him up before he takes a bath!" Flora ordered her younger sister, staff already at the ready.

"R-right!" The pink haired maid exclaimed before adding her staff to the healing process.

"I can help too!" Elise put her own staff into the mix, healing some of the wounds on Demon's back.

"Sakura... I'm glad to see you're alright, but what are you doing here? Why aren't you back home?" Demon asked Sakura.

"I... I couldn't take it anymore..." She sniffled, tears still welled up in her eyes. "Ryoma is so focused on keeping Takumi suppressed, and people from the border settlements are coming in to spread his poison... if you could only hear the jeers I've hear getting groceries alone..."

"I get it..." Demon raised his right hand up. "And it's alright now-"

"No, it's not!" The ginger princess sobbed. "Look at you! You're one foot in the grave because I couldn't suck it up and stick to Ryoma and mother! You almost died because I got selfish!" The meek princess completely broke down, tears flowing down her face.

"…... Dry your tears Sakura..." Demon said to her. "You're not going to help yourself by crying about it, it's in the past, it's done now..." Demon soothed as he winced shifting in his seat.

"I-I... Ho-how can you forgive me for this?" She sobbed, eyes still spewing forth tears.

"You didn't know what you were doing, like Elise, you're both stubborn..." Demon laughed coughing out a bit of his wine and blood.

"No laughing until we're finished!" The Nohrian in question barked.

"I can laugh as I well damn please! HEAR THAT DEATH?! I'M LAUGHING AT YOU! HA HA HA HA!" Demon snapped as he escaped death once again.

"Damon... please, stop," Sakura giggled at her 'brother's' antics. "You shouldn't risk yourself any more than you are now. Here..." She took out her festal and started to wave it over his wounds.

While Sakura and Elise were healing him, Demon turned to Scarlet. "You fought magnificently, my Crimson Knight... I'm speechless and proud beyond all else..." he said to blonde Chevlian.

"Thank you, my king," she smiled and bowed theatrically. "But the battle wasn't just won on my merit alone... you took a lot of the punishment, and if Hinoka and Maximus hadn't stepped in... well, that battle could have ended far differently for both of us."

"She's right you know," Oboro agreed. "Lady Hinoka kept a good few of the soldiers off you, and it was Maximus that took down their archers with a beautiful display of magic."

Demon moved his left hand under his left chest pulling out a long broken blade from a pike dropping it on the table. "…... Thought I was itching there..." He joked.

"My love... I know you were upset with him, and I am too... but don't you think you were a little hard on our child?" The blue haired maid asked, now picking through his armor for any other debris.

"Hard... Hard? Don't you start defending him, he had one job!... no you know what punishment, I'm going to take one of his paintings and have someone cut it in to pieces put it in pieces of bread dough, bake said bread, so the painting adds flavor, then eat it right in front of him... Felicia Start making recipes out of art work... " Demon ordered Felicia.

"Don't, sister, that'll just poison him or put splinters in his digestive track and throat and then we'll have to dig inside him," Flora argued, the pink haired maid now in a bind.

"Not if you cook it well enough... Peri might know how to..." Demon said to them.

"Peri knows—" She was cut off by Flora.

"Look, my love... Think of how he was raised. No parents to teach him right from wrong, to teach him to think things through like a soldier instead of rushing in like the fool he was... can you honestly saw that, under the conditions he was brought up in, that you would not have done the same?" A hand cupped the dragon king's face as the elder twin kissed him softly. "He's a boy in a man's body, my love. He's had no one to guide him or obey up until now."

"I assumed he had more trust, and respect in his father's wishes, what I had planned was for all of us! But no! None of you believed me..." Demon was stressed out to no end.

"We do believe in you, my love," Camilla soothed him.

"If they did, they would have never left! They would've followed my plan! They could've been killed..." Demon used a napkin to clean off his blood from his face.

"I... I never finished my report, did I?" Beruka asked. "They did deliver the letter before they left. The man at the counter said as much."

"Don't you start..." Demon growled at Beruka stating that wasn't the point.

Azura took a tentative step forward. "De- Damon... don't you think that maybe they did as they wished for more than just not trusting you?"

"Oh and princess of the hour finally calling me Damon!... You who suggested to give my blind trust, and letting my son and lover walk right into the enemy ambush, with out an army." Demon snarled as he coughed up more blood.

"I never said to trust us blindly, my king," she replied sadly. "I simply was asking you to trust in us to do things that normal folk simply cannot do. No one can push through lines like Maximus, nor can they fly like Hinoka."

"You all chose me to lead you all, now it's time for you guys to trust me in my plan, and stop contradicting everything I do for once... everything... Everything! I have done was for all of you." Demon huffed out as he drank his flask.

"And we love and respect you for that, honey," Elise soothed as she finished healing a wound.

"But if I can be honest for a second... it's like you never trust us at all," Felicia continued, working on her own wound.

"GEE I wonder why that was... " Demon popped his left shoulder back in to place.

Camilla ran a wet cloth along her lover's bloodied face. "As much as I hate to argue against you, my handsome king, has it ever occurred to you that they went off to prove you could trust them instead of relying on a troop count the whole time? To rely on strangers you don't know and not the people who actually know and love you... The mere thought is enough to drive me mad."

"If they listened to me, we would've never been caught in that Hell... Fuck, they couldn't have covered the ground with our forces assembled... I was ready to give him the title as Crown Prince, My military arm... " Demon sighed as his son was a loose canon... like he was.

"My love... that look in your eyes... you remember something, don't you?" The lavender haired woman asked. "That, despite your rage, you cannot deny that your son was very much like you."

"The bottomless pit... where my life changed that day, separated from Nohr... I thought I died that day, because I was a hot shot, chasing after my opponent..." Demon looked at Scarlet reminding he chased her.

"Damon... we're both new to being parents, but to my knowledge, they're supposed to teach their children to learn from their mistakes as well as our own, and punish as necessary," Flora said as she stroked his head.

"I should've smacked some sense in to him..." Demon huffed out wincing as he felt a fragment of a blade in his left leg and pulling it out.

"And what would that have accomplished? Hm? You would have pushed him away instead of teaching him a lesson," the maid soothed and kissed his cheek. "Garon may have done so and you and your siblings turned out fine, but you all grew up with him being somewhat kind as well, barely ever raising a hand to you. Our son... he never grew up with parents and knows he wronged us, and he's scared this will make us hate him, or worse disown him. You saw how scared our boy was, correct? Have you ever seen him like that?"

"Flora... if the role was reversed... and I allowed him and trusted him to go alone... and he never came back, do you think you would be whistling the same tune?" He asked Flora.

"Of course, I wouldn't at first," she responded.

"No there is no at first... your heart would have been shattered... how did you react when you thought I died? Huh? What did you do?" He asked her.

"… I understand your point, Damon, and I'm going to ignore that since you're so worked up over this. But you can't just expect him to understand you striking and punishing him every time he messes up without some form of communication to precede that. And for the record, I was going to kill myself when I first heard... but then I realized I could still have a baby inside me."

"I see... Now Flora... what would've you done, when you found out he was never coming back?" He asked her.

"Damon, I... The thought of that is simply unbearable." Flora's eyes were downcast, pain wrenching her chest at the thought.

"Your heart is frail... it would shatter like ice, that is why I didn't want him to leave... I did it for your sakes." Demon said to her.

"My love, a word?" Camilla requested before going on. "Little Kana... she's going to be your first real experience being a father, no? And while she is far less likely to do something so foolish at such a young age, she is still going to do things that would bring harm to her or even kill her. Would you smack her and wave her off as well? Now think about how Maximus has never once had to deal with repercussions for doing as he wished before now, but never had parents to guide him until then either? Do you not think the cases, while leagues apart in severity, are not similar?"

"I wasn't there to be a father Camilla, eighteen of his years... I wasn't in his life. He was going to throw it away, and I was not going to have him destroy his life, Flora's and mine in the process." Demon stated as he coughed.

"And I never said you had to," the Nohrian cooed, wiping away more blood. "But there are different ways of going about it. He is still young in mind, mature in some ways while naïve in others. As his father, you've a duty to help him learn from his mistakes instead of just waving him off and punishing him in such a severe, bizarre way. Although, I don't think such a thing would hurt more than the lingering guilt in his chest for worrying you both so much and never getting closure for it. To him, it'd likely be like losing you both all over again. He'd simply be more reckless in order to gain your favor again."

 _ **All I wanted was him to be safe, he almost got himself killed... He's becoming more and more like me...**_

"Damon... my love," Flora whispered, yanking out another shard of metal. "Talk to him. If not for his sake than for ours? So we don't lose our son again?"

"….Fine..." Demon winced getting up from the table grabbing his helmet and putting it back on.

"Hold!" Scarlet halted him and removed the tattered armor. "You need to have this fixed before you can even think of using it again. We'll get this patched up, you go talk to your son."

Demon sighed as he made his way to his son's room. He approached his door, knocking on it rather loudly. "Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Maximus roared, not hearing the knock. A smash followed his shout. "You had ONE job Maximus, ONE! And you had to FUCK it up by going with your gut instead of listening to your father!" Another smash rang out. "Your mother's mad at you, your father almost died and he... and he... gods DAMN IT!" A third smash resonated, this time following a wet noise and a metallic clang. "He was so disappointed! So scared! You endangered yourself and your aunt because of your fucking EGO!" The fourth crash sounded, accompanied by something tearing. "I... I... what the fuck have I done!?" Sobs and pained screams now came out of his room.

 _ **That's it...**_

Demon brought his right foot to the door breaking it open as he walked in the room looking for his son. "WHAT?!" Maximus shouted, tears flowing down his face and freezing over as they fell. His mood changed entirely when he saw who he was yelling at. "Da- father... I'm sorry, I... I didn't hear you knocking." The king looked around the room in shock. His canvas stand, paint cans, even a few paintings were strewn around the room, either dented and empty with their contents on the floor or in a heap of splintered wood and torn canvas.

Demon face palmed himself as he took a moment to concentrate. "Where is your woman?" Demon asked Maximus.

"Arina? She... she... I sent her away..." Maximus stuttered, trying to collect himself.

Demon moved over to him grabbing his collar. "That's it..." Demon pulled him out of his room. Maximus remained silent the whole way, guilt wracking his body. "We're going to spend some quality father and son bonding... I should've done this a long time ago..."

 _Several minutes later..._

Maximus was still silent, seemingly shut down as his father sat him down in a chair and went to a counter in the building they were in. "Good evening Ma'am..." Demon said to the woman at the room's front desk.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The older Nohrian woman asked with a smile.

"Yes, you may... I need my son here to become a man... if you know what I mean." Demon said to the woman at the desk.

"Yikes... seems like he's had a rough day," she winced, seeing the vacant look in his eyes.

"Give him..." Demon opened up his satchel getting a large bag of gold.

"No need, sweetheart, this one's on me. I'll hook him up with one of our more... comforting girls," the counter girl smiled and walked down back.

"Where the hell are we?" Maximus asked, his first words since his father took him out of his room.

"Hush... partake, feel better, and don't come out until you hear her begging and crying out your name..." Demon said as he gave him a handful of gold.

"What's the point?" He chuckled somberly.

"Son... I swear to the GODS... you better have her crying out your name... Trust me, you'll come out a newer man for it..." Demon said as he sat down for a moment, tomorrow he had to meet up with Leo, and no doubt was Volkern levying the force.

"… Fine," the prince sighed and leaned forward in his chair, his hands propping up his face. "Whatever makes you happy again, I guess..."

 _ **I'm more worried that he's going to fall in love with this woman... that usually happens with young men...**_

"Hey, why the long face?" Max looked up to see a woman looking at him worriedly with light blue eyes. "Rough day, sweetie?" She had light brown hair cascading down her shoulders from under a light-yellow sun hat, leading down to her chest in a modest, form fitting black and white dress, revealing a tasteful amount of cleavage from her larger than normal breasts. Not as large as Scarlet's or Camilla's, but a bit bigger than Flora's. Her longs legs were covered by almost transparent black stockings with fur cuffing the top of one, her feet covered by shining black leather heels.

"Ha... that's an understatement," the prince chuckled, a grim smile on his face. "If you call almost getting your aunt and father killed a 'rough day'."

"Poor dearie... why don't we grab a drink and you can tell me all about it?" She offered, offering a sweet smile and a dainty hand, her sharp, long nails covered in black polish.

Demon had a small smile seeing his son getting dragged with the woman, he pulled open his flask and began to drink, waiting for his son. "Would you like a woman for yourself, sir?" The counter girl offered. "Though if I'm to be honest, she wasn't the girl I had in mind... she actually isn't that sweet to customers usually. Hell, most people are off put up her rather... unique sense of clothes."

"Should I be worried for my son?" Demon asked her.

"Not in the slightest. In fact, the fact one of our best comfort girls took a liking to him despite hating this job speaks volumes! She might actually let him be her first time..." The confused look on Demon's face was all she needed to elaborate. "She was sold as a slave to us a while ago, poor thing was malnourished and had a temper on her to boot. I took pity on the poor soul and bought her off, usually have her simply comfort a man looking for it without intimacy. Just to get things of their chest, you know? But I made sure to know the ins and outs of pleasuring a man, just to be safe."

"Huh... well, I know you know, it's his first time too." Demon said to the owner of the establishment.

"Well of course I did, you told me before I started lookin'," she laughed jollily.

"He's going through that... arrogant rebellious stage in his life..." Demon said to her, while trying not to think how happy he's going to be after he comes back down.

"Don't I know it... the girl's practically my daughter, doesn't even touch another man unless I threaten to cook for the next few weeks. She adores cooking, that one. You know... being as pure as an unpicked flower and with that tongue of hers, I've had to beat men off her with a stick to keep her from being defiled like a common whore, and these old bones can't do that much longer without hiring extra help. I'll tell you what, moneybags. I'd be willing to let your son take her with him if she still has a liking for him when they come down for that bag of gold from earlier. Usually it'd be much more since she's practically my daughter, but I got a good feeling about you folks. What do ya say?" She gave him a warm smile and offered a hand to him to shake.

"She does her job well, and I'll buy as many escorts he wants..." Demon said as he shakes her hand.

"Bah, she's more of a more polite and classy girl than an escort," the old woman wave her free hand. "Hardly has touched another man or has been touched by one. "But she is an odd one... can I tell you a secret 'bout her? It's actually either a turn off or a selling point for some people, but your son is likely figuring that out for himself by now."

"She's sounds like a very classy woman to me..." He joked, as he tried to drink from his flask, but it was empty.

… _ **..Damn...**_

"I told you she was a slave, but I never said from where." The old woman took a bottle from under the counter and filled his flask up. "Top shelf stuff, expensive but it has a kick to put a wolfskin under... or a kitsune, know that much from experience."

"Heh... wolfskin..." Demon laughed a bit, knowing he has them on his campaign.

"Think about that whole statement, dearie. The secret's in there if you search through it enough." The woman poured herself a glass and took a sip. "But I'll give you another hint. That hat and the fur isn't just a fashion choice."

"I think I see where you're going with this..." Demon stated remembering the peculiar fashion choice.

"Yep. Poor girl came in from Volkern, fresh off the docks. Too young to skin, not young enough to mold into a soldier in Nohr's name or a mercenary. Even if they could've, they didn't have a beast stone for her. But she was old enough to work... old enough to start training to be a common whore or courtesan. But she's too much of a free spirit for that life. Which is why I offered her to you. My little Vixen."

Screams of pleasure came from the room Maximus and the apparently named Vixen went in. "Oh fucking gods in the heavens, Maximus!" She screamed.

 _ **That's my boy...**_

"Seems they're going to be just fine, whether they're lovers or bed mates," the owner chuckled and rifled through her desk, finally pulling out a parchment. "This here's the contract for Vixen. Just hand over the gold and a bit more paperwork, and she'll belong to that boy she's with now. Maximus, correct?"

"Correct... So how much is she?" Demon asked counting his gold.

"Just that bag from earlier."

"Deal..." Demon handed her the funds he brought out with him. "You know, if you knew who I was, you probably should've charged a lot more..." Demon joked to the woman.

"Bah, you could be Garon himself and I'd charge the same rate. Like I said before, you're good people... even if those eyes and the scars on your face mark you otherwise." She gave him a coy grin and handed him the parchment and a hood. "Just so you're not stopped by the guards, my prince."

"King actually... I've conquered Volkern and rallied a few towns to my cause.." Demon informed her.

"Well hopefully, we'll see an alliance with Hoshido soon... I at least want my girl to see her home once more before I pass on from this world."

"You and me both..." Demon was in truth tired of this fighting, he needed to end the war soon.

"You know... a band of bandits and thieves passed by not too long ago... said something about attacking the nearby village, if yer looking for a way for your son to redeem himself." She sipped on her booze with an even look on her face.

"I don't doubt my son... I was just worried for his life... if I'd lost him... I don't think I could go on." Demon said to her, knowing he loves his son.

"Maybe so, but what about him, eh? You bought him a girl to make him feel better after dishonoring you in combat... he may want to redemption, even if you don't."

"Tell you what, I'll deal with these fools, and make them see the error of their way." Demon knew how to reach out to these bandits. "I just want my son to have the time of his life and relax before he's thrown out in to this cruel war again... where are these fools?" Demon asked the woman.

"There's a village not too far from here... might've heard of it while you were in Volkern. Large population, not much food," she recalled. "But apparently had a fair bit of treasure and at least a small plot of farm land." Demon remembered of such area in Volkern, before the assault. And that said village was in bandit crosshairs. "They left a while ago... but if you hurry, there may be a survivor or two left. Maybe a few weapons or trinkets for your cause."

"Those bandits... are going to listen to what I have to say..." Demon said menacingly. It took Demon a while but he managed to track down the brigands and outlaws down. He followed them to their lair and jumped from the top floor crushing their table. "Afternoon Assholes..." Demon greeted with his sword drawn.

"The hell do you want?" Their leader asked in a gruff accent.

"An offer, so I suggest you shut up and listen, or you're going to be a lot shorter..." Demon threatened the bandit.

"That sword... My men 've heard of it from a few of Garon's men... its wielder is apparently unstoppable when pissed off, I heard," the leader recalled. "Fine, I'm listening. What do ya want from us?"

"How many does your organization own?" He asked the leader.

'Be specific lad, we own a lot of things."

"Numbers, troops, heads..." Demon corrected himself.

"Men? About a thousand score of fighters."

"Perfect... okay buddy, ready for my offer?" Demon asked him sitting on a vacant chair.

"You wanna recruit us, that right?"

"Better, I'm offering you a King's pardon. You join forces with me, and train the levied soldiers the basics, I'll pay you for your services, all previous crimes and transgressions you and your men have committed will be forgiven..." Demon offered the leader.

"Most of us turned to this life because we 'ad no choice. Nothin'll change if we don't 'ave a home, or at least a job."

"I'm offering you a job already." Demon reminded him.

"He he... fair point. What of after all this though? When there's no one left to train?"

"You remain soldiers, and pay for your past mistakes as men... not brigands." Demon offered them a new life.

"Die to your sword now or do some good with our life before we go... men, we've a new leader! Any of you don't like it, you can either shove off or fight 'im for the title." The former brigand leader turned to his new king and offered a hand. "You've a deal, sir. But what of the town we just attacked? All were dead except this pretty little thing..."

"Give her all she can carry, you owe her that much." Demon ordered the brigands

"Here's the thing, sir. We didn't take her. None of us wanted her and but we didn't have the heart to kill 'er either. She's probably still cryin' over 'er parents, maybe burying 'em."

"let that sink in to you all... if I ever catch you disgracing the uniform, I'll hang you by the neck, or feet and let the blood rush to your heads, leaving the ravens to feast on your flesh." Demon said to the room.

"No need to keep diggin' captain, you've struck gold already," the brigand laughed.

"King... or your highness, or majesty. I have a title." Demon said to them.

"As you wish, milord."

"Who is knowledgeable to the criminal organizations throughout the region?" Demon asked the room.

"We keep our ears to the ground, nothin's a secret among us. I kill anyone who tries to do otherwise. Lack of information gets a man killed, savvy?"

"So, no one knows of any Cells within the region?" Demon asked the former bandit leader.

"Never said that, milord. I'll tell ya, but I've a price; take the girl in, train 'er up so she's a strong one. If I'm to die, it'll be at 'er hands, not some nobody."

"Send a message to them Join my cause and be given full pardon, or be destroyed..." Demon said to him.

"I'll be needin' your word first, milord." The former brigand stuck out a hand. "Ya promise ta train up that girl and 'ave her fight me?"

"I promise... but on a counter condition, you will not shame the uniform given to you, and act, march, and be like real soldiers, then we have a deal." Demon countered.

"Consider it done." The two shook and the pact was sealed.

 _ **(Corruption added...)**_

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a girl to take in," the king excused himself before heading to the village ruins.

"Mother... father... everyone..." A shy, feminine voice sobbed, echoing throughout the ruined village and sending a chill down the man's spine. He took a minute to collect himself before pushing forward, finding himself at a plot of farm land not long after. A girl around his son's age was sobbing over a pair of bodies, a shovel next to her and a pair of half dug graves not too far away. She was rather plain looking, dark brown hair and equally brown eyes with a face peppered with freckles. Her hair was tied into a pair of tails that dropped down just below the front of her shoulders and had a bit of a cow lick at the top of her head, a white flower tucked above her left ear. A green, patched together cloak draped over her shoulders, covering her plain brown and black dress. She did however wear a pair of leather bracers on her hands, attached by a single rope on her middle fingers.

"Must be the girl," Demon grumbled and approached. "Hey there." The girl squeaked and jumped, shaking like a leaf as she picked up a bronze spear and pointed it at him.

"St-stay back!" She shouted, tears running down her eyes still. "You've already taken everything from me... what more could you possibly want!"

"Girl, I am King Demon... I'm here to uplift you form, your misery and give you purpose." Demon said to the girl.

"A purpose? I'm just a poor farm girl... what purpose could I have?" She calmed slightly, lowering her spear a bit.

"And now you'll be a blade of vengeance..." Demon said to her offering his hand.

"You... do you know the people who did this?" She asked him, paranoia taking grip again. "You're trying to make me like them, aren't you? Killing innocent people and taking all they have..."

"No, believe me they will pay for their sins, they're being put to use and will die for something that will benefit billions." He said to her.

"I can barely hold up this spear right," she replied meekly.

"You will get stronger, your will braver... and you will see the purpose and the true face of this world... you only have a small taste of it." He said to her, explaining his view and perception on the world.

"I... I can't leave without giving them a proper burial." The girl pointed to the two dead bodies beside her. "My mother and father... it's only because of them that I made it out of that massacre alive. I refuse to leave them like this."

"Then I'll give them a burial fit for a king..." Demon said as he stepped back, his eyes changing to a reptillian shape.

"Actually... not to be dishonorable, but they were farmers... I appreciate the offer, but I'd like to bury them here, under their farm."

"No, they were much more... You survived." With that said Demon morphed into his dragon form towering over the girl.

"You... You... dragon..." She whispered, falling to the ground as her spear fell from her hands. "Please sir, at least let me bury the ashes..." Demon moved his massive left claw, moving the dirt over their corpses. "You... I thought you were going to burn them..."

"You complained too much..." Demon said as he morphed back to his Human form.

"Thank you!" She leapt at him and embraced the king, tears streaming from her eyes. "Thank you... thank you..."

 _ **(Corruption Down)**_

Demon felt odd as the girl, no older than his son, sobbed into his chest. A warm feeling that filled him with a sort of joy he couldn't describe. Not love or even a crush by any means, but a sort of... Pride in a way. Like how he felt when he got over Maximus being an adult like this girl.

 _ **I wonder if this is what it's going to be like for my children... Probably get used to it.**_

"Alright girl, and if you'd rather be called something else I suggest giving me a name, on my back," he ordered as he turned back into a dragon. "We'll be heading for where my son is, landing a fair bit outside of town."

She sniffled and gave the king a shy smile. "Mozu," she replied and hopped on his back. "My name is Mozu."

"Well then, Mozu." Demon raised his wings high and started to get a running start. "You'd best hold on!" A powerful flap of his wings sent them soaring into the air. It was mere minutes before they landed in the forest by the trading hub. "We're here," he informed her as he changed back.

"That was incredible!" She cheered and embraced him again. "I thought you were kinda scary in that form at first, but that was really fun!" Mozu let go but still kept near him as they walked. "So... you have a son, right? How old is he?"

"Eighteen... and more little bast.. Children on the way..." Demon corrected himself in front of Mozu.

"Really? That's great! I was hoping he'd be a little younger though. I loved playing with the kids in my village... but I will avenge them someday!... Well, if I can get a reign on fighting first..."

"Not to worry, you'll have friends... just you need to be patient..." Demon said as he opened the door to the establishment.

"Oh, you're back!" The older woman greeted the two and smiled. "And you brought a girl back with you. A survivor from the village, I bet? Poor little thing..."

"Yes... how's my son doing?" Demon asked the elderly woman.

"Not sure what kind of genes you put in him, because they're still going at it... though Vixen's voice did get a bit strained at one point, had to tell her to quiet down or she'd lose her voice!" The woman laughed and took another look at Mozu. "Now dearie, how about I get you a little something to cheer you up? Sweets, tea, anything?"

"Um... some tea and a cookie or two, if you have them," the farm girl requested shyly.

"Tea and cookies, coming right up!" The owner of the building went into the back, humming a merry tune.

 _ **That's my boy... though he can't stay here all night, I have to rendezvous with Leo tomorrow, so I have to get some rest soon...**_

"Hey, King Demon?" Mozu tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it?" He looked down at Mozu.

"I just wanted to say thank you... I'm not what you saw in me, but I promise not to let you down." She smiled up at him, being a head or two shorter than the man.

"…..Thank you..." He said patting her on the head.

"Here's that tea and cookies," the older woman offered, coming back out with a platter with a bag and a couple cups of tea on it. "I hope you don't mind, but I grabbed one for you too dear." She handed Demon a cup before Mozu, then handed the girl the bag. "And these are sugar cookies for you to nibble on, with a few for the road as well."

"Ma'am, I don't have enough to pay you back for these," the younger farmer blushed as she awkwardly took the bag.

"Nonsense, this man here has been an utter delight to entertain, it's the least I could do." She gave the king a warm smile. "I may be the owner of this seedy little corner, but it's still nice to talk to someone from time to time. So, that being said, do visit some time, you hear?"

 _ **Gods Max must've had pent up frustration with in him for a while... I don't think he even... Relieved himself before... …. Flora's going to kill me if she finds out I brought him to a Brothel...**_

"Gods... that... holy shit that felt good," Maximus sighed as he came out of the room, a hatless Vixen on his arm. With the hat gone, Demon could clearly see the fox ears atop her head, as well as her tail happily swishing from side to side. "Oh, hey dad. Listen, I... I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. It was a selfish, stupid decision that I swear never to make again. I... I only wanted to prove I was worthy of being your son..."

"Son, you have... I promise you will make a name for yourself... just like I have earned my title, so will you by the time this is all over." Demon said to his son.

"Thanks dad..." He left the kitsune's hold and embraced his father. "That means a lot to me coming from you... I don't think I've said this before either but... I love you, dad. I can't imagine living without you or mom anymore."

 _ **(Corruption down)**_

That warm feeling filed Demon's chest again, even as his son broke away. "Now... on to the hard part," Max sighed and turned to Vixen.

"Don't say anything, lover boy," she giggled and pecked his cheek. "I'll keep myself ready for you..."

"Ahem..." Demon coughed out to Max.

"Dad, unless you have something important to say, can it please wai-"

"I bought her for you..." Demon said to him smacking him upside the head.

"You... you what?" The prince asked dumbly.

"I'm still going to punish the hell out of you for being such a damn idiot, but I don't think your mother would forgive me if I didn't make up for the way I treated you earlier either." The king gave him a coy smile and tussled his son's short blue hair. "Consider it gifts one through ten though. We haven't much gold and it cost me a fair bit to buy her."

"Finally took an offer then, mom?" Vixen asked the older woman. "Well... It's not like it was a bad person anyway."

"Damn right it wasn't," she muttered as she sipped some tea.

"Oh just so you know son... you tell your mother I brought you to a brothel, I'll burn all your paintings to the ground..." Demon gave him a promise.

"I'm a little more worried about Arina than mom to be honest," the prince chuckled lightly before noticing the girl hiding behind his father's back. "Well now, who's this dad? New recruit?"

"I-I'm Mozu," the farm girl introduced herself with a small blush.

"She's going to be Beruka's apprentice... an understudy." Demon explained to his son.

"Huh... well fancy that... pleasure to meet ya, Mozu, I hope we get along alright in the future!" Max grinned widely and stuck his hand out to her.

"I-I-I-I-I ho-hop-hope so too!" She stuttered as she took his hand, her blush ever growing.

"Well now, it looks like someone has a crush," Vixen snickered, a mischievous grin on her face. "If I were anything more than a consort, I might be a little jealous."

"I... I don't have... you can't just... I'm just a..." The farm girl's face was now red hot as she floundered about, her ability to think properly hit with a solid Thunder spell.

"Hahaha! Oh... you're going to be fun!" The kitsune grinned before turning to embrace her surrogate mother. "I promise to visit... I promise."

"You'd better, I didn't spend all that gold on you for you to just wander off and never see me again," the woman replied with a grin.

 _ **You won't be laughing when she turns in to a deadly assassin.**_

"Hope you have a plan son, because... On introducing her to your Arina..." Demon said to his son, knowing this was completely unannounced.

"Yeah... Nohr vs Hoshido rivalry and potential mate instincts... not going to be fun," he sighed in exasperation from the mere thought.

"What's this I hear about mate instincts? You don't have another girl in your sights, do you, Max?" Vixen asked playfully.

"He has a wolfskin... As a mate... But he hasn't really been doing anything with her..." Demon informed Vixen.

"A wolfskin, huh? And they haven't done anything?" She grinned viciously. "Challenge accepted..."

"Anyways... since you're most likely to be my daughter in law in the near future, I'm King Demon, or Damon, Demon for title if you want to use it." Demon said to Vixen holding out his right hand.

"Alright then! Nice to meet ya, Papa Damon!" The kitsune smiled and shook his hand. "No, that doesn't sound right... bah, I'll just call you Damon for now!"

"Um... dad? Shouldn't we get back soon?" The dragon prince inquired. "Mom's probably noticed that we're not with them by now. Besides..." A loud growl was heard by everyone in the room. "I didn't eat dinner yet..."

"Sure, anyone asks you two were caught in an ambush, and formed a bond... no one tells his mother or anyone else that I took him to a Brothel." Demon grabbed Maximus by the collar. "Son I can't go back to eating Felicia's cooking! YOU'RE NOT THE SAME AFTER YOU THROW IT UP..." Demon shook his son violently.

"Fine by me, I don't wanna lose my mate after just meeting him!" Vixen nodded and clung to Maximus's arm fondly.

"I couldn't if I wanted to... you've been so kind to me, I simply don't have the heart to," Mozu agreed meekly.

"We really need to boost this one's confidence," the kitsune sighed.

"Considering I already busted a good few of my collection, I think it's safe to say I can't afford to piss you off again," the prince sighed, smiling when he felt the kitsune's fingers rake through his hair.

"I already told you not to beat yourself up over it anymore," she whispered soothingly. "You made a mistake, you'll just have to get 'em next time... preferably without going against orders again."

"Thanks love..." Max kissed the crown of her head and held her close. "Well, let's get going. I'm sure the rest of us could eat too, right?"

The brown fox girl nodded. "I could eat."

"I probably shouldn't eat only cookies, even if they were a gift..." The farm girl agreed.

"Don't worry Mozu, Beruka will teach you what your diet will be... Very healthy for you... I expect you to be mindful of her lessons, and respectful as well." Demon told Mozu.

"I've always tried to be... and I don't mean to brag or anything, but the people in the village always told me I pick things up quickly..." She mumbled, nibbling on a cookie. A thought went through her and she offered a couple to the other three.

"Well you'll have an easier time then..." Demon patted Mozu on the head.

"Thanks!" Vixen and Maximus said in unison, eating the cookies offered.

"Max don't ruin your appetite you're going to be home soon, for dinner." Demon scolded his son, seeing Flora would be asking where he got the cookies...

"It's just a cookie to hold me over... but fine," the prince sighed.

"Now lets get going, I wanna see my new home!" Vixen cheered, tugging on the men's sleeves.

"Me too!" Mozu nodded in agreement, albeit much quieter.

"Let's go then," Maximus laughed, leading the way for the two girls.

"Such a sweet pair of girls... make sure they get through this all right, you hear?" The old woman requested of Demon.

"I can't promise they'll be unharmed by the end of this, but I swear I won't let a damn thing kill 'em... and gods help anyone who tries on my son's watch." The dragon king let out a light chuckle.

"That's all I ask dearie. Just be sure to visit when you're in the area, I enjoy these talks of ours." The owner gave Demon a sweet smile and pressed a few wrapped blades into his hand. "These are Vixen's weapons. Iron shuriken, strengthened and used by her father before her. She rarely misses with 'em, but I can tell she'd like to let her inner beast out as well. If you wouldn't mind hearing one last request from this old girl before you go, would you mind getting a stone for her? It'd certainly mean the world to her."

"I'm sure I can put something together for her," the king nodded. "Have a good day, ma'am. Stay safe, you hear?"

"Of course, dearie, have a good night now!" With that, Demon was back off to his base, jogging a bit to catch up with the trio.

"About time you caught up with us, dad," the prince chuckled. "I thought we'd have to face mom and the others ourselves for a minute."

"Yeah we're going to need to have a story..." Demon stated, seeing they're going to ask.

"I already thought one up!" Vixen smiled and started to regale her faked story. "You two ran into a group of bandits while you were out hunting, trying to cheer Max up. You ran into me when you found a bunch of slave traders trying to off load me to some scum bag, killed them all, and then I decided to thank your son here in a way only a woman could. You found out they were working with some bandits to raze some town, lost them, but found Mozu here. And from there it's all you two, because I have not a damn clue how that went." A glint of metal caught her eye and she snatched her throwing stars back. "I knew I was forgetting something! Thank, Damon!"

"Yeah... bit of an imagination on her, but it doesn't leave many holes in to exploit or call us out on," Maximus chuckled. "You should've heard how bad she cussed you out for what happened after you got back though... she agreed to an extent, but sending me off like you did was her breaking point."

"Hey, in my defense, I don't see how that helps you learn!" The kitsune defended herself. "I mean, every parent's different, and I get you need to be strict at times, but sending him off like a disobedient dog? Nuh uh, that didn't seem right to me."

"I'm sure he had his reasons..." Mozu feebly attempted to defend her new hero figure. "From what I gathered, Maximus put his life in danger needlessly, right? So maybe he just overreacted out of fear?" Her eyes widened when she realized Demon just heard that as well. "I mean, you were scared for him, and really wanted him to learn his lesson, so..." Her voice trailed off into a mess of fearful, nervous babble.

"… Yeah, she really needs a confidence boost of some kind," the spell sword agreed, remembering Vixen's statement from earlier.

"I'm hoping she'll get that boost from learning under Beruka... or at least keeping her hands steady." How much Mozu was shaking in front of him with that spear in her hands had him worried for how she'd handle an actual fight. "But hey, enough of that, all right?" A quick pat on her back halted Mozu's speech. "I get what you were trying to say, Mozu, and you're right. I was worried for him and I overreacted a bit. Doesn't excuse further punishment, but I just bought him another mate, so hopefully that makes up for it."

"I'd certainly say so!" Vixen agreed with a mischievous grin, pressing herself closer to her chosen's arm and trapping it between her breasts.

"Easy, my little fox," Maximus chided. "We've got the rest of our lives ahead of us, a few moments won't kill us."

"Fair enough, my strong dragon," she sighed, easing up on her grip.

"And we're here!" Demon announced, coming up on where his Revolution was camped out. "Just hope there's still some stuff left over..."

"Hello, my love," a chilled voice whispered in the man's ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh, hey mom!" The prince greeted his other parent, confirming his father's fears.

"F-Flora!" Demon said opening his arms out for her.

The blue haired maid didn't bite. "I'm only going to ask one time, Damon. Where were you, and who are those two girls by our son?"

"Saving a village!" Demon reported in. "These two were saved by my son and I!" He tried to convince his lover.

"Yep, nice to meet ya, miss maid!" Vixen chirped, sticking a hand out to the woman. "I'm Vixen, a kitsune from Hoshido! I've used my dad's shuriken for a while, but I can't wait to finally let loose!"

"I-I'm Mozu..." The farm girl introduced herself shyly. "It's nice to meet you, miss."

Flora gave them a critical eye before turning back to her husband to be. "Yeah, say I do believe that. Why does our son smell like he just had sex?"

"…... I took him to a bar..." Demon lied hanging his head down in pretend shame.

"Oh, come on step dad, no need to lie for my sake!" Vixen mock scolded. "She'll find out anyway! Look, your son still seemed a bit down after that fight, so we talked for a bit. One thing led to another, and the next thing I know I'm with my mate for life!" The kitsune leaned up and planted a kiss on her mate in question's cheek.

"… I want to be angry so badly, but not only do I think there's more to this story." An angry look came over her face.

 _ **Don't ask where she came from... Don't ask where she came from...Please Gods Don't ask where she came from!**_

"I think my baby boy has fallen in love again." Her expression melted into one of happiness. "I'll hold off on the nitty gritty for now, you'll be getting that enough from Arina. But I expect the real story tomorrow you two. You'll be eating my sister's cooking if you don't."

"Hey Miss Maid?" Mozu tugged on Flora's apron nervously.

"And you're Mozu, correct? I can tell you've been through a lot."

"Yes... I got a question..." She stated seeing as she was confused from Demon's panic-stricken face.

"Who is Felicia, am I correct? Well, she's my younger twin, one of Damon's wives to be."

"What's a Brothel?" She asked Flora.

 _ **```oh fuck```**_

A scary look came over the maid's face. "Daaaaamooooon~… why did someone so innocent ask what a brothel is? And what's that parchment in your pocket?"

Demon was already running down the hall way as fast as he could trying to escape the sight of his maid.

"You can't run forever, lover! You have to eat sometime!" The elder twin yelled after him. "Damn fool..."

 _ **```I now have to beg Camilla to cook for me...```**_

"Now then... since my foolish husband already ran away from us, how about I serve you all what remains of dinner? Maximus and Vixen can explain everything to both me and-"

"Maximus." A bored yet angry tone sounded from behind the prince. "Why do you have the scent of fox on you? And why is she on your arm right now?"

"Hold your horse... holy crap... Max darling, you don't mind if I fall in love with someone you're already with too, right?" Vixen asked, instantly stricken by the wolfskin before her. "Because honestly, you have a damn good taste in women."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, fox," Arina scowled.

"Is it any consolation that I never intend to be his alpha mate?" The kitsune asked.

"… Slightly."

"Alright you four, dining hall, now!" Flora ordered, guiding the four younger troops. "You need some food in you all, and two of you have some filling in to do."

"I'd make a dirty joke out of that, but I'll save it for after first impressions," Vixen smirked.

"You officially have more control than my husband," the maid joked, heading for the serving area to get their food.

Camilla was immediately confused to see Demon cowering at her door. "My lovely husband, is something wrong?" She asked the man, guiding him into her room. "Did Maximus take things that bad?"

"No... Flora found out I took him to a Brothel..." Demon said to her, shaking from Flora's wrath that would no doubt come on top of him... soon.

"Oh... that would certainly put a fire under her," the sensual princess giggled. "Whatever possessed you to think that was a good idea... well unless it worked of course." A single look gave her all she needed. "So, if worked, but she's still mad you did it. Understandable... I'd be having sleep on the floor or a chair for a week if you ever did that to our child." A hand glided over her stomach. "Not that you ever would for Kana. I simply can't wait to have her, my love..." The lavender haired princess hugged Demon tightly.

"…. Can I... Uh... sleep with you tonight... Flora will probably be on a war path..." Demon asked Camilla.

"Of course, my love... my door is always open to you, should you need it," she agreed with a smile.

"… I should probably get ready, I'm going to have to meet Leo in a few hours..." Demon sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, exhausted.

"Your armor is already fixed, waiting in your room."

"Right now, I need a bath... Something to eat, and a few winks... then I'll ride off with a force to meet Leo..." Demon informed Camilla of his plan.

"Well, by all means..." She pushed the door open and started guiding him to the bathing area. "Why not take care of two of them now?" Camilla started undressing her lover the moment they entered the changing room. "You just start soaking, my love. I'll get us something to eat, alright?" She left him with a kiss and left for the kitchen with the usual sway in her hips.

"He he... what a woman," the king sighed and finished undressing, grabbing a towel before he headed out. He let out a long sigh as the hot water enveloped his body, soothing his aching muscles and scars.

 _ **What a day... almost died... my son became a man... did some good... Flora is now hunting me...**_

His train of thought was derailed as he heard the door open again, followed by the sound of someone undressing. "Who's there?!" He shouted, almost standing up before realizing something. If someone wanted him dead, it'd be that weird huntress from earlier, and then it'd be pointless.

"It's only me, my darling Damon," Camilla assured him as she entered the bath, clad only in a towel with a couple plates in her hands.

"Uh you didn't see Flora around, did you?" Demon asked Camilla, knowing she's out there prowling around somewhere for him, Felicia would've been fine... but Flora, for her son to lose his innocence to a high-class prostitute... that was another thing entirely that could not be forgotten.

"Talking to the younger ones, they seemed to be very into their conversation," the princess soothed, laying the plates on the edge of the bath before sinking in herself. "Ah... That's nice."

"Mozu... the little one with the Spear... I'm giving her to Beruka, to train and raise... it'll give her a head start for mother hood." Demon said to Camilla drinking his wine.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all, but you chose a rather old candidate for the job, my love," she joked, sipping on her own juice. "She's what, eighteen? Nineteen? Maybe a little younger? Regardless, Beruka won't mind at all, not if the orders come from either of us."r

"She looks like a kid... traumatized after her parent's deaths... I never asked her of her age." Demon explained to Camilla.

"Oh ho ho, you think she looks like a child? You should have seen the woman who answered to Flora's notice earlier!" Camilla laughed. "She kept swearing up and down she's older than all of us and has all the facilities of a grown woman, but she looks no older than ten at most!" She calmed down as she thought of her lover's words. "So, you're certain they've left this world?"

"….. I buried them myself..." Demon drank from his glass again.

"A shame... They must have been kind yet strict people to raise a child as sweet and innocent as her... if a little sheltering. Did she honestly ask Flora what a brothel was?" Her voice was filled with humor as she bit into the meat on her plate. "Mmm... you three outdid yourselves tonight, is incredible when it's not piping hot too!"

"Thanks love, and yes. She was from a small town with a lot of people, it's likely only the traders or newcomers knew what they were." The dragon king took a bite as well, his world exploding at the taste of Peri's work. "Gods damn, Peri did great!"

"Glad we're in agreement, my handsome king." Camilla kissed Demon swiftly before continuing on her meal. "Makes me glad I grabbed myself a second helping along with your food. The bread and cake you and Elise made though was simply divine. But, back to the topic at hand... first of all, that small woman from earlier I mentioned said she'd back at around noon tomorrow to discuss terms with you. Second, are you certain that Mozu will be able to handle assassinations? She was shaking like a leaf under everyone's gaze. Of course, that shouldn't be a problem when she's along, but the point stands that she'll need a steady hand to make her shots without giving away her position." A crunch and a satisfied moan signified her start on the bread.

"What I'm hoping is that Beruka will teach her to have a bit of confidence in herself, or at the very least calm down enough to steady her hand." The dragonshifter took a bite of his own bread and smiled. "We did do good on this bread, huh? I'll have to ask Elise to do this again, or maybe someone else who can cook. Hell, maybe I could even teach Felicia or Selena the ropes."

"Beruka has always been more of a calm woman than a confident one. You're better off asking Effie or that Oboro girl in that regard... although, Maximus could always give her that boost as well. Heavens know that I feel more confident with your gaze on me." A sultry look was sent Demon's way as Camilla scooted closer to him. "But that girl with the fox ears and tail, Vixen I think? What's her story? Some alternate version of wolfskin?"

"Kitsune, actually," he corrected, shivering at the fruity explosion that was the cake. "Apparently, she was brought here from Hoshido as a slave and the owner of that brothel took her in and raised her as her own. She's supposedly a good shot with her father's old shuriken, but we'll find that out in due time. Anyway, I bought her off her mother so Max wouldn't miss her, whether they develop a romantic bond or a bed buddy one is entirely on them though."

"Understandable... it's not like they're obligated to fall in lo- damn it!" Camilla swiped her plate and caught her falling piece of cake, barely saving it from the water. "That was close." Demon's eye twitched at the state it had left her in though. Frosting was on the rim of her mouth and covering the crevice of her breasts. It didn't help that her towel had fallen loose in her panic, revealing her bountiful breasts in all their spledor. "Huh..? Ufufufu, you naughty king, Damon. Are you getting any ideas seeing me in such a state?" She wiped some frosting off her face with a finger and sucked it off with a flirty look.

"Camilla... please don't do this right now," he begged, his instincts and mind going crazy. "The absolute last thing I want to do is accidentally hurt Kana because I got a little too rough."

"Come now, my love..." The expecting woman pressed into Demon with a cheshire grin. "Kana won't feel a thing so long as we do things properly."

An intrigued look crossed the man's face at his lover's words. "What is it you're thinking, you perverted queen?"

"Well, you could help clean this white stuff off me before covering me in your own," she suggested. "Or you could give me another course of protein. But then again, there is another hole you could fill below my waist, no?"

"Hm... I think I'll take that other hole you mentioned," Demon declared, grabbing onto her plump, firm lower cheeks.

"Then by all means..." Camilla swiftly licked the frosting off her breasts before planting her ass on his lap. "My body is yours to do with as you please, my love."

The man grinned and was about to simply ravage her before he grabbed control of himself. His child was still growing within this woman and, safer or not, if he was as rough as usual, he posed the risk of harming her. So instead, he decided to do this a bit gentler than usual. "Indeed, it is, my lovely Camilla. Every curve, crevice, your very being is mine... not because I took it from you or you offer yourself to me... but because we love each other to give all we are willing to take." A gentle nip to her neck had sent a shock throughout the woman's entire body, her slim battle worn hands clasping Demon's own on her hips.

"Such a sweet man you are, Damon," she whispered, playfully shaking her hips on his lap. "But your claim is not wrong either. All of us are willing to give all of us to you, only asking our fair due in turn. We craze you, my love... lust for you... long for you... you are the one who gives us a meaning, a purpose in this miserable world we live in..." Camilla gasped as she felt her lover's cock begin to swell beneath her, kissing the small area between her lower lips and rump and sending her wild with pleasure.

"Come now, Camilla..." His hand stroked her slightly swollen womb, thoughts of the child growing within his lover filling him with joy and eagerness for the future. "The world can't be so bad if you and the others live in it. And our daughter will be a beacon that will guide it into an age of prosperity and peace, alongside all her brothers and sisters."

"This is true, my handsome king," she giggled, pressing her ass cheeks around Demon's engorged member, biting on her lip as the tip grazed the last virgin hole on her. "But is neither here nor there..." Her ever lustful tone turned husky and soft. "Now is the time to forget everything, and indulge in each other's love."

That tone and look in her eyes was all the invitation Demon needed to take the plunge, slowly pressing his rod further into Camilla's ass as her cheeks spread, relishing in every little moan and squeak that passed her lips. "Sorry Kana, if you get hurt..." Demon joked, as he thrusted inwards, past Camilla's puckered fleshy hole.

The lavender haired princess threw her head back in a pleasured, slightly pained moan as she felt her lover stretch out her insides. "My my, Damon... you're so gentle this time compared to the last... but then again..." Her fingers brushed the skin above her womb, a silly smile growing on her face.

"… Well you're carrying..." Demon joked, as he kissed the back of her neck.

"And you're just as sweet and considerate as you were growing up," she retorted, carefully turning herself around to face her beloved. "I can only imagine what Kana will be like growing up... daughter to a king, sweet and innocent as a budding rose..."

"Yeah except I wasn't the one, who was... Shamelessly flirting around with me... who knew the truth about me..." Demon retorted kissing her neck again.

"What else was I to do, my love?" Camilla asked breathily as her hips shook, sending Demon ever further into her depths. "Of course, I could have tried to take you for myself much sooner... but I simply love watching you squirm..." A finger trailed down her lover's back and over the scar on his eye. "You're so adorable..."

"You cruel temptress... I hated that, I wish you were upfront about your feelings... your flaunting, teasing, and flirting, was causing me to suppress my feelings towards you..." Demon grunted as he moved forward in to her body.

"If only you had remembered your origin," she sighed wistfully, beginning to press her erect breasts into him as she began pumping up and down on his erect cock. "We could have done this much sooner."

"Tell you the truth, even if I was your half sibling... I would've still fucked you with the might of a thousand suns..." Demon chuckled kissing her.

The Nohrian mother to be returned the kiss with just as much heat and passion. "And you think I wouldn't?" A finely manicured nail brushed another scar, sending pleasure through the sensitive tissue rather than pain at her touch. "You're so handsome, so kind... I gladly would have taken Elise's kink if it meant being with you."

Demon stopped feeling a light tap against his chest. "….Did she just kick me?" Demon asked.

"She's only a month or so along... the odds are unlikely... but then again, maybe she just knows who her daddy is." Her free hand caressed her almost negligible bump. "Hm... perhaps in a couple of months she'll start to kick. Are you sure it wasn't this?" A familiar pressure tapped him again, courtesy of a water dulled finger. "I didn't mean to get your hopes up, love... I was simply trying to dull my nails. Besides, Damon... look where my womb is compared to you." She pressed her stomach to his. "You'd feel it on your stomach, not your chest, silly boy."

"Damn... Guess I'm a bit over excited about..." Another tap pressed against his back. "That... that wasn't you, was it?"

Camilla's gaze sharpened to look behind him. "No... it wasn't..." She regretted not bringing her tome at the very least, but she didn't want the book being ruined. New they were mid coitus and there was a potential intruder. "Did you imagine it, my love?"

"Perhaps... but still..." Demon prepared to disengage and grabbed his dragonstone. "Who's out there?!" Silence filled the room in response. "I guess it was my imagination... now, where were we?" He pressed his lips to Camilla, and the two were back to their gentle ministrations.

"That was silly of us, wasn't it?" She asked, caressing the spot he thought he was touched. "Perhaps you merely craved my touch there?"

"Perhaps..." The king fingered her tight-lipped snatch, the princess under him letting out a moan and squirming in pleasure, her body tightening at his touch. "But I'd rather focus on the goddess before me... These breasts, this ass, this tight body, hell, your very personality and voice... what else could you be than my personal goddess of lust and fertility?" He gently caressed each part of her body as he named them, his touch and hot breath whispering in her ear sending Camilla mad with pleasure.

Demon however had imagined the lingering feeling of Flora's vengeance creeping up on him, that is what frightened him the most at the moment. "Heh... ridiculous..." He muttered under his breath as he gently continued to make love to the lavender haired beauty on top of him.

 _ **Gods... I can imagine now... and the sting of her iron skillet... it makes even me shudder with fear...**_

"You're so strong... so loving," the princess whispered in his ear in turn. "The epitome of what it means to be a king... grace under pressure, strong moral compass... erratic fighting style that keeps them guessing... you're my perfect little king, Damon... and not a damn thing is going to take you from me again."

"We're just getting starting, love," Demon assured her, pumping his fingers along with his hips into the lavender haired Norhian. "These villages, towns, all of them... they're just the first course... the real action starts when we get to Cheve." His free hand ran through her damp hair, untangling the little knots that lingered and massaging her scalp when he could. "Just imagine... the enemy fleeing from our banner, a whole country under our dominion... a purple haired child cradled in our arms..."

"And a slew of others on the way... might not be as adorable as Kana... but they can't be that bad, being your children," she teased. She gasped as she felt herself release on her lover's hand, her juices mixing with the water around them. The dragon king was no better, releasing his load into her as her body tightened around his shaft.

"Gaaaah... that was amazing, Camilla," Demon sighed contently and removed himself from her. "Gotta say... nice change of pace taking things slow for once."

"Agreed," the princess cooed and cuddled into her lover's chest. "I love you, my handsome king."

"Love you too, my beautiful queen." The dragon shifter capped his sentence with a kiss on her forehead. "Now, we should probably wash up so I can get some sleep... got some wounds that still need healing and I have a big day tomorrow."

Camilla nodded and started scrubbing down her lover. "Indeed... should Leo arrive with company though... do you think we'll need to fight him?"

"You know how much he hates turn coats, but I honestly can't say," he sighed, rubbing a soap bar over Camilla before moving to his arms.

 _ **Leo... I do believe he wants to defect... at least, I hope he does.**_

The two washed each other in silence for the rest of their time, basking in each other's company before drying off and dressing for bed. "Iago is with him, correct?" The lavender princess questioned. "If he finds out, he's likely to be there as well with the entirety of their army. What do we plan to do should he attempt to take you back to Ganon... or worse yet..."

Demon growled and pulled her into his embrace, guiding her to her bed and pulling the covers over the two. "If he should even try, he'll feel the full might of my dragon side and all the people who have my back. My officers and my troops." He paused as he processed what came out of his own mouth.

"So... finally starting to trust in us, my love?" The mother of his unborn child teased.

"… You all are so desperate to make yourselves useful, so I don't see the harm in letting you help, provided you don't disobey me of course." His mood turned somber as his memories wandered to not a few hours ago. "I almost lost them... all because they thought I either didn't trust them or thought them useless in the campaign outside of assault. I'm not about to trust you all blindly... but, I will accept the fact that you all are more than the average foot soldier and incorporate that into our plans in the future. Besides, the disaster aside, we did learn something valuable today. The bottomless pit has a spell over its skies, most likely some kind of runic array on the ground or someone powering the spell indefinitely. Regardless, an aerial assault is not recommended, especially for dragons like Max and I. So, it wasn't completely pointless outside of nabbing us a spear warrior and my shrine maiden sister."

"Speaking of which... can't they usually tell if a woman is pregnant or not, alongside their healing? With the week nearing its end and Scarlet not knowing if she is carrying... what is possibly your child, that is an invaluable trait."

"Possibly? She was a virgin before I got to her, Camilla. I've no doubt that, if she's pregnant, it's with my spawn." Demon knew this was inevitable from his overprotective lover.

She let out a disappointed sigh mostly against her will. "If you say so, my love... I still don't like her. We know nothing of her motives, and for all we know she could be-"

"She vowed herself to me over Cheve, Camilla," he interrupted, giving her a stern look. "Hell, she was the one who first brought up the idea of conquering them if they insist on repeating their mistakes."

The Nohrian princess was silent for a moment. "So, she did, did she? The first knight of your order, ready to lay her life on the line for you... not that you'd let her die, of course."

"Camilla..." Demon cupped her face and gave her a soft, passionate kiss. "As much as I hate to speak ill of my lovers, the most she'll ever be for now is a consort who just so happens to be one of my head knights. For now, the only three women that stand a chance of being my first wife outside of you are Elise, Hinoka and Peri, assuming there Sakura holds no feelings for me and we've no other noblewomen in our ranks."

 _ **Who am I fucking kidding, she does have feelings for me...**_

"That's still at least three rivals..."

"Shhh... no more words, my love... My expecting mother of my first daughter... we'll speak of what goes on between me and the others soon, I promise you that much. But for now, we have a stressful day tomorrow, and not much time to get to Cheve after. After we arrive there, I promise to sit us all down and have a long discussion between us..." Camilla's expression visibly softened at his whispers, a sweet smile overtaking her previous depressed look.

"Very well, my handsome king... rest well for now..." Her eyes started to drift close her arms subconsciously snaking around her lover.

"Good night, my lovely wife to be... my daughter," Demon whispered before he too fell asleep, returning her embrace.

Flora peeked in on the sleeping couple and huffed. "So that's where you've been hiding." She snuck over to her lover and peered down at him, her angry expression melting into a compassionate one. "You've had a rough day today, my love... here's hoping you have a better one tomorrow... barring breakfast, of course." A with a chilled butterfly kiss on the sleeping man's cheek, she quietly left the room and made ready for her own slumber.

Damon awoke the next day nestled in the bosom of the first love of his life. "Heh... and here I thought Elise and I were a little frisky in our sleep..." He planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips and nipped on her collar bone. "Wake up, Camilla... we have a long day ahead of us..."

The lavender haired woman let out a pleasured moan and her eyes fluttered open, the dark purple orbs gazing lovingly at Damon. "Good morning, my love... I trust you slept well?"

"Like a rock..." He laughed before removing himself from her arms, surprised to find his armor neatly placed on the table. "Huh... someone must've brought it in for me." The dragon king started getting dressed in the tannery pieces and chainmail as Camilla started dressing in her own rather risqué light armor.

"Perhaps it was one of the twins or my retainers," the Nohrian princess suggested. "Regardless, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, no?"

As soon as Damon placed on his armor, the armor flashed a bright red, his armor darkening and spiked shoulder pads on each shoulder for his armor. His helmet also shifted in to a bascinet Knight Helmet with two devil horns going forward. Damon's gauntlets also had sharp edges on the sides of them as well, and sharp spikes on the bottom of his boots. But at the same time, his armor seemed to be a mixture of the hellish looking design and a more tranquil look, adopting pale furred cuffs on his boots and gauntlets as well as emitting a comforting aura, despite the abrasive look. "Huh... either I was imagining things or Max redesigned my armor last night," he mused, poking at the horns on his helmet. "Can't say I'm a big fan of these though... look too much like a tyrant or a villain for my taste."

"I'd say you look rather dashing," Camilla complimented, running a hand across the smooth chest piece. "Ready to charge into battle for the glory of our future."

"Either way, I'm hoping for a new set when it gets damaged," the king sighed. On the top of his bascinet Knight helmet, a black crown formed with red jewels set around it. "Okay, that wasn't there a second ago." He removed the ornamental crown and looked it over before letting out a scoff. "Talk about tacky... any darker or more ornamented and I'd say father would've worn this."

"Then simply leave it with the convoy," his lover suggested. "And if it comes back, leave it in your pouch. As much as it befits your current title, I don't think such an evil looking crown suits you, my love."

 _ **A crown resembles my authority...**_

Damon shook the thought from his head. "I'll just keep it on me for now, something like this would bring up questions," he rationalized, sticking it in his pouch.

"Now come love, we haven't much time to eat and we both need our share for the day ahead of us," Camilla insisted, pulling Damon towards the dining hall.

"Alright, alright my love!" He laughed before following the woman before him. "Gods, I can only imagine what you'll be like when you start craving!"

"Hopefully out of the fight so as not to endanger our daughter," she retorted. The two entered the dining hall with all the grace a pair like them could muster, especially considering Damon's bulky armor.

"Good morning men and women of the Revolution!" The king shouted, all troops and officers saluting before returning to their meal. "Morning, Scarlet. What's for breakfast?"

The blonde Chevlian smiled from behind the counter and served the two up a pair of plates. "Just the usual rations, Flora brought Mozu in to try her hand at cooking, see how she does."

"Oh, that's right... I haven't told Beruka yet..." Damon said trying to think how he'd tell her later.

"She's at the table already, my love," Camilla pointed out. "Why not tell her now?"

"… Well, I don't want to force it on her... I don't know if Beruka is ready for that yet... don't know how she'd react." Damon tried to explain, seeing how Beruka, was a very skilled observer, but not the one for socializing that much.

"Then tell her gently, after all she's given Selena a few lessons before, it won't be anything she hasn't done before," the princess assured him, taking her plate to the table with him. "The only difference is that it will be a younger woman this time instead of one her age."

"What will be with a younger woman?" Peri asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Damon here was thinking of giving Beruka a proper protégé," Camilla announced, much to Damon's dismay. "A something to prepare her for when she has her own child, even if she's a little older than usual."

"I do not mind, my lord," Beruka told him, already finished with her rather rations. "Just tell me who you intend to train and I shall do so to the best of my ability.

"Have you seen Mozu?" Damon asked Beruka.

"You wish me to train her? She doesn't seem to have the aptitude for it, but I shall try," the assassin bowed before waltzing away to find her new charge, almost disappearing from view in an instant.

"Morning family..." Max yawned moving in to the area, only to stop seeing his father in the new armor. "….Dad, what's with the new armor?" He asked him, seeing it seemed a little dark.

"I assumed you made it..." The man replied hesitantly

"….No... If I was going to change your armor, it'd never something so macabre... I'd make it closer to a hybrid of Frigid Oasis and Nohr." The spell sword explained, seeing Damon's armor was looking like... Somewhat darker Nohrian.

"Do you think it could have been your magic?" Sakura suggested quietly from her seat, toying with her food. "Onmyoji in my country can do that sort of thing with proper training..."

"I don't know, though I have the feeling of wanting to punch something... or someone..." Damon said cracking his knuckles through his gauntlets.

"Calm down, Damon," Felicia soothed and patted his armored back. "You're among friends right now, no need to hurt anyone. But I'm surprised... I know Flora made it look good, but I didn't expect you to go this long eating my food..."

"Yeah you need to learn to cook Felicia, no offense but the last time you tried to serve something to me... nearly killed me... " Damon shook remembered the first bite that nearly killed him.

"Um... That is my cooking though, Flora just made it look better than it is," the maid pointed out.

"I know, just stating a hazard warning... " he joked eating his food.

"So... You really like it then? " she asked hopefully.

"Defiantly... wait... hold on where is Flora?" Damon remembered last night he was on the run.

"Didn't Scarlet tell you? She's on cooking duty today. Even had me make that for you and touched it up a bit." Felicia put hand to her lover's forehead after moving the metal helmet. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Are you sure, and not leading me in to a trap, where my face might come in contact with a... iron skillet...?" Damon was a little skeptical, seeing she was really mad at him.

"Absolutely," the pink haired maid nodded. "But she did put something in your food... had a weird word on it... wassabaye?"

The word seemed to click in Hinoka, despite how butchered it was. "You mean wasabi, right?"

Damon's eyes widened as smoke came out of his mouth. " _ ***Cough***_ Excuse me... Can I have some more? _ **"**_ The sauce seemed to have... little effect on him.

"You sure, Damon?" Sakura asked nervously. "That stuff is usually really spicy."

"Yeah whatever that was cleared out my sinuses..." Damon sniffed as tears came out of his mouth.

 _ **I think, Flora was trying to cause a reaction to my food.**_

"Um... that's not really a good thing... " the red haired Hoshidan laughed. "Your face is turning red and you're sweating too, Damon!"

"Am not..." Damon stated as he ate more.

"Do you need a drink, honey?" Elise asked worriedly. "Some water maybe?"

"…. I am a bit thirsty..." Damon said as he kept eating.

 _ **YOU AREN'T WINNING THIS ROUND FLORA! Nothing you do will poison your cooking!**_

Camilla sniffed the air and contorted her face in confusion. "Pepers? Red fire peppers, no less? Who's using those at this time of day?"

"Oh, I remember those!" Keaton remised, laughing at the memory. "My dad ate one of those once! His tongue was practically on fire for the rest of the day!"

 _ **If she thinks, she got me... she has another thing coming, she's going to have to try harder than this... I mean all I did was make my son happy and she blows a gasket.**_

"Damon, you're looking awful red... are you sure you don't need me to cool you off?" Felicia asked concerned.

"I'm fine just give me some tea to wash this down..." Damon asked her, as he was a bit parched.

"Here you are, my love," Flora said with a smirk, placing the cup before him. "One piping hot cup of tea, just how you like it." She looked at him expectedly, her smirk ever widening. "I did run out of sugar and cream though, so it might be a bit bitter... hope you don't mind."

Damon drank the tea in one sitting while moving over to his bread, eating quickly as he had to organize his forces and move to the meet up point with Leo. "It's fine," he coughed, his face slightly scrunching up. "Let's just get the rest of the day over with..."

"You sure you don't want me to cool you down, you seem to be turning pale," the blue twin jabbed. The grin on her face only grew larger as sweat poured from her lover's face.

"You made one vital mistake..." Damon said with a serious face as he swallowed his food.

"Your spicy and bitterness levels?" She inquired, the mischievous look not leaving her eyes.

"That I will eat anything you cook, regardless of what you put in this..." Damon said to her.

"True... But Felicia made this little concoction, not me," she replied. "I only made it _look_ good. Every bit of it was made by her, barring my additions."

"Define... Look good?" Damon asked as he dropped his fork.

"Before I made it look edible, not even a rat would've touched it." She kissed his cheek and grinned.

 _ ***Thud***_

Damon's head fell on the table, as he drooled out in shock. "And _that_ my love, is why you don't mess with the woman in charge of your meals," Flora laughed.

A red electrical shock gathered around Damon's body causing him to twitch. "You... you're fucking evil, Flora," he groaned as he woke up. His eyes changed as Demon wrentched away control.

 _ **"Not... This time... Flora..."**_ Demon shook his head side to side as another electrical shock shook his mind. _**"There is**_ a few things you never... ever mess with... that is mine... _ **"**_ He stated as he sat up in his chair, cracking his neck side to side.

"Oh dear... it seems you've upset him, Flora," Camilla giggled viciously.

"Never mess with my ego... Never mess with my women... Never mess with my money... and most importantly... Never _**mess... with... my food...**_ " Demon was shadowing over her, like a tree to a stakling.

"Oooh poo... hear that girls, Damon likes food more than us!" Flora shouted around the table. Camilla immediately caught on to her ruse and faked heartbreak.

"My love... after all we've been through, you'd choose a meal over us?" She asked, her voice dripping with sadness and distraught.

 _ **"Flora..."**_ Demon placed his hands on Flora's shoulders.

"You spank me, I'll simply do it again," she whispered in his ear teasingly.

 _ **"Start running... START RUNNING FAR!"**_ Demon snapped.

"No time, love, we meet Leo in half and hour!" Scarlet announced, rushing to him with her armor on.

"You're absolutely right..." Demon seemed to have calmed down, which shocked the room after he was about to explode into a berserk frenzy. A hardy smack and Flora's shriek broke them out of it. "You ever do that again, I'll sic Selena on you. The _only_ reason that isn't your punishment now is because you'll be enduring far worse in a couple of days."

Hinoka's eyes shrank and she gave Flora a look of terror. "Trust me, and don't do it. I was in agony for most of the day after a night with that bitch." A displeased cry from the mercenary went unanswered.

"Son... cover your ears..." Demon ordered Maximus. "….And you too Camilla, I don't want you turned on from this..." He advised Camilla.

"If I must," she sighed, lightly covering her ears whereas his son plugged them as tight as he could.

"Ahem... should you ever do that again, and I don't return for a make up meal... _**I'LL FUCK YOU INTO SUBMISSION, WHERE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR TWO MONTHS STRAIGHT! I WILL FUCK YOU SO HARD! I WILL MAKE YOU GIVE ME OCTULETS!**_ " Demon bashed the table as he felt sick to his stomach from the cooking.

"My my, Damon... and you were so gentle last night," Camilla teased, feeling a stir within her. "Was that but a pleasant dream?... no, my dreams don't feel half as good as your touch."

"Um... actually, big brother, that's something that could only happen in theory," Sakura muttered, her fingers poking together. "Even if she had enough eggs ready to be fertilized at the time, the actual birth holds a high chance of-"

"Not now Sakura, big brother is trying to make a point!" Demon cut off Sakura.

"But... She could die giving birth if not given proper care," she protested.

"MAGIC!" Demon exclaimed, trying to make his punishment feasible.

"While that may be true for keeping her alive, there are not spells that promote-" Demon cocked his head and signaled for Selena to cover her mouth.

"Now then... shall we be off?" He asked kindly, as if his entire outburst was only a ruse. "Oh, and I hope my message got through you _**...grrrrrrrr love..."**_ He had a hard time growling that out, seeing as he was going to throw up his meal, from the wasabi sauce and Felicia's cooking.

Flora had a lustful look in her gaze and a heat welling up in her as she responded. "Message received, my love..."

 _ **There better be a makeup dinner, when I get back here... or I will bring the wrath of a thousand dragons on her.**_

Demon and his troops arrived at the meeting point early, his rage both invigorating and scaring the troops and the levied conscripts. "Damn... didn't think our 'king' had that in him," one of the levied mumbled.

"Yeah, he gets these weird mood swings often after his temper gets to a certain point, you'll get used to it," one of the seasoned troops replied.

"Seriously? How the hell did you people get this far with a leader like that?" He asked skeptically.

"Basically, he's a great strategist and most of our battles were settled diplomatically, believe it or not. A rather large reason so many of us rallied behind him instead of bailing when he gave us the chance."

Demon saw Leo's amassing force ahead of his. The dark knight himself was fronting his army, and by him was the manipulative bastard, Iago. Demon's eyes narrowed at his father's lap dog, clenching his fists. _**"HALT!"**_ Demon ordered his force.

"Well now, isn't this a surprise?" Iago feigned shock. "I offer to bring along the army and accompany our prince on his walk, and here we find a force of filthy little turncoats.

Demon dismounted his steed as did Leo and Iago, there was a pause for a moment... Demon hadn't seen his brother in a while. "…... Leo..." Demon announced to him.

"It's been a while, Damon," the dark knight replied with a scathing look.

"Too long, brother..." A smile edged on his face behind his helmet.

"Why did you betray us?" The Nohrian prince asked, his eyes now betraying the harsh tone in his voice. They were begging to play along, that the prince had something planned.

 _ **I got you brother...**_

"Betray... Such... disgusting words, were you not there as I tried to stop the fight? Or how about where were you when I was shot and cut down like a dog?" Demon asked as the two encircled each other.

"There was a clear choice, Damon. Choose a rabble of strangers, or your real family. Your own arrogance was the cause of that barrage, not their betrayal!" Leo spat.

"I was trying to save your lives, in a war that was a farce... a war that would've ripped our countries apart." Demon retorted.

"Save your petty lies, naïve!" Iago, jeered. "We need Hoshido for the vast, lush fields they hold! Do you know how fast those fields would end the food crisis here, would the simple little heathens just lay down and accept their superiors?"

Demon moved his hands on his sword, that he... ordered Beruka to get him. Demon unsheathed his Two handed red blade. "Maybe... Maybe had I not been there... maybe if it could've been done peacefully rather than at the tip of the sword." Demon retorted.

"Peace? Between those who've taken so much from us? Don't make me laugh, boy!" The manipulative man shouted.

"I agree... though peace comes in different terms... you only know one." Demon stated as he and Leo circled each other.

"Maybe so... but like you know both, Damon?" Leo asked, now masking his intent to see his progress.

"Who said there was two types of peace? There could be more, in fact, I seen them all." Demon informed Leo.

"You're bluffing," the dark mage growled, his forces backing off as the two drew closer, Iago none the wiser. "What kind of peace can be wrought from turning good people against their own country?!"

"Turning against their country? Why have I not returned to Hoshido? I came back to get my family back, to end this destructive war, before it claims all of those I hold dear... I know where my loyalties lie and they aren't with our _**true**_ enemy..." Demon explained himself.

"True enemy... what drivel," Leo chuckled, the two now in range of Iago.

"Yes, the true enemy, which seeks to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido... I will put a stop to it, before this cycle of war starts again." Demon continued to speak.

"Please, who would believe such nonsense?!" The dark sorcerer demanded.

"It has turned father to a puppet, and our enemies in to willing slaves." Demon informed his brother.

"I see... well, if that truly is the case..." He brought out his legendary tome and opened it, the air beginning to crackle with mana. "Then perhaps we'd best cut a few strings now."

"I agree... I was never one to be a puppet..." He smiled behind his helmet gripping his sword.

"Then let's settle this, Damon." Leo charged up his spell, power coursing through him as he threw his spell. "Brynhildr!" With a sudden change in target the spell flew towards Iago, taking the man by surprise, though ultimately leaving him uninjured.

"What in the heaven's name has gotten into you, you foolish brat?!" He demanded, a barrier in place in front of him taking the brunt of the spell.

"A little sloppy there don't you think Leo?" Demon asked as he gripped the handle of his sword tightening it.

"I didn't really use the full incantation, so that's to be expected," he retorted before chanting lightly.

"Well finish it then! Or I'll use my incantation with my sword..." Demon chuckled as he waited, knowing Iago couldn't move without being taken down by him.

"Honored god of all things that exist, the incantation of gravity, release your spell now, and become my power. Bryhildr!" The barrier protecting Iago shattered, the power of the spell preventing his escape.

Demon chuckled as he moved very fast in his armor. _**"HELL BRINGER!"**_ Demon's sword engulfed in flame as he charged right at Iago... cleaving the snake's head off. Iago's body dropped to the floor, his head rolling towards Leo's forces.

"All of those who don't wish to meet the same fate, listen well!" Leo bellowed, addressing his troops. "My father has been acting rather irrational lately! Where he was a brilliant a brilliant and respectful man before in my eyes, he is now a fool who simply crushes all that stand against him! The ninja and fire woman from before for instance. Both would have made invaluable allies, yet he sought their demise in the name of something as petty as their home! There is no gain or loss in either side from such a tactic! Therefore, we shall aid my brother in dethroning this mad king, unify the Nohrian and Hoshidan people, and aid him in eliminating this third party! For my brother holds no thought of such foolish tactics, and believes in a world where we can all live together, in a peace that will span years!" Any hesitant soldiers were now on board, cheering as Leo turned to his brother again. "I leave my fate, as well as all thirteen thousand men in my ranks, in your hands, brother. It's good to have you back."

Demon smiled as he hugged his brother tightly. "It's good to have you back too, Leo... We could use your mind right about now..." Demon said as his family was almost together again.

"Now then, I want to hear all about your conquests thus far," the dark knight demanded, seeing the looks of the many women towards his brother. "It looks like that luck of yours has held true."

Hearing that from his brother, he was brought back to a point in time when he always told him he had the Devil's luck. "It's as you say... I have the devil's luck..." Demon chuckled.

"Considering the barracks have been calling this Revolution's leader the 'Demon of the South', I'd certainly say so," Leo joked. "Those powers of yours are phenomenal, I'll certainly say that."

"Yeah, I've taken to your lessons brother, you should know since we used to study together in your tomes..." Demon reminded Leo.

"You never were the best with magic... then again, being a something as powerful as a dragon might have had something to do with that. But when I heard the rumors of a leader charismatic enough to sway both Elise and Camilla to his side? I simply couldn't think of anyone else who they'd follow."

"Never best with Magic?! Do you not remember that I made those two prisoners disappear with my power?" Demon asked Leo.

The dark knight sighed recalling the memory and smiled fondly. "Regardless, you were better with enchanted weapons than tomes. You never could quite get the hang of flinging spells without having a weapon in your hand."

"Yeah, and you were never one to swing them either." The king gave his brother a grin and patted him on his back. "You're gonna love it here, Leo. All the officers eat together, you get your own room, do pretty much whatever you want in your downtime..."

"Huh, sounds like father's court without all the bitter old men." That got a laugh out of Elise and Demon. "Alright, let's get back to your base before some of my men get second thoughts, brother."

"Oh... Leo... I want you meet my son." Demon said to Leo, causing him to pause, as the rumors of Flora being pregnant were true.

"Wait... Flora's child lived? Father told us he died at birth."

"He put Flora in the deep realm to give birth and leave him there... he's eighteen." Demon informed him of what happened during the time period.

"That son of a whore... I'll make Garon pay for that along with you and Flora, Damon, I swear it! Though I think I can tell who it is on looks alone..." He stuck a hand out to Maximus and smiled. "I'm guessing you're my nephew, right? I suppose I'm your uncle Leo then."

"Nice to meet you, uncle Leo," Maximus greeted, shaking his uncle's hand. "I'm Maximus, crown prince to dad's legacy and resident wall and wall breaker."

"Whoever sits on that throne Leo... it's not father, not anymore... someone is controlling him." Demon knew that man that was Garon was no more, reduced to a mere puppet from the demonic entity within his skin.

"We can agree on that much... he's been too erratic lately, even for him. Sending troops to Cheve without a word, putting Gunter in charge then suddenly choosing the worst candidate possible... my only conclusions were either father was going senile, or he was being manipulated. You just confirmed the worst-case scenario." Leo shook his head and mounted his stead again. "We should be heading back, brother. It's too exposed here, and I've yet to see the full splendor of your campaign quite yet."

"He's right, my dear husband," Camilla agreed. "We should head back to Volkern before it's too late."

"Volkern, huh? You haven't changed one bit, brother! Always going for the big targets before worrying about the small fries." The dark mage laughed as he spurred on his horse, his men following suit.

 _ **All that's left is Xander... and my family of Nohr will be together once again... a part of my life I can finally put behind me.**_

"So then, what's the plan going from here?" Leo inquired later, as they entered the tunnels back to the underground city. "You finally have a proper army, you can take on all but the capital with this force. So who will our next target be then? The other villages, the border?"

"With your army and my own combined... I want to hit Nohr where it's going to hurt most, the masonry country of Cheve... " Demon said to Leo, if he managed to wrestle control of Cheve, the country will immediately know who's really in command.

"But we'll be... incapacitated for a week soon, so we were thinking of discussing our plan of infiltration tonight at dinner and building upon it," Scarlet informed the Nohrian prince, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"You already have a plan, but you can't put it into effect for a week? What could be stopping you other than nature her... wait... by any chance, do you and your son have to suffer through dragon biology as well as human, Damon?" He asked his brother, a growing smirk on his face.

"… Yes..." The dragon king confessed, a tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Ha ha ha! Brother, for all your luck, even you get dealt a bad hand at times, huh? Alright, we'll discuss our plan during dinner, I might be able to add my two cents in as well."

"I already formulated one believe it or not, using my army as a distraction, standing outside the enemy's walls... While we pull a sneak attack through the ports." He informed him.

"Scarlet already told me you had a plan, but I didn't think it would involve a sacrificial force to distract the border guard..."

"We draw them out, and we seize the city, forcing them to split their force, less casualties on our side while leaving more on theirs..." Demon knew that was a risk of fighting, but tactics don't come without sacrifice.

"If I could, brother... why not send me and my forces to attack them while 'resting' at their checkpoint for the night?" Leo suggested. "We could attack them while their sleeping or changing shifts, causing more chaos while you take them from the ports."

"I talked to Scarlet, the ports are always locked down at Night, they'll think something is off by the time we move our army of ships in to view, what better way to blend in as merchants..." He said to him.

"I was talking more of the border guard than the docks. It'd take too long for us to make the trip there anyway, and they have to still deal with two relatively unharmed forces pushing in on them from both sides. While my forces move at a slower pace pushing them into the country and holding the border, you all can move swiftly and take their leader down, punishing the remaining masses."

"I thought of that, but I was also concerned of a two pronged assault from the defenders, mercenaries at the shores, and of course our brother who is still galivanting around the country growing his army."

"Alright you two war nuts, we'll iron out the details at dinner!" Elise huffed before smiling at Leo. "Let's take the time now to catch up! Damon already has a couple children on the way, Camilla's actually one of the girls pregnant! With honey's first daughter, no less!"

"Guilty..." Camilla smiled with a light laugh, stroking her growing womb.

"Oh good dinner... " Demon eyed Flora for a moment his eyes glowing bright red.

"I'll make up for this morning, alright? But none of you can deny, his reaction to the food was hilarious!" A chuckle went throughout the troops and officers, or at least those who were there to see their leader choke down the spicy and bitter mess.

Demon made a demonic growl snarling out as he didn't like to be mocked by his forces. "Relax brother, it's all in good fun!" Leo cheered, patting the glowering king on his back. "What better way to keep moral up than to show the troops you can be a bit silly as well? Besides, knowing Flora, you probably had it coming."

"Oh, silly huh? Okay, I'll remind you of that when Felicia cooks for you..." Demon said to his brother.

"Owch... you really must've screwed up."

"I took my son to a brothel..." Demon said to him.

"Picked me up a virgin kitsune too," Max chipped in, holding Vixen a bit closer to him. "Along with Arina, she's one of the mates I'll be spending my week with. I don't intend on going after any more for a while either..." The kitsune and wolfskin gave him a quick peck on a cheek each as the three walked with the rest of the troops.

"… Yep, that'd certainly call down Flora's wrath," the dark knight nodded. "Can't honestly say you didn't have it coming now. So, along with Camilla, how many other women did you impregnate?"

"I can answer that..." Sakura spoke up, taking out a piece of parchment. "I confirmed Scarlet pregnant this morning, along with Felicia and Selena."

"That and the fact you ate my cooking made my morning, Damon," the pink haired maid smiled.

"…..." Demon paused hearing that, his face blank behind his helmet as he looked at the trio he impregnated.

"Felicia was the only one to carry twins, the other two have one child each. Scarlet has a girl, Selena wanted to find out for herself, and Felicia is carrying a boy and a girl each," the shrine maiden continued. "In total, on top of Camilla's one daughter, you have four children on their way, big brother. At least three girls and a boy, possibly a fourth or second respectively."

 _ **Wow... talk about Father of the year, I just gave life to four children, excluding Maximus.**_

"Um... did you go to Lilith yet?" Felicia asked the younger Hoshidan princess. "She was in heat recently herself, and probably has even more on the way since I haven't heard from her since."

"Who's Lilith?" Sakura asked curiously. Leo was laughing hysterically at the news, having to be held up on his horse by Niles and Odin.

 _ **This is going to be a problem, should I suggest that Camilla head to the deep realm and get her to return after Kana has been born? I can't risk my officers.**_

"Something the matter, little bro?" Hinoka asked her lover worriedly. "You haven't said a word since Sakura made her announcements." He remained silent, trying to think of how to go about this.

"Selena! You've finally met the man of your dreams, I see!" Odin bellowed, causing his old friend to cover her ears and growl lightly.

"Shut up, Odin! For your information, I've known Damon as long as I've served lady Camilla! I just finally stopped looking past what I thought he was and more at what he actually is," the mercenary huffed, her thoughts going to the child now growing inside her. "Gods damn it though... I wanted to have my child after all this bullshit was over..."

"By the power vested in me by my father and lord Leo, I swear that no harm shall come to you or your child, my old friend! Assuming they can get past the mighty beast that is your husband, first." Odin smiled fondly at the memory of his father.

"Yeah yeah... hey, Damon! Are you going to say anything about this?" Selena questioned her lover, a cold look in her eye. "You seemed so pumped up when lady Camilla got pregnant, but you haven't said a peep about us!"

"….. Huh? Oh yeah, I'm very excited!" Demon said as he took off his helmet putting it on the table as they entered their base in Volkern.

"He has been rather shut off the rest of the way in," Leo observed as he hefted a pack on his shoulders. "He even missed the awed gasps of my men as we entered the city."

"Out with it lover, what's eating you?" Scarlet demanded to know as she grabbed Demon's shoulders, a slightly hurt look in her eyes. "You're not... disappointed, are you?"

"Our lord wouldn't be like that simply because he gave us his children... right?" Felicia now had a worried look on her face as the idea started to stress her out.

"No... I'm really happy for you, I mean it... I just have a lot of things on my mind right now... we'll be marching soon, possibly tomorrow." Demon said with a sigh.

"Don't give us that... you know we'll be staying in Volkern for almost a week in a few days, out with it!" Selena seethed, her own reddish-brown orbs now filled with worry and pain.

"…..I took the blade." Demon said as he put it on the table as well.

"That's an Azura thing, not us!" Scarlet exclaimed. "Damon... if it's about us holding you back... we can take it. Frankly, I don't blame you either..."

"I'd never think of that... I'm just now worried about not only you but the children that's forming in all of you..." Demon said to Scarlet pulling her on his lap.

"… you could've just said that, jerk..." Selena scowled, the effect lost by her tight embrace and the unshed tears in her eyes. "You had us all scared because you couldn't be damn honest with us..."

In Demon's eyes, there was... no sign of any emotion. It was almost as if he was a husk... soulless... not even splintered, it was like an inner battle going in deep within his mind.

 _Spit it out to them already, man. If not them, then at least Camilla, since it actually regards her._

 _ **(I agree...)**_

… _ **...it's time we merged...**_

 _To hell with that! We're not merging because you're having the doubts that_ _you_ _thought I'd be having!_

 _ **(What brought this on... Demon?)**_

 _ **You both are painful reminders of my past and future... My weak willed and my savage nature...**_

 _Oh, get over yourself! We are_ _you!_ _Not 'reminders' or 'savage nature', we're parts of you that you can't accept because we're just in your way!_

 _ **Your fractured parts of me... I now realize it... I need to see Azura...**_

 _Seriously... now you want to see her, now that you've finally seen the truth in her words?_

 _ **At̺̿l͔͆ l̾̏à̩͎ś̋t̏.̓.͠..͕**_

 _ **(Be silent, you damn parasite)**_

Demon sat up from the table, kissing each of his girls. "I'll be back..." He said to them as he grabbed his sword, leaving the table.

Azura stopped her search hearing the pounding on her door, answering it to find Demon, to her surprise. "Demon... I didn't expect to see you here today. What brings you-"

"I stole the sword..." Demon said to her holding in front of her.

"So that's where it got off to... I was about to bring it to Lilith to start our work, but I couldn't find it! Honestly, why did you even take..." She stopped her tirade seeing the forlorn look in his face. "Demon... what's wrong?"

"Azura I need your help..." Demon was blunt about it.

"With what?" Azura asked, offering him a seat on her bed beside her. "You've seemed fine until Sakura told you about your children. Is it about that?"

"….. I need to let go..." Demon said to her grabbing her hands.

"… So, you finally stopped denying it," she chuckled.

"Help me find peace..." He begged her, sitting on her bed.

The songstress sighed and started taking off his armor, not liking the weight. "I can only do that temporarily..."

"Do you know of a song... or a ritual? My past... my mind... even my future is fractured and shrouded in mystery, my mind still in shock." He said to her.

"There is a ritual to do this, but can you honestly say the other parts of you that were there originally want this as well?" The look in his eyes was all she needed. "Then it won't work. All three of you need to be at peace with the meld to do this, and even then you, Demon, wouldn't be the one in charge."

"Azura, please do this... put my mind at ease." Demon begged her.

 _ **I got an offer for you two...**_

 _ **(Hmm?)**_

 _Don't distract Dragon, he's busy. What do you want?_

 _ **Merge or be evicted... I don't need myself second guessing my decisions, my thoughts, or my actions.**_

 _My gods your conceded... Evict us, really? You have no idea how, and we're a consiousness, not a body. You can't just toss us out because you don't like us. And did it ever occur to you that I wasn't doing a damn thing when you started second guessing?_

 _ **I can and will, this is my mind... My body... my PAST.**_

 _No, my mind, my body, MY past._

 _ **I am PRINCE DAMON... You are a nightmare that has destroyed everything, because I was indecisive!**_

 _Funny... this is coming from a personality made to help me get better that wasn't even supposed to exist. I've been getting better, you know that? I hardly think I even need you anymore. And did you really not just hear what Azura said? You wouldn't be in control anymore, Demon. I would be._

 _ **No, because she entertains the delusion that I am not Damon... I will show her that she is wrong.**_

 _Because you're NOT! Be honest with yourself for once in your life!_

 _ **It's time to let go... The past is over.**_

 _I already have! It's you who refuses to, you who keeps second guessing yourself, and you who wants to take full control away from the very thing you were made to heal! Why? Because for once in your life, you're scared, hell, terrified of the future that_ _I_ _wanted to build!_

 _ **A͒b̶̦̀ys̩ͧ̚s.̙̔.̏..̫͞**_

The two entities split in a realm of shadows and darkness. Demon materialized armed with his Red blade, while Damon was materialized with his Yato blade.

 _ **"I have been waiting for this... for a long time, to clean up the mess of my past..." Demon said to his past self.**_

"My past, you delusional fool, not yours. What the hell goes through your mind to think that you were ever the original?" Damon asked. "Do you even know what would happen if you killed me here? For all you know, you could be putting yourself in a coma, and everything you've wanted will be reduced to ash."

 _ **"I take out the grievance of my past, you made a mistake haunting me... in fact... you created me with your actions... Unforeseen Consequences..."**_

"No, you're just trying to kill me because you're scared of me screwing up because you think I don't have what it takes when I do now! You're scared, but you won't even give me the decency to prove myself!"

 _ **"The World will know of the name of King Damon... it will echo throughout the land... my name..."**_

"It will, whether it me you or me in control. You just don't want to accept the role of being in the background, a whisper in the back of my head."

 _ **"Funny I was about to say the same thing, phantom... I finally awoken to the mistakes and the horrors of my past."**_

 **"(Enough of this, both of you!)"** Dragon bellowed, a massive tail smashing between the two.

 _ **"You, I unfortunatly can't get rid of you yet! Though until then stay out of this... this is a private matter that I'm trying to resolve."**_

"Private in the thresholds of our mind? You really have lost it, haven't you?"

 _ **"Just like this..." Demon snapped his fingers and he dissapeared.**_

"You really think you can get rid of me?" Damon asked Demon, now on the other side of the dragon tail. "We are the same person. What do you not understand about that? Have you grown so paranoid, so damn reckless, that you're willing to gamble on your very life?!"

 _ **"(Damon shut up.. He did something...)"**_

"Let him... I'll wrest away control with my dying breath and off us if he tries."

 _ **"(Would you pipe down... can you feel that pull... what is he doing?)" The Dragon asked.**_

"Likely trying to pull me into some abyss to crush me or trap me."

In the physical realm Demon's armor began to rattle like a vibrating stutter. Azura quickly took notice of that. "You're trying to fight Damon... aren't you?" Demon conjured a red orb in the palm of his hand, pulling it closer to his chest. "Have you gone mad?! What are you doing, Demon?!"

 _ ***ZZZTTT***_

As soon as the orb went into his heart, a bright flash threw Demon in to the wall, while... Damon appeared in his old armor falling on his face.

"I'm... I'm free..." Demon said as he fell off the wall, on to the ground and with a loud thud.

"Gods... what the hell did he just do to us?" Damon asked, rubbing his sore head until Azura caught his eye. "Oh hell... He didn't..." Though a shocking realization just appeared in both Azura's and Damon's minds... He's unrestrained and free... there was no balance in him.. Only a rogue behavior, with renegade actions. "We have to get me back in there... he kills me here, the consequences would be staggering."

"Get over yourself... I'm free of you... forever... and there is no going back..." Demon groaned as he weakly got on his feet.

"You really think that?" Damon asked, pulling out the Yato. "Look at yourself for a second. You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to."

"Quick to draw the sword? Who's the real threat here..." Demon said holding up his hands.

"You would've done the same damn thing in my shoes..."

"No... I have my freedom... and I can escape your damned whispers...forever." He said as he limped out to the door.

"Then go. Door's right there, you can just live your life out and I'll win this campaign like we both intended to."

"Ha... ha...Ha..haahahahahahhahahahahahaha! You think I'm just about to uproot myself from my life?! Are you high? Drunk?! Or maybe both?! I'm not leaving _**my family...or my kingdom.**_ " Demon said to Damon.

"Wouldn't know, you're the only one dumb enough to get himself like that. And who said they were yours in the first place? They've been my wives, my children. You? You've only felt that way because _I_ did first."

"Bravo... I only drank, to keep asshole with wings in check, and you from crying! It was the only thing that kept my cool... Don't you mean mine? I love them as much as my heart beats." Demon said to him.

"You're nothing but a malignant, rotting echo. A symbiotic creature without a host. What do you think will happen to you once you're gone for too long?" A single tear dropped down his right eye as he clenched his fists, that's what startled Azura... if Demon was truly a Symbiotic entity... why is he showing that emotion? "Don't you think that, maybe, that fourth side _wanted_ you to do this so that, once you ran out of energy or were gone for too long, you'd perish and leave it to three? Make its eradication impossible?"

"Tell me you... Weak... _**pretentious... selfish, arrogant, fucking piece of SHIT! If you were the fucking original?! Why did you come out of my fucking body?!**_ " He poked his chest.

"You, me, it doesn't matter. One of us dies, it wins."

 _ **"NO no! Answer the fucking question!**_ Azura, he's avoiding the question! _ **" H**_ e brought her in to this.

"Maybe because I might be. But that's beside the point. The point is, you set yourself up to die if that part gets even a second of breathing room."

"Do you know what I cast upon myself?" Demon asked Damon.

"Us, you dumb demon, us. It's our body, and I see and feel everything you have."

"No just me... The spell in one of my brother's book... the Entity of Reflection... " Demon said to the two.

"Our brother's! And I know what the spell does!"

"Azura don't you see? This is a cryptic dead phantom of myself preventing me, from taking my best parts out of me..." Demon said to her holding her hands.

"I... I... I can't honestly agree with you, Demon," she sighed. "You keep saying that, but have you honestly even let him try?"

"And if you're wrong? And I turned out to be right about the whole thing? Every time you second guessed me, because of my 'madness...' Remember what I told you, that there was always a method to it? It's to keep my enemies on my toes... so they can't decipher it." He reminded her their talk about a week ago.

"But why even bother if doing so hurts you? If the man that comes home to us in the end isn't even one we recognize?" She asked.

"Because like I said to you... I alone... will make that sacrifice, I alone... will make it, so none of you will suffer..." Demon said to her.

"You think I wouldn't?" Damon asked him with disbelief in his eyes.

"No, you prefer to waste time, and think of a solution where everyone comes out alive... Tell him Azura... Tell him what you saw in my mind? The world I truly see?" Demon asked her.

"Yeah... sure I do... and that assault on the trading hub was me trying to leave all my men and the enemy alive while we all go flower picking together."

"You cost more men than I would've..." Demon reminded him.

"Grow up. Those were the same damn tactics, I just let the leader and his remanding men live."

"Oh, I did, but you don't see the world... I've seen it, and I thought I knew it, but I was wrong... so terribly Wrong..." He said to Damon.

"And what could you be so wrong about?"

"You'll never... make that sacrifice..." Demon said to Damon, his eyes a lit with pain and suffering.

"Maybe I wouldn't... but then again, maybe I don't like to see the people I love suffer through my own self destruction."

"You damned two nations...and fractured our family..." Demon reminded him.

"And you wouldn't have done the same thing? You loved Hinoka and Sakura, Camilla and Elise, and while Takumi was a prick, Ryoma made up for it. Both families we couldn't turn against."

"You abandoned Flora! Our fucking SON!" Demon snapped at him pushing him back.

"AND YOU DON'T THINK IT KILLED ME KNOWING THAT?!"

"You know what I would've done?" He asked Damon. "Yeah sure, because you're all knowing and would've thought it up on the spot!"

"I would've went back to Nohr, exposed the entity in Garon, unite Nohr PEACEFULLY! Confront Hoshdio, and Unite them against our true enemy! BUT NO! YOU PLUNGED BOTH COUNTRIES IN TO A CIVIL WAR!" Demon snapped at him.

"And what about Hoshido, huh? They would've seen us as the enemy for our decision, we would've had to leave them in tatters in order to even talk to the royalty."

"I would've told Ryoma, I had to go back, and fix this mess... You don't even think of the consequences... You ripped both sides to pieces... so tell me you fucking judgemental PRICK... who is the real fucking monster?"

"And he would've listened to you? The only reason Leo and Camilla didn't really kill us was because we didn't choose Hoshido either, they knew something was up when we did that."

"There is no talking to you, as you live in LALA land, and happy thoughts... you don't see the consequences of your actions, you don't see them, and that will get you, my son, and all our family killed..." Demon said to him.

"Enough, both of you!" Azura shouted silencing the two. "You!" She pointed at Demon. "You're being idealistic, counting on everything working out the way it would when it very well could have gone much worse."

"Theoretically speaking... so is everyone..." Demon said to Azura.

"And you!" She pointed at Damon. "You didn't think of the consequences, but you were put on the spot too. Retrospect's a bitch, but he's right."

"Tell me Damon, when you ... yes you, impregnated Flora, did you think she would've said fuck her people and ran away to find you with Felicia? Nope... she was forced to remain behind... That is why I would've went back, to claim responsibility..."

"You... you think that I wanted to leave her that way? And that's just the thing, you're saying that _after_ the fact, when in reality, you were likely to do the same damn thing!"

"How about my son Max? How about that, you chicken shitted out on him, missed every birthday? Every tears, every heart break?" He asked him.

"And you pushed him away so much he went on a suicide mission! You never even thought about giving the others a chance and it almost got Noka and our son killed!"

"I had to be a Father! Because I wasn't there for him! YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR HIM.. I bonded with my son! MY son, not you!" Demon defended his honor.

"And you think I haven't tried to? You've been hogging our body so much, that I haven't even had a damn chance!"

"You are daft aren't you... I was clearly assessing the situation with my life, you were too blind to see it..." Demon retorted.

Azura had enough and smacked the both of them. "Will you both pull your heads out of your asses for just a second and see you're both right?! Damon, you were reckless and didn't think of the consqences and haven't made amends yet!".

"At least I'll own up to them..." Demon said to the two.

"Do not think for a second you're innocent!" Azura shouted. "You were guilty of everything Damon just said, and you might have owned up to it, but it was your own damn ego that got them into it in the first place!"

"I matured, and was called a Demon... but you know what fine... I'm a Demon, I'll be the fucking Demon the world needs..." Demon said to her.

"I'm not saying you're not innocent though..."

"No, you argued, conspired, and second guessed me, because you thought I was an evil entity from Asshole of Valla!" Demon snapped at Azura.

"And I'm more than a woman enough to admit I was wrong, alright?! I'm but a human, same as both of you! I've made mistakes, and I regret them as much as you both regret yours!"

"The only thing I regret... was this... thing being me... and not being a man and fixing his problems... You made them worse... and you made me.." Demon glared at Damon.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me!" The songstress shrieked, catching both off guard. "You need to mellow out. That's where Damon comes in. He needs to see the wrong in his choices and that's where you come in. You both have faults that you both negate, and that's why you shattered that way in the first place!"

"Where I come in? Where I come in, is living my life now, continuing where the pieces I picked up, I almost have my family together again... I almost have my life sorted out, so just remember this Azura... princess of Valla, songtress... I'm... not... the one... who drew the sword first...ever think of that?" He asked showing that his sword was still sheathed.

"Well maybe it's how you've portrayed yourself to him. Your animosity, want to be rid of him, hell, even denying his existence? I would have done the same thing in Damon's shoes if this happened to me, and you would have probably struck him down after if it was you."

"No... I moved on." He said as he turned around to look at the hall, as Demon wasn't the one looking for conflict, rather than a conclusion.

"Look... I'm not saying you are the villain here... both of you have a misunderstanding of each other-"

"No, you viewed me as a monster... I didn't plunge both countries in to war..." Demon stated.

A loud smack silenced Demon again. "Shut up. And listen. I don't want to see the man I love literally tear himself apart because he hates sides of himself that, even if he doesn't like, he needs in order to be a better person."

"I don't... not anymore, he fucks up it's because of this phantom, and I can easily sleep at night, knowing you are no longer, haunting or stalking my mind... I cast you out completely, and I can't feel the regression, the sorrow, the pain of my past... because I am not responsible for all that any more, for once I can finally move on... and actually reconnect with my life... I can be... happy?" He asked seeing as he felt weird, the silence was deafening.

"No." Azura seethed, not believing Demon's audacity. "Because if you walk out of here now-"

"Believe or do not... It doesn't matter I'm happy..." Demon said as he started to move down the hall letting go.

"Then you'll have to be happy without me then, because I can't love you like this!" She shouted after him, tears streaming down her face as she cried on her bed, Damon attempting to comfort her.

"You're almost there..." Pauline appeared by him. "Y-you?" Demon stopped. "The door is through there..." She said smiling, following a light underneath it. "You are Damon, and Demon... and the Dragon...but the near death needed to wake you finally... but you did it..." She smiled.

"I... I don't understand..." Demon was deathly confused.

"Walk through that door... you'll see..." She said to Demon. "Just beware of the shadows in your dreams... they are the most haunting... power on through it and you'll find yourself winning." Pauline smiled, as the two continued to walk through. "Wait but... that means...I was right?" He asked as he grabbed the handle of the black door.

"As Azura kept saying... you were both right and wrong."

"If I walk through this door, what happens?" Demon asked Pauline, who was still by his side. "You wake up... just don't listen to those two phantoms... they aren't real, don't let them stop you from waking up... Dad..." She smiled at him. "…...What's your real name?" He asked her.

"You know as well as I do that I can't tell you that," she sighed and smiled at him. "But, I know it'll come to you, dad. It always does."

"You really don't look like a Pauline, I would not curse my own daughter with that name." He chuckled seeing he'd never in a million years name a girl Pauline.

"You'd... actually be surprised."

"Though I don't doubt that your name starts with a P..." He said trying to think for a moment, opening the door.

"Enough talk of that for now... you have something to experience."

Demon stepped through the door, seeing complete darkness... His eyes were heavy...pain encircled his body, he saw stars in the night sky, and bodies all around him. He had a lance embedded in his chest. Demon was covered in blood, and laid in a pool of his own blood, he moved his hands on to the lance and began to pull it out of his chest.

Demon groaned as he felt the blade slowly pull out, of his body, the armor bending, like a knife to a can. With one last pull the lance was thrown out of his body, Demon clenched his chest and got on his feet. He could remember it now, he ordered them to fall back, while he became a dragon and bought them time. Then... apparently this happened. Demon look around him and began to limp his way back to Volkern...

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

 _ **Alright audience! That's it for this chapter, we had to go in to overdrive working on a plot twist because of that tie! So we're trying to deliver you a steady path way to continue this arc... It wasn't easy, though I hope you all learned a lesson... ties make things difficult for us.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _Yeah... not much for me to say really. I said all I wanted to at the start of the chapter. I guess if I had to say anything though, it'd be the penalty for ties in this situation. We double the corruption. We negated it back down to Minor again, but yeah. That's not going to happen often. Also, you guys get one redo per arc if you don't like what happened or got a '_ _ **game over**_ _'. We'll only do such things if it's practically unanimous though. And honestly? Not much to say in terms of review response either. All I will say, is that I find it appalling that I pulled out all the stops for a tiebreaker, and yet there was still a tie in the end. Not going to say much on the matter, but expect it to be_ _ **Tripled**_ _next time it happens._

 _ **S'R : (**_ ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) _ **)**_

 _So yeah. That's all I really had to say. Hope you enjoyed._

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

Commander: Damon

Officers: Camilla, Felicia, Flora, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet, Azura, Elise, Lilith, Peri, Arina, Maximus, Leo, Kaze, Keaton, Odin, Niles

Troops: 575 humans / Wolfskins: 67/ Total: 13685

Liberated/Allied areas: Frigid Oasis area, Mount Garou (Wolfskin Tribe), Volkern area

Corruption: Minor

Losses/Gains from Battles-

Frigid Oasis: None / 35 Humans

Mount Garou: 70 Humans / 70 wolfskins

Volkern: 48 Humans, 2 wolfskins / unknown

CNTH: 32 humans, 1 wolfskin / 40 humans

Sakura's Ambush: 150 Knights/ 300 Hoshidan Royal Guards

Current Threat Against Valla: Buzzing wasp.

Angelic, Negligible, Low, Minor, Medium, Worrying, High, Demonic


	16. Destiny intertwine

_**Concerning the last chapter's ending, we were originally going to have it connected to this one, but decided against it due to the length of this and the last one. But, what basically happened, is that none of it actually happened. It will happen, but it's like the last time Damon had a near death experience; it was a mirage. It didn't happen in that chapter, but it will in this one with some differences. We won't be doing a total rewrite, but we'll imply it happened and a few things (Mozu and Vixen's recruitment) won't happen at the time they were written in the last one. Hope this cleared up any confusion. -LyokoDragon15**_

Demon did not reach Volkern until the next morning as he had no horse to rush him back, to his capital. He pushed open the doors to the barracks as he limped his way to the conference room, no one slept last night as his body was never found. "Damon!" Felicia and Flora shouted and rushed over to him, concern written on their face.

He was shaking, bloodied, exhausted, and pale under his armor... it looked like his armor was put through the grinder. "Oh gods... What the hell happened to you?!" Maximus asked, guilt and regret emanating off him like heat from a fire. "What... what the hell have I done...?"

"Damon... oh gods, I'm so sorry!" Hinoka sobbed seeing her lover so beaten up.

Demon moved his left arm to his son, gripping his right arm. Demon pulled Max in to his arms hugging his son, stroking his teal hair. "It's alright, Max... you're young and thought you were doing the right thing. You may not have done the smart thing, but you still went with your gut and possibly save Sakura by doing what you did... You made me proud today son, if a little disappointed."

"Dad... thanks for that..." The spell sword hugged his father with tears in his eyes. "I... I really needed to hear that."

"I thought I lost you son... I was scared to death... I couldn't... I couldn't have faced your mother again, had you died..." Demon said to his son.

"Damon... little bro... I'm so, so sorry..." The red headed princess sobbed, nursing her whiskey glass. "I shoulda... I should've stopped him... tried to tell you... at least try to fight 'em off with you..."

Demon moved from his son to the distraught princess, kissing her lightly and embracing her as he wiped her tears away. "Wipe your tears... they don't suit your beautiful eyes..." Demon said to her, forcing a smile from himself.

"I almost got you killed... all because I wanted to look better in your eyes..." She hiccupped, trying to calm herself down as best she could.

"You saved my son being there for him. I can never thank you enough for that, Noka." He raked his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her into a calmer state.

"Damon... my darling husband..." Camilla approached with a nervous, worried expression. "Perhaps... well, the others and I were talking and..."

"We think we should get out of Nohr while we have the chance," Flora announced.

"What? No you want to abandon everything we fought for? I fought for? No, we're going to meet up with Leo, and Liberate Cheve!" Demon winced as he sat down.

"Well... everyone you care about outside of Leo and Ryoma is here," Scarlet stated as she helped him out of his armor.

"Did you forget Xander, or many of our officers still trapped here and forced to fight? We can't give up hope, or the fight... we need to keep going.. I need to keep going." Demon winced feeling the chest plate get pulled off.

"I... Damon, look at yourself... you're a wreck. And I'd rather damn everyone and everything that see you die!" She told him, many of the others nodding in agreement.

"Be that as it may... I'm still King, we're going to Liberate Cheve with Leo..." Demon said to her.

"I don't care about that anymore, damn it!" The Chevlian cried and embraced him. "You're a wreck... the next fight might kill you..."

"You may not... but have you forgot, if we let them stay in Cheve any longer, it'll be fortified, and I won't be able to—" Demon stopped hearing that from Felicia.

"Well... why don't we just run then?" Felicia asked. "Selena's home is in ruins, and it's not like Valla cares about it... we could take the people we care for and rebuild there."

Demon's red aura activated, his wounds begining to burn off him. "If we leave, we leave everybody we care about... here and abroad... Our true enemy will hunt us down."

"Dad... I'd much rather leave a world that likely hates us to burn and live to fight another day than watch you die because one of us screws up again," the prince admitted honestly. "I mean, come on. Hoshido despises us, we have everyone from there that actually likes us. We could start our own nation, rise it up to take down Valla with the combined might of both sides in one."

"Look you're all traumatized, I get that... But us abandoning the entire continent, to darkness... it's not the way to go... You all have to just _**trust**_ me..." Demon said to them.

"Damon... We don't want to if it means watching you die in the end," Camilla told him with a pained expression. "I want to, for your sake as well as Kana's... please, let's just leave while we have the chance..."

"Please... I'm... I'm at the end of my ropes here... I'm pleading to you, just...just trust me... for my sake and peace of mind, or all I worked for, all my choices, my fate will be all for naught." Demon said as he pinched his brow.

"Damon..." Selena took a deep breath and blurted out her newest secret. "I think I'm pregnant! And I don't want my baby to have to become a war orphan like I did! Please..." She looked at him with unshed tears. "For our baby and your other children... lets just go..."

 _ **What's with them?! I'm trying to get them to see the bigger picture...But noooo! I have to deal with this, I didn't even snap, and I'm being the good guy, here I'm not going to abandon my brothers...**_

"Damon... I finally have a baby... we can finally have the family we wanted to have..." Felicia's face was a picture of joy and despair. "But I... can't keep on like this for much longer, especially since you were just missing. What if you go out again and never come back? I just... I don't think I could take it."

"None of us could... not again," Flora agreed.

"You must... no you will! I have fought too much, and too long to give up! I have committed myself to this fight, and I will see it through... Flora if I leave your Village is gone, Hinoka, I leave Mother is Dead, Ryoma is dead, Hoshido is dead! Where the fuck is Azura, she'll speak some sense in to you all, you don't see the big picture!" Demon stressed out.

"I might've cared a day ago... but now? I agree with them, little bro..." Hinoka sobbed. "I can't... no, I won't lose you a third time! I just came so close to doing that... I don't want it to actually happen."

"Azura... she left a day ago, leading a group to find you," Max told his father.

"What?!" Demon shot up from his chair, moving towards the exit.

"You're not going anywhere in that condition!" Scarlet denied and grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine! Stand aside Scarlet." Demon ordered his knight.

"No! Not until you at least rest up! You can't even throw me off you!" She said, gripping onto him even tighter.

"I expended my mana, to heal me... Please... Scarlet we can...come with me." Demon said to her.

"I'll come with you to find her... but only if you swear we leave the country after." She had a pleading look on her face as she made her demand to her lover.

"I'm done runncing..." Demon said to her, kneeling down for her.

"I just... none of us can bear the thought of you dying, my love," she told him. "We don't want you to kill yourself for us. We don't want a martyr for us to hide behind. We want you to be there for us, always. For our children, our home... we won't lose you, Damon. And we'll fight tooth and nail to keep you safe, whether it be against the enemy or yourself."

"I... I almost lost Kana not too long ago. I swore never to be that reckless again my love, but if you go out there now?" Camilla had a serious expression on her face. "Not a damn thing is touching you or Kana, lest I die keeping you both safe. And after you get back, I will drag you out of the country, even if it means knocking you out first."

"I have the serum, I could do it easier," Scarlet added.

… _ **...**_

"Max, you're in charge till I get back, maintain the government..." Demon ordered.

"Not a damn chance!" He refuted, taking his sword up. "You go out there, I'm going too! I will NOT abandon you to a hell like that again!"

"Son..." Demon was about to retort that, but as luck had it, they didn't need to leave as Azura's eyes widened seeing Demon, as she entered the conference room.

"Damon... please... just forget about all of this and come with us. We can start a new kingdom, eradicate Valla once we raise our own army and save Nohr and Hoshido!"

Demon pinched his bridge of his nose. "Azura... please just explain to them, the time limit we're on?" Demon asked the Songstress.

"I think that you're all mad," she sighed and sat on the seat exhaustedly. "Demon, going to look for me on your own was suicide, and you all... Where would we even go?"

"Heroic... " Demon corrected her as he cracked his neck.

"No, suicidal. There's a difference. You're exhausted, used most of your magic healing, and you don't even have armor at the moment. The moment you got into a fight with anyone with proper fighting experience, you'd be dead. And all of you, did you forget Valla has its eyes on the whole world? We'd be found and killed before we even put up a fight!" They had the decency to look embarrassed at least.

"Yeah! I'm trying to lead us to survival!" Demon huffed out in exhaustion.

"At the expense of yourself, Demon," Azura sighed.

"Right, because I do need a meatshield... Kaze! Where is he..." Demon looked around for him.

"You sent him out a day ago to set up supply lines, remember dad?" The spell sword asked.

"Pffft, he's still gone, man that guy sucks!" Demon said as he started to drink a glass of whiskey.

"Hey! It took us weeks to get here with an army! Kaze has only been gone a day and has to plan the routes, guard detail, everything!" Max defended.

"I would've been back by now... so, here's my plan... I'm going to go get my brother... end of discussion." Demon said to them.

"No, you're going to rest up, get your armor fixed and then do that," Scarlet refuted.

"End of discussion, because after I come home, I'm going to spend some quality time with my son..." Demon said to the room.

"Dad... at least wash up, eat and take a nap while I fix your armor?" His son pleaded.

"I'll do two of those things, I have a back up armor in my room... FLORA!" Demon called to his lover.

"Ow... I'm right here..." She whined, rubbing her ear.

"I'm taking my son out when I get back to spend some time with him..." Demon said to her.

"Oh? Where were you thinking of going?" She asked sweetly, wiping some blood off his face.

"To a Brothel..." He made himself sound as sarcastic as possible.

"… You better be joking, because I don't want my son's first time being with some two-bit whore."

"Flora, I'm not buying some two bit floozy..." Demon sighed as he got up from his chair.

"Then who do you have in mind? Those places never have anyone decent, let alone a virgin," the elder twin huffed.

"Just trust me, the moment I say Prince, they'll offer him a woman." Demon said to Flora. "Dad!" Max protested Demon's idea of quality time. "Son! You'll probably meet one of those fox girls, so pipe down and let mommy and daddy fight this one out..."

"Um... fox girls?" Flora had a confused look on her face.

"Oh, you mean a kitsune?" Sakura asked, a sad look on her face. "Why would there be one in Nohr?"

"Why are the trees pink in Hoshido? " Demon snided, seeing why this and that.

"They're cherry trees... you came while they were in bloom..." She told him.

"Right, next you'll tell me there are trees named after you..." Demon joked. Her silence and awkward look were all he needed to connect the dots.

 _ **[TRIGGERED]**_

He had a face of madness as Sakura continued. "Um... they come in a lot of colors too... some are white, some are pink, there's red I think..."

"Oh, I've heard of them before!" Flora remembered. "They're actually really beautiful too!"

"You've seen one?" The Hoshidan princess asked hopefully.

"In a book in the fortress Damon lived in before. I actually showed him them once, he just didn't know the name of it," the maid remembered, smirking at Demon. "Remember those Damon? The flowers that grew on the trees you said looked prettier than Camilla?"

"He said what, Flora?" The princess asked, giving her lover a scary look.

"I said no such thing!" Demon said to Camilla, he didn't want a meltdown from his lover who was with his child.

"It was around the time he was thirteen... perhaps he simply forgot?" Flora shrugged, her smirk not fading for a second.

"No I didn't!" He snapped.

"It's quite alright if you didn't, my love," Camilla sighed before pulling Demon in close. "That simply means I'll have to prove I'm better. Get in the bath, I'll be with you shortly."

Demon made eye contact with Flora before doing sign language, pointing at her, then Selena, followed by him smacking the back of his hand. "I don't see your problem, I think I just set up your night," she huffed.

"You didn't see the intention in her voice... Have fun Selena!" Demon waved her off as she was behind Flora cracking her knuckles.

The maid smirked as he left, the mercenary's hands encased in ice while his back was turned. "Damon's the only one who can touch me that way, but you? I think we can make this night work!" She smiled and brushed a chilled hand down Selena's face.

"Oh gods, what have you subjected me to, Damon?" The mercenary asked as Flora pulled her to her room.

Demon was already in his bath towel, entering the bath he stopped seeing Camilla and Beruka, with Camilla humming as she was scrubbing Beruka's hair. "Lady Camilla, I am more than capable of washing my hair..." Beruka said with her same monotone voice.

"Oh don't worry dear Beruka, it's something I merely wished to do... oh look, our dear lover is here!" The matronly princess waved him over, offering him a plate of food from the other two.

"...Hey ladies..." Demon said as he sat in the water on the third step in to the bath, Demon took one of the plates as tried to relax. "I have to leave in a few hours to meet up with Leo." Demon reminded Camilla.

"And that's more than enough time for you to eat, soak a bit and take a nap," she chided, immediately beginning to scrub him down.

"You may think yourself unstoppable my lord, and in most cases, you are, but even you have limits," Beruka agreed, aiding her mistress.

"We all have stamina that runs out as mana," the Nohrian princess reminded him. "What should happen if you run out in the middle of a fight, hmm? You'd be more of a hindrance than an asset."

"Well I have Beruka by my side to make sure I don't take any knives to the back..." Demon joked seeing as he saved her from Kaze's quick attacks, by protecting her with his body.

"Please don't joke about that... I don't even want to think about what would have happened should those kunai hit somewhere vital," the assassin shuddered. "And, as much as I hate to admit it, we won't always be there for you, my love. Just look at what happened over the last day."

"…. That wasn't your fault, I expected an ambush, but not anything like that..." Demon said to her patting her on the head, causing Beruka to blush slightly.

"We're not saying it was," Camilla soothed the two, continuing to wash them when she wasn't doing so to herself. "We're merely stating facts, my darling king. Being willing and able to take our burdens is fine, but we can take some of it for ourselves. No, it's more like we have to lest you overextend yourself like recently."

"Do you remember my promise, Camilla? The one I made after I got this scar?" Demon asked Camilla.

"Of course, I do my love..."

"I promised myself to get stronger, faster, and more aware... and this is just the beginning... you can't bake a cake without cracking a few eggs... bones in my case..." Demon joked.

"I'd simply not rather see the bowl shatter because you weren't willing to let us help is all," she replied. "Damon... would you be willing to make me another promise? Promise me that you will only do something like that again if none of us are able to help you... can you imagine how many blows we would have been able to shield you from, how much faster you'd return to us?"

"….. I don't want you to be a target..." Demon responded.

"And we don't wish to see the man we love dead and leave all your coming children without a father," Beruka retorted. "Doing such things is noble to say the least, but we'd rather you be selfish once or twice if it means you return home with us alive. You have what, three children on the way, more?" The azure haired assassin looked at him with a somber expression. "Protecting us with all your being is fine, but we'd all rather gut ourselves than watch you die for us."

"She isn't wrong, my darling husband," Camilla whispered, fear dripping from her voice.

"Look... I promise, I'll be more careful... ok?" He asked the two.

"That's all we ask... we aren't helpless damsels my love, even if some of us are with child," the princess attempted to joke. "We are fully capable of helping you fight and taking a few blows ourselves, even if you can take more."

"Whether it be from the shadows or at your side, we all wish to ensure you come home with us relatively unharmed," Beruka added, taking a seat on his lap and hugging her lover tightly. "And we'd all turn blade on ourselves if you passed on without us. A world without you... I cannot even fathom it-"

Demon sighed as he cut off Beruka mid-sentence with a kiss to her lips, moving his hands on her back. "I get it, you two," he chuckled, turning to give Camilla a kiss as well. "I won't do something like that ever again, at least not without backup."

… _Good on you, man. I'm proud of ya._

The corrupt persona grimaced internally at his original's voice and smiled at the two. "How much time do we have until we need to meet Leo," he asked the two.

"High noon..." Beruka breathed heavily as Demon separated their lips.

"Then why don't we burn a little more energy before I take a nap?" He suggested, giving the two another deep kiss.

"Mmmm... I don't see why not..." Camilla moaned, the bathing area turning into a mess of splashing water and pleasured moans a few moments later. Demon woke up from his short nap a couple hours later, finding it to be about half past eleven, according to the time checking spell Leo taught him at least.

 _ **I got to get up... Max should come with me, since he technically is my second in command...**_

A quiet knock on the door announced Sakura and Hinoka's arrival. "Big-big brother?" The younger Hoshidan asked quietly, struggling with the weight of the armor she held in her arms. "We brought you your armor..."

"Need any help putting it on?" Hinoka asked, adjusting her grip on the heavier pieces.

"Yeah..." The king yawned, stretching out as he got into his tannery.

"I've... I've never helped put armor like this on someone before, so apologies in advance if it pinches you at all..." Sakura warned him.

"Aw don't worry about it sis, a little more practice with the manikin and it'll almost be second nature," her big sister assured her as the two entered the room. "But, that being said, you need the practice and you haven't had much time to catch up with Damon yet, have you? How about I run an errand for him if he needs it while you help him out?"

"I do need to talk to Maximus..." Demon told her as he tried to help Sakura as best he could.

"Then I'll find him while you two catch up!" The rust haired pegasus knight smiled before taking her leave. "I'll start getting the others ready as well, love!"

"Lo-love?! So you've already..." Sakura drifted off, a blush taking over her face.

"Yeah... it was a rather... odd affair for her though," the dragon king chuckled, wincing as a part of his armor pinched for a second.

"Sorry... so... how have things been?" The princess asked awkwardly, trying not to make his armor pinch again.

"Eh... I'm not getting shot by a legion of archers and mages, so it's not all bad," he joked before getting serious. "But seriously, we've already set up a capital, we have a few supply lines being made as we speak. The only thing I can honestly complain about is the fact I'll be in heat for a solid week in a couple days, not looking forward to it too much..."

Sakura blushed heavily, knowing enough about animals and their cycles to get the picture. "S-s-so... I've heard that you intend on taking a whole country if this pans out with your brother?"

"…... Yes, also Xander is vital..." Demon said to Sakura.

The almost fragile princess was silent for a moment before embracing her love interest. "Big brother... can I ask you something that's been bothering me, if it isn't too much of a bother?"

"Go ahead..." Demon said as he grabbed his helmet.

"If you could have gone back to that day... would you have come back with us?"

"... Flora was being held hostage, the woman who had my child, if I left... Max would've been used against me, to fight me... The only descendant I have..." Demon said to Sakura.

"So no then..." She clarified, sadness and disappointment evident in all of her being. "But I understand... you had a baby on the way, and it's not like you had much time to think about it for too long with how suddenly you were put on the spot anyway... but what if big sister or I were having your child?"

"I'd have to go with you, to assume my responsibility..." Demon said to Sakura, not even phased from her question. It was no question that Sakura was seeking something with him, though he chose to feign ignorance.

"Big brother... what would you have done with big sister if mother and I hadn't intruded? Would it have been... something you might have done with me, if I were there instead?"

Demon looked down at Sakura. "You mean when Hinoka, plunged her naginata in my chest?" Demon asked her.

"Of course not... I'm not strong enough to hurt anyone anyway... I mean in the bath house..."

"…... You saw me kissing Hinoka?" Demon asked her.

"I might've peeked in to see if anyone was in there first... are you mad?" She was internally panicking, attempting to keep herself in check.

Demon remained silent as he leaned down, moving his left hand around her back, pulling her up slightly, and locking lips with her. Demon pulled away as he smiled. "Is that the answer you were looking for?" Demon asked Sakura.

"I-I..." She had a blush deep enough to rival her sister's hair, but composed herself enough to answer. "Yes... I feel a little dizzy... my stomach's all fluttery too..."

"Aww, how cute!" Hinoka teased the two as she came back in. "My little sister's finally having her first kiss! And getting a little too happy too if she's reacting that much... you look like you're going to get a little sick there, Sakura. You sure you're ok?"

"I'm... I'm more than ok..." The younger princess smiled, cuddling into the king, despite his spiky armor.

"Yes, Noka... like how you reacted, when I kissed you... you looked like your whole reality shattered..." Demon chuckled.

"I mean, part of me still thought of you as my little bro... a tiny bit still does actually... and it's not like I expected you to do that in the bath, while we were naked no less," she defended herself, a small blush on her face. "But that's beside the point! Everyone's ready, and we have to head out now if we're going to make it on time to see that Leo guy. You still think of him as a brother, right?"

"It's okay you can call me little bro in bed if you want..." Demon joked.

"I'll be holding you to that," she retorted, pulling the two to their feet from the bed.

 _ **Now wait... ```fuck```**_

 _I'd say something, but I'd rather wait to try talking to you when we're kind of at nature's mercy._

 _ **Look what I got myself in to... ever since back in Hoshido. Originally it was supposed to be Flora, Felicia, and Hinoka... but now I must take responsibility...**_

 _Hey, it's not like either of us have a problem with it. And neither do they, long as we all love each other... regardless, I say to just let them have it. I don't see them trying to get us off our little sadism habits in bed, so why not?_

 _ **Well I already dug myself in to this mess, I'll see it through..**_

 _Hey uh... can you put the body on auto pilot so we can talk a bit? I... I wanted to say something._

 _ **[Yes please put it on auto pilot, I'll just take over it HAHAHAHA! I like this Hinoka.]**_

 _Um... was that the seal or some fifth part we never knew of until now? Because honestly, four's already far too many in my opinion._

 _ **(Agreed)**_

 _Hey Demon are you even listening?!_

 _ **I wonder what It's going to be like when we finally seize Cheve...**_

 _If it all pans out alright, we'll crush Garon's forces and finally be able to move on to Hoshido. But that's being idealistic. Anyway... I wanted to say sorry... for earlier._

 _ **What about Earlier?**_

 _*sigh* Look... we both said some pretty awful things to each other, even if some of them were true. But fighting amongst each other only kills us faster. Whether you like it or not, and I honestly don't really mind any more, we need each other to be at our best. I talked with Azura a bit before you went through that door and pulled me back in..._

 _ **No... you talked to a phantom.. That was never really happening... it was just me Hallucinating.**_

 _Whether it was or not, it was pretty convincing and we both bought it._

 _ **I had my doubts...**_

 _Look, I'll accept she was, but that only drives my point on since she's a product of our minds. We tossed around a few theories about us and we came to a bit of a conclusion._

 _ **(Yes, no doubt you two are better for worse... the worst bunch of head butting personalities.)**_

 _Yeah, but that phantom and I got to thinking... what if the 'original' Damon did die when we fractured? Gone for good, leaving us to make a new one? That would have left all our head butting over who was the 'original' pointless._

 _ **(Interesting theory, but there are many, like Demon being a dark phantom of yourself, the regrets... or you being the Phantom, and him the original... or it is possible that you both are just equal halves rejecting one another.)**_

 _That we also talked about. And only made the point ever clearer that fighting among each other was pointless._

 _ **(What is clear is the heart, whatever side is being pulled, you cannot be too good... or you lose Demon, you can not be too bad, or you lose yourself and merge with Demon's mind of thinking. You two are both polar opposites, twisting each other's fates.)**_

 _Actually... Azura equated us to the yin-yang thing in Hoshido. We balance each other out, making the whole of us stronger than ever. If we could just come to an agreement and merge... well, I don't care about being the one entirely in control anymore._

 _ **(Which my theory dictates... Chaos... is needed to run the world, and Demon is that Chaos, I hate to say it, but without him, I see no conclusion.)**_

 _That's something else that came up. Every time there's a long standing peace in a country, or anything in particular, something horrible accumulates and eventually wipes it out. Natural disasters, Grima, hell humanity itself counts with how damn destructive and petty we are._

 _ **(Have you ever thought that, you separated your kind and good intentioned nature away, to give rise to this new self?)**_

 _Actually... I think that's why we shattered like we did. I try to keep balance, Demon tries to stir up chaos, and you keep us from destroying each other. We're how the world should work if we want to keep things at 'peace' for as long as possible. Not too much good, not enough bad to ruin the kingdom, but able to keep both in check to stall our inevitable downfall._

 _ **(That's only half of Demon you know that, he has interesting traits that doesn't make him seem just chaotic... Self Sacrifice, Honor, Courage, Companionship, Love.)**_

 _Of course I do, they're traits the original had that all of us inherited. But, at our core that's what we are._

 _ **(Yes and it seems he's inherited more, and more of your original self... does that not concern you?)**_

 _It did at first... but honestly? That's what I'm there for. Just as he keeps me from making dumb mistakes, I keep him from regressing too bad and ensure we are ourselves at the end of the day, not the man that died._

 _ **(Well I don't think you see the severity of your situation... you see he's absorbing the good parts of Damon... and is rejecting the bad parts... I can't be absorbed, because I've been awoken by the orignal Damon... but you? You'll slowly start to merge in to one, and it's already clear who is winning the dominance, he's toning you out of his 'Perfect' Damon. He'll take what he needs of you and combine it.)**_

 _Then I'll just have to fight tooth and nail to make him see reason. That, despite what he thinks, he can't have everything both ways. There has to be a consequence to it all._

 _ **(Scream loud enough, fight long enough, kill long enough... and he'll eventually win the war, as he sees himself as a matured version of his old self... and you a painful reminder of it... But what do I know, I'm just a Dragon... HAHAHHAAHA...)**_

 _I already know that... I just wish there was a way to make him see that sooner than Kana's birth. We had a chance when they wanted to prove themselves, but that held a risk of backfiring that overrode my reasoning. We'll just have to pray we come to a point like that again where we can show him our point before it's too late._

 _ **(You still don't understand? You fight him more and more... he wins, you see no partnership.)**_

 _We had another chance when that phantom Azura tried to talk with us, but he flat out ignored her and stopped the illusion. No, conventional means won't work with that damn ego of his. He either needs to get a wake up call or start doubting himself again for us to even have a chance._

 _ **(As I recall... you drew the sword on him... I could sense the fear in you... You're afraid of him...)**_

 _Of course I am... no one wants to die, whether they're a whole person or a shard._

 _ **(No one, or just you?)**_

 _Out of all of us? I think Demon has the same fear as I do, maybe even more. Have you ever read a book where the villain is on the ropes, then tries to bargain with the enemy as a last ditch effort? I've taken that to heart in all of our campaigns lately as them being afraid of their foe, and Demon is no different._

 _ **(Maybe Demon is the Hero they need, instead the one they want... )**_

 _Whether that is or isn't true, one thing is for certain. We let Demon win, ruin comes to us much quicker, same as if I win. We're light and darkness, in a sense. We should be at balance, but we try to usurp each other._

( _ **Actually... You're light, and that fourth entity that barely resides in us all is dark... Do you know what that makes Demon?**_ )

 _Chaos..._

 _ **(Close, he is a needed Chaos but that's not his stand point.)**_

 _Hm... the event horizon then. Sucking all in and possibly destroying everything if not kept in check, himself included._

 _ **(Grey...)**_

 _Twilight then._

 _ **(His stand point is purely neutral, that little dot between Yin and Yang, Azura has it wrong on that.. )**_

 _No... we did. That Azura was a part of me and Demon's subconscious, how we saw each other._

 _ **(That was a hallucination, forged by the Darkness... you fell for her way of thinking...err his way of thinking )**_

 _Hehe... where would we be without you? In a grave probably. Well... since he's clearly not listening to us since he hasn't thrown his two cents in the whole time, what do you propose?_

 _ **(You'd be dead in Hoshido... What I propose is actually see his way of thinking, then he'll begin to see yours... ironically what you have been fighting, you've been making him distrust you more and more..)**_

 _I try to... I just regress for one reason or another._

 _ **(Try harder, or in the end there will only be Demon.)**_

 _And hopefully you... but you're right. And I do see it to an extent. Maybe I should just take a closer look then while incorporating my own beliefs._

The two felt a shift as Demon's control slipped a bit. _**(Corruption down)**_

 _ **(See Co-existence... Demon is just his title, his real name is Damon, but wears his title as a message.)**_

 _Then maybe Peri had the right idea giving us her own title for us... hopefully, we can show him what we see too in time._

 _ **(That... is just weird... no offense I have heard many Dragon names in my time, before entering your body, my soul has resided in many...)**_

 _Heh... like a human who could speak your language? Actually... don't answer that, it's probably happened if Pauline is any indication._

 _ **(One of his mates in another world actually, if you must know... I know of Pauline's true name.)**_

 _For the love of gods, please don't tell us. The last thing I want is for her to be booted off out world because of a slip of the tongue._

 _ **(I think she keeps it safe, because of our Dark friend in us...)**_

 _That makes sense... you think the bastard might be her original father? It'd certainly explain this ally of Valla that seems so adamant on killing us. But if that's the case... why the hell would he want us dead?_

 _ **(No... I don't sense any taint within her... Our foe from Valla, is being played like a fiddle, but we have yet to know who pulls his strings...)**_

 _I swear to gods, I'm rubbing it in Demon's face if it's a version of him that fell to his own pride and ego._

 _ **(You'll be long merged should that be the case.)**_

 _You said it yourself, Dragon. Some worlds have what others don't, and I doubt anyone actually disappears if just like that if history changes that way. Even if they do, he could have something to prevent his own disappearance._

 _ **(You have to answer yourself, are there truly other versions of us, other realities, other fates we have chosen? Or is it just destiny?)**_

 _You and I both know that 'destiny' is a load of crap unless a prophecy is involved, and even then, they only hold merit of someone acts on it. We forge our own paths, so why wouldn't there be other versions of us? Versions where we chose one of the two instead of defecting, where somehow you were in control, where we never broke in the first place even. Hell, even factors that made this reality we live in radically different._

 _ **[Keͩep̀ f̳i͝gh̔t̪i̧n͖g̐ Daͅd!̀]**_

 _I will, my little princess. I will._

Demon shivered as he finally exited the brothel with Maximus, Vixen and Mozu again. Most of his hallucination came true to his surprise, with the exception of things that were prevented either due to them not happening yet or because he blocked them off with his choices.

"Well am I man of my word or not?" Demon asked his son.

"Never doubted you for a second, dad," the spell sword chuckled. "But we're going into heat in a day or so... how about we just head home and crash for that time? Kaze should be back by then, and it's not like we'll get anything of worth done in two days either."

"Hmph... you've got a point, son," he chuckled, yawning as the three entered the tunnel back to Volkern. "We might as well take a break until then, I suppose... Oh and if she didn't cry your name, I would've been seriously disappointed in you... hahaha.."

"Dad..." Maximus grinned viciously and cupped the kitsune's firm butt. "We got multiple complaints."

"Just saying, you're supposed to be my son, and my son is supposed to make the ladies feel wanted..." Demon winked at his girl.

"I never have more in my entire life," Vixen sighed contently and leaned on her lover. "Honestly, I was scared of him leaving town. I'm just glad I belong, body and soul, to my frosty dragon."

 _ **Damn, now I'm curious what it's like to be with one of those Kitsunes...**_

 _Well hey, it's not like we're never going to Hoshido again. We'll get a chance eventually._

 **Nah, I want to really just roll around with a wild one... the ones who avoid Humans in general... that would seem fun, as she moans and groans out in pleasure, while she is being dominated... yeah...**

 _Why not go for a wolfskin then? Same basic concept, closer too._

 _ **(Just... Just go with both...)**_

 _Fair enough._

"I'm heading to bed dad... after I settle this with Arina, at least," the spell sword chuckled. "G'night!"

"Night, Damon!" Vixen waved as she followed her lover.

"Heh... good kids..." The king chuckled as he went into his room and flopped on his bed. "Damn, I'm exhausted. Weird ass couple of days though... technically speaking." His eyes drifted close as sleep took him. "Can't wait to see how tomorrow goes, though..." With those words he was passed out, dreams filled of how the next day could play out.

Demon sighed as he moved find Scarlet, he was anxious as Hell and wanted a moment of rest, before he was going to get thrown in to the grinder. Knocking on her door, he laid his helmet against the wooden frame, just waiting. The blonde opened the door with a yawn, looking at Demon with a sleepy gaze before smiling at him lovingly. "Hey there, love..."

Demon removed his slightly darkened helmet putting it under his left arm, as he grabbed her by the waist kissing her. "Excuse me ma'am... I seem to be lost out here, do you mind if I seek refuge in here to wait out the night?" He joked around with Scarlet.

"By all means... you are our king after all..." She let her lover pass and took a seat on her bed, trying to rub the fatigue from her eyes. "Nerves getting to you?"

"Yeah... I have to re equip the Levies tomorrow, get them some more training... and we have to begin plans on sieging Cheve..." Demon said to Scarlet, shutting the door behind him.

"Well hey, you have at least two people capable of helping you with that, three if Hinoka has done anything like that before," she chuckled.

"Listen Scarlet... I know Cheve is your home and all... I'll try to cause as little damage to your country as possible..." He said to her as he knew that liberating Cheve was going to be difficult.

Scarlet was silent for a moment before smiling sadly. "Honestly? I could care less about that. Hell, more damage would discourage the effort to recapture, right? I mean, it's where I was born and all, but still..."

"It'd make me look like an asshole who doesn't care for the well beings of my subjects..." Demon murmured.

"Well, if it eases your conscious at all, Cheve... I can't honestly say it's my home anymore. We're all practically nomads until all this is over, love, but Cheve? It'll only be my home again if that's where you put down roots."

"I don't care what the court says, I'll make you Queen of Cheve if I have to force them to submit to that law..." Demon said, knowing he didn't want Scarlet too far away.

"Hehehe... long as you can keep Camilla from killing me for taking first wife from her, by all means," the Chevlian joked.

"Ha... right marriage... that's going to have to be a thing..." Demon said knowing they'll be expecting multiple ceremonies for each wife...

 _ **Gods... why can't it just be one giant Ceremony...**_

 _Well, technically you could, but it's more sentimental and special to them doing it individually. Both of us know that._

 _ **[You mortals and your... marriage, there were none in my time... we had mates... we fucked, ate, fathered our children, and repeated the process again.]**_

 _Ok seriously, who the hell are you, because Dragon is never that vulgar._

 _ **That's the only reason I tolerate his presence...**_

 _ **[Heh let's just say I grew on to you two entities... I have no clear name, or real past... only glimpses, probably to protect my mind from merging memories with you dolts.]**_

 _Instinct then?_

 _ **Just... stop... you're giving me an aneurism at my young and... reasonably healthy age...**_

 _ **(Oh right, medieval times. You don't live long past forty without magic do you?)**_

 _ **If we're talking about the shit we're in... I say Dark Ages... Advanced Dark Ages...**_

 _Hey, pretty girl trying to talk to us still._

 _ **Right...**_

Demon brushed Scarlet's blonde hair out of her eyes. "Uh...Listen Scarlet since you're technically going to Cheve after the battle is over... um, you don't have to wear your Maid uniform anymore..." Demon informed Scarlet.

"Thanks for that... but honestly, I'd only come here to tie up any loose ends I leave behind before out next fight. Outside of that, I don't see much reason to stay. My parents are either dead or don't want anything to do with me, and I have no other family outside of you and the others..."

"You have me... and our child." Demon reminded Scarlet.

"Of course I do..."

"And your stupid Wyveryn, who head butts me like no tomorrow..." Demon groaned remembering he had to head butt the wyeryn.

"To be fair, you were trying to take me down. When she's not playful, she's overprotective."

"To be fair! I was already on the ground with out a steed..." Demon pointed out to Scarlet.

"Right... forgot about that... you seems so fast at times, it's like you do and we just don't see it," she laughed. "Hey, question..."

"I'm as fast as my wits..." He joked pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Enough bluster, I have an honest question. Say either mine wyvern or Camilla's was out of commission for whatever reason, be it injury or sickness. Would you let us substitute with your dragon side?"

 _ **[Oh my...]**_

 _ **Shut up.**_

 _Honestly, are you that perverted to take something that wasn't even there?_

 _ **[Oh it was there... you just didn't see it... nor hear it the way I did...]**_

 _And that's my point entirely. She went out of her way to make it not sound like that and somehow, it's what you took from it._

 _ **(Enough bickering, she's asking for an answer.)**_

The dragon king scratched his neck and chuckled a bit. "Uh... You want to ride me... while in Dragon form...?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"I don't see why not. If my wyvern can't help me fight, why not you?"

 _ **[I'd destroy her body so fast, with my body as I thrust my—]**_

 _ **Oh for Fuck sakes shut up! I'm not going to let you take your Dragon cock and stick it in to any of the women!**_

 _You'd likely kill her like that anyway. And I'd rather die than do that._

 _ **[You honestly don't know how Dragons can mate do you? We can shrink or gro—]**_

 _ **Just... so wrong... please no more you'll turn me off of sex for a life time...**_

 _We seriously need to finish that book though. If not for us, then for any other children we have, including Kana._

"Hey, you alright?" Scarlet asked.

"Uh... Yeah just so long as you don't do anything... suggestive on my back, because in my form, I'm extremely... _**Unstable...**_ "' Demon coughed out saying the word unstable.

 _ **[Ah see he gets it...]**_

"I remember... hehe, you know, that time you carried in Felicia by the scruff of her dress?" The blonde did everything in her power to keep from laughing at the memory.

"Yeah... please, don't subject yourself to my Dragon side, I will destroy you... in a way you couldn't possibly imagine..." Demon said to her.

"Ah don't worry, I know well enough not to stimulate a dragon while riding... my mount took off on me this one time because of it..."

 _ **[Phrasing...]**_

 _ **Prrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiick...**_

 _Can we all agree to ask Lilith about getting rid of him next time we see her?_

 _ **[Oh that woman knows how to fuck, as we were in Human form, we fucked on the ceilings...]**_

 _ **I don't know how to even respond to that...**_

 _Then don't, at this point I'm thinking of calling him Douche._

 _ **[Do you know something funny, during our fight on that frozen lake... for the first time, me and Demon merged... our minds, our actions were of one... when we went berserk.]**_

 _Huh... Prime then. I can think of no other thing to call you._

 _ **How about asshole with wings... that works for me.**_

 _Whatever floats your warship, now stop focusing on us and more on the mother of one of our children._

 _ **[Oh I love you both as well... hahahaha...]**_

"…. Because you stimulated your Wyveryn?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"Not intentionally, mind you. She was in season and it was one of the first times I used her in battle, wasn't used to it quite yet," she explained.

"Okay... Quick question, I'm not going to find you naked on my back grinding yourself against me... am I?" Demon asked worried for her, seeing in Dragon form, he had little to no control.

"Long as you keep from doing anything erratic? Not outside the bedroom if you're into that."

"Define...erratic..." He asked slowly.

"Suddenly stopping and starting to move, going from left to right without me expecting it, that kind of thing."

"So no fucking you in a secret place in public, when I feel the need to... " He joked.

The blonde wyvern rider smirked. "We could always get you fitted with a saddle."

 _ **[I'd let her ride me to town, whenever she'd ask...]**_

 _I will silence you for the rest of your existence. Shut up._

 _ **That was my line...**_

"Ha, ha, ha, hoo harty har, har..." Demon sarcastically laughed.

"Hey, it'd keep me from grinding on you at least. Downside, leather chafes a bit..."

"At least you'd be in your armor..." Demon said to her, trying not to picture her naked on the back of the dragon.

"This is true... Could be far worse. But, I already got my answer. Long as nothing perverted happens, yes."

"That's literally up to you... I keep no promises on that..." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I ask nothing from you, I get no lies," the resistance leader grinned. "Come on, let's get that stuff off you so we can get to bed, alright?"

Demon sighed as he moved over to the armor rack, stripping his armor and placing it down next to hers. "You keep a spare armor rack?"

"Yeah, in case I find a set of armor to glitz up in town," Scarlet answered with a tired smile.

"To... glitz?" He asked slightly confused.

"You know, embedding jewels, adding a better trim, stuff like that."

"Oh...ok" He agreed to her thinking.

"I could even do it to your armor, with permission of course. Maybe that Yato blade too, if it wasn't a sacred blade," she offered.

"I rather keep the scars and slashes on my armor, it adds character as I gain veterancy... experience is key and I need to be that Icon, more scars, cuts, bruises, and they'll know at some point I was there for them." Demon informed her.

"Yeah, but you don't want to look like a mistreated safe now either, do you?" The Chevlian joked.

"As long as nobody takes a war hammer to my chest plate, I'm good." He joked back, removing his long shirt revealing his scarred chest and back.

"Wow... you've been impaled a lot on this venture, haven't you?" The blonde mused sadly as she looked her lover over.

"Yeah, Camilla says she likes the scars, it gives me more character..." He said to her as he took off his boots.

"Well, I won't deny that... you look like you've seen more than your fair share of fights. Might even look like Reginald at this rate," she added with a joking grin.

"Aaaannnnd what about you? Ms. Fair skinned blonde knight, how many scars on your skin do you carry?" He asked elbowing her in the left shoulder.

"Nothing on the important bits, you'd know otherwise," she retorted. "But if I recall right, I have about three on my back, a couple on my arms, and at least one on my thigh. Well, and technically one you caused, but that one doesn't honestly count."

Demon leaned in to her left ear. "Want to add a new one on your chest?" He asked her with a suggestive smile.

"Aww, but the girls are my best selling point," she teased.

"They could always use a love bite here and there..." He said to her, kissing her neck.

"Weeell if you're sure... I mean, the baby's going to be doing her fair share of work on 'em too, remember," she retorted with a smile. "Still... I can't believe I'm going to be a mom... heh, better dying without having one though, right? Well, better to not die at all, but still... damn it, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Scarlet... easy love..." Demon closed the distance caressing her face moving her head to his chest.

"Sorry... I guess you're not the only one with nerves, huh?" The blonde attempted to joke.

"Nerves... Heh, I almost forgot that feeling, after I nearly burnt them out of my system." He joked to Scarlet.

"Really now? Is that why fire doesn't bother you but ice magic does?"

"I actually don't know why fire never bothered me..." Demon said as he put his hand over a lit candle, his skin not even registering it. "Hell, I don't know who my real father was..." His life was full of mystery, he barely knew fact from fiction.

"Well, you do know a few things. You're Vallan, your father was clearly powerful for you to be as strong as you are, and your dragonshifting is hereditary, if Maximus is any indication at least. Besides, who needs a father who'd abandon his own son? You have us now, your own children to take care of, wives to love and give love in return... you get the point," she sighed, relaxing in his embrace. "Your past doesn't matter to us at all, love. It's what you do now that people will label and judge you for, not that their words matter much anyway. Nothing will sway us from you."

"It makes me wonder if it was by choice..." Demon knew if that was somehow a family curse, a father forced to abandon his child.

Scarlet hushed him and smiled fondly. . "Whether it was or wasn't doesn't matter. He clearly didn't care enough to find you like you did Max, and even then he's only eighteen because of the deep realms."

"Going off topic, I can understand if you'd wish to stay behind Scarlet, I wouldn't want you to raise a blade against your own people, if there are Nohrian loyalists there..." Demon was worried about that fact as well, knowing when Cheve was 'annexed' it left a massive power vacuum as its leadership was forced to abdicate their power to governorships and serfdoms under Nohr.

"Like I said hun, nothing is going to keep me from you again... not after yesterday..." The Chevlian's entire tone switched to a somber one as the fear she had felt poured in. "I was terrified... you know that? I finally meet the man I'd love to spend my life with, and suddenly he's just... gone. It was like a nightmare honestly."

"I was more worried for you than me, Scarlet... had you stayed, I had no doubt in my mind, you would've shared a worst fate than I... had they discovered my body." Demon eyes were practically blood shot, as he had a hard time getting rest.

"Rather that than go through such pain and longing ever again..." Scarlet drew herself closer, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's like the whole world turned into some kind of cold void when you went missing. And the thought of you being dead..."

"…... Scarlet..." Demon said to her sensually, grabbing both hands. "I want you to see the world through my eyes... and what I hope for." He said to her.

"Heheh... I already do... I'm just glad I found someone who thinks like I do, if only a little bit."

"….. Only just a side of what I do talk about..." Demon said as he ignited a flaming bright red aura, coursing through his body. "If you'll allow it." He said to her, offering his right hand.

"I'd rather you tell me and teach me instead of magicing it into me... makes it a bit more sentimental that way," she denied, continuing to comfort herself in her lover's arms.

"…. Scarlet, this red is my soul... My power, my will, and my essence, this is bonding... Where two minds link and become one for a time, allowing both to see, feel, and experience everything... You see the world black and white... I see it Grey.." Demon explained to her.

"So... This is basically the next step up from screwing each other ragged? Outside of marriage of course," She joked.

"I giving you something I only gave to Azura once, to stop... Having doubts of who I am, and what I am... this is my sacred trust, my darkest secret." He told her.

"I honestly don't blame either of you doing that, if I'm to be brutally honest," the blonde knight sighed, snuggling closer to Demon, or as much as she could at this point. "You seem different from when we first met, and I'm sure Azura feels the same way. However, for whatever reason, she seems to find it a bit more off putting than I do. You simply want to show her you haven't changed that much, regardless of how radically your outlook on life has changed."

"There is a reason... for my outlook... " He tried to explain to her.

"Betrayed by men from both sides, all these new people to care for and whose survival is mandatory for you now... I can take a few other guesses."

"Even more... my rage, my fear, my burning desire, my power, my guilt, burning... etching in to my mind, forcing me to hound myself to improve... To sacrifice, to achieve what no man had ever achieved before... Scarlet if I show you my mind... be it if you fear, or understand... once you know what I perceive... it's up to you how you take what I show you and learn from it." He explained to her.

"Judging by the way you're phrasing this, I'm probably not going to like a lot of what I see, am I?"

"No... I... Received visions of a dark grim future... when I awoke after being betrayed.." Demon said to Scarlet. Demon sat on the bed as he guided her to him, he crossed his legs while grabbing her hands. "Are you ready?" He asked Scarlet.

The blonde knight sighed and thought for a moment before looking at him with steel determination in her eyes. "If it'll ease your burden, even a little bit? Of course."

Demon closed his eyes, a few moments later his eyes ignited bright red engulfing the two in his red aura. The next thing Scarlet saw was eternal darkness with red dots of light everywhere. Followed by a violent explosion of destruction of chaos, she couldn't understand what she was looking at, fire... Blood... bodies everywhere...

"So much death... Destruction... Is this really what you see all the time? All of this on top of the war you have to fight?" She asked worriedly.

 _ **Because of the chaos that ravages through my mind... we're nowhere near able to fight Valla, we'd die the moment we start the campaign against them... this awaits us all if we are not prepared, if we don't have a large force, and the will to fight... there will be no mercy, no second chances, no quarter will be given...**_

"Numbers don't mean anything if they aren't sturdy enough to put up a resistance."

 _ **I'd agree, but the enemy outnumbers us ten to one... increasing the odds slightly will increase our survivability... Valla will destroy us all, and burn us all to sunder... no one will be left...**_

Scarlet was silent before pushing forth her proposal. "If you really don't think I should go to Valla with you... why not have me stay back here, train up some of the greener troops and take some more territory?"

 _ **Scarlet... I've seen your death... a many of times... No matter what I do to prevent it, my choices get challenged by our companions.. I'm trying to prevent your deaths.. .and they seem eager to walk right in to it, all willy nilly and fuck themselves to smithereens...**_

"So that's why you don't trust them as much as you trust a few of us..."

 _ **What other choices do I have? Stand by and watch you annihilate your chances? Everything... EVERYTHING.. I have done was for a reason, why would I cause mistrust, harm, and chaos on my own lines?**_

Scarlet chuckled grimly as she pressed into Demon again, this time more out of fear and compassion than seeking comfort. "Fair enough. But even so, listening to them every now and again won't kill me, will it? They're our friends, our comrades..."

 _ **Senya... you name your daughter Senya... you both die when we begin our invasion... Others were determined to make a further peace with each other... there was no time for Peace, we had to mobilize... The visions are broken up in to fragments... so I have to make the tough deciscions... I wasn't there for you in these visions... but I intend to rectify that..**_

"So... my daughter and I die in many of these, but you can't figure out which decision will lead to it, other than taking maters into your own hands?"

 _ **I know which ones to make, how to conquer Nohr, my mind is a brutal calculating tactician... but unfortunatly not many see that as the case, they see my plans as madness and instability...**_

"Least I know I didn't fall for a dullard... They all still care for you, you know?"

 _ **They will attempt to purge me... Scarlet... many of my friends will believe I am under control to our enemy... That I was working for Valla this whole time...**_

"I'm pretty sure Azura only thought that, and with your radical change out of seemingly nowhere? I can't honestly say it's not justified."

 _ **"My mind is fragmented currently in to three... My past... me... and the dragon with in me..."**_

"There's more to that, isn't there? I've loved you long enough to know when you're holding out. I won't force you to tell me though. That's your decision."

 _ **Three represent three sides of me... each one holding a strength... and a crippling weakness.**_

 _ **My Past, holds the compassion and dedication to continue on... his weakness is he is too trusting and let's his own past cripple him.**_

 _ **My Dragon is the pure incarnation of Rage, Carnal fury, and guidance to the spirit realm... his weakness is his own empathy, arrogance and his own delusion of simple understandings of things.**_

 _ **My strength is Power, courage, domination, and absolute assurance... my weakness is the lack of trust others have in me, and my own brutality...**_

"Well... maybe there's a reason you're like that. They seem to keep you in check, from going too far so you don't lose us. Besides, they seem to hold us in high regard as well. Maybe they're just scared you'll push us away somehow, I don't know. Still... you can't honestly expect them to completely understand you when you won't give them the courtesy of actually going into detail with their process or listen to theirs, right?"

 _ **I rather you all hate me and still be alive rather than be dead and I get left behind with corpses.. Who once loved me...**_

"And there's that weakness of yours talking," the blonde giggled. "You all share one that makes you all Damon at your core. You care for us and would rather die than see us fall before you. It makes you paranoid, unopen to change in your way of thinking at times."

 _ **That is the reason I continue... I rather sacrifice my entire whole than let everyone burn... Should they see me as a Demon! Then I'll give the world a Demon that they need, as a cruel sick reminder of what I will cast on to the world!**_

Scarlet broke off the connection and cupped his face caringly. "They know you mean well for us, and I do too. But none of us, whether we know your intent or not, want to see you die because you got too hostile with a potential ally, or fall in battle because you thought we couldn't handle ourselves. We've all made it abundantly clear how we feel about that this morning." The blond gave him a loving kiss and embraced Demon again. "Look... I get where you're coming from now, but you can't keep going on like this and expect us to not try to hold you back for our sakes as well as your own."

"I'm holding myself back... but the moment, I know what is happening and I don't like it... I will say 'Fuck their feelings' and save this world if I have to." He said to her, his mind inflamed, with aggression.

"Can you answer me something? How was the wolfskin pact supposed to go, if we didn't calm them and ourselves down when we did?"

"They were about to know my wrath, I'd make them bow to my might..." He said to her.

"And how would you have been in the end? And how would we have taken it? All of those wolfskins and wolfssegners at once? I doubt you'd be unharmed."

"I'd uplift them in to society..." He explain to her, but because she broke the union, she did not see his... Society.

"Damon... I don't need to be bonded to you to know where that'd lead."

"I hide many things woman..." He said to her brushing her hair back.

"And I simply want the best for you whether you show me or not."

"And I want you all alive..." He retorted.

"We have you at our back and the each other at our side. You probably saw glimpses of my own mind, right? I may not have had a perfect utopia envisioned for our happy ending, but I at least had all of us alive without you practically crippling yourself in the process. I'm not sure what choices you'd have to make to realize that, but we both know it's possible."

"I can see the fear in their eyes... they know what I am... if fear drives them to continue... then I will use it as much as I can." He stated knowing that the concern grows.

"Then give them a reason to respect and look up to you, my king," she soothed.

"My own son, disobeyed my orders... Nearly got himself killed... had he listened, the plan would've been executed perfectly."

"You never gave any of us a chance to prove ourselves... In his youthful arrogance, he made a dumb decision to try and rectify that."

"Because!... there might be traitors with in our ranks, the moment they catch on to something, they can begin their operations undermining me... I choose my battles, I was chosen to lead, and no one acknowledges it..." Demon said to Scarlet explaining his stand point.

"You truly are paranoid, aren't you?" The Chevlian woman asked. "I understand where you're coming from, more than you think actually. Same thing went through my mind more than once back in Cheve, even more so once we allied with Hoshido. However, you can't expect to have obedient soldiers and not entrust your officers with anything. Felicia screwed up near the start of all this, right? Her I can understand not trusting after that. But me and Camilla, hell, Hinoka even? You know for a fact we'd never do anything to betray you, so why distrust us?"

 _ **I am compelled to agree with her... though the enemy has been getting... too many lucky streaks..**_

"Look... Valla has had some damn way of keeping tabs on the other countries, right? Who's to say they haven't been using that on us? And even then, you know Camilla would rather kill herself than betray you." Scarlet sighed and looked into his eyes lovingly as she traced his scars. "All I'm saying is that you need to have some faith in _some_ of us, my love. If you can't trust anybody, then no one, not even your troops, are going to trust in you. You obviously don't have to trust all of your officers and men, but there's such thing as an 'inner circle' for a reason. Your wives and lovers? Obvious candidates."

 _ **[Ha, she has got some smarts in her! Who better to trust then the one you fuck...? Then again that makes the blade that much closer... ]**_

 _She was on to something like Noka and Camilla though, Elise and Sakura too by association. Max... well, I can't honestly say it'd be totally smart after that stunt he pulled, but hell, Kaze hasn't let us down once._

"But hey, it's not like you've been actively trying to build one with the way you leave your relationships with some of us," the blonde continued. "Outside of a roll in the hay, can you honestly say you've tried spending time with some of the girls like Selena and Beruka?"

"Fine... fine... I don't like having unexpected problems... but if I know something is wrong with a choice, I expect you to have my back... I calculate the risks, and which one benefits us the most." Demon said to her.

"I'm but your mere general, I only advise you if you wish it," she smiled.

"I know but your voice carries weight Scarlet..." He was sincere with that statement.

"I know it does... which is why I want to at least talk our options over like we did with the Cheve assault and go over alternative tactics from what you think of. That way, we stay on the same page about things, you hear my perspective and can calculate it and I don't openly doubt you by accident. Everyone wins that way." The blonde knight readjusted herself and stuck out a hand. "Shake on it?"

 _ **"KKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!?**_ Don't hit me with your ice Flora! _ **"**_ Selena screeched out causing both Scarlet and Demon to wince.

 _ **Wait what the fuck, I could've swore I told Selena to punish Flora...**_

"Yeesh... sounds like someone turned the tables on our resident female sadist, huh?" Scarlet joked.

"Emergency! I need healing!" The mercenary cried out from down the hall, causing most to stick their heads out of their rooms in either curiosity or worry.

"Flora seems to be more 'S' than 'M' when others are involved," the knight observed.

"She's probably still mad, since I took my son to a Brothel..." Demon confessed.

"… Yep, that'd do it!" Scarlet laughed.

"Where are you putting that ICE?! Lady Camilla!" Selena cried out to Camilla, followed by several dozen crashing sounds from Flora's room.

"You might wanna look into that." Scarlet released her embrace on Demon and brushed herself off.

"…. Yeah, probably..." Demon sighed as he got up putting on his shirt. Demon opened the door as he knocked on the door, causing the noise to be silenced. "Flora? Love, it's Damon..." He stated perking his left ear up against the door.

"Come on in!" A cheery voice replied from the other side, followed by muffled whimpering.

"Sure thing dear... just give me a minute..." Demon quickly used his power for his armor to be set up around him, draining his mana a good bit. He slowly opened the door rattling in his armor from shaking seeing if Flora was planning on ambushing him.

"Greetings, darling!" She cooed from near her bed, where Selena hung nude with her hands and bound to an icy hook on the ceiling. "I was just showing my... guest what happens when a woman other than you, my sister, Elise or Camilla touches me in any lewd way." The icy maid carried a paddle made of ice in one hand while clenching a phallic piece in her other hand, around the same size as her lover's rod.

"Honey that's some serious dark kinky... wait Elise touched you?" Demon asked, slightly confused seeing he has never seen that before.

"In her sleep if you recall." The icy paddle caressed Selena's arm, causing the mercenary to shiver in fear.

"Not really... " Demon had a hard time believing that.

"Really? I thought one of us told you about that at one point... or maybe you were distracted with something else?" The elder twin asked suggestively, pulling her skirt up a bit to reveal some of her creamy thigh. "Regardless, now you do know..."

 _ **[Oh, give me control, I'll make her submit so fast...]**_

 _I don't think she'd resist too much in our case._

 _ **I can't believe you're even considering it...**_

 _Not saying I am, just stating facts and trying to turn this one off a bit. She gets off on us punishing her now._

 _ **[Seriously just give me control and I'll straighten her out.]**_

 _Not happening._

 _ **Thank you...**_

 _ **[You two, don't understand a thing about women, they need to know who's in charge, they want thrill, action, and dominance!]**_

 _That sounds more like a divorce waiting to happen than anything. Well... excluding Flora and Beruka that is._

 _ **Uh excuse me prehistoric, flying fuck with no sense of society or restraint? They call me a monster, and yet I have you living in my head...**_

"Come now love, don't you want to take a swing?" She asked holding the icy instrument out to him.

 _ **I can't believe I'm going to do this... I have to get Flora mad at me... to save Selena... red you owe me, you overly accomplished tsundere...**_

"Yeah about that, I was hoping to talk about Max..." Demon said to Flora.

"Oh? What about? Is it that girl that clearly has a crush on him, or maybe that fox girl you bought him?"

"Oh you know, how I spent.. 1500 g I spent on him for a girl to fuck his brains out, some one you don't know... in a …. a... whore house... because I believed that was better parenting and gave me brownie points... that thing?" He said to her.

Flora hummed and patted the instrument in her hand. "Hardly a dent with our silver mine, but still, 1500?"

"I mostly did that, because he needed to be a man, and well... be more like.. Uh me..."

The maid sighed and gave her prisoner a smack. "Every time you get me mad, I give her another whack. How long will she last, I wonder. Now... explain."

 _ **Wait... that's not how it's supposed to work, she's supposed to be mad at me, charging at me...**_

 _Seems she caught on and is changing tactics since she has a hostage. Gotta admit, that's smart._

 _ **Well fuck... think... what will really piss her... off... Bingo.**_

 _We're going to fucking die now._

"Flora I made a mess in my room and didn't bother cleaning it, not to mention I accidently tore a hole in Max's portrait..." Demon said to her.

 _ **Three... Two... One...**_

The maid gave him a steely gaze and eyed the other tool she had yet to use. "Surely you're bluffing... and if you aren't, where should this little thing go? Give her frostbite to her prostate, her baby maker? Or maybe give you a taste of what you've been giving us?"

 _ **Hey Flying fuck if I ever needed fatherly advice, I need it now...**_

 _ **[Play along for now, turn the tables when you get the chance]**_

 _ **And you …..``` Damon``` ?**_

 _You could trick her, take the paddle saying you're taking a swing and put her in a hold._

 _ **Or I could threaten to burn down all of Max's art work in a giant cook out... for nearly getting me killed...**_

 _That'd be more of a punishment to Max than a trigger for Flora._

 _ **Anything else you two have that'd be remotely helpful?**_

 _Attempt to sooth her and pray for the best? Prey on the fact Selena has a baby growing in her and that she might kill it with the cold?_

 _ **[You could always get Camilla.]**_

… _ **. that is a last ditch effort... the no turning back choice... to have her painted, groped... Poked and teased again.**_

 _ **[Oh my...]**_

 _Gods please... I can't believe I lost conscious from that..._

 _ **Please... just stop... I love Camilla, but I'd have to beg my... 'Big Sister' for help.**_

"Well love? Was it a bluff or not?" Flora asked, holding the phallic ice close to Selena and the paddle to him.

 _Do or die man, what's it gonna be?_

 _ **Gods... Camilla is never going to let me live this one down...**_

"Errmm... I'm going to get, some rope for Selena, where I'll turn her ass the shade of her hair.." Demon chuckled out.

"Hmm... don't see what rope will do when she's in ice shackles, but you know more about this than I do," Flora shrugged.

"Love.. It's called savage burn.." He said to her, winking at Selena.

"No more... so cold..." The mercenary shivered, love juice dripping down her thighs.

Seconds later, Demon quickly moved out of the room, breathing heavily as he moved in to Camilla's room, she was humming and stitching a quilt. Demon got on his knees. "Camilla.. I need your help it's an emergency..." He said in a rushed voice.

The lavender haired princess looked up from sewing a new flag for when they took over Cheve. "Oh? Something you call an emergency, my darling king? Whatever would call for such a thing in your eyes? Are the other women and children being raped?"

"It's Flora... she's gone sadistic on Selena, and I need you to intervene... please... I'm genuinely worried for Selena." Demon begged, but Camilla wanted to keep Demon, waiting until he called her what needed she needed to be.

"Hmm... what was that, my love?" She mock deafness for a second.

"….. I need help... big sister..." Demon nearly gagged thinking her was fucking his real sister.

"Tch tch tch... you should know by now I don't have that fetish Elise has, my darling king. No, there's something else I'd much rather you call me."

"My queen?" Demon asked her.

The expecting Nohrian princess smiled lovingly and kissed her husband deeply. "Good boy... now, where is she holding Selena?"

"Flora's room..."

 _ **And just like that my pride just became dust...**_

 _Better that then our unborn child getting hypothermia._

 _ **[He has a point.]**_

"Hmm, in the room she shares with her own twin? My my, she really has gone off the deep end this time," the princess chuckled and waltzed over the twin's room. "Flora, my dear husband's consort! Just what are you doing to my retainer?"

"Simply showing her what happens when anyone outside of Damon and the Nohrian princesses attempts to violate me," she replied with a smile. "Of course, there'd be far more red ice had it been someone outside out party, even more so if it were a male."

"Torturing your captive? Well now, I didn't think I had a fan," Camilla mused with a look of surprise on her face. "Certainly not one who's usually so submissive. But still, you wouldn't want to kill our lover's baby now, would you?"

Flora pouted and cut down the mercenary, handing her cold and lusting body to Demon. "I suppose I'll leave her in your care, my love. Be sure to warm her up, alright?"

Selena reached up and pulled the man's gaze down to her own angry and lustful one. "You. Me. My room. All the blankets on us. Now." She demanded between her shivering.

"Well, it seems you have the rest of your night set, my king," Camilla laughed.

"Yes Ma'am!" Demon stood at attention. "Yes love... thank you." He hugged Camilla as best he could with Selena in his arms.

"It was no trouble for the father of my daughter to be," the lascivious princess cooed.

"Come on Selena let's get you in a warm bath... " Demon said to her rubbing her back.

"You... Owe me... so fucking much..." She shivered in her cold and lusting haze.

 _ **That little... I swallowed my pride!**_

Camilla watched as the two left the room. "And now I do believe, I owe you some payback for hurting my Retainer _ **...maid**_..." She said with a dark gaze in her eyes.

"By all means, my queen," Flora bowed, subtlety undoing her uniform. "I look forward to seeing how you stack up to our lover."

"Damn it... _ACHOO!_ " Selena sneezed, pressing her body as close to Demon's as possible as they soaked in the boiling hot bath. "You didn't tell me she was a bigger saddist than me..."

"I didn't know, seriously... Plus, I think she was still angry at me for... wait, how is it she got the upper hand?!" Demon demanded, seeing Severa was renowned for her skill.

"She caught me off guard the moment you gave me to her..."

"More like with your pants down!" Demon accused her.

"Shut up!" She snapped, pressing her dripping vag to him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... What would Beruka say to you, should she find out about that..." Demon chuckled rubbing her back with the warm cloth.

"How about I screw your brains out, and we never speak of this again?" She suggested.

"I already heard..." Beruka was in the rafters, causing both Selena and Demon to freak out, seeing that she snuck up on them and stalked them to the bath.

"What the hell, Beruka?!" The mercenary snapped at her comrade. "Don't you ever knock?!"

"Lady Camilla has told me never leave Damon's side, when we were at the frozen fortress, if he was not in his room safe." She explained to Selena.

"Grr... Well, why don't you go around with Flora you little masochist? I bet you'd cream yourself in seconds!"

 _ **Wait if Beruka is here, that means her understudy...**_

"Um... hello..." Mozu said meekly from behind her teacher, a crimson blush on her face and her eyes looking anywhere but the naked couple.

"She has no hope in being an assassin," the azure haired woman stated bluntly. "Too shaky, too emotional and far too much pent-up energy. She's better off being a fighter or archer, a mage if we can find someone willing to teach her."

"Beruka, this is your first day on the job, she'll learn..." Demon said to Beruka, while Selena was near ready to explode of anger, seeing there were now too many faces and ears in here. In her eyes, gossip will spread like wild fire...

"Very well," the assassin sighed, taking her leave of the room with Mozu following her like a lost puppy. "I shall report back in about a week... assuming you aren't keeping me busy for that time, of course."

"Oh right... god damn heat..." The king growled, trying to ignore Selena's burning stare.

 _ **[Don't worry I'll save you a side dish... Heh..]**_

 _...You're the god damn mating drive, aren't you? The raw dragon instinct._

 _ **Hey I like to have a woman here and now, sure I'm a bit of a man whore, but at least I have the decency to be a gentleman and take them out for a bite and a drink before I fuck them... Gods this flying fuck...**_

"Hey, none of what happened to me leaves this room, got it?!" The twin tailed mercenary yelled at the retreating duo. "Damn it... still cold as hell..." She sniffled and looked at her lover pitifully. "You must think I'm some kind of softie after that, huh? Getting taken down by your gods damned maid like I did and all that?"

''Well...I'm just surprised is all... that she took you down so fast, I mean. When did she take you down? The moment I left?" He asked Selena.

"Pretty much... she slipped behind me, bound my hands, forced me back to her room and stripped me, then left me hanging there for a few hours," she sulked. "I have _never_ been more humiliated in my life."

Demon sighed as he got up in the middle of the large bath like pool cracking his neck as he gathered his mana, within seconds he transformed his entire body in to his large Dragon form, expanding out his wings as he encircled Selena laying her down against him. _**"Let my heat comfort you..."**_ Demon spoke telepathically.

"Damn... That actually feels good," she sighed, almost melting into his scaly hide. Demon's dragon form began to make a rumbling vibrating sound through his chest as he breathed through his nostrils. "Did... did you just freaking purr?"

 _ **"Kittens purr, I do not..."**_ He flatly said as he nuzzled his nose against her body before relaxing in the heated pool.

"Right... so I'm to assume that was a growl then?" She asked cheekily.

" _ **Pleased groan... if you prefer it...**_ " Demon retorted.

"Whatever... I feel a lot better now. Thanks, Damon." Selena had a content smile as she started to drift off. "You really know... *yawn* how to make a girl happy..."

 _ **"I try..."**_ Demon huffed out slowly inhaling and sucking his chest in before breathing out steam within the water.

"You know... I was honestly scared of having a baby at a time like this," the Ylisslian confessed deliriously. "I grew up with parents on the war front... ended up following them when I came of age..."

 _ **"I could stick you in the Deep realms until you give birth, if you'd prefer that, so you can get back out to the fight..."**_ Demon suggested.

"Nah... that's not what scares me... well, not entirely, anyway. What terrifies me most? Rendering my own baby a war orphan... like me, Inigo and Owain..."

 _ **"Maybe... But you leave a legacy behind for him or her to take, and uphold... you give them a path way to a life you could never have.."**_ Demon stated as the room was filled with steam.

"Yeah... that doesn't help much... What honestly does? Knowing that, regardless of what happens to me, you'll be there for our child... they won't be alone..." Selena's eyes started to flutter shut as the vibrations of her lover and the heat lulled her to sleep.

 _ **"Or vice versa and I'll be dead, and you'll be left alone with our child..."**_ Demon shifted in the water, creating waves as he began to float on the water. _**"I don't intend to have any one dying, I'll make sure you all come out living and breathing, with smiles on your faces."**_

"Please... like any of us will honestly let you sacrifice yourself for us after what just happened."

 _ **"If it comes to that, I rather it be me then all of you, one rather than a dozen..."**_ He was showing to Selena that he was very self-sacrificing.

"How funny..." The mercenary's mental fortitude finally collapsing as she mumbled her last words before passing out. "All of us think the same about you..." She started to snore lightly, eliciting a chuckle from the dragon.

 _Damn... she basically just said they'd all take a killing blow for you rather than let you... us die. ...You know what? To hell with that. If it means they live, I'll tear everything to shreds, including us if it comes to it._

 _ **I agree... I rather die than allow them to take the blow... Finally, you see what I already realized...**_

 _Not that I totally agree with putting us through the damn wringer either._

 _ **You can't win wars without a few tricks, and buddy... I hold all the aces.**_

 _Unfortunately, there's one we don't have against the Vallan Asshole that he definitely does. He has gods damned Dragon Bane weapons, and Beast Bane too. We go against that in dragon form? We'll need a miracle to even limp out of that one alive._

 _ **If things were seen my way, and let me off my leash to do what *needs* to be done, I'd mobilize and have both countries united, without giving away the secret of having our asses melt from the curse...**_

 _That actually reminds me of something. Azura said she'd look worse than us if her own 'curse' left marks, right? What curse is that?_

 _ **I don't understand that woman, pretty voice and face... but she clearly sees me as an evil entity... she has no idea what Evil is.**_

 _Used to at the very least. Wouldn't have taken your side this morning otherwise._

 _ **Right now she is too scared to realize how right I am...**_

 _Honestly? I can't really blame either of you._

 _ **I can... that's my mind how I speak, my heart is hardened where I have to make the tough deciscions.**_

 _Hey... Say that illusion Azura was real? Would you have honestly just let her break things off with you?_

 _ **She's a free woman, she can do anything she wants...**_

 _And yet it'd kill both of us if she did. Deny it all you want, we both care for her._

 _ **Maybe you, but as I said my heart has hardened to the point where heart breaks don't easily affect me.**_

 _I'd be lying if I said I wasn't the same at this point, but too much stress can cripple us._

 _ **Do you know how'd I handle it, the stress, the pain, the fear, and hate?**_

 _I'm guessing you vent on me and Dragon or the girls when we have some fun._

 _ **Venting on our enemies, Venting on my objective, break the barriers see the light and what I do is for the good of us all.**_

… _I'm not saying what you're saying or doing is wrong, but you do know that saying about the path to hell, right?_

 _ **...better I burn for it than others, who'd be put to the stake.**_

 _Look, I'm not saying to just drop your way of thinking for mine and damn us all. I am saying to be a bit more cautious about going at things._

 _ **Do you realize who you are talking about, the tactician, the general, the war like prince that I am? My policy has purpose, it has meaning, it's meant to confuse our enemies and annihilate their reaction time against my true motives.**_

 _Of course I know that. But not our troops. Not the people who love and worry for us. Again, don't just drop what you're doing though._

 _ **They see me as some sort of unhinged lunatic gallivanting around the country that would cause mayhem, I don't execute civilians, I don't murder children, I don't Rape women, I am a man of honor, and a feared opponent on the field of battle.**_

 _Scarlet and our siblings don't think that. The others... I can't honestly speak for them. But at least let them know that's simply your feint for the killing blow is all._

 _ **And what would you do hmm? Waste precious time on one battle, while six others have fallen? Or how about the men you are jeopardizing? Or better yet how are you going to feed everyone?**_

 _Hey, I'm not saying what you're doing is a bad idea. I'm just saying to make sure you give no reason for your own men to turn on you._

 _ **And what do you think I am capable of, what ends would I go to prevent the death of my people and loved ones?**_

 _Honestly? You'd bend out morals from before, but you'd never turn into a depraved monster._

 _ **I'd burn the world, that is my ends... the Ends that justify the means...**_

 _For this? I agree with you. Others? They might not. And honestly, screw 'em. If they can't take what we give them when we had to break their morals, why even bother?_

 _ **If they are alive, then I don't give a flying fuck what they think of me... I can't talk or love with a corpse...**_

 _I can't blame you there, but you and I both would rather they actually love and want to be with us. Otherwise, it's just another Valla queen and Azura waiting to happen._

 _ **That's what separates us, you have... a narrow perspective of true warfare, I have an expansive.**_

 _Hey, I never said anything about changing our tactics. I'm just saying, make sure they know you love 'em at the end of the day._

 _ **The way we're going on about, we should've had an army sooner, than later.. I suspecte we will need about... depending on the months, the amount we have conquered... Several million soldiers to invade, and swarm Valla..**_

 _You really think we'll need that much? Hell, better safe than sorry, but still... Millions? Nohr and Hoshido barely have a million put together. And it's obvious Kitsunes and Wolfskins are more than a mere human soldier._

 _ **We don't' have a map of Valla, we don't even know what twisted creatures are in Valla. Correction they don't have an active force of a million soldiers in each nation... I will rectify that.**_

 _Right, conscriptions..._

 _ **I prefer Levy...**_

 _Different words, same meaning. Just be sure they aren't wet paper in the end and I see no problems._

 _ **One is by proclamation, others you are being for pulled out of your house.**_

 _Right... Almost forgot that, my apologies._

 _ **Trust me, with the right words, I will introduce fear in their eyes, and they'll be begging to enlist.**_

 _I know you got the whole 'bette feared than loved' thing going for you, but moral does matter to these people. A weak man can topple a king if given proper motivation._

 _ **Speak plainly, and dress up the threat like it is the end of the fucking world, slap a bow on it, and you'll have an influx of soldiers. Bah! Morals, please, morals don't keep men and women alive, they don't stop arrows, they can't even stop starvation.**_

 _Crap, meant morale. You know, spirit, encouragement, stuff like that. We're pretty high right now with our current string._

 _ **I will give my men hope, you fight beside me and you will fight for glory and honor, defending your family from imminent death.**_

 _...Heh. We really aren't that different, other than our take on things at least._

 _ **The thing that separates us, is that thing that beats in our chest, yours would break that much easier than mine...**_

 _Then why not help make me stronger?_

 _ **Your own deluded sense of Morals, drags you, regrets and sadness...**_

 _Look, I'm not trying to stir up trouble, but I'm genuinly curious._

 _ **Instead of questioning my motives, every step of the way, for once, why don't you stop arguing, and simply keep quiet and Observe how I handle things.**_

 _Hey, I've been agreeing with you thus far. I'm honestly trying to see things your way. But... Why did you suddenly want to merge in that illusion then?_

 _ **You once again fail to grasp the situation, I knew several things were off, as we were already merged as one mind in that Illusion, that other you... weren't you, but a hallucination, do you even remember separating?**_

 _I can understand that. Hell, it's vague, but there. You don't have to berate me for not knowing such things though, my logical reasoning is a bit skewed now._

 _ **Yes, and infact the thing you claimed to be you drew a sword on me...**_

 _Yeah, definitely not me then. I might've been royally pissed at the moment, but like hell I'd kill the very thing that was keeping me alive._

 _ **They're going to have to see things my way soon, or there are going to be a lot more dead.**_

 _*sigh* Look... I'm not disagreeing with you. Hell, I think you're fucking right._

 _ **Listen... Ask yourself this, forget your morals, forget your feelings, How many are going to die if both these Civil Wars continue? By the length of let's be generous and say... Several months?**_

… _How about a pact? You give me a chance to prove I can, that we can both do what the other can in our own ways. I'm not saying I'll kill off important looking people right away, but I'll at least use your way of thinking._

 _ **I'm talking about the innocent, the young, the soldiers, the commoners... they matter much more than some pompous ass on a throne.. How many will die, if this war continues?**_

 _And I agree with you there... and if we don't do anything? The casualties for innocents would be catastrophic, if they aren't completely wiped out._

 _ **Good now hammer that in your mind, there will be nothing left to fight for if we kill eachother right now, there will be no Nohr, or Hoshido, only that Flying Fuck of Valla...**_

 _Again, I don't want either of us dead. I want what you want. I'm just saying we take away things from each other that could benefit us while we're in control. I've only had one chance to prove myself to you thus far, and I think it went alright. All I'm asking is that you let me show you that both our ways can work if done right. If they can't, I'll give you full control. You have my word._

 _ **Look I can see your perspective, in fact I don't mind your traits... but you have things I need, and I have things you don't have, the moment we split, this chaos will continue to put as at odds, we must live with our consequences.**_

 _Then why not cooperate? You advise me when I'm in control, I do the same for you._

 _ **I tried that before on several occasions but you, rejected my way.**_

 _And I've changed since the... or at least, I like to think so._

 _ **It's a start at least...**_

 _Then why not help me take the plunge? Sharpen the traits I need like a smith would a sword._

 _ **You want to start? Fine... first lesson, the regrets? Don't sulk, learn from it, and improve upon your mistakes, as history has always... ALWAYS shown, that if you don't learn from your mistakes of the past, they will repeat and haunt you. So cram that down and destroy it.**_

 _I like to think I have been since I came to terms with Max in that fight. And since our Nohrian and Hoshidan families forgave us, Takumi excluded? Thing of the past._

 _ **Lesson two, Fear is both your friend and enemy, you will bend it and manipulate it, you will never have it used against you, or you will suffer.**_

 _Against enemies? Not a problem. Civilians?_

 _ **Against everyone, more that is afraid, they will understand fear brings out desperation, and you don't fight a cornered wolf, as it has no place to go and will fight to the end.**_

… _Troops and levied, there's no need in making the women and children fear us._

 _ **An unbroken person is a weak-willed person, if fear drives them away, they are doomed.**_

… _Fair point. And I suppose hope can be born of fear._

 _ **Lesson three, Keep your friends close... and your enemies?**_

 _Arm's length or striking distance. Dead if you can help it._

 _ **Dead or on the run, you are to have neither by your side.**_

 _And what of on an interrogation chair?_

 _ **Torture of Captured enemies who have no information on your methods, but when an enemy is on your side of the line, and is spying, and feeding intel.. They won't be worried in an interrogation.**_

 _That I can get behind._

 _ **Lesson Four... all is vulnerable to war, there is no innocence in War, War is a deadly disease that will kill all, the young, the sick, the weak, the farmer, the mother, the innocent babe, the cattle. All fuels it, that is why I seek to end it quickly.**_

 _The original saw things the same way. I do too._

 _ **Yes, though you see hope in it... which brings me to the next lesson... Lesson Five. Apathy is Death.**_

 _Um... being emotionless has worked for Beruka thus far. Outside of interacting with us at least._

 _ **No, no... Say it with me... Apathy is death... Apathy is inaction. To not care of what happens, is apathetic, even the buzzards have a purpose.**_

 _That? Oh, trust me, I have long forgone not caring what happens in a fight._

 _ **Lesson Seven, Good intentions lead to the fall of many of men...**_

 _Understandable. Might not agree entirely, but I get the reasoning behind it._

 _ **Lesson Eight, See something... Say something... If you know something isn't right with the plan speak clearly and tell them about it, if not then it's back to Lesson Five, Apathy is death.**_

 _Like back at Mount Garou. We noticed something wasn't right and told the others, led to a lot less casualties._

 _ **And no one believed us at first? I could've prevented a lot more.**_

 _Scarlet believed us. Same with Camilla and the twins. Max? I bet he thinks back on that bitterly, especially after his episode the other day._

 _ **Yes had that not been an illusion... I would've still smacked him upside the head, the boy needs a father more than a best friend which he can blow off, when he doesn't like what I'm thinking.**_

 _Fair enough. But... didn't he still do that? I mean, he seemed pretty freaked out about causing it still._

 _ **He needs life lessons, not... empathy and sympathy.**_

 _I'm not going to deny that when it comes to screw ups like that, nor for a man his age._

 _ **When it comes to that, it will always be a painful reminder... that I was not with him, as he grew up...**_

 _Yeah... we are never doing that again though, leaving a child behind like that._

 _ **Trust me had I been there first... I would've chosen to get back to my love and child... first and formost, then I can worry about the war.**_

 _Yeah... the original fucked up big that time._

 _ **That original snapped, and divided us, trying to level us out, choosing one to help him out with one thing, and the other for something else, and when our mind finally realizes it, we can begin to merge... or something else will happen.**_

 _We kind of already have, but that clearly isn't the trigger for the merge. Maybe Lilith knows a ritual?_

 _ **I mean we split... Two Humans and a Flying fuck...**_

 _Honestly, I think Dragon's in heat. I can't honestly blame him for his behavior when nature herself is forcing him to act like that. Not a good excuse, but still._

 _ **It's at a boiling point...**_

 _Yeah... do you think we'll even be able to attack Cheve tomorrow like we planned? Dragon might end up getting in our way if we don't give him some release first._

 _ **No, he's in command now... the moment I allowed him to transform, the moment he solidified the hold.**_

 _Wait... so currently, he's trying to screw the women in that hulking form? What... just what the hell?_

 _ **Max might be having problems as well...**_

 _He has Vixen and Arina... maybe Mozu as well. He'll be fine._

 _ **Well... that and all the woman in Volkern might be having a problem... I swear to both the Old Gods and New, if he rapes his way through this, I'll kill him myself...**_

 _Relax, I read some of the book regarding that. He'll stick to whatever mates aren't pregnant and screw them until they are otherwise._

 _ **Oh Gods... Elise, might be in trouble.**_

 _You talking about Maximus or Dragon? Because she's safe from the former._

 _ **You never know, but the Dragon most importantly...**_

 _*sigh* … Dragon, I swear I will have Scarlet knock you out if you don't take a human form for this!_

 _ **I Can't even see anything... Concentrate on one mind, and I think I might be able to picture it... better to be blind than see what he's going to do...**_

 _Dragon! I swear to gods, you better not tear them apart!_

 _ **I swear to the Gods, if we ever had an Asshole father... this would be the one.**_

 _Honestly, I think the Flying Fucker of Valla would be worse._

 _ **At least we don't share the same room with him... or wives..**_

 _Fair enough. Dragon! I know you can hear us! We will give you visions that will turn you off if you don't change to human right fucking now!_

Elise was sitting in her bed, reading a novel as she saw her door magically unlock and fling open. "Huh? Whose there?!" She asked fearfully, clutching onto her practice knife. "I'm warning you, I scream once and my big brother will end you!" The hungry Demon peeked his head in to the room looking at Elise. "Oh... it's just you, honey," the princess sighed in relief, placing the knife on her bedside. "What brings you here?"

An animalistic growl could be heard from him as he licked his lips. "Um... are you hungry?" She asked, pouting before pulling a jar of cookies from under her bed. "Fine... I'll share a few with you... I didn't think anyone noticed though..."

"Oh I'm hungry alright love... but I'm hungry for _**you**_..." Demon said as he shut the door locking it.

"Oh..." Elise finally processed his request and blushed. "Wait, now?! I mean, I don't mind but... a warning would've been nice..." Demon charged over to her side, kissing her neck as he got behind her and started massaging her thighs. The blonde princess let out a sharp gasp and pressed her fingers together nervously. "Wow... you really seem to be in the mood tonight, hun."

This hungry perverted beast was clearly looking to breed and dominate, he roughly messed with her leggings and night gown, moving his hands around her panties while he bit in to her neck. "Mmmmnn... not so rough, honey. You're acting like an animal in... wait... so that's what's happening," she sighed, her confusion gone. "You went into heat tonight, didn't you?"

 _ **"Bingo..."**_ He growled, pulling down her panties and pushing her front end on to the bed.

"Just... promise me you'll be somewhat gentle?" She pleaded with an innocent look on her face.

 _ **"I could go in to dragon form for you and fulfill your darkest kink..."**_ He joked...at least she thought.

"Hey, that wasn't my kink! It was yours!"

 _ **"Mine was screwing you in public... ha..."**_ He laughed.

"Wait... now I'm all turned around. Wait, now I remember! You were giving examples and I said something about blowing you under a table," the younger Nohrian princess recalled. "Among other things... you haven't told anyone about those, have you?"

 _ **"I'm sorry, I was just reveling in what you said, you want my dragon cock in you so bad don't you?"**_ He licked her neck.

"Ok, now you're just being weird, big brother..." She stated nervously. "I'm pretty sure you're the only one who wants that right now..." Demon lined his cock up with Elise's pussy, forcing himself in to her. " Ow, ow, ow..." Elise whimpered, her face screwing up in pain. "This hurts way more than anything, honey... please stop doing this and treat me like you normally do, honey..."

 _OK, that's it. I swear to every god in our religion that I will rip control from you if you keep on_ _raping_ _Elise like you are now!_

 _ **I will help him, Dragon.**_

The Dragon however ignited his red aura engulfing, Elise in it as he began to spread his lust to her. "Nnnngh... please, big brother... at least ease up a little bit... This is really starting to hurt..." The dragon squeezed her petite ass as he licked the left side of her neck, turning her around to face him. "I won't complain anymore... just please, ease up a little bit?" she begged. The Dragon kissed Elise, thrusting slower this time in to her. "Thank you... now then..." The blonde princess traced his scars and started to move along with him. "Let's enjoy ourselves a little, alright?"

 _ **Two Hours later...**_

The Dragon Demon rolled off of Elise as she continued to pant and sweat from exhaustion. She experienced so many orgasms, that she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Her lover's spunk leaked out of both her holes as she turned to him. "My gods... I don't think I'll be walking right for a while... thank gods I ride a horse right now..."

The Dragon felt like it was nothing... It didn't tire him out at all. "Don't you mean Dragon..." He joked, as he drank her wine by her bed.

"Ha ha... That's Camilla and Scarlet's thing, love," she laughed. "I don't know whether to envy or pity them for the fact they're already pregnant. But knowing you, you're probably still raring to go, aren't you?"

"You bet that cute little ass of yours," he teased, patting her sore behind. "But I'll let you rest for tonight..." He gave her a lick on her face before kissing her.

"I'd offer another round for you anyway... but I'm way too sore... too sleepy..." She yawned, curling up on her bed. "Mind passing me a cookie or two? I need something to eat after all that..."

Demon handed her the jar as he snapped his fingers, allowing his clothes to appear back on his body. "Get rest my beloved mate... I will bother you again, when you're rested..."

Elise munched on her cookies and gave him a sleepy smile, storing the jar away after a few of the sugary treats. "After all of that? I should be fine in the morning... good night, honey..." She was out like a light in mere seconds, reeking of sex and surrounded by cookie crumbs.

"Heh... too cute for this world," the man laughed, brushing some of the crumbs away along with a few locks of hair. "But not cute enough for me to not ravage..." He licked his lips as he thought of his next target. "Let me think... I could go after Azura, assuming she isn't with Lilith right now. Peri maybe? It would be a rather rough first time... wait... I know just who I'll lay with next." He waltzed back to his room whistling a merry tune, smirking as he closed the door behind him. "Beruka! You are relieved of your duties regarding Mozu for the night! I demand you come before me right now!"

The azure haired assassin dropped behind him with as eager a face she could muster. "So... shall I venture a guess as to what you wish of me, my love?" She asked, already working on removing her light assassin's armor.

"I think you know damn well what I want, you little breeding slut," he hissed and roughly gripped her forearm, causing the woman to shiver with excitement. "The moment you drop your clothes, I want you to spread 'em, and you'd best be on the bed when you do. That will be your only mercy tonight, I will assure you that." Beruka was sitting on Dragon's bed when her small clothes finally dropped, revealing a dripping slit to him. That was all the invitation he needed to pounce, viciously groping her modest breasts as he rubbed his slowly growing member again her entrance. "Well now, you really are nothing more than a masochistic whore, aren't you?" He teased, fingering her pussy with a teasing grin.

 _ **She's more than that to me you ASSHOLE!**_

 _ **[It's called foreplay buddy. Of course she means more than that to us.]**_

"That's not true, my lord," she panted, squirming at his touch and harsh words. "You're the only one I'd ever let touch me like this."

"You better damn well be," Dragon growled harshly, giving her rather impressive ass a powerful smack and licking her neck lustfully. "Because this ass belongs to me, and me alone. And don't you ever forget it, you little slut. Now, obey your master and spread your legs." Beruka eagerly complied, shrieking in pleasure and pain as her lover rammed into her now drenched snatch as soon as she did. "Gods damn, Beruka, you're as tight as when we first made love," the beast mused, leaning into her ear and sharply hissing in her ear. "You'll be gaping like a freshly made pitfall when I'm done with you."

The azure assassin's mind was mad with her lover's rough touching and hurtful words. "You're such a cruel mast-" A loud smack cut her off, courtesy of Dragon's outstretched hand.

"Don't you _**EVER**_ talk back or down to your master," he hissed, raking his nails down her naked torso and leaving angry red lines in their wake. "You live to serve _**ME**_ , to obey my every word and do as I say when I say it. You're not to even _**breath**_ out of turn lest you feel the sting of my judgement!" Beruka convulsed and came her first time at the hands of Dragon's abuse.

 _ **I'm so done with this Asshole...**_

 _Agreed... won't deny though, she came faster than when we had fun with her. So at least she's enjoying it?_

 _ **I love the momentum, the passion of sleeping with our women. This? This is just a fuck with no love in it.**_

 _ **[Hey! I would never do this with any of the other girls. I only do this because I know she gets off on it.]**_

"Don't you dare get comfortable yet, assassin," the lustful beast growled, raking a claw down her arm and leaving harsh red marks on her. "You're in for a long, painful night."

 _ **Four hours later...**_

Dragon blew his last load inside Beruka, the assassin letting out a hoarse moan of pleasure as he let out a pleased roar. "Good girl, Beruka," the beast soothed, lovingly caressing her hair and healing her wounds. "You held up beautifully against my punishment and acknowledged I meant no ill will towards you. That being said, I didn't think you were _that_ big of a masochist. I would've eased up if you asked you know?"

"I didn't want you to," she replied in a slight daze, grinning stupidly at her lover. "It felt so good, I actually had to hold back from actually asking you to hurt me."

"That's where I draw the line," Dragon told her with a furrowed brow. "I might indulge these fantasies of yours, but I refuse to actually draw blood from you. Well, outside of needing to suck out poison or get an arrowhead out of you."

 _ ***B*U*L*L*S*H*I*T***_

 _ **[I had ample opportunity to the whole time and I didn't. What does that say about that claim of yours?]**_

 _I'm just going to give you both a point and leave it there. I mean, Demon has a point, but you are healing her right now._

"I think I'm going to take a breather and get you a drink before I figure out my next target, alright?" Beruka acknowledged her lover with a nod, rolling over in his bed and falling asleep as he left.

"Well now, Damon... I didn't think you were such a savage monster," Camilla teased, awaiting him in the hall. "Four hours of all but torturing Beruka, and she got off on it for the whole time? I pray you're not so rough to your next target."

"Not unless they like it," he assured her, giving her a kiss and brushing his fingers where her womb was located, smiling at the small bump he felt. "Little Kana seems to be getting bigger by the day, huh? Before we know it, we're going to be proud parents of our sweet little princess."

Camilla hummed in agreement, embracing her lover fondly. "Hard to believe I'm almost two months along now, isn't it? It feels like only yesterday I gave you the good news, my love." The lavender haired beauty kissed Dragon again, licking her lips lustfully. "I can't wait until she's born... for more than one reason, my king."

"Getting eager, are we?" He teased, running his fingers through her hair as she cuddled into him. "Patience, my dear... we don't wish to harm Kana, do we? Besides... we did it not even a day ago."

"Yes, but it simply isn't as fun when I can't look you in those powerful red eyes of yours," she sighed wistfully before releasing him. "I should be off, my darling king. Those troops aren't going to train themselves... well, not effectively at least." With a final kiss, she turned on her heel and strut down the hall, a bit of an extra swing to her perfect hips.

"Hehehe... we're a lucky bunch getting girls who love us so much, aren't we?" Dragon asked his two other sides. "And we haven't even reached Hoshido again yet."

 _You're a bit of a douche right now, but I honestly can't deny that claim._

 _ **I hate you...**_

 _ **[No, you're just pissed you're not the one getting some tail for once. And you hate me.]**_

Dragon was brought out of his thoughts as he crashed into a limping Flora. "Oh, hello my love," she greeted, wincing as she picked herself up the ground. "Enjoying your heat, I take it?"

"Assuming you heard Elise and Beruka? I think you already know the answer to that," he replied cockily. "And I hope you realize I had nothing but their pleasure in mind if you heard their screaming."

"Actually, a new recruit put a silencing spell on all the rooms to keep people from getting the wrong idea about you," she informed him. "That dark mage that looks like a child from before. She said she'd be waiting for you in the dining hall when you wish to talk." All three personalities were intrigued to hear that.

 _A dark mage? Like Leo?_

 _ **She looks like a child though? Well, at least we have one officer we won't be going after that's a girl and not claimed by Max already.**_

 _Though that makes me wonder, does she look like an actual child, or is she like Mozu and looks childlike?_

 _ **Guess we'll find out, he's already at the hall.**_

Dragon opened the door to the hall, intending on meeting the recruited hopeful and grab a bite to eat. It wasn't hard finding her however, once he looked down a little. This woman, if she could even be called that, literally looked no older than twelve. "Holy crap, you are young looking," he mused, pulling a couple chairs out for them. "But we'll get to that later. What's your name?"

"My name is Nyx," the dimunitive woman answered, brushing some hair away and tucking it behind a gold head dress to reveal an odd-looking mark on her forehead, akin to the ones on her cheeks. Dull red eyes studied the man before her, only speaking again when she finished her assessment. "You're the commander of this troop, Damon. You've suffered multiple stab wounds and head trauma over your many battles, and you have multiple lovers if the rumors are to be believed. If the scent covering you is any indication, you've been procreating with them recently."

 _ **I swear to the Gods, keep it in your pants! If you as so much fuck this stranger, without properly taking her out, I will kick your head in!**_

 _ **[How intelligent of you, threatening to kick someone you can't touch. Besides, I do have standards.]**_

 _ **You son of a bitch I'll deal with you right now!**_

 _Demon, calm yourself. It will do no good attacking now._

 _ **Nein!... No, I will not allow you to ruin my reputation with your obsessive season of Heat!**_

 _Nein? The hell kind of language is that?_

 _ **Ancient Nohrian.**_

 _Oh right._

"Well, aren't you an observant one?" Dragon asked, giving the young-looking woman another once over. She was in typical female dark mage garb, albeit modified to fit one of her size and stature. "Stupid question, but how old-"

"Older than you," she replied, already knowing the question he was going to ask. "I reached my mid-thirties not a month ago." This statement shocked pretty much all who heard it.

 _I'm sorry, she's about fifteen years older than us and she looks like_ _that?_

"I must say, I'm more than a little shocked to hear that," the beast chuckled. "Most would call you a young lady given your looks, but that's just baseless assumption. Now then, on to what you really came for. Why do you want to join us, and how good of a mage are you?"

 _ **I'm just waiting for him to do something, to shred my reputation...**_

"I've done some... abhorrent things in my time," Nyx confessed, a somber look crossing her face. "I've trained for years to relieve myself of a curse those experiments caused, so I'm not stranger to such things. I can brew small remedies and cures for people with high enough tolerance, inflict devastating curses on my foes, I've even researched some enchanted and cursed weapons, if that gives you an idea of what brought me here." She passed him Flora's notice, pointing to the rough sketch of the weapon. "This is charged on aura and imprinted to you, correct? I've heard of such weapons over the years, but have yet to see one for myself."

"Hmm... didn't think that thing would actually bring one in..." Dragon mused.

 _ **Y͙̜̑̎͜ë̩̯ͩś.̢.̣̲.͚̥̬͒.̌f̲̒͠i̪̓g̗ḧ́t̊.͙̊.͙͓͍ͩ.̠.͈̈͑̿.̌a͖̗m̟oͨ̄͑ṋg͒͑͡s͓͏̻̑͢t̍ ͉҉e̋a̓͝c̑h̘͉oͣ͒t̷̸h̩e̤r̺͍..͓̄ͮͬͥ.**_

 _ **I'm not going to justify that with a response.**_

"So, that answers the 'how good', so why?" The beast asked the dark mage.

"Even if it's a fruitless effort, I wish to try to atone for my sins," she answered. "I figured fighting along side such valiant and noble people and aiding in this research would be a start. I have all eternity to make amends, but I might as well start now."

 _ **A͇̅ ͖ͨ̀͒͢ma̻ẗ̼͉́ͥ̚t̬̊ͬeŗ̩͈̂ ̠͞o͖̽̈ͅf̦͐ f͚̍a̦̦c̸̪͎ṫ̘,͈͙͘ ̒ͮị̡̼͓t͔̂'ͤͬḻl͏̧̻̟ ̳͆͡b̩̯e͕͂ ̠é̢̥̿̒͞a̦s͛̓ͣ̉i͈̣͕e͑rͩ ͖̀t̴̨̫o̩̻͒ ͣͫd̳ę̷̦́ͩś̶̞̔ẗ͈̻́͒ṛ͏o̻̐yͨ ̵͍̀͡y͠o̦ͦu̬̱̇͑͏ ̙͓̅d͏i͉̭ͤͫv͉̓i̢͇̪̿͘̚d̙̬̊̅ͭȩ̠͛̂͟d͝ͅ.̆͌́.̴ͣ̀ͩ̕.͍͍ͪ.͇.̕ ̜͢ḻ͗é̾ẗ͓͐ ̥̳̋m̥̣ͪ̿̀͟é͆̈́ ̵͕̜̣̤͘h̨͉̩ȅl̦p̢̛͎ͩͪͣ ͚̼̤ͤBͫa̰s͂uͥo̤̥t̫̓̀i!̫̲͡!̥͑̐!̳**_

Demon's heart immediately halted, as a tremor went across his body, something was wrong. "Hm? You seem to be suffering from a curse as well," Nyx stated, taking a potion out and nicking his finger, adding it to the potion and stirring it for a moment. It smoked for a moment before combusting, shattering completely. "Huh... volatile, definitely lethal in the right conditions... here." She handed the suffering man another potion. "Drink this. It should help a little bit."

 _ **I feel... dead...**_

 _He did stop out heart, not that we can actually say that._

Out of Demon's neck a small red light appeared, zooming out of the room and through a wall.

 _ **[What was that?]**_

 _Knowing Pauline? Probably a warning beacon._

 _ **[Demon, what do you think?]**_

…...

 _ **[Demon?]**_

 _He's out cold. Possibly dying I think._

 _ **[No... I can't feel his entity.. He's gone...]**_

 _Hold on... maybe that was him getting her?_

Another tremor shook Demon's body, this time a white light appeared from his neck throwing it in an opposite room.

 _ **[There it goes again...]**_

… _..._

 _ **[I'm all alone, aren't I?]**_

A loud crash could be heard out in the barracks, leaving someone to scream at the sight followed by a red electrical explosion. "That... that I haven't seen yet," Nyx stated, sighing and going into a room that one of the lights fled into.

"Hey my lord!" Felicia came in rushing out of breath. "There is this small pool of blood outside near the stables!" She cried out in fear.

"I'm sorry... what the hell is happening?" Dragon asked his lover. "I'm feeling a bit dizzy right now..."

"Seems your own curse is nothing I've seen before," the dark mage sighed, pulling a robed man into the room. "I knew you suffered mental trauma over your time in battle, but I didn't think you have multiple personalities because of it."

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" The beast asked.

"I'm talking about this." Nyx pulled the hood down, revealing a near exact look alike of the man she was talking to.

Several guards in the hall way including Azura could be seen running down the hall way to investigate outside. "Holy shit!" Dragon joined the mob as they ran to the stables. Before them laid a bubbling pool of blood in a small crater, red smoke lines appeared from the body of liquid.

"What is this?" A guard asked pointing his spear end in to the pool.

"I swear to gods..." A figure growled, resembling a human. "Someone better fucking explain what's happening..." The Dragon Demon stopped seeing something in the bubbling pool.

Azura saw something in in the pool of blood, like a tip of a finger. "Azura what is it?" He asked her.

"You... but you're also..." She stammered, looking at Dragon and back at the pool.

Out of the pool appeared a bloodied skeleton covered in blood, and fire it's eyes were red as it's skin was forming through the flames. _**"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The skeleton growled out climbing out of the pool of blood, crawling on to the ground, blood pouring out. The scream was guttered and animalistic, clinging to life and in amass amounts of pain. Everyone jumped back from the sight of the creature.

Nyx sighed as her companion pushed through the crowd. "Yep... definitely split..." She sighed.

The skeleton began to look more and more human as the skin was forming through the fire, it began to stand followed by a red flame aura surrounding him. Demon opened his eyes then spat out a mouthful of blood, popping his neck side to side, steam and smoke emitted from his body. This was impossible, their leader was with them... who was this then? That was the thought that came out of the minds of many staring at Demon. "Owww... ow... mother of gods, that hurt!" He hissed rubbing his sore muscles.

"I have no clue what kind of curse did this," the dark mage sighed defeatedly. "I suppose there's a bright side to this? You have two other voices to listen to in meetings and well... three men with the same mind, but different personalities? I think a couple of your lovers would like that."

Demon charged up his flame aura, his body reacting up to speed as he roared in the air, leaving another lightning strike to hit him. This threw Demon on the ground kneeling as he was encased in armor. Darkened plated steel, a blood red tabard, spiked shoulder plates, same steel gauntlets with spiked knuckles, metallic cleats on his steel boots, and a knight helmet, with two black dragon wings. If this wasn't an evil entity in Azura's mind, she didn't know what was. "Mother fuck... what the hell happened?!"

"Well, it looks like we were all separated by that fourth while he stayed inside us to attempt killing us all again," Damon sighed, wearing a similar armor as his counterpart, only far lighter and less bulky.

"Wait... so all of us have our own bodies?" Dragon asked. "I... I have no idea how to feel about this."

"Well not quite, you should be a flying fuck..." Demon spat on the ground.

"Uncalled for in front of your own men," the beast sighed.

"They're men, not boys..." He said to the Dragon.

"I was made in a pool of water, if anyone was curious," Damon sighed, resting on the Yato blade's hilt. "Thanks again for pulling me out of there, Nyx. Consider yourself hired."

"Thank you, Damon," the small mage nodded. "I'll start my research on finding a way to fuse you all again and on the sword, if you could show me where it is."

It was very disconcerting feeling a sense of dread... but power from Demon, he took a step forward looking at his soldiers. "Get back to your duties!" He ordered the men. They all rushed back to their posts, with the exception of his officers.

"My my... it seems they weren't entirely wrong after all," Camilla sighed, looking between the three men. "So all of you are my darling king then?"

"Yep," Damon nodded.

"It would seem so..." Demon groaned, as he popped his neck through his armor.

"Looks like it," Dragon sighed, scratching the side of his head with a sharp claw.

"This is really weird," Felicia blurted out, drawing looks from everyone. "I'm sorry, it's just... all of them are the man I love, and I'm pregnant right now. My babies are going to have _three_ fathers if this isn't fixed."

"I'll be heading to a library and talking with Leo tomorrow," Nyx spoke up from next to Damon.

"You're right Felicia, the only way to solve this would be to kill the other two. " Demon drew his sword. "Pfffttt Hahahaha!" Demon put away his weapon.

"Do not scare us like that, none of this is funny," Dragon sighed, massaging his temples.

"I have no plan on going back, you're free to do as you see fit... Damon... Flying fuck..." Demon nodded to them both.

"You do realize Dragon is sticking to both of us and I have no intention on leaving the army and women I love, right?" Damon asked.

"I know." Demon said to Damon, as he marched up right in front of Azura looking down at her.

"Yes?" She asked, feeling vulnerable under his gaze.

"You... Look... stupid in white, change to black your innocence was ripped away by me." Demon joked.

"Oi! Way too far!" Damon shouted.

"I still have my dry sense of humor..." Demon continued to joke.

"I'm going to see if Lilith knows any way to fix this," Dragon sighed, his libido shot.

"Define fix..." He asked.

"Putting us back toget—." Dragon ripped open a portal to the Dragon realm.

"No..." He cut the dragon off. "I want a clear mind not a cluttered one, now I have that." He stated.

"And you realize I was the only thing keeping the fourth from killing us and I'll die without at least one of you, correct?" Dragon sent him a steely look.

"Or, you remain in that body, and let that husk carry you, welcome to being Human." Demon marched past him.

"Actually..." Damon formed a spear with his hand and grinned. "I think we all can turn into dragons if need be."

"Great... more problems..." Demon said to them.

"I don't see how, we basically have as much control over our dragons as our son now," he retorted, forming a malformed maw and taking a bite out of one of the posts in the stable, scarring the stone and even tearing a bit of it apart. "And honestly? Form back up or not, we only have a week to get used to being a dragon before Noka cashes in that bet we made with her."

"You mean the one where she'll make you grow your hair out for a while?" Dragon asked, subtlety moving closer to the rift into the Dragon Realms. "I won't lie, it will be interesting to see how you two fare with having to actually take care of something on your head other than some stubble."

"Why don't you do us a favor and fly off to the abyss, your constant nagging is really getting on my bad side you big overly perverted flying fuck!" Demon snapped storming his way in to the barracks.

"Wow, a vulgar insult, how emotionally and mentally hurtful," the beast persona drawled, mere inches away from his goal. "It _really_ shows how intelligent and creative you are, you know that?"

"Huh... guess he knows about sarcasm," Damon chuckled. "But he has a point. Just bashing someone with swears and cussing? Not really original or effective, you know? Especially when it's the highlight of the insult. For example," The more rational persona cleared his throat and turned to the Dragon, "why don't you dive bomb into the abyss, you high functioning inbred salamander?"

"… If that weren't an example, I'd be liable to burn you to cinders," the beast growled and glared at Damon. "There is honestly no greater insult to a dragon than being equated to a lower reptile."

"See?" The more benevolent side smirked at his more ruthless counterpart. "Far more effective and hurtful."

Demon grumbled and shot the two a hate filled glare. "Whatever, gets the dumber people riled up enough."

"As fun as this has been, I have a talk I need to have with Lilith," Dragon sighed and turned away from the two and towards his goal. "I'll be sure to tell you both how many children we gave her when I get back." He jumped into the portal behind him, the rift shutting seconds after. Demon was obviously the first to react.

"That gods damned, son of a..." he let out a frustrated groan and turned to the small dark mage. "You, Nyx, right?" He took his sword off his hip and handed it to her. "Here's the damned sword, I need to clear my head for a bit." The volatile being stormed off, almost letting off steam in his rage.

"He seems to be the angriest of the three of you," Nyx mused, struggling with the enchanted sword until Damon helped her.

"That's putting it lightly," he smiled, escorting her to the convoy so she could get what she needed that they actually had. "He's easily the most ruthless of us. Not necessarily uncaring, but he could definitely not care any less about bystanders in this war. But, even so, he loves our wives and the children he carries, to a degree where he doesn't care for their distress over us as long as they're safe at the end of the day."

"That sounds like a selfish fallacy to me," commented the mage as she grabbed a few things. "He cares about them and would lay down his life for them, but he has no care for their worry for him, even if such things could potentially compromise the births of your children?"

"Never said his logic was sound," Damon shrugged. "So, uh... what do you know about this sword?" Despite his feeble topic change, Nyx answered him all the same.

"Not much. Only that they're made up of enchanted steel and encased in an unnamed ore that I've come to call spirit stone." She added a few herbs to her pack before continuing. "Easily bondable to all sorts of creatures, but men and particularly strong beasts have the easiest time charging and using its full power. The fact that if bound to a person like you, who is both? You are by far the best person to wield such a weapon. I've heard tell of some being made in the shape of axes and spears as well, but those are even rarer than the swords." The tiny dark mage added a few more things to her pack before turning to Damon again. "The rest you probably know by now. Color depends on aura, the blade uses it for fuel, it won't be used by anyone other than its bonded and other such things."

"I honestly don't like the vibe my aura's been giving off from it," he told her. "It's been worrying a few of the officers, Camilla and Azura included."

"They claimed it felt cursed, correct?" Nyx opened the door to a moderately empty room and started setting up shop. "That may have something to do with that fourth you were talking about. From how you were referring to it, it wasn't a part of the initial split your original consciousness had and seems to be malevolent towards you three, more so than Demon as well. I have doubts that I'll be able to actually be able to do anything about it, but considering the power it had to have used to force you apart? I wouldn't worry for a while."

"Well, there's that at least," Damon sighed and put the sword on an empty table. "But we need to come back together eventually, don't we?"

"Assuming I can't find a way to purge it? Yes." The young looking dark mage finished putting up some of her tools and sighed. Even though the three had quiet and privacy in their minds, there was still a bond of connection that was still linked, if they could try hard enough perhaps they could speak telepathically.

 _Hey... can you two hear me?_

 _ **[About time one of you two tried. Lilith is pregnant...]**_

 _Are you sure? And are you sure that's all you're doing?_

 _ **[Yes, I'm actually not sure if it will be eggs or humans since we were both in human form, but she's staying as human and we'll find out soon enough. Outside of that, yes. We have been only talking thus far. There's a ritual that will work, but it will only work here.]**_

 _I don't think Demon's going to want to go back to a conjoined mind, I think he's trying to sever his connection to us permanently._

 _ **[Hmph, good luck with that. He's listening right now, there is no way to sever us according to Lilith. The most he can do is try to ignore us constantly, whether we're there or not.]**_

 _He won't come back... willingly, you and I both know that..._

 _ **[Lilith could always force him here. It wouldn't be hard for her to.]**_

 _No... this has to be his choice, or we'd be no better than our enemies._

 _ **[Fair enough. But he'll be wanting to soon enough. After all, it's him and**_ _ **only**_ _ **him right now. You think I was using my own mentality alone with Beruka? No, I was pulling off of him. And without us, he loses your compassion that the girls love so much and my own reasoning and insight. He'll be crippled unless we're in the room with him, and even that's a stretch.]**_

Meanwhile...

Several knocks could be heard from Flora's door. "Come in!" She responded, trying to ignore the soreness in her body. The door opened up revealing Demon in his armor, his left arm was hiding behind his back as he approached Flora. "Oh, hello love. You're... Demon, right?" Demon began to sweat behind his helmet... His left hand came out shaking, holding violets for her. "Oh! How sweet of you! Thank you, my love..." She placed the bouquet in a vase and filled it with water. "You seem more nervous than usual. Are you alright?"

"I... um..." Demon stepped closer holding her hands.

"Hmm... you seem to be burning up," the maid observed, placing a chilled hand on his forehead. "Is your armor too stuffy? Or are you just embarrassed?"

 _ **Finally... I get to see her, with my own body... my own mind...**_

Demon removed his helmet placing it on her night stand, grabbing a hold of her and hugging her. Demon kissed the ice maiden on her forehead, moving his hands from her back to her top of her ass. "Hmm... feeling bold now, love?" She asked, running her own icy hands on his heated flesh. "You seem tense still though... are you alright?"

"Just... happy that I have you..." Demon said to her, as he gripped her shoulders kissing her.

"Easy there, love," the elder twin giggled. "You get any sweeter, you might start imitating Elise!" She punctuated her sentence with a kiss and smiled. "Scratch that... you'll be far past that." Demon bit in to her neck as he loved this woman, his heart thrashing around begging for a union of two... "Mmm... wow, love... you're a bit bold tonight, aren't you? That heat thing affecting you too? Bah, doesn't matter if it is or not... that look in your eyes? It's telling me what I need to know." She detached pieces of his armor as she talked, leaving him in his tannery. "You want to prove how much I mean to you, huh?"

Demon barely had the words to speak, he was finally getting alone time with her. "Yep... all night long, if you'll allow it."

Flora raised a brow and kissed him deeply. "Trust me, my love... I intend on having your child by the end of this, just like we promised..."

 _Well... 'compassion' certainly isn't one of the things I helped with._

 _ **[Clearly... we'll have a talk about it and find out what we took from each other.]**_

 _ **Both of you shut up, I'm trying to enjoy some time with Flora for once... and another thing, stop trying to contact me... I'd like to enjoy this one thought thing...**_

 _It's not really something we can control quite yet. We talk to one, the other hears too. Probably a paranoia thing._

Demon pushed the conversation out of his immediate thought process and continued to enjoy his time with Flora. Soon enough, all the touches and moans from her blurred together, their clothes on the floor in moments. The man nipped on his lover's neck as he explored her body, smirking at the tense muscles as he started to loosen them. "Camilla must've been really peeved about Selena, huh?"

"She wasn't happy, that's for sure," the maid replied, running her icy hands along Demon's own firm body. "She had me in her room for hours, torturing me in a... less pleasant way..." A frown marred her picturesque face as her light gray orbs connected with Demon's red ones. "You... still find me attractive, right?"

Flashes of blood lust flooded Demon's mind as he twitched for a moment. "Of course I do, love," he hushed her. "Same with all of you. And don't you dare let yourself think anything different."

"I know, it's just... Camilla has a way of getting to people, you know?" She hugged Demon close to her and relished in the heat he gave off. "Makes you doubt things... like how useful I am to you, whether you see me for me and not just another woman for a night of passion."

Another flash of blood and bodies sparked in his mind, he shook it off yet again. "I'm sorry, for you suffering like that... eh... where's the wine I got you?" Demon asked Flora, looking through the cabinet.

"You know I'm not much of a drinker... but, I do make exceptions," she giggled, grabbing a few glasses and a bottle. "Besides, even I think I deserved a little of it for what I did. I might've gone a little overboard..." The maid spotted the bottle in question and handed it to her lover.

 _Are you alright man? Dragon and I could see those visions too._

… _ **.. I'm fine, I'm just adjusting to my environment...**_

 _ **[I don't think that's the whole story. I do think I figured out what you need Damon for though. Without him, you can't keep your bloodlust in check. You need him, or at least me, you can't keep it in check.**_

 _And without him... my nightmares of regret will return, among other things..._

 _ **I... I don't care. I finally am free of you two, and I won't let some urges stop me! I will adapt! I will prevail!**_

 _That hesitation in your tone says otherwise. I think I get what Dragon meant when he said he pulled a bit from one of us when he was with Beruka. We might not need to fused back immediately, but what if the next battle isn't for a week, huh? Or even a month? Do you honestly think you can bottle it up for that long when an hour is reducing you to this?_

 _ **I will learn of my faults and achieve victory, just you watch...**_

 _ **[You felt bloodlust towards Camilla.**_ _ **Camilla.**_ _ **Are you really going to risk the wellbeing of our women because you don't feel like doing something that could prevent you hurting them?]**_

 _ **I said I'll handle it!**_

"Are you alright, my love?" Flora asked worriedly.

"Yeah just adjusting..." Demon said drinking his wine, savoring the flavor.

"You seem a little tense is all... do you want to wait for a little bit? Maybe just cuddle for the night?"

"…... I need to get up... Can you help me in my armor?" Demon asked Flora.

"Very well," she sighed and smiled. "You can be honest with me, if you want. I doubt it's something to do with me, but something is bothering you, my love. I've known you long enough to tell if something is. You always feel the need to leave and think things through, maybe see someone with a bit more insight. Like you're doing now, for instance." She helped him slip on his tannery and started on the chainmail.

"I... I just really need to kill an enemy... with my own hands..." Demon said to Flora, the feeling of satisfaction was enough to bring him peace.

"Ah, bloodlust then," the maid speculated.

"Yea, I want to try that out with my own hands, now that I have my freedom..." He told her fixing his plated armor.

"Hmm... you've never felt that way before, Damon," she noted, strapping on his arm and leg pieces. "Not even before this 'split' of yours. Are you sure you're alright?"

"…." Demon grabbed his helmet rushing out the door with his backup sword. His heart beating fast and his ears ringing, shrieking whispers could be heard with in his head. It didn't take him long but he got to the stables finding a mount for him to take him where he needed to go.

"Demon!" Hinoka shouted over to him, taking care of her own steed. "You alright? I haven't seen you this panicked since that botched mission me and Maximus went on."

"I'll be back... I need to kill something..." Demon said placing the helmet on his head.

"You want me to come with you, make sure you come back alright?" She asked, readjusting the saddle on her pegasus. "You aren't exactly the more cautious person when you're like this."

"….. I'd actually... would prefer if you came with..." Demon said to her as he grabbed a lance.

"Alright, I'll grab that spear you gave me," the Hoshidan princess smiled, snatching the silver spear from the weapons rack and mounting her steed. "Alright, lets go!"

Demon hit the horse with his spurs, shaking the leather strap, the horse sped off in to the tunnels that would lead to the exit of Volkern. Hours later Demon and Hinoka were in the heavy rain, Demon's heart was racing as his vision was warped, all around him he saw red, and the beating hearts of life forms, he was a man on a hunt. "You sure we should be out here like this?" Hinoka asked over the roar of thunder and rain. "It's raining in _Volkern_ right now, little bro! We could get struck! And it's not magic like that spell I took at the chasm!"

"Do you know where we are?" Demon asked Hinoka, to see where he led her.

"Not really! Haven't checked the map of Nohr too much!"

"The Border of Hoshido..." Demon stated as his horse dug his hooves in to the dirt.

"Thinking of bringing down some of Takumi's then?" She asked.

"I can see their beating hearts through this storm... they have the border locked down..." Demon informed her, as he gripped his lance tightening his grip around the pole arm.

"Um... I'm going to assume that's a dragon ability, but you intend on bringing them down on your own?"

"…. Just paying Takumi back for taking Felicia..." Demon hit his horse with his spurs again, charging in to the dense wet brush. Several alarm shouting could be heard as Hoshidan revolutionaries spotted Demon. Demon broke his lance in to three impaled soldiers as he flew off his horse, drawing Hell Bringer on his way to the ground.

"You grabbed that before we left?" Hinoka asked, keeping a few of the soldiers off of him.

Demon kicked a revolutionary in to the tree line, swinging his blade to the base line of the said tree cutting the soldier's head off and the tree to fall down as well. "Yes!" Demon shouted through the thunder. The area was swarming with Hoshidan revolutionaries and rebels trying to stop Demon, though he kept killing as they kept coming.

The red haired princess looked up and noticed electricity brewing. "Heads up!" She threw her spear into the crowd of men, the spear drawing the lightning into them and killing a large portion of them. A moment passed before she grabbed the spear again, cautious of any remaining energy in the metal. "How're you doing, little bro?"

Demon was enjoying himself, lost in the moment as his eyes lit up bright red and blood sprayed all around him. "I've never felt better!" He roared, sending a current through all of the men in front of him. The berserk king let out a vicious war like roar, charging in to the rebel lines.

"Damn... starting to see how that assassin was screaming so much," Hinoka joked to herself, her pegasus kicking a man off her spear. "But damn... I'm getting tired swinging this thing around..."

One hour later...

The rain turned in to a slight drizzle, bodies littered the forested border, blood pooled around the bodies in a muddy mess. Demon was breathing heavily as he was sated of his destructive side, his eyes turned to Hinoka who had blood on her as well. "So... feeling any better?" She panted, the rain finally slowing to reveal dawn light filtering through the clouds.

"Did... Did I ever tell you how... _**attractive**_... you look in red..." Demon stated, nearing Hinoka.

"Once or twice... I recall you saying it was your favorite color," she remembered, looking over her usually white armor. "Damn it... This is going to take forever to clean up... you know any way of getting blood out of white dyed leather at all?"

Demon grabbed her by the waist forcing his lips on hers, as he tossed his helmet on to the ground. "Well... I might know a way to, if you do a little something for me first."

"I have an idea what that might be..." She fumbled with the straps of his bulky armor. "But don't you think that Peri girl would be more into doing it on a blood-soaked battleground?"

"Don't worry Noka... I'll be holding you..." He said to her as he licked her neck.

"Well... can't say this is what was I was expecting out of this, but then again..." The bottom part of her armor fell to the ground in a heap as she kissed Demon. "I'm not about to turn down my little bro when he wants something either."

Demon laughed as he lifted her up in his arms, kissing her neck. "Well, be careful, lover... between you and Camilla, I might end up spoiled."

"If it means having a bit more fun with you, I don't mind," the red head retorted, the man's armor joining her lower armor and leggings on the ground. Hinoka noticed hardly a single drop of blood was Demon's, as there was not even a scratch on him. He got lucky to not get hurt, but she took pride in the fact she kept things that way. "Besides, you're too noble to get that spoiled by us."

"Well, I can give as well as take," he retorted, working on removing the rest of her lower armor as she worked on his chainmail and tannery. The extra protective armor fell from the both of them, leaving the warrior princess naked from the waist down while her lover was totally nude. Demon slipped his hands around Hinoka, using one hand to pull her closer while another cupped her prodigious rump. "And I have plenty to give, now that it's just us two."

"If our first night was any hint, I can take plenty of anything you can throw at me," the rust haired Pegasus rider grinned as her lover hoisted her up, his hands keeping a firm grip on her as they started to fool around. "But don't you think we should be heading back soon? The others will be worrying-"

Demon pressed his lips onto hers roughly, giving her a savage grin when they broke for air. "They can handle things without me for... half an hour? An hour?"

"If you insist..." The princess ground her hips into his crotch, gasping as his grip on her ass tightened and his member started to swell. She was tempted to wrap her legs around him, but thought against it, thinking it best to wait until the real fun began. "I'll trust you on this."

Meanwhile...

Damon yawned as he left his room, spotting Scarlet not too far away and moving to her with a sleepy grin. "Good morning, my lovely general," he whispered, relishing the light gasp she let out as he nipped on her ear. "How has your morning been so far?"

"You damn tease," the blonde muttered with a playful grin before turning around to kiss him. "I've been fine thus far. I am a bit worried that Hinoka and Demon have been missing since last night, according to Flora at least."

"I think they'll be fine," the rational persona assured her, rubbing a sore spot on her back as they embraced. "Demon might be a bit headstrong, but he's good in a fight. And with Hinoka backing him up, I doubt they'll be in too much trouble. Now, why don't we go get some breakfast, my love?"

"Sounds good to me, my king," she agreed, the two enjoying each other's company as they walked to the dining hall. "Say, how's Maximus been doing lately? I mean, he's technically of age in human years, but going by his dragon biology, he isn't quite old enough to be in season yet."

"If the notes Lilith left behind are any indication, his libido and sensitivity will be a bit higher, but he won't be thinking of plowing Arina and Vixen constantly," Damon recalled, having read the book last night. "I wouldn't be too surprised if they did have a bit of fun with each other though."

"Hey guys!" Elise waved to them from the officer's table as they entered the room. "Come on, we wanted to talk about yesterday!" The two smiled at her innocent charm and grabbed their food, Scarlet taking Damon's right while Nyx, having got their food just after them, took his left.

"Does Demon make a habit of stealing back his sword when it's being worked on?" The diminutive mage asked with a hint of hostility in her tone.

"Azura, look I'm sure he meant no... har... why are you in black? Who died?" Damon asked Azura.

"My clothes are being washed, this is all I had," she explained, taking her seat across from Damon.

"….. Eh..." Damon was very skeptical of that.

 _I swear Demon commented on her last night._

"He probably did," Dragon grumbled tiredly as he unceremoniously plopped onto a seat, his plate filled to the brim with meat. "And honestly, Azura, don't take anything he says to heart. You look better in white anyway."

"Thank you," the songstress smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. "And yes Nyx, it seems to be a problem of his. He's done it twice to me now."

"Hmph. I'll just have to ward off my room then," the mage muttered, already thinking of nasty curses to use in the defense of her lab and the sword.

"You could always send it to the dragon realms," Elise suggested with a smile. "It's not like he can get there himself anyway."

"He could ask Lilith to take him and Nyx can't get there herself either," the beast incarnate grumbled before patting the blonde princess's head. "But it was a good idea, if he were anyone else."

The healer princess smiled at the praise and continued to eat her breakfast in silence. Maximus broke that silence by throwing the dining hall door open with a loud yawn, an equally tired Arina and Vixen at his sides. "Moring everyone..." He greeted, moving to get some food for himself and his lovers when Felicia's voice stopped him.

"I already got you some, Max!" She shouted to him, three plates with still steaming food waiting at the table.

"Morning son..." Damon said to Max.

"Morning dad... thanks mom," the spell sword grumbled, tucking into his food as a deathly silence filled the table.

The door to the kitchen opened revealing Hinoka who was sore from last night's raid, while Demon followed behind her pinching her left buttocks. "Good morning everyone!" He greeted them cheerfully, taking a seat between Hinoka and Beruka. "Hey, why're you all so quiet?"

"Dunno..." Maximus muttered, combing his short teal hair back.

"Hey there is my son..." Demon said to Maximus ruffling his hair.

"Tired... Damn mating season isn't hitting me like it did you, but I didn't get much sleep either," the spell sword grunted.

"He... he called me mom..." Felicia whispered in shock.

"Why wouldn't I? You're just as involved with dad as my blood mother is," the ice dragon rationalized. "Being tired may have had something to do with it, but it doesn't change my view any less. Hell, pretty much every woman in a relationship with my dad at this point is my mom." A fuzzy feeling went through the women in question hearing Damon's first born say that.

"Demon," Dragon huffed, his plate half empty. "Been gone a while. All night if what Flora says is true."

"Oh, stick a fork up your ass, I'm a free spirted man, and I need action." Demon said to the Dragon, as he chowed down.

"Pull your head out of yours for once!" Damon snapped. "You say I'm not a good leader, yet you abandon your own men the night you're away from us!"

 _ ***Ffzzzt***_

Damon found a knife right in between his index and middle finger on his left hand. It was like greased lightning the way he threw it. "Hmmm?" He asked giving him a...twisted smile.

"You damn well heard me," the rational persona seethed. "You decided to do something irresponsible last night and left us all to rot."

"I abandoned no one, fool... now quit your bitch fit, otherwise people might get some weird ideas, all I did was blow off steam with... Hinoka..." Demon winked at HInoka.

"And if Garon attacked us?" Dragon asked, ignoring the last statement.

"The puppet believes Leo is actively engaged with us, next ignorant statement?" Demon asked chewing down his hash browns.

"You're so arrogant, you know that?" Damon asked him with a disbelieving look. "You ever think he used Leo to soften us up before the killing blow? What would've happened if he brought his entire force on us then, huh?"

"If you think I'm unaware of that, then this proves that I am the better of tweedle _**Vrii**_ and tweedle angry little man child." Demon said to the two.

"Scales in my language?" Dragon asked. "Hmph... it'll work until we get back together."

"I was also scouting around Volkern, the path to Cheve, and near the border of Hoshido, where Pine apple asshole has the border locked down." Demon informed them.

"Kaze did that on his way back," Camilla informed him, the ninja in question giving them a wave.

"Hello, milord...s," he greeted the three awkawrdly.

"I also did some intel gathering, I took myself and did the job myself, and got all sorts of information." Demon informed him.

"And that's all well and good, but you didn't bother to tell the person next in command," Damon accused him.

"Oh I did, I told _**my**_ son." Demon smiled pointing to Maximus.

"I swear to gods, I will break that damn sword on your hip if you three start that argument," the spell sword sighed. "All of you were once the same person, that makes you all my dads. Happy?"

"Max, tell the other me... that I did very well inform you about me going out, and leaving you in charge." Demon said to him.

"You left a letter under my door, didn't see it until this morning," he sighed.

"And least I left the courtesy, to not disturb him." Demon stated.

"You would've thrown a fit if someone did that to you," Vrii stated, getting a few nervous nods from around the table. "Hell, Damon and I know that yesterday morning could have and would have gone _very_ differently."

"How cute... my _friends_ are turning the blade against me." Demon sat up from the table. "Well my appetite is ruined... this is worse than when Takumi ruined it... " Demon said putting his food on his plate on Max's. "Eat up." Demon said to his son before leaving.

"He seriously needs to ease up a bit," Damon sighed. "No one was 'turning against him'. All of you were simply agreeing what he did wasn't befitting of a lead, right?" The same people nodded.

"He did skip breakfast because of it... honestly, I think you both were right and in the wrong," Maximus sighed, rubbing a bit of sleep from his eyes. "I mean yeah, he should've inform Scarlet or Camilla too incase I didn't get his note, but you didn't need to bash him like that."

"Highness?" A Knight in black and grey steel with the Red Nohrian symbol on his shoulder pad.

"Yes?" The three personas responded, Demon just about to leave the hall.

"I... Oh, there you are your highness, I have done as you requested last night, and had the Army on standby during your absence, your reports have been filed." The Royal Champion Knight said to

"Well, I'm big enough to say I was wrong," Damon sighed and looking to Demon. "Sorry!"

Demon just took the stamp marking it on the files and ignored Damon, writing his signature down quickly. "Dad, just take the apology, alright?" Maximus asked him. Demon moved out of the room, ignoring them as he grabbed his helmet placing it on his head. He had work to do while the vultures in his mind were feasting on his recent rampage.

"Even I must admit... Demon has a lot of pride," Camilla sighed somberly. "Not necessarily a bad thing, but having too much oneself can be crippling."

"He... he did tasks that Beruka was supposed to do last night, while she was resting..." Mozu informed them.

"Oh?" Dragon was now interested.

"Mmhm... he said he'd rather do it than bothering anyone."

"Sounds like him alright," Damon sighed, a tinge of guilt eating his conscience. "

"I offered to go get you to help, but he said you were off your feet and still hurt from the seperation... and he called... uh..." She looked at the dragon part of Demon. "Him a dragon... Breeder..." She worded it differently as she didn't want to curse.

"Hmph... took both of our conditions into consideration last night and still managed to insult me in the process," he sighed. "Not like we have much to make up for it though. He's too proud to accept our apology, anything less than a gift at this point will be like talking to a brick wall... probably."

"He might have thought you didn't trust him," Azura supplied.

"And how are we supposed to show we actually do when he won't even listen to our reasoning behind what we did?" Damon asked. "It's not like he actually tried to defend or explain himself much either."

"Dad... you didn't even give him the chance to talk..." Maximus sighed pointing out a fact, that Vrii and Damon were all over him.

They were both silent for a moment before sighing in contempt of themselves. "You're right..." The primal persona sighed. "And it was out bad."

"Perhaps I could talk to him?" Camilla suggested.

"No," Damon sighed and stood from his chair, taking another helping of food from the server and heading to where he knew his prideful side would be. "This needs to be from us. Dragon, come on!"

"Damn it... when they have a point, they have a point," Vrii sighed, following the rational persoan.

Demon sat on the throne of Volkern, inside the barracks... staring at the city in front of him through the window. His hands playing with his enchanted blade as he stared at the stone city before him. "They're coming to apologize," Nyx informed him, eyeing the sword from one of the support pillars.

"Let them..." Demon said sticking the blade into the ground. "I really don't care." He growled out as he stared off in to the city.

"They regret what they did as well..." She moved closer, bandaging the sword.

"And I'm starting to regret helping them." He retorted.

"In hindsight, you might have wanted to start with the fact you were looking out for them, as well as _everything_ you set in motion before you left," she reasoned, taking the blade out and struggling to hold it up.

"What and have that questioned as well? I don't think so." Demon grabbed the blade from her.

"They aren't some-"

"Pack of deluded fools, who don't know what is best for them." He cut her off.

"They aren't sheep or animals either. They have their own opinions and ways of doing things."

"That is exactly what they are... sheep and I am their Shepherd..." Demon said to her.

"Funny... wolves can overpower a shepherd if he's not careful, and the rams can easily get sick of abuse."

"Not if I have a skull cracking stick they can't..." Demon said about the wolves. "And I don't abuse..."

"Not bothering to trust or even attempting to state your full case is mental and emotional abuse to all parties... but what do I know, I'm just a thirty something year old child." Nyx sat on the stair, looking out at the city with him.

"I didn't even get a chance, as the vultures surrounded me..." He growled. "So yeah what do you know?" He asked as he shut his eyes resting them.

"Heh... More than you know... I was a lot like you when I was younger," she told him, wallowing in self-contempt and pity. "I was headstrong and thought I knew better than everyone. I didn't bother telling my family the full story of my experiments and let ourselves drift apart. I regret not telling them everything... I miss them... it was my own fault that they were killed in that blast. My fault that, because I didn't bother listening or talking to them, they died."

"That's not my fault that they didn't use the 'connection' to see what I was doing, so I can safely say they can both go fuck themselves..." Demon said to them.

"Did you want to be a part of that connection?" She asked.

"No, I am a free man." He said to her.

"They do you think that maybe they wanted to respect your wishes?"

"They would've invaded my privacy anyways, they never respected anything I did, or have done... they will continue to keep pestering me till I die." Demon retorted.

"Well maybe they wanted to start making the change last night... probably still do if they want to apologize." Nyx sighed and stood up. "Regardless, whether you accept their apology or not is none of my concern. I was just throwing in my two cents and getting a little something that went missing from my lab back."

"Well I'm done with them... they want to question my way, every step and all my motives, I'm done... I'll start doing things my way." Demon said to her, picking up a parchment, with a quill.

"Heh... it's funny... I had the same thought before that damned blast," she told him before taking her leave. "My parents knew it would be catastrophic. That I'd destroy everything in my arrogance and craving to do as I pleased. And you know what? They were right." Nyx hefted the heavy blade over her shoulder and gave him a pleading look. "Don't make the mistakes I did, alright?" With those last words, she took the Hell Bringer and left for her lab again.

"Hey that's my sword..." Demon said to her.

"And you're currently not using it and it's what you hired me to research when you weren't," she retorted.

"… that was the other me..." Demon corrected her, as he huffed.

"And yet you neither stopped him or the notice your maid put out."

"Just go, before I change my mind..." Demon ordered her.

"Very well... morning, gentlemen," the small mage nodded to Damon and Vrii as they entered the room with a still warm plate of food.

"… We brought you some food," the rational side said, offering it to the man on the throne. "And... we're sorry. Both of us."

"…..." Demon's glare through his helmet did not escape their notice, his eyes were blood shot and like fire.

A vein bulged in Dragon's head. "You know what? Yes, we're grateful that you took out wellbeing into consideration, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you... you know what? Forget it. It's not like you bother listening to us anyway."

 _ ***Wham!***_

Demon smashed his face in to the wall with one punch. "Apology accepted." Demon grabbed the food from Damon's hands sitting back on the throne. "A word of warning the next time you flying fuck question my directive, my motive, I'll rip off your head and mount it on my wall.." Demon threatened Vrii. "Understand?"

"We're our own people with our own ways of thinking and doing things," Vrii retorted with a snarl.

"I said understand?" Demon asked again.

"What does it matter if I do or don't? It's not like you bother listening to us anyway," the beast questioned.

"We could do it right now, if you want, lopping your head off in your dragon form will be more fun for me." Demon glared at him.

"Enough out of both of you!" Damon shouted. "My gods... look, we're all a little on edge right now. Let's just calm down a second and-"

"I do a few nice things! For my friends, family, people, and I'm some how the fucking enemy!" Demon snapped at them.

"We are not saying you are!" Vrii roared.

"No, you attacked me like I was some sort of childish brute, looking to have a fun time in my teenage years." Demon snapped.

"And you never bothered to prove us wrong, just stormed off like some wounded child!"

"Why bother, you two would've clucked like fucking chickens, if I uttered one sylable!" Demon snapped again.

"We are not the oppressive figures you pin us for..." The beast growled.

"Oh really, everything you done, has proved that otherwise..." Demon corrected him.

"Really? Then what were those lessons yesterday?" Damon asked. "We want to work with you, but we don't want to be turned into carbon copies of you either."

"I am tired of you two, treating me as second rate, I am not the monster in your dreams..." Demon said as he got up from his throne. "But I'll show you one..." The room went dark as a small flamelike red aura engulfed his form.

"Oh, for the love off... _**WE'RE ALL MONSTERS!**_ " Dragon roared. "All of us! We kill, we take what we need from the enemy to see our own ends through! It doesn't matter the end goal, or the means we use, many would label us scum for even propagating this war!"

"No, you creature and Damon will be revered as Heroes! Because there will be very... very few people left to know how this war goes through... Me? The way I want to do it, will save many more... but I'll be revered as the Fucking Demon of the Night." Demon said to them.

"Why the hell do you think they would?" Damon asked. "And if you care so much about the damn label, why not do something to make it not happen?"

"Because I do what needs to be done, I don't have a fleshy heart, mine has solidified in to a dark thing... " Demon said to them.

"Oh right, because this little outburst of yours totally says you don't care about what we say," Dragon drawled. "You care just as much as the rest of us! You're just too much of a masochist to admit it!"

"No, I tolerate you, that is all that matters to y—d " Demon stopped talking as he stepped on the stairs to his throne. "Say that again..." He said to Vrii.

"You're a god damn masochist to keep taking all this abuse with a damn smile and try to play things off like you don't care!" He roared. "Well, if that's really how you feel, how would it affect you if the women left you, huh? Or Max, or even your own men?!"

Demon raised his left palm his red aura engulfed the Dragon as he felt a twist on his neck being lifted up in the air. "Allow me to show you how much I _**care**_ for you..." Demon was tightening his fist.

"Go ahead..." Vrii egged him on. "Do it. Kill the part of yourself that you don't like enough to even acknowledge."

"Oh no you're a curse that will be trapped, at least I'll get the satisfaction of breaking your neck while you stay as the feral beast in my soul. "

"Both of you calm the ever-loving fuck down!" Damon shouted. "Why in the hell are you two so against each other? Why are you trying to dominate the other?!"

"It's in his nature, and it's in mine to slay him." Demon said to him throwing Vrii on to the ground.

"And what you've been trying to do to me this whole time isn't 'dominating'?"

"Teach you a lesson, show you your error, bring you closer to the truth and reasoning, yet you continue to dismiss, deny, and sulk like a little man child..." Demon looked at Damon. It was obvious Demon was exhausted and in pain.

"Then what about hogging our body all to yourself when we were one, huh?"

"So you don't damage us... Your heart got in the way on the last mission.." Demon said to him.

"Like being a slab of stone is any better? Besides, I got the job done and make headway on recovery!"

"Being a slab of stone, you are unable to feel!" Demon snapped at Damon. "Your heart gets in the way, people die..."

"What was that lesson you told me? 'Apathy is death' or something like that? So shouldn't me actually caring about civilians or my own men be following that rule?"

"There is a time to care... and there is time to not care, caring on the battlefield, I care for my men's life if I don't meet the objective, I can't care when men fall around me, so I don't break and collapse the mission..." Demon said to him.

"Oh right, like I did when I took the trading hub when my own men were either crippled or killed in front of me?"

"You took one of my lessons, subconsciously... because deep down you knew I was right... I have been an entity... longer before you were ever made, I was Damon's true subconcious, screaming to him to keep him going, I am that promise he made.. I am that Prince." Demon confronted him.

"So why do you think I can't handle the burden of a fight? I'm not some sheltered spoiled noble, I'm a freaking warrior!"

"You are still broken... I have yet to piece you back together." Demon sighed as he sat back on his throne.

"And yet I've made more headway doing battle myself than you-"

"Hardly, you may have stopped crying, but the nightmares continue to eat you away, your fears, and regrets still linger in you, your urge to correct the past that pollutes your mind..." Demon retorted.

"And so what if I want to atone?! Everyone does! Hell, Nyx's whole reason for joining us was to correct her mistakes! And why the hell do you think watching you get with the women I love would help me get better, huh? Today was the first time in months that I was able to spend time with them, and I have never felt better in my life! Confronting my past and overcoming has done far more in less time than trying to indoctrinate your philosophies in me! Not that they aren't wrong, however. Believe me, those lessons? They'll save a lot more people when I'm in a fight."

Demon gripped Damon by his collar lifting him up in the air with both of his hands." **The past is done! GONE! The mistake you made is done! Now we have to concentrate on the future! There is a war and none of us are prepared for! People are going to die! Loved ones are going to die! Our children are going to die! And you all question my motives like I'm some sort of tyrant! My reason! My will to live to fight on, to WIN! Is they only Only reason any of you are alive! I'm the one who dragged my ass out of that mud when we washed up after our betaryal!** " Demon snapped at him.

"… never once have I questioned your motives," Damon stated. "I have, not once, disagreed with our end goal or the reason you fight. And you know what? I couldn't care less about how you do things either."

"For someone as 'Kind' hearted, you're a fucking liar... You questioned me every step of the way, everything I have done." Demon said to him.

"I questioned the way you did things. I questioned forcing people under our boot and forcing them to follow us."

"They all tie together... and you questioned them."

"And when they rebel when the battle is won, and we're battered and bruised, unable to lift a damn knife? What's going to happen then, huh?"

"They won't if they have a reason not to..." Demon retorted. "I give them men hope and a reason to live... you? You offer desperation, and no clear path forward, you offer them dreams... I offer them a cold realization." He said to him.

Damon grunted, picking himself up off the floor. "We got into this because the original wanted peace, same as us. The difference in how we handle things dictates how well our life will go after. Tell me, would you rather our lovers and children targeted because we left some people hungry for vengence against us."

"Okay let's say this, Question time... because here are the facts, if we don't unite the nations... we're all going to die, enslaved, crucified, whatever you want to think will happen, probably all of them."

"And who said a mix of both our ways lead to that ending, huh? The people love us, our enemies fear us, almost everyone wins in the end."

"I tried that once, but your stubbornness refused the call."

"First of all, I honestly can't remember when that happened. Second... you know I have more power than you at the moment. The fact I'm trying to reason with you instead of force you under my boot? That doesn't tell you I trust you at all? Not even a little?"

"We're done talking for the moment, while I will ignore what you just said... You on several occasions have threatened me, I know what I am... _'Damon'_ but you? I'm still trying to figure that out.." He said to him removing himself from him as he sat down on the throne.

Damon had the thought to leave before something clicked inside him. "No... I'm not done talking..." He growled. "You are not brushing me off this time... you want to know why I always threatened you, or distrusted you? Because I had no idea what you were or how well this would go for the people we love, and I was scared. I made a stupid mistake, and it cost me a lot of trust on your end. But bullshit like this, trying to brush me off because I'm actually making a damn point that doesn't fit with your view? No... I'm done backing down to you or anyone else."

"hmhmmhm... No... tsk, tsk, tsk this won't do at all... you know, you almost had me fooled..." Demon said to him.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

 _ **"Let me remind you what you just said... 'I honestly can't remember when that happened'…**_ That was your first mistake... _**''You know I have more power than you...'**_ That was your last mistake... _ **"**_ Demon said as he stood up holding out his right hand. _**"**_ _ **Zuth do sos**_ _ **"**_ A blood spear formed. "You are not Damon, you're not even close."

"… You don't think I do?" Damon asked confusedly. "I mean, you and Dragon said it yourselves, I get stronger with decisions that are labeled 'good' by most people and a few other instances, you get stronger with bad."

 _ **"Vrii...**_ grab him." Demon ordered him.

"… You think he's fourth?" He asked, large clawed paws restraining the rational side.

 _ **"**_ I don't think there was ever a fourth, just the taint and this thing isn't Damon... he must've landed somewhere else in the castle, I formed from blood and him a cool body of water?" Demon gripped his spear, aiming it for his target.

"What would it take for me to prove you wrong?" Damon asked calmly.

"Blood magic, my blood will reveal you..." Demon said as he cut his hand, igniting it on fire.

"Go ahead..." Damon did the same, watching as it resonated. "When you don't hear me anymore, it'll be your fault."

The moment the blood connected a large detonation threw both Vrii back and Demon. Demon growled out as he got back on his feet. "I fucking knew it! You idiot! And you were supposed to be the wise one! FIND HIM!" Demon snapped at Vrii.

"Wise does not eqate to smart, but I get the message enough," he sighed and left, his nose tracking the copper scent.

"You ignorant flying...f..." Demon fell on his chair as shrapnel littered his body.

"There you are!" Nyx rushed in with his sword in hand, Elise and another figure following her. "I felt that wave of mana from my lab, everyone did. The city is on high alert now, the barracks and entrances out of Volkern locked down magically and physically."

Demon's head was slumped down as blood leaked out of his chest. "Damn... he fooled everyone that good, huh?" The figure asked sadly as Elise started on Demon's wounds. "Locking me in the damn dungeon though? Not cool."

Demon was unresponsive. "We believe the one under the cloak is Damon, but we're keeping an eye on him to be safe," Elise explained as she pulled out the bits of stone and wood and healed the gashes left behind.

"This is what happens when pepole don't listen to me..." Demon said to her.

"Please, not even you knew about this until recently," Nyx scoffed.

"No... I knew, I had a vision of it..." Demon said to her.

"Bull," she sighed. "Stop trying to save face for a moment and admit you were wrong, alright?"

"When I was saving Max, Pauline was trying to send me a warning, when we first 'Split' this _Damon_ drew the sword on me." Demon said to her.

"So it wasn't a vision, but you were warned," Nyx elaborated.

"Like she knew..." Demon stated.

"He wasn't exactly wrong about the power thing though," Damon sighed. "Currently, I just barely edge out over you."

"Oh, shut up, you got replaced." Demon said to him.

"And the same couldn't have happened to you?" He retorted cheekily.

"No, because no one can mimic my method... you can only come so close.. You do not know my true power Damon... I shelter it and preserve it with my own mana... if I unleashed it, I'd be beating you to death with your own arms..." Demon said to him.

"And maybe people would have been able to tell the difference between me and a fake, you included, if you let me out more before this," he argued.

"Oh I did, I told Beruka to keep a close eye on you..." Demon said to him.

"And yet it took him a slip up for you to be sure?"

"I know you very well, he came close, but there were signs..." Demon said to him. "Including the nur toxin in the food... when I dropped the plate." Demon said.

"He forgot when I denied you when you tried my method too, right?"

"He forgot a lot of things, he came close... but not close enough, that flying fuck should've noticed it, but it turns out I know more about the both of you, than you do each other..." Demon said to Damon.

"To be fair, we don't exactly talk much, what with him keeping the taint at bay and all," he defended.

"He could never keep the taint at bay... the damage was already done." Demon said to him. "A pool of clear water... The fuck." Demon said to him.

"Kept the poison out of our system though," he replied. "And maybe it has something to do with where it comes from... the faker I mean. I came out of blood too, only I was a lot... lighter, I guess? I wasn't screaming in pain or anything like that. He got my armor to a T though."

"No... Pauline did, flying fuck just kept an eye on us."

"If you ever remember in Leo's tomes... it was swords that came out of clear water... not people." Demon said to him.

"So that was a weapon then? A living weapon?"

"Yes, our enemies dagger to go in my back... He was meant to kill me and confuse you all.." Demon said.

"Our back. He would've killed Vrii and I after."

"No he wanted you alive and the Vrii to remain ignorant, he needed the ruse to work... real question is why keep you alive?" Demon asked Damon.

"If I can cut in for a second," Nyx said, opening a book. "The fake is a shapeshifting monster, there's no doubt about it. The question is, what kind? A doppelganger is a likely candidate. It needs the body of the person it copies alive in order to keep its shape."

"So why let Damon rot?" Demon asked seeing why they need to keep him in a cell.

"Who said anything about letting him rot?" The dark mage asked. "It's more likely he was using the makeshift cell to keep Damon out of sight so as to not blow its cover."

"I did find food and water at my cell," the persona in question recalled. "And it obviously wasn't poisoned since I'm still here."

"No but he tried to poison me, and frame me for conspiring against you all I bet... my death would've been justified." Demon said to him.

"Doppelganger it is then," Nyx confirmed, continuing to read her book. "I should be able to be rid of it once it comes back. And bear in mind, it can still change into other people. Which is why everyone else should be arriving any moment now."

"I need my sword back..." Demon said to Nyx.

"It's been by your side the whole time, honey," Elise stated, trying to concentrate on her work. "Nyx brought it back when the mana bomb went off."

"Dad!" Two copies of Maximus ran in and stared at each other. "What the hell?"

"Oh no," Damon sighed, panic stirring in his heart. "And we have to discern the real from the fake."

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Demon roared looking at the two copies.

"… Wait, why are we even worried?" Damon asked, sniffing the air and pointing to one of the copies. "That's the fake. The other smells like they just... you get the idea."

Demon put the copy in a choke hold. "You fucking copy! Get your fucking self out of my son's shape or I'll break your neck!" Demon snapped at the copy.

"He'll just dissipate and reappear somewhere else, likely looking like one of the pregnant women," Nyx stated as she walked up, an ink bottle in her hand. The clone started to thrash as much as it could in the hold as the young looking dark mage painted his forehead with a rune. "Alright, the seal is set, go for it. It won't revive now."

"Let go!" Damon shouted, the Yato blade singing as it arced towards the monster's neck. Demon's hands flew off the body as the blade cut the head off the doppelganger, a burst of black ichor rushing from its neck as the body collapsed and dissolved on the ground, leaving a black stain in its wake. "Well... that's over with."

"… I'm... I'm going to cuddle with one of my girls now..." Maximus mumbled, slightly horrified at the sight of him dying.

Demon just stared at the black puddle... his eyes blank. "You couldn't help but think of it as your son regardless?" Nyx asked.

"…...It chose his face..." Demon said to them.

"And that is why, despite your claims, you would completely break down if they ever leave you," the dark mage stated.

"Why do you think I do things orderly and would make the sacrifice..." Demon said.

"Please, like any of them want you dead in their place," she scoffed.

"I'd give my life, and see them hate me for an eternity... don't ever _ **...ever**_... Presume to know me." Demon said as he turned away from the puddle.

"And you don't think any of them wouldn't follow you to the afterlife?" She asked, closing her book. Tears escaped Demon's eyes as he left their sight. "I know you better than you think! I know their side as well!"

 _ **No...no you don't...**_

 _Considering both of you just met, neither of you can honestly say that. But... I can't help but feel she had a point. With women like Camilla, what reason would they have to not follow us after their children are born?_

 _ **Feel that pain? I'm not ignorant to feelings, I hide them.**_

 _You're honestly the only one who's been saying you are. Literally no one else has ever accused you of that. You're just too prideful to say otherwise._

 _ **You're right.**_

 _ **[*jokingly smirks* Do my ears deceive me? Did he just admit he was wrong?]**_

 _Ease up on him... it's been a long day for all of us. Look... I heard that entire conversation. Outside of the trying to kill you part, he did make a few points to sell the act._

 _ **Stop...**_

 _For the sake of the fact it's been a rough day, I will._

 _ **Never... admit the enemy was right... I'll never accept it, it tried to use 'Your' reason to kill us all, I won't accept that.**_

 _And if I were to say basically the same thing before that, you'd agree with me?_

… _ **...**_

 _Thought so. Rest up, I'll get the troops ready for Cheve. And... maybe you should talk to Lilith about fusing us back together? So this doesn't happen again?_

 _ ***"**_ _ **When I saw you fall into the pit... after the injuries you sustained... I thought we lost you forever... though here you are brother, among the living."**_ _ *****_

Demon stopped his left hand clenched his skull, and his right his heart. "You alright, brother?" Leo asked, seeing his surrogate family in pain.

 _ ***"**_ _ **Brother? Why you little—Nohiran filth! He's not your brother! You stole him from us!**_ _ **"***_

"Woah!" The dark knight rushed to catch Demon as he fell. "Easy there! You ok? Need me to take you to Elise or the twins? Sakura even?"

 _ ***"**_ _ **Damon it's okay you're safe now, we're not going to let them harm you.**_ _ **"***_

"… That look on your face... despite saying otherwise, that day messed you up, didn't it?" Leo asked, heftying Demon over his shoulders.

 _ *****_ _ **"You have harmed my sweet prince enough... Selena, Beruka... get Damon to safety while we deal with the refuse..."**_ _ *****_

"You know... I heard a lot of what that other you... the fake Damon, I think? was saying. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I was just passing and couldn't help it with how loud you were."

 _ *****_ _ **"Damon is our brother, and will be returning back to Nohr... leave with your lives still entact."**_ _ *****_

"He had a point, brother."

 _ *****_ _ **Then the solution is clear! Crown Prince Xander of Nohr! I challenge you to a duel to the death! The one who wins is the rightful family of Damon!"**_ _ *****_

"You can't run from your past. You need to confront it if you want to get any better." The second Nohrian prince put Demon on his bed and made for the door. "I'll be back shortly with a healer."

 _ *****_ _ **They're not even listening... if they do this, Nohr... and Hoshido... they'll destroy each other...**_ _ *****_

"And, for what it's worth, the original... he had the right idea, trying to make us see peace right then and there," he chuckled. "Otherwise, I don't think it would have happened ever. Garon would've twisted your arm somehow, you'd be destroying one family regardless."

 _ *****_ _ **Betrayer... Traitor.. Liar.. Deceiver... Cur... unloyal... scoundrel... Outcast... forever wondering...**_ _ **Demon**_ _ **...**_ _ *****_

"Honestly, who came up with Demon anyway?" Leo laughed. "You're a softhearted Devil if anything." A cup of water found Demon's nightstand. "I'll be back soon alright?"

* _ **I... I... Must live with the consequences of... my actions...***_

"Think about then, huh?" Damon asked from the door not too long after Leo left. "Not as easy to push it all back as you thought, is it? Don't get me wrong, I'm not forcing this on you. Hell, the only reason I'm here is because it suddenly started going through my head too."

 _ *****_ _ **My... My... Redemption... my saving grace, I can tell my family! I can clear my name and tell them the truth! My TITLE! MY HONOR! MY NAME!... my.. My Child...**_ _ *****_

"We weren't fully broken then, huh?" The rational side asked with a chuckle. "We had a chance to pull back together, to avoid all this crap between us. And then that bastard had to stick his nose in it..."

 _ *****_ _ **THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! FOR ONCE! FOR ONCE I JUST WANT SOME GODS DAMN PEACE IN MY LIFE! MY WHOLE FAMILY IS OUT TO GET ME FOR BETRAYING THEM! WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS DRAGON THINK HE'S DEALING WITH?! I'LL RIP HIS THROAT OUT AND MOUNT HIS FUCKING SKULL IN MY BEDROOM!**_ _ *****_

"That fight... that's when we broke. Was wondering when you'd remember and see it for yourself, since you'd take offense to me saying otherwise."

 _ *****_ _ **If he wants a Fucking Demon to fight... then I'll give him one! I'LL BE THE FUCKING DEMON HE HAS ALWAYS PICTURED ME TO BE!**_ " _ *****_

"Demon, angel, dragon, everything between... that's what we've been reduced to, huh, Demon? Just a bunch of powerhouses squabbling amongst each other because one is trying to dominate the other. Hell, even Vrii got in on it despite not wanting to, didn't he? Well, we're all proud people... some more than others."

 _ ***T**_ _ **hey took our child and left him to rot in the Deep Realms. From the rumors I heard, it'll be his first birthday soon.**_ _ *****_

"Ah. That... heh, that was your debut to the world as a true Demon, wasn't it? You and Dragon got so pissed off, our body actually tried to adapt and suffered for it. And then I had to break the mold and keep us all from dying from the strain. Then you took over."

 _ *****_ _ **O̦͡ṵ̩r̃ ͔͑D̷̔ͥr͊̂é̟ȁ̓m̔ de͜͡s̮̃̐tro͇͘y̱ẻ̾ͯd͚͚ͤ b̆y̺͛ ̮a͇͌n͝ e̎͏͎v̕i̍ͤͤl̸ͨ ̦͂w̩ͬe̼ ͖ͯ̃c̭aǹͭ'͈̦ͯt ́̚s̥pea̴̘k ̥o̢f..̢̅.͡.̬̼̄. ̓T͗he͐y̴͌̚ ṃ̴ú͉̇s̤̭̽t̯̭ fͪeå͍̩r̘ͧ̊ ủṡ͔.͎̝͠...͛̾ ͦͦT͉̳͆h̾̆̂ey̛͔̞ ̴҉҉mu̱̾s̔ͩtͤ͌ ̞s̫uff̜̈́e͉r͓̮̝..̓̋.̄͒.͗. ̰Ť̈hey̐ͅ ҉̶ͣm̩ͩ̀u͋͐̓st̷̞ͥ b̐l̟̂ͯēè̶dͨ.̢̎̄..̳̇ͨ.̩.͇͆. ͈͠t̶̮ͤhͧͩ͟e̪͛y͚̮ m͓u̧̜͘st̿ ̗̤̕DI̬ͨE!̫̍ͣ!̝ͥ**_ _ *****_

"Hmph... was wondering where those philosophies came from. Since then, huh? I wonder if you and I would get along better if you didn't have them? Too late now I guess. But hey, it hasn't all been bad. I mean, remember when we make peace, actual peace, with the wolfskins? Or when Camilla broke the news to us about Kana?"

 _ *****_ _ **Welcome to the club...I hate choosing between two choices... why does everything have to be forced on you... where you have to choose between two roads... why can't there always be another option... ?**_ _ *****_

"The original took that one, didn't he? And you know what? Despite the broiling crock of shit we're in... I'm glad he did. Hell, can you imagine if we took Nohr first? We probably wouldn't have Scarlet with us right now."

 _ *****_ _ **We're at a crossroads... a unstoppable event is tumbling down the hill...**_ _ *****_

"And then we chose the impossible."

 _ *****_ _ **"I guess... we'll have to go off road..."**_ _ *****_

"We're forging our own road now. And now the strain of trying to make it yourself is hurting you, huh?"

 _ *****_ _ **Sounds like a plan...**_ _ *****_

"Why do you think I wanted to confront it all? I knew something like this would happen." The Golden Yato flew out of Damon's sheathe levitating over Demon's body. "Aw crap... you better not be dying right now, you hear me?! Damn it... I know I have an Elixer somewhere!"

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Demon awoke being shocked by flooding memories as he shook it off, He was twitching, his bones could be heard popping, his eyes widened with shock, and even a little fear if you squinted.

"You really are a wreck right now, huh?" Damon asked, patting his double on his back.

"The fuck are you?" He asked.

"You, obviously. Or do you have amnesia now?"

"No, I'd remember... I remember! I remember the plan!" He cheered out.

"Plan? Now you've lost me."

"Prince Damon is back!" He shouted out to the air. _**(Corruption Reset)**_

"Wait, wait, you mean the original?"

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He ran across the halls.

"What's gotten into him?" Dragon asked the other part of their psyche.

"He had a memory relapse and apparently fixed himself with what was left of us," he replied. "Only question is, what happens to the taint... and us?"

The original Damon pounded on Flora's door. "Easy on the door, I just polished it!" She shouted before opening up. "Oh!... This is starting to look familiar."

"Flora! I remember... I remember everything... My snow queen... my maid... My love..." He said to her as he entered the rom.

"Um... First of all, I haven't heard you use that in a while. I missed it," she giggled. "Second, what do you mean you 'remembered'?" He just grabbed her and twirled her around, kissing her passionately. "Woah... I haven't been kissed like that for almost a year now..."

"I just remembered my birthday night... you came back to my room.. " He said to her.

"And that's what triggered... this? Maybe I should remind you more often," the maid joked.

"Flora... I'm so sorry, I snapped... I broke on the bridge... but I finally woke up..." He said to her tears coming down his eyes.

"Not to be a downer, but what about the other two parts of you?" She asked curiously. "They were made from that, right? So did you all reassemble or whatever happens or...

"….No... We're still separate, but I woke up, and matured... I can see clearly now." He said to her.

"This... this isn't a dream, is it? I have my old prince back?" The elder twin asked hopefully.

"Try new and improved, I'm not a... neglectful, whiney and arrogant hot head..."

"So... all the viciousness from before, but all the morals?"

"Yeah... I'm guessing a good Demon... ha..." He joked rubbing the tears off his face.

"Please, you've always been a good Demon," she chided and hugged him tightly.

"I love it when you say that..." The 'Good' Demon hugged her and kissed her.

"You want me to pet you when I say it too?" She teased.

"That's Camilla's job … hahahhahahahaahaha! " he joked.

"What's with all the racket, my darling king?" The woman in question asked with a grumpy look.

He turned around as he saw Camilla, walking towards her. "Camilla..."

"Yes, Damon?" She asked, wiping something from the corner of her mouth.

He stepped up to her. "Do you see anything... different about me?" He asked as she looked in to his eyes.

"Other than the fact you've regained that spark from before? No, the just the same adorable king as always," she replied with a smile. "And by spark, I mean from before that ugliness on the bridge."

"…. I'm sorry..." He hugged her.

"I think you've long since made amends for that... but I do hope you don't mind the smell," she sighed, covering her mouth lightly. "I got a little sick not too long ago."

"I don't care... you'll always be beatiful in my eyes, Camilla."

"Um... does that go for me too?" Elise asked hopefully.

"Remember what I said to you? That you will always be the light at the end of my tunnel..." Elise hugged her kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, I hope I'll lead you somewhere nice in the end then," the younger princess joked.

"The Beach..." He said reminding her of the family beach they visited every year.

"When this is over? Definitely," she grinned, reaching up on her toes to kiss her lover.

"Excuse me," Nyx grunted, heaving the Hell Bringer behind her. "I felt a shift not too long ago in you... so heavy... and I wanted to see if this felt any different to you." She ended up dropping it on her foot, barely suppressing a scream of pain. "Mother of... gods damn!" The small dark mage grabbed her swelling foot and hissed a string of curses under her breath.

Demon started to sweat as he picked up the blade with his right hand. Within seconds, his aura engulfed him and the sword, but that was it, no sense of power, dread to an abnormal level, it was just the same as the Yato, if a little tingly. "Nothing I can tell," he reported.

"Hmm... your mana feels cleaner, my love," Camilla cooed, running a finger down a glowing vein of the blade. "It seems you've truly been purified."

"Where does that leave us?" The once rational side of Damon asked, Dragon beside him. "Dragon says he's clean, but me? I'm not too sure..."

"Hmm that is a good question..." Demon said rubbing his chin with his left hand.

"He could always hold it and find out," Nyx suggested, leaning against a wall to take pressure off her foot.

"Great idea!" The much more cheerful Demon proclaimed, handing the magma like sword to his counterpart. "Anything?"

"Still clean," Camilla informed them, smiling at the three. "It seems we have three generals now."

"Yeah, but how long will that last?" The dark mage questioned. "Not just with these three, but with Demon as well."

The barracks shook viciously, the floor began to crack startling everyone. "Um... what's happening?" Elise asked, fear dripping from her tone.

Vrii was thrown across the hall way, with several cuts from a blade littering his body. "It seems that taint in us decided to fix Demon in order to manifest," he growled.

 _ **"**_ _ **N̪o͊̃t̖ ̖ͪ̊q̹̞̲u̶̧͔i̳̔t̅ȇ̻͈ͩͮ͋ fo̭o͚̔̊ͦl̳̚.ͤ.̓ͩ̎̉.̡̰̓ͣ**_ _ **"**_ The hooded figure was back with a red electrical broadsword.

"I swear, I get on an emotional high and this happens?" Demon asked, swinging Hell Bringer and cracking the broadsword. "This is not my day, is it?"

 _ **"**_ _ **Y̲oͮu̇ͨ ̪̂͋D̡̄e̶m̝͈̋ͤͨo̫n̢̰̯ͥ.̱.̠̜.̲͘ͅ.͆ ͖y̓o̺ṳ ̻͚̬͂ͩw҉e̹ͫ͜r̹̺̈́͘e̡̦ͫ̓nͬ̏ͪͤ̚'͐t͒̔ ́su̲͉p̦̌p̷̘̳ͣͦͤo̓͘s͎͊ě̙d̑͠ ̒҉͎̃ͦt͇o̜̘ ̴̟ͣ͟wa͙kͥe̩͐ ̥̀ȗp̵̃͗̓.̈́.͛ͮ̚.̈̋ͯ**_ _ **"**_ The cloaked figure said moving down the hallway.

"And what, you expect me to go back to being all brooding, vicious and bloodthirsty?" He asked, following the figure.

 _ **"**_ _ **Iͫͦ͂t̳̆̓ ͩ́d̶̖̳̬̟ͣo̧é̥̋s͗ǹ̶̳̫́'ͪt̿ ́m̡ͩa̋t̰t̢̡͛e̹r̉,̜̣̓͂̈́ ̸͖̌͢y͠o͚͛ȗ̢̼̗̐̈ ̳̼͙ͧͧ͑w̐i͕͋lͨ̄͂lͩ ̥͛̔ḋ̰i̿eͅ ̥̋̂h̹͚̐̀̋er̘ͨe̫̓ͬ.͍ͩ͟.̲̾͢.̯ͅ ͂̽p͚̉ͧ̕ä̖́͗̆͡ǐ̗͊n͛f̛͉͌͗̓u̟͗̄̕l̏l̬̉͑͘ỹ̝ͥ̔ͅ.̖͙̀**_ _ **"**_ He said to them.

"Um, news flash jackass," the third part of Demon stated as he drew the Yato. "Three of us now, one with a sword that just put yours through the wringer. I doubt we need Pauline to end you this time."

The hooded figure crossed his arms across his chest, laughing at them. A black ice blade went through the Dragon Demon's chest, followed by the former Damon's chest, dropping them. "̀ _ **Su͎mix͛ạm**_ " He said as the hooded figure behind the two flipped over Demon to stand in front of him, holding his black steel and ice bastard sword.

"Damn... that hurt..." The former Damon coughed out blood and aimed his sword at him. "Don't miss..." He threw the Yato, missing but breaking the figure's concentration enough for Demon to push him off and break the sword with a crushing blow. "Damn it!" He clutched his wound again.

The servant moved back as he forged another blade from thin air. "Clever attempt... but not good enough."

 _ **What the fuck? He has ice powers...**_

"Hello, rival," Pauline spat from the other end of the hall. "Decided to finally grace us with your presence then?"

 _ **"Pam!"**_ Sumixam shouted angrily forming an ice spear.

She clutched her head, forcing herself to steady her breathing before retorting. "That was a dirty move, even for you. You get more like your 'hero' every day, don't you?"

The hooded one looked at Pam, as he moved his right wrist tapping on it with his left index finger, before disappearing. "What in the hell was that?" Vrii asked, using his magic to heal himself in tandem with Elise's.

 _ **"**_ _ **Y̭ou͏ ca̟n'̸tͭ ̞s͟ave ̗thís̲ one ̹P͛a̷m̂!̚**_ _ **"**_ Sumixam shouted.

"The hell I can't! He's already fixed himself for now with my help, and he's going to stay that way if I can help it!" She shouted back.

 _ **"**_ _ **Th̒ǐs͆ r͓e͒a̭lm wi̯ḻl͂ ̭f̠al͕l̢ ͠li͋k̉e ͧt̚h̗eͣ o̴t̯hers͡.ͨ.͟..**_ _ **"**_ Sumixam forged two ice daggers.

"Why don't you go back to kissing his ass like usual, you're better at that than fighting," his sister taunted.

 _ **"You can't hide from him forever, he will find you eventually, and put an end to your schemes..."**_ He said bringing his blades down on hers.

"Says the Reaper wannabe with as big a god complex as his idol," she retorted, pushing him off and sticking a tongue out at him.

 _ **"You will fall!"**_ He unleashed a torrent of ice moving down the hall.

"And you will burn," Pam smirked, flooding the corridor behind him and in front of his attack with white hot fire. "You know how this goes. We fight, I melt your sorry attacks, we burn each other out, lick out wounds and do it again."

 _ **"Wrong..."**_ A black shadow consumed him, morphing him into a Bluish black Dragon, his wings expanding as he breathed blue fire.

"Nope!" The heterochronic smiled and turned into a smaller, smoother version of him and blocking the attack with her wings. "Fire against a fire user? Dear gods, you've lost your touch, haven't you?"

" _ **Fire isn't the only attack I have, have you forgot he has gifted me..**_ "

"Oh, for the love of God, we get it! You're his favorite little soldier, you get all the new toys! Too bad I keep tabs and know all the tricks!"

 _ **"After I kill you, I will be..."**_ He said as he flooded the halls with a dark shadow.

"Huh... that is new... not good enough though~!" A blinding wall of light blocked the attack, almost bright enough to burn the bystanders. A blinding white sword shot from the light and hit Sumixam right in the heart, causing the dragon to morph back into his human form, same with Pam. Blood pooled around Sumixam as Pam approached him. "Told you so," Pam sung as she brushed soot off her clothes.

"Pam..." He called to her.

"You had your chance to join me in stopping him, and I've made it clear I won't come back," she cut him off.

"I... Bring you something... News..." He choked out blood.

"Well, well, seems even loyal dogs whimper to the enemy sometimes... what is it?"

"The Dark One... knows … where... to... find... the... _**Variant**_...heh..heh...he.."

"Oh, enough with the dramatics, we both know you won't die until he does," Pam sighed. "Same with the others and I."

"When he finds him... Checkmate... You'll lose for good this time.."

"And why do you think I've been sticking so close to him lately?" She asked with a cocked hip. "I knew you'd come by, and you're the only one that worries me. So take a hike, lick your wounds, fight me in the next world like we always do."

"Ha...hahahahahahahhahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! I don't... believe it..." Sumixam said, something was off.

"Alright, you're being creepier than usual, what gives?" She asked.

"That isn't the Demon you've been looking for... the Variant's realm you have been looking for has been destroyed, the Variant is... in the Multive—"

"Wait what?! Answer me damn it! Where is he?! Where is the Variant?!" Pam demanded.

"I'm feeling very insignificant right now," Demon sighed.

"I think we all are right now, barring those two," Vrii agreed.

Pam remained quiet as she tapped on the former Damon and Vrii's head. She approached Demon poking him in the chest. "You three need to merge... I can't stick around here anymore, if I don't leave now, you're all in grave danger..." Pam said to them.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say this 'Variant' is the only one who can land a killing blow on the 'Dark One'?" Nyx speculated.

"Very much so, I tried for years... I failed, lost a lot of friends, the chase became a game of cat and mouse, as he has been hounding me for so long..." Pam said to them Vrii and the original Damon turned in to lights shooting in to Demon's heart.

"How old are you?" The dark mage asked.

"Very old... more than you can fathom..." Pam said to her.

"… I feel like I will understand that if I don't get killed in this farce of a war first," she sighed.

"Dad, listen to me. What I have to say is going to be important..." Pam said to her father.

"Go for it sweetheart," Demon waved.

"Listen I can't tell you who my mom is or I will be unable to return to this reality on the risk of me never existing here... " Pam said to him.

"That much Dragon told us," he told her. "The fact he said your name is enough to get you booted if I remember right.

"Okay I can terry here much longer, and he is right. Now that the Dark One knows I'm here I'm unable to stay here any longer, he will send his hunters after me." Pam explained to him.

"That Dark One... He isn't someone I know, is he?" He asked.

"Not personally no..." She said to him.

"You know well enough what I meant."

"Listen Dad! I'm trying to help you out here, and I can only remain here just for a few moments."

"I know, it's just... that man you were fighting... It doesn't take a genius to know he altered his name a bit."

"Yes... I... listen the Siege of Cheve, Nohr is going to have a weapon there... it's big and dangerous, Leo might know of it, as it was an experiment... It's called a _**Cannon,**_ it will annihilate forces on the ground and turn walls in to dust." Pam explained to them.

"A cannon? The way you're making it sound, it's either a ranged weapon or some kind of golem," Flora guessed.

"It's ranged..." She corrected her.

"They know you're coming through the port, they'll have it rigged with barrels of mines to detonate your fleet." Pam informed him.

"Mother... well there's not much else we can do other than a full-frontal assault," he sighed.

"Scarlet knows of another entrance, attacking the walls is suicide, the cannons will anihalte you within the hour." She informed him.

"Can you at least tell us what they're made of?" Elise asked.

"Black iron, firing lead balls." She said as she was trying to think what else she knew. "Alright last thing, this is about Hoshido." Pam was hurrying up, seeing she was setting a destination for her powers to move her.

"… This isn't going to be anything good, is it?" Demon asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"If you don't wrap up the campaign within Seven months, The Hoshdian Defensive line will break, and Takumi will be siege the Capital City declaring himself not King but Emperor." She informed him.

"… Hinoka, despite my better judgement, wants to help him. Is there a way to?"

"… not important right now, because the last thing you need to know about Valla, and don't worry the curse won't affect me because I Transend it, they will try to use your—" Pam's eyes widened as she quickly disappeared followed by an echoing whisper. Demon strained his ears to hear it, but could hardly make it out.

 _ **Well... fuck.**_

 _This got bad fast. Well, merging won't be a problem now, will it?_

 _ **The siege of Cheve was supposed to be our grave...**_

 _Right, more important... hopefully that spell over the Chasm was the only trick she was trying to warn us about. But I'm not too sure about that given she would have known we knew that by now._

 _ **What were they going to use against me?**_

 _ **[From what we know of the king there? Likely one of our children or wives against us. Perhaps a spell on the entrance? Regardless, we need to be cautious going there.]**_

 _ **Okay new plan... We seize Cheve, confront Xander... get him on the throne, and run like Fuck! To Hoshido.**_

 _So basically, the same plan with a rushed step._

 _ **We don't have much time and if Takumi is so dedicated to destroy his own country we're going to be in trouble.**_

"Get the troops ready, I need to talk to Scarlet," he ordered Camilla, running down the hall to her room. "Just hope this other way isn't guarded with these cannon things..."

 _ **Out of the frying Pan and in to the oven, Damon is now fully unified, reformed and back, as Demon... plot twist, Demon was the broken Damon all along! He was in complete relapse trying to regain himself. With Pauline... who is to be discovered as Pam now gone, Demon or Damon has ran out of freebies, from now on he is unable to receive his daughter's help. So the original plan to invade Cheve was planned out by his enemies from the beginning if he went in the way they planned, he would've been killed in the initial siege. Also Takumi will be picking up his revolution and making it an effort to unite the country under his rule. For those wondering about Mikoto, we will be covering her in the next chapter, but my Co-Writer (LyokoDragon15) and I will be stepping away from the series for a few days, to reassess and plan our next chapter as we plan it to be a very, very, very big siege that will take two or three chapters. Stay tune for updates!**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _Holy crap that was still a bit long. But hey, we're finally ready to take on Cheve! Also, expect the MC to be called Damon again now that the three are back together for good. Corruption will work slightly differently now though. Instead of Demon being in more control, he will regress to his old ways now that the three will no longer change off. A split can still happen again, but only if something really bad happens. Regardless, it shouldn't be that bad as long as there are no more ties. Hint hint._

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

Commander: Damon

Officers: Camilla, Felicia, Flora, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet, Azura, Elise, Lilith, Peri, Arina, Maximus, Leo, Kaze, Keaton, Odin, Niles

Troops: 575 humans / Wolfskins: 67/ Total: 685

Liberated/Allied areas: Frigid Oasis area, Mount Garou (Wolfskin Tribe), Volkern area, CNTH

Corruption: Angelic

Losses/Gains from Battles-

Frigid Oasis: None / 35 Humans

Mount Garou: 70 Humans / 70 wolfskins

Volkern: 48 Humans, 2 wolfskins / unknown

CNTH: 32 humans, 1 wolfskin / 40 humans

Sakura's recruitment: 150 knights / 300 Royal Guards

Leo's Recruitment: None/ 13000 humans

Current Threat Against Valla: Buzzing wasp. (Hope Valla doesn't have allergies)

Angelic, Negligible, Low, Minor, Medium, Worrying, High, Demonic


	17. Nightmare at the Beach

Demon was covered in sweat waking up next to Flora in his bed, her arms drooped around his shoulders, the cool chill of her body giving him some sort of relief. Demon could hear the city of Volkern wake up from the noises it was making, people getting up to run their stores and going out to buy or cook their food. The king of the underground city groaned out loud putting the pillow on his head. and smiled at his lover before cuddling into her.

 _ **Just another hour...**_

Flora yawned stretching her arms out, as she rose from the bed, her body slightly stiff from the sleep... or lack of since her lover was very 'persuasive' last night. "Good morning, my lovely king," she cooed and gave him a warmer kiss than usual.

"Too early for this... I want some more sleep before I have to get up..." He complained to Flora.

"I'm sorry my love, but I'm afraid we have things we need to do," the maid sighed, wishing for the same thing. "You and Scarlet promised a meeting this morning, remember?"

"Well... I'm the King and they can hold off another hour..." Demon said as he gripped her waist.

"It is rather early... very well," she sighed, cuddling into him. "But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' when someone comes to wake us up."

The room started to shake as Scarlet's Wyvern moved its head inside the window behind Demon's bed. "I swear to the Gods, if that's a dragon or a Wyvern over our bed... it better be decoractive... or it's going to be..." Demon groaned getting up from the bed.

"I don't think Scarlet would forgive you for that," the elder twin warned him.

"I'll get her a new one... a less... nosey one..." Demon and the Wyvern growled at each other.

"I dunno... maybe she smelt something familiar?" Flora gave him a teasing look. "You are essentially a more powerful species of wyvern in the eyes of dragons. Perhaps she's merely a tsundere like Selena?"

Demon pulled up his boxers, while looking at the Wyvern. "Go on, get out of here, Perverted Wyvern!" Demon shoed the Wyvern away.

The lesser dragon screeched indignantly and spat a relatively dry letter on the king's chest before flying back to the stable. "Aww, did she write you a love letter?" The blue haired maid teased.

"Keep it up Flora, and I'll have you teach Felicia to cook, wasting your precious time on things you'd like to do." Demon said to her putting on his shirt.

"Alright, I'll ease up a bit," she relented, beginning to dress herself. "Aren't you going to read the letter though? It's likely from Scarlet, all things considering."

"Yeah, yeah..." Demon bit the letter tearing it open, while putting his right hand through the sleeve.

 _Hey, lover!_

 _Thought you could use a wakeup call, being the sleepy son of a dragon you are. Wait, that's more of what Max is that you to our knowledge... regardless, I've already started rounding up the officers for the meeting. I even started making a cake for your 'Welcome Back' party!_

 _Regards, your loving general,_

 _Scarlet._

Demon huffed out a laugh as he got behind Flora, kissing her neck and tying her apron. "I told you so," she snickered.

"Man, I got to get the 'I told you' jar..." He joked tying the lower string around her waist.

"Sorry, I think we forgot it at the fort," the maid retorted as she finished getting dressed, putting on her frilled headband.

"Oh ha, ha..." He laughed sarcastically as he turned her around kissing her on the lips.

"Mmm... I'm looking forward to continuing this later," she confessed. "But for now, your armor. Can't have you looking any less than a proper king."

Demon smiled as she helped him with his armor. "As always you're there for me..." He praised her for her dedication to him.

"As are all of us... even if Camilla, Felicia and I are a little more so," she joked, strapping on her lover's armor with expert speed and percision.

Demon saw his armor was on nice and tight, he turned around to look at her again kissing her on the lips, as he knelt down, kissing her belly. "Where does this look familiar...?" He asked her, reminding her of the first time he left believing he impregnated her the first time.

"What can I say?" She smirked. "Between the two of us, we're pretty lucky when it comes to having children. What do you think? Already a few weeks along by now, didn't bother telling Sakura."

"…..." Damon paused for a moment, his smile became a frown.

"… They won't get our child, possibly children, this time," she assured him.

"It's... Not that..." Damon started.

"Are you sad I didn't tell you?" The elder twin asked.

"No... I'm happy for you, I really am... It's just, I'm thinking how many birthdays of Max I missed... I never got to hold him, never took him to the barracks for his first armor, never took him to the beach..." Damon said to her.

"Don't go relapsing on us, you hear me?" Flora jabbed a finger into his shoulder jokingly.

"I just... Just wish I could go back in time and prevent that from happening, you would've had Max... At his infancy." He said to her.

"Leo said it himself, we were likely to be together again, but we would have had to tear apart Hoshido because of the leash he held on you due to our child," the maid sighed sadly. "And honestly? I'd rather him taken than him being used against us."

"I would've gotten you away from the Frozen fortress and hid you nearby the Frigid Oasis... I had plans... if I never learned the truth about my history... I would've been on Nohr's side instaniously." Demon informed her as he got up from the floor.

"As touching as it is to hear that, Hoshido had nothing to offer you either?" She teased, hinting at his relationships thus far. "But either way, would you really have let this war go on with how noble you are? How much you craved for peace for the ones you cared for?" Flora gave him a warm smile and a chilly kiss. "What has happened is done. No amount of hindsight will change it."

"I know... but if I knew you were pregnant with Max... I would've went against my morals and saved you." He said as he fixed his sword.

"Again, hindsight," she sighed. "You couldn't have known since we weren't in contact."

"Maybe not... but I put you through that pain... and I wasn't there for you." He reminded her.

"I've long since forgiven you... and hey, this bump you put in me is proof I've recovered for the most part!" Flora caressed the stubble on his chin. "Don't worry so much. We'll do better this time, guaranteed!"

"… Maybe... This time, I'm going to do things right..." Demon said as he fixed his helmet, concealing his face. "For you and our family." He promised her.

"Don't forget the others, they're as much a part of this as I am," she reminded him. "Say... do you think we should have that talk before the siege? You know, about this relationship? About any other girls you might take in, and about our children? Hearing Max say what he did last night... it got me thinking about how the other children from the other girls will see us."

"You're all my family, we're all a family..." Demon said to her as he hugged her. " Absolutely, we'll talk about it."

"Good... now enough dawdling, we have people waiting on us," the maid smirked, sending a chill through her lover's armor as she pushed him to the door.

"Gods, your hands, Flora, your hands!" He shouted, shocked by the sudden chill.

A cheer rang from the officer's table as the two walked in. "And he's back!" Scarlet announced, hugging her lover tightly and giving him a quick kiss.

"What the absolute Hell is this?! Get back to work! …..." Demon shouted at them. "…. Just kidding... ha!" He laughed very loudly.

A laugh went around the table as the king sat down. "Alright, food first, then we get down to business," Camilla suggested as a servant brought food to the table. "We cooked the food, but we had the help serve today, since it's such a special occasion. The return of our darling prince, Damon!"

"Speaking of, I think we need to have a proper celebration!" Peri shouted, taking her food with a childish grin. "Our king is finally well again, and we're only celebrating with a damn breakfast before we go into a proper war? Blasphemy, Peri says!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Reina asked. "The din of war, watching our enemies fall at our feet? I can think of no better way to celebrate something."

"Peri agrees, but she also thinks we could do with a proper celebration," she explained. "A vacation, or a few days break at least to party!"

Damon looked by him seeing a transparent little girl with Violet hair, a similar crown like Camilla had on her head, and adorned in battle armor like what he used to wear. Damon rubbed his eyes as he remembered he dreamt of Kana last night. How she might look growing up, being a daughter to a dragon king and a woman like Camilla. "As much as I'd like to do that, Peri, we only have seven months to take Nohr. Every day we spend resting is another day lost to save Hoshido."

"Perhaps I could offer you something then?" The group looked at the foreign voice, finding a woman with red eyes, hair in a high ponytail, and cloak with a large pack on her back standing not too far away, exhausted guards behind her. No one ignored the bow and spear on her back along with her wares. "My name's Anna! I'm a merchant that came here to do a bit of buisness with the new king of Volkern! Now, if I heard this right, you're all on a time crunch and but want to go on vacation, correct?"

For some odd reason both Max and Demon got up. "It's okay son I got this..." Demon said. "No, no, I insist..." Max said to his father.

"heh... I don't think so..." Demon smiled as Scarlet and Selena knew what was happening.

"So... which one of you is Damon?" The merchant asked curiously. "Doesn't matter. I have a solution to your problem that could benefit all of us."

Scarlet sighed and pushed past the bickering father and son. "And what would you, someone who broke into our base, have to offer us that could solve our problems?"

The red merchant gave them a cheeky grin. "Why, a trip to a beach in the out realms, of course!"

The entire room was ignoring Demon and Max trying to push by each other, seeing as the breeding cycle was still in effect. "I'm sorry, the out realms?" The blonde knight asked confusedly.

"Of course! My sisters and I specialize in trading, but some of us run resorts and the like in the out realms as well! Basically, the out realms is a place where time there honestly doesn't affect here too much. If I had to use a comparison, a year or so there would only be a month here. A few days there? Not even a day for this world." Anna's eyes had a glint as she continued. "Of course, such luxury isn't for free. While being a royal army would give you a discount, you could try and scratch a lottery ticket and win the whole experience for free for everyone. This includes room, board, and food for you, your officers, and your troops. All souvenirs however must be paid for. Alternatively, one of our resorts is being attacked by a bunch of brutes right now, we're offering a week's reward in paradise if you clear them all out."

"I saw her first!" Max shouted in the other room breaking objects as he and his father were rolling on the ground. "I did!" Demon retorted quickly.

"Sorry boys, the only thing that isn't for sale here is what you both probably want!" The merchant outlaw shouted.

"Heh, good luck Anna... But there is little to no stopping two Dragon's in their breeding cycle... two males are fighting it out right now." Selena said drinking her orange juice.

"Dragons, hm? I didn't think there were manaketes here," the merchant mused.

"Ow, no teeth!" Demon snapped ramming his son against a wall.

"Regardless, I'll be waiting in the lobby if they wish to talk buisness. Until then, I'm selling a variety of wares for those with the money for a trinket or two, perhaps some weapons or remedies." With a turn of her heel, the red clad woman set out for the lobby to set up shop.

"I really want her!" Max shouted to his father. "I really don't care!" Demon shot back throwing his son back, he fixed his armor and started to march forward but fell forward, when Max gripped his legs.

"Will you both simmer down, she already left!" Selena shouted at them. "Besides, I remember the Anna family well. My... my old friends and I went to a hot spring in the outrealms once. It was easily one of the best vacations I have ever been on."

The ground shook as Max turned in to his dragon form throwing Demon in to the wall causing it to crack and cave around his form. "Ooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Demon groaned out as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Hm... you think she sells dragon pheromones?" Vixen asked her wolfskin counterpart.

"Perhaps..." She answered dully.

Demon was next to shape shift in to his Dragon form. Bigger than Max's form, he tackled Max shattering a wall to the outside. "Lilith!" Scarlet shouted, the tiny dragon warping the two fighting beasts to the Dragon realms. "There... they should be back soon. Now then, let's talk about that ticket. All in favor of having Damon accept a beach trip?" Hands rose around the table. "All for the job for paradise?" The ones who wanted the fighting job outnumbered the beach goers. "The job it is then."

"That's actually the better bet, they let us relax there for a while as well," Selena recalled.

"I recall such missions quite fondly!" Odin bellowed, smiling at the memory.

Max was back in his human form as he was thrown out of that realm rather quickly and covered in bruises. "Damn it..." He groaned out getting back up.

His father followed not long after. "That's right, you still have a ways to go before you beat me in a real fight!" He roared, his seat again. "Now... where were we?"

"We decided to take the job for paradise, it's a quick job with all of us together and it's far more worth it in our opinion," Leo said, filling the two in. "Also, why did your son react so strongly? His libido is a bit higher, but he's not actually in heat."

"Vixen and I think he she has pheromones of some kind," Arin speculated

A portal opened up showing Lilith, the human dragon wrapping her arms around Demon's chest. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done! " She giggled pulling Demon back. "NO...WAIT! I'M TOO TIRED!" Demon cried out being pulled in.

"Down Lilith, you're still pregnant!" Azura shouted.

"Oh I'll be gentle with him... I just need him for a second..." She giggled biting his ear.

"It actually would be in our time..." Kaze recalled. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt too much if he doesn't go too hard."

"I'll see you in HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Demon snapped poofing into the Portal.

"Alright, who's going to break the news to Anna?" Scarlet asked.

"We will!" Vixen volunteered, pulling Arina up with her. "We need to see what set our Max off so quickly anyway!"

The wolfskin sighed as the kitsune dragged her off. "We'll be back shortly."

Demon reappeared all red, shaking and sipping out of wine bottle. "…..." Demon whimpered sitting in his chair.

"I'm guessing this is the first time you remember a session with her?" Felicia asked.

"….. No... She made me, cover your ears Max... you too Camilla..." Demon warned them.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid," he protested.

"Alright... She made me...fuck her in dragon form..." Demon said.

"… Not seeing the problem with that," the spell sword stated.

"She was still in human form..." Demon's eyes was blood shot.

"Hey, you got to live out that fantasy of yours," Elise teased.

"Not in the way you'd expect it... the noises... I needed to be drunk to do that..." Demon shivered resting his head on Camilla's lap.

"She said she'll be back soon, turns out it was animal pheromones that made our prince go off like he did," Arina deadpanned as she returned with Vixen.

"Until then, why don't we discuss the new plan?" Keaton offered, snatching a bug off the table and pocketing it. "Cheve's ports are blocked now, yeah? Scarlet told us that much."

"A frontal assault would kill us too, so we need to know where we can get into Cheve," Demon sighed, composing himself.

"The entirety of Cheve has a series of underground tunnels, using the strong stone against our enemies to ensure there's no cave in," the revolution leader explained. "Of course, there's a tunnel into Cheve from Nohr as well for our assassins, but it isn't that big. It'd take a while for our troops to make it through, so it's either we waste time going the safe route, or risk a small team clearing a path for us at the fort so we can go through that way, so we don't have to worry about these cannon things cutting us down."

"Not to mention the 'Cannons' Pam warned us about..." Demon added.

"Actually, I personally want the sneak attack way so we can commandeer a couple for ourselves," the blonde general explained. "It's risky, and there wouldn't be any foot soldiers to help if things get rough, so I was thinking of this being more of a stealth mission until the numbers thin enough. We save time and get a couple of strong weapons at the risk of some of our strongest."

"Even if we commandeer a few... how the fuck do we operate them?" Demon asked seeing as these were new weapons.

"We've been thinking about that as well," Nyx stated, Leo nodding next to her. "It's obviously not magic, there wouldn't be a need for iron or lead otherwise. The closest thing we could think of that could do that much damage is if it were launched with black powder, using the actual cannon as a launching mechanism similar to a ballista. It's likely that they load black powder in with the lead ball and light it to launch, but this is all speculation thus far."

"It does make sense however," Leo continued. "We use black powder to blow holes in rock all the time in mining, so it's not like it doesn't give enough force to launch a ball like that out of a container."

"So that's been figured out, but how do they light it?" Reina asked.

"We'll be finding out at one point or another," Demon sighed.

Lilith appeared again sitting on Demon's lap, he shivered as the things she made him do. "What're we talking about?" She asked.

"Cannons and how we'll be infiltrating Cheve," Azura informed her. "Also about the vacation a woman named Anna offered us in the out realms."

"We decided on killing some people causing her sisters a problem so we could get a week of paradise," Peri smiled evilly.

"Sounds fun," the blue haired dragon woman smiled and looked at Demon. "Thinking of doing it, love? Gods know you could use a proper break, and barely any time would pass here."

"Just... next time you do something like that, give me a warning..." Demon shivered, seeing she jumped him back in the Dragon Realm.

"Fine..." She pouted.

"Hello everyone!" Anna cheered as she came back in. "I see you've all made up your minds, and I offloaded those pesky pheromones. I also apologize and offer this as compensation." She reached into her pack and tossed a gold device with a red orb to the king. "This is a master seal. Using it will heavily enhance a soldier depending on if they are able to handle it, but only once, rarely twice, unless they decide to downgrade with this." A silver version of the device was tossed to him. "A second seal makes learning new things easier, modifying a person's mind to be more adaptable to their 'job' of choice. Again, you need to be strong enough to use it first, but I digress. And then these two," she tossed a heart emblazed and chain emblazed version of the first seal to Demon, "Are Partner and Friendship seals respectively. These let you take on a 'job' similar or exactly like your lover and best friend respectively at their lowest level. I hope this is enough to make up for my mistake. For example..." The red merchant spotted Mozu and Nyx and smiled. "Farm girl over there becomes best friends with the young lady over there, she's liable to become a dark mage too."

"I'm no young lady," the young looking dark mage growled.

"Thank you for these gifts, Anna," Camilla bowed to the surprise of everyone. "These are all rare relics that are very hard to make or come by. Might I ask how you found them?"

"Sorry, trade secret," she smiled and turned to Demon and Lilith. "Now then, you want to take down the bandits terrorizing my sister, correct?"

"That's right," the king nodded.

"Alright then, just follow me and I'll send you there right away!" All the officers rallied the troops and followed the grinning red merchant. "Alright, this is the place!" She announced when they reached an old stone gate. "Just a moment and..." Anna inserted a crystal, twisted, and pressed a few runes as the door opened, a portal bursting to life. "There! As you may already know, you are free to relax on the beach for a while once you finish the job. Swimsuits are free to rent if you do not have one and available for purchase if you take a liking to it."

 _ **Beach...**_

"Usually when this even- situation comes to pass, a small group is only allowed to paradise, but we've made a special offer for you all today! You need only show us a scarf or ear from one of the bandits, and we'll give you a pass. You can only show us up to three different scarves or ears each, and trust me, we'll know if you did both. Only the person who kills them gets the credit and again, we'll know if it wasn't you," Anna explained. "Any questions?"

"How will you tell?" Maximus asked.

"Simple! We have sketches of all the bandits at the beach, and almost all of them have a different scarf or piercing. You can also show us tattoos as well, but you'll have to clean the blood off the sand when you return."

"What were you going to say-"

"Anything else? No?" The red merchant asked, cutting Elise off.

Damon put his right arm around Elise. "Pretty sure she's up to something..." Damon said to her.

"That's what I was thinking too..." She pouted as the merchant waved them through.

"Well we could... enjoy the beach just like old times... or we can stick our noses in to the suspicious activity..." Demon offered her choices.

"Excuse me, but just what are you up to?" Camilla asked Anna, making their decision for them.

"Damn... I'm losing my touch," she sighed. "Caught by two people? Fine, I'll give it to you straight. These bandits? They skimped out on paying the fee of staying there, their tavern tab, even stole some of the resort property. The reason our reward is so high? We'd be losing a lot of money otherwise, so it's fair pay in our opinion. The bounties on all of them is enough to offset their debt on top of the money we were going to take off their bodies otherwise. So, we promise this isn't a trap for you, it's more of you all playing debt collector for us."

"…... I don't like being played..." Damon said plainly.

"It's not exactly being played if you aren't being scammed," Anna replied.

"Camilla?" He asked her for the definition, since this is dirty work not relaxing in a resort.

"Hey, you still get the resort stay for free as well as a day on that beach for the rest of the day, we simply omitted the fact we were going to capitalize on the bounties," the merchant defended. "You still get everything free outside of merchandise, making this just as much of the job offered as it was presented. Merchant's honor, no scams or plays. The Annas never betray a loyal customer... unless they're evil or a crook. Hell, we even charged a hefty sum for not ratting them out as is."

"I hate to agree... but her logic is sound," Maximus admitted. "It's not like we're doing any more work or getting any less pay. We're doing as was offered and getting paid as we were promised."

 _ **Evil?**_

"Does being Demon, make me Evil Camilla?" He asked her.

"Of course, not my darling king," the lavender haired princess assured him. "After all, you're fighting for peace."

"Why do you think I came to you?" The merchant asked him offendedly. "To get stiffed again?"

"Because I may … or may not have done some... Questionable things..." He stated with an awkward tone.

"Please, a merchant does questionable things," she said rolling her eyes. "You? You're a damn leader of an army, anything you could have done outside of extorting civilians is completely alright in the books of most of my sisters and I. There are exceptions, but me and the ones you'll be meeting are not one of them."

"How about Levying an entire militia force... of peasants... Hiring bandits, outlaws, marauders... and what not.." Demon continued to add on.

"Yawn," the merchant sighed. "As long as you're having them trained, not my concern, it's your funeral if they turn on you, and you can't really do much else that could get on our bad side outside of what's been stipulated."

 _ **This women is a bunch of contradictions...**_

"Don't give me that look, you've probably been desperate for soldiers. Unlike some of us, my sisters and I know what it takes to win a war, whether it's alright in civilian's eyes or not. I'm not saying it's alright to give them no training and expect them to live, that's just wrong. If you're making children fight, it's abhorrent. Bandits, outlaws and the like? Like I said, your funeral, no skin off my nose if you get stabbed in the back by them later."

"I'll... I guess I'll talk to these bandits..." Demon said to them.

"Please do, I'd rather our children not be held for ransom," Scarlet sighed, earning a nod of agreement from all the other women, pregnant or not.

"Alright, any other questions about morality or any 'schemes' against you?" Anna asked them. "No? Then get cracking, you're losing out on beach time just standing there."

"I'm starting to think, that we should've went to the deep realm and wait out there until you given birth, so at least we know we can keep our children safe from harms way while we're battling." Demon said to his general.

"Hey, it's your decision," she told him. "You want to have us all do that, just say the word. That just means we'll have to take care of the little ones outside of fighting, not getting as much very needed rest at night..."

"I could hire wet nurses, during the important struggles..." Demon suggested as he turned around, to face her.

"And risk Garon attacking them and taking our children instead?"

"Well it's not like they'll be without guards..." He reminded Scarlet.

"Fair point... like you said, it's your decision, love." She gave him a kiss as they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello there everyone!" A woman who looked almost exactly like the Anna that just left them said, only she was in a red two piece swimsuit. "I'm assuming you're the ones my sister sent to take care of our problem? Well, my name is Anna, and I'm the owner of the resort!"

"Your name is also Anna?" Elise asked confusedly.

"As is the name of our mothers, aunts, children... you get the idea." The red haired beauty gave them a smile and pointed out the men on the beach. "I'm assuming my sister told you the whole story, as she's never been good at deceiving people. Those are the men who refuse to pay and leave. You know the job."

"Yeah Deceiving..." Demon stated crossing his arms to his chest.

"We're a bit of a distrusting people, comes with the territory," she explained.

"Are you also distrusted?" He asked her.

"That depends on if you're our friend or not. If you're our friend? Absolutely, and you'd be considered a friend and no other deception or smoke and mirrors will come your way from us. Enemies? I think the fact you're here about to kill some speaks for itself."

"…. Maybe this doesn't have to end in blood shed..." Demon said to her.

"If you think you can talk down bull headed assholes like this without them pissing all over my beach or wrecking it on the way out as well as paying me what they owe and returning the property, be my guest," the Anna retorted. "Otherwise they die and the blood gets cleaned off, then you enjoy your downtime until the next resort. Do this like you said you will? You can just relax all day without having to draw those weapons of yours once, and enjoy the beach much sooner no less."

 _ **Gods how am I going to... wait, just use my inner rage to speak their language.**_

"Just tell me where these bandits are... and I'll have a... _**word**_ with them." His voice had hints of destructive behavior.

"They're on the beach itself. Just don't ruin anything, otherwise I'm billing you the damage. Alright?"

"….. Okay... just one thing, I would've done this for free, but I'm dealing with a problem you couldn't handle, and you're worried that I'll what? Stain the sands with blood? Glass the surface? Destroy the shacks?" He asked her.

"In order; Sand is harder to get off sand than you think and ruins the aesthetic of a beach, a dragon certainly could, and the shacks aren't the issue as much as the umbrellas, chairs and tables set up along the shore." Demon's left eye twitched, letting Elise know Demon was not approving of her methods, he was asked to deal with the bandits, and if he made a mess saving them, he'd have to pay for the damages. "But that being said, I might be too harsh billing you when I'll be making a ton off the bounties off the ones that will inevitably attack you. And I do have spares, but it's more of letting you relax faster more than me caring for something that I can fix or replace given enough time. All I ask is that you don't wreck the beach, and even that's out of curtesy. I know enough about you to know you will try your best to not. So, I apologize if that came off as insulting or anything like that, I was simply answering your question. And you are helping me... you know what, forget I said anything about billing you, Annas have a tendency to think more of with gold in mind at times despite our intent or others, and I in particular don't think before I say things as much as I should. Once again, I am really sorry. You know what? Anything from the gift shop is yours, free of charge, or all of it half off."

"… Very well," the king sighed, calming himself down. "Just... I don't like being taken advantage of..."

 _ **(Anger held) - [Corruption Multiplier 0.2]**_

"Completely understandable! Neither do us, and it's why I offered a way to repent," the Anna smiled.

 _ **I bet she's only asking me to pay the damages because of my Silver mine in Volkern, she's probably looking for her investments to be returned from the damages these bandits have made on her resort... what am I some sort of bank?! That's for our War Effort, not for some resort who couldn't afford a force to throw out these punks!**_

"Look... I see that look in your eye, and I mean it when I say I'm sorry," she sighed. "Anything I can do to make it up to you, anything at all, it's done."

Elise grabbed Demon's right hand. "Come on Damon, let's just get out of here..." She said as she needed to get him away from this conversation as this woman had a silver tongue, knowing the right words to get on Demon's bad side.

The king stalked over to the bandits, seething in a rage built off the Anna's poor word choice and his own slight paranoia. "The fuck do you-"

"All of you pay and leave now, or I'm killing all of you," he growled, cutting off a bandit. His tone won over a majority of them, but there were a few cocky ones that decided to call his bluff.

"Piss off, this is the only place those damn guards won't touch us," a bandit shouted.

"….. Fine..." Demon cracked his knuckles as he stuck his yato blade in the sand. Demon began to shape shift in to his dragon form, towering over him and his men that remained.

"Oh... Oh boy..." The stupid man tugged at his collar as he was literally stared down on by the dragon. "I uh... I don't suppose you'd be liable to let us walk away if we go now?" An acrid scent filled the air, coming from a few of the weaker hearted men.

 _ **"...I'll give you a ten second head start... if you aren't out of my sight, I'll glass you with the sand."**_ Demon threatened, growling at them.

"Of-of course!" The man squeaked and scrambled off with the rest of his band.

"Well I'll be damned... you actually did it..." The bikini clad Anna mused. She gave him a small smile and placed a pair of black and red trunks as well as a drink on the closest table to him. "On the house. Enjoy you're stay, I'll be running the shack if anyone else wishes to get a swimsuit or a snack."

Demon just stared at the horizon in his dragon form remembering his past of the royal resort, his expression was barren, blank even. "Huh..."

"Damon are you okay?" Elise asked patting his Dragon form.

"Yeah, it's just... doesn't this place remind you of our family's beach?" He asked her.

"Of course... Not a minute goes by, that I don't think about the time we spent those days." She smiled at him.

"No, I'm not talking about those times... well, I think of them too of course, but that's not the point. I mean... the way the beach looks."

"It does... Do you want to take a walk with me?" She asked him smiling as his Dragon form began to disintegrate going back to his Human form.

"Sure. Just let me dress up in these first," he smiled in turn, taking the trunks and heading to a shack to change.

"Hmm... what is this she left behind?" The blond drill haired princess asked herself, noticing the drink her lover left untouched. She raised it to her lips and took a small sip, almost gasping at the taste. "This... this is incredible! What is... I mean it tastes like..."

"Oh, that's a fruit cocktail," the Anna answered, sipping on a glass herself. "It's a specialty here, popular with all kinds of people. It's a blend of fruit drinks with a touch of grape wine to give it some kick. Not enough to get drunk off of from just a few drinks, but enough to limit the amount given to children. Hell, even pregnant women can have a few before the effects would be bad. It's usually our most expensive drink, but for you all? I figured a day without sales wouldn't be too bad."

Elise quickly disappeared into the changing room to get changed in to her bathing suit. "Hey, honey, are you there?" She asked as her dress slipped off. The princess took another sip of her drink before taking off her small clothes.

"Yeah, I am," the king replied from the shack over, just finishing with his trunks.

"That Anna lady left you a drink with your suit! Why didn't you take it?" She asked, clipping the back of her suit's top.

 _ **Spiked much? I got to be careful, or I might be missing something really important when I wake up...**_

"I just wasn't thirsty," he lied, now waiting for her outside her shack.

"I'll drink it if you don't want it," she offered, pulling the bottom of her suit up and taking another sip, leaving the glass half full. Demon opened his flask, drinking his cranberry cocktail.

 _ **Besides I got my own stuff...**_

"Go for it, I've never liked punch too much anyway," he replied. "Well... not since I've tasted wine ha..." He joked seeing as he shared a glass of wine with Camilla when he turned the age appropriate for drinking.

"But that's just it, it's not just punch," Elise said as she opened the door, drink in hand. She was wearing frilly black and white two-piece swimsuit, making her assets look a bit bigger than they actually were. "It's apparently a popular drink here. We get them free our whole day."

"Come on Elise, I promised you a walk" He said to her as he opened the door for her, following her outside to the shore line.

"Sure, let's go!" She chirped as they walked down the golden sands. "Man... this beach is really pretty though, isn't it?"

"It is..." Demon said as he saw the rays of the sun shining down on him and dancing on the crystal blue waters. Elise moved her left hand in the palm of Demon's right hand, holding his hand as they walked across the shore.

"You know... I have two things to say right now, but I'm not sure which to say... or rather, ask for one of them, first," the princess admitted.

"Go on, we're alone..." Demon said to her kissing her on her left cheek.

"Well... First of all, I get that she messed up with introductions, but why do you not like the Anna here? She seems to be trying to make amends," the blonde princess asked.

"Completely devastated introductions... She tried to swindle and deceive us; my heart and mind are as one Elise... something is going on." He felt and uneasy feeling on the resort.

"Hm... I guess that makes sense, given the way she was at first, but she didn't seem like a bad person... she just something without thinking and wants to make up for it."

Demon spotted Beruka, by the beach, with Mozu. "Stay here for a moment." Demon said to her as she made her way to Beruka. "Beruka... I know we're relaxing... But I have a bad feeling about being here, tell me I'm not alone?" He asked her.

"Hm... I don't feel like anything's wrong at the moment, but I'll keep an eye out if you wish," the assassin replied.

"Check the Cocktails... Find out if they've been spiked." Demon ordered seeing that would've been the easiest way to get to them.

"As you wish," the azure haired woman bowed and made to leave.

Demon kissed Beruka on the lips. "Thanks, Beruka, you're the best." He said as he ran back to Elise.

"There you are! Now, second... did you notice anything... different about me when I came out?" The small princess asked.

"Oh you... yes you looked beautiful in that bathing suit..." Demon said to her.

"Well... I thought it was a little tight..." She replied, tugging at her top.

"Nonsense you have perfect figure; those ass hats don't know how to measure you properly... " Demon said as he grabbed her hand.

"You dummy..." Elise grinned and smacked his arm lightly. "I told you, I don't mind if that happens anyway. No, what I meant was, I picked it a bit smaller on purpose."

"…..." Demon just looked at her blinking in confusion.

"I wanted to try a couple of those... things we talked about," she explained with a growing blush. "So, I figured why not now since you'll be seeing it all? You know, give you a bit of a show?" Her voice turned a bit meek at the end.

"…..." Demon continued to blink. "Just... Don't suffocate..." Demon patted Elise on the head.

"Hey, it was only a size or two," she defended herself. "If I wanted to suffocate, I'd wear a corset."

"Uh huh... I can see the seams around your butt about to give you a wedgie..." Demon pointed out.

"My lower half has nothing to do with my breathing, and like I said, giving you a show."

"Well I'm just giving you a word of warning... " Demon laughed as he walked on under several palm trees. "Don't bend over too much..." He said to her laughing.

"I make no promises," the princess replied childishly.

 _ **Oh Elise...**_

"Hmm... you know what?" The younger Nohrian asked her lover. "I mean, purely hypothetical, but what if... you know what, it's stupid, never mind."

"Go ahead princess, I'm listening..." Demon said as he picked up a quartz.

"Well... what if my figure... wasn't so perfect?" She asked, skipping a stone on the water. "I mean, would it be that bad? You already said you'd love me regardless."

"Huh? ...Yeah I love you regardless of what you look like Elise, you'd have to do a lot to try an attempt to keep me away from you..." Demon said to her.

"Like I said, it's stupid... I was just thinking of something different we could try in the future is all," she sighed, a blush on her cheeks.

"Elise... What do you need?" He asked her going in front of her, blocking her path.

"I just... I want to stand out a little more to you, you know?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked her as he sat down on the sand.

Elise sighed and took a seat next to him. "I mean, compared to all the others, I'm not exactly... gifted."

Demon sighed as he got up helping her off the ground taking her, in a shaded area on the beach behind a hillside. He grabbed her by the waist kissing her on the lips. "Relax, Elise. You don't need to do anything different to get my attention."

Elise sighed as she believed as she could be more for Damon, she felt as she wasn't even in league with the others. "I know I don't, but still... Hinoka basically stole one of my kinks and has a bit more to offer, if Nyx joins... well, I wouldn't feel as inadequate, but..."

Demon smiled as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hey can I ask you something Elise?" He leaned by her right ear.

"...Mmhm?"

"Think we get in trouble if I do you right here out of sight?" He asked, snickering.

"I don't see why not, we have the Anna trying to get on your good side and the beach all to ourselves, so it's not like anyone could complain."

Demon stopped as he was about to kiss her. "What the...?" Demon looked at her, moving his right hand on her forehead.

"Hm?" Elise looked at him curiously.

"Elise, you're turning pale..." He stated, seeing she was sweating.

"Am I?" She looked at her hand and frowned. "Damn it... I didn't think it'd matter that much, but with all the heat..."

"Sweetie I don't think it's the heat.." Demon opened his flask offering his cranberry drink to her.

"No, it is," Elise sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "Can I be honest with you for a second?"

"Yeah?" He said as he picked her, up seeing he wasn't buying the whole heat thing.

"Well, we obviously don't get out in the sun often and..."

"No, we do, honey... Just concentrate on breathing, I got to get you back to the resort." Demon said to her as he moved a little faster.

"I didn't... really drink anything with breakfast this morning," she sighed. "I forgot my canteen too, so I haven't had anything to drink since that cocktail earlier, and that has alcohol in it..."

 _ **She's looking how I looked like when Felicia was there with me...**_

Demon saw Beruka sitting in the shade, he moved over to her, placing Elise in the shade and giving her his canteen. "She started to turn pale, she looks like if the energy was sucked out of her." Demon explained to Beruka.

"It's not the drinks, if that's what you think," she told him. "They're not spiked. I watched her the whole time."

"No... But she did drink mine..." Demon remembered that he passed off the drink.

"Mind if I see it?" She asked, taking the empty cup and tasting some of the leftover liquid. "Nothing I can taste or smell... honestly, it looks to me like Elise just got heat stroke."

"Beruka, usually poisons are clever, the silent ones, you know the ones without taste... The ones far south of Nohr?"

Beruka sighed and handed him an antidote and water. "Look, I think you're overthinking this, but I never leave without some antidote. If it's poison, we'll know with me not long from now, but if it's just her overheating? Just give her some water, have her rest-"

Beruka stopped talking after she heard Elise throw up a black liquid with a bit of blood. "What did I eat that was... mushy..." She asked Demon.

 _ **AH HA! I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!**_

"Damon... isn't that the same stuff that you threw up?" Beruka asked.

"Gods Damn it!" Demon knocked over the stuff on the table laying her flat on her back. "Mozu go get me cool water right now, and go find the others, someone is hunting us.." Demon said as he gave Elise another drink of his Canteen.

"Al-alright!" The villager stuttered before rushing off as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Damon? Yes other Damon? Do I hate being right? Yes." Demon joked as he checked her pulse, it was slowing down.

"Not the time, we need to think. I know you probably think so, but do you think the Anna did this?" Beruka asked.

"I'm trying to keep her calm Beruka, you want me to start dancing around like a guy on fire... and do I know Anna did this? Fuck if I know! But she's on my suspect list." Demon said to Beruka.

"That might make her laugh, but the odds of her doing this are relatively low," the assassin informed him.

"Damon... I'm sorry..." Elise weakly breathed out.

"You listen here, you are _NOT_ to blame, you hear me?" Demon brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"You were... so, stressed... I just wanted you to be... happy, and you were worried about our safety..." She weakly breathed out.

"Mother of... why did Pam have to leave?" He growled as the others came rushing, Anna along with them.

"What's going on, I heard someone was hurt?" The red merchant asked.

"Someone tried to poison me! Elise drank my cocktail and now she's..." Demon tried to hold back his tears worried for Elise.

"What? But I... Those fucking bastards..." Anna took out a stone and swiped a rune. "There. No one leave the beach now, the last of those damn bandits included." At the confused look, she decided to explain. "Someone came up to them before they had a chance to leave, and suddenly they wanted a last meal. I left for a second and-"

"I'll deal with that later! I need a blanket, a hot cloth, your strongest liquor... if this stuff is trapped in her system, she's going to have to throw it up..." Demon said to Anna.

"I have something a bit better," the Anna said, taking a capsule from her pouch. "Have her swallow this. My sisters and I make these just in case someone is poisoned like this on the resort."

A blanket was given to Demon as he moved his hands on her swimming suit tearing it open to relieve the restraint on her chest, they could see black veins around her body. The distressed king forced the pill down her throat, praying all the while to every deity he knew. Not even a moment passed before Elise leaned to the side and started puking black up on the grass, the black leaving her veins with every wretch.

Demon smiled as he looked it starting to recede, he moved his hands around her eye lids and opening them up. Demon's eyes widened seeing her eyes were... soul less, she wasn't really responding. "Elise? Elise!" Demon moved his right hand on her forehead, concentrating his flame red aura he began to link with her mind. He had to go in to her mind...

"Come on, stop struggling!" Scarlet ordered, dragging one of the bandits Demon scared earlier behind her, Kaze and Leo dragging one as well. "Found these three trying to force the gate to work, figured they did this."

"If I don't wake up... and it's not me I mean, and you see that black stuff on me... drive that blade right there, right into my fucking heart," Demon ordered them. "And you three?" He directed a glare to the three bandits, pure rage in his eyes. "You better pray to whatever gods you believe in that I don't."

Demon connected his mind to Elise as he entered the Corrupted poision. He could see an orange sunset on their family resort beach. "Elise!" Demon yelled out for her. "ELISE!" He continued to yell out to her, hoping she'd answer.

"Honey?" The blonde drill haired girl looked over and waved him over. "Over here!"

He ran over to her quickly, he could hear a distant thunder over the crashing waves. "I'm here where are you?!" Damon shouted looking for her.

"I'm right behind you," she whispered in fear, clutching his back.

"Elise!" Damon hugged her.

 _ **"Stop, get away from her!"**_ Demon appeared from the shadows, with Vrii.

"Wait... I thought we fused," the king said confusedly. "Hell, _I was_ Demon! So did you take that mantle or...?"

 _ **"[We are neither in the realm of the living or dead, your past, present and destiny is here... While we are fused in the real world, we are very much alive and well here...]"**_ Vrii informed him.

 _ **"As for me, you're mostly right. I'm more of the placeholder for yourself right now, so for the moment, yes, I'm Demon."**_

"What's going on?" Damon asked Vrii.

 _ **"[The poison is affecting her psychological state.]"**_

 _ **"She is pure corruption a Chaos spawn back away from her!"**_ Demon ordered him.

"I... alright..." The moment Damon let go, the false Elise crumbled into black. "Now how do I get Elise back?!"

 _ **"[The Corruption has tainted her mind, within the hour, she will be a thrall to our enemies...]"**_ Vrii informed Damon.

"I didn't ask what was happening to her because I won't let it! How do I fix her?!"

 _ **"[Once the Corruption has hit the heart and her mind, there is nothing you can do, she is slowly turning, even with her good will and heart... one can only last so long to the taint.]"**_

"Then stop pussyfooting around and tell me how to stop this!"

 _ **"There may be a way to save her... it's risky, but I can guarantee you It will purge it from her system."**_

"You and I both know that I'd do anything to save them, Elise is no different!"

 _ **"[Damon, I love Elise just as much as you... But if you listen to this version of you, there may be no going back. Do you want that for Elise?]"**_

"… What would happen?"

 _ **"Yes, listen to the oh wise side of him... in pure method, I'd use my pure essence and purge it from her heart and mind, symbiotically forming a protective relationship with Elise... you and Elise will be bonded spiritually."**_

"And what would that do to her? It can't be worse than leaving her a thrall."

 _ **"It'd save her from this dull fate as a thrall, I don't know about you, but I will not be the one driving my blade through her heart if we don't act now..."**_ Demon said to Damon.

"And me? I could care less about myself, but amuse me on this just once."

 _ **"Theoretically, the Personification they know as me... will again fuse with Elise's mind and heart, my essence will protect her from the taint and purge it... but like I said it comes with a price, we are spiritually linked."**_

"I'm... not seeing the problem with that."

 _ **"What we do on the outside world will... adversely affect her.."**_

"So, the worse we become, the worse she does? And conversely, the better I am, the better she is?"

 _ **"In laments term, we're both doomed to the same fate..."**_

"So... if I die, she dies too?"

 _ **"To an extent physically she'll be alive, but... spiritually she'll die on the inside... theoretically speaking, she could be fine."**_

 _ **"[You dying would literally tear a piece of her with you. She has a high risk of committing suicide in that case.]"**_

 _ **"If I do not begin the ritual, the taint will continue to do unforseen damage, now are we in agreement or not?"**_

"...Do it. I might not be able to sacrifice myself anymore, but I'd rather die than have to kill her myself."

 _ **"See hasn't this fusing thing done wonders on our soul? Hahahahahahahha!"**_

Demon stepped in between the two as he summoned his Hell bringer. He stabbed the blade in to the ground and summoned a red lightning Hell storm. Everything went a bright red as flames consumed the beaches. Damon was immediately ejected from Elise's mind as the connection was severed.

Both Elise and the king awoke with a loud gasp, clutching their hearts as they pounded in their chest. "I... I was dying in a way, I could feel it," she panted, hugging Demon tightly to her.

"Elise... I'm just glad you're alright," he sighed, holding back tears as they embraced. The renewed sound of a scuffle reminded him he had a loose end to take care of. "Now then..." The enraged dragon king formed a wicked claw and stalked toward the prisoners. "Care to explain what the hell just happened?"

Elise's hands began to twitch, her face scrunching up she was groaning and sweating. "Nnngh... Damon?" She called out to him, forcing him to pause. Elise's eyes fluttered open her left eye was violet... but there was a small tint of red in her right eye. Almost like a ruby had somehow been shattered and embedded in an amethyst, her once pure purple eye was now flecked with her lover's fierce red. "For what they did to us, to you... tear them apart."

He quickly got over the side effect of the fusion and grinned violently. "With pleasure. Now... who gave you that poison?"

"H-h-he never told us his name, nor did he reveal his face!" The leader of the bunch stammered.

"What did he look like?!" Demon demanded.

"I-I don't know!" He sobbed.

Demon gripped his throat with his right hand, lifting him up and strangling him. "I don't like people wasting my time... " He growled.

"He's telling the truth, honest to gods!" One of his buddies said. "He was wearing a hood, couldn't even see his bloody chin! All he said was we could get revenge if we put some crap into your drink before we left! He left after that, promise!"

A black steel harpoon fired behind Demon, nearly hitting him in the head, but Elise pushed him out of the way. Out of the Ocean appeared another Serith, with a black steel great sword. "Oh for fucks sake," Maximus sighed, recalling the bruises it left him.

 _ **Another one of those things?**_

``` _Damon?```_

… _**Oh dear gods this isn't happening right now... Elise?**_

 _```What's going on? Why can I hear your thoughts?```_

 _ **We'll discuss it later. For now, get behind cover.**_

Elise ran off behind a tree as everyone either drew a weapon or called their mounts. "Can't these guys just fuck off for one day?" Hinoka growled, taking up a silver spear.

Max and Demon charged at the Serith striking the armor with their blades. "Remember tear this thing apart piece by piece, it'll stop functioning." Demon informed his son.

"Right... Well then..." He formed a small ball in his hands and grinned. "Get that thing's chest open, and I have a new trick that might just do it."

A large spear formed from Demon's hand, punching through the creature as it tried to mend itself. "What is a tiny ball going to do?!" He asked his son.

"Just watch!" He planted the ball in the golem and grinned as the chains didn't crush the ball. "Now that the hard part's done, hit it with magic!" Nyx obliged with a quick thunder spell, watching in fascination as the ball grew in size for a moment before exploding in a rain of scrap. A detonation rocked the beach, splitting the Serith in Half, like the other one... no blood or guts, this thing was being operated by the looks of it a shade. "All that talk of explosives and how cannons might work got me thinking; why can't magic do that? I spent our entire day hear detonating these in the ocean."

They stopped talking seeing the upper half of the Serith was crawling to its lower half. "Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me!" Demon snapped seeing it was repairing its ability to walk.

"Nope!" Hinoka grunted as she stabbed the top half and forced it away. "Think you can make more of those?"

"It takes me a few, but yeah!" The spell sword rolled one into the legs and started making a third. "Buy me some time and light that thing up!" Leo this time detonated it, keeping the explosion to the ground with Brynhildr's gravity.

Its upper half was shredded, with the exception it still had one arm carrying the other part of it... this thing was dedicated to kill them, if they fought more than ten of those things, it'd be demoralizing to the soldiers seeing as an enemy that doesn't eat, sleep, or feel fear. "These things are like damn metal golems!" Hinoka grunted again, trying to keep it from her.

Max charged at it cleaving off its head, and it seemed that did the trick seeing the upper half fall limp, as the shade could no longer operate the metallic husk. It had lost too many parts. "More like a possessed armor. Just in case..." He stuffed the last ball into the helmet and threw it over the water, watching as Nyx blew it up again.

Demon patted Max on the head. "Nice finish, son." He congratulated his son.

"Thanks... damn..." The prince fell to the ground, sweating. "I need a drink... scratch that, I need a meal in general, or a potion or something. Those... those take it out of me..." Vixen and Arina immediately offered some snacks and water to him as the Anna smiled, going to a shack to get some food for the man.

Demon moved over to Elise hugging her seeing that she's been through a lot. "Elise are you alright?" He asked worried for her.

"Yeah... I could hear your thoughts... see them too," she told him, looking at the king sadly. "I saw what you did for me... I feel dumb for even asking this, but am I really that worth it to you? You sacrificed part of yourself to save me... I can't even fight to protect you like you can me. And I mean, look at me... I'm a damn stick compared to big sis and Hinoka, hell even Azura has me beat out... I know you love me regardless, but I guess it's not so much as wanting to please you as much as it is jealousy. But above all... I feel like you damned me in a way. You would take fatal blows for us, but now that affects me too. I know you're likely too again now, but..." She held onto him tighter. "I love you, Damon. But honestly? I wonder what goes through that head of... wait..." The drill haired princess giggled. "I guess I don't anymore. Thanks to that sacrifice of yours, I know what you do. Everything... all of it... what you've felt in the past included..." She sniffled and started crying into his chest. "I felt so scared... Everything you've been through... how do you even wake up in the morning?"

Demon rubbed the back of her head, hugging her."I have no choice, I have to keep fighting, until I can't... if I give up there is no point to it, the cycle of madness and chaos never ends." Demon explained to her.

"Big brother... I want to use that master seal you got, if you're not going to," she requested. "I... I can learn to fight faster with it. I want to help you as much as all the others do, and I'm not any help just healing you in mid fight and hiding behind people. I want to be at your side in a fight, taking down people and keeping you from getting hurt when they try and take your blind side... well, I might have been able to word that better, but you get the point. I want to do more than just patch you up when you need it. Damn it, I'm a mess right now, aren't I? Look, bottom line, I want to do anything I can to help you, in and out of battle."

"Easy Elise, you just came through a traumatic event, you're still shaken from that..." Demon tried to calm her down.

"It doesn't make what I want any less true. If anything, it's making it easier to voice what I've wanted to say from the start," she confessed. "I'm tired of staying on the side lines while everyone else takes punishment for me. Hell, I had to run away from the enemy just now!"

… _ **... Elise, concentrate. I know you want to help, but I'm worried for you, you almost died...**_

``` _I know, I know... I'm just tired of seeing you suffer like this...```_

 _ **If I throw you out in the front lines with me... without the proper training, you can be scarred up and bloodied, you're not known for your hand to hand.**_

``` _That's why I want to use the master seal. I want to be better at fighting like the twins, so I can train and be with you!```_

 _ **Elise if you do this, there is no telling what it'll do to you... Just think it over please.**_

```… _Alright big brother, I will. But only until I know for certain it won't do anything like warp my body or anything. They said it only affected your mind and enhanced certain traits though, so it should be fine. But for your sake, I'll think it over. But the moment I see you need help in a fight, I'm using it, alright?```_

 _ **I'll … I'll take that to mind, Elise...**_

``` _We're in this together, honey. Now more than ever.```_

The two released each other as the Anna arrived with food and a towel. "This is for you," she said as she put a plate by Maximus. "And these are for you." She handed the other plate and the towel to Elise. "You feeling alright? I have those bastards locked up in one of the shacks if you feel like getting a little vengeance with your lover here."

"I'm a little better... and thanks for that pill earlier," the blonde smiled and started eating the plate of meat and fruits.

"It's no trouble! Can't let you all die on me, can I? After all you've done for me and how I failed you letting those bastards poison you? I wouldn't be sleeping well for a while if I hadn't." The Anna put a couple of glasses down, filled with water. "I figured you might not want the house special after that, but if you do, just let me know. I'm yours to command for the day!" The red-haired merchant turned and went back to the main resort area with a small spring in her step.

"Heh... she's an odd one, but not that bad once you get to know her," Elise commented, sipping on her water as she ate. "What do you think, honey? You know, now that she's done all this stuff for us and saved my life."

"Enough with the guilt trip, I get it," the king sighed with a small smile on his face. "I might not forgive her quite yet, but she's at least proved she's not out to get us. I might trust her in due time."

"Good enough." The small princess continued to sip on her drink as her Hoshidan counterpart approached.

"He-hello..." She greeted the two, shifting under their gaze. She was currently wearing a towel, but it was clear by the straps on her shoulders there was something underneath. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all! Take a seat!" Elise patted the ground next to them, smiling at the shy princess. "You're Sakura, right? It's nice to meet you!"

"Uh... yeah..." The Hoshidan princess murmered, seating herself next to the blond princess to Demon's surprise. "So... you grew up knowing Damon, right? Do you mind telling me a few stories?"

"Oh? What about?" The blonde twirled one of her long, braided drills as she nibbled on a fruit.

"Not much... what he was like, stuff he liked growing up, that kind of stuff," Sakura answered, tugging on the bottom of her towel.

"Hmm... I'll tell you, but only if you show Damon and I what you're hiding under that towel!" The blond declared, pointing at her counterpart dramatically.

"Um... okay..." The shrine maiden dropped her towel, revealing a plain white swimsuit with a red accent. Demon couldn't help but notice that, despite the fact they were the same age, Sakura seemed to be a tad more developed than Elise. The blond Nohrian didn't miss this either.

"Gods damn it... you're the same age as me and I'm still smaller..." The blond sulked as she tried to think of a story to tell.

"I-I wasn't trying to-"

"Relax, Sakura," the dragon king assured her, patting her surprisingly pale shoulder comfortingly. "Elise is just going through a bit of a jealousy period right now, it's nothing against you personally."

"Hm... do you wanna hear about the time big brother got the Cross scar on his face, or the time he walked in on Camilla and I in the bath when he was around... thirteen? Fourteen?" Elise asked as she tried to recall when exactly the latter happened.

"Um... how about the first?" Sakura requested, a slight blush on her face.

"Training accident..." Demon stated, seeing as he broke his blade that day striking the sand.

"Oh, don't downplay it like that, it may have been scary, but it was cool! So, Damon and my other big brother, Xander, were training on the family beach one day when he was around ten. Out of nowhere, honey slams his blade into Xander's and the sword shatters, almost taking his eye out in the process! I mean yeah, it was scary and he almost lost his eye, but that was the day we all learned how strong he was going to be in the future!" The Nohrian princess regaled, much to the embarrassment of Demon and fascination of Sakura.

"He did that when he was ten?" She asked astounded.

"Yep! He proved that day that he was going to be stronger than anyone in Nohr! He's even beaten my retainer Effie in arm wrestling a few times!"

"She is literally the second, maybe third strongest person in the royal army, beaten only by father and I," Demon explained.

 _ **Oh yeah, I miss Effie...**_

``` _Oh~? Were you feeling a few naughty things towards one of my best friends, honey?```_

 _ **No! NO!... I mean I don't think so... not at first.**_

``` _Don't worry, she'd only really liked guys that are stronger than her... hint hint. You know, she's not too different from those Onis in Hoshido in that regard.```_

"Hmm... are there any stories from when Damon was a bit younger?" Sakura asked innocently, opening up to the blonde a bit.

"Sorry, I barely remember that other story too well," Elise apologized, looking around before spying someone else. "Camilla might be able to tell you more though! She's right over there, tanning!"

"Uh... I think I'll stay with you two for now, thanks... how about you, Elise? Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Hm... I like lillies, sweets, cooking, Damon of course... what else, what else, what else... oh, I like soft things too! Like feathers, pillows, silky things, that kind of stuff. I'm not afraid of much to be honest. Spiders and centipedes are the only bugs that creep me out too much, and bad things happening to honey are the only other things that get under my skin. Alright, I told you mine, now you have to tell me yours!"

"I-I'm nothing special! I don't like bugs in general, storms and scary stories from Azura always kept me up at night... I don't like much except sweets, gardening and Damon too. I actually have some mochi if you want some."

Both the dragon king and Elise asked the same question. "What's mochi?"

Sakura grabbed her bag and rifled through it, pulling out a few white, squishy rolls. "It's basically rice pounded into a paste and filled with different jams. You want one?"

Demon took one of the rolls and bit into it after giving it a quick squeeze. "Hmm... it's chewy, but firm too... really sweet. I think they're pretty-"

"Delicious!" Elise scarfed the rest of her pastry down, sighing in content. "Those are really good, Sakura! You have any more?"

"I only had a few left from when I left Hoshido... but I can probably make more with the fruits here if you can find me some rice." Sakura smiled and starting nibbling on her own desert.

 _ **I remember my stay there... for the love of the Gods I could not eat with Chop sticks... Hinoka had to feed me with them...**_

``` _You do realize the more you recall, the more things I have to tease you with, right?```_

 _ **At least it keeps you happy...**_

"Hm... you want to go swimming, Sakura?" Elise offered, finishing the rest of her food and water before giving the younger Hoshidan a toothy grin.

"I... can't swim..." The reddish-brown haired princess muttered awkwardly.

"Then I'll teach you! I'll see you later, honey!" With that, the blonde Nohrian dragged her shy counterpart to the shore, eager to start their lesson.

Camilla put her hands around Demon from behind. "I remember when I had to teach you to swim..." She whispered in to his right ear.

The man turned around and almost choked on his own spit. Camilla was wearing a rather revealing black one piece, the material desperately trying to cover her bountiful breasts, the slightly browner orbs teasing a wardrobe malfunction the moment their owner moved too suddenly. "Uh... Ye-yeah, I remember too," the king blushed, trying not to stare too much.

"You caught on rather quickly, but I recall all too well how that day went," the lavender haired beauty sighed, taking a seat next to the father of her growing child. "Xander and Leo went out to the water to swim while I kept an eye on you and Elise, then you two, in all your infantile wisdom, tried following them out. The both of you gave us all quite a fright. After I managed to talk you two out of it, we started practicing and playing in the shallower areas. You even managed to help Elise learn, if I remember right."

"I thought I was going to drown but there you were, you made sure I would never fall." Demon said to her.

"But of course, you were my darling little brother at the time," Camilla smirked. "Or do you still want me to call you that, my love?"

"…. Erm... not in public..." Demon said knowing he was trying to get Elise off of calling him big brother.

The pregnant princess let out a peal of laughter and kissed him fondly. "I only jest, my love. You already have both sides of that spectrum covered, even if I don't exactly... Aprove of one of them."

"Which brings me the question of how I got myself into this mess?" Demon groaned out hugging Camilla, resting his head in to her chest.

"Because, my handsome king, deep down you're just as doting as I am," the Nohrian beauty smiled. "And if us girls are any indication, you'll be no different with our daughter."

"I had a dream of Kana, last night..." Demon said to Camilla.

"Oh?"

"She had this goofy smile, she wore the crown you're wearing right now... she was the most beatiful princess I have ever gazed my eyes upon..." He explained to her.

"Don't let Elise hear you say that, she might get jealous of our baby," the woman teased.

"She's a Queen Camilla... Kana looked like you, same color hair and eyes." He informed her.

"And yet still had that look about her that let everyone know just who her papa was."

"I just want to keep her safe... when she's born... I don't want anything bad to happen to her..." Demon groaned out, his need to keep his family safe from harm's way strengthened.

A frightening look came over the busty queen's face. "Allow me to be blunt, my love. Should anyone outside of us and the other women touch our beloved little girl, I will personally make it my mission to make the rest of their natural life a literal hell on earth. There will be retribution, whether it be in this life or the next."

"I believe you... to the extent of how far you were willing to go for me, when you thought I was dead..." Demon said to her.

"Those were some of the coldest, darkest days of my life... I shudder to think what would have happened had Elise and our brothers not been there for me." Camilla sighed contently as she stroked the lean muscles of her lover. "However, that is in the past. We are together again, and nothing on this world shall take you from me again lest I have anything to say about it."

 _ **My family is counting on me to pull through...**_

"Of course, that includes saving you from yourself, my love," Camilla reminded him. "I might have been a bit... foolhardy when you disappeared not too long ago, but I meant every word of it. This world could burn to dust for all I care, so long as we're alive and content in the end."

 _ **Damn it Camilla, you're making my heart beat faster for you...**_

Demon grabbed her hand, kissing her on the lips. "I get it..." He said as he hugged her frame.

"Although... judging by the way Elise was acting with you not too long ago, I think such things won't be happening again without her involvement as well," she mused. "Many might not have noticed, what with both your eyes and hers being a darker color, but I've known my adorable little sister long enough to know when something changes. Especially when it's as drastic as only _one_ of her eyes changing."

 _ **That red hue in her right eye...**_

"I won't ask what happened or what had to be done in order to bring her back to us. However, I do see that she's far closer to you than before. Almost delirious over your safety actually, more so than usual. And the way she broke down, not just over her inability to fight, but her own physic as well... I never thought our darling little sister could be so jealous, my love."

"Let's just let Elise... vent right now, she's been through a lot." Demon said to her.

"Twas my intention, my love. I do, however, question how to help her with at least one of those problems. She hasn't the constitution to be a wyvern rider, nor do I think she'd want to be if it meant giving up healing. However, despite how long she's grown her hair out, she's surprisingly light on her feet. I'd look into capitalizing on that when she starts her training, but that's for another time. For now, though, how to make her more confident in herself while not making it seem like pity?" Camilla adopted a contemplative look. "Has she said anything about such things to you? Anything she's thought of trying and the like?"

 _ **What do I tell her...**_

"Well, I've been trying to assure her she's fine as she is, but it looks like she has a bit of... well, curve envy, to be blunt. The only thing she seems to recognize in order to attempt fixing that was gambling with putting on weight, but part of me feels like she has other ulterior motives with that one. But, I'm hardly an expert on this sort of thing, so I have no clue on how to help her in that regard." Demon sighed and tried to think of how to boost the younger Nohrian's confidence.

Camilla had a similar look on her face as she processed what he said. "Hm... she doesn't have the wrong idea per say, but there is a difference between doing such things blindly while hoping for the best and knowing what you're doing and getting the desired results." The lavender haired princess smirked and pressed her lover into her breasts. "These didn't come from nothing, after all, but that's simply how I developed."

"… Camilla, you never told me about your mother... I mean, you told me you and her were never on... good grounds..." Demon mentioned as he stared at her violet eyes.

The elder princess sighed and tried to recall. "She was a... cold woman. Similar to that Nyx girl, in a sense."

"I could eat her if she's being much of a problem..." Demon joked about eating Nyx in his dragon form.

"She seems to be fine... for now. Where mother and her differ however, was where Nyx seems to want to help people, the only person mother seemed interested in helping was father. She was cunning and vicious, only showing her kinder side while father was around, not that he cared much, even back then. Outside of that, however, she was manipulative and harsh, trying to force us into things we didn't want to do, arranged marriage being brought up for me on more than one occasion with father. I would, however, be lying if I said she wasn't my idol in a way. For all her mental abuse, she did teach me a few things."

"So... how did your mother kick the bucket?" He asked her.

"Sickness. Not long before you came into our life, she fell ill and refused to see anyone outside the servants. Whether it was because she had developed a conscience or didn't want to give us the satisfaction of seeing her so weak, I'll never know. And... despite how stand-offish father was in her company, I could tell something broke the day she refused to see even him, and again when she died."

"…. Camilla, was she poisoned?" Demon asked her, thinking something was off.

"They said that if it was, it was with the intent of suffering in mind, but they were never really sure. Of course, there was speculation, but with mother being so careful with the food the maids brought her, it was unlikely." Camilla's expression remained the same throughout her answer; stoic, with a hint of pride. "Outside of father and, to an extent, I, everyone was almost relieved for one reason or another. Our sibling's mothers, the children of the castle, even the help seemed to lighten up a bit."

The king was silent as he thought her words and behavior through. She'd usually take pride in a kill, but this was her own mother, albeit one she wasn't on good terms with. And while it was in favor of being just a sickness, something stood out to the man. "Camilla... how often did you get food for her?"

"Once in a blue moon, when she felt like punishing me," she answered, her expression still not changing. "Despite never once laying a hand on me, she assumed I had grown to the decadence and relative luxury of the castle I had grown up in, and thought it appropriate. I, however, had no qualms about the chore."

"Did they... did they ever catch whoever did it, if it was poison?"

"There were a few attempts on the lives of the people there, the concubines and their children in particular, but they stopped with her," Camilla informed him. "But no, they never did."

"Then... I came into your life..." Demon said seeing as he was the closest person and thing to Camilla, who clearly wanted to be better than her mother.

"Indeed. Not even a month later, you came into our life, innocent and frightened by the unfamiliar land..."

"Well, I was two..." Demon retorted, seeing he had little memory of his early years.

"Even so, no one but our siblings seemed to take pity on you and tried to make you feel welcome."

"You guys and father telling me my mother died from giving birth to me, and I was your half sibling..." Demon remembered it all. Or at the very least, some of it.

"Well, telling a child he wasn't even related to those he called family, and that he was kidnapped from his original, isn't a very bright decision, is it?" The lavender haired princess questioned sarcastically.

"I don't regret it, you treated me like I was your actual brother." Demon said to her, seeing he was extremely close with the Nohrian family.

"Until we neared our coming of age in my case."

"To have me taken away from you guys... I know it must've hurt..." Demon remembered after being stabbed with Hinoka's naginata and showered with arrows, and shot in the chest by Takumi's arrow.

"More than anything... I hadn't felt that bad since I was a child," Camilla confessed

"I promise never to leave your side like that ever again..." Demon said to Camilla.

The princess giggled into her hand and guided his hand to her swollen womb. "I believe this wouldn't let you, coupled with your love and pride."

"Though I got to say, if I went back to Nohr on that confrontation between my two families, and this happened a lot sooner... it would've been... Awkward to say the least..." Demon rubbed the back of his neck chuckling

"Not to mention bloody and grueling." Camilla sighed and relaxed a bit more, now that the sensitive topic was past. "Father either would or wouldn't have let anything between us happen should he be so inclined to either, just to keep us on his leash. And then there's Maximus to consider as well, he'd be used again you as well. For all the pain I went through, however, I think it was the right choice. Father would never have let you go through with your plans for Nohr and Hoshido."

"I'd like to think he would've let me raise my son... Say what you will, but he was still a father figure in my life." Demon said to her.

"He would have. But he wouldn't be above taking him from you should you have stepped too far out of line; the past proves that enough." She gasped as she realized what she just said. "I... I apologize if that was a little too far, my love. Of course, you would not have let that happen should you have chosen us, but... gods damn it!" Camilla chucked a rock in rage and sulked. "Why did I even bring that up?"

Demon looked over at his son, and couldn't help but think of what would have happened if he went back. He would've still been crawling on the floor, being raised by people that love him. "…... It's... uh... it's alright." He said to her kissing her on the right side of her cheek.

"It's not though..." She seethed in self-loathing. "That entire event was just... I should never have said anything about it."

"Impossible... I know, had I escaped a few hours earlier, I would've sided with Nohr, had I stayed there a day later, I would've attempted to stop Xander from invading until my investigation was complete." Demon said to her. "Instead I got this... running and fighting."

"There's nothing wrong with that, my love," Camilla sighed, calming down slightly. "As I said, I'm glad you chose what you did. No... I'm angrier at myself for bringing up something that scarred you, and not in the sense that I honestly find attractive. You were hurt two-fold that day, first when Flora said those things to you, and then your son?"

"No, right or wrong I still left Flora, who had her heart shattered when she thought I was dead, and turned to dust when she had Max taken away from her... I still could've accepted responsibility and became a father for him." Demon looked back at Max who was sitting on the beach.

"That was hardly your fault... you had to recover from your wounds and had no way of getting her to you without beating Garon there and then in his own castle."

"No, I mean... I know that, but I chose to chicken shit out my way on that bridge and attempt to bring peace to both our lands... but I found out the hard way... I could've said to Xander to save Hoshido to go back to our lands, so I could find a way to save us all... but I panicked... betrayed you all and left Flora and my son to an unknown fate... I did that, no one else." Demon said to her.

"You were pressured, sheltered for most of your life and most of all conflicted between one family and the other. You had no time to prepare or think things through, and no one can blame you for that but yourself apparently."

"I was a General and a Prince in the army of Nohr... I was trained to make the right decisions... but with my actions I plunged both countries in to a Civil War, our military effectiveness will be down, and we need as much as we can get to bring the fight to our true enemy."

"Hmm... people have told you that what is the 'right' decision is subjective, correct?" Camilla asked him coyly. "I learned when mother was alive. Essentially, to some, what you did was the right choice. To others, you should have picked Nohr or Hoshido. And, in some twilight realm, you should have picked Valla to side with. What I think was the right decision? This, right here. Even if I thought otherwise at first, you chose to fight against what was laid before you and carve your own path where we can all prosper. Many here would agree with you, even your son. You missed out on time with him, that much is undeniable, but had you chosen anything else, he wouldn't have the two girls around his arms right now."

"I wish I could turn the clock back for him... So he can experience his childhood the right way." Demon said seeing his lover Flora hug Max.

"We all have regrets, my darling king. Mine was not joining Elise when I had the chance, to save myself the heartache. Heehee... we'd probably be proud parents by now if I had though, huh? Now, why don't we talk about less depressing things, we're on vacation."

Demon took a deep breath looking at the sky, then back at Camilla. "SSsssffff Do you want to fuck in the changing room?" He asked, almost seriousness in his voice.

"Hmm? Far less depressing, but in those uncomfortable stalls? No, no... I say we head a little further into the forest," she suggested. "At least then we'll have something softer to rest on.

"Think there is a spring in there?" Demon asked her as he kissed her neck.

"Only way to find out is by looking," she replied, slipping a hand under his trunks. "Or would you rather do it here? Where everyone can see us?"

"Hm... how about we search for now and see what happens?" He suggested, thumbing her teat through the flimsy fabric.

Maximus sighed as he watched his lavender haired mother guide his father into the wilderness. "There he goes again... Hey... mom, does it ever, you know, bother you that Dad is easily swayed away like that?" He asked his mother.

"Hmm... at first, very much so," she answered honestly.

"Yet you two seem really close, like if you'd separate you'd die." He added on.

"Let me ask you this, my little dragon. How do you think Arina felt when you brought your little fox friend home?" The maid asked.

"…..probably wrong example... she was competitive and turned on that I brought challenge and spice in to her love life..." Max

"Hm... Kinky girl, isn't she?" Flora smirked at her son. "But, a teasing for another time. You don't think a single iota of her wanted to keep you to herself? Besides, there's more to love than just intimacy and words. A couple can affirm their love for each other at any point in time, but a harem like your father, and you eventually? That's a whole other story."

"I... Dad told me that, you and Felicia were his first and told me it was impossible to choose between the two of you, seeing as he didn't want to hurt any of you, and rather you hate him instead of each other." He told his mother.

"Your father has a bleeding heart. He can't stand seeing us unhappy, and it takes him to morally ambiguous places at times. But think of it like this. He could only care for our bodies and abuse the love we feel for him, but he has shown all of us, time and time again, he loves us just as much. I'm not thrilled about it in any respect, but I'm content knowing that my feelings are reciprocated and that we have our moments together, despite the number of women who also love him." The blue haired maid tussled her son's short teal hair. "You'll under- well, you'll be in his position soon enough."

"I think there is a limit to how many women he'll take in his life... to let someone that close to his heart is dangerous, because one could just shatter it..." Max stated, seeing if he's being risky, it could end badly.

"That's always a gamble with love, even between two people. Of course, we'll be putting our foot down soon enough, but for now? Better to live and love each other now than regret not doing so later."

"I've seen that look in your eye mom... the same one I had when I was little... you're scared..." He said to her as she was about to turn away.

"Of course, I am, son... I'm always scared of losing him in one way or another. But, part of being in love is having faith in your lover."

"My time in the Deep realms... I'd always remember what the kids said to me when I was young... orphan, reject... freak... then I remember the looks on their faces when I beat their faces in... I made them fear me... knowing I was there to be respected and protect them." He remembered his child hood.

An icy dagger formed in Flora's hand and dissipated as she listened. "You're more like your father than you think," she giggled, taking a seat on the sand.

"I grew up resenting my father, after the note you left behind before we were ripped apart from each other... I wanted to know the reason why he left... I wanted to get stronger to... to beat the absolute living Hell out of him... I wanted to see the look on his face to know he abandoned us... then I learned there was more to the story." Max drank his iced tea.

"There usually is, my little ice dragon," the maid sighed, taking a sip of her own drink. "I thought your father a villain for leaving me to my fate so long ago before I met with him again..."

"I did too... didn't he write you a letter though?" He asked her.

"Yes... but I was hurting and angry, and I took it out on him. I regretted it immediately, for more than one reason..." Flashes of the monster she made him danced in her memories, causing her to shiver and expel a wave of frigid air.

"I also found out that you were talking to Felicia, you are hesitant of me seeing Grandpa, aren't you?" Max asked her.

"Extremely... he'd likely corrupt you and turn you into a weapon against your father, against me if I joined him... Garon would have torn our family apart to further his own ends. And I swear," another wave of cold frosted the sand around them, ice spikes forming around her in her rage, "I will make him pay for what he did to us. For what he took from you... from your father and I... from every orphan and bereaved parent out there that lost people to his hand, he will suffer!" The spikes shot out, only Max's sudden heat burst melting them and preventing injuries.

"I was... Referring to the one in Frigid oasis..." Max said in an awkward tone.

The blue haired maid blinked and blushed. "Oh right... my father... he was more than a little miffed to hear I had a child with your father before they had the chance to meet. With you being almost our age now, he'd have a heart attack."

Thinking on it, he thought his Grandfather on his mother side would've thought that Flora had Max...years ago with Demon. "Yeah... I think he would've saw me as a stupid teenage decision..." Max said to his mother.

"And I would have frozen him in ice for a day if he ever said that to you," she retorted.

"Would that even effect him... I mean... Ice?" Max joked seeing how they do live in a region called Frigid Oasis.

"Son. I'm a Yuki Onna. If the cold doesn't bother him, then having to wait for his prison to thaw will," his mother replied.

"So... it's rare for men to have ice powers?" He asked his mother.

"You are literally the only one to," she answered. "Even then, I think it's only because of your dragon blood that you were able to inherit that."

"I'm so confused..." Max held his head seeing he was the only one to have ice powers as a male.

"Only the women inherit the gene because of our ties to the monster we originated from," Flora explained.

"A snow man?" He joked, then picturing a snowman and a... Woman. "Wait that went some where... horrible..." Max tried to get that image out of his head.

"Don't be too surprised if you imagined a female snowman. You wouldn't be too far off the mark, if you got rid of the snow."

"I... I was more thinking of a female being worked over by a snow man... hhuhhuwhaghaigr" Max again tried to get it out of his mind.

"… You're as big a pervert as your dad," flora teased.

"I... I am not! Mom!" Max was offended a bit.

"Son, you got riled up by freaking animal pheromones this morning. You sleep with a fox girl and a wolf girl."

Max saw his kitsune's tail rub against his face. "Hey... Maxy..." She said to him going towards the drink shack. His mouth nearly fell off seeing her two-piece bikini. "uh...huh.." He mindlessly replied to his mother.

"Case in point," his mother snickered.

Elise appeared by Flora's side as Max went over to the drink shack. "Soooo... I got a question for you Flora..." Elise looked around to see if anyone was listening in to their conversation. "It's kind of... personal..." She said leaning over to her.

"Yes?" The maid asked, leading her to the tree line so they wouldn't be overheard. "What's wrong, milady? Is something bothering you?"

Elise looked embarrassed, seeing as the question seemed a bit too personal. "So...when you did it with Damon... and your sister was there... did you two... ever kiss each other... you know... you and your sister?" She asked Flora.

"Oh! Um... I believe so?" She answered somewhat confusedly. "It was a wild night, I hardly remember too much. But I do recall kissing her a few times at the very least. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not talking about just a simple peck on the cheek... I mean... the way you... kiss Damon..." Elise blushed out, trying not to think about it, since Demon could possibly hear her thoughts if he was close enough...

"Hmm... I believe I did," the maid recalled unashamedly. "But again, why do you ask? Were you thinking of doing something similar?"

"Well... I mean... I don't know... I mean, the thought has never crossed my mind before... okay that's not true, I mean I always wanted to be with Damon..." She tried to find an excuse for her perverted mind.

"We all have our little... quirks, Elise," Flora assured him. "It's no secret what yours are either. I'm pretty sure the only one who doesn't know is Mozu, but she's a different case all together."

"….. I …. can you keep that from Camilla? Or anyone else in general?" She asked Flora.

"Your little incest kink or the fact you'd wish to kiss her?" The maid asked, not an ounce of joking or insincerity to be found in her gaze.

"Well... it'd be mostly for Damon... to see the look on his face..." Elise giggled seeing as she didn't know how Demon would react. "How did he react when he saw you and Felicia kissing each other?" She asked Flora.

"All I recall that night was the almost endless amount of pleasure, from pain or otherwise. I can't honestly recall his reaction, let alone if my relation to my sister had anything to do with said reactions," she answered, handing the smaller girl a cube of ice. "You seem a bit heated, this ought to cool you a little."

The younger Nohrian blushed and took the small block of ice, fiddling with it as she continued to question the maid. "Hmm... do you think-"

"He seemed to like it when Selena and I fooled around a little," Beruka supplied, garnering a shriek from the blonde-haired girl.

"Be-Beruka!" Elise clenched her heart and looked at the assassin with a pained look. "Why? Just... why?"

"You were asking if feminine relations excited our lord, I was merely answering," the azure woman answered in her usual deadpan. "I've given Mozu the day off from training, so it's not like she'll be scarred from such talk. She's a grown woman anyway, despite her mannerisms." She sat on a rock nearby, the bottom of her two-piece straining a small bit as she bent down. "So, what is this about? Other than a surprise for our lover, I mean."

"Just something involving her little 'secret'," Flora teased, nudging the small woman beside her.

``` _This is insane...```_

 _ **Welcome to my world, love. So... Camilla, huh?**_

Elise blushed heavily.

``` _Wait! How did you know?! I didn't even think about it?!```_

 _ **You do realize I have her mouth covered literally not even a few yards away? I heard everything. And for the record, it did turn me on a bit... Okay, a lot... don't judge.**_

The drill haired princess curled up on the ground, her face melting the cube of ice even faster. "Kill me now..." She mumbled, much to the confusion of the other two women.

"Is she alright?" Beruka asked the icy maid.

"Something has her embarrassed beyond all words," Flora answered, placing a chilled hand on Elise's head to keep her from passing out. "What that is, I have no clue."

"It might have something to do with the fact our lord is having... relations with lady Camilla within hearing distance of here," the assassin speculated.

"… That would do it," the maid smiled, trying not to laugh and further Elise's embarrassment. "Don't worry too much, Elise, I'm sure Damon loves you regardless."

"I need to die... In a hole... Far away from here," Elise said, trying her best to calm down.

 _ **I still love you, 'little sister'.**_

 _```I'd say screw you, but you'd actually like that, wouldn't you?```_

 _ **Should I move further away, so I can't physically hear you?**_

 _```No, no... you already heard all I wanted to say that was that embarassing anyway... wait... oh gods why?```_

Elise started whimpering and rocking back and forth, much to the continued confusion of Beruka and Flora.

``` _Big sister heard everything too, didn't she?```_

… _**I don't know how to answer that without worrying or embarassing you more than you already are.**_

``` _First she finds out about my little self-confidence issue, comments on them no less, then she finds out about my plans... can this day get any worse?```_

 _ **Well you could be pregnant with Quadruplets... kidding aside...**_

``` _Big brother, you and I both know we'd both love that.```_

 _ **Yeah... but I'd be worried for your safety...**_

``` _Fair enough.```_

Elise felt a swelling sensation in her right eye as the red hue became brighter. She rubbed her head as a headache started to form. "I need something stiff... and not in that way, honey," she sighed, heading to the drink shack.

"She seems a little miffed..." Beruka stated, standing to take leave herself.

"Pretty much every dirty little thought in her head was voiced to Damon and... oh gods, Camilla heard too..." Flora couldn't help but snicker at the thought. 'Finally, someone other than me for lady Camilla to tease. Mock me for not losing all the baby weight and my body's reaction to having what should be a three month old baby, will she?'

"Baby weight? ... you look perfectly normal..." Beruka stated seeing Flora's figure, minus the slight breast expansion.

"I... Did I say that out loud?" The maid asked the azure assassin. "Damn, I meant that to be in my head... but yeah, remember the disguises for Volkern? I hadn't quite shed it all yet at that point... actually, that redoubled my efforts to lose it. But thank you, Beruka. That means a lot to me."

"But a question, if you will. What exactly is baby weight?" The assassin asked somewhat innocently, though some would call it naivety.

"Well, uh... it's basically left over body fat from when you had cravings, since you're not supposed to do too much without risking the baby, you don't exactly get the chance to shed much."

"…. Are you still producing breast milk?" She asked Flora.

"… Yes..." The maid muttered embarrassedly, a blush covering her face.

"…. Why are you blushing... it's not like you tried to coax Damon in ..." Beruka stopped talking giving her a left arched eye brow expression.

"It's just... embarrassing at times, you know? My back's sore at times, and my breasts hurt from the pressure too..."

"Does he know?" She asked Flora.

"He, uh... he was the first to find out outside myself... from experience..."

"You know you can relieve that pressure by massaging the milk out... right?" She asked Flora.

"I know, I know... doesn't make it any less awkward... and I have, it just... I don't know, feels wrong to do it myself. It's hard to explain, but the only thing that I can think of that could explain it is a sort of maternal instinct. My son should be three months old right now, and... well..."

"You wish you were breast feeding him..." Beruka stated, seeing her parental instincts were kicking in.

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise, but it'd be awkward to bring something like that up with him or my husband..."

"Right now, only Damon is able to provide that... And... I may not know much about Max... but I think it would be... inappropriate to suggest breast feeding him..." Beruka retorted.

"Why do you think I haven't brought such things up with him? And Damon? I mean... why him? I know it's a kink for some men, but still..."

"Because of Iced milk..." Selena joked, laughing as she walked past them. "Ignore her..." Beruka rolled her eyes.

Flora squirmed uncomfortably and started for the beach again. "Can we just drop the topic for now and enjoy our day?"

"Why don't you go ask Damon to help you out?" Beruka asked, seeing if she was that much in pain.

"I just... I don't know, it feels more uncomfortable asking him than doing it myself. And it's not like it hurts that much anyway." Beruka sighed as she grabbed Flora by her right hand leading her to where Demon took Elise on their walk. "Where are we going?" Beruka moved her hands onto Flora's bikini top, lifting it to see her breasts, and, without warning, started to suckled her right nipple. "Nnngh! Beruka!" A hint of pleasure clouded the maid's mind as the assassin drank from her breast, a thin line of drool escaping from her lip. "Wh-why..." Beruka pulled away and swallowed the cool milk, switching to her left nipple. Flora started to pant as she felt the pressure leave her, her heart pounding against her rib cage. A moment that felt like ages passed for Flora before the assassin withdrew, burping lightly into her fist before turning to Flora again.

"Feel any better?" She asked nonchalantly, as if none of it ever happened.

"I uh... yeah... a bit..." Flora's blush could have easily rivaled Elise's not too long ago.

"Good... I feel sorry for the day you want your son to do this." She joked with the same tone in her voice.

"Um... if it's not too much trouble... could you not tell anyone about this?" Beruka turned around walking away, while smiling a bit, seeing Flora trying to confirm that she would keep that secret. "Right? Beruka?" Flora asked, unaware that the assassin was teasing her.

"At the very least, I won't tell them it tasted good," she said with a cat like smirk. "I don't mind doing that again if you should need it." She almost jumped at the thud from behind her. Flora had passed out, her face a glowing red. "Oh dear... I might have gone too far."

"Um... is Flora ok?" Selena asked, catching up with the two.

"I think I teased her a bit too much," the azure haired woman stated, hefting the maid over her shoulder with a huff. "Oof... that was a bit more filling than expected though..."

"What was?" The mercenary asked curiously.

"A bunch of oranges she found," Beruka answered, bringing the unconscious woman back to the beach to rest.

"Huh... guess they were good if you ate the skins too," Selena mused as she aided her comrade with her load.

Peri giggled as she watched the two carry Flora back. "Huh. All that cold air only helps so much, I suppose. Now... what to do? I'm not supposed to touch the bastards that hurt Damon and Elise yet, and there isn't much else to do..."

"Peri!" The cavalier turned around and blanched at the state Elise was in. She was drunk. Not buzzed, not tipsy, honest to gods, stumbling around drunk. And she still had a large, topped off glass of that special the blue and pink haired woman had heard so much about. "What're yoou *hic* doing here? Aren't ya... aren't you supposed to be with big bro Xander?" The healer chugged down almost a quarter of her glass while Peri tried to process what was happening.

"Miss Elise... are you alright?" She asked cautiously, her violent thoughts brought under heel for a moment.

"No... reason at all, just some information getting out that wasn't meant to get out... hehehe..." She said to Peri.

"Maybe you should-"

"Have you ev*eerp* tried this stuff before?" Elise giggled, holding the glass to Peri. "It's really great stuff! It tastes..." Her eyes glassed over for a split second before coming into focus again. "It tastes absolutely amazing!"

The mentally ill soldier cautiously took a sip, thinking over how little alcohol she tasted in it. "Peri likes it, but... how many did you have?"

"Dunno... I stopped counting after ten..." The drill haired girl stumbled to a reclined chair and all but slammed into it on her way down. "Ow... hey, you mind getting me anoth-another drink, Peri? We're on vacation, you know!"

"I... I feel like I shouldn't... and at the same time, I want to get one for myself..."

"Is something wrong with Elise?" Demon asked with Camilla in tow. "She looks... uh..."

"I'm drunk!" The younger Nohrian announced, cutting off her lover. "And I regret-" she stalled for a minute, before her brain started working right again. "Nothing!"

"My dear... I didn't think Elise would be that upset," Camilla mused, drinking a bit of the nonalcoholic version of Elise's drink. The blonde continued to giggle in peace as the three looked at her awkwardly.

"I'm uh... I'm going to get myself a smaller glass of that..." Peri excused herself.

"How many did she have?" Demon asked, knowing how negligible the alcohol amount in those drinks were.

 _ **Judging by how bloated she looks, I'd have to say more than at ten, at the very least.**_

``` _I'm the queen of all the dwagons! Bow before meee!```_

… _**Yeah, I'm cutting her off for the rest of the day.**_

 __ _And you... are mine... mine... my King... I wove wyou Damoooon...```_

"Yeah, I'm taking her to her room for a bit... she needs some water and a hot bath, anything to sober her up a bit," Demon decided, draping her arms over his shoulders and grabbing her legs before he started carrying her back.

"Evening my King..." Scarlet kissed Demon on his mouth, as she appeared in front of him.

"Scarlet... literally any other time I would be returning that but uh..." He nodded to Elise, who was muttering drunken nonsense as she pressed into him slightly.

"My dwagon... so warm and strong..." Elise's eyes glassed over again as she started to mindlessly nuzzle him.

"How many drinks did she-"

"Enough to get her this drunk, so I'm assuming at least fifteen at her size," he speculated, cutting Scarlet off. "So uh... yeah, I'm taking her for a bath."

"You could try coffee, always perks me up after a party," Scarlet suggested.

"Share a drink with me... Daaaamon..." Elise slurred hugging Demon.

"I will, once we get to the baths," he half lied. Sure, he'd get a drink, but he sure as hell wasn't letting her have one in her state.

"Okaaaay!" The Nohrain blonde continued to giggle drunkenly as her lover carried her to the baths, Scarlet following all the while.

"Some sparkling wine... remember that on new year's evezz..." She reminded him poking his nose.

"Huh... might actually relieve a bit of pressure... fine, I'll get you a glass, but no more after," he ordered her. The king readjusted the woman on his back, her slight bloat grazing him as she hung limply on his back.

"Wow... she really can't hold her liquor, can she?" Scarlet questioned.

"Oh, she'll drink like a horse if so inclined to. But yeah, she can't take too much alcohol..." Demon chuckled as memories danced in his head. "That wine she was talking about? She got so excited she drank two and a half bottles of the stuff on her own. She was embarrassed for more than one reason the next morning."

"Liiike?" Scarlet pressed, opening the changing room door for her lover and his drunken ward.

"Well, she can be a bit more boyish than she'd care to admit when drunk," he explained as he stripped off his trunks and worked on Elise's two piece. Angry red marks from the straps lingered for a few moments once they were removed. "Well, maybe boyish is the wrong word. I think unrestrained works better. She's still a princess and all that, so it was a bit humiliating when you take into account that she also drank almost three bottles of carbonated alcohol on top of that."

"Ah. I can see why that'd be a bit... awkward for a dainty little thing like her," Scarlet laughed lightly as her swimsuit joined Demon and Elise's. "So... how loud was she?"

"The singing or-"

"She actually sang?" The Chevlian couldn't hold in her laughter at the news.

"Yeah... despite that tiny frame of hers, she has a hell of a throat," he chuckled, remembering the night well. "I was surprised she hadn't gone hoarse from how loud she was. But she was utterly mortified when Camilla started teasing her for it all."

``` _She's just... mmmaaddd because... I was going to suck your cock before she could...```_

 _ **And unrestrained was exactly the right word.**_

"Hey! You all ordered a bit of champagne?" Anna asked, nonplused at the sight of the three nude tenants.

"I asked for-"

"I know, and I got that for you. The other two got a bit of an upgrade to help them get in the mood," she explained, handing their glasses to them and leaving with a wink.

"I... I have no response to that," Scarlet stated as she sipped the fizzing drink.

"Bath first, Elise," Demon ordered, taking the glass from her before she could chug it down. "For your pride and image more than anything else."

"Fiiiiine," she groaned, sloppily jumping into the hot water and reaching out her hand. "Now come oooon! Get in here with meee!"

The king sighed with a light laugh before joining her, handing her drink back as Scarlet joined them. "Ooh... this feels nice," she moaned, placing her glass on the rim of the giant tub as she relaxed. "Did she put bath salts in here?"

"Might've... I can't tell with that woman," Demon stated honestly as he sipped on his drink. He smirked at the two ladies with him, placing Scarlet in his lap before working on her back a bit with his fingers. "We might not have sparred first, but it's likely that you don't know how to do this. So, why not cut out the middle man?"

"Gaah!" The Chevlian gasped as her lover started to unwind the muscles in her back, pain and pleasure mixing with the relaxing bath and alcohol in her system into a euphoria that drove her wild with lust in seconds. "Damn it... you really know how to get me in the mood, huh?"

Demon chuckled evilly and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I try..."

"Heeey! Not fair, I wanted a-" Elise cut herself off with a thunderous belch, making herself and Scarlet jump a bit.

"What'd I tell ya? Unrestrained," the king sighed and started comforting the smaller woman, who now had tears in her eyes.

"I... I..." Her little outburst seemed to sober her enough that she was no longer delirious, but now she was clearly upset.

"Wow... didn't think she had that in her," Scarlet mused, sobered up in her own way now.

"Elise, we've been through this, it happens to everyone from time to time," he assured her.

"It seems... to be happening to just... me..." Elise complained through her drunken slur.

"Hmm... would it make you feel better if I told you Camilla did it too?" He asked her, wiping a salty tear away. "And given her mannerisms, I wouldn't be surprised if Noka did either. Hell, it probably happens to Scarlet all the time, too."

"I'm not going to deny that, a bit too much booze'll do that to me," the Chevlian agreed.

"Mmph..." The Nohrain grumbled, embracing Demon tighter. "Just not fair... I try so hard to do things to look good in your eyes and then I do stuff like that..."

"Elise..." Demon sighed as he kept her close, the bond was almost symbiotic, seeing as both hearts were in rhythm with each other, their thoughts one when close, Demon's feared that the bond can continue to rise if left unchecked.

Scarlet sighed and knocked back the rest of her drink. 'If it'll make her feel better...' She closed her eyes and forced one up of her own, wincing at the burning in her throat.

"That's not alcoholic right?" Demon asked Scarlet seeing the bubbly red drink.

"Yeah... I made sure of it," she assured him.

"Scarlet?" Demon asked again, seeing that didn't sound right. He could tell from the burning sensation that was something he was use to on a strong side.

"At least, I thought it was..."

"Scarlet, that's risky and you know it..." Demon sighed as he saw that could hurt the baby.

"I wasn't trying to, I thought she brought one that didn't have any out for me. Next time, I'll ask," she promised before giving Elise a smile. "But see, happens to all of us, Elise!"

The healer couldn't keep the smile off her lips or the giggle that came out of them down. "Thanks... I guess..."

"Yeesh, you have an incest kink and this is what gets you riled up," Scarlet joked.

"You don't start, and Elise, you knew Scarlet was pregnant..." Demon face palmed himself with his right hand.

"Don't scrutinize her," the knight sighed. "She's drunk, upset, and didn't get us the drinks. Besides, I think she was referring more to the fact I forced out a burp to prove a point than me knocking back a whole glass of champagne at once, love." Elise's nod only confirmed her words.

"Well I just hope Senya isn't... affected that much..." Demon sighed seeing he worried for his future daughter.

"Love... I hate to jinx myself, but one accidental drink isn't going to do that much... or at least, I hope so..."

"Well it's one drinking here, another there... one bad diet over there... I'm just really worried for her Scarlet..." Demon confessed to her.

"It was an accident, Demon," she sighed again. "I wouldn't have done that if I had known."

"Daaaaaamooon..." Elise corrected Scarlet. "Just... it's fine Elise." Demon shook his head seeing Elise in the drunken state.

"You feeling any better, Elise?" Scarlet smiled and undid the Nohrian's braids before beginning to wash the silky blonde strands. "Gods... how did you get your hair to be this long? And how has none of it been singed with all the fire we've had to encounter? Bah, it doesn't matter. It's pretty, and that's all that matters."

The healer giggled at the praise and started rubbing her still bloated stomach absent mindedly. "Hm... I always liked how pretty big sister's hair looked and didn't want to cut mine, so I had it braided like I usually do... as for how it's still alright? I dunno. Maybe I have some of that 'devil's luck' big brother has."

Vixen ran up to Demon hugging his back. "Hi daddy! Thank you for getting me with Max..." She nuzzled her face up against his back. Demon shivered as he was startled by that.

 _ **Where the Hell did she come from?!**_

"Oh, hey dad," Maximus said as he entered with Arina. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"She hugged me!" Demon put his hands up, seeing Vixen was still hugging him.

"Relax, Vixen's hardly the type to cheat on people... or go after older men," he said, taking one of the other baths with Arina. "She's just a happy drunk is all. Vix, come on! I want to keep my promise!"

"Kay!" The kitsune bounced over to her lover and sat diligently on his lap as he started to scrub her down.

"They had a drinking contest," Arina stated, trying to fill Demon in. "The winner got a complete body wash from the loser. I suggest you leave before she gets too excited."

"Ha! Just like Scarlet's bet!" Demon laughed seeing that's how Scarlet got to wear her maid uniform.

"Except we fought and I lost," she reminded him. "Speaking of bets... didn't you lose one with Hinoka not too long ago? Something about controlling your dragon within a couple months and failing before the meld?"

"What bet?" Demon asked as he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I dunno, something about having to grow hair out and make up? I only heard it from one of the soldiers."

"Oh, I remember!" Elise giggled. "You had to grow your hair out if you lost, and she had to put on make up if she did!"

"Wait, she doesn't wear make up?" Scarlet asked. "Damn. Talk about a natural beauty."

"Wait I controlled my Dragon, before the meld!" Demon bashed his left fist on the bath rim, cracking it. "Whoops..." He stepped back from it hoping no one from the resort would notice.

"Did you prove it to her?" Arina drawled, smiling when Max turned to do her. "Or did you do so, not tell her and expect her to believe you did it after the deadline?"

"I am the victor!" Demon retorted huffing out.

"But did you let her know and prove it?" Scarlet asked. "Otherwise, it kind of looks like you either threw the bet or are trying to get out of your punishment."

 _ **Ouch... HOW the absolute fuck am I going to prove it?!**_

``` _Pretty little dragon... mama's got you...```_

 _ **I am both slightly annoyed and touched that you're thinking of what our child will be like in the future.**_

"Hardly matters anyway, deadline's past due and she's going to collect," his son stated. "He tries to get out of it now, he either looks like a scummy cheater, not in the way that you'd all castrate him for, or a coward."

"I'm going to collect on it first! My head will neeeevvvveeer grow hair like some savage!" Demon rubbed his scalp.

"Oi!" Everyone in the room sent him a heated look.

"Oh well none of you have red crimson blood eyes for this perfect GOD Like face!" Demon corrected rubbing his five o clock shadow.

Maximus stared him down, crimson boring into crimson. "Says the father to the son with the exact same eyes."

"Son you are under my wing, for the Demi-eeerrrm Demon... you are not a part of the normies I'm talking about... ha..ha." Demon joked.

"Normies, is that what we are?" Scarlet asked with convincing mock fury. "Well, maybe these normies would be better off without someone so judgmental."

"Judgmental?! As I recall I'm not the one who jumped the crossbow to following my route!" Demon defended himself.

Scarlet continued to glare before bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just... I did _not_ think I would get you so easily!"

"Neither did I." Demon had a smug look on his face, seeing as he made her make her say that in front of the others, while he was too making a pretend shocked expression.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Elise and Vixen cheered drunkenly.

"I say we call it a draw for now, I'm tired... and I think you should be the one to take Elise back to her room." Scarlet got out of the bath, giving her lover a kiss and a wink. "Don't go too hard on her, she already has a hangover to deal with.

"Nah uh, you're not walking out of this fight... I challenge you to that on your honor!" Demon declared causing Scarlet to immediately stopped seeing she had her honor in question by Demon.

"Oh, so you want to have a threesome with Elise and I then? Would you like me to call up Camilla too, let Elise do that little test she's been thinking on? Or how about the twins, remind them exactly how you reacted your first time with them?"

"Dad, either tap out or think of something a bit better than what she's saying that doesn't involve spanking or fucking her full of kids," Maximus said, trying to ignore the lustful looks from his own lovers. "Honestly, that's the expected response at this point and you'd lose."

"I am not above asking for assistance..." Demon said in his defense, pulling his son in front of him.

"Ooh, so you want to throw your son on me?" Scarlet asked.

"D-dad?!" Max spat out his drink, seeing he was being used as a weapon.

"Well, too bad for you, I neither feel anything for guys that much younger than me or want to have those two trying to kill me," the blonde told her lover, pointing to the furious shape shifters.

"I'll have you know my son is... somewhat a pro at what he does, which bring a tear to my eyes..." Demon defended Max's honor, while the drunk Elise was having the time of her life watching this unfold.

"Dad... Arina and Vixen look ready to kill you."

"Relax son I'm joking... I'm not in the habit of letting her win or my pride in name get thrashed, if my name and pride gets smashed then your name and pride inherits that... Sins of the father unfortunately and you are the first to inherit it." Demon whispered to his son.

"Dad, I'm in hot water with Arina as is. Joking about this is a death sentence for one of us."

"Tell you what I'll deal with my future daughter in laws if you deal with Scarlet." He forged a plan.

"That's still basically fooling around with someone I see as a mother."

"True... got any other plans, that doesn't involve her winning?" Demon sharply whispered to him.

"Try to make me do anything, and mother and Camilla find out. And we both know how they'll be with you."

"Son if she wins I'm telling you, it'll be like give her an inch and she'll want a mile, not one step back, so you better thing of a plan, to beat her." Demon was worried she'd gain ground against him.

"Even if that works out for you both since you'll be having fun with Elise and her at the same time?" The spell sword asked. "I'm surprised your pride is edging out on this one, given you're still in heat."

"Son... I guarantee you, you'll feel the sting of pride..." Demon sighed, recalling the feeling as almost gut wrenching when you lost it. "Remember that feeling when you thought I died?" He asked seeing when he left him to go find Sakura.

"That was something else entirely."

"Okay well think of that, but being a constant reminder in your heart and everyone picking fun on you, and messing with you when in arguments..."

"Dad... Literally no one's opinion matters to me except my family's and girl's, and the latter is falling very fast."

"And what the Hell is wrong with my Max?!" Arina huffed at Scarlet, causing both Demon and Max to stop arguing for a second as they turned their heads towards the two.

"Nothing, just talking my dad out of offering me," he replied, breaking free of his father's grip and heading for the two. "Besides, Scarlet's basically one of my mothers. It'd be weird to do anything like that with her."

"No legs to stand on, love," the Chevlian chuckled.

"Well I guess I know when I'm cornered... and I guess I'll just do a _**Split!**_ " Demon snapped his fingers shocking his form and dividing himself from his dragon form, in Demon's body.

"Um... what are you two even fighting about?" Elise asked confusedly. "And why an illusion spell?"

"Sssfff... Fuck... you cretin that hurt," Vrii hissed.

"Um... forcing a split on yourself to win is a loss in my book since you need two of you to win," Scarlet said.

"Two of me? No, he can teach you a lesson in my books, while I'm going to go fuck off over there, laughing about it." Demon laughed as he pushed Vrii.

"Remind me why I have to do something with her?" The dragon side asked.

"Aren't you still in heat?" Demon asked his dragon self.

"Yes. But I'm not in the mood right now after Camilla," he responded evenly.

Demon kicked Vrii as he absorbed his form, twitching while his eyes glowed red. "Fine! I'm King Demon, and if I need a battle fought be it on the battlefield or bedroom I'll do it my self!" Demon declared.

"Um... I'm not even sure what this is anymore," Scarlet confessed. "This was supposed to be a bit of banter but I've lost track entirely."

"Who gives a damn what you think!" Demon said as he dragged her away.

"Big brotherrrrr!" Elise whined drunkenly as she watched her lover drag the other blonde away.

"Ugh... Dad must've been stressed today..." Max sighed.

"Mmngh... it's not fair," she pouted, her eyes shifting in and out of focus as alcohol twisted her mind. "He always goes for the busty girls more... I bet he'd be dragging me away like that if I had that kind of figure..." The blonde princess stewed in self-pity and loathing as her imagination led her further and further into the depths of insanity. "I try to stand out to him all the time, and yet I'm still looked over... it's not fair..." She looked hatefully at her waifish body. "Why couldn't I have gone like big sister did? I bet he'd notice me then..."

Flora had a small ice block in her hands, rubbing the back of her head with a confused look on her face. "What happened?" She asked the others seeing she just woke up a few seconds ago.

"Beruka teased you a little too much apparently," Selena replied, pointing to the azure assassin.

"Teasing?" Max asked Selena. "What was she teasing her about?" Seeing what could she have caused to have made her mother lose concious.

"Dunno, she was pretty tight lipped about it," the mercenary replied. "All I know is that she ate something filling that Flora showed her."

The memories slammed into the blue haired maid, her face radiating heat again. "It was nothing important," she told them, readjusting her shirt awkwardly. "She was teasing me about Damon is all." Beruka neither confirmed nor denied that as she nibbled on her snack.

"Must've been good if Beruka ate all of it... mind showing me some time?" The red haired Ylisslian asked, much to Flora's continued embarrassment.

"Sorry, she already promised the bounty to Damon and I," the assassin covered for her.

"If it's a bit of extra food, then why not show us? Hell, why did you even eat that much? You always said being overfed was unacceptable for an assassin!" Selena accused them both. The elder maid looked like she wanted to curl up and die.

"I don't see it, I'm not over weight Selena..." She retorted.

"I was quoting you dumbass, you never said anything about being overweight," the mercenary sighed. "You said something about getting a crap or not reacting fast enough to something, I dunno. Besides, that ass of yours says otherwise."

"It doesn't matter... what I eat and what you eat are two different subjects..." Beruka smiled going back to her drink.

"… I'm not in the mood to deal with this, so I'll just drop it for now," Selena sighed, reclining on her bed. "But I will be bringing up with Damon later to make you two talk." Flora looked like she was going to have a heart attack. In her eyes, her lover finding out about this was a fate worse than death.

"This vodka is just plain... I wonder if I can turn this in to white vodka... anyone got any milk?" Beruka asked the group, causing Flora to freeze up.

"I believe there's some in the kitchen if you feel like making the trip," Max supplied, sipping his own drink. He took notice to his mother's expression. "Mom you alright? You look like a ghost..." He commented, unaware of Beruka's subtle teasing.

"No, no! I'm fine, son!" She denied, feeling an odd stir in her legs at Beruka's gaze. "I'll go get us some, don't bother waiting for me!" The blue haired maid couldn't be out of that room fast enough.

Demon returned no less than a moment later. "…. Hey Flora wait up..." Demon said as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Sorry, getting everyone drinks, I'll see you in a few!"

"Well I'll help!" Demon declared moving over to her right.

"… Wasn't Elise supposed to be with you?" She questioned.

"She sleeping on the bench... I better not move her." Demon chuckled seeing as she got cranky last time she was awoken from her nap.

"And risk one of those scum bags violating her?" The maid retorted.

"Scum bags? The others are with her... or are you mentioning the others being scum bags?" He asked her seeing if that was what she met.

"Damon, honey, what did you do with the bandits that hurt her exactly?" She asked him.

"Oh, I broke one of their necks, he won't be moving it for a while... " Demon stated.

"He's likely dead unless you did it in some weird way," Flora countered. "Never mind that, it's my duty as maid to provide service and yours to recieve it."

"I broke it, not snapped it." Demon stated, as he cut her off moving in front of her. "Babe what's going on? You're shaken, and sweating a bit... You look like you saw something... Share with me your problems, and your knight in shining armor will destroy them."

"It's more of that shining knight finding out that worries me..." She muttered under her breath before continuing. "If you must know, I was going to prank Beruka for teasing me enough to pass out."

"What did she... Flora are you alright, you're swelling a bit... down..." Demon lost his concentration as his mind was trying to work like a clock work, grinding down as if something was blocking it... "Err... are you... um... alright?" He asked Flora, pressing her sore breasts up against his chest as he hugged her.

"Just fine... Just need to take care of some personal business is all," she replied.

"I'll help." Demon declared as he pulled away looking in her eyes.

"Damon, my love, it's... it's just something I need to do myself, alright?"

"Come on, if you let me help you with yours, I'll well let you help with one of my, problems..." He said to her.

"I've had more than enough help with them for one da-" Her brain froze as she processed what slipped out.

"Ooooh now we're getting somewhere! So what's going on, tell your King, love..." He smiled.

Tears rimmed Flora's eyes as she looked down in shame. "I... well, Beruka sort of helped me... relieve them earlier. She did it out of nowhere, and I dare say she looked like she... enjoyed it. I can't honestly say I didn't either..."

"You're... o..." Demon's eyes widened as he looked down at her chest.

"You uh... you came close to doing it yourself, once," she supplied. "I was fine doing it myself, but she was... persistent, to say the least."

Demon was silent as his heart flat lined hearing that from her. He instinctively grabbed her left hand moving her over in a changing room, under a palm tree. "You should've asked me..."

"I didn't want to... I was fine doing it myself..."

"Oh hush, I got this covered..." He said to her as he set her on his lap, putting her back to his chest.

"I uh..." Her heart thudded in her chest as the memory of Beruka doing it flooded her head.

Though instead of sucking on them at first, he removed her top piece and began to grope and massage her breasts at a slow rhythm. "I mean seriously, that's what I'm here for..."

"It's less of a pride thing and more of a... maternal one..." She blushed.

"Well, I don't think Max would agree to... uh... having your milk... at least I'm not sure of that at least..." Demon said to her.

"Of course he wouldn't, why do you think I haven't brought it up?"

Demon silenced her as he rubbed her nipples and kissed the back of her neck. "You're a very silly maid Flora..." He stated seeing she should've saw him for the problems she had at the moment.

"In all fairness, it took a malevolent entity to let us know about your little 'problem'... well, confirm it, at least," she argued. Flora gasped as she felt pressure build a bit more, on the cusp of bursting.

Demon turned her around as he licked her nipple on her right breast, moving his mouth on it and massaging it. A tiny nip broke the flood gates, a thin stream of milk filling his mouth as he coaxed out more of the white cream. "Not a big fan of milk, but yours I'll make the exception for." He chuckled as he went back to drinking her breast milk and massaging her breast.

The maid's teeth clamped down on her lip to keep a pleasured moan down, her thighs rubbing together as her lover kneaded her lactating, sensitive mounds.

"I mean... you got your needs I get it, Maternal and other ones too, but I'll take care of them because I know you're missing the fact that you had Max in your arms once..." He said to her as he latched his mouth on the other nipple.

"Nnngaah!" She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as pleasure clouded her mind. Between the release of presure in her breasts and the tender care they were receiving, Flora's mind was a mess of lust and want.

"I mean... While we're here... I can at least get you... us... a child..." Demon said with a serious expression this time.

"Now..." Flora whispered, guiding her lover's free hand under her skirt to her damp lower lips. "Give me one now, my love."

"I grant you your wish..." Demon said as he moved his trunks down off his body, guiding his cock up against her folds while he was still sucking on her left nipple. The maid on top of him wasted no time in guiding it inside her, gyrating her hips as her mind was bombarded with ecstasy.

His heart was racing, practically beating through his chest. He was in her cool body, letting her ride him, in hopes that he could give her a child. The king's hands left her relieved mounds as he continued to suckle on her teat, instead groping and massaging her soft yet firm rump gently as he got lost in the pleasure himself. Flora's hips bucked as a shock went through her body, his touch making her go wild.

"I'm always... here, for you love..." He promised as the mound went dry for the moment, letting him focus on his lover's continued pleasure.

"And I you, my king," she panted, planting a tongue filled kiss on him as her pussy eagerly squeezed the slab of meat within her.

"Todays battles are the easiest to fight..." Demon sighed as he moved even faster with in Flora's body. She ignored his words and continued to bounce, her breasts bouncing hypnotically along with her voluptuous ass, the cheeks vibrating with every smack against his thighs.

" _Oh, don't worry, I'm just going to go check on Flora, and see where she is..."_ Felicia said to the others. Demon let out a low growl and continued to fuck the woman atop him, almost hissing his next words to those who could hear him.

"If you value those flawless breasts of yours, Felicia, you'd best stay away and keep the others that way too." The hard swallow that followed told him she got the message. His message delivered, he continued to drive himself further and further into his lover, the crown of his cock kissing the entrance to her womb with every passion filled ministration.

"Flora... I'm-" She silenced him with a hungry kiss, squeezing her legs around him and pressing her pert mounds into his chest, white cream dribbling out of her breasts and onto her lover. Chilled hips ground into his own heated ones as she guided him ever further to release, reaching her own with a muffed moan and a shudder. The stimulation finally broke her lover as he painted her womb white with his own thicker cream, leaving much promise for a new child in their future.

Flora cried out as she gasped for air, her head resting between the crook of Demon's neck. "That... that was fulfilling," she panted, rubbing herself against him as they calmed for a moment. "I think... I think I might be addicted to that..."

"Yeah, well... make sure you come to me if you need a little release," he stated, leaning into her body with equal force and hanging in a limbo of bliss and pleasure.

"I uh... might consider letting Beruka try again, if she's willing... or anyone for that matter, so long as you approve of them..."

"Heh... not so embarrassed anymore?" Demon asked coyly.

"I'd prefer you watching so my partner and I can properly achieve release in that scenario, but yes," Flora smiled softly.

"Oooo asking me to watch you get your tits suckled huh?" Demon asked Flora.

"Oh no. I'm asking you to screw us both silly after the fact," she replied with a seductive grin. "Of course, it all goes to our babies... unless I have some to spare after."

"Of course, love..." Demon said as he pulled on his swimming trunks, wincing from the sore feeling still coursing through his lower regions.

"Hm... I wonder if you're already fantasizing about someone doing that with me?" She asked cheekily as she put on her clothes.

"….. Yeah... But you would collapse hearing who..." Demon chuckled tying his string to his red shorts.

"Hmm... I have three guesses. Elise, my sister-"

"Your sister." He cut her off.

"You kinky king," she giggled.

"Hey, you started it, you kissed your sister first when we did it on my birthday." Demon defended himself.

"And yet I can't help but question how many times you've came to the image since," she smirked. "Although, I wonder, are the other princesses included in that dirty little fantasy of yours, or is it just my sister and I?"

"Well yes... but that's for another time, because I'd rather get the thought of you and your sister in a full-blown relationship out of my head before it sticks to me like tar and pitch." He said.

"And why not? Some of us are bound to fall for one another in all this... Selena and Beruka, for example? Or perhaps you'd like to see Hinoka and Camilla together?"

"Well I mean... You two are related by blood, it's something I wouldn't force you in to..." Demon confessed.

"Of course, what my sister and I feel for each other is purely platonic... for the most part." The coy grin Flora sent her sister had Felicia worried. "But you never did deny the pairings I said either..."

"I don't deny it, in fact... if we were doing a three-way relationship back then and I saw you kiss Felicia, then I thought... fuck it, let's do the taboo thing to and accept that as normal..." Demon joked.

"So... honest question, but you do know Elise is attempting to catch your eye more, right?"

"I know but she is tired, and I'm trying to give her space for a moments rest, seeing how she had her mind purged of the darkness, and now has a new aggressive entity protecting her." Demon confessed to Flora.

"And you don't think that aggressive entity is will give her the confidence to do something a bit... odd if it means gaining your attention?"

"I'm afraid if I comfort her right now, she'll think it's out of pity more than love..." Demon sighed seeing how Elise was frightened when her mind was purged.

"But the thought that maybe her efforts redoubled because she wants you to didn't cross your mind?" The maid sighed and leaned into him, both for affection and support. "She loved you more than life itself before this, my love. While her intentions are slightly more innocent, I doubt there is anything she wouldn't do to-"

"Flora... I gave her a part of my mind, that entity is my mindset... I had no choice it was the only option I had to purge the poison in her mind... I don't even know how I can expel that entity from her."

The elder maid was silent before asking a different question. "Bear with me for a moment, but be honest. Is there anything you honestly aren't in to, outside of being submissive yourself?"

"…. What do you want me to do Flora?" He asked her.

"It's not what I want you to do, it's what Elise wants to," she replied. "Just think about it for a second. She has all of your darkest secrets and sub conscious locked in her head."

"That's what worries me, she's going to become like me, if our minds are linked for long." Demon said to her.

"But did it ever occur to you she might use that sub conscious to tease out little kinks you didn't even know you had to catch your eye?"

"And what if she lets the subconscious control her? When she stops becoming useful, power is a thing for the entity, it wants it." Demon confessed seeing as just the Demon side wanted the power of control.

"Then run damage control, give her little assurances here and there or maybe even aid her in her... endeavors if it means she'll still be her for the most part."

"I got it..." Demon said as he got up and kissed her on the nose.

"Hm... I honestly don't think it's meant much, but someone has been sneaking cookies out for a while," she told him. "I'm not sure if one of the new recruits has a sweet tooth or something else is at hand though..."

"She's been stealing them..." Demon said to her.

"My love. This has been going on for weeks now. How did you even find that out?"

"I saw her with a jar of cookies..." Demon stated as he drank from his flask.

Flora sighed and formed an icy seal on the door, removing it a moment later. "I can do that if you wish for it to stop. However, I will wait on your orders to do so, if I'm reading her intentions in doing so right."

"Look I appreciate that your heart is in the right place, but I think Elise needs is to have someone talk out with her problems... and that someone has to be me..." He sighed, seeing this was a conversation long time coming.

"I was merely offering my assistance in the matter, my love."

"I know, but you really don't need to get involved... too much complications as it is." Demon patted Flora on the head.

"Hmm~. Very well, I believe Elise should be in her room by now. If I know the soldiers and officers as well I do, they likely got worried and carried her back there. Should you wish to find and talk to her, that would be as good a place as any."

"Thanks, Flora. Oh, and remind Sakura to check in on you in a week," the king teased, brushing his fingers against her sore thighs for a moment with a smile. He immediately rushed to the room Elise was supposed to be in and knocked on the door. Demon waited as he stood by the door, with his thoughts on his- their minds.

 _ **Elise I'm at the door.**_

``` _Yeah? Come in if you want then.```_

 _ **Am I in trouble?**_

 __ _Nooo, you only left me in the hots springs while I was drunk out of my mind. Why would I be angry?```_

 _ **I... I can't honestly respond to that in a way that makes me look alright, can I?**_

``` _No, you can't.```_

Demon cracked the door open to see a pouting, mostly sober Elise glaring at him. "I uh... I'm-"

"No. You abandoned me for Scarlet. You don't get to say 'sorry' for doing that when I called out to you as you left and ignored me!"

"Look... I know what I did to you... was wrong, yeah I did a stupid thing, but I wanted to give you some space after what you went through, I wasn't going to take advantage of you when you were dead drunk..." Demon tried to defend himself.

"Hmph... you didn't have to leave me though... you could've at least put me to sleep first..."

"….. I was... uh... well helping out... Flora..." Demon didn't want to reveal what he was helping with.

"Before or after you 'punished' Scarlet?"

"After..." Demon sighed.

Elise huffed and turned away from him, a sad look on her face. "Are the really that better looking than me?" She asked under her breath. The blonde switched to a voice he could here and huffed again.

"Of course not, you're all equal in my eyes..." Demon said to her as he put his hands on her shoulders, there was a spark between them from the bond but it felt off... for a moment.

"Yeah, some of us just have bigger attributes than others," she retorted sarcastically.

"Elise... look truth be told, I restrain myself when I'm with you, because it takes a lot out of me to restrain myself and taking you where and when ever I Gods damn please..." Demon explained to her.

"Yeah, I know. I have every memory and feeling you have ever had stuffed into me at once. Still doesn't mean you have to almost flat out ignore me..." Elise turned her sad, almost hurt eyes to him. "I... I don't think I need to tell you how much that hurts anymore..."

The king felt a pain in his chest at the look she gave him. The blonde woman in front of him wasn't even angry or disappointed. She looked like a hurt or neglected puppy... not exactly wrong on one of those cases. He couldn't help but suddenly hug her, trying to make her feel wanted and loved again. "Elise... I-I don't know what to say..."

"I don't exactly know what I want to hear either... I mean, you hurt me, and sorry just won't cut it, but I also want to forgive you... I guess what I want to hear is... how can I be better? How can I turn your gaze like Scarlet, big sis, Hinoka, and all the others do? Judging by your talk with big sister earlier, you already know what I've been trying... but I want to hear it from you." Elise cut him off again as he readied a reply. "And not some 'you're fine the way you are' crap either, I know I can be somewhat more desirable in your eyes in _some_ way." His mouth snapped shut.

The dragon king thought hard about what she could improve upon for him, trying hard not to leak his thoughts to her in the process.

 _ **From a personal stand point, I don't exactly mind what she's already doing for me. I mean, I love her regardless, and feel like a jerk for even thinking this, but she wasn't wrong about being one of the most petite. But it feels slightly forced on her behalf, like she's scared of taking the plunge or something, or maybe she thinks it'll backfire and I'll be more uninterested in her. From a leader stand point, the obvious thing to say would be for her to get better at fighting, but I already know and quelled the outcome of that earlier. Bringing it up again, from myself no less, would make her adamant on joining me in the front lines, master seal or not, and runs the risk of Elise taking on a more of a 'tool to be used' standpoint. That's the last thing I want. Damn it... why the hell did she have to ask something so hard? I doubt just proving how much I love her right now would do much either. That leads to her either rejecting and being mad at me, which would hurt like hell for me, or asking later when I have no angle out.**_

Demon sighed and rubbed his temples, relived Elise had a horrible poker face for once since her expression, or lack of in this case, told him she hadn't heard a thing.

 _ **Damn it, I hate doing pros and cons for these when they can drastically alter Elise, but I guess that's what I have to do now. Pros for letting her go ahead with... filling out. Assets increase, probably will boost her confidence again so long as I don't ignore her again, that follows with the only other good option, and I can stop her at any time with a quick discussion. Might even make her look a bit cuter and more fun to cuddle and make love with too. Cons, might affect her stamina and fighting without regular training, which might lead to her wanting to be on the frontlines as well even sooner and... well, that's all off the top of my head. Pros for having her focus on training. She won't have to worry about me as much or won't have to worry about herself getting hurt or ambushed as much. Cons, most likely will negatively affect her personality thanks to Demon, might give her a 'puppet' or 'doll' mentality, risks her getting crippled or killed in the field... there's only one real option to go with here, isn't there?**_

"I uh..." Despite his efforts, the man couldn't keep the blush from rising to his cheeks. Whether that was from embarrassment or some other more carnal reason, he couldn't pin right then. "I guess you could go ahead with... putting a few on, so long as you keep it to a limit and train to compensate for stamina. By no means does that mean I want you going against generals quite yet, but I will have Felicia focus on training you to fight a bit more so you can at least have my back."

 _ **U͈̒n̟͒ͧf̞̯̱̂or͇̾̉ͯs̘̥͖ͪ͐ͣȩ̰͋̀eͩ͏̻n̴̈͌ ͉̤C̋̓̾o̟̅n͔̋ͅ͏s̔e̪q̨̽u̹͓e̠̞̒̚nͦͦc̨͉͔ͧ͐̇es̷̡̮**_

 _ **I thought we were rid of you!**_

``` _Who the heck is that?!```_

 _ **W҉̛ͣṟ̒͏͇ͤoͫṉ̷̢̛g̢̛̓̑́͛.̒̾.ͫ͜.̼̐.͎͍͇ͪͥp͍̳͡eͅṛ̂s̢̗̺͉ͭ̎̿ͨo̤͐̋͗n̩͢ͅ.̜̠ͮ͑ͪ̒ͭ͟͠ͅ.͚̲̤͑͞.̱ͮ̚.͚̔͊̆͘͞͠t̞h͎̿͟ě̓̀̌ͭr̵͍ë̴́͟'s̀͢ ̡̲̃̀͠a̳ ̵̮̽f̡ͬȓ̗a̴͎ͯͧ̓g̸̥̜͏͘m̱ͯ̓̎ě̛ͩn͐t͐̀ ̴i̅ņ̶̨̃͏̥̾ ̨͇ͮ̇b͈̜̒èt̵̤̞ͣͯw͍̎̿̇̾̕e̡̺̓̀e̳̣͆n̫͊ ̐̾ͮu̸̵͚̥͋̈ͫs̟̙ͮ.̴̞̪͖̭.̼̣ͧ̂̕͢.͡͞ ̫̘ͦi̒͡ţ̤̣ͮ̒͟'̰̞̾̌s̘̝ͯ͋ͯ͊ͫ͠͡͡ ͓̅̈y̹ò͚̲͐ͯṷ ̡̮̣̿ͥͮ̂aͯ͌t̡̪̍̿ ̷̨̡̟̤̰ͩ̒͗t͓͖h͍̽͘e̛̦ͮ͆̄̀ ͕͎̲ͬͦ̅s̶̬̞a̠̝͇̮ͥ̔̚̕͞m̎e҉̼̺̝ͥ ̧ͧ͢tï̡̾ͩͥm̩ͦe͉̼͆̀̎͢.̶̜̤̋͐͟͡.͕.ͭͣ**_

 _ **So... you're a biproduct of what I did to help Elise?**_

"Ig-ignoring that! I don't think you'd let anything happen to me anyway..." Elise blushed and squirmed in his embrace.

 _ **Fͯo̚r̫ ͬno͑w̹... m̋y̰ m̴i̞nd͞ ̟an̓d͢ hėrs are ͞i͜nte͠rͬtw͢in̈i̪n͙g..͍.̻.͓**_

"We're seeing Lilith and Azura about this first thing tomorrow," Demon told her, earning a nod as her face continued heating up.

"Def-definitely..."

 _ **B̒e ͘ca̪utioͪus̶ if̬ ̄yo͆u̪ att̪em͖p̔tͅ t̩o͋ ŗḙmo͉v͛e͜ ͪt̑h͜e ̊e͝n͝t̑it́y,ͯ ̕iͦt̙ ͬwͯon't be ab͙le͊ to ̯protec̑t ͦhḛr͟ ag̈́ai͖n íf ͦshe is̃ ̃a̷t̷ťaćk͡e͈d̯ like̒ ͪt̬h̽aẗ́ ag͊ain̳...̡.̅**_

"Then I'll just see about letting dragon switch with it-"

 _ **Unfortun̄ăt̷l̢yͯ t̠hͅàt̮ traͫi̭tͧ ̓i̲s̵ ͍oͥn̔l̮y̿ ̹app͈lͮiaͥbl̎è t͘o yoùr͜ o̜f̜fͨspr̬ing ̅no͓ṯ yo̍ṷr̲ ̷sͮpouses.̩..**_

"Let me finish! Or remove the personality while keeping the connection and protection. There have been plenty of charms and the like that do just that before, even if I have to fuel it myself if need be to make it strong enough."

"Such a thing would need daily charging at least..."

 _ **W̋ou̒l̷d̷ ̨you l͈is͌t̼en ̬t̃o ̌yo͉urself̀,̀ ͑y͚o̿u'rë́ ̶argui͞n͑g wit̑h ͠y͎ou̞r̲s͢el͟f ̬at̵ t̹hé ̈m͉ome̿nt̓..͈.̩ ̔a t̼hir̀d ͙o̸f͘ y͝ou̿r̽se̔lf͗ ̮a̠n̛yw͂ayͦs̥.̟..͢**_

"Hey! At least he's trying to keep me myself! Besides, what unforeseen consequences could there be?" Elise questioned. "The only person I take any criticism with a grain of salt from is Damon!"

 _ **Ḭ d͔i̪dn't͕ ̋șay̎ a͘n͔yth̕in͡g͋.̛..͙**_

"But if you didn't say 'Unforeseen consequences' first, then who did?" Demon asked. He paused, as he could remember he had the brunt of the poison back at Volkern, maybe he was only intercepting small bits of speech, meaning the poison with in him could still be very much inside his mind...

``` _That or he's connected to you, and by extension us, in some other way.```_ "But never mind all that! You... you really wouldn't mind?" Elise asked nervously, a blush on her cheeks.

"Same conditions as before apply, and this is assuming we have the extra food to spare. I'm not letting this happen if it means one of our men will have to go without."

"Of-of course!" She nodded. "I've only really been nibbling on sweets anyway! Nothing that could exactly hold a soldier over for a whole meal..."

"At least a half jar of cookies could, even if they aren't exactly easy on your teeth or very nutritious."

"Fine... I get your point..."

"Look... Elise, if you want, I'll spend more time with you if that's what is bothering you, it's just I have been really busy..." Demon sighed.

"That's not really the case! Well, it is, but that's not it entirely!" Elise sighed and her blush deepened. "It's not just that... I've uh... kinda honestly wanted to do this myself before... not too much though... not just out of a kink, mind you, but because I've always been looked at more like a child than a woman by everyone _except_ you. They all see me as a little princess more than the queen candidate I am, and even the other girls don't honestly see me as a woman..."

"Well you are still a princess until... you and me are legally bound by matrimony... " Demon pointed out.

"And that's exactly what I mean. Everyone assumes you're going to marry big sis or Hinoka, hell even Sakura because they look like they'd fit the part better! It's why I got so insecure in the first place..."

"Who said that?" Demon asked feeling insulted on Elise's part, the link was starting to affect him.

"Try almost the entire army... everyone whispers and makes bets on who your first wife will be when this is all over. I don't even have a pool going in that regard. They all seem to think me some symbol of eternal youth or innocence..."

"…..." Demon remained quiet as he got up from his seat.

"I know what you're thinking, and making an example, slaughtering them all or frightening them is only going to cause problems for both of us. You don't think a few of them will be above sending me scalding looks solely because you punished them on my behalf? I don't even need to cry to you about it for them to make the connection or do it."

"Elise, grab my hand." He ordered, handing her his right hand.

"OK..." She hesitantly took hold as he guided her.

As she held it, both were consumed by a red aura. "You have something that none of the others have... And that's why you're bound to me..." Demon told her.

"It doesn't mean I can't get jealous or want to change myself... I only want to please you, my love. In every sense."

 _ **/El̎is̖e.͌..̐. he ͪc̜an̔'t ̒heͥar҉ me͘.̶..̸ ̚but ̼I̓ ̨c̈́a̦n̡ ͢hel͒p ̞y͍ou w̄i̛t͠h y͚oͩur̸ pro͝b̴lem͌...͂.̌/**_

 _```...Tell me first, then I'll decide. I'm not about to let you change me blindly, no matter how much I want to please him.```_

 _ **/Yoú ̲wa̹n͝t bet͑ter̺ ̱a̍p͙pea̅ranͦc͎e?/**_

 _```Of course I do.```_

 _ **/To ̀m҉akeͦ them͑ j͇ea̭l̨ous ͊of y͏ou?͖/**_

 _```I don't exactly want to perpetuate a circle of jealousy, but sort of.```_

 _ **/Oͤh bͦut͐ ̘you̎ d͑o wa̕n͊t̒ ̛p̺ayb̹ack foͦr m̘ak͆i̞n̏g͟ ̻t̟he̻m̶ t͊hi̼nk͇ thåt wa̴y,͖ ̨do͑n'͎t̢ ͣyo͆u?̈/**_

 _``` The troops maybe... I don't want to turn all the girls against each other. That's only hurt everyone I care about, especially Damon, who ironically would be playing devil's advocate.```_

 _ **/Oh w͉e̾ ͣa̱re͛ ̃g͗oin̝g͝ to ha̡vͅḛ s͉o m̹uch f̎un.̺.͙/**_

 _```What are you thinking? You're sort of making me nervous right now.```_

 _ **/I ̫c͏an͜ maͧke ̲you ̮r̐ivàl̃ ̗uṕ tͅo̾ Cam̠i̩lla͝'s͐ ̼s͋t͙anͣdard͑sͤ.̔.ͪ../͡**_

``` _… I want the 'how' before anything else. Because outside of doing what I've been trying to do, that's not happening for a while. Not to mention might have some affects he may or may not like.```_

 _ **/O͇u͖ȓ b̚o̎nď, ͮle̦t i͘t co̷n͗t̻în͊ue ̈and I'll̼ ̖maͭk̻e̼ y̵o͎u̢ ͈Damōn'̶s nu͘m̤bͫe̬r o͑ne͕.̒.̀.̍. o̶f courͯs͐e̥ ͠ịf͠ y͆ou̒ ̝want̘ I c̭a̚ṅ ͗j̼ust̟ gͤo̟ ̯ba̻ck t̍o ̎D̽amỏn's̶ mind̻ ͭaͫnd y͞o̗u c͝an͂ ̒b̄e ̦stuck wit̔h ̶tẖẻ s͐a̓m͛e p̹redi̪cam̗e̠n͠t̄...̐ ͆da͔y i̇n̷ ̗ãnd̮ ͨdạy out͡.̵.ͥ.̷ ͧthin͠k̫ing͈ you̵r ̱lḛsse̷r̀ t̂h͆an͘ ot̓he̊rs͖... ͦw̝h̰i̬ch̃ ỵo̠u̯ ͢a̬r̉en̐'ͩt̃...ͅ/**_

``` _That's cheating. Not to mention basically making Damon do that with no effort on my part. As inviting as that sounds, I don't want to make him love me more like that. If I'm going to do it, it has to be on my own merit! I... I might want to be higher in his eyes, but I don't want to hurt the others by doing something like that...```_

 _ **/Oh͖ ̘b̓u̍t ͈iͧtͣ ͎will͚, ͕I'm̺ ̎jusͪt̕ g̬o͈ing͈ ͉tͪo puͦsͯh ̈́y̫o̺u̫rͪ ̷bodý t̴o t̠he͡ fiͭn͝is̒h̫ l͎i͢n͎e.͏... ̵the̓ r͛e͎sͩtͯ ̟i͘s ͬuͨp͙ t̷o y̝ou͡... ҉Or͛ ͈you͗ caͮn śt̬ri͋p̴ yo̪u̦rsėl̔f a͚nd́ ͇i̶ńv̖itͥe ͣD̩am̡on͑ just͘ t͙o a̙dd ͅex̭cͣit͕eme̐nt in̒ ̨y͍o̐ur lifͅe wïth ̮hi̜m̽..̬../**_

``` _Alright, now you have me confused. Are you going to make my breasts bigger or mind control Damon, because one of those is infinitely more feasible than the other.```_

 _ **/Tal̀ler.ͫ.. b͆igg̻er̄ ̻b̘ettẽr.̮.. ͣw̡h̡at͗ e̥v̊er yo̦ṳ wan͞ṫ.̧..̂ I͞ c͢a͉n ͛show ̻you m̂ȏre i̥f y̌o̗u ̎wa̬nͦtͅ..ͪ.̉/**_

 _```… Consider me intrigued, but how? To my knowledge, you have to take to get such things. And what would us melding like that do to me? That's also a big game changer.```_

 _ **/M̺y p̲ǒwer̜ b̎ri̕d̼ge͖s the ̘gap ̐o̵f̴ rêa͘l͢i̳t́y͗ ͠a̐n̲d ͦt̓he̤ ̤i̇mpoͦs͎sĭb͒le.̉.̙.ͪ ̘Tru͝s͈t ̋me.̄..͙ /**_

 _```And what of us melding? From what I saw with Damon before, that's only going to make me paranoid, ruthless and just... not me.```_

 _ **/Hmm͈ ̆p͏erhaͯps ̆y̞ouͥ ̙n͒ë́ed ànͯ e̐xamp̃l̓e.͈.̲.̎ ̇g̗o ̺s̅taͦnd ̱in̛ ̞fronͣt͇ oͤf ͍a̱ ̺mirr̡ọr./**_

"Damon, honey, could you leave for a second? I have some thinking to do..." Elise tried to keep her intentions out of her head.

Demon nodded hearing that from her."I get it, you need space... I'll just head out..." Demon said as he got up from the bed kissing her on the forehead. The moment the door clicked shut, Elise stripped bare and stood in front of the mirror in her room.

Elise saw her right eye glow red and shortly her left eye began to dye the same color. "I always thought that was because of you being added to me... is the left going to be permanent? Because I like my eyes."

 _ **A͑̕lone̢ a͙͗tͨ l̝a͕̠ͣs̷t.̊.̴̛.͖**_

Red glowing veins started to go throughout her arms, her legs, her chest, around her spine, her neck and her face. A tingle spread through her small, pert breasts, forcing her to gasp in pleasure and shock as they slowly started to grow. She also gave herself a small pat on the back for thinking of taking her smallclothes off prior to this. Gods know they would be shredded by the end of this otherwise.

 _ **My poweͥr̒ i̊s b͆eyon̈d͌ a̯ny ͜maͥge, sc̓hol̍oͯr,͉ or Arͥc̭ ͒S̹o̠rcer̓ess ̬c͡a̢n e̓vén͛ ̨co͎mpr̾eͭhen͢d..͡.. Whe̥re sha̔ll ͝w͗e b̔e̅gin?̆**_

Elise stared at her larger knockers, giving them an experimental squeeze as they filled her small hands. "I... I have some demands first, she proclaimed." _```Gods, at my height, these are almost as big as sister's!```_

" _ **Speak...**_ " The entity said to her, as his powers were massaging her muscles and improving her strength.

"I... make my hips a tad wider... no, wait a min-NNGH!" She almost fell to her knees as pleasure tingled in her folds, her hips flaring a tad bit.

" _ **Too late...**_ " He said to her.

"I... I wanted to make some demands about the extent we meld... And some grounds rules around it."

 _ **"We become one, that will save you from the fate of future corruption and me from being ripped from another home... Before I meld with my other self again, of course...**_ "

"I don't want it to be too much... I want to be the same Elise big brother knows and loves outside of combat."

" _ **You will just... More assertive, and you will be sure of everything is well placed before making a move... I like to keep things... in order.**_ " The entity replied to her.

"Alright... I don't want to be too much like that outside of battle and planning for our next strike. If you agree to that, then I'll make a few more requests and give you a solid answer after."

 _ **"One step at a time, you save me first, and I'll continue to provide you with relief..."**_ He counter offered her.

"What I just said is all I want from you, personality wise. Outside of that, I'm fine." Elise's left eye went back to normal and her right red eye died down to a red hue. "So... I'm guessing that's a 'no' on that?" She let out a sigh and patted her larger hips. "I... I'm not sure what I want, honestly. Part of me wants to do this myself anyway, but this offer is stupendous... I'd ask Damon what he thinks, but he'd obviously either drool over my current figure or tell me to deny you. There's a strong possibility of both happening, so I guess I have to choose. I..." The blonde drill haired girl stared at her new assets in the mirror and nibbled on her lip. "I mean, it'd be more precise... I'd get exactly what I wanted, but a large part of doing it my way was because I wanted the thrill. Not knowing what would happen, looking over the results myself... possibly with big brother's help... I mean you're not forcing me, but you're still a part of him. What do you think, putting everything about your situation aside."

" _ **I'd forge you into something that would equal Demon... A... Demoness... his true Queen...**_ "

Elise bit on her finger at the thought. "Would I keep the hair?"

 _ **"It'd be shorter...**_ "

"But not shaved like him, right?"

" _ **Ha... no, Only if you wanted to, but I can show you who *She* is...**_ "

"Wait, there's actually someone like her out there?"

" _ **Yes and no... Just not exactly in this time you live in...**_ " He explained to her.

The blonde shut her eyes and tried to vision her in her head. More lithe than her lover, still had a shaved head... Outside of that, nothing.

* _ **FZZZZTTT**_ *

A dead knight fell to the ground in the vision she was being shown. Someone in a red armor... almost similar to Demon's with two swords, planted her boot on the knight's corpse removing the blades. Her eyes were just like his, a few minor scars on her face, her hair was like Demon's, shaved, and she had this proud look on her face, and enjoyed one. If it didn't set off any alarm bells... she would look like Demon's twin sister. Well, minus the drop dead figure she cut under that armor of hers. Not quite as impressive as her sister's, but it was like someone gave her Camilla and Hinoka's assets and halved them. She doubted any man would be able to resist looking at her.

" _Damella!_ " An unknown figure appeared, shrouded in black, _"Do you know where Demon is?" She asked. "Further down the creek!" The vision began to break up in to darkness._

"That was big brother as a big sister?" A tingle cropped up in her legs.

" _ **No, those two believe it or not... existed in the same realm... They have a daughter...**_ " He informed her.

"Hm... you'd make me more like her, with my own touches?"

" _ **Exactly... or she'll appear... then you'd all have some competition problems...**_ "

"I can tell... she seems exactly his type... the figure, the personality..."

" _ **His perfect dream girl... Hinoka falls under one, Camilla as well, you are in there... I see more... But this woman goes everywhere with him...**_ " He explained to her.

Elise let out a heavy sigh and turned to the side. Her respectable, for her old figure, ass looked a bit flat comparatively.

" _ **But there is a problem... I can't tell if she exists here or if she doesn't... time has a funny way of fucking with us... the art of Divination... Witchery and all that stuff...**_ " He continued to talk about.

"… You promise not to judge with some of my choices?" She asked.

" _ **Your choices are mine as well... if we combine... otherwise, Damon is very... invested on getting my train of thought out of yours...**_ "

"… I'd still be me in the end, right? Relatively happy and optimistic?"

 _ **"**_ **Happier** _ **if you win the war of the wives..."**_

"And I wouldn't be as cold as he was before he fixed himself either? Well, I guess paranoid would be a better word..."

 _ **"Only to our enemies..."**_

The blonde sighed and finally bit the arrowhead. "… I... I can't do it. It just doesn't feel right to me..."

 _ **"Give it time it will.. now how about... a bottom to go with those hips?"**_

"I don't think you get it. I want you to get rid of the changes so I can do this myself. I mean, of course I _want_ to do it this way, but not only would Damon ask questions, I'd feel guilty about it the whole way through."

" _ **Do not worry, I'm here for you every step of the way...**_ "

"But I want to do this myself. A large part of doing this my way was the thrill, it happening over time and having to cope with the mistakes and little hiccups, unlike the majority of my life where my siblings had to pick up after me."

 _ **"With me, you won't have the luxury of mistakes..."**_

"… Why did you just call 'mistakes' a luxury like they were something I should cherish? I mean, to an extent I do, I don't learn otherwise, but I don't think you meant that..." Elise glared in the mirror, her voice firmer. "I want these changes gone, along with you."

" _ **Because people see mistakes as something to learn from... good thing that you got people killed.. Big lesson there... Do you really want me gone?**_ Darling Elise?" He asked her with sympathy in his voice.

"… If Damon hadn't lost men in a fight, he'd never have drive to refine his plans. If you fail in a spar, you leave with the knowledge that mistake was potentially fatal, and thank your lucky stars it was training."

" _ **Damon was losing the belief in others when his orders were questioned left and right all... except... you... no you loved him through and through and would die for him, that's what he needed that Light at the end of the tunnel you believed in everything he did, even though the others second guessed him.**_ "

"And I won't let you corrupt me from that! Now I'll say it one more time; take these changes off me, and get the fuck out of my head!"

The Veins began to grow all over her body and her forehead. For a moment, she believed he was complying with her request. And then she felt her rump grow a little bit. _**"You really think you're in control here?"**_ The voice asked angrily, pure pain coursing through her body as she screamed and fell. A hand came out of the mirror choking her as a black cloaked figure stepped out of it, lifting her up in the air, his face concealed except for one thing... his bright glowing red eyes, under his black hood. _**"You were supposed to accept and allow the changes like a good little bishop... now it seems I'll have to force you under my boot."**_

He lifted her up higher, choking her with his right gauntlet.

 _ **Doͬ̽͗͟ ̩n̗̍̃̂oͦͧt ͎͔͒ͩä͉́͟s̘s̠u̫m̙͞ē̢͇̄ ̞̎ͫy̩oͮu ̡̲̩̮̋a҉͔͙̕r̢ę͍̃ ͠i͌̓n͊͐ͯ̆͒͢ ̳c͍̟͡o̭̐n̙̥̅t̞̞ͥr̈́ͪ͏o͚l̘̘ͣ̽.̭͝.͖ͭ.̚ ̏y̷ọ̓u̼͖̹ ͑̓f̮ȁ͕͢͞ïľ̷̶̻̮̝é̙̼̊d͙͗́.̠̀͏̲.̲҉̷̪̒.͈̮̲̈.̖̰**_

The door was kicked open, a furious Demon and Camilla bursting through with weapons drawn. "I'm only going to say this once," he growled, dragon like teeth bared. "Put her down, and walk away. Now."

Y͇ _ **̵͕̪̤͖͖͖̮̲̖͙̙̭̓̿̌͐͋́̊̒͐͗̃̆̋̊̄̕͜͡͞O̶̼̞̰̟ͮ͒͑҉̢̌̚Ų̸̧̧̛̼͚͕̹͕͚̙̱̜̒͗̃̌̋̓̌̓̀́͟͡ͅ!̶̵̧̨̹͙̝̥̟ͪ͗̉ͧ͊́̓̔̉̂ͩͫ͡ͅ**_ He roared at Demon, followed by him throwing Elise to the wall.

"… You just made my fucking day..." The king growled, rushing the cloaked figure with the Yato drawn.

A distorted laugh came from him, as he swiped his right hand upwards levitating Demon, then closing his index to his thumb, constricting air to his neck. _**"You were a fool to charge me like that, not even knowing who your enemy was. Tsk tsk, Damon, I thought you were- GAAH!"**_ A flesh and scale spear skewered his shoulder, making him unclasp his fingers as his free hand covered the wound.

The cloaked figrue brought him closer to his blackened face under the hood. _**"**_ _ **Ỵ͈̟̑ͦ̂̕O̧̝̗̦̳̞ͪ̒̆̊ͣͭ̾́͗̓ͅỬ̡͙̭̞ͦ̏ͫ͐͝ ͈͇̩̣̥͓́́̽҉́A̡̫̖̖̣ͯ̀̏̋̆͡R̴̡̲̯̅̓̾͘ͅE͉̱̘̖̼ͯͬ̀ͥͮ͟ͅ͏̀ ̢̳̣̍͑ͫ͊ͮŅ̖͉͖̉͑ͬ̆̾͘͜Ö͙̙͕͙̭͚͖́́͗҉̢͊ͬT̸̹̲̖͇̭͗ͨͩ̏̈̈́͢͠͡ ̧̩̪͍̼̘͚ͥ͒ͥͥ̒̀ͣͫͪY̦̖̮̪̋͊Ḛ̯̳̅̄̇T̵̨̹̘̟͇̱͇͔̗̂̏ͥ͟ ̸͛̽̚͢R̰̋͒E͓Ã̲͚͓̼̤͂̍̆̅ͩ̐͟ͅD͙̫̯̖̜̤̰̠͔̏ͬ̉ͭ̅̄̅̂̇ͯͫ͏̴̛̠̲̩̑́ͬ͂̈Y̶̰̟ ̨͕̩̩̉̉̈̈ͧ͢͠T̡̳̗͎̦̹̪͖̽̽̓̉͑̏̒̉́͘̚͝͝Ö͕̳̐͗̄͡ ̧̜̱͙̲̞̓̕͜͞F̣̝͍̖̟̔͝A͓̝̱̗͑̑҉̨̥͚́͗̋̔C͕̼͍ͦ̀ͦE̸̘̩̩̝ͬͧ͛́͡ ̼̞̑̊͌M̡̝̗̤̥̼͉ͧ͞E̶͂.̛̞̄̈́́.̖̠̂͐̽ͬ͛͠.̳̙̘͉̹̮̭̞̄́̿ͬ͢ ͒̅̀̀Y̖̘̭̻͈ͤͤ̄ͥ͂̂ͥ͋̒̓͘O̢̺͊̌̚͢Ų̠̜͚͔̘̲̄͗̂̚ ̨͎ͪ̔̎W̦̹̓̆͡ͅͅ҉̢̺̘́͜͞҉̺I̫̣͇͎̋ͨ̀͞L̶̬ͬ̂͑̂L̜͙̀̔͐̿̌̾̆͟͞͏̦̲̔ ̶̙̺͚͋ͥ͆̄́̚Ḋ̳̀ͫͩͯ̎̅̇́̋͢͜͢͞Ĩ̺͌͜͠Ȩ̶̮̩̤̦̘̰̠̪̗̈́́͊ͤ̾͂͒͆͢͢͟͟.̓͏̵ͮ̒҉͕ͫ̿̾͡.̸̘ͩͯ̊̓̄͛̓͝.̛͖̫̯̎̈͂͢ ̡̛̭̯͖͇̎́ͩ́ͭͥ͜҉̧͙J̷̠ͦͮ̓Ư̵̻͖͇̩̝ͪ̆S̟ͦ̀ͨ͑T̼̬͎ͥ͐̊͐̏ͬ̿̓ ̢͖̤̼̦ͥ̂N̲̠̞͟͞ͅ**_ O͖̖̬̞ͩ̊̌ͅ҉ͪ͠T͔̪̜̝͕̺͓̑̾͞ ̰̮ͯͨ̚͞Ý̴̟̪̩̦̖̰ͣͮ̾̔̈́̀̍̆́̿͞E̛͍͎̟͙̗͑̓̅͌͑ͬͥ̈͘̕͟͝T̡͔͑̐͆ͮͨͨ̌͛̔̕.̸̱̠̠͔̬̀͌̀̅͌̐ͦ͡"

Camilla swung her axe at the hooded man, her face painted with apocalyptic fury. "Get away from my king!" She roared, brining it down on his head. He didn't even raise a hand as the axe just remained frozen inches away from his face. "What?!"

 _ **"**_ _ **A̬̠ͫh̖ ̝͓͈ͅá̯̿n̳̮d̹ ͛t͋h̒e̫̠ͬ ́Wo̻̜ͥ̊̽m̖͛͆̚a͉̚n ͚ͪͯ̚͡c̙̀a̝̅̕͏r̝̭̭͜r̗y̋҉̄í͏͘ng̬͓͑̕ ḧ̘́̃i͖s̒ ͎́c̞ͪ̐̈̅i̖͌̃͂ẖ̨̓͞lͮ͛d̴̖.̝͈ͩ̓͜.̓.̤̌͢.ͯ̆͠ ͖͛͡y̛oũ̚ ̘ẅ͙̘́i̷̞͉͕̊l̖͝l ͙͔̗͑͡f͙͒aͯ͘ì̴̛̀l̶ ̬̿t͑h̘a̞ť ̱ͥ̀ch̅i̥l̶̈ͣd͌҉̰ ͉̚j̪̲̰̺́ùsͪ͂t͔͢ ̛̞͛ȧs̉̔̿ ̹͈̳̀ĥ̘̔̒͘͠e̔̐ͭ ̺̀͞f̷͒̈a̫ͣíl͔̬e̮͍̝͂̃d̍ͩ̚͝ ̺́̅h͏iͥs̟̐ͬ͊̑..̑.̿̌ͫ͐͜**_ _ **"**_

Demon growled and formed a maw in his hand, taking aim and sending a ball of fire at the man, making him dodge lest he get burned. "You know nothing about us... nor what will happen to our Kana..." The king growled as he picked himself up, fury in his eyes as dragon features formed. "NOTHING!"

 _Y_ _ **̹̎o̯ͩu̳̹ͩ ̶̝̈́̿̕wͨͪͅi̵̧l̯l̰̲ͤ͌̄ f͎̚ḁ́il͆҉ ̜̄hͤe͖̅ͤr͘..ͭ͊.̲͒.̗̭̊̍.̺ͣ̈́.͘͢ ́ͯͮsh̨̨ȅ̳ ͦw͇il̪lͯͬ͋͒ ͕ͬd͉̰͇eͩs̛̗̈́̐pͦͥis͈ͅe̖̫͙̅́ ̖y̿oụ̝ ̵̵͛͝b̸̷͉ͪo͚̿̅ţͧhͫ͞.̑ͦ.͝. ̷̨ͬͨj̷̸u̿s̸͇̾ͅt̻ͦ͆ ͔͓͕́a̷̢̍s yͭŏ͕uͭ d̘͌ͪȅ̪sp̤ͩͨi̭͜s̍e̫̳̾ͅḑ̱ͧͯͥͩ ̮̇͝y̶̯͟ọ͈ͫ̅̒ur̘͆ ̥̖̳͘mͤōṭ̛̠ͫͧh̲͕er̺͊̈͢͞.͚̎̃.ͅ.̹ͥ͡**_

Camilla gasped slightly as tears rimmed her eyes. "Shut up... I will never be seen as horribly as that... monster!" The lavender haired mother to be glared at him as she spoke, horrid memories flooding her mind. The lives she was forced to take... what she did to finally stop the carnage.

 _ **A͎̿ͪ͏̢̃ͦn̰̊̓ͩd͙̓̕ ̩͚ͮ̔l͎̭̮ͨͩ͝͠iͨk̹ͧ͠e ̳͋Ǐ̵̯͑ͩ͘҉̜̰ ͇ͩ̈́ͧs̳̥ͨ͌a̜̠͆̾ͬi̤ͬd̀̏͡ ́ẽ̜̩̟̮̏̕ả̷͚rl̯̯̉̂i̫҉̩e̷̖̎̅ͤ̐̔ṙ͇̍.̗̬̈́̐͒ͨ̾ͅ.̺ͮ̾͞.̊ ͕̟͕.̸̇.̴̛̝͠.͓̀̉̉̚ ̟ͦU̢̻̠͋̈́͘ņf̴̛͢o͒͝r̳̠̻̔ͯ̑s͈͉̥͔̻̈́e͎̝en̻̈ ̴̧͔̭̫͊ͦ͛̀͝C̷̛ͬ̂ǒ̼͎ͫ͂n̩͔se̥ͨ͞҉qͫͦ́̉̄̏ͬͥ͢u̖ͤ̊̓e̥̿ͨ͘ͅnç̛̠̼̊ͣ͜e҉̖s̐ͦͣ.̩̙҉.̝̏ͭ̈.̭͈.̫̹**_

Elise, although feeling guilty about it, let out a small sigh of relief before drawing a dagger. It hadn't been referring to her earlier, Demon seemed to catch that too by the small relief that glinted in his eyes. "Not one of us is going to let that happen!" She declared. "I'll guard her myself if I have to!"

" _ **I͆t̨ ͕m̱̩̱̙̈́aͧ̅ṭ͌̓te̺̼̒r͎͊ș̑ ̄n͚͏̗ͮot̮̀̍͠.̆̍.̢̦͗.̖̠ ̑I̟ ̮̰̖͡wͬi͓ͭ̈́͞ḷ̃ͤl̩̠̆̀͋ ̮̔͝w̤̓iͭn̵̻̐͢͢ ͥî̦̹͞͡n̜̹̽͑ͦ ̴̯̏t̳̟̋̆h̗ͫ̂̂̇ë͍̈́ ̺́̏ẹ͚n̕͏͙̘͗̀d̡̰́ͣ́̐͝.͊̄̓.̡̞.**_ _ **"**_

The blonde glared at him, remembering those familiar, searing red orbs, hotter than the deepest coals of hell itself. "Funny... I think he'll fight his Demons rather well," she replied cryptically. "It's not the first time, after all."

I _ **͂͠ ̭̊ͤ̈́̓͌ä̰̤̬͎̪̏̉ṃ͗͛ ̸ͮ͒҉͙̟̒ͤ̈ͮṋ̝̎̓͢ȍt͔ ͚̱̠̂̒to̪̖̳̲̙̐̄́ ̷̘̘͂ͬ͂ͧ̄̉̏ͬ͟b̙͉ͪ͆e̷ͤ҉͂̋̉ ̯̓͛̈́̔̒ͧ̔t̢ͮṛ̴̯̾ͦ͞i͆f͗͢͡l̫̄̑ͬ́e̖͉̾͗̽̎͆͝ͅdͫͫ̓ ̛̝̦̏̒w̡̲̒ͥ̆̀́ͭi͖̜̥̋͆ṭ̷̹͕̿̇̿̔ͨ͘ĥ̿͌ͧ͊ ̜͋ͣ̈́̒.̭̜̼̐͑ͯ̀ͫ̕͟.̟̪̜͗̔ͣ͘.̩̯.̺͍͍͉̀͟͞.̰̫ͮ̾**_

"Says the man who gave his secret identity away. So, Dark One, why don't you leave already?"

He snapped his fingers wiping her memory. Elise collapsed to the floor, Camilla catching her as Demon looked even more venomously . _ **"**_ _ **Oŕ͉̩̗͝ ͉͙̳̒̽͝Ị̡̍ ̙͇̦j̷̷̞͊͂ͮ͆̄u͐̉s͖͎ͦt̸̮̗ͣͅ ̮͇͇͇̗̰ͦ̒ͫw̞͙͈̥͂̓ͬ̏̓̒ḯ͍̐̿p̳̓̇e̘̻͕ͯ ͋ỹ̳ͤo̵̠̘̮ͪ̑̓͊ǘr̞͈̓͐ ̸͔̩̤͎̗ͣ͐m͍̹̬̓̋͢êm͙͍̺͒ͯ͘͜͠o͋̾͏̸̮̤̋̅̊ŕ̫̝̥ͪ̚y̽ ̋̑͞͠ͅo͜͞f ̵͇͍͙̔t͐̾h҉̵̧̠́̒̒̀̆̓͜a͈͊t ̥͒ͤͯ͢è̫̥͊̾͝v̡ͧ͜ě̊̔r̢̥̜͘ ̧̍̂o̹͚ͩ͋́čù͙͍r̳̤̫̽̕ȑ̝ì̝̘̾ͪ͛͘͝҉ń̟̜͚ͣͪ̕g̘.̦̠̞̬͊͆.ͪ..̓**_ _ **"**_

"You son of a bitch..." The king spat at him, the glob of spittle soaring into the hood. "I hope you're proud of yourself... trying to corrupt my lover and make her change herself for me!"

 _ **T̳͕h̨͒͋́ē͙̃ͫͫr̺ḛ̝͚͆ ̢͎͓͈̋͒a̶ṛ̆e ru̷̐̆̐̾l͈̍̊͝e͒s̖͗ͩ͜ ̫̹t͗ò̩̮͡ ̌҉̏͛t̵̨̪ͫͪ͝h̍i̯ŝ͚ ̧g̾ͧ͗a̘ͮ̏m̝͋e҉̶͋ ̻̘ͅ(*̆*̣͋͌D̤̤̹̩̠e͇m̱on̠̥ͯ́̿ͫ*͞*̜̯̦ ͓̩aͩͪn͇͚͑͞d͔ͦ I͓̽ ̛̕d̔͟͞o̴̰͊n̵'̞̙̽̔t̸̴͇̱͌ ̑͂e̩̬x̄ͩp̩ḙ̌̂c͈ṫ̘ ̞̋͋y̛ö̳̥́̂u̺͔ͩ͑̋̀ t̮̓͑͞ȏ̗̳̰̳̝ ̮̎̒́s͓̆uͦr̷ͫvi̺̝͋͗͠v̵e̼ ̛i̻ͤ̀n̗̒ ̶̮ͫ̽V̜ͣa͉l͐l̉҉̫à ̭͂̃fȍ̴͙̦͂̇r͎̀ ̆o̼ur̹͌ͭ̽ ̟̆̑̅f̥ͮ̍ịn̕a̲ͨ̕l ́ë̜̾n̥ͅc͡ơ͈̜ͣ͡uͪn̘͛̀͂ͣẗeͭ̑̀͐̇ŕ̡͇.̷̮͆**_ He hinted at their final encounter will be in Valla.

"Go a fucking head. I already know damn well who you are, and if Pam is any indicator, you haven't failed just once."

"…... _**I don't think you truly understand who I am...**_ " He chuckled at his attempt to decipher his identity.

"I know enough... enough to know Max is one of these 'constants' as well. I wonder who that'd make you be?"

" _ **Ah, Samixam... He was a willing tool..."**_ He laughed. _**"Back from the dead as well..."**_

Demon snarled and sent a fire ball again. "You'd do that to your own damn son?!"

The fire turned to smoke around him. _**"You mean... your son...I just simply took him from your time... and repurposed him..."**_ He laughed at him.

A jolt went through Demon as he growled again, turning full dragon and tackling the man out of the building. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! YOU TAKE THAT FUCKING BACK! I WILL NEVER LET MY SON DIE, YOU HEAR ME?!"

Samixam, appeared behind Demon with his blade drawn. _**"**_ _ **C̐̃͑̓ḫͪeͫ̂ͫc̱̓͂̀ķ̤͛ ͓m̪̭a̴͛t̪̽̅ĕ̛̱̔..͕̠͗.͔̪̔̃**_ _ **"**_ The Dark one said to Demon.

"Touch my father... and you will pay..." Maximus growled, an ice bomb in his hand along with an flaming knife. Samixam turned around to face him, swinging his blade, while the Dark One disintegrated in to a cloud of smoke.

" _ **You'll never make it to Valla...**_ " Samixam said to them.

"Yeah, yeah..." Maximus lazily dodged and planted the bomb in his pocket before jumping away.

" _ **Oh and I don't plan to take you on alone... that wouldn't be sporting of me, fighting you all at once...**_ " He chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

" _ **Anak!**_ " A Black orb appeared striking Maximus in the head first, breaking behind him into shards.

"Sorry, but... You're already out of the running..." With an unparalleled marksmanship, even compaired to his aunt-mother, the dagger made contact with the bomb and exploded, sending the other ice user flying.

" _ **You... rang?**_ " Anak was dressed in armored black plates, close to Beruka's attire, purple strings of hair peaking out of her hood, and she had a spear in hand.

"Son of a... wait, that'd be insulting one of my mothers, wouldn't it?" Maximus developed an ice great sword and got in a battle stance.

" _ **Oh...Hello...**_ _ **M̾o͠t̏҉͍hė̢͚r̘͐ͅ**_ " she growled at Camilla, her tip of the spear engulfed in black fire.

"Leave her out of this... Odds are, you won't exist if you attack her, yeah? Well, not that you will either way if I have any say in it."

" _ **Different Parallels sweetie...**_ " She winked at Max through her hood.

"I... I'm very conflicted right now."

"MAX!"

"Right dad, enemy!"

 _ **"You should be... Right after I kill this bitch for abandoning me..."**_ She hissed at Camilla.

Camilla gasped and tears started to leak from her eyes as both Maximus and Demon growled at the purple haired assassin. "Writing your name backwards? How original," the spell sword taunted.

" _ **We play be certain rules, if we let out all our secrets, where would the fun in fighting you all be?**_ " She asked him.

"Not like you're hiding them well to begin with. How's it feel, being a necrophile? Pretty cold and clammy I bet."

" _ **Well technically you forced our Lord and Master's hand and brought us here to... clean up your mess, he really is saving you the trouble... you won't win anything in Valla...**_ " She told them.

"Funny... I wonder if you'll be singing the same tune when you go up against a younger, happier you?"

" _ **Or a cold... ruthless, abandoned version of me...**_ "

"You know your 'lord and master' probably set up what led up to that in the first place, right? And that he's still, in essence, the dragon stalking you right now?"

" _ **The Dark One has opened our eyes, and saved us from our own destruction... You are foolish to think other wise... where do you think the other you came from?**_ " She asked him.

"A cadaver in the ground that won't be there this time." The prince hefted his sword and prepared to strike.

" _ **Every time you strike us down, we become more powerful... You are evading the inevitable..**_ " Samixam said to them.

"Death? Please, I've stared death down more times than you could think. Her name is the same as my mother."

" _ **Enough pitter patter... You've been marked for death...**_ " Anak said to Demon.

"And I'm not going down easy," he growled. "If your 'master' is so powerful, why doesn't he man the hell up and do it himself?"

Anak jumped up in the air swinging her spear like a propeller, flying herself over Maximus, landing right behind him hitting him with the back end of her spear in his base of the spine stunning him causing him to fall backwards in to her arms. She smiled, kissing him on the mouth before dropping him. _**"You failed to see the big picture... allow me to open your eyes..."**_ She smiled psychotically. This was like Camilla times ten.

"Go to hell..." Another bomb was placed in her pocket as he pushed her off and sent a stream of fire at her, burning and shredding some of her flesh.

" _ **Mmmmm... I love a good fire bath... I am not a Yuki Onna... your fire does not burn me... but my Hell fire might...**_ " She smiled cocking her head to the left.

"Tell that to the ice in your hip," he retorted, pointing to the bleeding hole.

" _ **You mean... Oh this... its cute... especially when that kiss I gave you was... a link curse... What ever you do to me... Happens to you...**_ " She pointed at the burn marks at his body and blood coming out of him.

"… Mother Beruka could take a damn lesson from you," he grunted, feeling the pain in his side. "Still... works vice versa, right?"

" _ **Believe me my pain receptors have been singed a long time ago... so I can chop till I drop...**_ " She giggled.

"Yeah, but your bones still break if mine do..." He slammed them into a tree, wincing in pain and about to do so again until she spoke.

 _ **"Hmm... Oops perhaps I should've said... it's like a one way mirror... what ever damage you do to me... sweet cheeks...**_ " She giggled turning to Demon and Camilla. _**"Oh look at that, you can't hurt Maxy with out hurting me..."**_ She said to them.

"… I hate you..." Max seethed.

" _ **Save it for the Honey moon...**_ " She giggled again.

"… Mom, dad? Take my fucking back when Vix and Arina come after me." The prince lunged and slammed his lips into his enemy's, shocking everyone.

" _ **Now you're learning...**_ " She laughed, kicking him back in to his other self. _**"Now for Mommy and Daddy..."**_

"Sorry, sweet heart..." Camilla brandished her axe, feeling better after hearing Elise's whispers of assurance that wasn't her daughter. "I won't be giving you a kiss goodnight this time."

" _ **It's not like you ever did...**_ " She smiled removing her hood revealing her face to them, she had Camilla's eyes hair, and even a remarkable version of her crown.

"Bite your tongue off and die... You're just one of a thousand versions that that bastard stole and turned against me," Demon growled.

" _ **Just the one soon enough... So hard to say that to your little girl... Daddy...**_ " She smiled as she broke her spear in two, another tip popping out of what was the blunt end.

"You are NOT my daughter. You're just some perversion of her that I will _never_ let exist in this world."

" _ **Funny... that last one said that too... right before he left me with her...**_ "

"Funny... the last one was a prick..."

She pulled down her mask below her nose which her lips were out, revealing scars from blades. _**"I inherited your face... I hated myself after you abandoned me... I vowed to get my vengeance one day... and it looks like today is that day."**_ A sparkle in her eye formed.

Maximus plunged a blade in her stomach while she was distracted, forcing a gasp out of her. "To bad daddy never taught you to never take your eyes off the enemy, huh?" He asked. The prince glared and went after his double immediately after, roaring in rage at what he was forced to do.

Anak coughed out blood falling in to Demon's arms. She was turned around, looking him in the eyes. _**"Why... did you hate me?"**_ She asked him, weakly moving her claw like gloves to his face.

"I hate you because you're everything my daughter could be... everything I won't let happen. I'll at least promise you that... Kana. As for that asshole who left you? I doubt he wanted to. You just never let him explain or make up for it."

" _ **Why did you... abandon me...?**_ " She asked him. _**"Didn't you... love …..me?"**_ She asked him grabbing his face.

"… I don't know... But you're my daughter, of course I did." He sighed and removed the icy blade from her, holding her like he would his own child. "But like I said... I will never let it happen here. Not without a fight, I won't. But if your anything like Max? You were probably taken and we didn't find you in time. Just rest, my little dragon... your suffering will end soon." Demon punctuated his sentence with a kiss on her forehead.

" _ **Oh, you found me... but didn't... want... m...**_ " Anak went limp in his arms.

"That's a lie..." He swept her eyes closed, tears running down his face. Rather tame compared to the sobbing mess Camilla was in. "Hearing you were coming from your mother was one of the happiest days of my life. Whatever took you, whatever situation called for leaving you? I must have been on the cusp of something that'd go against that bastard when he took you. Something that'd warrant choosing you or the other one. And he chose the wrong thing." A gurgled laugh came from Anak, causing Demon's eyes to widen as she opened up her eyes instead of Camilla's violet, they were red like his. He looked into them with all the honesty he could muster, choking back a sob as he finished his goodbye. "I-I, I love you, my little princess... rest in peace... You deserve it..."

She slid on top of Demon's shoulder with grace and speed, blood specks hitting the ground. " _ **Nice try, Maxy... but that doesn't kill me...**_ " She hopped past her father shoulders.

"You... complete and utter _**bitch...**_ " The spell sword's tone turned dark as he turned to her, see his father and Camilla in tears, looks of hurt and disbelief on their faces.

 _ **"You can't kill what has already been killed..."**_ She snorted out a laugh.

He seemingly ignored her as a blue flame formed in his hand. "I'm going to turn you to ash... I'm going to relish in your screams as you burn to death!"

" _ **Stop!**_ " A silver string pierced through his heart, coming from her left index clawed glove. _**"You really think I intentionally dropped my guard?"**_ She giggled, pulling on the string he moved forward.

"You think... this will stop me?" Blue flames closed and mended his heart and flesh as he walked to challenge her. "You think your cheap tricks will save you now?" His once crimson eyes flared a blue so icy and cold, it was like looking into death itself.

" _ **Oh it won't stop you... I'll just.. Aim it at someone else...**_ " She smiled as she aimed it at Demon and Camilla. _**"You'll both love me to pieces!"**_ She cheered as she fed power into his flames.

Maximus lunged and cut off the offending finger, glaring at her hatefully. "I will show you the icy fires of hell..." He planted a hand in her stomach and released the chilled flame, pumping all of his mana into ensuring she suffered. "I'll make sure there's nothing left to save of you."

" _ **OOooo …. pain...i Love it... you Max... are the one who understood my plight.. My pain... I love you forever more... You are my Heeerrroooo...**_ " She said to him kissing his mouth.

"Go to hell, you delusional whore," he growled, unbothered by the cold radiating in his stomach. "You don't love me. You love the idea of getting back at mom and dad."

" _ **Necromancer Assassins are hard to kill... you need to learn who you are fighting after all... My lord and master has gifted me his grace...**_ " She said to him, her hand a skeleton, grabbing his hand radiating the blue fire.

"Hmph..." He lit up another hand and placed it on her face. "I guess I'll have to try harder then." He pumped more flame into her head, flooding the insides with the cold flame.

" _ **But I do... have a warning for you, Max... if you are brave enough to heed it...**_ " She said to him, with a serious tone in her voice.

"More lies and deceit, or did I really capture your heart that much?"

She took a breath and leaned in to his right ear. _**"Unforseen... Consequences..."**_ She whispered to him.

"Fuck off." He enveloped her body in flame and held her close, refusing to let her go as bone started to turn to ash. She laughed as she turned in to a black smoke enveloping Samixam, the two retreated in to a swirling abyss. The prince clicked his tongue, turning to the three spectators as he stalked off. "I'm going to let off some steam, you all need to forget this happened. This prick is only doing what Garon would've if he could. Using people you care about to get under your skin." The Black abyss however did not go away, it was still there, floating in mid air. "Just fuck off already!" Maximus turned and threw a bomb and a fire bolt at the portal.

A black armored metallic mask figure with a knight helm, a halberd, with white hair escaping his helmet. His Halberd was etched with the name Nacnud. His eyes were golden, he was as tall as Demon. The bomb detonated in his face, stripping chunks of flesh and armor from it as he was rendered blind.

Red smoke appeared from his eyes. _**"I am Duncan true son and Heir to Demon!"**_ He declared as Max attempted to clash his sword with 'Duncan's' Halberd, but ended up having his weapon thrown, Max tried to grip hip but...he was Strong... like Dragon like strong, it was almost breaking his hands.

" _ **Father...**_ " Duncan acknowledged Demon.

"Look, it's been a long day for everyone here except you... if you have any respect for me at all, please just leave us in peace..." The man pleaded, comforting Camilla while drying his own tears.

What He did was next was shocking. A flame red aura engulfed over Duncan's form as he began to levitate. _**"My sister came here, before...?"**_

"And the bastard look alike..." Max grumbled.

Duncan shook his head, signaling that wasn't who he meant." _ **No... Pam...**_ " He reiterated his statement.

"She left a long time ago... you wouldn't find her if you wiped the world clean...""

" _ **Then my time is short... It took a while for me to find you, but Pan's instructions were thorough...**_ " Duncan said to him.

"Wait, wait... you're with her?" Demon asked, trying to comfort Camilla still.

" _ **Yes, going undercover and escaping the Dark One's watchful eye wasn't easy... I come bearing a few things, including warnings of Valla...**_ " Duncan said to him, he was a few inches taller than his father, and well built. " _ **It's the best we can do with the resources we have but, it is what it is..."**_ Duncan said to his father planting the Halberd in the ground grabbing his satchel.

"Please, make this quick..." Elise begged as she healed his face. "It's been a trying day, and I have... things to work on."

Duncan handed Demon a black marble. _**"Pam said this day would happen and told me to give you this..."**_ He said to him.

"What is it?" The king inspected the marble with brushing his other hand through Camilla's purple locks.

 _ **"It turns back the clock for one person... that being you, you can reverse this day from ever happening and prevent it from ruining your fun at the beach... only you will remember the events that took place today...**_ " Duncan explained to him while pulling out a document handing it to Demon.

"None of this will have happened?" He asked, looking at the two, then thinking about the day. It may have been rough, but he most likely impregnated Flora and bonded heavily with Elise and Camilla.

" _ **None of it... this document shows an underground passage under Cheve, right under their gate house... The Dark One knows you are on to him and his ally in Valla... He expects you to die there...**_ "Duncan warned Demon.

Demon stared at the magic toy as Elise took the papers for him. "Thanks for this... I have some thinking to do..."

" _ **Pam also left this letter for your eyes only...**_ " Duncan handed him a black note.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I wrote this letter in advance in case I had to leave... I'm sending Duncan through to deliver some information as well as a few gifts, not to mention I'll attempt to send some more help through, but my reach of influence is... small at the moment, the Dark One is cutting me off from core Dimensions, making it harder for me to contact you, hopefully I'll be able to weaken him for a time... he can't kill you right now, as he is not fully in your world... we're hunting the_ _ **Variant...**_ _I have to get to the Variant first, if I get to him, then the Dark One will not matter... I hope Duncan is in a good mood for seeing you... though, after infiltrating the Dark One's ranks for so long... he's probably near exhausted of any emotion... Be careful of your campaign in Nohr, Garon still has a trick up his sleeve... and just remember dad..._ _ **Unforseen Consequences...**_ _I can't tell you... it'd be breaking a lot of rules even with the Dark One in here... he's playing it smart, but he has to be the one to make the first move, because he'll be going in blind... Right now, he's watching every move you make and predict what you're going to do next... my solution is to bait him, and let him make the first move._

 _Love, Pam._

Demon stashed the note in his pocket to reread and continued to stare at the little black ball. It was fragile enough he could crush it with ease, but not so much he'd do it by accident.

" _ **Pam said that you should use the orb quickly, and reverse this day... and be one step ahead of the Dark One... I won't be returning any time soon father, I did my job and now I have to find Pam... some how.**_ " He stated to his father.

"What'd happen if I didn't?" He asked curiously, before his apparent future son left.

" _ **If you don't, he now knows you have it... And will attempt to steal it, you're in no condition to fight him.. Samixam and Anak were just samples of what he has...**_ " Duncan explained to his father.

He sighed and looked apologetically at the girls. This was something too powerful to pass up, even if it was for a selfish reason. Demon crushed it in his hands, instantly exhausted and in bed with Flora again. "Here we go again..." He sighed, mentally making a list of what to and not to do before hitting a snag.

 _ **Elise... she's going to likely have that crisis sooner or later, even without that part of me in her. I could easily put it off, but then it'd probably be worse... And then there's Flora's issues to consider, the only reason she awoke to her newest kink is because Beruka got to her first, but do I want that for her? Or Elise in her case for that matter?**_

The king sighed as he tried to replicate the day to that point, albeit a bit more understanding with the Anna... or at least the resort owner Anna. He acted as expected of him, faked his anger, and was genuinely relaxed before the familiar scene came up. "Well I'll be damned... you actually did it..." The bikini clad Anna mused. She gave him a small smile and placed a pair of black and red trunks as well as a drink on the closest table to him. "On the house. Enjoy you're stay, I'll be running the shack if anyone else wishes to get a swimsuit or a snack."

Demon just stared at the horizon in his dragon form remembering his past of the royal resort, his expression was barren, blank even... or at least, he was trying to make it look as such this time. He did already live this, so it wasn't as if it'd be as genuine. "Huh..."

"Damon are you okay?" Elise asked patting his Dragon form.

"Yeah, it's just... doesn't this place remind you of our family's beach?" He asked her.

"Of course... Not a minute goes by, that I don't think about the time we spent those days." She smiled at him.

"No, I'm not talking about those times... well, I think of them too of course, but that's not the point. I mean... the way the beach looks."

"It does... Do you want to take a walk with me?" She asked him smiling as his Dragon form began to disintegrate going back to his Human form.

"Sure. Just let me dress up in these first," he smiled in turn, taking the trunks along with the drink and headed to a shack to change. The first thing Demon did when he got into the stall was toss the drink onto the dirt, wincing as it turned a sickening shade of black. "Damn... Didn't think it'd react that badly with the ground... makes me wonder if having dragon blood had anything to do with us surviving that gunk."

"Big brother!" Elise flung open the door just as he finished changing, a wide smile on her face. "I found a dragon vein a little further inland, and it blasted out a hot spring when I activated it!" The blonde pulled him out of the stall with a goofy grin on her face. "Come on, come on! I already told the other girls, I figured we could all relax with each other for a change before we do anything else!" Demon had a quick mental debate about what to do before ultimately giving her a small smile and letting one of the youngest of his lovers guide him. He was feeling generous; those bandits could live, for now at least.

"Hey there, lover!" Scarlet swept the two up in a hug, the king immediately noticing her lack of swimsuit or towel. "C'mon, we've been waiting for a while! First thing's first, however..." A matter of seconds passed as Elise and Demon's clothes were flung off, only to be hung up on a tree branch by a surprisingly diligent Felicia. "No clothes! That was the first rule we established!"

"Cut it out, big sister!" Sakura shouted, drawing the man's attention. He almost wished she hadn't. Currently, she was struggling to keep her towel from being taken by Hinoka, who was completely bare and grinning like a loon. Demon immediately took a long drink from his water flask, trying to cool off from the almost maddeningly beautiful sight of Hinoka's glistening, bare flesh shimmered with sweat and hot water, her skin already flushed from the heat. Sakura was doing her own share of unintentional teasing, her meek and shy attitude coupled with her own slight curves being teased at behind a white, somehow dry cloth driving his domineering instincts wild.

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone," Camilla chided, her swelling breasts and baby bump on full display without her armor to cover them up. "Our king is here, and I'd prefer he had time to actually relax before we get into Cheve."

Hinoka sighed and dropped the towel without warning, sending her sister careening into the natural bath. Sakura gave her as dirty a look as she could with her natural shy expression and dainty, adorable form. Needless to say, it wasn't really effective. Demon sighed as he climbed into the spring, the heated water melting his tense muscles. Camilla taking a place behind him and working those muscles as well did wonders as well.

"You know, you do so much for us, my love," she cooed into his ear as the other girls cuddled into him around the bath, sweeping him into the feeling of their flesh all over as well as fatigue. "For once, we'd like to help you get a decent nap in as a group, if only to test the idea out."

"I gotta say... this feels nice," Selena sighed contently as she got comfortable. "I won't mind doing this more often."

"Agreed," Azura said, draping herself on the left side of his back. "I enjoy this..."

The rest of their words of agreement were drowned out as his fatigued mind drifted to sleep. Only Elise's words seemed to cut through the thick syrup of his sleep addled mind. "I like this too... but could we talk a little later, if you have the time?" He barely managed to give her a feeble nod before sleep took him and the majority of the others.

 _ **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

 _ **Alright this is it for the …. semi relaxing chapter, now we're putting this fic for a short Hiatus as we regroup and review this, we unfortunately do not want to burn out on this fic, we will be constructing a forum for this fic and other stories we have in the near future, so give**_

 **(** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧** _ **LyokoDragon15**_ **ﾟ･** **: *** **ヽ** **(◕** **ヮ◕ヽ** **)**

 _ **A great big thank you and thumbs up for his help with the series so far, as well as future projects, he is a new and great member of The Starknight'Renegade Community, and I am honored to have him along with his great help on our projects. Questions should be directed to either us via PM or Review, as we are going to be establishing a forum in the near future.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank everyone for following this fic, and to tell you that you aren't going to waiting too long for an update, but we unfortunately have to stress this that if we don't step back from this, then FE:F (DE) will be left on a limbo with us drooling on our keyboards from our ideas quickly burning out.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _ **P.S. No...More.. Ties...**_ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 _So... I've never really been good at starting these things. I guess I'll just skip the pleasantries and cut right to the part you all usually read this part of my writing for. On the topic of Elise and Flora's apparent kinks and a few other things, the intent was to breath a bit of realism into the story and of probe the idea of introducing other, slightly more exotic kinks for the girls in a somewhat realistic way. Speaking of which, there's going to be a more relaxing vote this time around!_

 _Let those events play out in relatively the same way and let the kinks progress,_

 _Attempt to neutralize the events that happened and prevent the kinks and sexual diversity (ie being bi and falling in love with others in the harem) from expanding too much for the girls,_

 _Or alter the events to either new or different kinks crop up._

 _In the case of the last one, feel free to send in ideas for what they could get into within reason. For example, one of them could be into degradation, but those with too much pride in themselves either wouldn't be too into it or not interested at all. Also, magic can do a lot, but this is still the medieval/ magic dark ages, and they are still soldiers in a war. Although, if you must send such things in, at least give me ideas on how to start them and a back door out of them for when they have to fight. And it just doesn't have to be Flora and Elise either, if you didn't get the context from the last sentence or two. I'd give a list about what kinks are not alright, but I don't feel like going through what I am and am not comfortable with doing. Instead, just send them in, I'll simply say if either of us is not comfortable writing such things. And uh... that's all I have to say really. Well other than the obvious fact the next chapter will be at least a short continuation of the last to at least get the vote result taken care of, but that was a given due to the options I left for you. After that, it's finally off to Cheve!. Also, I_ _guess_ _you could keep your account in the forum anonymous for the kink of choice for reputations sake if any of you have a lot of fans that stalk you, but I'm not even sure you can do that. So, as usual,_

 _-Hope you enjoyed!-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

Commander: Damon

Officers: Camilla, Felicia, Flora, Selena, Beruka, Scarlet, Azura, Elise, Lilith, Peri, Arina, Maximus, Leo, Kaze, Keaton, Odin, Niles

Troops: 575 humans / Wolfskins: 67/ Total: 685

Liberated/Allied areas: Frigid Oasis area, Mount Garou (Wolfskin Tribe), Volkern area

Corruption: Angelic

Losses/Gains from Battles-

Frigid Oasis: None / 35 Humans

Mount Garou: 70 Humans / 70 wolfskins

Volkern: 48 Humans, 2 wolfskins / unknown

CNTH: 32 humans, 1 wolfskin / 40 humans

Sakura's recruitment: 150 knights / 300 Royal Guards

Leo's Recruitment: None/ 13000 humans

Current Threat Against Valla: Buzzing wasp.

Corruption scale: Angelic, Negligible, Low, Minor, Medium, Worrying, High, Demonic


	18. Siege of Cheve Part I

Demon threw the ball over to Maximus over a long net with two spears holding it up, and the prince jumped up to hit the ball with his abs, leaving his two lovers to faun over his form. Flora was on Demon's side sitting under a blue parasol and on a white beach towel. She was smiling seeing her family relax, rather than stressing over their fates when they enter combat. Seeing the ball fall from the sky on his side, Demon quickly jumped up striking the firm surface of the object with his head throwing it back to Max's side.

Max quickly dived to the ground barely having enough time to launch the ball back in to the air arching over the net, Demon with his right leg kicked it back causing it to spin in the air over the net. "How long have they been going this round?" Elise asked, sipping on her drink. The Anna said it was the 'house special', and she could see why with the quality of its taste and texture.

"Take this!" Max shouted as he slammed the ball, aiming to hit his father's face. However, Demon hit it with his left elbow, knocking it back to his son's face with almost double the power.

"You're going to need a lot more than some ball to take me out," he gloated, smirking as the ice prince hit the sand hard.

"Alright... you win..." The spell sword groaned, massaging the forming bruise. "Good game... Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be getting this healed so I can actually eat later."

"Better luck next time, Max." Demon said to his son, as he took a drink from his canteen.

"Over here, Maximus!" Flora waved, wincing at the ugly red welt taking up most of her son's face. Her rod immediately went to work, fixing the damaged flesh to her soft muttering. "Yikes... your father is the strongest of us, and you still were conscious from that? Maybe you inherited more of his endurance than his strength."

"It'd make sense... the only thing tougher than ice is metal, and I doubt anyone will manipulate that any time soon like we can," he chuckled.

"Don't you try and test your luck, it can happen Max." Demon said as he examined where he struck him, grabbing the top of his head angling it back so he can see it.

"Obviously... I had the weirdest dream last night, and it gave me a bit of a... it made me question a few things." The spell sword was pensive as he looked at his hands, icy mist flowing of them.

"Eh, don't worry about it son, you'll be fine..." He said rubbing his head, dazzling his hair.

"Yeah... but will my siblings be..?" The prince sighed and dispersed the mist.

Flora hugged her son quickly as she sobbed in to his chest. "Oh, how I wish I could hold you... my sweet baby..." She cried out.

"Mom, please... I know we missed out on a lot of time, but it's not like we're separated for the rest of existence. Actually... I have thought about what would've happened if dad came back first, but I don't think it'd end too well for any of us..." The thought of his grandfather personally overseeing his training while his parents were away coming to mind, as well as any machinations he'd use to turn him against his own parents.

"Hey mom in law, can we have our mate back?" Vixen asked sweetly, her tail swishing side to side. "He promised to teach us to swim today, and we intend on holding him to it."

"Eh... Vixen give her a minute, this was a long time coming and she's dealing with that..." Demon said to his future daughter in law.

"Aww... that's no fun... but fiiiine, I'll leave 'em be for now," she pouted, almost gliding back to Arina. "I'll just have to snatch him away when she lets go then."

"Oh, I wish to turn the clock back so I can hold you again..." Flora sniffed as she remembered the few moments she got holding her new born infant.

"Moooom! I swear, if you pull a bit of your top off, I'm out of here!" Maximus threatened, starting to become mildly concerned over the lengths of her break down.

Flora kept hugging him and rubbing his hair, Max's eyes traveled to his father nudging his head to the left, signaling to get him some space from his mother. "Errmm... Max, just let your mother have this for a moment, you know she means well..." Demon was siding with Flora on this one since she was desperate to hold her son again.

"I know, it's just a little embarrassing since I'm eighteen and all," he sighed, returning his mother's embrace.

Max sighed a bit while his eyes quickly darted to his aunt Felicia. If his father was going to side with his mother on the issue, maybe her sister could talk some sense in to her. "Uh, Aunt Felicia can you give me a hand please?" He asked her.

The pink haired maid looked at them curiously. "With what? It doesn't look like you need much help with anything right now with your parents there to help you. Why ask me?" Those questions died the moment she saw tears in her older twin's eyes. "Flora, are you feeling alright? You look a little upset." The clumsy woman reached out a hand to comfort her sister, unaware of what was transpiring in her mind.

 _(_ _In the Deep Realms Flora sat in her bed, she was due to deliver possibly within the hour as the contractions were painful. She knew what was going to happen, the Nohrian agents were to separate the mother from the child immediately. In her left hand was Damon's note the only thing that was there to act as a substitute while he was in hiding. Luckily, she was alone for the moment, given the chance to take it all in... Damon should be here... but instead she was being held hostage and he wasn't coming to save her any time soon. "Damon... Damon... my prince... my love..." Cold tears went down Flora's cheeks as her heart ached for her love to be here for this._

 _"Our baby is to be born... and taken away from us...and... and... I'm about to lose you both... I can't... I can't live without either of you... there's no reason for me to... to... live after this... I won't be able to see my baby ever again... and... there's a likely chance... that I'll never see you again Damon..." She cried to herself. "Why... why couldn't you have come back love... ? Did you not love me? Did you get bored of be during your stay in Hoshido? Was Felicia and I not enough? Even my sister had abandoned me to hide away with you... she doesn't even know of the consequences of it... Our people's lives are at stake... if I left, father, our village... and all the innocent there would've been put to the sword... that dolt could've stayed... and let me go instead... I was the one with child not her... Damn you Felicia...Gods Damn you... I wanted to be with Damon... but no you... you couldn't handle the fact that I was in love... with him... you wanted h-him all to yourself...forcing me to rot in the Northern Fortress... unable to do anything but wait.." She cried out in misery._

 _She placed her hands on her stomach, crying. "My child is to be without a mother... Time travels faster in the Deep Realms than it does in our world... by the time Damon comes for me... our child will probably be ten... how many birthdays I'll miss... I won't be there for every cry, heart ache, nightmare, or injury... I'll be separated from you... " Flora balled her fists and hit her bed. Before Flora could continue her rant, a painful sensation started to form, even more than her contraction she threw her head back and began to scream out in pain, the baby was coming and she wasn't prepared for this... she needed her prince. Nurses began to flood in to the room trying to help the birthing process. Minutes went by and after different professionals telling her to push. She heard it... the cry. Flora broke through her stupor to look down to see a baby who just had his umbilical cord cut._

 _Tears traveled down her face... she tried to reach for him. The nurse holding the child moved over to Flora, handing the newborn infant to her, Flora was crying as she held him closely, kissing him and hugging him gently. But no sooner than she could do anything else the Operatives busted in and took the child out of Flora's grasp. Her Eyes widened seeing her child scream out. "No please! Let me hold my baby! PLEASE!" She cried out as she saw him being carried away by the Nohrian operative. Her heart stopping and time began to slow, the baby was crying and she couldn't be there for him. She begged to the Gods for them to send Damon to stop them right now. As the operatives passed the door she mustered all her strength to scream. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" She screamed out from the top of her lungs, wailing. Her head collapsed to the right side of her pillow._ )

"Flora, sweetie?" Demon asked worriedly. "Come on, snap out of it! You're starting to scare us!"

Felicia placed her left hand on Flora's right shoulder, the older maid's arms going limp and letting go of Max.

 _ **"Maximus!" Flora wailed and hugged her son, fat tears leaking from her face. "I missed you so much, my precious baby-"**_

 _ **"Release me!" Maximus shouted and squirmed out of Flora's embrace.**_

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She hissed, smacking Felicia's hand off her with a venomous look. The air immediately chilled, frost coating the sand and the furniture.

Demon, Maximus and Felicia immediately jumped back, shocked that Flora just snapped like that. "Flora what's wrong?" Demon asked as he attempted to calm her down as she was very angry.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What isn't wrong!?" The blue haired woman was now in hysterics, the icy wind whipping around the group and biting into their flesh.

By this time this was becoming a scene for the others as Vixen and Arina also appeared by Max's side. "Mom, you're starting to scare me, what's going on?" Max asked fearing for his mother's wellbeing.

Slightly crazed eyes seemed to calm a little bit as Flora looked at her child. "I... I need a moment!" She ran into the wilderness of the resort, trying to keep herself composed as small flecks of ice fell from her face.

Demon bit his lower lips sucking in air through his top teeth."Ffffffffuuuckk... I have to go get her now..." Demon winced knowing he wasn't wearing winter gear or any armor. "Come on Felicia, she's mad at you for some reason, and I bet there's a story behind it..." He groaned as he grabbed her right hand with his left pulling her to the tree line.

Maximus just watched his Father and Aunt/Mother go into the wilderness, a momentary pause in Max's train of thought as he tried to make sense of what was going on. "What the actual fuck just happened? She was hugging me one moment, then she seemed to shut down and then flipped out at her sister. To top it off, she lost control of her powers and fled into the wild... well, as wild as this resort is at least." He sighed and rushed after them, still trying to rationalize his mother's sudden actions.

Demon moved past a small palm tree looking around the vegetation. "Flora!" Demon called out to her, looking everywhere for his lover.

"Leave me alone..." She muttered, lingering in the shadow of one of the trees.

"Flora! There you are!" Demon moved over to his lover. "What's gotten in to you?" He asked her worried for her.

"She left me... She abandoned me to steal you both..."

"Flora!" Felicia tripped on a vine hitting her face on the ground before scrambling to her feet trying to meet up with both Demon and her sister.

"Stay back!" She shouted, ice beginning to coat the trees.

"Flora what' wrong? Did I do something bad? I didn't mean to eat your slice of cake yesterday!" She exclaimed thinking it was about a dessert that she stole from Flora when she wasn't looking yesterday.

Flora only continued to glare, muttering incoherently as she tried to calm down again. "Damn it... Need to calm down..."

"Flora... Talk to me, tell me what happened please?" Demon begged Flora, as she looked like she was going to throw an ice kunai at Felicia any moment.

"I just had a bit of a relapse is all," she replied, attempting to downplay her condition. It obviously didn't work.

"Flora, I know you... and I know what that was... something happened between you two, that you chose to suppress... what was it?" He asked her approaching her, trying to get a bit closer to her.

"She left me... she knew about Maximus and she still left me to try to steal you," she replied, calming down a small margin.

 _ **Wait... what?**_

"Flora what're you talking about?" Demon asked her, confused of what she was talking about.

"I was about to tell Felicia about the news about my pregnancy and suggest she stay here to take care of the village, since she's the better fighter between us and wouldn't have been as big of a bargaining chip. But before I could, she up and left me at the hands of Garon while she was getting all cozy with you!" Tears were visibly flooding her face as the memories flooded back. "She... She never even asked... never even considered whether I'd be fine staying behind..."Just then Demon remembered that day when he awoke from his injuries and saw only Felicia, and he assumed he broke Flora's heart for her to stay behind. "If she had just thought it over first, and let me go... I would've had Max here! I WOULD'VE STILL BEEN ABLE TO HOLD MY BABY!" She cried out in pain as she collapsed against the tree. "My Max... he's not a baby... he's a man now... To think how much I missed of his life... all because of you!" She snapped at Felicia.

Maximus finally caught up and saw the crazed look in his mother's eyes. "Woah, mom, relax!" He shouted, trying to calm her down. "Look, clearly something happened that's got you upset, and gods know that trying to tell you to calm down will actually help, but-"

"Max, you were born in the deep realms because of your aunt..." Flora cut off her son.

"You're... I'm sorry, what does Aunt Felicia have to do with that?"

"When your father was separated from all of us, Felicia managed to track him down and come to me before following your Father... Before I could assess with the situation, and figure out what to do next, and tell her that I was pregnant... she took off on her own damning me to the Northern Fortress as a hostage... When your father thought I abandoned him." She explained to her son.

"I..." The prince sighed and tried to think what his mother said through as rationally and maturely as he could. "I'll admit, there's no way to really justify that without some creative liberties."

"Every time... Just every time you make a mess Felicia... I'm the one that is responsible for cleaning it up... I am always responsible for your actions... you took my son away from me..." She cried into her hands.

"I... I didn't mean to, sis! I left you with the village because you were always better at kind of stuff than me, so I thought you wouldn't mind!" The pink haired maid tried to defend herself.

"Kind of what stuff?! WHAT was I doing?! I had no contact with the village! I sat in the Norther Fortress for months until they moved me to the Deep Realms to speed up my pregnancy and give birth!" She screamed at her.

"You were always more cool headed and strong and responsible... You always made the others smile and I thought-"

"I was a prisoner, no one talked to me about my village... I only knew if I left they would've destroyed our people, our village... While you were _ **...Fucking**_ Damon, and having a grand time with him, while I was forced to, rot, interrogated, until they found out I was with child! _ **"**_ She screamed at her.

"Um... Not to interrupt, but wasn't aunt Felicia almost raped and killed by uncle Takumi soldiers?" Maximus asked.

"Please do not bring up that pineapple fuck's name again son..." Demon ordered his son.

"I'm just saying, she didn't exactly have it as well as mom seemed to think."

"I was tortured in a dungeon Felicia! Tortured!" She cried out.

"At least no one talked about violating you, alive or not," the younger twin countered. "Look, I'm sorry about all of that, but you don't think I went through my own hell? Damon almost died, I spent more time taking care of him than anything you were thinking of!"

"…..." Flora remained dead quiet, as her eyes went blank. Demon noticed that immediately.

"Flora?" He asked her.

"They... got further than most." Was all she said to them.

"… If even one of them did anything you're implying they did, I will slaughter _**everyone**_ in that damn castle," her son growled, his own chill joining his mother's.

"They... what?" Demon finally snapped out of it, hearing that from her had left him a bit shell shocked.

"They tried so hard to break me... some of them even alluded to the idea of having a 'good time' with me...Before and after Max was born, I had to make myself a damn chastity belt just because the threats got so bad!"

A guttural, dragon like growl emitted from Demon's mouth. "Flora, after we take Nohr, you're coming with me and you are pointing out every single one of them," he declared.

"It wasn't even at your castle... it was at the Nohrian capital... the torturers have ways of making anyone talk... That's how they found out I was with child and withheld the interrogation to find out my true intentions... eventually I gave up hope that you'd ever find me, after I gave birth to Max... Then Camilla request my presence on a mission and I ran in to you..." She explained to Demon.

Maximus let out a savage grunt and swung at a tree. The entire bottom half flash froze and shattered, the rest of it toppling away from the group. "Not. Even. One of them," he swore.

The king held his hand up, composing himself despite his barely restrained rage. "Flora, I feel for you. And again, we will make them suffer after Garon is off the throne. But what I need to know right now is what brought all of this on in the first place. Why did you suddenly relapse after being fine for so long?"

"She tried to take him away from me all over again..." She said to him, her eyes full of tears. "I could've been with you Damon... She was a dolt, and wouldn't have bothered extracting information out of her, because she had none... she would've be just a bargaining chip to be used in case they stepped out of line..." Flora continued to explain. "But no, she never... Never thinks things through... and I'm the one to be left behind cleaning up her mistakes and messes." She held her head down tears escaping her eyes.

It didn't take a genius to know that all of that cut Felicia deeply. "Okay, Flora, I'm going to ask you to say sorry to at least most of that to your sister, because the vast majority of it was uncalled for," Demon told her. "Regardless of how you feel about her right now, she is still your blood."

"I'm done cleaning up after your messes Felicia... don't involve me in to your daily crisis anymore... " Flora said to her avoiding looking her in the eyes as she sat under the tree.

Maximus sighed and took his aunt's wrist. "Dad, I don't think I need to say anything about what I want you to do right now. I'm just going to take aunt Felicia back to the beach and hang out with my girls for a while." The king let out his own frustrated sigh and tried to think of a topic that would take Flora's mind off of her crisis.

"Flora it's alright, you don't need to hold it in... I love you, and I'm here for you... whenever and whatever you desire..." Demon said to her kissing her forehead. "Just speak about whatever else is on your mind and I swear, I'll listen to every word."

Demon felt his hands be brought down back to his lap. "It's obvious... who you chose." She cracked a quivering frown as she walked away from him.

"Flora..." He clasped onto her wrist like a vice, not letting her take another step away from him. "You listen to me and listen well. I had no control over which one of you followed me, and in all honesty, I wished that it was you with me on more than one occasion. I love Felicia, but I've always felt a little closer to you. And when you made me aware of just how much my choice hurt you, not just Camilla, _**you**_ , well... we both remember how I reacted. And while Camilla was an undeniably a large reason for what happened that day, nothing hurt me more than knowing that I hurt you like I did." The king spun Flora around so she was looking straight into his crimson eyes. "So, go ahead. Say I prefer your sister to you. I dare you."

"Oh my... love... why did it have to be like this?" She cried as she hugged him, crying in to his chest.

"Because, Flora, Lady Luck seems to like screwing us over before trying to make up for it. Frankly, I'm still waiting for that map to the fountain of youth I asked for, but she's getting there... at least, I hope so. And spoilers, that was a joke... mostly." Demon let out an awkward chuckle at his own terrible attempt at humor. "But, in all honesty, it has to be like this because, contrary to what you all think of me, I'm a selfish bastard who at one time valued the idea of peace over his family and life, which is not happening again short of divine intervention making me do so."

"I held Max for a few seconds in my arms... and for those few seconds he stopped crying, up until the point he was ripped from my arms... I'll never forget those screams he made..." She cried about the past. "I never heard anything like that..." She cried to Demon.

"Shh... Shh... it's alright, my ice queen," he soothed.

"I can't hold on to my baby... because I don't have one... he's a man now." She continued to talk about her family that was broken in three.

"I don't mean to sound callous to that fact, but neither of us are infertile yet sweetheart. There's still hope for us to do that again yet. Listen, hearing you cry makes me want to either do things to you until you're finally either screaming my name or smiling again, most likely both." Demon stopped talking seeing Flora dropped her Bikini, stepping towards Demon as her shaking hands gripped his shoulders. "Heh... before we do anything, I want to talk out some more of your frustration so this doesn't feel like this is solely out of pity."

"Damon... you're talking too much... drop the trunks," She ordered him, as she moved her hands on his face.

He sighed and clasped onto her hands tightly, bringing them between the two of them as a slender appendage in the form of his dragon tail grabbed both pieces of her swimsuit. "Not here. This is hardly comfortable or safe for us... well, you since a stick isn't going to come close to piercing my flesh with the amount of crap that's toughened it up at this point. How about that hot spring Elise found at the start of our little vacation? That sound like a better place?"

"… fine," she conceded, not bothering to cover up, instead opting to press her private bits as closely into her lover as possible. "Lead the way then."

Demon smiled and hoisted her onto his back, shivering slightly as her slightly larger breasts and her lower lips pressed against him. "So... outside your relapse, how has your vacation been?"

"Relatively peaceful..." She smiled hugging him. "I um... Beruka and I had a bit of a chat, if you could call it that, earlier. At one point, she helped me with some personal things and it's made me feel a little... odd. Like how I feel for you except weaker. Those thoughts have included some of the other girls and I... I don't know what to do with myself right now."

"….." Demon thought of a lie to catch her off her toes. "I saw, she drank your breast milk..." He said trying to contain himself from laughing, while also being thankful he prevented Elise from being poisoned again.

"Damon... that isn't the whole issue anymore... between wanting another chance with our son and all of this lately, I've just been feeling a bit more tense than usual, and Beruka didn't exactly help." The two came to the hot springs and Demon gently lowered her into the water before stripping down and joining her.

"Tell me what you want me to do to release your tense feelings... I'll do my best love..." He said to her as he kissed her lips.

"Well... outside of giving me another child, I need to know... how would you feel about us falling for each other?" The usual confident look in her crystalline blue eyes was gone, replaced by uncertainty and shyness. "Because... well, I'm not sure if we'd be able to avoid that."

"I'm... not sure if I understand that question?" Demon was a bit confused from what she was asking him.

The maid took a deep breath to calm herself before asking the million-gold question. "What I'm asking is if you would be alright if we fell in love with some of the other women in the group? Would you or would you not be alright with that?"

That managed to catch the king off guard somewhat.

"Oh... Yeah that's... wow... I didn't expect to hear that from you... that's completely normal, I don't mind that." Demon said as he sat her on his lap, patting her back.

A large sigh escaped her lips as she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. "Good... that makes future interactions with the others a lot less awkward."

"I mean you did kiss your twin sister... I'm sure that fits in the line..." Demon said to her, as he looked in to her eyes.

"That was more of a heat of the moment thing... More lust than the love I feel for you. I'm asking if you'd be alright if we loved any of the others just as much as we do you, and not in a platonic sense. Enough we'd seek one of the others out if you were busy with one or more of us already."

"Are you sure, that was platonic?" Demon asked seeing he had his doubts.

"I'm not Elise, love," she giggled.

Demon had a serious face for a moment putting his finger up to, reply turning over to the shack's entrance. "Elise, I know you're behind there!" Demon snapped at the shadow behind the wood.

"I uh... I wanted to talk to and decided to wait... and then I heard all of that stuff and I just couldn't help it..." She explained, tentatively stepping from her hiding spot. "Are you mad?"

"No... it's just, if you want to come in and talk, then you should've said something at least..." Demon sighed as he wasn't angry with Elise. Just a tad bit disappointed.

"Sorry... to be fair, I was in here soaking first..." Flora had to physically stop herself from laughing at that. "I'm surprised you didn't notice me when you came in..." The blonde princess muttered something under her breath the king couldn't hear, but he had a decent idea what the basic thought behind it was.

"I'll give you that one, I should've noticed," Demon nodded, pulling Elise to sit on his lap as well. "But you could have spoken up too."

"I shouldn't have to..." The maid immediately looked uncomfortable, realizing just where this was heading with Elise. "I should draw your eye the moment you look my way, just like all the others..."

"Should... should I go for now?" Flora asked awkwardly. "We can continue our talk another time, Damon."

"Uh..." Demon was speechless for a moment.

 _ **Sending her away would only cause problems for me later... but Elise looks like she needs someone to talk to...**_

"No..." Elise clutched onto the elder twin's arm shyly. "I think a second opinion would be nice." That was that dilemma solved. "Big broth- honey... why is it they get your attention more than me?"

"Has he been ignoring you a bit more than us?" Flora asked hesitantly.

"It feels like it... it doesn't help that I'm surrounded by people that outclass me in... other ways..." Her purple eyes glanced over the maid's form.

"Nope, you aren't outclassed Elise... don't sell yourself short..." Demon sighed as he kissed her on her lips.

"Hard not to..."

"Elise... are you jealous?" Questioned Flora uncertainly.

"A little... I want to catch up a bit to you all, but I have no idea how..."

 _ **And now we get to the heart of the problem... think brain, think! What the hell do I say to make her more confident in herself? With how let down she seems, I don't think that'll actually work... So how does she get what she wants without compromising her health unnecessarily? I could have her go the route from last time, but somehow, I don't think that will work out in our favor in any way. Think damn... wait...**_

"Elise," Demon stated, drawing both women's gazes. "You want to make your... assets bigger, right?"

"That's the long and short of it, yes," she replied.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to guarantee what you want with less risk of what you don't want." He looked deeply into her eyes, forcing himself not to shake his head to clear the sudden flash of red from his memory in her eye. "Meet me every night for the rest of the week. I think you know what I have in mind."

The moment that clicked in her head, Elise became immensely giddy. "You mean it?"

"Even if we don't get the desired results, I'm going to show you how much I really care for you," he promised.

Elise hugged him as tight as she could, he stuttered for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her body. While Demon was preoccupied, Max decided to shut his eyes in the lodge getting some much-needed rest before the siege would commence tomorrow... or technically establishing a military presence in the region. "Oh, how cute... you've been thinking of me," a light, seductive voice whispered in his ear, startling him and making him draw out an ice bomb. His confusion was no surprise when he saw no one there. "So jumpy... don't worry, I don't intend on hurting you... yet."

"Who are you?" He asked calmly, though the voice seemed vaguely familiar.

"I'm just an admirer, my love," she replied, pressing her cold fingers on his arm. She noticed he didn't try and lash out this time, but not for lack of fear. He just seemed to know better by now.

"So who are you, really?" He asked.

 _ **T̮̤̻̹̩͂ͣ̀h̡͍ͨẻ̛̤͎̬̮̱̦̽ͤrę ̧̭̝ͣͫͩ̐͑ͭ̂̕w̧͙a̷̸̠̘̓́ͯ̈͞șͩͯ ̯ͅa̪̤̺̻̍ ̳̩̻̞̄̐ͣ͟͞d̡̜̓̕i̵̞̤̰s͚҉͔ͩͧͫ̓̈́rr͇̋u̻̬̾҉̲̄̎ͩ̊͝͏͋p̸͍̼͔̝͓ͥ̃tį̯̭̩͆̀͊o̼ͮͣ̊n͎͡ ̡̧̟̺͕̙̫ͭͧ͌̓͊̆A͋ͮ̑͠n̤͉ͥ̇͜a̡̅k̸̲̮̻ͤ̓.͑.͔̲͆̐̚.͎̻̣̣̇̅͛̃͡.͉̪̒͗ͮ͟͞ͅa͒̃͝ ̣̊̾́p̴̻̟̋̒͊a̶r̰̖͖̊͆ͤ̏̇̕aͧͅdǫ͇̰̲̈xͩ ̡̬̈̚ͅh̨͚̘́̉͋͒̍a̓̾͛͟͢p̵̛̛͚̝͔̉ͥ̉p̤͑͟ḛ̵̷̫͎̳̆ͨͤ̈ͭ͏n͖̲͍͈̼͒̎ͯͭͥ̏̅e̽d̠ ̡̗̾͞he͔r̨̗̤͕̰̪̂̉̐̕͞ȅ̛͎͔͚͉̠̲͒ͅ.̰͍̲͋̃̓̈́̆ͣ̌͘.͕̒ͬ͘.҉̂͟.́s͉͙͡o̙͑̕͠ḿ̴̖͍͜e̖͇̼͖̫͐́̌͂̒ͤͪ̓ ̬̂͒̿͟o̡̤͙͚͖͑̑̍n̗̰͊e̢͈ ̴̥̭̥s̵̺͌̑̅è̬̝̪t̢̘̺͇̠̏̀̍͟ ̴̧̡̝ͪͥ͐ͩ̚̕̚į̢̰͙̉ͤ͊͢t̷͎͙͙͍͚̒́̆ͥ̚ ̢͕ͧo̸̥̳ͫ͞ͅfͫ́f.̸̢͎͈ͩ̇ͤ͊ͬ.̡̱̦̮̋͑̅͊̎.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I ̴ͨ͘r̺͗e̝̬aͫ͗͛liz̮͔e̡ͬͪ ̼̖͖th̫a̴͂͠t͓͚ͪ,̆ ̙̌fͮa̴th̥e̻͗r̲͊!ͬ̔ W̰h͂ỵ̝ d͟o ̶yoȗ ̣̻t̵͉͊h͓ͪ́in̳k I ̀c̶̸̘a̚m̧̽e̞̓ ́ḅͫa̗ͭ̕c͍͓k̸̔̐?"**_ She responded mentally before focusing on Maximus again. "Like I said, just an admirer. But you can call me Ana, if you must."

"Alright, 'Ana'… why lie to me about your name?"

"Oh ho ho! You're smarter than I expected!" The woman draped herself over him, her breasts pressing into his bare back through her clothes. "It's because I'm not supposed to be here, of course."

"Define 'not supposed to be here'," he requested.

"I think you already know what I mean." She slipped onto Maximus's lap, giving him a Cheshire grin.

"Then why am I still alive?"

"Like I said." 'Ana' gave him a quick peck on the lips, never once losing her grin. "I'm an admirer."

"And if I were to ask you to join with us then, would you?" The woman on the prince's lap laughed until she saw the look on his face.

"Oh Gods, you're serious, aren't you?" She sighed and deftly moved to his bed. "Sorry ice hunk, I'm not willing to join the people I have a grudge with."

"And if I were to make you drop your grudge?"

"… You're a lot different than I thought, you know that? Regardless, that's not likely. They did something unforgivable to me... I intend on getting my revenge."

"Hm... how about you-"

"I know where you're going with this, but I will not-"

"You could never forgive them, whoever they are? Not ever?"

She made to reply, but stopped short as she seemed to recall something. "Hm... I suppose I could, if you could... very well, I'll work under you for now, from the shadows of course. It wouldn't do any of us any good if my lord found out I was working for the enemy now, would it?" A giggle escaped 'Ana's' lips as she leapt off the bed, smiling at him all the while with her almost psychotic grin. "Sooo, I'll leave you alone for now. But as you can imagine, this won't be the last we'll be meeting, my lovely prince."

Maximus sighed and opened the window. "I thought as much..."

 _ **Ȕ̼ͪ̒n̙̥̏ͩfo̤ͣͩ͏̣͗͗̅r̖̅s̷͈̩̘͋̅̄͟e̓͠é̹̓n̞̅̋ ͉͏̲̼̔̽̏ͥ͋ͤ̕C̡͛̋̊ͥ̆͆̚͞o̤͏̛n͉͓̓͒̏̈́͞s̘ͮͤ̓̆̈͡͠ĕ̞͗ͣ͟q̍ͥ͆ue͡͏̷̨̔̌̓̈̀n̛̰ͤce̡̼̰ͩ́ͬ͠ͅs̭͈̲̏̎̓̉̎ͩ͢͡..̶̹̼̹͖̠̙̿̎̽̃̒͟.̴̣ͦͭͯ̀.̷̳̮**_

 _ **"F̟͜ą̿th̔er,̵̹ b͂ͫ͢ú̇͛t̩͓t ͅo͜uṱͦ fo͢r ͪ͆ͩon͇̾̀c͈e͞͡.̣ͨ ͍Wh̭̍e͐th͆er̭̉ ͥhe ͙s̹̓ů̯͟c̙̓̑cee͘d̓sͩ ̔o͓r̜̃ͬ no̭͒͐t͙ͪ̏,̳̱̪ ̾҉̃I̡t'̻ͬs ̵ͥm̾y ́ç̛ͤh͐̒͊oͦi̱̅͠c̖̃e͝ ̭to̱̊ do̷ a̔ṣ̿͝ ̩̈́I͏ ẉ͏is͑ͪĥ,̋̑ͥ ̢͢as ̲p̠̅e͈ͧ͟r ̸̄our͏͇̹ a̲̪gre̴͝emen͝t̡̓̓."**_

"You say something?"

"Nothing of importance!" Ana replied, grinning innocently.

 _ **Ď̞͔̺̗̝̔ͣͫ͟ǫ̼̠̣̎́ͮ̊͐͋͘͝ ͣa̴ͫ͑̽̆s̪̱ͤ ̵̖͐͊͜͢͝y̪͕̜̳̓͂̓̓̕̕o̤͒̋̐̃ų͕̾̾̉̋͘ w̠̗̼̪̙͓̅̔i̵͔̫ĺ̢̤̭̠͛͑ͧ̍l̸͖͓̗̤̅͛̌.͍͓.̡̡̅͛͑̍͘ͅ.̵̓b̡̯͕̱̍͌ͦ̽͡ũ̬ͤt̊͠ ̴͚̌͟҉r̩͓̠̯ͣͮ͗e̸ͫ̎́͒ṁe̼͋͒̓̓̓m͙b̴̫̫̐̍̀̒̋͘e̠̲̜̽̓͡r̬͕̽ ̪̲̼̅̿͢K͓̫̣̘͂̋͂̐ȁ͙̀͗͘͘n̲̪̓ͥ͐ͧ̋ą͝ ̪̟̟̤̑́̈́Ȉ̮ ͍ͯ̔t̨̼̏̌̋ͪ̕͜o̤̞͓̞̓ͬͣ̕o̢͔ͮk̴̡̥ͧͨ͞҉ ̠̖ͮ͜y͖̆ó̶̷̷̤u̝ͥ̄͏͖ ̫̍̓̍̀̊̒̐̔̕ỉ͉̝̟̲͈̀n̘͍̗͇̠̐̀́ͦ̽̆̍͞ ̸̫͙̯ͬ̓̔ͯ͒,́ ̗Į̹ s̵̱̤̗̬ͮ̓ͮ͘h̩̼͎͈́͟͠ͅo͖ͦͪͨw̏e̵̟̖̝͇̖ͫ̓ͨ̔̋d̷̹̮̪̣͒ ̭͙̗ͤ̅̎͝ͅy̫͕̆ͧ̋̀̃ͅͅo̸͖̜͉͈ͦ͆͂͑͐̅͘u͈̼͌̽̇͠ ̷̵̢̺̻̌̓l͓̉̆́̓͟o̷̢̫̮̿̒̽͠v̙̮̗̪̿͜e̷̴̯̔̇͋͡ ̢͚a͊͗n̶̶̯̫̦̐d ͊̀͢͝͏̴̢̧̺̻̇͌ͧͩ̀re̢s͈͎ͫ̅͊͢pͩ҉ͭḛ͕̞̆̐ͭ̇͗c̘͖͗͘҉͖̏ͯt̮ͣ͋.̜̪̭̙͊͐̀ͫ̒̚͜͜.̶͔̔̾ͨ͜.̘͛̆ͪ ̭̾̏̓̈̔́Ì̷̢͈͕͎̀͋ ̔ͬ̆̕͡t͔͐r̗̮̜̟ͭà̧̭ͩi̮̬͊̉̈͗͢n̡̘̼̘͉̘̐̆͑ͅẽ̸̬ͮ͌ͯ͞d̸̨̫͕͜ ̵̙͎͖̫͓͔̑́́͂̕͟ý̵̩͇̮͐͐̋ͣ̑o̡͔͖̭ͤ͗̄̎u̧̯͕͚ͣ̍̍ ̩̦͉҉ḁ̼̫̝̥̯̿̐̑nd̪ ̢gͯi̸̘̬̭̱͆͛ͣ͛̀̎̒f̱̠͉̞̈̓͋̂͢t̫̠̲̐ĕ̷̘̾̃d̠̄͏̡̺̮̤́͂͗̚ ͇̩̻̖̜ͬͫͧ̈́͟͡y̽̿̆o͉̭͘ȗ̯̻͕́̐ͣͪ̽ͦ͗̕ ̶̢̀ẅ̼͉͇́̓̿it̶͎h̡͈͞͏̜̣̲ ̥͓̇̄̋̒̃̕ͅm̴͙̂ͮ̒̉y̗̭͇̘͜ ̼̈g̢̰̳̻̼̅͂͐͂̋r̹͋̌͂͑ạ̷̮̣͋͜͟͟͡c̛͕͖͕̋̋ͨ̚͞ë́͠ ̄͋a̴̸̛̎ͦ̉͢͡n̴̶̳͖̹̠̜͢͞d̙̗̝̳ͥ̒ ͎͖͍̭̅ͮͭ̀͑͘ͅp̹ͣo̵͓̻͍ͫ͡͡w̮̠ͪͥ̀e͏̶͖̋r̷̯̬̹͉͕ͩ̏ͧ͝.̧͏͕̯̯̔͒͛ͦ.̱̫̽ͯͪ͠.̹̟ͬ͗̒**_

 _ **'Rͣě̞l͝a̒ͪx.̌̍ͭ Ĩ͑͏ ͒d̫̠͜o̲̠ͪṳ̅͜bt ͌ͤh͐̂̒e̫̿͗'̴̼̹dͭ͢ ̸̺̃b̬̽e ҉àb̟ĺ̝̃e̋ ̴̧͛t̙̉͆ò̭͇ s̯ͫu̘cc͋͢ee͡ḏ͉͐.͗ ̆̆̊A͏̳ͫn͚ͦd̖ ̙͠i̷f̹̄ ̶ͣhͩ̕e̊ ̴̯š̔h̒ͣo̯ͥul̂d, ̋s̬ͨͥu̼ͥcc̻̙e͕ͫ͜e̝d͞,ͣ ͔́̈́h̛̭̓o̖͘w̪ev̟̕e̟͋̾r,̶ I̻͖͢ t̛hi͓̠ͪṉ́ḱ̶ ͒i̵ť̛͊'̲̣͜dͅ ͙͖̚e̒̚v̇ͥe̟̔n̦ t̂̀h̞͜ȇ̅ ̢͆͌p̩ͮla̐́yͤinͥ̐g̦ ̇fie̡̱͛ld ͌̉̒a ̧́ͨl̺͌̄i̳tͪ̈ṯ̕lͫ͒̆e ̺́͌bi͇t̘̋̇ ҉̻i̵͜n̬ t͊́h̤͐̋è͙ir̈ͅ ̖ͨf̜a͆͆͑v̛̂̆or̖̲ͩ,̢͜ ̼̬ͧb͓̉ut͚̊́ ̈́no̯̿t͇ ̓s̵ͨo͗ ̚m͍̬u̠c̜̑͟h͐ ̰̽̇a̸ͫs̹ ̆t̜̜o̲ ͚̭̇d̝̔͒ef͂͐ë͉͆a̐̐̄ẗ̹́͘ ̩͒͋y̖̙ͥoͣ̚u̦̠. ͎͞Y͐̊o̷͕̾u ̾d͖͙͑oņ̞͔'t ̉̐̎̎wầ͞ñ͟t tͭo͡ ͏̃w̺͞in̋̉ ̗͊̃t͆o͡ͅo̽ ̧eas̮ͭ͝il͗̚y̦,ͫͬ͞ ̶͍̑d̤͔̑ǫ̊̕ ͟ÿ̻́ò̭ͮu̯͉?͙̼ͥ'**_

"Anyway, before you go, mind telling me your real name?" Maximus asked.

"… Sadly, I cannot for now. It'd give away too much. I will give you my code name, however. You can call me Anat for now."

"Who?"

"A hunting goddess who also specializes in warfare."

"Huh... makes sense."

 _ **T͆̿ͥh͛̂eỵ̉ ҉ͥ̃m̃u͈s̟t ̡n҉͓o̶͊͛t͉̠҉ ̃gẹ̏̓t̋ ͖ͦ͗to͍̔ͧ ̌Va̭͠l̨͇l̘̱a d͔a̦ū̒g̙҉͉ht̡̫ę̱͝r.̭ͫ.̌̕.͇͗**_

 _ **I̧̐ wͨͪi̷͎̋l̬l̵ ̟̿ͯdo ̈m̜̩y͓ ͖̻̟bȇ̙s̷̅͛t͟.̤ ͓͍B͆͜͝u̜͐̓t yo̟ͭu͋ ̺͕co̤̎͞uld̪̥ ̡ͫa̬͂l̠͂̀w҉͈ay̴̼͙s ̳͓se̟nd**_ **͚͖́heͨr** _ **̰̂͝i̙͆ͣf̷̘͙ t̸̯h̜ͩe ͠ca̹̔̒së͉͠ ͏ca̓̚ll̅͐s͔ fo̭̙͏r̓ it̤͠.̮͑**_

 _ **T̢̥͒h͕͒̅͛a̧̹͔͆̔ͪt̐̑̀͟ ̮̦̤̈ͯo͚ͣ̊̃̑p̃t͔̣̫ͧ͊̌͌͞i̊ŏ̪ͅṇ͒ ͗ͫ͟ȉ̠̤̫̈̄͢͝͝ͅ҉s̨͔̹͕̤͇͎̒ͬ͌̓̅ ̶͙͍͌͘ͅs̢͂̕̕t̡̹̝ì̹̤̫͓̟ͪ̽̕͟͡l̡̯͔̪̺̣̖̞͐̈̀̚͢l̝ͨ ̴̝͍͊̌͜͞ǫ̼̺̖̹̌ͩ͗͘̕͡n̺̯͎ͥ t̛̥͙͎̀h͉͑͐e͈ ͖̖̪̉ẗ̤̘̦͊ͦ͐̔͗ͬͧab̷͋ͪ͛͗̿͗ͅl̨͓ͨḛ̺̘͐ ͓̤̐̐͌K̜̤̝͉͊a̵̛̻̱̝̰̽ͬn̡̙̦͙̠̳̆͌̔ͤ̋̀ͥ͘͠ǎ͇̩̠̀̓͟ ̷͙̀ͭ͠ḑ̝̄̈̋͋͒͘͟ó̶̢̹͙͒̋̂͌̚ ̸̰͒͝ṉ̴o͚̣̫͈̒͑̓̎͘͡ṱ̴̜̀̇ ͈̋͝f̙̥̆ͥ̌͡a̛̻͗͊́i̴ͣ̽ͪͤ̎l̟͓̈ m̢͉͔ͦ́̿ͧe.̵͉̑̎́̔ͅ҉̇̕.̧̼̣͍̌͛̇̿ͯ.̠̲̗̝́́.͆͢.͛͢ ̯̩̫ͧͧ̏ͅy̸͈̳͆̔ͨ̈́̑ͮ͐̀o̴̸̡̡̹͙̯͇̖͋̈͢u͇̳͑ ͖̘̯ͫw̪ͯ̕̚oͮu̺͑l͉͇d̵͚̍͒̄̓͊ͦ͠n̢͉͖̩̈͘'̷͔̿̇t̫̳͋͝ ̵̵̧̣̳͓̻̜͛̀̐ͨ͒̚ŵ͉̄̂ȧ̴̠͇̝̒͋̈̇ͅn͡t̴̬̥͆̅ ͉̊̀ͬ̿͠͞ĥ̢̢͜ḛ̷̒̈͢r͇̄ ̴̢̟̲ͪ̾͢t̂ͨo̻͜ ̨͉͟͠s͔͌̆̂t̲̹̀ͤͦ̕ḙ̶͖̠̺ͨ̌ͤ̂͊͞á͉͔̳̱̲̗̔̒̾́̓͏́lͤ̀ͥ̅͗̕ ̸̼͆̃͢͝y̗̚ơ͍̼͒́̎ͣ̑̈͞u̡̨͠r͍̦͎ͯ̎ ̡̩͔ͧͩ̋͠p̠̱ͥͯ̔ơ̻̖͓̬̰̆̉͛̑̚s̸͎̳̈́̋i͗͘͟t̫͏҉̱̘̞͂ͪͫ̈ǐ͔̣̐ͫo̴̹͓ͮn̢̫ͮ̈́ ̦̩҉̷͉̳ͭͧͮ͠o͇̫ͨͬ̃ͧ͡n̠̗͂͂̓ ̶̧͙̳́̔̇̋my ̷̮͒c̜̲ͫ͋ͯ̾̀̈́̏o̯҉̿ǘ̬̕rt.̸̳̺̠̘͈͎̃́͒̓.̫̜̎̉͠.̹ͧdo͖̜͒͟ ̬̝́ȳ̧͍̰̬͎o̢̿͋҉͏̃u̴̟̼͂̊́ͥ?̌**_

 _ **'T̷͛͡h̨͝ȁţ̪'͏s ȧșs͈u͎̹̅m̠ï̟͙ng ̧̦Mą̡̇xi͌̉͆m͉ṵͥsͥ ͑̓re̤̹͠b͔u̯ͤff̖̤s̛͔ ̷m̍͊y̶̜ af̺f͈͆e͒ct͑̈́i̬o̡̬nͥsͬ. Iͤͩ̕n ̿t̳ͩͫh̯͌̊ả͈̒t c̪̔ͩa̢se,̖̾ͭ ͕̏I ҉d̓o͕҉̔n'̒t͇̝ͯ.ͯ͛̀ ͓́͟B̟̆ͮụt̖̐͢ y̷̻̍o͌̈ȕ k̯̅̿n͒o̒̃͝w͂ ā̴s ̷͉wͦell̸̞ ̅̎a͟͏̂s̞̃͝ ͩ͠I ͎d̜͛o͐ ̯I͈ ̸̰͎ŵ͠͝ȏn'̖ͪt̳͎̼ ̰c̬ͦ͊ar͚e ͈̊iͭ̽̂f̺ͭͅ hͪe͕̾ ́ȃ̢ͅc͞c̅ͪè̷̥p͌̽̃ṯ͂͟ś ̶̶͋mẹ.'**_

"So, I'll see you later then..." The prince waved to the woman, guiding her to the window as gentlemanly as he could. "Um... stay safe? It feels a little weird saying that to someone who's confirmed themselves to be my enemy."

"Oh, don't worry..." Anat gave him a quick kiss and perched herself on the windowsill. "I will be." She leapt off the window and disappeared in a black miasma, shocking the spell sword.

 _ **I͓̞ṫ ̳̏mat̸ț͕͒e̜r̟̗̋ş ̮̐n̿ŏ͎̊t̙͈̖.̶.̅̽.̲́̽.. ͏̼If̙͙͖ ͨt̛̀͛ḫey͍̰ r͔̯̤e͎͉͔a̻͐̐c̸ͬh̸̤ͨ V̩̄allaͣ.͆.̯ͤ.̓.̋I̝̅̒ w͜҉͒i̭̇llͣ͏ ̣c̖̊a͑̕ĺlͧ ̝̈uͧpo̴̹n̠͌͋ heṙ.͚́..͎̃̌.̤͠.̭**_

"Weird girl..." The prince chuckled. "Odd exit though... And that name..." The dream from a few nights ago flashed through his mind. "You weren't fooling me with that act, Anak. Changing a single letter in your name isn't going to throw me off, even if I can't remember everything about that day. But why is she so obsessed with me? Oh well, questions for another time..."

"Who you talking about, love?" Vixen asked, popping into the room with Arina.

"Just remembering some weird dream is all," he lied, smiling at the fox and wolf girls. "You enjoy the vacation, girls?"

"Yes," Arina replied, a ghost of a smile on her face. "I look forward to doing this again soon. But that's assuming the Annas give us an offer like this again."

"Yeah... remind me to talk to dad tomorrow before we head out."

"Assuming we can think straight in the morning," Vixen smirked, wrapping her tail around his waist affectionately.

"Yeah..." Maximus chuckled again, hugging the both of them tightly.

Vixen's tail brushed up against his face as she kissed his cheek. "Come on lover, you know I'm only kidding. Arina will remember to at the very least."

"Unsurprising, considering you act like a child," the wolf girl jabbed, clinging to her lover's arm.

"Hey!... I'm damn proud of it," the kitsune boasted. "Someone needs to be upbeat in these times!"

"She isn't wrong, but you could stand to be a bit responsible," Maximus commented, trying to play devil's advocate.

"Oh, I see how it is... Arina consider yourself challenged for mocking such a noble and graceful person!" Vixen declared placing her hands on Max's chest.

"You wanted to join me on one of my treasure hunts since you got here," she countered. "You begged me one time."

"Well I like the idea of saving up enough for a rainy day!" She retorted.

"I told you that a wolfskin 'treasure hunt' involved finding things that wolfskins like, like bugs and such things. And that's when you begged to join me."

"… I still groom-"

"Don't even try that, Maximus already said we're both equals in it. As well as most of the army."

"…. I can't in good conscious take a side this time," Maximus stated awkwardly.

"You know what I had a question Max..." Vixen said to Maximus.

The prince resisted to urge to cock his head to the side like they tended to do in confusion. "What about?" He asked curiously.

"Well... I just noticed something; both your mother and father keep up their appearances and look young... did they adopt you like recently because... Well, they look almost your age..." Vixen asked Max.

"That's uh... That's complicated. Thing is, they kinda are. To say my grandfather is a jerk would be the understatement of a life time. He threw me into a deep realm when I was an infant... actually might have been born there, the details are fuzzy. Anyway, I grew up thinking my parents abandoned me. They lost all the time they should've had with me, and I still played a bigger victim than them. I was a prick, but I've learned from and moved past it. They are about two, three years older than me now, all because my grandfather wanted to hurt them. But despite that? I can't honestly say I hate him. Sure, I want to beat the ever-loving hell into him for what he did to us, but I can't say I hate a guy I've never even met. And hey, I hear uncle Leo, dad, Elise and Camilla call him father, so either he wasn't that bad a guy to them or they call him that out of instinct. I'm not about to make assumptions." Two gob smacked looks met him when he finished his explanation.

"I... how are you... I honestly have no words," Vixen said, getting a nod of agreement from her sister wife.

"The fact you ever had the capacity to forgive your parents despite them not having a choice is astounding," Arina chipped in.

"Well, that's sort of the whole reason I forgave them so quickly," he replied. "I took a step back from the hurt and confusion and looked at the facts at one point. I was literally torn from my mother's arms, and my dad was presumed dead. He didn't come for us sooner because he was under the threat of losing both of us forever otherwise. Mom could write, but she wasn't able to actually see me under the threat of losing me on top of dad. So uh... yeah. Not much else to say other than that."

"Awfully mature. Almost surprising you-"

"Too soon, Vixen. Too soon."

Maximus couldn't help but laugh at that. "It's fine, honestly. It was a dumb mistake, but I don't regret it one bit. After all, I wouldn't have met Vixen without that happening, nor would I have gotten with you as soon, Arina. Besides," he looped an arm around both of them and smiled, "it's not like either of you can complain either."

"But... but... because of that you never got a child hood with your real parents..." Vixen sniffed as she bit her lower lip.

"I... I was assuming you were about to reference the fact I was immature enough to go off on my own. But uh... yeah. Why do you think I want to beat my own grandfather within an inch of his life? The fact alone makes me pissed off enough to do what dad did to Beruka a week ago."

"Never before did I regret having animal senses in conjunction with human ones so much," Arina shivered. Her lovers nodded in agreement, shivering slightly at how much could be revealed with sound alone.

"I mean... it's not like our ice dragon was exactly gentle around that time..." The fox girl smirked. "I mean, he is his father's son, and I'm not completely doing stuff like that to a bit of a lesser extent. Not half as bad as what I thought I would be going through at least."

"Fair point... wolfskins aren't exactly gentle either..." The wolfssegner sprouted a coy smile. "How 'bout it, Max? Think you'd be into that at all?"

To say the prince was floored was an understatement. "Am... am I hearing this right?"

"Yep!"

"Do you see even a hint of a joke on my face?"

No artist could ever truly capture the stunned look on Maximus's face right then. "We-well... I-I-I mean... come on, give me something else to go on! Hell, I mean... you're _both_ seriously into that?"

"I mean, we're not against it," Arina clarified. "Or at least I'm not, it's just something I grew up expecting since it's what my entire race does it."

"And like I said, I'd probably going through loveless sex otherwise," Vixen added. "Honestly, this is a bit tame compared to what other sickos are into."

"I... that's actually good points on both cases... should I... do you want to do that now?" He asked.

The two women smiled and sighed before embracing him. "Only if you want to, love."

"Honestly Maxie, we aren't animals." Vixen laughed at her own joke and kissed her lover's cheek. "But, we can make due with whatever."

"In that case, why don't we just take it easy for tonight... Still a lot to process." The two women smiled at their lover's words and pushed him onto the bed, grinning all the while.

(Line break)

Demon was in his room with Flora on his right arm, the two were exhausted after their vacation day. Demon's dream was at first blurry but he could make out some of it, he was back in his old room back in the northern fortress. Flora was there and he saw... Maximus... only he was a child, he saw a happy smile on him as he played with his half-sister, Felicia's daughter. "What... what the hell?"

"Hm?" His head darted to the side, spotting Camilla and Elise to his side. "Is something the matter, my prince?" The older sister asked with a lascivious smile.

It suddenly occurred to him that this was probably a dream. A great dream, but a dream none the less. "Nothing, I just... I blanked out for a sec," he assured them.

"You know, Kana might be awake by now," Elise reminded them. "She might be looking for her papa right now."

"Oh, that's right!" Flora exclaimed, immediately rushing to the children's room, returning with a bundled-up cloth moments later. "Yep, begging for papa the moment I walked in the room."

"Papa! Papa!" The little bundle chirped, a pair of tiny arms peaking from the cloths a moment later.

Demon smiled as he grabbed his child holding her in his arms. "I told you she had your eyes Camilla..." Demon said as he kissed Kana on the forehead.

"And my hair," she reminded him, toying with the wispy purple locks. "You know, I'm glad you came back with us at that bridge." A shock went through him at those implications.

"So... we're fighting Hoshido, right?" He confirmed.

"Who else? I'm actually surprised you managed to keep your head through it all... you almost lost it when that literal scarlet woman tried to take you back from us, in the middle of the fight no less!"

"She was desperate from the looks of it... It looked almost physically painful to fight against him back there," Elise remembered.

"Wasn't it like that for both of those girls?" Flora asked, taking Maximus into her lap.

"Yeah, but we're talking about this red head that almost beat Camilla," Elise clarified. "Rode a pegasus, was almost in tears when she was begging Damon to come back."

"I can't remember what pushed me over the edge to make that choice..." Demon said to the two.

"It's not like we had any insight on the matter," Camilla shrugged. "But what you have chosen otherwise? Neither?"

"Wait... I... well I wanted to save both sides of my family..." Demon said as his back, up plan was always Nohr.

"You did try to stop father from going into a full out war with them... that didn't end well..." Felicia winced at the memory. "It took all of your siblings to keep father from going too far."

"Papa!" Kana grabbed onto his finger and smiled brightly, almost sucking all available attention to her.

"…. I... is there no way to stop the war?" He asked them.

"You could convince Leo and Xander to usurp father, but that's next to impossible," Camilla suggested.

"Wait, has father... been acting strangely?" He asked Camilla.

"Not really," Felicia said, trying to remember such a moment. "He's been the same as usual, to my knowledge."

"Why would he be?" Elise asked curiously, smiling as she caressed the bump in her belly. "I mean, outside of letting us be with you... I can't believe you got me pregnant the first night."

"No, I mean... distant... more than usual, I mean..." Demon tried to word it carefully as he needed to see if he was behaving differently.

"No. If anything, he's been a bit more social since the war started, due to having meetings about the war," Azura informed from the side.

 _ **Wait... How did Azura escape Hoshido... if I chose Nohr wouldn't she still have been there?**_

"I still can't believe father let you live after running away, Azura. Hard to believe you're the same girl from so long ago..." Camilla mused.

"Being in the Hoshidan chains might have had something to do with it, along with Damon assuming responsibility of me," she replied before going back to humming a tune to Felicia's child. The little girl could only look on in awe, captivated by the pretty lady's voice.

 _ **Well, that answers that question.**_

"Damon!" Leo busted into the room, carrying a stack of parchment. "Battle plans for the next attack, father wanted you to look them over before we did anything."

"Wait... really?"

The dark knight gave his brother a concerned look. "Are you feeling alright? Father's been having you look our plans over ever since he put you in charge on account of you actually winning against near impossible odds with little to no casualties. He even went so far as to say this war hinges on your continued competence." Demon remembered that such words were actually pretty high praise coming from a man like Garon.

"Alright... I'll be right back, my little princess," he promised before handing Kana over to her mother. The infant reached for him as he handed her off to his lover. The moment he did, a jolt went through him and he woke up in a cold sweat. "That... that was weird..."

"What was weird, big brother?" Elise asked, pawing the sleep from her eyes.

"I had a dream about what would happen if I chose Nohr... and about how Kana will probably look," he recalled.

"What happened?"

"I ended up hurting my Hoshidan family, but father was prouder of me than he ever had," the king remembered. "You and Camilla were with me, Azura and the twins too. Not just in the platonic sense either, you were pregnant. Maximus was a child, and Felicia had a baby girl that was playing with him. They clearly spent a little time in the deep realms, but not nearly as much as last time. Kana... you might be my light at the end of the tunnel, but she's definitely going to be my candle when I can't see it."

Demon got up shaking his head before suiting up in his armor, fixing his chainmail under the metallic plates. "I hope everyone is ready for this incursion in to Cheve..." Demon said to her, popping his neck before placing his helmet on.

"Wish I had time to train in fighting a bit more, but I should be ready," Elise nodded as she got dressed in her armored dress. "I'm pretty sure everyone else is too. We're all rested and sane, and we got some training it too!"

"Make sure to eat up, it's going to be a while before we stop and rest, we need to cut in to the territory of Cheve, before setting up a base to prepare for the siege." Demon informed them strapping his Yato blade to his left hip and the Hell Bringer to his right.

"Alright, no need to tell me twice!" The blonde chirped and rushed to the dining hall.

"Hurry up we're leaving within the hour, I need to get the men mobilized, and I need to speak with Scarlet, does anyone know where she is?" Demon asked the room.

"Right he- watch it, Elise!" The Chevlian knight was almost run over by the excited princess.

"Scarlet, do you know any other passage way in to the Chevlian capital? Something to get us in without our main force being ripped apart by their 'Cannons'?" Demon asked her.

"I don't personally recall, but my men have been searching since I left."

 _ **Pam said Scarlet would know... I have no choice but to wait while we make our incursion.**_

"Well we need an answer soon, we won't survive the hour with whatever they have firing over their walls..." Demon's voice had a serious tone seeing he was looking to prevent a mass casualty on the first battle.

"Like I said, they've been looking. Although, if they haven't found one by now we could always take the cellar entrance."

Demon stopped as he turned to her, moving right up to her face and gripping her shoulders. "Cellar entrance? What's that?" Demon asked, his helmet inches away from her face.

"Well, most castles in general usually have a place where supplies come in. The Cheve capital building, which was once a castle, has one too."

"Well we need to get through the city walls, and the walls extend the length of the border to the mountains, so we need to get through those..." That was Demon's greatest obstacle, the walls for the enemy to cower behind. With those in his way, they could easily molest Demon's forces with arrows and other projectiles.

"Trust me, if my men haven't found a way in by now, we will, love." The blond knight gave him a kiss before making her way to the dining hall. "You coming with? You need the food as much as us!"

"…. We need to confuse the enemy, by the time the diversion siege is fighting, and the real strike force is striking them from within and opening the gate for the army... but we have to make me look like a target... and I want to participate in that strike force, so that means someone has to look like me during the siege..." Demon turned his head to his son. "Max!" Demon called his son who walked past him in the hall.

"Ow... dad, I'm right next to you, no need to shout..." He grumbled.

Demon approached his son scanning his form, lifting his chin up and taking off his own helmet. "Perfect..." Demon said as he placed his helmet on Max's head.

"Dad... starting to freak me out here..."

"Son, you're going to be portraying as me while we infiltrate Cheve." Demon said as he handed Max his crown for the helmet. "You're going to maintain the siege, while keeping the forces alive and out of range from their archers as well as artillery." Demon told him. "Once we're in we'll work our way to the gatehouse and open the gate for your forces, the enemy has to be fooled that you are indeed me, and that I am outside of the City." Demon said to his son.

"Dad, the moment I use my ice magic, they'll know something is up," he argued.

"Then don't use your magic at all, just stay with the lines and lead the men, be that role model and don't remove the helmet." Demon said to him ordering some helping hands. "You're going to be wearing an exact replica of my armor you'll fit well with it." Demon explained to him.

"You do realize the bulk of my power comes from my magic, right?"

"Son you'll have to adapt. You have thousands of lives in your hands, just don't use your ice magic, use your strength." He told him fitting the crown on his helmet. "How's he look?" He asked Flora.

"Like a prince," she replied. "But he's never had to fight without magic, honey. And he doesn't have your strength either."

"He needs to look like a King... straighten up your posture, chest out... He does have it, I believe in him." Demon said to Flora.

"Dad, you sure Effie can't do this when we find her?" Maximus asked.

"We don't have time son, you can do this. Be a King for the men." He tried to encourage his son.

"She came in sometime during our vacation," Elise shouted, the buff woman waving to him from next to her.

"You'll be giving out commands to the troops son, there's a lot Effie can do but masking her voice to mine... not likely, you also have my eyes as well, you'll fool them all." He complemented his son.

"I can alter it for a while," Nyx offered. "It's not that hard. The eyes though? That's going to be tough."

"Can you do this son? Can you be the role? For me?" He asked seeing Maximus was important to this plan. "If it's too much responsibility to bear, I'll understand... but this could be your real chance to make your mark." He suggested for him, saying it could start his legacy on the field of battle.

"… Fine. I'll do it," the prince sighed. "On one condition. Arina and Vixen don't leave my side once during the battle. None of us will last long without each other, at least not without my magic."

Demon smiled as he clipped his red Nohrian cape on the back of his replica armor. "Deal... Remember son, all your doing is keeping the troops out of range, and ordering the charge when the gate house is open. No need for heroics or anything risky." He informed him.

"If I'm going to sell this, I need to at least make it look like we're trying to break through the gate."

"Of course, you're going to be fronting the army during our incursion. Scarlet, a few dozen knights and I will sneak around the incursion and locate an alternate way in to the city and get those gates open..." He explained the plan to him.

"And then we pin them from either side and wipe them out?"

"That's what I'm getting from this," Vixen nodded.

"Is that the plan, dad?" Maximus asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Scarlet confirmed.

"I hope our losses are low... because once we're in... well, we're all on our own." Demon said to them.

"We do have any people willing to help us in Cheve," the blonde knight reminded him. "And you do see that Effie is giving you a stink eye, right?"

"Probably because you haven't said hi to her this entire time," Vixen chuckled.

"…... I haven't got the chance yet." Demon said to them, as he removed his own helmet sighing.

"You could've waved back," Flora pointed out. "And you do realize that she's starting to crush her cup, right?"

"…..." Demon was silent for a moment, hearing the echoed metallic crushing noise of the cup.

"Yeah... might want to go over now before she gets any madder, dad," Maximus suggested, snickering at the grating noise. "You don't just ignore a woman giving you that look... Trust me... it ends badly."

"Quiet King..." Demon mocked his son as he moved over to talk to Effie.

"Hey, Damon... been a while," she addressed him coldly, a warped utensil in her hand and a new cup on the table.

"When did you get here?" Demon asked Effie, seeing as she took her time to find them.

"I found you pretty easily," she replied, brushing silver hair from her eyes. "I just headed to Volkern after hearing a report of lady Elise being seen here."

"I see..." Demon took a seat by Elise's retainer. "How've you been?" He asked her, seeing it has been a while since the last two met.

"Outside of the anger of being ignored? I've been fine. Getting stronger, pinned down Xander before I left in a spar," she replied.

"Pinned down... Xander... what?" Demon asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he took me on as a retainer after Peri 'defected'. He tried to stop me and gave me the offer to spar him or stay. I obviously won and here I am."

"Do you know where Xander is and his main force?" Demon asked concerned about Xander being... a problem during the campaign.

"Still preparing for the raid on Hoshido. Garon was royally pissed to hear about you still being alive and about the splinter group in Hoshido."

"I don't think that's Garon any longer... just a warped husk." Demon stated seeing his adoptive father has changed so much that his tactics and actions no longer represent Nohr but a destructive inferno ready to engulf all.

"Well, husk or not, he's milking whatever you haven't liberated for all it's worth preparing for that raid and to take you down. Trust me, it's not going to be easy beating Garon's army, let alone the man himself." The strong woman sighed and stood from the table. "I'm going to make some final preparations. I'll see you later Damon, Lady Elise."

"See ya, Effie!" The blonde princess waved.

"She didn't seem... all to happy to see me." Demon pointed out.

"Yeah... she's been lonely lately," she explained, giving her best friend a sympathetic look. "Look at it this way. She's been separated from her crush and her best friend for almost a year now. And one of them ignored her after blatantly looking at her. I don't honestly blame her."

"Crush?" Demon asked Elise.

"You do remember that she's only interested in guys that not only tolerate her whole getting stronger hobby and actually exceed her in that way, right? Obviously, there are other factors, but she settled on you regardless," the blonde pointed out. "It's not like she had many friends outside of us anyway. Even if she wasn't crushing on you, the fact you ignored her now must've hurt."

"Wish she said something sooner..." Demon groaned as he got up from his chair, kissing Elise on the left cheek.

"She was planning to," the princess informed him, suddenly glowing with happiness at the positive attention. "Regardless of the rumors surrounding you and the twins, she was willing to flip that coin. She even went so far as to ask if I was alright with it. It was honestly kind of cute seeing her act so shy for a change. But then you were taken and, well, the rest is history."

"Well what should I do Elise? I need your advice..." He complained to her.

"You remember what Max said about onis?" The blank look on his face was all she needed. "Basically, they won't take any kind of apology until they settle things like warriors, mainly for the sake of their pride. Effie is similar, but she's less extreme about it. She'll probably be content with a spar, maybe a bit of chatting in between strikes. Speaking of onis- never mind, I'd rather not give big sister a target right when we get into Hoshido."

"Ooooh yeah!" Demon's son cackled as his aunt-mother reminded him of his father's situation. "I dare say the title of first queen is already taken if you don't take one before we get to Hoshido, dad."

"Um... I'm sorry?" The king was now officially confused. Maximus, not wanting to draw any more attention from Camilla, scribbled something on a napkin and passed it to him.

 _You're technically betrothed to that oni prisoner from before the Bottomless Chasm, right? The one who, in the eyes of the other tribes, is a warrior princess?_ A crudely drawn smirk was on the back of the napkin.

… _ **.. He's getting a great sense of pleasure of seeing me suffer...**_

"I'd be more surprised if he didn't," Elise giggled. "He is _your_ son after all. Well, ours to a degree since he sees all of us girls as his mother..."

"Ouch... I need to fix that." Demon huffed out. "What time again were we moving out?" He asked Elise.

"You should have an hour, if you want to make up with her," Maximus suggested.

"Think I should even try to talk to Effie?" He asked her.

The blonde princess sighed and guided him to the door. "Trust me, honey, she'll appreciate you at least trying to make up instead of waiting until our campaign in Cheve is over. Now get out there, kick her ass, and make her see you're sorry."

"Well... you're much more confident." Elise couldn't help but snicker at his observation.

"When the person you love most makes you feel like the only person in their world, that tends to happen."

"Wow never thought I hear that from you..." He chuckled seeing Elise was more than likely to jump the sword than before.

"Well get used to it!" She declared dramatically, grinning every second of the way to the training grounds. "As long as you keep pouring on the love, this flame isn't going out!" She winced at the sound of wood splintering. Effie had just crushed one of Demon's ironwood training dummies. The only ones that stood a chance against his freakish strength. "Yikes... it looks like she might have taken your cold shoulder a bit harder than I thought she did..." With an innocent look, she inched towards the king, who was looking somewhat worried for his wellbeing at this point. "Well, since this is your problem, I think I'll squeeze in a bit more training with Felicia before we head out. So... bye!" She shoved him into the arena with every ounce of her strength her tiny body could muster and bolted, leaving her lover face down in the dirt with Effie's upset eyes on him.

 _ **Damn it, Elise!**_

"What do you want?" Effie asked, brushing splinters off her armor and gloves.

Demon was silent for a moment before coming to his own twisted realization. Effie wanted a show of strength between the two of them. A spar was preferable, and she wasn't liable to talk about forgiveness in her rage. The only way he was getting through to her right now was if she worked all out. And since they weren't exactly in the ideal relationship to calm her down without as much pain for the both of them, he had to take the rough route. "Fight me!" His fist slammed into her face, sending her stumbling back. To her credit however, the amount of force he put in that hit would have flattened a normal man.

"So... that's how it is then?" Effie asked, seeming to catch on a little bit. "Alright then." Her gauntlets were on the ground in seconds, showing off her scarred yet muscled forearms and hands. "Come at me then, _King_. Why don't we see who the strongest is again?"

"It'll be my fucking pleasure..." Demon cracked his neck and knuckles. Their battle lasted almost forty minutes before Effie finally hit the ground, her rage spent.

"Damn... you haven't been slacking at all, have you?" She asked amusedly. "Still... why fight me now? Don't you have an army to prepare or something?"

"Soon, they're getting prepared for the long march... takes a good hour for the army to prepare themselves... uniforms equipment and all..." Demon said to Effie as he spat out blood from her last strike.

The silver haired knight let out a tired sigh before picking up herself from the ground. "I'm getting something to eat real quick. Wanna come with me? Actually answer my original question in the process?"

"Sure..." Demon walked by her as he grabbed his helmet, putting it under his right arm.

"So? Why did you decide to fight me?" She asked him. "You didn't really seem to show much interest in me at all until about an hour ago. So, what changed? Finally find something in me the others didn't have?"

"I just... well I've been extremely busy, plus... I was kind of ignorant of your feelings." Demon confessed to Effie.

"That much I figured," she sighed, pushing open the doors to the kitchen and grabbing an armful of bread, offering a loaf to her leader. "It took how long for you to figure out Lady Elise's feelings?"

"Elise kind of pushed me..." Demon coughed out awkwardly.

"Case in point, you're damn clueless when it comes to women. I just didn't think you were that dense to think it was alright to ignore one..." She munched on the bread as they walked around, making a few preparations for the coming battle here and there on their way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Maximus stood in front of Thousands of both well trained and levied infantry wearing his father's armor and crown on top of his helmet. They waited for their King to give them a speech and orders to move. "Damn it dad... you couldn't have given the opening speech?" He cursed. "All of you, listen up!" Silence took over the crowd as he spoke. "I'm not going to mince words today. We're aiming to take Cheve as fast as humanly possible. We'll be following Scarlet into the country and then meeting up with her men. After that, we'll be heading straight for the capital, where we'll be splitting into two groups. The first, which I will lead personally, will attack the capital gates while the second sneaks into the capital itself and defeats the leader of Garon's forces occupying the area. The moment they succeed, they will join us in destroying the remainder of the enemy forces in the capital." The prince sighed, trying to think of what he could have missed. "Regarding the threat of these 'cannons' they have, we plan on defeating a group with some and using them against our enemies, assuming we can figure out how they work."

A large thunderous war cry echoed through Volkern as shields and weapons clanking together. "Damn that's loud," the prince muttered. A sense of pride filled Maximus's heart as they were cheering for their 'King'. "But I won't lie... it feels kinda nice..."

"Well, you'll be feeling it more often once your father steps down," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Anat... just stick to the shadows for now and follow my orders," he demanded, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Alright, my ice dragon," she sighed, slipping back into the shadows before anyone could notice. "For now..."

Moments later, the gates of Volkern opened up as the entire army began to mobilize marching towards the Chevalian territory. Demon and his strike team immediately shadowed the army, following them as they knew what was about to happen once they break ground in Cheve's territory. "Why aren't we doing this closer to the actual invasion of the capital again?" Flora asked her lover, her headband traded for a hood.

"If we just made a march to the Capital the army would be cut off from any attempt of relief, since Cheve has several dozen fortresses." Demon said to Flora.

"I think she meant why we aren't letting you lead until the raid on the capital," Elise clarified. "I mean, I could understand if it was to sell the act, but somehow I doubt that's the whole story."

"We have to fool them, Max has to be ahead of the siege, if one thing is changed my troops and the enemy will know something is up... I'm hoping Max will create that distraction." Demon said to them.

"Please, he inherited your sense of dramatic flair if nothing else," Camilla joked.

"But the one thing that is fooling them is him with my Yato blade, and that Helmet... if my troops think I have abandoned them, many levies will break and run." Demon added.

"Which reminds me, shouldn't you be the only one who can wield it?" Sakura asked innocently. "He shouldn't even be able to carry it on his hip."

"I cast a mirrored edge spell on that Helmet, the sword will be fooled believing it's me." Demon explained.

"I don't think that's how legendary weapons work..." She argued uncertainly.

"The Aura has my genetic frame, I cast it on that Helmet. It'll work believe me." Demon pat his horse on the head. It neighed in response.

"Okay... but I'm going to say I told you so if it comes flying back to you when he draws it," she warned him with a small smile.

"It's not like he has to," Hinoka reminded her. "Just carrying it has all the effect of actually using it a fight status wise. But she has a point. The helmet might keep it from leaving him now, but what if he actually tried to use it? Wouldn't it be in direct contact with his aura and notice it's not you?"

"I... I'm actually not sure," he admitted. "Think I should tell him to only use it as a trump card then?"

"Probably."

"If you think it wise."

"I would hope so!" The majority of his officers agreed in similar ways. Demon sighed and had Kaze deliver the message as the army continued their march to the border.

"Happy?" He asked, getting unanimous nod from his officers.

"Better potentially compromise a disguise than to definitely ruin it and the plan," Scarlet reasoned. Her hand clamped on his shoulder comfortingly. "Trust me, this is the right decision."

"I guess you have a point," he conceded, his frustration lessening a bit. "I'd rather keep us all safer by not taking that chance than take it and have them all come down on us and suddenly gain an interest in capturing him instead of killing him. Alright, enough chatter, I want you all to prepare for the breach in whatever ways you can."

"Just one more question?" Elise spoke, trying to do a mental comparison of something if her face was any indication.

"Shoot."

"What about dragon forms? He looks way different than you do, honey."

"Well techinically, there shouldn't be a male Yuki onna... " Demon said to Elise.

"And we already warned him about using his powers. Hell, he has Vixen and Arina with him at all times to compensate," Hinoka reminded him. "And she has a point. You're black and scaly, but he's silver with fur."

"That actually might change depending on if he uses fire or ice," Azura mused. "Damon would probably look different when we find water. Have you seen him in fire form yet?"

"He might be able to do both actually..." Demon said to them.

"You can't use both at once without getting something completely different," she countered. "In his case, he'd probably turn into a water dragon if he tried. In your case, you'd probably be... steam? Hot water?"

"That's a question for later, when one of us finds that stone in the dragon realms," Felicia sighed, tugging on one of her knife holsters. "Where would we even find that anyway?"

"In a water rich area, most likely a river or ocean. The problem with that is there's so many rocks, it'd be hard to find one," the songstress explained.

"Hm... how about we look for one after we take Cheve? We could celebrate while we do it!" The younger Nohrian suggested.

"That's not a terrible idea..." The king tried to think on it a bit more in depth. "We would have a couple days before any meaningful time passes."

A series of thoughts seemed to strike Flora like lightning. "Wouldn't it be more time than that? We technically can warp right back to Volkern with Lilith's help. How is she doing anyway? Didn't she get pregnant when she went into heat?"

Demon racked through Dragon's memories quickly. "Um... yeah, she was fine. Almost a month along when Dragon went to see her."

"That was a weird day..." Elise shivered, remembering the split of the man she loved and the monster that followed.

"I mean, if Max can use both elements, what about our next child?" Demon asked Flora.

The blue haired maid hummed and thought it over. "Well, that depends... I suppose there's a few things to consider there. For one thing, we don't know if Maximus got lucky with his ice powers or if it's definite due to your dragon genes. And fire isn't a sure thing either, or even getting either. They could be born with a..." she looked to Azura for help. "What affinities are there?"

"There's fire, ice and water, which you already know of. There's also divine, demon, dark, earth and wyvern," the sky haired woman recalled.

"Yeah, they could have any of those. Any of your children could," Flora finished.

"Are we sure that Damon doesn't have a demon stone?" Peri joked, smiling mischievously. "His alter ego was named Demon."

"A demon stone is much rougher," Azura rebutted, taking out a jagged red stone that radiated malevolent energy. "Not to mention much more unstable and the dragons tend to look fatter. No, he's a fire and water affinity."

"Question. What do each of those breathe?" Camilla asked from her wyvern curiously.

"Hang on..." Azura took a book from her satchel and leafed through it. "Obviously, fire, ice and water are self-explanatory. Demon dragons have dark breath, divine dragons have a sort of misty breath, earth dragons are more feral and use digging attacks and dark breath, wyverns' breath fire, and dark dragons are more of a myth but were said to originally use the dark breath.

"Wait but I breathed another element before... I can't remember what it was, but I went berserk when I did..." Demon tried to remember the flames.

"Hm... it could be possible that you're a dark dragon," she theorized. "Not much is known of them, so it's not impossible that they had a sort of dark fire breath or something like that."

"I'm sorry, but what's the difference between dark and demon," Mozu asked meekly. "Aren't they the same thing?"

"No, no, that's a common misconception due to their close affinity to the dark," the songstress explained. "Dark dragons were typically more on the morally good side of the spectrum, while demons were more likely to be evil. In all honesty, just because something in general is labeled 'dark' doesn't make it evil. Is the night evil? How about the shade or a cave in a desert?" She had many people silent at her logic. "My point is that not all dark things are evil. Things allied to it are more likely to be, but not all of the darkness is bad." She sent a serene smile to Demon. "Right, Damon?"

"Um... I was talking about appearance..." The assassin in training clarified.

"… Oh. Dark dragons are thinner and have black scales as opposed to a demon's purple."

"Aren't mine?" The king asked, forming a few scales on his neck as proof.

"Hmm... it seems that one of your forms is a dark dragon then," Camilla smiled coyly. "The description fits too."

"I see... I didn't give him a fire stone anyway, just a normal dragonstone," Azura remembered. "Those only bring out the most powerful affinity of a dragon's form anyway. Now I'm curious as to what your water form will look like, let alone mixed..."

"Poo... I wanted to make a joke about his form..." Peri pouted.

"By the way, how have you been doing Peri?" Demon asked the sadistic warmonger. "Get your... habit under wraps?"

"I've been working on it," she confessed, "but it's so addicting... the rush I get from plunging a weapon into a person, the screams they let out and the look in their eyes in their final moments... and the blood! Just watching it paint the ground and fill the air with its scent drives me wild!" Many of the soldiers were now either trying to dodge her gaze or looking at her in fear.

 _ **I definitely need to start bringing that to heel out of the battlefield.**_

"Hey, how long until we get there now?" Elise asked, hoping to take everyone's thoughts off of Peri's little speech.

"Maybe in a little over an hour, if our march is not forced." Demon informed her, seeing as force marches are demoralizing for the troops.

"Awwww," she moaned, slumping on her horse a little bit. "Why can't we just warp there?"

"There needs to be a battle in Cheve that one of us were in before that can happen," he reminded her. "After that, we'll be able to come and go at will as long as we have Lilith's help."

"The men ahead of us have their spirits lifted, I think Max did a good job..." Demon whispered to Flora.

"He was a bit blunt, but maybe that's what the men needed this time?" She guessed.

"This was his first time actually speaking with the troops, it's good for him to get that kind of thing started..." He couldn't help but feel a bit prideful.

"I'd rather him not... Not because I don't want him to lead mind you, just the implications of him having to," she clarified. "If not because something happening to you, then because of some power-hungry prick coming in on his reign."

"You think our son is going to be like me?" Demon asked her.

"Not at all! I just... one war is enough, don't you think?"

"That's arguable," Reina chipped in, restringing her bow as they traveled.

"When does true peace ever last?" Demon asked Flora.

"As long as it takes for our son to pass on peacefully I'd hope," she sighed. "I simply want what's best for him, just as you do. Can you honestly say you want him to fight in another war after this one? How about any of your other future children? I mean... alright, maybe I worded that whole thing wrong. I'm not against him being ready if anything happens, but I'd much rather this be the only war he needs to fight."

"I'm sure Max will do fine love... you worry too much." He patted her back.

"I'm a mother, it's my job to worry for him," she half joked. "But don't you want that too? For him to live his life in peace after this before he passes on?"

"True, but a man needs to be prepared incase times of war or disasters..." Demon stated, while the others watched Flora and Demon discuss about Max like a married couple.

"And again, I don't mind that. I simply hope that he won't have to put those fail safes into action. I'm sure Camilla wants the same thing for Kana."

"If I have it my way, she won't need to ever see a battlefield," the Nohrian princess confirmed. "But, that being said, I still am not about to leave her unable to defend herself."

"Oh, trust me, I wanted to teach Maximus how to defend himself the moment I laid eyes on him," Flora agreed.

"Plus, he's going through sort of a rebellious phase..." Demon sighed seeing he was more and more independent.

"He disobeyed you once. Hell, he's never had anyone to rebel against before this," Hinoka reminded him.

"I get it... Dear..." Demon scoffed drinking from his flask, still stinging him from Maximus being ripped away from Flora.

The red head winced as what she just said registered. "Sorry, too far? I never meant to pick at that scar."

"It's fine, I was an idiot for abandoning them..." Demon sighed, seeing as he should've went back for Flora.

"And yet you'd be fighting one family if you hadn't done what you did," Flora comforted him.

"There could've been another way..." He retorted.

"There was a miniscule chance we could've taken the idea of a peace talk better, but that's being idealistic," Hinoka smiled.

"Yeah and apparently I'm more Hoshidan by pushing for peace... While everyone was at each other's throats no less..." He said to her, wishing want what happened at the bridge resulting in anything other than escalation.

"And what's wrong with that?" She asked. "That's what we all want. Hell, we're marching with you with that cause in mind."

"I was persecuted for wanting peace for both sides... I snapped trying to stop Ryoma and Xander from killing each other, what do I have to show for it?! Flora getting Max taken away from her, getting cut down from my own men, showered with arrows... fighting my own countrymen? The list goes on, just because I wanted peace!" He shouted to the others.

"Damon, honey you're getting worked up over it again," Flora soothed, trying to massage what she could through his armor.

"So yeah, I fucked up... but that doesn't mean I'm giving in... I just wish I was there for my son, when he needed me the most." Demon began to fester in his regrets.

"Do you need one of us to slap you back to reality?" Scarlet joked. "None of them care about that anymore."

"I'm... I'm just afraid what happened with Maximus, could happen to Kana." Demon was worried about what Anak said to them.

"We're all able and willing to save her if the that happens," Camilla soothed, internally panicking such a thing could happen now. "But why are you so worried about that now? Did something happen that we should know about? Did our spy leak any plans from Garon?"

"Camilla, are you feeling alright?" Hinoka asked worriedly. "You're never this worked up."

"I... now I'm worried about Kana being taken is all..." She confessed. "And I just hope that never happens... if it ever does, however, I will slaughter everything and one in my way to get her back."

"Damn... now I have to worry about that more... I mean if our enemies know you're pregnant... you're the first one they'll go after to hurt us." Demon was worried about Camilla and Kana.

"I suggest you stop talking about 'what ifs' before you make- never mind, just stop with the worrying talk," Sakura demanded firmly.

"Yes, let's all shut up and enjoy the long ride to our encampment in Cheve." Demon joked.

"Damon, I was talking something along the lines of calming her down a bit?" The shrine maiden suggested.

"Camilla what do you want to talk about?" He asked her moving his horse to her side.

"I... what about what Kana could inherit from each other?" She suggested. "For example... your water dragon side and maybe that wyvern affinity that Azura was talking about?"

"That's a good question..." Flashes of abilities that Anak was using started to flash in his mind.

"Hm... that dark affinity might be something she inherits... maybe she'll get both of your dragon affinities? If anything, she's getting dark. Maximus got dark at the very least, so it's likely she will. Maybe she'll get water and something else?" Camilla guessed. "What do you think, Damon?"

"It's actually... well..." Demon paused not wanting to bring up the topic of Anak.

"Different question then. What do you think she'll look like?"

"Oh, defiantly like you, Camilla... I can imagine her having violet hair and beautiful eyes." Demon smiled looking at Camilla.

"Oh, my love..." She cooed, kissing the crown of his head. "Thank you."

Demon smiled at Camilla, a small blush appeared on his face. "No problem..."

"Oi, we're getting close to the border," Scarlet called over.

Several camp sites could be seen and between a mountain pass a large wall, ahead of the wall was several military bases with the Nohrian royal banners. It was going to be a tough situation if those bases were not seized.

"Alright," Maximus sighed as he dismounted his horse and approached his father. "I'm thinking we take these guys out now and then heading in, take any cannons and the ammo for them they have before we head into the country. Any thoughts or objections?"

The troops began to split in to several dozen battalions, elites would be in formation quickly while the levied forces began to organize as support for this part of the mission, seeing this would be their first experience of real combat. "Sire, if we seize the enemy supply bases, we can use their supplies to save our resources." A knight reported in to Maximus.

"Yeah... I'm just making sure we're all on the same page," Maximus responded and turned to his father. "I want you all to head the charge. You're our strongest troops, so you'll punch through their ranks faster than all of our troops combined." The prince looked to the healers in the group and gave them an appraising look. "All of you excluding Felicia, you're going to hang back and heal when needed since you're all more likely to be targeted first. I want anyone with a flying mount to carry in some of the stronger men and women in, then switch to defending them while we assess how many archers there are."

"Your Highness! Enemy Scout going for the flare!" A knight shouted at Maximus, pointing at a man who was quickly going for the rocket flare.

"Damn it!" Maximus tried to send off a bolt of fire or ice at the enemy scout, but it was too late. Like a bolt of lightning the small rocket flew in to the air leaving a red trail of smoke before exploding like a fire work. The walls of Cheve five miles away lit up with torches and bells could be heard echoing the plains, alerting them of the invaders.

"So much for stealth... stick to the plan for now, ride in with the people with mounts and keep the flyers safe until we take down the archers!" The faux king ordered while drawing his bastard sword. "Attack!" With a resounding roar, the army charged into the enemy line while the archers on both sides laid down their first barrage.

A loud, thunderous explosion cracked the sky, causing the invaders to pause hearing. "What the fuck was that?" Max murmured.

Behind the lines of the invaders, several trees collapsed and exploded, causing many to turn their heads. That was their cannon... it was blindly firing over the walls, even if they weren't in range... "We're in range?!" Maximus snapped after seeing that spectacle.

"No, there'd be corpses otherwise," Arina pointed out. "They likely haven't had to use these in an environment such as this yet. Even if they know how to use it, they still need to readjust their aim." Another thunderous explosion rang, cracking the sky as it rained down another crater in to the ground behind their lines. "Had that been level with us, we would have been flattened. Everyone, we need to push now! The closer we get to that wall, the harder it will be for them to fire on us!"

"New plan, carve a path through them and fly up to that thing, take down whoever is manning it," the temporary leader ordered. Demon nodded and hopped onto Hinoka's pegasus.

"No, wait look... that thing is too big to be placed on the walls, it's most likely in the city being fired, enemy archers would hit any flyers down before reaching that device," Leo informed Maximus.

"Then clear out the front of the wall for now, I doubt they'd be thrilled to punch through it just to hit us," he retorted. "But the way it's firing... it's like a magic turret that fires lead and iron. Unless any of you are feeling really confident in your ability to dodge or take hits, I suggest closing the gap as soon as you can." Demon's officers nodded and launched their offensive, pushing through the line of their own troops and into the enemy.

"If we close in your highness one stray projectile could wipe out a battalion. Spreading out will save lives, these aren't arrows, they're more like catapults blindly firing at us hoping to hit us." The knight immediately explained on horseback while the cannon hit closer to their lines, this time throwing a few soldiers off their feet.

"The troops are spread out enough to ensure there isn't any serious losses. Besides, better to close the gap and reach sanctuary now than have to worry about them finding their aim while getting attacked. Unless you have any other ideas that don't involve waiting for the enemy to either flatten us with that monstrous thing or holding the pitiful amount of ground we already have, then I suggest you get out in the fight."

"This all seems to hinge on if we can get close enough to their wall to play a bluff," Vixen observed, brushing a thumb on one of her shuriken. "If they fire on us, they risk blowing a hole big enough for us to get into their camp and limit where they can fire even more. If they don't, we're just sitting in the open for their next wave of troops. Either way, we aren't going far without finding where the entrance inside is, and I doubt anyone is really looking for a door between dodging enemy attacks, arrows and cannon fire."

"Quite astute, Vixen," Arina complemented. "Your thoughts, lord Damon?"

Maximus hummed and thought over their options again as he cut down another foot soldier. "We keep at it for now, hope our splinter group gives us a miracle. Have to admit, didn't think we'd have to use this tactic more than the invasion on the capital."

As Maximus was securing ground Demon and the infiltration squads were going around the invaders going against the wall. "Scarlet are you sure you know where this entrance is?" Demon asked her keeping an eye above them, making sure no one spotted them.

"Unless they finally wizened up and sealed or guarded it, absolutely," she replied, guiding her wyvern as silently as she could. "It's just up ahead."

"So, what do we do when we get in?" Hinoka asked curiously. "I doubt we'll be able to work from the shadows for long, especially the other flyers and I. So do we have a specific goal going in outside of securing that cannon or what?"

"Rendezvous with the resistance of Cheve and turn that cannon on Cheve's gate house, or blow a fucking hole in the wall for them... Scarlet do you know where the Cheve resistance is?" He asked her knowing this was now her country.

"We have a bunch of different outposts in out of the way forts in underground tunnels. I made sure they knew to never leave too many in one place and to always be ready for action before I left, but there should be an outpost near the gatehouse. We were planning on taking it before that business with Hoshido, and I guess without me, they didn't have the confidence to go for it. But trust me, once I get the word out, we'll have the entire resistance with us instead of the group hiding here." The blonde knight smiled and moved to the wall, pulling away a cobbled together part that looked just big enough let a horse through comfortably. "Here we go. From here, I suggest we- shit!"

A thrusting spear dropped from above stopping the squads, followed by a red and black Chevlian armored female with blonde hair and red eyes. "Well... not a Scarlet clone at least," Demon sighed amusedly. "Frankly, I was starting to get sick of that trend.

"I've been ordered to stop you all..." She smiled aiming her spear at Demon.

"Hold that thought for just a second," the king sighed. "Judging by your frame and features, you're me and Scarlet's daughter, right? And I'm assuming your name is something along the lines of 'Aynes'?" A chuckled escaped his lips as he drew a silver sword.

"You're catching on Daddy... Tehe..." She twirled her spear around.

"Trust me, I really wish I didn't have to. It's just painfully obvious at this point once you look at the similarities between my lovers and I, so long as you have a bit of imagination and common sense. Case in point, there is literally only one Chevlian woman with blonde hair in my army, let alone my group of lovers. So, what's your story then? Killed in combat and revived, twisted against us by that bastard Dark One somehow, or do you have another reason like your other siblings?" He had a frustrated look on his face as he stared at the corrupted version of his daughter. "Because honestly, the last time I did this song and dance, I had to do something I really wasn't too comfortable with, and I'm just frankly sick of having to take down that asshole's cheap and, at this point, feeble attempts at psyching me out."

"Dead Mommy." She pointed at Scarlet.

"And you joined up with the Dark One because?"

"No, I was still with her in her stomach, when she died... Then he... Saved me and raised me." She informed him.

"… Yeah, I'm just going to put this out there now and say that I have a good idea on when that will happen and have been thinking of ways to prevent it since I had that night terror," Demon replied. "So far, it's been coming down to her having you first in the deep realms, then keeping her in my arms the entire way down into Valla. So, before we do this, I have just have a couple of questions for you. Is he being a good father, or is he just acting that way so it will be all the easier to use you and others like you? And do you even care if he is using you, or has he been keeping you ignorant on top of all that?"

"I have one, does it bother you that you're attacking your mother and father when I'm still pregnant with you?" Scarlet asked, praying that the questions would make her leave them alone. Enemy or not, that was still her baby girl in front of them.

"I exist in another timeline, besides how can I care if I never even talked to her? I only know I was pulled out and I was the size of a tea cup." She giggled her spear catching on fire.

"Now that makes no damn sense," Scarlet replied, lifting a bit of her armor to show her stomach. "You're at that size right now, and it's been a month or so. He's lied to you, sweetheart, and he's only going to do it more to get what he wants."

"Orders are orders, and he likes them done sooner rather than later." The fire spear flung at Demon, causing him to duck quickly as the spear caught a dead tree on fire. "Oh damn it." She sighed.

"Flora, handle that!" He ordered and lunged at his undead daughter.

"Right!" The yuki onna started concentrating a stream of powdered ice at the growing fire.

Aynes giggled as a red smoke circled her form. "Just one more question," Demon requested.

" _ **Oh daddy you can asked as many questions as you want...**_ " Deadly sharp claws hit the ground as a red dragon applied pressure to the ground cracking it.

"Are you alive then? Because you look to be around what, seventeen, eighteen? You shouldn't be that old if you're simply a smart thrall," he reasoned, grabbing his own dragon stone and transforming.

 _ **"I'm very much alive, this was decades ago from my time...**_ " She stated growling and hissing out fire.

"And yet you were supposedly killed in your mother's womb along with her?" The dark dragon asked, blocking the stream of heat with his wing. "He's either been lying in ways you could believe, or you're incredibly naïve."

 _ **"His powers make the stars go out, I do not question his will,**_ " She said simply, masking herself in smoke.

"You know, I feel sorry for the lot of you," Demon sighed as he tried to sniff her out. "You all follow this guy without any question, despite the fact he's using you like a bunch of tools. At least Maximus fights alongside me because he wants to."

" _ **I'll have you know I'm an A-rank, given time I'll be an S-rank..**_ " She growled at Demon.

"Not what I was talking about nor does it have anything to do with that. Is all of this starting to actually get to you, my little fire brand?" He asked coyly.

" _ **We aren't tools... daddy... Anak should've been here an hour ago...**_ " She growled tackling Demon's Dragon through the smoke.

The king laughed as he squirmed out of her hold and shoved her away. "You say that, but he seems to me like your grandfather, only incapable of truly loving anything or anyone other than himself. Think about it for a second. Has he ever been an actual father to you? Why do you think your little sister ran away from you all? Hell, why do you think Anak would be so flippant on following his orders if she isn't even here to back you up?"

" _ **That's because she's probably with Maxy...**_ " She taunted him.

"Bold claim. Except he isn't exactly willing or able to do anything like that right now," he retorted cooly. "After all, he is leading the assault."

" _ **No, I mean... She's probably right behind him...**_ " She tried to imply an assassination attempt.

"Yeah, thing about that... he took her on once on his own and won, he even has his bodyguards with him right now. I doubt he's in any trouble. " _ **Lying won't save you now...**_ " She breathed an ember smoke screen.

"Lying? Me? Listen kiddo, I'm only speaking the truth. He forced your precious big sister and brother away practically on his own power."

"We all have jobs to do, this one I take grreeeeaaat _**Pleasure in...**_ " She giggled exploding her dragon form outward, jumping on Demon's back in human form and grabbing a hold of his neck.

"If you wanted a dragon back ride, all you had to do was ask," he taunted, changing back into human form and turning to meet her gaze with his sword drawn. "But sadly, I'm in no mood for games right now." The king sighed and looked at her with pity in his eyes, his sword ready to strike. "My only question left is why? Why are you so eager to kill your real parents when the you in this world has a chance to be happy?"

"Kill you? I'm just here to buy the others some time..." She said plainly, poofing right on his back.

"Hehe... what do you think I was doing?" He retorted, smiling cockily to himself. "Didn't you notice that we've been the only ones here for a while? That they left to do their own job while I kept you from trying to kill us all? That, while we've been fighting, that deafening sound finally came to a stop?"

Demon saw his daughter flip around, wrapping her legs around him so she was looking him in the eyes. "You didn't think I was the only one here did you?" She asked him.

"Anak is AWOL, and all the others-"

"In the city..." She cut him off.

"… Question, my dear girl. Why do you think the cannon stopped firing? Either my men have entered the city, or the others took the cannon. Either way, they avoided whoever was sent to stop them and this battle is just about through." He couldn't help but want to hug the girl in front of him. Despite everything, he could see just a little bit of pain in her eyes throughout this entire bout.

"Hmph..." She said while another loud, thunderous explosion sounded. "Who said anything about there being only one..." She made a cheeky smile before poofing away.

"Thought so," he sighed, brushing off the dust on his armor before heading into the city. "It was idealistic to think there was only one of those things. But still, all the better for us I suppose." Demon's sword rended the flesh of a foot soldier as he walked toward the unholy sound of cannon fire. "That means more fire power and ammo for us in the long run."

By the time he reached the area the second cannon was housed, Maximus and his troops had made it to the wall and were taking care of their wounded. The king smiled down on them from his place on the wall before looking down the opposite end. "Well, wasn't expecting that," he mused, looking at the hunk of metal below him. "They cut out part of the wall so they could aim the cannon, but didn't make it large enough vertically so they could actually see their opponents." Demon dropped down and cleaved the head of the man working the cannon off his shoulders. "A mistake I'm sure the other outposts didn't make." He looked at the balls in a box nearby, made up of lead and just smaller than an average Nohrian melon, picking one up to test the weight. "Hm... I'd say about seven pounds? Six? I can't see how these puny things do so much damage. Oh well..." He made his way to the front gates and removed the door bar before throwing them open. "Gate's open, your highness!"

"We miss anything?" Scarlet asked, coming up from behind him with the rest of the splinter group and a troop of about fifty red clad men and women behind her.

"Took out the second cannon, staved off that dark version of our daughter," he reported. "You?"

"I found the resistance outpost while the others took out this person guarding the first cannon. I think he was supposed to be Aynes's partner, but he didn't put up much of a fight," she recalled. "So, what do you think? Gather our bearing with Maximus or continue with a sweep of this place so we can rest a little easier?"

A hole was blown open the wall shaking the defenses. "I'm guessing that's the third cannon then," Maximus sighed as he walked into the area with whatever able bodied troops were left.

A Nohrian Spearman was about to impale Maximus when a dagger was thrown at his head by none other than... _**Anak. "**_ You should really watch your back... " She giggled while pulling the dagger of the dead soldier's skull.

"Thanks for the save," the prince nodded, pulling the dagger out and handing it back to her. "But if you think I'm that helpless, then perhaps you need a refresher of what happened when we last fought. Gods know I do..."

"Oh? So you're saying you had that under control then?" She asked him curiously, a wicked grin on her face.

"A spear as dull as that would never have done more than a shallow cut," he retorted.

"You can thank me later... Love..." She giggled breaking a soldier's neck.

"Didn't I already?" He asked coyly, throwing one of his ice bombs into an oncoming crowd and setting it off with a shot of fire. "Unless you mean in some other way. In that case, I think we should at least get a meal first."

"Oh, maybe on a... Mmmm more... _**personal**_ level..." She licked her dagger in front of him.

"Easy there, I hardly know you, and what I do know I can hardly remember," he chided.

"You hardly knew Vixen..." She railed him on his tracks, stopping him.

"Look, I mean no offense, but I wasn't exactly in the best state of mind and we hit it off almost instantly. Hell, sex wasn't even on our mind at first, we were talking for a while, felt a connection at one point and decided to give it a try. Not to mention she wasn't technically my enemy." The faux king paused his carnage and looked at the undead assassin. "However, I'd be lying if I said such relations weren't completely off the table. I just want to make sure we trust and get to know each other a little bit more first so it doesn't feel like some cheap ride."

"Hmm you could be in that same sort of mind right now..." She said smiling as she threw her dagger at another soldier saving Maximus from a blow to the head.

"So, you mean to tell me you'd do just that with some random guy?" Maximus asked her curiously. "Regardless of your answer, I'm not nearly drunk enough to oblige either way."

"Well he had to be as handsome... kind... and charming as you." She giggled snapping another soldier's neck.

He sighed and skewered a group of soldiers on his blade. "Somehow, I don't think anyone else fits the profile." A hearty yank to the side saw their insides spill onto the group in a large spray of gore. "Or does that undead mirror of me apply too?"

"He's... too engrossed in his bigger vision of our Lord..."

"So sucking up to whoever your boss is. Got it. Total brown-noser."

"Sometimes you have to be that way to rise above the ranks... isn't that right?" She asked throwing a dagger in to a defender's skull.

The prince laughed as he sent a wave of fire at his enemies. "Trust me 'war goddess', I've only swallowed my pride a few times, and only when I fucked up incomprehensively. If he does so at any other time, it's a sign of weakness in my opinion. That isn't to say I got my place just because I'm my dad's son either." He let out a loud grunt as his blade split a man's head down the middle.

"Yes, and in response to your hot headedness your dad took you to a Brothel..." Max's eyes widened, asking himself on how she would know that? She was spot on about Vixen, but never mentioned where the two met.

"Just how long have you been stalking me?" He asked her.

"Since you were born in the Deep realms... Both of us abandoned by our parents left wondering why they never came back for us... except your parents took you back... mine... they weren't so lucky." She grinned vaulting over another defender and slicing his neck open.

"I... I'm not sure how to respond to that outside of saying I'm sorry that happened to you." Another wave of troops fell to his flaming bastard sword. "I can't exactly speak for either side without knowing all the details. I've more than learned my lesson for that."

"Let me show you the real me... after this battle... King Max..." She blew him a kiss while breaking a guard's arm then his spine.

"I'll let you show me who you are, but I'm not about to do anything intimate until you earn my unconditional trust," Maximus compromised. "Sound fair, considering we're technically enemies and all?" A sickening crunch follow him bringing the flat of his sword meeting the head of a helmetless knight, coating the blade in gray matter and blood.

"Who said _**We're**_ enemies?" She asked pulling him away from an enemy lancer. She leaned her body up against him.

"Aren't you the one who did last night?" He quipped, offhandedly cleaving the arm off an axe man.

"I just have some business with young King Damon... I would never lay a hand on you Maximus... Savior of Cheve." She praised him with a title.

"Buttering me up isn't going to turn me against my dad, but I at least thank you for the little heads up."

"Oh, you think I'm trying to set you up against your dad? No, he'll do that himself, he's on a very self-destructive path... but you are different, and in the end, you'll do the right thing. I believe in you Max..." She stated while drawing a throwing knife saving Arina from being hit by a lance on horseback.

"I'd be half tempted to believe you on that if he was still fractured right now, but he's apparently never been better if my mothers are to be believed. It looks like this area is just about done and uh... thanks for saving one of my girlfriends." He paused for a moment before stopping her from leaving. "Hey, before you go, can you give me a second opinion? Does it sound kind of... I don't know, sleazy saying that? I'm not saying I don't love them or think I am, it just... I dunno, I just think it sounds like it given the fact polygamy isn't really popular."

"It's popular among nobles, and is just another form a love." She informed him.

"And I pretty much grew up in the sticks," he reminded her.

"The army is charging in, you could go be with your men... or, you and I can... get... _**closer**_..." She grabbed his hands.

"I think we're done here for now, Anat," he sighed, rushing into the next battle. "Thanks again for your help!"

"Always hard to get... I'll get you yet my love..." She smiled before disappearing in to the shadows.

"So... Who was that?" Vixen asked her lover as he guarded a blow against her and countered. The kitsune fingered at her beaststone, itching for the perfect moment to transform as she sent handfulls of her throwing stars into the enemy ranks.

"She's hired help that gets a bit too friendly," he clarified, wincing as Arina crushed his next opponent for him.

"Considering the fact she saved me from taking a bad hit earlier, she definitely doesn't seem to mind us that much... doesn't mean we won't be keeping an eye on her," the wolfssegner warned him telepathically. "We still need to talk about Mozu to boot. We'd all have to be blind to not see the way she looks at you in her free time."

" _ **YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY!**_ " Aynes screeched twirling her spear and hitting the ground, knocking several dozen soldiers back.

"Can we go one battle without having to deal with a spaz?" Maximus asked with a frustrated sigh.

"King Demon! I am Aynes, one on one! Fight me!" She declared.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes! You can be impaled on my spear!" She said with twisted smile.

"See, thing about that is... well, your element is fire, yeah?"

"Is it now? Are you sure?" She smiled.

"Considering your weapon is on fire and I smell no pitch or oil, yes."

"It's actually a Tri-element... Ability I'm gifted with." She giggled.

"Hm..." He gave her a once over and put the pieces together in his head. "I'm calling dark, fire and thunder, me and Scarlet's kid, judging by the lack of any old scars you were either stillborn or died with her."

"Fire, and thunder... You got one... left..." She smiled.

"… You're not used to talking often, are you? Forget it, I'm calling divine."

"Divine...?" She asked.

"Also known as light, holy, whatever you want to call it."

"Well I guess you'll just have to figure out what's up my sleeve, if you can figure out that last element..." She smiled as she hit the pole arm to the ground cracking the surface.

"Hmm..." He leaned on his sword almost carelessly as he thought for a moment. "Last shot, I'm calling earth. Otherwise, you're water or ice."

"Bingo... Earth breaks ice..." She smiled as she raised a circular platform from under them making a small arena.

"You... you were really sheltered, weren't you?" He asked curiously, whistling as he looked down from the high platform at the fight below. "You do realize it's the other way around, right? Water gets into the rocks, the ice forces it apart some and makes it more brittle."

"But what shakes the ice apart... it isn't wind, or more ice... it's the earth... And I plan on proving that more and more I fight you..." She smiled twirling her spear.

"You seem to pause a lot. Are you alright?"

"Happy as can be!" She smiled twitching her right eye.

"Listen, you're clearly as unhinged as Azura made earth dragons out to be, enough so that I'd think you were me and Peri's kid if it weren't for the hair and obvious Chevlian features."

Aynes threrw the spear directly between Max's two feet, as she raised her right hand. "You do realize two elements can combine right? And I have two deadly ones... one comes before … thunder?" She asked giggling.

"And your point?" He asked coyly. "And again, with the pausing. Do you burn through so much energy that you run out of breath mid-sentence or is something else going on?"

Flashes of lights in the black clouded sky began to light up the city. "Lightning!" She screamed the lightning hitting her palm as she shot it at Maximus... Unfortunately for Maximus, he was completely covered in Metal.

"You see I'd be worried about that, but..." An icy shell formed over his plates, canceling out most of the blast. "Ice doesn't really conduct."

"I'll liquify that!" She shouted causing the rocks underneath them to heat up.

"And that'll do what?"

"Water and lightning, and conductor to cause that electricity to latch on... do not mix, they shock and burn, and burst, and BLEED!" She screeched unleashing another torrent of lightning on Max's position.

"The most you're doing is making me have to cool my ice more to compensate and expend both of our magic reserves." The shot bounced off again, albiet arcing over the growing puddle at his feet. "So, next trick?"

"Lightning... recharges mine and it's a thunder storm out there! Yaaaay!" She cheered guiding another strike against the ground.

"Funny..." He sighed and reached his sword out, guiding a bolt to the metal as he swung at her. "It'd be almost hilarious if it healed you. Quick question though, why call me by my father's name when you've clearly fought him before me?"

Aynes clapped her hands together unleashing a loud sonic boom which emitted a thundering explosion. Breaking away the stone under the ledge of Max. "Oh, you better not fall, it'd be a really... Nasty fall..." She cocked her head to the side.

"I feel like you're trying too hard to build tension," he stated. "Look, I get you're trying to beat me up and all, but it's kind of hard to take you seriously when you are literally almost a foot shorter than me."

Without warning a second Aynes was on his back with a Golden glowing electric choking wire and a dagger around his neck. "How's this big brother?" His eyes widen seeing the Aynes in front of him turned to ashes, he was fighting a decoy. "Never... assume... anything..." She said as she was breaking his skin around his neck, but immediately stopped when she felt a blade right in to her back, causing her to drop her prey.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Anak sighed, pulling her little sister off. "You done getting off, my sadist little sister?"

"Curse you... I almost had him..."Aynes exploded in ashes and fire.

"And that is exactly why I stepped in instead of taking care of some... personal business," the assassin countered. "So, do I have to actually worry about any more competition for my love, or are those three it? Either way, I'm sending your midget ass back to our master if you don't leave him alone from now on, little sis." She sighed and picked up the object of her affections, dropping him off near his army but not in harm's way. "Are you feeling alright, my love?"

"Yeah... thanks for that," the prince sighed, chuckling to himself. "I really should have taken her a bit more seriously, huh?"

"Despite all she says, she looks up to your father's darker side; act like a fool, strike like a damn dragon." Anak let out a sad sigh and looked to Maximus. "She never had a chance to have a good or bad life with her set of parents, but she clung onto what she did learn about them like a tick. I honestly feel a little sorry for her."

"Well last time I act that flippant to an enemy," he laughed before taking his sword up again. "Welp, I best get back in the fight. I guess I do owe you something for that save though..." Maximus lifted his helm and gave the undead assassin a kiss on her cheek and forehead before lowering it again. "There. That enough for now?"

Anak's shocked and giddy look was replaced by one of slight disappointment in moments. "Damn it... so close..."

Aynes reappeared throwing a spear at Anak's left heel, which spiraled with lightning. "TAKE THAT YOU BITCH!" Aynes screamed out before going in to her dragon form and disappearing.

"AHH!" Anak collapsed feeling the elemental spear in her left leg, falling in Max's arms.

"Son of a..." A spike of ice to her heart sent the smaller woman sprawling and in another pile of ash. "You alright, Anak?"

"I can't move..." She griped his shoulder plates.

"Just hang on a second..." He placed his hand on the hole in her foot and iced it over, leaning her against a wall as he pulled out a bit of his first aid supplies.

"You'll have to carry me, I think she sliced my Achilles tendon..." She groaned out, blood still oozing out of her leg.

"Shit... I don't suppose you won't be able to regenerate fast enough to get out of here?" He asked her, icing over all the other wounds.

Anak groaned as she tried to think something..." Yes, there is... a few things I could try but I need your help..." She said weakly.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this, but what do you have in mind?" The faux king asked her.

"Okay, I need privacy... just you and me..."

A couple ice wall formed on either side of them. "Done."

"I was thinking of something that won't give me hypothermia..." She groaned out.

"No offense, but you're a corpse. If anything, this should be helping a bit."

"I'm... I'm a what?" She asked obviously confused.

"You were killed and brought back to life with no discernable heartbeat. By that logic, that makes you a walking corpse."

"When did that happen? I'm breathing and talking right now.." Anak asked.

"Those wounds you took and walked away about a week ago from say otherwise, Kana."

"Kana? Maxie this is the first time we met..."

"Yeah... I have doubts about that for some reason..."

"You're supicious behavior isn't helping my blood loss... and in a few minutes I'm going to bleed out and be dead... Dead and cold." She complained.

"Neither is complaining about conditions you'd prefer but I can't give on the fly."

"Is this how you treat your women?" She asked him.

"No, but you're not one of them yet, are you?"

* _ **Thud**_ *

Anak collapsed not a second later, from going in to shock. "Yep... looks like it's going to be one of those days," he sighed, hoisting her over her shoulder and dispelling one of the walls. "Alright men, give me some cover while I see to this woman's wounds!" A cry of acknowledgement was all the confirmation he needed to take her into one of the abandoned buildings. The faux king started to pat her cheek in an effort to wake her up. "Hey, Anak. You wanted a warmer place, right? Well we're in one now, so wake up before you bleed out for however long it takes you to come back from the grave." Unresponsiveness, her chest stopped moving... that was not a good sign. "Well, I owe her this much..." Maximus tore off her armor and corset underneath and started to push on her chest, trying to at least force her body to breathe again.

Nothing, just her cold skin from the ice contact. "You made me do this," he growled, spreading a flame over her just hot enough to warm without burning her. Her body temperature was normal, but the fact of the matter was she wasn't breathing, chest compressions weren't even working now, and a Human could only survive without oxygen for so long before it's too late to revive. "Kiss of life that could potentially damn me, or use those old bellows... fuck my bleeding heart." He opened her mouth slightly and clamped his mouth onto hers, giving her a second kiss after every breath in order to negate her odd magic. "C'mon war goddess, don't give up on me yet."

A purple aura flooded the two of them as Anak's wound immediately sealed and her color immediately returned to her body. "Oh I saw a light... it was ugly." She said looking at Maximus..

"You're welcome," he sighed, handing her shredded clothes back to her. "Now, care to explain what the hell just happened with the weird aura that covered us? Somehow, I doubt that was anything that karma could've done in any way."

"Oh, that was just my spiritual energy restarting my life force..." She smiled at him putting her left hand on his face.

"OK, slightly believable since you're some kind of sentient zombie. Now the truth, please."

"Zombie? Maximus, I'm no more a zombie than you are a snowman..." She giggled.

"I literally burned you alive with some power I either don't have or never got and yet you were still alive."

"Burned me alive?" She asked.

"With some kind of blue fire. Pretty sure it was cold instead of hot."

"Maximus are you sure it wasn't that demented little girl playing tricks on you? Because I don't remember being burn alive... frozen yes, but never burnt alive... next thing you're going to say is that you impaled me with your sword... not the thing I'm thinking of..." She giggled.

"Considering this happened during my vacation in the deep realms, yes. And that stabbing you with a sword through the chest thing happened too. Still need to talk to my dad about that... Either way, I'm not daft. I've brought people back from the brink before and not once has that happened."

"You just need to think about it, I can't survive a sword through the chest wound, no one could..." She informed him moving her hands on his chest.

"Unless they were at least partially undead."

"If I was, I would be pale, drained, and no heart beat, you have to think things through Maxie..." Anak said to him.

The prince sighed and rubbed his temples. "I am so talking to dad after this... but, regardless of whether you are alive or not, what I said still stands. Not once has anything like what happened to us happened when I brought you 'back to life'."

"You just need to _**lie**_ down." She told him, her voice carried through his ears... he felt... calm for a moment or two.

A loud explosion nearby, likely some black powder going off, brought him back to the fact he was supposed to be leading an assault. "OK, everything about that was just wrong, so I'm going to go now and do what my father entrusted me to do."

"Come back soon love, I'll keep the fire warm..." She smiled at him.

"Might want to do the same thing with your skin, you've been cold as a corpse since I pulled you out of the fighting. When we first met too, now that I think about it." With a cheeky grin, he hefted his sword over his shoulder and smashed down his ice wall, charging into the heat of battle with a war cry.

Anak sighed of relief as she watched him leave. "Soon love... so soon..." She licked her lips, her color coming back to her as she was able to stand on both feet with ease.

There was little to the fight left after Maximus joined the fray again. The last defense the troops had set up crumpled faster than a house of cards without any captains or generals to guide them, given that all of them had either been captured or killed by Demon's stealth force. "You did a great job, son," the king praised, patting his only child on the back proudly. "But where were you near the end there? You just up and vanished from the fight for a while and then came out of nowhere blade swinging."

The prince in disguise sighed and handed the sheathed Yato back to his father for a moment. "Dad, is there anywhere we can talk in private?" He asked, removing his helmet and rolling his head around, letting out a chorus of pops and cracks from his neck.

"Uh... sure." Demon led his son to an unoccupied building and sealed the door behind them. "What's wrong, Max?"

"I'm going to come right out and ask it," declared Maximus as he calmed his nerves. "I had some weird dream the night before we went on our vacatiion, and almost everything that happened on the first day happened up to a certain point. But in the dream, I fought what I think was some undead brownnoser version of me and my little sister to be Kana, grown up and apparently obsessed with me. So, my question to you is, did any of that really happen? And if it did, why did our day just reset like it did?"

"….. How... never mind, son I'm pretty sure you were just receiving a vision of the future or something." Demon patted his son on the Helmet.

"Dad, don't give me that please," Maximus sighed. "I'm not stupid. Hell, I think I ran into another bad version of one of my siblings earlier."

 _ **Shit what am I going to do?! How does he know...! Okay play it cool.**_

Demon leaned in to his son. "Son if I can be honest, I had that same vision last night in bed." He said to his son with a calm tone.

"There was a definite lie in that sentence. Mainly the fact you had such a 'vision' six days after the fact," the prince pointed out. "Dad, please be honest with me. If something happened, then I need to know. I did something, and I don't know what exactly triggered it or how to use it again when it can help us."

Demon was worried of the implications of his son knowing the truth. "Son, listen I don't know how or where you got this, but it's probably nothing..." Demon said with a brave smile.

"Fine... I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. I ran into Anak when we got back. More like she paid me a visit... but still. I managed to get her to at least help me, but what I did in that 'dream' drove her off. So, if things go south, I want to be able to do it again."

"What..." Demon's eyes widened as he immediately forgot what he just heard, as Max spoke the name again.

 _ **Ṣ̷̹͓͆͒ͪ̍͡h̦̬̟̪͙͊̓͝ä͍́ͭḑ̱̲̤̓̓̇e̛̲͍̕r̄ ͇̙̗̿ͪ͝͡o̶̺͕ͬ͆̈̎̃҉ͣf͇̣́̓̍̅ ͍̾r̈́́ͧͮͅe̢͊̑ͪ͑̚m̥͕͆̀̆̅҉̯ͪe̥̦͇ͤ͌̒̇͗m̶̗͒͢͟b͉̯̝̾e̵̴̢͈̻ͮ͐̄ͪr̳̳̀̂͗͛a̩̋ͣ͡͠nͥ̀c̸̞͇͑̕e͍̜̜̞̞̣ͤ̃͢͞.̲͇͕ͮ̎̀.ͩ.̗͙͋͑**_

T͉ͮ̇͏̙ͮh̪̞̃̈à̮͚́ͩn͍ͦͦk̝̊͏s̥̎̓ͯ͠ ҉͇.̺͉ͫ̐

Maximus heard a sharp ringing from his ears, as the past became shrouded in clouds. "Woooahkay... what the hell were we just talking about?" He asked, trying to steady himself from the sudden head rush.

T̝h̾ān̨̽k͈͖͞ ̓y̗̠o̿͜ú ̰ͥf̻ó̯rͦ̏ ̡e͗̇̀n̩tͫ̕ř̎͠û̵̐sͬͦtri͕̤n̟͒͞g̗̔͗ ̘me͓̅́ ̠f͙a̷͙ͬth̯͔͡e̥͂͗r.̤͞͠.͎ͨ͠..̤̲ The voice was put in to Max's head commanding him to speak those words.

"I... mother of gods, my head hurts," he groaned, trying to resist the voice's pull.

he̶̕'̻ͦs͑ ͍̈́rͅes̀͜ͅi̙s͚͛͞t͐in̬̗g̫!̙!

Ṯ̸̨̱͉̖̩̹̘̘̏̔ͩ̋̑̀͛ͮ̇̏͡͏h̶̞̼̔̽̃̚̚a͔͛ͨ͒ͬ̍n̴͈̯͖̺̓̈́̌̑ķ͛͏̴̞̖̟̲̔̀ͮͧͭͩ́̀̊҉̞͠ ͮ͜ÿ̡̧̟̟͙̜́̓͂̋ǒ̴̷̖̙̯͚̖̍̃̎̿̕͞ű̶͕̹͓͗͛͝ ̵̧̜̩ͦͨͫ҉͈͉͎̘̄͌ͣ͗̔̄ͫ̆͘f̸̴̵͔̦̪ͧ̐ͤ́͂̌̒̏ͧ̍̇͘͟͠͡o̠͏̢͙͕͙͙͔̹̘̥̎̓̈́͗͋̑̀͟ŗ̨̻͔̣̗͚͂̀ͯ́͛͆̂́̍̒̋́̕͜ ̧̨̪͎̥ͦ̔̽͏̫ͥ͑ͫe̷̝͉̗̒͋̍̇̒ͥ̕̚͜͜ͅn̵̛̥̻̮͕̟͕̜̰ͩ̓̎̈́̋̒͑́̀t̺̘̮̣̋̈ͯ̀ŗ̹͚͙̤̱̫̜̄͊ͭ̑͐̿̄̈́̊̇̎̏ͦ͡͠͠ư̷̸̡̧͈̈̑̊͜s̷̨̧̨͙͉̰̮͖̱̜͇͚ͯ̄͗͂ͮ̔̒̆ͮ͊͊̌ͫ̓͋͌ͩ͗̋t̵̶̸̗̖̤̬̜̎̌̿̈̾̀ͨͩͧ̉i̶̹̻̦̰̬͖̮̞͍͇͑̔̌͋ͩ̾̓͡͝n̸̶̤͊̋̓̇͠͏̡̣̈́͏̟̰͍͍̈́͒͌ͭ̏̔̒g̻̞ͫ͐̔́̐̅ͪ̓̋̒́̀̚͠͞ͅ ̶͚ͭͤ̂ͧͩ̌̅͑͟͝m̵̨̨̞̻̰̺̲͚̜̱̝̲͌ͥ͆͊ͨ͏̫̰̪̾e̡̦̒͞ͅ҉̬̟̦̼̻͑ͦ́̆̓͌ͪ͛ͦ̍̽̕͘͡͞ ͉͙͓̭̥͖̥͎̦͖̌̒ͤͧ̐ͥͩ͑̆̿͆͌̆ẁ̷̥̻̘͌͋̃̇̀̆͑ͭ̆̇̚͏ͭi̷̸̢̛̲̯͕͎͔̖̠̘̹͕͚̤̮̽̐͌́ͨ̿ͩ͒ͣ͂̇̈́̋̊͌͘͘͟͢t̊̀ẖ̜̮̺͔̞̼̹̀ͤ̉̿ͤ́̓̾͢ ̴̜̬̐̄̾͝t̪̖̠͔̭̎͊̃̌h͕̣̅̇͒̑́̔̿ͅe̶͐ ̨̢̛̱̮̱̽ͩȃ̔͏r̛͖̤̞̲͙̊̿ͥ͊͝m̜͓̤̘̈́̓̊͞y̶̧̜̝̞̺̹̾̈̒̊̀̏ͫ̃̃͢͠͝ ͔̘ͤ̑͞f̶̮͓͉̖͊ͮ̇ͮͩ͑̔ͮ̄̏͆̍̆a̶̢̛̺͚̺̠̺̫̦͍͇̻̺ͧ͐̓̔̑̌ͨ̏̅ͬ͟͞t̸̶̢̢̺̼̫̏̆̃̚h̴̥̱͎̮̻̠̪͙̮̐́͒̓ͩͣ͑ͤͣ͟͝͏̷̞͈̮̙̍ͧ̅̒͢e̷̯͈̼ͨ͟͞r̸̞.̳̣̱̞̯̲͔̯̈͌̕̚ͅ.̜͚̇͑͆ͧ.

"I... I-I... dad, I need you to knock me out right fucking now," Maximus growled in pain, clawing at his pounding headache.

The Dark One reeled his hands on his mind, and with one vicious pull ripped that memory and snapped Max and Demon out of their trance, wiping their memory of prior knowledge of Anak. "Alright... I'm missing a chunk of memories, and I know that isn't natural," the prince growled.

Demon shook his head feeling the funny feeling like they were talking about something... "Calm down Max... Now, what's wrong?" He asked his son.

"Nothing... just had some déjà vu when we went on vacation is all." ' _Even though I damn well know that isn't the case now. We were just talking about it and suddenly I lose a chunk of that 'dream'? No, someone's trying to keep something from all of us, and it's pissing me off!'_ A chill filled the room as Maximus raged in his mind.

Demon frowned as he moved his right hand on his head. "Gods I must've hit your head harder than I thought." Demon was worried rubbing his forehead.

"It's fine, dad." The dragon prince formed and played with a bit of fire in his hand. "I'm going to go training for a little bit. I have some anger to work off. You know where Scarlet is? I need to know if there's somewhere I can throw some fire and ice around without worrying about bystanders or anything flammable. Or at the very least somewhere with flammable stuff that's unpopulated."

"Yeah, she's over making plans for the next assaul-"

"Thanks," growled Max as he stormed out of the building, a whirlwind of heat and cold air following him out.

"Yikes... I hope this isn't getting to Max already," the king muttered, heading over to where his officers were meeting. "Least he's venting it. So," he clapped his hands to get his friends' attention, "what do you all think our next move should be?"

Scarlet walked over to Demon approaching him, removing her helmet. Her face was covered in a bit of dirt from the fighting as they seized the cannons. "I think it's going well out there." She smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, we did get some better artillery after all," Selena nodded.

"…. Demon about our daughter..." The blonde started, remembering the fight with Aynes.

"From what I gathered when I was keeping her busy, she's the product of that vision of our infiltration of Valla. And trust me, I intend on defying that fate." A serious look was painted on Demon's face as he started going through what could happen and ways to keep them from happening.

"…. This rogue, is a cruel psychopath using our own children to fight us..." She hissed clenching her fists, she didn't need to see her future daughter like that.

"Believe me, I know, and I'm going to kill him the moment we get into Valla. I've gone against Max already, and I don't intend on meeting any others."

"That might be a little hard..." Elise stated, shuffling her feet nervously. "The more kids you have, the more people he has to send against us... I want to carry your children honey, but the fact stands that if he's using your children to fight us, then having more only makes more people to fight against."

"Then that only makes me want to end this war faster, and find the fucker, and pull his spine from his body." Demon hissed as he didn't like the idea of him using that kind of mental strategy against them, it was demoralizing at best.

"Hopefully that will end it," Nyx sighed. "If this is the same person who sent the doppelganger at us, then it wouldn't be beyond him to have contingency plans in case you kill him. Vengeful zealots, his own heirs and the like."

"I watched one of my son's last time get killed, even if it was just a dark copy of Max... That's not what I want to see my son fall to..." He was worried about Maximus's safety what happened to the other him, could happen here.

"If he came back at any point, then that means our opponent uses necromancy," the dark mage analyzed. "If he's good enough, I can't exactly free them of that curse either. That means you need to need to either turn them against our enemy or completely destroy the body and possibly bind the spirit. I can take care of the latter in that case."

"I... I don't know," the king sighed. "They're still my kids in a sense... But fine. If it comes down to it, you have my permission to bind them in any way you need to."

 _ **F̳oͭo̤̹l͔̜i̜s̼̒ͦ̐͗ͬ͗͜ḩ̖̙̽ͮ ͎͋w̴͇͒͐o̷̳m̳͜҉̩̻͞͠ȧ̗̘n̢̙̜̲ͬͨͥ̋͞͞.̭̌ͦ̔.͌͆ͥ͘.̺̑͝ ͕y͓o̧̗͎͗̓̊͞ŭ̗͛͘͠ ̨̜͚͛k͖̒n̖͉͆o͖҉̪͉w̴̫̃͒̈́ ͛n̥ȏ̻̖̮ͯ́́t̷ͤ͒͑͠ ̏̓w̷̪̩̗h͔̥ͦ͌͟a͓̔̀ṱ̶͂͘ͅ ̪̱̇̇ͪI̺̭̒ͦ̽͢͟ ̪̇͒̀͟a̯̳̱ͧ̌ͪͅm̱̆͋ ̓ͮ̈̂̀cͯ͞ả͜p͕̝áb̲̝̳̪̽͋ͦl̹̪̈́̄̓͂͗͠e̴͙͌ͨ ̶̭̍̇͛o̖͎f̬̅͒.̵̨ͣ̒̌.̲̀̓.̢̘̦̜̺̭̾͜.̙̜̽͑**_

Maximus let out a roar of rage and sent a wave of fire at an old building. "Anak!" He screamed, sending a blast of ice to stop the flames. "Get out here!"

Anak sat in a chair drinking wine from a black jewel incrusted goblet, by the fire. "Well now, somebody's-" The prince cut her off by pulling from her chair, his crimson eyes seeming to glare into her soul.

"I lost a large portion of memories not long after I saved your sorry ass. After that black and purple stuff covered us. So I'm only going to ask this once. What. The hell. Did you do to me?"

She smiled as she didn't even look threatened by him."You seem tense, are you ill?" She asked him as she looked in to his eyes.

"Don't play stupid with me, Anak! I might not remember what the hell happened when my dad apparently reset time, but I know you had something to do with it!"

"If you truly think I am responsible... Then why don't you prove it and search me for your long... lost evidence..." She said to him putting down the wine glass.

"You think I'm dense enough to think you'd leave evidence?"

"I was trapped here while the fighting was thick, was I not? Not only that I was wounded..." She said to him with a innocent smile.

"Whatever you did when I brought you back. It connected us, gave you direct access to who I am!"

"Max do you think I am so cruel? Do you think I cause you harm, after saving you all day today? Your little play thing out there who almost caught the nasty axe to the head?" She asked him pouting.

"Considering who your mother is, I wouldn't put deception past you... Ka-." Max stopped at that word... why couldn't he pronounce it, he knew it existed... but forgot what it was.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"… I don't know what you did to me, but I know who you are. Camilla is your mother, making you the child growing inside her."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"You're practically a spitting image of her and dad."

"I'm from this world Maxie... that little girl who was watching you all this time as we were abandoned... don't **you remember?** " She asked him as a memory that the Dark One forged flooded of a small purple pony tail girl.

"Nnngh..."

"I was always too shy to approach you, and saw some of the kids picking on you because you were different." She said to him.

"Then who were your parents?" He asked skeptically. "What happened to them?"

"If you must know I am the bastard product of an arrogant low class noble who raped my mother and she dumped me in the Deep realms... he met an unfortunate end..." She smiled showing him her dagger.

"Don't lie to me. I see it in your eyes."

"I do have proof..." She smiled handing him a silver locket.

"The hell is this?" He asked as he flipped it open.

"That is my mother, she was a milk maid... I was hurt that she chose to give me away..." She sighed.

"Funny how she looks so much like my mother Camilla."

"Yes... I have a theory behind that. My mother's mother was related to Garon's Concubine... she however was passed over, and I'm the product of rape... " She frowned crossing her arms together.

"Hmph... that leaves me with one question. Who would dare to rape someone in Garon's court, no matter how low?"

"She wasn't in the court, she was I think... second cousin to Garon's concubine, she was left in squalor while her sister was lifted in to the courts." She informed.

"And I'm assuming you killed your father by now then?"

"Oh yes... he met... A satisfactory end..." She smiled.

"Say I believe all of this. These new memories, your little story. What does that make you to me? And don't think I've forgotten your opinion of my father and the fact your loyalty is still to the enemy."

"Let's just say he is... causing problems throughout the regions and I believe he was responsible for causing the death of my... biological mother..." She said with suspicion in her voice, suspecting Maximus of foul play, Maximus immediately realized she was turning the table on him.

"Now I know you're lying," he growled. "My father ensured there were no deaths of innocents in every battle he partook in."

"Now we know that isn't true _ **...Volkern.**_ Self proclaimed Bastard King Damon, led his men after the siege to engage Nohrian sympathizers to the crowd... and civillians got caught in the cross fire leaving well my mother in a ditch. _ **"**_

"That never happened. He led recruitment efforts and levied a force of men, but not once did he do something so henous."

"Yes it did, because the defenders executed them... While they were content of fighting... I may have not known my mother personally. All I did know is I didn't get to know her at all but the only thing she told me is... that I remind her of the man who defiled her... so … that was a little, depressing." She sighed again.

"Makes sense, given you're trying to pull one over on me. Look... I won't even be mad with the truth at this point, just stop lying to me!" Anak smiled as she put her hands up turning around and putting her hands behind her head, causing Maximus to face her back as she waited for his decision or action with her. "… how about a trade, if you're so dead set on this? I'll do any one thing you wish of me, an in exchange, you stop with the lies. Does that sound fair?"

A̚n̻d ̅now ̅t̩o̿ ĉat̹ch ̓a ̱sno̱w ̽l͊ä́d, he h̆a͒s̵ ̳hͫiͨs ̐f̸a͊ťh͏er'̚s ̪sͨt̅u͑bͮbo̥r͐ne͌s̙s ͙an͗d̞ ̔prid́e͢.̓.̴.ͮ ͜hé ͮwonͪ'ͨt ̫aͨc̗c͡ęp̅t my̸ nex͜t cour͉s̜e of a͙c̊ti͌o͊n..̨

Anka smiled as she moved her right hand under his chin shaking his chin while squeezing his lips puckering them. "You are so adorable, but I spent enough time fooling around... take care Max.." She smiled as she swayed her hips moving towards the exit.

"… Fine then," he sighed. "I guess you _don't_ love me as much as you said you did when we first met then. But hey, that's alright."

"It was fun watching you all these years..." She giggled opening the door. "Just be careful of that nasty ambush your father is about to walk in to. " She smiled moving one foot out the door. Ice sprang up in front of the door, courtesy of a now angered Max.

"You really think I'm letting you leave after saying that? Oh no... I think I've finally had enough of the smoke and mirrors bullshit." A rough set of hands clasped on to her arms, restricting her movement.

Ho͜ok,̘ lḭne͎...̼ si̍n̗ker̟..͐.

Anka didn't even put up resistance to his roughness she just had a hidden smile as her back was still facing him. "Start talking," he demanded.

"I don't know, these accusations were hurtful..." She sighed with a pouty tone in her voice.

"And not at all unfounded, seeing as you were dodging them earlier."

"Yet you still have no evidence to prove anything you said though..." She giggled.

"I could simply make you scream I was right. Force a confession out of you."

Anka made an about face, turning to meet him. **"** Mmmm... I wonder... Maxie... how much of a **Demon** is in you... **"** She said poking his chest with her left hand bringing it up to his neck plate.

"You really want to play that game with me? After how worked up you got me?"

"I don't think... you have it in you, to do unspeakable things to your prisoner..." She laughed brushing her ponytail back.

"Ohoho... you have no clue just how much of a sadist I am, do you?"

Anak laughed hearing that from him."Talk is cheap, sweetie, and you look like a... pacifist and an artist as well..." She teased him.

"… That's it." His blade cut deep into her arm, darker than normal blood splattering on the ground and painting his blade red.

"…. You cut an unarmed prisoner?" She asked him.

"You and I both know torturers do far, far worse."

"Oooo, I'm liking this side of you... what else do you think you can do to make me talk?" She asked licking his blade.

"Whatever I damn well please." He growled, his anger beginning to cloud his mind. "Now start talking. Who are you? And what ambush?"

"Max, Max, Max... it's going to take a lot more than a simple cut to get these lips unsealed." She said to him.

He was silent before pulling her arms behind her painfully, freezing the limbs in place with a chunk of blue ice. The angered prince kicked her to the ground and pulled her head up by her pony tail. "I've about had it with your back talk."

"Are you really? I think you like it, someone actually challenging you because you have two little minxes who moan your name agreeing to everything you say not once back talking you. I think you need that fire in your life, to be kept perked and ready for anything." She said to him her eyes fixtated on his.

Maximus couldn't help but chuckle grimly as he released her. "Then you really don't know how grounded Arina really keeps me. But this isn't about her. You really think you're fit to fill that roll? A self-proclaimed bastard assassin working for my enemy?"

Anak laughed at him again, causing his eyes to twitch, nothing he was saying was getting to her. "Oh I know how she acts, it's cute, but not enough to stoke the Dragon, no, the Demon's hell fire that roars within you, the same that burns with in your father! Because you fear that you will never be like him and fail him in the long run just like he failed you..." She said to him causing him to drop his blade hearing that.

"Like any normal man can slake yours?" He asked coyly, snapping off the dragon stone around her ankle. "Now what's this, I wonder? The proof I was looking for? Because this looks to me like a fire dragon stone. And there is only one person capable of attaining dragon form outside of Valla."

Max immediately got hit with a dark vision, two glowing devil like eyes. _**S̴̶̢̧͍̪̏̏͛̀Ư̢̼̦̙̦̩̼̹̈̋̂̇̅̈́̃̂̚͡ͅF͏̵̖͉̞̭̝̥̲͕̀̈́̀ͨ͋͊̕F̛͕͖̺́́̀ͩE̵̦͖͚̪̊̓ͬ͑͞R̛̥̗ͥ͞͡͞!̸̖͉̖̣͆̄́͗͟!͖̭̟̩̳̅̍͆̐͛́̃ ̳̻͙̖͓ͪ̓̃͟P̙͉̣̱͔͍̣̽́͑̐͒̓͒͐ͨ͌ͥ̒͜͞͡A̵̧̧̧̛̻͇̺̬͙͉͇̞̲͙ͪͫͮ̒ͩ͒ͩ͑̑̉ͯͬ̒̇ͫ̊͛͌̚̚͢͢͜͟I҉͚͓̩̮͚͍ͩ̇ͤ͂ͫ͡N̸̦͚̤̼͊͂̐̾ͮ̓ͫ͡͡**_

"GAAAH!" His grip slipped on his prisoner as he clutched his head.

"Heh... the only thing that keeps me going... suffering from my own pain, to keep me going... you don't have what it takes, Max... you don't look like you could go to the furthest reaches to do what needs to be done..." She stated as she looked at him.

"And who says I need to?" He asked her plainly, struggling to stand. "My way works well enough, and I know when to push myself out of my comfort zone to get the job done. So what the hell do you know about me?"

"I'm still not talking... Here..." She said as she stood from the ground, the stone flew from the ground and in to her left hip's satchel.

His hand stopped hers as he used her to pull himself up. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk down to a dragon like me?"

"A Dragon? Really, I don't see your dragon like fierceness... or your aptitude, your instinct, you're shaking." She smiled at him.

"You want it?" He slipped his back up dagger into her lower back, suddenly making her fall to the ground in a heap. "Then fucking take it, you incest driven whore."

"Max... if I die... so does he..." She smiled at him closing her eyes.

"Who said anything about killing you? I simply paralysed you from the waist down, just as I wanted to do."

"Just as you wanted to do?" She asked struggling to sit up.

"Yeah. Now you can't run while I bleed you like a pig, keeping you just coherent enough to feel it without slipping into the abyss of death." She began to laugh at him, it was... a bit concerning. He paralyzed her and... she's laughing... "Hmph... I suppose you think... no, you know that you could get out of this."

A sickening pop could be heard as her lower legs twitched. She stood up shaking as she faced him. "You used that blade for evil..." She laughed at him.

"Good and evil is completely subjective."

"Oh?" She said as the light began to burn his right hand, causing Max to drop the Yato blade.

"Saving a village, a kingdom, a world? To most, it seems noble. But what if it's a village of cannibals? A corrupt kingdom? A world of monsters? Stopping an execution for an innocent man made out to be a scumbag? How about playing judge jury and executioner to a bunch of villains posing as innocents?"

Anak grabbed Max's burnt hand kissing it, as it began to heal. "No, no, that blade won't simply do... You need something more... fitting for you... a Conqueror..." She said to him as she waved a purple smoke forming a Red scarred two-handed blade, engraved with the name _**Maximus**_ on the hilt.

"You really don't know me, do you? I do what I must to meet my own goals, just as my father has. The only difference is, I don't seem to think I owe this world, a world that was hell until he saved me, a favor."

"I do... know you but... you seem to forget Maximus... how to get to a woman's heart..." She playfully slapped his chest.

"Outside of being a damn good cook, you mean?"

"Search Deeper Max... what does the Dragon say to you, stop your desperate attempts for a moment... and listen to the Dragon's heartbeat, your predatory instincts, your vicious nature, your excessive need for more! Listen to him Max!" She commanded him.

"Hmph... what's there to listen to? I am him. I'm just not as violent by nature than most."

"Make me talk Max!" She egged him on.

"And give a masochist like you the satisfaction? Oh no... you want me to do a thing to you, I want you do fucking beg for it."

"I don't beg, and I'm going to deny you that... I'm not your wolfskin or Kitsune whores..." She smiled sadistically.

"Oh, they don't beg me for anything. I'm just that nice a guy to read the signs. If they're pent up, I give them a good time."

"And you call me a liar... you're too cute to keep secrets in Max, it's so easy to read you and know you from top to bottom." She straightened her form.

"Like you're any different? The way you've been looking at me this entire damn time told me everything I need to know about you."

"I saw something in you that, you didn't know what you had in you... ambition, endurance... and anger... but you're also afraid..." She giggled at him. "The longer you mess around the sooner that your father is going to walk in to the trap that Nohr has set for them all." To Max, Anak was an expert at this, she must've been through torture before.

"Maybe your right. Maybe I do have all of that in me. And you know what? I think I finally remember what you so wrongfully stole from me." His hand found her pert ass and lit up with a blue fire, singeing her with a cold flame. "You make me forget about that fear. You know why? Because you've made me that fucking angry at you."

Anak smiled at Maximus, hey eyes shimmered in his flames. "Is that all?" She moved her right hand on his cheek.

"No." This time he clutched her crotch and poured as much of the unholy flame as he could into his hand.

Blood splattered Maximus's face as her heart was shot out by a hooded figure. _**"Traitor..."**_ The figure laughed as he disappeared.

"Hmph. That version of me is a right bastard, isn't he? Wait... disregarding that..." He yanked the rest of the arrow through Anak and forced an elixir down her throat. This time Anak did not respond as she hit the ground with a loud thud. "Oh no you don't..." Maximus picked up her body and sautered the wound closed. "I know that you're stronger than this." The body began to disintegrate in to a purple ember like ashes, her arms and legs slowly fading. "I... I refuse to let you die." He clenched his teeth and attempted to use whatever bond they had to pour some of his life force into her, almost screaming in pain as he felt himself being sucked away.

But try as he might, the ashes collapsed into his lap, there was nothing left. As much as Maximus tried to feel at least a little sad for her, for some reason, he simply felt... empty.

"You seem sad..." Anak said to him standing right behind him.

"So I was right. You aren't alive, not like I am at least," he sighed.

"You think I'd let that little man kill me? And I am alive... it's just I'm different." She sighed.

"Your last body turned to ashes. I don't know what else you could call it."

"That was my ability... _**Yoced**_ " She said to him. "Why would I risk everything to help you? " She asked him. "Ask yourself, Max... you... me... we're destined together, tied together... and have suffered together..." She said as she moved her right hand under his chin, angling his head up. Pain has no meaning to my physical form... but the heart... no amount of magic, power, or curse can cure a broken heart..." She moved her hand along his face and on to his scalp.

"Heh... that much I can agree on..." He couldn't help but hug her, despite knowing she was an enemy. "Look... before we do anything I might regret, I need to know a couple things. First of all, does this count as incest in any way?"

"Why would that concern you if I'm related you even by a bit?" She asked him.

"Because I've seen and read about what happens if a child comes of it, and it isn't pretty."

"That might be true, if you were of normal blood. The Dragon blood in you however cleanses all deficiency... " She said to him.

"Heh... Looks like dad wouldn't have had to worry either way with both families, if he was actually related to them. Just... one more thing. Why do you hate our father so much? You don't think, after all you've seen of him in this world, he would have abandoned you?"

"I might consider my options... if I was perhaps... persuaded..." She said to him moving his hands to her hips.

"Extorting your dear big brother for sex then? You really are just as lustful as your parents."

"Heh... We have different fathers Max... different mothers too." She said to him.

"Don't give me that. That brownnosing bastard version of me is just from a world I died, it does change who my mother and father were. Same goes for you, no matter how much you might want to deny it."

"Anyways I don't see you as a brother... I see you as much more..." She breathed on his neck.

"Part of me wants to go through with it, despite knowing you're technically my sister. Another just wants to stay like this and keep talking. To try to help you heal. Somehow, I don't think you want that though." Anak smiled as she waved her right hand causing her clothing to fall in to shreds of fabric, exposing her body and causing Maximus's eyes to widen seeing her full beauty before him. "You're making it really hard to say no."

She leaned in to his left ear, saying something that neither of his lovers had said to him. "I like it when you are forceful..." She breathed out nipping his ear lobe.

"What a coincidence..." He burned the straps off his armor, the entire suit falling to the ground in a heap as he stripped out of his chainmail and leather. "I'm done holding back."

Anak turned her back to him moving her left hand on her ass causing an audible smack while bending over for him. The ice dragon growled and stalked to her as his cock started to harden.

"You should've done this Max, I would've been puddy in your hands..." She advised him.

"Excuse me for having morals," he retorted.

"Cutting people open is of your morals?" He was asked.

"Only when they resist," he answered, lining himself up with her dripping slit.

Anak decided she was going to tease him more."Your little pets are going to be jealous..." She said to him, wiggling her bottom at him.

"Somehow, I doubt that," he laughed. "They've actually been talking about letting Mozu and a few others into my little group in the future. How about it? Feel like being one of them now?"

"Like I said Max... If you think they challenge you? I'm going to give you a run for your money." She said to him licking her lips.

"Sucks to be you then. Because I'm the alpha here... and you will submit!" He rammed his erect mast into her, growling in pleasure as he did so.

" _ **Nyaaaaaahhhhh!**_ " She cried out. "Come on Max! I'm your enemy, show me you mean your passion!" She screamed at him.

One of his hands roughly played with her tits while another clawed at her stomach. Max felt... different, his heart beat picked up, he felt... good, great even, how was she different from the others? She was in love with him, willing to do pretty much whatever he asked in the end... If anything, that fire of hers drove him wild. "Just you wait, you greedy little lizard. Sooner or later, you'll be having our children, whether you like it or not."

"Max! Ah! You're going! Uh! You're pushing into! Nyaah! My womb! " She cried out her body clenching down on his shaft.

"Good." He bit down on her collar bone, grinning maliciously. "Greedy little organ's all the closer to receiving what you really want deep down, isn't it?"

"Oh Max! You want a baby don't you?! Those little pests want to talk about it first, but you should have them when ever you want... are you not the alpha?" She asked him.

"Oh no, not right now, and not you first..." He licked where he bit down, his tongue gliding over the bleeding marks his teeth left behind. "I'm just that merciful a ruler to give you the choice. If I had it my way, I'd simply toss you off and make you drink it all before I finish and leave Arina to carry my first child. Or Vixen. Hell, even Mozu. You? You're just some filthy little traitor who doesn't even deserve what you're getting right now."

Max felt her pull him out of her as she was challenging him, but before he knew it she had her mouth on his shaft swallowing his cock whole... that was something they never did for him either. "Well, what do you know..." He grabbed her head and forced her to take more down her throat. "This little bitch seems to not want my child after all. Fine by me." A sharp claw glided down her cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake.

A sudden pop was heard, as she pulled off him. "You said to get on my knees and drink you..." She smiled as she stood up from her knees. She grabbed his shaft as she turned around putting up to her wet cunt putting him back in. "You listen here... you may be the Alpha male... but I am the Alpha Female... you need to realize that..." She growled at him grinding against his shaft.

"No." He forced her to the ground and started pounding into her with increased fervor. "You need to realize that you are who I say you are. If I say you're my blade, you fight. If you're my breeding whore, you give birth to children."

"You earn it..." She said to him with a groan.

"Very well then." He pulled out of her and plunged his fingers into her dripping snatch, playing with her as his other hand circled her twitching schincter.

"You call that earning it, I play with my self more than you can count..." She licked her lips.

"Oh, give it a moment..." He grinned, adding a bit of heat to his digits as they played with her lower holes, filling her with increased warmth and pleasure.

"Ah... ah. Ah.. Aha ha ah!" She cried out. "Please... My Conqueror I want to hold your child..." She cried to

"No," he growled, increasing his pace.

"I can do something they can never ever do..." She said to him.

"That doesn't concern me."

"Oh, it will..." She smiled as she moved her left hand on his leg, her eyes lit up red as her bond connected to his took everything in him to not cum right then and there as he felf her pleasure along with his mind and his were now conjoined in to one. "See? You feel that connection don't you?" She said to him smiling.

"That doesn't matter," Maximus laughed. "All that matters right now is that you learn your place."

"Hmm, you leave me no choice... If you do this, I'll tell you right now what's waiting for your father..." She smiled with a toothy grin.

"Hm... on one other condition. You swear your loyalty to me and abandon your dark lord."

"I will if your father doesn't abandon his family..." She promised him.

"Very well then." He plunged into her again, giving only a single thrust before shooting white hot ropes of his seed into her womb.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed out, moving his left hand on her stomach. "Oh Max! Feel that?!" She cried out to him.

"Yeah..." He grinned ferally. "From this day forth, you belong to me. You only go back to that bastard if I do."

"Very well I swear..." She smiled. "Tell me something, you wanted a baby didn't you?" She asked him, kissing his hand.

"Hmm... The thought never occurred to me until now. Honestly, I don't care either way. It was bound to happen at some point since I'm inheriting my father's throne, not to sound pretentious or anything."

"Max... you're still filling me up... I think you really wanted it..." She cried out clenching down on him.

"Maybe deep down..." A bite on her neck made her scream and find her release. "Now, spill it. What's going to happen to my father and my friends?"

"They're going to Detonate the bridge leading to the governor's palace, cutting off the invaders access and trapping them." She told him, breathing heavily.

"Good girl," he praised, wiping off his left over spunk and her juices on her plump breasts. "Now just relax for a bit, then I want you to get dressed and take out anyone who tries to attack us from the shadows before they get the-"

Maximus stopped talking as he felt her hands on his shaft, tugging him, trying to pull out one more out of him. "I know you have some more in you..."

"Consider it your reward if you do a good job. You'll get not a drop more from me today. Besides, like it or not, I still need to give my other lovers some attention, and they'd be awfully suspicious if they found me empty tonight."

Anak just kept tugging on the skin on his shaft. "Oh hush Max, and cum for me..." She said turning her back to him letting her point his shaft at her bottom.

He sighed and pulled her head up by her lavender pony tail. "Let me make this abundantly clear. When I say no, I mean it. Now get out of my sight before I decide to parade you to my encampment naked."

"That sounds hot... I'll risk it!" She tackled him against the wall throwing him on to the floor mounting him but this time he was forced up her bottom, the two groaned out while Anak ended it with a cry.

"Different then..." The blue flame made its appearance again, spreading down her arms and legs as it bit with a deathly cold. "You like the pain I give you, right? Well what if I wore you out before I could give you another drop?"

"Mmmmm the real question is what if I wore you out before you could warn your father..?" She asked with a lick to his face.

"He'd likely find us like this long before he decided to abandon me."

"Abandon you?" She asked smiling.

"That is to say, it'd never happen. He wouldn't leave me behind, not without good reason."

"Oh, trust me when I say this Max, he has those moments that make you want to pull out your hair..." She said to him kissing him on the face.

"I won't argue that," he sighed. "But he's a parent. They all do that from time to time."

Anak sighed as she looked at him."You're too trusting..." She stated moving her hands to his shoulders, rubbing them sensually as she gripped them.

"Is it that? Or is it you're not trusting enough?" The prince asked her. "I'm not trying to insult you, but you've never had a true parental figure. Just some bastard who's used you for your power."

"Well being stolen and left to rot in the Deep realms will do that to you... plus my parents... did not approve what I became..." She thought back about her past.

"Did they not approve of your path, or did they fear where it'd take you?" He asked her. "There's a major difference between the two, and it's not like you received much love before this to tell the difference. For example..." The ice dragon turned to the necro assassin with a sad smile. "The reason I demanded you follow me? I don't want to see you killed at the end of that path and not be able to come back."

"For your information, bastard prince, I was loved by the man who took me in and raised me, trained me, and gifted me with power." She poked his chest several dozen times.

"Did he love you though? Or was he just trying to make you think that to further his own goals."

"He took the pain away, that wasn't the greatest act of love I have ever seen, so yes." She pouted while attempting to dismount him.

"A prostitute could do the same for a few gold instead of a few years of false promises," he countered.

A small growl came from her as she glared at him. "You know nothing of my pain..." She hissed at him a flame like black and purple aura envelope over her form.

"All you've been claiming since we met was that I did. Or were you lying to me?" He questioned her. "I'm not trying to push you away. I'm just trying to put it in perspective from someone who isn't loyal to the Dark One. Who's been attacked by him multiple times."

"I have my own reasons Max..." She huffed out, while rolling her eyes.

"And I have mine. And the simple fact of the matter is, I only want what's best for the people I care about. I figured you'd be ecstatic to see I count you among those few." Maximus sighed slightly and started gathering his armor.

"I wouldn't, I'm already dead on the inside and nothing is really holding me to this world anymore... my only hope is that you truly wake up to your father's insanity before he drags you down with him." She informed him as she was already dressed.

"Insanity would be fighting a losing battle, trying again and again to win when he keeps being put down. He's won time and time again and has freaking _Garon_ on the run. And for a future where I can settle down with you and the others, not having to worry as much about being slaughtered in my own bed, I'd gladly follow him into battle. Just imagine it for a second, please. Not having to fight, just spending our days with the kids." A dark cloud reclaimed Anka and she was gone again without another word from her.

She was obviously a flame or beast that could never be tamed, but part of Maximus was worried what he just let in... was it the stress of battle that let him get close? Or something else? "Questions for another time," he sighed and put on his armor. "Time to regroup with the others for now. But gods mark my words, I will pull her own of her own dark world if I have to bring her out kicking and screaming."

 _ **With this out of the way, we're off Hiatus, but we're also working on Skyrim (Demon Edition) so we'll be busy as more material and the adventure of Demon continues for the legacy of his ultimate life.**_

(ง'̀-'́)ง

- _ **So do us a favor and leave a review, and follow the story so we can find out how you fanatics—I mean fans are liking our story.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _ **Also it looks like Max and Anak are starting to get close... good or bad? If Demon finds out will he intervene and attempt to remove Anak from the group, how will Max react if Anak gets too close to him? These are all good questions, so we need you to decide on this later, when or even if Demon discovers this hidden relationship.**_

 _Finally, back to this old thing. Sorry this took so long to get out, we had a bit of drama in between the Skyrim chapter and we had to fix that, so it took a bit longer to put this out. So just a quick recap to pad my outro out. Demon's staked a claim in Cheve, and Maximus got his first taste of being a leader... as well as forged a very questionable relationship with Anak. Potential new ace up his sleeve, or the first nail in his coffin? Which do you think is going to happen? Anyway, that's my piece on the matter. And I must say, I'm both a bit proud and disappointed in you guys for not taking advantage of the opportunity we gave you last chapter. Not that we're taking it back anytime soon, so by all means. Go nuts. Hell, PM us with them if you feel a bit embarrassed putting them up in a review._

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_


	19. Siege of Cheve Part II

The Governor's palace was being surrounded by the invaders most of the bridges were barricaded by stone rubble and wooden fortification attempting to keep back Demon's army. To Demon's dismay there were no clear sign of advancement, no one was crossing that large stone bridge and they could not simply starve them out as enemy reinforcements could no doubt be called. Or at least, possibly. The plan Scarlet and Max came up with was bold, but it was crippling to their starting force. By sending out commanders to head off and defeat support, possibly before they even mobilized, Hans would be getting no help while the returning forces would swell and replenish Demon's ranks. However, getting a foothold would devastate the rest of the defending party when Demon's officers returned.

The invasion was rough at first. That first battle took a tenth of the invasion force, and it looked bad at first. However, Scarlet had the idea of reviving her old tactics, only now they were nigh unbeatable. With wolfskins stalking and hunting outposts and patrols, Cheve's forces were quickly whittled down with not many casualties on Demon's side, totaling up to about two dozen humans and one wolfskin dead. It wasn't much, but enough to raise morale enough to make a full assault possible. Thus the battle that day, with Demon's forces trying to penetrate Hans's defenses. But with a paltry 2042 man starting force, it was almost impossible to muscle in on a foothold. They had no siege engines to break through the stone, and no one who knew how to properly man the cannons yet.

Demon and Scarlet stood by each other viewing the first fifteen soldiers get rained upon with crossbow bolts and arrows from the enemy defenses. "This is getting out of hand, by the time we breach the enemy defenses we'll lose near a quarter of our invasion force..." Demon sighed seeing a flaming boulder catapulted from the enemy side and behind them.

"It could be worse," the Crimson Knight reminded him. "Not all of our men are here as of now since Max and the others led the assault against some of the other captains in the region. Less troops, but we don't need to worry about reinforcements from the enemy."

Demon quickly got on top of Scarlet pushing her to the ground covering her head as a flame javelin was thrusted at them. "Gods damn it! This is pointless! We need siege equipment, or we're all sitting ducks!" Demon barked covering Scarlet's head from the debris.

"There are the cannons," Niles reminded him. "A couple shots from those would probably turn that wall to rubble."

"Yeah and the engineers arming them?" Demon reminded of the firing crew defending the said cannons.

"It's not like they get hurt shooting them."

"No, he means... The cannon crew we... killed." Scarlet said with an awkward tone in her voice, wincing from a small rubble hitting her shoulder.

"It's not that difficult. Black powder in, then ball of lead, light it and boom. Anything it's pointing at is down. Unless you're a tough as hell dragon."

 _ **It's an arc! Not a straight shot!**_

"I'm pretty sure those shots are pulled down by gravity, albeit not as instantaneous since they're going so fast," Scarlet reminded the outlaw.

"Right. My mistake." Niles bowed in apology. "But that begets the question. Why didn't we have a few men figure out how to use the cannons so we could use them now?"

"Yes let's waste good men with Catapults to try to think on how they're going to arc that cannon ball in to the palace..." Demon said sarcastically seeing as they needed siege equipment.

"It didn't have to be siege men, my lord," Niles argued. "If anything, it'd be easier to have archers figure it out. Outside of the weight and utility difference, it's not too dissimilar."

Demon rolled Scarlet behind a barricade from a cross bolt nearing their position. "Love, isn't there some resistant cells that can get us in to the Palace and stop these fucking siege engines? " Demon asked her.

"I already told you about the way into the palace, but we'd have to fight our way out and where the catapults are to make any difference on that end," she informed him. "You want my advice though?" She pointed to a bit of glowing light in the distance. "That looks like a dragon vein. Might help us turn the tide if we can get to it. Cover, retaliation against the enemy, anything will help at this point."

* _ **Pffthzzztt**_ *

A semi loud echo crackled the air as it ricochets hitting a soldier throwing him back. It was no arrow and the soldier remained in one piece but blood pooled around him meaning something did hit him.

 _ **The fuck was that?**_

Another crackling pop echoed through the air breaking off a piece of stone from their cover, Demon held Scarlet's head close to his chest. "The hell is that?!" She asked outraged.

"It's your city, do you have some crossbow that can blow up?!" Demon snapped as another shot got near the cover.

"He'd be in pieces if that were the case, so would our cover," she argued. "No. They probably made some new weapon while I was gone."

"This fast?! I've never heard of that cannon! Why don't we have cannons!" He complained trying to adjust their position.

"We do, you're just too stubborn to use them!" Niles shouted.

"It's an arc!" Demon yelled, throwing a fire ball over his cover trying to hit something which only made the shooters fire more at their location. "Do you guys see who's shooting us?!" Demon snapped as their cover was being littered with shrapnel.

"I'm not willing to get a new hole over my head trying," Niles growled. "But I'm willing to do something, anything to turn the tide here!" He lunged for the cannon and tilted the barrel up and aimed for the wall.

"Do not! I repeat! Do not hit the fucking bridge! You cut that off, we'll have no way to get in to that palace!" Demon snapped as he and scarlet began to crawl over to a thicker set of cover.

"I'm not aiming for the damn bridge!" A crack of the flint lit the black powder, an iron ball careening to the wall, the small shots at Demon's cover stopping right after. A peak over cover showed that Niles blew a massive hole in the upper part of the wall near the bridge, rubble either blocking enemy advance from the side or crushing them outright. Thankfully, passage over the bridge was left wide open for them to break in. "I'm aiming for the nests of ranged fighters!"

"Nice shot, Niles!" Leo shouted, blocking an arrow with his gauntlet. "But next time, don't be so reckless! That's my brother's job!"

Maximus moved with several squads to link up with his father, several dozen kite shield soldiers began to form a protective wall with spears poking out of the spaces. "Dad there you are!" Max shouted seeing his father and Scarlet behind cover.

 _ **The Hell was he?!**_

A wall of ice blocked the majority of ranged attacks on his father's position, giving Maximus a chance to regroup without worry. "Good news, the plan worked. They won't be getting reinforcements or supplies for a while. I don't think you want a war of attrition, but that's on the table now. Side note, Beruka's team can get into the palace to sabotage their defense on your orders," the prince reported.

Tiny pebbles began to vibrate and bounce around on the ground, catching the eyes of both Scarlet and Demon. Not a moment later, everyone could hear something approaching. "If this is some engine of war, I'll kill someone," Arina growled aggravatedly. "The cannons and neigh invisible ranged weapons fire is bad enough.

Out by their right flanks from the Market Square was a wedge formation of Chevalian knights. "Oh, look Chevlian Knight—why do they have the Nohrian standard?" Demon asked with his eyes widened seeing them lower their sharp lances.

"Probably courtesy of Hans and his reinforcement," Vixen speculated.

"Oh fuck..." Demon breathed as he threw himself and Scarlet over the wall to avoid being trampled on falling down to the lower side of the bridge with Demon landing on his back to take the brunt of the twenty-foot fall.

"You alright?" Demon groaned in pain holding Scarlet close to him, as he cracked his back leaning up.

"Mostly," she nodded before looking to her wyvern. "Niles was reckless, but I can fly again at least."

"Oh, Gee thanks asshole for catching me and her!" Demon sarcastically snapped at the Wyveryn.

"Are you seriously going to pick a fight with the one thing that can get us out of here?" The blonde asked.

"Do I have a hurt back from catching you and preventing you from being injured?" He retorted.

"You calling me fat?" She asked with a joking grin.

"Hell no!" Demon groaned as he grabbed his sword slowly getting up.

"Then get the hell on the dragon and be ready to fight, I think your son has a plan if that look on his face is anything like I see on yours." A strong flap of the lesser dragon's wings boosted them up and out of the trench to the rest of his army.

"Mother Camilla sent word that she'll be back soon," Maximus told him. "Think Uncle Leo and I are enough to take them for now?"

"If Flora and the klutz can use that saucer thing, that might even the odds a bit more," Peri giggled eerily, raising her axe for the fight ahead. "I'll chop those sticks into kindling in the meantime, with your permission, Damon."

"Unless you feel I'd ruin the bridge with Brynhildr's full might, the twins and Peri are our best hope," Leo advised, readying a spell. "Was keeping Elise on the rear guard the best idea though? We could use all the healers we can get."

"That was Damon's call, and she isn't exactly battle ready yet," Scarlet reminded him.

The spearmen and now Chevlian turned knights were already in full conflict, each side fighting to the bridge.

"Hey Max what took you so long? You were supposed to link up with us after the cannons stopped firing!" Demon yelled kicking a knight off the bridge.

"I was still taking care of the captain," he explained, readying his weapon.

"Work on your lying, you get your truthful nature from your mother..." Demon groaned as he head butt a Knight's helmet, denting it before snapping his neck.

"It's the truth, I told you this when I got here," the prince reminded him. "And again, Beruka and her team are ready to give us a bit of breathing room."

Demon turned around and threw a hatchet at a knight near Scarlet protecting her from being stabbed from horse back. "Damn that sword looked sharp... anyway, what the hell did stopping some captain do again?" The king asked.

"Kept reinforcements from flanking us and supplies cut off. I wish we had more time to take this place than seven months. It's been almost half a month now, and we still need to get to grandfather after this." A frozen captain was shattered by Vixen, a slightly sick grin on the ice dragon's face.

"Scarlet, why are your own people fighting us?!" He demanded kicking one back.

"These are not rebels, they're the damn Cheve military!" She shot back, cleaving a spear in two.

" _ **Scarlet!**_ " A thick, heavy voice emitted from the Knight line. He had a warhammer with a spear point bearing the Nohrian color and Chevlian symbols on his coat of arms, He was heavily armored and stood at least 6'7".

"Okay," Peri laughed madly as she wiped some blood from her face. "He's a big boy. All the more fun to cut down."

Maximus's chilled hand stopped the deranged cavalier. "A Warhammer is the equivalent to a two-handed axe. He's going to hit slower, but much harder. Not to mention wreak havoc on armored targets."

"He an ex-boyfriend or something?" Demon asked seeing the brute making his way forward towards the group.

"Never met him, to my knowledge at least," the Chevlian beauty replied. "Might be a troop that got away and rose through the ranks, a cowardly captain looking for round two. Doesn't matter how you slice it, he was never on my force. I'd at least recognize a voice."

The metallic brute moved to meet the invaders. "Rebellion, sedition, treason... you know no limit do you Traitor?" He asked Scarlet brandishing his Warhammer.

"Oh great, a zealot," she sighed.

"I'm surprised. You don't remember me, Scarlet...?" He asked her.

"Even if you were on my force, that'd make you the traitor. Outside of that, no, I don't." The Crimson Knight readied her axe for battle, the blade scratching the ground.

"Really, then you have no recollection during your knighting ceremony, where each knight was paired up with one another for a joust... that white horse you loved so much... skewered by my Lance... and you were forced to retrain as a Wyvern Knight... stuck in the squires nest." He said to her.

"So you're the bastard who did it," she growled.

"Wait, you used to horse back?" Demon asked Scarlet.

"Not now, love. I'll explain later."

"Oh, that's not all! During her first days in the occupation, she led her men to their death thinking she could fight Nohr conventionally... it was truly a slaughter, she was disgraced." He informed Demon.

"And you don't think I learned from that?" She asked quizzically.

"You're a disgraced Knight without a country, Scarlet, you threw your lot with Hoshido and now this, you are not welcome to Cheve..." He informed her striking the ground with his Warhammer.

The blonde couldn't help but let out a booming laugh. "You think I care about position? A country to serve for? I fight because what the Nohrian occupation has done to us has only weakened and killed out country, not some dragon shit political reasons or honor."

"No but you do care about duty, honor, and service... or at least that's what you think you believe in, you have nothing but your crippling weight of failure." He growled. "I should've aimed my lance at your heart rather than your steed..." He taunted her yet again.

"And I should've taken that other eye of yours with what was left of your beloved weapon," Scarlet countered. "You know. Along with your own horse. That bum leg I gave it doing alright? Or did you have to grow a pair and put it down?"

"My steed died with chivalry, it is too bad you didn't die with honor when you quit the field..."

"What honor is there in serving a twisted king like Garon? Bullying the people of your home into doing his will?"

The knight circled her. "We adapt or we die! If we fought like spoiled brats, we would've been crushed! Everyone knew that!" He growled at her.

"And yet I did more in a few weeks with a few 'disgraced' knights than you and your 'honorable' military have done in years. And then I met the one person who has a chance on taking this castle on his own." A quick glance to her lover fanned her flame. "He showed me that even the disgraced can claw their way from the dirt and become stronger than anyone on this world!"

"You did nothing more than bring ruin and destruction to our people! Every time you kicked and screamed you harmed innocents!" He hissed swinging his hammer at Scarlet causing Demon to bring his sword to fend off the attack.

"Better to live like a true knight and try to free them than die a gilded slave like you!" A wide swing cracked the handle of his hammer, another sliced through a bit of armor. "You say I ruin Cheve? It's cowards like you who sit on their hands and do nothing that truly kill our home! You are a failure as a knight, as a protector, and as a proud man of Cheve!" Scarlet cleaved through his weapon and placed the blade of her weapon to his neck.

"Be silent WENCH! I am honor bound by our code of Chivalry!" He growled at her.

"Honor and chivalry is only as good as it serves is in war. And quick frankly..." A quick slam from her weapon sent him sprawling to the ground, unable to get up. "Letting your enemy recover in such a way is pointless unless absolutely necessary. The 'chivalry' you speak of would see either of us incapacitated, even helping each other up in a case like yours. And honestly?" A heavy chop separated an arm from the knight's body, forcing a scream from his stubborn mouth. "It'd be a mistake to let you get up like you should have been able to. Or would you have done what I just did? Forgoing our precious 'chivalry' to land a crippling blow?"

"GODS SPIT ON YOU! I REFUSE TO DIE FROM AN HONORLESS CUR! NOW... DIE IN AGONY!" He screamed out, throwing a small pellet and causing black smoke to form upwards in to the air with a flame bursting like an arrow.

"A signal? Whoever to?" She asked coyly. "Reinforcements in the-" An echoed explosion could be heard. It was muffled, but it didn't come from anywhere she could see. "Huh?"

Demon's silver sword found its way to the downed man's neck. "What did you do?"

The ground cracked beneath them as a fiery mushroom cloud plumed throwing hundreds of soldiers off their feet and sent them rocketing off to various locations around the bridge. "The son of a bitch put kegs in the sewer!" Scarlet growled. "You hypocritical asshole!" She chopped off his other arm, picking him up by his collar. "You're not even worth killing." She tossed him to the side, leaving him to struggle away an armless mess.

"Scarlet the explosion killed him, open your eyes!" Max wiped the blood away from her forehead and eyes, as he was clenching his side. He had a metallic shard lodged in his right hip. "Ssfffff damn it..." He growled holding his wound.

"First of all, I think he should have suffered," she seethed. "Second, we need to end this fast then."

All around her sewer lines began to explode around the city causing multiple shouts of panic in the invaders, as chaos funneled across the section where they invaded. "Oh, Mother Fucker!" Max snapped seeing the geysers of fire. "Where's Dad?... Dad? DAD!" Maximus snapped seeing death and injury around him ashes rained down from the sky.

Max quickly saw his mother struggling to get up as she was hit with specks of rubble thrown off her feet and was experiencing shell shock. "Max... are you alright?" She struggled to ask, taking care not to injure any children growing inside her.

"Mom!" Max limped over to his mother clenching his side hugging her. "I can't find Dad!" He snapped over the echoing explosions.

"He was with Scarlet... I think he went to stop the explosions..." The blue haired maid clutched at her head, pulling away to see blood on her fingers.

"He wasn't with her after the explosion..." He said looking around, the corpses.

"Weren't you listeni-" Flora stumbled, making her son lunge to catch her despite his injury. "Damn it... my head hurts... Maxy, do you need help with your wound?"

Tears hit her face as Max looked at her. "….." He was speechless, moments go they were going to rush the palace... now they were amidst a deadly trap... The enemy would no doubt sally forth soon to repel the invaders.

"Aww poo... my dear master seems to have gotten himself hurt," a familiar voice spoke from near a building. "If only he had a loyal lover to help him, since his other two are so dreadfully injured..." Hearing that Max's world shattered... they were caught in the blast as well... was he to see close ones die today? Was this it? "I could save them you know. But for three lives... that's going to cost you, love. What's your offer?"

Max was told about a trap... he failed to realize it was already under them and not on the bridge. "What do you want?" He asked clenching his wound, as the flames picked up around them.

"A promise, sealed with a kiss from yours truly. A bit of a gambit, if you will. You seem so confident that your father will try to save me this time around, but I want to see how much you believe that. The promise I want is simple. If Demon fails to save me, you join my former master in his ranks and rebel again your father for his position. Do we have a deal?"

Max's eyes twitched hearing another cackling explosion. "Y-you planned for this... you knew this was going to happen!" He growled falling on his knees clenching the gaping wound.

"I gave you every opportunity to prevent this love, all the information you needed. Had you pulled a bit of weight on your end, it might have occurred to you just how the sewer system in this city was structured. This all could have been prevented if you hadn't simply taken my words at such face value. You could have warned your father after you regrouped, at least made him aware of the coming threat. But you didn't. All of this? I won't say much my love, but you're pointing that finger of yours at the wrong person."

While Max was in a dilemma, Demon groaned as he crawled out of a burning structure, bleeding from his left ankle. "Sssffff...shit.." He groaned, moving out to see panic in the army's eyes.

"Son of a... any closer and Aynes might have been made a bit sooner than normal," Felicia hissed, inspecting a wound on her torso, while thinking of Scarlet in that explosion. "You alright love?"

"No, I think my Achilles tendon was sliced..." Demon growled, as he looked around him to see chaos of the army scatter.

The maid looked at his wound and winced. "If that were the case, we'd have to take you out of the fight for good. Unless you have a trick up your sleeve as normal?"

"Let my magic do its thing... And heal... is that...Vixen?" He asked seeing her leaned up against a broken and burning beam.

"Papa Damon... damn it!" The kitsune clutched her thigh, afraid to touch the searing metal spike in it. "Mind giving me a hand?"

Demon limped over to her removing the wreckage and pulled her out to the streets. Demon propped her up against a stone column that was turned over from the explosion. "You alright, Vixen?" He asked, glancing to his son's injured lover. She was inspecting her staff, checking for any damage. Apparently satisfied with her inspection, she staggered over to the two.

"Damon, honey. I need you to do me a favor. Give Vixen something to bite on, and on my mark-"

"Listen, Felicia," the orange fox girl hissed through the pain. "I'm a big girl. Whatever you need to do, just do it. I can take it."

"In that case... pull out the metal from her thigh, Damon," the maid ordered, readying her staff. Demon swallowed and yanked the metal out of his daughter in law's thigh. She choked back a scream as Felicia healed the gaping hole in her leg.

"That... that could have been worse," Vixen sighed in pain. "But Maximus flew off with his mother. We need to find them and the others. Thank gods we didn't have everyone here yet..."

Beruka jumped from a burning building landing in front of Demon standing with that same monotone look on her face, she was unharmed as she avoided the destruction of the blast. "Damon..." She began to say seeing his injuries.

"I'm fine, Beruka," he assured her, kissing the crown of her head. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sabotaging the palace defenses?"

Demon's eyes wandered down seeing burn marks on her legs. "I... spotted the powder Kegs, and attempted to defuse them... I was too late." She hung her head in defeat.

"The fact you attempted to stop it is enough for me," he comforted her.

"What do we do... Half of our army is routing and the other is panicking in the streets?" She asked him.

"Maximus was the first to arrive, but he said Camilla was on her way back with her forces," he informed her. "For now, we need to find the others. Pregnant women and Maximus first. Thankfully, Niles was nowhere near the initial blast. Assuming he can rally his forces, we might be able to turn this around."

"I... I thought I lost you... Damon." Beruka hugged Demon tears slowly leaking out her eyes.

He couldn't help but smile and return her embrace. "It'll take a lot more than a cheap trap to take me down. Besides, I intend to live long enough to see at least one child you'll give me, my little assassin." Demon brushed the burns on her, nodding to Felicia to heal her.

"If I lost you again... I don't know what I would've done." She said amidst the flames of chaos around them.

"Knowing you and the others? You probably would've slaughtered everyone in the immediate area and mourned my death. And... well... something I wouldn't like to think about," he admitted. "But trust me, I intend to ruin Hans for this transgression."

"That goes without saying," Felicia nodded. "So, we're going to save everyone first? If that's the case, lead on, master Damon."

A blinding flash came from Vixen's direction, a giant angry fox in her place. "Please do," she growled telepathically. "I have a debt of blood to repay to these bastards."

Back with Maximus and his mother, Anak hummed in surprise. "Seems one of the people you care for most just got her second chance. The fox. But the longer you take to answer me love, the lower the chances of everyone else getting that second chance gets. Do you have your answer for me yet?"

"…. D-deal..." He said defeated as he let panic and shock take his mind.

"Excellent!" Anak cheered, catching her lover in a searing kiss. "I promise you, all of them will be alive and healthy at the end of this battle, nary a scratch on them." With a quick hug and a smile, she went into the destroyed city to fulfil her promise.

 _ **W̝ͤ͜e̲͇l̢ĺ͟ ̸̸̠͔̤̒d̩̝̣̓o̭͂n̛e̎͑ ̢̦d̊a͈u͉͗gh̡̞̿ͫt͎̹ͮͤ̽͘e̞ͧrͣ͂̿͝.ͅ.̩̈́̕.̺͇.͇̓**_

 _ **R̮҉̘e̳m̊̏͘e͙ͪ͆ḿ̛b͕̙̿è̖ͫr̡̈́ ̂̔m̢ȃ̬̅s͏̭t̙͚͢e̟̘r̓,ͫ ͫthͪǐ̺̬şͨͦ ̜̍̌a̝ͣll̪ nͫ͗̃o͍͢w̑̓̓ ͏̕h̨̟ͮi͂ng͗e͎̣ͦs̸ ͦ̃on͂ͪͅ f͇̟ͯa͒th͎̉̿e̻r̒'̂s ̹dͮec͇҉̠i͌ͪsiȍ̶̑n̲.̢̀ If̭ͮ͢ ̼̰he͐͗ͯ d͓eci̡̜ͯd͎̐̿es ͮ̓̑t̻̊͛o̪ ̷s̶̠a͍̜ͧv̇ͩe͟͏ ̻m̅e͎̦̞ ̧̃̍t͓h̫͐̿is̺̰ͧ ̼̞͂t͐͠im͊̚ě̦,̹̌ ̼ͭI̻҉ͣ ͠wȉ͈̕ll̠ ̧̰̃n̽ö̟ ̡͖̍l͊o̿n̿̐̀g̡̢̻e̟ͧr ͨs̺èr͇vë̗̊ ͑ỷ̺ou̽.̴**_

 _ **D̼̔͛͠͡o̡̞͎͒ͅ ̇ỷ͋o͌͊u ̶̧͎̓ͮha͚ͦ͝t͍̄é̠̮͟ ͥ͏͕̈́ͫmė̚ ̈́҉s̵̨o̟ͅ? ͙ͪ̈̆A͓ͧ͆f̝t̀̅e̛͙͘r̅ ̵̅́ͬ̅ a̦ͯl͍̳ͫ̓͗͘lͥͧ̉ ̿thͭe̠̥ ͏̜̊̿͜͡lo̰v̸͎̭̪́ͭe̢̗ ̟́I̞͈̍ ̙̟̾g͓a͘v̴̼̓ė̻ ̑͛ỳ̤̉ȏ̦u͖̥ͧ͞,ͦ t͉́̌̉̈he͚ ͖̰̩ͦͫp̈̍̌ǒw̮̭ͯ̕͞e̯̦̘r̪͍͌?̛͉̪ ̴̹̑͆T̰̃h̖ͩę̫ ̴̡͐R̼̂ev͉͏̻e̠͑ng̙e͇̥̱̅ ̸̜̄y̸o̿͐ͬ̇u̻ ̦͝s͏͂o̲̜̘͕̕ṷ̧ͯ͌̈́ͨ͡gh̗͠t̶ͦͪ?̵̪̬͛͟**_

 _ **Y**_ _ **̗̒ỏ̢̺u r̸a͛ͣi̬̤s̴e̺d̘ m͗e.̍ͣ̕ I͏ ͌̽ͅow͕̄͝e̫̜̩ my̝ l̰ifͯ҉ͬe ͓̑͗t̕o ͤͮͅy̧͚ŏu̧̅. ̺̓͞Ȟ̥òweͧv͔er͆͑, I̅́ͭ wi̵l͉͂ͧlͭ͝ ͮń̴̵ọt ̴̈ͧab͈an̬̙d͍̗̓o̰͑n̨̢͆ ̓ͮt̵̬h̝̓e ̛̔̔ő̵̝n̲ͭe̟ͅ ̢̓t̵̑͌h̷̟̻i̝̽ng̵ͬ ̷̐ͥy̠ỏu pr̛o̓́m̲ï̝ͫṡ̼͜ë́ͮ̇d͉̍ ̢͈m̡̀e͈̅͋.̣̞͔ ̤T͐h̨̠͝ḭ̛s̓ͩ ̗ͣŵ̉͡ay̸̿,̻ ̧̈i̸͒͐tͬ͛'s ̷̧̪h̀̑͟ėa̋v̠e̛̞ń ̑o̦̿r̎ h̀e̺̓͠l̅͝͝l̼̐̏ ͈͕͋f͚̈́o̬ͨ͗r̈́̑ ̊b̨̆oͥth̰ͭͣ ̓͘of u̙s̤͆.**_

.̻ _ **̵.͚͕͈ͬ̈́͒͟.̮̃̇͏̴.̧͇.̡̫͌ͩ̚ ́́ͧM͔͡ỹ̩ͧ͆͠ ̭͚l͔̏̑oͤ͟͞v̶̟͉̌̒e̜̭ ̴̩͉̀̉̏͞f͖̀͌̂̀̚o͙r ̱ͪy̧̟͉ͨͪ̐o͙u̗̐ͤ ̭̦͒̅ͯ̊m̶͍͉ͅy̒͋҉̻ ̺̹̟͌ͦd̺̀aͪuḡ͍͢ht̶͚̰̮̫͈̊͠e͈̽ͯr̢̧̹͉̐̄.̢̜͆͡.̮̜̋̈͐.͕.͍̫̤̊ͅ ̺̚̚i̫͔̐s̵̙͘ ̰̍͜͝e̫t̲̞̹̎ͤ̄ẽ̯̇̈r̙̩̦̱ͫn҉̲̓à͚͕̯̩͠ḻ̋ͦ.̷̮̃̍̄.ͦͯ͢.̳̝͎͈́̌̾̆ͫ̀.͔͚͇ͨ.͍ ̶̪̤̺͐̆͢a̾l͕̜̘͙̯̉̉͐͘w͍ͬ̆ͮa̧͚̔͊ͧ͛ͭy̟̖̗̪͛͋̃̐͋͊͜͜sͣ̒ͣ ̨̻̼͎̠ͥ̍̑r̡̧̮͈͇̪ͨ̀̊̕ę̛̠̙͉͔̲ͦ̍͞m̡̩̠̓̽͊̏͡é͚̅ͪͦ͞ͅmḇ̱͖͗̎̏ͮ͞eŕ̨ͩ̏̅ ͎t̜̅ͧh̎͠a̵͚͂̋̔t̠͆̽͡͏.͕̉.̡.̯̱ͭ̓̅.̣**_

 _ **W**_ ͠ _ **̹h̬͏i͒c̓h̿ ̬͕̈́i͇s̨ ̞w̓hy̘͈ ͯ̕I̅҉ w̒à̈́ͮs͂̆ ŵ͌̈i̗̬llͫi͍n̊ͭ͝g̶ t̞̞͐o̒ r͇ui͂͝n͍̜̒ ̑͢͏hͨ͆͘į̈͆s̑̾̈ m̶͟ind ͙ͬ̐l͆ikͫ͑̈́ḙͬ I̬̾͊ dͮḭͧ̄d͔́ ͒҉̛toͥ̓ ̿ͨm͐aͪk̏ͫe̯͍ ̑h̜̒ͪa̢͢v̧͟in̲͍̏ǧ̙̜ ̼͏hîͨ͞m͑ ̵à̖̹ṡ ͖͘͡yͥ̀̅ou̪r ͕a̷̾̓s̶̉̾s̫̄ͣe͗t̴̜ e̪v̷e͉͚̞ṅ̿͊ re͉̳m̷̼o͡͝t͍͕̏el̳͐y̎ͮ̆ p̛ö͙ͫṣs̳̹̔i͔͂b͑͂le.̞͌**_

 _ **I ̠h͕̟̓҉͊op҉̈ȩ̠̕ ͉ͮy̛̗̭ͦo͚ͮ͢ȕ̬͇̐r͜ ̿tͯ͌̐h̩͌eo̡͖ͨr̬̗̆͆͒̕y͙ ̳͌͘i͍͔̒s ͇ẅ̲́r̡͈͓̭̣ǫn̴̻̐g̻̞ͅ.ͧ̊ͫ.̠ͩͯ.̻̓.̌ͨ̕͘ͅ.̍͞**_

 _ **Muc̡̡̼h̝ ̢̀of ̤̯ͣm͌e͏ ͏h̑oͨ̏̕p̸ͅẻ̛ͥs̰ t̠h͓̝ḙ̓ ̽ͤ̎ŝ͂͡am̜͉ė͚.**_

By the time a small amount of order returned to the panicking army, the defending force began to sally forth outside the inner walls and palace meeting the attackers at the bridge. Demon's army was littered with holes in their ranks. With them spread so thin and disorganized, it was only a matter of time before the reaction force either killed them or forced them to retreat.

Demon limped around to see the disorder in the streets. "Beruka, I need you to find the others and tell them I need order reestablished in our ranks!" Demon yelled through the flames seeing if they didn't get their forces under control before their reinforcements arrived they'd be in trouble.

"Will you be alright?" She asked, looking at the injury that was still healing.

Demon waved it off as it being minor. "I'll be fine, the state of our siege won't be for much longer, especially when they retaliate..." Demon said to her, as he grabbed an officer. "Rally back to front of the Governor's palace, we're taking the city!" Demon snapped at him.

"Yes sir!" The soldier captain rushed to rally his men.

"If you want my advice, I think we should take a point in the city so our men can patch up and regroup," Felicia stated. "As we go through taking some key points, we can search for our comrades."

"The fire is raging, I want the heat at our back not on our flanks Felicia, we need to block any more charges from the bridge." Demon explained to her.

"Bear in mind, you apparently are a some kind of fire, dark and water dragon, Azura controls water, and my sister and I literally have weaponized ice magic. Fire is the least of our worries."

"Azura doesn't have a source of water around her, she needs a body of water to put out flames... and you are too dehydrated to create ice around you... and as for me being a fire dragon yeah! But no body else is fire retardant." Demon tried to explain while wincing from the building by him collapsing.

"What about the wells?" Vixen asked. "Or a Dragon Vein? One of those could help us."

"Oh yeah!" the maid gasped. "We haven't used one in battle for so long, I forgot they were a thing sometimes! Damon, we should find one! Even if it doesn't put out the fire, it still helps with the fight!"

Demon grabbed Felicia from a beam falling down by her. "I don't know! This fire is out of control, it'd seem that we'd be fighting our own time!" He tried to make his case seeing as there was still a battle going on.

"Hmm... it may be disgusting, but would the sewer water work?" Vixen asked.

"Yes, that's a brilliant idea, but there is one problem. We have wounded troops with open wounds, we'd kill half the wounded by infection... septic shock." Demon ducked from a bell coming down off a tower.

"Well it has to filter out into some body of water!"

"I could I try to turn into a Dragon and blow the fire out with my wings!" Demon suggested.

"And launch debris with it," Felicia reminded him. "You'd have to make sure no one was in cross fire that is on our side."

"Damon!" Hinoka cried out rushing towards them, she had a slight cut on her forehead. "Does this city have a dam?!" Demon asked seeing if there were alternative ways to take out the fire.

"Up the mountain a bit for fresh water, why?" The red head asked.

"Risks?!" Demon snapped as he wondered what would happen if the dam broke.

"We break it, the entire town and its people are swept away, likely to drown," she reported. "We control it somehow, it puts out the fire without much problems."

Demon and the others moved out of the collapsed building's flames. "What if we control the flow of the damn?!" He wanted to know seeing it could be a good plan.

"The controls are either going to be guarded or broken on account of that psycho Hans," Felicia seethed. The thought of that man drove her mental with rage.

"Well when I mean control I mean freeze it..." Demon looked at Felicia.

"Oh. I can do it if I have my sister with me, but it'd still be a bit of a stretch. And we'd have to know exactly what to do or people either drown or get crushed."

"Wait! Wait! I have a better plan! Where's Azura?!" Demon wanted to know seeing she should be in this chaos of a scene right about now.

"She was near the back with Elise, raising morale," Beruka recalled. "She should still be there."

"I got a plan! I turn in to a Dragon, she rides on me, we fly over the damn, she commands the water and we drop it on the flames." Demon suggested.

"I'd make a sex joke if the situation wasn't so dire," Hinoka sighed. "Go for it. I'll give you a lift to her on my pegasus."

"Work now, Sex later!" Demon retorted as he was seeing more and more of his soldiers head to the direction of the bridge.

"Then hop on!" She scooted forward on her stead and offered a hand to Demon. "We'll need to be fast!" The king nodded and hopped on with her help, and a snap of her reigns made her stead shoot toward the field the siege began from.

"I'm getting a little scared," Elise admitted, healing a group of soldiers with her staff. Not as much healing in a group, but perfect for lesser wounds they could get in a fight, and every bit helped. "The explosions stopped, but the fight is still going on in the city, and it's on fire. Damon is immune, but not the others."

Azura stopped her song to nod at Elise and take a sip of water. "I agree. But I expect I will be needed on the front lines soon."

"Why's that?" The troubadour asked.

"For two reasons. First, the fire you mentioned. I'm likely the only one who can control a source of water large enough to put it out and give the men a little more hope. Second," the songstress pointed to a rapidly approaching pegasus, "I believe that is Hinoka's steed." The winged horse touched down not too far away from them and Demon dismounted.

"I'll give you the short version. There's a dam up the mountain and-" Lightning danced across the sky in formation of a dragon, followed by an unsettling and familiar giggle. "… this just got complicated. Alright... I'm going to take care of the little monster causing that storm, be ready to put out that fire," the king ordered.

Aynes like lightning struck her father in the chest as multiple lightning barrages hit Demon all around his body. "Hello, daddy dearest," she giggled, holding her spear in a way that somehow looked innocent and ominous.

 _ **Greeeatt...**_

"Azura, come on!" Hinoka cried out, grabbing the songstress and taking off.

Aynes smiled twirling her spear around her body. "Ready to go again... Daddy?" Aynes asked Demon.

"I'm still slightly conflicted about this," he sighed. "I mean, you're a fetus a few months along right now. And you're my kid. I'm still going to fight you, but still..." Demon drew his silver sword and pointed it at her.

"Yay! Fight! Kill! Smash! Destroy!" She screeched as she charged her electricity.

"You... You're a disturbed child, aren't you?" He asked, twirling the sword in his fingers.

"Daddy gave me power... lots of power... destructive power..." She said to him.

 _ **I didn't give her jack shit!**_

"You mean this Dark One guy enhanced what you already had?" He asked her. "I mean, you're already my kid. And an earth dragon. And an electric dragon. In all honesty, you could take down Garon yourself if you wanted."

Aynes tossed her spear right at Demon's location causing it to explode and crack the pavement beneath him. "Right Daddy gave me it... He saved me, so I can fight you Daddy..." She said in a twisted... yet cheerful way.

"Soo... you call him your father why?" He asked.

A twisted smile started to curve her lips. "Hehehehehe" She started to giggle, while drawing two small axes. "No more talking!" She screeched charging at him and locking the axes on his blade.

Damon deflected both strikes easily and kneed her in the stomach. "Bad girl. I was talking."

A shadow of Aynes kicked Demon in the back before morphing back with her form. "Try... again! HAHAHAHAHA!" She cackled.

"The actual fuck?! Can I do that?" He asked. "Wait... are you a dark dragon too?" Aynes did a triple back flip, landing on her hands perfectly as she twirled around and summersaulted onto her feet. "I... I know I'm in a fight for my life, but I can't help but feel proud of you in a way." Aynes froze hearing that, her left eye twitching. She tightened her grip on her axes twirling them around ready for another charge. "I mean, such control over your powers, your speed and grace, hell, you mastered every type of melee weapon! And that's just from what you've shown me!"

"Stop... it..." She said breathing heavily.

"I'm just speaking the truth," he told her, picking himself up from the ground and readying himself. "Care to show me what else you can do, sweetheart?"

A replica of Aynes with an electric whip appeared behind Demon jumping on his back strangling him with the whip. "This is one!" She cheered as the Aynes in front of him charged at him.

The king grinned and swung the replica around, smacking the original with it and dispelling the lightning around his neck. "Clever move, my lovely daughter. But you forgot to take something into account." He picked up a boulder and smiled viciously. "I'm not a normal man." Demon hurled it at her like a cannon. Aynes eyes widened as she was crushed against a building with the boulder causing a flash of explosion from her electrical output. "I'm guessing..." He thrust out behind him, catching his corrupted daughter in the chest as she popped out of the ground in dragon form. "Here. Need to work on predictability, sweetheart."

Two small hands grabbed Demon's feet from under the ground, breaking the pavement. "Clever girl," he chuckled, grabbing a hand and yanking her out like a carrot.

Senya punched Demon in the stomach, chest, and shoulder in three quick strikes. He didn't even flinch, his own conditioning and armor negating most of the force. "Bit of advice. With enemies like me, stick with magic or staying at range. You're strong, but not that strong." He slugged her in her stomach, denting her armor severely and forcing blood out of her mouth.

* _ **Poof**_ *

That one wasn't his daughter but only a mirage, as the real one fell above with a cavalry saber in her right arm, slicing at his helmet and causing it to fall off him, before she attempted to strike at his skull. He caught the girl's Saber the second time and used it to slam her to the ground a few times. "Doesn't really work too well on me though. Your uncle is a bitch of a trainer."

Aynes was bleeding from her mouth as she crawled towards Demon, drawing a dagger. "Hmm... poisoned, designed for dragons if the color is an indicator. Smart using that on me instead of human poison." The king kicked the blade from her and disarmed her of all the others, even checking in her armor and finding a couple before stepping back, keeping one in his hand. "Rookie mistake, but only pull the dagger if you're going to strike."

"….I'LL... KILL...YOU...AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!" She cackled a laugh.

"Shhh..." He hushed, throwing one in her neck, blood spurting from the wound. "Go home and regenerate. I'll play with you next time you visit."

"ACK... _**Daddy... I'm sorry... I just need more power...**_ " Her eyes were black and cloudy as she begged her master for more Aynes's hair began to dye black, as black and red veins went around her face, arms, and legs.

"Huh... this might be trouble," he sighed, grabbing onto her chin and the top of her head and twisting, a sickening crunch resonating from her neck.

* _ **Swish!**_ *

Demon was hit by a dark ice blade from his left hip, drawing blood. "Annnd your big brother's here... fucking brilliant..." He sighed.

* _ **Crack**_ *

Aynes broke her neck back in to place as she got up with an inhumane movement from her arms and legs. "Oh right... I forgot... undead children..."

"We're not dead... We're alive!" Aynes began to twirl around and forming an electrical tornado.

"Vampires would say the same, but that doesn't mean they weren't dead at one point. You all were dead, therefore, you're undead. Thus the term, sweetheart." Demon readied his silver sword, looking at the two thralls of the Dark One. "Before we start round two, I have a question for you, Senya. Why were you getting so worked up over your blood father's praise? Are you ashamed, did you just not want it... or did it trigger something you don't want to feel?"

"I never was... born from where I came from, you failed me and my mother... my master, AKA daddy, pulled me out and grew me from his home... I love my Daddy, and hate you for failing me..." She hissed.

"So let me get this straight. You love him for killing you and your mother, then resurrecting you to use as a weapon?"

"He saved me! He did not kill me! I am one of his most beloved daughters!" She screamed at him.

"Really? Because I saw how your mother died," he informed her. "We were invading Valla, just about to end this war. It was your 'daddy's' trap that killed you both."

"He sent me to kill you for vengeance! And vengeance I shall have!" She screamed out summoning a vortex.

"Then you're pointing that blade at the wrong person," he growled. "You want vengeance for you and your mother? Then you best look to Valla."

 _ **Ḳ̋ỉll̙̮ ͓h̜̃̒i̟͍mͫ͌ ̩̩́d̥̔̕a͢r̼͝l̸̂i̯͇ͥn͚g.̓͡.͇̤.̛̞**_

"Because I have been trying like hell to keep you both alive since then," Demon told her. "Looking into that dream with Nyx's help, developing countermeasures... one of which involves benching your mother just to keep her safe. Him? That Dark One you idolize so much?" The king looked into his corrupted daughter's eyes with pure hatred for the man. "He keeps sending you out, again and again and again, all because he shifted the blame to me. You have been banished from death to use as a weapon of his undead army, banished from death until the end of time, because he denied you of it. Of being with your mother in the afterlife."

 _ **S̠éͨny̋̀a, ̵́k̛ͧ̆il̃l͈̈́̄ ̶͉̀h̓̏i̗̪m̤̚!̻**_

"What are you waiting for?" The disgraced king asked her, his sword hanging lazily at his side as the girl started to hyperventalate. "Cold feet? Or are you actually afraid that I'm making a point?"

"…..I...I...Didn't want to die... daddy saved me... He gave me life... He loves me... daddy says when this is over he'll save mommy." She cried tears of happiness.

"He's using you," Demon spat. "All the love he gives you won't change the fact that your mother will still have been dead, denied the comfort of the afterlife and tortured for it mentally. It won't change the fact that you, and all of your siblings, will never be free of this eternal fighting. And you want to know what makes me pity you most?" He pointed his blade at her. "He trained you to enjoy it. To live for it. No father worth his salt would do that. _**Ever**_. So again, what are you waiting for, Senya?" Demon spread his arms to her, his blade hanging by the pommel between his fingers. "Try and hit me. Prove that I'm wrong."

Aynes froze as her breath hitched and her grip tightened. Thoughts of doubt flooded her mind, conflicting everything she had lived and breathed for years. " _ **no...NO...NOO! NO! NO! LIAR! DECIEVER! I'LL GUT YOU! KILL YOU! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**_ " She screamed out in rage, tossing balls of lightning at Demon, throwing him back inch by inch.

. _ **͓̕..̴̀̕.̲́.ͦK̋̓aͦn͉a̪.̷̨̳.̞̐.̇. ̸̲̩I͔nt̪̽e̼̥ͦr̿ven̯͠e ̰ͧ͋N̪̦ͯow͒ͮ.̭.̸̧͝.͓̒ͣ**_

 _ **I͆'m ̖a̬c̆t̺ua̴llyͨ i͜ntrigu̺ed, ̨m̡a̒stͪer.̥ Se̛ņy̮a'̻sͨ de̎v͊ot̨i̶o̦n̟ to ͟you h̬as̴ beeͨn̡ t͖h̠e̕ ̠m̎ost ̼unwav̜e̺r̐ińg,͖ and̞ ̥y͋e̝t̅ ̠s̩hͩeͯ ̤falt̸ers ̙now**_.̦

 _ **D̔͌́o as̟̰̪͍͐ͨ̊̓̑̀ͯ ͧ͏̟̗͏y̪͕͖ͮ́͞o̅ư̸̘ͧͯr̰̗̐͏̸̖̱̖͂͋ͧ f̟͈̲͋̑͢a̻̮̓̽̊̇͟t͈͞h̶̷̢͈̤̹ͨ̽e̴̜̫̚r̴̶̩͙̳̘͈ ̬̞ͪ҉͎̿̀c̡̛͍̻ͩ̋ͥͮ́͢o̧̳ͮͮ͝m̓͢m̍̀a̴̴̛͇͊ͦͮn̰̚͟ḑ̣ͥ̆s̬͙̝͖̄͆ ͋K̢ͧa̯ͤ̊ͪ͑n̼̾͆͊̅a̴̯̼͙!̶̵̷̹̙͖̻̱̀͑̕̚͢**_

 _ **Iͣ ̪i͎ntͬe͖nd̢ed ̡to.ͯ I ̣w̔a̢s̬ j̮us̒t̥ ̨s͖pͬea͝k̘ing̒ ͭm̩y thoͪugh̸tͩs̳ ͅo̽n̍ ̋t̖he̊ ͧm̥aͥtter̒.͒**_

Anak slipped between the two, gripping her sister's hands and throwing a blade into Demon's shoulder. "Aynes! Calm down!" She hissed. "Control yourself! Would our master approve of you going off like this?" The younger thrall lashed out at her and tried to calm herself, electricity arcing off her body.

A shadow like whisper hit all the Corrupted Children.

 _ **.̸̀..̊.͎͗̃.̵͓͠.ͯ..ͮ҉.͞.̏.҉͓ͤ.̸̐..̣̗͋.̛̹̇.͑.̺̃͢.̯́ Ret̞̲ͨur̀̔n ͞ț̀ó̢̩ ̯ͨ͐meͧ ͏no̢̽ͅw.͡..ͨͅ.͊ ̣͝l͙͌et ͔t̡ͯḥ͆em ̫̀ͅha̪̋v̙ͧ͞e ̖͊C̗͛͐h̳e͏̂vȅ,̜ ̺̙̋i̹̻t ̇ͪ́m͐͘at̸͎ͬte̫ͥ͗r͜s ́҉not..̨..̷**_

 _ **"As... as you wish, father..."**_ Aynes whispered, holding herself tightly. She turned into a black mist and warped away.

 _ **K͋͠aͧͅna͜͠...̵͊ ̊̏y͏̢̌o̬̳̽u̗̞͆ ̼̋too..̷̿̀.ͨ**_

 _ **A̓ś ̮yo͖ṵ ̖com̿m̧a̶ńd̳,ͮ ͫf̀athͦe̍r̞.**_

The assassin glared at Demon and left in the same manner. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"I don't doubt it," he growled back, pulling the knife out and heading back into the fray, after Elise fixed him up of course.

(Line Break.)

 _ **Valla- Ancient Burial site..**_

Anka, Aynes, and Sumixam retreated to the location of their master, who stood before them, and surrounding him were shrouded figures of other individuals. _**"Children..."**_ He greeted them, his tone low and gravely. _**"You have done me no wrong thus far. However..."**_ His gaze turned to the youngest of the three. _**"W͓̖͚h͗̄at ̴͉̾hͨap̈ͤ͜p͔͆͟ḙ̒ne̬͗d̞ d̮́o̟̔͢wn̉̽ t͍̫h̹͈́e̴ŗ̋ę͒̂ ̿͌ͅS̽̈́͘en̉y̒å͈?̤ͣ͞!" His**_ voice shook the very ground as he yelled at Aynes.

"I... I miss her..." She sobbed. "He... he knew exactly what to say to hit... To make me..."

An eerie silence hung between the two, as he looked at Anka. _**"Daughter... go tell Anakos, that the plan must evolve to this...get his fool of a puppet moving, we have not much time... and Damon's arrival may yet still be prevented...**_ _**"**_ He order Anak, before turning to Aynes.

"Understood," she nodded, rushing to the castle with black smoke trailing her as she ran with superhuman speed.

" _ **….you have broken in front of the very man who failed your mother...**_ " He said to Aynes as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed, tears trailing down her eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it... I didn't..."

"I'm sure you heard everything, but he spoke of knowing what happened and used it against her," Sumixam informed him. "Had he not known, this could have been prevented."

" _ **Pam gave him those visions... that was cheating... no matter.**_ " He stated as he was now mere inches away from Aynes.

The thrall in question was a sobbing wreck at this point, the pain of not having yet wanting her mother crushing her. "Wha-what are you gonna-" The Dark One's shadow blade stuck in to the ground as he looked at Aynes, his eyes were smoking of red ember, and black smoke. "Meep..."

His gloved hands moved around Aynes's back and head, pulling her slowly to his cloaked chest. _**"That man... he's not your father... "**_ He reminded Aynes.

"I... I know," she sniffled, clutching the smooth cloth. "But... but he... will we ever be able to stop fighting? Be a real family, like you promised?"

The Dark One's turned destructive stare to her. _**"When this world's timeline is reset... this world is mine, the other timelines mine, the universes are mine... then we will be a real family... but there is so much more from this one world... so many possibilities..."**_ He told her, as he knelt down, moving his left gloved hand under her eyes drying her tears. _**"That man must fail... he must not reach Valla.. If he does, then it'll become very hard and unsure future..."**_ He informed Aynes.

 _"He saved me! He did not kill me! I am one of his most beloved daughters!" She screamed at him._

 _"Really? Because I saw how your mother died," he informed her. "We were invading Valla, just about to end this war. It was your 'daddy's' trap that killed you both."_

Aynes winced as the memories flooded in. "Does... does mommy have to die too, then?" She asked, unshed tears at her eyes.

" _ **Just him...**_ " He promised her. _**"When he dies, the timeline will be reset in my image..."**_

"Then... excuse my brashness, but... assuming they get to Valla... can you make sure she lives?" She requested pitifully. "I... I don't think I could handle it if she died again..."

"…. _ **If she died, you would only come back to me Senya... I'll save you again.**_ " He told Aynes.

"Just... please," she begged. "I don't care what happens after... just don't let her die... please..."

" _ **Senya, if you fail me... you will be punished for your failure...**_ " He warned her as he turned to Sumixam. _**"Gather the others... this 'Civil' War... needs to get a lot less civil."**_

"As you wish," the eldest of the thralls bowed and warped away in a swirl of mist.

"Thank you..." Aynes sobbed, hugging her master and father figure tightly. "I swear... next time, I will not fail you."

(Line Break)

"The fire is out!" A captain shouted in joy, filling his men with hope despite the light drizzle. "Attack! Give them no mercy!" The troops of his unit cheered and attacked their enemy with increased fervor.

"Nice job on that, Azura," Hinoka complemented the songstress.

Demon moved over to the two girls. "Azura!" Demon moved over to the descending pegasus. "I assume I have you to thank for the rain?" Demon asked the songstress.

"Yes," she nodded, dismounting Hinoka's pegasus as it touched down. "There's still a good bit of water left as well in the dam, but I'm too tired to do much else now..."

"So, any one of us after a night with Damon?" Hinoka asked.

Damon moved over to Azura kissing her under the rain. "You did perfect." He complimented on her success.

"Thank you," she sighed, making her way to a secure point. "I'll be resting for the rest of this, if you don't mind."

"Reinforcements!" Allied Calvary entered through the gateway along with Reina, Kaze, Camilla and her retainers, and Sakura with swelling ranks to replenish and refortify the invasion force.

"You guys are late for the party." Demon joked as he clenched his wounded hand.

"We were holding off your kids," Reina informed him. "It was a miracle that we kept our troops alive."

Demon smiled at Camilla seeing she was a sight for sore eyes. "Camilla maybe you should lag behind, we're almost done with the siege, we're going to seize the governor's palace and raise our banner..." Demon was worried for her and her unborn child.

"If you think it best, my darling king," she giggled, kissing him before mounting her wyvern. "I've been told she'll be born in a couple months."

"That's... wonderful." Demon smiled hearing that from Camilla.

"Would you like for me to go to a Deep Realm myself?" She asked him.

"No if anything I should be with you when it happens, if you want we'll go after the siege." Demon suggested to Camilla.

"I was about to suggest that," the Nohrian beauty smiled. "I've been searching for a deep realm to rest in. We'll talk more about it later, my love." She kissed his cheek and flew for the back lines. Demon had a flushed look feeling her kiss, he still hadn't been able to get that out of his system. Flora and Maximus immediately rushed to Demon's side with Scarlet not far behind. "There you guys are! Are you okay?!" Demon asked the three.

"Yeah..." Max replied shakenly. "We're fine. We all are."

"It was a little touch and go... I'm actually not sure how I'm alive," she admitted. "I was told someone healed me, but not who. I think they said they saw light purple hair from behind her cloak? Kind of like Camilla's."

Demon froze hearing that. "Huh... you don't say..."

Beruka quietly landed behind her master and lover and bowed to him. "Our troops have the opposing Chevlians and Nohrians on the run. The explosions and fire whittled away at their numbers and morale while our army was left relatively untouched. Despite the casualties, it could and should have been much worse."

Demon felt two hands go around his body. "Damon!" Peri cheered as she was covered in blood. "That was fun!" She gave off a somewhat psychotic laugh.

"I drastically fear what her children will be like," Max shuddered. "And they'd be my siblings. Not a bad thing, but still..."

"You're covered in blood, guts, and sweat!" She giggled out squeezing her arms around his armor plates.

"I did have to fight through a few troops of soldiers to find the others," the king informed her.

"Why haven't you been spending time with Peri?" She asked seeing that she's hardly got any time with him.

"Peri, no offense since you're going to be, actually technically are, one of my mothers, but we have literally been attacked nonstop," the child of her lover reminded her. "Dad's hardly had enough time to spend with the others at all. Hell, he's barely had time to train me."

"Well allow Peri to fix that sweetie!" She said as she turned around to face Demon. "Why don't we create life right here in the flame and blood!" She cheered.

"As tantilizing as that sounds, that would at least take a couple of hours and leave you incapacitated," the rebel king told her patiently. "You wouldn't want to miss killing off the rest of the opposition and watch me kill that bastard Hans, would you? And you know what? You can even lead the charge with me and we can do it right in the throne room after."

"I'll plant my axe in his head, just for you!" She cheered brandishing her blade.

Demon's eyes narrowed as he recalled the humiliation the Berserker left him in last time. "Sorry love, but this is a bit more... personal. That motherfucker already beat me once when I was weaker. I need to settle the score myself. But in exchange, you can kill anyone in the room who tries to so much as breath in my direction under his command. Except Gunther. He lives solely because he has my respect and helped train me. Hell, I expect him to join us after too. But other than him and Hans, you're free to kill whoever you want. Alright?" The king gave her a quick kiss, ignoring the taste of blood on her lips.

"I'll be by your side... always, now let's go bathe in the blood of our enemies." She giggled closing both her eyes.

"Then get back on your horse and help me lead this charge," Demon ordered, helping her up and sticking out his hand to his son. "I think it's more than the right time to drop the act, son."

"My pleasure," Maximus nodded, handing the Yato blade back to his father. The blade roared to life with Demon's aura, and the glamor on his armor dropped.

"Charge!" The king roared, his army rushing into the castle.

"Oh gods, it's Damon!" A commander of the other army screamed, sending the ranks into a panic. The bridge was mostly clear except from the occasional arrow that zoomed over head, hoping at least one would hit their targets. Demon quickly moved to the front of the damaged gatehouse of the Govenor's palace slamming right in to the door breaking it down. _**"HAAAAAAANNNNSS! SHOW YOURSELF YOU DISHONORABLE CUR! FIGHT ME!"**_ Demon snarled as he looked around inside the room.

"About time you got here, you whelp," the Berserker droned, lounging on his throne. "But I must admit, I half expected your head here without the excess."

Demon glared as he locked his helmet. "It's over you old bastard! My troops are swarming in to the city!" He snapped brandishing his blade.

"And they'll be running scared when they see your severed head," Hans countered, getting up and picking up his axes.

"I'm going to enjoy running you through with my sword..." Demon chuckled as he gripped the hilt of his blade. Peri grinned unnervingly and readied her axe, preparing to engage Hans's backup.

"When this is over, we're going to go at it until one of us passes out," the sadistic cavalier promised.

Demon blinked a few times hearing that. "Well I better kill him with one blow then." He joked as he scanned the room to see there was only one way out of this battle, and that was up to the second floor.

"You two mongrels going to talk about the sex you'll never have, or are you going to fight me?" Hans taunted, his guards charging the two.

"I'll take care of this trash, you get your vengeance," Peri told her lover.

Demon let out a vicious war cry, charging at Hans with his flame red aura igniting his body _ **. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ He roared at Hans bringing his blade on his, cracking the foundation under him.

"Grrr... Good bit of strength behind that..." Hans slipped out his Reverse Club and swung at the king.

Demon smashed his face when he swung with the pommel of his blade up in his jaw. "Not this time, bastard," he growled, swiping the club and tossing it to Peri. "Here's a gift, tear them apart." The crazed noble smiled evilly and continued her assault with renewed vigor.

Demon slashed his sword down diagonally across his chest plate cutting it open. "I fought you last time with honor, you lost your duel, and this time... I'll kill you. You should've took my offer and surrendered." Demon hissed as he brought his blade against his again.

"You know, my love, as much as I want to watch you gut him, wouldn't it be better to humiliate him a little first?" Peri questioned. "Cut his arms off, parade him around town while the commoners get their own vengeance against this bastard. Maybe feed him to the hounds after for a slow death."

Demon kicked Hans back on to the floor, bringing his blade down on his, causing several sparks from each strike. On the seventh strike the blade protecting Hans broke in two. Aiming the Yato blade at his neck, he just glared at the downed Warlord. "Has merit... but I've already given this bastard a second chance." With a mighty swing, the rebel king took the Berserker's head off, sending it flying for a few seconds before rolling to a stop at the foot of the throne. "Finally... cross that black mark from earlier from the record." Demon rolled his shoulders as he sheathed the Yato blade, tossing the head of his fallen enemy to a soldier. "Take this to one of my officers and have it mounted on a pike."

Soldiers immediately rushed in to the palace, some holding Demon's banners. "WE'VE TAKEN THE CITY!" A loud roar erupted with the clashing of weapons and shields.

"Now..." Peri giggled, pulling the still bloodied Damon into the throne room again. "Where were we?"

Demon was about to answer before, he was perhaps rescued by Scarlet after hearing the news, that the liberation of the Chevalian Capital was a success. "If I wasn't pregnant, I'd be offering to join you," the blonde teased as she walked into the room. "But that'll have to wait. Camilla and the council want to see you."

Demon sighed as now the moment of truth has come."We'll head to the enclave then..." Demon replied with blood dripping around his armor. Damon, Scarlet, and Peri, made their way to the Council chambers, as many of the former politicians were more than happy that they were back in their positions of power. The room was in ill repair but still was used for the politics. "Well this is it..." Demon said to Scarlet, seeing that this could be the real push that they needed to make for their final campaign. Damon stood among hundreds of council members including the executive branches that led the hierarchs.

"Could someone explain how they got together again so fast?" Camilla asked with an annoyed look.

Demon couldn't but laugh inwards. "A government in Exile." Demon scoffed, seeing they must've hid themselves away.

"Good after noon, Lord Damon," the man in the center of the five councilmen greeted.

Demon's left eye quickly twitched, seeing that he was no 'Lord'. "King... Coucnilor.." Demon corrected, as he didn't raise a force to challenge his known home for years, all for nothing.

"Apologies, King Damon, we use the two interchangeably at times," the councilman bowed his head.

 _ **You never use Lord's in a King's rank... it's either King, Highness, or your Majesty...**_

"What's this about, gentlemen?" Scarlet asked, trying to be cordial and defuse the tension that cropped up. "I'm assuming this is about supporting the man who just freed us from Nohr?"

"As you can see Cheve is slowly returning back to the Chevalians... the time for strife is over, Councilors, Knights, Chevalians, the time for unity is now, I ask for your full support in the war to liberate the Kingdom of Nohr." Demon spoke to the entire room. "Join my banner, and I will lead you to victory." Demon kept going, he needed the people behind him.

"We can supply you with anyone willing to follow you and what supplies we care spare, but that's all we can do," another council member told him.

"Hold on there," a third member interrupted. "He just liberated us from the bastards he's about to go to war with. We should at least give him access to whatever military is left. And, to be frank, the bulk of who he killed were Nohrians, so we should be able to give him at least half our army."

"And leave us unprotected when Nohr launches a reclamation effort?" A fourth argued. "They have the resistance members anyway, why should we have to lend him of our already injured military?"

"How about the fact that if you don't, he'll simply take this sorry country over and dissolve you bastards?" Peri leered at them, already pissed that her time with Demon was interrupted.

"Councilors... I implore you to unite under King Damon's banner, this will benefit all of Cheve, we're are going to dethrone the tyrant Garon..." Scarlet tried to convince her countrymen to side with Demon's forces.

The five muttered amongst themselves for a moment before returning their gaze to the king. "We have some demands. Nohrian occupation has left us with a lower amount of food and supplies than we should have and whatever able bodied people were put to work."

"I refuse to believe Nohr left you all in that pathetic state, we cannot simply just cannibalize the supplies of our forces to feed an independent territory, the coming drought has left the farms up in the north barren, and we already have pressed their aquatic food supplies to the limit. "Demon tried to hold his patience.

"Then I'm afraid we're-"

"I suggest you choose your next words very carefully," Camilla warned the council head. "You wouldn't want to be forced into complying, would you? Not that there'd be much of a fight. I think that, after all my Damon has done, these people would _want_ him to rule over Cheve."

"This is not some two bit tyranny! We have suffered under the Nohrian occupation, we won't suffer under this devil we don't know!" Some of the members started to clamor.

 _ **I have had it up to here, with barricades blocking me from getting what I need and want...**_

"With all due respect, you don't have a choice," Scarlet informed them, sharing her lover's disposition.

"I've had enough of this beuracratic bull shit! You weak, corrupt, and spineless leaders damned your own nation, abandoned it when you could not empty your coffers to supply your army, and came back when it was convenient! I bet most of you were in bed with the Nohrian occupation! How much was your honor worth?!"

"I think the third guy had his head on straight," Leo shrugged. "Maybe if we reformed the Council later, he could head it."

Demon nodded. "So I'm not asking, I'm telling you... join or die." Demon gave an ultimatum as his soldiers drew their swords and weapons.

"Death is a little strong," the third member sighed, standing to make himself heard a bit better. "Conquer, however... like the women beside you said, you have most of the nation with you. By all accounts, you already have what you want, and I certainly won't stop you from getting the help you seek."

"So what's it going to be?" Scarlet asked the councilors.

"I think I've made my position quite clear. Whether you annex us or leave us independent, I intend to cooperate," the third council member informed them, the fifth one who was silent the who time nodding with him.

"You cannot be serious!" The second member shouted, outraged at the drastic offer.

"Do not tempt my father," Maximus warned them. "He doesn't make a habit of bluffing."

"Enough," the council head sighed. "It's clear we won't break even ground this way. And I'm not foolish to think any other sob story would sway you to give something we request in return. However, despite helping us, I do not believe it fair that we should have to sacrifice the lives of our citizens without gaining something in return. Surely you can agree with me on that?" He looked at the rebel king, expecting a response. "Unless you're to say you'd lend troops to the first party to free you, regardless of their goals or intentions."

Even Camilla had to wince at that. Despite how crass it sounded, he had a point. They had just freed them from Garon, but Demon already made it clear he wasn't afraid to annex them in order to overpower his father. And for all Cheve's knew, he could be the next Garon regardless, attempting to build an empire to put Garon's attempt to shame. "Damon, my darling, he makes a point, selfish as it sounds," she sighed. "From a government standpoint, it makes sense to expect something in return from an alliance. Protection, resources, much more and less have been offered. You should know that at the very least from Leo's lessons."

"Government? These assholes were banking on their country's failures and let Nohr trample over their people... holy shit, Scarlet's stories actually got to me..." Demon placed his left hand on his head, seeing a relapse of thought.

"We do intend to help you," the council head countered. "However, we simply cannot spare soldiers without insurance against Garon attempting to take Cheve while you are gone, thus cutting support from us altogether and making this whole endeavor pointless."

 _ **I loved the part where I could wave my sword around and people could just shut up and do what I say...**_

"Damon... I know you're upset, but this time, you can't deny, he has a somewhat decent point," Scarlet sighed.

"We are at the cusp of invading the Capital... we lost many soldiers here in the attempt to free them... and I'm being sidelined!" Demon growled.

"And trust me, I am in agreement with you," she soothed. "But think of it this way. We have both Garon and the Dark One to worry about, and one of them could easily distract us while the other takes back Cheve."

"Then help me... these yahoos are your people, and if they aren't going to help... then I'll just become King here..." Demon begged Scarlet for help.

The blonde nodded and looked to the Council. "While food and troops are out of the question, we are willing to listen to one more request. I suggest you make it both doable and reasonable. My true lord is at the end of his patience."

The council head rubbed his chin as he ignored the others members. "The problem isn't so much as a lack of troops so much as a lack of coordination. We would gladly march with you if we had someone here to lead troops until the threat of Garon is dealt with. Even one of your more talented tacticians would be more than enough for us to get by until we can train formal commanders here."

Demon had to admit, the offer wasn't a bad one, except for having to leave someone he cared about here to keep an eye on Cheve. Then again, he'd have to do so anyway if he became king. But even so... "Why can no one here lead your men?" He asked, his voice neither compliant or hostile, for the moment at least.

"The only men and women who have lead and planned out the army of this nation's attacks were sent by Garon himself," the elder man replied. "No Cheve has lead a group of soldiers since Scarlet's resistance group, and even that was small compared to the primary army. Not to discredit her skills at all, but my point is that simply have no one qualified or able to lead our men should we be attacked while you are gone."

 _ **I feel like they're stalling... How were these guys not thrown in shackles when the Nohrian Government took over?**_

"How is it you were able to convene so fast?" The king asked, probing for anything sketchy.

"We were offered two choices. To step down and live in squalor like the rest of our nation, or to die in our seats. Not all took the offer as we did. This council was once fifteen members strong. Scarlet can attest to that, I'm sure." The Chevlian woman nodded at the councilman's words in confirmation. "As for how we convened so quickly... the battle was won the moment the fires were put out. The only way they would have won is if you fell, and that wasn't likely."

"Were you ? You look abnormally... higher classed... how do I know you all weren't paid off, and ordered to subjugate your own people with lies? " Demon asked the.

"You don't know that. And it's not likely we would say we did should we have done what you said."

"Those robes don't look... peasantry... Scarlet are these guys for real?" Demon asked as he was skeptical of them.

"Yes," she nodded. "These are the members of the old council. I've met with them a few times when I was starting out, hoping they could help get me troops. They did direct me to the handful that would eventually lead to my current forces. As for the robes? They likely kept their wardrobes or a small cache of gold hidden away."

"Or they gave your country a bunch of dissident rebels to hate..." Demon added.

"We could have," the council head nodded. "And you are wiser than most would think given your history. I do not mean that in offense either. In fact, I commend you on it and think it is _why_ you are so wise as to not believe what is first given to you. However, I give you my word that we are not working for Garon or this Dark One you spoke of before. And should you not believe me and wish to dissolve this government and take Cheve as your first kingdom, then by all means." Multiple members of the council balked at that, looking at the head with mouths agape. "What we wish is simply someone to coordinate our troops until Garon is taken care of or until we can train someone who can. Whether you wish to trust us or not is entirely up to you."

Demon glared. He was backed into making a choice now, and the council head knew it. And it was a simple choice too. To trust them and leave an officer here who had experience commanding troops, which narrowed it down to a scant few. On the other hand, he could easily take Cheve as his kingdom and have to make the same choice anyway. The only difference is the message it would send. Trusting them would make his standing look better and garner more support to his faction. But to annex them would make him seem like a budding tyrant, making people hesitate or refuse to help him, along with other consequences that could crop up down the line. Then again, the other option held that too.

 _ **This is driving me insane... I just wanted to sleep in and relax after this... but Noooo... I'm backed into another corner, I give in, people will want to make future deals like this... cannibalizing the officers of my ranks. But again, I will be losing support taking them over. Making myself look like my father before me, especially in the unlikely case this is how he started out. Oh imaginary naked Flora, please give me some advice that I become selectively deaf to some times... like anything... something to say to these... questionable leaders...**_

Sadly, that vison and voice didn't appear, although a voice over his soldier hissed into his ear with an impish undertone. _**"You could always take them in,"**_ Anak grinned, although the girl was nowhere to be seen.

 _ **"Or you could give these humans that have scorned you another chance,"**_ Pam's voice echoed in his mind. _**"You have seen time and time again that not all of them are bad. But that trust also comes with a risk, even I know that."**_

A pause could be seen in Demon's eyes, he was no Garon...but he could always be worse. "Do you wish to trust us, or conquer us?" The council head asked, pressing for an answer.

Demon sighed and opened his mouth, ready to give his answer after a moment of thinking it over.

(line break)

 _Aaaaaand cut!_

 _ **What a cut... So Fans, here's your choice... and do not choose a tie... if you do,**_ _ **We**_ _ **can assure you... you will regret it.**_

 _Think of it like this. That stray thought was a glimpse of what will happen. Take it for what you will, but I will guarantee you, corruption will go_ _way_ _up. So, no ties._

 _ **A little corruption doesn't hurt... a lot... well...**_

 _Bad Demon part two. And no Deus Ex Machina to bail him out this time._

 _ **Because Pam is gone this time...**_

 _And the fact this is whole Damon again. And we're willing to stop the whole Groundhog Day bullcrap if you actually make a choice, so for God's sake, go to the new forum (Under Starknight's page, if that's how it works. Not entirely sure myself.) to discuss it if you have to, but don't cause a fucking tie!_

 _ **That tie still Urks... us, we rather avoid another, because I rather not stumble fuck us in to another tie mind fuck.**_

 _So yeah, again, we gave you a pair of actual choices, and even the outcome of the tie. So please, don't fuck it up. Just choose one and stick with it. I don't think I even need to reiterate what the choice was or the pros and cons this time, we covered it so much in the actual story. So, for fuck's sake, just think it over and choose! Argue about it if you have to, but just pick a freaking choice!_

 _ **I'd probably like to add in there will be a part of the story in the future... if you believe that because of your choices lead to an unsavory outcome of a certain chapter, and you regret that choice... There is a reset... but it's not a reset you want.**_

 _One per arc, but there is a catch. Um... I actually forget myself. What was it again?_

 _ **The part where Demon falls in to the bottomless pit after he was shot in the heart by Takumi... you mess up on a choice, be warned... Demon will retain his memories.**_

 _Back to the branching fate, but now he might choose other things. He might not end up with certain girls, certain children might not be born, hell, officers might even die or not be met._

 _ **Aaaand don't think for a second we won't let that go, we have keen and vengeful minds, seeing our hard work and hours put in to this go down the drain.**_

 _A reset of this has to be almost unanimous. Like, nine out of ten people need to want it. And we're only allowing it at the end of arcs or major decisions. That way it isn't something you have to vote for every time. But, since it's fine so far, I doubt you'll have to. And don't be gun ho about it! Sometimes, it looks bad, but gets better. Like a cut that looks nasty, but isn't actually that bad. Like the wound or scar left behind from getting a tumor out. Dark comparison, but still true._

 _ **So consider the reset not the best choice... but a nuclear option.**_

 _Exactly. So, I think it's time Starknight put in our signatures on this and the roster._

 _ **Forum to be set up shortly, once we figure it out.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


	20. New Year's gift

_**Wow that... Chevlian Wine packs the punch... Gods, my head feels light after that victory...**_

An echoed dripping could be heard in front of Demon as he saw a dark tunnel with a bright light. Demon stood up from his throne as he moved towards the light. He could hear a faint voice, in the light. _"That's it closer..."_ A male voice beckoned him to come closer. Demon stepped closer, to the voice, as he saw a figure in a white robe.

"Who are you?" Demon asked the man in the white robe, his face concealed. There was an eerie feeling in the air, not to mention his eyes kind of hurt from the brightness in the room. "Some call me the Rainbow Sage in my parts... and this is... _Time itself... in a sense._ " The Rainbow sage replied.

 _ **Bullshit.**_

"Oh ho ho... I assure you, King Damon, I do not exaggerate. We are in a place beyond space and time at the moment, as a friend of mine would put it."

"King Damon?... Wait I'm known as... Demon..." He stopped to think what he was saying.

"Or should I be calling you 'Prince' Damon?" the old man snickered as the light started to fade. "I've decided to 'throw you a bone' as it were. I'm sending you back to a certain point in time I'm sure you're familiar with. Who knows? Perhaps what you do here will impact the future. For better or worse."

Demon's eyes blinked a few times, as he tried to comprehend what was going on. "Wait hold on... WHAT?!"

The Rainbow Sage laughed as everything started to white out. "You'll understand soon, my dear boy..." The light went from near blinding to actually blinding as Demon covered his eyes, growling slightly at the harsh rays.

"… amon... damon! ...Damon, so help me gods, I will freeze you awake if you don't get up now!" A vaguely familiar voice demanded.

Damon's eyes opened up as he shot up from the bed, with a killer head ache. "I'm up! I just fell asleep on the throne!" Damon snapped in fear of being hit or yelled at.

"Throne? What throne?" A younger version of Flora asked, her twin sister next to her. "You've been sleeping in a little too long. Your father and siblings are getting impatient." This Flora barely looked over fourteen, same as her sister.

Damon's eyes widened seeing he was in his room, his face went completely pale white. Damon began to shake. "There's no way in hell... I'm still dreaming, I have to be," he muttered to himself in denial.

"Prince Damon, come on!" Felicia urged him, tugging on his arm and trying to pull him out of bed. "Your family is getting impatient!"

Damon got up on his feet while Flora was getting him a cold glass of water. "Alright... calm down, Damon," he muttered to himself. "If this really is a dream, you might as well play along and enjoy it for now." The prince graciously took the glass from Flora and gulped it down, subtly looking at the mirror. True to what he thought, he looked around sixteen, maybe seventeen years old at the moment. While he wasn't as muscled as he should be, he was still pretty toned and looked like he could bench press a horse.

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK!?**_

Damon quickly turned for the door bumping in to Flora, as he was now in freak out mode. He unfortunately came head first into something soft and bounced back onto the ground. "My, my, what's happened, my darling Damon?" Camilla asked worriedly, bending down to his level. She looked about nineteen years old and had a noticeable lack of a baby bump.

 _ **Camilla?!**_

A surge of Demon's memory returned in flashes to him. "I... uh... Buh... you..."

 _"Who knows? Perhaps_ _what you do here will impact the future. For better or worse,"_ the old man's words echoed in his head, forcing Damon to hold his tongue. He had no idea what was going on, but talking about what she should look like was probably a bad idea at the moment, at least until he figured out what happened.

"Sorry... Big sis..." Damon struggled to say, as he had to think about the consequences.

The lavender haired princess giggled and hugged him, forcing his lower face to just barely be in between her breasts. "It's quite alright, my darling little brother. But still, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare or something of the like?" Despite the concerned look, there was a faint hint of her usual seductive grin on her face.

"I... uh... had a really bad one..." Damon said, as what he was seeing was racking up a serious nightmare.

"Well, today will surely shake you of it," she soothed, helping him up. "But we mustn't dawdle. Father has been waiting too long. Especially if he sent me to come and get you."

Damon smiled as he thought to turn the teasing tables on her, as he never got to in the past. "Yes my ' _Queen_ ' " He said as he walked over to his bed, grabbing his boots.

Camilla was slightly taken aback before a predatory grin grew on her face. "Oh my, Damon," she cooed, sneaking behind him and pressing herself close to his back, her prodigious breasts pressing and squishing against his back. "I didn't realize nightmares made you such a tease. Perhaps I should give you more of them..." She nipped at his ear with a teasing look.

Damon saw how that back fired quickly, his face a monotone, yet he had experience with women in the past... or future, so he wasn't shaken that much. "Don't be silly, your only in my dreams..." He struck back.

The eldest princess gave him a coy and hungry grin before a cough from Flora snapped whatever was in the air like a thin icicle hitting the ground. "As much as I'm sure you'd both love to... fool around, isn't King Garon and the rest of the royal family waiting for you two to return?" She asked, a cold smile on her face. It was clear she was nowhere near ready to share with anyone quite yet, and wanted the man to herself.

 _ **Good girl... Always looking out for me, so Camilla didn't eat me alive...**_

"Right you are... I better get dressed, tell the others I'll be out in a moment, and ready to go." Damon said to Camilla as he started to put on his tannery and the purple Nohr sash.

She let out the tiniest of sighs as she left the room. "Very well. But you'd best hurry. I don't think our father would very much like you missing the New Year's feast."

"Oh... right." Damon said seeing her walk out, while Felicia followed her out carrying the bed sheets, leaving Flora to put on a new fresh sort of sheets. "… Flora...?" Damon asked seeing as he knew now she had feelings for him, remembering of how long she kept quiet.

"Yes, Prince Damon?" She asked, keeping her eyes on her work. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes... I uh... I know this work wasn't by choice... I know you're from the Frigid Oasis in the mountains," Damon said to her causing her to pause.

She shook the surprise from her mind and continued her work. "How long have you known? And where exactly did you find out?"

"The Ice powers, were kind of a dead give away..." Damon sold a lie out, knowing his other self knew know such thing.

"But you've never been taught of my village. At least, not in the history lessons I accompanied you in."

"I heard some things, trust me, you two are being used as political hostages..." Damon said to her.

"I'm aware," the maid replied, with a bit of an edge to her voice now. It was clear this was a topic she'd rather not discuss, if her tone and the way the room temperature dropped was any indication.

"I'm sorry..." He said to her, knowing what she has went through, and what she will go through. He just finished putting on the clothes and was struggling with the sash as he said this.

Flora calmed her nerves and continued, making the finishing touches to the bed. "Just don't bring it up again, please. It's a rather... sore subject. Was there anything else? Or did you simply wish to express your pity?" There was a slight look of hurt in her eyes as the thought crossed her mind. Perhaps this would be where he said what she wanted to hear for so long... or maybe cement a role of master and servant, leaving no room for anything more. The air began to chill as paranoia and possibilities grasped her.

Damon ignored the chilling cold and gripped her shoulders turning her around."No... I'm sorry what you had to go through... truly I am... no one should have to suffer like you have." Damon said with sympathetic tone.

Flora seized up, just shy of finishing her work. In all her time here, nothing made her feel more conflicted. The man she fell in love with, someone who, in another life, would be her enemy, was expressing sorrow for what was essentially the loss of the battle that cost her people their freedom. While the chill in the air hung, it didn't exactly go down either. It filled her with too many things to count, and her younger, hormone riddled mind could comprehend them all. Damon tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, as he stared in to her very being. Sadness was the first thing to bubble over, and she abandoned her work to cling to his clothes, just barely coherent enough to turn her head so tears and snot didn't stain the expensive fabrics.

Whatever logic and reasoning Damon had was thrown out the window to his right, as he lowered his lips on to Flora's kissing her. Her world exploded and her mind went into shock, not able to process anything. It was likely the memory wouldn't register for some time, years even. She stood there as his lips left her, her face a bright red and her body frozen in place. The prince smiled and patted her head as he left, finishing up his sash as he walked.

 _ **I mean what's the big deal she's going to be mine in the near future, right? That wasn't too bad... It's not like I straight up had Max right away...**_

"You're late," Garon's voice boomed over the hall, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Apologies father, I was simply going over my training so I can crush our foes in to dust..." Damon used his future selves outlook.

The king gave him a somewhat skeptical look before nodding. "Very well. Take your seat so we may begin the feast then."

"Oh, oh, sit next to me, big brother!" Elise cried out, waving her hand while another propped her on the table.

 _ **Gods how long will I be trapped here, is this a second chance? Am I going to get ambushed again at the border? I have so many questions...**_

Everything seemed to grey and freeze as a familiar voice spoke behind him. "Yes... and no," the Rainbow Sage stated, sitting in the chair nearest to the prince. "The ambush will happen, I'm not letting you stay here unless it is what you truly wish. And I sense conflict within you at the moment, so that will not be happening. Regardless, you won't be here long enough to impact things like the ambush. This past self will lose all your memories of the future when I send you back."

 _ **I'm so conflicted! I can prevent all of that Shit that happened!**_

"Choices like that have consequences," the Sage warned him. "Especially where _**he**_ is concerned." Damon didn't need much prompting to understand who the man was talking about. "It is not off the table, however. Every so often, you will see a door appear, much like the one Pam sent you through before. If you wish for me to send you back then, then by all means, I will send you back."

"How many doors are there?" He asked the Rainbow Sage.

"My power extends only so far, but there is one that follows you. It will show itself when you start to doubt the actions you've taken part in. The decisions you've made. Then, and only then will it appear. And even then, you must truly want it."

"So... What I do here, effects what'll happen in the future..." Damon asked.

"My boy, that future only exists because this is temporary. I stress that you need to be sure because if you decide to leave it behind and come back to restart your life, that future no longer exists. It's gone. Forever. Not even I can bridge the gap to it again. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The white robed elder asked Damon. "Even minor things ripple and distort the path. It was a miracle I was able to hold the way back together after those stunts with Camilla and Flora."

"So... I may have done something I didn't do until years later, technically she does it to me first on my birthday... " Damon said to him.

"Even minor things can be detrimental," the Sage stressed. "You're lucky you sent her into shock and she'll think it was a dream. She would have come onto you sooner, thusly making your son be born sooner, and solidifying any ties you have to Nohr. You would have never tried for peace between them that day, and so that future would never take place."

"But my original plan was to seemingly come back and unite Nohr... not betray everyone.." Damon said.

"Yes. But that isn't what happened."

"Because I panicked! I didn't know what to do..." Damon tried to defend himself.

"Let me put it in terms you would understand. Would you rather you not do that and jeopardize any chance of romancing or even befriending Scarlet as a result of that choice?" The Rainbow Sage asked him.

"There has to be another way..." He said thinking to himself.

"Unless you intend for me to leave you here and wallow in that mistake, there isn't."

"Just... Leave me be for right now..." Damon said as time began to start up again.

"Very well. I'll be back by the night's end," the sage said in parting before everything started again.

"Aww, come on, Big Brother!" Elise shouted, trying to get his attention. "Sit next to me!" She barely looked thirteen, she was maybe even younger than that.

 _ **The nostalgia is flooding back...**_

Damon saw his original family together, Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise. These were the times he missed. Camilla held up her right hand showing him a spot by her. And suddenly, it was a game of playing favorites. To sit next to his goddess-esque big sister, or his adorable budding little sister? He could barely conceal his smile. It really was the past. But then what the Sage said struck him. A big part of him didn't want to abandon the future he came from, so romancing either of them like he did Flora was out of the question. Even responding to Camilla like his older self would have was apparently stressing things. He let out a small sigh and started toward the seat next to Elise, wincing at the small frown on Camilla's face.

However, there was the slightest temptation... Unknowingly that could cause a different future... he wanted to avoid complete and total war. Damon had to play the part knowing full well that Camilla would be on to something, as he sat down with an uneasy expression, a battle raged on his mind. He wanted to prevent the pain and suffering... not to mention he realized he had the power of the Dragon in inside of him, how was that not going to be a problem?

 _"This past self will lose all your memories of the future when I send you back."_

The Sage's words resonated in his head again and suddenly, things were made a lot simpler. This self would remember nothing of the future, dragon powers included, unless he recorded it to be read later, not to mention the diversion he just took, by kissing Flora and firing back at Camilla with boldness of his own. Well... hopefully. Those were his memories, but they were done in the younger self's body. But then again, the future would be lost if that were the case, and the Sage did say that it wasn't yet.

This was also apparent, that Damon knew now that this wasn't his first adoptive family, even though right now Leo, and Elise are ignorant to that truth. Then again, so was the past self when the future memories were gone.

 _ **Why the hell is this shit so complicated?**_

Food was placed in front of Damon, a carnivorous feast, with desert to the side and fruits and vegetables on top of the meat. He sighed and smiled as the family chatted and ate into the night, passing stories and accomplishments around and regaling the good times they had that year and the ones before it. Before Damon knew it, midnight had arrived, and the first bell chimes of the New Year sounded throughout the towers of the Northern Fortress, as well as every settlement in Nohr with a bell tower.

Camilla handed Damon some of her sparkling wine. "Here you go, my _**sweet**_ prince..." She said seductively.

It took everything Damon had in him to force himself to blush and stutter out a thanks with his matured mindset. "Th-thanks, big sister," he muttered, sipping his glass.

"Hmmmm?" She asked, with a seductive smile curving her lips.

"Than-thank you, Camilla," he repeated, his face redder.

"I do remember you saying... _**My Queen...**_ " She mused, as he rubbed his scalp.

Silence fell around the table as she said that, garnering looks at the two Nohrian nobles. Damon began to think fast. "Isn't that how the noble line works? I mean Xander is the Crown Prince, to be crowned King, then Camilla is the Crown Princess to become Queen?" Damon asked saving himself from any suspicions. "Besides. A little harmless teasing to you is nothing compared to everything you've done to me all these years. Calling you what you should be is only a drop in the ocean compared to you."

"Oh Damon, I was only teasing you, relax..." She smiled at him, kissing him on the forehead. He forced himself to turn redder and finished his food.

" _ **Or am I?**_ " She asked, whispering in to his right ear, causing a the sound of glass breaking to go off in Damon's mind.

"I-I think I'll head to bed early," he laughed nervously, some of the guests and his siblings chuckling at how red he was. Damon bowed to his father, trying to keep his composure. "Thank you for the feast, Father. I look forward to the day that one will be held in our victory over Hoshido."

"And I look forward to that day as well," Garon agreed before attempting some very light humor. "Perhaps it will even be held in the Capital, for once." That got a good bit of laughter around the table, whether people thought it was funny or not. "Good night, Damon. Get some rest. Just because it is the start of the new year does not mean I will let you slack on your training."

"Of course, Father," Damon nodded and rushed out of the room. Where some thought it was out of embarrassment, only he knew it was because he was going to cave to Camilla's teasing and charm if he stayed for much longer.

Damon was haunted by the longing memories of Camilla, she was always unpredictable, it scared him that he had knowledge of the would be future, and he was not to act on it, or he'd set a new future in motion. "Lord Damon?" Felicia asked shaking a bit, seeing she just prevented herself from tripping... again. "I... I cleaned your sheets for you..." She put on shivering smile.

"Th-thank you, Felicia," he replied, trying to keep his composure. "You've done well today. Why don't you go take a break?"

"Break? Oh no my Lord I can't, I'll simply help you out... help Flora finish prepping your room, while you celebrate the rest of the New Years..." She said picking up her basket of clothes.

Damon wanted to tell her so bad that it wouldn't matter in a few moments, but held himself back with a quivering smile. "Then-then see to it," he ordered before trying to get away. The world suddenly grayed and all things stopped.

"It appears you see why I said this was temporary?" The Sage asked.

"How does loving them, cause a deadly future?!" Demon snapped, as it pained him to not act on his feelings.

"It doesn't. By all accounts, the future you would be going down would be arguably better... if it had been your first time. The Dark One will be able to tell if you go back, and he will not wait until that day to make his move. Or at least, that is the most likely case scenario. About... 80% chance of that happening."

"Do you know how painful it is not to prepare for my future? I can't leave, not with what I know, I could save so many lives... I could give my son a chance to be raised by us..." Demon said to the Rainbow sage.

"And yet you'd be damning the world you know and the bonds you've forged in it to extinction. Having to either repair them or losing them forever."

"I retain the memories, I can work with it and find a way to undermine the Deep Realms, Takumi, and this 'Dark One'."

"Yes. But there are consequences. Ones I'm sure you're already aware of due to my warning. And the Dark One is far... far stronger than you know."

"But he's not a thing yet... he has yet to reveal himself right?" Demon asked.

"But he will know the moment you go back and attempt to ensure his plans are not jeopardized. He'd come here. To this time. He'd attack that day, and not many would survive."

"So I'll make sure it isn't jeopardized... but re living through that... putting Flora through that again? No, when I can stop it... I want her to be happy..."

"And yet there's a large part of you that wishes to return. To follow through with what you started because you know that not all the bonds you've made will be able to be made if you go through with this. I will, however, give you a choice." A golden door appeared on the wall.

"Nothing is set in motion, I... I can fix this... I just need to think.. I need time to think.."

"Think if you want, but you'd do best not to stray too far from here. Once you leave my sphere of influence, this door, and your timeline, is gone."

"Please, you have to tell me something... something I can save Flora from that pain at least... she didn't deserve that..." Damon begged as he got on his knees.

The Sage sighed and snapped his fingers. A contract descended from above along with a quill, stopping in front of Damon. "In exchange for the right to be reincarnated into one of your children in your original timeline, I am prepared to give Flora 'visitation rights' to the Deep Realm Maximus will reside in."

"Wait... wait... all magic comes with a price... what aren't you telling me?" Demon asked as he got up from his feet.

"This child will inherit all my knowledge and power as it grows older. Suffice to say, it will become a major enemy in the ranks of the Dark One."

"Reincarnate what are you dead or something?" Damon asked the Rainbow sage.

"No. And while my death can be prevented, it is likely that the Dark One will attempt to strike me down at some point. And I will, in turn become the next child your wives give birth to."

"I'd be taking my child's freedom to be born from this world?" He asked him.

"No. You'd raise it, it'd call you father, but it will become the next Rainbow Sage, despite your efforts to do otherwise."

"I don't want Flora to have visitation rights, I want her to be a mother, I want her out of Nohr and with me..." Damon demanded as she was put through Hell and back.

"What I've offered is the most I can do while stressing my powers. What I am offering isn't the ideal solution, but it is all I can handle while keeping your timeline intact."

"Then why can't I just tell Flora, for her and Felicia to move towards the bridge during my struggle? That way I can save her..."

The Rainbow Sage sighed. "You aren't listening. Any minor change as detrimental effect on your timeline's ability to be open. A major decision like that would be restricting you from returning."

"You brought me here for selfish reasons, you want to be reincarnated as one of my offspring, and you're telling me I shouldn't mess with time, and save Flora and my Sanity? Our peace of mind?"

"The contract is something optional. By all accounts, you can just stay here or leave as my original offer stated. It will, however, make her far less hurt than she would be now and ensure her sanity during those times."

"She'd most likely try to escape and succeed in the attempt, only to die in Frigid Oasis, since she didn't know where I would be... Do you think I don't know her?" Damon asked, as he had to do something to stop her pain.

"My powers would make it so she stays, if for nothing else than to ensure Maximus's safety."

"Of what right do you have the gall or the judgement to do that to someone's mind?" Damon asked the Sage.

"The right you'd be giving me," the Sage replied evenly. "The right of your judgement. I never said I'd be comfortable in doing it. But it's in the contract you'd be signing."

"It's a lie you'd be forcing her to swallow, you and I both know she'd see Max grow up in a blink of an eye."

"And yet you haven't torn the contract up and rejected it entirely."

"Because I know you can do something better than this! There has to be another way, a fork in the road!" Damon growled, his hands shaking the paper.

"Doing something like you're asking is borderline impossible. Unless," the Sage cut Damon off from tearing it apart.

"Unless what?" Damon asked.

"I had enough power to do so. But there is a dark price to pay for it. Tell me... how many men in your army are worth what you are asking? How many lives are you willing to give?"

 _ **I'd let the world burn for her...**_

"…..why are you asking this? What Dark Magic is this?"

"Blood and souls are easily the strongest of magics and supply much power. With enough, I could easily do what you're asking even without the perk of reincarnation. It is ground I hate to tread however. Such magics and power led to the birth of the Dark One."

"I need to counseling... unfreeze me... And wait out here." Damon said as he opened the door to his room seeing Flora cleaning around his room.

"Remember, you mustn't tell her anything," the Sage reminded him before starting time again.

"Flora... " Damon said to her, as he closed the distance.

"Yes, Lord Damon?" She asked, focusing on her work.

"I need your advice... It's kind of important" Damon sighed as he set down on his mattress.

She let out the smallest of sighs in turn and put down her duster. "Yes?"

"If... if something happened to you... Something really bad, and the option was to sacrifice whole armies to save you from your captivity... Would it be the right path to send men die to save you?" Damon asked, grabbing her hands, feeling her soft skin.

"U-um... why do you ask?" She questioned, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Battle strategy... I need to know... it's important."

The blue haired maid sighed and pondered the subject for a moment. "What are the other options?" She asked.

"Let you suffer through the pain until you are eventually saved, scarred but saved..." Damon informed her.

"Any others?"

"Yeah you could be pregnant with your own child, and your ripped away from the child, forced to watch as it's taken away and moved to a different location..." Damon said to her.

"None of those sound ideal... but the second option seems to be the least harmful. Not many of your men are killed and I am left not as wounded in the process."

"Flora... What if, hypothetically... I said I was madly in love or betrothed to you... what then? Would you still say second option? Or what if the child you had was both of ours? " He asked her.

She all but shut down for a moment before shaking the thought from her head. It was a scenario. Likely if he got married in the future and just that happened. "Well... assuming I still have that child in the second option, that would imply that I would still be able to see it and come out of it less wounded still, right? If it came down to it, I'd take the second option for both our sakes. I'd see our child and you wouldn't need to make a sacrifice of men for it."

A sick feeling welled up with in him, knowing she'd say that but oblivious to the fact that Max would be older with every visit. He wouldn't be as mad at her, hell, maybe even at him. But before he was going to commit to this, there was something he had to check. "I'll be right back, I need to get a drink. If I don't bring it up when I get back, assume that I figured it out, okay?" Damon asked her.

"Of course, Lord Damon," Flora bowed as the prince left his room.

The world grayed and the white cloaked man appeared not too far down the hall, contract hovering on one side with the door on the wall to the other. "Have you made your choice?" The elderly man asked Damon.

"… I have some questions about the contract first," he replied, walking closer to the elder. "What are the odds that they'd stray from what you're offering? Up it to Flora killing me to raise Max from infancy through his entire life?"

"Allow me to counter that question with one of my own. Why would she take it then when she didn't take it before?"

Damon honestly didn't have a counter to that logic. "You're absolutely certain this will work as you say it will? And all I'd have to do is have let the next conceived child be the next rainbow sage... Wait... fine I agree to this... on one condition... and I know you can do it." Damon said to the Sage.

"Let me hear it first," the elder demanded, playing it cautiously.

"Send me forward before I'm about to leave towards the bottomless pit." Damon said holding the quill in his hand. "Do this, and I will sign this and ensure your reincarnation." Damon offered.

"You'll need to be specific," the Sage sighed. "The first time or later when you're invading Valla?"

"Does it matter? I just want to make sure her transition is easier..." Damon said to the sage.

"Ah. So the first then. If I'm going to do this, I need to know what you intend to do first."

"Like I said, I want to make sure her grief isn't as bad.." Damon said to him. "Besides, she'll already be in love with me, what's the harm of doing that?" Damon asked.

The Sage mulled it over for a moment before sighing. "Very well. I will allow it. But I must warn you, there will be a catch to ensuring the gate stays open. Not as hefty as lives, but it will be a minor inconvenience."

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"This will alter the fight slightly. You won't be able to make out what she said word for word, and the events leading up to your transformation will be delayed, but not much else will be difference. However, this will involve being afflicted with all the new memories with these changes."

"Can't you tell me, or nothing is set in motion until I've done it?" Damon asked him.

"I mean the fight at the lake. It wasn't her anger at you that caused you to break. Rather, it was Camilla's. The fight will play out differently, Maximus will open up sooner, and other minor things will hit your mind at once. It will cause a splitting headache, but that's about it."

"….What will she say to me?" Damon asked about Camilla's grievances.

"She'll voice her feelings betrayal further, how what you did hurt her, so on so forth. Outside of that? The events after are relatively the same."

"Fine... just let me make this right for Flora..." Damon said to the Sage.

"Very well. Just sign and I'll change the door for you," the elder nodded, handing him the parchment and quill. Damon quickly signed the parchment and with a wave of his hand, the Sage turned the door from a dark gold to something more akin to white gold. "There. The way is set."

Damon moved towards the door opening it, he appeared in his bathroom, the armor on the stand was wheeled in to his right, as Flora entered inside to help him put on his armor. Damon paused seeing her form, knowing this was the last day before he'd be wounded and taken to Hoshido. "Is something troubling you, my lord?" she asked with a small blush on her face, reaching for the first bit of armor.

Damon saw she was about to take the tannery off the stand first, his hands stopped hers from reaching for his armor. "Yeah there's something wrong... I'm going off near enemy territory, with nothing to leave with?" Damon said with a slight chuckle, turning her towards him.

"Damon, what's there to bring? Or forget?" The maid asked. "You have your armor, weapon, the weapon from your father..."

"How about your touch... I could be gone for a while..." He mused as he closed the distance.

Flora gasped slightly before nervously bringing herself into him, tentatively kissing him. "My-my lord... my love... Are you sure you're feeling alright? You've never been like this before a fight."

"Fighting a duel is one thing... a battle is another..." Damon moved his left hand past her chest on her apron to her stomach. "Everything counts...and I promise to you and myself, that even if things are bleak... I'd come back to you, and our baby you hold..." Damon said, while causing Flora's face to flush with red, it was bold to assume the first night would produce that kind of result.

Flora blushed heavily at the mention of her unborn child. "I-I... why are you saying such things?! We've only spent one night together!"

"I don't care about the consequences, if you are pregnant... I don't care if the nay sayers say...because I was a fool not to say I love you long ago..." He moved his hands to her hips.

A stray tear leaked down her eyes and she embraced Damon tightly. "Must you go and fight in this pointless war?"

"We're not at war yet... Don't worry." He said as he kissed her left side of her neck.

The blue haired woman sniffled and separated from him with a nervous smile. "O... okay. And if the worst should happen... I will wait for you, my lord. No matter how long it takes."

"Good..." He smiled taking off her head band throwing it to the counter top near the sink. His hands went behind her head grabbing her hair band that kept her hair in a pony tail fashion. "I want you to know how much I love you Flora..." He said in a wanting tone of voice.

Her mind, while more mature than her sister's was currently in disarray. "W-wait a minute, Damon! You have to be ready to march soon! And I don't know if I can have you ready in time if we take as long as we did our first time!"

"I know you can... you're the best maid in Nohr... besides I know how to suit up pretty quickly... I... let's just say I had experiences.." Damon smiled.

Flora blushed heavily as he touched her bottom, moving his hands up her maid outfit, and feeling her skin and fabric of her laced panties. Damon's lips were leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Damon's hands moved to each of her shoulders, pushing her fabric apart and letting the maid's uniform hit the floor. Damon gripped her apron, pulling it off of her form, leaving her in her undergarments.

Flora fidgeted slightly before stripping Damon of his shirt and pants, leaving him bare save for his underwear. Her blush lessened and she started to undo her brassiere and drop her panties, grinding her soft yet toned figure into his chest and hip.

Damon could give a damn about what else was going on, he knew she was going to suffer to some extent, but if he could lessen it... it would be worth it. Damon, moved his left hand on her bottom lifting her up, so that her legs could wrap around his waist. Damon sunk his teeth in to her left nipple suckling it like a new born infant, leaving Flora to gasp. Flora's fingerers clawed at the back of Damon's scalp, she was trying with all her might not to lose control of her powers and let loose a blizzard and end up freezing Damon. She poured whatever she could into a searing kiss, leaving a slight hiss as the cold burned his shoulder slightly. "Oh gods! Damon, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"It's fine... whatever pain I put you through of being ignorant of your feelings for so long, I can take it..." He said moving his mouth on her other nipple, suckling it.

She smiled innocently and decided to take the initiative, hopping up and planting herself on his semi erect rod, moaning as she felt it almost spring to life within her folds.

 _ **Damn the consequences!**_

Damon was quick to grip her thick ass, and squeeze down on her fleshy behind, he reveled in the feeling.

 _ **Sorry Max, hope this doesn't hurt you in anyway... even if you're not at that scale yet...**_

Pushing further up in to Flora he planted his hands on the wall, rubbing her back against the smooth marble surface. Then that feeling of telling her what he knew passed his mind... though his deal was to remain to the contract, and not compromise it. Whatever was going through his head, whatever treacherous thoughts, he just replaced with his carnal lust, it was mind numbingly painful... but it got the job done. Damon growled a bit, like some sort of feral animal, causing a slight yelp of surprise from the blue haired maiden as he put her down and turned her towards the counter top. Flora put her hands on the black marble surface, as Damon entered back in from behind, slamming himself in to Flora's passage way causing gasps, and yelps to escape her lips. Flora thought to herself, where was this Damon last night?

He didn't let up on the pressure, not even once. But, where he was causing a small amount of pain to her hips, she was bombarded by passion and pleasure almost everywhere else his hands and mouth roamed, playing with her pert breasts, her ass, even her tongue.

Tears would leak down his eyes knowing he had to swallow this information, since he'd never would get a chance like this again... and if he did, and there was some _**sort of catastrophic ending or event...**_ he'd do this in a very different way. Though he couldn't help but feel something was off when he was thinking that. It was like he was forgetting something important, but couldn't remember what. He shrugged mentally and continued to ream her. It clearly wasn't that important if he couldn't remember.

Flora cried out feeling her climax climbing through the roof, her passage way clamped down on his shaft, squeezing him. Damon's eyes widened and went blood shot feeling the pressure build up and coax him to end it. Flora was but all mind broken feeling Damon, thrust in to her like some sort of beast, with her tongue hanging out. And, as much as he wanted to make it last, the fact was that this was Damon's much younger body, unaccustomed to the pleasures of the flesh and what he was doing. With something that could only be described as a roar, he released the entirety of his load into Flora's thirsty cunt.

Flora's world went completely white, as Damon unleashed a torrent of his seed in to her walls splashing her womb, a pleading cry was released from her lips. Damon's grip on Flora's ass lessened as he gave her a few good thrusts, before pulling out and breathing in a large intake of air. Flora was murmuring some sort of incoherent gibberish, begging Damon to stay and treat her like a bitch in heat... Damon snapped his fingers as his powers quickly dressed him and suited him in armor. Thankfully, Flora was far too delirious to notice.

As Damon was about to leave, he stopped to see the parchment by his desk, his heart beat with temptation... the smallest hint... it didn't even have to be for Flora... it could be his future self... a warning... though he dreaded the effect of what could happen... especially if he took it on his way towards Hoshido. He could warn himself about Felicia being captured... or Max disobeying orders and going off with Hinoka to regroup with Sakura... they could be about it.

"If I may make a joke, you could say not to get shot," the Rainbow Sage chuckled.

"What if I told myself about my own dark children? Something to hint at it... fighting Senya... Kana... and Maximus..."

"Then say there's more than three parties. Anything more is a risk," the Sage advised.

"…. I shouldn't..." Damon dropped the parchment. "I already messed with the past enough."

"Smart man. Now, how about we get back to your time?"

"On a future note sage... If something bad were to happen... and I get sent back in time... I'm not only staying, but I'm coming after you personally..." Demon warned the sage, knowing he doesn't take chances.

"I'd expect nothing less of the 'Demon King of Valla,'" the Sage smiled.

"Joke all you want, because in a few months you'll be calling me Daddy." He smiled with a set of demonic teeth.

"Assuming I die, of course," the old man challenged.

"Assuming yes... I know how this ends Sage... it has to be a Catastrophe... like my own family ripping itself apart, to have this happen again... I mean it I will literally stay here and do things with the knowledge I have to subtly prevent this from happening..." Demon warned.

"I promise it won't. The only time you'll ever see this place again is if you choose to come back yourself," the Rainbow Sage informed him. "Now, off you get. You have a meeting to be getting to."

With little more to say, Damon took a deep breath before moving forward past the door. Demon's eyes snapped open as he looked around the broken governor's palace.

 _ **That was one Hell of a dream...**_

And of course, after saying that to himself, that migraine from hell hit him like a wyvern diving into him. "Damon!" Flora shouted to him with a cheery smile on her face. "You ready for the meeting?"

"Oh hey... I was just dreaming about you..." He said sleepily, yawning from his nap.

"Hehe... well, I'm sure we can make it a reality later," she suggested flirtatiously. "But, that's for another time. The big wigs of Cheve are waiting on you."

"Oh... right..." Demon groaned as he got up from the stone throne. "Gonna be a loooong meeting..." He groaned, though he couldn't help but feel he had left for this meeting before...

(Line Break)

 _Happy New Years, Renagades. While this chapter was both a glimpse at a reset and explaining how we'd be able to pull it off, I want to make something clear. I was mad at the tie before, but I've moved past that long ago. Not really one to hold grudges. So don't expect me to be bringing it up after this. Anyway, while it was a bit of a trip, the chapter does have its purpose, both as a special and a plot device. While Damon will only be using the Sage's power one more time in this series, if even that, it won't be a radical change to the current story. Hell, if we go ahead with a reset, this story will probably be finished here and we'll go onto a redux. I say 'reset' instead of 'true reset' like Starknight has been for a reason. For those of you who like Undertale, you'll understand this a bit more when I say a 'true reset' involves wiping the memories entirely. This 'reset' is more of going back to a save point at the start of the game, thus rendering all events prior moot and letting Damon keep his memories. A word of caution though. Despite Damon's arrogant claims, the Dark One is likely to find out. This will have detrimental affects on the story and make things much harder than before, no matter what route is taken. Well, I've said my piece. I'll see you all at the next chapter, where I'll be posting the new roster and the vote will be tallied._

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEARS! This was the glimpse of your reset... :/ try and get through this series without getting to that point, we appreciate your likes, and reviews, but be careful on choices, you might think is the best solution to get that 'Happy Ending'. Be very careful who you trust in this series. Because you may get that Happy ending through that Reset option if you mess up with some serious choices..**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank you-**_


	21. Chaos Unending

Demon closed his eyes knowing the moment was here... the end of war of Nohr was near, and he had a job to do. "Listen Councilors... What the people need is leadership not decadence. Cheve fell because of inaction." Demon started to say seeing that what he believed as the people needed a leader, they needed a King. "Which is why I decided to seek an executive Monarch position of Cheve... in short.."

"Hail to the King..." Demon extended his arms out. "So what I say is law, and what I say goes! Swear fealty to me and I will bring Cheve to a new dawn!" Demon declared.

While two members of the remaining five councilors started to shout at him, the two who had actually respected his decision and even welcomed it left their podiums and took a knee. The head simply looked on, pondering his options. The entire Senate Podium began a firestorm of debate, never in Chevalian history was there a declared King over the country flying the Chevalian banners... yet again it wouldn't be just their banners they'd be flying, but this Nohrian's banner. "Will you all quit bickering?!" Scarlet shouted over the din, the room quieting slightly at her words. "Yeah, he was raised in Nohr. But like he's about as much a Nohrian as I am. Hell, he isn't even related to the Hoshidan line by blood! He's a third party, just like we are. And frankly, I trust the word of a man who's done more to stop this war in the past seven months more than a bunch of greed filled men looking out for their own skins! He saved us! And serving under his rule was the last resort, one he was just forced to take!"

"He only wished for support from our end. But did we give it? No! If you're looking for someone to blame, blame those greedy bastards still at their podiums for thinking more about the coin in their satchels instead of their people, just like they always have!" The blonde Chevlian finally stopped, panting from the lack of air in her lungs.

" **Burn!** " Maximus shouted from the back of the group of soldiers.

Camilla cleared her throat, deciding to try and placate the crowd. "While her words may have stung, Scarlet had a point. You have all been forced under the heel of Nohr for generations because your previous leaders were either unwilling or too frightened to fight back. However, I can guarantee you all that my darling Damon won't be like that without reason! He is not King Garon! His hand is firm, but he is not without kindness or mercy!"

"So... I'm offering you an ultimatum... Join...or die. Your people need leadership, and they need it now." Demon said to them.

While many of the civilians were frightened still after the battle that had taken place not hours ago, the promise of a strong leader was enticing for the vast majority of people. Damon actually almost took a step back seeing over 90% of the room either bow their heads or bend a knee to him. "Well... I think that went well," Elise smiled.

"Now as for the rest of you..." Demon said to the ones who refused to kneel. "You are banished from Cheve and its respected territories, your assets and resources are frozen and are to be seized..."

While this caused an outrage with the wealthier people who refused to serve under him, those who bowed felt a slight sense of unease. Sure, they were looking for strong leadership, but they didn't want the people who suffered with them to struggle even further. "Mi-milord..." A young girl shouted over the screams. She looked no older than ten.

"It's your Highness... Or my king, or your Majesty..." Demon corrected turning around.

"I'm sorry, you-your highness..." It was clear this child was struggling to keep her composure. "Why do these people need to leave? C-cah-can't they stay, even if you take their things?"

"Sweet child," Camilla cooed, bending down so she was at face height with the young girl, "I'm sure Damon wants to let them stay, but it's simply too dangerous right now. The war isn't over yet, and we need to ensure you all stay safe until it is. It's simply a precautionary measure, to make sure there isn't a war here as well."

"O-okay, pretty lady..." The young girl nodded, kind of getting what Camilla was saying.

"Well done my love... Well done." Demon praised Camilla for her quick thinking.

"Those of you who do not wish to serve under your new king, this way!" Leo shouted, waving those mentioned to a door to the side. "The rest of you are free to leave after!"

"I could put up a barrier to ensure none of the naysayers get out," Nyx offered, leafing through her tome. "It wouldn't hurt, they just wouldn't be able to leave the building. Or room, depending on what you wish."

"Well what we _**need**_ to do, is get the wounded patched up, the men fed...and plan for our final push to the Capital." Demon groaned as he was tired.

The young looking woman nodded and started casting a spell. "I'll get a barrier over the room then."

"Sakura, Felicia and I will get a medical center up!" Elise offered.

"Peri can start cooking food, I guess," the blue and pink haired woman sighed, put out her time with Damon was cut short.

Demon sighed seeing Peri, as he promised her. "Eh... Peri... You wanted to … talk with me about something?" Demon asked winking.

The psychotic woman beamed and nodded, her pig tails flopping with her head. "Yes, it's very important! We get someone else to cook while we talk, right?!"

"Of course, Flora can cook." Demon said with a confident smile.

Camilla strolled up to him and forced a hand on her swollen stomach. "Just don't forget, we have to be somewhere soon," she whispered in his ear before heading to the castle with her attendants following her closely.

"Are you and Lady Camilla going to the Deep Realms soon?" Peri asked her lover in a quiet tone. "So you two can have your baby quicker and safer?"

"We might have to, this is the final closing of the Civil War, Garon is losing ground and we have the momentum." Demon replied seeing as he needed everyone.

The mad woman nodded at his reasoning before tugging on his arm. "Now, come on! I've been waiting months for this and I refuse to wait any longer! Let's go already!"

"Well who am I to not listen to my officer's requests..." Demon sighed as he felt her grip pulling him out of the room.

Peri giggled as she dragged him into a bedroom, shutting and locking the door before kissing her king fiercely. This went on for a few minutes before Peri pulled away, face flushed and a wanting look in her eye. "You have no idea... how long I've been waiting to do that," she panted, her armor suddenly feeling very stuffy and restrictive.

Demon chuckled as he pulled off the plated armor off his chest, dropping it to the floor. "Truth be told, we should've done this a lot sooner..." He joked popping his neck sided to side.

"By the time I had the nerve to try and bring it up, I was already Lord Xander's attendant," she sighed. "As much as I wanted to, I simply couldn't at the time."

"Well if some depraved catastrophe happens, I'll be sure to remind myself to say fuck that..." Demon joked as he started to pull off more and more of his armor.

Peri grinned and started to unstrap her own armor with expert dexterity. "You know, most people are too scared to help me with my armor, so I had to figure out how to take it on and off myself. Seems to be coming in handy now, no?"

"Must be complete cowards..." Demon chuckled as he moved his hands on her waist. "But then again you never let anyone this close to you..." He pointed out.

The blue and pink haired woman shrugged as her breastplate and arm coating fell to the floor. "Beruka was brave enough, and I threatened to castrate any man who offered to help outside of you and Lord Xander."

"For a second there I thought you said including me... because if you *attempted* to do that to me... _**I'd flay you alive...**_ " He chuckled after sounding dark.

Peri shivered and suddenly, the entire lower half of her armor was on the floor, the straps either undone or flat out cut as she pounced on the man she lusted for. "Keep talking to me like that," she panted, her eyes glassy with lust. Her bare breasts hung over him, her teats just barely grazing his chest as she ground her crotch into his hip.

"Oh, you like me talking darkly to you?" Demon asked her. Peri nodded, a thin line of drool escaping her lips as anticipation and lust clouded her mind. Her nimble fingers undid the rest of Demon's armor and tossed the offending covering away. "We should bathe in the blood of our enemies, and dance under the blood moon, as we remanence about the destruction and deaths of our enemies..." Demon leaned in to her face... "That about do it for you?" Demon asked kissing her on the lips. The psychotic woman moaned and pressed back into the kiss with as much of her being as she could, years of pent up lust and delusions finally making their way to the surface. The man felt something slick from where her crotch was rubbing his bare flesh.

"Oh, you dirty girl..." He joked as he bit in to her neck, giving her skin a playful nip. A cry of pure pleasure came out her lips in a mewl, her virgin crotch starting to subconsciously grow closer to Damon's mast. "So... would you prefer to be bound or chained..." Demon joked as he whispered in to her right ear.

"Ch-chains, if you have them," she panted, her voice the furthest thing from joking.

Demon grabbed his sword flinging it above the chandelier letting it crash behind him, with chains coming down. "I do now." Demon smiled. He used his powers to manifest his tail, sweeping the chains to him as he pinned Peri's hands to the bed, the chains binding her a matter of seconds later. Even if she wanted to resist, her mind was so clouded by lust that the most she could do was struggle to get closer to her lover than she already was. Those thoughts died the moment she felt the pinch and chafing of the chains on her wrists.

"Ah- _ **AAANGH!**_ She screamed, the subtle feeling amplified by her currently very sensitive flesh.

Demon chuckled as he threw the chain above a rafter above pulling her upwards till she was hanging by her hands. "And I finally got you... right where I want you to be..." Demon chuckled as he moved his hands on her hips, biting the skin of her lower legions. Peri could only let out a gargled moan of pleasure, her heart threatening to throw itself on the points of her ribs. Her dripping wet pussy quivered as the tension within her grew by the second.

"M-more..." She gasped, finally able to get a slight grip on reality.

A primal growl emitted from Demon's throat, with his hands extending towards the chains lowering her a bit. "Beg for it..." Demon said to her.

"Puh-please, master..." She panted. Between gravity making the slightly rusty chains dig into her wrists and Demon's teasing, it was a miracle she could speak at all. "Make me yeh-yours... grant me your children..."

"Going a little far are we? I'd take your virginity, but why do you feel the need to hold my child? Give me one good reason, and I'll seal your wish with your anguished and moanful cry." He said to her flicking her folds with his left hand.

Peri's eyes shrank as she came slightly, coating her lover's hand in her juices. "To make your line all the grander... so you might have another child to take part in your kingdom and rule..." A small bit of drool outright fell to the floor, her pupils getting close to the size of a pin head.

"And what about love...?" Demon asked her, lowering her down more.

"Of course, I love you!" She declared, lust fully seeded in her mind. "I love you so much that I'd do anything to told me to! I'd even give up my axe and stay at the castle if you so wished it! So please, let me show you how much I love you by giving me the honor of taking care of your baby!"

"That's all I wanted to hear..." Demon smiled as he lowered her down to her feet removing the chains around her wrists. Demon picked her up, wrapping her feet around his waist.

Peri wasted no time in clinging to him as tightly as she could, panting as she felt the head of his cock rub against her sopping wet folds. "Please, I'm begging you... give it to me. Give it all to me! Pump me so full of cum that I have choice but to be pregnant with your baby!"

"Okay take it easy..." Demon chuckled as he gripped her ass cheeks, sitting down on the mattress he bit down on her left shoulder this time.

" _ **Gyaaaaah!**_ Please, my King, my master, stop teasing me and just breed me!" She screamed, full out cumming on her lover's lap, also lubricating the man's cock in the process.

Demon moved to lock his lips to her mouth, while he forced her back against the mattress. Demon's and Peri's hands intertwined, her nails digging in to his skin, while his grip was in a death strangle around her hands. Each thrust shook the bed, as he was letting loose a feral fight over dominance. "Is this what you wanted?" He hissed in her ear, not even restraining himself as he bit down on her shoulder, blood escaping from where his teeth met her creamy white, nearly flawless flesh. "To be ravaged like a bitch in heat while I breed you like one?"

"Y-yes!" Peri screamed, her walls milking his throbbing cock as he teased and marked her. Her nails bit into his back, leaving angry red lines as she succumbed to her lust entirely. "Fuck me! Fuck me until I can't move so much as a muscle without my body screaming at me!"

"Eh... well I kind of need you ready in case something was to come out of nowhere and kill me..." Demon joked as he kept thrusting his entire weight on to her body from his size entering and exiting her walls. The flesh of her cunt was starting to redden as he continued to abuse the hole, the pain driving Peri to another climax, clamping down on her lover like a vice.

"Ah-ahgngh..." She gurgled, her mind almost shutting down pleasure.

 _ **Dams about to... Crack...**_

Peri fiercely kissed him as her mind came back to her, rubbing her pert breast against his chest and rocking her hips into him; all rational thought had left her mind, leaving her only to her base instincts.

 _ **And that did it...**_

It was like Peri on a boulder fired from a catapult smashing against the great dams of Demon... smashing through as he couldn't hold it in any longer, from nearly fifteen minutes going by. Peri let out a scream of pure bliss as white painted her womb, filling her up for almost five seconds. Demon gasped for air as quick as he felt spent for a minute, while Peri was a drooling, convulsing mess beneath him... her tongue hung out as she murmuring unrecognizable words. As Demon dismounted her and pulled his cock out of him, her fingers twitched and found their way to his shoulder. Before he could ask what she was doing, she turned around and got on all fours, presenting her ass to him. "Give me more..." She panted, pure lust and thirst in her eyes.

 _ **Oh, she's going for round two. She's going to die of a heart attack if I give her this... Hell I don't think she's had any sexual activity before this...**_

"Pl-please..." She panted, pushing her plush butt towards him. "Don't stop yet... I've waited so long for this... don't let it end yet..."

Demon sighed as he got on his knees. "Fine, just concentrate on breathing..." He ordered her, while moving his hands on her cheeks.

"Yes, master!" She nodded excitedly, a face splitting grin on her face. "I'll do as you command me to and more!" Peri pushed her butt closer to his cock, the meaty cheeks caressing and revitalizing his previously spent member.

Demon moved himself forward pressing his length back in to her wet warm folds. "You have to have more practice, seeing as I don't want you to give out of asphyxiation..." Demon pointed out.

Her heart beat against her chest like a war drum, but she pulled away, to his confusion. "No! Not there! You already used that hole! Use my other ones too!"

"You …. oh... _**anal...**_ " Demon chuckled as he pulled out with a slick pop, positioning his tip at the back entrance he started to squeeze himself in ever so slowly. Peri's mouth was agape feeling Demon enter that way.

"Yeh-Yesh!" She slurred, keeping control of her breathing like he asked her to. "Gimme more! Make every part of me yours, Damon! Just like it always has been!" The blue and pink haired girl forced her ass to take even more of him in, the sudden force sending a wave of pleasure through the both of them. The head of his cock massaged the deepest parts of her back door, sending what could only be called euphoria through Peri as her arms and legs almost gave out. The crazy woman let out a primal, ear splitting scream as she came, squirting her juices all over Demon and the bed, along with a bit of whatever of his cum wasn't already plastered to her womb.

 _ **Good Gods she's got quite the scream to her... I probably should be on the watch for Scarlet... no doubt she's hunting for me... I mean I gave her the best wedding gift of all; her home back...**_

"Stop thinking about other women... naughty king..." Peri panted, the lust in her eyes burning ever brighter. "You're already balls deep in one already! Come on~. Doesn't my ass feel gooood~? I made sure it was one of my best assets after watching you stare at Flora and Lady Camilla's all the time!"

 _ **How the fuck did she know what I was thinking?!**_

Demon spanked her ass. "You also forgot Hinoka, Selena and Beruka's..." He taunted thrusting faster in to her body.

Peri mewled, her body finally somewhat used to the pleasure it was getting. "Of course, my king! I'm so sorry for forgetting them!"

 _ **Elise had a cute one...I wonder if Sakura does too... I should really stop day dreaming about other girls, that can't be too healthy...**_

The lust maddened woman kept wiggling her hips in time to her lover's thrusts. Her sphincter was getting stretched and pounded into at the same time, and it was driving her wild. "More!" She shouted. "I don't ever want this to stop, just give me more!" Demon spanked her again as he thrusted his shafted as deep as he could up her bowels, the tightness of her anal cavities were pushing him over the edge. "Y-you're throbbing so much... and it feels so _**good**_! And I can tell you still got more in you too, master! You want me to suck you off after? Grant your loving and willing servant a taste of your milk? I promise not to spill any of it!"

"Nah, I'm go-good... Fuck..." He groaned as he gripped her hips, forcing her body to remain still as he shoved himself in as far as he could before emptying his second wave in to her bowels. Peri moaned as she felt him fill her up a second time, swelling her stomach again. On top of what was already in her womb, it honestly looked like he had already knocked her up months ago.

"Th-thank you for your blessing, master," she moaned as he finally stopped and pulled out, the head leaving her back door with a small pop. Her ass was still slightly puckered and tight despite the treatment it had just received. "I look forward to our next time... I need... a nap..." Peri collapsed on the bed unconscious, white dripping from both her holes as sleep took her hostage. She started to breath lightly as her heart rate and breathing went back to normal, along with her mind for the most part.

Several minutes later, Demon was fully dressed again, leaving the blue and pink haired warrior on the bed sleeping from the exhausting exercise. "I don't think there was a single person in the castle that didn't hear you two," Scarlet chuckled, waiting for him outside the door. "That scream especially. How is it you can still hear after that? You were literally right on top of or behind her when she let that loose."

"Yeah... uh... sorry about that, she really wanted to tell me something important..." Demon chuckled.

"It's okay, I get it... so does the rest of the castle too, I think." The red clad knight smiled at him and took his hand. "Speaking of which... I think there's something that the two of us actually do need to talk about... and not with our crotches like you just did, I mean... following up on what we talked about earlier... about if you had to annex Cheve... what would happen between... us..."

"Well... I am technically annexing with in the evening, once we get the leader ship situated... I mean, I promised you a place at my side when I conquered Cheve for you..." Demon said seeing as the whole relationship status has not been sorted out, and there is no real plan for him and his future lovers... he's still attempting to get his household in order, with kids on the way.

"It's alright, I know you're still getting it figured out," Scarlet giggled and gave him a comforting hug. "I'm willing to wait. But, if Peri is any indication, the others might not be so willing. And then there's Camilla... she's going to hold a grudge if Hinoka or Sakura gets first wife and she doesn't, let alone someone like say... Flora and I."

"Right..." Demon groaned seeing he needed to politically marry to keep the countries from ripping their throats out first.

"Something bothering you two?" Azura asked them as she passed by them. "Is it about the baby by any chance? Or has there been an... issue between you two?"

"Oh hey... Azura." Demon sighed seeing as this conversation just became between three.

 _ **Oddly enough I have no idea where I stand with Azura, after I took her innocence I didn't even attempt to give her a child... I just teased her... maybe we'll just be adults and not act like a bunch of horny teenagers, filled with jealousy and misdeeds...**_

Scarlet's eyes widened and she snapped, something coming to mind. "That's it! If it's a political marriage, just marry Azura! She isn't pregnant, and that way you aren't really picking favorites."

"What Kingdom does she have!?" Demon snapped.

"Isn't she the Vallan princess?" The blonde asked him. "She's royalty and since you are now officially the king of Cheve, that means she's from another kingdom. It works out."

"Well I have to kick that flying fuck off her throne first!" Demon argued as she is technically a political hostage of both Hoshido and former princess of Nohr, seeing as her mother fled to Nohr.

"She's still the princess of Valla, so there's nothing saying that it can't happen," she retorted.

"Right... but Azura do you have any political allies in Valla?" Demon asked Azura.

"Well... no..." She muttered.

"How about people? Or soldiers? Does anyone know you exist?" Demon asked.

"I do think there's people who oppose my father, but I don't know if they believe I'm alive or not," the songstress replied.

Scarlet held her hands up in surrender with a sigh. "Okay, okay, I see your point. But who the hell are you going to marry without stepping on toes then?"

"Let's see... there are two dangerous civil wars going on... We're close at hand from ending the one here... but Takumi is going to be a problem... he's probably rallied up most of the country side against Ryoma..." Demon said to them.

Azura thought now would be the best time to put her two gold in. "So with limited support from Hoshido and tensions still high with Nohr, there really is no safe option in royalty. Even nobles like Orochi and Peri pose a problem."

"If I marry anyone from Nohr, Hoshido will see that as a point on Takumi... If I marry someone from Hoshido, it makes excuses for Garon to keep poisoning the minds of his people..."

"Starting to look I'm the only safe option, even if Camilla is going to not be pleased with either of us for it," Scarlet sighed. "Unless we have any better ideas. The only other third party is Azura, and we've discussed her already."

"Not... quite... Selena is actually from another province... marrying Azura is primed for Valla, but we have no information about the area, and how old were you where your mother fled? Barely what, five? three?" Demon asked.

"Around there," Azura nodded. "I met Camilla when I was around ten."

"If anything, what is left of your people that aren't brain washed are probably a few mill... and the ones that are loyal... were loyal to your mother. Royalty is usually based upon merit." Demon sighed, seeing it was never that easy to just say I'm your King, bow down.

Scarlet groaned, starting to get understandably frustrated with the conversation. "So what, we have no options then? Even if you marry Selena, you run into the same problem as Azura. We have no idea what she has going for her at her old home, if there's even anything left there!"

"Listen... Political marriages are tough, if I could I'd marry you all in a heartbeat... but what we need is allies, troops, supplies, good will. I heard of the disaster of Selena's homeland... what a nightmare, and from what I hear there is barely any royals and nobles left of the area...so what ever family and friends she has over there is a wild card... I could play it safe, but who ever I marry will officially become my Queen and all her descendants will be official under that royal standard."

Azura rubbed her chin, trying to think of something that could help before it hit her. "Flora actually might be our best bet under those conditions then."

"She is a plausible and wanting Canidate... but you have to realize something, Camilla who is of royal blood is about to give birth to a Princess of Nohr... so while Flora is an oldest daughter to a province, who would take precedence even if Maximus was born first and has been named my heir? The courts would be in chaos... I think it would be safe to assume, we should just hold off any political marriages until we end the civil war here..." Demon pointed out.

"That sounds like out safest bet," the red clad knight sighed, glad that conversation was finally over.

"Plus, technically, I am a self proclaimed King, that has no legitimate right to hold Nohr, as I am third in line for succession. Xander will have to assume control over the region while I hold what is left of Cheve, until I can lease it back under Xander's control... as a unified Nohrian Region is needed rather than a split country... and with us tearing up the country side."

"Yeah, I think we get it love, but can we just drop the whole thing for now?" Scarlet asked, rubbing her temples. "I think we've all had enough of politics and stuff for a while. I get it's important, but we're supposed to be relaxing for a while, aren't we?"

"For a short while yes... but we need to get Cheve organized, I plan to march to meet the last vestiges of the Nohr's holdings before making my final strike at the Captial." Demon sighed.

"That actually brings up a good question, who is going to lead them while you're gone?" Azura asked him with curious eyes. "Unless you leave people behind to act as a proxy leader and general for the remaining forces of Cheve, the very people you banished could stage a coup unopposed."

"I plan to have selected Governors here to maintain Cheve while our armies are gone, we can't waste any time." Demon was worried of a Nohr counter attack. Then again, Azura probably was too if she was bringing the point up.

Scarlet tried to think of possible candidates , if for nothing else then to stop all the complicated talk. She was the furthest thing from dumb, but she wanted to celebrate getting her home back, not stress about things like this. She understood the importance, but that didn't detract from how tedious it was either. "Gunther could actually fill one of those rolls if we find him... whoever he is."

Remembering Gunther, his eyes widened."Oh yeah, I need to find my fucking sword! Damn! Isn't it supposed to be here?!" Demon snapped.

"Dad!" Maximus rushed up to the trio, clad in his casual wear in place of his armor. "Finally found ya! Some old soldier is looking for you. Said he knows you from Nohr. I'm guessing this is either Gunther or someone with a grudge against you, banking on the former on account of the fact he said he thought you died at the border chasm."

Demon hoped it was Gunther, seeing as he wanted his sword back. "Show him in." Demon ordered as he turned towards the door way.

A grizzled old man came into the room in a great knight's armor, bearing the Nohrian color scheme. He carried a silver spear at his side, and a familiar sword at his hip. He smiled at the king, stretching the scar going down his face slightly, and brushed a bit of his silver hair back before reaching a hand out to Demon. "It's been a long time, young prince," Gunther greeted warmly. "Or, I suppose I should be saying 'young king' now, shouldn't I?"

"Of all the people who died, how are you still amongst the living?" Demon joked as he met up with Gunther shaking his left arm, as Gunther gripped his shaking arm.

"You have Elise to thank for that," the old man chuckled. "She's a hell of a healer. Despite what others say, a healer on the battlefield is always a life saver."

Demon sighed as he knew Elise was a good healer, so it was no surprise. "Well I'm glad you made it out of this in one piece. "Demon said to the older warrior. "You got my sword?" He asked Gunther, seeing as he wanted his original blade back.

The old veteran smiled and drew the blade. While it looked normal from a glance, it was clear that it had been forged from shattered pieces time and time again if you looked closer. While straight and firm as a well-made spear, funny enough, the metal looked warped, with clear lines sprawling along it, a testament to how many times it had been reforged. "I was just about to offer it, actually. Hans wanted to see it for some reason, but I put my foot down and told him the honest truth. King Garon had given this to me to take care of, and it wasn't to leave my side. Although, I suppose I can make an exception for the original owner."

Demon quickly grabbed it, looking the blade over closer.

… _ **. It's... Just like I remember...**_

"Pardon my questioning though, I know it has sentimental value and all, but won't it simply break in one of these coming fights?" The veteran asked. "The Yato seems to be much more durable."

"It has more than sentimental meaning, it's a reminder." Demon said pointing at the scar on his face. "I'll reforge this blade, tempering it with a stronger alloyed steel." Demon retorted, as he grabbed the sheathe and put the blade back in it. Demon strapped the blade against his back as he clapped his gauntlets together. "Right, crisis averted! So, we'll get you settled in with in our ranks." Demon said to the old veteran.

Gunther looked a little uncomfortable before letting out a sad sigh and nodding his head. "I won't lie, my king. A part of me is pained to have to betray an old friend like Garon, but even I can see that he isn't the same man I swore my loyalty to all those years ago. And not in a petty he's become worse way, he just... isn't himself. He's acting irrationally, his orders sounding like they've been coming from the mouth of another. And if the rumors of a third kingdom are true, they very well may be."

Looking down in the reflecting pool Aynes stared at Demon, talking to Gunther. "…..." Anak watched her little sister, seeing how Demon got to her on an emotional level, he broke her. "Is what he said still getting to you, little sister?"

Aynes was breathing heavily, her fists clenched as she glared at the reflecting pool... she was just watching, though there was something eerie in her stare. "…." Silence was her answer, with a spark of electricity from her knuckles.

Anak sighed and drew closer to the smaller woman. "I can't exactly blame you... he's gotten crafty, hitting us where it hurts most; our memories, the things we crave."

"This is... a disgrace... I have been brought up to bear no weakness... and I broke..." She started to laugh, psychotically. "Daddy broke me... _**daddy always breaks me... he.. !**_ " She had tears streaming down her face in rage and psychotic laughter.

"Easy, gravel brain," Anak chuckled, flicking her forehead. "Save it for your next fight." Aynes slapped her hand in a quick instant with her right palm with electricity coursing through her hands. "Whoa, whoa, simmer down. You know what master said. No infighting."

"You haven't failed daddy... what makes your s-rank ass so special?!" She screamed pushing her back.

"Being first born and the strongest ring any bells?"

" _ **Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!**_ " She screamed ramming her head right in to Anak's gut, mounting her as she grabbed her face clawing at it.

The purple haired sound of Camilla grabbed her little sister's hand and hoisted her up, following up with a punch to her own stomach that forced blood up almost instantly. "Calm down. Or I will knock you out and drag us to our master and explain what happened for you. Do you want that? After you've let him down already?"

She tackled her down on the ground, mounting her again with each leg on her waist. "You pretty perfect little priss! You always got more attention! You get free reign, g-get to go anywhere you want and do what ever you wish!" She cried out banging her balled up fists on her chest.

Anak gave her a look of disbelief. "And you think attacking me, your own ally, helps your case in the slightest? It's only making you look more unhinged than you already are, and that's the real reason he keeps you on a tighter leash."

She laughed at her in a psychotic motion, rubbing her face gently, moving it down to her chest. "Yeah does sleeping with Maxie count as doing your job? Huh? Did it feel good with him making you his little bitch?!" She said to her in a mocking way.

"Least I get results either way. More than you anyway," Anak countered. "What have you honestly done outside of pester father? I got his son in an unbreakable contract."

" _ **Daddy says I'm his little princess! I can prove myself to him!**_ " She screamed as she held the Dark one's path with vengeful radicalism.

"And until then, you're only hurting those chances trying to put me down," Anak smirked.

" _ **Oh no, no please I insist continue your S-A rank squabbles Kana.**_ " A red-haired man said to Anak, who also was a S-rank.

"Can it Junior, he hasn't even given you permission to go out," the purple haired woman bit back.

"S-Ranks get to do anything we want, and I made the cut yesterday Kana..." He smirked, as he turned heel and made his way towards his portal.

Aynes couldn't handle it as she just collapsed on top of Anak crying in to her chest, sobbing as she hugged her sister. Anak sighed and returned the embrace, combing her fingers through her blonde sister's hair. "Shhh... It's alright, Senya... You'll have your chance yet..."

"I wanted to be with you guys... I didn't want to be bait, for you to earn his trust... " She cried out into her clothing.

"Hey, no one starts out with the big stuff," Anak assured her. "I was doing the same thing as you when I started going into the field. I'm pretty sure the only one who hasn't is our uncle, and even he's a bit dodgy in my opinion."

"But you said I was going to be an S-rank after Cheve... " She sobbed.

The purple haired woman thought for a moment before an evil grin broke out on her face. "You know, Senya, it might be a little late, but I think we still have a chance of doing just that, if you're willing to be a little patient. I did say I was stronger, but your magic was always a bit stronger than mine. How about we cause some discord before they head out and decrease morale?"

A wicked smile appeared on her face. "Y-yes! Yes!" She said with glee in her face.

"Who knows? That cursed fire of yours might even get a killing blow on dear old father and save us a lot of time," Anak speculated. "I wouldn't bank on it, but it's always nice to imagine the best case scenario rather than the worse. And even then, you're bound to mutilate _someone_ at the very least."

"Murder and Mayhem! " Aynes cheered.

"And discord and dispair," her sister added.

Aynes smile faded, while killing was fun, she only got so much time as an A rank to relax. "But... Can... we maybe... y-y-you know relax in the bath?" The young blonde asked.

"Of course," Anak smiled, helping her sister up. "Why ever wouldn't we?"

"Because I-I'm not stable..." She said with tears streaming down her face.

The purple haired dark and fire dragon sighed and decided to channel the only thing she welcomed from her mother; her maternal instinct. "Senya, that doesn't honestly matter to me. And... if I'm to play devil's advocate, father did hit a rather sore point... you were raised this way."

Aynes froze like a stiff plank, as she looked behind Anak, her teacher. " _ **Uncle Dahs**_ " She said to the inner circle member.

"Aw, you don't sound very happy to see me, spitfire," the slightly older man chuckled, a mad grin on his face. "Can't I say hi to one of my favorite nieces?" Favoritism was perfection in Dahs eyes, if you weren't perfected after being broken, you were useless garbage to be discarded. Anak frowned at that memory. She had done some digging and found that was the furthest thing from the truth at one point, but he ended up changing for the worse at one point. It probably had something to do with the fact he had surprisingly little wards despite being her master's right hand.

The Dark One has Dahs on training and intelligence gathering post in his inner circle... if something has not been perfected in his eyes and it came back to bite him in the ass after sending it to the Dark One... it would look poorly on him and his competence, as well as usefulness. "I heard about what happened," the mad man stated casually.

Aynes backed up shivering seeing Dahs in his dark cloak approach her. "Uncle... I can explain..." She stuttered.

"You jumped the gun and relied on your instincts," he growled. "You forget what I taught you! Appear mad, use what was born to you, but never let it consume you!"

* _ **GACK!**_ *

Aynes coughed up blood as she was gut checked by her mentor, falling on her back. "Let this be a warning..." He stated, looking down on her. "Like I said, you're one of my favorites. That is the only reason I'm giving you another chance."

"I'm s-sorry uncle...It won't ha-ha-happen again..." She sobbed to Dahs. "D-Daddy says he's not mad..." She whimpered out as she struggled to get up.

Dahs muttered under his breath, and Anak could barely hear a few words, but it seemed as if he was thinking things over. "… Maybe I should give you your birthday present early..." He mused, holding a small bundle of cloth to the blonde girl. "It's something I made myself."

Anak looked at the gift, as she looked at Aynes.

 _ **`Don't do it Aynes... don't fall for it... don't be stupid...`**_ She thought, knowing this was a test seeing as he needed to see his work, and how it was holding up.

The blonde nervously opened the folds of the cloth, finding a foreboding looking dagger resting within. "For once, I'm being sincere," he growled to Anak. "You recall how to use knives and daggers, do you not, Senya?"

"Yes... yes I do uncle..." She said in fear gripping the dagger.

He looked almost offended before seeing something in her face. His entire demeanor changed, and he stooped down to embrace his niece. "I want you to succeed, my niece," he whispered in her ear. "Please, don't look at me that way. This is something to celebrate! I crafted this to strengthen your natural talent and defend your weaknesses. I don't lie when this was to be your birthday present, but I wish to see you make up for your error more than I am willing to be patient. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

" _ **Error?**_ " The Dark One asked, as he walked in to the room of reflection.

"I refer to what happened in Cheve, brother," he sighed, releasing Aynes and standing again.

" _ **No... not error... lapse of judgement, her heart was not in the right place...you let a man who was not your father... who failed you and your mother...**_ _ **B̪̖͓̰̭͈̼̦̼̙̯͛̈́̾̾̓́̀͞R̢̜͓ͪͨͭ͝͏̵̧̨̭̞̣͎̞͙̉ͮ́ͭ̑̉ͪ̆̈́ͣ̕͟Ẹ̐̅̔͌̒̚͞Á̸̸̫̮̫͈̥̰̼ͥͣ̓̀ͨ̓̉̏͛͒̉ͮ̕͢K̩͌͡ You...**_ _ **"**_

"I... I'm sorry, but can we go back to that fact that _Dahs_ hugged someone who wasn't his daughter?" Anak asked.

" _ **Do you know what this means?**_ " He asked the three of them.

"Humor us," Dahs grinned.

" _ **That this... worm... can erode my followers...**_ W͍̃I̸̧̢̺̙͕̠̙̠̹̞̋ͥ̀ͫ͒͞͡L̷̵̠̖͍̩̳͍̥͎̤̖ͧ̊͛̓̊̓̕͜L̵̸͙ͩ̃͋͐͝!̬͓ͫ͟͏̸̤̲̠̗̘̅ͮ̓̉͛!̴̴̰̭͚͓ͬ̀́ͣͥ̉́ͫͯ̚͟͡!̶̧̛͖͔ͧͮ͗͋̈́̑̊̑͞͠" He screamed at them, the shadows of the room darkening the flames.

"To be fair, you did do exactly as I suggested to _not_ do and send children to the man who birthed them," his right man countered.

"F-father, it was just a small mistake... we all have brought victories..." Anak pleaded to the Dark One, seeing as he wasn't mad at either of them, but at something else.

"Oh, don't fret, Anak, he isn't mad at us," the mad man chuckled darkly. "He's mad at the fact we ran into a candidate for a variant. One who was very close to being him to boot."

" _ **Pam has surfaced again...**_ " He growled.

"Brother, when does she not?" His right hand asked. "Every time we attack a new world, odds are she is there as well."

" _ **I had the variant...**_ " He said in a dark dreaded tone, putting emphasis on 'Had'.

Dahs's eyes went from mad to serious in an instant. "She got away with him then?"

" _ **We could've ended this... pitiful conquest...**_ " He sighed, as the shadows withdrew.

"Would you like me to go after her? Or continue looking into this... newer prospect I proposed."

" _ **She's went in to hiding somewhere... We need to wrap up our involvement here, and divert all resources to finding them...**_ " He said to them all.

"You know, I was going to give Anak her present too, but something caught my attention on my way here," Dahs told his brother. "She apparently made a pact with the blue haired whelp before she snared him into her own."

" _ **….Good... use it to your advantage, Anak... approach.**_ " The Dark One ordered.

"You misunderstand, brother," Dahs growled. "This involves whether she serves you or him."

" _ **I said... approach...**_ " He ordered Anak, seeing as he has places to be.

"A-as you order," the purple haired woman bowed.

" _ **While I am gone... I secede all my authority to you in this realm... you have full authority over this operation... if you succeed in ending this, I will uplift your status to my inner circle...**_ " He informed her, giving the highest authority in his ranks, the inner circle.

"… I don't trust her, brother," his right hand growled. "She's too love struck over the boy. And this deal entails of her defecting should this version uphold what he said some time ago and rescue her."

" _ **Kana... has never failed me... her loyalty and love to me keeps her bound to my vision and will...**_ " He said, moving his right claw like gauntlet to her cheek.

"Right, so those ones who did defect were all madder than I am," Dahs scoffed.

" _ **Those, were never ours... they died in the time war... grrrr brother...**_ " He growled seeing as infiltration through their ranks was rare but doable.

"This would be so much simpler if you'd let me reset so my darling jewel could wreak havoc," the mad man sighed.

" _ **Need I remind you about the 'Persona' incident?**_ " He asked with venom in his voice.

"You mean the time a Shad, of all things, actually came close to killing you?" He questioned.

" _ **He used your link to actually strike me... Kill is such a strong word... if I die there, my corporeal form will reset back to here... Just like you... Several times... you perfected nothing there...**_ " The Dark One growled. _**"Our operations were set back..."**_

"Right, right, I remember from that one time in 'Bioshock'," the Dark One's brother sighed. "But I will give him credit for locking us out of there. We both underestimated him."

" _ **For now... If we can avoid another massacre like the time war again... and find that Variant... everyone we lost... will come back.**_ " He sighed.

A determined look entered Dahs's eyes, his iris's turning yellow. "We will succeed. For them."

" _ **Lovers... Friends... Family... everything will return... but if this continues, if this string of failures continues... we will be pushed back in to the broken reflection and we will become no more...**_ " He warned them of the price of their failure.

A large, curved blade materialized in the mad man's hand and sliced through a pillar in rage. "I will not let that happen easily, brother..."

" _ **Good...**_ " The Dark One knelt down kissing his daughter, Anak on the forehead through his hood. _**"Make us proud..."**_ He said to her.

"I-I'll try..." She stammered, slightly confused at the exchange.

" _ **There is no try... There is do... You fail... your connection here will shatter... and you will wake up again with fire and death around you... reliving your nightmare of your parents rejecting the Hell spawn that crawled out of her abandonment...**_ " He warned her.

The purple haired girl swallowed hard before nodding. "Understood..."

" _ **Dahs... The door to you know where... has opened...Stop them."**_ He ordered Dahs.

The mad man grinned in glee and took a knee, readying a glyph underneath him to leave. "I get to see my beloved ninja again," he cackled.

" _ **If he dies, she'll be restored to our realm...**_ " He reminded him.

"Along with the rest of them from that world..." He mused, a hopeful, even happy tone in his voice.

" _ **Get to it... I'll join you shortly.**_ " He said before kissing Aynes on the forehead. _**"Don't fail me again..."**_ He said to the blonde.

She gripped her new weapon, power flooding her being and leaving her with a wide grin. "I won't. The next time I strike, I will do damage. This much I can promise."

The Dark One and Dahs immediately disappeared, leaving the two girls to exhale, as they put the fear of God in to their very beings. "I can really... use that... bath now..." Aynes said with a hesitated chuckle.

"Yeah... me too... the next time we can actually do damage isn't for a good bit anyway..." Anak nodded.

She nodded as the two disappeared into a dark room filled with dark colored glowing gems acting as lights. The room had a large steaming body of water and the fragrance of soaps and incense filled the room. "I can't believe he said we were dead... we're not dead..." Aynes pouted as she removed her armor, seeing what Demon said to her caused internal pain.

Her sister sighed as she stripped down. Of all the things she had inherited from her mother, she was only glad for two. Her charisma, and her figure. "As much as it hurts... he isn't exactly wrong. We were when he brought us back."

"We're living now..." She argued as she pulled up her own shirt, putting down in the hamper.

"That makes us undead."

"We were as in there, and there we are still dead, we're alive here, and if we win here we would've never have died..." She raised a point, as she pulled off her gloves and pulled her boots off. While Anak pulled her greaves off her body.

"That doesn't make what we are now any different," Anak argued.

"Alive sister..." She pouted while pulling down her red panties past her legs, throwing them in the hamper.

"We're about as alive as a vampire is," the purple haired woman conceded, throwing her own underwear in a hamper.

Aynes grabbed Anak's hands putting it to her chest. "Vampires don't have beating hearts..." She said to Anak.

"Demons and angels then. Actually, given father's history, that isn't too far off..." She sighed as she moved to the warm water, stepping down the steps as she sat on a seat inside the bath. "Ahhhhh... I think that stone heart of yours might turn to mud in this water sister, this feels amazing..."

Aynes swam over to Anak as she sat down on her seat, enjoying the water. Aynes sat on her lap, giving her a wicked smile, she wrapped her legs around her waist. "Did you sit on him like this? Huh?" She asked in a teasing fashion.

"Sister, I'm beginning to question your sexuality," Anak teased back.

"Yes... Pansexual..." She said in a maddening laugh.

The corrupted daughter of Camilla smirked and tussled her sister's hair. "Why am I not surprised, you hatter?"

"Sleeping with the enemy... Anak is supposed to be converting Maxie..." She said with a devious smile.

"And I did. Should his father fail, that's it. I will admit, his will is as strong as... huh. Who actually has a strong will among us? I mean, there's our uncle, he outright murders death on a daily basis, and our master is well... our master. There isn't anyone with the will to take control or rebel among us outside of them."

"Naughty, Naughty! If Kana betrays Daddy, I'll have to do bad things..." She pouted.

Anak sighed and hugged her sister. "You know... if I end up having to, you could always join me... this world would be a lost cause to him at that point anyway."

"N-never! I'd never betray him! You..You need a spanking!" She stammered hearing the thought.

"Relax, I don't intend on doing so of my own will!" Anak laughed before getting serious again. "But even so... you don't need to be so dependant on him. I get being loyal, I really do, but still..."

"I'll do anything for Daddy, he saved us all... all of us are here because of him..." She argued.

Then her sister hugged her as she made her argument. "I would too, Senya. But I've been thinking about what this world's Damon said... I have a reason outside of loyalty to hate him, but you..."

Aynes Iris was darkening as she quickly chose to end this conversation before she put treasonous thoughts in her head. "I'm not saying that I want you to rebel! I'm just... I wish he hadn't brought you back. For your own sake. So you could be with your mother..."

Aynes moved her left hands to Anak's belly, to her crotch. "Naughty sister, trying to mess with me..." She gigled madly...

"I'm not trying to," Anak defended herself. "I'm just speaking my mind." Like lightning speed she started to tickle the region, laughing out at torturing Anak. The purple haired woman went rigid and blushed at the stimulation. "Se-Senya! Look, I'm sorry, okay! I just... Feel bad for you is all..."

" _ **Tickle torture!**_ " She cried out tickling her skin even deeper, digging her fingers in to her flesh.

Anak's face flushed further as her sister's fingers got a little too close to her box. "Sen! You're going to hit somewhere bad if you don't stop!"

"You liked it when he was in you didn't you? Giving you treasonous thoughts!" She argued going deeper, her skin brushing her entrance several dozen times.

"I-It isn't that simple..." Anak blushed.

"It is! Isn't it!?" She asked her, as her two slender fingers opened up her entrance slightly during the insane speed of her tickling.

"D-don't!" Anak panted. "Look, maybe he did, but I never really served our master to conquer this world!"

" _ **I knew it!**_ " She declared going deeper smiling like a mad broken woman.

"Maximus is the whole reason I trained, okay?"

" _ **Daddy brought you back! He saved you and gave you love!**_ " She cried at her digging her fingers to the point of no return.

"Well... Maybe I didn't want to be..." Anak muttered.

"No, no, no! My sister comes back every time!" She slapped her thigh with her free hand, while her index finger and middle finger, which was in her shot up deeper into her body.

Her sister moaned slightly, looking at Aynes with sad eyes. "Sister... I just... remember being happier there is all. I didn't need to see them, I could be with whoever I wanted... We both were happy up there and I... miss that time. When we could be actual sisters instead of soldiers fighting some war we weren't supposed to even be in."

"Sumixam... He's here too... the same but stronger self... and... " Aynes dug her two fingers in pumping it in. "So!" She pulled it out putting it back in sending electrical currents in to her. "Am!" She repeated causing Anak's eyes to widen. _**"I!"**_ She screamed at her.

The current drove her nerves wild, and Anak's fingers drove into her sister's back on instinct. "It just... isn't the same though..."

"….Daddy wants to bring us everywhere to the next world... and the next realm... while we have everyone we lost back..." She said to her, as her fingers were squishing around her inner walls. "It's not this world we have to fix... but all of them... You need to snap out of it Kana..." She said with a huff.

"Easy for you to say..." Anak panted, her hands drifting to the blonde's backside. "You were taught by the one who wants it to happen most... the one who was shattered by this 'time war'… the one who's rebelled against gods and death more than our master..."

"And Daddy taught you the way of the shadow... he loved you Kana... he loved you the most... you were the one who he saw greatness in... " She said to her, pausing herself from digging even further in to Anak.

"I just... don't you ever get tired of this?" Her sister asked. "To just... give it all up?"

"You have freedom... To do whatever you want... Your obligated to be called by him when he needs you the most..." She complained. "Please just... don't squander your role Kana... I don't want to hunt you down..." She cried in to her chest.

Anak embraced her sister, tears welling up in her own eyes. "I-I'm sorry, but... I just have so many doubts sometimes... why bother bringing us back when some of us might not have wanted to come back in the first place?"

"Because once you're done here, your eyes will truly be opened Kana! Think of how much power you'll have! When you finally wring the life of this version of Daddy and your mother.. Your real one would never do that to you..." She said with passion in her voice.

"But... I don't want to hurt your mother in the process if it'll hurt you... what about her?"

"Daddy said once we conquer this world and prevent what is to happen, everyone from this realm will come back as their true selves... We'll get stronger sister!" She said with glee.

Anak took a deep breath and burried her head in her little sister's neck. "I... I have one idea. One way to prevent me having to defect. But... I don't know if I can do that to myself... being the one responsible for my own hate..."

"Please what about me...?" She asked withdrawing her offending fingers as she gripped Kana's hands. "We're supposed to be besties..." She whimpered out to Anak.

"We are, Senya... even if you did go off at me earlier," she teased.

"I'm here... our Maxie's here... you can do it... I believe in you..." She smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

Anak let a few tears fall herself and held onto her sister even tighter. "Hehe... you know, I keep hearing people tease us about how we're like our master and our uncle from before that war... I think I can kind of see it now..." She tilted her sister's head up and smiled. "We're always picking each other up when we need it."

"I think we're closer... " She giggled up with a slight drool.

"Hehe... probably..." Anak blushed.

She showed her left hand to her, separating her index and middle finger, showing a clear string. "You came..." She teased, sticking the fingers in her own mouth, tasting her juices.

The purple haired woman glared before smirking at her younger sister. "Maybe I feel like I should return the favor then."

"You can... if you can catch me!" She said as she swam over to the other side of the water, trying to climb up on the ledge of the other side of the bath.

Anak giggled and chased her down, using her superior strength to catch up and pull her sister back down in a matter of seconds. "Caught you," she teased, her nails tapping at her love button.

* _ **WHAP!**_ *

Anak spanked Aynes, causing her to moan out feeling the sting. "Oh, no, no!" She begged Anak not to spank her bottom.

"Oooh, maybe you're actually Peri or Beruka's kid," her sister teased, smacking her a bit harder this time. "Because you seem to be a little masochist."

" _ **Nyaah!**_ I give you loving fingers and you spank my butt!" She cried out feeling Anak spank her again with the same intensity, leaving her bottom to jiggle.

"Still having the same effect," Anak pointed out, as her sister's cunt started to drip a little.

"N-no mercy please!" She begged being spanked again.

"Mercy? Did you show me any when I asked earlier?" Anak asked, using her other hand to start teasing Ayens's pussy. "You can't have it both ways, little sister." She punctuated her sentence with a hearty slap.

"~OH!~ easy Kana! Or... or I'll let Maxie 'defeat' me and have his way with me, just to keep you here..." She warned her with a psychotic giggle.

"Good," she grinned. "We can have a killer three way in the process. Everyone wins."

"Yes! " She smiled. "I want to see his victory face as he is about to finish me off... and then he gets a wanting feeling to add insult to injury and ravage me in his dragon like anger set mind... dominating me... it'd be perfect!" She cheered.

"You really are Peri's daughter more than Scarlet's," Anak teased, nipping at her earlobe.

"I never met my mother as a person and developed differently... Ah... what will he do when he sees me beaten?" She giggled.

"Oh, he probably won't react as expected... but perhaps I can 'persuade' him," Anak teased, slapping her sister again and forcing her fingers deeper at the same time.

"Take me step by step, sis... I'm on the ground bruised and exhausted and him overextended... What's next?" She asked breathing heavily.

"I'd whisper in his ear... tell him that it'd utterly devastate our forces to have you taken like that... give him a whiff of lust potion and remind him of just how much you hurt him and the others..."

Her sister giggled as their plan was being formed. "Love it already... what'll he do next..." She begged.

"All he'll need is a little push, and then he's burn the straps of your armor off," Anak whispered, pressing her thumb to her sister's clit.

She gasped hearing that, her tongue hanging out. "T-then what?!" She begged shaking her legs, as her left arm was around her neck.

"He'll burn whatever armor I haven't gotten him out of off and force you to the ground, pressing your head into the ground as he starts to tease your greedy little cunt..." Anak tickled Aynes's cunt as she spoke, turning her other hand's attention to her breast.

Aynes whimpered feeling and hearing her tell her things. "N-next?" She gasped for air.

The purple haired woman dragged a nail over her sister's erect nipple as her other hand continued to play with her now soaked pussy. "He'll start to tease you... telling you how you'll belong to him after this, playing with this lewd body of yours while you whimper and moan at the roughness of his touch..." She nipped her sister's ear again, this time pulling back a bit before letting go, leaving an angry red mark in her wake.

"Oh I want him so badly! We need to convert him!" She gasped for air breathing heavily.

"Or... Will he corrupt you?" Anak teased. "Daddy's little angel, turned against him by a big bad dragon..."

"I'm... telling Uncle on you for treasonous thoughts..." She panted and pouted.

"Oh? And not our master? Maybe you aren't as loyal to him as you think. Are you perhaps more inclined to serve our mad man of an uncle?" Anak teased her. "And you say I have treasonous thoughts, you little hypocrite!"

"I serve our master... Uncle trained me to become nothing but perfect, which is why we won't fail Kana... failure means death... we are useless if we fail." She said to her sister, still panting.

"Enough gloomy talk, darling," Anak hissed, her warm breath invading her sister's ear. She slipped a third finger into her sister's sopping cunt, grinning all the while. Aynes upper half was laying on the warm ground out of the bath, while Anak was laying on top of her back, putting weight on her so she can molest her with ease. "Maybe I should switch to this cute little butt of yours, sister? Would a pain hungry masochist like you like that?"

Aynes gasped hearing that. "You wouldn't d-dare!" She cried out.

Anak proved her wrong in an instant, using her flexible fingers switch things so her index and middle finger went into her back door while her ring and pinky played with her sister's snatch. "Care to repeat that, my cute little Senya?"

"I...I...no... I bet you cried like a little whore, with Maxie in you..." She taunted.

"Oh?" Anak licked her ear and her other hand squeezed her sister's boob hard. "And you aren't going to yourself? Both of us, ravaging your sinful body, torturing you with pleasure at the same time?"

"I wish you had the ability to give me a child, big sister... I love us being together so much... but alas you suck at your magic..." She chirped moaning from her sister's advances.

"I could always get that thing you keep bragging about..." Anak mused. "The one you made yourself..."

"My equinox passage? It requires someone to read the language!" She bonked her sister on the head, with her right hand.

Anak smacked her sister's butt, forcing her fingers to move sporadically in the holes they were in. "I'll have you know I've been studying, you cheeky little whore."

While Anak was bragging, Aynes just smiled as her reflection out of the pool snuck up behind Anak, gripping both her hands and tying them behind her back. "Got...you..." She said as the two Aynes faced her.

"So, you mastered that magic, did you?" Anak chuckled. "She finally decided you were ready? She hardly ever talks to anyone period!"

"I didn't master it... not yet at least but I can maintain the form for some time..." She smiled as the reflecting version gripped her butt roughly. "But... you stay here Kana... your little sis will be right back..." She winked, as she jumped out of the water.

"So... you capable of thinking for yourself?" The tied up Anak asked her captor.

"She has her orders..." Aynes smiled materializing her armor. As the husk was using her powers to cause a water, transparent tendril. "I can't tell you everything Kana." She smiled wickedly.

"A girl must have her secrets," the older sister shrugged.

"Yup!" She poofed out in an electrical flash, leaving Anak tied up by the husk.

"… Can you talk?" Anak asked, testing what the doll could and couldn't do. The doll remained silent.

" _ **She can... though they are my thoughts sis... and I can only speak if I'm near her... the further I'm away... you get the picture.**_ " Aynes said cheekily.

"I'm surprised you aren't having her molest me while you're gone," Anak snickered while trying to undo her bonds.

" **What do you think I said to her while I was away?** " She asked, as the doll commanded the tendril to shoot directly at the back entrance of Anak's bottom, causing her eyes to widen, leaving her mouth open.

"You... little bitch..." Anak panted as the tendril pulsed and throbbed in her backside.

Another one shot up to her heated core, pumping itself in causing her to gasp with another tendril going down her mouth.

* * *

Demon and all his friends made their way to the war room, for the moment everything looked like it was going to be okay, the war was nearly over in Nohr, and Demon could see the light at the end of this bloody mess.

"So... Damon." Flora asked for Demon's attention. "Yes?" Demon responded. "Well... I was, you know... thinking..." Flora skootched herself up to his side on his right. "About...?" He asked Flora. "Well while you finish up the campaign here in Nohr... maybe Max can stay in Cheve to guard and govern... you know just in case something happens..." She said worried for Max's safety.

Aynes grinned psychotically as the two came closer to the tent, readying her new dagger for the throw. She had taken her uncle's advice and decided to be patient, waiting for the perfect shot to present itself. Her blood father and her blue haired aunt of a maid were about to start a meeting about the next step in fighting Nohr, and, in true army fashion, the war tent was pitched in the center of all military operations and stock. Even if her cursed flame infused blade missed both targets, the fire it would be starting would devastate provisions and tools of war. She had also recognized runes that would recall the blade to its sheath if not within a certain proximity for a few seconds, meaning that there would be nothing to incriminate her side of the fight and leave seeds of doubt among both Chevlian plebeians and Demon's army alike. "Hm... that would be a good test of what our son is capable of... but he's only just learning how to control an army," Demon reasoned. "Do we honestly think he's ready to take control of a whole kingdom?"

"Well even if it's just Cheve... he's still your first born and crown prince... technically speaking..." Flora stated, as she played with her apron.

"… I'll give him an advisor and lessons if I agree to this, and that's even if he wants to," Demon replied, unaware of the dagger being readied to throw from the shadows.

"Just a little more..." Aynes whispered, shuddering in anticipation. "One blow, center mass. Missing would hit Flora in the face or ignite the hay storage for the animals... cursed flames guarantee permanent scarring or death if contact is made." The moment Flora's lips parted to reply, they were in the perfect spot for the through. With a face splitting grin, she threw the blade and warped back to her base, leaving no trace she was there.

"Well- LOOK OUT!" Flora spotted the glint of red and metal rapidly approaching and shoved her lover out of the way and tried to block the attack. There was only one problem, one she noticed too late. She didn't have her weapon. The dagger blazed by, unleashing the majority of its magic as it scratched under her eye, and remnants two more times as it finished passing. The yuki onna was in shock for a moment before letting out a primal scream of pain as her magic struggled and failed to repair the damage to her flesh, opting to work on saving her eye instead. She collapsed to the ground, shedding tears of pain as she tried to desperately cover and chill the wound, sadly to no avail.

 _ **What?! No, no, no, NO! FLORA!**_

Demon watched in horror, as he rushed towards his lover, skidding on the ground, placing his right arm underneath her head. Her right side of her face was completely singed and burnt from the cursed dagger's flames, on her left side a few spots could be seen on her face where the dagger had finished its pass. "I-it hurts..." She choked out, her chest tightening as both her magic and adrenaline were working overtime to cope with both the damage and pain inflicted on her.

"Flora, stay with me!" Demon cradled her in his arms rubbing strands of hair out of her eyes. "GODS DAMN IT! I NEED A HEALER!" The King snapped.

"Dad, what the hell- oh gods..." Maximus's words turned into a whisper seeing his mother. "We need healers and alchemists here, now!" The camp suddenly was in a scramble, trying to fulfil both their king and prince's order. Their son rushed over and crouched beside them. "Damn it, mom! You can't die here, you can't!"

Hot tears hit her face from Demon's eyes. "Stay with me, keep your eyes on me!" Demon begged Flora, as her right eye was twitching, along with her fingers.

"She... she'll live..." Maximus growled, his grip on his blade suddenly tightening. "She's in shock. Had whatever did this actually get in her flesh however..." He stood and looked around angrily. "Who did this?! Why is my mother on the ground in agony?! _**Who dares to attack my mother and father?!**_ "

 _ **[**_ _ **C̘̘ͥͯ͂͝o̶̘̗̤͑̊ͤͩ̽̂rru̗͐̋p̵̭̙̺̜t̏̃͢ĭ̸̆o̰͕ͣ́͊ͭ͝n ̫͚̯̩̦̀̈́͑G̮͚ͨ̋̃̾͋̃a̩̾͝i̞̓͋͠n͖͊e͖ͤ͟d̗̣̉ͩ̀̔̐̏̂͆͞.̴̬̖̐̅ͩ̋ͯͣ̈҉.͇̣̭̋̿͗͟.̵̿͑**_ _ **]**_

Flashes of regrets, pain, and lost dreams started to pile on Demon's mind for Flora... all the lost days that could have been... wasted. Demon was powerless to do anything as his healing magic was not up to par with what could heal her ailments. "It's going to be alright, just concentrate on breathing..." He said to Flora rubbing the back of her head.

"Ar- Agh! You alright, muh-my love?" She struggled to ask through the pain.

"You fool... why did you push me out of the way? That blast was for me, and I would've taken that shot!" Demon cried out in pain as he felt his heat shatter.

"Dad... much as I hate to say this, I think it's better she did," his son growled, faint traces of his dragon form, like his teeth and fur, started to make themselves apparent. "I can tell just by the aura of that wound that was no ordinary fire. Who knows what would have happened if it hit you? But still..." The entire courtyard suddenly started to frost over in Max's rage. "When I find who did this... _**I am going to butcher them like fucking cattle!**_ " The frost exploded, sending thin but (luckily) nonlethal shards of ice flying around the camp.

"Damon... it's getting dark..." She quietly said moving her left hand to his face.

"He-heal!" Flora felt a sliver of life energy restored to her, courtesy of Sakura. The shrine maiden was closely accompanied by Elise and Felicia.

"We came as soon as we got news," Elise told the desperate king before getting to work on the wound. "This... this isn't a normal wound... I don't know if we can repair the damage, but I'm positive we can at least keep her from dying."

Demon was in silence as he just watched in horror seeing what had become of Flora. A few of the very veins and arteries under the skin that was burned were visible, not any closer to the surface, but it was clear that the fire went for more internal damage if the color was deeper on them than the flesh of her once flawless face. Flora finally passed out from the pain. "She'll survive, for now," Sakura said with an almost out of character determination. "We need to take her to a more enclosed space to reduce risk of infection and further pain." She looked to a couple of the guards and proceeded to bark orders to them. "You two! Get this woman on a stretcher and inside one of the rooms of the castle with a bed, now!" The two bowed and quickly grabbed the cloth medical tool, placing the injured maid on it gently and quickly made their way inside, all the healers focusing their magic the severely burned Flora.

Max's claws started to punch through his armored gloves as he looked around the camp. "What are you all standing there for?" He growled, giving off an aura of intimidation that rivaled his father in his early days. "Start finding the bastard who did this, or get out of my way so I can do it myself!" The entire guard that remained immediately started to comb the courtyard as the hybrid child looked to his father. "Do you think the people who opposed your rule could do this? I didn't see anyone who looked like a mage strong enough to do this, but..."

Demon looked to his son, grief and rage in his eyes. "I don't know, son... but we're about to find out."

Back in the room in reflection Aynes was laughing seeing the entire panic of her sworn enemies. "Ah...Oh well, better strike him the next time I get down there... Am I forgetting something...?" Aynes asked herself as she pondered for a few minutes. It hit Aynes like a bolt of lightning. "Oh right... Kana... hehehehehe hope she isn't too mad... well she'll be happy that I made a dense strike." She chirped. The purple haired woman in question burst into the room, buck naked and blushing like a virgin bride. And not all of it was embarrassment. "Hi Kana have fun with my copy? " She cheekily asked.

Anak stalked over to her sister and grasped on her windpipe with a grip that could crush steel. "Never... Again..." She growled.

"I'm sorry... big sister... I'll be gentler with you... Next time." She choked out turning blue from the lack of air.

Anak dropped her sister and started dragging her out by the blonde's ankle. "I know you won't. Because I'm putting you in the damn machine for that shit."

"Wait... big sis! Don't, I'm sorry! I didn't know how long I was gone!" She cried out in mercy as she felt her tighten her grip.

"I almost drowned... Three times!" Anak seethed, throwing her little sister in a complicated looking chair and locking her in. "I have been breached... in ways even Maximus wouldn't be able to do... oh no. You're getting the machine." She set it to pleasure and dialed it up to eight.

Aynes whimpered and cooked up her excuse of her lack of remembrance. "AHH! Ooohhhh! Wait Kana! I-I! I hit Our fake father where it hurt the m-mo-mooossssstttt!" She cried out to her big sister.

"Good," Anak huffed as she walked out of the room. "We can tell father when he gets back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take a long bath to forget what just happened."

"Wait please d-d-don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" She begged Anak to forgive her.

The admittedly soft hearted child of Camilla sighed and turned back to her sister. "Fine. Ten minutes. And I'm watching. And recording." She brought up a rune and pointed it at her little sister.

"Bu-bu-but Maxie needs you!" She cried out, shaking in her chair.

"… Fine." Anak magicked on some clothes and turned on her heel. "I'll let you out when I get back. That should be punishment enough."

"That's even longer!" She cried out in protest.

"Would you rather I turn it up to ten and fuck him for hours?" Anak asked her.

"You really want to leave your... sweet... fav-favor-favorite sister?" She asked crying for mercy, seeing she didn't want to be left alone.

"Considering you left me in a similar position? You reap what you sow. But, I'm a merciful sister." Anak strut over, making sure to add an extra sway to her hips. She bent down and dialed it down to six. "There. That's all the luxury I'm willing to give you." As Anak started to leave, Aynes was crying out in the dark... her worst nightmare to be trapped in the void forever, leaving her eyes to illuminate the darkness. "…" Anak flipped a light switch on her way out, illuminating the room before throwing a glyph to the room, a projection of herself popping up from where it landed. "This will behave exactly as I would in the mindset I make it. It won't free you, but it won't leave either."

"Please Kana, I'm sorry, just don't leave me here... I won't do it again, I'll do anything you want!" She begged her sister rocking in her chair.

The purple haired woman sighed one last time and dismissed her spell before walking over to the chair, tilting her sister's chin up. "Fine. I'll let you out after one minute. But, in exchange..." Her hand wandered to the dial and cranked it to the fullest. "Tenth setting." Aynes eyes widened as volts of lightning emitted from her, crying out feeling the dial setting kick in to high gear, it was like watching an electric chair. Except the woman strapped in it was orgasming over and over and over again for almost sixty seconds straight. Anak tapped her foot as the time came to an end, powering down the chair. "There. Learned your lesson, little sister~?"

Aynes fell out of her chair at Anak's feet twitching and smoking with her tongue hanging out and eyes shaking from the experience. Her hands wrapped around Anak's legs hugging them shakenly and tightly. Her older sister giggled and stroked her younger sister's hair, garnering another shudder. "I think I'll take that as 'yes,'" she smirked, satisfied with her work.

"I'm sorry f-for... doing that to my big sister... I should've done that to you with love..." She whimpered out into her legs kissing them.

"It's quite alright dear," Anak soothed, hoisting her sister onto her back. "Now you simply know the cost of doing such things again. And for the record, you may be my favorite, by Max is the only one to take me like that out of nowhere and without my permission. Speaking of our dear brother, we should check in on him."

Aynes remained quiet seeing as she wanted her sister to love who she was, and not judge her for any misjudgment she may have caused intentionally. "….Okay..." She said quietly, clinging to her sister's back. Anak was at the pool of reflection, looking down at Max who was clearly in distress.

"First of all, I am not opposed to doing that again, but you must ask first next time," Anak assure her sister before returning focus to her brother. "And second... you said you hit where it hurt most. Where exactly was that?"

"Flora..." She murmured in the back of her neck.

Anak nodded in appreciation and grinned. "Very clever, dear sister. Perhaps I'll give you a second round without the chair later." She sent a message to their master with the details of Aynes's success.

Anyes looked to the pool before looking to her sister. "Are we going to move on to our next phase of our operation?" She asked Anak.

"Soon, dearest sister, soon," she assured Aynes. "We mustn't tip our hand so soon after the attack."

"So... you're going to confront him... about what just happened with me as bait aren't you?" She asked Anak.

The purple haired dragon hummed for a moment before reaching a conclusion. "When he's alone, and I'd wager about... two, three days before that happens. Both his initiative and father's rage will ensure him the roll of looking over the kingdom, and that's when we'll strike." Aynes handed Anak a letter to her, with a Nohrian seal that she intercepted. "Oh? And what is this, Senya?"

"King Garon will be attending a performance of some kind out of the Capital...Demon could confront him and end the war...Preventing your capture." She said to her, seeing as she was hiding the information, seeing as she didn't want to lose Anak to her own investigations. "It'll be happening by tomorrow night in their realm..."

Anak glared to her sister and dropped her from her back, the blonde landing with a dull thump and a whine. "Next time... share these things with me..."

"I was... but you were torturing me..." She said to her, in a sad tone.

"And I'll put a sensitivity rune on your sweet spot if you don't listen instead of interrupting me," Anak threatened. "Now, as I was saying, this could be your chance to fully earn your place not just as an S rank, but as my permanent partner..." She tilted Aynes's head up and looked into her eyes lovingly. "And wouldn't that just be grand, little sister?"

"Yes." She gave her a small smile, while Anak, was trying to figure out a plan seeing as they had at least Thirty hours before this... spectacle that Garon will be attending will happen.

"Hm... what you did was certainly a small loss with a much larger gain due to the disruption you caused, so they will be more disorganized into this. And, while this corrupted father slightly, he's still too... attached to grandfather to cause him any harm, let alone kill or apprehend him by force."

"So we give Maxie... the information, our 'father' acts on impulse and charges at Garon to end the war... you'll be saved." She said to her.

Anak smiled at her sister and gave her a deep kiss as a reward. "Now, there's my cute, clever little dragon," she cooed, turning Aynes to jelly on the inside. "If you keep this up, I might have to keep rewarding you like this. Perhaps I'll even go further..."

"So... let's go then." She said shaking as she moved Anak towards a portal. Aynes handed her rope for her. "You better make this real..." She said to her sister.

"Please, I inherited both my mother and father's charisma and was even taught by our uncle is deception for a time," Anak scoffed. "I'm more worried about you getting too excited and blowing our cover before I can seal the deal." She tied her sister up in a few expert knots as she spoke, squeezing a few squeaks and moans from her sister in the process.

"I'll be good big sister... I'll take all the damage, that you tell Maxie to give me..." She said to Anak, standing as tall as she could.

"Now, you just wait here while I set up our arrival, and I'll bring you in as an act of 'trust,'" Anak ordered.

"A grand opening before you throw the bone... being me to your pet..." She sighed.

"You seemed to get off on the concept before. What's wrong, my little buttercup?" The older sister asked, looking into her sister's eyes with love and concern.

"No, I just hope he doesn't execute me right then and there... " She pointed out. "I mean I'm hoping your successful of riling him up..." She gave her sister a cheeky smile.

"Trust me, our Max has always been a hot head," Anak reminded her sister. "A few whispers here, a suggestion there, he'll be mounting you like the beast he is in no time." She slipped her sister some tongue before slipping through the portal to Maximus.

* * *

 _Hellooooo ladies and gentlemen! We're back to the original. After popular demand and some regret on Starknight's and my own part for abandoning this, we decided to try and pick up the pieces and rewrite the chapter we had going thus far. And I'd say we did pretty good. But I'm sure a few of you are wondering what's going to happen to the Redux if you've read it yet. Well, plain and simple... that might just be scrapped and gutted for things to use later. Unfortunate, but since we're continuing with this, it's kinda become irrelevant._

 _ **Trust me this was very painful and heart breaking to leave this, but we're back... with the original goal intended, the war must go on, and Demon's fight must be preserved... I won't lie when we lost everything during that crash, we were demoralized, so much it made us just almost drop FEF completely... isn't that right Lyoko?**_

 _Yep yep. Buuuut then we had the idea to Redux it and try to pick up the pieces. And I'll admit, the results were... mixed._

 _ **Mild to be fair, we thought we could hit the ground running but instead we hit the ground and rolled in broken glass of our broken pieces.**_

 _Yeah... needless to say, we made some mistakes, none intentional, but some more than others. Which brings me to Shad. I'll own up to him and Maximus being similar in the Redux, but in my own defense, I wrote for both of them. I'm hoping to avoid that when he inevitably makes his way on this one, but I can only do so much to preserve both of their characters. However, I'll assure you. Certain... events may have made him much different in certain ways. I'll at least assure you of that. Events you'll all be very aware of in due time._

 _ **Call it crazy but this is just the calm before the storm, the final siege to end the Nohrian Civil War is fast approaching, decisions will need to be made.**_

 _Yep yep. Well then, if there's nothing else to say, I guess we'll see you guys later._

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _-Hope you Enjoyed-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_


	22. Sanity Tested

Maximus was close to his breaking point. With both his girls indisposed with helping with the man hunt for whoever hurt his mother and Mozu working on guarding his mother, there was too much pent up anger and nowhere to vent that would be safe. "Hello, Max darling," Anak cooed from his shoulder, causing him to whirl around with his weapon drawn. "Oh, don't need to be so cold, love. I actually bring good news!" She bowed theatrically while holding the scroll out.

"… What is this?" The son of Demon asked cautiously while opening the scroll to find the information of Garon's excursion. "… Why bring me this, Anak? Aren't you still against me until my father makes the choice to save or abandon you?"

"It is simply a gesture of good will, my love," she assured him, pressing her well sculpted bodice against him. "But enough of that for now. I will meet you in your room, go deliver the note for now. I have a present for you that I think you'll simply adore." She stepped back into a portal, assumingly going to his room.

"… You there!" Maximus shouted to a guard, causing him to run over. "Deliver this to my father. My own spymaster found this and I think our king would like to see it."

"As you command," the knight bowed before rushing off to Demon.

"Now..." Maximus stalked to his room, a cold air following him where he went and his breath coming out as steam from how much pent up anger and stress was in him. "What is it you have Anak?" He asked himself. He opened the door to see the woman sitting on his bed, now out of her armor and sipping on some wine.

"Hello, Max, darling," she grinned, placing her glass down and approaching him, shutting the door behind him with a display of elegance and beauty that involved her swaying hips and bosom that did no favors for the young prince's stress and restraint. Her breasts pressed up to his chest, and he could feel the firm, soft orbs press into his chest. "I heard someone injured mommy dearest, is that right?"

He growled and forced her to the wall, his fur growing a tad thicker and gaining a silvery sheen. "What do you know about that?" He growled hostility.

"My, my! It seems the big bad dragon needs tending to!" Anak mused and wormed her way out of his grasp. "Fortunately, I have the perfect tool to help relieve this... pent up stress." She stepped back into her portal and kicked her bound and gagged sister through the portal. "This is the woman who threw the knife that damaged your mother," Anak announced with a bit of flair.

Maximus grinned savagely and thrust the woman up against a wall, pinning her by her tied wrists above her head. "I'm going to enjoy slowly carving you to pieces," he chuckled, bringing a dagger of ice to her hips. Aynes brought her head to his face, with lightning speed, knocking him back as she hit the ground crawling towards the portal, muffling traitor to Anak. "You little bitch..." He stomped on her back, relishing in the snap that came from it. Not necessarily a break, but it definitely hurt.

" _ **MMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHH!**_ " Aynes screeched out through her gag, as she weakly twitched from the strike to her spine.

"If I might suggest something, Maximus," Anak intervened, a sultry grin on her face, "she's actually one of the more prideful ones in my old master's army, and a powerhouse to boot. Perhaps instead of butchering her body, something you know will come back, you can torture her psyche?"

"And how would I do that?" He growled, his eyes a pair of glowing embers in the quickly freezing room.

"She's untouched by men, a virgin in every sense of the word," Anak whispered in his ear.

" _ **MMMM?!**_ " Aynes screeched out in shock hearing that, as she knew that was the plan.

"Perhaps you could beat her stubborn pride into submission in a more... degrading way," the corrupted child of Camilla suggested, earning a wide grin from Maximus.

"I like the sound of that idea," he chuckled, letting out something akin to a purr as he threw the injured blonde on the bed and flash froze her armor. "How about you then? Sex or torture?"

Aynes flipped on her stomach as she was cracking the ice, using her jolt. "She's going to be a wild stallion to tame Max... you better go tame her.." She giggled as Aynes jolted to the floor again nearly going through the portal.

Max's eyes focused on her and he locked his hands, bringing them first on her head, then on the center of her spine. "No one said you could leave... Anak, close the portal," he barked, throwing the blonde on the bed again.

 _ **'Back side, strip me from my bottom first!'**_ Aynes said in her mind giggling inwards as she was putting on quite the show for Anak.

Her prayers were answered in the most painful and unique way possible. With one last blow, Maximus shattered her armor and clothes, leaving the shards and splinters to pierce her entire front half. "There..." He chuckled, relishing at the blood that pooled from beneath her. Aynes black panties remained snugged around her body, leaving her to huff and puff, the injuries healing through a spark on each part of the body. "So, you heal fast too, eh?" He tore her panties off and removed the gag, replacing it with the tattered cloth. "That just makes this more _**FUN!**_ "

 _ **'Make a remark on my bottom! Say how cute it is!'**_ She giggled inwards.

"Hmm..." He looked at her ass as he froze her wrists and ankles in place, using his gift over ice to manipulate her body until her breasts were against harsh ice and her rump sticking in the air. The prince poked it, groped it, even slapped it before coming to a conclusion. Anak smiled seeing as she decided to cut in. "You know she's got a pretty cute butt... I think you should take it as it is... " She added in her two cents.

"Cute? No..." He spanked his captive with a jagged ice palm, leaving small cuts on the cheek he spanked. "This has to be the most untoned," _***smack***_ , "fat," _***smack***_ , "out of shape ass I've seen in my life. Mozu and Arina have a better ass than these pathetic slabs of meat."

Anak giggled rubbing his crotch. "Then it might feel really nice inside... don't you think?" She giggled.

"Hmph... I'll certainly get more padding from it," he scoffed, taking off his pants as he lined himself up with her back door.

Anak smiled as she drooled saliva at her sister's back entrance to give her lubrification, leaving Aynes to shiver with utmost joy feeling that liquid hit her skin. "There that should be much easier for you to get in her..." She kissed Maximus on the cheek.

"No..." He froze the offending liquid and tore it off, leaving the blonde captive to scream through her gag and a fair amount of skin to come off. "I want it to be rough. She needs to _**pay**_ for what she did." His claws dug into her sides as he prepared to enter her. "She is getting nothing more than my pure, unbridled, hatred!" He slammed his cock into her, the entire thing going to the hilt in one go.

" _ **MMMAMM...NN...AA...KKK**_ " She cried through the gag, while Max was feeling an electrical buzz around his cock as he entered her tight vice-like hold, which seemed to hug his length with every thrust.

"Nnngh... guess this fat ass has some purpose..." He yanked her head up by her hair and whispered in her ear. "As a cock sleeve for my pleasure."

 _ **"Anak said she would invite me in to this three way... I want to be loved!"**_ Aynes cried in her thoughts feeling him continue to abuse her ass.

"Max?" Vixen called from behind the door, knocking lightly. "You in there?"

 _ **"Busted..."**_ Aynes said in her thoughts, causing Max to stop immediately hearing Vixen's voice.

And then the evilest idea took root in his head. "Actually yes, I am. And if Arina is with you, all the better. I need a little... help with something." The kitsune and wolfskin entered and almost feinted seeing their lover balls deep in the crazy blonde. Anak had slipped into the shadows, waiting to see how this would play out.

"What is... Why are you..." Where Vixen was unable to form a coherent sentence, Arina was. "Who is that woman you're downright torturing?"

"This is the bitch who hurt my mother," he growled, digging a claw into and down the blonde's back. "And I was hoping you two would want to get in on making her see the error of her ways."

Like crazed demons their eyes lit up like devils, vicious and scary.

 _ **"Them too?! ANAK!"**_ Aynes gulped down her dry saliva.

The older sister sighed and turned into a mist, leaning over her primary affection's ear. In a low wisper "I understand wanting vengeance, but you know... she was ordered to," Anak bluffed. "What better way to get vengeance than to turn her to your side, my love?"

"Sure after her punishment..." Max argued as he was still enraged, while Aynes let out a squeak, feeling the grip of the two humanoids. _**"This is just like that one time where Kana was on me!"**_ Aynes blushed as she imagined it, when the two were struggling for dominance.

"Well, I suggest you ease up and show a sliver of kindness if you want a head start," the purple haired woman recommended. "She's starved for attention... it's why she stays so close to me. We're so close, I even know all of her special places..." Anak pinched one of Aynes's most sensitive area's away from her private area, forcing a muffled moan from the bound woman. Aynes finally managed to spit out the gag, moaning at both Maximus and Anak touching her.

" _ **Hit me more Daddy!**_ " She groaned out, causing a slight... awkward silence in the room, seeing her get off of that.

"Aynes... we've talked about this..." Anak hissed. "Enough of it! It's a horrible joke and an even weirder kink!"

"Joke?" Max asked.

"I'll explain later."

"Oh yeah how do you explain when Ar Ran did it with-" Anak bashed her on the head knocking her silly.

"She's an ass kisser and is literally obsessed with him. And there's a reason I don't talk to her anymore."

"Beautiful lies!" Aynes screamed out with Anak bashing her on the head again.

"Shut up!" The older sister hissed, passing the balled up undergarments back to Maximus. "You blow my cover, uncle and father are both going to mutilate or kill you."

"Don't you mean you!" She moaned out feeling the Kitsune and Wolfskin tighten their grips on her arms.

"Enough," Maximus ordered both of them, Anak smirking and heading back to the corner. "You lost the right to talk, mad woman." He shoved the balled up panties into Aynes's mouth again, over her now gaping mouth in order to make sure she couldn't spit it out again. "Perhaps a... change in pace is in order. Girls." The two beast women looked to their lover, ready to obey. "Flip her over. I want to take her somewhere else." The two complied, prying the blonde's arms and pinning them back to the bed with her front now exposed to the man.

"Can I bite her now?" Vixen asked, seeing as she was still fuming mad.

"If you must, let it be her hip or side. I have something to say to her still. Arina, you can have the other side." The kitsune and wolfskin grinned and bit into the mad blonde's shapely hips, forcing a pleasured groan out of her gagged mouth. "You know... I could be far worse," he whispered in her ear. "I could flat out torture you while I pound every orifice of your body into oblivion. But I won't. You know why?"

Aynes appeared right behind Max as she giggled tackling him to the floor, biting and kissing his neck. "OH YES! I'm your wheat and you're my scythe!" She groaned rubbing her body against his back.

The ice dragon and waved his other two lovers out, despite the disappointed looks. The moment the door shut, he flipped himself over and forced himself on the blonde with a feral growl. "I sense a loneliness in you... much like your sister and I. I feel for you."

"Less talking more baby making!" She bit down on his shoulder...hard. He returned the favor by forming his dragon teeth and chomping on her own shoulder, following up with a rough grope to her breasts.

"Hehe... these breasts are actually kind of cute," he teased her with a wide, bloodstained toothy grin.

"Awww what's with the sappy talk... after all I did nearly kill your mother..." She gave him a twisted smile, giggling.

His hand found her windpipe and squeezed. "Do you really wish to go down this path?" He growled.

"And burned her wretched _ **...gack**_ face! While Daddy was pushed away like a little bitch!" __She hissed at him caressing his face.

Maximus growled and started to chill his hand, turning her skin pale around his grasp. "Grrrrrwlllll..."

"Oh, but why just punish me? It was Anak's idea to do it! I just followed Big Sister's orders and did it for her!" She gave him a toothy smile.

"I'll deal with her later... you're the one who threw the knife..."

"I'd do it again too... I'd hit Daddy and make him pay! Over and Over, till I'm satisfied and Mommy is brought back!" She said to him in a twisted lovingly way. He picked her up and slammed her into the ice-covered wall, forcing his sub zero hand into the small of her back. "Not only! NOT ONLY was I going to kill Daddy! I was going to wipe that smug look off his face as the last thing he saw was me! Right before I ended his wretched existence! So My daddy can see all the good work his little Senya did! Then Daddy and Mommy will be back together! And we get to be... a...rea...reaalllly real happy... family..." She started to cackle and laugh.

"I've a better idea..." He growled, slamming her to the floor and mounting her. "I'm going to start a family of our own. You and me!" Maximus forced her arms to the ground with his icy hands, frost bite setting in almost immediately.

"What's a matter Maxie? Afraid I'll beat you again? Anak won't be there to save you..." She giggled.

"I don't need her to have my way with a demented little whore like you!" With a beastly roar he rammed himself into her wet snatch, not even wincing as the semi-frozen juices scratched his length. Maximus followed up by biting down on the nape of her neck hard and pushing magic into it, flash freezing the wound.

"It's a start!" She giggled gripping his shoulder and breaking through crystalized ice forming around her hands, and flipping him around forcing him on his back. Maximus started to succumb to his instincts as more fur grew on his body, his teeth and claws growing sharper as he dug his claws into her back and started fighting for dominance. Her eyes were glowing red. _**"Say my name Prince! Say it!"**_ She giggled digging her legs in to his thighs, while her nails were sinking in to his chest.

He decided to play a mean trick on her and pinned her down, whispering in her ear with a low, beastly growl. _**"Senya... my little sister..."**_ He chuckled.

" _ **Say it again you bastard prince... SAY IT!**_ " She said with the scariest of smiles, with her blood soaked teeth.

 _ **"SENYA, YOU UNDEAD, LOVE STARVED WHORE!"**_ He roared, a bit of her blood flecking her face.

" _ **Know it and love it you bastard ice prick... You are going to be our plaything by the time this war here ends...**_ " She giggled.

"No..." He pinned her to the wall with an aura that made her gasp in fear slightly. "You're going to be _**mine...**_ "

"We'll see..." She started to giggle again leaning her face to his chest.

"How long are those two going to go at it?" Anak asked herself, all but forgotten in her corner of the room.

A cold darkness was at the back of Anak's neck. _**"Sister dearest..."**_ A cloaked figure pulled Anak outside of the Chevalian walls. _**"What do you think you're doing here? Hmmm? Having fun?"**_ The dark Void Princess asked Anak.

"Zuri..." Anak sighed. "It's been a while."

" _ **It has?... it has been hasn't it?**_ " She asked.

"As for your question, immensely. I have him bound in a magic contract. If this world's Damon chooses Kana, he joins us."

" _ **Oh well good for you!**_ " She said in a warped voice hugging her.

"So... he's calling you in at last?"

However the hug was only tightening _ **... "No...no... but did you honestly think that little bitch of a failure 'Aynes' wasn't bugged? I know, because I chipped her crazy ass... after making her lose her fucking mind... "**_ She pointed out.

"Tch... figured. Uncle may be mad, but torturing kids to that degree was never something he liked doing..."

" _ **Uncle is good at stuff, but I'm wicked at torture and mmmm mayhem...**_ "

"Never said he wasn't good at it. But given what's happened to him, it's obviously a sore spot."

" _ **Shut your trap... and let big sister give you some advice...**_ " She squeezed her cheeks sided to side with her left hand. _**"Now I know you think this Damon is different... but he's not... he's the same old stupid... inactive idiot who'll fail them all again... "**_ She said with a smile.

"Heh... Didn't you say that about Joker Shad? Before he proved you wrong, no less."

" _ **Uncle... made a miscalculation and failed to kill him quickly before his powers could peak... that was on him... but you this is about you sister...**_ " She gave her a dark insane razor tooth smile. _**"I know you want your dream family... away from all this... tsk, tsk, tsk... but your family is the one who pulled up your rotting dead ass and brought you back from the brink... loved you... fed you... and trained you... But I'll bite... if you think this Damon is better... then I'll go... but if he truly flops... on an opportune time to strike?... then you better strike where it hurts the most sister..."**_ She said to Anak.

The purple haired woman almost looked insulted. "Who do you think I am? Of course I'd strike the moment he failed! But fine. I'll take you up on your deal. Swear on our magic, as usual." Anak stuck out her hand to her sister.

" **Ah.. No, no... blood bond.** " She smiled slicing her palm open, letting blood like vines to slither out around her hands.

Anak sighed and cut her own palm. "Always the blood with you... I swear, you enjoyed that beast hunting world uncle took you to way too much..."

" **And if you fail... To cut him down and still want to kill him, I'll still be gone...unless father summons me... but keep treasonous talks down to a minimum... or Father will be the least of your worry... as I won't just go after you... I'll go after 'Aynes' and your boy toy Max...** " She smiled.

"And if she wants to defect as well?" Anak asked, not at all amused at the threat.

" _ **She doesn't... and will never want to... she's bound to uncle by his training, and is dedicated to our father... she will never flip... though she might look like... she's a viper.**_ " She laughed as a dark void like portal opened up.

"I dunno... that detective seemed a lot like her, and we all know how well that went," Anak grinned mischievously.

" _ **Time is ticking and I have yet to find that little bitch Pam... now be a good girl and don't disappoint Father...**_ " She laughed.

"She left. You'll be waiting a while. But, I'll be sure not to, big sister." Anak kissed her sister's cheek in a more familial way than she did with Aynes. "See you later, big sis." The void swallowed her whole, causing her to become transparent and then nothing. "Geeze... at least our cousin is more laid back... then again, she is literally the second craziest person in our ranks. And gods forbid anyone gets on her bad side..." Anak shuddered at the memory of the last time her cousin got mad. "Damn girl is just too damn strong... thankfully she is literally obsessed with Uncle." She poked her head back into the room and visibly paled. Maximus and Aynes were both covered in wounds and bit marks, blood staining the ice around them red. "Gods... I should probably stop this before they kill each other."

Aynes was breathing heavily, as she bit into Max's left ear lobe. "Give up?" She asked, with a psychotic hunger in her voice.

"Never," he replied with ferocity dripping from his tone. He bit into her neck, blood gushing from the fresh wound.

"Perhaps later... I'll accept your surrender... take care..." She giggled, going up in flames before disappearing.

Maximus panted as his magic started to slowly heal him over time. "So, get it all out of your system?" Anak asked him, burning the blood around him with a snap of her fingers.

"Somewhat... I'm still pissed my mother is disfigured because of that bitch, but at least I'm not about to kill anyone anymore in rage," he replied, freezing his larger wounds shut before starting to get dressed, the ice coating the room evaporating rather quickly with his receding anger. "Leave me be for now and warn me of anything too critical. Pissed off as I am, I still don't want you to get caught up in that."

Anak smiled and bowed as a portal opened up behind her. "As you command... brother..." She hopped backwards into the abyss, leaving Maximus in his room alone.

(Line Break)

Demon was finally given the clearance to enter the medical wing of the palace, seeing as the healers needed to heal her wounds. "How is she?" He demanded from one of the guards as he made his way down the hall.

"Stable. The healers were able to ensure she wouldn't die from the wound or shock, but-"

Demon moved past him as he opened the door to see Flora sitting up on the bed with her back facing him. "Flora?" Demon asked as he slowly approached her.

"Don't come closer..." She said in a choked voice. "Please..."

Demon could feel the chill going up his spine, despite his advice telling him to back off, he took a leap of faith and pressed forward to stand behind his lover, looking at the back of her head. "Flora... I'm here for you." Demon said to her, as he removed his helmet.

"Don't look at me... I'm hideous..." She gasped, her fingers gliding over the ceramic mask that covered the burn. "A monster..."

Demon moved around to face Flora, as he moved his left hand around the mask. It covered the area around her right eye, allowing him to see despite the obvious scars that existed on the bridge of her nose and crawling up to her left eye, with one more just above the unharmed organ on her forehead. "You don't need a mask, just like I don't... even if I cower behind my Helmet." Demon said to her.

"D-don't!" She pleaded, reaching out to stop him from taking it off.

Demon could see a sliver of the burn scar under her left eye, Demon pressed on as he moved the mask off her face. He saw the upper part of her right face was covered in a flame like burn mark leaving a small line burn across her nose, reminding him at that point his cross did the same. Her eye was slightly faded, not blind, but not intact either. The veins around her eye were visible, darker than the burns on her flesh.

Demon's right gauntlet slowly crushed the mask, breaking the material in to pieces. "…." Demon moved his left gauntlet on the right side of Flora's face. "You look fine." Demon said with a smile.

"You're lying..." She sobbed, covering it with her dainty hands.

"Hey, hey... you didn't laugh at me when you met me with my scar..." Demon forced a smile on his face, seeing as he was trying to lighten the mood.

The injured maid looked at him with a look of hysteria and sorrow. "Even my eye is damaged! ...My magic did next to nothing... They say it'll be a miracle if I can see properly with it again... Everything's so blurry on that side."

Demon generated a red aura. "Your magic, not mine..." Demon moved the aura near her right side of her face. Despite the amount of magic he poured in, he couldn't fix the wound. Not without leaving a worse on in its wake. But he did manage to fix her eye, leaving it the same color as the other.

"Your vision should be better...but the scarring is going to be tricky..." Demon said to her as he removed his hands seeing it sizzle on his hand.

The blue haired maid scoffed. "Don't bother... they all said it's cursed, Nyx included... the only thing that could heal it is in Hoshido, and even then, it'd be a waste. It can fully heal everyone in range, and it'd take all its power just to dispel the curse..." Flora informed him, unable to look him in the eye.

Demon moved her left hand on his inverted cross scar. "It gives you character... You look beautiful... always have...and always will..." Demon promised Flora.

She took a few deep breaths to calm down before embracing him. "You know... that mask wasn't just a cosmetic choice. It had medicine on it that was supposed to reduce the pain," she giggled, wincing as a breeze licked her wound. "But, I'll at least take your word on looking beautiful."

 _ **Whoops...**_

Demon moved his hands around her head and gently pulled her in, as he slowly locked his lips to hers. The moment she parted from him, she told a dark joke. "You know... this makes Felicia the pretty one."

"Fuck no... though it does make her the smarter one... why the Hell did you push me out of the way? That fire was more lethal to you than me." Demon said in a worried tone.

"I saw the blade flying at you and my instincts kicked in," Flora explained. "I didn't even know it was flame imbued to that degree. Besides, we don't even know what cursed fire would do to you. Like it or not... well, while I could do without the permanent burns, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Flora..." Demon groaned. "It was stupid, it could've killed you, I mean you're lucky you got out with this..." Demon said as he kissed her forehead.

"And very well could have killed you," she pointed out, sighing contently now that her crisis was over.

"Next time, let me take the near lethal hits..." He chuckled, while moving himself on to the bed with her.

"Hmm... no. I'm your maid, and your wife to be. I refuse to let you die before me," she refuted, snuggling into his armored side.

Demon rested his head on Flora's right shoulder. "Flora... I don't want to lose you... A part of me died just being away from you, and if you'd die... I'd lose it." Demon was having a hard time to imagine her dead.

"Good," she chirped with a smug grin and a joking tone. "Now you know how I felt when you nearly died."

Demon knew he was pushing his luck a little too far. "Please... don't remind me of that, I 'nearly' died one too many times." He kissed her on her burn.

Flora visibly winced. "Damon, love. Still healing."

"Well I can provide other comfort...wink, wink... nudge nudge..." Demon joked as he poked her shoulders.

Flora sighed and giggled. "Any other day, I'd love nothing more. But, it was recommended that I spend today resting."

"By who?" Demon asked.

"Elise and Nyx," she replied.

"They don't know a thing, and I wanted to spend time with my Flora..." He said with passion in his voice.

"… Elise is the best medic in our army. And Nyx is literally a curse expert."

"And I nearly lost you... Come on, you know you want to..." He said with arrogant looking eyes.

The damaged maid sighed and looked at him with a warm smile. "… You insatiable dog... fine..."

"Dragon, Ice witch..." Demon joked, as he fell back on the bed.

"Well, I could certainly play the part. After all, who's ever heard of a burned Yuki Onna?" She questioned him with a smile.

"And you can't blame me, you get to me in ways no other female could do, and I like rarity in people like that..." Demon smiled as he looked down at Flora.

"Clearly," she smiled, subconsciously brushing her scars.

 _ **I need to show her nothing has changed, and she is wanted, and that this scar isn't going to phase me or her...**_

Demon moved his hands around her waist, pulling her on top of him, his gauntlets gripping her hips. "Hmph... you really intend to do something with all this on?" She questioned, snap freezing the straps on his armor, the pieces falling off in a heap.

"That's...okay..." Demon said as he moved his hands under her maid outfit. His tongue was sticking out as he was trying to grip her panties under her uniform, pulling them down to her legs. "Just in case someone... breaks in here..." Demon said seeing as the embarrassment for her if someone came in on them doing the deed.

"Well... too bad neither of us has ice magic that can seal the door," the maid lamented sarcastically, a quick flick of her wrist sending a knife into the door, a sheet of ice covering it in seconds.

"But it gets terribly cold... " Demon joked, while he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You're a hot blooded dragon. You can tough it out," she teased.

"I'm immune to fire, not your coldness..." He pouted, pulling the strings of the back of her uniform.

Flora placed a chilled hand on his chest as she pulled the rest of his shirt off. "You mean like this, darling?"

 _ **CCCOOOOOOLLLDDDDD!**_

"OW! " Demon snapped feeling the frosty burn, on his chest, as he rubbed the area. "Y-yeah like that..." Demon winced.

"Ah, sorry!" She apologized, a slight look of horror coming over her eyes. "I didn't mean for it to be that cold! I don't know what came over me!"

Demon hugged her tightly. "It's alright..." Demon kissed above her chest, trying not to worry her, seeing as he didn't want her tear herself up.

"I... Damon... I don't know if I'll be the same after this... barring the looks, I mean," Flora warned him. "The way I think, the way I see things now... it's all so much darker and, dare I say it... humorous."

"Oooo... dangerous..." Demon joked as he held her close.

"I'm serious..." She informed him. "I couldn't be comfortable without my knives earlier. You make everything feel better just being here, but... I can't be without them anymore. My mind won't let me."

"I'm sorry..." Demon apologized.

The maid giggled. "Don't be. It was my own fault for not having them earlier. This is simply my mind's way of making me pay for it."

Demon kept seeing that flash of blinding light, as he knew he should've pushed her out of the way. "It's... Never mind, it's not important, this is about you and me now." Demon said to her as he grabbed her hands.

"You blame yourself... well... since neither of us will ever budge on who was at fault, let's just say we're both to blame," she suggested with a slight giggle to her tone.

"I don't have the habit of blaming pretty maidens..." Demon warned her as he moved his trousers off.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself in closer. "Too bad~." Flora gave him a chilled kiss, this time making sure to keep it to a slight nip instead of dangerous cold. "It's how I'll see it hence forth." Demon let her have her say, since she has retained damage. Moments later Flora was on top of Demon, as he let his warmth give him some protection in case something got out of hand. "Damon... my master... my king..." There was a hint of madness in her eyes as she spoke. Not nearly as bad as Peri, but it was noticeable from her mental state before. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Demon smiled, gripping her side and rolled over to put her under him. "Now... my turn to make you feel good." Demon chuckled.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his back. "By your command..."

Demon gripped her sides, as he slid his hands up around her back, moving down to the top of her ass. "If you need a break, just tell me.." Demon whispered in her left ear.

"I just went through pain worse than child birth, hard as that is to imagine," she informed him with an iota of arrogance. "By all means... hold nothing back on me." Demon shrugged as his eyes engulfed in a flame like aura. Demon moved into her, while his lips found the right side of her neck. Flora let out a stuttered moan, as her hands moved around his back, gripping his skin tightly. "More..." She whispered. "Make me feel beautiful again..."

 _ **But you're already beautiful!**_

"By your command..." Demon said with a smile, moving his hands around her back, as her chill went up again, and his flame red aura counteracted with her ice powers. Demon slowly rocked his hips forward on to her, as the two kissed passionately. Flora gasped as his breath danced over her mutilated flesh, sending a shiver of not pain, but pleasure down her spine. Her hands wandered, trancing all of the scars from battle he had acquired over time, as well as his muscles.

Demon held her close, as if in fear that he'd lose her if he let go of her form. It was a haunting thought to have everything ripped out of your life. Though thinking that sent a shiver down his spine for a different reason than he thought. It was like something malicious had just cursed him. "Dad?" Maximus asked, pounding on the other side of the door. "Are you and mom in there?"

Demon froze up and shivered, and it wasn't from Flora's ice. "Errr yes?" Demon asked as Flora giggled a bit hearing Demon's hesitation.

"The others are asking for you. They want to get our next move nailed down after... well..." It didn't need to be said what he was referring to.

Demon knew he had to end this war in Nohr soon. "I'll be with you in a moment..." Demon replied with a huff.

"Dad, Felicia is organizing a lynch mob to find the person who hurt mom. This can't really wait."

"Gods Damn it... Son you are my Crown Prince and heir, solve it, I said I'll be with you in a moment... I'm trying to comfort your mother..." Demon snapped seeing how he didn't need to keep every microscopic problem under his belt.

The prince sighed and rubbed his temples. "Calm yourself, Maximus... fine. I'll take care of it. But I'm giving you two twenty until I bust the door down for the war meeting. I'm not letting your reign get set back by hedonism."

Demon waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps of his son. "…. Sorry about that..." Demon apologized to Flora for snapping at their son.

"By all means... you were both right in my eyes. Though, I suppose we'll have to make this snappy now. We only have twenty minutes after all," she giggled.

"I'll make the best of it love, I'm sorry I can't give you longer." Demon sighed as he kissed her on the right side of her neck.

"Oh, I don't mind," the maid replied. "Now then, aren't you supposed to be 'comforting' me?"

Demon straightened up his back as he got on his knees, before he gripped her thighs. Demon's grip tightened as he pumped in to her body at a steady pace. Flashes of his old life could be seen, as he remembered his birthday seeing Flora in the peak of happiness as she finally had him... before everything turned to darkness. Flora's legs wrapped around Demon's waist, her breathing became heavier, while tears leaked from her own eyes.

Minutes would bleed in like seconds, causing Demon to nearly lose control. Demon gave a few more thrusts as he emptied his seed with in her womb. Flora gasped out for air, leaving Demon's chest to heave up and down. "You know... people will talk more than ever if you take me as your first wife," she informed him, giving him a tired smile.

"True, but after this, you'll probably be holding another child..." Demon said out of breath, mentioning that he could've impregnated her again.

"Heh... do you think the curse would affect them at all?" She asked worriedly.

"What curse...?" Demon joked, as he caressed her face.

"Damon... as much as you want to act like things haven't changed, they have. I'm not the same woman anymore, in any sense."

"No but I want at least some semblance of normality here... between you and me? It's what is keeping me together some times." Demon mentioned.

Flora sighed and kissed the side of his face. "I'll try... but I won't make promises I can't keep."

Demon and Flora took a few minutes and got dressed, while the moment of truth came to mind... He was going to be forced to choose a critical path soon, and that path could end the war in Nohr, or prolong it... Assuming that Anak woman wasn't bluffing about the time to throw him off. "Dad?" Maximus asked, knocking on the door again. "Do I have to break the door down, or are you ready now?" The door opened up revealing his mother, as Maximus finally saw the extent of the damage on her face. "… I'm butchering who did this to you," he promised, the air temperature lowering several degrees.

Flora just hugged her son, as warmly as she could, kissing the top of his head. "You'll always be my baby boy..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"And you my mother," he replied, kissing her uninjured cheek.

Demon dazzled his son's hair as he fixed the Yato blade around his waist. "Come on, show me what's going on." Demon ordered his son.

"Everyone is already gathered, all the parties that were going to assault the Cheve disbanded... we're just waiting on you at the moment," Maximus informed him as they approached the war tent.

Demon moved in to where all his friends were gathered, sighing as he made his way over in to the middle of the group so they all could see him unhindered or blocked. "Alright... now what's going on?" Demon asked his companions.

"Maximus brought in information about Garon," Scarlet told her lover and leader. "Apparently, he's going to see a show in Nohr."

Demon's eyes widened behind his helmet."…. where?" Demon asked as his heart skipped a beat.

"Cyrkensia," Maximus replied. "There's a woman there named Layla who's shows he likes. He always goes when she performs."

"… I know that place, South of the border... I know exactly where he's going to be..." Demon was trying to formulate a plan of action.

"I was thinking we sneak in and ambush," Maximus suggested.

"…. We need to do more than sneak in." Demon initially agreed with his son, but that place wasn't going to just let an army in.

Azura raised her hand. "I could perform and distract him as the opening act."

All eyes immediately went on Azura, seeing she just brought up a golden opportunity to cause a distraction. "Do you know a song that will get his attention long enough?" Demon asked Azura.

"I could bridge all the songs I've sung for you together," she suggested. "Use my water magic for visual appeal."

"He's going to be guarded..." Demon thought of two royal guards who would be close by.

"Mozu and I can assassinate his guards more away from his seat and reduce the risk of detection," Beruka offered. "Not to mention make getting to him much easier than having to take them all down yourself."

"No offense, guys... This is personal, after all that has happened this is a fight I have to do..." Demon said to them. "Azura and I will go alone." Demon said to them.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Flora advised him. "He could have far more than just guards there. Officers he trusts, even Xander might be there."

"I'm not asking you guys, I'm telling you... Stay out." Demon was very clear that this fight was a nightmare he had to face.

"… Fine." Flora took a seat next to him, a troubled look on her face. "But I don't like you doing this without backup. It's too risky... too reckless."

"I know it is, but having too many faces in there is going to raise alarms..." Demon was worried, seeing just two of them would avoid suspicion.

"… You can't take at least two more?" She asked feebly. "People Garon has never met or knows about?"

"No, stay in Cheve until I return." Demon ordered them, while he turned to Azura next.

"… I don't doubt your leadership, Damon, but Flora does have a point," Elise spoke up. "Going in with just you and Azura? She'll be alone while you do the deed to father. Shouldn't you at least take one more for her own safety?"

"I can't bring you or Leo, you two would immediately be recognized, I can't bring Beruka or Selena, they were known retainers, in fact the bulk of you are known as either a former ally or an enemy of the Kingdom... we'd be incognito if it was just the two of us." Demon needed to be assured that suspicions were down as he hid among the crowd.

"Hm... Arina, Vixen," Maximus stated, the two standing at the ready. "Wouldn't they be perfect? Grandfather doesn't know either of them and they'd blend into the crowd easy enough if we cover up their features."

Demon paused for a moment. "You'd want to let them leave your sight and go to an unknown fate?" Demon asked his son.

"Want? No. But we all know how it would end if Azura died on your watch," the prince sighed. "They're tough girls anyways. I trust they'll come back alive."

"I thank you for your faith in us, my mate," Arina smiled.

"Aww, we love you too Maxie!" Vixen grinned, kissing her prince.

"Come on, we're leaving momentarily." Demon sighed as he was readying his nerves. Pulling out his flask he drank his wine and let his nerves buzz and numb. Demon moved outside of the tent before morphing in to his dragon form.

Maximus stopped his two lovers before they could climb onto his father's back with Azura. "I won't forgive either of you if you die on me," he warned them, a solemn tone in his otherwise joking look.

"We know..." Arina replied, giving him a quick kiss.

"We'll come back! We promise," Vixen assured him, giving him a kiss as well, along with a silly grin before climbing on Demon's scaly back with Arina.

" _ **Son... watch your mother for me."**_ Demon spoke to his son, in a dark tone.

Max's eyes darkened as he looked at his father. "I'll slaughter anyone who tries to touch her," the prince promised.

" _ **Good... Azura, hop on!"**_ Demon snarled as his wings expanded.

"Right," she nodded, using her spear to give her the leverage she needed to get on his back.

"We'll be back soon, Maxie!" Vixen waved as her father in law took off.

(Line Break.)

Demon landed a couple miles from the city's borders before transforming back into his human form. "Yeesh... we need to get you a saddle," the kitsune joked, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Azura do you think you could change in to a black dress?" Demon asked Azura.

"If one of you is willing to get me one," she replied, not having such a thing on her person.

"I'll get it," Arina sighed, pulling up her hood and rushing into town.

"I suggest we go over the actual plan in the meantime," the songstress advised.

"Yes... you sing and get everyone's attention, while I go up to Garon's seating and confront him... " Demon gave her a somewhat vague and simple answer.

"That doesn't explain what you'll be doing to actually pull the assassination off," Azura confronted him. "Unless you think the Yato blade will be enough to pierce his dragonhide."

"….. It'll be enough." Demon gave her a pat on her left shoulder.

Azura gave him a skeptical look. "You don't want to do this... do you? But what other way do you think will work? Unless you brought everyone, incapacitation will be impossible."

"I need some answers Azura, that's why I asked them to stay behind... I didn't want to be talked out of it." Demon confessed to the songstress.

"Very well... but the act rests solely on your shoulders," she warned him. "I will be distracting the masses, and the other two will be busy protecting me. Only you can do what must be done now."

Demon smiled as he kissed her on her lips. "Thank you, I knew you would understand." Demon thanked her for not stopping him.

Azura's smile faded into a look of caution. "But I must warn you... that means that failure will also rest on you alone if you cannot follow through. Will you be able to cope with that?"

"I will..." Demon said with determination in his voice.

"Very well..." Arina arrived back with a bundle over her shoulders, panting slightly.

"My apologies... It's quite a run there and back," she stated, handing the clothes to Azura. "I managed to find something like what you usually wear in a different color. It's up to you to find which of them fits." The songstress nodded and went deeper into the forest to change.

 _ **That leaves my daughter in-laws...**_

"Don't worry! We'll just wear our cloaks and stick to the shadows!" Vixen assured him, seeing his look. "We are hunters deep down. Stealth comes naturally to us."

"She isn't wrong," Arina agreed, sipping from her canteen.

"I want to say you two should wait out here, but I know you two aren't going to listen... are you?" Demon asked his future daughter in-laws.

"Considering what our job is? No," Arina nodded. "Our mission is to protect Azura, and that is what we shall do."

(Line break)

Aynes was looking down in the viewing portal. "Kana... it looked like he didn't bring everyone with him... It's just him, the singer... and Maxie's toys." She informed her older sister.

"A foolish mistake..." The 'undead' assassin scoffed. "It's like he's begging us to throw a wrench in the works."

"You're not going to are you... You're going to see if he's different from any of the past ones... aren't you?" She asked in a twisted way.

"Perhaps... But there's a 'good' different, and a 'bad'," Anak informed her.

"….I'm sorry..." Aynes said as she stepped back from the portal, turning her back towards Anak.

"Whatever for?" Anak asked. "You're entitled to do as you please now. If you wish to interfere, by all means."

"….." Aynes was dead silent on whatever she was keeping secret. "You... Zuri spoke to me earlier..." She choked out.

"My allegiance isn't set in stone," Anak reminded her sister.

"It should have been... because she forced me to choke out, everything..." She said as she looked like she was breaking apart.

The corrupted daughter didn't show any sign of distress. "Everything meaning..."

"You don't...fuck with the inner Council... Kana... And she was a part of it..." She stuttered.

"Hey, she's the one who dealt with me," Anak shrugged.

"You clearly don't know her... She hates you for a reason, your competition if you were successful here, and she is using your confliction here to report to the one person who executes and purges weakness..." She said as she fell to her knees.

"Then simply don't for now," Anak told her. "Wait until the die is truly cast and the gambit is up. After all, it's not like I've done anything thus far that merits my purging."

A dark shadow surrounded the two, with two blood shot golden eyes. "Is that right?" Dahs asked her. Aynes bowed her head in respect to his authority, keeping it down as the shadow began to form in to a physical shape. "You know... I'm all for rebellion, but that's when there's a reason for it. Killing gods, defending those you care for, etcetera. But you? You're just pushing your luck, _**niece.**_ " A magical force choked Anak and held her in the air. "You know... that Damon thought he knew what it was like to lose it all. Perhaps I should go down there and show him just what that means... starting with your crush..."

"Uncle I hurt his lover... with your gift." Aynes spoke up to her uncle seeing a she did make progress in hr goals.

Dahs turned his head to her and gave her a fatherly smile. "And I'm proud of you. And for that, you have risen in my favor. Keep it up, and perhaps I'll even begin to treasure you like the few I have left..."

" _ **Treason and Sedition are punishable by death... Anak..."**_ Iruz said from the shadows.

"Now, now... She has a point, Zuri," Dahs said to her. "She hasn't crossed us... yet."

" _ **Uncle you are Spectre of Justice and Vengeance. She has spoken her uncertainty and speaks of treason..."**_ Iruz reminded her uncle.

"We all have a crisis of faith from time to time... and she hasn't exhausted her own quite yet. She'll live... for now." He removed his grip from her magically and used his hand to force her to look into his eyes. "But I'm warning you... cross us, and I will be the least of your concerns... there's a reason _she_ is only at rank B despite fighting Zuri here to a standstill."

" _ **Father showed favor on his niece... Uncle, and she has yet to pass the trials you have her avoiding..."**_ She hissed.

"And we both know she'd be an S on power alone if not for her loyalty issues," Dahs reminded her with a light growl.

" _ **Be careful, Uncle...your judgment could be put in to question should you fail in your decision with Anak..." She warned Dahs that she would go up the chain of command and hit the tip of the pyramid.**_

"I've already warned her... she'll get her one freebee from me now. But should she go all the way? My jewel will have... words with her. One does not cross both the Dark One and I for a reason."

 _ **R̸̠̟̫͂ͦ͐̃ͪͅe̶̶͖̅ͭtṵ̍̓rn̡̏̉̄͌ͤ̅.̛̠͉̻̎̍̒̈́ͭ̐ͦ́.̉.̱̱̥͕͙̂̾̽͝͡.̱̘̈́͒̀**_

Dahs tossed Anak away from him and gave her one last warning glare. "Remember, Anak... there are far worse pains than death. And should you cross us? I will make you beg for it." He disappeared in a flash of darkness and black feathers.

Iruz approached Aynes, as she cupped her cheeks with her right hand. _**"Of course I'll expect you too, deal with her... because if you do before I do... not only will you impress Uncle and me...but I'll make sure you get some alone time with your other big sis... Ar Ran..."**_ She said, giggling to her as she patted her cheeks with her left hand.

Anak was trembling in fear as the cold realization of her deal with Maximus hit her. She'd be making enemies of everyone in the Order, her cousin included.

" _ **Oh just to remind you Anak...your always replaceable... Father can just pluck a better version of you from another time line... so be warned...do as your told, and I won't have to kill you."**_ She mocked Anak, and cackled with a vicious laugh, before sinking in to the darkness.

"You? You I could handle... you'd make it somewhat quick... but her?" Anak's panting intensified as flashbacks played in her mind. "Gods... she would drag it on for months... years even... "

Anak and Aynes were alone again, while Aynes held her head down in shame, seeing as that Iruz got to her like that. Aynes looked like she died on the inside, seeing she was unable to resist Iruz's commands and her Uncle's discipline measures. "Senya... for my sake, as well as yours... I pray that I'm wrong about this one," Anak shivered.

Senya didn't want Anak to be conflicted, she was supposed to be the most loyal to the Dark One's vision. "At least I'll have _**Nar Ra...**_ if you betray daddy..." She said as if she snapped.

"Hmph... you'd be content with a whore?" Anak chuckled, having broken a bit herself. "Perhaps what's really keeping you back is the one thing our father and Uncle have in abundance... willpower." She got up and brushed herself off.

"Kana... Please... stick with the plan... don't, there is no weakness... no failure... no betrayal..." She begged Anak.

"There won't be a betrayal... Not if I have anything to say about it... I can't back out of my deal, but... I can make it infinitely harder for it to come into effect." Anak looked to her sister with sad eyes. "I don't want to leave either, Sen. But it isn't my choice anymore." Aynes winced as she got to her feet, and retreated in to the shadows, abandoning Anak, as she in her heart knew that undying loyalty was the only way to their true path. The older sister sighed as she stared at the reflecting pool. "Coward... a little backbone goes a long way. But still..." She grasped her wrist, trying to stop the shaking. "I'm not much better, am I?"

(Line break)

Demon and Azura were standing in a crowd of nobles and prominent figures, the two seeing the crowded building. "This is it..." Demon said to Azura, seeing the Civil War was to end this night.

She was clad in a purple and black version of her usual attire, complete with a transparent black cloth over her face. "Yes... assuming all goes well," she pointed out. "I shall make my way to the stage. Arina and Vixen shall follow me from the shadows."

Demon raised his hood over his helmet as he moved towards the Nohrian crowd, making his way past several nobles. Demon turned to Azura, seeing her take her place on stage.

 _ **Give em Hell...**_

Garon looked down on the stage from his balcony, curious about the woman who had taken place. "Hmm... why does she look so familiar?" He asked himself.

The instruments began kick in to high gear as she began to summon the water around her.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

Garon's breath hitched as she sang, feeling the effects of the song lay a burden on him

 _In the white light_

 _A hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away_

 _Embrace the brand new day_

Demon moved up the spiraling staircase, bypassing the first guard without them noticing. Demon gripped the sword by its hilt drawing it. All noise began to deafen Demon, with every step he took... he knew what he had to do and by all that was holy, he was going to do it.

 _Sing with me a song_

 _Of birthrights and love_

 _The light scatters to the sky above_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom_

 _White as a bone_

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

The two guards by the door immediately took noticed to the long-lost Prince. "…. Leave us." Demon ordered them with his sword drawn, while Garon was still paying attention to the performance, growing ever distressed by the moment.

The guards stared him down, their hands twitching for their weapons. "If you seek to kill him, then we cannot," one of them stated.

"Now..." Demon was known little for his patience, as he could dispatch them without a given thought.

"We won't abandon our post... but you may pass..." The second growled, hating the situation he was in.

"Unfortunately, he'd kill you two, if you let me in willingly... " Demon said as he threw his sword up in the air a split second, moving both his hands to their heads and smashing them in to the door frame... knocking them out. Demon caught his sword as he made his way over to the perch, listening in to Azura.

 _Embrace the dark,_

 _You call a home._

 _Gaze upon an empty white throne,_

 _A legacy of lies,_

 _A familiar disguise._

 _Sing with me a song_

 _of conquests and fates_

 _The black pillar cracks_

 _beneath its weight._

 _Night breaks through the day_

 _Hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone_

Garon's breath was heavy, his discomfort palpable to anyone who would have been around. That being said, Demon noticed it in an instant.

A blade touched Garon's neck causing him to pause. "Ah...so son you finally arrived." Garon said as if he was completely calm. It set Demon off, he was expecting... something more. "Stand and defend yourself..." Demon ordered.

The old king laughed hollowly, clutching his chest. "You think I could, in my condition? And even then, you think you'd win in a fair fight with me?"

"I _**said stand**_ and defend yourself." Demon growled at Garon. "But why? You have me where you want son, it'd be easy to dispatch my head..." Garon said to him, while Demon hesitated.

 _The path you walk on belongs to destiny_

 _Just let it flow_

 _All of your joy and your pain all fall like the tide_

 _Just let it flow_

 _Life is not just filled with happiness_

 _Nor sorrow_

 _Even the thorn in your heart_

 _In time it may become_

 _A rose_

 _A burdened heart,_

 _Sinks into the ground_

 _A veil falls away without a sound_

 _Not day nor night, wrong nor right_

 _For truth and peace you fight_

"This rebellion you have risen, all that you have done, you made me proud Damon... you are a true Nohrian." Garon laughed, seeing all this death and destruction. "You fought and struggled, persevered and killed all those who stood in your way... Out of all my children Damon... you are my greatest creation." He boasted, causing Demon to hesitate.

 _ **No...this...this isn't right...**_

While Demon was hesitating, Garon did not move. "Go ahead son, strike true... I am ready..." Garon smiled as he panted and watched the performance, a hint of clarity in his eyes.

 _Sing with me a song_

 _Of silence and blood_

 _The rain falls but_

 _Can't wash away the mud_

 _Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

 _Can no one hear my cry?_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 _You are the ocean's gray waves_

Demon reeled back his blade as he wanted to, but he couldn't. This man was still his father, and executing... no, murdering him like this wasn't going to prove anything. "No...Go back to the Capital, I will fight you there... You deserve more than a coward's death..." Demon said to his father.

The haze returned to Garon's eyes as Azura nearly collapsed, a dark current encompassing her form. "You think I'd let you walk out of here with your head intact?" Garon growled, his strength returning. "That one strike... was all you'll get."

Garon moved his left hand signaling a guard to open a door, revealing Xander. "Damon!" Demon's eyes widened seeing as Xander saw the blade at his father's neck. A fire in Xander's eyes ignited. "Father, you must retreat!" Xander ordered drawing his sword.

"I leave you to it, Xander." Garon gripped the blade and forced it away from his throat, delivering a fierce blow to Demon's stomach that made the rebel king hunch over in pain before stalking out of the room.

Anak was on the cat walk staring in absolute horror. Cackling laughs of mockery and insanity could be heard in her mind as tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were blood shot and burning with rage and hate... He didn't take the kill. She inhaled a large in take of air, before...

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Anak screamed out letting loose a purple spiral of fire as flames spread throughout the theater, burning, popping, crackling of wood breaking down. Anak disappeared in a fit of rage.

Everyone covered their ears at the unholy noise in the theatre, Arina and Vixen almost passing out from the sudden trauma. "Wh-what was that?" The kitsune asked, gasping for air.

"I-I don't know... but we need to get Azura and get out of here," her wolfssegner counterpart panted, making a break for the downed songstress.

Xander and Demon shook a bit as they had blades raised. "Damon! You dare resort to murder?! Of our father no less?" Xander snapped at Demon.

"I wasn't going to kill him! " Demon snapped back as a beam covered in fire fell above them and landed right in the middle of them. "I told him to go back to the capital!" Demon yelled in the inferno.

"The blade at his throat suggests otherwise... along with the theatre going up in flames not long after," the Crown Prince of Nohr accused him.

"You question my integrity?" Demon asked his brother.

"You attack our own home... sway those loyal to both myself and Father to your side... what else am I to think?" Xander asked, clear pain in his voice.

Demon huffed out a laugh... then a cackling maniacal chuckle. "Then come _**brother,**_ let my blade speak for my actions." He stated gripping his sword, as he slowly side stepped to the right.

Xander hesitated, his hand going for his blade and throwing it, cleaving a beam about to crush Demon in two. "We can settle this later, but we will both perish if we stay in here much longer!"

"Then we fight in a burning abyss!" Demon smashed in to his shield, charging the two off the perch and in to the water below them.

Xander didn't have much breath from the sudden attack, but he managed to force his brother off and swing, the blade carving through Demon's armor with ease as he swam ashore. He pulled himself up to the stage, panting for air as he whistled for his horse, the stead trotting down and lowering itself as the Crown Prince climbed on.

Demon shot up from the water with his dragon like strength in his legs, drawing his second blade. "One last fight Xander... Remember?" He asked as the building continued to come down around the stage.

"… You liberated Cheve recently, did you not?" Xander asked, his legendary blade at his side.

"Aye... now get off that horse and fight me man to man..." Demon ordered swinging his two blades.

Xander gave him a skeptical look as he dismounted. "You intend to dual wield... very well." Demon's eyes through his helmet ignited with determination as he side stepped and then charged at Xander, clashing his Yato Blade with Xander's legendary blade, followed by Demon striking his shield with his original sword. "That sword... you'd even make Gunther betray his old friend?" He asked, pushing off and making some distance.

"Father isn't father Xander! Something is possessing him!" Demon growled as he swung both his blades on his shield.

"You think I don't know that by now?!" Xander fired back, knocking them back and slashing, catching Demon's chest.

Demon took a step back. "Why the Hell are you still there?! We're trying to save Nohr!" He hissed, delivering a kick to his shield throwing him back a bit.

Xander sighed as he regained his footing, deflecting both poor strikes with a couple swings of Siegfried. "If I leave, father has no one left. He will truly be lost unless we somehow find a way to free him." He slashed again, getting past his brother's poor guard with ease and slashing his shoulder. "And you really must practice if you intend to use a fighting style like that. It's clear you haven't tried it once."

Demon held out his left hand holding the Yato blade... he dropped the blade as he gripped his original sword. Demon closed his eyes as he tensed up. _**"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Demon let out a vicious war cry charging at Xander swinging fast and hard each strike against Xander's attacks and defenses.

"You've improved..." Xander praised him, deflecting or parrying each strike with ease. "But you've still a long way to go before you can match my skill." He suddenly dodged a blow and swept his leg out, tripping his brother before getting some distance and returning to his battle stance. "Again."

Demon, in his heavy armor expertly shifted his legs forward, jumping from the ground and twirling his sword striking Xander's left flank. The older of the two deflected and kicked him back, using the space to throw Siegfried at him, scoring a hit on Demon's arm. The rebel king growled and used a vulnery to heal before rushing at his brother again, an idea in mind. The moment Xander swung his blade, Demon leapt into the air, draconic features appearing on his head and arms as he skewered the ground with his free hand. Despite his surprise, Xander barely managed to dodge, only for his brother to spin on his own appendage and land a metal clad boot in the Crown Prince's face. Xander stumbled, grinning like a loon as he brought his stance up again. "Very good, brother... I didn't think your body manipulation extended so far..." He swung, catching his brother's blade in a deadlock. "Now, do it again!"

The Rebel King growled and glared at his brother. This was no longer a serious fight to him, just another spar! Demon broke the lock and grabbed his brother, throwing the Crown Prince behind him before suddenly using Dragon Fang to spear him in the air, punching through the armor and grazing Xander slightly. "Augh!" Xander used the momentum from hitting the ground to right himself, his shield hand touching the wound. Barely any blood, but enough to know that Demon's attack worked. "Very impressive..."

Demon snarled and forwent his special skills, attacking Xander like a savage. This new tactic of his brother's threw Xander. He was never this sloppy. This was just like at the beach when they were younger. A split second disappeared for the Crown Prince, just as Demon made his charge... He reflexively attacked, mimicking the attack which gave Damon his scar. Though this time, Demon brought the sword upwards knocking his shield out of his grip and throwing his own sword in the process.

* _ **WHAM!***_

Demon delivered a blow to Xander's face with his right fist, causing him to stumble back, before Demon yanked his sword from his grip and threw it.

"Hehe... you really have gotten stronger..." Even if Siegfried had been in his grasp, he couldn't bring himself to do anything to his brother's next move.

Demon tackled Xander to the ground punching him repeatedly. _**"This is for abandoning me!"**_ The metal encased fist struck his brother. _**"This is for ordering your men to attack me!"**_ Demon socked him in the face again. _**"This is for thinking I was with the enemy!"**_ Demon punched him in the jaw, gripping his collar and head butting him. Demon gripped his sword as he got back readying for his attack.

"… Done yet?" Xander asked, his face bloody, but the sad smile not fading as he stood. "Or do you wish to keep fighting?" Demon stood quietly as the world seemed to slow down, with the fire around them moving slower and slower. "Do you really intend to die here? Look around you!" There was hardly anything left of the stage, the Crown Prince's horse bolting long ago, leaving the two of them on burning wood and falling debris. "This place will fall soon if we don't-"

"I made a mistake Xander, given all I could've done long ago. I panicked in the face of war, hidden from the truth and didn't know from fact from fiction... I don't know what the truth is anymore, but I know what I have to do... and this war in Nohr has to end, our true enemy is controlling father, like a puppet... they instigated this war and caused this divide." Demon said trying to calm down.

"I recall... you know, from the last time we met," Xander chuckled. "I've been trying to confirm it on my own. And when I did... I don't know. A small part of me hoped I could free father myself."

"We need not be enemies Xander... join me and we'll save our Father and Kingdom..." Demon offered Xander a hand.

"Hmph... well someone has to correct that sloppy fighting style, I suppose," he joked, taking his brother's hand.

"Any skilled tactician would've known I was setting you off and reading your defenses." Demon laughed as he sheathed his sword on his back.

"By attacking like a lunatic and being extremely predictable?" Xander questioned with a smile.

Demon grabbed his Yato blade on the ground. "The perfect strategy, and you didn't even know it..." He said sheathing the sword on his hip.

"Well, considering you regressed to when I first trained you and triggered a rather sore memory, it happens," the Crown Prince pointed out, grabbing his sword and pointing his blade at the entrance. "But we'll have our witty banter later. We should escape while we can. Unless you intend to fly us out?"

"Why yes..." Demon chuckled as a split second went by before he morphed in to his Dragon form, spreading his wings out.

 _ **(Line break)**_

Anak was back in her realm screaming and throwing all sorts of objects around the room. "So... have you finally seen the truth?" Dahs asked. "Why I decided to spare your life earlier?" She was enraged, like a mad woman... any hope she had, was ripped to shreds as her perception of this Demon being any different was maddening for her. Dahs sighed and snapped his fingers, a blinding light filling the room, and Anak found herself at the edge of his blade when it faded. "Calm yourself, girl. Or I will silence you myself."

* _ **Chhhzztt!***_

Anak's blade made her way towards his. _**"YOU! YOU KNEW!"**_ She snapped at her uncle.

"Of course, I did," Dahs sighed, dodging her blow with ease. "What part of the fact that I'm head of intelligence alluded you?"

A Dark Cloaked figure appeared right behind Anak, his hands pressing on her shoulders, gripping them gently. _**"Kana..."**_ The Dark One said, as she turned around with tears in her eyes. _**"I warned you... this man is a failure."**_ He reminded her, moving his left thumb around her tear stricken eye.

"Well, my job here is done. Now, I must be getting back to my research," Dahs informed him, a pool of black appearing behind him. "With any luck, I can make our mission and true goal much easier with this..." He stepped through the portal that had erupted from the pool, said portal closing the moment he had fully entered. The Dark One and Anak were now alone.

" _ **You will always be my daughter..."**_ He said to her in a calmed tone, while Anak's lips were quivering as more tears welled up in her eyes...

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, grabbing onto his cloak and sobbing.

" _ **I know my daughter... it's why I always saw greatness in you... you like to see a broader spectrum... To see more than what there really is... and you're right, there is, but not there... And not with that man... he'd repeat the same thing he did with you then and he'll do it here... he is weak..."**_ He said as he kissed her on the head.

"But... my bond to Max... I can't leave now..." She sobbed, clenching her fists harder. "And in the unlikely chance we're wrong... I'll have no choice."

The Dark One snapped his fingers summoning Dahs. _**"Sever it."**_ He ordered Dahs.

"Fiiiine," the enigmatic man sighed, procuring a dagger. "Just keep her from attacking me. I can't' do it to her, we'd be losing her for good."

" _ **Erihppas!"**_ The Dark One summoned.

There was a palpable silence before Dahs sighed and spoke. "Daughter. Come here." A flash of white a black filled the room, and a hooded figure appeared before Dahs and bowed.

"Yes, father?" She asked sweetly as Anak shivered in fear.

"... _ **Sapphire, I have a job for you."**_ The Dark One ordered.

She was about to turn and reply before a pleading look from her father stopped her. She sighed and turned, her face mostly hidden by her cloak. "What is it, uncle?" She asked, not bending a knee to the Dark One.

" _ **Don't kid yourself, you were created by a fluke, girl... show some respect."**_ The Dark One said as he approached her.

"…" She rolled her eyes and bent a knee. "Satisfied?"

He grabbed her by her cloak, picking her up and looking in to her multicolored eyes that held a spark of red in them. _**"Grrrr...brother, I thought you taught her manners especially to the Council..."**_ He snapped.

"As did I... she still seems to only respond to me though," Dahs sighed. "Sapphire, listen and show him respect!"

"As you command, father," she smiled, her mood much more agreeable now. "What can I do for you, my lord?"

He closed the distance as his red burning eyes were near her face... like a literal nightmare. _**"Your spiritual signature is... off. Where were you?"**_ He asked as he felt some sort of odd presence.

"Playing with Pam again," she chirped, a mad grin on her face.

The room shook and cracked, causing the entire occupants in the room to shake. _**"Pardon?"**_ He asked.

"Oh, you think I mean the real one? I'm sorry! I meant the clone I keep in the dungeon," the nymph apologized.

"Uh sweetie... you can't clone her..." Dahs was trying to warn his daughter, as the Dark One was very literal.

"Clone, artificial copy, bottom line is she looks and sounds like the real bitch and bleeds all the same," the demented woman shrugged.

The Dark One suspended her in air, freezing her to stone, turning towards Dahs. "If she doesn't learn to curb her sense of humor around me, brother, she's never going to ascend..." He said to him as he was about to unfreeze her.

"Brother... I've been trying," Dahs sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But she's the same as us. A culmination of all other hers. Her loyalty has compounded just as much. This isn't as simple as you think, especially given her... quirks."

 _ **"S̳̑͢h̻̻̥̺̫̊͗ë'̜s̲͏͕̠ ͍͠w̶̤̱ͬͭ̾̽̚͜e̠͕͚̣ͪ̈̏ͫͬͩa̮̤̻͌ͭ̕͜k̺͙!̫̠̌̊͟!̨͙̖ͦ͐ͨ̽"**_ He snapped. " _ **Nothing like any of her Mothers! How she even has a spark of my power confounds me!**_ " He snapped.

"Oh? Then what was that last fight with dear Zu-Zu?" Eripphas asked with a cheeky grin. "You know, when I laid her flat and almost killed her?"

" _ **Do not toy with me niece... you used a sacred weapon of your father's, if he had found out any sooner, Zuri would've shredded you with your attempt..."**_ He reminded her of her habit of … 'borrowing' her father's weapons.

The demented woman scoffed. "Oh really? When that weapon only gave me the edge I needed to actually hurt her, when she can't hurt me either? Face it uncle, as much as you like to think otherwise, I'm on par with her."

Defiance was a big no-no, in the council of Kratos's eyes especially in front of the leading member the Dark One. "Daughter... respect..." Dahs reminded her, seeing as he was starting to get a little concerned for her safety.

"Fine, fine," his daughter sighed before freeing herself and brushed off the dust from her cloak. "I'll cut it out. Now then, what is it you actually need me to do?"

" _ **The situation has changed in this realm... This Damon will soon lay siege to the Nohrian capital... He will seize it and claim victory ending the civil war and rush us to confronting him...I need you, my niece is to go find out their weakness is, and exploit what would stop him from continuing his siege."**_ The Dark One informed her.

"Ooooo! Goody!" The mad woman giggled. "Though, you might want to talk to Kana there if you really want that. She's been planning on taking baby her for a while. But I'm more than willing to continue that plan if hers falls through." She laid on the ground and took out one of her favorite knives, beginning to play with it.

" _ **….Daughter...?"**_ The Dark One asked Anak. "…...He'll suffer for his mistakes, and inaction." She said to her father in response, swallowing her fear.

" _ **If that is what you will, then go... bring us victory Kana, and you will have a seat with us soon enough... and as for you."**_ He looked at his niece who was on the ground, humming merrily as she played with a knife. _**"Dahs... Is the situation with the 'door' contained? "**_ He asked his brother.

"Barely... Both got stronger faster than we anticipated," the spymaster sighed.

" _ **...Pam is bending the rules... I want Nar Ra and your experiment to wrap up there quickly, and I want results... If we're successful there, then the rules will mean nothing to us."**_ He spoke of success, seeing as they were constrained by a set of rules.

"Right... but, I have found something of note thus far," Dahs informed him, beaming like he won the lottery. "If you have the time, I'd love to share it with you."

" _ **Sweetie... why don't you go with your brother, and intercept Pam?"**_ The Dark One asked his niece before turning to his brother.

Erihppas grinned and leapt up, her hood falling down as she stood. A mop of multicolored hair poured out, all tied up in a braid that hung over her right shoulder. Multiple shades of blonde, red, brown, even some unusual colors like pink and purple were evident in her weave. "It would be my pleasure," she bowed, eyes twinkling with glee.

"….. _**She needs to pick a dominant form brother... it's unstable to maintain all her forms in one."**_

"I'll have you know I exemplify one of father's strongest!" She huffed. "I switch when I need to in order to maximize my efficiency."

" _ **You are already bending time and space doing this to yourself, if there was a collapse or breach of your reality... do you know what would happen? Dissemination, you'd split...creating an... incident that happened in the Time War."**_

"Fine, fine... I'll tone it down a bit." The mad woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her hair colors disappeared, leaving only black behind with trace bits of red. Her eyes opened, revealing a sapphire blue that changed colors every time she blinked to one of the other colors in her repertoire, though her right eye always remained her primary namesake blue.

" _ **That's better..."**_ He patted her head. _**"Now... begone."**_ He waved her away out of the chambers, causing her to disappear In a black and purple haze. _**"She's playing with fire."**_ He warned his brother.

"She's mad. Reigning her in is much easier said than done, especially considering the state some of her other mothers were in," Dahs informed him with a solemn look. "And her loyalty to me is second to none. I don't think anything will change that."

" _ **Calling your own daughter mad... First step to acceptance. You need to show her respect and obedience or she will never get past my approval ggrrr Brother..."**_

"I'll try... but I don't think she can ever get any higher than S," Dahs warned him.

" _ **She's a B rank now, and as far as I'm concerned she'll be staying that way until she passes."**_ He reminded his brother, while Anak got to her feet, her expression was one of animosity and anger.

"Now... do you still want me to sever their bond?" Dahs asked, glad that drama was out of the way.

" _ **You haven't done it already?"**_ He asked, as he was preparing to leave.

"My daughter was at the verge of death. I think I'm justified being able to stay and save her if need be."

" _ **Your daughter can be brought back, do not let her lack of vision corrupt yours, brother... we don't accept weakness or blindness."**_ He reminded that he could at any time pull another one that was still with them in the past.

"Fine. But we both know that doing that would be going back to square one with her. Anak." The purple haired woman looked at him. "I'm going to sever your bond with-"

" _ **Need I remind you that, she was with Reni at the time? And her... 'mistake' caused her death?"**_ He reminded him of the past.

Dahs growled, his eyes turning a vivid orange as he nearly glared at the Dark One before composing himself. "… I'm going to sever your bond to Maximus, Anak," he growled, opening a portal behind him. "Don't expect me to leave him unharmed either." He stormed through his creation, once again leaving the Dark One and Anak alone.

(Line Break)

As Demon and his team, now including Xander, returned to the Chevlian capital, Maximus took his frustrations out on a training dummy. He blasted the wood and straw decoy apart with a quick combo of an icy blast from his free hand and a fiery strike from his Zweihander. The prince panted as he used his magic to restore himself to full health and stamina, leaving his mana reserves to slowly regenerate over time. He heard a distorted sound behind him and turned to find a cloaked figure at the entrance of the training yard. "… Who are you?" The prince asked cautiously, getting ready for a fight.

"Someone who is very angry... and very intrigued. I was just intending to cut all ties completely, but I'm not in the mood for mercy right now. But now I wonder..." Dahs pulled a dagger and a black book from his cloak titled 'Le Grimoire.' "How far can I take this bond between you and Anak? What can I leave intact...? Oh well..." He snapped his book open, releasing a torrent of elemental magics as he stared down the young prince. "I have plenty of time to destress while I find the right place to cut."

Maximus threw an Ice wave of jagged edges, hoping to throw the magic caster off his guard. _**"DIE!"**_ He snapped.

Dahs jumped and thrust his hand to the ground, using wind magic to push himself up and destroy the ice, his second spell pushing him even higher and striking Maximus. "Predictable..." He intoned, charging a spell with his book as he descended. Max raised an ice block underneath him as he intended to give him a boost to strike Dahs. The mage snapped his book closed and twirled around the strike, taking out a jagged blade to strike his nephew. The sword cut deep as Dahs reached the ground and continued to charge. His spell finally finished and he snapped the book closed, waiting for the opportune moment to use his spell. "How disappointing..." He sighed. "I expected my niece to have better tastes."

Maximus charged an ice power around his sword, as he intended to throw another wave upwards to strike Dahs in an attempt to freeze his attack. "Arcfire!" Dahs threw a fireball at Maximus's feet, a pillar of fire exploding from under the prince. The mage was in front of Max in an instant, a dark cloud in his hand. "Ruin..." Darkness exploded from his palm, and Maximus felt his body rebel against itself, forcing him to his knees. Dahs took out a lightning shaped sword from his cloak and wound up a strike before swinging at the downed prince, sending a large amount of electric magic through Max's body.

" _ **Graaahahghahahahahahahahhaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"**_ Max screamed out in pain, his metallic armor providing a conduit to shock him. Maximus fell to his knees shaking and shivering from the electrocution.

"Pathetic," Dahs scoffed, releasing his sword and letting it float over him. He thrust his hand out as the blade started to spin overhead. "Thoron!" A beam of pure electricity leapt from his hand, piercing through Maximus without leaving so much as an opening wound. The attack lasted three seconds before finally ending, allowing Dahs to grab his blade from the air. Max could barely breath with his muscles seizing up so much, the magical lightning wreaking havoc on his body. "You know... I thought you'd be a challenge with the way my niece hyped you up," the cloaked man snarled, grabbing the beaten prince by his hair and pulling him up. Maximus's muscles were either spasming or refusing to cooperate as Dahs tossed him aside, leaving the prince on his back. "Fortunately for you, I already see where I need to cut in order to finish my job here."

There was a glint of steel as Dahs threw his dagger, striking close to Maximus's heart before shattering. The prince screamed in pain as the feeling of something being torn from him burned in every cell in his body. "Be grateful we need you alive... scum like you doesn't even deserve to sully my boot." Dahs spat on Maximus's face before leaving in a miasma of black. The prince feebly tried to call for help as his vison faded to black, unable to even moan as his body began to shut down.

(Line Break)

Demon, Azura, Xander, Arina, and Vixen made their way back to the Chevalian Capital, with Demon and Xander beat up but still quite active and ready for action. "S-sir!" A knight shouted as they touched down, panting as Demon returned to his human form. "The-the training grounds... your son... he's..."

Demon immediately pushed him out of the way as he made his way with Arina and Vixen quickly moving with their soon to be Father-in-law. Demon saw his friends and lovers surrounding the downed Maximus, his eyes widened as he removed his helmet in pure shock. Arina and Vixen gasped at the sight, tears rimming their eyes at the sight of their mate. An ear ringing noise was blocking out all noise as he dropped his helmet, making his way over to his son quickly rushing over to him as his head was resting on Flora's lap. "... A mage did this... a strong one," she seethed, pointing to his wounds. "See those scars? Those only appear in those who take damage from lightning attacks. And his body... whoever did this had access to very dark magic. It's a miracle his body hasn't given up completely with all the stress and damage he took."

Demon moved his right hand over his face, in complete shock... to attack his family outright... "I... I don't smell any blood other than Max's..." Arina growled, shocking everyone. "Whoever did this..."

"He didn't even draw blood, didn't give him a chance..." Demon growled as he got up from the ground.

"No... see the water and ice?" Vixen asked him. "He fought back... but... but whoever did this completely outclassed him... and those other wounds... this person carried a sword too."

"I meant my son didn't even have a chance against him you dolt!" Demon snapped as his eyes ignited blood red in rage.

"Well, be more specific then, because you worded it in a way that made it sound like this was from stealth!" Vixen bit back, tears streaming down her face. "Max... Max... damn it!" She fell to her knees sobbing heavily, and Arina was doing no better.

"Damon, did you end it?" Scarlet asked, wiping her tears away. "….. No... we'll be besieging the capital two days from now." Demon informed them as he didn't end it at the theater.

"What?!" Niles shouted, though he wasn't saying anything the rest of the room wasn't thinking. "You mean to tell us that you went alone for nothing?! That all you managed to do was bring Xander into our ranks sooner?!"

"You were supposed to end this for all of us!" Keaton shouted, feeling a bit betrayed.

 _ **You son of a bitch...**_

"That's enough out of-"

"No..." Arina growled, cutting Leo off in her rage. "Let them talk he deserves this... you see him, Damon?" She asked, pointing to his son. "This... is your fault. If you had taken him, hell, if we had stormed that place like your entire invasion and war plan has been thus far, this wouldn't have happened!"

 _ **You…. Treasonous little tramp!**_

"You... you really are a fool..." Nyx clicked her tongue in disdain. "You let him walk away, didn't you?"

 _ **You little-**_

"You can't be serious, Nyx!" Leo berated her. "He knows much better than that after all of this! There's no way he'd have let Father walk knowing how broken he is! … Right, brother?" Demon's little brother looked at him with a pleading look.

Vixen was now pissed, as she was by the battered Maximus, her pain manifesting in the worst possible way. "He let him walk..." Vixen said to Leo.

"No... Damon..." There was obvious pain in Leo's voice, his faith in his brother distorted slightly. "You... you had to have a reason, right?"

"Isn't it obvious, Lord Leo?" Niles asked. "He's still as soft as ever. He couldn't let the past go, and it bit him in the ass. No amount of reasoning can excuse this, milord. He failed. Plain and simple."

"Damon..." Even Hinoka looked broken hearted at this turn of events. "Please... tell us it isn't true..."

In the depths of Demon's mind... an audible crack could be heard for him, and only him, as his sanity snapped, while more and more voices joined, the denial, anger, and accusations. The voices began to pile up making it almost unbearable. "Damon." Camilla's voice cut through it all. "Are you okay, my love?" Funny enough, her concern is what broke the horse's back.

Demon's eyes boiled and ignited in a Demonic reptilian shape, while veins around his neck started to bulge and redden. _**"SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"**_ Demon's voice shook the entire room, causing objects to shatter with his Dragon roar emitting from his vocal chords. He started to look at everyone. _**"I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT! YOUR CONSTANT BITCHING, YOUR CRYING, YOUR WHINING! YOU FUCKING INGRATES! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT ASSHOLES, AND A PROBLEM WAITING TO HAPPEN! YOU INHUMAN PIECES OF FUCKING TRASH! FUCK YOU ALL! I HAVE SACRIFICED, LIMPED, KILLED, BLED, AND FOUGHT MY WAY TO WHERE I AM AND YOU HAVE THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING GALL TO SCREAM BLOODY FUCKING MARY WHEN YOU ALL FUCKED UP IN YOUR OWN GODS DAMN WAY, AND I HAD TO PICK UP THE FUCKING PIECES! GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR OFFICERS! "**_ Demon snapped at them all.

Of all the hurt and shocked looks he got, none stood out more than the ones from his lovers, Elise and Sakura almost being reduced to tears in his tirade. "D... Damon?" Elise choked out, about to start falling to tears.

Demon was seething and frothing from the mouth as his heart was about to explode in to mush. _**"SO I AM OBLIGATED TO ONE FUCK UP IN THIS CAMPAIGN! OKAY?! ONE! AFTER THE BULK OF YOU RUN OFF AND DISOBEY MY FUCKING ORDERS, GETTING YOURSELVES HURT IN THE PROCESS AND PUTTING ME NEAR DEATH!"**_ He continued his rant.

"B-big brother..." Sakura stammered, afraid to approach him in this state. "Puh-please..."

" _ **SO ALL OF YOU BETTER GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR FUCKING ASSES, BEFORE I RIP THEM OUT MYSELF AND SET YOU ALL STRAIGHT MYSELF! THIS IS A FUCKING WAR! I WANTED SOME FUCKING ANSWERS! OKAY?!"**_ He snapped looking at all of them.

A bit of sniffling broke him from his trance. Sakura and Elise were literally about to break down sobbing, tears already running down their eyes. Surprisingly, Hinoka and the rest of his lovers weren't that far away from doing the same thing, though for a variety of different reasons. Demon's heart was beating through his chest, as he couldn't stand it anymore, in his mind anything he did that was seemingly right, went to Hell. Demon moved out of the way breaking the door down as he grabbed his helmet off from the ground. While most were cowed by what just happened, Camilla plucked up the nerve to follow him, the rest of is lovers, sans Flora, following her example, albeit from a bit of a distance. The seductive princess knocked on his door and spoke in a soft voice. "Damon... my darling king... may I come in?"

Demon opened up the door looking down at Camilla, his eyes still red hot from his rage leaking from his body. "….. Come in..." Demon replied, though it sounded like more of an order.

Camilla took a seat on his bed and patted next to her. "Would you care to hear what I have to say first? Or would you rather get things off your chest in a calmer matter?" Her tone soothed him slightly, despite how the last part could be taken in a more negative light.

"Kana is at risk, while we're still at war Camilla... I can't have you die with her in you..." Demon said, now worried for his family's safety.

"I do not seek to berate you for your actions, but then why did you not... you know..." Camilla asked him in a caring voice.

"He was our fucking father Camilla! Strung up and corrupted like a puppet... I wanted answers...and what he said to me, showed me that in that man he was still there..." Demon growled a bit.

"Damon..." She gently pulled him to her and rested his head on her lap. "I understand entirely... as did Xander considering he stayed as long as he did."

"Xander and I saw what no one did... I can't even think without being questioned by those beneath me... In this Campaign, I have been hounded, hunted, berated and disobeyed costing me a lot..." Demon ranted.

The pregnant princess sighed and decided to play devil's advocate. "My love... while they were indeed harsh in their complaints, I cannot say they were unfounded."

"They were incompetent... treasonous little... fuck wits! That's what they were, just an excuse to mock and berate me, after I gave them a break from all the blood!" He snapped.

Camilla rubbed the stubble of his head and tried to sooth him. "My dear, I understand your anger and your reasoning, but you must think of things from their side, not just because I wish you to, but because that's what a king is forced to do daily. You promised that the war in Nohr would end tonight. That we'd be able to move on to Hoshido. Their criticism in itself was far too harsh, but with tensions have also been high as of late. We're all stressed, and with no way to vent, I feel they may have taken it on you unintentionally."

Demon remained silent as he continued to listen to her. "…..."

"Now, think of this in another way. If your leader promised to you and your comrades that he'd end the battle himself, then come back only to announce you all would be facing that threat in not even a couple of days, wouldn't that upset you just a little bit?" Camilla sighed as she kissed his head. "I understand if my words are not what you wish to hear from me. I can live with that. But try to understand that I'm just trying to help you become a better leader. A king who goes back on his word garners no followers."

"…. I was going to end it... but I was offset by what he said... I choked at that moment, he even said... for me to kill him..." Demon said to Camilla.

She smiled sadly and pulled him up to embrace him, taking care not to upset her baby bump. "My love... as much as this can be considered a failure, this is just as much an opportunity. We have a chance to break him of this spell now. We can be a family again when this is over. However, we need you to calm yourself. All of us..." She left that hanging, implying much more important people than his officers alone.

Realization of just who was in the crowd when he went off at hit him like a sack of stones. Demon sat up from the bed, throwing his helmet in to the glass of a mirror on a dresser and shattering it, leaving only three jagged pieces to be on the wooden frame. Demon turned towards the door, opening up the wooden fixture, looking at the hall way as his temper was slowly falling down to acceptable levels. The vast majority of his lovers weren't too far away from his room, all of them having concern on their faces, some of them even in tears. The only ones not there were Lilith, Camilla and Flora, though the last one was an acceptable absence given the current situation.

Demon made his way over to them, carefully trying not to do anything that would cause them to flee. Elise was the first to speak. "You... didn't mean any of it... right?" She asked, trying to keep herself from crying further.

… _ **...**_

It took everything in him to keep from letting his pride bite him. _**"… No..."**_ He growled out a bit.

"Elise... don't be silly..." Hinoka sighed, rubbing the scruff of her neck. "He did... but I think a better question is 'didn't mean it for _most_ of us...'" Guilt was clear on her face, more than a few things in his tirade hitting home.

Demon sighed hearing that from Hinoka. "…. Yes..." He murmured, hanging his head down in shame. "And... I'm sorry. I should have asked you all to leave before... letting loose like I did."

Peri strolled up to him, a few tears in his eyes. There was a quick slap as her palm made contact with his face. "That's for hurting my feelings!" She then pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. "And that's for apologizing."

Demon leaned down, rubbing the tears out of Elise's eyes. "…. I'm sorry..." Demon said to her, as he kissed her on her forehead.

Felicia was, unsurprisingly, taking it a bit harder than the others, and the room temperature confirmed it. "I-I'm sorry..." She muttered, fiddling with her apron. "I know I'm not very useful..."

Demon snapped as he pointed his right finger at her. "You stop right there! Don't you dare break down, I'm only allowed to do that, you can't!" Demon said, seeing he can't imagine Felicia, who has hardly broken down before, breaking down in front of him. "I need you all to be strong... I have my limits... I need you to be there for me when I'm at that breaking point, or I have nothing to support me... What you just saw? That's me with nothing... I am unable to keep myself together, I'm a wreck... Incapable of continuing without any of you." Demon confessed to them.

Felicia sniffed and smiled at him. "O-okay then. Then I'll keep my chin up for you! I'll help you shoulder whatever you can't take alone!"

"You know... you didn't need to shout that loud," Scarlet half joked, rubbing her ear. "Buuuut I suppose I can forgive you for almost busting my ears since you're gonna be the daddy to our kid."

"It was a simple mistake," Beruka told him, smiling slightly. "I understood you were stressed. I take no offense to it."

Demon laughed seeing her. "And you... you should smile more, it's rare and I like it." He said to Beruka, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"I shall try to in your company then," she informed him.

Despite all the good feelings going around, Hinoka's head was hanging down in shame, unable to meet Demon's gaze.

"Despite my anger, those yahoos in there need to remember the chain of command, I can't allow that 'arrogant and disrespect' kind of behavior be shown in front of my officers or troops, the chaos that would spread, would turn that situation with the Chevalian capital a walk in the park..." Demon sighed, as he turned to Hinoka. "What's wrong?" He moved his right hand under her chin to tilt it upwards towards his gaze.

"That tirade... almost all of it was Max and I... the only one who came remotely close was Niles when he used that canon..." Hinoka muttered. "Out of all your officers... I'm the only one outside of your son to exemplify everything you just said... and I'm ashamed that I caused you such stress..."

Demon laughed as he heard that. "Since when do you ever fit in the line of following orders? Hmmm? You attempted to find me since I was taken, you disobeyed Ryoma's orders and fled to find me." Demon said to Hinoka.

"And what about that incident with Maximus then?" She snapped, clearly distressed over this. "You know, the one that you almost _died_ because of the two of us? Who else here has caused that, Damon?! Who?!"

"Should I have put you and Max on a leash?" Demon joked.

"I'm serious!" Hinoka shouted, almost in tears now. "I almost got you killed! I'm the only one that tirade applied to in any sense that mattered!"

"And if Scarlet and I didn't rescue you two, it wouldn't have mattered as the two of you and possibly Sakura would've been dead..." Demon groaned out. "The point is, I should've known better that, you weren't going to take no for an answer..." Demon sighed as he rubbed the tears leaking down from her face. "That entire room was indecisive, I just tried to make everyone happy by choosing two choices, and look where that got me, I can't have both, I had to choose one." Demon explained to her.

"R... right..." She sniffled before embracing him. "I'm sorry... I don't think I can ever say it enough... hehe..."

"Now you're getting emotional..." Demon sighed as he hugged her back. "Okay bring it in guys..." Demon said to the others, seeing as he wanted them to get it out of their system. Everyone all but jumped on the man, embracing him and each other in a massive dog pile.

"As sweet as this is... I have a proposal I need to make with Damon..." Camilla interjected, a hand resting on her swollen womb.

"All ears love..." Demon grunted getting up from the ground.

"I think we should head to a Dragon Realm now," she told him, not beating around the bush. "With Maximus injured and tensions as high as they are, I think a break for everyone is more than needed."

Demon paused as he heard that, he knew how Flora still was sore that she was sent there, but Camilla wanted to be out fighting now."...You're right." Demon agreed with her, as he approached her holding her hands.

"Good..." Camilla sighed and turned to the rest of the harem. "You all are welcome to come with us, if you want..." They all turned to look at each other and sighed before shaking their heads.

"We'd love too... but the risk is too great," Scarlet sighed. "I'm lucky I got a 'vern to carry me around since I'm already starting to show. But going in there? I there's no way I'd be able to keep up before I give birth, and having a whole bunch of kids at once? That's begging for a disaster."

Demon remembered Aynes and how she said that her mother died in her timeline, while still in Scarlet. "….. I... Scarlet, are you sure? I mean I won't force you to come along but...it's just I don't want you to get hurt while carrying our child." He confessed worried about Senya.

"Damon..." She cupped his face and gave him a warm smile. "I'll be alright. I promise. Senya's gonna be fine with her big, strong dad to protect us." Scarlet giggled lightly and kissed Demon.

 _ **Inject tranquilizer in her and take her...**_

Despite Demon's inner thoughts tempting him to ensure Senya survived, he was going to abide by her request, even if his inner thoughts were stabbing him... Figuratively. Besides, there was no real way to tell how that would affect the baby either. "Alright then... Lilith!" A portal to the Dragon Realm opened and he took Camilla's arm. "We'll be back soon... I promise." He stepped in with his pregnant love, ready to spend the next couple 'months' relaxing with her until she finally bore his child.

(Line Break)

Anak was laying under a black cover, her hands wrapped around Sumixam, while Aynes face was up against Anak's naked back in an almost blissful moment. Anak just laid in the bed in silence, seeing all that she had hoped for, what she thought would change... was doomed to repeat for herself in that realm, in her mind Aynes was right... blind loyalty to their cause was the answer, as it numbed out anything that seemed wrong.

Though if the past was doomed to repeat itself, then she would make sure this Damon would suffer for his mistakes... by giving him a choice that he could not walk out of. "Kana...Don't worry, we'll get our happy ending soon..." Aynes said in a sleepy manner, as she wrapped her arms around Anak's waist line.

"You know... It was kind of disheartening... you going after another version of myself," the corrupted Maximus said to Anak.

Anak remained silent, hearing that, as she was in deep thought. "It's alright Maxie... she realizes now what's right..." Aynes yawned as she snuggled up closer to Anak.

"… I still wonder..." He sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Uncle severed her bonds... but that doesn't mean she's immune to doubt again. Only time will tell where her loyalty truly lies."

"She'll never doubt our father again..." Aynes retorted, scooting up to Anak's neck and kissing the back of her neck.

"We'll see... uncle taught us both to be skeptical and anticipate anything. I'm not letting my guard down just yet."

Anak sat up from the bed causing Aynes to fall on top of Sumixam. "I need some air." Anak murmured.

"Aww... is cous getting upset?" Erihppas asked from the window.

"Saph, how long have you been there?" Aynes yawned out, rubbing her eyes.

"Just got back. I finally got to see how the beasties have taken to my care," she smiled.

"… you got scruffed up... He..hehehehehe.. Pam beat your butt..." Aynes giggled.

The mad woman gave her a critical look. "Aaaaand you're laughing why? She outright murdered you last time you fought. The fact I'm still alive says something, Sen-Sen."

"She murdered Max... hehehe... just wait till you step on someone's toes here, and you'll get punished..." Aynes giggled.

"Really now?" The daughter of Dahs took out a knife and toyed with it. "Sooo you really want to go up against my personal Dragonbane?"

"A's trump B's! You jerk, and you have to learn your place!" Aynes yelled out, while Anak was getting dressed.

"My 'place' in this court matters not to me as long as I am of use to my father," Erihppas droned, sheathing her blade. "I could care less for politics."

"Hmmph! Status matters, and soon Anak is going to be in the Court of Kratos, and she can help me get to S class!" She declared.

"If you intend to do so with that mentality, you must be madder than I am," her cousin sighed. "There's such a thing as 'too eager' in these jobs and getting overzealous is an easy way to botch a job. I'd figure Father taught you that much, but I guess having gravel for brains makes learning hard, doesn't it?"

"Uncle and Zuri were great teachers!" Aynes cheered, as she put on an un-phased face, startling her cousin a bit.

"Huh... I guess you have matured from that stab happy brat Uncle brought back to life," the mad woman smirked.

"And you're still an insane and little disrespectful brat, that Father can dispose of and replace..." Aynes smiled.

"At least I embrace it and use it to my advantage. Still breaking down to the enemy's logic?" Her cousin asked, striking a very delicate chord.

"Your survival instincts are ill-suited as you're going to eventually self-destruct... because uncle didn't train your properly and spoiled you." She smirked.

"Oh, I know. And I relish in it. So long as I fulfil my purpose to my father, I could care less," her cousin shrugged.

Aynes put on a wicked smile. "You know I think it's funny, how one of your forms, you have a piece of daddy with you... making you by that small margin my sister..." She giggled.

Erihppas sighed and gave Aynes a withering look. "That being said, that makes me older and, in a sense, higher ranking than you."

"I only exist here... so mmmm!" She stuck out her tongue.

"And there's a reason I counter Pam so perfectly," the mad woman retorted, smiling dreamily. "I exist so long as my father does."

"Doesn't she exist in all though? You don't, which makes her one of the Prime chi..." Aynes stopped talking as she saw a look of death on her face. If Darkness had a sound or feeling, she could feel it creep up on her shoulder.

"You know... I could just isolate you for a day or so..." Her cousin threatened, a black mist seeping from her eyes.

A silver short hair girl appeared behind Erihppas. "H-Hi Ria..." Aynes said nervously. Air was in black garments, her left eye was a hazel yellow, and her right eye was crimson red, she wore a golden like Valkyrie crown. "…..."

"Air!" The Mirror Sapphire turned around, beaming happily. "It's been a while!"

Air, looked at Erihppas in a monotone expression. "It's Ria..." She reminded her.

"Right, right! Bad Sapphire!" The demented woman chided herself. "Anyway... how've you been, Ria?"

Not even replying to her cousin. "There's a traitor..." Air said to them.

Erihppas's eyes gleamed. "A traitor... what fun! Sooo, what'd they dooo~?"

"He delivered a message and an Item..." She said in an unchanging tone.

"He? So you already know who did it then?" Her cousin asked, her excitement evident.

"Yes, and he's been portraying as one of us since the end of the Time War... feeding Pam information." She said to them.

"To betray us is to betray my father as well..." The mad woman's eyes grew dark. "Tell me... who did it again?"

" _ **Duncan...**_ our Duncan didn't survive the Time War." She said as her real brother died long ago.

Erihppas clicked her tongue as she fingered one of her knives. "Duncan, Duncan, Duncan... I never liked him anyway. Well, Sen-Sen, something more interesting than pestering you has come up, so I must bid you," A portal formed under the mad woman and she started to float in with a flamboyant bow, "Adieu." The darkness swallowed the Mirror Sapphire whole.

"I have to follow her, or she's going to go overboard and start claiming there are more traitors..." Air said as she moved in to the swirling abyss.

"… We have a weird fucking family, don't we Sen?" Sumixam asked his younger sibling.

"Ehhh could be worse... we could be eating each other... " She shrugged, turning to face Anak. "Kana come back to bed... " She pouted.

"Can't... it's almost time," the necroassassin replied, pulling up her hood. "I have to be ready for when they leave her alone."

"…... You're going to make us all proud Kana, I know it... after we're done here we'll be united with all our loved ones... and then we get to go to the next realm!" Aynes cheered.

"In all honesty... I sympathize with our uncle," Anak replied. "I could care less for conquering these realms. I simply wish for my loved ones." She opened a portal in front of her.

"You're going to be waiting two whole days Kana... you can sleep one at least..." Her sister pouted, falling off the bed again.

"As uncle once said... I'll sleep when the Variant gets me." With that, the determined Anak stepped through the portal to wait for her quarry.

"….. I worry for her..." Aynes sighed as she had her upper half on the floor and her lower half in an upward position on the bed.

"Her perception of things got flipped around, sister," Sumixam reminded her. "I don't blame her for expecting it to happen again."

(Line Break...)

Months passed for Demon as he rested with his lover in the Deep Realms. They had some of the best nurses on hand prepped, along with all the necessary things for when their little bundle of joy came into the world. Before they knew what was happening, the two found themselves at their bedside, Camilla panting as her child let out her first wails. Demon was near tears as he held her in his arms covered in a white sheet. "She's...She's so beautiful..." Demon said to Camilla, placing the infant to his face as he kissed her on the head, ever so gently. Demon handed the crying infant to Camilla, being careful not to cause any reactions that might be harmful for her.

"She... she is..." Camilla panted, exhausted and tired. "Perhaps we should have her cleaned up first though? The... then we should invite the others over for a while. This is something to celebrate."

"We can take care of your little one right now, milady, my king," one of the nurses offered, holding her arms out to the bundle.

"I want to get her out of this place as soon as possible, being back here... not really good on the memory seeing how Max was left here to rot..." Demon said with disdain seeing his only son was forced to stay here.

"R-right..." The eldest Nohrian princess nodded, handing their child off to the nurse to be cleaned. "I just... need to rest my eyes..." Her eyes drifted shut, falling fast asleep on the bed.

"Sleep well love..." Demon said as he kissed her on the lips.

Lilith popped out of a portal, smiling happily. "Congratulations, Damon! You now have two children in the world! Well... two that you know of." The dragon woman was looking noticeably less pregnant than when he last saw her.

"…..Lilith... " Demon's head snapped towards her direction. "Is that the reason why you were absent for some time?" Demon asked.

"Yeah..." She bowed her head bashfully.

"How old?" Demon asked.

"A few months. It happened while you were campaigning in Cheve," she informed him.

"A few months here? Or in the other realm?" Demon asked, as his eyes were like the firey dawn.

"The way that matters. You know. A few months old biologically. Sorry, should have made that clear from the start."

 _ **Yeah she could've warned me...**_

"Don't give me that look please," she sighed dejectedly. "You were busy with managing the war. It would have been selfish to pull you away at such a critical time."

* _ **BONK!***_

Demon clonked her head with a chop from his left hand. "Feel like you learned something?" Demon asked Lilith.

"Somewhat..." The dragon woman muttered, unphased by the hit. "Anyway, Xander sent me. He wanted to talk since It's been a couple days in their world."

Demon sighed as he kissed her on the head. "Yeah, we'll be returning to Cheve shortly." Demon said in a calmed tone, as the pain and stress were gone for the moment.

"If I may, I could bring him here so Lady Camilla can rest for a few days and regain her strength," Lilith offered. "She just went through childbirth. Believe me when I say she'd have to be a champion to be ready for battle so shortly after."

"Yeah that would be a better idea actually..." Demon nodded as he watched Camilla rest. "By the time you get back she should be up."

"Hm... A few hours in that world, then I'll come back," Lilith decided.

Demon nodded as he was agreeing to her plan. "Take care."

The dragoness bowed before taking her leave. Almost a week passed before she returned with Xander in tow. "And we're back!" She announced to the room. Camilla was holding her child in bed, dressed in more casual wear than the robe the nurses forced her to wear. "Oh, hello Lady Camilla, little Kana."

"So... this is Kana?" Xander asked his siblings, peering at the babe in his sister's arms. While her hair was a lighter purple than her mother's it was sure to darken as she grew older.

"Yeah... meet your niece." Demon said warmly as he rubbed the infant's cheek.

"She's adorable..." The new uncle chuckled, patting his little brother's back.

"Want to hold her?" Demon asked his brother.

"If you'd be willing to show me... I haven't held a baby since Elise years ago," the Crown Prince laughed, reminiscing old times.

"That was... nineteen years ago..." Demon scratched the back of his neck. "Eh... sure." Demon gently scooped Kana in his arms, as he carefully placed her in Xander's arms. "Just remember to be gentle with her..." Demon cautioned.

"I know..." He told his brother, cradling his week-old niece. "She's so light... She really looks like you and Camilla's child though."

"I'm flattered Xander, I really am," Camilla giggled at the praise. "But please, do word that better in the future. One may think more... untoward things from such statements."

"Ah! Sorry, little sister!" Xander chuckled before looking at his younger brother. "She's gorgeous, you two... Listen, Damon... I'm sorry." At his confused look, the Crown Prince decided to elaborate. "I never got the chance after our duel. I should have had more faith in you at the bridge, and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions at the theatre."

"Well...yeah, I kind of was getting shot at, cut down... beaten...bruised... and nearly died of an infection... but hey no harm no foul... I was put in a bad place at the time and didn't know what was right from wrong..." Demon tried to think of a good excuse not to just say he fucked up plainly.

"Heh... tensions were high, and you were put on the spot. I don't blame you for your choice, nor for the past me for assuming the worst. But again... the theatre was inexcusable. I could concoct some lies about selling a role to Father, but we both know that's false. In truth... that man is still my father. And seeing him in that position set something off in me. So, brother, I wholeheartedly apologize." He bowed his head to Demon, little Kana grabbing a lock of hair that bobbed down and playing with it. "… we're sure she isn't part cat instead of part dragon, correct?"

"Yes... and Xander... he's still father, it's just some puppeteer is pulling his strings, twisting his mind like that..." Demon growled seeing their lives were being toyed with.

Xander smiled at his brother's words before his face hardened. "And we'll put the dastard six feet under for doing so, right? I'll be counting on you to lead us, my brother."

"Yeah... for every nightmarish Hell we've been put through." Demon made a promise.

"Alright boys, enough talk of bloodshed in front of the baby," Camilla interjected with a warm smile. "Her ears are still innocent, after all. Isn't that right, my precious little dragon?" The baby babbled at her mother, a wide smile on her face.

"Aww... so cute!" Lilith squealed. "Alright... got that out of my system. Now, shall we return home?" She stepped to the side, revealing a portal back to the Cheve capital. "I'm sure everyone else is dying to meet the new born and finish this civil war."

Demon stopped as he saw his brother. "Yeah... Though once we do I need to tell you something Xander... after we have Father removed from power, I intend to put you on the throne as quickly as we can and get your rule up and rolling... " Demon explained to his brother that was his main objective for the civil war in Nohr.

"Right... That's going to be all but seamless. I am the next in line for the throne," Xander reminded him. "And taking Father's throne will be more than enough of a show of force."

"That's not all... as soon as we're done in Nohr, we need to quickly rally a force and save Hoshido." Demon explained, causing Xander to go to dead stop, as Hoshido was still responsible for ripping their family apart.

"… I acknowledge that we have been aided by two of the princesses of Hoshido... but our efforts should be focused on this third force before we spend resources on what has been Nohrs rival for far too long..." he sighed, not liking the reality of the situation.

"Listen, Nohr and Hoshido have been playthings to our true enemy, and if we don't unite and fight this threat, our time to strike will pass and the cycle will repeat again." Demon gave his brother a vague warning of the future. "We have to unite for the both of our Kingdoms..."

Xander let out a heavy sigh and returned his niece to her mother. "Damon... I want to. But the people will not be happy if I decree this. Unless you have some way to convincing them that this will be absolutely necessary, I can't make such a declaration.

"That we are going after true peace? I mean come on I united everyone that was against this Tyrannical regime that had father under its strings." Demon pointed out.

"And your proof? The irrefutable proof of this third force that no one will be able to deny?" Xander asked him. "Brother, our word means nothing to a lot of these people. As much as it pains me to say it, many men will only fight if they know for a fact that either their lives or the lives of Nohr are on the line."

Demon knew of the consequences if he talked about it now, and he had to bite his tongue knowing about the curse. "I can't talk about it... not here." Demon murmured.

"I understand. But we need a plan for the masses if we don't want to waste more resources on yet another civil war." The Crown Prince left for home after, leaving Demon with his thoughts for the moment.

 _ **Gods damn it! WE'RE ALREADY ON BORROWED TIME!**_

Demon's eyes were twitching seeing as the admittedly more picturesque land of Hoshido could be ravaged in a few months or less. And then there was the time limit on Valla's gate closing on top of that.

….. _ **Hours later...**_

A score of One Million soldiers, and levied forces were making their long march to the capital of Nohr, towing siege equipment and carts of supplies. Demon's eyes were locked on the horizon as he was determined to see this through, they'd have to stop a mile outside the Capital's defenses and set up camp, as the siege would no doubt last more than a few days. Max was back up on his feet, angry and ready to do some serious damage seeing as he would never again be beaten like that. He was sporting a fresh new scar on the entry wound of what he recalled being a 'Thoron', that looked like lightning had passed through his body. "Dad... I'm ready to cut loose," he told his father, his sword sharpened and giving off a slight mist from the cold.

"Good... I'll keep you sated son... " Demon promised Maximus.

Through the reflection pool, Aynes, Sumixam, and Anak watched as the armies that this 'Demon' accumulated to fight Garon. "… I'll be back," Anak told her siblings as she opened a portal behind her, ready to do what she must.

Erihppas appeared as soon as Anak left. "Oh shoot! She left before I could tell her the good news... oh well..." She giggled. "You're looking for Dahs right?" Sumixam asked his cousin.

"Actually, no, for once," she replied, smiling evilly.

"Well you might want to... He and Nar Ra went to complete their research at the door... Heard they're near a break through." Aynes smiled.

Her pupils shrunk and a low growl forced its way from her lips. "That little whore... taking my father from me..." She disappeared in a flash of black and white.

(Line Break)

At the break of dawn, hundreds of thousands of tents were spread across the perimeter of the Nohrian capital were set up as siege equipment were well emplaced and preparing to besiege the entrenched capital. Demon stood at the entrance of the tent, seeing his entire Nohrian family sitting at a table with the battle plans being prepped. A small smile crossed across his face, seeing them all together.

Demon felt Hinoka's hands find her way around his upper abdomen, as she rested her head on the back of his left shoulder. "It's almost time..." She said with a relieved tone.

 _ **Yes...soon... we'll stop this senseless fighting.**_

Demon could see it now, the end of all the blood and fighting, where he could finally retire with his entire family and raise his kids properly. "After this I'll make sure Xander rallies the Nohrian force to liberate Hoshido form Takumi's madness, Hinoka... just wait a little longer." He promised her.

Hinoka sighed in a peaceful bliss. "I have faith in you Damon... don't worry." She kissed the back of his neck. "You should probably get ready." Demon said to her, as she nodded before heading to her equipment by her tent.

 _ **This needless death needs to stop...it has to... After we liberate Nohr, I'll have to confront Takumi...and how 'fun' it's going to be facing off against that ass hat again.**_

(Line break)

 _-LyokoDragon15-_

 _-Hope you Enjoyed=_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


	23. Calamity strikes

Flora frowned, looking the mirror with a slight blur in her vision. "Damn it..." Flora hissed, tenderly touching her scar. "Damn it, damn it, damn it..."

"Flora..." Demon said to his lover-maid.

"D-Damon!" Flora jumped with fear in her voice, covering her eye as she smiled nervously at him.

Demon hugged Flora tightly, as he rested his head against her chest, clenching her rear through her skirt, as he knew this was going to be a costly battle if it wasn't done quickly. "Damon... I'm not sure if I'll be able to battle in this..." she muttered, hugging him back with a slight sob. "I-I want to be with you that entire time bu-but... I can't... I can't..." Flora hesitantly removed her hand, revealing a milky white eye; the attack on her blinded her right eye. "Th-The bastard that did this to me... took my right eye... I can't aim like I used to..."

Demon's right hand moved over her right eye as his red aura started to heal her eye more. "I can help little by little, but I'll find you an expert healer soon." Demon said to Flora.

Flora sniffled a bit and kissed him, rubbing her eye. "It's still really blurry... I don't know if I'll be any good," Flora lamented.

"You will..." Demon kissed her forehead. "... I need to go talk to my son..." Demon said to Flora, his right gauntlet caressing her right side of her face.

"Okay... I love you, my beloved," Flora told him, hugging him tightly and stealing a kiss from him.

Demon broke the kiss as he departed to his son's tent, he was observing the bastard sword with rune upgrades. "Max..." Demon said to his son, while looking at his two lovers by his side.

Max rubbed his chest and winced. "Hey, dad," he greeted his father in a subdued voice. "How uh... how are you doing?"

"Girls, can you give me and my son some time alone?" Demon asked the two.

Vixen and Arina gave him a nod and left, leaving the still suffering Max and his father alone. "... I fucking hate mages..." Max snarled, holding his injury tenderly.

"Son, I promise you, your mother will recover...but I need to talk to you, man to man...father to son." Demon sighed as he put his hands on both Max's arm guards.

"Yeah, dad?" Max asked, looking at his father with determined and rage filled eyes. Though not at him... self hatred. Anger he couldn't do anything against his attacker. That he couldn't help his mother, or capture her attacker.

"I just want to say...for all it's worth...I'm...I'm sorry for not saving you sooner, and saving your mother... I destroyed your child hood with my actions, you grew up with out either us to raise you... you nor your mother deserved any of that." Demon said to his son regretfully.

"I know," Max nodded and patted his father's shoulder. "I know you do... but if you hadn't, I wouldn't be with Vix or Arina... so it was for the best... kind of..." Max embraced his father and hissed in pain as his injury was agitated. "Look... I don't blame you. I blame grandfather. And we'll make him pay. Together."

Demon hugged him tightly, holding him close, his hands around his head. "If anything happens to me...watch over your mother Max..." Demon ordered his son.

"Nothing's gonna happen dad..." Max formed a sheet of ice on his armor. "They'll have to punch through me to even have a prayer. And we're dragons. Like hell we're going down that easy!" Max laughed with bravdo, hoping to instill a bit of courage and hope in his dad.

Demon left his son's tent, with his hopefully soon to be daughter-in laws, walk past him to join Max again. Demon appeared in Azura's tent, with incense in the room. "Tell me...you knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Demon asked the water priestess.

"... If you didn't finish Garon at the opera... then yes," Azura sighed and nodded. "A battle with him was inevitable.

Demon paused for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, I mean...all of this, the journey, the struggling painful, demoralizing walk to get here..." Demon corrected himself.

"That... I was not expecting... I was expecting a harsh-"

"Azura...you did, didn't you?" Demon asked her his tone solid and unbreaking.

Azura sighed. "I... I truly didn't expect such hardships... not this bad at least. I knew it would be a trying campaign."

Demon just looked at her with a tired expression. "Can't you just give me a straight answer with out the cryptic rhymes and pretty words?" Demon asked.

"I was expecting a harsh fight. I knew it would not be easy from the start," Azura confirmed. "I was not aware it would be this hard a fight, however."

Demon took a deep breath, as he took a moment to compose himself, the next words that came out of Demon's words went against everything he believed in fate. "Can you tell me how this all ends?" Demon asked Azura.

"... With you defeating my father. With you surviving this and defeating Takumi, either by saving him or putting him to rest. And, like most stories, with a happy ending. With all of us living in peace till the end of our days," Azura told him honestly.

Demon believed her for the most part. "Now be honest... are you lying to me just to make me feel confident?" Demon asked Azura.

"No," Azure replied honestly, embracing him. "You are strong enough to handle my father. Even without Hoshido, at this point... one million men is a bit much," she tried to joke and lift his spirits.

Demon locked lips Azura, grabbing her by the ass. Azura gasped before kissing him back. "... And perhaps... we should have a night to ourselves after the battle... a proper night to ourselves."

"Yeah...we haven't really spent quality time like this." Demon said to Azura.

"We'll have to correct that later," Azura smiled and kissed him again, tucking some of her light blue hair aside.

"Oh and uh before I go..." Demon said as he grabbed her breasts with both his hands. "Always wanted to do that." Demon teased.

Azura blushed and sighed. "I'm sure you have..." she smiled softly. "I'm only sorry they aren't like Camilla or Felicia's. They're more... modest..." she sighed, trying not to hurt her own feelings too much.

Demon kissed her as he walked out to the tent going in to Scarlet's tent. "...Scarlet..." Demon called out to her as he saw her sharpening her Yari Spear.

"Hey, love," she smiled at him and placed her spear aside. "I'm just doing weapon maintenance. Can't have my spear breaking mid fight. So... what's up?"

"Get any news from Cheve?" Demon asked Scarlet, as he turned her around to face him.

Scarlet shook her head and placed her spear down. "Not much. No uprisings or anything, Gunter's been keeping Cheve in order so far."

"Um...Scarlet, I'm glad I met you on that bridge..." Demon said to Scarlet.

"Heh... same here big guy," Scarlet smiled and kissed him, taking care not to smush her belly against him. "heh... I don't think I'd be nearly as happy if we didn't try to kill each other!"

"...you know you could sit this one out Scarlet...or at the very least be support." Demon confessed to Scarlet, seeing she was at least four months pregnant.

"Damon, I'll be on a wyvern most of the time," Scarlet reassured him and kissed his cheek. "I'll take a break from the war after this. This battle... it means a lot to me, you know?" she asked.

Demon sighed kissing Scarlet. "You are my precious Queen of Cheve..." Demon said to Scarlet as he wished her safety was met.

"I know... but regardless of what you want to do with him, Garon is to blame for everything bad in Cheve that happened outside of the council," Scarlet explained to him. "It's time he felt all the wrath of Cheve I can give him. And... I'll never live it down if I can't give him the hell to pay." Scarlet gave him a peck on the cheek. "But... I'll compromise. I'll stick to the back lines or by you, alright? Let my big, strong king protect me."

Demon kissed Scarlet one last time before departing. Demon left to Xander's tent. "I wish we'd joined forces sooner..." Demon joked seeing his brother look at his family crest on his shield.

"Heh... same... but in the end, would I have accepted any earlier?" Xander questioned, patting his brother's back. "Someone had to give father the illusion of handling your situation. And if not me, then who?"

"... at the bridge, when confronted with both you and Ryoma...and I tackled you both in the water..." Demon said remembering that was the first step he took towards trying to stop the war.

"Yeah... tensions were high... we assumed you'd be tortured or brainwashed against us," Xander sighed and brought Demon in for a hug. "I'm just glad we didn't kill you on that bridge... I don't think I'd have been able to take the guilt..." Xander hugged his brother a bit tighter. "Damon... just in case things don't... go as planned. I want you to know, blood or not, I always thought of you as my younger brother."

"Well I didn't know what was right or wrong, all I was hearing was two truths, both my families... both seeing the world in a different light." Demon confessed.

"Heh... I don't blame you... while I'm not sure who your family was before father brought you home, if they were your family... they did raise you before us, if only for a little bit. Conflict like that was only inevitable," Xander reasoned.

"I barely remember anything, a shame we couldn't have been one family, then there wouldn't be this stupid war." Demon fantasized such a large family, where peace would prosper.

"Heh... assuming all goes well, we very well might be," Xander encouraged him. "You've gotten better at being a leader, Damon. As long as you keep getting better, we should be just fine."

"...The siege is going to begin soon.." Demon said hearing the launching of trebuchets from their forces.

"Right... I'm going to do a check on my mount again," Xander told him as he straightened his brother's armor. "This is going to be a pivotal battle for us, Damon. Keep your guard up, keep focused, and above all others... you must live. You are the leader. If you die, so does your movement."

Demon looked outside the tent seeing another barrage of artillery from the Trebuchets fire a wave of flaming balls of death. "I'll keep that in mind..."

 _ **There is still a few I should go see before this battle comes to ahead.**_

Demon moved out of Xander's tent and opened up Elise's tent. "Elise..." Demon said to his younger lover-sister, in an almost calming tone.

"Hey, big brother!" Elise chirped and hugged him tightly... a bit more than usual. "... This is it... isn't it? We're... actually going to be fighting father now, aren't we?" his more innocent, younger sister asked him, a slight pain in her toen.

Demon was caught off guard for a moment before returning the hug. "Yeah...I'm sorry it's come to this Elise, I tried to settle it...spare him, from the father we knew, for a moment I knew he was in there..." Demon sighed as he held her in his arms.

"I... I know... I just..." Elise let out a shuddering sigh. "I know we need to do this... but I still... you know..." she tried to explain feebly.

"If you're too much in pain, Elise, I'd understand and let you sit out of this battle." Demon confessed knowing her innocent mind was fragile and fighting family, especially her father, could do unspoken consequences to her mind later on.

"N-No... it's fine... I-I'm still in training anyway, so I'll just stay in the back lines and heal our troops. Alright?" she smiled softly at him, trying to hide her internal conflict.

Demon could see the conflict in her eyes, he knew it... she knew it, this would forever stain their memories, attacking family and their home. "Alright, I want to you to stay safe." Demon knelt down to her grabbing her hands with his steel gauntlets, holding them gently. "But on the first sign of trouble, if they start to break through, I want you to run...go back to our refuge."

"I... okay," Elise nodded resolutely, wanting to argue but knowing she'd be a liability without finishing her combat training. "I will, big brother. I promise." She got on her toes and kissed him on the lips. "But you have to promise to come back too."

Demon held her close as he kissed her passionately dipping her down. Elise smiled and kissed him deeply, rubbing the stubble on his cheek. "I mean, after all... our kids are gonna need their daddy to protect them, right?" she chuckled, trying to give him more of a future to look forward to.

Demon couldn't help but laugh as he heard her say that. "And their mommy to raise them." Demon teased as he moved his hands around her bottom.

"Hehe... yeah..." she blushed and kissed him again. "A-Alright... you should uh... check in on the others before we start... I think Kaze was looking for you actually," Elise remembered, giving him another kiss. "... I love you, big brother. And I always will."

Demon patted Elise's head, rubbing her blonde hair before heading out again, appearing in Camilla's retainer's tent, where he spotted Selena in deep thought staring through a hole in her tent that revealed the ember polluted night sky.

Selena rubbed her belly and winced at the bump. She remained silent for a moment, before finally speaking. "This feels weird, having this bump on my stomach..." she muttered, trying to relieve some tension for Demon.

Demon took a moment as he looked at her crossing his arms. "Okay so, what's with the a thousand yard stare?" Demon asked, wanting to get to the bottom of her deep stare.

"Just... thinking of Ylisse..." Selena sighed wistfully.

Demon remembered Selena suggesting they'd retreat to what was left of Ylisse."Do you have any family back in Ylisse?" Demon asked Selena.

"Assuming they're still alive... my mother," Selean sighed.

"You were...pretty quick to jump on the let's run away plot..." Demon teased Selena and her love for drama and shows.

The red head blushed as she twiddled her fingers. "Wel-Well... It's just..." the mercenary sighed as she tried to explain the situation. "A while back... Odin, Laslow and I got a letter from our queen. That the cult we've been trying to defeat for so long captured our king and was poised to take down the Haildom. So, I figured we could go over... take down the cult, save whoever was left." She smiled and laughed sorrowfully. "I haven't heard from them since. From well... anyone."

"...You think it's that bad?" Demon asked as he sat by her, staring out the hole in the tent.

"I mean... I grew up with our queen... fought a hopeless battle with her, along with a war and a half," Selena remembered. "She and I always kept in touch with our letters. For her to stop sending them... something big had to have happened."

Hearing the Queen, it must mean there is...or was some form of government, before she left. "The Queen?" Demon asked Selena.

"Lucina... you would have liked her," Selena smiled fondly. "She and I were... involved a little bit. She had deep, blue hair, with just as pretty eyes... one of them was a bit odd but..."

"In...IN _ **...IN...INVOLVED?!"**_ Demon's mind shut down for a few seconds hearing that. "Tell me more! I demand more!" Demon brought his right fist down on his left palm making a loud clank.

Selena smiled and chuckled at her lover's more... comedic side. "Before your imagination goes too wild, she wasn't the most well endowed girl in the army. Actually, she was a bit flat up top. She had a pretty nice butt though... think of Hinoka with long blue hair and blue eyes," Selena tried to explain. "She dressed a bit more conservatively though. She preferred pants to dresses without a doubt."

Demon's eyes were going off like fire works. "Oh Dear Gods! Now we have to reunite you two!" Demon snapped.

Selena smiled sadly as she looked down. "Well... good luck with that... Like I said, she's a queen. So she's already married."

Just like that Demon's imagination went up in flames. "Bah! Who needs that bitch! You're Queen in my world!" Demon huffed, crossing his arms while silently crying internally.

Selena laughed at his reaction and embraced him. "Easy there, you moron... she's still my best friend! Don't be calling her a bitch!"

"Yeah until the hubby wubby...wait...hubby wubby...Gods damn it I've been spending too much time with Elise..." Demon smashed his head against the wooden support beam.

Selena laughed again as she patted his shoulder. "Anyway... The only person I have any real hope of surviving is Ylisse's king," she sighed. "Honestly, I don't want you getting jealous, but... I wish he were here sometimes. He was the army's tactician, led three wars in Ylisse's name... he would probably trump Leo in strategy hands down, and his magic? It was well... let's just say not many survived more than a few rounds with him."

"A real damn shame that I couldn't be there to... get you back together." Demon sighed seeing his lustful ambitions nearly got the best of him.

Selena chuckled and knocked him on the head. "Well, I'm sure I could have a bit of fun with Hinoka and it'd be the same basic concept."

"Nah it wouldn't be the same..." Demon groaned.

Selena smiled and kissed his cheek. "Alright you moron, go check in with the others. I'm good to go for the fight now," she encouraged and reassured him. "It's been a while since I talked about Ylisse so that really helped. Now go on!" she shooed him off as she readjusted her armor. "Your baby mother has to finish getting ready for battle!"

"So quick question before we go...you weren't involved with this 'King' were you?" Demon asked Selena, inquisitively.

Selena sighed, knowing that she couldn't lie to him. "We courted for a bit, but nothing serious happened. Something... came up with him and he had to leave."

Demon's form shivered for a second before calming down. "Nothing serious? It's okay, you can tell me, I won't flip out and or, do something stupid..." Demon said.

"We kissed a few times and had dinner, but that's all that really happened," she assured him. "As far as sex goes, you were my first if that makes you feel any better."

"...nothing else?" Demon asked slowly.

Selena thought for a moment. "He got a little handsy and groped my butt once, but that's about as sexual as it got outside of kissing."

" _ **THAT MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A WHORE! I'LL KILL HIM NO ONE KISSES, GRABS YOUR ASS OR GET HANDSY BESIDES ME!**_ " Demon snapped.

Selena laughed awkwardly and patted his shoulder. "Damon, sweetie, calm down..." she leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'm your girl now. I can almost guarantee that at least one other girl in your little harem has had at least one other boyfriend or love interest before you. Besides..." Selena decided to be mischievous, "love is a two way street... you can't expect all of us to have ever loved you and you alone while you love multiple women, can you?"

"I oughta steal his Queen!" Demon growled slamming his foot down.

Selena blanched. "That would be... ill advised... assuming he did what he set out to do, he could literally flatten your entire army if you pissed him off," she warned him. "And besides that, that's assuming Lucina is still alive."

"I COULD FLATTEN HIM IN MY DRAGON FORM!" Demon complained to his red head.

Selena had a shifty look. "Wellllll..." she wandered off.

"OH! OH! I SEE GOING WITH ANOTHER FUCKING ANIMAL! I SEE HOW IT IS!" Demon complained biting on his lip, seeing she had no faith in his ability.

"It's not that I doubt you'd do some damage, but he's... handled worse..." she tried to put it delicately.

"Handled worse?! Are you comparing the shit I went through?!" Demon felt the urge now to just freak out and roll around on the floor screaming in frustration.

Selena opened her mouth to answer but then stopped. She knew that any slip of the tongue could unintentionally hurt Demon, so she had to word this very carefully. "... That's a very complicated answer," she warned him bluntly. "Yes, we've suffered. We've suffered very, very greatly with little to no breaks in between, and we're on a time limit to boot. However, given what we've been through so far, not including the fact that we still have a lot to do left in our campaign, I'm kind of forced to say yes. Shad's fought in and lead the Ylissian army through three wars, was forced to take the mantle of king with expectations he had to meet already established and fought what's basically a dragon god and won. We're literally on the cusp of winning our first war. Through experience alone, I simply can't deny that, _for now_ we haven't been through as much, but again, we haven't finished our fight. So whether we have it easier or not as a whole isn't really clear yet."

Demon sighed as he gave her a look of stung pride. "Right but I don't like having my struggles discounted... everyone's struggles shouldn't be compared." Demon explained.

Selena nodded, giving him an apologetic look. "I realize that, and I'm not even going to beat around the bush, I'm sorry for bringing that up in the first place. That was wrong of me, I'll own up to that right now. That's why I was being so careful with my answer, I didn't want to do more damage than I did by inferring that, no matter what, Ylisse is going to be worse than what you've been through. Again, we don't know that, but either way, you and the rest of us have been hurt throughout this entire ordeal. And it was wrong of me to think of comparing at all."

Demon wrapped his arms around Selena hugging her as he kissed her on the lips. "Apology accepted." Demon said to Selena.

Selena smiled, opening her mouth to reply before a voice rang out that chilled them to their cores. "Attention sniveling humans and nobility!" a familiar, haunting voice shouted, making Demon's blood turn to ice at the next part. "I have a little announcement regarding the precious newborn princess of the Rebel King!"

Demon's eyes widened. _**"KANA!"**_ Demon screamed out as she was no longer in the safe embrace of her loving mother.

Anak smirked at the crowd and flourished her cloak. "The princess has been taken to somewhere a bit... safer than the forefront of the battlefield. You should all be grateful! I mean... what kind of parents raise a child in the middle of a battlefield?"

Demon had his Yato blade a flame as he gripped it with both hands. _**"WHERE IS SHE!?"**_ Demon roared.

"Oh, I could tell you... but then Garon would get the opportunity to get away," Anak smirked at him. "And do you really want to risk that happening? After all you've been through, after finally cornering him after your latest blunder with him?"

Demon's eyes widened as haunting images of Max and Flora became apparent in his eyes...it didn't matter. "Please... just please tell me where my baby girl is..." Demon choked up as the fire died around his blade.

Anak was... surprised, actually. Overwhelmingly so. "I... I uh... ugh..." she choked out before regaining her composition. "She's due southwest, in the forest. A week's time from here. If you're lucky and you leave now... you might be able to get to her before she turns thirteen."

"...Thank you..." Demon said as he quickly sheathed his blade.

"Damon, wait!" Xander shouted and rushed over to him. "Let us come. They might have put up a blockade and Kana-"

"Camilla and I will leave, we're faster and we'll be harder to spot on our own, maintain the siege...please every second I waste is an hour for her..." Demon said to Xander.

Xander has visible reservations on the matter, but nodded. "As you command... Leo and I will hold the line here. You just... be safe, brother. Okay?" Xander asked him, clasping his shoulder tightly. "For all you have suffered and sacrificed... do not let it go to waste here. Not when we need you most."

Demon nodded and quickly rushed towards Camilla as he transformed in to his dragon form, extending his wings out. Camilla immediately jumped on his back, holding onto him tightly. "Damon, please, hurry!" she sobbed, already in hysterics over her child's disappearance.

Demon took off as he headed southwest of their position, leaving the massive army behind as his goal was set...save his daughter. Selena, on the other hand, was thinking hard about what she'd said to Demon, trying to think of how to salvage what she'd done to him... if she even could. Camilla held his back tightly as she sobbed, her emotions bubbling over. "Oh, Gods damn it!" she screamed, pounding on his scales. "I shouldn't have left Kana alone! I should have been listening to you and Selena for so long, I should have at least left a guard, I should have... I... I..." Camilla screamed and sobbed, clearly on the verge of a mental breakdown if she wasn't already having one.

Demon had to be the strong one, to be seen in such a state by her, he thought he was stronger, but it was a wake up call, that his nest wasn't as secured as he'd thought.

" _ **We'll find her Camilla... at least she pointed us in the right direction."**_ Demon said as his eyes were scanning the area looking for a trail or something that Anak left for him.

Camilla tried to calm down, wiping tears from her eyes as they flew. "... It's all my fault... isn't it... if I had been more attentive to Kana, then we... this never would have happened..."

/\/\/\/\/\ Line Break/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It took a sleepless night, to figure out Anak hid Kana back in the deep realms, opening the gateway and rushing in. But the realm looked different now, as there was corruption in the air. "We're... sure this is the same place we found Max... right?" Camilla asked, looking at the now almost dead forest they were in.

Demon moved towards an old trail with a decaying sign, there was a village but it was all but abandoned. Demon's eyes ignited red as he used his dragon ability to see body heat around him. The village... wasn't as abandoned as he thought. Deep into the old settlement, there was a rather large group of people, with a young, familiar smelling body practicing swordplay. But... that couldn't be right. The girl looked to be at least eighteen! It'd only been a day!

"KANA!" Demon snapped pushing past the people hoping she'd react to the name.

As Kana looked up in curiosity, Demon found many, many weapons pointed at him. "And who might you be?" A hooded man asked, a curious vigil on his chest. A sort of U-shaped symbol, lined with three eyes on either side with two twists at the bottom. "This is a sacred place, one which an unenlightened mortal as yourself has no place in being."

"I'm her father, now back the fuck off!" Demon snapped as he drew his Yato blade.

He was immediately lanced with something that immediately made the dragon in him cry in anguish, his body reacting very poorly to the sword that cut him. "Hmph... it would seem you are a dragon then..." the apparent leader mused. "No matter. Our Dragonbane will make short work of a lesser dragon as yourself." More blades descended upon him, and even with his outrageous durability, whatever this dragonbane stuff was, Demon knew that another hit or two with that stuff, and... he'd rather not think about the outcome.

Demon growled as his feral side unleashed, slamming his Yato blade in to the ground making a flaming circle envelope around him. While the robed men backed off, others started casting magic at him and shooting arrows.

 **Spell fire! Not good!**

Demon immediately separated his form in to three, as Damon, his Instinct, and Demon all engaged with fire, prowess, and strategy.

"Stay away from the blades!" his instinct warned them. "Even if separated, all of us are still dragons!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Damon shouted as he engaged the enemy, trying to carve a path to Kana. "Demon, follow up!" he shouted as one of the robed men faltered under his strike, the instinct breathing fire into the crowds behind them.

Demon sliced through as was now going berserk, throwing cultists away from his area. "D-Damn it... this one is unique..." the leader shouted. "Head to the lord's chamber! We must ask for his aid!" The cultists all retreated, leaving only the stragglers left to buy time, Demon and his alter egos, Camilla, and, staring at them curiously... Kana. The eighteen year old... …. his daughter Kana.

Demon hugged Kana. "My daughter! You're alright!" Demon sobbed.

"P... Papa?" Kana asked, tears in her eyes before hesitantly embracing him. "They... They said that you ab-abandoned me here... I knew it wasn't true... I knew it!"

"No, you were kidnapped! I-we searched everywhere for you..." Demon said with Camilla hugging Kana from behind.

"My precious baby... I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." Camilla sobbed as the three had their family embrace.

"Mother... papa..." Kana smiled and sniffled as she held her parents tightly for the first time in a while. "I'm so glad you found me... I... I was starting to lose hope... I... I'm just..." Kana kissed both of her parent's cheeks as she sobbed into Demon's shoulder.

"Come on...let's get out of here..." Demon said to the two. "We need to get back Camilla..." Demon held Kana close.

That was where Kana took a step back. "No... We can't... not yet," Kana shook her head.

"Kana?" Demon asked as he was united again.

"These people took me from you... they... they need to pay..." the young woman growled.

"No, someone else did, she...it doesn't matter, you're here now...just please." Demon pleaded.

Kana didn't seem to hear him, rage boiling as Demon witnessed a familiar sight. "I'll make them all _**PAY!**_ " Kana transformed into a familiar visage, Anak's dragon form but a bit smaller, and with a much more feral and angrier look on her face.

"Oh dear... it seems... little Kana inherited our temper..." Camilla winced at her daughter's transformation, the newly transformed dragon turning its attention to the apparent chapel of the cult, fire on her maw as she tensed, ready to pounce at them.

"Kana, no, that is enough!" Demon shouted at her with a slight snarl that she was disobeying him already. "This cult won't bother us anymore! Let's just go, our family and friends need us!"

A black lightning strike with a purple aura, summoned Anak, as she had two curved black steel daggers. An eerie cold feeling death surrounded Anak, as her eyes went from deep purple to a blend of red, black, and purple. "Oh, for the love of the Gods, _**what?!**_ " Demon yelled at her, his own temper flaring.

Anak's only reply was vanishing and hacking through a wave of Cultists, each of them disintegrating and their ashes being absorbed through her skin and armor, as she danced around blood spraying in to mist as she absorbed the essence of the cultists. The Fire surrounding around her created several shadows of her taking form with golden glowing eyes. She and her clones continued their dances of death, the cultists falling by the dozens before the leader was left alone... at their mercy. Anak gave him a glare and stood aside, waiting in the shadows to see what choice Demon would make... or let Kana make.

 _ **K̢̨̝͕̗̿̒͋̉̚͜a͇͜҉̴̧̡̱͙̗̦̣̘ͨ̎̄n̷̟̹͇̟͗̇̀̍ͥ͢a̖̲̮͂̐̓͌̉ͅ ͈̘͋̑͞͠W̸̸̧̳̤̳̠̫͈̳ͩͯͮ̒ͪͦh̄ͮ͠a̛̺̳̲̳̜͇̦̤̱ͥͤͬ̋̓͂̍́͘͞t̲͓̪̪͈̮ͣ̃̄̈́ͨ͗ͮ̀̚͡ ̴̗̦͎̯̄̀ͧ́̐å̴̗̗̲̺͍͓̺̭͈̲̟̊ͮ̇́̋̈́̋̃ͥ͟͝r̩͑҉͔̽̂eͬͨ ̵̶̨̧̯͓̗̪̣̾ͮ̋ͩ̒̇ͦ͂͑ͅy̢̨̬̞̳̺̝̖̭͚̮͎̋̽ͣ̄̍͒̑̃͗ͤ̅͂̕ö̡̡̖͍͙̺̝̙̳́ͮͩ̑̆̓̋̕u͒ͥ̀ͯ͘͟ ̒҉̥̺̱̃̇͑̓͜ͅd̵̳̩̣̱͚͇́ͤͨ́ͭ͟͠͏̻ơ̢̧̟̰͈̙̇̊̍̋́i͇͓̜̦͆̄ͦ͛̑͘͞n҉̴̼͇̝̩ͣ́ͩg҉̶͔̩͔̗̜̺͈̘̽͒̍ͩ͗ͤ̐͐ͩ̎̋̋̓́͒̊͌͢͢?͙̣̙̖̻̖̊̊ͧͧͨ́̾̚!ͨͅ͏̬̹͖͈́ͣ̊̚͟**_

Kana frowned and winced, silently telling him that they were all wrong about this one, or at least he was. And that, in her eyes, deserved at least one mercy from her, even questioning why destroying the band of cultists meant so much to him.

 _ **S̴̬̆̆̕E̵̡̺̣̬̖͔̫̯̻̥̦̞̤̫̠͎̼̅̋͒̾̓̈ͫ̔̊ͪ̓̏͢N̷̵̬̱̝̏̑̄͛̌͘ͅY̷̶̢̹̟̣̹̫͕̱̓̏ͯ́̆̉́ͧͥ̄̆ͪ̓̚̕͜͞ͅĄ̴̖̘͍͙͙̘̦̳̥̻̱̤̤̝͇̊ͬͯ̀̑̔̓ͥ̏̅͐͂͌̈̓̇͘͟͞ͅ!̴̢̡͔̫̺̀͆́ͬͩ͊̈**_

The leader shook in fear and knelt before a man, chained by magic suppressing and sedative shackles, clad in tattered navy blue and gold robes in a style of fashion Demon and Camilla had never seen prior, his hair a mess of black and his skin pale. "My lord, I beg of you! Aid me in defeating these heathens that desecrate your holy land!" the cultist begged as he undid the seal on man's chains, the choking magic already in the air almost suffocating Demon and Camilla, and even bringing Demon's instincts and Kana to... kneel before the man?

The man fell to the floor, taking in deep breaths as he stood. "Graaaaaah... that was some nap..." he muttered, opening his deep green eyes, flecked with silver as he looked at the cultist groveling before him. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, seeing something to the right of the room. "And why is my sword and tome on displa-"

Senya dropped from above, blade poised for the man's neck, the same blade that scarred Flora now ready to do the same to this stranger, only much likely far worse. "Hm?" Shad asked as he sidestepped his attacker and gave her a rough kick away from him. "An assassin? Really?"

"Wait don't it's a trap!" Demon snapped as a pair of hands came from under him grabbing his ankles.

"... Huh... this is a new one," he commented before growling, his right hand shining with an eerie red light before he seemed to... change slightly.

"Kana what are you thinking?!" Aynes screamed as she growled, looking at the man.

Anak looked away from her in slight shame as something snapped in the man and six, feathered wings sprouted from the man's back, and with a powerful flap, pulling himself off the ground and pulling Aynes up with him.

"Oh no you don't, you die here!" Aynes snarled as she pulled a deck of cards from her pack, as four symbols came from a joker like card.

The man's eyes turned a blistering red as he looked at her, opened his mouth, and spewed a concentrated beam of dark, corrupt energy at her, wrenching her off his ankles and making her slam into the ground, her cards, the joker included, scattering. "Huh..." the man mused as he landed, returning to normal as he looked at Aynes. "You're still alive... so the impudent worm has more mettle than I thought."

Black polluted her veins all over her body, as she straightened her form holding a mask of some sort, as she put it on, letting her eyes ignite a gold yellow, with two daggers forming in her hands, as her body was being possessed. "Now that aura... feels very, very familiar..." the man acknowledged as he growled, picking up a Levin Sword and tome off of the pedestal, the tome emblazoned with the same mark the cult had. "And it's getting me very angry..." His book cracked open, his magic seeming to spike as a result.

Anak's eyes widened as Aynes body has become a vessel for her Uncle, the Prince of Darkness. The man lunged at her, smacking a dagger away before giving her another hearty kick to prevent one of her blades from connecting. "Those daggers... they have my magic in them," the man noted before sending a bolt of fire at her. "It's like you were made specifically to kill me."

An invisible force around the man's neck, crushing his air away as a shadow was constricting his throat, Anak could see his shadow. _**"Your magic? You have no idea what my power is... nor will you ever, but you weren't supposed to wake up, before I could wring your life from my' hands... no matter."**_

The man growled as he used whatever air he had left to focus on his powers, his mark surging as he cast the shadow away, a terrifying visage appearing before Demon and Camilla. Two long horns curved from the back of his skull and poked outwards, his teeth becoming gagged and sharp, scales covering parts of his face and two tattoos appearing under his eyes to mimic the symbol of the cult. "Impudent fool! Do you not know who you face?!" He roared, his six wings reappearing, scattering odd feathers over the battleground.

"Uncle...take my power... I'll sacrifice my life for your vengeance." Senya's haze of a breath weezed out, as the golden six eyes were burning brightly, more black scarring on her was forming.

"Sen, no! Stop it!" Anak shouted, running to her sister and trying to remove the mask. "Get that damned thing off! I'm not letting you throw your life away like this!"

Aynes's left hand gripping nothing, as the dagger returned flying right behind the man striking his mark on his hand, as the dagger stuck through his hand and in to the wooden floor, while her right hand grabbed Anak's throat, kneeing her in the left ankle.

The man roared in pain and glared at her, flipping his book open and chanting one spell. "Naga's Blessing!" A brilliant ball of light hovered over Aynes before exploding, the holy magic wreaking havoc on her body and mask. The results of the spell were... immediate.

A combined scream from Aynes and the Prince of Darkness from the cleansing effect, Aynes's left arm reaching out as it was disintegrating, turning to bone, a pool of shadows surrounded the room. The mage wrenched the dagger from his hand and threw it at her, making sure the other wasn't by him as he wrapped a bandage around his wound and stood, turning back to a full human. "What are you doing now, you desperate little assassin?" he growled at her, picking up his Levin Sword.

"Persistent bastard..." she recited in a warped tone as she pulled off her mask, a red suited devil in a red top hat appearing behind her, bearing the same horns as the mage did in his own halfling form. "You made her give up her life just so I could kill you... no matter... I'll be sure to bring her back after."

"NOO!" Anak screamed and sobbed by her body, only a puppet to her uncle now. "No... No... sister, I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." Aynes's foot kicked her in the teeth, sending her flying away.

"Rest assured, your father and I will take care of you after... now, Arsene... Pillage them!" Aynes's twisted voice ordered as pillars of dark magic hit not only the mage, but Demon, Camilla and Kana too, all three of the latter screaming in pain.

The draconic mage growled, flipping to another spell as he stood his ground to the attack. "I don't know who or what you are... but you will not seal me away again! I won't let you!" his mark shown brilliantly, the man clearly about to do something drastic. But to everyone's relief, a miracle blessed them.

A bright orb of light flooded the room with a silver aura, as Pam reappeared her eyes glowing a bright red and gold, as she raised her right palm, sending white glowing puppet strings in to Aynes corpse which was being controlled by the Prince of Darkness. Aynes convulsed in a horrific manner for a moment, bones breaking as the two struggled to control her, before the dark strings cut, leaving Pam in control. "You meddlesome bitch!" the prince cursed at her.

"Return to darkness, your cruelty has no place here." Pam ordered as her aura was blinding, tapping into some sort of primordial power.

"Hmph... we shall see... or rather, he will..." the shadow growled as he disappeared, pointing at the mage.

"Foolish mortal! I had that well under control," the mage snarled at Pam, approaching her with his blackened sword in hand, maw smoking with corrupt power.

Pam waved her right hand at Shad's possessed form as she clenched her fists, forcing Grima to submerge in the subconscious of Shad, giving Shad the necessary time to retake control of his body. He let out a large gasp as the dragon features receded, panting as he fell to his knees, shaking in fear. "Th... Thank you..." he gasped out, trying to steady his heart and mind. "I... I owe you more than you can ever know... who are you?" The black haired man asked in confusion, having never saw her before in his life.

Pam's eyes returned to her normal shade of Gold and Crimson. "Pam, and this is my father Damon." Pam explained to Shad, as she had an almost silver aura around her.

"A-Ah... well it's a pleasure to meet you both... but something tells me you have things to talk about... you can explain later," Shad told them, catching his breath as Pam turned to Demon and his family.

"Father, you sacrificed your chance to quickly end the civil war, by saving your family... Your goodness shows your character." Pam smiled as she approached Aynes's corpse.

Anak dove in front of her, mouth bleeding and eyes full of tears. "Don't you dare touch her!" she screamed at Pam. "She's been through enough! If uncle were here, this would be a very, very different story now, wouldn't it?" she snapped hysterically, her grief clearing taking a toll on her.

"You chose to kidnap yourself, in hopes to contradict your views on my father... you proved yourself correct on that, you chose to help by attacking the cultists guarding Shad, keeping him under watchful eye." Pam said to Anak.

"... I'm sorry, she kidnapped herself? Oh Goddess, how long has it been?! Have people needed to time travel again?!" The mage questioned in hysterics as Anak sobbed at the cruel truth. "What's going on in Ylisse right now?! Where am I!?" He urged on Pam desperately.

"A mirrored version has taken your place, in keeping Ylisse under his rule, now that he is aware that you have escaped, he is no doubt taking contingency to hamper and cripple any hep you can provide, before coming after you personally, The Prince of Darkness has now been forced to be revealed as a trap card, and is forced to come to light and actively engage in this war, the attempt on Max was a warning, now he's going to attempt far more desperate attacks to slow you or even stop you." Pam explained to them all.

The man seemed to seethe, the dark magic growing stronger. "Damn it... Damn him!" He roared, the roof blasting off from the sudden surge of darkness and malice. "I'll tear out his damn throat for..." his eyes widened in horror. "Wait... 'this' war? We're in a peace time! How long was I asleep?! And what about my wives!? My friends!? My children!?" The man was on the precipice of a panic attack before he took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm lest he succumb again.

Pam's eyes lit up quickly. "We need to go now, The Prince of Darkness and The Dark One are converging here, in an attempt to stamp you both out," Pam warned them, as the door behind Demon blasted open revealing Xam, and Errihppas ready to fight.

The mage immediately recognized the scent of Errihppas. "S... Sapphire?" he asked in a disbelieving tone at the female assassin.

Four dragonbane kunai's hit Shad's shoulder from Errihppas. He roared in pain and threw them out, giving her a disbelieving look before painfully looking at Pam. "Just... get us out of here..." he muttered to her as Demon, Camilla and Kana, who had long since calmed down in the scuffle, finally snapped out of the shock from the sheer might of the magic and the pain they were put through and rushed to Pam as well.

Namod appeared in a red metalic knight armor, full helm, with a flaming naginata. Shad's mouth shifted into a maw as he opened his mouth. "Back off!" he roared at them, his mental stress wearing on his control, yet he still was hanging on by a thread.

" _ **Oh there is no out for you..." The Dark One appeared with the Prince of Darkness.**_

Shad immediately turned his attention to them, firing a blast at them which the Prince, curiously, hid behind his brother to avoid.

" _ **I'm done playing by the rules, you die here in limbo..."**_ The Prince of Darkness snapped.

Pam snapped her finger activating a silver glowing dome around them protecting the group as they vanished, back to the refuge of Demon's castle. "Ugh... that didn't feel right..." Shad groaned as he picked himself off the ground. "Where... Is this?"

"Apologies, ripping holes in time and space, is strange at first, but I had to force it..." Pam said to Shad.

"... You're not another of Naga's kids are you?" Shad asked her. "Because I sure as hell didn't have a child with Aversa... yet."

"No, I'm a higher entity than Naga... "

Shad raised an eyebrow at her. "Higher than a Goddess? I mean... She was only revered as one, but still..." he pointed out.

"Over a selection of Universes... my domain is all..." Pam sighed as she drained her aura.

"Okay... That..." Shad sighed as he rested on a stump. "That makes too much sense given what I've been through... so where are we though? This place feels... warm, almost... welcoming even."

"The Dragon Realm, and you're all in deep trouble, the true enemy has given up all reason to play to the rules of this world." Pam warned them.

"Wait, dearie, please... go back a little?" Camilla asked her, holding the still speechless Kana close to her. "Why does this scruffy looking... monster," she shivered, remembering Shad's possessed half form, "mean anything to our true enemy?"

"To prevent any help to prevent total conversion of this world." Pam explained. "This world has become unstable already, as they are taking risks now by panicking to prevent Shad's awakening." Pam explained further.

"Okay, okay, that's reasonable enough..." Demon nodded, scratching his chin. "But uh... one question though." He pointed to Shad with a confused look. "Who the hell is he?!"

"The King of Ylisse, and your half-brother." Pam said to her father.

"... Huh?" Shad and Demon asked in synch, looking at each other in confusion.

"I'm sorry but... as far as I'm aware of, Validar didn't have another child," Shad pointed out.

"No but Grima did... or a form of him did." Pam informed Shad.

"But... that would make him my son technically, wouldn't it?" Shad questioned her as Demon was still processing that information.

"Let me put it another way... He is from a man who fought Grima...his power from another realm, as he was a divine dragon, corrupted by the power of Grima, making Grima a part of him, minus the curse and mark." Pam tried to break it down.

"... Who the fuck is Grima?!" Demon shouted, grasping his head.

"The Wyrm Shad currently commands." Pam turned to her father, as she was trying to explain things.

"Commands is... one way of putting it," he muttered, looking at the sky as he clenched his fist.

"The curse is temporary, you will beat it one day, take heart in that." Pam tried to cheer Shad up.

"Right... but what about my kingdom? My family and friends?" Shad asked her pleadingly. "Please, I'm begging you... tell me they're okay..."

"He has maintained the Kingdom...or what was left of it, the country is in utter disarray. Friends divided, while the country is sliced in pieces by ruling warlords, Lucina is Queen...in name only, the royal family line and name is just a name, it has no real pull and maintains an illusion." Pam informed the group of the state of Ylisse.

Shad felt his heart sink. "... What about Tharja? Panne? Cherche, Tiki, Nowi, Aversa... my children..."

"Held up in the capital, it isn't safe to leave it, as the Warlords and other households are vying for power, without the other you, he has no doubt abandoned the shielding protecting the capital, and the rivals will no doubt be back to scout the exerior of the capital, and when they find out there is no unnatural barrier there, the capital will fall with in a few short weeks." Pam warned Shad of the sitution about to unfold.

Shad gave her a pleading look. "At least tell me they're okay... that they're in good health, that... that it's not to late to save them..." he begged, his heart in all but tatters.

"I can offer you a choice of words, they're alive, but you have a choice of attempting to retake Ylisse, which could take months, or immediately evacuate the Capital." Pam offered Shad a choice.

Shad growled, shakily getting to his feet. "I fought three wars in Ylisse's name... I bore the burden of king when my brother died. I will not let her fall now."

"Shad you have no standing army to speak of, and have no support from any of the ruling lords, you might need to retreat to Nohr after father finishes his civil war." Pam advised.

Shad's eyes ignited red as his magic spiked, the personalities merging for a moment. "I am the Fell Dragon! No blade can kill me, no magic but my own can end me! And when I go all out... no army can stop me."

"Would you please listen, did you forget? You are fighting yourself, and he's expecting you to go back and do the 'impossible'." Pam asked, as she was trying to out think the Prince of Darkness.

Shad growled and sent a large blast of thunder at a clearing. Said clearing was nothing but a large crater and a miasma of electricity for a moment before Shad fell to his knees. "... How... how can I be of aid to him?" he growled, wanting the civil war done so he could amass a force to take his home back.

Pam pointed to Demon, stepping out of his line of sight. Shad's nose twitched as he looked at Demon curiously. "That scent... it smells familiar..." he snapped his fingers and chuckled weakly. "Ah... Severa... I was hoping she found a good man to call husband... she definitely could have done worse." Demon's fists were clenched in his gauntlets, the ugly beast of jealousy taking root in his heart.

"Don't you have your friends and family to evacuate?" Demon growled, as he didn't want to go too into it.

Shad sighed and nodded at Pam as he rested. "Ugh... been asleep for Goddess knows how long and I'm still tired... hehe... nothing much changes, I suppose..." Shad laughed as he looked around. "is there a kitchen or something? I was thinking I could cook something up for you all since you all... rescued me and all..." he muttered awkwardly at Demon's glare at him.

"Camilla... we need to head back to the capital, Xander probably has seized it, and is sitting upon the throne." Demon said to Camilla, seeing the siege probably went on.

Lilith approached nervously, reflexively bowing at Shad. "Yeah... about that... Xander is still trying to take the Throne Room. Garon didn't _want_ to jump ship, but since his hand was forced, he left his best to guard the place. That... includes Charlotte." Camilla and Demon both winced. Charlotte wasn't a joke in any regard, the only person in the army that actually rivaled his strength, even exceeding it if she was having a rough day and wasn't in the best mood.

"Pam, I know you've been helping me out, but can you go with Shad and save his family and friends? Get them to safety?" Demon asked his daughter, as he fixed his helmet locking it in to place.

"Considering the fact Shad's all but useless when he's overly worried about things? I kind of have to," she half joked, giving Shad an apologetic look as she formed a magic circle. "Alright, it's all set. All we need to do now is get them all together. Shad, I'll be-"

"I know," Shad sighed as he got in the circle. "... You and I have to talk later... Damon, right?" Shad asked his half brother.

"That's King Demon to you." Demon huffed as he was ready to engage the blonde brute.

"King of what?" Shad asked curiously.

"Cheve, and heir to both thrones of Nohr and Hoshido." Demon declared as he was the leader in this war of revolutionaries.

"Ah... well, I hope you and I can get along, seeing as we're family," Shad gave him a smile, trying to hide his own pain and disconcerting thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Demon's dragon form busted through the ceiling of the throne room sending shrapnel and glass everywhere, before shifting back in to his human form. He was immediately met by Charlotte's steel axe heading for him, the blade aimed for his neck. "Well if it isn't the rebel prince!" She shouted as she landed on the ground, her blade swinging for the least armored part of his neck.

"You stating the painfully obvious was kind of annoying, just like your gold bed sheets." Demon mocked Charolette.

Charlotte laughed as she hefted her axe over her shoulder, readying herself for another attack. "Such a kidder! Every member of nobility needs an introduction, don't they? Besides that I don't have gold bed sheets."

"It's over Charolette, the entire royal family is here, surrender," Demon ordered the warrior as he was sparing her.

Charlotted sighed as she relaxed... slightly. "See, I would, but... Garon paid me a hefty sum to make sure this place was defended. Buuuut... I might be able to be bought out," she insinuated with a hint of greed in her eyes.

"How much do you want?" Demon asked as Scarlet rushed in to the throne room with her spear ready.

"I dunno... about three thousand gold?" she ball parked an appropriate amount.

"...Fine." Demon sighed as he sheathed his Yato Blade.

Everyone gawked before realizing he just wanted the fight done and over with. Everything else, family excluded, was a secondary priority at most. "It's a deal then!" She chirped sweetly and put away her axe. "I'll meet with you later for my payment." The blonde fighter left the room with a happy smile and a hum... a bit too happy actually.

 **Is she... pretending to be some kind sweet girl or something?**

 _ **Actually, yes, she is. I'm surprised you picked up on that.**_

Demon sighed as he walked up the steps, sitting on the Nohrian throne for a moment, as he stared at the door of the entrance.

Xander got off his horse and approached his brother, patting his shoulder. "I know you're tired, little brother... but unless you intend to fight me for my title, that throne is mine," Xander attempted to joke.

Demon got up from the throne, as he stared at his brother. "Sorry... Here..." Demon summoned a brand new Nohrian crown, as he handed it to him, one King to another.

"I... how did you..." Xander questioned, taking the crown hesitantly, stunned he was able to make a new crown out of seemingly nothing. "... Do I even want to know?" Xander asked with a chuckle, replacing the prince's crown he was wearing with the replica of Garon's.

"Not really..." Demon shook his head, as Demon took in the scenery, without the front on Garon's side pushing for war, the Civil War was over, it'd take at least a day for word to get out, two day for Takumi to get enough courage to besiege the heart of Hoshida, as he no longer needs to worry about Nohr. "Xander, how long will it take to reorganize the Nohrian's armies, can get them mobilized? We need to go lift the shroud off of Ryoma's front." Demon asked Xander.

"... I'd say about a week," Xander sighed. "And that's me being generous with my estimation."

Demon knew from the reports he got on Takumi, that Hoshido was being strangled from trade, supplies, and raw resources by Takumi's tactics, and now he would no doubt be tightening the noose around the capital, declaring himself the true King of Hoshido. "Xander, Ryoma might not have a week, the Hoshido that's going to be standing with us in the war to come, we need to be mobilizing with in at least two days once we resupplied." Demon explained trying to press Xander to hasten the rallying call to march onwards.

"As I said, a week was being generous," Xander retorted with an almost regretful expression. "I need to have my court made, get a vassal to run in my stead, ensure any trade deals father had keep going through, and that's not even beginning to cover what I told you before; most of Nohr isn't willing to drop their hatred for Hoshido overnight. Getting the populace to agree to such a matter so we can continue to build our army is going to be a very delicate process."

Demon's right fist tightened clenching his gauntlet's grip. " I carved and splintered Nohr in to pieces, freed them from Father's madness, and you're saying you can't get them to mobilized in less of a week? This is a new dawn, an awakening, we can end this war before it starts!" Demon snapped.

"Damon, I understand that," Xander told him remorsefully. "Hell, everyone in your army understands that. But there are things on my end I need to take care of before I can join you in battle, and unless you were advocating for Hoshido being our allies in those places you liberated, which from what I've heard, you haven't, public opinion is going to be very difficult to sway in any reasonable time."

"Fine, I'll march on to Hoshido with the support I rallied from the country, and lift the siege." Demon huffed as he turned towards the palace entrance.

"Damon, being a king isn't just about knowing economics and giving orders. An army general could do that just as easily, and you don't see Gunther on the Nohrian throne, do you? Or what about Benny?" Xander pointed out. "There are things going on behind the scenes of all that bravado and army building father did that you didn't see or know about. Not to mention, the public opinion matters much more than you think.

"If I tried to march with you to Hoshido to help them, who in the public's eyes have been our long term enemies for years, they will likely revolt and overthrow me. And if Ryoma falls on top of that? Literally everything you have done thus far will have been for nothing."

 **The arrogance... It was you who restored sanity to this madness, that should've been your ass who sat on the throne.**

 _ **But speaking from a strictly logical and pragmatic standpoint... he isn't wrong either.**_

Demon left the palace in a rush, as he ran in to Scarlet in the broken gateway, his helmet still on. "Whoa, whoa, Damon, calm down..." she tried to sooth him with a smile. "We finally did it! We dethroned Garon, Nohr is ours no-"

"We need to have the army mobilized within two days, Hoshido's on a life line that's thinning by the hour." Demon said to his Crimson Knight.

It took Scarlet a moment to process that before grimacing. "Damon, most of our soldiers are either injured or already exhausted. No one is going to want to march to Hoshido without time to rest and recover."

"We can restock and replenish our numbers in Volkern, before heading towards the border, but Ryoma's court is losing its support." Demon said as he was not changing his mind.

Scarlet sighed and tucked her helmet under her shoulder. "Alright... I'll start rallying everyone together, my love... but no one is going to like this one bit," Scarlet told him as she got on her wyvern.

"My ass will be ahead of that line marching with them." Demon said to Scarlet.

"You're not the one in critical condition or over tired from the fight though," she pointed out.

"Scarlet, I haven't slept properly in almost a year, I'm tired as fuck." Demon sighed with a heavy breath.

"But you still had time to rest and prepare before major fights... but again. I'll start getting everyone ready," she told him, her wyvern preparing to take off.

"No, someone else can get to that, not my Queen." Demon said to Scarlet holding out his right hand.

Scarlet sighed and smiled before taking his hand, climbing off her wyvern. "Alright... Maybe have Odin spread the news. Gods know he has the voice for it," she joked as her feet hit the ground.

 _ **(Several Hours later...)**_

Demon opened the door to his old room in the Northern Fortress, seeing his room, he stood in silence for a few moments. "Huh... so this is where you grew up, Papa?" Kana asked from behind him, peering into his old room.

Demon moved his right hand over the bed post. "It has been some time..." Demon said with a heavy weight on his conscious being lifted from him.

"I can tell..." she nodded, wiping some dust off of his desk and giggling. "This place is so dusty! It's like no one has been here in years!" Kana frowned, realizing that might have been truer than she thought.

Demon moved his hands around his helmet on his head, unclasping it as he took it off his head, looking around. "Hmm..." Kana muttered, nudging closer to him almost timidly. "Uh... papa? Are you listening?" she asked him, holding his tabard like a frightened child.

Demon's right gauntlet patted her on the head, rubbing her hair. "Yeah...sorry just taking it all in sweetie..." Demon sighed turning towards Kana.

Kana smiled at his touch and almost purred as she frowned. "I'm... sorry for transforming back there, papa. I was just so... angry that they tried to keep us apart that I kind of just... snapped. I... I didn't even know I had that in me." Kana sniffled, afraid her father hated her for her talents.

Demon knelt down hugging and picking up Kana holding her close, as he stood up. And then he suddenly realized... she didn't have a dragonstone yet. She was very likely to go off the handle and turn into a rage fueled beast if someone pissed her off that only Azura and... apparently Shad would be able to calm her down from.

Camilla strutted in with her cat walk swaying her hips as she got behind Kana, hugging the two, kissing Demon on the lips. "What has my beloved husband and darling daughter upset?" she purred, kissing Kana on the head as the three embraced each other. "We're all alive, we're free of Garon, and... and..." Camilla frowned as she looked at Kana. "We... we have our little girl back..." a few tears lined her eyes at the thought that she didn't have the chance to raise her baby. "Oh, dear Kana... I'm so sorry sweetie..." she almost sobbed, hugging Kana tightly. "If I was only paying more attention to you then they wouldn't have... you'd still be..."

Demon's right hand lowered down to Camilla's back to her hip, kissing her on the lips. Camilla sobbed into the kiss before smiling and kissing him back. "Thank you, my love... I needed that..." Camilla sighed before turning to Kana. "But Kana... I mean it. I'm truly-" she was cut off by Kana embracing her mother.

"Mother... I don't care about what happened... You came for me as soon as you heard," Kana sniffled, hugging her mother tightly. "And that's more than enough for me... I love you both so much. Just... promise me you'll never leave me again."

"It's a promise..." Demon said kissing Kana on the cheek, as he set her down on the floor, while hugging Camilla.

Camilla sniffled and grimaced. "Ugh... Damon, sweetie... when was the last time you bathed?" Camilla teased him.

"Well let's see before our march on Cheve?" Demon asked Camilla.

Camilla tsked and grabbed his ear. "Come on, papa. Mother has to give you a bath," Camilla teased him, pulling him to the baths.

"Ow, Ow, not the ear..." Demon winced from the ear pull.

Kana hesitated before blurting out her question. "C-Can I come with you?!" she asked with a shout, blushing slightly. "I-I just... I don't want to be alone ever again... I don't... I don't think I could handle it..." Kana sniffled.

Demon and Camilla immediately stopped hearing that question from their daughter. "Uh...Camilla? A little..uh mothering needed." Demon said to his lover.

Camilla smirked and hugged her child. "Of course you can, sweetie," she smiled, kissing her daughter's head.

"Eh? C-camilla she's a little...old to be bathing with her parents..." Demon tried to find an excuse.

Camilla looked at him slowly, with a scary smile on her face. "I'm sorry, what was that, Damon? Because for a moment there, I thought I heard you saying you didn't want to spend time with our darling, adorable daughter and leaving our precious angel alone."

"N-Nothing... Mommy... big sis... Camila..." Demon grimaced and shivered.

"Good!" Camilla smiled and clapped, guiding Kana to the bathes. "Come on now, sweetie. Mother and papa are never leaving you alone again."

Moments later Demon was in the bath with a wash cloth over his eyes, warm and moist, his arms along the ledges, while his back was against the bath's wall. "Canon ball!" Kana shouted gleefully, jumping in the water with a loud splash, water soaking Demon's face and pulling the wash cloth off his eyes with the receding water. Camilla giggled as she stepped in next to Demon and sat beside him, nude as the day she was born.

"Kana certainly is energetic," Camilla giggled as their daughter surfaced and started swimming in the bath.

"This is so much bigger than that wood basin those rotten people washed me in!" she shouted with joy before diving back down. Camilla giggled and kissed Demon's cheek.

"Heh... she reminds me of you when you were that age," Camilla teased him, rubbing his chest with a soapy cloth, scrubbing away grease and grime he'd built up.

Demon huffed. "I was a lot more nervous around you at her age..." Demon reminded Camilla.

Camilla pushed her large, milk swollen breasts up teasingly. "Gee... I wonder why?" she teased him with a purr.

Demon sighed. "Maybe someone kept teasing me and messing with my state of mind, while I held a secret crush on a certain someone..." Demon huffed.

Camilla cooed and kissed his lips as Kana had a mischievous look on her face from the far side of the tub, diving down and swimming to them. "Well, I'm sure that certain someone is a very happy mother right now, with a very loving and devoted husband..." Camilla teased him, shifting onto his lap slightly as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

Demon gave Camilla a look before leaning in to the kiss. Just then, Kana rose from behind Camilla and grabbed her tits, splashing both of her parents. "Wow, mother, your bouncy bits are way bigger than mine!" Kana announced as she squeezed and weighed them in her hands. "Am I ever going to get bouncy bits this big?"

Demon just stared at both Kana and Camilla, with a blank expression.

 _ **... It would seem Kana inherited our like for breasts as well as our temper. Even if it's in a more innocent fashion.**_

Before Demon could scold his dragon's instincts, Kana looked down at her father's crotch. "Papa? What's that thing between your legs?" Kana asked, making both Demon and Camilla's blood turn to ice.

"Something that Papa and men have..." Demon said, as he tried to cross his right leg over his left.

"But why? It seems so big and in the way," Kana asked innocently as her head tilted.

"Uh...you see it's for reproduction purposes sweetie, you see when a Mama and Papa, love each other, they uh well they have sexual intercourse and that's where you were created." Demon tried to explain.

"Huh... so that's where babies come from..." Kana mused before her follow up question. "But what's 'sexual intercourse'?"

"Uh...UH...uhhh Camilla?" Demon asked turning Camilla around on his lap making her face Kana.

Camilla paid and sent Demon a deadly look as she tried to explain it. "Well, you see, Kana, sweetie..." Camilla faltered, trying to find the words. "When papa gets... excited by a woman, that thing between his legs gets bigger. It's not that way for all men, but it is for most. Then a man puts his uh... 'sword' in our special place, or 'scabbard'," Camilla tried to explain it. "And then after a while, something white is shot into us and, if we're lucky, we'll be pregnant with a baby."

Kana took it surprisingly well. But then she had to ask her last, and possibly most outrageous and panic inducing question. "Can I see what 'sexual intercourse' looks like?" she asked them innocently.

Demon sunk in to the tub, as bubbles surfaced. Camilla was quick on the rebound, albeit with a large blush on her face. "Swe-Sweetie... sex is something most people tend to do in private. It's a very personal and passionate thing, revealing who you are and baring all your faults and talents before a person, especially when it's with your lover-"

"But we are in private," Kana pointed out. "It's just us three in here, mother. The only person who would see is me."

More bubbles surfaced from the tub. "We-Well the only time someone is watching sex is us-usually... another lover, or someone who enjoys watching the act," Camilla tried to explain. "And you're our daughter, sweetie. As personal and beautiful as sex is, it's a very dirty thing as well."

 _ **Camilla she's gaining ground!**_

"Oh... well why does Daddy have those other scents on him?" Kana asked innocently. "It smells like you mother, but it... doesn't at the same time? It's weird and there's a lot of them... wait, why can't I be one of daddy's lovers too? Sex sounds like it could be fun! And I love you and papa both, mother."

The bubbles ceased as a large one popped to the surface. "K-Kana sweetie..." Camilla blushed. "A lover doesn't just mean you love someone like you do your sibling or your parents... it's... deeper than that," Camilla tried to explain.

Demon surfaced, as he gasped for air. "I blame you for this..." Demon said with a strained voice to Camilla.

"You forced me to give this talk to our daughter!" Camilla argued.

Kana moved to Demon sitting on his lap hugging him tightly, causing Demon to shiver feeling Kana nuzzle her head in to his sculpted chest.

 **Nope! Nope! Nope! Noooooooope! I ain't fucking my daughter! Nuh uh! No way!**

 _ **I don't think we have a say in the matter on this one...**_

"Can't I try it? Just once?" Kana pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Pleaaaaaase?"

"Oh look at the time! It's time for me and Camila to look at scrap books!" Demon said trying to exit the tub with Camilla.

"Come along Kana, mother is going to dry you off!" Camilla shouted, pulling Kana with her to the changing room. Kana, however, grabbed both of their arms. "K-Kana... come along, this isn't a good time to joke or play games."

"Mother... Papa... I feel something weird inside of me... it's like that world... changed me somehow..." Kana told them with a blush. "I... I feel like I... I need this..."

Demon made an audible gulp as he backed behind Camilla.

 **Sweet gods our baby girl is a nymphomaniac!**

Kana jumped up on to Demon wrapping her arms and legs around him, as Demon fell on the bench, shocking Camila. "Papa... please... it aches so much..." Kana pleaded, her young body against his weathered muscles, D cup breasts against his chest.

"C-Camilla are you just going to stand there?" Demon asked quietly, as his heart was rushing through his chest.

"I... I don't know what to do..." Camilla muttered in shock. "Of all the years fantasizing and preparing to be a mother, this is probably the last thing I'd have expected..."

Demon's eyes widened feeling Kana's fingers grab his length, semi erect. "Gnngghh no, no, no...not a good place to touch..." Demon winced, as it grew warm in her hands.

"Papa... you rescued me... I owe you everything..." Kana panted, her core heating up due to the corruption of the world she was trapped in for so long. "Please... let me pay you and mother back... the only way I know how..."

 _ **... This corruption... she's immune to the damage it causes at this point, but not the mental effects. It seems to be amplifying her more... sinful desires. I almost wish we let her kill the cultists now... at least she'd be more wrathful then instead of lusting over us.**_

"Camilla... What am I to do?" Demon whispered sharply at his Queen.

All of Camilla's mental preparation to become a mother did not prepare her for this at all. "I uh... tell her no! Tell her to restrain herself! Hell, tell her maybe later and just hope this crush burns out!" she hissed back.

Kana leaned in to kiss Demon, eyes half shut as she moved her waifish body up to meet his lips.

 _ **Unless you want to end up messing around with your daughter, I suggest you do as Camilla says and deny her now.**_

Demon was completely dumbfounded as he didn't want to cause Kana to break down in to a rage fit. Kana hesitated, feeling her father's uncomfortable aura. "Is something wrong, Papa?" she asked worriedly, finally taking her hand off his almost completely erect cock.

"I...Kana...a this relationship...its...its..." Demon began to lose train of thought every time she readjusted herself on his lap.

"It's what, papa?" she asked him, her cute tush on his lap, straddling and crushing his member. Camilla rolled her hand from behind Kana, telling Demon to keep going, worry plastered on her face.

"Having a relationship...like this...is extremely dangerous..." Demon stuttered feeling his length hotdog her ass.

"Why?" she asked him, making it readily apparent she was being raised as a weapon and not as a person for one reason only; she had absolutely zero idea on how social orders and taboos worked, probably not even what they were. "What's so wrong about me wanting to show how much I like you and mother like you told me?" She wiggled her hips on his member, while not the plumpest of asses, it still had a bit of pleasurable softness to it, almost like Azura's.

Camilla gave him a look, prompting him to answer quickly before they were forced to learn if Kana had her father's tendency to take matters into her own hands as well.

"Gmmm...Kana, maybe you should think on this, it's...it's just very risky..." Demon tried to find an excuse.

"Why?" she asked him curiously as she hugged her father.

"Cause... well, Father-Daughter relationships are...well...they're complicated...and...People might not approve of the notion of such unions..." Demon tried to explain it to Kana.

Kana pouted slightly. "Why not?" she asked him.

"... I...well... because..." Demon was out of excuses, in a way Kana reminded so much of Camilla. Though out of poor excuses, Demon gets the Camilla 'stick' mentally poking her for help.

"Because sweetie, if a daddy and his daughter have a baby they come out... not healthy," Camilla tried to explain it. "And you don't want to lose your baby because it got sick now, do you?"

Kana pouted and shook her head. "No, mother, I don't... Fine. But I'm not giving up easy! I will find a way, papa, and then you'll have no choice but to love me like you do mother!" Kana declared.

Demon sighed as he began to calm down. "Now, why don't we get dressed?" Camilla asked her daughter, helping the young girl into her armor. "that was far too close," she whispered to Demon as Kana left, leaving them to get dressed.

"She'll be back..." Demon said worriedly.

"And we'll be better prepared for next time," Camilla reminded him, giving her lover a kiss. "Now come on. We should see how the new arrival is settling in. Are we... sure we can trust him, Damon?" Camilla asked him as they left the baths. "He seems nice enough, but that aura about him... it reminds me of father but... worse somehow."

Demon shrugged as he didn't know how to answer that.

"Well, I'll make sure everyone is ready to set out again... why don't you go check on him?" Camilla asked, giving Demon a kiss on the lips.

"If anything, that man needs a few hours to himself, he looks like he lost his mind." Demon confessed to Camilla.

"I wouldn't be surprised... he's been sealed up for gods knows how long and finds out his kingdom is in ruins? Which is another can of worms entirely," Camilla sighed as she held him close. "But I swear, I heard that name before... Ylisse... I can't put my finger on where though... and that fight with that girl... there's so much going on with him and I don't know where it begins and ends... he might have just taken the title of 'most mysterious man in the army' in those two encounters alone." Camilla rubbed Demon's head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **What a chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but Life came up and decided to be a dick about it, any who here's the long awaited chapter for Fire Emblem Fates : Demon Edition.**_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _Well, this certainly was an interesting one! Ylisse throws its hat into the ring (or what's left if it anyway), a major threat bites the dust and Anak is going to be in some big, big trouble soon! I'll leave it all to your imaginations as to what her punishment is, but let's just say it's very, very gruesome. And with the newest addition of another protagonist in the mix, it's going to be a very interesting few chapters as Demon adjusts to the new blood. And before Starknight and I go, I'll leave you with this; how would you be interested in seeing the version of Fire Emblem Awakening we have stewing in our heads with the introduction of Shad? Let us know!_

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_


	24. Update

_**Hi fans, sorry to release this but, I'm being attacked and lied about, by a user going around named DoomMarine55, for those who know, I left for the Basic Training in Ohio during 2017 and left an update on my story, and explained the reason why I came back, it wasn't my choice to return, as I was medically unable by the Medical board to finish up my last month, I have received very threatening messages from him and I am being targeted.**_

 _ **I don't take my training lightly, and saying I'm a fraud? It makes me sick to my stomach from the amount of time I put in to just get my foot in to the door through the military, I took the oath, and swore to protect this nation, I wanted to seek a career in service of my nation. The Nerves around the L5 part of my spine prevented me from continuing my training due my spine in an angle going in to my left lung, I feel as you deserve to know the truth of why I was there for only three months, I wish I could've stayed, I wish my spine was better, but It's what I got, I miss the order and the unity in the army, it gave me purpose as I had a place.**_

 _ **Now I'm receiving threatening PM's about how I should take my own life, I won't ever. But I'm writing this update to tell you my truth, rather than some punk who knows how the Army worked.**_


End file.
